Les clés de la haine
by Newgaia
Summary: Deux chevaliers se sont aimés passionnément. Victimes d'une sombre vengeance, ils ne se retrouvent que pour apprendre à se haïr, alors que le Sanctuaire sombre de son côté dans une ambiance délétère par la faute d'un Dieu tout aussi rancunier.
1. Chapitre : Les voiles de l'incertitude

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précaution prise pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama_

* * *

**Note **_: Pour ceux qui découvriraient directement ce récit, je précise qu'**il est préférable d'avoir lu précédemment la préquelle « Au-delà des apparences ». **Ce n'est pas indispensable, mais ça vous permettra de partager directement les remises en question de Milo. __Je préfère vous prévenir, c'est une fic assez sombre. L'histoire est assez longue, elle va casser un certain nombre de conventions et elle n'épargnera aucun de nos chevaliers, même si elle reste avant tout principalement centrée sur Camus et Milo._

* * *

**Résumé de la péquelle « Au-delà des apparences » :**_ A la suite du dernier sacrifice des chevaliers d'Or devant le Mur des Lamentations, les Dieux ont réuni leurs âmes dans une colonne d'airain en jugeant qu'ils devaient les punir pour avoir osé s'attaquer ainsi au cœur du sanctuaire d'Hadès. Ils ne leur accordent qu'une consolation, celle de lier leur âme à celle d'un de leurs compagnons avant qu'ils ne dérivent pour l'éternité dans les limbes. Peu à peu les couples se forment, tous s'attendant à ce que Milo rejoigne naturellement son « ami » Camus. Mais la bataille et ce qu'il considère comme des trahisons sont encore trop proches, et le Scorpion se détourne du Verseau, reniant l'amour qu'il lui porte. Désespéré Camus accepte ce verdict qui le condamne, et son âme « s'endort » seule, tandis qu'au dernier moment Milo s'allonge à ses côtés, bien conscient d'avoir définitivement brisé quelque chose entre eux. »_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : LES VOILES DE L'INCERTITUDE

Assis sur un rocher à quelques mètres de la mer, Milo profitait de ce moment de répit pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il s'était volontairement éloigné du Sanctuaire, rompant avec l'image de sociabilité souriante qu'il affichait généralement. Compte tenu des circonstances, personne ne s'en étonnerait d'ailleurs. Les événements des derniers jours étaient si… inhabituels, et la situation de certains si dérangeante, que du moindre servant à leur ancien Grand Pope miraculeusement réapparu, tout le monde oscillait entre la joie, l'incrédulité et la consternation. Leur déesse elle-même ne cachait pas son souci. Et encore, la première réunion tenue sous son égide avait-elle été suffisamment brève, pour qu'elle ne puisse que leur exposer la situation dans les grandes lignes sans entrer dans les détails. Malgré tout, l'œil dont elle l'avait couvé ne lui laissait aucune illusion. Elle savait. Et elle lui en voulait. Que cela la rassure, il s'en voulait aussi. Mais d'un autre côté il assumait son geste et il ne se leurrait pas. Replacé dans le même contexte, il referait exactement la même chose. Il n'était pas un saint. Pas de ceux installés sur les stèles des églises en tout cas. Et si depuis son réveil son ressentiment disparaissait au mûrissement d'une compréhension gagnée sur la colère, l'amertume du fil des évènements pointait sa cicatrice comme celle d'un fer rouge. Leur victoire s'accompagnait de trop d'éléments douloureux, de points tenus secrets, de stratégies détournées, de non-dits dévastateurs. Quoiqu'en disent certains dans l'immédiat, aucun des « revenants » ne serait épargné. Même si leurs rancœurs et leurs torts étaient parfois moins flagrants que les siens. Il en avait la certitude. Et la folie des Dieux cumulée à celle des hommes ne ferait qu'aggraver le problème.

Il fallait qu'il prenne du recul. Assimiler sa situation présente serait déjà un grand pas en avant. Car il existait un gouffre entre sentir la mort vous saisir pour entraîner votre âme vers des rives inconnues, et se réveiller un matin bien vivant, sans savoir ni pourquoi ni comment. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que leurs corps avaient été expulsés de la colonne d'airain qui emprisonnait les relents de leurs âmes. Gigantesque monstruosité apparue dès la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, elle occupait depuis quatre ans le centre de la salle des audiences du Palais d'Athéna. Figés dans un éternel cri de détresse, leurs visages de pierre étaient un rappel constant du prix de la victoire. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, durant toutes ces années, Athéna était demeurée invisible à ses troupes rendues exsangues par la barbarie des derniers combats. Revenus du fin fond des Enfers, quatre des cinq chevaliers divins avaient assuré un simulacre de garde prétorienne autour d'une Saorie de bonne volonté certes, mais impuissante à rendre au Sanctuaire son feu sacré.

Et puis tout s'était emballé. Visibles de Star Hill les étoiles en berne avaient semblé se ranimer sous l'éclat enfin perceptible du cosmos flamboyant de leur déesse. Et tandis que sous les yeux reconnaissants des survivants Athéna réintégrait son enveloppe charnelle dans le sillage d'une lumière dorée, le premier miracle avait eu lieu. Apparaissant de nulle part, un Shion rajeuni et en pleine possession de ses moyens était venu s'incliner devant elle. Simultanément la disgracieuse colonne s'effondrait alors que d'autres corps encore inconscients se matérialisaient sur le sol. Faibles et endoloris, les chevaliers d'Or retrouvés avaient été installés dans une des salles annexes du Palais, transformée pour l'occasion en infirmerie. S'éveillant progressivement, ils avaient rapidement réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas au complet. Athéna les avait réunis deux jours plus tard. Tenant compte de leur état d'épuisement, elle leur avait expliqué sobrement le marché d'Hadès, remettant à plus tard les questions et les implications que soulevaient celui-ci. Ils s'étaient séparés abattus par ce nouveau coup du sort, pour retrouver un semblant de réconfort dans l'habitat de leur temple respectif. Il y avait vingt-quatre heures de cela. Demain, une nouvelle réunion déciderait du sort de leurs compagnons perdus.

Les yeux fixés sur le moutonnement des vagues, Milo ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Parce que tout s'était emballé trop vite lors des conflits traversés. Que la mort de celui qu'il aimait l'avait anéanti une première fois. Et qu'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils devaient se battre les uns contre les autres. L'apparition des «renégats » lors de la Guerre Sainte avait été le coup de sape en trop. En ce qui concernait l'identité de l'un d'entre eux tout au moins. Cela touchait à trop de choses intimes et secrètes. Et lorsque les Dieux leur avaient offert l'opportunité d'accomplir leur dernier voyage en choisissant un compagnon, il avait sciemment repoussé la personne sur laquelle tout le monde pensait qu'il jetterait son dévolu. Malgré les larmes et la souffrance pour une fois affichées sur le visage de celui-ci. Malgré sa propre douleur. Par colère indigeste ? Orgueil mal placé ? Tristesse de s'être senti trahi ? Un peu de tout cela sans doute. Et contrairement à celles de tous leurs frères d'armes, leurs deux âmes tourmentées s'étaient endormies solitaires. Au final, le résultat était catastrophique.

Le soleil couchant demeurait toujours aussi beau. Rougeoyant et lumineux sur la crête des vagues qui venaient mourir sur la plage. Semblable au reflet d'un trésor insaisissable. Insaisissable comme le souffle léger du vent d'est, qui à cet instant ébouriffait avec douceur sa chevelure bouclée. Insaisissable comme le vol du goéland rasant les arêtes rocheuses un peu plus bas. Insaisissable comme le cœur de celui qu'il avait abandonné sans connaître la portée de son geste. Aurait-il agi autrement en appréhendant toutes les implications ? Certainement, oui. Parce que même sous le coup de la plus forte colère jamais il ne l'aurait condamné à une épreuve à la finalité aussi incertaine. Regrettait-il ? Regret de n'être jamais parvenu à percer entièrement la carapace de glace. Regret d'ignorer la profondeur des sentiments un temps partagés. De toute manière il était trop tard pour regretter. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Et puis inexplicablement, quelque chose s'était vraiment brisée ce jour-là.

Face à lui, la mer bercée par le cri des mouettes lui renvoyait une image de sérénité trompeuse. Prolongeant la bande sableuse réduite par la marée, la crête découpée des rochers rougeâtres se déployait jusqu'à la limite du cap nord. Cette partie sauvage et accidentée de la côte était sans doute l'une des plus belles du Sanctuaire. Oui, décidemment ce lieu demeurait immuable et imperméable aux tragédies qui s'y déroulaient. Inaccessible dans sa réalité perceptible, parce qu'insensible à la brièveté des vies humaines. Beau et indifférent. Comme pouvait l'être le chevalier du Verseau. Indifférent ?... C'était certainement mal le juger. Mais Camus avait appris à dresser de tels murs infranchissables autour de lui qu'il en devenait… indéchiffrable. Et son amour pour lui s'en était trouvé malmené plus d'une fois. L'aimait-il encore ? Bizarrement la question le dérangeait. Indubitablement leur dernière séparation avait déclenché un processus inattendu, dont il n'était pas sûr d'appréhender le cheminement. Une chose demeurait par contre certaine, quelle que soit la réalité de ses sentiments, le sort de son ancien amant le préoccupait fortement.

« Tu penses passer la nuit ici ? Ca fait des heures que tu végètes sur ton rocher. »

Sans marquer de surprise, il laissa s'approcher celui qui se tenait encore sur le chemin côtier. Il avait senti son arrivée depuis un moment et il se demandait quand il se déciderait à l'aborder.

« C'est toujours mieux que de fixer les murs en se demandant comment rattraper sa connerie, répliqua-t-il sans se retourner.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir tenta Kanon en s'asseyant sur le rocher à ses côtés.

— Lorsque j'ai vu Dohko s'approcher d'Aphrodite et Shion aller vers Death Mask, j'aurais dû comprendre. Il n'y a jamais eu aucune affinité entre eux. »

Durant quelques minutes, ils restèrent sans parler, à regarder la mer. C'est vrai que certains couples s'étaient formés bizarrement avant que leurs âmes ne disparaissent dans la portion réduite d'espace-temps qui continuait de les emprisonner au sein de la colonne d'airain. Kanon et Saga avait été les premiers à se rejoindre. Aiolia et Aioros avait suivi, talonnés par Mu et Aldébaran. Jusque là rien de très étonnant. Quatre frères se retrouvant après des années de séparation, et deux amis que rien n'avait jamais divisés. Que Shaka se rapproche de Shura pouvait se comprendre. Leur réserve s'harmonisait, et les erreurs de l'un n'excluaient pas un certain respect mutuel. Mais que Shion privilégie Death Mask et Dohko Aphrodite, il y avait eu là une véritable inversion des genres.

« Quand as-tu su ? » demanda soudain Milo sans quitter les vagues des yeux.

Kanon comprit immédiatement la question implicite.

« Dès que mon choix s'est porté sur Saga, répondit-il, le regard lui aussi toujours fixé sur l'horizon mouvant. En fait c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai enfin pu entendre la voix de Shion dans mon esprit. Il n'avait aucun moyen de nous prévenir avant que notre décision soit définitive. Les Dieux y avaient veillé. Mais son absence lors de l'effondrement du Mur des Lamentations, a permis à notre déesse de lui adresser une dernière mise en garde. Elle ignorait alors elle-même comment les évènements allaient tourner, mais globalement elle se méfiait de la réaction d'Hadès vis à vis de certains des nôtres. Le reste, je ne l'ai appris qu'hier. »

Le silence du Scorpion était lourd de sens, et Kanon regretta sa franchise. Tournant la tête il observa son compagnon d'infortune. Le menton reposant sur ses poings serrés, il conservait un air sombre. L'ancien Marina était désolé pour lui. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié le Verseau, mais il n'avait aucune raison de lui souhaiter de mal non plus, et il aimait bien Milo. Depuis son réveil, c'était le seul à lui avoir adressé la parole avec un semblant d'intérêt. Il ne paraissait plus lui tenir rigueur de ses erreurs passées et il tenait à le remercier à sa manière. Et puis, s'il comprenait la vindicte de quelques autres à son égard, la situation présente demandait qu'ils se serrent les coudes pour les absents. Alors autant commencer tout de suite avec ceux qui pourraient s'avérer utiles et de bonne volonté. Parce qu'il n'était pas certain non plus d'obtenir l'unanimité pour partir au secours de Saga. Le souvenir du regard que lui avait adressé Mu lorsque le nom de son frère avait été évoqué était lourd de sous-entendus sur ce plan-là.

« Nous ne sommes pas tous affectés de la même manière, mais le désir de les aider est tout de même général, essaya-t-il de tempérer en remisant un peu hypocritement le ressentiment du Bélier vis à vis de son jumeau. D'un autre côté je peux parfaitement concevoir ton inquiétude. J'ai cru comprendre que le Verseau était ton meilleur ami. Côté affectif, j'ai le même souci que toi. »

De justesse, Milo retint un sourire de dérision. Un ami, oui. Et beaucoup plus que cela aussi. Mais seuls les deux concernés le savaient, et en comptant avec la vindicte d'Hadès, l'un d'entre eux devait à présent l'avoir oublié. Allait-il encore devoir mentir à ce sujet ? Décidemment la vie butait toujours sur la même marche horripilante. Même si en l'occurrence, son désarroi présent se satisfaisait presque dans l'immédiat de cette ignorance qui minimisait les choses.

« Non, pas tout à fait, répliqua-t-il en croisant pour la premier fois le regard de son compatriote. Parce que si ce qu'Athéna nous a dit est exact, tu pars avec un coup d'avance pour retrouver Saga. »

Il avait parfaitement raison, et Kanon le savait. Mais ce dernier était décidé à l'aider tout en avançant ses propres pions, ainsi s'empressa-t-il de le contrer, même si ce n'était pas de manière très constructive.

« Il n'est pas question que nous partions seuls à leur recherche. Parmi les Ors, Aldébaran, Mu, Aiolia et Aioros ont eu droit à un voyage en toute innocence. Mis à part pour s'épauler, ils n'ont été appariés à personne. Et par la force des choses tu te retrouves exactement dans leur situation. Camus est peut-être ton ami, mais rien n'ayant été mis en place entre vous deux durant notre intermède dans les limbes, l'un d'entre eux peut tout aussi bien prendre en charge l'enquête à ta place si ça peut te soulager.

— Parce que tu laisserais quelqu'un d'autre que toi rechercher Saga peut-être ?

— Non, mais je ne refuserai pas l'aide qu'on voudra bien m'apporter. Et puisque c'est toi qui a soulevé la question, je confirme que nos deux positions sont un peu dissemblables. Tu t'en veux pour un choix dont tu ignorais les conséquences. Personne ne pouvait savoir à ce moment-là Milo. Personne. L'avertissement de Shion n'était alors qu'une précaution élémentaire dictée par notre déesse.

— Une précaution qui éviterait à Camus de se retrouver actuellement perdu au milieu de nulle part si je l'avais suivi, contra le Scorpion avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. Tu sais très bien que dans ce contexte sa situation est pire que celle des autres. Ce qui lui arrive est entièrement ma faute ! »

Kanon pouvait comprendre que le Scorpion s'en veuille, mais le fil de la conversation dévoilait un malaise plus profond. Véritablement soucieux de lui venir en aide, il se décida alors à utiliser l'argument qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

« Vous étiez deux, non ?

— Et alors ?

— Alors les rôles auraient très bien pu être inversés. Et dans ce cas c'est Camus qui se ferait le même reproche. Du moins je suppose.

— Eh bien tu supposes mal ! Parce que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui nous nous serions rejoints.

— Et moi je conçois mal qu'un chevalier d'Or soit d'une personnalité impressionnable. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais la décision a dû être bilatérale. »

La répartie de Milo fusa comme sa main qui vint soudain agripper son aîné à la gorge.

« Tu ne sais rien Kanon ! »

D'un mouvement sec, Kanon se dégagea.

« Eh ! doucement. Je te signale que j'essaie de t'aider là.

— Alors cesse de remuer la boue ! »

L'éclat de colère qui zébrait le regard clair prévint Kanon qu'il ne devait pas insister. La prudence lui dicta le silence. Mais la réaction de Milo le laissait perplexe tout en réveillant sa curiosité. Il avait disparu depuis trop longtemps du Sanctuaire pour connaître le cheminement de chacun, mais il devinait aisément que l'amitié enfantine qui liait autrefois le Verseau et le Scorpion avait incroyablement perduré malgré les difficultés. Alors pourquoi lorsque des frères ennemis arrivaient à se pardonner, des amis de longue date se faisaient-ils la guerre ? Il y avait là quelque chose de bancal qui le confortait dans l'idée que Milo taisait certains secrets.

Satisfait de son retrait, son cadet se détourna pour laisser à nouveau son regard errer sur les vagues.

« Il y a pourtant quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander, fit-il au bout de quelques minutes d'un ton redevenu parfaitement calme. Lorsque nous le retrouverons, j'aimerais que ça soit toi qui aille le chercher.

— Comme tu voudras. »

De plus en plus suspicieux, Kanon n'ajouta rien. Reprenant à son tour la contemplation de la mer en feu sous l'astre plongeant en son sein, il se promit d'ouvrir dorénavant davantage les yeux et les oreilles.


	2. Chapitre : La condition d'Hadès

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Les voiles de l'incertitude) : **_Quatre ans après la fin de la Guerre Sainte, les chevaliers d'Or sont libérés de la colonne qui emprisonnait leurs âmes. Par la faute d'Hadès, tous ne se réveillent pas au Sanctuaire. A l'écart des autres sur la plage, Milo médite sur le sort de Camus qui fait partie des absents. Il est toujours très partagé quant à ses sentiments le concernant. Il regrette néanmoins les conséquences de son choix, car contrairement aux autres qui d'une certaine manière ont été « liés » deux par deux, Camus se retrouve seul perdu à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire. Kanon , qui s'inquiète pour Saga lui aussi absent, rejoint Milo pour lui proposer son aide. Face à la réaction ambiguë du Scorpion, il s'interroge sur la réalité de la relation amicale qu'entrainaient les deux hommes._

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : LA CONDITION D'HADES

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Mu gardait une attitude figée. Debout au centre de l'atelier installé depuis des temps immémoriaux dans une annexe du temple du Bélier, il fixait d'un air sombre les douze coffrets dorés posés à même le sol, près de la longue table en bois brut sur laquelle il aimait autrefois travailler. Impeccablement ordonnés sur les murs ou rangés dans des niches prévues à cet effet, ses outils rutilaient comme s'il venait de les nettoyer, alors que nul ne les avait plus utilisés depuis quatre ans. Il pouvait être fier de son apprenti. Durant ses années d'absence, celui-ci avait entretenu le moindre objet avec une méticulosité admirable. Conscient de l'importance de cette tâche, il n'avait jamais abandonné. Mu pourrait commencer à réparer les armures d'or détruites dès le lendemain s'il le désirait. Mais pour l'instant, muré dans un silence engourdi, il n'avait pas semblé l'entendre lorsque Kiki l'avait appelé une première fois.

Tout aussi immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, celui-ci l'observait avec un mélange de respect, de joie et d'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas réitéré son appel, devinant que la concentration du chevalier excluait une réaction immédiate. Il ne doutait pas qu'il l'avait pourtant entendu et qu'il réagirait en temps voulu. Depuis sa résurrection, il avait souvent ce genre d'absences éveillées.

Le jeune atlante avait appris le retour de son Maître avec un bonheur ineffable. Retrouvant l'exubérance de ses huit ans, il avait hululé un cri de victoire enthousiaste, tandis qu'il se précipitait au temple d'Athéna. Après quatre ans de solitude, de chagrin et de déception, savoir que celui qui l'avait élevé avait enfin été libéré de sa prison de pierre et de néant, le soulageait d'un poids immense. Durant toutes ces années, les rares fois où il avait dû se rendre à la salle des audiences du

Palais, il évitait toujours soigneusement de regarder la haute colonne de pierre. L'expression pétrifiée et douloureuse des chevaliers d'Or le glaçait, et une irritation frisant l'irrespect le prenait face aux Dieux tout puissants. Mais sa colère augmentait encore en apercevant le visage de son Maître. L'injustice frappant la garde dorée à laquelle Shion avait été adjoint, était trop flagrante. Le retrouver rendait un peu de cohérence aux précédentes guerres et surtout restaurait un lien filial cruellement brisé. L'écart entre eux s'était encore amenuisé, mais même du haut de ses actuels treize ans, Kiki savait qu'il demeurerait à jamais « l'enfant » du chevalier d'Or du Bélier.

Alors oui, il le regardait avec respect, car aucun autre ne saurait ramener à la vie les armures d'or détruites comme il allait le faire. Shion lui-même ne possédait pas sa dextérité. Oui, il le regardait avec joie, de se dire que comme autrefois, il serait là tous les jours pour l'aider à comprendre la portée d'un exercice ou lui montrer un mouvement complexe. Mais oui, il le regardait aussi avec inquiétude, parce que celui qu'il retrouvait ne réagissait pas à l'identique du modèle dont il se souvenait. La gentillesse attentive dont il faisait preuve vis à vis de chacun cédait maintenant la place à une sorte d'observation distante. Et le voir là, immobile et silencieux en face des caissons refermés le dérangeait. Incontestablement, le chevalier d'Or du Bélier avait changé.

Conscient de la présence de Kiki derrière lui, Mu s'accordait encore quelques minutes de réflexions amères, avant de s'investir dans cette vie qu'on venait de lui rendre. Tout allait trop vite. Leur résurrection ne leur accordait aucune convalescence. Pire, au lieu de se remettre en place, les choses dérapaient à nouveau méchamment. Il n'avait qu'à regarder les coffres des armures posés devant lui pour s'en convaincre. Ils suaient littéralement le désastre. Comme tous ceux qui étaient revenus avec lui, il était loin d'avoir retrouvé l'intégralité de ses moyens, mais le peu de cosmos qui lui restait suffisait à percevoir la décrépitude des protections divines. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient matérialisés sur le sol, les douze armures étaient elles aussi réapparues. Mais dans quel état… Les réparer allait s'avérer long et fastidieux. Et il faudrait les gorger de sang avant qu'elles ne redeviennent fonctionnelles. Voilà qui n'aiderait pas leurs porteurs à retrouver rapidement leur intégrité physique. Sans compter qu'il allait falloir faire appel aux bénévoles pour redonner la vie à celles dont les détenteurs étaient absents… Et une fois remises à neuf, à quoi pourrait bien servir ces cinq-là, si Athéna ne trouvait pas le moyen de détourner l'ire d'Hadès ? L'absurdité de la situation avait quelque chose de grotesque.

Deux jours plus tôt, la question des volontaires avait été abordée lors de leur première réunion. Suivant les bénéficiaires, Mu avait deviné qu'ils risquaient d'être plus ou moins nombreux. Shion avait contourné le problème en décidant que les « accompagnants » des chevaliers disparus, se chargeraient aussi du don de sang validant la restauration complète de leurs armures. Naturellement, ils commenceraient d'abord par récupérer les leurs et à restaurer leurs forces. Entre-temps, si la chance tournait, leurs légitimes propriétaires réapparaîtraient peut-être. Mu avait été presque amusé de savoir que son ancien Maître s'occuperait de celle du Cancer. Mais il avait grincé des dents en abordant le cas de l'armure des Gémeaux. Nul doute que Kanon serait un excellent substitut. Qui se ressemble, s'assemble. Par le biais de la décision de Shion, Dohko se retrouvait flanqué de celle d'Aphrodite. Quant à Shaka il se chargeait de celle de Shura sans état d'âme. Restait le souci Camus. Présent autour de la table des discussions avec les quatre autres chevaliers Divins, Hyoga s'était immédiatement manifesté. Shion l'avait récusé. Seuls le sang et la cosmos énergie d'un Or pouvait restructurer l'armure d'un autre Or. Milo s'était alors proposé, mais à la stupeur générale, Athéna avait refusé. Officiellement les cosmos du Scorpion et du Verseau étaient de nature trop différente. Officieusement, tous les Ors se doutaient que le problème était ailleurs. Le précédent rejet de Milo vis à vis de Camus avait déjà été surprenant. Du coup leurs positions actuelles étaient malencontreuses. Mais la réaction de leur déesse était proprement incompréhensible. Et au milieu de ce marasme, il aurait fallu que Mu redresse la tête avec le sourire. C'était trop lui en demander.

« Maître, il est presque l'heure.

— Je sais Kiki. »

Sortant enfin de sa roideur, Mu consentit à se retourner avec une expression plus douce sur le visage. Il ne serait pas dit que son apprenti ferait les frais de ses états d'âme. Les grands yeux verts de l'adolescent qui lui arrivait maintenant presque à l'épaule reflétaient son inquiétude, et retrouvant un geste ancien, le Bélier ébouriffa sa chevelure rousse d'une main légère au passage.

« Veille à ce que personne ne pénètre dans cet atelier durant mon absence. L'essence des armures doit demeurer au repos.

— Bien Maître. »

L'esquisse d'un sourire bienveillant finit de rassurer Kiki et Mu reprit sa marche avec la satisfaction attristante d'avoir trompé son disciple. La mine à nouveau sombre, il sortit de son temple pour s'engager sur les premières marches. Même en accélérant l'allure, il aurait tout juste le temps d'atteindre la grande salle hexagonale du Palais où les attendait Athéna, avant que ne commence la réunion. Si Saori tolérait les retards, leur déesse appréciait la ponctualité, et il se pressa davantage. Comme il s'y attendait, les temples du Taureau et du Cancer étaient vides. Un effleurement de cosmos l'assura que celui des Gémeaux l'était aussi. Il retint un soupir de soulagement. Il ne tenait pas à effectuer l'ascension du grand escalier en compagnie de Kanon. Bien que son rôle lors de la dernière guerre l'ait dédouané de ses torts, il conservait à son encontre une distance prudente. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il aurait aisément pu balayer celle-ci par une neutralité intéressée. La personnalité hors du commun de l'ancien Dragon des Mers avait de quoi titiller son esprit d'analyse. Mais son lien gémellaire paralysait toute tentative dans ce sens. Il était impossible pour Mu de poser les yeux sur Kanon sans voir Saga. Et de ce côté-là, il ne parvenait pas à digérer le passé.

Percevant son malaise, Shion avait bien essayé de temporiser en le prenant à part pour lui expliquer qu'il avait personnellement pardonné un geste qu'il considérait comme «irresponsable». Mais ça n'avait rien arrangé du tout. Parce que de manière confuse, il en voulait aussi à Shion. De façon plus atténuée certes, et qui allait en s'amenuisant au fur et à mesure qu'il parvenait à rationaliser les évènements précédents leur « mort ». Mais le fort lien qui les unissait auparavant avait tout de même été sévèrement malmené et il se sentait encore trahi quelque part. La situation de Milo ne devait pas être bien loin de la sienne. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas suivi Aldébaran lorsque celui-ci s'était permis de tancer le Scorpion sur l'abandon du Verseau. Le pire, c'est que dans cette bouillie de contentieux larvés, il était incapable de discerner la raison fondamentale de son violent ressentiment pour Saga. Son geste vis à vis de son Maître n'expliquait pas tout et il détestait ce sentiment d'ignorance. Une chose était sûre, il se serait mieux porté si l'aîné des Gémeaux avait carrément été oublié dans les limbes, et il serait le dernier à se porter à son secours. En ce qui concernait Saga, le châtiment imposé par Hadès le laissait de marbre.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il atteignit le Palais sans véritablement avoir conscience du chemin parcouru. S'engouffrant dans la grande bâtisse, il rejoignit rapidement la salle de réunion. Les gardes refermèrent les portes derrière lui. Il était le dernier. Siégeant en bout de la longue table ovale qui occupait le centre de la pièce, Athéna lui fit signe de prendre place sur le siège vide restant à sa gauche, entre Aldébaran et Aioros. Cette fois-ci, les chevaliers Divins n'avaient pas été conviés. Le buste bien droit, Athéna gardait un air sévère. Directement assis à sa droite, Shion semblait tout aussi ennuyé. En dehors des audiences officielles ou publiques, il ne portait jamais son masque. C'était d'ailleurs un détail qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille à quelques chevaliers du temps de l'usurpation de Saga. La fatigue se lisait clairement sur ses traits las. Mu se doutait qu'il avait dû éplucher les archives toute la nuit à la recherche d'une hypothétique solution, qu'il n'avait visiblement pas trouvé.

Athéna les avait déjà instruits des difficultés rencontrées pour obtenir leur libération. Pour la première fois au cours d'une Guerre Sainte, de simples chevaliers défiaient un Dieu au-delà du permissible, en détruisant un élément majeur de son Domaine. Apollon et Héra avaient été les plus vindicatifs. Et il avait fallu l'aide d'Artémis et toute la diplomatie d'Hermès, pour que Zeus accepte enfin d'écouter le plaidoyer de sa fille. Bien que circonscrit en tant que personnalité menaçant la Terre, l'esprit d'Hadès n'en demeurait pas moins libre de s'exprimer sur l'Olympe et sa virulence avait laissé craindre un effondrement des Enfers, lorsqu'il avait menacé purement et simplement de ne pas réorganiser son Royaume si une grâce quelconque était accordée aux âmes des chevaliers de sa nièce. Or les morts avaient besoin de ce lieu de passage. Sans ce sombre domaine et les Spectres qui l'administraient, le chaos aurait tôt fait de gagner d'autres strates. Zeus accordait en temps normal la résurrection d'une partie de ses troupes à Hadès, laissant ensuite celles-ci se recomposer de manière naturelle au fil des ans.

De son côté Athéna se retrouvait avec un Sanctuaire si exsangue, que si les meilleurs ne revenaient pas, des savoirs ancestraux allaient être irrémédiablement perdus. Jouant son vatout, elle avait alors proposé que l'on rende la totalité de ses hommes à son oncle, contre ses propres chevaliers d'Or et son ancien Grand Pope. Les pourparlers avaient été longs et délicats, car plusieurs Dieux majeurs avaient droit au chapitre. Mais l'offre avantageait incontestablement Hadès. Celui-ci avait fini par trancher en sa faveur en imposant toutefois une condition incontournable. Si l'effondrement du Mur des Lamentations lui restait en travers de la gorge, il digérait encore plus difficilement la traitrise à son encontre des « renégats » qu'il avait cru circonvenir. Sa nièce voulait les récupérer … soit. Il se montrerait même magnanime en ne punissant pas Shion qui n'avait pas participé à la coupable destruction, et en renvoyant Kanon qui en endossant l'armure des Gémeaux s'était identifié à un Or. Il irait même jusqu'à faciliter l'intégration d'Aioros en agitant sur lui le sablier du temps pour qu'il demeure l'aîné du Lion. Mais il ne serait pas dit que les parjures échapperaient à un juste châtiment. On ne trahissait pas un Dieu en toute impunité.

Hadès acceptait que les âmes des douze chevaliers soient libérées, à la condition qu'Athéna devienne à terme le propre geôlier des cinq traitres. Encore faudrait-il auparavant que ceux-ci parviennent à revenir au Sanctuaire en surmontant une petite épreuve de son cru. Car s'il faciliterait la réapparition de tous les autres directement dans l'enceinte sacrée, ceux-là se retrouveraient éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde selon des règles connues de lui seul, privés de leur mémoire, et naturellement de leur cosmos. Chevaleresque, il accordait à sa nièce quelques mois pour les retrouver. Si elle n'y parvenait pas, il enverrait alors ses propres troupes à leur recherche, pour les éliminer définitivement cette fois-ci. Une fois de retour au Sanctuaire, la rémanence de leurs armures leur rendrait et leur mémoire et leur cosmos. Mais ils ne devraient plus jamais en franchir les portes, sous peine de se voir impunément pourchassés par les sbires d'Hadès. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils ne bénéficieraient de leur pouvoir que dans l'enceinte de l'île sacrée. Un pied hors de celle-ci les condamnait également à perdre temporairement leur cosmos doré. Comme l'avait gentiment fait remarquer Apollon : Mis à part pour la transmission de leurs propres armures, ils ne serviraient plus à rien. Et en plus, certains comme le Verseau ou le Poisson, seraient fortement désavantagés lorsqu'il serait question qu'ils entrainent leurs successeurs.

Bien consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ces exigences, Athéna avait toutefois demandé à parler la dernière. Arguant du fait qu'elle s'inclinait sans discuter sur tous les points, elle avait prié son père de valider la seule faveur qu'il lui avait faite jusqu'alors. Sur son insistance, il avait en effet accordé à ses chevaliers de s'endormir par paire. Elle désirait simplement qu'il permette au lien ténu qui s'était obligatoirement tissé entre eux de subsister, afin de les aider à minima dans leurs recherches. Hadès s'était d'abord récrié, mais cédant à l'intervention d'Hermès à qui il devait un service, il avait fini par laisser son frère donner son accord.

Dans la grande salle éclairée par le lumineux soleil de juin, le silence devenait oppressant. Couvrant tour à tour tous ses chevaliers d'un regard pénétrant, Athéna prit enfin la parole.

« Vous savez tous ce qui nous rassemble aujourd'hui. Il va falloir prendre des décisions pour retrouver rapidement nos compagnons perdus. »

Inquiet pour ses camarades, Aldébaran demanda.

« Je croyais qu'Hadès nous laissait six mois avant de s'en prendre directement à eux ?

— C'est exact. Mais compte-tenu que leurs conditions physiques et leurs états psychiques doivent être encore plus éprouvés que les vôtres, il est à espérer que nous les retrouvions bientôt. Mon oncle ne laisse jamais rien au hasard. Ce qui sous-entend que la tâche ne sera pas des plus faciles. Et je n'imagine même pas les difficultés que nous allons rencontrer avec Camus. »

Simultanément plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers Milo. S'admonestant au calme, celui-ci les ignora. Sa responsabilité n'était pas minime dans la situation désastreuse du Verseau. Merci, il le savait. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas dormi de la nuit. A ses côté, Aioros eut un léger soupir de contrariété. Il était encore lui-même nettement dépassé par les évènements mais les dissensions n'aideraient pas leurs camarades perdus. Ils devaient rester solidaires. Décidé à recentrer le débat sur le seul point qui devait monopoliser leur intérêt immédiat, le Sagittaire se manifesta.

« Vous avez un plan pour les retrouver ? demanda-t-il en posant la question qui brûlait aussi les lèvres de Kanon.

— Il existe effectivement un moyen, répondit Shion. Le fait d'avoir choisi un compagnon avant de plonger dans les limbes, nous donne un tout petit avantage. Athéna se doutait qu'Hadès risquait de vouloir plus particulièrement se venger de ceux qui l'ont directement trahi s'il en avait l'occasion. C'est pourquoi elle m'a demandé de privilégier Death Mask et non pas Dohko, vers qui une vieille amitié m'aurait plus naturellement porté. »

L'incongruité de ce souvenir amena un sourire sur les traits rajeunis de la Balance. C'était vrai que sur le moment, il avait presque douté de la santé mentale de l'atlante. Se condamner a faire le grand saut avec une personnalité aussi charmante que celle du Cancer, il fallait soit être devenu masochiste, soit être tombé dans la sénilité.

« L'originalité de mon choix l'a tout de suite alerté, et il s'est aussitôt porté vers Aphrodite, poursuivit Shion avec un regard complice vers le chinois.

— A partir du moment où vos consciences se sont éteintes au sein de la colonne d'airain, vos âmes ont véritablement côtoyées la mort, enchaîna Athéna. Avec tout ce qui va avec. »

Ceux qui en étaient déjà longuement passé par là précédemment, opinèrent silencieusement de la tête. Aioros et Shion n'avaient rien oublié des affres de leur première dématérialisation et lorsqu'ils avaient compris que cette fois-ci ils resteraient bloqués dans une strate intermédiaire sans espoir de toucher une autre rive, malgré la désincarnation de leur âme, ils avaient frémi. Et ils ne doutaient pas que les cinq absents avaient eu la même appréhension. Que Camus n'ait pas eu le réflexe de prévenir Milo était dommageable et quelque part, atténuait la responsabilité de ce dernier.

« La mort vous oblige à regarder à travers vous, poursuivit Athéna d'un ton docte. Sans aucune concession. Pour vous imprégner de ce qui a fait de vous l'être unique tissé durant votre vie. Bonnes ou mauvaises, les émotions qui vous animent en profondeur deviennent alors vos uniques compagnes. Avec toutes les conséquences apaisantes ou néfastes que cela peut avoir. C'est entre autre à cause de cela que j'ai demandé à Zeus de vous accorder au moins la faveur de vous endormir à deux. La colère première des Olympiens vous condamnait à une errance éternelle sans espoir de dépasser les premières limbes de la mort. L'obscurité, la solitude, le silence et le vide, face à vos propres consciences pour l'éternité. Ce cocktail aurait fini par rendre vos âmes folles. A long terme, même les plus posés d'entre vous n'y aurait pas échappé. Et j'ignorais alors combien de temps il me faudrait avant de parvenir à faire lever cette punition. Et même si j'y parviendrais un jour. Partir à deux vous a au moins permis d'échapper à la solitude et au découragement. »

A nouveau Milo dut essuyer plusieurs regards discrètement interrogateurs qui n'échappèrent pas à Athéna.

« Le fait que votre errance n'ait durée que quatre ans a été salvateur pour certains. En partie tout au moins », acheva-t-elle en fixant le Scorpion avec une expression lourde de reproches, qui en intrigua plus d'un.

Athéna n'était pas une déesse à blâmer injustement ou inutilement. Son ressentiment pointait incontestablement autre chose que le simple abandon de Camus par Milo, bien que tout semblait rester lié. La position du Scorpion avait quelque chose d'inédit et de très désagréable, qui n'échappa à personne. Et du coup, aucun ne fut étonné que ce soit Shaka, qui pourtant n'avait jamais entretenu aucune relation d'ordre privé avec le grec, qui prit sa défense indirectement.

« Même si tous nos frères ne nous ont malheureusement pas encore rejoint, l'essentiel n'est-il pas que nous ayons tous pu revenir sans transformation majeure. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il résulterait de nos choix. »

Les yeux clairs de la jeune femme se reportèrent sur lui avec une sévérité inaccoutumée.

« C'est exact Shaka. Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Même si en ce qui te concerne les conséquences ont été inexistantes. »

Déstabilisé par ce retour de bâton auquel il ne s'attendait pas, les joues de la Vierge rosirent légèrement à la stupeur générale. Qu'est-ce que leur Bouddha vivant pouvait bien avoir à se reprocher face de leur déesse omnisciente ? Décidément, lorsqu'Athéna prenait le parti d'apurer ses comptes, elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Captivé par cette étrange partie de ping-pong à joueurs multiples, Mu nota que l'intervention d'Aldébaran arrivait comme une nouvelle bouée de sauvetage.

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas intervenir concernant le marché d'Hadès ?

— Non. Parvenir à lui arracher vos âmes a déjà été un tour de force. Votre aide au cours de cette guerre a été déterminante pour notre victoire. Je vous devais bien cette compensation. Et il était hors de question que je laisse vos pouvoirs se perdre de cette manière. »

Sa dernière phrase était une douche froide et un condensé de mauvaise humeur. C'était lapidaire, mais ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. La reconnaissance divine s'alliait au pragmatisme, avec le petit côté blessant qui allait avec. Mais pour qu'elle exprime aussi ouvertement ses sentiments, ils avaient incontestablement dû faillir quelque part. Mais où ? Certains visages se tournèrent vers Shion. Son expression surprise trahissait sa propre ignorance. Apparemment insensible à leurs interrogations muettes, Athéna poursuivit en recentrant le débat sur la question du jour.

« Mise à part la préservation de vos intégrités mentales, ce rapprochement a créé un lien fort entre vous. Inconsciemment vous avez eu accès à l'âme de votre compagnon de route. Pour le moment nous ignorons où ils se trouvent, et Hadès a veillé à les frapper d'amnésie provisoire. Mais il demeure un élément que mon oncle a omis de verrouiller.

— Lequel ?questionna Kanon avec espoir.

— Leurs rêves, répondit Athéna avec plus de douceur. Des brides de leur passé vont inévitablement ressurgir à travers eux.

— Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne nouvelle, objecta Aiolia. S'ils ne se souviennent plus de rien, des rêves récurrents vont plus les déranger qu'autre chose. Surtout ceux qu'ils risquent de faire.

— C'est exact, répliqua la jeune femme sans chercher à minimiser le péril. Mais le rapport privilégié qu'ont développé Shion, Dohko, Shaka et Kanon avec Death Mask, Aphrodite, Shura et Saga, va les aider à les atteindre. Ce lien, soutenu par leur cosmos, les guidera infailliblement jusqu'à leurs rêves. A charge pour vous de les toucher par ce biais, et d'essayer de les rassurer en entravant leurs cauchemars s'ils en font, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers les principaux intéressés. Une fois le contact établi, il faudra ensuite leur parler consciemment, pour qu'ils vous donnent à leur tour des indications mentales permettant de les retrouver.

— Donc à un moment donné, ils vont se mettre à entendre des voix dans leurs têtes. Ils risquent plutôt d'être perturbés, résuma Dohko sans cacher son souci.

— Ça ne changera pas beaucoup pour certains, ne put s'empêcher de dire Mu, en s'administrant simultanément une claque mentale pour cette agressivité sélective qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir.

— Mu ! »

Sous le regard de Shion, le Bélier baissa la tête, mais la colère perceptible de Kanon lui fut totalement indifférente.

« Et le cas de Camus est de loin le plus préoccupant, reprit Athéna sans faire cas de l'interruption. C'est celui qui demande le plus de monde disponible et j'ai déjà envoyé Hyoga, Shiryu et Ikki sur le terrain. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de l'atteindre, et nous ignorons où il se trouve. Bien que normalement il ne peut être réapparu que dans un endroit qu'il a déjà fréquenté.

— Ça nous laisse tout de même une sacré marge, murmura Aiolia en se remémorant que les missions d'espionnage du Verseau l'avait amené aux quatre coins du monde. Une épingle dans une botte de foin.

— J'ai commencé à établir la liste de tous les lieux où il a pu se rendre, avança Shion. Saga était méticuleux au niveau des archives, ce qui m'a bien aidé. Mais j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un valide ce que j'ai pu trouver.

— Soumettez-moi votre liste. Je le ferai. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion, la voix de Milo s'élevait.

« Et par la même occasion j'aimerais superviser les recherches le concernant », poursuivit-il en s'adressant directement à Athéna.

D'un hochement de tête, celle-ci lui donna son accord. Conscient du poids qui devait peser sur les épaules de son ami, Aiolia crut bon d'intervenir.

« Tu sais, il ne faut pas non plus te croire obliger de gérer cette crise tout seul. On se doute bien que si tu avais su, tu aurais agi autrement. On peut se partager la tâche… »

Devant le regard à la fois menaçant et furieux que lui retourna le Scorpion, il n'acheva pas sa tentative de décrispation. Une fois de plus, comme à chaque fois que le sujet tournait autour du Verseau, il se sentait maladroit et incontestablement de trop. Ce coup-ci, son intervention partait pourtant d'un bon sentiment. Et il dut faire appel à toute sa rationalité d'adulte, pour étouffer la petite voix d'enfant qui au fond de lui se disait que finalement, si personne ne retrouvait Camus, personnellement il se remettrait très bien de cette perte. Faisant écho à son aigreur, le Bélier émis alors un avis qui en perturba plus d'un.

« Si au final c'est pour leur servir de geôlier, vous pensez vraiment qu'il était nécessaire de tous nous ramener ?

— Mu. »

La mise en garde de Shion ne lui épargna pas une répartie aigre-douce d'Athéna. Elle aussi savait très bien « qui » ce « tous » recouvrait en particulier, et visiblement elle ne partageait pas les états d'âme du jeune atlante.

« Je me suis déjà exprimer sur ce sujet plus tôt. La rancœur t'aveugle Mu. »

Muselé par la double expression grondeuse de sa hiérarchie, le Bélier décida de se taire. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Et Athéna le surprenait désagréablement. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait en vouloir à Milo pour une erreur, regrettable certes, mais involontaire, et ne pas en tenir rigueur à Saga, qui s'était ingénié à l'écarter de sa route, avant de mener le Sanctuaire vers une guerre fratricide. Il n'avait visiblement pas le même sens des valeurs. D'ailleurs dans le genre « pardonnons-nous les uns les autres », il y en avait un autre qui lui posait problème. Impossible de savoir de quel côté penchait réellement Aioros. Apparemment il prêchait pour la solidarité. Mais si son sens du devoir rescapé de sa brève existence précédente, le portait à aider tout le monde, il demeurait d'une réserve suspecte lorsque la conversation tournait autour du Premier Gémeau. Sans chercher à tout prix un allié, Mu aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que cachait le vernis fragile des apparences. Peut-être cela lui aurait-il permis de s'épancher auprès d'une oreille attentive, qui pour une fois n'essaierait pas de lui prouver qu'il avait tort. A terme, ce ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour tout le monde. Vivre avec un tel ressentiment sans pouvoir l'exprimer librement allait finir par l'étouffer. La question de Dohko l'arracha à ses sombres pensées.

« Il faut aussi régler le cas de l'armure de Camus. Notre déesse ayant récusé Milo, qui pressentirais-tu pour cette tâche ? »

Un œil jeté à Athéna confirma au Bélier que sur ce sujet, elle lui accordait son entière confiance pour décider qui était le plus à même de verser son sang pour l'armure du Verseau. Un autre glissé du côté du Scorpion lui apprit que celui-ci rongeait son frein. Si la décision de la jeune femme vis à vis de Milo n'était pas dépourvue de bon sens, il savait néanmoins qu'elle était infondée. Même si deux cosmos aussi opposés se contrebalançaient, à un moment donné leur fusion aurait immanquablement été stable. L'harmonie de leur étrange amitié y aurait pourvu. Cela aurait simplement demandé un peu plus de temps. Rapidement Mu fit le tour de table des candidatures éventuelles. Son choix était limité. Outre lui-même, restait, Aiolia, Aioros et Aldébaran. Il s'éliminait d'office. Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas rendre service au Verseau, mais la somme de fatigue accumulée pour la restauration des douze armures allait déjà être suffisamment problématique lorsqu'il devrait donner son sang pour la sienne. Il mettrait des jours à remonter la pente. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Aiolia n'avait jamais porté Camus dans son cœur, et il ne savait pas quoi penser de la neutralité d'Aioros sur cette question-là aussi. Restait Aldébaran. Il ouvrait la bouche pour le proposer, lorsque Shaka le devança.

« Pourquoi Aiolia ne s'en chargerait-il pas ? Du moment qu'il semble tenir à faire quelque chose. »

Cette répartie amenée d'un ton doux avait quelque chose de cinglant, et tous s'interrogèrent sur le sens réel à lui donner. Pour le coup Mu ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Depuis quand la Vierge s'en prenait-elle de cette manière au Lion ? Parce que si ça ce n'était pas un règlement de compte amené en douce… Ses souvenirs lui dressaient pourtant le portrait d'un voisinage pacifique et presque cordial. Fidèle à lui-même Shaka conservait sa pose tranquillement figée, un air paisible affiché sur son visage aux yeux clos, qui aurait paru d'une désinvolture hautaine à qui ne le connaissait pas. En face de lui, Aiolia avait eu une inclinaison de tête douloureusement surprise avant de se raidir tandis qu'un éclair de colère traversait ses yeux verts. Il y avait incontestablement un contentieux entre eux. Aldébaran et Kanon se tournèrent instinctivement vers Shion, mais contre toute attente ce fut Aioros qui assagit les esprits.

« Je me chargerai de l'armure de Camus, fit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

— Bien. »

La brève approbation d'Athéna clôturait normalement le débat, lorsque la demande de Milo fusa comme un pavé dans la mare.

« Pourquoi me refusez-vous la possibilité de restaurer l'armure de Camus ? »

Si elle fut surprise par son intervention, la jeune femme n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle aurait dû se douter que son impulsif Scorpion finirait par la défier ouvertement sur la question. Simplement elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il oserait le faire en pleine assemblée. Mais Milo n'était pas de ceux qui se repliaient sur une erreur. Il assumait et tentait de réparer. Et il ne comprenait pas sa position. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était obtenir une réponse cohérente. En la demandant devant ses pairs, il signalait qu'il acceptait d'avance leur jugement intrinsèque à partir du moment où elle ne le laissait pas dans l'ignorance. C'était courageux de sa part, et stupide quant aux conséquences qu'il allait immanquablement déclencher. Mais puisqu'il avait décidé de jouer carte sur table sans connaître la mise, elle ne s'enterrerait pas non plus dans une guerre de tranchées. Malgré tout, elle ne tenait pas à favoriser un nouveau terreau d'amertume. Trop de non-dits menaçaient déjà de dresser les uns contre les autres une partie des chevaliers présents autour de la table. Et bien qu'elle soit consciente que plus vite les abcès seraient crevés, mieux son Sanctuaire s'en porterait, en rajouter une couche ne serait pas forcément très constructif.

« Tu penses ainsi t'amender, répliqua-t-elle en essayant de le ménager.

— Dans un sens peut-être. Mais je veux surtout me montrer utile là où je peux apporter mon concours. Comme tout bon chevalier à votre service se doit de l'être.

— Aioros peut satisfaire cette tâche tout autant que toi, répliqua-t-elle en ignorant sa pique.

— Je me suis proposé avant lui.

— Et je t'ai répondu que l'armure en serait déséquilibrée.

— Et nous savons tous que cette réponse m'a été faite dans un cadre bien précis. Celui de la présence des chevaliers Divins. Tous les Ors ici présents se doutent que vous ne pouvez pas me récuser pour cette simple raison. »

Malgré la colère qui commençait à la gagner, Athéna devait reconnaître que l'injustice faite à son Scorpion lui donnait un panache certain dans l'aplomb qu'il mettait à lui tenir tête. Une dernière fois, elle tenta de le tempérer.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à prendre en charge l'armure du Verseau ?

— Parce que malgré notre différent, Camus reste toujours mon ami.»

La divinité marqua un temps avant de répondre. Comme si elle le jaugeait. Sans ciller Milo soutint son regard perspicace. Son affirmation était sincère. Il y avait effectivement mis le temps, mais au sein du trouble qui l'agitait encore face à la profondeur d'autres sentiments, une chose lui semblait claire : il considérait toujours Camus au moins comme son ami. Du moins se raccrochait-il à cette idée.

« Il faut que tu comprennes une chose Milo, fit-elle enfin avec lenteur, tout en choisissant ses mots. Comme je vous l'ai exposé tout à l'heure, vos âmes ont subi les effets de la première strate de la mort. En ce qui vous concerne tous les deux, votre isolement n'a pas totalement été sans conséquence. Rien qui ne puisse vous empêcher de vivre, rassure-toi. Mais… il se pourrait que vous ayez égaré quelques « bribes» de vous-même, termina-t-elle si abruptement qu'il était clair qu'elle ne s'expliquerait pas davantage sur ce point.

— Et qu'est-ce que nous avons perdu ?

— Quelque chose qu'il serait inutile que je te révèle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ce qui te manque est un élément dont certains se passent parfaitement tout au long de leur vie. Donc, inutile de te mettre martel en tête. En outre il ne servirait à rien que je te le dise, car avant de comprendre il faut que tu le ressentes.

— Et en quoi cela m'empêche-t-il d'aider le chevalier du Verseau ? osa Milo avec un agacement à la limite de l'irrévérence.

—Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as perdu, et lui non plus. Si nous le retrouvons, j'ignore totalement comment évolueront vos rapports. Tu te dis son ami, mais compte tenu des événements qui se sont passés entre vous, pour l'instant, je ne parierais pas sur la sérénité de votre avenir commun. Alors tu comprendras qu'à partir de ce constat, la non compatibilité de vos cosmos actuels devient exacte. Et je ne veux pas que l'armure en pâtisse. En aucun cas. »

L'opacité des propos d'Athéna dérangeait Shion. Il connaissait trop bien sa déesse pour ne pas deviner qu'elle minimisait la portée de la « perte » qu'elle sous-entendait. Et pour qu'elle agisse ainsi, non seulement elle était dans l'incapacité de remédier au mal qui guettait le Scorpion et le Verseau, mais à la longue, l'ennui pourrait devenir sérieux. Néanmoins, comme tous les autres chevaliers autour de la table, il se gardait bien d'intervenir dans cette confrontation qui relevait d'avantage d'un ordre privé, que du cours normal de leur réunion de sauvetage. La fougue du Scorpion ne le surprenait pas, et il espérait simplement qu'il ne dépasserait pas les limites. La patience d'Athéna était singulièrement restreinte depuis leur retour, et personnellement il ne tenait pas à servir d'arbitre.

Lâchant le regard de son huitième gardien, la jeune femme lui offrit une dernière opportunité de s'en tirer sans effluve désagréable. Et pour bien marquer qu'elle n'entrerait pas davantage dans son jeu, elle détourna la conversation.

«A présent il est temps de discuter des derniers détails de notre plan de recherche.»

Dépité, le Scorpion serrait les poings de frustration. Assis près de lui, Kanon posa la main sur son poignet, en lui enjoignant silencieusement de se taire. Mais plus encore que la raison d'une décision qu'il jugeait injuste, Milo sentait que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Négligeant l'avertissement de son compatriote, il réattaqua de plus belle.

« Pourquoi refusez-vous de m'expliquer ? »

Cette fois, la coupe était pleine. Retenant à grand peine un soupir de lassitude exaspérée, Athéna décida de l'éclairer au moins sur la raison de sa colère à son encontre. Elle aurait préféré que certains des autres chevaliers présents l'apprennent d'une autre manière, mais il ne lui laissait plus le choix.

« Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer Milo. Dans la situation actuelle ça ne servirait qu'à compliquer davantage une situation qui risque de devenir déjà suffisamment difficile à gérer. Mais puisque tu m'y forces, je vais te dire une dernière chose. C'est justement pour éviter le genre de rejet que tu as eu vis à vis de Camus, que je ne cautionne pas les relations plus qu'amicales entre mes chevaliers.»

Un ange passa et une gêne certaine s'instaura. Brièvement Shion ferma les yeux. Milo l'avait certes cherché, mais il n'approuvait pas la réaction d'Athéna. Pas en connaissant le fin mot de l'histoire concernant les Maisons du Scorpion et du Verseau. Si les deux enfants qu'il avait connu avait franchi la limite de l'acceptable, la faute en revenait à leurs Maîtres respectifs, qui n'avaient pas su anticiper le risque inhérent à leur fréquentation, ou pire, qui l'avaient cautionné. Pour leur sécurité, il aurait dû être plus prudent du temps qu'il le pouvait encore et les séparer définitivement lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de leur amitié naissante. A présent le mal était fait, et il était plus profond que ne pouvaient l'imaginer les autres chevaliers. Quant à Camus et Milo, si Athéna avait raison, et que les « bribes » de ce qu'ils avaient perdu correspondaient à ce que soupçonnait maintenant l'atlante, ça allait être une véritable descente aux Enfers. Il ne pouvait plus blâmer sa déesse d'interdire au Scorpion l'accès à l'armure. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à se retrouver rapidement et dans les meilleurs termes, la dissonance entre eux allait devenir dévastatrice.

Un instant désarçonné par la répartie indiscrète de sa déesse, Milo fit front en redressant la tête. Il se doutait qu'elle savait. Athéna n'était pas Saori. Le jour où il avait dû affronter Camus, les fluctuations émotionnelles avaient été si fortes entre eux, que celles-ci n'avaient pas pu lui échapper. Mais découvrir qu'elle condamnait l'amour sur lequel reposait une partie de sa vie, le blessait cruellement. Par réaction, il fit face aux regards de ses frères d'armes avec une sorte de défi arrogant totalement déplacé, dévisageant chacun avec insistance. Il glissa sur l'expression amusée de Kanon. Sur celles simplement étonnées d'Aldébaran et de Mu. Accorda le bénéfice du doute à l'impassibilité de Shaka et à l'air désolé de Shion. S'interrogea sur l'hésitation marquée d'Aioros. Fut désagréablement surpris par la colère évidente d'Aiolia. Et tint tête au dégoût affiché de Dohko.


	3. Chapitre : Une décision controversée

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Note : **_Comme je trouve dommage de ne pas répondre à mes revieweurs anonymes, cette fois, j'ai pris la décision de le faire succinctement en début de chapitre_

* * *

**Tari : **_La réaction d'Athéna t'a dérangée. C'était un peu le but. Dans cette histoire son attitude n'aura rien à voir avec celle de Saori. Tu vas rapidement constater que leurs personnalités sont distinctes. J'ai décidé de reprendre à mon compte la réalité de la déesse mythologique, Athéna-Niké, une divinité éprise d'une « certaine justice » mais qui n'en demeure pas moins guerrière et capable de décisions ambiguës. Cette Athéna n'a rien à voir avec la Vierge Marie (si ce n'est sa virginité justement), et c'est pour cela qu'elle va sembler un peu différente de celle de Kurumada. Le deal avec Hadès est-il un leurre ? Il faudra attendre pour le savoir. Quant à nos chevaliers, ils vont effectivement avoir bien du mal à renouer sereinement avec leur nouvelle existence._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (La condition d'Hadès) : **_Athéna a convoqué ses chevaliers d'Or pour leur exposer la situation des cinq absents. Mu se rend à cette convocation empli de rancœur vis-à-vis de Saga. Cette colère le pousse à rester loin de Kanon qui lui rappelle trop son jumeau. Il est d'autre part consterné par l'importance de la destruction qu'on subit les armures. Lors de la réunion Athéna explique qu'Hadès a accepter de lui rendre ses douze Or, Shion et Kanon, à la condition que les cinq renégats soient punis en ayant interdiction de poser un pied hors du Sanctuaire sous peine d'être pourchassés par ses sbires. Pour l'heure ils se retrouvent éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde, privés de mémoire et de cosmos. Le Sanctuaire a six mois pour les retrouver. Prévoyant le désir de vengeance de son oncle, Athéna avait insisté pour que les âmes de ses chevaliers disparaissent par paires dans les limbes. Les liens ainsi créés avec quatre des renégats vont permettre de les atteindre à travers leurs rêves, puis d'essayer de les contacter consciemment pour les localiser. Mais le cas de Camus qui s'est endormi seul pose un problème. Au cours de la discussion Shaka se voit étrangement remis en place par Athéna Il s'en prend lui-même au Lion, révélant ainsi un différend entre eux. Milo ne comprend pas pourquoi Athéna refuse qu'il régénère l'armure du Verseau de son sang. A force de la titiller, Athéna lui apprend que durant les quatre années passées seuls à dériver dans les limbes, Camus et lui ont perdu quelque chose d'essentiel qui risque de les amener à s'opposer par la suite. Shion commence à suspecter les éléments dissonants des Maisons. Mais ignorant tout de ce problème, Milo trouve la réaction d'Athéna injuste et la provoque. Celle-ci finit par clairement lui reprocher la nature de ses rapports réels avec Camus, révélant ainsi aux autres qu'ils étaient amants._

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : UNE DECISION CONTROVERSEE

D'une manière assez inattendue, la perte des cinq chevaliers d'Or avait amené directement le Sanctuaire à l'ère de la modernité. Connaissant son adversaire, Athéna avait décidé de ne rien laisser au hasard. Ne voulant négliger aucune piste et soucieuse de ratisser le plus large possible en un minimum de temps, elle avait autorisé Saori à organiser librement le raccordement informatique des vieux temples. Ou plus précisément du treizième, centre de décision incontournable et devenu le quartier général du sauvetage en cours.

Par mesure de sécurité seul un nombre limité de personnes, autres que les chevaliers, avait été mis au courant de la situation malencontreuse des cinq absents. Les recherches se faisaient sous couvert d'informations informelles, étayées par un faisceau de renseignements qui pour l'instant relevait en grande partie du hasard. Les Bronzes, les Argents et les Ors envoyés sur le terrain, centralisaient et vérifiaient un à un les résultats des investigations réalisés par leurs contacts. Tant que les liens ne seraient pas renoués entre les couples formés dans les limbes, impossible d'avoir des indices fiables. Il fallait tout passer au crible. C'était un travail de titan, tout autant que de fourmis. Et inexorablement, le temps s'écoulait.

Dix jours après la réunion qui les avait rassemblés autour d'Athéna, Shaka, Kanon, Dohko et Shion commençaient seulement à percevoir les premiers rêves de leur alter égo. Cauchemars auraient été un mot plus adéquat. Un condensé de leur vie précédente semblait déferler sur eux en vagues de plus en plus fortes durant leur sommeil, mettant souvent en avant les aspects les plus sombres de leur existence. Par respect pour leurs compagnons, ceux qui partageaient ces « souvenirs » en taisaient les détails. Mais malgré leur emprise sur eux-mêmes, les mines austères et soucieuses de certains matins, trahissaient le douloureux parcours de la nuit.

Kanon était de loin le plus bouleversé, et bien qu'il soit parvenu plus rapidement que les autres à endiguer le flot de souffrance nocturne de son frère, son inquiétude croissait à mesure qu'il avançait les jalons pour toucher la conscience éveillé de Saga. Discerner une voix balbutiante dans sa tête autre que celle de ses propres pensées, semblait terroriser ce dernier. L'ex dragon des Mers en connaissait la raison. Il renouait inconsciemment avec ses plus mauvais souvenirs et cela le perturbait profondément. Kanon avait beau être aussi doux que possible, sous l'assaut des mots étrangers, au lieu de s'ouvrir, l'esprit de Saga se recroquevillait sur lui-même dans un état proche de la panique. Impossible d'établir un début de connexion. Et l'ancien Marina ignorait comment éviter cet écueil. Malgré toute son expérience, Shion à qui il s'était confié, n'avait pas de solution. Au mépris du risque, il fallait persévérer.

Au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage, Milo s'épuisait à chercher un début de piste pour retrouver Camus. Son acharnement étonnait moins que l'objet de celui-ci. Homme réputé de terrain, il passait ses journées et une partie de ses nuits enfermé dans une des annexes du Palais, transformée en salle informatique. Avec une méticulosité digne du Verseau, et un logiciel de traduction extrêmement performant, il explorait le moindre article de presse étrangère classé dans la rubrique faits divers. Ce qu'il cherchait, c'était un appel à témoin. Ses investigations englobaient d'ailleurs les cinq disparus. La découverte d'hommes épuisés, amnésiques et entièrement nus n'avait pas pu passer totalement inaperçu. Les autorités de certains pays étaient trop pointilleuses pour ça. Il commençait invariablement par consulter les rubriques relatives à la Grèce, tout en sachant que les chances pour que le français soit réapparu dans ce pays étaient restreintes. Athéna avait dépêché Shiryu en France, Ikki au Japon et Hyoga en Sibérie, mais Milo pressentait que ces pistes ne mèneraient à rien. Elles demeuraient trop évidentes et Hadès leur avait prouvé qu'il aimait brouiller les cartes. Les cinq disparus avaient d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de chance d'être ramené à la vie au début de l'été. Privés de leur cosmos, en plein hiver, certaines latitudes leur auraient été fatales. En ce qui concernait Aphrodite, dès que Dohko avait commencé à percevoir ses cauchemars, les recherches au Groenland avaient été immédiatement abandonnées. Avec un soulagement certain. Les murmures de sa conscience prouvaient qu'il était vivant, et même en été, dans de telles conditions, il n'aurait pas pu survivre longtemps à un pays aussi froid.

Avec un soupir proche de l'exaspération, Milo se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Cela faisait plus de cinq heures d'affilées qu'il consultait les articles des faits divers de la presse européenne. Sans résultat. Aiolia avait raison. Le terrain à couvrir concernant Camus était impressionnant. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une information exploitable, jamais il n'aurait le temps de tout ratisser en aveugle. Sans parler de la solitude actuelle du français face à l'apparition des cauchemars dont il ne devait certainement pas être exempt. Jamais Milo n'avait été aussi inquiet. La lumière crue du fond d'écran finissait par lui brûler les yeux, et il les ferma durant quelques minutes en se massant machinalement l'arête du nez. Il fallait qu'il se calme. L'agacement ne servait pas l'efficacité.

Installé à un autre poste informatique sur une table en face de lui, Aldébaran se retint de lui proposer de faire une pause en allant se dégourdir les jambes à l'extérieur. Parler à Milo en ce moment, c'était soit s'adresser à un mur, soit courir le risque de déclencher une répartie à la limite de l'irritation. Il s'en voulait, et il parvenait mal à maîtriser la colère qui le gagnait de ne pas pouvoir progresser plus vite. Le Taureau le comprenait parfaitement. Mais il n'approuvait pas cette manière de vouloir gérer à tout prix seul cette situation. Athéna les ayant à nouveau quittés pour un temps indéterminé, il n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre Saori de l'adjoindre au Scorpion sur le cas de Camus.

La jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour parer au plus pressé, mais semblait un peu désemparée face à la condition imposée par Hadès. Bien qu'ayant suivi en invité privilégiée dans un recoin de sa tête la dernière réunion sous l'égide d'Athéna, elle ne parvenait encore qu'imparfaitement à bien saisir toutes les implications à venir. En outre, la révélation et la position de la déesse vis à vis de la relation réelle qu'entretenaient le Scorpion et le Verseau, la plaçait en porte à faux. Bien consciente de la raison de son jugement défavorable, elle trouvait néanmoins que le terme de la Guerre Sainte éclairait différemment la question, et elle comprenait mal la dureté d'Athéna. A moins qu'il ne demeure un élément perturbateur entre eux dont elle n'avait pas connaissance. Car contrairement à la déesse qui lisait en elle comme à livre ouvert, elle n'avait pas accès aux pensées de l'esprit divin. Elle n'était qu'un réceptacle. Le cas de ses deux chevaliers la chiffonnait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Quelque part, elle aussi recevait ses ordres d'Athéna. Ainsi lorsqu'Aldébaran avait proposé d'apporter son aide à Milo, elle lui avait donné sa bénédiction.

Mis à part le ronron léger mais lancinant des ordinateurs, le silence dans la pièce était assourdissant. Le taureau avait beau apprécier les moments de calme, un peu de bavardage de temps en temps, ne serait-ce que pour croiser l'avancée de leur travail, aurait été le bienvenu. Si on lui avait un jour prédit que le disert Scorpion sombrerait dans un tel marasme silencieux, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. La crainte pour Camus y était pour beaucoup. Mais derrière cet écran d'activité forcenée et de mauvaise humeur larvée, Aldébaran percevait une sorte de dureté incisive qu'il ne lui connaissait pas auparavant. Milo restait toujours Milo. Mais Milo semblait néanmoins être revenu un peu différent. Ils étaient tous revenus différents en fait. Mais pour lui, c'était comme si le passage de la vie à la mort, puis de la mort à la vie avait transformé quelque chose d'essentiel. Il avait perdu son insouciance. Le gamin souriant et frondeur avait disparu, laissant place à un adulte à la fois ouvert et froid dans sa manière de considérer les autres. C'était une ambivalence difficile à expliquer, une dureté sous-jacente qui dérangeait profondément le brésilien. Cela avait-il à voir avec ce que le Scorpion était censé avoir perdu durant son voyage solitaire dans les limbes ? Probablement. Et le Taureau n'était pas sûr d'aimer le changement.

Les murs épais conservaient un air frais malgré la chaleur étouffante régnant au-dehors, et les fenêtres réduites à deux lucarnes rondes situées en hauteur, finissaient de donner à la pièce un côté carcéral. Depuis une minute Milo s'était replongé dans sa lecture sélective, indifférent à la cloche d'appel du réfectoire, qui dans le lointain sonnait l'heure de midi. Ceux qui travaillaient au Palais prenaient généralement directement leur repas dans une salle spécialement aménagée à cet effet, en se calquant sur le campanile sonnant en bas du Sanctuaire. Depuis la mise en place des recherches, les chevaliers présents bénéficiaient aussi de cet avantage, mais sans surprise Aldébaran nota l'indifférence du Scorpion. Il allait encore sauter un repas. A ce rythme, s'il ne finissait pas par tomber malade, il aurait de la chance. Cosmos ou pas cosmos, il y avait tout de même des limites à ne pas dépasser. Et puis le leur était encore loin d'être totalement ressourcé. Si le Taureau n'avait pas mâché ses mots pour lui reprocher l'abandon de Camus à leur retour, il était à présent le premier à essayer de le raisonner. La révélation indiscrète d'Athéna y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Il l'estimait injuste et trouvait la position de Milo fragilisée.

De toute manière, ami ou amant cela ne changeait rien au problème. Le Verseau se retrouvait seul, perdu au milieu de nulle part, ne sachant plus qui il était, totalement incapable de se protéger et soumis à des résurgences de son passé qu'il aurait du mal à canaliser. Il avait besoin d'aide, et Aldébaran n'était pas de ceux à laisser qui que ce soit se noyer sans lui tendre la main. Même si en l'occurrence ces rapports précédents avec le français se réduisaient à une indifférence policée. Bon, c'est vrai que d'emblée, la nouvelle l'avait un peu sidéré. Deux chevaliers ensemble, même si le sujet était tabou, ce n'était pas nouveau. Il n'y avait qu'à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près au cas d'Aiolia et de Marine par exemple, pour suspecter fortement certaines choses. Et il y en avait d'autres. Mais deux hommes, de la même caste, et deux Ors de surcroît, ça faisait tout de même un peu bizarre. Surtout quand on ne s'y attendait pas. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Qui était-il pour juger autrui ? Le premier moment de surprise passé, il s'était même dit que le Scorpion et le Verseau formaient un très joli couple, et que leur discrétion jusque-là avait été exemplaire. Personnellement, s'il avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer de manière aussi proche sa Mélina, il n'était pas certain d'avoir résisté à la tentation de la bécoter dans les coins plus souvent que de raison. Il concevait la réserve de sa déesse mais il trouvait son jugement sévère. Sous leurs casaques guerrières ils restaient des hommes. Avec les sentiments et la sexualité qui allaient avec. Après tout, ils avaient tous à un moment donné perdus leur innocence. Même Shaka, n'en déplaise à ceux qui le vénéraient comme une idole vivante. Shaka qui avait d'ailleurs eu l'art de se faire piéger dans ce domaine. Il était d'autant mieux placé pour le savoir, qu'il avait été informé indirectement de cet « incident ». A ce souvenir il retint une grimace de contrariété. Il pensait cette « affaire » enterrée, mais apparemment, malgré les années écoulées, s'il s'en référait à certaines réactions récentes, ce n'était pas le cas. S'il ne finissait pas par se retrouver coincé entre deux feux, il aurait de la chance. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que les gens se compliquent ainsi la vie ? Et pour que Shaka parte de cette façon au quart de tour, il était probable que sa période hors du temps n'avait pas pour lui non plus été sans conséquence. En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'il prenne parti.

Il aurait pu poursuivre encore longtemps ses réflexions philosophico-moroses, si la faim n'avait pas décidé de le rappeler à l'ordre. A sa grande honte, son ventre avide se mit à gargouiller de manière alarmante. Levant les yeux de son écran, le regard de Milo s'anima pour la première fois de la matinée d'un éclat amusé.

« Le grand chevalier du Taureau aurait-il une petite faiblesse ?

— Fous-toi de moi. On est là depuis l'aurore, et tu as refusé le petit encas généreusement offert par Shion à dix heures.

— Ca n'engageait que moi.

— Et aussi un petit peu ce pauvre serviteur que tu as pratiquement chassé sous ta mauvaise humeur. »

Comme il s'y attendait, Milo coupa court à la conversation pour se replonger sur son écran d'ordinateur. Cédant à la dictature de son estomac, Aldébaran repoussa sa chaise pour se lever.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas en te laissant mourir de faim que tu aideras mieux Camus. »

Seul un grognement incompréhensible lui répondit. Avec un soupir découragé, le brésilien traversa la pièce. Une main sur la poignée de la porte, son regard fut attiré par la prise électrique, réceptacle d'un long et mince fil gris qui lui donna une idée. Sans se retourner, il l'énonça clairement.

« Je te rapporte quelque chose. Et tu auras intérêt à manger, sinon je te déconnecte en tirant sur ce câble, » menaça-t-il très sérieusement son collègue avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Resté seul, Milo s'arracha une nouvelle fois aux lignes de textes plus ou moins denses qui défilaient sur son écran. Ça l'ennuyait de le reconnaître, mais Aldébaran avait raison. Il était fatigué. Poursuivre dans ces conditions ne serait ni productif, ni judicieux. Le souvenir de sa dernière phrase le fit sourire, et il dut convenir que sous son aspect gentiment lourdaud, le chevalier du Taureau valait la peine d'être connu. C'était quelqu'un d'attentif et de conciliant. Les mots durs qu'il avait eu à son encontre à cause de Camus étaient justifiés, mais une fois le fond de sa pensée exprimé, il avait eu la droiture de réévaluer son jugement, et surtout de ne pas le condamner. Quant à la nature de sa véritable relation avec le Verseau, cela avait l'air de ne lui poser aucun problème. Même s'il se passait fort bien de l'approbation de ses pairs, ce genre d'attention permettait néanmoins au Scorpion de panser d'un baume léger la blessure infligée par Athéna. L'ouverture d'esprit du brésilien le surprenait d'autant plus agréablement que la réaction de rejet d'Aiolia le peinait. Il avait certes acquis la certitude que son ami léonin était exclusivement attiré par la gente féminine, du temps où ses propres frasques le menaient à partager ses confidences. Mais il ne se rappelait pas qu'il ait un jour affiché un tel ostracisme, les rares fois ou leur route avait croisé une personne aux orientations sexuelles différentes de celles qui étaient alors les leurs. Le fait qu'il ait porté son choix sur le Verseau pouvait en partie expliquer sa réaction. Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Mais cette antipathie ancienne n'éclairait pas son attitude à elle seule. Sans cela, il ne lui aurait jamais proposé son aide. Indubitablement il lui manquait un élément pour comprendre. Mais comme le Lion l'évitait depuis la fameuse réunion, impossible d'entamer une discussion franche.

Une fois de plus, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Camus et son regard se voila. Il devait le retrouver. Ça devenait une urgence. Non seulement pour assurer sa sécurité, mais aussi de manière plus égoïste, parce qu'il sentait que cet éloignement agissait de façon pernicieuse sur sa propre personnalité. Il avait beau s'en défendre, la colère qui l'avait saisi face à son amant au sein de la colonne d'airain existait encore. Et d'un autre côté, le souvenir des larmes affichées par celui-ci à cet instant précis lui broyait le cœur. Il avait besoin de le voir, de le toucher, de pouvoir exprimer clairement son ressenti, d'obtenir des réponses qui en soient réellement, pour enfin parvenir à lui pardonner, avant de réussir à se pardonner lui-même. Mais cette attente bouleversait tout. Il avait beau se ronger d'inquiétude, progressivement ses sentiments lui échappaient. Comme s'ils étaient soumis à un puissant corrosif extérieur. Et cela englobait son amour pour Camus. Quelque chose se dérobait. Quelque chose d'important il en était certain. Et bizarrement il ressentait presque un soulagement à s'engluer dans cet état semi-comateux. Ca n'avait rien de naturel. Etait-ce là l'élément manquant ? La « bribe» dont avait parlé Athéna ? Impossible de le savoir. Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus il devenait intimement persuadé que leurs états d'esprit d'alors s'étaient comme figés dans le temps. Le fait qu'ils aient dérivés seuls face à leurs propres sentiments les plaçait dans un état de focalisation sur ceux-ci. Quatre ans à ressasser ses doutes et les mêmes questions, quatre ans d'ambivalence entre l'amour et la haine. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que sur ce plan là, Camus s'en sortait mieux que lui. Parce que de son côté si vivre avec la colère était supportable, il préférait ne pas imaginer ce que la douleur qui s'ajoutait à l'incompréhension de sa situation présente pouvait représenter du sien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'estomac rassasié et l'esprit satisfait d'avoir pu échanger quelques paroles avec Dohko et Jabu présents à la même table que lui, Aldébaran reprit le chemin de l'antre informatique. Fidèle à sa promesse, il portait précieusement un petit sac fermé, rempli de nourriture qu'il espérait suffisamment alléchante pour un Scorpion aux papilles en berne. La salle aménagée en cantine se trouvait dans l'aile opposée du Palais, et il profita de cette petite promenade digestive pour finir de se détendre. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une interruption et il ralentit le pas lorsqu'il perçut la présence d'Aioros qui se rapprochait derrière lui. Parvenu sur le grand parvis extérieur illuminé de soleil, il finit même par carrément s'arrêter pour l'attendre. Mis à part deux gardes en faction un peu plus loin devant la grande entrée, l'esplanade était déserte. Le Sagittaire apparu sous le vaste porche revêtu d'une courte tunique blanche à l'antique, assortie de sandales lacées. L'écart des styles vestimentaires adoptés au Sanctuaire amusait toujours beaucoup Aldébaran, mais il remerciait aussi intérieurement sa déesse de ne pas leur en imposer un en particulier. S'il avait dû sacrifier la modernité du pantalon de coton, des rangers et du treillis qu'il portait ce jour-là au profit de la tenue d'Aioros, il aurait incontestablement eu l'air ridicule.

Le grec l'aborda avec sa cordialité naturelle, qui sans faire abstraction des préoccupations ambiantes, s'accordait d'une courtoisie simple, toujours soucieuse de ceux qu'elle rencontrait.

« Bonjour Aldébaran. Tu désires m'entretenir de quelque chose ?

— Rien de particulier Aioros, répliqua le Taureau en le saluant d'un franc sourire. J'ai simplement besoin de m'aérer un peu les neurones avant de retourner me plonger au sein de tous les malheurs du monde. A croire que les journalistes ne savent que relater les mauvaises nouvelles. Ce qui n'aide pas vraiment à garder le moral. »

Comprenant à demi-mot, le Sagittaire eut une moue ennuyée.

« Ah… Milo est toujours aussi peu loquace ?

— C'est peu de le dire, acquiesça Aldébaran en se remettant lentement à marcher. Mais à sa décharge je dois dire qu'il abat un travail titanesque. Et c'est lui qui a certainement eu la meilleure idée concernant Camus.

— J'avoue que je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui arrive à Camus, répondit Aioros en détournant les yeux avec une gêne que le brésilien ne comprit pas. Personne ne devrait se retrouver seul dans des conditions pareilles. Et son caractère ne va pas l'aider à se tourner vers les autres pour demander du secours. Je me souviens que c'était un gamin déjà extrêmement introverti. Même pour un futur Verseau. Mais plutôt gentil. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Milo. »

Arrivés au centre de l'esplanade, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. Leur chemin se séparait là. Rompant le silence un peu accablé qui s'était instauré entre eux, le Taureau profita de l'attention bienveillante de son frère d'arme pour s'exprimer sur le second sujet qui le préoccupait.

« On a beau cloisonner les informations, la réalité de leur situation commence à se savoir au-delà des rangs des chevaliers.

— Je sais, et Shion en est aussi conscient. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. L'efficacité de nos contacts dépend du minimum de renseignements que nous leur donnons. On ne peut pas reprocher à certains d'être plus perspicaces que d'autres. C'est une qualité essentielle, qui ne peut que nous permettre de progresser plus rapidement. »

Mais bien qu'en accord avec la pertinence de cet élément, Aldébaran objecta avec inquiétude.

« Tant qu'ils demeureront à l'extérieur, c'est dangereux. Même si les sbires d'Hadès les laissent en paix pour l'instant, rien ne les préserve d'une mauvaise rencontre. Ils se sont certainement fait des ennemis. Nous nous en sommes tous fait au cours de nos missions. Ils sont totalement livrés à eux-mêmes et sans réel moyen de se protéger. Si certains s'aperçoivent de leur vulnérabilité, ça pourrait vite tourner au vinaigre. Que l'on puisse profiter ainsi de leur actuelle faiblesse, cette idée me rend malade.

— Alors évite d'envisager le pire Aldébaran. Ca ne les préservera pas du danger, et toi tu ne dois pas gaspiller ton énergie en hypothèses non constructives. La seule chose à faire, c'est d'avancer rapidement dans nos recherches. Même en compartimentant au maximum nos instructions, on ne peut pas éviter toutes les fuites. Les plus importantes restent d'ailleurs confinées au Santuaire. Shion veille à ce qu'aucun des gardes ou serviteurs ne puissent quitter l'enceinte de l'île avant que nous n'ayons au moins localisé l'emplacement des disparus.»

Bien qu'approuvant cette décision, le Taureau en vit tout de suite l'inconvénient.

« Il va y avoir de la contestation dans l'air.

— On n'a pas le choix. Mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre dès que nous saurons où chercher. Ce matin Shaka a réussi a établir un contact conscient avec Shura, et Dohko sent Aphrodite suffisamment fort pour essayer d'ici un ou deux jours. Shion s'est apparemment suffisamment investi auprès de Death Mask pour parvenir à toucher son esprit dès que ses cauchemars se seront un peu calmés. Il n'y a que Kanon qui tâtonne sans parvenir à un résultat tangible. Ça prendra sans doute un peu plus de temps. Mais on s'y attendait tous plus ou moins.»

Les constatations d'Aioros étaient troublantes de neutralité. Bienveillantes certes, mais exemptes d'implication trop personnelle. Il ne faisait pas de vague. Difficile de déterminer sa position réelle vis à vis des disparus. De certains d'entre eux plus précisément. Invariablement, lorsque la conversation portait sur Saga ou Shura, il semblait s'interdire de franchir une ligne, et bien malin aurait été celui qui aurait pu dire de quel côté il se trouvait. Tout comme Mu, Aldébaran s'interrogeait. Mais visiblement le Sagittaire n'était pas décidé à laisser échapper une indication ce jour-là. Conciliant, le Taureau ne s'attarda pas davantage sur l'évocation des quatre chevaliers, pour orienter à nouveau la conversation sur le cinquième.

« Tu oublies Camus. »

Cette fois-ci, l'hésitation perceptible d'Aioros avertit le brésilien qu'il n'allait pas aimer sa réponse.

« Non, mais nous ne pourrons pas attendre de le situer avant de tout mettre en œuvre pour récupérer les autres, lui confia le Sagittaire en se décidant à lui dévoiler les intentions de leur Grand Pope. A mon grand regret. Nous agirons le plus secrètement possible, mais… c'est effectivement à ce moment-là que notre intervention aura le plus de risque d'attirer des attentions malveillantes. Ne crois pas que les autres ne se soucient pas de lui. Mais pour le moment personne ne sait comment le joindre, ni le temps qu'il faudra pour y parvenir. On ne pourra pas atermoyer indéfiniment et laisser ceux que nous aurons retrouvés s'enliser dans leur coin. »

Malgré son désir de réunir les extrêmes, Aldébaran eut du mal à maîtriser un mouvement de surprise douloureusement contrariée. Dire que ce plan lui déplaisait était un doux euphémisme. Même s'il en comprenait les raisons.

« Si quelqu'un s'aperçoit que nous rapatrions d'urgence quatre de nos chevaliers, et parvient à faire le calcul, il va immanquablement s'apercevoir qu'il nous en manque un, répliqua-t-il en manifestant son désaccord. Et pour que nous agissions ainsi avec des Ors, il va comprendre qu'il y a un problème. Vous allez le sacrifier ! Comment Shion peut-il cautionner une telle chose ! »

Mal à l'aise face à cette colère justifiée, Aioros détourna encore les yeux. Il avait personnellement pris part à cette décision, et il en retirait une amertume indigeste. Son rôle précédent faisait de lui un héros au cœur courageux, capable de donner sa vie pour s'opposer à un abus cruel, et par un retour du destin ironique, il amorçait sa nouvelle existence en acceptant d'abandonner un de ses compagnons à un sort totalement aléatoire. Les protagonistes de cette décision en avaient longuement débattu entre eux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. On appelait ça un sacrifice au profit du plus grand nombre. Il venait de sauter à pied joint dans le monde contradictoire des adultes, et il n'était pas sûr de ne pas lui préférer celui de ses déboires d'adolescent.

« C'est pourquoi nous allons tâcher de rester le plus discret possible, répondit-il au Taureau en sachant fort bien qu'il essayait de se rassurer lui-même. Patienter serait trop problématique. Crois-moi Aldébaran. Shion n'était pas seul pour prendre cette décision. Ceux qui ont donné leur avis ont soupesé toutes les variables. S'il y avait eu une autre solution, nous l'aurions adoptée.

— Nous ? Parce que tu faisais parti de ceux qui ont fait ce choix remarquable ?

— Adébaran, écoute-moi… »

Mais englué dans les effluves de sa colère naissante et d'un certain dégoût, le brésilien refusa de le laisser s'expliquer pour lui demander à brûle-pourpoint.

« Et qui d'autre encore a donné son avis ?

— Kanon et Aiolia, » avoua Aioros en se retenant de baisser la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

Aldébaran se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était pas vraiment surpris.

« Eh bien puisqu'on ne m'a pas demandé mon appréciation, je vais te la donner quand même, parvint-il à répliquer sans trop hausser la voix. A charge pour toi de la faire remonter à qui de droit. Je trouve votre décision pitoyable, injuste et à la limite suspecte, et j'espère pour vous que la chance favorisera Camus avant que Milo découvre vos projets. Sur ce, j'ai un travail qui m'attend dont tu viens de souligner l'urgence.»

Déçu au-delà du possible par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse. Cette discussion le mettait dans une position on ne peut plus délicate. Il rejoignait un Scorpion qu'il allait devoir tromper pour la sauvegarde de l'harmonie de façade d'un Sanctuaire, qu'il n'était plus sûr de reconnaître.

Avec un soupir de tristesse et d'écœurement, Aioros amorça la descente du grand escalier. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir dit la vérité à Aldébaran. Au vu des circonstances, c'était sans doute le seul qui serait à présent capable de contenir la colère de Milo si la situation dérapait. Et puis il comptait sur lui pour rameuter Mu, Dohko et Shaka, et les faire plancher plus spécifiquement sur le cas de Camus. Malgré ses arguments, il n'était pas parvenu à contrer la décision des autres. Il avait dû se plier à la majorité et son incapacité lui pesait. Shion avait longtemps hésité à donner son accord. Mais Kanon n'avait pas tort en avançant que plus on attendrait, plus difficile serait la réintégration des absents. Sans compter qu'il allait falloir leur apprendre la réalité des exigences d'Hadès. Aiolia avait été d'un éclairage de clinicien parfait sur le sujet. Son détachement frisait l'indifférence, et Aioros s'était promis de l'interroger en privé sur la question. Ce genre d'insensibilité marquée n'entrait pas naturellement dans le caractère de son frère. Mais en définitive, c'était son avis dépourvu de passion qui avait remporté l'adhésion de Shion. Pour sa part, jamais une prise de décision ne lui avait autant pesée. Il avait presque honte de lui-même.

Enfermés au sein de leurs pensées moroses, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit garde à la silhouette discrète qui tapie dans l'ombre d'un escarpement rocheux, n'avait rien perdu de leur conversation. Profitant de l'inattention des gardes assommés par le soleil, elle sortit de sa cachette pour se glisser furtivement jusqu'aux premiers amoncellements de rochers qui descendaient par vagues jusqu'en bas des temples. Souple comme un serpent, elle finit par s'y perdre. Elle ne regrettait pas l'effort consenti sur son maigre cosmos pour masquer sa présence aux deux Ors. Les informations recueillies valaient leur pesant d'or et elles allaient singulièrement lui faciliter la tâche.


	4. Chapitre : Les comploteurs de l'ombre

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Note **_: Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je tenais à mettre ces deux protagonistes à part. Vous n'aurez pas leurs noms tout de suite. C'est volontaire. Je devrais vous dévoiler le premier assez rapidement, mais bon courage pour deviner qui se cache sous la cape…^^ !_

* * *

_**Tari :**__ Tu as été troublée lors de l'envoi de ta dernière review, ce qui prouve que la situation de Camus ne t'a pas laissé indifférente (j'avais bien remis en ordre ta phrase ^^). Comme quoi le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore, comme dis un autre adage. Et à la lecture de ce chapitre, tu vas découvrir que la position du Verseau va être doublement compromise. Aioros reste très prudent dans sa manière de laisser deviner son ressenti pour les autres. Tout comme Aldébaran il essaye de faire au mieux, mais il part avec un handicap qu'il va devoir lui aussi gérer dans les prochains chapitres. En fait le seul qui s'en sorte relativement bien, c'est Albébaran justement. Il m'en fallait au moins un qui soit bien dans sa tête ^^ !_

_**Hélène :**__ Ravie de te retrouver. Je décrirais la réaction de Milo, mais il me reste d'autres points à mettre en place. Tu vas d'ailleurs t'apercevoir que s'il se doutait de ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, il serait doublement inquiet pour Camus. Aiolia a certes toujours été un peu jaloux de l'amitié de Camus pour Milo, mais son rejet de leur relation et sa réaction très « froide » lors de la décision prise avec Shion, est plus dictée par un souvenir ancien qui le perturbe et aussi par un autre élément plus récent que je développerai un peu plus tard. Cette résurrection remue beaucoup de choses chez nos Ors. Mu et Shaka n'en sont pas exempts. Tu découvriras leurs secrets en tant voulus. _

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Une décision controversée) : **_Dhoko, Shion et Kanon sont parvenus à contacter Aphrodite, death Mask et Saga, en s'insinuant dans leurs rêves, qui pour l'instant se résument à des résurgences de leur vie passée sous forme de cauchemars. Inquiet pour Camus qui sans lien spirituel doit affronter seul son amnésie et ses cauchemars, Milo a pris la tête des opérations de recherche, secondé par Aldébaran. Le Taureau remarque un changement insidieux dans le caractère du Scorpion qui devient difficile à vivre. Au fil de ses réflexions il extrapole sur les relations amoureuses des uns et des autres, avant qu'une rencontre avec Aioros l'amène à exposer ses craintes quant à la vulnérabilité des cinq renégats, perdus à l'extérieur et totalement incapable d'identifier leurs ennemis s'ils venaient à les croiser. Le Sagittaire partage les craintes du Taureau, mais pour une autre raison. Un conseil restreint avec Shion, Kanon, Aiolia et lui-même a eu lieu, décidant que les quatre chevaliers avec lesquels le contact s'est établi seraient rapatriés, sitôt leur localisation clairement identifiée. Toujours perdu et coupé de tous, camus risque de pâtir de ces sauvetages, si l'attention de certains ennemis se porte sur son absence du Sanctuaire. Aldébaran s'en retourne fâché de cette information, tandis qu'Aioros part de son côté peu fier de lui. Aucun des deux ne s'est aperçu que leur discussion a été espionnée par un inconnu._

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : LES COMPLOTEURS DE L'OMBRE

Le Sanctuaire avait beau être un lieu cadenassé par tout un réseau de cosmos, de sceaux divins ou de manière plus ordinaire par les rondes menées par les gardes ou les chevaliers désignés à cet effet, les plus malins finissaient toujours par trouver une faille dans le système. Shion ayant renforcé la sécurité et interdit à quiconque de quitter l'île sans son autorisation, la grande majorité patientait avec la compréhension due aux situations de crises, tandis que quelques-uns rongeaient leur frein en maugréant doucement sur le passage de leurs supérieurs. Ces mouvements d'humeur sporadiques n'inquiétaient pas le Grand Pope. Ils étaient une soupape de sécurité naturelle aux grincheux, et il savait qu'aucun ne se serait permis d'outrepasser ses ordres. Dans ce domaine, les désaccords exprimés étaient moins à craindre que ceux qui germaient en silence au fond des esprits. Mais ce que venait de lui rapporter une sentinelle assignée à la surveillance d'une portion de la côte ouest, le contrariait profondément.

Très tôt dans la matinée, alors que l'aurore s'installait timidement, la forme d'une frêle embarcation avait été aperçue longeant la falaise. Trop près et semblant suivre un itinéraire défini par avance, pour ressembler à la course d'un pêcheur égaré. Dans ce cas précis, l'intrus aurait déjà été retrouvé, échoué sur l'une des plages proches, et très probablement mort suite à la destruction de son esquif par les récifs particulièrement traîtres et acérés à cet endroit. Or la petite embarcation avait disparu. Un fort courant contraire régnant sur ce passage, seule une personne possédant un sens développé face au danger et une carte maritime précise, avait pu se soustraire aux éléments. Shion ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Quelqu'un était entré ou sorti du Sanctuaire de manière secrète. Aucune guerre ou autre événement majeur ne justifiant l'espionnage, il se pouvait qu'une simple organisation purement humaine profite de leur désorganisation et de la réduction de leur nombre pour s'informer sur leur activité réelle. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Pour parer à toute mauvaise surprise, il venait de doubler la garde de ce côté-là, sans grand espoir de coincer le coupable. Le risque majeur concernait les cinq disparus. La réalité de leur situation commençait à se savoir dans tout le Sanctuaire, et la sanction d'Hadès n'était plus un mystère. Il avait donc demandé à Shaka, Dohko et Kanon, d'accélérer le mouvement pour prendre contact avec les chevaliers dont ils étaient indirectement devenus responsables. Ils étaient trop près du but pour compromettre le retour de ces quatre là. Lui-même n'avait pas hésité à booster son approche avec Death Mask voilà une heure, et le premier effleurement s'était mieux passé qu'il l'avait craint. Demeurait le souci Camus, sur lequel en plus de l'aide récemment apportée par le Bélier, la Vierge et la Balance, et dont il suspectait fortement Aldébaran d'être l'artisan, il venait d'attribuer tous les hommes disponibles qu'il lui restait. Il savait que c'était encore trop peu, mais il ne pouvait pas mieux faire.

Au même moment, s'enfonçant dans un passage taillé depuis des temps immémoriaux au cœur de la falaise surplombant la mer, un homme progressait rapidement. A moitié plié dans un des boyaux bas et étroits qui formaient une sorte de labyrinthe, il ne marquait aucune hésitation pour se repérer au sein des coudes et des croisements qui se succédaient. Il n'en était pas à son premier passage et il connaissait parfaitement le chemin. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait détruit la carte que lui avait fournie son contact. Son instinct et sa mémoire étaient ses meilleurs alliés. Sans eux, il n'aurait pas eu la possibilité de se venger de celui qu'il considérait comme le responsable de sa déchéance. Son instinct lui avait permis de survivre. Sa mémoire avait enregistré il y a bien longtemps une conversation étonnante, qui allait aujourd'hui l'aider à apaiser son esprit de revanche. Il y laisserait peut-être la vie, mais lorsqu'il en aurait terminé, sa victime ne se relèverait pas. Et tant pis si un innocent allait être la proie de son plan machiavélique. L'innocence était d'ailleurs un mot à utiliser avec prudence. Tout dépendait du point de vue où l'on se plaçait pour la définir. Celui qui devait être sacrifié pour atteindre son ennemi, était lui-même dans la ligne de mire de son contact. C'était un jeu d'équilibriste intéressant, un chassé-croisé de vengeance inespéré, dont il préférait pour l'instant tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre, en laissant à son allié l'illusion qu'il demeurait le donneur d'ordre et le seul décideur.

L'ancien passage menait d'une grotte dissimulée au pied de la falaise à une sorte de plateau granitique étroit, encaissé entre deux barres de roches brutes et verticales qui se rejoignaient. Nulle végétation, pas un oiseau, seulement quelques insectes et des pans de pierres rouges formant une enceinte infranchissable, au bout de laquelle la côte tombait en à-pic sur la mer. L'endroit était éloigné de toute habitation, et rares étaient ceux qui le choisissaient occasionnellement comme lieu d'entraînement. Trop exigu, trop isolé, trop difficile d'accès. Le temps qu'il chemine à travers la falaise, le doux soleil matinal s'était installé. Il devrait attendre son contact durant de longues heures, celui-ci refusant de quitter son poste trop tôt au risque d'attirer l'attention. Mais aborder sur l'île sans se faire repérer devenait tellement difficile, qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution que d'arriver de bon matin, alors que la frontière entre la nuit et le jour le camouflait encore et que la montée de la marée lui permettait de franchir les dangereux récifs. Il repartirait de même le lendemain, la seconde marée de la journée se produisant trop en plein jour du fait de la saison. Son embarcation dissimulée aux yeux des curieux dans une grotte s'ouvrant sur la mer n'était pas repérable des terres, et les quelques provisions présentes dans ses poches suffiraient à son frugal appétit. La patience était un autre de ses atouts, et il s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur l'un des escarpements rocheux pour attendre.

Comme convenu, le campanile sonnait midi dans le lointain, lorsque une silhouette mince emmitouflée dans une longue cape brune le rejoignit. Venant de la crête, elle se mit à glisser avec une aisance remarquable le long des roches abruptes. D'un bon gracieux elle franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient du plateau. Un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres, l'homme laissa son comparse s'approcher sans quitter son coin d'ombre. Le capuchon rabattu dissimulait son visage et il se demanda comment un être normalement constitué pourrait supporter ce vêtement par une telle chaleur. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que tout comme lui, son complice bénéficiait de quelques avantages hors de la portée du commun des mortels. Jugeant être suffisamment proche pour lui parler, celui-ci s'immobilisa sur un promontoire éclairé de soleil, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Il va falloir que tu sois très prudent pour repartir. Le Grand Pope a renforcé la surveillance, et l'un des gardes en faction le long de la côté t'a aperçu ce matin. Tu ne devras pas revenir avant quelques temps.»

Si le déploiement des pans de la cape ne permettait pas d'identifier la silhouette, la voix était incontestablement jeune et féminine. A moitié allongé sur une pierre plate, le buste relevé sur ses deux coudes appuyés en arrière, l'homme ne parut éprouver aucune inquiétude à cet avertissement. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il vivait en paria, que le danger était devenu pour lui une seconde nature. Sans se soucier de la mise en garde ni modifier sa pose nonchalante, il demanda.

«Qu'as-tu d'autre à m'apprendre ?

— Ils vont rapatrier les Ors perdus sans attendre de tous les avoir repérés. Ils craignent des représailles malintentionnées à leur encontre, si leur situation atteignait certaines oreilles.»

Un sourire de loup découvrit les dents très blanches de son vis à vis, lui donnant presque une expression agréable. Agé d'une vingtaine d'années, son visage taillé à coup de serpe gardait la trace d'une ancienne blessure qui lui barrait le front et une partie de la joue droite. De grande taille et de large carrure, il portait un ensemble vert sombre proche des tenues de combat, qui dissimulait son corps à la musculature sèche et aguerrie aux arts martiaux. Ses yeux aussi noirs que sa courte chevelure, brillaient d'une intelligence toujours à l'affut et rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient soutenir leur éclat. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissablement malsain dans sa manière de toiser les autres, et instinctivement les humains ordinaires s'écartaient de sa route. Il aimait susciter la peur, et à cet instant il regrettait que le port du masque l'empêchât de voir le visage de la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Tu serais malvenue de leur donner tort, rétorqua-t-il avec un brin d'ironie.

— Je pense qu'ils devraient parvenir à entrer en contact avec les chevaliers des Gémeaux, du Capricorne, du Cancer et des Poissons d'ici peu de temps, poursuivit-elle sans relever son interruption. Mais ils semblent toujours dans l'impossibilité de toucher le Verseau.

— C'est parfait pour toi ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Je reconnais que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le Scorpion me servirait ainsi sa tête sur un plateau.»

Froide et tranchante, la voix de la jeune femme suait la haine. Connaissant la raison de sa rancune, l'homme eut du mal à retenir un rire. Les rigueurs de la vie et sa propre inclination naturelle l'avaient armé de cruauté. Mercenaire pour survivre, il louait ses services aux causes les plus diverses, sans états d'âme. Justifiées ou non, les raisons de ses commanditaires ne le regardaient pas, et il détruisait une vie sans se soucier de l'innocence de sa victime. Mais il devait reconnaître que le mobile de la jeune femme était à ses yeux si… anodin, que même si le Verseau avait encore eu la possibilité de se défendre, l'effet de surprise face à une telle acrimonie aurait été tel, qu'elle aurait pu réussir à l'atteindre au sein même du Sanctuaire. Ne jamais sous-estimer la réaction d'une femme en colère. La détermination de celle-là lui donnait raison. Mais le but du jeu était bien plus complexe, et la situation présente servait magistralement ses propres intérêts. En cherchant à annihiler son «ennemi », elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle lui donnait la clé pour détruire ce que lui-même convoitait par derrière. Il allait décidemment beaucoup aimé cette mission.

« Il ne faut pas que les autres le retrouvent avant nous, poursuivit-elle avec fermeté. En aucun cas.»

La nouvelle qu'il apportait allait sans doute la transporter de joie, mais il décida de s'amuser encore un moment de son aversion.

« D'accord, approuva-t-il, mais notre réussite dépendra en grande partie du hasard.

— Sauf que nous avons un coup d'avance, le reprit-elle avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix. Ils le recherchent sans savoir que nous le faisons aussi. Donc même s'ils se hâtent, ils ne se précipiteront pas. Ils se méfient, mais ils ignorent d'où va venir le danger. A nous d'exploiter la faille. Je me charge de récolter des informations au Sanctuaire. Certains de leurs contacts extérieurs pourraient laisser échapper des renseignements intéressants pour toi. Tu as reçu un entraînement de chevalier tout aussi performant que le mien. A un moment tu as toi aussi côtoyé le Verseau. Ça te donne tout de même quelques avantages. A toi d'en faire profiter tes propres hommes pour qu'ils t'aident à ratisser large. Retrouve-le, et je tiendrai mon engagement envers toi. »

Ce rappel à mots couverts du marché passé entre eux lui arracha un nouveau sourire. Elle pensait vraiment avoir toutes les cartes en main. Déterminée, rancunière, cruelle et sûre d'elle. Un peu trop peut-être. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Il tiendrait parole. Sa propre vengeance en dépendait. Quittant sa pose alanguie, il se releva pour s'approcher.

« Décidemment, tu as vraiment tout prévu.

— Il y a trop longtemps que j'attends ça, cracha-t-elle sans cacher sa malveillance. Le destin ne t'a certainement pas guidé vers moi par hasard. A présent que je sais qui tu es réellement, je me dis qu'un Dieu doit te protéger pour que tu aies pu échapper aux agents du Sanctuaires. Tes exploits ne sont pas passés inaperçus. À travers ton nom d'emprunt, heureusement pour toi.

— Et heureusement pour ta vengeance aussi. Sans cela notre marché serait caduc.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Ils n'ont jamais fait le rapprochement. Ils te croient mort.

— A moi donc de montrer profil bas si je veux rentrer au bercail sans réveiller les soupçons.

— Je me demande ce qui peut bien pousser quelqu'un comme toi à revenir ? tenta-t-elle de satisfaire sa curiosité en sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il lui réponde.

— Notre marché s'arrête au service que nous nous rendons mutuellement. Je t'aide à te débarrasser du Verseau, tu m'aides à retrouver une place au Sanctuaire. A partir du moment où je mettrai officiellement un pied sur cette île, nous ne nous serons jamais rencontrés. Point final. »

Elle ne prit pas ombrage de sa réserve. Il était toujours demeuré très discret sur ses mobiles. Elle lui avait exposé les siens en cherchant un peu stupidement une approbation compréhensive, à partir du moment où il lui avait révélé qui il était réellement. Elle l'avait préalablement recruté en ne pensant avoir à faire qu'à un mercenaire reconnu pour son efficacité, et lorsqu'à son tour il s'était dévoilé pour lui imposer ses conditions, elle avait ressenti une sorte de bouffée d'allégresse. Il était le seul auprès duquel elle pouvait se permettre d'épancher sa rancœur. Il l'avait écouté en silence, l'air vaguement amusé, et elle avait failli lui sauter au visage. Mais elle avait besoin d'un allié. Alors elle avait muselé son orgueil. D'autre part c'était un homme dangereux, et elle n'irait pas le chercher au-delà du raisonnable. A partir du moment où il accomplissait sa part du marché.

Descendant d'un saut léger du rocher sur lequel elle était perchée, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas pour aller s'asseoir à l'ombre à son tour. Son mouvement avait l'air naturel, mais l'homme ne s'y trompa pas. Elle n'aimait pas le sentir aussi proche d'elle.

« Comme tu voudras, concéda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. De toute manière j'aurai d'autres chats à fouetter une fois que tu seras rentré. Veille seulement à tenir le Verseau à l'écart à ce moment-là.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Lorsque je reviendrai il sera entièrement sous ma coupe.

— Bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le retrouver pour que tu puisses te charger de lui. J'apprécie tout particulièrement ta manière de briser les gens.

— Tu me flattes.

— Non, je sais reconnaître les meilleurs. Et je te rappelle que tu as intérêt à réussir ton coup, parce que dès qu'il sera en possession de l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs, tu vas avoir du mal à contrer un chevalier d'Or s'il lui prenait l'idée de se rebeller.

— Tes recommandations sont inutiles. Chevaliers d'Or ou non, une fois passé entre mes mains, je doute qu'il se relève du traitement que je lui réserve. Pour tenir le coup il aura même besoin de moi. J'ai toujours été un excellent marionnettiste. Mais tu vas te compliquer la vie. Mort il sortirait définitivement de tes préoccupations non ?

— Mort il me priverait du plaisir de le voir souffrir comme j'ai pu souffrir moi !

— Tu es d'une grande cruauté. Je te rappelle que toi, tu ne seras pas passé préalablement entre mes mains. »

Un frisson désagréable traversa le dos de la jeune femme. Sous son nom d'emprunt, son interlocuteur était effectivement connu pour son inventivité et sa compétence dans l'art de torturer les gens, tout en les détruisant irrémédiablement. C'était un orfèvre en la matière, qui trouvait toujours l'élément déclencheur qui brisait au point le plus sensible celui qui avait le malheur de lui être livré. Un dernier brin de respectabilité lui disait qu'elle l'avait choisi en raison de la puissance de l'adversaire à abattre. La vérité était plus sale. Elle souhaite l'anéantir et se plaisait à savoir que sa chute serait extrêmement douloureuse. Néanmoins elle répliqua avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

« Et alors ? Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai éprouvé durant toutes ces années.

— De la frustration ? De la jalousie ? De la haine ? » susurra-t-il avec une moquerie provoquante.

Il comprit avec plaisir que sa pique venait de faire mouche en la voyant vivement relever la tête pour le fixer des yeux morts de son masque anonyme. Mais malgré sa colère elle n'osa pas le contrer. Il était satisfait. Il commençait à prendre l'ascendant sur elle. Passé maître dans l'art de manipuler ses semblables, il jugea que la leçon était suffisante. C'était le moment d'endormir sa méfiance en la récompensant.

«Il se pourrait que ton désir se réalise plus rapidement que prévu, » reprit-il en adoptant à nouveau un ton d'une parfaite neutralité.

Oubliant sa colère, elle mordit immédiatement à l'hameçon.

« Tu as une piste ?

— Plus qu'une piste. Deux de mes hommes viennent de le retrouver. Ils l'ont mis à l'abri en attendant que je les rejoigne. Reste à déterminer avec toi quand tu veux que je le ramène. »

Le cœur battant, la jeune femme réfléchissait à toute allure. C'était inespéré. La chance tournait enfin. Se relevant, elle s'approcha de lui presque à le toucher. La joie balayait la crainte qu'il lui inspirait.

« Garde-le jusqu'à la veille de l'échéance du marché d'Hadès.

— Quoi ?

— Enfin à quelque chose près, concéda-t-elle. Il ne faut pas non plus qu'un retour trop inespéré les intrigue. Mais j'ai moi-même besoin d'un peu de temps. Disons… quatre mois. De ton côté ça devrait te permettre de prendre totalement l'ascendant sur lui.

— Totalement, en effet. A ce rythme, je vais surtout devoir le ménager.»

Ses exigences parvenaient encore à le surprendre, et c'était une chose qu'il appréciait chez elle. Pour un peu, il aurait pris le Verseau en pitié.


	5. Chapitre : La ronde des absents

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

_**Note :**__ Ce chapitre a la particularité d'être totalement écrit de manière narrative. En le lisant vous comprendrez pourquoi, mais je rassure ceux que ce genre rebute, ce ne sera pas le cas des suivants. _

_**Petit Jeu :**__ Je pense que vous rattacherez facilement les cinq parties de ce chapitre, aux chevaliers absents qui leur correspondent. Mais identifierez-vous aussi aisément les pays où ils se trouvent ? J'ai laissé des indices, mais je reconnais que pour deux d'entre eux ce sera plus difficile. _

* * *

**Tari : **_Tu as raison de t'inquiéter pour Camus. Il est d'autant plus mal placé, que mes deux « charmants » personnages vont se servir de lui pour arriver à leurs fins vengeresses. La femme lui en veut depuis très longtemps, quand à l'homme tu as en effet trouvé qui il vise. L'avenir te dira s'ils parviennent à leurs fins._

_**Hélène :**__ Oui, je sais, je suis très vilaine avec Camus. Je te dirais bien que « qui aime bien châtie bien », mais là les rôles m'ont été un peu imposés par Kurumada qui a choisi l'identité de ces cinq renégats. Néanmoins je ne te cacherai pas que je compte rester sur ma lancée d'angst et de drame. Donc ça risque de ne pas s'arranger… dans l'immédiat tout au moins._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Les comploteurs de l'ombre) : **_Un garde a aperçu une embarcation aborder en secret sur l'île. Shion est inquiet car l'information sur la situation catastrophique des cinq renégats commence à se rependre. Il décide d'accélérer le mouvement de rapatriement des quatre localisés, tout en accordant le maximum d'hommes et de moyens pour retrouver Camus. L'inconnu qui réussit a déjouer la sécurité est là pour se venger, mais aussi pour servir d'homme de main à une autre personne qui désire prendre sa revanche sur le Verseau. Lui-même désire se venger du Scorpion. Cet homme a un lien ancien qui le relie au Sanctuaire, et contre la promesse de son commanditaire de l'aider à y revenir de manière officielle, il obéira à ses ordres. À savoir : briser Camus de manière impitoyable, mais sans le tuer, pour ensuite pouvoir le ramener sur l'île en le maintenant sous sa coupe. Car ce que veut le mystérieux ennemi de Camus, c'est avant tout de le voir souffrir. L'homme révèle alors que deux de ses sbires viennent de retrouver leur proie. Satisfait son donneur d'ordre lui donne quatre mois pour parvenir à détruire le Verseau._

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : LA RONDE DES ABSENTS

Assis dans un large fauteuil en osier garni de coussins, le jeune homme laissa retomber avec lassitude la main qui tenait son livre sur ses genoux. Il s'était découvert un goût prononcé pour les poèmes de Katarina Frostenson (1), mais ce jour-là, la lecture elle-même ne lui apportait aucun apaisement. Installé à l'ombre d'un grand chêne au fond du jardin de la résidence, son lieu de repos situé un peu en hauteur sur le terrain verdoyant lui permettait de voir sans être vu. Le fouillis d'un massif de rhododendrons emmêlés de rosiers le dissimulait en partie aux autres promeneurs du parc, et seul un couple de mésanges s'enhardissait à picorer jusqu'à ses pieds. Sa convalescence l'autorisait à s'échapper plus facilement au dehors, et le personnel soignant lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas l'espionner sans arrêt. Une mince couverture posée sur les jambes malgré la chaleur, son regard errait avec une sorte de nostalgie inquiète autour de lui. Les dernières roses de juin exhalaient un parfum entêtant qu'il aimait respirer. Fermant les yeux, il s'imprégna de cette odeur à la fois sucrée et acidulée. Sa mémoire éparpillée en gardait une trace fugace, mélange de fascination, d'émerveillement, et de terreur. Contraste étonnant en vérité pour l'effleurement de souvenirs rattachés à de simples fleurs, mais qui correspondait si bien aux cauchemars qui l'assaillaient de plus en plus régulièrement depuis quelque temps.

Un léger coup de vent balaya sa chevelure bouclée d'un bleu clair étrange, rabattant de longues mèches sur son visage. Rouvrant ses yeux aux pâles iris myosotis, il laissa le souffle tiède malmener sa coiffure avec indifférence. Les gens le trouvaient beau. Et il avait rapidement appris à décoder dans les regards que l'on portait sur lui, l'admiration, la jalousie, ou le désir plus ou moins bien dissimulé. La première fois qu'il s'était miré dans une glace, il avait dû admettre que quoi qu'il fasse, il passerait difficilement inaperçu. Il était réellement d'une grande beauté, et son côté androgyne troublait autant les hommes que les femmes. Mais il n'en retirait aucune satisfaction. Ne plus savoir qui l'on était, et se découvrir un corps de rêve pouvaient paraître encourageant. Pourtant bizarrement il ressentait ce que beaucoup lui enviait, comme un handicap. Tout comme le parfum des roses, la vue de son corps parfait lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Un indéfinissable relent d'inachevé, qui penchait vers des souvenirs pesants et difficiles. Cet attrait qui endormait la méfiance de beaucoup, lui avait pourtant permis de trouver facilement de l'aide lorsqu'il s'était éveillé un matin en ne sachant plus qui il était.

Ses premiers vrais souvenirs remontaient à peine à trois semaines. Il avait ouvert les yeux sur un univers forestier, peuplé d'épinettes, de pins gris, de sapins et de mélèzes. Les rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau à travers les fûts des grands arbres mais il avait malgré tout frissonné sous la fraicheur matinale. Il ne se souvenait plus qui il était, ni comment il était arrivé là, il savait encore moins où il se trouvait, souffrait d'une terrible migraine, se sentait épuisé, et il était entièrement nu. Totalement désorienté, il s'était laissé bercer un moment par le crissement des insectes et le chant des oiseaux. Il s'était finalement mis en mouvement plus pour se réchauffer qu'autre chose. Son mal de tête s'atténuant, il avait enfin pu réfléchir plus efficacement à sa situation. Elle était incompréhensible et peu brillante. Le plus pressé était sans doute de sortir de cette cathédrale végétale. Mais difficile de retrouver son chemin dans un tel labyrinthe naturel. La forêt semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Vallonnée et entrecoupée de nombreux cours d'eau, elle l'obligeait parfois à rebrousser chemin sur de longues distances. Son endurance le surprenait agréablement, mais les irrégularités du terrain finissaient par déchirer ses pieds nus, et il ne pourrait pas marcher indéfiniment. Il essayait d'aller droit devant lui, espérant croiser un chemin avant de tourner en rond. S'il ne se rappelait plus qui il était, il se souvenait par contre très bien de sa géographie et il n'avait eu aucun mal à identifier la partie du monde où il se situait en apercevant un élan et trois castors. Il croisa les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur un ours. L'immensité des contrées boisées des deux pays frontaliers dont il devait fouler l'un des territoires, ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Et il eut un soupir de réel soulagement lorsque les bruits lointains mais familiers d'une activité humaine attirèrent son oreille.

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'il parvint à l'orée d'une petite bourgade, essentiellement composée de pavillons et de jardins. Une prudence instinctive le retint de dévoiler immédiatement sa présence, et il resta caché jusqu'à la nuit tombée en observant les allées et venues des autochtones. S'il comprenait leur langue, il savait que ce n'était pas celle qu'il employait habituellement. Mais il était incapable de se souvenir du dialecte qu'il utilisait couramment. La faim et le froid le rapprochèrent des habitations et il se glissa dans une petite cabane en bois un peu à l'écart. Une cagette de pommes flétries lui permis de se caler l'estomac, et il s'emmitoufla dans une toile de tente pour passer la nuit. Au matin suivant, ce fut le propriétaire des lieux qui le découvrit. Son expression inquiète, sa jeunesse, son accent étranger et sa gêne, amadouèrent le quinquagénaire, qui le prit immédiatement sous son aile pour lui offrir un solide petit déjeuner, après lui avoir donnés quelques vêtements, trop grands mais bien utiles. Rassuré par sa bienveillance, il avait laissé l'homme contacter les autorités qui ensuite l'avaient pris en charge. Personne n'avait mis en doute sa bonne foi. Son interrogatoire se soldait par l'ouverture d'une enquête pour essayer de résoudre l'énigme qu'il représentait. Devant son état de fatigue prononcé il avait été emmené dans l'institution médico-sociale où il séjournait toujours. Malgré les recherches, aucune piste ne permettait encore de déterminer qui il était ni d'où il venait.

Petit à petit il recouvrait ses forces. Découragé par le peu de réactivité de sa mémoire, le jeune homme avait finalement accepté que son histoire soit reprise par la presse pour un appel à témoin. L'article devait paraître le lendemain, mais il n'en espérait aucun miracle. Sa situation étonnante avait déjà fait le tour de la province et personne ne s'était manifesté. Il s'inquiétait aussi de tous ces cauchemars qui peuplaient à présent ses nuits. Certains l'éveillaient en sueur dans un état proche de la panique. Le plus souvent il parvenait à se rendormir, après qu'une sorte de présence inexplicable qu'il percevait dans un demi-sommeil, l'apaise d'une voix rassurante. Il ne retenait de ces rêves que des bribes incompréhensibles au matin. Des représentations de combats totalement irréalistes, des paysages sortant de l'ordinaire, des personnages incongrus. Et le pire, c'est que ce mélange effrayant avait un goût de réalité. Il n'en avait pas parlé au médecin chargé de le suivre, certain que celui-ci diagnostiquerait un problème mental qui le retiendrait un peu plus longtemps dans cette institution. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir, mais il avait besoin de reprendre sa vie en main.

Des milliers de kilomètres plus loin, un deuxième homme aussi jeune et perdu, s'interrogeait en surveillant le chemin raviné de montagne qui menait jusqu'à son repaire. Pour la quatrième fois en moins de trois semaines, il venait de visiter le garde-manger de la seule ferme encore habitée de la vallée, et bien qu'il ait pris soin de ne pas piller ses réserves, il savait que sa dernière incursion n'était pas passée inaperçue. Le traquenard tendu par le propriétaire spolié avait bien manqué de fonctionner, et il ne devait qu'à ses réflexes exceptionnels, d'avoir échappé aux féroces mâchoires d'un piège à renard dissimulé sur le sol entre deux étagères. Il se doutait que le fermier n'en resterait pas là. Depuis le matin, les échos des aboiements d'un chien de chasse résonnaient entre les pitons rocheux qui l'entouraient. Fort heureusement pour lui, il connaissait aussi la manière de brouiller une piste. Il ignorait d'où il tenait cet apprentissage, mais il se révélait bien utile.

Il s'était éveillé un matin au pied d'une cascade de montagne, sur la petite margelle de pierre qui enserrait le réceptacle de la chute d'eau creusée au fil des ans. Des pans de roches grises verticaux infranchissables formaient une sorte de fer à cheval, qui délimitait de hauts pâturages descendant assez abruptement dans la vallée. Les vestiges d'un chemin muletier menait jusqu'à l'eau claire, avant de repartir à l'assaut des crêtes par le seul passage permettant d'accéder à l'autre versant. Dévalant en torrent rapide et sinueux la pente herbeuse, l'eau se perdait dans une forêt de conifères naissant une centaine de mètres plus bas. Transi de froid, il avait constaté avec déplaisir qu'il était entièrement nu, et son premier souci avait été de trouver un abri en attendant que le chaud soleil printanier reprenne ses droits. Fort heureusement pour lui, il avait vite découvert une grotte discrètement dissimulée par un amas de rochers. Depuis, cet antre était devenu son repaire. Il lui aurait été facile de redescendre dans la vallée pour chercher du secours, mais un obscur relent de méfiance le retenait. Il ne savait plus qui il était, il ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé là et bizarrement il obéissait à une sorte de voix annexe de plus en plus présente dans son esprit, qui lui disait d'attendre.

Il avait rapidement repéré la ferme isolée, lieu de ses rapines, et il avait mis à profit le premier soir pour s'en rapprocher et dérober quelques vêtements et un peu de nourriture. Le pantalon de toile était trop court et les chaussures de marche un peu étroites, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien s'il devait tomber sur un touriste égaré dans les hauteurs. C'était apparemment une espèce extrêmement répandue dans ce pays, qu'il avait d'abord eu du mal à identifier, tant les langues de ces montagnards du dimanche en promenade un peu plus bas durant la journée, étaient multiples. Et puis la chaude veste de mouton l'aidait agréablement à passer les nuits, toujours un peu froides au-delà de deux mille cinq cent mètres. Il s'était néanmoins promis de rembourser dès qu'il le pourrait son involontaire donateur, au centuple s'il en avait la capacité.

Les aboiements du chien s'éloignaient. Apparemment le fermier renonçait à ses recherches pour aujourd'hui. S'avançant prudemment à découvert devant l'entrée de la grotte, le jeune homme prit soin de vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs immédiats avant de s'engager sur la pente. Un peu plus bas il avait repéré de nombreux buissons de myrtilles, si acrobatiquement accrochés aux rochers surplombant le vide, qu'il était sûr qu'aucun touriste n'avait pu les atteindre. Il s'était personnellement découvert un don étonnant pour l'alpinisme de l'extrême. Dans ce domaine, seuls les bouquetins et les isards présents sur ce versant pouvaient le concurrencer. Il en profitait pour satisfaire sa gourmandise tout en épargnant son malheureux voisin.

Son envie fruitée satisfaite, il revint près de la cascade pour faire un brin de toilette. Sans peigne, il avait du mal à discipliner son épaisse chevelure brune et bien que poussant très lentement, un début de barbe naissante le gênait. Ainsi ce fut avec une impatience particulière qu'il s'installa le mieux possible sur la pierre plate chauffée de soleil dans l'attente de son étrange rendez-vous journalier. Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon, et il savait que bientôt il entrerait en contact avec celui qui de manière de plus en plus claire communiquait à travers son esprit. Si son réveil l'avait désorienté, il avait bizarrement très vite acquis la certitude qu'il n'était pas seul. Ca ne s'expliquait pas, et rien de concret ne lui aurait permis de valider cette impression. Mais depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur ce pan de montagne inconnue, il lui semblait qu'un ange veillait sur lui. C'était une évidence. Au début, ce n'avait été qu'un sentiment indéfinissable, une sorte de plénitude qui le saisissait aux instants de découragement. Et puis étaient arrivés les cauchemars. Effrayants de réalisme et d'extravagance. C'est à ce moment-là que la présence dans son esprit avait commencé à se manifester de manière plus formelle. Sécurisante et positive, elle l'aidait à progresser à travers cette jungle onirique en l'assurant que tout irait bien. Et depuis quelques jours, il pouvait clairement l'entendre à travers sa conscience alors qu'il était éveillé. C'était une voix étonnamment calme et posée, à la fois douce et raisonnable, masculine, et qui lui semblait étrangement familière. Elle l'interrogeait sur son environnement, lui demandant de patienter encore un peu, l'encourageant à tenir, le temps qu'on le retrouve. Car on allait bientôt venir le chercher. La voix le lui avait promis et il la croyait.

Sous une autre latitude, un troisième homme s'éveillait en maugréant. Assommé par les petites pilules roses que deux infirmiers peu conciliant l'avaient obligé à avaler, il avait dormi plus de douze heures d'affilées. Il détestait se réveiller ainsi, plus nauséeux et avec la bouche sèche, que s'il s'était pris une cuite particulièrement sévère. Passant la main dans sa courte chevelure bleue en bataille, il se leva en chassant les dernières brumes qui voilaient son regard bleu. Derrière la vitre de la fenêtre grillagée, le soleil était déjà haut. La journée devait être bien entamée, ce qui ne fit que rajouter à sa mauvaise humeur. Il avait beau savoir que les heures à venir allaient s'égrener avec une lenteur désespérante, il n'aimait pas se lever aussi tard. Il ignorait comment il s'appelait, d'où il venait et ce qu'il avait bien pu faire les vingt dernières années, mais il était au moins certain d'une chose, la grasse matinée ne cadrait pas avec sa vie précédente. Et puis avec tout ça, il avait encore raté le repas de midi. Pas que la cantine soit extraordinaire. C'était plutôt à qui serait assez malin pour demander à un membre de sa famille ou à un ami de lui procurer un peu de nourriture « goûteuse » lors des visites. Mais pour l'heure, son estomac criait famine. En ce qui le concernait, personne ne semblait le connaître, et son caractère exécrable avait eu tôt fait de détourner les âmes charitables.

Il n'avait pas vraiment paniqué lorsqu'il avait repris conscience dans une ruelle étroite et sale, qui puait le vomi et l'urine. Il faisait nuit, et les éclats de voix qui lui parvenaient de la rue principale dont la jonction de lumière s'affichait une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, tendaient à lui prouver qu'il se trouvait dans un quartier chaud. Bruits de circulation ralentie, appels et rires d'hommes plus ou moins ivres, réponses gouailleuses de filles dans une langue dont il ne saisissait pas toutes les subtilités, musique de bar, le tout noyé dans une chaleur étouffante et l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus. Le mal de crâne qui lui martelait les tempes l'incitait à penser qu'il avait abusé de produits plus ou moins licites et il s'était tant bien que mal redressé pour s'adosser au mur derrière lui en attendant que ses idées se remettent en place. La ruelle n'était pas éclairée, et il bénéficiait d'une relative tranquillité pour récupérer. C'était un cul de sac, qui visiblement servait de décharge à ciel ouvert à l'un des établissements proches. Une montagne de bouteilles vides de tequila et d'emballage de tacos le dissimulait.

Le premier élément surprenant et désagréable a l'avoir frappé, était sa nudité. Pas qu'il soit d'une pudeur extraordinaire, mais pour se promener en ville, quelques vêtements aidaient tout de même mieux à passer inaperçu. Et pour une raison inconnue, il n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer. Le second point négatif, c'est que malgré tous ses efforts, il ne se rappelait de rien. C'était horripilant d'ailleurs ce problème de ne pas se souvenir. Surtout quand l'impression d'un danger diffus planait autour de vous. Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans la vie, mais sa musculature développée lui laissait présager qu'il saurait se servir de ses poings. Idée qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs plaisante.

Il avait espéré qu'un besoin pressant attirerait un homme de sa corpulence dans cette ruelle. Lui voler ses vêtements serait un jeu d'enfant. Mais la chance semblait elle aussi décidée à l'abandonner. Le ciel se nimbait des premières trainées laiteuses de l'aube, et le charivari adjacent s'était nettement calmé. Il devait pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement. Mais pour aller où ? Il ne savait même pas dans quelle ville il était. Quant au pays, il y en connaissait plusieurs à parler cette langue, bien que l'odeur récurrente de pozole et de quesadillas qui imprégnait l'air lui en donnât une petite indication. Il fallait qu'il trouve une planque pour passer la journée, récupère coûte que coûte au moins un pantalon, trouve un morceau à manger et dorme encore quelques heures. Il aviserait ensuite. Et qui sait, d'ici là la mémoire lui serait peut-être revenue ? De toute manière se morfondre ne servirait à rien, il devait agir. Ca au moins, il savait que c'était dans sa nature.

La malchance avait voulu qu'il tombe directement sur une voiture de police en patrouille. S'enfuir n'avait servi qu'à indisposer les fonctionnaires à son encontre, et ne connaissant pas le terrain, il s'était rapidement fait piéger dans une impasse. La sagesse la plus élémentaire lui commandait d'adopter un profil bas, mais sa mésaventure commençait fortement à lui peser. Ne recevant aucune réponse adéquate à ses questions, l'un des deux policiers avait alors commencé à le secouer. Mal lui en avait pris. Un coup de poing bien placé, que le jeune homme n'avait pourtant pas jugé particulièrement fort, l'avait envoyé valdinguer de l'autre côté de la rue, complètement sonné. Se servant de sa matraque, son collègue l'avait alors assommé en le frappant derrière la nuque. Au bout du compte, son comportement violent, sa petite tenue et son apparente amnésie lui avaient valu un aller simple dans l'asile le plus vétuste de la mégapole. Depuis il y végétait, un des médecins l'ayant décrété dangereux. Il ne consentirait à lever son véto que lorsque le pédigrée de ce personnage aurait été clarifié, ou qu'une personne fiable décide de se charger de lui.

Malgré sa rage de se retrouver enfermé entre quatre murs, le jeune homme s'y sentait bizarrement en sécurité. Comme si sa condition présente le désignait comme une proie à l'extérieur. Les jours qui s'enchaînaient se ressemblaient dans leur monotonie, mais les nuits se teintaient d'un crescendo cauchemardesque, que les drogues ne parvenaient pas toujours à canaliser. La violence qui habitait ses rêves le dérangeait moins, que l'apparente inhumanité qui l'animait face à la cruauté de certaines situations. C'était comme s'il se transposait dans un ailleurs irréel et pourtant véridique, dont la résurgence l'armait d'une sorte de rage primale depuis éradiquée. Et il se réveillait certains matins, en trouvant presque plaisante sa situation actuelle. Comme si ces cauchemars absurdes pouvaient avoir un lien quelconque avec son passé. Néanmoins il se gardait bien d'en parler aux infirmiers chargés de sa surveillance. Il n'avait pas envie de goûter à d'autres traitements chimiques. Instinctivement, et un peu stupidement lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, il s'accrochait à ces rêves comme à une porte de sortie. Et lorsque voilà deux jours il s'était mis à entendre distinctement une voix dans sa tête, alors qu'il enchaînait une cinquantaine de pompes sur le sol de sa chambre pour passer le temps, il n'avait pas marqué plus qu'un sursaut de surprise. Tout au plus s'était-il interrogé sur la stabilité de son état mental, avant de décider que somme toute, si cette voix lui permettait de renouer avec la réalité de son passé, son intérêt était de l'écouter.

Allongé sur une couchette en bois maintenue en hauteur par deux barres de fer encastrées dans le mur, un quatrième homme reprenait difficilement son souffle. La chaleur qui régnait dans sa cellule était épouvantable, mais plus que l'atmosphère étouffante, c'était la brutalité des coups qu'il venait de recevoir qui le faisait encore haleter. Il avait certainement des côtes fêlées, et s'il s'en référait à la couleur violacée que prenait son abdomen, il allait grimacer en se relevant le lendemain. Le soleil de midi s'engouffrait par la mince ouverture percée en haut du mur qui lui faisait face. La lumière crue l'éblouissait, mais il se sentait trop mal pour changer de place et il gardait un bras replié sur ses yeux à moitié fermés. D'un geste las il essuya d'un revers de son autre main le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres éclatées. Sa longue chevelure ondulée aux reflets marine s'emmêlait de ne plus être régulièrement brossée, et la sueur collait sa peau de poussière. Il était épuisé des nuits passées sans sommeil, ses geôliers s'ingéniant à le réveiller régulièrement sans raison particulière, sinon pour briser son rythme de repos. Son dernier repas remontait à trois jours, et sa gorge était si desséchée qu'il lui semblait qu'on avait passé une râpe au fond du gosier. Jamais il ne s'était encore senti aussi mal. Si ses gardiens ne lui donnaient pas à boire d'ici la nuit, il allait sans doute mourir de déshydratation. A bien y réfléchir, c'était presque une idée plaisante. Parce que depuis des jours que durait son calvaire, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait se sortir de cet enfer. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas s'il était coupable ou non de ce dont on l'accusait. Il avait beau clamer son innocence, au-delà des trois dernières semaines, il ne se rappelait de rien.

Son premier souvenir remontait à la fraicheur matinale de ce matin, où il avait ouvert les yeux sur un paysage enchanteur. Il se trouvait allongé sur la rive sablonneuse d'un lac qui s'étendait au sein d'une palmeraie à la végétation luxuriante. Autour de lui d'énormes insectes inoffensifs vrombissaient dans un tamaris, tandis qu'un oiseau curieux l'observait avec attention du haut d'un palmier dattier. Le soleil du désert réchauffait rapidement l'air et il arrêta bientôt de frissonner. Il aurait aimé s'aventurer sur le sentier qui longeait la rive, si l'indécence de sa tenue ne l'avait pas retenu. Il était complètement nu, et à la gêne qu'il en ressentait, il se doutait qu'il n'était pas coutumier de ce genre d'exhibition en plein air. Mais impossible de se rappeler les évènements précédents son arrivée dans cette magnifique oasis. Impossible de se rappeler quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, mis à part qu'il devait éviter de toucher à l'euphorbe qui poussait près de lui, la sève de cette plante étant particulièrement corrosive et toxique. D'où tenait-il son savoir ? Mystère.

Il allait pourtant bien falloir qu'il se secoue. Il s'accordait simplement le temps que la migraine qui lui martelait le crâne se calme. Les bribes d'une conversation encore lointaine le forcèrent à réagir plus rapidement. Deux hommes se rapprochaient. Il ne comprenait pas leur langue, mais sa consonance concordait avec la partie du monde où il pensait se trouver. Instinctivement, il préféra opter pour un premier contact prudent. Sans hésitation, il se laissa glisser dans les flots clairs. Le goût étrangement salé de l'eau dans laquelle il s'immergea, tout autant que le costume local typique des deux ressortissants du lieu, le renseignèrent sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il connaissait ce lieu. Il avait maintenant la certitude d'y être venu précédemment. Mais bizarrement il était incapable de se souvenir à quelle occasion. Il aurait aimé prendre le temps d'observer les arrivants, mais ceux-ci le remarquèrent et après une minute de stupeur, commencèrent à gesticuler en l'interpelant. Lentement il se releva. Le niveau de l'eau lui arrivait à la taille. Les deux hommes ne paraissaient ni dangereux, ni agressifs, et il se mit en marche. Lorsqu'il parvint à la rive, l'un des touaregs lui jeta son manteau en riant. Il avait terminé la journée sous une tente nomade, à boire du thé à la menthe et à essayer de se faire comprendre. De ses tentatives, ceux qui l'avaient recueilli finirent par remarquer sa désorientation, et pensant bien faire, ils l'accompagnèrent dès le lendemain au village le plus proche où se trouvait un poste de police. L'officier de service ne réussit pas mieux à entamer le dialogue, mais refusa que cet étranger sans papier s'en retourne sans qu'il soit identifié. Ainsi avait commencé sa garde à vue.

Proche de la frontière, la bourgade était le témoin du passage fréquent de camions militaires et d'hommes en armes. Si le pays n'était pas en guerre, on sentait poindre une certaine tension face aux actes terroristes qui agitaient spasmodiquement l'état voisin. Et il ne faisait pas bon circuler sans une raison clairement identifiable dans la région. Le jeune homme allait rapidement l'apprendre à ses dépens. Deux jours plus tard, il avait été pris en charge par un officier de l'armée accompagné d'un interprète, pour un interrogatoire particulièrement long. Il avait cru comprendre qu'une petite escouade venait d'essuyer les tirs de trois terroristes en fuite, passés de ce côté de la frontière. Pour son malheur, l'un d'entre eux était de type européen et son signalement concordait à peu près à son propre physique. En de telles circonstances, son amnésie passait mal. Aux yeux des autorités, elle était même clairement mise en doute. Le fait qu'il ne puisse même pas clamer sa bonne foi en demandant l'assistance d'une ambassade puisqu'il ignorait sa nationalité, avait fini de l'enferrer.

Embarqué dans un camion militaire, il avait traversé une partie du pays pour être ramené à la capitale. Emprisonné et maintenu au secret depuis des jours dont il avait oublié le compte, il subissait des interrogatoires de plus en plus violents. De singuliers cauchemars où il se voyait prendre le pouvoir, manipuler, assassiner ou trahir, parachevait de le déstabiliser. Et pour couronner le tout, une voix étrangère à sa propre conscience se manifestait parfois. En soit cet écho n'avait rien d'agressif. Il était même plutôt apaisant. Mais inexplicablement il le ramenait à une sorte d'état antérieur indéfinissable, qui suscitait en lui des bouffées proches de la panique. Il se sentait devenir fou, et il en était arrivé au point de se demander s'il était responsable ou non de ce qu'on lui reprochait.

Epuisé par la chaleur, le manque de repos, la faim et la douleur, il se sentit glisser dans un demi-sommeil. C'était risquer de se laisser envahir par les mots étrangers sur lesquels il n'avait aucune prise. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de lutter. Tant qu'à être perdu d'avance, autant adoucir le combat en s'abandonnant à cette voix somme toute rassurante. S'il devait sombrer, pourquoi refuser le soutien étrange de cette alliée connue de lui seul ? Née de son désespoir ou issue de sa folie, elle ne pouvait pas l'enfoncer davantage.

Loin de là, un cinquième homme partageait son incompréhension douloureuse sans le savoir. Assis à même le sol contre le mur mouillé, les genoux enserrés dans ses bras, il fixait depuis des heures la porte fermée en haut des marches de la cave où il était enfermé. Son calme et sa patience n'avaient d'égal que sa détermination de ne pas montrer son inquiétude à ses geôliers. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans ce lieu humide et sombre, seulement éclairé par une mince ouverture donnant sur ce qu'il pensait être une arrière-cour. Le premier jour, il avait inutilement essayé de trouver de l'aide en explorant ce qu'il pouvait voir de l'étroit soupirail qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Son lieu de détention était apparemment un bâtiment désaffecté, et seul un chat de gouttière était venu pointer ses moustaches à son appel. Autour de lui, un tas de caisses abandonnées jonchaient le sol. Utiliser les planches de bois lui avait au moins permis de s'isoler de la terre battue pour dormir. Il n'était pas particulièrement frileux, mais l'humidité conférait à cette pièce une atmosphère malsaine. Le lumineux soleil qui brillait au-dehors n'atteignait pas ce recoin, et par moment, il ne parvenait pas se retenir de trembler sous ses minces vêtements usés. Bizarrement, il jugeait cette réaction naturelle désagréable, comme si son corps transi n'était pas habitué à frissonner ainsi. Avait-il vécu sous de chaudes latitudes auparavant ? La pâleur de sa peau le démentait. Mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait jurer de rien, car ses souvenirs se limitaient aux trois dernières semaines. Sa situation durant ce court laps de temps n'avait fait qu'empirer, et même s'il ne la comprenait pas, il s'en voulait de s'être laissé prendre à un tel piège. Il ne se considérait aucunement supérieur aux autres, mais il était loin d'être stupide. Et la nasse qui venait de se renfermer sur lui, semblait trop élaborée pour n'être que la somme de simples hasards.

Son premier contact avec la réalité avait été laborieusement lent. Il avait ouvert les yeux avec un sentiment de totale vulnérabilité, joint à un manque de réactivité, qui avaient fini par amener un malaise proche de la panique. Son esprit tournait en boucle sans qu'il parvienne à assembler une pensée cohérente et il se faisait l'effet d'une coquille vide. La migraine qui lui martelait les tempes n'expliquait pas à elle seule son dérapage intellectuel et encore moins cette impression de perte qui l'oppressait. Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur un sol de béton froid, dans ce que sa vision troublée identifiait à une sorte de long et sombre couloir, éclairé à intervalle régulier par des spots électriques fatigués. Son corps douloureux refusait de se mouvoir et il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour sentir la main qui secouait doucement son épaule. Se redressant sur les coudes avec difficulté, il avait tourné la tête pour découvrir un petit garçon d'environ six ans accroupi à ses côtés, qui attendait patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits. L'enfant l'observait avec de beaux yeux d'ambre dénués d'étonnement, comme si sa présence en ce lieu était naturelle. Chétif, sale, de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets auburn, une frange coupée en bataille, il affichait le sérieux de ceux qui connaissent la misère. Sans un mot, il lui avait tendu une vieille couverture grise, si râpée qu'elle montrait sa trame. Il avait alors pris conscience de sa nudité, tout en en déduisant qu'il devait se trouver là depuis un moment, pour que le petit ait eu le temps de ramener quelque chose pour le couvrir. S'emmitouflant au mieux, il s'était relevé en titubant. Toujours silencieux, l'enfant s'était redressé à son tour, en lui faisant signe de le suivre. S'accrochant par intermittence au mur, il lui avait emboité le pas avec confiance. Il ne se rappelait plus qui il était, ni comment il était arrivé là. Il ignorait même où il se trouvait, mais il avait l'intuition qu'il pouvait se fier à ce gamin. Inutilement il essayait d'appréhender correctement sa situation tandis qu'il progressait lentement. Une partie de lui-même se débattait avec un début de désespoir pour trouver une explication, tandis que l'autre s'enferrait lâchement dans une sorte d'inertie spectatrice, comme si une barrière l'isolait la réalité. Ce mélange le perturbait énormément et il ressentait presque la perte d'une partie de lui-même. C'était à la fois confus et évident. De quoi accentuer son mal de crâne.

L'enfant l'avait guidé à travers un dédale de longs couloirs et de tuyaux enchevêtrés. Par intermittence, ils croisaient des sortes de puits de surface qui l'avaient convaincu qu'ils déambulaient dans les sous-sols d'une grande ville. Ils avaient fini par atteindre une sorte d'artère véhiculant les grosses tuyauteries du chauffage urbain, et immédiatement le jeune homme avait entendu des chuchotements inquiets. Apparaissant comme par magie, une vingtaine de gamins dépenaillés et hirsutes, s'étaient mis à sortir de niches, discrètement aménagées à même la plomberie. Un adolescent dégingandé d'une quinzaine d'années à l'air dur, s'était porté à leur rencontre en admonestant le plus petit. Nullement impressionné, ce dernier avait répliqué d'un ton déterminé en prenant son protégé par la main, pour lui faire traverser le groupe jusqu'au minuscule renfoncement de couloir qui lui servait de lit. Epuisé et endolori, le jeune homme s'était laissé faire, touché par la détermination et le courage de ce petit bonhomme. Il avait beau conserver un visage de marbre inexpressif et être totalement désorienté, il savait qu'il aimait les enfants. Et le caractère bien trempé de celui-ci l'incitait à croire qu'il en avait déjà côtoyé d'autres de ce genre. Les yeux lourds de fatigue, il s'était dit que le gamin dégageait quelque chose de vraiment spécial, mais il lui avait été impossible de mettre le doigt sur quoi. Malgré sa volonté, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience alors que le plus grand menaçait le petit, dans une langue qu'il réalisa soudain comprendre. Ce n'était pas la sienne, mais il parvenait à suivre sans difficulté cet échange à l'accent de faubourgs. Ce parler, joint à la situation si particulière des enfants, lui arracha un mince sourire. Il savait maintenant où il se trouvait.

Ce fut une caresse légère sur la joue qui le réveilla. Mu par un réflexe conditionné, il attrapa immédiatement la main qui le touchait pour l'immobiliser. Un cri de douleur et de surprise lui répondit. Il avait été plus brutal qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et en découvrant le regard apeuré d'une fillette blonde aux yeux gris penchée sur lui, il relâcha sa prise. Innocemment, l'enfant manipulait avec une admiration évidente, les longues mèches soyeuses de sa chevelure indigo. Assis près d'elle, le petit garçon qui l'avait secouru la veille ne le quittait pas des yeux. Debout un peu en retrait, un jeune adolescent roux d'environ douze ans, l'observait aussi en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres. Les autres enfants devaient se livrer à divers rapines ou trafics à l'extérieur pour survivre. D'une main hésitante, la fillette lui tendit la vatrouchki dans laquelle elle avait déjà mordu deux bouchées. Il l'accepta avec un léger sourire. Il était mort de faim. Interrogeant brièvement la petite, il eut la confirmation du lieu où il se trouvait. Sans rien dire, le plus âgé lui tendit une chemise et un pantalon usés, accompagnés d'une paire de sandales dépareillées. Coup de chance ou sens de l'observation, les vêtements étaient à sa taille. Les deux plus jeunes s'étaient spontanément éloignés pour le laisser s'habiller, mais l'aîné restait à une distance raisonnable, sans pour autant le perdre de vue. Et dans les regards à la dérobés qu'il jetait sur lui, le jeune homme devinait une intense perplexité. Secouant l'espèce de chape d'apathie qui le paralysait à demi, il avait fini par l'interroger. L'adolescent lui avait alors demandé s'il ne se souvenait vraiment pas de lui. A sa réponse négative, il lui avait alors appris qu'ils se connaissaient pourtant déjà.

Plus de cinq ans auparavant, alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans, le rouquin avait eu la malchance de se faire pourchasser par un commerçant en colère, à qui il avait dérobé quelques fruits. Alors que l'homme le rattrapait, il avait cru lui échapper en sautant d'un pont. L'eau du fleuve était froide et le courant rapide. Il allait se laisser submerger, lorsqu'il s'était senti happé par une présence puissante qui l'avait ramené sur la rive. Toussant et crachant, il avait ouvert les yeux sur deux prunelles bleues sombres qui le fixaient sans chaleur. Une voiture avait soudain débouché en trombe d'une rue adjacente, et deux hommes en avaient surgie. L'enfant connaissait encore peu de choses, mais les grands qui l'éduquaient l'avaient précédemment mis en garde contre certains gros bras appartenant à la mafia. Il avait reconnu l'un d'entre eux, et lorsque celui-ci avait sorti une arme en apercevant le jeune homme près de lui sur la berge, il avait compris que ce dernier était également la proie de chasseurs. Malgré la menace du revolver maintenant pointé sur lui, l'inconnu avait encore attendu un instant pour être certain que tout allait bien, avant de disparaître. Pour ce faire, il avait d'ailleurs effectué un saut d'une hauteur si prodigieuse, que l'enfant avait cru rêver. Il n'avait jamais oublié le visage de son sauveur, et bien que celui-ci ne se souvienne de rien aujourd'hui, il était heureux de pouvoir le remercier. Mais Youri, le chef de leur bande était dangereux. Il aurait vendu père et mère s'il en avait encore eu, pour s'attirer la sympathie de la mafia locale qu'il ambitionnait d'intégrer. Il n'allait donc pas tarder à leur livrer l'information de la présence d'un inconnu amnésique parmi eux. Or l'ancien homme de main qui pourchassait autrefois son sauveur, était devenu un intervenant important de l'organisation. L'adolescent voulait payer sa dette, tout autant qu'il réprouvait les méthodes de Youri. L'inconnu semblait encore bien trop épuisé pour se prendre en charge de manière efficace, et sans lui laisser le choix, il l'avait entraîné à sa suite vers une autre planque souterraine connue de lui seul. Attirés comme des aimants, les deux plus jeunes enfants avaient suivis, instaurant l'embryon d'une nouvelle petite bande.

Durant des jours, les enfants l'avaient hébergé, nourri, protégé, et il avait décidé de les aider en retour. Encore fallait-il qu'il parvienne à renouer avec sa véritable identité. Pour le moment il n'était rien, ni personne, si ce n'était un poids mort qui compliquait encore davantage la survie des trois gamins. Et puis étaient arrivés les cauchemars. S'il avait cru un instant trouver une réponse à ses interrogations à travers son univers onirique, la trame incompréhensible et douloureuse de ses rêves l'avait finalement plus désorienté qu'autre chose. Il se réveillait en sueur, parfois si effrayé qu'il lui était impossible de se rendormir. La teneur singulièrement violente et désespérée de ses derniers cauchemars lui laissait en outre un fort arrière-goût de culpabilité. Sentiment qui augmentait encore lorsqu'il s'interrogeait sur la raison de sa situation présente, tandis qu'une indéfinissable tristesse le saisissait. Il en arrivait à la conclusion qu'il avait vraisemblablement vécu des évènements dramatiques dont il était peut-être entièrement responsable. Et il n'était plus sûr d'éprouver l'envie de se souvenir. Malgré l'affection dont les enfants l'entouraient, il se sentait seul. Et bien que rien ne vienne fonder cette évidence, il avait la conviction dérangeante qu'il le resterait. Comme s'il avait perdu une personne essentielle. Blessé au plus profond par un élément dont il ignorait la cause, il s'enfermait progressivement dans une sorte de désespoir, qui se muait en une étrange insensibilité où il se complaisait, mais qui ne l'aidait en rien à recouvrer ses forces.

Les révélations de Yannis, l'adolescent roux, l'incitaient aussi à la prudence. Il désirait véritablement aider les enfants, et pour ce faire, il allait devoir se montrer à l'extérieur, quitte à affronter ses propres démons et des ennemis dont il n'avait plus aucun souvenir. Mais il hésitait à remonter à la surface, alors qu'il savait ne pas être d'un tempérament peureux. Cette ambivalence finissait par le plonger dans une indécision proche de la dépression.

Et puis il y avait trois jours, tout avait basculé. Yannis avait déboulé en lui criant de s'enfuir. Deux hommes suivaient sur ses talons, essayant de le retenir. Aussitôt il avait bondi, non par pour s'échapper, mais pour voler une nouvelle fois au secours de l'adolescent. Rapide, souple et adroit, il était parvenu à renverser un de ses adversaires d'un habile jeu de jambes, avant que le second ne le ceinture et ne le frappe violemment à la tempe. Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, il se trouvait dans cette cave. Inquiet pour les enfants, il avait pourtant préféré garder l'avantage du silence. Il espérait que de guerre lasse l'un de ses geôliers laisse échapper une information. Mais apparemment il avait affaire à forte partie, et les deux hommes ne commettaient aucune erreur. Il ignorait toujours qui se dissimulait derrière eux. Les jours s'écoulant, la simple vengeance mafieuse devenait improbable. L'homme que redoutait Yannis n'aurait jamais attendu aussi longtemps pour se manifester. Il en était certain. Quelque chose clochait et il se sentait dangereusement menacé.

* * *

_(1 )Katarina Frostenson est l'une des poétesses contemporaines suédoises les plus connues._


	6. Chapitre : Sous le signe de la colère

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

_**Note :**__ Pour ceux qui se serait amusés à essayer de trouver les lieux où se trouvaient les chevaliers « absents », j'ai listé en fin de chapitre les indices qui vous permettaient d'identifier les différents pays. Pour info personne n'a trouvé les cinq pays. Vous avez tous buté sur le lieu de détention de Saga. Il fallait effectivement connaître la particularité du lac de l'oasis de Gabroun pour le trouver._

* * *

**Tari : **_Les chevaliers absents se sont réveillés dans des lieux très différents, mais leur situation est-elle vraiment meilleure pour les uns que pour les autres ?... Ne te fies pas trop aux apparences. Concernant leur lieu de détention, tu as trois réponses sur cinq. Il te manque Aphrodite et Saga (pour celui-là, personne n'a trouvé, mais je reconnais qu'il était difficile). _

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (La ronde des absents) : **_Privés de leur mémoire, voilà maintenant trois semaines que les cinq renégats se sont réveillés dans différentes parties du monde. Après avoir erré en forêt, Aphrodite a été pris en charge par le résidant d'une petite bourgade, avant d'être placé dans une institution médico-sociale. Il y attend depuis que l'on découvre qui il est, en s'interrogeant sur ses cauchemars bizarres que semble soulager une présence annexe. Installé dans une grotte de montagne, Shura survit de rapines en se cachant. Il écoute avec confiance la voix qui a apaisé ses cauchemars et qui lui demande de patienter encore un peu, certain qu'on va finir par venir le chercher. Pour s'être éveillé au sein d'une grande ville, Death Mask s'est rapidement retrouvé confronté aux forces de police auxquelles il a inutilement cherché à résister. Enfermé dans un asile sordide, il s'y sent bizarrement en sécurité. Intrigué par ses cauchemars, il décide aussi d'accorder foi à la voix qui parasite parfois son esprit. Saga a ouvert des yeux dans une magnifique oasis. Pris en charge par des touaregs, il est vite soupçonné par les autorités locales d'actes terroristes. Mis au secret, il subit des interrogatoires de plus en plus violents tandis que ses cauchemars et la voix étrangère suscitent en lui un état proche de la panique. Camus a été pris en charge par un groupe d'enfants vivants dans des sous-sols, dont un jeune adolescent qui lui apprend qu'il lui a autrefois sauvé la vie. Le petit garçon de six ans qui l'a trouvé en premier l'interpelle, mais il ignore pourquoi. La violence de ses cauchemars le déstabilise, et il a l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'essentiel. Il pense remonter à la surface pour aider à son tour les enfants, mais deux hommes surgissent et l'assomme. Il se réveille dans une cave avec l'impression d'être en grand danger._

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : SOUS LE SIGNE DE LA COLERE

Suivant les ordres de Shion, chaque chevalier chargé d'un de ses pairs absents, avait établi un contact conscient avec celui-ci sans attendre. Informée des résultats plus ou moins encourageants obtenus, Saori décida immédiatement d'en aviser Athéna. A la Déesse de juger si elle devait ou non s'impliquer davantage dans le sauvetage de ses Ors perdus. A peine eut-elle le temps de lancer son appel en ouvrant son esprit comme elle avait appris à le faire, qu'elle se sentit instantanément envahie par la divine présence. Jamais encore Athéna ne l'avait possédée de manière aussi brutale. Au point d'écraser littéralement sa personnalité. Elle irradiait de colère et de puissance dévastatrice rentrée. Désorientée, et douloureusement atteinte dans son intégrité physique par cette prise de contact trop rapide, Saori osa une approche timide.

« _Athéna ?..._ »

Consciente de l'inquiétude perplexe et apeurée de son enveloppe charnelle, la Déesse l'apaisa d'une caresse mentale presque maternelle.

« _Rassure-toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal,_ la conforta-t-elle intérieurement. _Tu as agi comme il le fallait. Le problème ne vient pas du Sanctuaire. Vous faites tous au mieux avec les moyens qu'il vous reste. Mais je ne tolèrerai pas que l'on touche à mes chevaliers de cette manière !_ »

Et elle déversa une once de son pouvoir pour ressourcer et soulager le corps meurtri, avant de laisser la jeune femme sagement se replier dans un coin de son esprit sans répondre à ses interrogations. Elle saurait bien assez tôt à quel nouveau souci elle allait être confrontée. Pour l'heure, elle devait parer au plus pressé en avertissant son Grand Pope d'accélérer le mouvement. Statufiant de crainte les sentinelles en faction par sa mauvaise humeur perceptible à dix mètres même au commun des mortels, elle se dirigea au pas de charge vers le bureau où elle savait trouver Shion à cette heure. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, elle parvint à arracher un sursaut à l'atlante, pourtant aguerri à de multiples situations.

« Suis-moi ! Nous devons régler une affaire pressante. »

Et sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la petite pièce rectangulaire qui leur servait de salle de réunion privée lors des gestions de crise. Durant toute sa longue vie, jamais le Grand Pope n'avait ressenti un tel courroux chez sa Déesse. Sa colère était cataclysmique. Son aura tempétueuse n'admettait aucun commentaire, encore moins de contestation, et Shion abandonna le courrier qu'il rédigeait pour lui emboîter le pas en silence malgré sa curiosité.

Ils parvinrent rapidement dans la salle aménagée en petit salon, au bout duquel trônait une grande table de travail entourée de quelques chaises à hauts dossiers. D'une démarche vive, Athéna se porta devant la fenêtre encadrée de colonnes doriques qui éclairait la pièce. La vue plongeante sur le Sanctuaire donnait sur les douze Maisons, et elle sembla se perdre dans la contemplation de celles-ci. De plus en plus intrigué, l'ancien Bélier s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce. Consciente de son indécision, la jeune femme l'interpela d'une voix radoucie, sans se retourner.

« Assieds-toi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir sommé de manière aussi cavalière, mais tu comprendras ma colère devant l'urgence de la situation. »

Aucun protocole n'établissant de règle lorsqu'ils devaient se rassembler pour débattre en comité restreint, Shion s'installa sur le premier siège à sa portée, tout en gardant un œil sur le dos de sa Déesse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en sachant pouvoir se permettre d'interférer dans les réflexions divines.

— Tu vas le savoir d'ici quelques minutes. Le temps que Dohko et Kanon nous rejoignent. Ils sont déjà en route et ne devraient plus tarder.

— Kanon ? »

Décidemment elle le prenait par surprise aujourd'hui. Le fait qu'elle ait contacté mentalement Dohko pour lui demander de les rejoindre n'avait rien d'étonnant. Avec lui-même il faisait partie des plus anciens et s'était spontanément porté volontaire pour l'aider à apurer les tâches administratives. La restructuration du Sanctuaire devenu exsangue leur demandait à tous de s'investir au mieux de leurs compétences. S'il avait été présent, nul doute que Saga serait venu renforcer leur équipe. Et il aurait été accepté sans difficulté, Shion reconnaissant que sa période d'intérim secrète n'avait en aucun cas déméritée du point de vue de la gestion complexe de leur organisation. Mais Kanon ?... Il n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour les contingences matérielles et encore moins pour leur suivi papier. Si le Grand Pope ne mettait pas en doute ses compétences de décideur et son charisme, il l'assimilait néanmoins plus à un homme de terrain. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas interchangeables. Alors pourquoi le convoquer à ce conseil restreint ? Toujours statique devant la fenêtre ouverte, Athéna lui accorda une explication en devinant sa perplexité.

« Kanon a un point commun avec Saga. Il sait prendre le recul nécessaire face à n'importe quelle situation. Même si je ne doute pas que dans le cas présent il s'impliquera au maximum de ses possibilités. Et puis il a déjà manipulé un Dieu. Et j'ai besoin de son avis dans le cas qui me préoccupe. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les quatre réunis, assis autour de la table de bois ciré. En entrant, Dohko avait jeté à Shion un regard interrogateur auquel ce dernier avait été incapable de répondre. Quant à Kanon, il se demandait visiblement ce qu'il faisait là. Rigide sur son siège, Athéna les avait accueillis en retrouvant un brin de courtoisie. Depuis, chacun attendait qu'elle les informe de la raison d'un retour aussi soudain que fâché. Car si elle semblait avoir retrouvé son calme, elle n'en dégageait pas moins un mécontentement rarement égalé. Les deux mains posées bien à plat sur le plateau de bois, elle en vint enfin au fait, en les regardant tour à tour avec gravité.

« Je viens d'apprendre les premiers résultats obtenus suite aux contacts conscients que certains ont pu établir avec quatre des réprouvés par Hadès. Et je suis sidérée par la traîtrise de mon oncle ! Notre marché était qu'il les éparpille au hasard dans l'un des lieux qu'ils avaient précédemment foulés. Or il n'y a pas eu de hasard ! Les endroits où ils se sont réveillés correspondent à ceux où ils ont laissé le plus d'acrimonie derrière eux. Ils s'y sont fait des ennemis implacables, qui les identifieront sans difficulté s'ils les croisent, et qui ne leur feront aucun quartier. Les six mois accordés étaient un leurre ! Nous devons les rapatrier d'urgence.»

La nouvelle n'avait rien de réjouissant et un silence atterré accueilli ses paroles. Kanon pâlit affreusement. Ce qu'il avait pu percevoir de la situation de son frère le préoccupait déjà fortement. Il n'imaginait même pas que cela puisse devenir pire. S'il n'agissait pas rapidement, jamais il ne le récupérerait vivant.

« Nous avons déjà plus ou moins pensé à ce cas de figure, intervint Shion. C'est pourquoi nous étions décidés à les ramener dès que nous aurions pu identifier avec certitude les lieux où ils se trouvent, sans attendre de tous les avoir localisés. Le problème, c'est que pour l'instant nous ne sommes sûrs que du pays où ils se situent, termina-t-il avec un ennui évident.

— Je sais tout cela, fit Athéna avec un geste d'apaisement. Et je reconnais bien là ton esprit d'initiative et ta prudence. Mais je me doute que les évènements précédents la Guerre Sainte n'ont guère dû favoriser les confidences entre vous. Je pense que vous auriez fini par faire parler les archives, mais le temps presse. Voilà pourquoi je suis revenue. Je suis ici pour vous donner directement les informations qu'il vous manque.

— En ce qui concerne Aphrodite, le travail de dépouillement effectué par Milo a porté ses fruits, avança Kanon. Je vous apportais justement la nouvelle. Une dépêche canadienne fait état d'un jeune amnésique dont la description correspond en tout point au chevalier des Poissons. Après avoir erré en forêt voilà trois semaines, il a été pris en charge par les autorités qui l'ont fait admettre dans un établissement médico-social près de Thunder Bay. »

Son désir de réhabiliter le Scorpion dans l'esprit de sa Déesse était si évident, que celle-ci laissa planer un regard indéfinissable sur l'ancien Marina durant quelques instants. Les yeux améthystes devinrent si incisifs, que malgré son aplomb il se troubla sans pour autant perdre de vue son objectif.

« Milo a véritablement abattu un gros travail, » se crut-il obligé de souligner.

Un léger sourire éclairant pour la première fois son visage, la jeune femme approuva.

« Et je lui en suis reconnaissante, tout comme j'apprécie que vous sembliez resserrer les rangs entre vous. Aphrodite se trouve effectivement à la périphérie de Thunder Bay. Mais cet article de presse ne peut qu'attirer l'attention sur lui. Dohko, tu prendras le premier avion en partance pour le Canada. Je veux que vous restiez tous très discrets, mais que vous soyez aussi rapides et efficaces. »

Inclinant la tête en signe d'assentiment, le chinois demanda.

« Que devons-nous craindre le concernant à Thunder Bay ?

— L'illumination d'un déséquilibré notoire qu'il a eu la faiblesse d'épargner lors d'une de ses dernières missions. Ce n'était qu'un témoin oculaire, fortuitement sur place, et qui souffrait déjà de troubles récurrents. Le chevalier des Poissons a pensé à juste titre qu'on taxerait son témoignage d'élucubrations. Sa clémence n'a pas été récompensée puisque depuis, cet individu proclame à qui veut l'entendre qu'il est le bras armé de Dieu qui l'a chargé d'éliminer le Démon à la Rose. Il a déjà tué deux jeunes hommes présentant quelques ressemblances avec Aphrodite. Et il a réussi à s'échapper récemment de l'asile où il purgeait sa peine. Il est fou mais d'une intelligence retorse. Nul doute qu'il fera le rapprochement s'il a connaissance de cet appel à témoin. Il est dangereux et s'il parvient à l'approcher, le chevalier des Poissons n'aura aucune raison de se méfier.

— Un de nos intermédiaires se trouve à Minneapolis. Je vais le joindre et lui demander de se rendre immédiatement à Thunder Bay, annonça Dohko. Il servira discrètement de garde du corps à Aphrodite en attendant mon arrivée.

— C'est une excellente idée, acquiesça Athéna.

— J'ai pu établir un contact plutôt constructif ave Death Mask, enchaîna Shion. Notre rapprochement forcé durant quatre ans dans les limbes a été constructif, si j'en juge la confiance que m'accorde maintenant le chevalier du Cancer. Même si c'est de manière inconsciente. Il a aussi gardé des réflexes de survie tout à fait préventifs. Il est au Mexique. Pour une raison qui lui échappe il se méfie énormément de son environnement, et il n'a pas vraiment vu d'inconvénient à patienter dans l'établissement de soins psychiatriques où il s'est vu enfermer, suite à sa petite altercation avec les autorités.

— Il est à Mexico, vraisemblablement dans le quartier populaire de Tepito, précisa la jeune femme. C'est une des dernières missions sous l'égide de Saga qui l'a envoyé là-bas. Death Mask est un exécutant extrêmement fiable qui ne s'embarrasse que peu de sentiments. Eliminer plusieurs membres de grandes familles gangrénées par la pègre locale ne lui a posé aucun problème. Sauf que dans ce cas-là aussi il n'a pas jugé bon de sacrifier l'ensemble d'une fratrie, sans se douter que le survivant reprendrait le flambeau de son aîné. S'il se laisse débusquer, il aura à faire à un homme de pouvoir au double visage, auquel il lui sera impossible d'échapper. Il va falloir le soustraire à la curiosité des autorités extrêmement rapidement. Shion, tu enverras Jabu et Nachi le récupérer.

— Pour Saga, j'ai peur que ce soit moins simple, soupira Kanon. Il est déjà tombé entre des mains peu complaisantes et tout s'embrouille dans son esprit. Il s'affaibli très vite et il refuse en partie mon aide.

— Je sais. Malgré l'amnésie dont les a frappé mon oncle, il semblerait que les cinq absents aient gardé des bribes inconscientes des faits marquants de leur passé, révéla la déesse avec un éclair de colère froide dans les yeux. C'est tout au moins ce qu'il ressort des premiers contacts que vous avez établi avec les quatre chevaliers que vous avez pu atteindre. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs fugaces, mais suivant leur personnalité et leur parcours précédent, ça peut leur compliquer singulièrement la vie. J'en viens d'ailleurs à soupçonner Hadès d'avoir là aussi agi en toute connaissance de cause, plutôt que par négligence.

— Hum, gronda Dohko. Ainsi il a décidé de se débarrasser d'une manière ou d'une autre de nos frères.

— Si nous n'agissons pas rapidement il va réussir avec Saga, renchérit Kanon avec angoisse. D'après ce qu'il a accepté de me livrer, j'ai pu déterminer qu'il se trouve en Lybie. Il a dû s'éveiller en plein désert de Fezzan, dans l'oasis de Gabroun. Mais j'ignore dans quelle ville il a été transféré, mis à part qu'elle doit se trouver près de la méditerranée. De la fenêtre de sa cellule il voit des mouettes. Or ces oiseaux ne remontent pas loin dans le désert.

— Je pense que nous pouvons éliminer Tripoli de la liste des villes côtières, répondit Athéna sans se départir de son calme. S'il s'y était trouvé son ennemi aurait déjà mis la main sur lui. Dès cette réunion terminée Saori se mettra en relation avec un de nos agents sur place. C'est un homme puissant et il a ses entrées tant au gouvernement que dans l'armée. Il saura nous renseigner efficacement d'ici quelques heures. Dès que tu auras recueilli l'information qu'il nous manque Kanon, tu partiras immédiatement sur place. Je compte sur toi pour trouver un moyen pour le soustraire à ses geôliers sans que cela tourne à l'incident diplomatique. »

D'un air grave l'ancien Marina hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi se trouve-t-il dans ce pays ? demanda-t-il autant pour satisfaire sa curiosité que pour affiner son plan de sauvetage.

— Il y a quelques années, Saga a contré l'esprit de conquête d'un des généraux alors en place. Il agissait en tant que Grand Pope, dans un cadre positif pour le Sanctuaire. Mais la situation politique de ce pays est délicate, et cette mission était extrêmement dangereuse à plus d'un titre. Plutôt que de la déléguer, il a préféré y remédier lui-même, sous sa véritable identité de chevalier des Gémeaux. Il a réussi à débloquer la crise en piégeant le personnage incriminé dans un rôle subalterne. Ce dernier a malheureusement pu l'apercevoir en civil lors d'un repas donné par l'ambassade de Grèce, et depuis il lui voue une haine indéfectible. Le fait que Saga ait pu être soupçonné comme terroriste potentiel va immanquablement faire le tour des services de l'armée. Même relégué au fond d'un bureau, si son ennemi à vent de sa présence et fait le rapprochement, il mettra tout en œuvre pour l'abattre. Sans compter que sa situation actuelle est loin d'être idyllique.

— Kanon ressemblant énormément à Saga, peut-être serait-il prudent de lui adjoindre un coéquipier, intervint Shion avec sagesse.

— Tu as raison, approuva Athéna. Ne le prends pas mal Kanon, mais tu es le portrait vivant de ton frère. Si à un moment donné tu dois parlementer avec les autorités, tu passeras difficilement inaperçu. Le chevalier de l'Ophicius vient de rentrer. Je suis certaine qu'elle te secondera efficacement. »

Kanon allait accepter, lorsque l'ancien Bélier reprit la parole, sans lui laisser le temps de se prononcer.

« Shaina est un très bon choix, mais si vous le permettez j'aimerais lui confier une autre mission. Et compte tenu de la difficulté de la tâche si celle-ci dégénérait, je pensais plutôt lui associer un autre chevalier d'Or.

— Et au quel songes-tu ? demanda la jeune femme, étonnée par cette interruption dont elle pressentait que la raison n'était pas aussi claire.

— A Mu du Bélier. »

Kanon et Dohko se tournèrent avec un ensemble parfait vers Shion, pour le dévisager avec incompréhension. La rancœur du jeune Bélier vis à vis de Saga n'était un secret pour personne, et sa proposition ressemblait à une incongruité. Sauf que leur vénéré et vénérable Grand Pope ne tombait jamais dans les incongruités. Réalisant qu'il se jouait là quelque chose d'inter-chevalerie, Athéna se garda d'interférer. D'autant plus que l'idée sous-jacente qu'elle devinait lui plaisait.

« Si Kanon n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, cela ne me dérange absolument pas », se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'une manière tout à fait neutre.

La balle était dans le camp de l'ex Dragon des Mers et tous les visages se tournèrent de son côté avec intérêt.

« D'accord, finit-il par concéder au bout de quelques interminables secondes. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le choix le plus judicieux.

— Et moi, je crois au contraire qu'il sera très constructif », assena avec une gentille fermeté leur aîné.

Comprenant son objectif, Dohko l'agréa d'un sourire, tandis que moins optimiste dans la réussite de ce plan, Kanon retenait une grimace.

« Bien, trancha leur déesse. Puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, concentrons-nous à présent sur le cas de Shura.

— C'est celui qui pose apparemment le moins de problème, fit Dohko avec assurance. Depuis le début il s'est ouvert à l'esprit de Shaka et il suit ses directives avec le plus grand sérieux. Le chevalier de la Vierge a non seulement pu identifier le pays où il se trouve, mais aussi le lieu exact de son réveil.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas. Le chevalier de la Vierge est surprenant à plus d'un titre», claqua la réponse de la jeune femme, avec une sécheresse qui jeta un froid.

Les trois hommes s'entreregardèrent. Décidemment, leur Bouddha vivant n'était plus en odeur de sainteté. Alors qu'il était l'un de ceux qui avait le moins failli dans sa loyauté envers Athéna, et que fidèle à sa ligne de conduite, il œuvrait activement et consciencieusement au mieux de ses capacités depuis son retour. Il y avait quelque chose d'indubitablement injuste dans la vindicte de la jeune femme, et apparemment de très personnel. Intrigué et un brin inquiet pour la Vierge, Shion se promit d'éclaircir la question « Shaka » dès qu'il le pourrait. Indifférente à leur trouble, la déesse poursuivit.

« Donc vous savez que le chevalier du Capricorne se trouve en France. Il est quelque part dans le parc national des Pyrénées, près de Gavarnie. C'est là qu'il avait en effet le plus de chance de tomber sur les derniers membres de sa famille, bien qu'il soit né en Espagne. Et comme il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, il est évident que ceux-ci auraient fait le rapprochement. Vu la faible densité de population locale, ajouté aux va et vient imprévisible des touristes, c'est un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas déjà fait repérer.

— Un avion part pour la France dès ce soir. Shaka pourra le rejoindre rapidement, se réjouit Dohko.

— Non, pas Shaka. Aldébaran fera fort bien l'affaire, trancha la jeune femme sans véhémence, mais avec une fermeté qui n'admettait pas de contestation.

— Et où est le problème ? s'enquit Kanon.

— Les premiers balbutiements du cosmos de Shura se sont manifestés de façon un peu particulière. Il n'avait pas trois ans lorsque la voiture dans laquelle se trouvaient ses parents a été prise sous un éboulement de rochers. Shura était le seul survivant. Il a réussi à s'extirper du véhicule et obstinément il a alors tenté de déblayer les gravas qui écrasaient les tôles en utilisant maladroitement son cosmos. C'est ce qui a alerté son futur Maître qui se trouvait alors dans les parages. Une chance pour l'enfant, car les premiers arrivés sur place à bénéficier du spectacle l'ont interprété d'une toute autre manière. Il s'agissait de l'oncle et de la grand-mère de Shura. Une vieille tante avait déjà prophétisé que le petit possédait des dons étranges, et il était déjà plus ou moins mis de côté. Mais le voir briser des pans de roches énormes de façon mystérieuses les ont convaincus qu'il était possédé par le mal. De là à imaginer qu'il était responsable de l'éboulement.

— Comment une famille peut-elle réagir ainsi ? grommela Kanon.

— L'âme humaine recèle des ténèbres qui frappent indifféremment, ponctua la Déesse. Shura a bénéficié de l'intervention de celui qui allait devenir son Maître. Il a pu le soustraire à temps à la vindicte familiale, et c'est tout ce qui nous importait. Mais la mémoire se cultive parfois sur la haine et la rancune, entraînant un fort désir de vengeance. Le chevalier du Capricorne connaît son histoire, et s'il est un lieu qu'il évite, c'est bien cette partie du monde et l'enclave espagnole lui faisant face. En temps normal il ne craint rien, mais il ne tient pas à repousser l'attaque de ceux qu'il considère toujours comme sa famille. Seulement dans le cas de figure qui nous occupe, il sera incapable de prévoir le coup qui pourrait l'atteindre, car il ne s'y attendra pas. Hadès ne pouvait pas trouver de meilleurs exécutants. »

Un lourd silence suivit ces révélations. Chacun d'entre eux traînait un passé plus ou moins chargé, mais il demeurait plus amer pour certains. Shion connaissait déjà cette histoire. Elle faisait partie des « actes » que le Grand Pope enregistrait et qui retraçait l'identité réelle de chaque apprenti qui foulait le Domaine Sacré. Mais Dohko et Kanon comprenaient mieux à présent la dévotion que Shura vouait à Athéna. Dans un sens, elle était sa « mère » sauveuse et protectrice.

« Et pour Camus ? »

La question de Kanon suscita un malaise, et les trois hommes fixèrent leur déesse avec une once d'espoir.

« Si l'on s'en tient au postulat qu'il s'est lui aussi réveillé au plus près des griffes de ses ennemis, il ne peut que se trouver en Russie, affirma Athéna. A Moscou plus exactement. Il y a quelques années il est parvenu à démanteler un réseau mafieux très actif. Sa mission d'infiltration a néanmoins failli mal tourner et quelques personnes ne sont pas prêtes d'oublier son visage.

— Hyoga est toujours en Sibérie, leur rappela Shion. Il connaît la Russie et il parle bien la langue. Il devrait pouvoir rejoindre Moscou dès demain matin en prenant l'avion à Iakoutsk, si vous l'autorisez à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour rejoindre cette première ville rapidement.

— Vous avez mon accord. Sans être télépathe, je crois que le chevalier du Cygne perçoit immédiatement ta présence lorsque tu communiques avec lui de cette manière, poursuivit la déesse en s'adressant à son Grand Pope. Contacte-le de cette façon, nous gagnerons du temps. Immédiatement.»

Sans attendre, Shion étendit son pouvoir pour atteindre la lointaine et vaste contrée que foulait en tout sens le jeune homme depuis près de quinze jours, sans résultat. Après un sursaut de surprise sous l'invasion inattendue de sa psyché, Hyoga obtempéra, mort d'inquiétude pour son Maître. Satisfait, Shion reprit le cours du débat qui se poursuivait. Dohko traçait un résumé de la situation du chevalier du Verseau sans cacher son pessimisme.

« Nous avons déjà sollicité tous nos intermédiaires en Russie, achevait le chinois. S'ils n'ont rien trouvé, c'est soit qu'il se terre, et connaissant ses aptitudes de caméléon nous aurons nous-mêmes beaucoup de mal à le repérer dans ce cas-là, soit qu'il est déjà tombé entre de mauvaises mains.

— Vous n'avez vraiment aucune possibilité pour le retrouver ?... Quitte à tricher un peu vis à vis de votre oncle…, osa demander Kanon sans irrévérence.

— Non, malheureusement aucune. Je te rappelle que pour le moment il est privé de son cosmos. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, sans lui, il m'est impossible de le situer. L'armure est la seule qui puisse encore nous certifier qu'il est en vie. Même en miettes, elle réagira et nous fera savoir si son porteur disparaît. »

Ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation, et qui plus est, une possibilité qu'il était préférable de ne pas voir se manifester. Un pli soucieux barrant son front, Shion capta le regard de sa déesse. Eux seuls se doutaient que Camus se heurtait également à un second problème, lié à ce que les limbes lui avaient ôté lors de sa catastrophique traversée de celles-ci. L'expression d'Athéna se figea légèrement, et l'atlante en déduisit qu'elle assimilait toujours cette complication comme une sanction justement mérité. Elle aurait pu l'être, si les deux concernés avaient été averti du danger encouru, et l'avaient bravé en toute connaissance de cause. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Après y avoir bien réfléchi, il en était même venu à la conclusion que les Maîtres respectifs de Camus et Milo avaient cru bien faire en les laissant se rapprocher, sans se douter que le lien qu'ils allaient tisser allait se transformer en relation amoureuse. Si le destin avait suivi son cours normal, ils seraient d'ailleurs intervenus fermement pour stopper la chose. Mais les deux hommes avaient disparus trop tôt avant même que leurs jeunes disciples n'aient encore terminé leur formation. Déjà bien aguerris, les deux enfants s'étaient durement entraînés sous l'égide de remplaçants qui avaient fait de leur mieux, et ils avaient gagné leur armure au prix de l'occultation totale d'une partie de l'histoire reliée à leurs Maisons. Shion aurait normalement dû se charger de les recadrer, mais lui aussi avait disparu brutalement. Et vue les conditions de sa prise de pouvoir, Saga n'avait pas été informé du problème. S'il l'avait su, il se serait d'ailleurs lui-même méfié.

Shion se demandait combien de chevaliers de l'actuelle génération connaissait l'élément incontournable rattaché à leur signe. Car les douze Ors étaient concernés. Chacun de manière différente, et pour la majorité de façon bien moins dramatique que le Verseau en particulier, mais pour la paix du Sanctuaire et la transparence des relations à venir, il serait peut-être utile qu'il les informe de ce travers. En attendant, si dans une certaine mesure Milo pouvait surmonter seul ce qui venait de lui être stupidement ôté, jamais Camus ne pourrait résister très longtemps à son propre « manque ». Le paradoxe, c'est que pour s'en sortir ils allaient devoir reprendre leur relation. Et plus ils attendraient, plus cela s'avérerait difficile. L'idéal, serait qu'Athéna accepte de leur donner une chance, mais compte tenu de son hostilité actuelle ce n'était pas gagné. Dans un sens il comprenait son ressentiment. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'orientation sexuelle de ses chevaliers mais bien avec une stricte efficacité militaire. Seulement, si elle voulait préserver l'intégralité de ses troupes, il allait falloir qu'elle accepte de devenir un peu moins intransigeante, quitte à assumer le risque inhérent à cette situation. De manière détournée, Shion crut bon de le lui rappeler.

« Aucun des deux n'était au courant Déesse. Si vous devez garder de la rancœur, adressez-la-moi. J'aurais dû les alerter dès la disparition de leurs Maîtres. Mais n'interdisez pas à Milo d'essayer de le retrouver. »

Conscients qu'ils se jouaient là un huis-clos décisif dont ils étaient exclus, Dohko et Kanon se turent en les observant avec curiosité. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour essayer de convaincre Athéna, mais bien qu'elle conservât un air sévère, sa réponse se teinta d'une modération qui réjouit le cœur du Grand Pope.

« Tu as raison de me rappeler que l'on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. Toutes les aides disponibles seront attribuées au Verseau. Shyriu et Ikki rejoindront Hyoga sur le terrain, et il serait bon qu'Aioros les rallie pour les encadrer. Quant à Milo, je te laisse libre de lui accorder l'autorisation de se rendre sur place. Il subsiste peut-être encore des liens entre eux qui lui donneront une intuition inespérée. Mais je ne te cacherai pas que je m'inquiète pour l'avenir. Nous nous acheminons vers une confrontation directe avec l'esprit d'Hadès, et je ne tolèrerai pas que la singularité de leur situation complique davantage le casse-tête qu'il va nous falloir résoudre. En aucun cas. A toi de le leur rappeler si besoin est.

— Il en sera fait selon vos ordres.

— Alors nous sommes d'accord. Leur relation est dorénavant sous ton entière responsabilité. »

Entrevoyant ce qui se cachait derrière ces paroles, Dohko ouvrit des yeux ronds en inclinant la tête de manière à inciter à la prudence son vieil ami. Contrer les émotions du Verseau si besoin était serait peut-être jouable, mais gérer la passion du Scorpion si les événements dérapaient serait sans doute plus difficile. De son côté, un peu dépassé par toutes les implications de ce bref échange, Kanon ne put retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps. Il ouvrait la bouche pour poser une question, lorsque le devançant, Athéna s'adressa directement à lui en changeant de sujet.

« A présent Kanon, j'en viens au fait qui te vaut d'être parmi nous en ce moment. Tu as su manipuler et tromper Poséidon comme aucun autre. Cela ne t'a pas posé de réelles difficultés pour l'amener là où tu le souhaitais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh… non. »

Ça s'appelait marcher sur des œufs, et bien qu'il aimât vivre dangereusement, Kanon n'était pas sûr de véritablement apprécier la tournure que prenait la conversation. Surtout que sous son air faussement tranquille, il sentait à nouveau la jeune femme vibrer de colère rentrée.

« Bien. Tu vas donc recommencer.

— Pardon ?

— Tu m'as bien comprise. Tu vas recommencer. Avec Hadès s'entend. Si tu réussis, tu seras le seul à pouvoir te vanter d'avoir roulé mes deux oncles dans la farine. »

Le défi était de taille et il aurait pu tenter l'ancien Kanon, assoiffé de vengeance et de reconnaissance. Mais la Guerre Sainte et son sacrifice avaient biffé cet aspect trompeur et haineux de sa personnalité. Même s'il assumait ses actes, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle cet épisode et il espérait parvenir à se construire une autre renommée. La demande d'Athéna le flattait dans un sens, mais elle le surprenait aussi douloureusement. Ne voyait-elle qu'un traître prêt à reprendre du service en lui ? Refuser était pourtant inenvisageable. Sauf qu'il distinguait une impossibilité majeure, sur laquelle tiquaient apparemment aussi Shion et Dohko.

« Mais Déesse, Hadès est pour le moment inapprochable, avança-t-il avec prudence. Nous l'avons détruit alors qu'il tentait de se réincarner et son esprit n'est même plus présent aux Enfers.

— Je sais tout cela. Ce qui reste de lui se trouve remisé dans un coin de L'Olympe, d'où il se débrouille d'ailleurs très bien pour manipuler les autres et obtenir ce qu'il désire. Je pense avoir été pourtant suffisamment conciliante. J'étais prête à servir de geôlier à cinq d'entre vous pour les protéger, sans espoir qu'ils puissent un jour retrouver leur liberté. Mais il est évident qu'il cherche à les abattre, et que les savoir emprisonnés au sein même du Sanctuaire ne lui suffira pas. Il m'a trompé en expédiant vos cinq frères d'armes là où ils avaient le plus de chance de se faire tuer. Je considère donc qu'il n'a pas tenu parole, ce qui me donne le droit de contrer son marché. Je ne te demande pas de lui planter une dague dans le dos Kanon. Je veux simplement que tu trouves un moyen de sortir tes compagnons de l'impasse où ils sont piégés. »

Kanon referma la bouche in extremis sur le « _c'est impossible_ » qu'il allait lâcher, sous le regard amusé de Dohko et celui plus compatissant de Shion. Athéna n'était pas en état d'entendre ce genre de vérité. Il allait devoir s'accommoder de l'irréalisable. D'un autre côté, s'il existait une solution pour délivrer les cinq « renégats » de la lourde sanction qui les frappait, il en serait le premier heureux. Car il imaginait mal Saga vivre sereinement sa réclusion forcée et la perte de ses pouvoirs s'il essayait de poser un pied hors du Sanctuaire.

« Tu ne seras pas seul pour réfléchir au problème, poursuivit Athéna avec fermeté. Shun t'aidera. Son enveloppe corporelle a accueilli l'esprit d'Hadès. Il en garde forcément des traces de souvenirs, de sentiments ou de décisions, qu'avec un peu de chance nous pourrons peut-être retourner contre lui. A vous de trouver quelque chose. Je compte sur votre inventivité pour ne pas me décevoir. De mon côté, s'il me vient une idée, je m'engage à vous en faire part. Sur ce, je crois que je vous serai plus utile à présent sur l'Olympe pour veiller à ce que mon oncle n'ait pas trop de liberté de mouvement. Saori reprend les rênes de ce Sanctuaire dès à présent. »

Et avant que quiconque ait le temps d'objecter, la Déesse abandonnait son enveloppe charnelle à sa légitime propriétaire. Habitués à ses prises de décisions rapides et à leurs exécutions instantanées, les deux aînés n'affichèrent aucune surprise lorsque l'expression conquérante et sûre d'elle de la jeune femme, fit place à un air plus doux et presque repentant devant la brutalité des manières de sa deuxième identité. Mais confronté à ce phénomène pour la première fois, Kanon ne put retenir un petit gloussement d'étonnement et d'amusement confondu, ce qui lui valut un discret mais douloureux coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Dohko. La Balance n'en pensait pas moins, mais il plaignait néanmoins Saori de devoir cohabiter avec deux personnalités aussi différentes, et il ne tenait pas à ajouter à sa confusion. Le reste de la réunion se passa à définir les meilleurs plans d'action possibles pour atteindre au plus vite et surtout rapatrier les absents, puis la jeune femme les congédia en les remerciant. Dohko et Kanon partirent immédiatement rassembler quelques affaires avant d'amorcer leur mission de sauvetage respective, tandis que Shion raccompagnait la jeune femme jusqu'à ses appartements.

« Ca va aller, demanda-t-il gentiment avant de la laisser au seuil du jardin qui délimitait son domaine.

— Oui, depuis le temps je suis habituée, le remercia-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle est toujours un peu expéditive, mais elle ne nous abandonnera jamais. Et bien qu'elle le montre peu, elle est aussi très inquiète pour le Verseau. Et par contrecoup elle en veut toujours un peu à Milo.

— D'avoir osé entraîner son camarade sur un sentier interdit ? C'est vrai que je vois mal le Verseau se déclarer en premier. Quoique dans cette histoire, déclarés et non, si les sentiments existaient, le mal était fait. Le problème lié à la onzième Maison est tellement délicat » ? soupira le Grand Pope

.

Avec douceur, la jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Non, elle n'est pas aussi insensible aux sentiments qu'elle veut bien le laisser croire. Elle lui en veut au contraire d'avoir justement rejeté le Verseau. Même si s'était sous le coup d'une émotion fortement irrationnelle. A cause de cela en fait. Je crois qu'elle peut comprendre ce qui anime Camus, parce qu'ils partagent la même réserve sur le sujet. Mais elle appréhende beaucoup plus difficilement tout ce qui touche à la passion et à ses élans incontrôlés. Elle connaissait leur secret depuis longtemps, et elle ne l'aurait jamais toléré si la force de leur amour n'avait pas été réelle. Elle a été consternée par la réaction du Scorpion, et elle déplore le mal qu'ils vont involontairement s'infliger. Mais face aux désordres que ce genre de relations pourraient entraîner dans l'objectivité et la stratégie de nos troupes, elle ne pourra jamais ouvertement les admettre.»

Agréablement surpris par ses paroles, Shion retourna vaquer à ses affaires en espérant sincèrement que Camus pourrait être retrouvé avant que le mal ne devienne irrémédiable.

_**1ere partie : Aphrodite au Canada **__- épinettes, pins gris, sapins, mélèze, nombreux cours d'eau, castors, élans, ours, immensité des contrées boisées de deux pays frontaliers, province (qui identifiait le Canada, la province étant une juridiction administrative de ce pays)._

_**2**__**ème**__** partie : Shura dans les Pyrénées (plus exactement en France, mais j'ai zappé sur l'indice vous permettant de départager l'Espagne de la France **__– description de la montagne, nombreux touristes étrangers, myrtilles, bouquetins, isards._

_**3**__**ème**__** partie : Death Mask au Mexique **__– téquila, tacos, plusieurs pays parlant la même langue des autochtones (l'espagnol), pozole et quesadillas (deux plats typiquement mexicain), mégapole (Mexico)._

_**4**__**ème**__** partie : Saga en Lybie **__– Chaleur épouvantable, désert, oasis, touareg = Sahara. Pays frontalier soumis au terrorisme = Algérie. Oasis très verdoyante ou se trouve un lac salé = oasis de Gabroun par le désert de Fezzan en allant vers la frontière algérienne. Régime politique fortement militarisé. Je sais, cette partie était difficile ^^._

_**5**__**ème**__** partie : Camus en Russie **__– Enfants des rues dormant dans les canalisations urbaines pour profiter des bouches de chauffage en hiver, mafia, vatrouchki (pâtisserie russe)._


	7. Chapitre : Interrogations multiples

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Sous le signe de la colère) : **_En apprenant la localisation des quatre renégats dont on a retrouvé la trace, Athéna arrive au Sanctuaire très en colère. Shion, Dohko et Kanon sont convoqués en conseil restreint et elle leur apprend qu'Hadès l'a trompée en lui assurant qu'il éparpillerait les cinq chevaliers au hasard. Désirant se venger, il les a envoyés au plus près de leurs pires ennemis. Aphrodite est au Canada, où il a un jour épargné un déséquilibré notoire, témoin d'une de ses missions. Depuis, ce fou qui vient de s'échapper de l'asile où il séjournait n'a qu'un but : tuer « le démon à la rose ». Dohko doit rejoindre Aphrodite au plus vite. Death Mask est au Mexique, sous la menace d'un homme influent dont il a précédemment exécuté une partie de la famille. Nachi et Jabu le récupéreront. Saga est en Lybie ou il a déjoué les plans d'un ancien général. Que celui-ci le reconnaisse et il le fera exécuter. En raison de sa ressemblance avec son frère, Kanon se voit attribué un coéquipier pour secourir Saga. Shion insiste pour que ce soit Mu, alors qu'il est de notoriété public que depuis son retour à la vie celui-ci en veut au Gémeau. Kanon accepte sa compagnie du bout des lèvres. Shura est en France, où une partie de sa famille le croit responsable de la mort de ses parents et lui voue une haine farouche. Shaka qui a été « sa voix » depuis le début semble tout désigné pour aller le récupérer, mais Athéna qui semble toujours remontée contre la Vierge refuse et précise qu'Albéraban le remplacera. Athéna révèle que Camus est en Russie où il a des ennemis mafieux. Mais privé de cosmos et du lien mis en place, personne ne peut savoir où il se trouve exactement. Hyoga est envoyé sur place. Il sera secondé par Shyriu et ikki, sous l'égide d'Aioros. A la demande de Shion, Athéna accepte que Milo continue a participer aux recherches sous la responsabilité de l'atlante. Shion a maintenant la conviction que Camus va devoir affronter un second danger, inhérent à sa Maison. Le paradoxe veut que pour résoudre ce problème il se réconcilie avec Milo. Athéna fait ensuite une demande inattendue à Kanon, en lui demandant de trouver un moyen de contrer Hadès. Pensant qu'il peut être utile, elle lui adjoint Shun en renfort. La réunion terminé, Saori avoue à Shion qu'Athéna n'a jamais véritablement condamné la relation entre Camus et Milo, mais qu'elle a été consternée par le rejet du Scorpion, et qu'elle redoute l'avenir les concernant. _

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : INTERROGATIONS MULTIPLES

Depuis près d'une heure, Milo tentait inutilement de convaincre Shion de retarder le rapatriement des chevaliers que l'on était parvenu à retrouver. Il avait été informé de la traîtrise d'Hadès, et si dans le cas de Camus un élément pouvait être avéré, c'était bien la faculté de la pieuvre mafieuse pour recueillir, croiser et savoir utiliser les informations. Bien que de factions différentes et parfois totalement indépendantes, leurs réseaux s'entrecroisaient à travers le monde entier, et ce serait un miracle si aucun n'avait vent de leurs mouvements. Depuis de longues années, le Sanctuaire était dans leur collimateur, et leur méfiance à son égard se doublait d'une vigilance toujours en alerte. Le fait que tous leurs contacts sur place travaillaient dorénavant avec l'identification du Verseau pour faciliter les recherches, accentuait encore le péril. Si ses ennemis découvraient ces investigations, ils auraient tôt fait de faire le rapprochement avec une vulnérabilité, qui risquait de leur livrer Camus pieds et poings liés. Shion avait beau lui assurer que tout était mis en œuvre pour couvrir rapidement le terrain et que la présence de trois guerriers divins jointe à celle d'Aioros pallierait au danger dès qu'une information permettrait de situer le Verseau, Milo n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet.

Il n'avait pas immédiatement suivi le Sagittaire pour satisfaire une dernière hypothèse, lui permettant de trouver un indice. A savoir, retourner de fond en comble l'appartement jouxtant le temple du onzième gardien. Connaissant la méticulosité de Camus, il y avait peu de chance pour que celui-ci ait laissé traîner un élément relatif à la mission qu'il avait effectuée à Moscou, autres que ceux qu'il avait retranscrits dans le rapport que venait de sortir des archives le Grand Pope. Mais en désespoir de cause, le Scorpion avait décidé de ne rien laisser au hasard. Il serait temps de désamorcer la colère de l'intéressé face au procédé, une fois celui-ci retrouvé. Malgré toute son application, il n'avait rien découvert, mise à part une vieille photo jaunie datant de leur enfance. Elle les immortalisait dans leur septième année sur un des chemins poussiéreux et mangés de soleil qui les menaient vers une aire d'entraînement. On y voyait un petit Scorpion tout en sourire, tenant par la main un jeune Verseau au regard étrangement embarrassé. Elle avait été prise sur l'insistance de Milo peu avant qu'ils ne soient séparés par leurs Maîtres respectifs qui allaient les emmener loin du Sanctuaire, par un jeune garde ayant conservé cet objet de sa vie précédente, en violation de toutes les règles du Domaine Sacré. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs disparu de leur univers peu après, et le grec était persuadé que le cliché interdit avait été détruit. Que le Verseau l'ait récupéré et conservé en s'exposant à des sanctions si on le trouvait, le surprenait agréablement. Mais qu'il ne le lui ait jamais montrée tout au long de ces années, à plus forte raison lorsque leur relation était devenu plus intime, le déstabilisait encore davantage. L'énigme Camus se renforçait encore. Et une nouvelle fois il se demandait la place qu'il occupait réellement dans le cœur du français. Non pas qu'il doutât de ses sentiments, mais que devait-il placer sous cette réalité ? Bien camouflé dans un recoin dissimulé de la bibliothèque la photo portait pourtant les stigmates du papier souvent manipulé. Ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas anodine pour son propriétaire. Et néanmoins il s'interrogeait, avec une indifférence qui, lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait que sa résurrection marquait une sorte de fracture sur ce plan-là. Il se l'expliquait mal. Elle l'intriguait. Mais plus le temps passait, et moins elle le dérangeait. Il se préoccupait simplement de lui-même et ce cataplasme sur la souffrance qu'il avait involontairement provoqué n'était pas désagréable. Sauf que cet égoïsme inhabituel avait quelque chose de monstrueux qui l'effrayait. De manière totalement irrationnelle, il savait aussi que pour s'en guérir il devait retrouver Camus. Sans compter que sous cette carapace de détachement, sa préoccupation pour le Verseau ne cessait d'enfler et tournait à l'obsession. C'était une ambivalence parfaitement insupportable. Par moment, il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Mais pour l'heure, il voulait éviter que Dohko, Jabu, Nachi et Aldébaran ne ramènent dès le lendemain Aphrodite, Death Mask et Shura. Une fois encore, il tenta de convaincre le Grand Pope.

« Laissez-moi vingt-quatre heures. Je ne vous en demande pas une de plus. Mais j'ai besoin de ce laps de temps pour m'infiltrer dans le réseau mafieux russe. Parvenir à leur soutirer des renseignements sur l'ancienne mission de Camus dans un délai aussi court risque déjà de les alerter. Mais s'ils ont la puce à l'oreille parce qu'un de leur indicateur les aura prévenu que nous déplaçons un de nos Ors dans des conditions plus que suspectes, c'est perdu d'avance.

— Je te rappelle que si tu avais suivi Aioros, ces vingt-quatre heures, tu les aurais eu, répliqua un peu sèchement Shion qui commençait à perdre sa retenue face à l'insistance du Scorpion.

— Et je n'aurais pas pu mener à bien les recherches dans l'appartement du Verseau, contra Milo en se braquant sur sa position.

— Une autre personne aurait pu le faire.

— Non, personne ne connaissait Camus aussi bien que moi. Et il demeurait si hermétique, que j'ai eu moi-même des difficultés pour trouver les endroits où il aurait pu dissimuler quelque chose.»

Pourquoi fallait-il que Milo parle ainsi de son amant au passé ? La séparation précédant la Guerre Sainte avait certes été longue, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Se pouvait-il que les effets néfastes de l'éparpillement de leur personnalité se manifestent déjà ? Shion tiqua, mais ne releva pas. Si tel était bien le cas, pointer le doigt dessus ne servirait à rien. Il n'existait qu'un seul moyen d'y remédier, et elle passait par le retour du Verseau. Encore fallait-il espérer que du côté de ce dernier les effets soient moins rapides. Dans le cas contraire, le Sanctuaire allait devoir s'accommoder de deux nouveaux caractères particulièrement dérangeants.

« Tu sais pertinemment ce qu'il risque d'arriver si nous tardons trop, tenta-t-il de le raisonner. C'est valable pour tous les Ors dispersés par Hadès. Et je te rappelle que le retrait de ces trois-là peut aussi interférer dans le sauvetage de Saga. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je ne sacrifie pas le Verseau. »

Mais Milo reprit la balle au bon dans le sens contraire de celui qu'il espérait.

« Justement, vingt-quatre heures de plus ne peuvent qu'aider Kanon et Mu de la même manière. »

Dans un sens il n'avait pas tort, seulement le Grand Pope se doutait que ses motivations n'étaient pas aussi altruistes. C'était exactement le cas de figure que redoutait Athéna. Durcissant sa position, l'atlante refusa de se laisser davantage attendrir par la situation difficile du jeune homme. Milo étant venu le trouver à titre privé, il ne portait pas son masque et il savait jouer de la fermeté de son expression pour consolider son autorité. Il était temps qu'il rappelle quelques dures réalités au huitième gardien.

« En tant que chevalier d'Athéna, on t'a enseigné que la sauvegarde globale n'admettra jamais un secours individuel si celui-ci peut se retourner contre la stabilité de l'ensemble. Et tu n'ignores pas non plus que l'exécution des décisions de notre déesse ou sa protection, passent avant toutes raisons personnelles. Ce sont les premières règles que tu as apprise il me semble. Tu as d'ailleurs juré de t'y conformer. Et je te rappelle que tout manquement en ce sens entraîne pour conséquence d'être sévèrement châtié.

— Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? Dois-je à mon tour vous rappeler de quelle manière j'ai combattu mes propres frères durant la Guerre Sainte ? »

C'était effectivement un argument qu'on ne pouvait pas lui renier, et il y avait une telle rage rentrée dans ses paroles, que Shion hésita à l'enfoncer davantage. S'engouffrant dans la brèche de son indécision, Milo revint une nouvelle fois à la charge.

« Je pense que Camus à lui aussi largement prouvé où étaient ses priorités. Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. Nous lui devons un minimum de reconnaissance. Seul il ne pourra jamais s'en sortir. Vingt-quatre heures, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Le plaidoyer du Scorpion était habile et l'ancien Bélier était le premier à reconnaître que le sacrifice du Verseau était bien mal récompensé. Mais derrière la juste inquiétude de Milo qu'il rejoignait, il aurait aimé être sûr de déceler la bonne motivation. Malgré sa résolution, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre le grec en face d'une réalité dérangeante.

« Parce que tu t'en veux, ou parce que tu l'aimes ?» demanda-t-il en l'observant avec intérêt.

La question était contrariante. Un instant son vis à vis hésita, et son visage assombri d'obstination se crispa sous l'intensité d'une émotion mal contrôlée. Elle touchait exactement Milo là où il ne parvenait plus à se comprendre, et Shion eut la nette impression qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Mal à l'aise, le Scorpion réagit une nouvelle fois en contournant le sujet.

« Vous ne songeriez même pas à me poser la question si Athéna ne s'opposait pas à notre relation, se défila-t-il avec aigreur.

— Qui te dit qu'elle s'oppose irrémédiablement à votre relation ? tempéra son aîné en sachant qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui révéler les confidences de Saori.

— Il me semble qu'elle a pourtant été claire lors de notre dernière réunion.

— Tu l'as aussi un peu poussée à bout », lui rappela Shion en essayant vainement de lui faire toucher la vérité.

Toujours cruellement blessé par la réaction de sa déesse, Milo n'entendit que ce qu'il voulait bien entendre. Avec une contrariété d'enfant boudeur qui aurait fait sourire le Grand Pope en tout autre occasion, il décida d'exposer respectueusement mais clairement ses doléances.

« Camus et moi n'avons jamais fait passer notre relation avant le bien du Sanctuaire ou de notre déesse. Tous vous le diront. Et si Athéna elle-même n'avait pas jugé bon de révéler notre situation, personne ne se douterait encore de la réalité du lien qui nous unissait. Mais je trouve sa réaction injustifiée. Il n'y a qu'à se plonger dans les notes annexes qui truffent les annales officielles, ou regarder autour de nous. Même si tout se passe sous le sceau de la discrétion, notre histoire est loin d'être unique. Au cours du temps, ceux qui ont fondé une famille sont légions.

— Tu comptes fonder une famille avec le Verseau ? Je suppose que tu songes à passer par l'adoption ? Parce qu'autrement il va falloir que tu m'expliques là. »

Milo foudroya Shion du regard. Comment pouvait-il faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil ? En tout cas si c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère c'était raté.

« Les rapprochements dont tu parles touchent plus souvent des serviteurs ou des gardes se mettant avec des chevaliers, poursuivit l'atlante plus sérieusement. Plus rarement deux chevaliers ensemble, quel que soit leur sexe. Et encore moins de la même caste. Quant à deux Ors… Si cela a déjà eu lieu, Athéna a fait en sorte qu'on en oublie le souvenir, et cela est mieux. »

Instantanément il sentit la colère du Scorpion enfler.

« Vous nous condamnez également ?

— Non. Je déplore simplement la difficulté qui sera la vôtre. »

Muselé par cet assentiment tacite, Milo eut un froncement de sourcils méfiant qui amusa Shion.

« C'est d'accord, poursuivit celui-ci avec un détachement volontaire. Tu as tes vingt-quatre heures. Elles pourront d'ailleurs effectivement être utiles à Kanon et à Mu. Mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose en retour. Dès que tu auras retrouvé Camus, parle-lui. Il ne faut pas que vous restiez sur ce qui vous a séparé avant notre saut dans les limbes. J'ignore ce qu'il en résultera, mais parle-lui.»

Ne sachant trop comment interpréter ses dernières paroles, Milo s'inclina, un genou à terre.

« Va maintenant, le congédia le Grand Pope. Ton avion part en fin de matinée. Cela te laisse trois heures. Tu as largement le temps de te préparer, et de convaincre celles qui doivent t'accompagner. »

Une fois hors du Palais, Milo se dirigea immédiatement vers les baraquements réservés aux femmes. Lorsqu'il avait soumis son projet à Shion, celui-ci n'avait émis aucun commentaire mais le Scorpion savait qu'il le jugeait bon. A présent qu'il avait le feu vert pour le mettre en pratique, il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir ses coéquipières. La difficulté avait été de trouver une idée suffisamment rapide et efficace pour infiltrer la mafia russe en un temps record, sans éveiller les soupçons, et si possible en ouvrant les bonnes portes pour obtenir des informations. En épluchant les dossiers confidentiels du Sanctuaire, le nom d'un des chefs locaux de l'organisation l'avait interpelé. C'était un personnage peu recommandable avec lequel il avait précédemment dû composer sous une identité d'emprunt, pour atteindre une cible particulièrement difficile à localiser. Le mafieux était alors en butte à la franche hostilité de la part d'un clan rival, et pour garder sa couverture il avait dû lui sauver la vie. Depuis, l'homme était monté en grade, et il lui restait redevable. Il s'occupait d'un secteur en pleine expansion, celui de la prostitution et était souvent à court de filles. Le contacter sous couvert de son ancienne identité pour lui en proposer serait une excellente entrée en matière.

Il en avait touché deux mots à Marine la veille, alors qu'il finissait d'élaborer son plan. Cette dernière lui avait aussitôt proposé de faire partie de ses accompagnatrices s'il parvenait à convaincre le Grand Pope de lui accorder un peu de temps. Elle lui avait en outre soumis une liste de six noms de jeunes femmes, toutes anciennes apprenties ayant échouées de peu à obtenir leur armure, et qui demeuraient au Sanctuaire en tant que simples soldats affectés à la sécurité ordinaire. Le chevalier de l'Aigle répondait d'elles et l'assurait de leur entier dévouement à la cause de la recherche des Ors perdus. Elles étaient suffisamment aguerries pour pouvoir se défendre en cas de besoin, sauraient comment réagir si elles découvraient un élément concernant le Verseau, conserveraient la discipline nécessaire pour obéir promptement à ses ordres, et surtout, Marine affirmait qu'elles étaient toutes ravissantes, élément incontournable à la mise en place de sa stratégie. Il allait donc de ce pas vérifier ce dernier élément, car si l'entraînement intensif de leur condition forgeait souvent des corps de rêve, le minois de ces demoiselles devait correspondre à ce qu'il en attendait.

La tradition imposait toujours le port du masque pour les femmes à l'intérieur du Domaine Sacré et les chevaliers de ce sexe camouflaient de la même manière leur féminité lors des combats à l'extérieur contre leurs ennemis. Crainte d'exposer une faiblesse ou désir de minimiser un avantage ? Milo n'était jamais parvenu à trancher. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'en dehors des limites de l'île, les femmes n'étaient pas tenues de cacher leur visage, mis à part en cas de conflits pour ce qui concernait les chevaliers. L'une des prérogatives des Ors leurs permettait à tous moments de voir leurs physionomies. Il était donc tout à fait en droit d'exiger qu'elles se démasquent au sein même du Sanctuaire, avant de les enrôler pour sa mission. Il avait d'ailleurs usé et abusé de ce privilège plusieurs années auparavant, lorsqu'il s'était un premier temps heurté à la révélation de ses sentiments réels pour un certain Verseau. La froide impassibilité de ce dernier ne l'avait aidé ni à y voir clair, ni à se déclarer. Et c'était un mélange de défi, de provocation et de désir de s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de briser la richesse d'une amitié pour une tocade ou une inclination sans retour, qui l'avait poussé à se rapprocher d'un certain nombre d'éléments féminins, de manière parfois plus qu'ambigu. Ses papillonnages avaient payé dans le sens où malgré son masque d'indifférence, Camus avait laissé percevoir une indéfinissable tristesse. Mais il regrettait quelque part d'avoir dû en passer par là. Son hésitation s'apparentait à de la lâcheté, et l'amour indéfectible que lui avait ensuite porté le Verseau aurait mérité mieux que ces atermoiements. Mais il avait eu si peur de le perdre pour des sentiments non partagés alors. Ses souvenirs lui arrachèrent un soupir et il accéléra le pas. Il s'était juré de ne pas retomber dans les mêmes erreurs, et sous le coup d'une colère impulsive, il avait fait bien pire…

Immobile sur un promontoire contigu au cinquième temple, Aiolia camouflait son cosmos. Il venait de terminer l'entrainement d'une bande de quatre jeunes apprentis recrutés durant leur absence, et il mettait à profit une brève période d'inactivité pour essayer d'apaiser la rage qui ne le quittait plus depuis la visite inopinée de son frère, peu avant son départ pour la Russie. En contrebas, il suivait la progression du Scorpion depuis quelques minutes. Marchant rapidement sur l'un des chemins pavés, Milo n'avait pas détecté sa présence et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Les risques d'altercation avec son ami ne feraient que compliquer les choses. Il avait senti bien avant de le voir son cosmos tourmenté. Son allure pressée et sa mine sombre s'accordait avec son état d'esprit, et le Lion devinait sans mal le sujet de ses préoccupations. Des cinq chevaliers perdus, un seul demeurait toujours introuvable, et bravant la fatigue Milo ne s'accordait aucun répit pour chercher l'amorce d'une piste. Aiolia n'avait jamais aimé Camus, mais il ne le détestait pas non plus, et la révélation de sa situation ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Quelque part il le plaignait même sincèrement. Se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu privé de sa mémoire avec pour seul rappel de son passé des cauchemars récurrents que personne n'était pour le moment en capacité d'atténuer, devait être extrêmement éprouvant, voire angoissant. Mais il avait fallu que cette prise de conscience aille de paire avec la révélation du lien véritable qui unissait son ami de longue date, avec ce compagnon d'arme insaisissable et arrogant. Car comment qualifier autrement cette façade superbement dédaigneuse qu'il affichait les quelques fois où ils s'étaient précédemment côtoyés. Et Milo qui avait cru bon de lui cacher la vérité depuis toutes ces années… Avec le recul et un peu de discernement, les éléments du puzzle se mettaient maintenant plus clairement en place. Et il réévaluait à leur juste valeur tout un tas de silence, de signes discrets ou de phrases à double sens que dans sa naïveté précédente il avait mal interprété. Ses amis devaient-ils donc tous le trahir ?... Comme Shaka en son temps... Etouffée dans l'œuf par l'intervention d'Aldébaran, cette histoire avait pourtant failli très mal tourner, et il reconnaissait qu'il en portait une bonne partie des torts. Rien ne serait pourtant arrivé si la Vierge lui avait confié son secret. Ils étaient proches alors, du moins le croyait-il. Mais apparemment Shaka n'avait pas assez confiance en lui… Leur amitié en était définitivement morte quelques mois avant la bataille du Sanctuaire. Et il avait ignoré la déception subsistant au fond de son cœur pour enterrer « l'incident ». Jusqu'à ce que la Vierge le ressuscite par ses sous-entendus fielleux. C'était à la fois si peu mâture et tellement éloigné de sa personnalité et de ses enseignements, qu'Aiolia se demandait ce qui avait bien pu réactiver l'acrimonie qu'il avait deviné à son égard. A moins que l'agacement à peine voilé d'Athéna y soit pour quelque chose. Se pouvait-il que la Vierge pense qu'il l'ait trahi auprès de leur Déesse ?... Si tel était le cas, il allait falloir qu'ils aient une bonne discussion, quitte à la terminer dans l'une des arènes par un affrontement qui lui permettait de laver son honneur à grands coups de Lightning Plasma… Et que dire d'Aioros ?... Aioros…

Aioros était venu le trouver la veille, alors que l'aube pointait à peine, le surprenant au saut du lit. Depuis leur résurrection, les deux frères tentaient de reprendre leur relation brutalement interrompue, sans toujours parvenir à camoufler un début de malaise, une gêne latente, la matérialisation inavouée d'une trop longue absence doublée d'une séparation entourée de mensonges. La mort d'Aioros avait déstabilisé le jeune Aiolia, mais il avait encore davantage souffert du parfum de trahison qui l'entourait. Immanquablement il avait rejailli sur lui, et il lui avait fallu doublement se démener pour se faire admettre en tant que chevalier d'Or. S'il avait gagné son armure au prix de l'effort et du sang, il n'avait obtenu son intégration qu'en acceptant celui des doutes, des interrogations sans réponse, et des suspicions. La bataille du Sanctuaire avait enfin lavé son aîné de tout soupçon, mais il n'en conservait pas moins un relent d'amertume vis à vis de ceux qui l'avait condamné à renier une partie de son enfance. Le retour d'Aioros comblait le grand vide laissé par la disparition d'un frère tendrement aimé, mais il ne l'aidait en rien à renouer un dialogue non exempt de zones d'ombres. Sans doute parce que le Lion restait sur une scène qu'il avait surprise peu avant l'assassinat de son frère, qui avait tourné en boucle dans son esprit durant des années, avant de finalement le faire hurler de rage lorsque la supercherie de Saga avait été découverte. Et l'esprit de conciliation dont faisait preuve le Sagittaire ne l'aidait en rien. La palette de ses sentiments actuels pour ses pairs semblait s'étager de la bienveillance à la courtoise neutralité. Ce manque flagrant de ressentiment déboussolait Aiolia, et le rendait incapable de parler ouvertement de ce qui le gênait à son frère. S'il trouvait cela très chevaleresque il aurait aimé être sûr que rien ne se cachait derrière. Et ce qu'il entrevoyait ne lui plaisait pas. Alors après « l'incident Shaka », la « découverte Milo » et « l'incertitude Saga » en ce qui le concernait, « l'interrogation Aioros » avait fini par lui faire adopter en réaction une ligne de conduite totalement dépourvue de sensibilité vis à vis de Camus, lorsque la question du rapatriement des chevaliers perdus avait été évoquée. Parce qu'involontairement, le Verseau cristallisait tous ses griefs. Il n'avait pourtant fait preuve d'aucun mauvais esprit, se contentant d'argumenter avec une logique implacable. Mais ces mots avaient été plus tranchants et efficaces que la mise en place d'une vengeance longuement mise en place. Et à présent, il s'en voulait. Parce que Camus n'avait pas mérité qu'on l'abandonne ainsi, même si ça allait dans le sens d'un sacrifice incontournable. Seulement il ne l'avouerait jamais. Alors lorsque hier matin il s'était retrouvé face à son frère, et qu'il avait compris que celui-ci venait lui demander une explication, il s'était aussitôt braqué.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas Aiolia, avait fini par lui asséner Aioros avec désapprobation. Ta démonstration était parfaite, mais il y manquait un semblant d'âme.

— Tu aurais préféré que je tombe dans la sensiblerie ? s'était-il à son tour emporté. Nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna ! Pas une association humanitaire ! Chacun connaît les risques. Et si les rôles avaient été inversés Camus aurait été le premier à réagir ainsi.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je te reproche et tu le sais très bien, avait sèchement répliqué le Sagittaire, les sourcils froncés de contrariété. Tu as parfaitement exposé le problème et résumé le peu d'alternatives qu'il nous restait. Tes conclusions étaient justes, et je te rappelle que même si je les déplore, je m'y suis rallié comme tous les autres. Mais je n'ai pas aimé ta manière de le faire.

— Et elle avait quoi ma manière ?

— On aurait dit que tu réglais tes comptes.»

C'était à la fois vrai, et totalement faux. Camus s'était simplement trouvé là au mauvais moment.

« Camus ou un autre ça ne changeait rien au problème, répliqua-t-il avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. Il faudrait savoir. Tu ne peux pas reconnaître que j'ai agi en parfait tacticien d'un côté et me reprocher de l'autre de proposer un sacrifice incontournable. De toute manière tu n'as pas à me faire la leçon. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai grandi depuis ton départ. »

Aioros avait pris sa dernière phrase comme une gifle, et le Lion l'avait vu blêmir. Immédiatement il avait regretté sa répartie, mais un souvenir ancien avait simultanément fait surface, et au lieu de s'excuser, son visage s'était encore davantage refermé. Reculant jusqu'à l'entrée, son frère était reparti en répondant d'un ton bas.

« Comme il te plaira. »

Aiolia avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas le rattraper. Mais cela aurait été agir comme l'enfant d'autrefois, et il fallait qu'Aioros comprenne que les choses avaient changées. Qu'il n'était plus aussi malléable. Mais surtout, il admettait mal le côté moralisateur de ce frère si net en apparence, mais qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre compte tenu de ce qu'il croyait savoir. Il était pourtant d'un caractère à exprimer franchement son ressentiment. Mais vis à vis d'Aioros, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'était parvenu qu'à le blesser et il s'en voulait. Tout comme avec Shaka, il faudrait aussi qu'il remette les choses en ordres avec Milo. Et qu'il s'explique dès son retour avec Saga. Cela faisait beaucoup de points à éclaircir. Alors oui il était en colère. Contre lui-même. Contre certains de ses pairs. Contre ce retour à la vie qui n'annonçait que des complications. Etouffant un soupir d'exaspération, il se détourna pour retrouver l'isolement de son temple. Il devait faire le vide. Peut-être y gagnerait-il un peu d'apaisement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Milo refaisait le chemin inverse pour venir prendre son maigre bagage avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Il était satisfait de son inspection. Les jeunes femmes désignées par Marine étaient effectivement toutes forts bien faites et leurs visages ne déparaient en rien le reste de leurs personnes. Elles avaient acceptés de le suivre avec enthousiasme, aussi heureuses de quitter le Sanctuaire durant quelques heures, que d'avoir retenues son attention pour participer à cette mission. Milo avait néanmoins eu la surprise de découvrir qu'il les avait déjà précédemment toutes fréquentées à un moment donné. Et il devina qu'il devait à Marine cette facilité d'intégration. Depuis le temps que la jeune femme fréquentait son ami Aiolia, elle avait forcément eu accès à certaines informations. Son esprit d'analyse et son don d'observation avaient fait le reste.

Il avait ainsi eu le plaisir de retrouver Hermia et Néphélie, deux sœurs grecques, toutes les deux brunes, bouclées, bronzées et longilignes, si semblables qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumelles malgré les treize mois qui les séparaient. Il les avait côtoyées enfants, dans les grands baraquements qui servaient de premiers logis aux apprentis nouvellement arrivés. Il se souvenait surtout du plaisir qu'il prenait alors à déposer de petits crabes fraichement pêchés aux pieds de Néphélie, qui bizarrement avait une sainte horreur de ces crustacés, et de déboucher comme un diable en boîte aux moments inopinés devant Hermia, qu'il faisait systématiquement sursauter avec un cri d'effroi. Il n'avait pas non plus eu de mal à reconnaître Sakura et Abbye, qu'il avait affronté plus tard, dans des joutes organisées par leurs Maîtres respectifs, où déjà il représentait un défi certain pour évaluer le niveau réel de ces demoiselles. La première était une petite japonaise d'aspect gracile et de caractère tranquille, au fin visage mangé par deux grands yeux sombres veloutés. La seconde une grande et athlétique américaine, bavarde et souriante, dont le regard bleu ciel pétillait de malice et de gentillesse. L'une était aussi brune que l'autre était blonde, et ce duo d'amies avait incontestablement quelque chose de charmant. La cinquième s'était démasquée en plantant avec hardiesse ses yeux gris ardoise dans les siens. Il n'avait pu retenir un sourire devant l'amorce de provocation dont elle avait fait preuve. Mais il n'en attendait pas moins de cette sculpturale jeune arabe à la longue chevelure acajou, répondant au nom de Djamila, sur laquelle il avait fantasmé durant sa période d'hésitation Verseau. Quant à la dernière, Kayla c'était une australienne relativement effacée, mais d'une beauté si remarquable, que son corps aux proportions parfaites, sa peau ambrée, son regard d'émeraude et les ondoiements de ses cheveux de lin aux reflets argentés, éclipsaient immédiatement les cinq autres. Elle avait un temps été pressentie pour rejoindre les chevaliers de glace, et lorsqu'il était enfant, Milo s'était rapproché d'elle alors qu'il cherchait comment attirer l'attention du trop farouche petit français. D'une certaine manière, elle lui avait même servi à apprivoiser ce dernier, et il s'était tissé entre eux une complicité feutrée teintée de reconnaissance du côté du Scorpion. Encadré d'une équipe d'aussi jolies filles, il était certain d'avoir ses entrées dans la mafia russe et il s'en trouvait un peu rasséréné.

Il allait rejoindre le sentier qui serpentait jusqu'au huitième temple, lorsque pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il obliqua sur la droite pour redescendre jusqu'au bois d'olivier qui délimitait le lieu de repos des guerriers défunts. Passé les arbres centenaires, il parvint devant le muret de pierres brutes qui marquait l'emplacement réservés aux chevaliers d'Or. L'aire qui leur était dévolue était relativement restreinte, mais ils étaient si peu nombreux ceux que la mort avait saisi dans un cadre pacifique, ou dont les corps tombés au combat avaient été retrouvés. Les cinq chevaliers décédés durant la bataille du Sanctuaire avait eu, si l'on peut dire, cette chance-là. Et malgré leur résurrection, Saori n'avait pas encore ordonné l'enlèvement des stèles marquant leurs tombes. Pour Milo, c'était un lieu mille fois foulé, une sorte de triste pèlerinage, qui l'avait amené à stationner des heures durant devant la pierre tombale dévolue au Verseau. Un simple bloc de marbre blanc veiné de bleu sur un carré de verdure et un nom inscrit au burin sur la pierre. Comme à chaque fois, Milo finit par s'agenouiller pour caresser la stèle d'une main presque tremblante. Si un jour on lui avait dit que de savoir que Camus ne se trouvait plus là le perturberait davantage, il serait parti en riant malgré son chagrin. C'était pourtant bien cette ignorance qui était en train de le rendre fou. Posant le front contre la pierre froide, il murmura en fermant les yeux.

« Si tu savais comme je regrette… Mon cœur me semble à présent si froid… Ton souvenir seul parvient encore à le réchauffer… Les apparences sont contre moi, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… Aide-moi à te retrouver… Camus…Où es-tu...»


	8. Chapitre : Chassé  croisé moscovite

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Note: **_Je préfère vous prévenir, la dernière partie centrée sur Camus n'est pas des plus agréables. Ce n'est pas encore le chapitre pour lequel je vais vous mettre un énorme warning, mais disons que c'en est le prologue. Souvenez-vous que le rating M sert aussi pour la dureté de certaines situations et pas seulement pour les lemons. _

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Interrogations multiples) : **_A la recherche d'un indice pour retrouver Camus, Milo fouille son appartement avant de demander à Shion de retarder d'une journée le rapatriement des quatre autres chevaliers Il veut avoir le temps de mener personnellement des recherches à Moscou et il craint que la mafia se doute de quelque chose si elle a vent du sauvetage des autres Ors. Shion finit par lui céder, en se demandant de l'amour ou des remords, ce qui motive vraiment Milo. Afin de mettre en place une couverture lui permettant d'approcher la mafia, le Scorpion se rend au baraquement des femmes pour recruter certaines d'entre elles. Outre Marine, il sera accompagné par six anciennes prétendantes aux armures ayant échoué dans leur quête, et qui se sont reconverties en soldats. Il les connaît toutes, et se remémore leur passé commun. Aiolia qui l'observe en profite pour faire le point sur ses propres ressentiments. Son aigreur vis-à-vis de shaka suite à ce qu'il considère comme une trahison. Ses doutes concernant Aioros dont la conduite trop lisse l'interpelle autant qu'une scène qu'il a surprise autrefois. Satisfait de son recrutement, Milo fait un détour sur la tombe de Camus qui subsiste encore. Il y dévoile des sentiments qui bien que confus, existent toujours._

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : CHASSE-CROISE MOSCOVITE

Installé sur la méridienne meublant la chambre qu'occupait Mu, Kanon patientait en observant par la fenêtre les passants qui se pressaient de rentrer avant que l'orage n'éclate. L'air chaud était saturé d'électricité. Bizarrement ce temps avait toujours interagi avec son cosmos et il sentit un frémissement désagréable lui remonter dans le dos.

En arrivant à Tripoli deux jours plus tôt, ils avaient choisi un hôtel du centre ville en se faisant passer pour de simples touristes. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucune difficulté jusqu'à présent, si ce n'était le regard perplexe de l'agent de sécurité qui avait contrôlé leurs passeports. En découvrant l'identité masculine de Mu il avait détaillé le jeune homme avec une insistance soutenue, que tout autre aurait trouvé gênante. Kanon avait beau lui avoir conseillé des vêtements près du corps pour éviter les malentendus, obstiné comme toutes les bêtes à cornes, l'atlante avait négligé sa recommandation pour privilégier ses éternelles tuniques flottantes lâchement resserrée à la taille par une ceinture de cuir défraichi, sur un pantalon de lin et des chaussures en toile. Et ce n'étaient pas ses longs cheveux parme retenu par une attache au milieu du dos et son air doux qui simplifiaient son identification. Il n'en prenait manifestement pas ombrage, semblant exclusivement réserver sa mauvaise humeur à son accompagnateur. Depuis qu'ils avaient décollé de l'aéroport d'Athènes, l'atlante refusait d'ailleurs d'engager une conversation autre que celle concernant la mise en place de leur mission. Et encore, les échanges se limitaient au minimum.

Ils devaient rencontrer leur contact d'ici une heure, et l'ancien Marina avait rejoint le Bélier avant de descendre à la réception pour appeler un taxi. Apparemment ce dernier profitait de leur avance pour se donner un dernier coup de peigne dans la salle de bain. Un éclair zébra soudain le ciel et dans la rue, un enfant hurla en se réfugiant dans jupes de sa mère. Ce cri lui rappela désagréablement la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Une fois de plus il avait dû s'immiscer dans les cauchemars de son frère. Ces rêves devenaient si éprouvants qu'il en ressentait lui-même les effets pernicieux. La nuit avait été courte. Et toujours cette crainte latente lorsque Saga entendait sa voix. Ses mouvements de recul mentaux finissaient par le blesser autant qu'ils le préoccupaient. Bien que sachant qu'il ne recevrait aucun soutien de ce côté-là, Kanon ne put pourtant se retenir de livrer à Mu son découragement.

« Saga ne parvient pas à dissocier ma voix de celle qui l'a hanté durant toutes ces années, confia-t-il avec une anxiété non dissimulée. J'avais cru parvenir à partiellement l'apprivoiser il y a quelques jours, mais cette nuit il a essayé de bloquer toutes mes tentatives. Je crois qu'il est dévoré de fièvre, et il ne sait vraiment plus à quoi ou à qui s'en remettre.»

De la pièce adjacente, la répartie du Bélier claqua une fois de plus avec une dureté inaccoutumée.

« De toute façon je ne vois pas à quoi d'autre nous pouvions nous attendre le concernant. C'est bien dommage pour lui, parce qu'il va falloir qu'il apprenne à gérer ce problème tout seul comme un grand, railla une voix habituellement douce. Mais c'est surtout ennuyeux pour nous, parce qu'il ne nous aide pas du tout à le sortir de son trou en pataugeant de cette manière-là.»

Son insensibilité frisait l'irrévérence et l'ancien Marina se retint d'entrer dans la salle d'eau pour aller le saisir fermement par les épaules et le secouer d'importance. Depuis leur départ Mu le battait froid, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre compte tenu de son ancien passé de manipulateur et de comploteur. Tous ne lui avaient pas encore pardonné malgré l'absolution athénienne, et il se doutait que cela mettrait un certain temps pour quelques-uns. Mais le Bélier était l'un de ceux dont il s'attendait le moins à une telle hostilité. Sa réaction était presque… épidermique. Quant au «sujet» de leur mission en duo…Sur ce chapitre Mu se comportait en véritable enfant insupportable, alors qu'il était réputé pour être réfléchi et bienveillant, et qu'on le choisissait souvent comme temporisateur lors des conflits larvés. Il y avait là une incohérence que Kanon ne comprenait pas. Que cette aigreur vise plus particulièrement son frère l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais il aurait réagi de la même manière si ces mots discourtois avaient concerné n'importe quel autre chevalier. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer un tel manque de retenu. Pas de la part d'un chevalier d'Or vis à vis d'un de ses frères dans la détresse. Mu aurait suffisamment de temps pour régler ses comptes une fois de retour au Sanctuaire. Shion avait eu tort. Devoir être confronté plus directement avec la douleur du Premier Gémeau n'adoucissait en rien le ressentiment du Bélier. Kanon était excédé. Mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il flancherait le premier. L'atlante allait néanmoins devoir s'expliquer que cela lui plaise ou non, et il le ferait maintenant.

Alors que Mu sortait de la salle de bain, Kanon se releva en camouflant sa colère. Calme mais indifférent, le jeune atlante se dirigea vers la porte pour descendre à la réception. Il passa près de lui sans lui jeter un regard. Encore un de ces petits manques de savoir-vivre étonnants, qui finissaient par agacer l'ex Dragon des Mers comme autant de piqûres de moustiques. D'un mouvement suffisamment rapide pour surprendre le Bélier, il se campa brusquement en face de lui pour lui interdire le passage. Les mains sur les hanches et l'expression sévère, il planta ses yeux bleu-vert dans ceux un peu surpris de son jeune pair.

« Une bonne fois pour toute Chevalier du Bélier, si tu me disais clairement ce que tu reproches exactement à mon frère ?» demanda-t-il avec toute la sérénité dont il était encore capable.

Il assista alors à un phénomène rare. Sous le coup de la colère, le regard de jade vira à un vert si foncé qu'il en était presque noir.

« Tu oses me demander ce que je lui reproche ? s'exclama son vis à vis en conservant néanmoins un ton mesuré pour ne pas alerter les autres clients de l'étage. Alors qu'il a tué mon Maître ! Comploté dans l'ombre pendant des années ! Tenté de se débarrasser de la réincarnation d'Athéna ! Commandité l'assassinat d'Aioros ! Manipulé ou embrigadé les enfants que nous étions alors ! Essayé de contrer notre Déesse une première fois ! Décimé la chevalerie d'Or ! Pour finalement revenir en convainquant deux d'entre nous de l'aider à utiliser une attaque interdite ! Même si c'était pour la bonne cause dans ce dernier cas, il a franchi les limites ! Sans compter la douceur de l'amour fraternel dont il a fait preuve envers toi. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux me poser la question ! »

Mais manipulateur aguerri, Kanon ne fut pas dupe de sa diatribe.

— Ça c'est ce qui t'irrite en surface, le coupa-t-il sans s'émouvoir de sa liste à la Prévert. Moi ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu lui reproche _**vraiment**_.»

— Tu trouves peut-être que ce n'est pas suffisant ? essaya de se dédouaner Mu.

— Si, mais j'ai la ferme intuition que ce n'est pas tout. Depuis mon retour j'ai pris le temps de vous observer les uns et les autres figure-toi. Et je pense effectivement que sous ton air lisse tu n'oublies pas facilement. Mais tu n'es pas une personne rancunière pour autant. Alors pour que tu en veuilles autant à Saga, il y a forcément autre chose. »

Ses mots faisaient incontestablement mouches. Les lèvres et les poings serrés, Mu donnait une vision de lui-même peu souvent aperçue. Kanon songea que s'il lui venait à l'esprit de le frapper, même sans utiliser son cosmos, son agressivité conjuguée à sa force risquaient de le percuter violemment. Prudemment il se mit sur la défensive. Mais le Bélier se reprit suffisamment pour ne pas céder au déferlement de colère qui menaçait de l'emporter.

« Il se peut qu'il y ait effectivement autre chose, admit-il avec mauvaise grâce.

— Eh bien ? Dis-moi quoi ! s'énerva à son tour Kanon.

— Cela ne te regarde pas ! se défendit le premier gardien en essayant inutilement de se glisser du côté du lit pour le contourner.

— Si je m'en réfère à la manière dont tu réagis dès qu'on effleure le nom de Saga, je pense au contraire que j'ai toutes les raisons de m'en inquiéter, répliqua l'ancien Marina en se déplaçant pour lui interdire définitivement toute retraite vers la porte. Je te rappelle que nous sommes en mission de sauvetage, et que tu es non seulement là pour me seconder, mais aussi et surtout pour me remplacer si nous devons composer avec les autorités. Il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi. Je ne te laisserai pas saborder notre travail. Lorsque je m'engage à quelque chose, je mets toujours un point d'honneur à l'accomplir au mieux. Fut-ce la trahison vis à vis d'un Dieu, puisque je vois venir ta réplique. Et je tiens à mon frère. Tes réactions sont indignes d'un chevalier d'Or. On dirait un écorché vif.»

Acculé par ces propos, le Bélier laissa alors éclater sa rage et la vérité dans un élan de franchise.

« Je n'en sais rien ! cria-t-il. Je suis en colère contre ton frère mais je suis incapable moi-même de déterminer pourquoi ! Là, tu es content !»

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi s'attendait Kanon, et il ne trouva rien à répondre. Pour sa part Mu, mis en face de son incohérence, laissa échapper un soupir de frustration ennuyé tandis que son regard retrouvait une nuance plus claire. Leurs deux colères dégonflèrent simultanément et ils se regardèrent un peu gênés.

« Désolé, tu as raison, finit par admettre le jeune atlante en s'asseyant sur le lit. Et je n'ai pas à te faire supporter mes états d'âmes. Mais il faut que j'arrive à prendre du recul avec ton frère avant de régler mon problème. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que nous sommes en mission et je ne laisserai pas Saga aux mains de ses bouchers. Mais ne me demande pas de le réconforter par la suite.»

Faisant quelques pas, Kanon libéra le passage pour venir s'appuyer contre la commode basse près de lui.

« Ça je m'en chargerais», répondit-il avec un sourire.

A son tour Mu se détendit et il offrit son plus beau visage à l'ex Dragon des Mers. Même si cela n'avait rien réglé, d'avoir parlé l'avait libéré. Il se sentait presque apaisé. Il y avait longtemps que cela ne lui était plus arrivé. Si l'idée de côtoyer Saga le révulsait toujours autant, la présence de Kanon était peut-être un bien après tout.

Au même moment, à des milliers de kilomètres, Milo fulminait intérieurement. Il était arrivé la veille en fin d'après-midi et son infiltration auprès de son ancien contact mafieux s'était avérée la bonne. Shion avait eu le temps de réactiver sa couverture avant son départ, et il avait été quasiment reçu comme un membre de la famille. Son aide providentielle n'avait pas été oubliée. Il avait été immédiatement introduit dans le bureau de Piotr, son «obligé» devenu puissant. Petit homme chauve et replet à la peau luisante et aux doigts boudinés enserrés dans de lourdes bagues en or massif, le chef mafieux l'avait accueilli avec un franc sourire. La beauté des filles qui le suivaient lui aurait d'ailleurs ouvert les portes à elle seule. Se campant dans la peau de son personnage, il s'était affalé dans le divan de cuir noir en entraînant Marine sur ses genoux. Le regard de mise en garde outré dont elle l'avait discrètement menacé l'avait profondément amusé. C'était pourtant bien elle qui avait décidé de le suivre dans cette galère. Il connaissait déjà son joli visage fin aux doux yeux bruns, mais il devait reconnaître que la courte jupe fendue et le décolleté plongeant qu'elle portait, mettaient incontestablement en valeur sa plastique harmonieuse. S'impliquant davantage dans son rôle, il lui avait alors gentiment tapoté les fesses, s'attirant un feulement proche de celui d'une chatte en colère. Occupé à détailler la « marchandise » Piotr n'en finissait pas de ronronner en se pressant contre la poitrine opulente de Djamila, tandis que debout derrière le fauteuil de son patron, son bras droit hésitait visiblement à choisir entre Hermia et Néphélie, qui l'aguichaient par de grandes œillades provocantes. Satisfait de cette première prise de contact, Milo avait alors passée une main douce mais ferme dans la chevelure rousse de la japonaise, pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

« Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera l'un de ces hommes, lui avait-il soufflé à l'oreille en lui désignant les deux gardes du corps qui se rapprochaient insensiblement de Sakura, Abbye et Kayla, restées un peu en retrait près de la porte.

— Peut-être, mais tu pourrais tout de même y mettre un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

— Et passer pour un homme qui ne sait pas apprécier la marchandise. Teu teu teu. Et puis Aiolia me remerciera d'avoir préservé ta vertu.

— Je… Tu… Rooh ! Et puis fais ce que tu veux. Mais je te préviens. Si tu me passes encore une fois la main aux fesses, ça se réglera dans la poussière une fois rentré au Sanctuaire. Et ne crois pas que parce que je ne suis qu'un chevalier d'Argent, je ne serai pas capable de te frapper au moins une fois.

— Moi aussi je t'aime », avait-il achevé leur aparté en lui déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Le nez enfoui derrière les boucles rousses, Milo avait jeté un regard sur la pièce. Autour de lui l'ambiance était devenue torride. Si Djamila, Abbye, Hermia et Néphelie s'acquittaient fort bien de leur mission en repoussant certains assauts trop intimes avec des sourires prometteurs, malgré leur bonne volonté, Sakura et Kayla montraient plus de difficulté à ignorer quelques mains baladeuses. Pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère davantage, il avait dû intervenir rapidement. Sachant qu'il avait ferré son client, il avait rappelé les jeunes femmes autour de lui. Elles remplissaient leur rôle à merveille, mais elles n'étaient pas là non plus pour servir de divertissement à ces obsédés. Il ne doutait pas qu'elles sauraient individuellement fort bien se défendre, mais pour le moment ce jeu les piégeait dans une passivité dégradante. C'était à lui de les préserver.

La tractation était régulière, et Piotr avait demandé à l'un de ses hommes d'accompagner les filles dans l'une des chambres aménagées à l'étage, le temps d'assurer un changement de main équitable. Délaissant son bureau, il s'était approché d'un meuble bar marqueté de panneaux d'ébène, pour en retirer deux verres et sa plus vieille bouteille de bourbon. Il était revenu s'asseoir près de Milo après avoir renvoyé ses gardes du corps et son bras droit. Il était apparemment véritablement heureux de retrouver le jeune homme, et décidé à joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Tout en concluant leur affaire ils pourraient ainsi évoquer le passé loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Le Scorpion n'avait eu aucun mal à dévier la conversation sur le Sanctuaire tant honnis. D'un air entendu, Piotr lui avait alors révélé qu'ils tenaient peut-être l'un de leur suppôt. Un petit informateur de seconde zone les avait avertis de la présence d'un jeune amnésique dans les sous-sols de la ville, dont la description correspondait en tous points avec celle d'un de leur ancien adversaire. Il se faisait fort de lui rafraîchir la mémoire pour lui soutirer des informations. Un de ses comparses qui avait autrefois failli tout perdre à cause de lui, s'était d'ailleurs déjà proposé pour accomplir le travail. Malgré sa maîtrise, Milo était difficilement parvenu à conserver la limpidité de son regard. Lui annoncer que l'on désirait faire du mal à Camus alors que celui-ci n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre l'avait mis dans une rage folle, bien que silencieuse. Sans s'en douter, le chef maffieux avait frôlé une mort lente et douloureuse, épargnée par la révélation de la disparition subite de leur proie avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de mettre la main dessus. L'inconnu intéressait apparemment quelqu'un d'autre, qui n'avait pas hésité a intercepter, torturer et tuer les trois hommes qu'il avait envoyé à sa recherche, avant de reprendre la chasse à son propre compte. C'était du moins ce que lui avait révélé son quatrième homme de mains avant de mourir.

Ayant récolté l'information qu'il cherchait, Milo avait achevé de mener rondement ses tractations. Il avait également enflé légèrement son cosmos, de sorte que Marine le ressente. C'était le code convenu pour laisser le choix à ces demoiselles de s'enfuir ou de régler auparavant leurs comptes aux hommes de Piotr. Connaissant les donzelles, il ne doutait pas que d'ici quelques minutes, la tranquillité de cet immeuble huppé se transformerait en champ de bataille, où le sexe dit fort ne serait pas forcément le gagnant. Si elles devaient débarrasser la surface de la Terre une bonne fois pour toute de ces pourritures, elles avaient sa bénédiction. Ils avaient convenus de se retrouver dans douze heures, le temps que s'affiche le départ de l'avion qui devait ramener les jeunes femmes au Sanctuaire. Naturellement, sans contrordre de sa part, la chasse aux renseignements se poursuivait. Et après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il avait tout intérêt à leur permettre d'aiguiser leur flair aux quatre coins de la ville. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de leur révéler ses propres informations, préférant les laisser progresser au gré de leur instinct féminin. Il les avait donc lâchés sur le terrain, les laissant s'éparpiller auprès des hommes de Piotr qu'elles daigneraient épargner, ou s'infiltrer à leur guise dans d'autres bouges et annexes maffieuses. L'essentiel étant qu'elles recueillent des informations. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de leur sécurité. Le Sanctuaire formait des caractères aguerris aux difficultés et capables d'y faire face. Il avait d'autre part été clair avant leur départ. Elles connaissaient les risques et n'ignoraient pas dans quel milieu elles mettraient les pieds. Elles étaient assez grandes pour défendre seules leur vertu ou se servir de leurs charmes pour progresser si elles en avaient envie. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était les résultats. Malgré sa colère inquiète, il ne put retenir un petit sourire moqueur en imaginant la tête de son ami Aiolia lorsqu'il apprendrait dans quelle aventure il avait entraîné Marine. C'était une toute une petite compensation face à la désagréable réaction de ce dernier, lorsqu'il avait appris la réalité de sa relation avec Camus.

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois heures maintenant qu'il déambulait dans les sous-sols de la ville, sans résultats notables. Il avait croisé plusieurs enfants, qu'il avait interrogés en employant douceur ou menace, suivant le caractère qu'il détectait. Plusieurs lui avait certifié qu'un inconnu totalement nu et épuisé avait bien été retrouvé voici plus de trois semaines, dans une des galeries principales. Il était jeune, extrêmement beau, peu loquace et possédait un regard d'une froideur à la limite de l'intimidation. Mais aucun n'avait été capable de lui fournir un indice fiable permettant de remonter sa piste. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un petit garçon chétif d'une dizaine d'années couverts de bleus, qui lui avait donné le nom d'un certain Youri, comme étant celui ayant vendu l'information de la présence parmi eux d'un jeune homme amnésique aux mafieux en surface. Milo avait déduit de ses explications embrouillées que le dénommé Youri était aussi responsable de sa correction. Dans un sens c'était un gage de sincérité si l'enfant disait la vérité, dans un autre il pouvait perdre un temps précieux si le petit désirait simplement se venger. Mais il ne pouvait négliger aucune information. D'autre part, les yeux fiévreux qui fixaient bravement les siens ne semblaient pas mentir. Suivant ses indications, il n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver la planque du jeune caïd, qu'il avait eu la chance de cueillir avant son départ pour ses activités illicites. L'adolescent avait commencé par le prendre de haut, mais se rendant compte rapidement qu'il avait affaire à plus fort que lui, il avait fini par lui avouer qu'il était bien celui par qui l'information avait été transmise. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le visage de l'homme en face de lui avait encore semblé se durcir, et c'est presque en pleurant qu'il avait poursuivi son récit en racontant la scène de l'attaque et des tortures endurées par les quatre mafieux qu'il venait juste de quitter. Leurs cris l'avaient incité à retourner en arrière, et il avait assisté à toute la scène, bien caché dans un trou d'évacuation. Leur agresseur était seul, mais il avait réussi à mettre hors de combat les quatre hommes sans aucune difficulté, puis il les avait tourmentés avec une telle précision chirurgicale, qu'il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de quelques minutes pour obtenir l'information du lieu où se trouvait l'inconnu. Il avait alors fait signe à deux comparses restés dans l'ombre, leur enjoignant d'aller s'emparer du jeune homme. Youri avait été tellement terrifié, qu'il était resté à trembler dans son trou durant près d'une heure. Le Scorpion l'avait tué sans aucun remord.

Suivant les indications recueillies Milo était enfin parvenu jusqu'à la planque occupée par Camus quelques temps plus tôt. L'endroit avait apparemment été abandonné dans l'urgence et des traces de luttes subsistaient encore. S'il s'en référait au quatre couchettes sommairement aménagées sur le sol, il n'y vivait pas seul. Mais personne ne semblait être revenu sur les lieux depuis l'enlèvement. Et malgré ses recherches minutieuses, il n'avait absolument rien trouvé pour lui permettre d'embrayer sur une nouvelle piste.

Incapable de retenir plus longtemps la rage qui le dévorait, il frappa violemment le mur derrière lui. Inconsciemment il avait utilisé son cosmos, et son poing pulvérisa la cloison. Mais cette destruction ne le calma pas pour autant. Dire qu'à quelques jours près il aurait peut-être pu retrouver lui-même Camus. La malchance qui couronnait sa tentative lui donnait envie de hurler. Sans compter que si la piste mafieuse était déjà dangereuse pour le Verseau, ceux qui étaient intervenus avant lui étaient incontestablement des professionnels. Mais plus encore il s'interrogeait sur les exploits de l'homme qui avait tant effrayé Youri. Il y avait des relents d'entraînements du Sanctuaire dans sa manière de faire, et c'était très inquiétant.

Deux pâtés de maisons plus loin, celui qu'il recherchait s'interrogeait toujours sur la raison de sa situation. Prisonnier d'une cave humide depuis plusieurs jours, il conservait la même attitude distante et silencieuse vis à vis de ses geôliers. Extérieurement il affichait une indifférence parfaite. Intérieurement il se rongeait d'incertitude. La régularité et la force de ses cauchemars le persuadaient d'une juste sanction, et il ne parvenait plus à échapper au sentiment de culpabilité qui menaçait de le noyer depuis le premier jour. Assis par terre adossé contre le mur la plupart du temps, il attendait, espérant vainement que la réflexion ou une intuition providentielle l'aiderait à retrouver ses souvenirs.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il ne releva même pas la tête. Cette fois-ci les deux hommes descendirent l'escalier, alors qu'habituellement un seul se contentait de l'approcher pour lui apporter un peu de nourriture ou de l'eau, tandis que le second le surveillait d'en haut. Agés tout les deux d'une trentaine d'années, ils affichaient la même expression de satisfaction malsaine de ceux qui jouissent de tenir une vie entre leurs mains. Si le premier était un colosse chauve au visage anguleux dont les yeux profondément enfoncés dans les orbites trahissaient la brutalité, le second présentait une physionomie presque avenante sur un corps athlétique. Mais des deux, le jeune homme savait d'instinct qu'il devait se méfier de ce dernier. Il n'aimait pas le regard fourbe à la limite de la gourmandise, qu'il posait trop souvent sur lui, ni son sourire torve.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Obstinément il continuait à fixer le sol. Le géant l'interpela avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

« Lève-toi », ordonna-t-il d'un ton guttural.

Mais conservant sa ligne de conduite, il garda le silence et son immobilité. Se les mettre à dos n'était pas des plus prudents, mais s'il les titillait un peu, ils finiraient peut-être par lâcher une information qui lui donnerait un indice sur la raison de sa détention. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage sur les risques de son plan. Le saisissant avec brutalité par un bras, l'hercule le força à se mettre debout tandis que son comparse lui liait les mains dans le dos. Un bâillon sur la bouche et un bandeau sur les yeux lui certifièrent que l'on allait le déplacer. A la fois poussé dans le dos et tiré par le col de sa chemise, il traversa la cave, monta les escaliers et se mit à suivre ce qui lui sembla une enfilade de longs couloirs déserts. Une bouffée d'air frais, le chant d'un oiseau et le bruit assourdi de la circulation urbaine fut tout ce qu'il retint de l'extérieur avant qu'on l'oblige à s'installer sur le siège arrière d'une voiture. Assis près de lui, l'un des hommes le colla de façon déplaisante, et il n'eut aucun mal à identifier à son odeur d'eau de toilette bon marché celui qui suscitait le plus de malaise en lui. Ils roulèrent ce qu'il lui sembla des heures avant de s'engager sur un chemin pierreux. Extirpé du véhicule, il huma une odeur entêtante de sapins chauffés de soleil. Les trilles des insectes et le cri d'un faucon gerfaut lui certifièrent qu'ils se trouvaient à la limite d'une grande forêt. Il n'eut pas la possibilité d'étudier davantage sa position. Entraîné à l'intérieur d'une nouvelle maison silencieuse, il trébucha sur les premières marches d'un escalier tournant qui plongeait dans les entrailles du logis. Une nouvelle fois on l'emmenait vers les sous-sols, mais ceux-ci paraissaient bien plus profonds que la cave qu'il avait quitté quelques heures auparavant.

Au bout d'une descente de plusieurs minutes, le colimaçon céda la place à un dallage disjoint et il fut brutalement poussé en avant. L'un des hommes enleva son bâillon, le bandeau et la corde qui lui attachait les poignets. Derrière lui, ses geôliers s'éloignèrent sans un mot, refermant la porte d'un tour de clé. Fier et déterminé à ne pas leur montrer sa détresse, il ne s'était pas retourné. Clignant des yeux, il prit connaissance de son nouvel environnement. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de puits de basse fosse, éclairé par une unique ampoule électrique installée très haut sur une voûte de pierres. Aucune ouverture ne donnait sur l'extérieur. Il n'aurait donc plus aucun moyen de dissocier le jour de la nuit. Les murs de roche taillée trahissaient une demeure ancienne. Rectangulaire, la pièce ne disposait que d'une planche en bois fixée au mur sommairement garnie d'une couverture, d'un trou d'aisance et d'une sorte de cuvette creusé à même la pierre qui servirait à ses ablutions.

«Eh bien Camus, comment trouves-tu tes nouveaux appartements ? Pas trop exigus par rapport aux grands espaces que tu foulais habituellement ? »

Malgré sa maîtrise, la voix moqueuse le fit sursauter, et il se retourna vivement. Derrière lui se tenait un homme de grande taille dont il n'avait pas senti la présence. La cicatrice qui lui barrait toute une partie du visage renforçait encore la dureté cruelle de son regard et il le jugea dangereux. Il n'aimait pas la manière ironique dont il le dévisageait, ni son petit sourire lourd de sous-entendus. Grâce à lui, il venait néanmoins de retrouver un nom et une information sur sa vie précédente. Si effectivement il avait précédemment l'habitude de fouler de vastes étendues, il s'expliquait mieux le désagréable sentiment d'oppression qui l'étreignait au sein de cette cellule aveugle. Sans le quitter des yeux, son vis à vis sortit de l'angle du mur dans laquelle il se tenait, pour s'approcher de quelques pas.

« Tu n'as vraiment plus aucun souvenir n'est-ce pas ? le nargua-t-il avec causticité. C'est fascinant. »

Immobile et rigide, le Verseau le toisait sans ciller. Mais derrière ce masque de froideur, son futur bourreau devinait l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension. Il devait reconnaître que malgré la difficulté de sa condition, sa victime conservait un certain panache. Parvenir à le briser pour arriver à le contrôler une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs et de sa mémoire, serait un véritable défi. Mais il gardait confiance. Son plan était bien défini. C'était un savant dosage de tortures et de persuasion, entrecoupé de périodes d'apaisement qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir lui apporter. Apaisement de surface, qui amènerait sa dépendance la plus totale. Il allait s'acharner sur sa vulnérabilité présente avec un plaisir rare. Il n'éprouvait pourtant aucune rancœur à son encontre. Bien des années auparavant, le petit Verseau avait même essayé de l'aider. Comme quoi, les bonnes actions n'étaient pas toujours récompensées. Il reconnaissait sa valeur et respectait son intégrité. Néanmoins détruire ce pilier de vertus l'amuserait, et surtout, il atteindrait d'autant plus cruellement celui qu'il visait personnellement par contrecoup. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. L'agrémenter d'un soupçon d'innocence détruite ne pimenterait que plus agréablement la chose. Sa commanditaire ne pouvait pas lui faire de plus beau cadeau.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi. Absolument de rien », ne put-il s'empêcher de constater avec amusement en se mettant à tourner lentement autour de sa proie.

Ignorant son manège, Camus conservait sa pause sévère. Cet homme lui déplaisait, mais il possédait les réponses qu'il lui manquait. Ravalant sa fierté, il ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis des jours.

« Nous nous connaissons ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

Un sourire matois éclaira le visage de son adversaire qui s'immobilisa devant lui.

« Oui. Je m'appelle Zoltan. Et nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer. »

Malgré sa concentration les yeux du froid Verseau laissèrent filer une interrogation. Son vis à vis y répondit en penchant la tête sur le côté de manière moqueuse.

« Mais tu n'en apprendras pas davantage. Ceux qui m'ont chargé de te punir n'ont que faire de tes questions. Et peut-être que ton amnésie entre dans le châtiment… ou bien c'est un cadeau des Dieux pour t'empêcher de ressasser le mal que tu as semé autour de toi. Qui sait… La justice divine est peut-être plus clémente que celle des hommes. Ou bien c'est l'inverse… Mais personnellement je rejoins l'avis de tes juges. Une éternité entre ces murs ne suffirait pas à effacer ce que tu as fait.»

Insidieusement, il commençait son travail de sape.

« Cela aurait été si facile pour toi de tout recommencer comme si de rien n'était, n'est-ce pas Camus ? poursuivit-il avec désinvolture. Plus de souvenirs. Pas de remords. Mais es-tu capable d'en éprouver d'ailleurs ?... J'en doute. Tu as toujours montré une telle insensibilité. Un monstre froid et un traître de la pire espèce, voilà ce que tu es. Alors ne t'attends pas à recevoir une quelconque miséricorde de «leur» part. Ils t'ont jugé pour ce que tu as fait et personne n'a élevé la voix pour te défendre. Même pas ceux qui un temps, semblaient tenir à toi. Tu as très bien su faire le vide autour de toi. Mais lorsqu'on n'a pas de cœur, il faut bien s'attendre à ce que les imbéciles qui ont eu la faiblesse de vous aimer finissent eux aussi par ouvrir les yeux un jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il eut le plaisir de voir le regard d'un bleu profond se troubler. Camus avait beau avoir perdu ses souvenirs, le fond de sa personnalité subsistait. Et il était bien placé pour savoir que sous ses dehors d'une glaciale indifférence, il était loin d'être aussi insensible qu'il le montrait. Et puis la conversation qu'il avait autrefois surprise entre le Maître du futur petit Verseau et un autre Or, lui permettait de disposer d'une information capitale que le concerné ignorait lui-même. Même sans l'aide providentielle d'Hadès, une séparation prolongée en mauvais termes d'avec son cher Scorpion, ne pouvait que lui être préjudiciable.

« Tout condamné a le droit de savoir pourquoi il est puni, répliqua Camus en se gardant bien de relever ses paroles précédentes.

— Sauf si la punition déchoit le condamné de tous ses droits, répliqua Zoltan avec un plaisir évident. Et dans ce cadre il me plaît de te tenir dans l'ignorance. Tu n'es plus rien Camus. Tes juges t'ont condamné et mes hommes et moi sommes les dernières personnes qu'il te reste pour te relier à la réalité. Attends-toi à passer un long moment avec nous. Un très long moment.»

Dans un mouvement d'inconscient défi, le Verseau redressa davantage la tête.

«Si nous devons nous côtoyer continuellement, il serait peut-être plus judicieux que je comprenne les règles, répliqua-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait indifférent. J'accepterais peut-être plus facilement vos exigences si je sais pourquoi on me les impose.»

Mais Zoltan ne fut pas dupe. Sous cette insistance inhabituelle, c'était un début de panique qu'il sentait pointer.

«Pourquoi devrais-je t'accorder ce privilège ? demanda-t-il en reprenant sa ronde lente autour du français. Personne ne t'a pardonné, et tous sont d'accord pour t'oublier... Mais toi, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu peux avoir définitivement oublié la noirceur de tes crimes. Cherche bien au fond de ton cœur… Cherche, et tu trouveras.»

Une nouvelle fois il s'arrêta devant le Verseau, guettant une réponse. Conservant son maintien impavide, ce dernier soutint son regard avec hardiesse. Mais Zoltan nota la légère accélération de son pouls. Privé de tous ses repères, il commençait réellement à perdre pied.

«Cette pièce sera désormais ton univers, poursuivit le balafré avec un large geste de la main qui accentua d'autant plus l'étroitesse de la cellule. Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'y habitudes. Tel un bel oiseau en cage, tu n'en sortiras plus.»

S'approchant d'un pas, il vint presque coller son visage contre celui du Verseau.

«Ton devenir dépend à présent entièrement de mon bon vouloir et de celui de mes hommes, reprit-il d'une voix soudain plus dure. Tu auras d'ailleurs plus souvent à faire à eux qu'à moi, et je pense que tu as deviné que ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur. Nos rôles sont… différents. Sache aussi qu'ils ne sont pas simplement là pour te servir de geôliers, mais aussi pour te punir. Rappelle-toi que tu n'es plus rien et qu'à ce titre ils peuvent faire de toi ce que bon leur semble. Alors un bon conseil, ne les mets pas en colère. Et si la vie te paraît trop difficile, souviens-toi que je suis le seul à pouvoir l'adoucir», termina-t-il en passant soudain un ongle que Camus jugea anormalement long, dur et noir sur sa joue.

Satisfait de cette première confrontation, Zoltan recula de manière impromptue avec un grand sourire, et sans rien ajouter, il ouvrit la porte. Il la referma derrière lui dans un claquement sec, abandonnant à sa solitude un Verseau totalement dépassé par sa situation. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que Camus dormirait l'esprit en paix. Il le laissait avec un désarroi encore plus grand que lorsqu'il végétait dans sa cave et des interrogations multiples. C'était parfait.


	9. Chapitre : Rapatriement

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

_**Tari :**__ Profite de ce chapitre, c'est une petite bouffée d'air frais avant que je ne poursuive de vous relater les mésaventures du Verseau. Et effectivement, comme tu l'as bien compris, elles vont être forts dures. En fait, il ne faut pas oublier trois choses. La première c'est qu'il est question de parvenir à manipuler un chevalier d'Or une fois que celui-ci aura retrouvé l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs. La seconde, c'est que malheureusement pour les personnages, je ne sais pas écrire de parodie. La troisième c'est que Camus n'est pas un caractère faible. Maries les trois et tu obtiens une sauce assez cruelle. Quant au lien que n'ont pas tissé entre eux Camus et Milo lors de leur plongé dans les limbes, il est malheureusement trop tard pour l'activer. Zoltan le sait fort bien d'ailleurs, ce qui lui donne encore un avantage de plus. Mais ne dit-on pas que les plus beaux coucher de soleil suivent les pires tempêtes ?..._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Chassé-croisé moscovite) : **_Dans un hôtel de Tripoli, Mu et Kanon se préparent à secourir Saga. Kanon est très inquiet pour son frère qui refuse d'accepter sa voix dans son esprit et qui semble maintenant dévoré de fièvre. Il est aussi fâché contre Mu qui nourrit toujours autant de rancœur contre son jumeau. Forçant le Bélier à s'expliquer, il a la surprise d'apprendre que celui-ci ignore lui-même la véritable raison de sa rancune. Sur ce début de mise au point, ils repartent néanmoins sur une base plus solide pour leur mission. A Moscou, Milo infiltre la mafia russe sous couvert d'un trafic de prostitués dont il serait à la tête. Escorté de Marine et de ses six recrues, il parvient à obtenir les confidences du chef maffieux qu'il rencontre. Celui-ci lui confirme qu'il a récemment failli mettre la main sur Camus, mais que ses hommes se sont fait massacrer par des inconnus qui visiblement en avaient eux aussi après le français. Milo et les jeunes femmes poursuivent donc leurs recherches dans la ville. Le Scorpion fouille les sous-sols et finit par trouver l'adolescent qui a vendu Camus à ses ennemis. Après lui avoir arraché une confession, il le tue et remonte jusqu'à la cachette du Verseau et des enfants, qui est vide. Enfermé à peu de distance, Camus est extirpé de sa cave par ses deux geôliers qui l'emmènent hors de la ville, dans une vieille demeure où ils l'emprisonnent à nouveau dans les sous-sols. Il rencontre leur chef, Zoltan, qui refuse de lui dire la raison de sa détention, mais qui insinue qu'il a été condamné et abandonné par tous. Désorienté par ses cauchemars, Camus commence à perdre pied, en ignorant que Zoltan ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres de son ennemi qui a demandé qu'on le détruise. Privé de mémoire, il est aussi incapable de se rendre compte qu'il connaît Zoltan._

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 : RAPATRIEMENT

Confronté au rapatriement imminent de quatre des Ors perdus, Shion demanda à Mu de ramener provisoirement les armures dans les temples des chevaliers concernés. Malgré leur piètre état et leur manque flagrant de réactivité, les protections sacrées étaient les seules à pouvoir ranimer la mémoire de leurs porteurs. Et le Grand Pope jugeait à juste titre, que les malheureux amnésiques apprécieraient un retour à la normale au sein de l'intimité de leurs Maisons respectives.

Jabu et Nachi furent les premiers à boucler leur mission. Rentrer au Sanctuaire accompagné de Death Mask leur causa moins de souci qu'ils le craignaient, et ce fut presque en échangeant des propos normaux, qu'ils abordèrent le Domaine Sacré.

« Alors voici mon nouveau gîte, constata le Cancer en examinant les hautes falaises jouxtant la plage où ils venaient de débarquer. Une île au milieu de nulle part. C'est sûr que pour se tirer, ça va être plus coton. Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut un tel traitement de faveur ?» poursuivit-il en s'adressant cette fois directement à ses deux accompagnateurs.

— D'avoir attiré l'attention d'une femme très spéciale », répondit Jabu en se gardant bien de préciser le «sens» de l'attention.

Si pour le moment ils agissaient en sauveurs, il n'en demeurait pas moins que la sanction d'Hadès allait effectivement condamner le Cancer à végéter au sein de l'île, et il ne serait pas dit qu'ils encourraient sa vindicte pour lui avoir menti ou laisser miroiter une impossibilité immédiate. Death Mask avait beau afficher un tempérament beaucoup plus conciliant que précédemment, les deux jeunes Bronzes s'en méfiaient.

Depuis que Nachi et lui s'étaient présentés au Mexique pour le retirer de l'établissement où il croupissait, l'italien n'avait manifesté que quelques propos discourtois à leur encontre, leur épargnant son sens mordant de l'ironie ou la brutalité inattendue de certaines de ses réactions. Il s'était même parfaitement comporté face aux situations ordinaires de son transfert par voies aériennes. Bien que sachant que la désactivation de son cosmos le privait de sa puissance, et qu'ils pourraient donc aisément le contrôler en cas de besoin, Le Loup et la Licorne n'en avaient pas moins appréhendé ce rapatriement. Ils conservaient un très mauvais souvenir de l'ancien Death Mask, et quelque part ils devaient reconnaître qu'ils n'auraient pas criés au scandale, si par «inadvertance» leur Grand Pope l'avait oublié. D'un autre côté il demeurait l'un des leurs, et à défaut de sympathie, la solidarité qui se tissait autour des cinq Ors perdus jouait en sa faveur. Se présentant comme deux policiers d'Interpole, ils avaient facilement réussi à déjouer la méfiance du médecin qui s'occupait du cas de leur «terrible collègue». L'homme n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à se débarrasser d'un patient encombrant et sans rentabilité, que les deux arrivants décrivaient comme un criminel retors et dangereux.

« Eh bien alors, allons-y », reprit le Cancer en se dirigeant vers le premier chemin qu'il aperçut en bout de plage.

Les deux Bronzes le rattrapèrent rapidement et Nachi passa devant lui sans parvenir à dissimuler son agacement. Death Mask ne possèdait peut-être plus aucun souvenir, mais il se comportait comme un leader horripilant. C'était moins une s'ils ne les pliaient pas à ses volontés. Un comble pour deux policiers sensés ramener un dangereux cavaleur. Tournant brièvement la tête, il croisa le regard désabusé de Jabu qui fermait la marche. Celui-ci répondit par un haussement d'épaules à sa semonce silencieuse. Plus vite cette mission se terminerait, mieux il se porterait, et ce n'était pas les reproches du Loup qui l'inciteraient à faire du zèle. Jubilant intérieurement, Death Mask n'avait rien perdu de leur échange muet. Depuis le départ il pressentait une arnaque. Mais pas un coup-fourré. Ses soupçons se précisaient et s'il n'en montrait rien, il se sentait plus excité qu'une puce. C'était donc d'un pas tranquille, et avec une immense curiosité, qu'il progressait parmi les rochers. Les premiers escarpements franchis, ils rejoignirent une large avenue pavée qu'ils suivirent sur une centaine de mètres, avant d'obliquer vers un sentier à moitié dissimulé par une garrigue broussailleuse.

« On peut savoir pourquoi on ne suit plus l'autoroute ? demanda le Cancer en accrochant sa chemise aux branches d'un mimosa.

— Parce que nous avons rendez-vous avec quelqu'un sur ce chemin-là, répliqua Nachi visiblement peu désireux de lui donner plus d'explications.

— C'est vrai que les itinéraires bis sont toujours touristiquement plus surprenant, approuva ironiquement l'italien. Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je disais. Voilà un l'autochtone typique ! s'exclama-t-il alors que semblant glisser parmi les branchages, un homme de haute taille, masqué et portant une toge s'avançait au-devant d'eux.

Le Cancer ne fut même pas surpris de voir ses deux acolytes s'incliner respectueusement devant cet étonnant personnage. Depuis le temps qu'il se doutait qu'on le menait en bateau.

« Et vous voudriez me faire croire que les hommes d'Interpole font des courbettes à leur supérieur ? » railla-t-il en guise de question.

Sans s'émouvoir, l'inconnu qui lui faisait face se détourna et repartit d'une démarche tranquille en sens inverse, tout en l'interpelant d'une voix grave.

«Suis-moi, et tu auras toutes les réponses.»

Poussé par la curiosité et une envie de reprendre sa vie en main de plus en plus grande, il lui emboîta le pas. Il nota que ses deux accompagnateurs ne les suivaient pas, et il s'interrogea sur ses chances de maîtriser cet homme étrange au combat, si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Malgré sa confiance en sa propre force et l'apparente désinvolture de son guide, il douta d'y parvenir. Il se dégageait de ce grand costumé aux longs cheveux verts, une puissance incontestable. Sagement il le suivit, plongeant à sa suite dans les entrailles de la terre sans hésitation. Au bout d'un parcours souterrain qui lui parut interminable, la blancheur d'une pierre de marbre très pure vint l'éblouir. Sa culture générale ne lui semblait pas très étendue, mais il reconnut immédiatement l'intérieur d'un temple grec. Cette connaissance intuitive l'intrigua davantage, et c'est avec un intérêt accru qu'il poursuivit sa marche. L'homme le mena jusque devant une sorte de grande boite dorée à la décoration soignée, et dont la représentation ne le laissa pas indifférent. Le mystère s'épaississait.

« Touche-là », lui intima l'inconnu avec bienveillance.

Il n'était pas homme à reculer devant un défi, et celui-ci lui paraissait tout à la fois facile, déroutant et terriblement stimulant. Résolu, il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'étrange coffret, et posant un genou à terre, il appliqua directement ses deux mains sur le dessus de la boite. Aussitôt une lumière dorée l'enveloppa et il fut envahi par la satisfaction d'une reconnaissance à la fois brutale et tendre. A peine eut-il le temps de s'étonner de la manifestation émotive de « cette chose », que l'intégralité de ses souvenirs lui était rendue. Se redressant avec un soupir d'allégresse victorieuse, il se retourna pour faire face au Grand Pope immobile derrière lui.

«Je savais que vous ne m'abandonneriez pas », déclara-t-il avec un sourire à la fois provocateur et reconnaissant.

Otant son masque, le Grand Pope lui retourna son sourire, une expression amicale et presque complice au fond des yeux. On ne passait pas quatre ans dans les limbes plus scotchés que des siamois, sans en subir un minimum de conséquences.

Le retour d'Aphrodite fut plus feutré. Dohko rejoignit rapidement l'établissement médico-social où se trouvait le jeune homme. L'urgence avait empêché Shion et Saori de peaufiner la couverture de leurs fausses identités. Il fallait néanmoins mettre en place une introduction crédible, et il se retrouvait officiellement le demi-frère du jeune suédois. En découvrant son entrée en matière, il releva un sourcil circonspect. Question ressemblance physique, les profils s'accordaient mal. Comme il s'y attendait, l'employé chargé du suivi du dossier étudia longuement les documents présentés par le chinois. Tout paraissait pourtant en règle et il finit par hausser les épaules. La mondialisation favorisait les métissages et le plus important n'était-il pas que «l'inconnu de la forêt» ait retrouvé une famille. Sans plus tergiverser, il apposa son tampon en bas de la feuille de sortie avant d'amener Dohko auprès d'Aphrodite. Naturellement ce dernier ne le reconnut pas. Etonné lui aussi par cette parenté déconcertante, il ne l'en suivit pas moins avec l'impatience d'un enfant trop longtemps confiné dans une chambre.

Durant tout le voyage, Dohko joua à la perfection son rôle de jeune frère rapatriant la brebis égarée au sein d'une famille inquiète. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Aphrodite l'abreuve de questions et il avait préparé une liste de réponses crédibles. Mais contre toute attente, une fois sa curiosité de surface satisfaite, son pair s'enferma dans un silence qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Installé près d'un hublot dans l'avion, il passa pratiquement tout le vol à regarder défiler les nuages. Il y avait quelque chose de triste et de désabusé dans son détachement, qui arracha au chinois un soupir de contrariété. Il ne connaissait pas particulièrement Aphrodite, et il n'avait que modérément apprécié sa précédente allégeance à l'imposture de Saga. Le Poisson s'était rallié à la cause du plus fort en se doutant de son identité, sans doute influencé par Death Mask avec lequel il avait toujours été bizarrement plus ou moins proche. Cela n'avait fait que compliquer davantage les choses par la suite, et provoquer une véritable scission dans le rang des Ors lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Mais derrière ces erreurs de «jeunesse», la Balance reconnaissait la valeur réelle du douzième gardien, dont il entrevoyait en partie le potentiel peu exploité. Aphrodite s'était enferré dans un rôle de convention et n'avait jamais été utilisé à son juste niveau. Lorsqu'il en avait discuté avec Shion, le Grand Pope était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions que lui, avec la crainte que cette amnésie mariée aux cauchemars suscités par Hadès, ne ramènent en surface toutes les blessures de l'âme, que les cinq égarés avaient jusqu'alors enterrés sous leur personnalité essentiellement guerrière. C'était apparemment ce qui était en train de se passer, et il préférait ne pas imaginer le lot qui devait être celui de Saga. Hadès avait parfaitement orchestré sa vengeance. Sans honneur et avec une grande efficacité. En réfléchissant, Dohko se disait que s'il ne devait retenir qu'une seule chose de ce que sa longue vie lui avait appris, c'était que rien ne restait jamais uniformément noir, blanc ou gris, mais passait par une multitude de palettes qui donnait le relief d'une existence. Les souffrances précédemment endurées par eux tous lui paraissaient largement suffisantes, et bien que sa sympathie fluctuât en fonction des chevaliers concernés, il aiderait au maximum de ses possibilités ces cinq-là.

Arrivé à Athènes, Aphrodite ne manifesta qu'un étonnement modéré.

«Je croyais que nous habitions en Chine ? releva-t-il tout de même en regardant avec curiosité autour de lui.

— C'est exact, mais nous devons d'abord rendre visite à une vieille tante qui s'est énormément inquiétée pour toi », répondit la Balance, en priant intérieurement Athéna de le pardonner pour le terme un peu irrévérencieux.

Tendant l'oreille, le suédois dut se plier à l'évidence qu'il comprenait le grec, et il suivit Dohko sans poser davantage de questions. Le long détour pour rejoindre la mer par des sentiers déserts et inhospitaliers le surprit un peu, tout comme l'homme silencieux qui semblait les attendre dans un bateau d'un autre âge. Mais la sérénité du jeune homme auprès de lui le rassurait, et il n'en était plus à une interrogation près depuis son réveil sans souvenirs en pleine forêt.

« Tata habite sur une île ?» demanda-t-il en toute innocence alors que leur embarcation s'éloignait doucement de la côte, sans comprendre le sursaut effaré de leur rameur, ni le rire étouffé de son cadet.

— Oui, en effet, abrégea le chinois avec amusement.

— Ah. Et si je me fie au costume de notre matelot, je suppose que c'est une originale », poursuivit Aphrodite sous la mine de plus en plus consternée dudit matelot.

Détournant la tête avec un sourire, Dohko préféra arrêter là la conversation, tout en jetant un regard de mise en garde à leur passeur. S'il voulait éviter au chevalier des Poissons une confusion certaine à la réactivation de sa mémoire, il devait le rapprocher rapidement de son armure. Sagement, Aphrodite se tut durant tout le reste du voyage. Il nota simplement que si la traversée avait débuté sous un franc soleil, une chape de brume surgie de nulle part ternit brusquement le ciel, avant de se lever comme par enchantement, pour laisser place à une grande île majestueuse dont il se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu l'apercevoir auparavant. Leur arrivée sur une plage déserte l'intrigua, la traversée d'une pinède conquise par les cigales le charma et la découverte des premiers vestiges de temples anciens finit de le séduire. Décidemment, la propriété de « tata » lui plaisait. S'engouffrant dans le premier souterrain à sa portée, Dohko ne lui laissa pas davantage le loisir d'apprécier le panorama. D'une seule traite, il parvint à l'emmener au temple des Poissons. La marche avait été longue, le nombre d'escaliers souterrains à monter impressionnants, et le nouveau paysage d'un ennui mortel. Ce fut donc un Aphrodite essoufflé et légèrement bougon, qui déboucha dans la douzième Maison.

« Mais enfin pourquoi avoir emprunté un passage aussi fatiguant et peu pratique ? maugréa-t-il en émergeant derrière le chinois d'une porte dissimulée dans un des murs. L'extérieur a l'air si accueillant. Et puis Tata ne connaît pas les ascenseurs ? Tu ne vas tout de me pas me dire qu'une personne assez riche pour se payer une île aussi grande, est assez pingre pour dédaigner ce genre de commodité. »

Préférant taire son amusement, Dohko continuait d'avancer imperturbablement devant lui. Aphrodite prit soudain conscience de la splendeur du vaste naos dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer. Entièrement bâti de marbre blanc, celui-ci conservait une petite statue d'Athéna dressée sur une stèle de porphyre noir veiné d'or fin. Une étrange boite dorée était remisé à ses pieds. Dohko s'était immobilisé, semblant l'inviter à pénétrer seul plus avant. Intrigué, il s'approcha avec circonspection. Cet endroit lui semblait curieusement familier, mais l'étrange coffret l'attirait plus encore. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas, hésitant. Incompréhensiblement il se sentait pris par une sorte de respect absurde et une crainte tissée de regrets et de larmes qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. En face de lui l'air sembla soudain vibrer, sans agressivité, comme un appel. Encore incertain sur l'attitude à adopter, il tourna à demi sous visage vers l'endroit où Dohko attendait et demanda sans quitter l'objet des yeux.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ce qu'il reste de ton armure », répondit une voix inconnue qui lui arracha un sursaut de surprise.

Se retournant vivement, Aphrodite se retrouva en face d'un personnage masqué et vêtu d'une toge qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver.

«Jusqu'à présent, rien n'avait pu la faire réagir, poursuivit l'étrange personnage sans s'offusquer de l'expression un peu ébahi du suédois. Mais son essence ne t'a pas oublié chevalier des Poissons. Elle te reconnaît et elle sait que tu as besoin d'elle, autant qu'elle a besoin de toi. Touche-là, et tout deviendra beaucoup plus clair pour toi.»

Un peu en retrait sur la gauche, Dohko l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête rassurant. Ouvrant la bouche sur une question qu'il ne posa pas, le jeune homme se tourna à nouveau vers la boîte mystérieuse. Maintenant, il lui semblait presque l'entendre résonner. La situation lui paraissait surréaliste, mais il se dit que rien ne pourrait davantage le surprendre. Un éclat de défi au fond des yeux, il tendit la main et s'avança jusqu'à toucher le métal. A peine ses doigts l'eurent-ils effleuré, qu'aussitôt une sorte de lueur dorée se mit à irradier autour de lui, tandis qu'un fort sentiment de réconfort et de joie le submergeait. Incapable de résister à la puissance qui l'assaillait, il tomba à genoux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard, Shion et Dohko purent lire sur son visage qu'il venait de retrouver ses souvenirs.

« Heureux de te revoir de nouveau parmi nous chevalier des Poissons, le salua le Grand Pope avec une joie sincère. Comment te sens-tu ?

— Bien, merci. Oui, maintenant je me souviens… je me souviens…»

Brusquement son regard vacilla, et l'ancien Bélier et la Balance se rapprochèrent en guettant la moindre de ses attitudes.

«Oh ! Déesse, gémit-il au comble de la honte. Je me souviens de tout.»

Devinant à quoi il faisait allusion, Dohko ne put s'empêcher de partir d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes tous un peu les enfants d'Athéna. Alors vue les circonstances, je suis sûr que ta «Tata» te pardonnera ta familiarité », le taquina-t-il.

Shion ne releva pas. Il préférait attendre de se retrouver en privé avec Dohko pour lui demander une explication plus précise. Il notait simplement que le chevalier des Poissons et son vieil ami semblaient s'être rapprochés, ce qui était une très bonne chose.

Aldébaran n'eut pas besoin de s'embarrasser d'une identité complexe pour retrouver Shura. Touriste féru de randonnée en montagne parmi la multitude de vacanciers qui se pressait dans les Pyrénées, il s'équipa rapidement d'un sac à dos, d'une tente légère et de quelques barres énergisantes, afin de paraître crédible et de ne donner prise à aucun soupçon. Suivant les indications de Shaka, il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le lieu où depuis plus de trois semaines, le Capricorne patientait. Calmement il attendit en lisière de forêt que la tombée du jour retourne le flot de promeneurs vers la vallée, avant de s'engager à son tour sur le chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'à la cascade. Arrivé près de la petite margelle qui entourait le trou creusé par la chute d'eau, il laissa son regard acéré glisser sur les énormes pierres qui s'amoncelaient en équilibre instable un peu plus haut. Il fallait vaincre un premier aplomb sur la paroi rocheuse avant de les atteindre. S'y risquer exposait au danger d'un éboulement imprévisible et personne n'avait encore tenté le diable cette année-là. Personne, sauf Shura, qui réussissait cet exploit invraisemblable plusieurs fois par jour. Handicapé par sa carrure et son poids, Aldébaran entreprit l'ascension avec des mouvements lents et calculés. Il ne craignait rien pour lui-même, mais il pouvait fort bien mettre en danger un Shura privé de son cosmos, si cette partie du pan de la montagne glissait. Il parvint sans incident jusqu'à l'entrée de la petite grotte, bien dissimulée aux yeux indiscrets. Il avait senti la présent du Capricorne depuis le début, et il pénétra dans l'antre de pierre en exposant ses mains vides en avant. Devant lui, une ombre remua.

«Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je suis là pour t'aider, fit-il d'un ton rassurant en s'immobilisant.

— Je sais, répondit une voix tranquille qu'il identifia avec joie. Je t'attendais.»

Aldébarant étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Avant son départ Shaka lui avait dit qu'il préviendrait Shura de son arrivée, mais il redoutait malgré tout un peu la réaction du Capricorne. Privé de sa mémoire, ce sauvetage miraculeux risquait de le déstabiliser, amenant une réaction inappropriée. Ne pas avoir à gérer une situation de crise le satisfaisait grandement. Paisiblement, l'espagnol s'approcha de lui. Heureux de le revoir, le Taureau résista à l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Posant à terre le sac à dos qu'il avait apporté, il en sortit des vêtements de rechange et un nécessaire de toilette qui permettraient à Shura de se rendre présentable avant de retrouver dès le lendemain, la civilisation de l'aéroport français le plus proche.

Ils avaient rejoint le Sanctuaire alors que la nuit venait de tomber. Prévenu télépathiquement par Shion, Aldébaran savait qu'ils étaient les troisièmes. Il avait expliqué à Shura que toutes ses interrogations trouveraient leurs réponses au bout de leur voyage. Celui-ci le suivait avec une confiance absolue, sans poser aucune question. Shaka avait vraiment bien travaillé et le brésilien comprenait mal pourquoi Athéna avait insisté pour qu'il s'occupe du rapatriement du Capricorne. La logique aurait voulu que la Vierge s'en chargeât. Il en avait d'ailleurs ressenti une gêne certaine lorsque Shaka lui avait fourni quelques renseignements supplémentaires avant son départ. Fidèle à lui-même, Shaka avait d'abord pris soin de l'informer de chaque détail avant de lui glisser avec un détachement tranquille, que peu importait celui qui se déplaçait, l'essentiel demeurant le retour du Capricorne. Et sans rien ajouter, il était retourné méditer dans son temple. Imperturbable et au-delà des contingences émotionnelles bassement humaines. A cet instant, Aldébaran avait songé qu'il y avait un peu de Camus en lui. Sauf que Camus n'aurait jamais laissé transparaître ce léger relent de désappointement mâtiné de tristesse. Et pour que le Taureau s'en soit aperçu, c'était que l'Indien était sans doute plus perturbé qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué d'ailleurs. Et pas seulement lors de leur mémorable réunion avec Athéna. Mais personne n'osait encore aborder directement le sujet avec lui. Personne ne le connaissait suffisamment bien pour se le permettre d'ailleurs. Personne, sauf Aiolia. Mais Aldébaran était bien placé pour savoir que leur amitié s'était ternie suite à un enchaînement de circonstances vraiment stupides. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris la réactivation de l'ire de la Vierge à l'encontre du Lion. Par rapport à ce qu'il savait, l'inverse aurait été plus logique. Mais savait-il réellement tout ? Plus il y pensait, et plus il en doutait. Et Shaka était en train de se noyer dans ses secrets.

Marchant sur l'un des sentiers qui les mèneraient à l'une des entrées souterraines reliant directement les Douze Maisons sacrées, le Taureau jeta un regard pensif derrière lui. Shura le suivait silencieusement depuis leur débarquement sur l'île. L'espagnol l'ignorait pour le moment, mais après Aiolia, il restait le seul candidat potentiel susceptible de s'immiscer sans indiscrétion notoire, auprès de la Vierge. Et Aldébaran espérait sincèrement qu'il parvienne à ramener le sixième gardien à plus de sérénité. En toute logique Shaka devait faire partie du comité d'accueil qui les attendait. Ce serait une excellente entrée en matière, et il allongea un pas plus joyeux.

Emprunter les couloirs souterrains aux innombrables volées de marches leur prit un long moment, et lorsqu'ils parvinrent au cœur du dixième temple, Aldébaran lui-même en soupira presque de délivrance. Ne pas pouvoir s'aider de son cosmos pour abréger l'escalade l'avait fourbu. Derrière lui, Shura haletait à peine. L'entraînement pyrénéen avait du bon.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda l'espagnol en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis des heures.

— Dans un lieu qui ne va pas tarder à te devenir très familier », répondit le brésilien en remontant le long de l'allée centrale.

Tournant la tête de gauche à droite, Shura s'imprégnait de son nouvel environnement. En passant devant l'imposante statue d'Athéna positionnée sur l'un des côtés, il ne put s'empêcher de ralentir l'allure pour l'admirer. Le Taureau retint un sourire. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Ils atteignirent rapidement le fond de l'édifice où, remisée sur la surélévation du bloc de marbre gris, l'armure du Capricorne attendait. Aldébaran n'eut pas besoin de l'inciter à avancer. Curieux et attiré comme par un aimant, l'espagnol le dépassa pour s'approcher de la boîte hermétiquement close. Laissant glisser un regard caressant sur les arêtes tranchantes, il interrogea une nouvelle fois son guide.

« A quoi sert-elle ?

— Touche-là, et tu auras immédiatement la réponse », répondit une tierce personne dont il n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée.

Brièvement il se retourna. Un homme de grande taille, portant un masque et une lourde toge qui l'enveloppait entièrement, se tenait à présent au côté de son accompagnateur. Un bref instant il inclina la tête, à la recherche d'un chant doux dans sa tête. Mais il n'entendit rien. Cet inconnu n'était pas celui qui avait su le rassurer et combler sa solitude durant tant de jours. Cachant sa déconvenue sous sa détermination, il fit demi-tour du côté du grand coffret, et sans aucune hésitation, il tendit la main droite à l'assaut de ce métal qu'il trouvait étrangement familier. Alors que la douce lueur dorée accomplissait son œuvre de régénérescence, Aldébaran se pencha à l'oreille de Shion.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé à Shaka de nous rejoindre ? ne put-il s'empêcher de chuchoter.

— C'est lui-même qui n'a pas tenu à être présent », souffla le Grand Pope sans trahir ce que lui inspirait cette absence.

Mais déjà Shura se tournait à nouveau vers eux, les obligeant à clore cet aparté. Posant un genou à terre, il s'inclina devant le plus haut représentant d'Athéna.

« Grand Pope », le salua-t-il respectueusement.

Enlevant son masque, l'atlante s'approcha de lui avec un sourire bienveillant.

«Relève-toi Shura. C'est un compagnon d'arme que j'accueille aujourd'hui. Pas un subordonné.»

Et lui tendant la main, il l'aida à se redresser. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé son intégrité physique et mentale, le Capricorne remercia chaleureusement les deux hommes. Réalisant brusquement la singularité étonnante de son retour, les questions se pressèrent sur ses lèvres. Mais la première qu'il posa était d'un ordre un peu différent.

« Pourquoi Shaka n'est-il pas là ? » demanda-t-il, sans comprendre le regard de reconnaissance que le Taureau lui adressa.

— Il se trouve que la Vierge a préféré privilégier des recherches concernant Camus, répondit Shion en donnant la nette impression au Taureau qu'il ne disait pas tout. Tu n'es pas le seul à t'être retrouvé dans cette désagréable situation. Et malheureusement vous n'êtes pas encore tous tirés d'affaire. Il se fait tard, mais j'ai encore à t'entretenir d'éléments particuliers te concernant. Pour cela j'aimerais que tu me suives au Palais ou nous attendent déjà Death Mask et Aphrodite. Ils ont subi la même mésaventure que toi.

— Qui d'autre ?

— Saga.»

Réalisant que leurs cinq noms correspondaient à ceux qui avaient tenté de berner Hadès, Shura eut un reniflement méprisant. Il se doutait que ce Dieu de pacotille n'apprécierait pas la plaisanterie.

« Bien, j'irais voir Shaka pour le remercier dès demain », décida-t-il en emboîtant le pas à Shion.

Cette fois-ci, la réponse du Grand Pope tomba comme un couperet.

« Non. Shaka ne désire pas te rencontrer.»

Bien plus loin, au cœur de la nuit méditerranéenne, Mu et Kanon s'agitaient sur un voiler loué à prix d'or. Desservis par un vent contraire, ils venaient à peine d'entrer dans la zone internationale, et malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Mu n'en finissait pas de maugréer contre son compagnon d'infortune.

« Toi et tes idées tordues. S'enfuir par la mer alors qu'on ne peut même pas demander de l'aide à sa divinité tutélaire en cas de problème. Si le vent se renforce encore, on n'est pas prêt de regagner la Grèce.

— Je suis un très bon marin, et je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, répliqua un peu sèchement Kanon, touché dans son orgueil malgré son désir de conciliation.

— Peut-être, mais un marin qui a la guigne vis à vis de Poséidon, répliqua Mu qui s'énervait avec une drisse pour affaler la voile principale.

— Poséidon ne surveille pas tous mes faits et gestes du fond de son urne, contra le grec en lui enlevant le cordage des mains pour le manœuvrer lui-même.

— Et bien moi je me le demande, reprit le Bélier avec une véhémence dont il n'avait même plus conscience. On n'a pas progressé de plus de treize milles nautiques, le vent est contre nous, la mer devient houleuse, la dernière vague a emporté la carte maritime, et tout à l'heure il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu qu'on se fasse percuter par un pétrolier. Si tu n'appelles pas çà avoir la poisse, je me demande ce qu'il te faut.»

Une vague plus forte que les autres bringuebala leur petite coque et Mu dut s'agripper au bastingage pour ne pas tomber. Imperturbable, Kanon continuait de rabattre et de lier la voile. Profitant d'un mouvement qui l'amena derrière le mat, il observa à la dérobé son jeune pair. Il retint un sourire. Incontestablement, ce dernier n'avait pas le pied marin. Il était au bord de la nausée, et il devina que le besoin de trouver un dérivatif expliquait en partie l'acidité de ses propos. Ses vêtements et sa longue chevelure trempés lui donnaient l'air d'un petit chat mouillé, et il eut presque pitié. Mais s'il ne voulait pas gâcher inutilement sa vitalité en vaines paroles, Mu n'avait plus rien à faire sur le pont.

« Redescends en cabine surveiller Saga, lui intima-t-il avec plus de dureté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— On était d'accord pour que je ne m'occupe pas de lui », se braqua immédiatement le Bélier.

L'ex Dragon des Mers avait beau prendre sur lui en sachant que le jeune atlante ne se trouvait pas tout à fait dans son état normal, tant de mauvaise volonté, jointe à une agressivité mal contrôlée, finirent par avoir raison de sa patience.

«Je ne peux pas naviguer et m'occuper de mon frère ! A moins que tu ne veuilles prendre la barre ? » s'exclama-t-il en montrant le manche qu'il avait tant bien que mal immobilisé dans la position du cap à suivre, pour venir en aide à son malheureux matelot.

La colère de l'ancien Marina sembla ramener le Bélier à la raison. Soudain conscient du ridicule de leur situation et un peu honteux de son attitude, il capitula de mauvaise grâce.

« C'est bon, j''y vais.»

Kanon le regarda s'éloigner avec un véritable soulagement. Dès qu'il eut disparut par la porte coulissante donnant sur la cabine, le grec sut qu'il allait enfin pouvoir tranquillement les acheminer à bon port.

Ruminant contre tout et n'importe quoi, Mu eut tôt fait de gagner le compartiment exigu où s'étageaient deux couchettes. Etendu sur celle du bas, Saga dormait d'un sommeil agité. Malgré un remède de son cru qu'il lui avait fait ingurgiter de force un peu plus tôt, il était toujours brûlant de fièvre. Il avait terriblement maigri, et des marques de coups étaient visibles sur tout son corps. Le Bélier avait beau vibrer de colère rentrée à chaque fois qu'il approchait du Gémeau, il n'appréciait pas qu'on l'ait ainsi passé à tabac alors qu'il était dans l'incapacité totale non seulement de se défendre, mais surtout de comprendre ce qu'on lui reprochait. Et il en voulait davantage à Hadès, qu'aux hommes qui l'avaient malmené. Le conseil des Dieux les avait jugés et s'il restait des mises au point à régler, elles leur appartenaient. Il y avait des manières de lâche derrière cette cruauté implacable. Personnellement, bien qu'il imaginait se faire un plaisir de secouer un peu Saga tout en lui rappelant le mal qu'il avait précédemment causé, cela se passerait lors d'un combat régulier. Avec un soupir incertain il se laissa tomber sur le rebord proche de la couchette qui leur servait d'assise. S'appuyant contre la coque en fermant les yeux, il se remémora les dernières heures pour essayer d'échapper aux roulis de leur embarcation.

Lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint leur contact, celui-ci ne leur avait pas caché qu'il ne pourrait plus dissimuler très longtemps la présence de ce prisonnier dérangeant à d'autres strates de l'armée. Jusqu'à maintenant sa détention restait sous la responsabilité du colonel de la section qui l'avait découvert, mais son manque d'explication sur les raisons de sa présence à l'oasis de Gabroun, allait prochainement le soumettre à un circuit autrement plus désagréable. Il fallait agir rapidement. Aux yeux des autorités, Kanon et Mu semblaient n'être que de simples touristes. Mais des touristes que leur métier rendait parfois indiscrets et toujours à l'affut de la plus petite information étonnante, dérangeante, peu courante, bref, leur couverture d'emprunt était d'être journalistes. De quoi expliquer une certaine propension à la curiosité, même en vacances. Ajouter à cela qu'ils étaient venus passer une ou deux semaines dans le Maghreb pour enquêter sur la disparition d'un de leurs confrères, photographe de son état, et qui couvrait habituellement des faits de guerre, et la jonction avec Saga s'avérait possible. Les tours de passe-passe du Sanctuaire avaient fait le reste, et s'il venait à l'idée d'un fonctionnaire zélé de vérifier leur parcours, plusieurs tabloïds archivaient des articles à leurs noms ou des photos sous celui de Saga. Jouant son rôle à la perfection, leur contact avait convoqué le gradé responsable de la détention du jeune grec, en le tançant d'importance face à l'imbroglio diplomatique où sa précipitation risquait de les plonger. Mal à l'aise, l'homme avait accepté d'adhérer à la solution des deux faux touristes, qui contre leur silence lui proposait de rapatrier discrètement leur collègue. Prendre l'avion dans ces conditions s'avérait impossible, d'où la proposition de Kanon de passer par la mer. Idée que dans son fort intérieur Mu reconnaissait judicieuse, mais qui le mettait au martyre pour le temps présent.

Un gémissement léger le sortit de sa torpeur et il ouvrit les yeux. Marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, Saga se mit à délirer doucement. Posant la main sur son front, le Bélier s'aperçut que sa fièvre avait encore monté. Prenant un linge flottant dans la cuvette d'eau posé à ses côté, il le posa sur le front brûlant. La nuit risquait d'être rude à plus d'un titre, et elle ne faisait que commencer…

Sortant d'un bar en adoptant la démarche d'un homme ivre, Milo salua ses «amis» d'un soir, en s'accrochant fortement au bras de Djamila. Après leur échec de la veille, la belle arabe lui avait proposé de rester encore un peu pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Un couple obtenait parfois plus facilement des renseignements, en fonction de l'intérêt ou de la distraction de l'informateur, et le grec avait rapidement accédé à sa demande. Forte de son ancien entraînement de chevalier de glace, Kayla avait elle aussi insisté pour demeurer sur place. S'il restait une infime parcelle de cosmos au Verseau, elle entrerait fatalement en résonnance avec ce résidu si elle le croisait. Ainsi avait-elle proposé de fouler Moscou de long en large, en espérant repérer le lieu où était détenu le français au gré de ses déplacements. Cette technique restait un moyen aveugle qui faisait appel à la chance, mais c'était aussi celui que mettait en pratique Hyoga depuis quelques jours. A eux deux, ils couvriraient rapidement plus de terrain, et le Scorpion lui avait donné son accord. En tant qu'ancienne apprentie du précédent chevalier en titre du Verseau, elle avait reçu un enseignement sensiblement similaire à celui de Camus. Il n'avait jamais bien compris comment elle avait pu échouer à l'entraînement d'ailleurs. Elle avait incontestablement le potentiel d'un chevalier de bronze et en toute logique elle aurait dû au moins obtenir l'armure du Cygne. Cela en faisait néanmoins une recrue qualifiée et il la laissa agir à sa guise. Marine était donc rentrée au Sanctuaire, accompagnée des quatre autres jeunes femmes, qui de leur côté étaient décidées de demander la permission de rejoindre l'équipe qui s'occupait de classifier, recouper et exploiter toutes les informations jugées utiles, sous l'égide que Milo avait délégué à Shaka depuis son départ.

Le coin de la rue tourné, le Scorpion s'écarta de la jeune femme. Retrouvant une démarche assurée il accéléra son pas.

« Nous rentrons », annonça-t-il sombrement à Djamila.

Il était inutile qu'ils terminent la nuit à tourner en rond dans le quartier. Ça ne servirait qu'à les faire repérer, et ils n'avanceraient pas plus rapidement. Leurs derniers indicateurs potentiels étaient déjà couchés ou trop saouls pour leur être d'une utilité quelconque. Bien qu'elle ne dise rien, Djamila était fatiguée, et il se dirigea vers l'hôtel, où, en couple attitré, ils partageaient la même chambre. Malgré son précédent échec, Milo ne se décourageait pas. Il avait acquis la preuve que Camus se trouvait à Moscou peu avant qu'il n'y arrive lui-même et il espérait simplement qu'on l'y détienne encore. L'ignorance de son lieu de détention actuel était leur plus gros écueil et il eut un sourire d'ironie en songeant à la dénomination d'un jeu stupide que lui avait expliqué Camus : «la roulette russe». Avec un peu de chance il était toujours détenu à proximité et il finirait par trouver une piste. Mais s'il tombait sur la pire option, ses ravisseurs l'avaient déplacé loin de Moscou et les possibilités redevenaient multiples, voire mortelles pour le Verseau.


	10. Chapitre : L'agonie du Verseau

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**_Note :_**_En fonction de la sensibilité de chacun, certains risquent de trouver ce chapitre assez dur. Il va amorcer la lente descente aux enfers de Camus. Et ce ne sera qu'un début. Je tenais à vous en prévenir, car si vous me lisez, vous savez que j'écris toujours en essayant de faire passer le ressenti des personnages. Quelques-uns peuvent donc se sentir dérangés par ce récit, ce dont je m'excuse. Néanmoins je vous rappelle que c'est un peu le but._

_Depuis le départ, j'essaye de faire dans le "réalisme". Par ce biais je tente à ma manière de délivrer modestement un message, à savoir : qu'il existe des traumatismes dont on ne se remet pas en trois claquements de doigts. Je suis parfois un peu déconcertée par la manière étonnamment légère, dont certains auteurs traitent de sujets "dits sensibles". Notamment du côté des victimes, qui surmontent généralement toujours très bien les pires sévices, quand elles ne finissent pas par avoir de la sympathie pour leurs bourreaux. A de rares (très rares) exceptions près, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Et c'est en partie cette difficulté que j'ai décidé d'illustrer dans cette fiction. _

_Ecrivant dans le cadre de la fanfiction, quel que soit le fandom et le personnage que j'aurais choisi, j'ai bien conscience que mon choix allait heurter ceux qui ne veulent pas qu'on touche aux personnages qu'ils aiment. Mais à moins de me baser exclusivement sur un personnage original qui n'aura plus rien à voir avec le canon, je ne vois pas comment contourner ce problème._

_Donc soyez prévenus : ce chapitre est difficile. Si cela vous semble trop dur, NE LISEZ PAS._

* * *

_**Tari :**__ Shaka a bien un problème. Pour être plus précise je devrais même dire « des problèmes ». Et comme je n'aime pas faire simple, ils ne sont pas tous du même niveau et ne concernent pas non plus les mêmes personnes. Tu auras les réponses, mais chaque chose en son temps. Le concernant tu commenceras réellement à avoir quelques indices au chapitre 12. Je sais que suivant vos sympathies pour tels ou tels personnages je vais vous faire plus ou moins attendre. Mais ce récit est très dense, et je trouve important de prendre le temps de traiter chaque « histoires annexe » en leur accordant un développement aussi précis que celui de mon fil rouge, qui reste Camus et Milo. Effectivement je ne me prononcerai pas sur l'identité féminine de celle qui poursuit Camus de sa haine. Néanmoins souviens-toi toujours que j'aime brouiller les pistes. Quant à la raison de cette vengeance, elle est loin d'être évidente (en tout cas pur l'instant aucune des propositions qui m'ont été soumises n'a été la bonne). Concernant cette mystérieuse personne, je vous réserve des surprises en cascades._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Rapatriement) : **_Une partie des chevaliers d'Ors perdus est enfin rapatrié au Sanctuaire. Afin que leur mémoire leur soit rendue, Shion demande que leurs armures soient déposées un moment dans leurs temples respectifs. Jabu et Nachi sont les premiers à ramener Death Mask en se faisant passer pour des agents d'Interpole à la poursuite d'un dangereux criminel. Le Cancer se doute d'une arnaque, et suit avec beaucoup d'intérêt Shion venu l'accueillir. Dohko arrive ensuite en compagnie d'Aphrodite, à qui il a laissé croire qu'ils étaient demi-frères. Durant le voyage la Balance s'inquiète un peu de la mélancolie du Poisson, mais une fois au Sanctuaire, Aphrodite redécouvre l'île avec ravissement, et croit qu'il va y rencontrer sa tante. Il recouvre sa mémoire entouré de Dohko et de Shion. Le suivant est Shura, qui patiemment à attendu l'arrivée d'Aldébaran dans sa grotte. Il rentre désireux de « rencontrer » enfin celui qui lui parlait à travers son esprit. Mais à son désappointement et la surprise d'Aldébaran, Shaka n'est pas présent près de son armure. Seul Shion l'attend et il lui demande un fois sa mémoire retrouvé de ne pas chercher à contacter la Vierge, sans lui donner plus d'explications. Saga sera le dernier. Inconscient et brûlant de fièvre il est rapatrié par voie de mer par Kanon et Mu. Ces derniers l'ont soustrait à ses geôliers en se faisant passer pour des journalistes à la recherche d'un de leur confrère disparu dans la région, et en pointant des ennuis diplomatiques à venir pour les militaires trop zélés retenant leur collègue, si ceux-ci ne le libéraient pas. Milo est toujours à Moscou. Deux des jeunes femmes sont aussi restées sur place. Djamila, précédente conquête du Scorpion, fait directement équipe avec lui, tandis que Kayra, ancienne apprentie du même Maître que Camus, sillonne la ville avec Hoya. Mais le Verseau reste introuvable._

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 : L'AGONIE DU VERSEAU

Allongé sur sa couchette en bois, Camus fixait d'un air absent les pierres grises en face de lui. L'unique ampoule électrique qui éclairait la pièce ne s'éteignait jamais, et il finissait par connaître par cœur la moindre fissure des murs autour de lui. C'était une manière habile de lui interdire de faire le décompte exact des jours et des nuits passés dans cette pièce étroite. C'était aussi une torture supplémentaire, qui le livrait sans espoir de dissimulation à la vue de ses geôliers lorsqu'ils entraient dans sa cellule. Aucune intimité, et pas le moindre temps d'ombre où il puisse librement se laisser aller à exprimer la souffrance qui était la sienne. Extérieurement il ne montrait rien, et bien malin aurait été celui qui serait parvenu à décrypter les profondeurs insondables de son regard. Zoltan seul semblait en avoir trouvé la clé. Mais Zoltan trichait…

Pour les deux autres, il demeurait un mystère d'indifférence. Ni résigné, ni attentiste. Indéchiffrable. Ce qui n'allait pas sans susciter parfois quelques mouvements d'humeur violents chez Alexeï, le colosse au caractère déjà naturellement brutal. Mais même si Camus en était arrivé à redouter ses coups, il aurait eu le plus grand mal à demander merci. Les corrections qu'il lui infligeait étaient pourtant si méthodiquement cruelles, qu'elles le laissaient à chaque fois pantelant durant plusieurs heures sur le sol. Et il fallait ensuite des jours avant qu'il ne retrouve l'intégrité de sa mobilité physique. Néanmoins il se taisait, et cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fierté farouche qu'il affichait au départ. Ni avec les résidus d'un entraînement psychologique, qu'il pressentait avoir dû subir autrefois. Encore moins avec un quelconque goût masochiste. C'était une défaillance beaucoup plus profonde. Ancrée à une douleur qui refusait de s'exprimer. Liée à sa personnalité elle-même. Un enfermement involontaire qui muselait ses cris de l'intérieur. Un mal qui petit à petit grignotait l'expression de sa sensibilité. Et pourtant, son désarroi et sa souffrance étaient bien réels. Si envahissants, qu'ils menaçaient parfois de l'étouffer. Mais ils tournaient en rond, se nourrissant de leurs propres monstruosités et de cette détention qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Sans qu'il parvienne à les expurger. Comme s'il avait perdu la clé libérant un passage infime mais nécessaire à ses émotions.

Parfois, lorsque Zoltan l'observait en silence, il lui semblait que celui-ci cherchait à lire à travers son regard la progression de ce mal étrange. Et cela l'enrageait. Parce que malgré tout son contrôle, il n'était pas certain de parvenir à tromper sa vigilance. Il haïssait Zoltan. Pour son arrogance, pour sa méchanceté, pour son refus de lui expliquer la cause de son châtiment, pour sa cruauté inflexible, mais plus que tout, pour cette drogue qu'il distillait régulièrement dans ses veines, et dont il finissait par devenir dépendant. Lorsqu'il s'approchait pour lui procurer cet illusoire soulagement, il aurait voulu avoir la force de le repousser. Mais c'était trop dur. Parce que le temps qui passait n'était synonyme que de souffrances, d'interrogations sans réponses et d'heures perdues à se demander avec angoisse quelle nouvelle torture allait lui être infligée. Il ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel. En existait-il seulement un ? Et il finissait par le laisser lui injecter ce poison curieusement issu de son index noir, sans un soubresaut de révolte. Et plus les jours passaient, et plus il s'enferrait dans ce carcan destructeur d'aversion et d'esclavage.

Il aurait aimé trouver un substitut d'évasion moins nocif. Mais enfermé dans cette cellule aveugle, son univers s'asphyxiait de lui-même. On lui avait dénié le droit de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses geôliers avaient pensé à tout en le privant du moindre dérivatif. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire pour occuper ses journées et aucun lien qui le rattache au monde extérieur. Ses gardiens ne lui adressaient la parole qu'en cas de nécessité absolue, et ils ne répondaient jamais à ses rares questions. Ses heures de réveil s'écoulaient lentement, répétitives, mornes et stériles. Privé de stimulation, il avait l'impression que son esprit finissait par devenir l'exact reflet de ce lieu dépouillé et froid. Il se sentait fantôme d'un lui-même dont il ignorait tout. Son sommeil ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. Ses songes n'étaient que mort, destruction, trahison, solitude et désarroi. Ses journées un autre cauchemar sans fin. Il vivait dans une parenthèse sans limite, qui impitoyablement détruisait son âme.

Seul le désir de comprendre enfin sa situation l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie. Son amnésie demeurait entière, et les souvenirs qu'il tissait depuis son réveil dans le sous-sol de Moscou n'étaient que douleur et incompréhension. Mais il avait beau se heurter au vide de sa mémoire, il ne tentait pas moins de trouver un fil qui lui permette de ramener à lui au moins une partie de son ancien lui-même. Inutilement. Une immense nostalgie l'envahissait lorsqu'il essayait d'explorer ce néant, mettant sa sensibilité à vif. Le seul résultat de ses efforts le déprimait davantage. Enseveli, perdu ou oublié, des lambeaux de sentiments indéfinissables, amorçaient la naissance d'un regret. Et ce souvenir furtif, trop bref pour être saisi, le poignardait au cœur d'une lame chauffée à blanc. Le découragement finissait par l'anéantir. A quoi servait-il de survivre ? De subir ces heures, jour après jour, nuit après nuit ? Son supplice lui devenait insupportable. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il avait si mal. Il était à bout.

Son corps malmené n'en demeurait pas moins fonctionnel, grâce aux bons soins de Zoltan. C'était invariablement cet homme détestable qui le soignait lorsque les caprices d'un de ses geôliers le meurtrissaient trop durement. Il le nourrissait, le lavait, le peignait, comme l'aurait fait une mère attentive et aimante. Sauf qu'il ne voyait aucun amour dans l'attention que le balafré lui portait. Mais l'intérêt d'un propriétaire qui veillait sur un bien précieux. Que pouvait-il représenter aux yeux de cet homme machiavélique ? Il avait beau essayer de le déchiffrer à travers ses paupières mi-closes, la nonchalance de Zoltan cachait un incroyable pouvoir de dissimulation. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir la réponse à sa question. Alors il se pelotonnait encore davantage dans un recoin de son subconscient, se retranchant derrière l'immense vide mental qui lui servait de refuge. Même si cela avait un prix : celui de la détérioration encore plus complète de sa personnalité. Et ces nouveaux tourments s'ajoutaient au mal profond et dérangeant qui le dévorait. Jusqu'à ce que conscient de sa dérive, Zoltan ne le soulage en lui procurant les douces illusions de la drogue. Bientôt, il en redemanderait. Il était pathétique…

Pris dans les rets de sa colère contre lui-même, Camus n'entendit le martèlement des chaussures à l'extérieur, que lorsque celles-ci atteignirent les dernières marches du colimaçon de pierres. La vivacité du regard qu'il darda vers la porte trahit sa peur. Rapidement il recomposa l'impassibilité parfaite de ses traits, tandis qu'il se redressait en position assise sur sa couchette. «Il» arrivait. Il aurait reconnu son pas entre mille. Alexeï avait eu la main un peu trop lourde la dernière fois qu'il l'avait battu, et cela devait faire une semaine maintenant qu'«il» ne l'avait plus touché. Zoltan avait veillé à ce qu'il se remette. Mais à présent qu'il allait mieux, plus rien ne s'opposait à ce qu'il redevienne son jouet. D'un geste de dérisoire protection, il remonta sa maigre couverture sur son torse. Ses vêtements usagés n'avaient pas résisté longtemps à la brutalité de ses tortionnaires, et il vivait nu. Une humiliation supplémentaire, qu'il aurait plus facilement surmontée sans la présence d'Ilya, son second geôlier. Promesse de nouveaux tourments, la clé tourna dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit sur celui qu'il redoutait le plus.

Sans un mot, l'homme entra dans sa cellule. Il avait appris que quoi qu'il fasse, Camus n'ouvrirait pas la bouche. Mais il avait aussi remarqué que s'il engageait un monologue, aussi menaçant soit-il, celui-ci donnait à son prisonnier l'avantage d'anticiper ses gestes. Or rien ne lui plaisait plus que de le surprendre, pour sentir croître la tension qui l'habitait malgré l'indifférence qu'il affichait. Le jeune homme le craignait. Il en était certain. Ne rien dire le déstabilisait et cela lui plaisait. Affoler un gibier au minimum avant de jouer avec lui, rehaussait le plaisir de la chasse. Avançant de quelques pas, il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte à clé. Le français avait beau être agile et rapide, physiquement il ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. Ces quelques semaines de détention l'avaient affaibli, et s'il lui venait à l'idée d'essayer de s'enfuir, il le maîtriserait sans difficulté. Et puis, il savait qu'il ne tenterait rien pour préserver leurs otages.

Une expression satisfaite sur le visage, Ilya détailla sa proie. Sous le regard avide, Camus sut qu'une fois de plus, il n'échapperait pas à son plus grand supplice. L'angoisse et le dégoût s'infiltrait dans tout son être et il dut lutter pour ne pas reculer contre le mur de manière instinctive. Ce serait donner trop de plaisir à son tortionnaire. Soutenant les yeux d'un gris moucheté de brun avec une inconsciente provocation, il demeura assis aussi droit que possible, immobile sur la planche en bois qui lui servait de lit. Mais Ilya ne fut pas dupe. Il avait trouvé là le moyen de le rabaisser, tout en lui instillant une répugnance certaine. Un instant encore il se complut à admirer son apparence. Il avait toujours aimé les hommes, mais celui-ci était incontestablement un des plus beaux qu'il avait approché. Il appréciait particulièrement ses longs cheveux à la couleur de mer tropicale, qui telle une cascade coulait jusqu'à ses reins. Tendant la main, il attrapa entre ses doigts une longue mèche, qu'il laissa glisser avec une lenteur exagérée entre son pouce et son index. Camus n'eut pas un tressaillement. Il masquait admirablement bien le trouble qui le révulsait de l'intérieur. Mais Ilya apprenait à décrypter la plus infime de ses réactions, et la crispation nerveuse de ses phalanges sur le mince tissus de laine, ne passa pas inaperçue.

Avec un sourire graveleux, le russe franchit le dernier pas qui le séparait de sa victime. Il savait son regard indiscret des plus déplaisants, et il s'amusa à détailler ce corps parfait quelques minutes, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la couchette. Camus n'avait pas bronché. Il le fixait toujours de cette manière froide et impersonnelle, qui en temps normal l'aurait impressionné. Mais la course des jours, l'incertitude, les tortures et l'épuisement, affaiblissaient ses défenses, et derrière son apparent détachement, Ilya lisait par intermittence la haine et le dégoût qu'il nourrissait à son encontre. Cela lui convenait fort bien. Il aimait sentir la colère impuissante de ses proies. Arrachant la couverture insignifiante, il laissa glisser ses mains sur les épaules minces, avant de se mettre à caresser le torse imberbe. La peau fine et douce l'enivrait. Camus dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui signifier son refus en le repoussant brutalement. Il aurait voulu se griffer au sang pour annihiler cette perfection qu'Ilya semblait goûter en lui. La première fois, il l'avait d'ailleurs fait, cherchant autant à effacer les traces laissées par le passage du russe sur son corps, qu'à détruire cette beauté qui lui devenait insupportable. Appelé en urgence, Zoltan l'avait plongé dans le rêve éveillé issu de sa drogue durant près de quatre jours. Puis Alexeï l'avait battu comme plâtre, presque jusqu'à le tuer, pour lui déconseiller de recommencer à s'infliger ce genre de mutilations. Le géant savait comment et où frapper, et il était resté endolori pendant des jours. Mais ce qui l'avait convaincu de ne plus attenter à sa personne, c'était les enfants.

Ce jour-là, suite à sa révolte tournée contre lui-même, Zoltan lui avait révélé qu'il n'était pas le seul à vivre dans le sous-sol de la vaste demeure. Avec horreur, il avait appris que ses deux ravisseurs avaient aussi forcé les trois enfants à les suivre. Et afin de prouver ses dires, le balafré avait envoyé Alexeï chercher les petits russes. Bien qu'amaigris, les gamins paraissaient en bonne santé et Yannis lui avait assuré que mis à part leur détention, il ne leur avait été fait aucun mal. Ils avaient même droit à la télévision et aux jeux vidéo. Camus avait compris à ce moment-là que sauf un miracle, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'en sortir. La mort elle-même lui serait refusée. Il devait reconnaître cette «qualité» à Zoltan : c'était un roi de la manipulation. Rassemblant son courage, il avait essayé de montrer bonne figure aux enfants, mais déjà bien au fait des duretés de la vie, ceux-ci n'avait pas été dupes de son visage tuméfié ni de son expression fatiguée. Du haut de ses six ans, le silencieux petit Sergueï n'avait alors pas hésité à planter avec colère son regard d'ambre doré dans les yeux noirs du balafré, pour le menacer le plus sérieusement du monde de représailles s'il faisait encore du mal à son ami. Un sourire étrange avait alors fleuri sur les lèvres de l'homme, comme s'il voyait un élément particulier derrière la révolte de ce petit bonhomme mal nourri. Les enfants avaient finalement été ramenés dans leur propre cellule, et depuis, Camus n'en avait plus eu de nouvelle.

Ilya l'allongea sur le lit sans qu'il n'oppose aucune résistance. Le regard éteint, il se laissait faire. Il n'y avait aucun espoir dans la révolte, mis à part condamner trois innocents à une sanction injuste, et peut-être à une déchéance identique à la sienne. Refusant à présent de regarder son bourreau, il s'imprégnait de la rusticité de la voûte de pierre au-dessus de lui. Si seulement son esprit pouvait s'évader… Ilya aimait son corps. Camus apprenait à le détester. Le russe prenait toujours le temps de le caresser, cherchant à faire naître en lui un désir qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à susciter malgré ses efforts. Et cela finissait généralement par le rendre de méchante humeur. C'était une maigre victoire, que l'homme lui faisait payer d'une autre manière. Plus brutale. Frustré une fois encore dans ses tentatives inutiles, il le mordit violemment à l'épaule. Camus étouffa un cri de douleur. Durant un moment qui lui parut une éternité, Ilya laissa ses mains dériver sur les courbes harmonieuses de son corps mince aux formes élancées, avant d'utiliser sa bouche pour tracer des arabesques mouillées sur sa peau blanche. Avec difficulté, le français masqua sa répugnance.

Une fois encore, il lui sembla pourtant que quelqu'un, autrefois, savait le réchauffer et faire naître des sensations délicieuses en posant ses doigts sur lui. Cette pensée lui arracha presque un frémissement de colère et de honte. Comment pouvait-on prendre du plaisir à une telle chose ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'abandonner davantage au paradoxe dérangeant de ses souvenirs enfouis. S'enfonçant brutalement en lui, Ilya le prit. Sans préparation, sans douceur, lui arrachant un cri. Ce serait le seul. Il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de mesurer la souffrance qu'il lui imposait. Et tandis que le russe assouvissait son désir, il n'émit pas un gémissement malgré l'élancement qui le tenaillait. Seul un tremblement infime trahissait son dégoût et sa douleur. Ilya avait rarement autant apprécié un partenaire. Il était chaud et étroit. Il le déchirait à chaque fois avec le plus grand plaisir. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, son tortionnaire se vida enfin en lui, lui donnant l'impression d'une souillure ineffaçable.

Le russe se releva avec un sourire satisfait. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever ses vêtements, et il eut tôt fait de se rendre présentable. Etendu sur la planche en bois, Camus ne réagissait pas plus qu'une poupée désarticulée. Son visage à présent tourné du côté du mur, ressemblait à un masque, dont la beauté n'avait d'égal que le manque de réactivité. Avec un rire de gorge infatué, Ilya lui donna une claque sur la hanche, comme on accorde une récompense à une jument docile. La porte se referma sans qu'un seul mot n'ait été échangé. La solitude retrouvée de sa cellule ne tira pas Camus de sa prostration. L'acte précédent le rendait malade. Il se sentait sale. Désespérément et définitivement sale. D'une manière indélébile. Une chose lui paraissait en tout cas certaine. Si un jour il parvenait à sortir ce cet enfer, plus personne ne le toucherait jamais.

Combien d'heures s'écoulèrent avant que Zoltan ne vienne s'asseoir à son tour à son chevet. Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Il avait froid, mais il n'avait pas cherché à se couvrir. Il lui semblait être mort de l'intérieur et il n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux pensées ordonnées. Malgré les cauchemars qui le guettaient, il aurait aimé se perdre dans le sommeil, mais celui-ci se dérobait et il gardait les yeux grands ouverts. D'une main presque douce, le balafré prit son menton pour l'obliger à tourner la tête vers lui. Refusant de croiser son regard, il baissa les paupières. Sans s'offusquer, l'homme se mit à nettoyer le sang et le sperme qui maculaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Puis, deux de ses doigts cherchèrent un point précis à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Dès qu'il l'eut trouvé, Camus sentit la pointe de l'ongle acéré de son index lui transpercer la peau. La piqure était à chaque fois douloureuse, mais la drogue injecté palliait vite à ce premier inconvénient. Remontant la couverture, Zoltan ne s'attarda pas davantage auprès de lui. A nouveau seul, Camus ne put chasser la pensée affligeante que personne ne viendrait le secourir, parce que nul ne s'inquiétait pour lui. Ceux qui l'avaient jugé l'avaient définitivement condamné et oublié. Zoltan devait sans doute avoir raison. Si un jour quelqu'un avait tenu à lui, il l'avait à présent abandonné. Ça rejoignait d'ailleurs les sentiments fugaces qui effleuraient parfois son esprit.

Bientôt le poison de Zoltan ferait totalement effet, lui permettant de s'isoler dans un monde de couleurs et de sons sans lien avec la réalité. Avec un immense désespoir, il lui en fut presque reconnaissant. Mais à part Zoltan, qui se souciait d'atténuer ses souffrances ? Et même s'il savait que ce soutien était intéressé, il n'avait plus rien, ni personne d'autre à qui se raccrocher. Il finit par glisser dans une sorte de rêve éveillé surréaliste, avec une béatitude amère. Il s'enlisait. Cette dernière pensée cohérente lui arracha deux larmes, qui roulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues.


	11. Chapitre : Les larmes de l'armure

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

_**Note :**__ Après la pénibilité du chapitre précèdent, je voulais vous adresser quelques lignes pour vous orienter sur la suite de l'histoire. Dans sa review, Tari a eu une question qui rebondit sur cet aspect, et le plus simple et sans doute que je vous invite à lire la réponse que je lui fais. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent dans cette aventure ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui n'hésitent pas à me laisser un commentaire. Je sais que le chapitre 10 était dérangeant à plus d'un titre et qu'il a dû susciter des réactions parfois assez vives. Mais n'ayez pas peur de paraitre trop sensibles. Dans ce cadre, c'est le meilleur compliment que vous puissiez vous faire ^^._

* * *

**Tari : **_Le précédent chapitre était très dur et si j'ai noté que ce n'était « que le début », c'est bien pour que vous ayez conscience de l'optique de ma démarche. Camus a été torturé physiquement et psychologiquement durant des semaines, alors même si, dans le meilleur des cas, son retour au Sanctuaire interrompt ses sévices, tu dois bien te douter qu'il ne va pas s'en remettre facilement (pour tout un tas de raisons développées dans la suite de l'histoire). C'est aussi ça, la descente en enfer du Verseau. Cette difficulté que rencontre chaque victime ensuite, et qui sera différente en fonction de son caractère, des circonstances et de l'attention dont on va l'entourer. C'est __cette partie-là__ que je trouve malheureusement manquante dans certaines fanfictions un peu trop « surréalistes », et qui laissent croire qu'ensuite tout s'efface sans difficulté. En réalité on n'oublie jamais. On se reconstruit, parfois incomplètement, souvent difficilement, mais le résultat final est toujours différent de ce que l'on était « avant ». Et connaissant le caractère plutôt introverti du Verseau, il ne sera pas vraiment aidé par lui-même. Alors, « lueur d'un micro espoir » ? Oui, il y en aura même plus d'un, et certains sont déjà en marche. Mais je conçois que sous toute cette avalanche de souffrance, tu ne les aies par forcément remarqués. Il faut simplement que tu me laisses dérouler le fil de l'histoire pour bien mettre en place les réactions de chacun face à la situation de Camus, qui va devenir très particulière d'ici quelques chapitres. Mais l'aide ne viendra peut-être pas du côté que tu t'y attends, et compte-tenu de l'évolution de cette situation justement, elle sera parfois obligée de passer par des moyens détournés._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (L'agonie du Verseau) : **_Enfermé depuis plusieurs semaines au fond de sa geôle, Camus s'enfonce peu à peu dans le désespoir. Ses deux gardiens le maltraitent régulièrement. Alexeï le frappe et Ilya le viole. Quant à Zoltan, il soigne ses blessures et lui procure l'apaisement illusoire de la drogue. Une drogue directement issue de son indexe noir, dont il devient peu à peu dépendant. Camus a tenté de se révolter, mais Zoltan l'a alors mis en présence des trois petits russes, le menaçant de s'en prendre aux enfants s'il essayait quoi que ce soit. Il ignore toujours qui il est et pourquoi on le retient prisonnier en l'asservissant de cette manière. Ses cauchemars demeurent bien présents et il se referme sur lui-même, en s'efforçant de colmater sa détresse à ses tortionnaires. Mais il a de plus en plus l'impression qu'on l'a abandonné et il s'en remet presque avec résignation à la drogue de Zoltan pour supporter sa captivité. _

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 : LES LARMES DE L'ARMURE

L'aube se levait à peine en cette journée d'automne, et un soleil timide auréolait les temples d'une lueur rosée très douce. Remontant sans se presser les premières volées de marches du long escalier, Aldébaran prenait plaisir à regarder ce paysage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ainsi parées, les Douze Maisons sacrées rayonnaient d'une chaleureuse bienveillance, qu'occultait à son avis la lumière plus crue du reste de la journée. Engoncé dans le sommeil d'une nuit paisible, la plupart des habitants du Sanctuaire dormaient encore, et il n'avait croisé que quelques gardes aux abords des habitats communs et des aires d'entraînements. Il avait profité d'une fin de journée exempte d'obligation pour s'éclipser la veille en direction de Rodorio. Situé sur l'île, le village ancestral conservait un statut particulier qui le plaçait directement sous la juridiction d'Athéna. Bénéficiant de tous les avantages de la vie moderne, il était la tête de proue de cette terre singulière, où nul n'était censé aborder sans autorisation. Beaucoup des employés y résidaient ainsi que leurs familles, mais seuls ceux que le travail appelait au sein de l'enceinte sacrée étaient autorisés à approcher le cœur du Sanctuaire. Aldébaran se rendait donc régulièrement dans la petite bourgade, où depuis sa résurrection, il fréquentait de plus en plus assidument la fille d'un des meilleurs cuisiniers régalant les tables du Palais.

Sa relation avec la jeune fille s'était affirmée peu avant la guerre contre Hadès, et sa douce amie avait passé les quatre années suivant l'emprisonnement de son âme dans la colonne d'airain, à prier tous les Dieux du panthéon grec pour obtenir sa libération. Ils s'étaient retrouvés avec une joie partagée, riant du fait que sa cadette de deux ans était maintenant d'autant son aînée. Quatre mois venaient de passer depuis son retour, et le lien entre les deux amants était plus soudé que jamais. Petite, un peu boulotte, le teint mat, de longs cheveux bleus nuit tressés jusqu'à la taille, une courte frange bouclée, deux grands yeux bruns rieurs, une petite bouche mutine, Mélina n'avait rien d'une beauté fatale. Mais sa gentillesse, son sens de l'humour, sa débrouillardise et sa générosité, en faisait une des personnes les plus appréciées de Rodorio. Albébaran ne doutait pas qu'il en serait de même au Sanctuaire. Une fois la singularité de leur différence de taille et de carrure gommée par l'habitude, elle conquerrait tous les cœurs. Et il songeait de plus en plus sérieusement à faire sa demande officielle auprès d'Athéna, pour obtenir l'autorisation d'installer la jeune femme dans son temple à ses côtés. Sans entraîner les responsabilités légales d'un véritable mariage, élément toujours un peu contraignant lorsque l'on était chevalier, c'était néanmoins son équivalent, la reconnaissance d'une relation officielle.

Aldébaran rentrait de sa nuit passée auprès de sa dulcinée de fort bonne humeur. Il était sans doute l'un de ceux qui profitaient le mieux de son retour à la vie. Il avait retrouvé un statut, une manière d'organiser sa vie en essayant de se rendre utile aux autres, des amis, et ce qu'il jugeait être l'amour de sa vie. Face à son bonheur, il aurait aimé que tout le monde puisse respirer au moins un peu de sérénité. Et il s'attristait des difficultés vécues par quelques-uns. Le retour des quatre premiers chevaliers perdus datait de plus de trois mois, et rien n'était encore réglé pour certains.

Shura avait repris un semblant de vie normale, mais le pire aveugle se serait aperçu que l'évitement continuel de la Vierge à son égard, après un moment de surprise, puis de peine, commençait fortement à l'agacer. En surface, Shaka demeurait d'une indifférence qui frisait l'indélicatesse lorsque quelqu'un tentait d'aborder le sujet avec lui, et il s'enterrait visiblement intérieurement dans un isolement qui n'avait rien de mystique. Aphrodite passait le plus clair de son temps à entretenir son jardin et à créer de nouvelles roses, délaissant lui aussi de plus en plus toute compagnie humaine. C'est à peine si on le voyait aux entraînements. Au point que Shion avait dû le sommer d'y participer un peu plus activement. Quant à Saga, s'il avait pu se transformer en courant d'air, il y a longtemps que plus personne ne l'aurait revu. Soumis à une forte fièvre à son retour, il avait dû la combattre durant de longs jours malgré la réapparition de son cosmos, avant de sombrer dans un état de semi-convalescence d'où rien ne parvenait à le faire émerger. Kanon avait beau faire le maximum pour le soutenir, le raisonner et tenter de le ramener vers les autres, il n'acceptait de participer aux réunions que contraint et forcé, et encore n'ouvrait-il la bouche qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Death Mask était bizarrement celui qui s'en tirait le mieux. Il avait décidé de reprendre en main l'organisation et la mise en condition physique des gardes du Sanctuaire, au grand dam des intéressés. Les premiers jours d'émoi passés, ses malheureux élèves avaient dû reconnaître qu'il était efficace, et qu'il faisait même preuve d'une étonnante pédagogie. D'un caractère toujours aussi imprévisible et porté aux réparties particulièrement acerbes, sa vindicte semblait néanmoins s'être assagie, pour ne s'abattre que sur les cas vraiment sujets à reprise en main. En dehors de ses missions ou de toute représentation officielle, il avait lui-même demandé qu'on l'appelât dorénavant par son prénom, Angelo, et il finissait par se faire doucement mais sûrement apprécier par ses nouveaux subordonnés. Vis à vis de ses frères d'armes, il restait sur une réserve d'observation attentiste. Aldébaran y décelait une certaine ironie amusée, par laquelle il les incitait à faire le premier pas. Chose faite en ce qui concernait Shion, Dohko et lui-même. Restait le souci Camus…

Malgré toute sa bonne humeur Aldébaran ne put retenir un soupir proche du découragement. Ils avaient beau déployer leurs meilleurs hommes, ratisser en long, en large et en travers la Russie toute entière, passer au peigne fin toutes les informations, interroger de nombreuses personnes, extrapoler dans des directions improbables, malgré tous les moyens mis en œuvre joint à leur bonne volonté, le Verseau restait introuvable. Si les nouvelles rapportées par Milo attestaient de la dangerosité de ceux qui l'avaient enlevé, leur silence demeurait un mystère. De plus, à quoi pouvait-il bien être utile à ses ravisseurs dans les conditions actuelles ? Si l'armure n'avait pas été là pour les contredire, certains l'auraient donné pour mort. Et plus le temps passait, et plus l'échéance annoncée par Hadès approchait. Face à l'opacité de cette disparition, quelques-uns commençaient d'ailleurs à murmurer que le Seigneur du Royaume des Morts n'était pas à une trahison près, qu'il avait déjà envoyé ses hommes pour s'en saisir, et que ceux-ci n'attendaient plus que la date fatidique pour l'exécuter. Shion avait clairement objecté à ses chevaliers qu'il trouvait cette rumeur stupide, mais devant l'enlisement de leurs recherches, il commençait lui-même à ne plus savoir que penser.

Ces derniers mois leur avaient aussi appris à cohabiter avec un Scorpion particulièrement susceptible, et en proie à des flambées de colère difficilement gérables. Trois fois au moins, les affrontements d'entraînements dans les arènes avaient failli dégénérer pour un simple mot mal interprété. Il apparaissait en tout cas évident pour tout le monde que le mieux était d'éviter de parler de Camus. Le sujet était si sensible pour Milo, qu'il en devenait presque tabou. Plongé au cœur de ses réflexions, Aldébaran arriva au premier temple plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Habituellement matinal, Mu devait déjà être à l'ouvrage dans son atelier. En voilà un autre d'ailleurs qui sous le prétexte d'assumer la remise en état des armures évitait un peu tout le monde ces derniers temps. Enflant légèrement son cosmos pour signaler son passage, Aldébaran se promit de veiller de plus près au bien-être de son ami atlante.

Levé au milieu de la nuit pour cause d'insomnie chronique, Mu prit à peine conscience de la traversée de son temple par Aldébaran. Fatigué par une nuit sans dormir, mais incapable de trouver le sommeil, il préférait s'occuper l'esprit à s'échiner sur les armures détruites, plutôt qu'à ressasser une contrariété dont il n'avait toujours pas la clé. D'un regard las, il contempla les caissons déposés à même le sol dont ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper pour le moment.

Il s'était mis à l'ouvrage dès le lendemain de leur seconde réunion avec Athéna, il y avait de cela un peu plus de quatre mois. Il était loin alors d'avoir retrouvé l'intégralité de sa forme physique et personne ne lui avait demandé de s'y consacrer aussi rapidement. Encore moins Shion qui se doutait parfaitement de la somme de fatigue que la remise en état des douze armures allait représenter. Son initiative immédiate découlait d'un altruisme et d'une prévoyance courageuse, mais c'était aussi un moyen détourné de court-circuiter l'obligation de croiser trop fréquemment ses frères d'armes. Et puis le Grand Pope avait eu cette idée saugrenue de l'adjoindre à Kanon pour s'occuper du sauvetage de Saga. Si l'intermède lui avait permis de vaincre ses réticences vis-à-vis de l'ex Dragon des Mer, et de calmer en partie sa colère irraisonnée face à Saga, il ne parvenait toujours pas à chasser cette rancœur indéfinissable qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il croisait ce dernier.

Autour de lui, tous s'employaient à rechercher activement le Verseau. Mu y participait à sa manière, en aidant Shion à contacter télépathiquement les chevaliers dispersés sur le terrain. Tâche ardue et épuisante s'il en était, les dons psychiques des uns et des autres formant le grand écart sur une échelle de un à dix. Retrouvant son ancien rôle de médiateur, il était aussi intervenu plus d'une fois pour calmer la rage du Scorpion, lorsque la fatigue et le dépit de ne pas avancer prenaient le pas sur celui-ci. Le reste du temps, il le passait dans son atelier.

La logique aurait voulu qu'il réparât les armures en fonction de la probabilité de leur utilisation. Qu'il s'occupe en premier de celles des Ors épargnés par la sanction d'Hadès. Qu'il se consacre ensuite à celles des quatre chevaliers perdus dont on avait retrouvé la trace. Et qu'il termine enfin par celle du Verseau. Le premier jour, il avait disposé sur la solide table en bois qui lui servait d'établi, les sept premiers caissons répondant à ses critères de priorité. Précautionnèrent il les avait alignés, laissant une égale distance entre eux, avant de reculer de quelques pas. Il les avait regardés avec tristesse, notant le délabrement de chacun. Il allait devoir faire un choix. Caressant avec tendresse sa propre armure, il l'avait éliminé d'office. Il avait ainsi commencé à travailler sur celle du Taureau, avant de s'attaquer à celle de la Balance, puis de continuer avec celle de la Vierge. Il lui avait fallu plus de trois mois pour parvenir à les restaurer. Entre-temps les quatre premiers chevaliers perdus avaient été retrouvés et les inquiétudes pour le Verseau commençaient à enfler.

Poursuivant son travail, son quatrième choix s'était porté sur l'armure du Scorpion. Mais alors qu'il commençait à effleurer de son cosmos le caisson de la protection sacrée du huitième gardien, un écho à peine perceptible avait attiré son attention vers le mur où il avait entreposé les huit coffrets dont il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'occuper. Inexplicablement, les armures mobilisaient leurs dernières parcelles d'énergie pour essayer d'interagir entre elles. Ou plutôt sept d'entre elles semblaient vouloir lui désigner la huitième, en auréolant le caisson contenant celle du Verseau d'infimes flashs de cosmos. Entreposées sur sa droite, celles du Taureau, de la Balance et de la Vierge se joignirent rapidement à elles. C'était la première fois que le Bélier assistait à un tel phénomène. D'une certaine manière c'était heureux, car c'était aussi la première fois que les douze armures d'Or se retrouvaient dans un tel état de détérioration. Même lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire elles n'avaient pas été aussi abimées. Intrigué, Mu s'était interrogé. L'anomalie avait néanmoins été trop rapide pour qu'il lui attribue une importance particulière, et il s'était détourné. S'occuper de l'armure du Verseau avant les autres aurait été ridicule. Il essaierait de comprendre certes, mais auparavant il allait s'appliquer à restaurer l'armure du Scorpion. Il n'eut pas plus tôt posé les doigts sur le coffret de cette dernière, qu'une vive décharge électrique le dissuada de poursuivre. Derrière lui, les dix armures s'étaient mises à vibrer. Incontestablement elles cherchaient à lui délivrer un message. Avec étonnement il réalisa que l'armure du onzième gardien semblait recentrer sur elle-même le peu d'énergie que les autres lui envoyaient, comme si elle aussi cherchait à se manifester, mais que pour l'instant sa puissance était bien trop ténue pour qu'elle y parvienne. Une évidence s'imposa alors au chevalier du Bélier. Pour une raison inconnue, il devait aider l'armure du Verseau. En théorie l'armure ne pouvait plus interagir avec Camus, mis à part pour signaler sa mort. Mais si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait au contraire semblé totalement s'éteindre. Cette agitation incompréhensible l'interpelait. S'il existait une possibilité pour qu'elle puisse les guider, aussi infime soit-elle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer. Bafouant délibérément toutes les lois de la logique, il avait enfin pris en charge l'armure d'Or du Verseau, alors que nul ne savait encore quand son propriétaire reviendrait pour la revêtir.

Dès que Mu avait installé le caisson de l'armure du onzième gardien sur son établi, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Le temps de sa remise en état, elle était demeurée aussi silencieuse que ses sœurs, au point que le jeune atlante se demandait si la fatigue ne l'avait pas fait rêver. Et ce matin, enfin, au bout de vingt-sept jours de travail acharné, la protection divine venait de retrouver toute sa splendeur. Posé tel un trophée au centre de la table, elle irradiait d'un faible cosmos attestant de sa fonctionnalité, mais sans rien d'autre de particulier. Un long moment Mu l'observa, guettant un signe infime qui eut indiqué une activité anormale. Mais rien.

Fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche. Un martellement de scandales sur les dalles le prévint de l'arrivé de son disciple.

« Maître Mu, le petit déjeuner est prêt, l'informa l'adolescent du ton un peu grondeur de celui qui acceptera difficilement que l'on ne tienne pas compte de sa remarque.

- J'arrive Kiki,» le rassura l'atlante avec un sourire tout en se redressant pour ranger quelques outils.

C'était vrai qu'il négligeait son alimentation matinale depuis que ses nuits sans sommeil le levaient au milieu de celles-ci. Son estomac ne réclamait absolument rien à trois heures du matin, et lorsqu'il était en train de travailler, il avait tendance à oublier le temps qui passait. Mais depuis son retour, son apprenti inversait les rôles du quotidien en veillant sur lui comme une mère poule. Un peu agacé au début, Mu avait fini par y trouver un réel avantage en lui abandonnant la totalité des contingences de la vie ordinaire. Extérieurement Kiki se comportait en élève respectueux des règles et de la hiérarchie, il se pliait à tous ses enseignements sans broncher, et lorsqu'il lui donnait un ordre il ne formulait jamais aucun commentaire. Alors il pouvait bien le laisser se transformer en petit tyran domestique pour la bonne cause, du moment que cela restait entre eux. Rasséréné par l'affection que lui portait l'adolescent, il prit le temps d'ordonner correctement son matériel.

Patiemment Kiki attendait son Maître. Il venait fréquemment le rejoindre dans l'atelier. A présent Mu le laissait observer ses gestes lorsqu'il travaillait, et il apprenait les premiers rudiments d'un savoir-faire qui finirait par devenir le sien. Mais pour l'instant, mis à part Shion, personne n'était capable d'accomplir l'œuvre de reconstruction du Bélier, et il admirait en silence les trois premières armures restaurées. Posées chacune sur un socle de granite noir, elles se dressaient dans une fausse neutralité, leurs caissons déposés à leurs pieds. Suffisamment remis de leur fatigue post-résurrectionnelle, Aldébaran, Dohko et Shaka venaient de verser leur tribut de sang les jours précédents. Leur fonctionnalité était entière, et elles rutilaient de puissance et de beauté. Fier du travail de son Maître, Kiki pivota vers la quatrième protection sacrée demeurée sur l'établi. Soudain, il se figea.

« Maître Mu…»

Alerté par le ton déconcerté de sa voix, le Bélier se retourna. Ce qu'il vit l'interloqua à son tour. Pulsant presque imperceptiblement au rythme de son maigre cosmos épuisé, le visage recomposé de l'armure du Verseau laissait couler des larmes.

« Que se passe-t-il Maitre Mu ? Pourquoi l'armure pleure-t-elle ? »

La question de Kiki le ramena à la réalité. Le Bélier n'avait pas la réponse. Ou tout au moins s'il la suspectait, il n'avait encore jamais été le témoin direct d'un tel phénomène. Dans tous les cas ce n'était pas bon signe. Il devait immédiatement en référer à Shion.

«Interdit à quiconque d'approcher de cette armure Kiki, c'est un ordre. Et ne parle de ce que tu viens de voir à personne », intima-t-il au jeune garçon avant de quitter l'atelier.

S'engouffrant sous les colonnes de son temple il tenta d'établir un contact mental avec Shion. Il était encore tôt, mais il savait que comme lui, son ancien Maître se levait rarement après l'aurore. Informé de la nouvelle, le Grand Pope lui demanda de le rejoindre au Palais. Mu s'exécuta avec une réelle inquiétude. Pour que l'ancien Bélier réagisse ainsi, la situation du Verseau devait vraiment être alarmante. Comme tous les autres, mis à part Milo, il ne connaissait pas vraiment le français, mais il souhaitait sincèrement qu'on le retrouve avant que ses ravisseurs n'aient décidé de lui faire réellement du mal. Or ce n'était apparemment plus le cas. Il traversa les onze temples qui le séparaient du Palais rapidement, prenant à peine le temps de signaler sa présence. Mais depuis leur retour, les allées et venues étaient si nombreuses, que les Ors toléraient un passage totalement informel entre eux.

En arrivant au treizième temple, il fut reçut par un des gardes qui le guida vers l'une des petites salles de réunion privée. Il ne fut pas étonné de constater que Shion l'y attendait. Vêtu d'une simple tunique longue, sa chevelure verte indisciplinée retenue en arrière par un lien, sans son masque, il n'en dégageait pas moins une impression de majesté indéniable, que l'expression soucieuse de son visage renforçait encore. Mu lui avait déjà succinctement expliqué la situation, et ils entrèrent directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que tu travaillais sur l'armure du Verseau ? demanda le Grand Pope avec une rudesse peu coutumière.

— Parce que ça ne m'a pas paru d'une importance capitale, répondit le jeune homme un peu surpris. Et aussi parce qu'après leur première agitation, les armures ne se sont plus jamais manifestées. Avant aujourd'hui.

— Les armures ne se singularisent jamais de cette manière, même brièvement, sans une bonne raison, le tança son aîné. Tu devrais le savoir. »

Mal à l'aise sous le regard parme, Mu reconnut sans hésitation son erreur. Il s'inquiétait plus des conséquences de son silence malencontreux pour Camus que d'une sanction éventuelle à son égard.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse, mais, j'étais fatigué, avoua-t-il avec honte. Et je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'avais cru voir.

— Ce n'est pas une excuse, en effet, répliqua Shion avec humeur. Si tu m'avais tenu au courant j'aurais trouvé le temps de venir t'aider. La remise en état de l'armure aurait été plus rapide, et elle aurait pu nous délivrer son message plus tôt.»

Rapidement, le Bélier évalua le problème.

« Sa cosmo-énergie demeure faible, exposa-t-il tout en cherchant une solution. Contrairement à celles du Taureau, de la Balance et de la Vierge, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de demander à Aioros de venir la fortifier de son sang. Elle est réparée mais pas régénéré. Dès que le chevalier du Sagittaire l'aura fait…

— Pour le moment il est hors de question qu'Aioros la régénère totalement », le coupa brutalement Shion.

Cette fois-ci, Mu n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Mais si nous voulons découvrir ce qu'elle cherche à nous dire…

— Ce qu'elle cherche à nous dire, je le sais déjà, l'interrompit pour la seconde fois le Grand Pope. Et toi aussi je pense que tu l'as compris ?»

Le jeune Bélier déglutit presque avec difficulté. Son ancien Maître avait une façon bien particulière de le punir en l'obligeant à reconnaître les conséquences de ses actes à haute voix.

«Oui, elle pleure pour son porteur, répondit Mu avec une contrariété chagrine. Les armures ont vécu tant d'horreurs à travers les existences successives des chevaliers qu'elles protègent, que pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi, la souffrance du Verseau doit vraiment être intolérable.»

Accablé par ses propres paroles, le Bélier baissa la tête. Il se sentait responsable du temps perdu. S'il devait advenir le pire à Camus, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Touché par sa détresse, Shion se radoucit.

« Tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser. Tu as fait une erreur c'est vrai, mais savoir que le Verseau souffre en ce moment mille morts ne nous aidera en rien à le retrouver. Et sur ce plan-là je te demande de te taire. Personne ne doit savoir, tu m'entends.

— Mais…, voulut protester Mu en relevant la tête.

— J'ai dit personne ! gronda Shion. L'annonce de sa condition ne fera qu'en déstabiliser certains. Trop d'implication émotive nuit à l'efficacité. Et je préfère ne pas imaginer la réaction de Milo à cette nouvelle.»

Sur ce point-là Mu ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Il n'aimait pas devoir cacher une information aussi grave aux autres Ors, mais s'il ne pouvait pas en aviser Milo, autant se taire vis à vis des neuf autres et de Kanon. Le Scorpion admettait mal la cachoterie. Il aurait beaucoup de difficulté à comprendre celle-ci. Noyée dans la masse, elle passerait mieux plus tard, et Mu éviterait sans doute des explications désagréables à donner. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas à saisir la colère du Grand Pope. Désireux de comprendre, le jeune atlante l'interrogea en plongeant son regard vert dans les yeux parme, avec la confiance avide de savoir de l'apprenti qu'il avait été autrefois.

« Qu'elle est la véritable urgence alors ?» demanda-t-il en espérant que ce second point les aiderait à dénouer le premier.

Shion hésita à lui confier la totalité de ce qu'il savait. Que quelles qu'elles soient, les souffrances actuelles du Verseau étaient démultipliées par l'élément dissonant rattaché à sa Maison. Elément qui s'était réactivé lorsqu'il avait perdu dans les limbes ce qui lui permettait jusque-là de lui échapper. Pour le bien du jeune homme il avait espéré qu'Athéna se trompait, mais cette fois, c'était indubitable. La réaction de l'armure le prouvait. Mais Mu ignorait encore lui-même l'existence de ces handicaps. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le prévenir lorsqu'il était enfant, et l'agitation actuelle régnant au Sanctuaire ne lui avait pas permis d'y remédier. Cela devait être fait en phase d'apaisement. C'était trop tôt. Même si le risque de voir son élève être pris lui-même dans les rets du piège de sa Maison était grand. Car bien qu'il n'en ait pas conscience, la situation présente de Camus plaçait le jeune atlante dans une position délicate. En y réfléchissant, Shion se demandait si la réaction de Mu vis à vis de Saga n'était d'ailleurs pas le signe qu'il était déjà trop tard. Retenant un soupir soucieux, il préféra se contenter de lui parler du problème lié à l'armure. Le moyen était à la fois décalé et d'une importance cruciale pour compléter son enseignement.

« Tu sais beaucoup de choses concernant les armures, commença-t-il, mais l'interruption brutale de ta formation ne m'a pas permis de tout t'apprendre. Je n'aurais néanmoins jamais imaginé devoir la poursuivre dans de telles conditions. Si je me suis emporté contre toi, c'est parce que la raison de la réaction de l'armure va au-delà de la souffrance qu'elle ressent chez son porteur. Elle nous adresse une mise en garde.

— Une mise en garde, répéta Mu lentement. J'ai du mal à vous suivre. Je sais que les armures sont émotionnellement fortement attachées à leur porteur. Qu'elles s'imprègnent de leurs sentiments et qu'elles les rejoignent spontanément en cas de danger lorsque leur lien de cosmos est intact. Mais là vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elles… qu'elles mettent en place une réelle réflexion ?

— En quelque sorte, oui, confirma Shion. Mais les armures ne réagissent pas de la même manière que nous. Leurs sentiments restent basiques. Ils peuvent néanmoins être très forts. Ce sont des sortes de constructions mentales dépourvues de la complexité de toute analyse. Blanc ou noir. Elles ne connaissent pas de compromis. Elles demeurent aussi liées à Athéna, et donc à un certain sentiment de justice. Si elles pensent que l'on fait inconsidérément du tort à leur porteur, elles peuvent réagirent très violemment.

— Et ? l'incita à poursuivre Mu, qui tout en apprenant devinait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

— L'amure du Verseau pleure la douleur de son porteur, mais il y a plus. Elle est en colère. Pour que les autres aient réagi en la soutenant, c'est qu'elle est parvenue à les convaincre que nous n'agissons pas comme il se doit. S'il devait arriver le pire au Verseau elle serait capable de toutes les retourner contre nous. Et nous n'avons pas besoin de çà en plus en ce moment. C'est pourquoi tu ne dois pas demander à Aioros de la régénérer. Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé Camus, ou que nous ne saurons pas ce qui lui ai réellement arrivé.»

Doucement Mu assimilait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et il avait peur de comprendre.

« D'accord, je cerne mieux le problème maintenant. Mais en partant du postulat que les armures réagissent en fonction du ressenti de leur propre porteur, si celle du Verseau estime que nous ne nous comportons pas comme il se doit, et qu'elle ait parvenu à le laisser croire aux autres, ce serait en fait parce que Camus pense que…»

Effaré par la monstruosité de ce qu'il allait dire, Mu s'interrompit, et posa un regard presque suppliant sur son ancien Maître en espérant que celui-ci le démente. Mais Shion acheva sa phrase exactement dans le sens qu'il craignait.

«Que nous sommes à l'origine de ce qui est en train de lui arriver. Oui. Et cela dure malheureusement déjà depuis un certain temps.

— Mais enfin, qui serait assez tordu pour imaginer lui laisser croire une telle chose ? s'exclama le Bélier sans parvenir à contenir la colère qu'il ressentait face à tant de noirceur perfide. Le témoignage des autres nous a clairement prouvé que leur amnésie laissait parfois échapper des souvenirs fugaces. Il doit être totalement perdu là !

— Je n'en sais rien, soupira Shion sans cacher son tracas. Mais ça élimine Hadès. S'il était à l'origine de ce mensonge cruel, il n'aurait pas hésité à intervenir de la même manière pour les autres, et nous n'aurions retrouvé personne. Il peut être imprévisible sur certains côtés, mais il n'agit jamais dans la demi-mesure.»

Effondré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le Bélier se promit de tout faire pour aider son frère d'armes une fois qu'il serait de retour parmi eux. Et tant pis pour la jalousie possessive de Milo. Encore fallait-il qu'ils parviennent à l'atteindre.

« Alors… on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il avec le secret espoir que Shion ait au moins l'embryon d'une solution.

— On continue de chercher. Et il est évident que tu gardes pour toi les informations que je viens de te donner. Elles doivent essentiellement te servir à rassurer les armures. Va maintenant.»

Resté seul, Shion retourna dans le bureau central qui servait de quartier général à tous ceux qui travaillaient sur la disparition du Verseau. Il était encore tôt et personne n'occupait les lieux. Il put ainsi tout à loisir passer vérifier le travail de chacun. Il avait besoin de s'imprégner de toutes les informations, de s'immerger au sein de chaque piste. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il n'ait pas oublié quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il trouve un élément pour avancer. Il devait absolument sortir Camus de cette impasse qui était en train de le broyer. S'il parvenait à mettre les mains sur ses ravisseurs, il se ferait un plaisir d'user d'une justice proportionnellement aussi barbare que ce qu'ils faisaient endurer à son chevalier. Il n'admettait pas que l'on profite ainsi de la vulnérabilité d'un des siens pour le soumettre à des tortures, qui à terme finiraient par le détruire plus sûrement que la mort. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Tout ce qui était humainement possible de faire était déjà mis en œuvre. Tout, sauf une chose. Il existait peut-être un moyen détourné de retrouver le Verseau. C'était une idée un peu singulière, mais il ne pouvait négliger aucune piste. Rapidement sa décision fut prise. Il allait trouver de ce pas le seul à pouvoir la mettre en pratique.


	12. Chapitre : Les altermoiements de Shaka

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Les larmes de l'armure) : **_De grand matin, Aldébaran remonte au Sanctuaire après avoir passé la nuit auprès de Mélina, la femme qu'il aime. Il pense de plus en plus sérieusement à l'installer auprès de lui dans son temple. Heureux, il souhaiterait que tous respirent la joie autour de lui, et il songe à ses compagnons. Voilà plus de trois mois que quatre des cinq renégats ont été rapatriés au Sanctuaire. Shura a repris sa vie en main, mais il accepte mal le repli de la Vierge à son encontre. Aphrodite ne vit plus que pour ses roses et évite tout le monde. Malgré les efforts de Kanon, Saga cherche à s'isoler au maximum et ne parle pratiquement plus à personne Seul Death Mask semble avoir acquis un nouvel équilibre, qu'il entretien en s'occupant de l'organisation et de l'entraînement des soldats. Camus demeure toujours introuvable malgré tous les moyens mis en œuvre, ce qui agace fortement un Scorpion de plus en plus irritable. Mu, qui ne parvient toujours pas à se rapprocher de Saga, passe énormément de temps dans son atelier à réparer les armures. Alors qu'il pensait restaurer celle du Verseau en dernier, une manifestation bizarre des onze autres l'oblige à s'en occuper plus rapidement que prévu. Son travail terminé, il assiste en compagnie de Kiki à un nouveau phénomène, l'armure se mettant à pleurer. Fortement inquiet pour le Verseau, Mu informe aussitôt Shion qui lui demande de le rejoindre. Le Grand Pope est fâché de n'avoir pas été prévenu dès la première manifestation des onze armures qui indiquait déjà un problème, mais il admet que sa mort prématuré à privé Mu d'une partie de son savoir. Il explique au Bélier que les armures sont douées d'une conscience primitive qui leur est propre, et qu'elles réagissent fortement en se solidarisant avec leur porteur. L'armure du Verseau pleure sur la souffrance de Camus, mais elle est aussi en colère, car elle pense que l'on fait inconsidérément beaucoup de mal à son possesseur. Il demande à Mu de ne pas ébruiter la condition apparemment désastreuse de Camus, et il décide d'aller demander à une personne particulière de tenter de le retrouver._

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 : LES ARLTERMOIEMENTS DE LA VIERGE

Shion rejoignit rapidement le sixième temple. La matinée était à présent bien amorcée et en toute logique il aurait dû trouver Shaka méditant sur son lotus de pierre, dans l'un des renfoncements de la grande bâtisse de marbre. La Vierge avait décidé de ne plus participer aux entraînements matinaux qu'un jour sur deux, occupant le second à des exercices plus mystiques durant la journée toute entière. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il laissait sous-entendre, bien conscient que personne n'oserait venir le déranger durant ces phases d'intense méditation, sauf cas de force majeure. En pénétrant sous la voûte blanche, Shion songea que son déplacement rentrait d'ailleurs dans ce cadre, ce qui allait lui permettre de reprendre la Vierge sans que celui-ci se doute qu'il était au fait de son manège depuis quelques semaines déjà. Car comme il s'y attendait, Shaka ne se trouvait pas assis en position de vajra dans un coin de son temple, mais encore bel et bien en train de ruminer au sein du logis attenant.

Le Grand Pope obliqua vers l'appartement, en se disant que l'indien devait être singulièrement perturbé ce jour-là pour ne pas s'être encore montré. Ne cachant pas sa venue, il n'avait pas non plus enflé son cosmos pour s'annoncer, et il parvint presque jusqu'à la porte du logis privé avant de voir le propriétaire des lieux se dresser devant lui. Pour un peu, il l'aurait surpris au lit. Son simple sari blanc, ses pieds nus et les quelques mèches blondes qui s'échappaient du ruban qui retenait sa longue chevelure attachée en catogan au milieu de son dos, trahissaient une précipitation totalement contre-nature pour un chevalier réputé pour son inaltérable représentativité d'un Bouddha terrestre. Shion avait beau ne plus cacher son inquiétude pour le Verseau et trouver que le comportement de la Vierge finissait par devenir plus que suspect, il eut du mal à retenir un sourire. Derrière le salut respectueux de Shaka et la façade de détachement à peine curieux qu'il venait de remettre en place, il devinait l'embarras d'un enfant pris en faute.

« Ma visite n'a rien de formelle Shaka. J'aimerais simplement m'entretenir avec toi d'un point particulier concernant Camus. »

Un peu décontenancé par la demande de son supérieur, l'indien l'invita à le suivre au sein de l'appartement qu'il venait de quitter. Ils y seraient plus à l'aise pour discuter, et la Vierge ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre l'aperçoive dans une tenue aussi négligée. Il s'étonnait que le Grand Pope ne l'ait pas déjà sermonné pour son manquement à ses engagements, mais plus encore il s'interrogeait sur son utilité pour retrouver le Verseau. Tout ce qui pouvait être fait lui paraissait pourtant mis en œuvre. Et il était certainement l'un de ceux qui connaissaient le moins le français. Leur deux natures introverties ne les avaient pas vraiment guidés l'un vers l'autre du temps de l'intérim de Saga, qui en sous-main faisait d'ailleurs tout pour éviter les rapprochements.

Shion pénétra dans l'antre de la Vierge avec satisfaction. Fouler l'intimité du jeune homme allait lui permettre de mesurer plus facilement son degré de déséquilibre, et de décider s'il était temps d'intervenir directement ou non en ce qui le concernait. Suivant un mode de vie relativement ascétique, l'ordinaire du sixième gardien se satisfaisait d'un dépouillement que n'auraient pas renié les ordres mendiants chrétiens. Néanmoins, dès qu'il eut franchi la porte d'entrée, Shion trouva son intérieur bien trop impersonnel. La pièce centrale où il le mena respirait la simplicité et la tristesse. Des murs blanchis à la chaux sans aucune ornementation, une table en bois, deux chaises, un buffet bas fort simple, et dans un angle, un vieux tapis en joncs sur lequel s'amoncelaient trois coussins de prière. Le tout aligné de manière rectiligne et d'une propreté impeccable.

Connaissant la préférence de l'atlante pour les assises orientales, ce fut vers le tapis que Shaka le guida. Déclinant la tasse de thé qu'en hôte courtois l'indien lui proposa, l'ancien Bélier s'installa en se plaçant délibérément le dos au mur. Il se donnait ainsi la possibilité de poursuivre son inspection discrète du coin de l'œil. Et en laissant de nouveau son regard balayer l'espace devant lui, il nota certains détails qui lui avaient échappé au premier abord. Shaka avait beau avoir tout méticuleusement nettoyé, la marque du temps imprimait des traces indélébiles. Cinq rectangles légèrement plus lumineux sous les rayons du soleil qui filtraient de la fenêtre, trahissaient le décrochage de cadres de tailles variées. Plusieurs rayures profondes au centre de la table et sur les deux côtés du buffet bas, la disparition de bibelots lourds longtemps entreposés. Quelques trous alignés à égale distance sur les murs, le retrait de plusieurs étagères. Quant à l'étrange marque aplatie sur le coin du tapis, elle révélait l'ancienne présence d'un petit autel bouddhiste. Le jeune homme aurait voulu s'infliger une punition qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris différemment. Mais ce qui inquiéta davantage le Grand Pope, c'était l'absence notoire de tout signe d'appartenance religieuse quel qu'il soit. Il savait que cette pièce servait aussi de lieu de retraite spirituelle à la Vierge. Par son enseignement, Shaka s'était toujours senti proche de Bouddha. Il en avait même indéniablement acquis de nombreuses qualités et des pouvoirs étonnants. Il était certainement l'un des chevaliers de la Vierge les plus accomplis. Jusqu'à leurs résurrections tout au moins. Car à ce moment précis, Shion aurait donné cher pour voir une menorah juive, un Coran musulman, une croix chrétienne ou même un grigri africain, plutôt que ce désert affiché.

Silencieusement, Shaka s'était assis en face de lui. Patiemment il attendait. Avec souci, Shion le dévisagea. Il nota qu'il avait pris la peine de rattacher correctement sa chevelure, et qu'il avait déposé une étole légère sur ses épaules nues. Assis en tailleur, calme et immobile, les mains simplement posées dans son giron, les yeux clos, il donnait l'image d'une sérénité trompeuse. Le Grand Pope n'avait même pas à se concentrer pour percevoir l'agitation anormale de son cosmos. Tous les Ors l'avaient d'ailleurs ressentie. Et Shura obéissait de plus en plus difficilement à son ordre de ne pas intervenir en demeurant à l'écart. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, Shion pressentait que le remède serait encore pire que le mal. Le repli de la Vierge vis à vis de ses frères d'armes s'ancrait à une remise en cause bien trop profonde. Il en avait la conviction. Ce qu'il découvrait autour de lui confirmait une attitude destructrice qui n'avait rien de commun avec le chevalier sage et mesuré, qui avait été le premier à comprendre ce que cachait réellement la mission des trois renégats qui l'avaient affronté lors de la Guerre Sainte. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait. A croire qu'une frénésie dévastatrice s'emparait peu à peu du Sanctuaire.

Alors que le fait était avéré pour Camus et Milo, évident pour Saga, probable pour Mu, à redouter vis à vis d'Aphrodite, Shaka semblait lui aussi avoir basculé dans le piège tendu par l'élément discordant de sa Maison. Et pourtant s'il existait un chevalier capable de le sublimer, c'était bien la Vierge. Le Grand Pope avait d'ailleurs cru qu'il y était parvenu en recevant les confidences de Shura il y avait trois semaines, ce dernier espérant ainsi l'amadouer en lui révélant l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du Sanctuaire. Si le Capricorne n'avait pas obtenu gain de cause dans son désir de forcer la retraite de Shaka, Shion s'en était à la fois senti soulagé d'un poids et assailli par de nouvelles questions. Depuis, il n'avait fait que resserrer sa surveillance discrète autour du sixième gardien. Si le pire se vérifiait, il comprenait mieux les réparties parfois un peu dures d'Athéna à l'encontre de la Vierge. De tous les travers encourus par les chevaliers d'Or du fait de la dissonance reliée à leurs signes, celui qui guettait Shaka risquait de le fourvoyer dans la voie la plus conflictuelle avec leur déesse. Si la Vierge avait véritablement basculé, Athéna avait même fait preuve d'une retenue exemplaire, et il se retrouvait avec un nouveau problème à régler sur les bras. La voix douce et posée du jeune homme le tira de ses réflexions soucieuses.

« En quoi puis-je exactement vous être utile pour aider Camus ? »

Malgré sa réserve compassée, le regard inquisiteur du Grand Pope sur son intérieur n'avait pas échappé au sixième gardien. Etonné par son silence inhabituel, et désireux de détourner l'attention de son supérieur de sa propre personne, Shaka prenait l'offensive. Conscient de son stratagème, Shion décida d'y adhérer un moment, avant de l'impliquer plus directement dans sa visite.

« Tu sais que tout est actuellement mis en œuvre pour retrouver le Verseau. Nos recherches s'axent principalement en Russie, mais aucune piste n'est négligée et nos meilleurs hommes foulent les quatre coins du monde. »

Silencieusement Shaka acquiesça en inclinant la tête. Il était d'autant mieux placé pour le savoir, que depuis le déplacement à Moscou de Milo, il demeurait le principal coordinateur de toutes les informations recueillies, avec Aldébaran. Infatigable et rempli de rage, le Scorpion se rendait régulièrement sur les différents lieux de recherches pour superviser et affiner les enquêtes, au grand soulagement de ses compagnons d'armes, qui ne savaient parfois plus par quel bout prendre son caractère devenu imprévisible et difficile. Ce qui passait pour une amitié particulièrement forte entre le Verseau et le Scorpion était connue de tout le Sanctuaire, et personne ne s'étonnait d'une hargne aussi grande. En tout cas, pas ouvertement, et encore moins lorsque les oreilles du susceptible chevalier se trouvaient dans les parages. Les autres Ors quand à eux, taisaient prudemment la véritable relation existant précédemment entre les deux hommes.

« Alors tu sais également que malgré nos efforts, depuis plus de quatre mois nous n'avons pas avancé d'un pouce, reprit Shion d'un air assombri. Le temps joue contre nous. Hadès ne lui fera pas grâce d'une seule minute. Et après ce que je viens d'apprendre, il serait préférable que nous le retrouvions rapidement.

— Vous avez une nouvelle piste ? demanda Shaka en masquant au mieux son étonnement d'en être apparemment le premier informé.

— Si on veut, maugréa Shion avec une grimace qui désorienta davantage le sixième gardien. Ce n'est pas vraiment une piste. Plutôt la confirmation des difficultés de sa détention. Son armure a réagi. Pour nous confirmer qu'il était entre de mauvaises mains, et vraisemblablement brutalisé au-delà du supportable. Mis à part Mu et moi, tu es le seul à le savoir, et je ne veux pas que cette information s'ébruite. »

La rudesse de cette révélation, amena le jeune homme à entre-ouvrir les yeux, signe dans la vie courante de grande perplexité.

« Je suis profondément désolé pour ce qui arrive à Camus, répliqua-t-il en plongeant avec sincérité ses magnifiques yeux d'azur clairs dans le regard parme qui se rivait à présent au sien. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider à le retrouver plus rapidement. Avec Mu vous êtes le seul qui sachiez comment décrypter le langage des armures.

— Il ne s'agit pas de cela, le détrompa Shion. Dans ce cadre précis son armure ne peut nous être d'aucune utilité, mis à part celle de nous prévenir. Il reste pourtant une voie que nous n'avons pas encore explorée.

— Laquelle ?

— La voie mystique.»

Sous le coup de la surprise, Shaka ouvrit totalement les yeux. Il voyait parfaitement bien où le Grand Pope voulait en venir, mais il ne comprenait pas comment cette idée pouvait s'adapter au Verseau. Et pourtant, si Shion était venu le trouver, c'est qu'il existait une possibilité.

« Shaka, par le biais de ton cosmos et de l'entraînement particulier que tu as suivi, tu peux avoir accès au courant des prières émises par tous les mortels de ce monde si tu t'y plonges. Tu as appris à t'en tenir éloigné par respect de la confidentialité des demandes, des souhaits, ou des dons de soi de chacun. Et aussi parce que ce chemin ne t'est d'aucune utilité majeure. Mais je sais que tu peux le faire. Et cela quelque soit la religion concernée. La sincérité d'une simple croyance, même informelle, suffit.

— Certes, confirma la Vierge. Mais comme vous venez de le souligner, pour cela il faut qu'il existe au minimum un embryon de foi. Et nous savons tous que le Verseau verse plus vers la tangibilité des faits matériels, la rationalité et la logique.

— Ça c'est ce qu'il montre à travers ce qu'on lui a enseigné. Je reconnais que c'est aussi ce qu'il est globalement sinon l'armure ne l'aurait pas choisi. Mais qui peut dire véritablement connaître les tréfonds de la personnalité et de l'âme de quelqu'un ?

— Pour ce que je connais de Camus, et pour qu'il accepte d'exprimer une telle partie de lui-même, il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit complètement… désespéré, objecta Shaka en appréhendant la réponse à venir.

— C'est le cas, affirma Shion avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Ceux qui le détiennent lui font vivre un véritable enfer. Il ne se souvient de rien, il est certainement toujours en proie à de violents cauchemars parce que personne n'a pu le rassurer, la réaction de son armure prouve qu'on le torture, et pour couronner le tout, on lui laisse croire qu'il a dû être jugé et condamné par le Sanctuaire.

— Quoi ? Mais qui ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit l'atlante en secouant la tête. Mais en nous référent à l'expérience vécue par les autres, il est certainement soumis aux réminiscences les plus désagréables qui puissent lui revenir. Hadès y a pourvu. Et d'après toi, quelles sont les bribes de souvenirs qui peuvent le blesser le plus profondément actuellement ? »

Sans hésitation Shaka pointa l'élément le plus douloureux.

«L'abandon de Milo.»

Le dire, c'était reconnaître quelque part que les raisons d'Athéna pour s'opposer à une telle union étaient légitimes. In extrémis la Vierge retint un soupir. Leur Déesse se fâchait rarement de manière irrationnelle ou sous le coup d'un jugement personnel. Ce point de détail le ramenait d'une certaine manière à sa propre situation et ça le dérangeait. Ayant depuis longtemps dépassé ce genre de considérations à présent inutiles, Shion poursuivit avec gravité.

« Exactement. Il est seul, livré à ses ennemis, sans défense, sans moyen de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, avec l'impression d'être abandonné par tout le monde, et par-dessus tout par une personne à laquelle il tenait énormément. Malgré sa réserve, le petit Camus dont je me souviens était loin d'être un enfant insensible. Alors mets-toi un instant à sa place. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il y ait une petite chance pour qu'il devienne contradictoire dans un moment pareil ?»

Les yeux à nouveau mi-clos, Shaka s'accorda une minute d'intense réflexion avant de répondre.

« Je pense qu'effectivement n'importe quel homme dans ce genre de situation, peut à un moment donné, se raccrocher à ce qui en temps normal lui paraîtrait insensé. Mais je me demande qui veut le soumettre à tant de cruauté. Même Hadès n'a pas osé.

— Si nous le savions, l'aider serait plus simple, répondit Shion en se relevant

— Je vais me mettre à l'écoute et essayer de le retrouver. Mais je préfère vous prévenir. Les chances pour que je réussisse sont infimes. S'il prend ce chemin, sa voix va être perdue au milieu de milliards d'autres, prévint le jeune homme en se redressant à son tour pour raccompagner son hôte.

— Je te fais confiance Shaka. Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu dois chercher, l'essentiel c'est que tu essayes.»

Le Grand Pope prit la direction de la sortie sans rien ajouter, comme si la discussion était close. Shaka s'en tirait à bon compte, et apaisé par la mansuétude de son supérieur, il se promit de se consacrer le plus consciencieusement possible à sa nouvelle tâche. Par respect pour Shion, et par solidarité franchement inquiète pour Camus. Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la porte qui devait le ramener à l'intérieur du temple, que l'atlante s'immobilisa brusquement. Se tournant à demi vers le sixième gardien, il lui demanda comme par inadvertance.

«Ton ancien Maître t'a-t-il parlé de l'élément perturbateur relié à ta Maison ?»

Déstabilise par la question imprévue, Shaka rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés en marchant.

«Oui, un peu avant sa mort, répondit-il sans méfiance. J'avais déjà revêtu l'armure et il voulait éviter que je ne suive la voie qu'il avait choisie. »

Shion hocha la tête avec un sourire de nostalgie indulgente. Le souvenir du Maître de la Vierge actuel le ramenait des années en arrière, à une période un peu moins troublée, et pourtant elle aussi marquée par des drames individuels. Quoique dans ce cas précis, pouvait-on parlé de drame ? Il s'agissait plutôt d'un choix. Un choix extrêmement altruiste, mais qui avait condamné le précédent gardien du sixième temple à renoncer totalement à son individualité au profit des autres. Choix méritoire, qui l'avait néanmoins inexorablement condamné à la solitude, à l'incompréhension, au courroux d'Athéna et mené vers la mort. Qu'il ait prévenu et mis en garde son élève entraient tout à fait dans son rôle et dans sa personnalité, et Shion lui en était redevable. Par le biais de l'indiscrétion de Shura, le Grand Pope savait que Shaka avait sagement écouté les conseils de son Maître. Qu'il était parvenu à se détacher du piège inhérent à sa Maison, même si dans ce cadre, lui non plus n'avait pas choisi le meilleur élément de stabilité. Ce qu'il comprenait mal par contre, c'était ce brutal revirement. A travers ce qu'il pensait savoir, l'ancien Bélier devinait que la Vierge avait dû se mettre dans une position pire que celle de son ancien Maître à la veille de sa mort. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

« Et tu as réfléchi à toutes les implications que cela sous-entend ? se contenta-t-il de demander en jouant sur une fausse ignorance.

— Oui, mais c'est une question d'ordre privé, se défendit avec un peu trop de hâte le jeune homme. En tant que représentant d'Athéna il est logique que vous soyez au courant du problème pouvant affecter les chevaliers de la Vierge. Mais dans le cas… ennuyeux, où le dépositaire de l'armure n'aurait pas su y faire face, il va sans dire qu'en aucun cas ses décisions n'entreraient en résonnance avec la bonne marche du Sanctuaire.

— En es-tu si sûr ? insista l'ancien Bélier en le fixant avec une insistance difficilement soutenable.

— Mon Maître l'a prouvé en ayant une mort honorable, répliqua Shaka avec la désagréable impression de subir un interrogatoire orienté.

— Faux, répliqua Shion avec une soudaine rudesse. Ton Maître a en effet su régler son problème en n'impliquant pas ses devoirs envers le Sanctuaire. Je te rappelle néanmoins que lorsque cela aurait pu véritablement devenir embarrassant, il t'avait déjà transmis l'armure. Ce qui rentrait aussi dans sa manière de régler la question. Le souci de cette Maison a ceci de particulier qu'il peut se manifester de deux manières différentes. Les deux équivalant à une remise en cause profonde de la fonction du chevalier en titre de l'armure d'Or de la Vierge auprès d'Athéna. A chaque fois que cet incident c'est produit, les annales font référence à la première option. Parce qu'elle correspond mieux à l'idéal que vous représentez. C'est celle qu'à choisi ton Maître justement. Un juste retrait, avec toutes les implications personnelles qui en ont découlé. Mais imagine qu'un chevalier succombe au second côté. Il entrerait alors en conflit direct avec Athéna. Reconnaît que cela ferait plutôt désordre. »

Visiblement mal à l'aise, Shaka tardait à répondre. Les yeux à nouveau clos, il se refermait dans une attitude de neutre innocence. Mais son agitation intérieure était si évidente, que le Grand Pope n'avait aucun mal à le déchiffrer. Il se demandait si l'ancien Bélier prêchait le faux pour connaître le vrai, ou bien si véritablement il était en possession d'éléments qui risquaient de le mettre en difficulté. Avalant une goulée d'air, il finit par émettre un son.

« Je…

— Ne dis rien pour l'instant, lui intima Shion en élevant la main. Réfléchis simplement à mes paroles. Et si celles-ci devaient trouver un écho quelconque en toi, vient m'en parler. En attendant, tu as une âme en souffrance à retrouver.»

Et sans s'attarder davantage, l'atlante ouvrit la porte pour disparaître d'un pas rapide sous la haute voute de marbre. Demeuré seul, Shaka s'adossa contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Exhalant un profond soupir de lassitude, il laissa sa tête retomber en avant, voilant de sa longue frange les traits fins de son visage. Avait-il eu tort de s'enfermer ainsi dans son silence et de refuser de mettre au clair avec Aiolia ce qui avait tout déclenché à la base ? Et si le Lion était véritablement innocent, est-ce que cela changeait véritablement quelque chose ? Parce que dans tous les cas, quelle réponse devait-il apporter à Athéna ? Les mots de mise en garde du Grand Pope le mettait au moins face à cette évidence : il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était.

Prêt à se rendre à l'entraînement, Aiolia se trouvait sur le parvis à l'arrière de son temple lorsque Shion quitta la Maison de la Vierge. Reconnaissant la cosmos énergie familière et rassurante, il leva les yeux en direction du grand escalier qui remontait vers le Palais. Un peu étonné, il suivit l'ascension rapide de la silhouette qui s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure de sa progression sur les marches ancestrales. Il était rare de voir leur Grand Pope quitter ainsi le retranchement de sa demeure pour visiter l'un des leurs. L'inverse était plus coutumier, un garde venant habituellement délivrer une convocation au chevalier concerné. Pourquoi diable l'ancien Bélier s'était-il ainsi déplacé ? Le chevalier de la Vierge, qui depuis leur retour se montrait d'une discrétion frisant le mépris, se serait-il à nouveau illustré par une répartie incompréhensible ?

Tout à ses interrogations, il ne prit pas garde à l'approche de la personne qui venait à son tour de sortir sous le porche à l'arrière de son temple. Et il n'eut pas d'autre réaction que celle d'un sourire bienheureux, lorsque deux bras à la fois fins et musclés encerclèrent sa taille.

« Et bien chevalier, susurra une voix douce à son oreille. Que voilà un manque d'attention flagrant. N'importe qui aurait-il à présent le pouvoir de vaincre aussi facilement le superbe Lion ?

— N'importe qui ne possède pas ton parfum inimitable », répondit-il en se retournant pour prendre son agresseur entre ses bras.

Etouffant un rire mutin, Marine posa son visage contre la poitrine puissante. Elle ne portait pas son masque, profitant du peu de passage généré à l'intérieur des Douze Maisons sacrées pour se dépouiller de ce reflet anonyme. Sa relation avec le Lion n'était plus un secret pour personne, et elle avait occasionnellement découvert ses traits depuis longtemps à la plupart des autres chevaliers d'Or. Discrète et respectueuse, elle savait que depuis le retour des Douze Gardiens, Athéna ne pouvait pas ignorer son aventure avec le cinquième d'entre eux. N'ayant pas reçu de rappel à l'ordre ou de consigne restrictive, elle en déduisait que leur Déesse acceptait de fermer les yeux sur leur idylle et elle rêvait d'une union déclarée. Entre chevalier d'Or et chevalier d'Argent cela s'était déjà vue plus d'une fois, même si l'on devait remonter à plusieurs décennies pour en trouver la trace. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que la génération précédente préparait déjà la Guerre Sainte, et formait la future élite en grande partie sacrifiée les années précédentes. Attristée par ses souvenirs, elle se pelotonna davantage contre la protection de cuir de son amant. Attentif, Aiolia caressa sa chevelure rousse en lui demandant doucement.

« Un souci ?

— Non, fit-elle en se détachant légèrement de lui pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. C'est juste que…

— Juste que ? l'incita-t-il à continuer en saisissant son menton entre son pouce et son index.

— Juste que je trouve qu'après tout ce que nous avons traversé, nous devrions avoir le droit de trouver un peu de bonheur.

— Et tu ne l'as pas trouvé ? demanda-t-il avec une moue faussement inquiète.

— Auprès de toi, si. »

La spontanéité de sa réponse lui valut un tendre baiser, auquel elle répondit avec gourmandise.

«J'aimerais simplement que tout le monde puisse en dire autant », reprit-elle lorsqu'il eut lâché ses lèvres.

Ils en avaient plusieurs fois longuement discuté. Marine se désolait principalement pour son disciple Seiya. Athéna avait pu rapatrier son corps ainsi que celui des quatre autres chevaliers Divins lors de l'effondrement des Enfers. Mais si ses frères s'en étaient remis relativement vite, pour reformer les premiers maillons guerriers et protecteurs autour de Saori, tout en tentant de maintenir à flot le Sanctuaire exsangue de ses forces vives, Seiya gardait les marques indélébiles de la partie qu'il avait jouée contre Hadès. On ne battait pas impunément un Dieu. Les Douze Ors en savaient quelque chose, et Aiolia était le premier désolé pour le jeune chevalier Divin. Malgré tous les soins dont on l'avait entouré, il s'était rapidement avéré que le coup d'épée reçu par le Dieu avait sectionné et comme anémié sa moelle épinière. Il ne remarcherait jamais. Reconnaissante, Saori lui avait octroyé le gîte et le couvert, ainsi qu'un statut au sein de la fondation Kido. Pensant bien faire, elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de le décider à reprendre contact avec ses anciens compagnons. En vain. Quatre ans après ces évènements il refusait toujours de revenir au Sanctuaire. Il n'avait accepté de revoir sa sœur Seika qu'après plusieurs mois. Et de ses demi-frères, seul Shiryu avait réussi à nouer un contact régulier. Il n'avait jamais répondu aux lettres que lui avait adressées Marine et ce silence laissait à la jeune femme une secrète déception. Un goût d'inachevé. Et puis il y avait la sanction d'Hadès, qui condamnait injustement cinq Ors, sans compter que certains chevaliers de cette caste semblaient se noyer dans leurs tourments intérieurs. Prenant la parole, Aiolia fit écho à ses réflexions silencieuses.

« Tu ne penses pas si bien dire », soupira-t-il en jetant un regard furtif du côté du temple de la Vierge.

Posant à son tour ses yeux bruns sur la grande bâtisse blanche entièrement restaurée, elle plissa son joli nez de souci et de déplaisir. Elle connaissait la Vierge depuis longtemps, et elle n'avait jamais été impressionnée par la représentation un peu imbue de lui-même qu'il aimait se donner. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elle ignore les trésors enfouis sous la modélisation de sa personnalité.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle sans cacher sa préoccupation.

— Je viens d'apercevoir le Grand Pope sortant du temple de la Vierge.

— Oh », répondit-elle simplement.

Ce « Oh » trahissait à lui seul toutes les spéculations. Le Lion gardait un visage grave.

« Tu regrettes de m'avoir écouté ? » l'interrogea-t-elle encore.

Si Aiolia avait finalement renoncé à provoquer directement la Vierge pour obtenir une explication, c'était sur l'insistance de Marine. Des années plus tôt, elle s'était retrouvée involontairement impliquée dans la brouille qui avait éloigné son amant de Shaka, et elle s'en voulait encore. Si elle avait parlé à Aiolia avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, cette histoire n'aurait jamais pris de telles proportions. Elle avait espéré un moment que leur résurrection effacerait les mauvais souvenirs, et qu'ils se rapprocheraient. Mais quand elle avait compris que le problème s'envenimait davantage, et que poussé par une colère dictée par l'incompréhension, la fatigue et l'injustice de ce qu'il croyait deviner, son amant était près à un nouvel éclat, elle s'était interposée avec toute la détermination dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Sur le moment, Aiolia l'avait très mal pris. Une fois encore, elle prenait le parti le la Vierge contre lui. Mais Marine possédait des arguments d'une logique que n'aurait pas réfutée le Verseau, et la gentillesse inquiète qui transpirait sous son air frondeur avait toujours eu le don de le faire fondre. Le Lion avait fini par se rendre à ses arguments et bien lui en avait pris. Les semaines, puis les mois passant, il devenait évident que le problème de Shaka était différent et bien plus sérieux qu'une simple fâcherie due à une indiscrétion. Il prenait une ampleur déconcertante. Seuls les Ors pouvaient s'en apercevoir, mais son cosmos vacillait étrangement ces derniers temps.

« Non, fit-il en la rassurant d'un sourire, parce que lorsque je me rends compte qu'il végète toujours dans le même marasme, je me dis que ça n'aurait pas forcément servi à grand chose. Mais il y plus de trois mois que nous nous évitons systématiquement à présent. Il aurait dû avoir largement le temps de se reprendre. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il s'est véritablement passé quelque chose de grave, et qu'il m'y croit mêlé ne me plaît pas du tout. J'ai besoin de savoir.

— Pour te défendre ?

— Pour l'aider.»

Marine sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. Elle reconnaissait bien là son Lion noble et généreux. Une fois la crise explosive passée, Aiolia retrouvait ce sens de la justice et ce besoin d'apporter son soutien qui le caractérisait.

«Tu as raison, reprit Aiolia en posant ses larges mains sur ses épaules. Nous avons mérité un peu de bonheur. Et je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être auprès de toi. Parce que trop de nos frères d'armes ne parviennent à rien en ce moment.»

Sans qu'ils aient à les citer, les visages de Milo, Saga, Aphrodite, Shaka, Mu, Shura et Camus s'imposèrent simultanément à leurs esprits.

«Tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si j'essayais tout de même de provoquer Shaka ?» demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Marine retint un rire. Elle adorait le voir ainsi prendre la peine de lui demander son avis, alors que sa décision était déjà prise. Elle trouvait ça typiquement masculin, un brin macho, et parfaitement illogique. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait contré en lui révélant qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle réservait ses dons de combattante en joutes oratoires hautement efficaces pour d'autres causes.

« Non, je suis d'ailleurs d'accord avec toi. Il a eu beaucoup de temps. Ca ne pourra que faire bouger les choses.

— Normalement il devrait se rendre à l'entraînement demain, répliqua Aiolia en se retournant vers le sixième temple, et en attirant contre lui la jeune femme tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Depuis notre retour il m'a toujours évité en tant que partenaire de lutte. Mais cette fois-ci je ne lui laisserai pas le choix.

— Fais attention tout de même, émit Marine avec un brin d'inquiétude. S'il comprenait mal ta démarche ça pourrait être dangereux. Il est presque aussi fort que toi.»

Aiolia la remercia d'un nouveau baiser pour le « presque ». Mais elle avait raison. Il devrait se méfier. Il n'oubliait pas que juste avant que ne débute la bataille du Sanctuaire, alors qu'il allait lui-même démasquer Saga, Shaka s'était interposé. L'affrontement qui en avait résulté avait amorcé un combat de mille jours. Et il n'était pas assez vaniteux pour croire que si Saga ne s'en était pas mêlé en le frappant de sa propre attaque, il aurait gagné. Cela, nul ne le savait, car leur combat avait été immédiatement interrompu.


	13. Chapitre : Choix et remises en questions

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

_**Tari :**__ La « petite flemme » de l'été est tout à fait compréhensible, voire recommandée ^^. Sinon, Camus … Oui, alors là, le chapitre qui suit ne va pas vraiment te consoler. Que te dire mis à part que quelqu'un va tout de même essayer de s'interposer avec ses « tous petits moyens », et que je te conseille de mettre ce personnage dans un coin de ta tête, parce que dans cette histoire il va jouer un rôle très particulier. Pour Camus malheureusement, le chemin de croix n'est pas totalement terminé. Concernant Shaka, il va tout essayer pour le retrouver. Personnellement je suis comme Shion, je pense qu'acculer aux pires moments de sa vie, n'importe qui peut se retourner vers la prière, même si à la base ça n'entre pas dans sa conception de la l'existence. Le bonheur simple de certains me sert surtout de pallier de décompression (à moi, et aux lecteurs ^^), et puis il faut bien que quelques uns soient en état d'aider les autres. Tu n'as pas non plus fini d'entendre parler des « dissonances » reliées aux Maisons. Comme elles sont différentes, elles n'ont ni les mêmes effets, ni la même gravité, et se « soignent » différemment. Sans compter que tous les Ors n'en sont pas affectés (heureusement ^^). Mais chaque question trouvera une réponse… en son temps. _

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Les atermoiements de la Vierge) : **_Shion va trouver Shaka. En arrivant au sixième temple, il constate à plusieurs signes que la Vierge vit de plus en plus mal sa résurrection, et il se demande si Shaka ne s'est pas lui-même laissé piéger par l'élément dissonant de sa Maison. Shion est à présent certain que ce mal touche non seulement Camus et Milo, mais aussi Saga et sans doute Mu et Aphrodite. La conversation s'oriente d'abord sur Camus. Le Grand Pope lui parle des larmes de l'armure et de leur signification, en demandant à Shaka de garder le secret. Il pense que le désespoir peut pousser Camus à se tourner vers la prière et il demande à la Vierge de le rechercher en employant la voie mystique. Avant de prendre congés, il interroge et met en garde Shaka sur le piège de sa Maison. Aiolia et Marine déplorent aussi les difficultés que traversent encore certains d'entre eux. Le lion confie que le lendemain il défiera la Vierge pour obtenir une réaction de sa part, et peut-être une réponse quant à la colère qu'il semble nourrir contre lui._

* * *

CHAPITRE 13 : CHOIX ET REMISES EN QUESTIONS

Depuis peu, Zoltan avait repris contact avec son commanditaire. Ou plutôt, « elle » s'était arrangée pour lui faire savoir qu'il était temps de mettre en place la deuxième partie de leur plan. Sans avoir besoin de se rencontrer, le balafré savait qu'il devait se rendre au Sanctuaire d'ici quatre jours, pour y aborder dans la soirée. Trouver et convaincre le passeur de les faire traverser ne seraient pas difficile. Il se fiait à ses souvenirs d'ancien apprenti, et la compagnie du Verseau allait devenir son sésame. D'autant plus que d'ici là, sa complice se serait arrangée pour faire connaître les conditions de son retour à Shion, en égrenant l'histoire qui allait lui permettre de revenir en enfant prodigue. Nul doute qu'ils seraient impatiemment attendus.

Le Grand Pope avait beau être malin, compte tenu de l'actuelle situation de son onzième gardien, il était sûr qu'il avalerait la ligne et l'hameçon. Tout au moins durant les premières heures. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Zoltan. Ensuite, si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, Camus deviendrait son meilleur bouclier. Même si Shion finissait par se douter de quelque chose, sans l'aval du Verseau, il ne pourrait rien faire. Son plan était sans faille. Restait un dernier élément à mettre en place. Préparer Camus à basculer d'une réalité à une autre, en lui interdisant d'échapper à son contrôle. Il y travaillait déjà depuis plusieurs jours, et en ouvrant la porte de la cellule du français, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Encore un ou deux petits détails à régler, et tout serait parfait.

Assis dans l'angle d'un mur, pratiquement recroquevillé en position fœtale, Camus releva à peine la tête en entendant la porte se déverrouiller. Plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, son visage se couvrait d'une sueur glacée, alors qu'il tremblait visiblement de froid. Et ce n'était pas la mince couverture qui lui servait de vêtement qui allait le réchauffer. Avec amusement, il vit le Verseau se mordre l'intérieur des lèvres pour tenter de masquer ses claquements de dents et prendre sur lui de dissimuler l'expression de souffrance physique qu'il avait un instant entraperçu dans son regard en entrant. Satisfait, Zoltan s'avança dans la pièce avec un sourire faussement bienveillant sur les lèvres. Cela faisait cinq jours maintenant qu'il le privait de la drogue issue de son index, et au bout de trois, les effets du manque commençaient sérieusement à se faire sentir. Il en fallait sept pour espérer se désintoxiquer de manière brutale, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais laissé vivre une de ses victimes suffisamment longtemps pour savoir s'il existait une possibilité réelle d'y arriver. Camus entrait dans la phase la plus critique. Celle où le moindre mouvement déclenchait des douleurs intolérables, où la plus petite égratignure irradiait comme une plaie à vif, où même vide, son estomac lui donnait d'insoutenables nausées avant de se retourner dans un effort qui le laissait totalement pantelant. Et c'était sans compter avec les dernières traces de coups donnés par Alexei. Les bleus s'additionnaient en marques qu'ils ressentaient comme autant de blessures profondes et purulentes. S'il n'intervenait pas rapidement, Zoltan n'était même pas certain que la simple douleur ne finirait pas par le tuer. S'accroupissant à ses côtés, il passa une main ferme sous son menton pour l'empêcher de reposer la tête sur ses genoux. Par un incroyable effort de volonté, le Verseau parvenait encore à bloquer la majeure partie de ses émotions et il voulait être certain de la portée de ses paroles.

« Serais-tu en manque de quelque chose Camus ?» demanda-t-il en laissant glisser son ongle noir le long de son cou.

Comme il s'y attendait, son prisonnier se contenta de garder un silence défensif et un visage exempt de toute expression. C'était un adversaire valeureux, et Zoltan allait encore plus apprécier de le contrôler lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé sa mémoire.

« Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu, poursuivit-il sur le ton d'un monologue doucereux. Je suis et je demeurerai le seul à pouvoir te donner un peu de répit. Ou devrais-je dire, de plaisir ?... La drogue synthétisée par mon corps peut tuer ou rendre entièrement dépendant. Mais dans les deux cas, la souffrance qu'elle procure devient vite intolérable. Souffrance de l'agonie de celui qui y succombe, ou souffrance du manque de celui qui l'a goûtée modérément et en est privé. Tu vois, je crois que je te suis devenu indispensable. A présent, difficile de te passer de moi, même quand tu auras retrouvé la mémoire.»

Une brève lueur d'intérêt traversa le regard à moitié voilé par la souffrance, et Zoltan sut qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

« Car tu vas retrouver la mémoire Camus, reprit-il en détachant bien ses mots. Dans très peu de temps. Et tu vas même comprendre beaucoup de choses. Mais la plus importante, c'est qu'il va te paraître évident que nous devons rester liés par nos silences respectifs.»

Agrippant brutalement sa nuque, il le força à plonger ses yeux dans les siens en lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur.

« Ecoute-moi bien, car je ne le répéterai pas, et je sais que tu es encore suffisamment conscient pour bien entendre. Tu vas découvrir que je t'ai trompé et tu désireras certainement te venger. Ou si tu ne le fais pas, d'autres voudront le faire à ta place. Alors réfléchis bien avant à ce que je te propose. Je vais te ramener dans un lieu où tu ne seras plus en bute aux tourments d'Alexeï et d'Ilya. Un lieu où moi aussi j'ai décidé de vivre en toute tranquillité. Je ne te toucherai pas, mis à part pour te procurer la dose de poison quotidienne dont tu as maintenant besoin. Ce qui t'évitera de t'effondrer lamentablement sous le regard de ceux qui te connaissent. D'autre part je te sais suffisamment fier pour ne pas souhaiter que tout le monde apprenne ce que tu viens de vivre. Je peux me taire. En contrepartie je ne demande que ton propre silence. D'ailleurs tu reconnaîtras que je ne t'ai jamais fait le moindre mal. Je n'ai cherché qu'à te soulager. Mais comme je n'ai qu'une confiance limitée en toi et que je sais que tu es malin, j'ai prévu une seconde clause à notre contrat. Les enfants vont nous accompagner. Ils seront dispersés dans trois endroits différents de manière à ce qu'à aucun moment ils ne puissent être rassemblés. Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai rien contre toi. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de ton véritable ennemi. Et crois-moi, celui-ci n'hésitera pas à les sacrifier s'il te venait à l'idée d'essayer de donner une version différente de l'histoire que nous allons raconter. Tu m'as bien compris ? » assena-t-il avec dureté en serrant encore davantage sa prise.

Des bruits de pas caractéristiques provenaient maintenant de l'extérieur. Alexeï et Ilya arrivaient avec les enfants. Retenant une plainte sous la poigne qui lui brisait presque la nuque, Camus acquiesça d'un battement de cils.

«Très bien, sourit Zoltan en le relâchant. Prépares-toi à les accueillir alors.»

Tant bien que mal le Verseau essaya de s'emmitoufler un peu mieux dans la couverture. Il avait pris l'habitude de vivre nu mais il ne tenait pas à donner aux gamins une image encore plus pitoyable de lui-même. Il tremblait tellement que Zoltan dut l'aider à poser l'un des pans sur son épaule. L'absurdité de ce geste à la limite de la moquerie emplit de rage le français, et le masque d'indifférence qu'il avait réussi à conserver jusque-là vola en éclats. Malgré la souffrance qui n'épargnait aucun centimètre carré de son corps, il releva la tête pour darder sur lui des yeux assombris par toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée à son égard. Zoltan lui répondit d'un regard amusé. Il semblait particulièrement apprécier le spectacle et la situation. Le tour de clé dans la serrure retint Camus de tenter quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté par la suite. Poussant devant lui la blonde Irina et le petit Serguei qu'il maintenait fermement tous les deux par un poignet, Alexeï entra, suivi d'Ilya qui retenait de la même manière le jeune Yannis. Les enfants ignoraient les tortures exactes auxquelles on le soumettait, du moins l'espérait-il, ainsi se redressa-t-il du mieux qu'il put contre le mur en étendant à demi ses jambes en avant dans une tentative désespérée pour paraître moins endolori. Il souhaitait simplement que le froid qui régnait en permanence dans ce sous-sol, explique à lui seul les tremblements incoercibles qui le saisissaient par moment. Apeurée, la petite fille retenait difficilement ses larmes, tandis que Yannis laissait errer son regard d'un protagoniste à l'autre en essayant visiblement de comprendre la raison de ce rassemblement. Seul Sergueï conservait un calme au-dessus de son âge. Les yeux fixés sur le Verseau, il ne laissait rien paraître, mais Camus avait la désagréable impression de ne pas parvenir à le tromper sur son état.

« Bien, commenta Zoltan comme s'il se trouvait dans une réunion mondaine. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir nous mettre d'accord. Les enfants, je sais que l'ennui de votre cellule vous pèse. Réjouissez-vous. Vous allez voyager. Dès ce soir, deux d'entre vous vont partir pour la Grèce où une personne de confiance vous réceptionnera. Là-bas une nouvelle vie vous attend. Un avenir assuré, un toit au-dessus de vos têtes, à manger à tous les repas et un lit où dormir tous les soirs. Irina et Yannis vous serez les premiers à bénéficier de cette chance. Alexeï vous accompagnera jusqu'à l'aéroport d'Athènes où quelqu'un viendra vous chercher. Sergueï vous rejoindra plus tard. N'êtes-vous pas heureux les enfants ? Vous allez prendre l'avion. »

Trop effrayée pour faire la part des choses, la petite Irina tourna son visage fin aux grands yeux gris vers Yannis, dont elle suivrait visiblement la décision. Totalement déconcerté par ces paroles, l'adolescent roux jeta un regard hésitant vers Camus. Il savait qu'en l'occurrence celui-ci ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide, mais il espérait un signe qui lui indique la marche à suivre. Répondant à sa demande muette, le Verseau inclina brièvement la tête. Reconnaissant, Yannis lui adressa un léger sourire, tout un retenant un soupir inquiet. Les yeux glacés du français reflétaient une brisure inhabituelle qui lui serrait le cœur.

« Et que va-t-il arriver à Sergueï et à Camus ? osa-t-il demander à Zoltan en rassemblant tout son courage.

— Ils vous rejoindront dans quatre jours. Tu as ma parole.»

Malgré la peur que lui inspirait cet homme, bizarrement, le jeune garçon sentait qu'il pouvait accorder fois à ces derniers mots. Le balafré était un monstre, mais il obéissait à son propre code d'honneur, dont il pressentait que la parole donnée était l'un des piliers.

« D'accord », marmonna Yannis en priant pour faire le bon choix.

Le visage de Zoltan s'épanouit de satisfaction. Tout se mettait en place impeccablement.

« Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, reprit-il en dévisageant avec sévérité chacun des enfants. A la condition que vous ne parliez jamais de ce que vous avez vu ici. A personne. Dans le cas contraire, je pourrais me fâcher très fort. Faire du mal à cette gentille blondinette, menaça-t-il en désignant la fillette visiblement terrorisée. A toi. Ou bien à Sergueï lorsqu'il vous rejoindra. A moins que je ne m'en prenne à votre ami ici présent », termina-t-il en en désignant le Verseau.

Et pour leur prouver qu'il ne plaisantait pas, il saisit à plein main une poignée de cheveux sur le haut du crane du français pour le forcer à rejeter la tête en arrière. Le mouvement n'avait rien eu de particulièrement violent, mais soumis aux douleurs qui le torturaient, Camus ne put retenir un gémissement. La réaction du petit Sergueï fut instantanée. Une fois de plus, il voulut s'interposer. Se contorsionnant comme une anguille, il réussit à glisser entre les mains d'Alexeï, pour venir se placer entre le Verseau et Zoltan, obligeant ce dernier à relâcher sa prise.

«Laissez-le tranquille ! »

Sans se mettre en colère, le balafré planta son regard noir dans celui de l'enfant.

« Un jour tu deviendras très fort petit. Mais avant que tu parviennes à me surpasser, je crois que j'en aurai terminé avec lui. »

Camus ne comprit pas réellement ce qui se passait, mais durant une fraction de seconde, il ressentit une sorte d'aura emplie de colère, auquel s'opposa immédiatement une vague d'énergie plus puissante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? reprit Zoltan avec une pointe plus menaçante dans la voix. Essayer de te dresser contre moi ? Tu as peut-être du potentiel, mais il te manque encore un entraînement certain gamin. Et étant ce que tu es, tu peux aisément comprendre qu'il a besoin de ce que je lui donne. Sans cela il aura mal. »

Jetant un regard derrière lui, le petit Russe sembla évaluer l'état de son ami. Sa détermination vacilla. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, continuant de se dresser comme un frêle bouclier, au grand déplaisir du balafré. Si cet échange demeurait un peu mystérieux pour lui, le Verseau n'en apprécia pas le ton qu'il jugeait dangereux pour Sergueï. Il n'aimait pas que Zoltan s'en prenne ainsi aux enfants. Faisant appel à ses dernières forces, il s'adressa à son geôlier en essayant de détourner son attention sur lui.

« Ca suffit ! articula-t-il avec peine mais néanmoins autorité.

— Oh, railla Zoltan en le regardant, deux mots entiers. C'est merveilleux. Sais-tu que tu n'avais plus ouvert la bouche depuis quatre jours. Et pour protéger cet enfant en plus. Que c'est chevaleresque. Tu me mâches le travail. Je peux en conclure que tu es d'accord pour que ton silence soit le gage de sa sécurité ?… Et toi, recule vermine », acheva-t-il durement en s'adressant au petit tout en perdant son air de chat matois.

Camus savait que la partie se jouait à cet instant précis. Mais qu'avait-il à perdre au juste ? Le tableau brossé par Zoltan résumait parfaitement bien le manque d'alternatives qui s'offrait à lui. Si par miracle le balafré ne lui avait pas menti et qu'il retrouve la mémoire, il n'apprécierait que modérément le regard que les autres pourraient porter sur ses mésaventures, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir résister longtemps au manque de drogue sans quémander pitoyablement, et surtout, il ne supporterait pas d'être la cause de tortures infligées aux enfants.

« Sergueï, fait ce qu'il te demande », capitula-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Avec hésitation et les poings serrés, l'enfant recula. Aussitôt Alexeï s'approcha pour l'agripper par le bras. Le tirant en arrière avec brutalité, il le ramena vers la porte. Il n'avait pas lâché Irina qui avait dut suivre le mouvement avec terreur. En pleurs, la fillette ne quittait pas des yeux Yannis, qui toujours sous le contrôle d'Ilya essayait de la calmer en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Sèchement Zoltan demanda aux deux hommes d'emmener les enfants. D'ici trois heures, deux d'entre eux auraient quitté la Russie. En attendant il était temps de procurer une rémission au Verseau. Sans douceur, il lui planta son ongle à la base de l'épaule et du cou, injectant une dose massive de drogue.

Des milliers de kilomètres plus loin, Shaka approchait d'une démarche calme de la grande arène réservée aux entraînements matinaux des Ors. Renouant avec une éthique de vie plus adaptée à sa fonction, il avait passé une partie de la nuit à naviguer au sein du courant des prières exprimées sur la Terre. Etendant ses perceptions au maximum de leurs intensités il était parvenu à canaliser, répertorier et trier de manière pratiquement instantanée, des milliers de supplications, vœux ou simples invocations, en quête de l'écho infime de la psyché de son frère d'armes. Il n'avait rien trouvé, mais il ne désespérait pas d'obtenir un résultat. L'idée de Shion ne manquait pas d'intérêt. L'ennui, c'est qu'elle s'apparentait à la recherche d'une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Il parvint sur l'aire d'entraînement avec un détachement qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps, et se fut presque avec affabilité qu'il répondit aux salut de Mu et d'Aioros auprès desquels il passa. Travailler assidument au sauvetage du Verseau endormait admirablement ses atermoiements personnels. Cela ne réglait pas ses propres soucis mais au moins cela lui donnait l'avantage de les masquer vis à vis des autres Ors, dont il n'était plus certains de tromper la vigilance. Du moins le crut-il, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Aiolia s'avancer vers lui en traversant carrément le champ de combat où s'affrontaient déjà Death Mask et Dohko. Aussitôt il rechercha autour du lui un partenaire avec lequel débuter un entraînement avant que le Lion ne l'aborde.

Remonter les escaliers pour interrompre la discussion entre le Bélier et le Sagittaire aurait été discourtois et se trahir. S'il ne voulait pas reporter l'attention sur lui, mieux valait éviter Milo, rentré la veille après un nouvel échec. Debout, le visage fermé et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il observait des premiers gradins le combat entre le Cancer et la Balance avec l'envie visible d'en découdre, et l'affronter se révélerait sans doute violent. Un peu plus haut sur sa gauche se trouvait Shura, vers lequel il évita délibérément de se tourner. Il sentait parfaitement l'insistance de son regard brun posé sur lui, mais s'il ne lui était resté que ces deux choix, il aurait encore préféré se rabattre sur Aiolia. Il se savait terriblement injuste, mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas tranché sa position vis à vis d'Athéna, assainir le reste ne servirait à rien. Assis à l'écart de tous les autres, Saga n'acceptait de s'entraîner qu'avec Kanon qui pour l'instant n'était pas encore arrivé mais qui ne saurait tarder. Aldébaran venait de se faire aborder par Marine et Shaina, et il était de toute façon trop loin. Restait Aphrodite. Installé un peu plus bas, celui-ci regardait le combat sans véritablement y prêter grand intérêt. Assis les coudes sur les genoux, le visage reposant sur ses poings fermés, il donnait une impression d'ennui et de tristesse incommensurable. Le tirer de son marasme serait aussi une bonne action, et la Vierge amorça un mouvement vers lui.

« Shaka ! Attend ! »

L'interpellation directe du Lion lui fit crisser les dents de déplaisir. Sa conversation de la veille avec Shion l'avait certes mis en face de sa conduite incohérente, mais elle était encore trop fraîche pour qu'il se sente capable de parler à Aiolia sans arrière-pensée. Néanmoins, ignorer délibérément le cinquième gardien aurait été encore pire. Avec une lenteur calculée il se retourna, attendant que celui-ci le rejoigne.

« Je devais affronter Kanon en début de matinée avant qu'il ne s'entraîne avec Saga. Mais apparemment il a été retenu et je n'ai plus de partenaire. Ça te dirait de le remplacer ? »

Le regard particulièrement déterminé d'Aiolia lui fit comprendre qu'un non catégorique était inenvisageable, à moins de se lancer dans une explication très convaincante. A présent chacun fixait son attention sur eux. Refuser ne ferait que susciter de nouveaux commentaires. Et finalement il ne s'agissait que d'un entraînement, pas d'une conversation. Il eut une pensée pas du tout charitable pour Kanon qu'il soupçonnait d'être en retard exprès. A vouloir se faire pardonner ses erreurs passées, l'ex Dragon des Mers était tout à fait capable de s'être allié avec le Lion sur ce coup-là. Sans rien laisser paraître, il inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment, avant d'obliquer vers la droite pour prendre l'escalier qui le mènerait directement sur le terrain. L'arène était grande, et elle pouvait accueillir plusieurs combattants sans que ceux-ci se gênent. Pourtant Shaka vit avec déplaisir Angelo et Dohko interrompre leur échange et aller prendre place dans les gradins. Apparemment leur affrontement ne passerait pas inaperçu.

Plus près du terrain, Aiolia était déjà en position. D'un pas tranquille, la Vierge alla se placer à une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Comme souvent lorsqu'il quittait son temple il portait son armure. En temps ordinaire, la plupart de ses frères d'armes aimaient s'entrainer en simple tenue de cuir renforcée, et régulièrement il renvoyait sa protection sacrée au moment de se mesurer avec l'un d'entre eux. Le lion était certainement un de ceux qui portait le moins son armure à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire. Etrangement ce jour-là, il l'avait revêtu et Shaka prit immédiatement une position défensive adéquate. Il y avait véritablement anguille sous roche. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Aiolia n'utilisa pas son cosmos, mais se contenta de lui porter une attaque physique. En une fraction de seconde le cinquième gardien fut sur lui. Profitant d'un instant de flottement, il lui assena une grêle de coups de poings et de pieds précis, qui forcèrent la Vierge à reculer.

« Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un effet de surprise, lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il passait suffisamment proche de lui. Comme celui que nous avons tous ressenti lorsque notre Déesse t'a délibérément pris à parti lors de la réunion nous exposant la condition d'Hadès.»

Désorienté par cette entrée en matière, Shaka commis l'erreur de reporter son attention sur l'expression du visage de son adversaire, sans repositionner sa défense. Aussitôt le Lion vit l'ouverture et il crocheta sa jambe pour le déséquilibrer. Souple et agile, la Vierge parvint à ne pas tomber en effectuant un saut en arrière.

« Et ça c'est un coup bas, reprit-il un peu plus fort, tout en le dévisageant avec insistance. Comme celui que tu m'as porté en proposant mon nom pour régénérer l'armure de Camus durant cette même réunion. »

Shaka blêmit mais il préféra ne pas relever. C'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait. Alors que durant des semaines il avait évité le Lion en sachant que sa propre colère déformait sa vision de la réalité et pourrait malencontreusement le pousser à porter une attaque trop puissante, Aiolia, qui jusque-là gardait une réserve prudente, venait brusquement de basculer dans la provocation. Malgré sa rencontre avec Shion, si le sujet dérapait encore, il n'était pas sûr de conserver son calme. Pas en suspectant le Lion d'une indiscrétion, qui de fil en aiguille avait dégénéré de manière totalement imprévue avec Athéna. Il n'eut pas le loisir de se préparer davantage. Profitant de sa position de force, Aiolia reprit ses attaques physiques tout en le titillant régulièrement par quelques phrases très personnelles lorsqu'il passait suffisamment près. Un sourire trompeur sur les lèvres, il ramenait à la surface un passé que la Vierge aurait aimé enterrer définitivement.

« C'était si difficile de concilier notre amitié avec le simple réconfort d'une âme en souffrance ? susurra-t-il encore en frôlant son oreille.

— Mais non, il a fallu que tu t'investisses au détriment de ce que nous savions alors, ajouta-t-il en amorçant une charge qui força encore la Vierge à reculer.

– Au moins je sais vers qui allait ta réelle sympathie ? Je me trompe ? » enchaîna-t-il avec l'amorce d'une bouffée de cosmos auquel répondit instantanément celui de son adversaire.

Durant quelques minutes le combat reprit sans qu'un seul mot soit échangé. Concentré et désireux d'effacer sa première distraction, Shaka parvint à son tour à le faire reculer. Aiolia devait reconnaître qu'il se maîtrisait admirablement bien, et il regrettait de devoir en arriver là. Mais la situation pourrissait depuis trop longtemps et il était évident que la Vierge en souffrait. Il devait le forcer à énoncer clairement ce qui le dévorait, quitte à détruire définitivement ce qu'ils auraient peut-être pu reconstruire entre eux.

« Tu manques de franchise Shaka, c'est pourtant une qualité que ton armure aurait dû t'insuffler », gronda-t-il en frappant le sol de son cosmos, obligeant une fois de plus son adversaire à éviter son attaque par un nouveau saut.

C'était « le » reproche de trop, et il sentit clairement le cosmos du sixième gardien s'enflammer. Si Shaka s'était tu à l'époque, c'était justement pour préserver le Lion d'une blessure qui n'aurait fait qu'accentuer toutes celles qu'il dissimulait déjà vaillamment. Qu'il lui reproche ouvertement d'avoir brisé leur amitié était une chose, même si en l'occurrence c'était parfaitement injustifié. Mais devait-il comprendre que sous couvert de « franchise » Aiolia avait véritablement révélé à Athéna certaines choses qui le plaçaient aujourd'hui dans une situation impossible ?

Sur les gradins d'en face, Marine s'inquiétait. Elle connaissait suffisamment Aiolia pour savoir qu'il allait provoquer la Vierge jusqu'à la limite de sa résistance. Et même si leur fâcherie les avait depuis longtemps séparés, il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir comment parvenir à le déstabiliser. Debout à côté d'Aldébaran et de Shaina, elle ne perdait aucun de leurs mouvements de vue. Comme tous les spectateurs, le monologue amorcée par Aiolia ne lui était pas passée inaperçu. Mais il parlait suffisamment bas pour que personne ne l'entende, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner ses frères d'armes positionnés plus près. Si les phrases assassines accompagnaient certaines tactiques de combat, généralement celui qui les utilisait laissait l'assistance juger de leurs pertinences. Cette discrétion n'entrait pas dans le cadre normal d'un affrontement. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. L'explosion des cosmos des deux adversaires sembla leur donner raison. A présent chacun observait avec attention la suite des évènements. Death Mask et Milo avec le détachement de ceux qui ne veulent juger que les atouts et les manques purement techniques des protagonistes. Saga, Aphrodite, Shaina, ainsi que quelques gardes présents pour le plaisir de voir les Ors à l'entrainement, s'interrogeaient visiblement avec perplexité sur les raisons de ce dérapage subit et les risques réels d'un engrenage plus violent. Soucieux et attentif, Dohko et Mu évaluaient chacun dans leur coin le pour et le contre à les laisser régler de cette manière leur désaccord. Plus inquiets et conscients du véritable malaise qui perduraient entre les deux chevaliers, Aldébaran et Aioros s'étaient rapprochés, tandis que tout à fait lucide sur la cause de leur dissension, Shura se tenait prêt à intervenir.

Shaka se protégeait à présent de ses sphères de cosmos et il exécutait clairement le Tenpô Rinin, ce mudra qui allait lui permettre de se débarrasser de ses derniers doutes avant d'engager le combat. Prudemment, Aiolia intensifia son propre cosmos. En face de lui, la position apparemment tranquille de la Vierge s'auréolait d'un mouvement d'énergie maintenant perceptible par le moindre garde. Malmenée par le flux de plus en plus actif, sa longue chevelure blonde s'agitait en tous sens au gré d'un vent absent. Ouvrant les yeux, il prit la parole pour la première fois, suffisamment fort pour être entendu par les autres.

« Tu m'as trahi chevalier. Tu étais le dépositaire involontaire d'un secret me concernant, mais j'avais confiance en toi. Pourtant tu m'as trahi, répéta-t-il de ce ton calme qui le caractérisait aux instants de pire tension. Et il a fallu que tu le fasses au moment où nous étions tous le plus vulnérable. Au royaume d'Hadès. Pour cela je vais te punir. Et comme je trouve que ce petit jeu a assez duré, je vais t'immobiliser pour un temps.»

Simultanément son attaque fusa. Aiolia ne pensait pas qu'il passerait si rapidement à l'offensive et encore moins qu'il utiliserait directement son Trésor du Ciel, ainsi se retrouva-t-il privé du sens du toucher avant de pouvoir se protéger. Au moins avait-il à présent la certitude que Shaka pensait bien qu'il l'avait dénoncé. Ce qui était une mince consolation.

« Et maintenant pour que tu comprennes que je n'ai que faire de toi ou de tes sous-entendus, je vais te priver de la parole en même temps que du sens du goût », poursuivit un Shaka bien décidé à remettre en place celui qu'il croyait la cause de tous ses soucis.

Dans les gradins tous les chevaliers s'étaient levés, et plusieurs se portèrent vers l'arène. D'une impulsion de son cosmos, Aiolia leur intima de ne pas intervenir.

« Je ne t'ai jamais trahi, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser dans un élan de sincérité qui s'effondra lorsqu'il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : Sur ce plan là, si tu remettais les choses en ordres, tu t'apercevrais que c'est plutôt l'inverse qui s'est produit.»

A l'écoute de ce plaidoyer provocateur, Aioros ouvrit de grands yeux. Son frère était-il devenu soudain stupide ? Mais le Lion savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il cherchait simplement à renouer avec la Vierge là où le dialogue avait été brutalement interrompu il y avait plusieurs années.

« Il me semble que nous avons eu l'occasion de débattre de la question, et tu as refusé de comprendre en me tournant le dos, répliqua la Vierge sans s'émouvoir et en intensifiant de nouveau son cosmos.

— J'admets avoir fait une erreur, mais je te jure que je n'ai jamais rien dit Shaka ! » s'écria le Lion en gonflant à son tour son flux d'énergie, autant pour se protéger que pour préparer sa propre attaque.

Cette fois-ci il répliquerait. Son honneur de chevalier était en jeu.

« Mais si tu crois réellement que je t'ai trahi, et pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point, c'est qu'il c'est passé quelque chose de plus grave, reprit-il sans colère. Tu ne me feras pas croire que ton seul souci se centre sur un « ragot » te concernant. En parler te libérerait », acheva-t-il alors que l'air autour d'eux se saturait du cosmos qu'ils retenaient encore.

Une fraction de seconde, la Vierge parut hésiter. Puis il libéra sa deuxième attaque en prononçant dans un murmure empreint de tristesse.

« Peu importe…»

« Shaka ! »

Les cris simultanés de Saga, Aldébaran, Dohko et Shura ne servirent à rien. Avec un déferlement de puissance, Aiolia contre-attaqua. Au même instant, Mu dressa son Mur de cristal entre eux, prenant le risque de leur renvoyer leurs propres attaques. Au moins les connaissaient-ils parfaitement. Avec un peu de chance, ils les éviteraient facilement. Mais la force combinée des deux cosmos brisa sa barrière pourtant solide. Sous l'impact elle explosa, dressant à nouveau les deux protagonistes directement face à face. Rapide et concentré, Shaka, prépara de nouveau son arcane. Conscient de la détermination de la Vierge, le Lion intensifia de même son propre coup, et ils ne virent qu'au dernier moment la mince silhouette de Marine s'interposer entre eux.

« Non Shaka, arrête ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se positionnant les bras en croix devant la Vierge, alors que celui-ci libérait la puissance dévastatrice du second coup de son Trésor du Ciel.

A la dernière seconde Shaka parvint à détourner son attaque qui alla se perdre sur la droite de l'aire déserté, tandis qu'Aiolia dévia la sienne sur la gauche. Mais le Lion avait déclenché le balayage d'une zone de points d'impacts multiples, et son mouvement en modifia la précision. Même atténuée, à cette distance sa frappe serait dévastatrice pour celui qui la recevrait sans protection. Marine n'avait pas son armure, et elle ne dut la vie qu'à l'intervention de Saga, qui se propulsa en avant pour l'expulser brutalement de la trajectoire mortelle. Terminant sa course d'un rouler-bouler, elle se réceptionna un genou à terre avec une certaine grâce, bien que se tenant l'épaule, meurtrie par un coup qu'elle n'avait pas pu éviter. Déjà le Lion était près d'elle.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ! s'écria-t-il en la détaillant sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de sérieux.

— Ça prenait des proportions vraiment trop grandes. Et puis je suis sûre que cet « incident » va le faire doublement réfléchir », répondit-elle en désignant du menton une Vierge toujours immobile, et un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

Derrière son visage masqué, il aurait juré qu'elle souriait. Maugréant contre l'imprévisibilité féminine, Aiolia se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras et d'autorité il prit le chemin de son temple. Il adressa au passage un signe de tête en remerciement à Saga qui se relevait de terre. Sa mise au point avec Shaka était loin d'être terminée, mais elle avait raison sur un point. Autant le laisser mariner dans son bain.

Shaka ne prit conscience de la présence de Shura à ses côtés que lorsque celui-ci posa sa main sur son bras.

« Tu vas bien ?» demanda ce dernier en le dévisageant avec une sollicitude inquiète.

Tournant son visage vers lui, la Vierge garda le silence durant quelques instants. Il n'avait pas refermé les yeux, et dans son regard clair le Capricorne put lire une indécision qui le peina. Jamais depuis qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait laissé surgir une part aussi humaine. Il fallait véritablement que quelque chose le perturbe énormément.

« Non, finit par admettre le sixième gardien. J'ai besoin de parler à Shion. Et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.»

Ces mots mirent un baume sur le cœur et l'égo malmené de Shura. C'était plus qu'il n'en avait espéré. Après des semaines d'indifférence incompréhensible, Shaka acceptait enfin de le réintégrer dans sa vie. Nullement rassuré par cet aveu de faiblesse, mais heureux de le voir enfin se tourner vers les autres pour appeler à l'aide, le Capricorne acquiesça avec un sourire. Sans rien ajouter, les deux hommes prirent la direction du Palais, sous les regards satisfaits de Dohko et d'Aldébaran, qui échangèrent un regard presque complice. Soucieux de détendre l'atmosphère le Taureau proposa à Aioros de le rejoindre dans l'arène.

Silencieux et solitaire, Saga était retourné s'asseoir un peu à l'écart. Il n'aspirait qu'à trois choses : que Kanon arrive rapidement, qu'il en finisse avec cet entrainement, et qu'il puisse retourner se terrer tranquillement dans son temple. L'enchaînement des évènements l'avait obligé à sortir de sa réserve habituelle, et s'il ne regrettait pas son intervention, il n'avait qu'une hâte : que le autres l'oublient au plus vite. Cela semblait d'ailleurs déjà être le cas s'il en jugeait par l'intérêt que suscitait le nouvel entraînement chez les gardes et les quelques Bronzes accourus en ressentant l'explosion précédente de cosmos. Aldébaran et Aioros s'affrontaient toujours dans des joutes pointilleuses où ils se donnaient à fond, mais d'une courtoisie que n'auraient pas renié les chevaliers d'antan. L'expression goguenarde de Death Mask en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette affabilité et Saga retint un soupir. Il se demandait si celui-ci changerait un jour. Enfant déjà, il n'avait pas son pareil pour déstabiliser les autres en fonçant droit au but sans se soucier de certaines conventions d'usage. Il se souvenait d'avoir dû le reprendre plus d'une fois, avant que sa propre dérive ne se serve à dessein et même n'accentue ce trait de caractère désobligeant. La compagnie de Shion durant quatre ans dans les limbes semblait avoir heureusement corrigé quelque peu les choses, et il lui en était secrètement reconnaissant. Mais il en demeurerait toujours une trace que rien ne gommerait. Quelle serait aujourd'hui la personnalité réelle du Cancer, s'il ne s'en était pas mêlé de triste manière ? Et que dire de l'étonnant repli sur lui-même d'Aphrodite ? Tout comme Angelo il n'ignorait rien de sa forfaiture. Il l'avait suivi en toute connaissance de cause. Ou plutôt, Saga se disait qu'il l'avait modelé à sa convenance. Il était si jeune… Jetant un regard autour de lui, il s'aperçut que le Poisson avait disparu. Cela ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Profitant de l'agitation, Aphrodite s'était éclipsé. S'il ne s'était pas senti si mal lui-même, le Gémeau serait immédiatement monté au douzième temple. Mais que lui aurait-il dit ? Il était certainement le plus mal placé pour donner des conseils. Et qui accepterait à nouveau de lui faire confiance ?...

Baissant la tête, il vit alors l'ombre de celui qui se tenait debout derrière lui. Il devait être vraiment perturbé pour ne pas avoir perçu son cosmos. Il se retourna à demi et levant les yeux, il croisa le regard vert qui hantait ses moments d'auto-flagellation morale. Mu avait au moins l'honnêteté de ne pas cacher sa rancune. Il lui en voulait. Il le lui faisait sentir chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Il aurait aimé se lever et s'éloigner, mais en cherchant à s'isoler à tout prix, il s'était coincé sur le seul gradin barré par un muret. Le Bélier gardait une immobilité troublante, et l'expression impassible de son visage ne l'aidait en rien à le deviner. Le silence entre eux devenait pesant et Saga prit sur lui de dénouer cette situation désagréable.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda-t-il sans détourner les yeux du regard insistant.

— Tu saignes.»

La réponse lapidaire de Mu le désorienta davantage. D'un geste machinal il passa sa main sur son front. Effectivement il sentit couler un liquide auquel jusqu'alors la confusion de son esprit n'avait porté aucune attention. Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, ils étaient poissés de sang. Voilà qui lui donnait une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser à son tour. Il allait se relever, mais plus rapide le Bélier descendit à sa hauteur, et d'autorité passa la main dans l'épaisse chevelure d'un bleu profond pour examiner la blessure. Elle n'était pas grave, mais elle saignait abondamment. D'un geste doux et précis, il utilisa son cosmos pour résorber la plaie et entamer la cicatrisation. Trop étonné par son acte, Saga ne trouvait rien à dire. Son intervention auprès de Marine n'expliquait pas à elle seul le revirement du Bélier à son encontre. Il s'était simplement trouvé sur la bonne trajectoire au bon moment. N'importe quel autre chevalier aurait agit de la même manière et Mu le savait. Le Bélier refusait à présent de le regarder, focalisant son attention sur la guérison de la plaie.

« Ça ira maintenant », fit-il d'un ton atone en se reculant.

Et sans rien ajouter, il se détourna pour repartir s'installer d'un pas un peu trop mécanique auprès de Dohko, laissant un Gémeau totalement désorienté derrière lui. L'esprit assaillit par de nouvelles questions insolubles, Saga se mit à l'observer à la dérobée. Que s'était-il passé pour que Mu troque ainsi sa rancune contre lui par de la sollicitude ? Parce que bien que froide et distante, son attitude venait de se modifier.

N'en perdant pas une miette, Death Mask ne put retenir un petit rire narquois. Debout près de lui Milo lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« C'est beau la fraternité, répondit-il en lui désignant les deux autres chevaliers du coin de l'œil. Pour autant que ce mot veuille encore dire quelque chose. »

Et refusant d'engager davantage la conversation, il se replongea dans l'analyse du combat entre Aldébaran et Aioros. Il avait d'ailleurs parfaitement compris que le Scorpion ne tenait pas non plus à nouer un dialogue. Plus jeune, il ne s'était jamais senti proche de Milo. De trois ans son cadet, celui-ci n'avait jamais non plus recherché sa présence. L'écart de l'âge et des caractères étaient rapidement devenu une barrière infranchissable. Trop ouvert, trop amical, trop bruyant, même si le Cancer avait toujours su que ces facettes cachaient une personnalité plus sombre. Saga ne s'y était pas trompé, puisqu'il avait fait de lui son troisième assassin. Malgré son verni de civilité, il était dangereux. En fait, il n'y avait qu'à Camus qu'il réservait la véritable part de son humanité. Et Angelo n'avait pas vraiment été surpris lorsqu'Aldébaran lui avait appris la relation réelle qui existait entre les deux hommes. D'une certaine manière il trouvait même ça logique. La disparition du français n'allait pas sans laisser ressurgir les aspects les plus désagréables du Scorpion. Le Verseau tempérait son côté violent et belliqueux. Si la plupart de ses frères d'armes ne voyait encore rien, mis à part une surexcitation dictée par l'inquiétude et un certain surmenage, il n'avait pas été sans remarquer la dureté presque cruelle avec laquelle il réagissait parfois. Les souvenirs qu'il conservait du Verseau étaient tout aussi impersonnels. Du même âge que Milo, ce dernier s'était rapidement singularisé par une indifférence et une froideur quasiment pathologique. Mais à l'inverse du Scorpion, il l'avait toujours suspecté de dissimuler une vive sensibilité que son enseignement, et sans doute une part de caractère, l'empêchaient de montrer. Il avait redouté le moment où son intelligence lui permettrait de démasquer l'imposture de Saga. Il n'était pas certain qu'il rejoindrait alors leurs vues. La bataille du Sanctuaire l'avait éliminé de manière plus « naturelle », ce qui n'avait pas servi à grand chose, puisque les chevaliers qui s'étaient détournés d'Athéna avaient tous été vaincus. Et l'ironie du sort avait voulu que Camus se retrouve avec ceux dont d'une certaine manière, il avait voulu se démarquer. Mais aujourd'hui, pour le bien de ce même Sanctuaire et la tranquillité d'esprit de Milo, il serait bien qu'il revienne au plus vite.

Ne laissant rien deviner des pensées qui l'agitaient, Milo observait avec la même acuité que le Cancer le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. A l'instar de ce dernier, il n'était pas loin de penser que le respect des règles dont faisaient preuve ces deux-là dans leur affrontement était ridicule. Si Athéna tenait à ce qu'ils se mesurent réellement, alors ils devaient le faire comme Aiolia et Shaka un peu plus tôt. Sans restriction, et en laissant parler leur agressivité. Et tant pis si ce genre de combat risquaient de dégénérer. Peu lui importait. Il pouvait bien tous s'entre-tuer


	14. Chapitre : L'allié improbable de Kanon

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Choix et remises en questions) : **_Zoltan et l'ennemi de Camus mettent en place un mensonge pour expliquer le retour du Verseau au Sanctuaire. Usant de menaces et de chantage, le roumain contraint Camus au silence. Il commence par le priver de drogue pour lui faire expérimenter un état de manque extrêmement douloureux, auquel il l'exposera s'il lui désobéit. Pour être certain de le garder sous contrôle, il menace de s'en prendre aux enfants à la moindre incartade. Il lui révèle qu'on va lui rendre sa mémoire et que son véritable ennemi surveillera ses faits et gestes. Camus s'incline pour protéger les enfants, notamment lorsque le petit Sergueï se dresse pour la seconde fois avec colère contre Zoltan pour le défendre. Alors que tous les autres Ors sont rassemblés, Aiolia se débrouille pour obliger Shaka a accepter un combat d'entraînement contre lui. Rapidement il laisse croire à la Vierge qu'il va en profiter pour régler ses comptes, en le provoquant continuellement oralement. Déstabilisé par le problème qui le ronge, Shaka réplique brutalement, jusqu'à ce que Marine intervienne en s'interposant entre eux. La jeune femme manque d'être balayée par les coups des deux chevaliers et ne doit la vie qu'à la rapidité de Saga. Mais l'incident permet à la Vierge de réfléchir, et il demande à Shura de l'accompagner auprès de Shion auquel il décide de se confier. Mal à l'aise, Saga tente à nouveau de se faire oublier, lorsque Mu s'approche de lui pour soigner une blessure légère. Le Bélier a beau garder une certaine distance, son attitude moins hostile laisse Saga un peu désorienté. Angelo observe leur manège avec ironie avant de reporter son attention sur Milo, dont le caractère plus brutal ne lui a pas échappé._

* * *

CHAPITRE 14 : L'ALLIE IMPROBABLE DE KANON

Assis à l'avant de l'embarcation, son fil profil tourné du côté du large, Camus se gorgeait des embruns formés par le frais soleil automnal. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait trahi le plaisir que lui procurait chaque bouffée d'air marin, mais le délice était bien là. Une sorte d'apaisement aussi. Depuis que Zoltan l'avait tiré de sa prison aveugle, respirer les fragrances extérieures le plongeait dans un monde enfoui dont il prenait brusquement conscience de l'importance. Et il s'imprégnait de la multitude d'odeurs de chaque nouvel endroit traversé comme un nouveau-né fait ses premiers pas. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint ce rivage, la prégnance de cet environnement à la fois majestueux et sauvage le submergeait. Comme un obscur retour aux sources. Pourtant, alors que leur voyage précédent le plongeait un cœur d'une analyse agréablement divertissante, une sourde inquiétude le saisissait à mesure que la barque se rapprochait à chaque coup de rames un peu plus de la grande île mystérieusement apparue. Après qu'une chape de brume les ait un instant engloutis, le temps de ce début de matinée était à nouveau très clair, et le lever du soleil donnait à la mer calme des irisations douces et laiteuses.

Le passeur avait semblé le reconnaître et même être heureux de le voir. Par automatisme il avait incliné brièvement la tête, avant de s'installer sans un mot sur la planche de bois que lui désignait Zoltan. Conscient de son incapacité à modeler pour le moment sa destinée, il s'abandonnait au cours des choses. Près de lui, Serguei frissonnait. Les vêtements fournis par le balafré avaient beau être neufs, ils suffisaient à peine à les protéger du temps frais. Couplé à une nuit sans sommeil, la combinaison épuisait la vitalité du petit. Pour une raison inconnue, Camus sentait que c'était le résultat que recherchait le balafré. Que pouvait-il redouter du petit russe ? Renonçant à comprendre, il l'attira contre lui, et passa un bras autour des épaules chétives. A la recherche de chaleur, Sergueï se pelotonna instinctivement contre son flanc. L'enfant ne le quittait pas d'une semelle depuis que Zoltan les avait ramenés à l'air libre. Avec une sourde amertume, Camus songea à la manière toute particulière dont s'était organisé leur voyage.

Le balafré était en tout cas un homme de parole. Où qu'il le menât actuellement, il ne serait effectivement plus en butte aux brutalités de ses hommes de mains. Sa manière de régler le problème avait été radicale. Deux jours plus tôt, Zoltan était entré dans sa cellule, accompagné d'Ilya et d'Alexei, qui revenait tout juste de sa mission en Grèce. Malgré sa maîtrise, Camus avait eu du mal à retenir un geste de recul. Ce genre de réunion ne présageait rien de bon, et bien que la drogue endorme en partie sa douleur, il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter de nouvelles tortures. Il n'eut pas à s'interroger longtemps sur la raison de ce rassemblement. Avec une rapidité foudroyante, Zoltan s'était retourné, et sans la moindre hésitation, il avait frappé ses deux acolytes de son index dressé. Malgré leur force et leur entraînement, aucun des deux hommes n'avait eu le temps de réagir. Seuls un regard d'incompréhension horrifiée et une crispation de douleur avaient accompagné le long râle d'agonie qui les avait cueillis simultanément. Avec un calme déconcertant, le balafré s'était ensuite tourné vers lui.

« Tu vois, tu peux me faire confiance, avait-il tranquillement commenté son geste. A présent ils ne te feront plus aucun mal. Souviens-toi seulement que je pourrais exercer le même genre de représailles auprès de nos otages. En beaucoup plus douloureux peut-être. Une mort lente et soumise à des souffrances intolérables. De quoi rendre ma victime folle avant un dénouement qu'elle trouvera bienheureux. Mais cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être. Car tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?... »

Désorienté par cet homme à l'intelligence nourrie d'une insensibilité monstrueuse, Camus n'avait rien répondu, bien conscient que son silence valait consentement. Il était simplement soulagé que ces meurtres aient eu lieu loin du regard de Serguei. L'enfant avait beau faire preuve d'une maturité au-dessus de son âge, il était encore trop jeune pour être confronté à une cruauté aussi malsaine que victorieuse. Sans état d'âme, Zoltan avait sorti les cadavres de la pièce, en trainant les deux corps derrières lui comme s'il s'agissait de simples sacs sans importance. Camus savait déjà qu'il était dangereux, mais sa manière d'agir prouvait qu'il ne s'encombrerait définitivement d'aucune valeur morale, éthique ou de simple clan, qui l'éloignerait de sa propre ligne de conduite. Sans compter la révélation qu'il ne faisait que masquer l'ombre de son véritable ennemi. Au point où il en était, le Verseau n'attendait plus grand chose pour lui-même, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de soustraire les enfants à l'emprise de ce fou, il désirait les protéger. Ne rien dire avait donc scellé le pacte qu'ils avaient conclu.

Le balafré était redescendu le voir un peu plus tard, avec des vêtements neufs et une paire de chaussures à sa taille. Sans s'embarrasser de notion d'intimité, il avait patiemment attendu que le français s'habille devant lui, avant de lui demander de le suivre. Ouvrant au passage la cellule de Serguei qui était aussitôt venu se coller contre Camus, Zoltan les avait emmenés à l'extérieur où une voiture et des faux papiers les attendaient. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de menotter le Verseau, certain que celui-ci ne tenterait rien. Il était sûr que sa démonstration précédente l'avait définitivement convaincu qu'il n'était pas de force contre lui. Et puis il savait qu'il ne risquerait pas la vie de l'enfant.

Le retour en Grèce s'était effectué avec un semblant de normalité absolue. Usant d'un certain charisme tout autant que de la terreur instinctive qu'il inspirait, le balafré s'était débrouillé pour éviter toute prise de contact trop personnelle avec des personnes étrangères. Et après un voyage de dix heures en voiture, en avion et en taxi, ils avaient enfin atteint la côte grecque. Un long périple à pied avait encore été nécessaire avant qu'ils se retrouvent assis dans l'embarcation qui les menait vers une destination inconnue. Mais Camus s'acheminait sans désir de révolte. Tout, plutôt que de se retrouver encore prisonnier de quatre murs aveugles.

La main de Serguei qui le secouait doucement par la manche le tira de ses réflexions. Ils venaient d'apponter dans une petite crique, d'où partait un chemin qui remontait le long de la plage. Le jeune homme s'admonesta intérieurement avec un certain mécontentement. Il avait de plus en plus tendance à se perdre dans ses pensées au détriment de la réalité ces derniers temps. Sans doute un des effets du poison de Zoltan. Ou peut-être tout simplement de ce repli sur lui-même, qui semblait s'accélérer sans qu'il n'éprouve de réelle envie de le freiner. Pourtant, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître, depuis que le balafré lui avait appris qu'il le ramenait vers un lieu où sa mémoire allait lui être rendue, il s'interrogeait. Cet homme était incapable de mansuétude sans raison définie. Il entrevoyait une machination. Zoltan avait un coup d'avance sur lui, et il détestait ça.

Quatre silhouettes débouchèrent au loin sur la plage, toutes vêtues comme des soldats d'un autre âge. Telle une serre, la main de Zoltan s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Maintenant tu me laisses parler, et ne songe même pas à me contredire ensuite, lui souffla-t-il suffisamment bas pour que le passeur ne puisse rien entendre. Souviens-toi que ton véritable ennemi demeure ici. Si tu parviens à me contrer il le saura immédiatement, et les enfants ne seront plus en sécurité. »

Relâchant son étreinte, le balafré le poussa doucement en avant, comme s'il l'encourageait avec sollicitude. Camus avança docilement, entraînant Sergueï dans son sillage. La distance à parcourir était grande, et il eut tout le loisir de détailler les arrivants. Il identifia trois hommes, portant des tuniques et des pantalons de toile renforcés de cuir, sur lesquels s'ajustaient quelques plaques de métal. Les casques et les lances qu'ils empoignaient d'une main solide trahissaient de véritables guerriers, même si leurs costumes semblaient anachroniques. La quatrième personne était une jeune femme rousse, accoutrée de manière plus légère, mais dont il devina immédiatement qu'elle devait être le chef. Le masque de métal poli qui recouvrait son visage l'interpela. Comment pouvait-elle voir à travers ce faciès sans ouverture ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. Les deux groupes venaient de faire leur jonction et la jeune femme prit la parole.

« Je suppose que tu es Zoltan et que voici Sergueï. Nous ne te serons jamais assez reconnaissant pour ton intervention. Je m'appelle Marine, et le Grand Pope m'a chargé de vous conduire jusqu'à lui. C'est un réel soulagement de te revoir Camus, mais aussi un plaisir », termina-t-elle en se tournant vers le Verseau d'un ton beaucoup moins formel.

Sa voix était sincère, tout comme l'expression presque souriante des trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Le français eut la confirmation qu'il serait bien accueilli ici, mais cela ne le soulagea pas et il répondit d'un signe de tête presque hésitant à ses mots de bienvenue. Il savait que tout devait se dérouler ainsi, mais une sourde colère le gagnait à voir le balafré reçu en héros. Secourable, la main de Sergueï se glissa dans la sienne. Il avait beau enterrer ses émotions au plus profond, l'enfant avait comme une sorte de sixième sens pour le deviner. Ce qui compte tenu des circonstances était à la fois déstabilisant et apaisant. Plus d'une fois durant leur voyage, il avait d'ailleurs senti le regard interrogateur de Zoltan se poser sur eux, comme s'il se doutait de leur rapport un peu particulier, et qu'il en était lui-même déconcerté. La toute-puissance de Zoltan se heurterait-elle à un grain de sable inattendu? Camus n'en était que plus inquiet pour le petit russe, et il prit sur lui de ravaler sa rage angoissée. Mais cela ne servit qu'à lui attirer un regard à la fois étonné et soucieux de l'enfant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas pris garde à la suite de l'échange entre la jeune femme et son bourreau, mais il lui fut gré lorsqu'elle leur demanda de la suivre.

Suivant les ordres de Shion, Marine les guida par un chemin détourné. Ils progressaient le long du bas des falaises, abrités et masqués par le renfoncement de la roche. Elle ouvrait la marche, les trois soldats leur servant d'escorte un peu en arrière. Camus venait directement derrière elle, le petit garçon sur les talons. Zoltan progressait un peu en retrait, comme s'il gardait un œil sur ses deux compagnons. Elle sentait d'ailleurs ses yeux se river parfois aussi sur elle, et elle en éprouvait une sorte de malaise. Le Grand Pope avait beau lui avoir succinctement expliqué qu'il avait secouru le Verseau, elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Elle ne savait rien de lui, si ce n'est qu'il possédait un cosmos, ce qui l'avait immédiatement intriguée. Et puis le fait que Shion l'ait fait expressément mander pour la charger de cet accueil particulier, en lui demandant de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit pour l'instant était quelque peu étrange. D'un autre côté elle comprenait qu'il veuille ménager Camus avant que celui-ci ne retrouve l'intégralité de sa mémoire Tous se doutaient que le Verseau avait dû vivre des heures difficiles. Elle avait d'ailleurs été frappée par la fatigue qui émanait de sa personne, tout comme par l'expression par instant perdue de sa physionomie. Incontestablement, quelque chose n'allait pas. En lui permettant de retrouver ses capacités avant d'affronter ses pairs, Shion lui offrait un retour en douceur. Nul doute que la nouvelle apporterait un réel soulagement chez tous les Ors, même chez les plus obtus, comme Death Mask. Et elle espérait sincèrement que Milo retrouverait le chemin de la paix. Mais elle en doutait. Mis à part les Ors, ils étaient peu à avoir été mis dans la confidence de leur relation réelle, et moins encore à connaître la raison pour laquelle Camus n'avait pas pu bénéficier d'un lien direct avec le Sanctuaire. Aiolia le lui avait expliqué en lui faisant jurer le secret, et elle se demandait quelle serait la réaction de Camus lorsqu'il retrouverait ses souvenirs.

Zoltan progressait en évitant facilement l'assaut des vagues, qui venaient par moment lui lécher les pieds. Tout se passait encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Dans son désir de protéger le Verseau, et aussi parce qu'il redoutait la réaction d'un certain Scorpion à l'encontre de son « sauveur », Shion lui évitait des rencontres aléatoires qui auraient vite pu devenir délicates. Il se méfiait principalement de Shaka, dont Camus aurait difficilement pu tromper le cosmos, mais aussi d'Aphrodite, qui enfant déjà développait un réel don d'empathie. Il savait néanmoins que dès l'instant où il aurait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, le Verseau saurait brider de manière encore plus efficace ses sentiments, et bien malin serait celui qui arriverait à le décrypter ensuite. Pour un peu, il se serait frotté les mains.

Au même moment, niché sur la partie inférieur du promontoire qui menait jusqu'au Palais, le troisième temple connaissait une activité feutrée et pourtant active. Concentrés depuis l'aube sur une liasse de vieux feuillets qu'ils manipulaient avec d'infinies précautions pour leur éviter de partir en poussière, Shun et Kanon ne relevèrent même pas le nez quand une bonne odeur de café chaud vint leur chatouiller les papilles. Ce ne fut que lorsque deux tasses fumantes furent posées sur la table encombrées, qu'ils acceptèrent enfin de lever les yeux.

« Merci », sourit Kanon à l'adresse de la jeune femme brune qui s'asseyait auprès d'eux.

Néphélie lui adressa un petit signe de tête gracieux, avant de se plonger à son tour sur un papier jauni. Elle n'avait pas accès aux données sensibles que Shion leur permettait de consulter hors du Palais, mais elle était parfaitement efficace pour trier, classer et préparer un résumé complet sur ce qu'il lui était permis de lire. Ayant participé à la mission de Milo à Moscou, elle était depuis restée partiellement détachée sur le cas de Camus. Elle les secondait régulièrement de manière discrète et efficace, tandis que sa sœur avait progressivement pris en main l'intendance plus quotidienne du troisième temple. Saga se complaisait toujours dans son isolement, et Kanon rechignait à le laisser seul. Shun avait donc pris l'habitude de le rejoindre à la Maison des Gémeaux, où il avait fini par s'installer dans l'une des chambres réservées aux apprentis. Délégué par Saori pour aider l'ancien Marina à trouver une parade à la sanction d'Hadès, il avait rapidement sympathisé avec Kanon, tout en trouvant grâce aux yeux de Saga qui appréciait ses manières feutrées. Pour l'heure, fatigué et engourdi du temps passé à éplucher de vieux rapports concernant les Enfers, le jeune Bronze but une longue gorgée du breuvage bien chaud, en adressant lui aussi un regard reconnaissant à la jolie brune.

« Tu devrais aller un peu te dégourdir les jambes à l'extérieur, lui glissa Kanon, auquel le bâillement qu'il avait essayé de dissimuler n'avait pas échappé. Je vais moi-même arrêter pour ce matin et ramener ce qu'on a dépouillé à Shion.

— D'accord, accepta Andromède en se massant les reins. Mais il va falloir demander de l'aide. Si nous devons passer en revue toutes les archives du Palais, une vie n'y suffira pas », termina-t-il avec une pointe de découragement dans la voix.

Shun prenait très à cœur sa mission, et en tant que précédent réceptacle d'Hadès, il acceptait mal de ne pas parvenir à se montrer plus utile. Il était pourtant d'une grande efficacité et d'une aide précieuse, et Kanon lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main affectueuse.

« Il est normal que nous ne trouvions pas facilement une solution. Tu connais suffisamment Hadès pour savoir que c'est loin d'être un imbécile. Il n'est pas du genre à nous faciliter le travail, mais on y arrivera », le réconforta-t-il avec une conviction qu'il était loin de posséder.

En fait, plus le temps passait, et plus l'ex Dragon des Mers se demandait si Athéna s'était finalement bien adressée à la bonne personne. Tromper Poséidon s'accordait à sa vendetta et à ses ambitions personnelles. Mais là, si le désir d'aider ses frères d'armes et tout particulièrement Saga sous tendait ses efforts, la petite touche de malveillance innovatrice faisait défaut. Il se reprit avant de céder à son tour au désappointement. Pour l'instant il devait remonter le moral de ses troupes, ainsi sortit-il avec un grand sourire après avoir confié son frère à Néphélie, en attendant qu'Hermia prenne la relève sous couvert de leur préparer le dîner, une fois son tour de garde achevé. Montant l'escalier une liasse de dossiers sous le bras, il eut le temps de passer en revue toutes leurs idées, et en arrivant au sommet, son expression confiante avait fait place à un visage ennuyé. Ce n'était pas tant de trouver une solution sur place qui le gênait. Il avait l'habitude de réagir dans l'urgence, et il n'était jamais meilleur que dans l'improvisation. Mais les Enfers étaient mieux gardés qu'une carcasse défendue par des fourmis Atta. Il ne possédait aucun prétexte pour y retourner, sans immédiatement activer la méfiance des trois chiens de garde qui avaient la fonction de Juge. Pour en avoir combattu un jusqu'à la mort, il les savait redoutables. Et dans le cadre qui les préoccupait, prendre le risque d'engager une nouvelle bataille était inenvisageable. Leur clé de voûte de leur réussite devait passer par la finesse.

Tout à ses réflexions, il s'engouffra dans la vaste bâtisse pour rejoindre le bureau où Shion expédiait les affaires courantes. Habitués à ses allées et venues, les gardes le laissèrent passer, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit la grande porte d'ébène entrouverte derrière laquelle se retranchait le Grand Pope, qu'il s'aperçut que celui-ci n'était pas seul. Trop tôt pour s'annoncer sans interrompre une discussion apparemment importante, trop tard pour reculer sans entendre les dernières paroles échangées.

« Shaka, nous en avons déjà longuement discuté lorsque tu m'as rejoint après ton altercation avec Aiolia, et je sais que tu as pris ta décision. Mais il faut que la situation soit claire vis-à-vis d'Athéna. Tu fais partie des seuls chevaliers d'Or qu'il me reste qui soient opérationnels hors du Sanctuaire, et j'ai besoin de te savoir en pleine possession de tes moyens si jamais nous devions avoir à faire face à un nouvel affrontement. Il est temps que je contacte notre Déesse. Tu as eu trois jours pour t'y préparer. Saori peut revenir du Japon dès demain matin. Il faut que vous ayez une explication.

— Je ferai comme il vous convient.

— Non Shaka. Il faut que tu sois sûr de ton choix.

— Je l'étais lorsque je lui ai fait part de ma décision. Je ne pouvais seulement pas imaginer qu'après notre dernier sacrifice, nous poursuivrions tous cette même vie.

— C'est un cadeau Shaka.

— Je sais, mais un cadeau qui pour moi s'apparente maintenant à un dilemme.

— Ce qui prouve que malgré toute ta sagesse et ton rapprochement certain avec les Dieux, il te reste encore du chemin à parcourir. Prend cela comme une épreuve, qui finira par te mener vers une réelle paix intérieur. Et au lieu de rester coincé derrière la porte, entre Kanon. »

Difficile de faire marche arrière. S'interrogeant sur le fin fond de l'histoire qu'il venait de surprendre, Kanon pénétra dans la pièce d'une allure détachée. Shaka avait beau garder les yeux fermés et conserver un air calme, il percevait parfaitement son mécontentement de s'être ainsi laissé surprendre. Un signe indéniable que Monsieur Bouddha n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Tous les Ors s'en étaient aperçus d'ailleurs. Et s'il avait accepté d'aider Aiolia en arrivant en retard le jour de leur pugilat, c'était bien que le problème semblait prendre des proportions inquiétantes. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la Vierge se trouve directement en porte-à-faux avec Athéna. Sans s'émouvoir, Shion lui désigna l'imposante table qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

« Pose cette paperasse sur le bureau, et attend une minute. Shaka, ta réponse ?

— Dites à Athéna que je suis prêt à entendre sa sentence, répliqua le sixième gardien en ignorant délibérément Kanon.

— Bien, dans ce cas nous nous reverrons demain matin. »

Peu désireux de poursuivre cette conversation devant témoin, la Vierge s'inclina avant de prendre congés. La raideur de son pas démentait son calme, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité de l'ancien Marina. Sans s'embarrasser de préambule, il interrogea directement Shion. Il avait beau le respecter, il ne parvenait pas à le craindre. Sans doute une séquelle de son « intimité » avec Poséidon.

« Shaka se serait-il mis dans une mauvaise posture ? »

Le regard parme qui se fixa un instant sur lui demeura énigmatique. D'un pas presque nonchalant, le Grand Pope prit le temps de retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau, laissant Kanon debout au milieu de la pièce. Une manière comme une autre de rétablir les distances.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler des dissonances qui affectent chacune des douze Maisons ? répondit enfin Shion en ignorant délibérément sa question.

— Les dissonances ? Euh…non.

— C'est bien dommage, parce que ton frère en est directement affecté. Il se trouve que le même souci touche aussi Shaka. »

Captivé par ce qu'il apprenait, mais déboussolé par cette entrée en matière, tout autant que rattrapé par son inquiétude pour Saga, Kanon resta un instant sans voix. Ce manque de réparti compréhensible mais amusant chez un être que rien ne perturbait généralement, arracha un sourire à Shion. Kanon avait beau avoir beaucoup d'atouts, il n'était pas encore de force contre lui. Espérant que la leçon avait porté, il lui fit signe de s'installer dans l'un des sièges en cuir positionnés devant le bureau. Il n'avait pas prévu de révéler la décision désastreuse de Shaka à l'ex Dragon de Mers, mais finalement son indiscrétion allait lui être utile. Même si les choses rentraient dans l'ordre avec Athéna, il était plus que probable que le sixième gardien éprouve quelques difficultés avant de retrouver l'entière plénitude de ses pouvoirs. Il aurait donc besoin de quelqu'un durant quelques temps pour veiller sur lui si jamais il devait l'envoyer à l'extérieur. Bien que s'en défendant, la Vierge conservait un brin de susceptibilité, et il préférait éviter de lui adjoindre Aldébaran, avec lequel Shaka entretenait jusqu'alors de bonnes relations. Rien ne le liait à Kanon. C'était un bon choix. Et l'ancien Marina était incontestablement l'un des rares à avoir la tête bien vissée sur les épaules en ce moment.

« Ce que je vais t'apprendre aujourd'hui doit rester confidentiel. Sers-toi en pour aider Saga, mais ne lui dis rien pour l'instant. Cette prise en compte doit se faire dans un moment de calme et il est trop perturbé actuellement. Et je ne te parlerai du problème de la Vierge que parce que je vais te confier une mission le concernant. Tu n'auras pas, et tu n'as pas à chercher à avoir accès aux dissonances touchant les autres Maisons. Est-ce bien compris ? »

Les airs posés de Shion cachaient une incontestable autorité, et Kanon savait quand il fallait obtempérer.

« Oui, Grand Pope.

— Bien, alors commençons. Les chevaliers d'Or réunissent à eux seuls le summum des potentialités offertes par les constellations dont ils dépendent. L'éveil de leur cosmos n'est pas anodin et ils sont choisis tout autant qu'ils développent des aptitudes personnelles. Le lien qui les relie à leurs armures est unique. Mis en commun, tous ses points débouchent sur une similitude quasi fusionnelle avec le caractère assimilé à la Maison qu'ils représentent. Ce qui explique en partie que les générations de chevaliers d'Or qui se succèdent ont des caractères à peu près semblables. »

La curiosité de Kanon tiqua au « en partie », mais il connaissait suffisamment l'ancien Bélier pour savoir que les mots étaient délibérément choisis, et qu'il n'en apprendrait pas davantage.

« Prédestinés et calibrés, se contenta-t-il d'émettre avec un laconisme quelque peu désabusé.

— En quelque sorte, approuva Shion. Mais note bien que si l'empreinte du moule est indéformable, le sujet garde la liberté de le remplir avec ce qu'il veut à l'intérieur. Sauf qu'un chevalier d'Or répond à une certaine éthique, d'où les ressemblances. »

Kanon hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Jusque-là il n'apprenait rien de vraiment essentiel.

« Et où est le problème ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— Le problème, c'est que poussé à son paroxysme, une qualité peut parfois se transformer en défaut de la pire espèce, nous amenant à agir ou à réfléchir de manière insensée. Le caractère d'une personne se base sur la trame de différents défauts et qualités entremêlés, mais dans l'absolu, chacune des Douze Maisons exacerbe un point bien déterminé que le chevalier d'Or qui l'occupe doit à tout prix apprendre à contrebalancer, sous peine de devenir son esclave et sa victime. Chaque Maison garde le secret de son élément dissonant, car tu comprendras qu'un ennemi suffisamment malin pourrait exploiter cette faiblesse. Seuls Athéna et les Grand Pope connaissent les douze éléments. C'est un des enseignements que se doivent de transmettre les chevaliers en charge aux apprentis que les armures auront choisi. Ils doivent être prudents, et ne le révéler qu'à leur seul successeur, c'est pourquoi ils attendent bien souvent des années avant de le faire. Dans le cas où l'armure est transmise de manière posthume, c'est le Grand Pope qui a la charge de faire suivre le message. Et dans tous les cas lors de ce passage, il vérifie que l'information ait bien été donné et comprise. »

Un lourd silence suivit ces révélations. Kanon en mesurait parfaitement la portée et elle était accablante.

« Saga et moi nous avons brisé la chaine, compléta-t-il dans un murmure.

— Exactement. Et Saga a été le premier à en pâtir », confirma Shion.

L'ex Dragon des Mers était soudain très pâle et l'atlante trouva inutile d'en rajouter. Il n'était pas homme à tirer vengeance d'erreurs passées dictées par des circonstances dramatiques et largement rectifiées depuis. Mais il était néanmoins important que Kanon connaisse les conséquences exactes de ses actes. Ne serait-ce que pour mettre sévèrement en garde le futur apprenti Gémeau. Nul doute que la leçon demeurerait acquise durant quelques générations.

« Je ne vais pas t'apprendre que les Gémeaux sont doubles Kanon, reprit Shion avec plus de douceur. Deux faces pour une même image. Ce qui explique que l'armure hésite toujours entre deux jumeaux, copies conformes physiquement, mais de caractères quelques peu différents. Celui qu'elle choisit se voit propulsé vers la lumière, mais l'importance du second n'est pas moindre. Sans cette éminence grise, si le premier se laisse entraîner vers sa face la plus sombre, il aura du mal à en revenir. Même à l'inverse, s'il glisse du côté d'une bonté chatoyante, il aura besoin d'être tempéré. L'utilisation sans contrôle d'une capacité hyper développée, fut-elle bénéfique ou maléfique, amène à l'excès. Et l'excès conduit à des situations déséquilibrées, voire à toutes les folies.

— Dans le cas de Saga,il a tout même bien été manipulé par une entité extérieure, contra Kanon dans le réflexe redevenu instinctif de défendre son frère.

— Oui, répondit l'atlante en notant la spontanéité de sa répartie avec satisfaction, mais s'il n'a pas su lui résister c'est parce que tu étais toi-même dévoré par l'ambition et la rancœur de devoir conserver un rôle annexe. Alors que ta présence était primordiale. Parce que plus que tout autre Saga était exposé à ce travers. Il avait depuis longtemps développé une bonté et un sens du devoir hors du commun. Votre Maître a été trop tardif. Il aurait dû vous prévenir lorsqu'il le pouvait encore. Ensuite vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps rectifier le tir.

— Si vous n'aviez pas désigné Aioros comme votre successeur, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes, maugréa le grec en luttant contre les vagues de sa propre culpabilité.

— Je ne pense pas. Juste plus longues à se mettre en place. Et si mon choix s'est détourné de Saga c'est que je pressentais l'ampleur du problème. Il ne m'a malheureusement pas permis de le prévenir ni de lui venir en aide. »

Un lourd silence s'installa, plaçant Kanon face à un passé qu'il avait accepté sans véritablement en examiner tous les impacts. Shion ne le jugeait pas. Il remettait simplement les choses en place, se contentant de le guider vers un rôle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû abandonner. L'ex Dragon des Mers comprit alors qu'il lui restait encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre le détachement bienveillant de cet homme. Aurait-il eu la force de pardonner à sa place ? Baissant les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, il demanda d'un ton presque contrit.

« Dois-je comprendre qu'il souffre encore de mon incurie actuellement ?

— Non, Saga a retrouvé le bon côté de lui-même. Mais il aura toujours tendance à se laisser exalter par ses sentiments. Et il est dévoré par la culpabilité alors que la plupart l'ont absout suite à sa prise de position durant la Guerre Sainte. C'est un effet pervers qui rentre lui aussi en droite ligne dans la dissonance de sa Maison. Tu dois le soutenir et le guider à ton tour vers la voie de la modération et de l'apaisement. »

L'ancien marina passa la main dans sa chevelure bouclée en soupirant. C'était bien ce à quoi il s'astreignait pourtant depuis le retour au Sanctuaire de son jumeau. Sans grand résultat hélas.

« Mais comment ? se désola-t-il en fixant à nouveau le regard parme presque avec désespoir.

— Essaye de le rapprocher de Mu. Je sais que celui-ci a récemment modifié sa vision des choses à son encontre, expliqua Shion sans rentrer dans les détails.

— Mu ? répéta Kanon avec incrédulité. C'est certainement celui avec lequel Saga se sent le plus mal à l'aise.

— Justement, renchérit l'ancien Bélier avec assurance. Tu n'as pas été sans remarquer que le malaise est réciproque. Si Saga prend conscience des réelles difficultés de Mu à son égard, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir que ça va l'interpeler et qu'il voudra l'aider. Crois-moi, il n'y aura pas de meilleur électrochoc pour ton frère. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Fais simplement ce que je te dis.

— Très bien, je m'emploierai à les amener à se rencontrer. Mais si ça tourne au vinaigre, je vous préviens que quoiqu'il arrive, je ne prendrai pas le parti de votre petit mouton. »

Shion camoufla un petit sourire amusé. Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'ex Dragon des Mer venait de retrouver toute sa superbe pour se dresser tel un bouclier prêt à défendre son frère. De son côté, il n'était pas mécontent de sa stratégie. Aider Saga de cette manière ne pouvait qu'amener Mu à se libérer de ses propres entraves. Le risque qu'ils s'y brisent définitivement tous les deux était minime, mais il veillerait de son côté si cela se produisait à limiter les dégâts. Il n'avait jamais aimé se servir de son cosmos de manière détournée mais en l'occurrence il n'avait pas le choix. Il exercerait donc une surveillance discrète sur les deux chevaliers.

« Je suis sûr que tu sauras réagir convenablement, se contenta-t-il de répondre de manière sibylline à Kanon. Maintenant venons-en à la mission que je vais te confier. »

A la fois intéressé et soucieux de se retrouver séparé de son frère dans ces moments difficiles, le grec lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Si mon explication va te servir à mieux comprendre et à aider Saga, elle n'était qu'un préambule à ta propre question, poursuivit Shion. Tous les chevaliers d'Or ne sont heureusement pas touchés, mais par un malheureux concours de circonstances, Shaka s'est lui aussi laissé piéger par la dissonance de sa Maison. Et j'aurais besoin que durant quelques temps, tu m'assistes auprès de lui.

— Excusez-moi Grand Pope, mais je vois mal en quoi je peux vous être utile dans ce domaine. Je n'ai jamais entretenu aucun rapport avec la Vierge.

— Ce qui est une bonne chose, répondit Shion en inclinant la tête d'un air tranquille. Car je vais te demander de veiller sur Shaka si jamais je me trouvais dans l'obligation de l'envoyer hors du Sanctuaire d'ici les six prochains mois. Sous couvert de le seconder naturellement

— Veiller sur Shaka, répéta Kanon en écarquillant les yeux. C'est une plaisanterie ? Si un jour nous nous retrouvions véritablement en conflit tous les deux, je ne suis même pas sûr de parvenir à le vaincre. »

Le rire discret du Grand Pope balaya ses réserves.

« C'est fort intelligent à toi de reconnaitre tes limites, mais je ne te demande pas de l'affronter. Simplement de rester vigilant à ses côtés. Même si tout se passe bien avec Athéna, il est fort probable que Shaka mette quelques temps avant de retrouver l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs. Il n'acceptera jamais une aide directe, alors autant pallier à cet inconvénient en lui imposant un coéquipier d'office. Au cas où. Si ça se trouve il ne sera pas appelé à l'extérieur avant que sa forme ne revienne. Mais je préfère être prévoyant. En cas d'obligation incontournable, vous ferez équipe. Je n'y reviendrai pas.

— Et puis-je connaitre le souci le concernant ?

— Il vaut mieux que tu le saches effectivement. Pour éventuellement comprendre ses réactions. Parce qu'en l'état actuel des choses, j'ignore s'il restera des séquelles à sa scission. La particularité concernant sa Maison, c'est que sa dissonance possède deux chemins. Ils partent du même élément, mais ils sont diamétralement opposés. Le problème lié à la Maison de la Vierge s'apparente au perfectionniste. Mais à un perfectionnisme bien particulier qui touche à l'état divin lui-même. Poussé à l'excès cet état entre en dualité directe avec l'essence purement humaine des chevaliers placé sous cette constellation. De plus l'enseignement des sixièmes gardiens passe principalement par les préceptes bouddhistes. Or tu sais que le bouddhisme prêche la non-violence.

— Oui, mais… Oh… C'est ennuyeux.

— Voilà, je vois que tu as compris. Ça, c'est pour ceux qui adoptent une conduite en tout point adéquate avec le désir de s'abandonner au bien de l'humanité en s'oubliant eux-mêmes. C'est la première option. Celles que tous les chevaliers de la Vierge qui se sont vus submergés par la dissonance de leur Maison ont pratiqué jusque-là. Ils se sont progressivement effacés au profit de l'humanité, en usant leurs dernières forces à essayer de rétablir un peu de justice et de paix dans ce monde. »

Le Sanctuaire y perdait immanquablement un combattant, mais devait-on condamner un altruisme aussi exceptionnel ? Kanon ne se risquerait pas à ouvrir le débat. A la mine sombre de Shion, il devinait surtout qu'il devait exister un travers à cette belle envolée spirituelle remplie d'abnégation.

« Et que donne la seconde option ? demanda-t-il en se demandant où la Vierge s'était réellement fourvoyée.

— Le déni, répondit le Grand Pope avec un certain accablement. A force de se poser en sauveur de l'humanité au détriment de sa propre personne, le chevalier en vient à réfuter ses propres valeurs. Il ne désire qu'une seule chose, retourner se fondre dans l'anonymat humain. Objectivement parlant et en tenant compte d'un engagement sincère, il ne s'y hasardera pas de son vivant. Mais imaginons qu'il ait déjà franchi le seuil de la mort, qu'il ait découvert certaines vérités sur le cycle des renaissances et qu'il aspire à quelque chose de bien précis. Il aura alors toute la latitude pour se démettre de ses fonctions en pensant sa mission achevée. C'est ce qu'a fait Shaka juste avant de disparaitre devant le Mur des Lamentations. »

La révélation était de taille, et l'ancien Marina la reformula avec autant d'amusement que de stupéfaction.

« Vous voulez dire que pour une raison qui m'échappe, Shaka a… « démissionné » ?

— On peut le résumer comme ça, oui », confirma le Grand Pope qui ne voyait vraiment rien de drôle dans l'histoire.

Mais Kanon comprit immédiatement l'utilité d'une telle situation, et sa réflexion fusa avec une joie non dissimulée.

« Shaka est extraordinaire ! Il a osé le faire ! »

Sa répartie lui attira un regard suspicieux.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda le Grand Pope comme on réprimande un enfant en lui laissant une chance de rectifier le tir.

— Absolument », confirma Kanon avec un sourire rayonnant qui fit hésiter Shion sur sa santé mentale.

Le surmenage sans doute… Mais conscient des interrogations bien légitimes de son Supérieur, le grec s'empressa de poursuivre.

« Cet épisode n'a pas pu passer totalement inaperçu aux Enfers. Imaginez la stupeur, et je dirais même, le bonheur de ceux qui ont surpris cet échange. Athéna lâchée par un de ses plus fidèles et plus puissants guerriers. Une véritable délectation. Qui n'a pas eu le temps de s'exprimer certes, mais puisque les Dieux ont trouvé bon de réanimer tous les Spectres, à mon avis l'information a dû circuler.

— Tu penses te servir de Shaka comme clé pour t'infiltrer aux Enfers ? s'enquit Shion avec circonspection.

— Ça rentre dans l'ordre d'idée.

— Ça ne marchera jamais. Il faudrait que Shaka tombe à présent dans la traîtrise. »

Mais Kanon ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Plus c'est gros, mieux ça marche », assena-t-il avec conviction.

Dans un sens il avait raison, et surtout, il parlait d'expérience. Le Grand Pope songea qu'il allait lui falloir modifier son emploi du temps matinal. La conversation avec l'ex Dragon des Mers durerait plus longtemps que prévue.


	15. Chapitre : Le retour du Verseau

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Tari **_: Zoltan est diabolique, c'est dans sa nature. Il veut se venger et fera tout pour y parvenir. Mais bien qu'elle sache rester discrète, sa complice est tout aussi dangereuse. En ce qui concerne les enfants, tant que Camus ne l'aura pas identifiée, il ne pourra rien faire. Sergueï est lui aussi coincé, puisque comme pour les deux autres enfants, ont lui a fait comprendre que parler risquait d'amener des désagréments à ses amis. C'est un chantage « croisé » et c'est très efficace. Néanmoins Sergueï a les moyens de « surprendre » son monde. Piste à suivre donc… L'intuition de Marine ne l'a pas trompée, mis saura-t-elle l'exploiter ou se faire entendre ? Quant à Shaka, je n'envie pas trop sa situation. Il va déjà falloir qu'il s'explique avec Athéna, et ensuite qu'il se coltine Kanon et ses idées. Un vrai purgatoire à lui tout seul ^^._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (L'allié improbable de Kanon) : **_Après avoir tué de sang_-froid ses deux acolytes, Zoltan ramène Camus et Sergueï au Sanctuaire. Zoltan qui est censé avoir retrouvé et secouru le Verseau passe pour un héros. Son plan semble sans faille, sauf concernant Sergueï. Il définit mal le rapport inattendu qu'entretien l'enfant avec Camus. Marine vient les accueillir. Elle va les guider par des chemins détournés jusqu'auprès de Shion, qui souhaite conserver l'arrivée de Camus secrète jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa mémoire. L'expression apathique du Verseau l'inquiète et Zoltan la met mal à l'aise. Au même moment Kanon et Shun s'accordent une pause dans leurs recherches pour trouver une faille les aidant à contrer la vengeance d'Hadès. Malgré un travail acharné ils ne trouvent rien, et Kanon commence à s'interroger sur la pertinence d'Athéna pour l'avoir chargé de la responsabilité de ce travail. Rapportant des dossiers confidentiels à Shion, il surprend une conversation entre la Vierge et ce dernier. Sous le coup d'une décision « malencontreuse » qu'il a prise, Shaka va devoir avoir une conversation décisive avec Athéna. Resté seul avec Shion, Kanon l'interroge avec curiosité. Le Grand Pope lui révèle alors que Shaka, tout comme Saga, a succombé à l'élément dissonant de sa Maison. Kanon découvre alors un des secrets les mieux gardé du Sanctuaire, et comprend que par sa faute et celle de Saga, une partie de la chevalerie d'Or risque d'être décimée par ce mal étrange. Shion lui explique comment venir en aide à son frère, et lui conseille en dernier ressort d'essayer de le rapprocher de Mu. Il lui demande ensuite de veiller sur Shaka en lui confiant la raison de sa « brouille » avec Athéna. En apprenant que la Vierge a en quelque sorte « démissionné » en pensant qu'il allait réellement mourir devant le Mur des lamentations, et que ça n'affecterait que sa vie à venir, Kanon comprend l'avantage que la décision de Shaka leur donne vis-à-vis d'Hadès, et décide de s'en servir.

* * *

CHAPITRE 15 : LE RETOUR DU VERSEAU

Se dressant tel un havre qui marquait la fin de leur périple, le Palais du Pope apparut enfin. Suivant les ordres reçus, Marine les avait perdus en circonvolutions et en détours, dans un labyrinthe de roches à la végétation sauvage et inhospitalière. Ils avaient empruntés les sentiers les plus improbables, se glissant à travers des maquis d'épineux, grimpant à flanc de falaise le long de sentes à peine tracées, pour parfois retrouver un chemin parfaitement pavé avant de plonger de nouveau dans les méandres d'un paysage lunaire. Il existait naturellement un chemin discret plus rapide. Mais malgré ses prérogatives, Marine n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser les passages souterrains. Ce privilège était réservé aux Ors. L'accès principal leur étant interdit, ils avaient en outre dû emprunter une suite d'escaliers disparates taillés à même la pierre, si étroits que le pied ne s'y posait parfois pas entièrement. Ils avaient marché ainsi durant près de deux heures avant de toucher enfin au but.

Camus atteignit le sommet des dernières marches en butant presque, tant l'ascension avait été longue est difficile. Soumis à un repos forcé depuis plusieurs mois, ses muscles déliés avaient fondus comme neige au soleil et la reprise était incontestablement trop rude. Le lendemain les courbatures le condamneraient certainement à l'immobilisme. Sergueï était vaillamment parvenu jusqu'à mi-parcours en suivant le rythme imposé par les adultes. Ce qui était déjà en soit un exploit. Puis progressivement il avait ralenti l'allure, jusqu'à ce que Zoltan le bouscule régulièrement d'une bourrade dans le dos qui se voulait prévenante. Le chemin était si étroit qu'ils marchaient en file indienne, les gardes conservant leur position arrière au grand dam du balafré. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour se voir débarrassé de ces gêneurs involontaires.

Il avait immédiatement ressenti le cosmos de l'enfant qui les accompagnait lorsqu'il avait enlevé Camus dans sa planque moscovite. Le parti qu'il pourrait en tirer l'avait intéressé, et c'est sans méfiance qu'il l'avait intégré aux trois otages qui lui permettaient de manipuler le Verseau. Néanmoins plus le temps passait, et plus il regrettait sa décision. Le cosmos de cet enfant avait incontestablement quelque chose de… « particulier »,… de « plus »,… de « bizarre ». Il demeurait incapable de déterminer quoi, mais ça le tracassait. Et puis il y avait son étrange manie de toujours se dresser entre le Verseau et lui. Certes, un accident pouvait toujours arriver, mais une fois incorporé en tant qu'apprenti, il aurait plus de mal à l'atteindre rapidement si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Les falaises qu'ils longeaient étaient hautes. Les roches rendues glissantes par endroit par la résurgence de points d'eau. Profitant de l'inattention de Camus et de Marine, il l'aurait volontiers poussé un peu trop fort. Mais les trois gardes marchaient derrière lui. Et à mi-chemin, mu par une sorte d'instinct préventif, le français s'était retourné pour prendre l'enfant à moitié mort de fatigue dans ses bras. En croisant son regard, Zoltan y avait lu l'amorce d'une mise en garde. Camus était à sa merci, mais il se battrait pour les enfants. Finalement mieux valait laisser couler. Il s'inquiétait d'ailleurs sans doute pour rien.

L'esplanade de la bâtisse blanche qu'ils foulaient était déserte. Reposant Serguei à terre, Camus laissa errer son regard sur les hautes colonnes blanches de l'imposant bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Cette architecture d'un autre âge lui semblait familière, et une fois à l'intérieur, il ne fut pas autrement surpris de croiser d'autres gardes portant des tenues identiques à celles de ceux qui les avaient quittés dès qu'ils avaient franchi le porche.

Les précédant toujours, Marine les conduisit jusqu'à une vaste salle au pavage de mosaïques d'un bleu lagon très doux. Cernés de minces colonnes doriques donnant sur une sorte de balcon circulaire extérieur, la pièce ensoleillée était vide, à l'exception des deux hommes qui se tenaient debout derrière un grand caisson dorée. Camus nota le sourire engageant du premier, qui semblait l'encourager à s'avancer sans crainte. Il ne devait guère avoir plus de vingt ans, des cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux frôlant ses épaules, et des yeux verts pétillants de malice tout autant que d'une maturité apte au discernement. Il portait une armure bien plus conséquente que les protections des hommes qui les avaient accompagnés jusque-là. Il en conservait le casque sous le bras. Si le français n'avait pas su qu'il était impossible de supporter un tel poids tout en gardant de l'aisance dans ses mouvements, il aurait juré qu'elle était en or. Le second était vêtu d'une lourde toge brocardée, et un masque semblable à celui de la jeune femme dissimulait son visage encadré de longs cheveux verts clairs.

S'inclinant un genou à terre, Marine s'immobilisa à une distance respectueuse. Avec étonnement, Camus nota que Zoltan en faisait de même.

« Je te remercie chevalier de l'Aigle, fit l'homme masqué avec un geste avenant du côté de la jeune femme. Vous pouvez vous relever. Zoltan, je dois dire que ma surprise a été grande lorsque l'on est venu m'apprendre que tu avais survécu à la chute résultant de ton combat. Je n'étais plus le Grand Pope en place lorsque cela s'est produit, mais j'ai eu le temps de m'imprégner des événements ayant jalonnés mon absence. Tu comprendras donc que j'ai été encore plus étonné, de savoir que tu désirais te servir de l'aide que tu as apporté à mon chevalier perdu comme monnaie d'échange à ta réintégration dans nos rangs. »

Bien que dépourvu d'agressivité, l'accueil du Grand Pope recelait une méfiance manifeste. Zoltan s'y attendait. Peu importait. A présent il était dans la place.

« Je sais que la manœuvre peut paraître quelque peu déloyale, reconnut-il d'un ton faussement contrit. Ma mort n'ayant pas été effective, je reste sous le coup d'une sanction pour l'avoir simulée. J'aurais dû revenir, faire savoir que j'étais toujours vivant. Ma conduite d'alors est inqualifiable et je reconnais la justification de votre colère. Mais je n'étais qu'un enfant qui venait de voir sa raison de vivre irrémédiablement brisée. Mon exil a été tout aussi punitif. Je puis vous l'assurer. »

Sa défense en valait une autre. Il n'avait pas été, et ne serait pas le dernier apprenti, à vouloir s'enfuir à la suite du choix défavorable d'une armure. Les candidats refusés tombaient dans un anonymat que certains trouvaient déshonorant, alors que le Sanctuaire leur offrait à tous une place juste. S'il avait échoué à l'obtention de l'armure qu'il visait, Zoltan avait néanmoins le potentiel pour devenir un Bronze redoutable. Sa désertion lui avait définitivement fermé cette porte. Il le savait. A lui seul, cet élément était déjà une punition suffisante. Pourtant le Grand Pope restait dubitatif.

« Tu as tout de même mis du temps avant de te manifester, insinua-t-il de la manière la plus neutre possible.

— L'armure m'a refusé, répondit Zoltan en fixant avec hardiesse le regard de son masque aveugle. Je savais ma présence devenu négligeable. Mais j'ai aussi péché par orgueil. J'ai commis l'erreur de rejoindre les chevaliers noirs. Aujourd'hui je n'aspire plus qu'à vous servir. Si votre mansuétude me l'accorde, j'accepterai d'intégrer la garde soldatesque comme le plus grand honneur. »

Astucieux et prudent, Zoltan livrait des demi-vérités, en sachant qu'une enquête serait immanquablement menée pour vérifier ses dires. Shion coula un regard invisible du côté de la Balance. Il avait souhaité la présence de Dohko pour l'aider à évaluer la bonne foi de cet ancien aspirant un peu spécial. L'expression de son vieil ami trahissait son scepticisme. Lui aussi connaissait les antécédents de l'ancien apprenti. Mais mis à part la négativité de faits remontant plus d'une dizaine d'années en arrière, leur défiance ne se basait sur aucun élément concret. Et surtout, Zoltan avait été le seul capable de leur ramener le Verseau. Conscient que se jouait là un moment crucial, le balafré reprit en affichant une expression presque chagrine.

« Je ne demande qu'à m'amender Grand Pope. »

Abaissant sa garde l'atlante inclina la tête en un geste d'apaisement. Mais intérieurement il demeurait dubitatif. Il se souvenait parfaitement du petit Zoltan, indiscipliné, retors, et d'une cruauté gratuite déjà inquiétante pour ses sept ans. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré que son Verseau soit retrouvé par d'autres mains. Un loup ne se transformait pas en agneau. En berger à la rigueur. Et encore, en berger qui amenait lui-même ses agneaux à l'abattoir. Et en l'occurrence des agneaux, il n'en voyait qu'un, bien que le terme fut parfaitement inadapté pour désigner la potentialité de son onzième gardien.

Immobile et rigide à côté de Marine, ce dernier ne manifestait ni curiosité, ni impatience. Zoltan avait raconté qu'il l'avait retrouvé au fond d'une geôle privée de lumière, et l'extrême pâleur de sa peau s'accordait à cette information. Il avait maigri et des cernes marqués attestaient qu'il n'avait pas dû bénéficier d'un séjour de tout repos. Mais au-delà de la simple difficulté d'une incarcération prolongée et certainement soumises à quelques brimades, il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment trop douloureux dans le regard à moitié éteint de son chevalier pour ne pas trahir un parcours autrement éprouvant. Quelque chose qu'il aurait perçu même si l'armure ne les avait pas précédemment mis en garde. Le balafré ne leur avait pas caché qu'il avait dû tuer les hommes qui retenaient prisonnier le Verseau avant de pouvoir le libérer, ce qui les privait de précieux renseignements. Et le Grand Pope trouvait cela bien ennuyeux.

De même, Shion n'avait pas été sans remarquer la position de l'enfant, qui subrepticement était venu s'intercaler entre Zoltan et Camus durant la conversation. Contrairement au Verseau, le petit le dévisageait avec une attention soutenue. Il ne manifestait aucune crainte, se contentant d'écouter tout en semblant faire barrage entre le balafré et son chevalier fatigué. Il aurait aussi fallu être sourd et aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir du cosmos qui émanait du petit garçon. Zoltan les avait prévenus qu'il leur ramenait un apprenti potentiel rencontré en chemin, mais il ne s'attendit pas à un tel feu d'artifice interne. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été mis en présence d'un tel phénomène. La puissance latente du petit était incroyable. Et le plus étonnant, c'est que son cosmos n'était même pas encore éveillé. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Pas plus de six ans en tout cas. L'âge idéal pour apprendre et mettre en pratique. Pour l'heure il était beaucoup trop maigre, mais même suffisamment nourri, en grandissant il resterait mince et délié. Il possédait une jolie figure de chaton à la bouche fine et aux grands yeux d'ambre doré qu'une peau naturellement pâle mettait en valeur. Disciplinée par Irina, sa chevelure d'un brun aux chauds reflets auburn tombait bien droite jusqu'au milieu de son dos, tandis qu'une longue frange mal égalisée encadrait ses joues trop creuses. C'était un bel enfant, dont la beauté s'épanouirait encore avec les années. Au-delà de la question de savoir d'où venait cette perle rare, il allait surtout falloir déterminer sa constellation de prédilection et lui attribuer un Maître. Mais pour l'instant un autre sujet réclamait son attention.

« Marine, pourrais-tu accompagner cet enfant jusqu'au quartier des apprentis. Montre-lui nos installations en chemin, je crois qu'il ne tardera pas à les utiliser. »

Shion nota avec intérêt le regard hésitant que le petit russe jeta du côté du Verseau, auquel répondit le français par un léger hochement de tête encourageant. Il s'expliquait mal le lien qui s'était tissé entre ses deux-là. Ça allait nettement au-delà d'une simple relation de sympathie. Camus ne pouvait pas encore en avoir conscience, mais le cosmos non éveillé de l'enfant balbutiait vers l'empreinte totalement étouffée du sien par Hadès. Ce qui était non seulement une impossibilité, mais aussi un non-sens. A moins que ?... Il préféra ne pas développer l'idée qui venait de s'ouvrir à lui. Elle ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, et en l'état actuel des événements, elle n'aiderait pas le Verseau. Gentiment Marine vint prendre Sergueï par la main. Sagement il la suivit.

Une fois la porte refermée, le Grand Pope invita Camus à s'approcher du coffret de l'armure déposé à ses pieds. Sans un mot le français obéit. En apprenant le retour de son onzième gardien, Shion avait demandé à Mu de remonter la protection sacrée directement au Palais. La jeune femme qui avait servi d'intermédiaire l'avait averti que son chevalier égaré serait ramené dans la matinée, et il avait écourté son entretien avec Kanon dès qu'il avait perçu les traces de cosmos de Zoltan approchant de l'île, pour briefer Marine. Contrairement aux autres chevaliers, il ne souhaitait pas que l'éveil de sa mémoire se fasse dans son temple. La présence de son accompagnateur s'accordait mal à ce genre d'intimité. En fonction de la réaction de Camus par la suite, il saurait s'il avait eu tort ou raison. Il ne remettait pas en cause « l'héroïsme » de Zoltan, mais ses motivations. Et puis il y avait les relations que Milo entretenaient précédemment avec les deux hommes, et qui allaient singulièrement compliquer les choses. Dire que découvrir que son condisciple était non seulement vivant mais de retour allait déplaire au Scorpion, était un doux euphémisme.

« Tu es certain de n'avoir rien entendu ou vu qui aurait pu te renseigner sur le mobile de ses ravisseurs, demanda l'ancien Bélier dans une dernière tentative pour se forger une opinion sur la fiabilité du repentir de Zoltan.

— Non, répondit le balafré avec une expression navrée. Mais peut-être ont-ils eu vent de la condition d'Hadès, et attendaient-ils pour le vendre à ses sbires une fois les six mois écoulés.

— c'est probable », reconnut Shion contrarié par la logique de son adversaire.

Le français s'était arrêté à un pas du caisson. Il paraissait soudain fasciné. Et on l'aurait été à moins. Alors que depuis le terme de sa réparation par Mu l'armure ne s'était plus manifestée, voilà qu'elle se remettait à pulser faiblement en s'auréolant d'une douce lueur dorée. Bien que Camus ne l'ait pas encore touchée, et que l'interdiction de Shion l'ait privée du sang devant la régénérer, elle s'activait en puisant dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie. Et elle y mettait une insistance étonnante. Elle faisait plus qu'appeler son porteur, elle revendiquait son droit à le protéger. Mais de quoi ? Il était de retour au Sanctuaire, et même si la reprise devait s'avérer difficile Shion et quelques autres veilleraient à l'épauler. Près de lui Dohko avait l'air tout aussi surpris. Malgré ses aprioris, l'atlante doutait que Zoltan soit la cause d'un tel acharnement. Ainsi incita-t-il son onzième gardien à la toucher.

Camus rentra en possession de son cosmos en même temps que de sa mémoire, comme si un poing de fer s'était abattu sur lui. Retenant un hoquet de surprise il tituba, et il ne dut qu'au soutien de la Balance de ne pas s'effondrer. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'armure n'avait pas fait preuve de douceur à son encontre. Il prit immédiatement conscience qu'elle n'agissait ainsi que pour le secourir, mais depuis trop longtemps livrée à elle-même et à des informations tronquées, elle s'imposait avec colère. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter au flot de souvenirs qui le submergeait, il devait avant tout canaliser sa « gardienne », avant qu'elle ne ruine le plan que Zoltan avait si patiemment élaboré. C'était un crève-cœur que de le reconnaître, mais les arguments du balafré concernant son silence demeuraient plus que recevables, et il devait rapidement faire comprendre à son armure que les comptes se régleraient à huit clos.

Repoussant Dohko, il se tourna vers son amie dorée, qui dès l'instant où il l'avait frôlée s'était instantanément déployée entre Zoltan et lui. Les yeux écarquillés, le chinois ne disait rien, mais on sentait toutes ses interrogations tendues vers Shion, silencieux et énigmatique sous son masque. Jamais au cours de sa longue existence la Balance n'avait vu ou entendu parler d'un tel comportement. Un vrai chien de garde, et qui pointait clairement le balafré qui paraissait tout aussi stupéfait que lui. Tendant le bras, Camus laissa glisser ses doigts sur le métal en un message muet. Accordant son cosmos à celui de l'armure, il lui transmit sa reconnaissance, mais aussi l'ordre implicite de cesser. Outrée et vibrante de frustration, l'armure obtempéra. Dans un bruissement sec, elle se scinda pour retourner sagement dans son caisson.

« Tout va bien Camus ? »

La question apparemment anodine du Grand Pope était mielleuse de sous-entendus. Statufié par le côté aléatoire de cet instant sur lequel il n'avait aucune prise, Zoltan parvenait pourtant à conserver un air neutre. Néanmoins il ne se leurrait pas. Sans la dissimulation de l'identité de sa complice, Camus aurait eu toute la latitude de le contrer. Mais s'il prenait le risque de le démasquer en se dévoilant sur la drogue et les humiliations subies, il n'aurait aucune certitude sur le sort des enfants. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde dans le regard que le Verseau posa sur lui. Le balafré y lut l'ombre d'une hésitation sous-tendue par de la haine pure, avant qu'une froideur insondable ne vienne celer son expression. Il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs et sa mémoire, et par la même il était capable de brider solidement son masque d'indifférence indéchiffrable de Saint de Glace. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le Grand Pope, son beau visage avait retrouvé son immobilité coutumière.

« Oui », répondit-il en posant un genou à terre et en s'inclinant.

Etouffant un soupir, Shion s'approcha pour lui poser une main bienveillante sur l'épaule. Ôtant son masque, il plongea un regard à la fois doux et inquisiteur dans les yeux d'un bleu sombre.

« Relève-toi Camus. Peu sont encore au courant, mais je veux que tu saches que tous seront heureux de ton retour parmi nous. Et pardonne-nous de n'avoir pas pu être plus diligents, mais je te jure que nous avons fait le maximum.

— Je n'en doute pas », répondit sans ciller le onzième gardien.

En découvrant le visage du Grand Pope, Zoltan fut surpris par sa jeunesse retrouvée. Enfant, son affectation lui avait permis de voir la figure du vieillard qui dirigeait le Sanctuaire. Sa complice avait beau eu l'avertir, le rajeunissement après le passage chez Hadès était impressionnant. Et cette métamorphose lui dictait plus de prudence. Non pas qu'il négligea l'intelligence du vieux dirigeant, mais si le bain de jouvence avait aussi affecté ses facultés, il n'en serait que plus redoutable. Un instant les yeux parme se posèrent sur lui. Il n'aima pas leur insistance. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de revenir assouvir sa vengeance au Sanctuaire, il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Peu importait, car s'il parvenait à la mener à son terme, elle serait imparable et le Scorpion y perdrait son âme. Mais il devait avoir le temps de terminer de la mettre en place. Juste un peu de temps.

Quelques phrases d'accueil où se mêlèrent une ou deux questions concernant les conditions de sa détention furent encore échangées, à travers lesquelles Shion secondé par Dohko, essayèrent inutilement d'arracher plus de trois mots par réponse au Verseau. Changeant de tactique, l'ancien Bélier interrogea alors Zoltan tout en observant les réactions du français. Ce dernier se contenta de confirmer succinctement son histoire, avec un désintérêt qui confinait à de l'insensibilité pour sa propre personne. Conscient du problème bien réel qui affectait Camus par le biais de la dissonance de sa Maison, et soucieux des propensions que celui-ci avait bien pu prendre durant son emprisonnement, le Grand Pope en était réduit à des suppositions, qui ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à y voir très clair. La réaction de l'armure le troublait. Mais il était incapable de déterminer s'il devait l'attribuer à une prévention inconsciente normale, qui avait activé un mécanisme de défense, alors que la mémoire retrouvée de Camus le plaçait directement en face d'un ancien ennemi. Ou bien au machiavélisme d'une mise en scène orchestrée par Zoltan, qui pour une obscure raison et par des moyens inavouables assujettissait à présent le Verseau, ce qui avait poussé l'armure à le démasquer en agissant seule.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure de ce jeu de piste qui ne menait à rien, Shion décida d'interrompre là ce premier contact. Camus avait beau se blinder derrière un masque stoïque, sa fatigue était indéniable, et le but n'était pas de le tourmenter davantage. D'autre part l'atlante se doutait qu'il devait avoir à remettre en ordre pas mal de pensées intérieures. S'informer sur la manière dont il vivait son abandon par Milo viendrait plus tard, bien que ce domaine privé ne le concernât théoriquement pas.

« Il est temps que tu réinvestisses ton temple, dit-il en donnant le signal de la fin de l'audience. Ton armure te sera rendue demain. Je vais pouvoir demander à Aioros de la revitaliser. Tu es encore beaucoup trop faible pour subir une telle perte de sang, et le Sagittaire s'est porté volontaire », acheva-t-il devant l'ébauche du mouvement de protestation du Verseau.

Une nouvelle fois Camus s'inclina de façon protocolaire devant lui, d'une manière beaucoup trop raide à son goût. Son onzième gardien avait beau être l'impavidité incarnée, son manque d'enthousiasme à retrouver sa « quiétude » était perceptible à dix mètres. Et cela n'avait rien de normal.

« Sois encore remercié Zoltan, reprit-il en se tournant vers le balafré. Ton geste ne sera pas oublié. Je te ferais part de ma décision concernant ton avenir parmi nous dès demain. Je vais demander à l'un des gardes de t'accompagner jusqu'aux quartiers réservés aux soldats.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint d'un ton froid le Verseau. Compte tenu de son aide il est normal que je lui offre l'hospitalité. »

Le balafré eut un sourire intérieur. Le manque de drogue devait sérieusement commencer à déranger Camus. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de le rappeler à l'ordre par une phrase détournée.

« Comme tu voudras. Par contre il serait bon que tu signales ton retour aux autres avant de redescendre. Je préfère éviter des surprises au chevalier des Poissons en ce moment », termina-t-il sans s'expliquer davantage.

Un peu étonné, Camus obtempéra. D'un flash de cosmos, il balaya les onze Maisons de ses frères d'armes, refusant d'entrer en contact avec ceux qui furent assez rapides pour l'intercepter. Il ne s'attarda sur aucune d'entre elles, et encore moins sur la huitième, espérant que la brièveté de son message refléterait son souhait d'éviter les visites pour l'instant.

Demeuré seul avec son vieil ami, Shion l'interrogea du regard.

« En tout cas ce n'est pas net, fut l'avis lapidaire de la Balance.

— Tu t'attendais à quoi ? répartit le Grand Pope, soucieux de justice mais embarrassé par tous les éléments à prendre en compte pour se faire une idée objective. Je te rappelle qu'ils ont déjà essayé de s'entre-tuer lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Et Camus vient brusquement de s'en souvenir.

— Tu parles de Milo et Zoltan là, reprit Dohko qui avait eu vent de cette ennuyeuse affaire aux Cinq Pics.

— Oui, mais Camus était au milieu. Et je pense également qu'il a eu un rôle plus déterminant qu'on le croit. D'un autre côté, le fait que Zoltan l'ait aidé prouve qu'il a tiré un trait sur ce passé.

— Ou qu'il a autre chose derrière la tête », compléta le chinois avec une moue contrariée.

Malgré leur sagesse et leur expérience, de toute évidence les deux hommes ne parviendraient pas à une conclusion correcte et définitive ce jour-là. Shion opta donc pour la seule option qui lui restait en l'absence de certitude.

« J'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur Camus durant quelque temps, demanda-t-il au chinois.

— J'allais te le proposer, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

— Bien, et concernant l'enfant. Tu as une idée ? »

La nouvelle question du Grand Pope amena une ombre sur le visage agréable de la Balance.

« Tu l'as ressenti toi aussi ? lâcha-t-il avec tracas.

— Oui, et ça ne me plait pas du tout. Ce gosse a le potentiel d'un Or, ce qui en soit est une très bonne chose. Mais c'est ce qu'il y a dessous qui est inquiétant.

— On peut se tromper, hasarda Dohko. C'est si rarement arrivé au Sanctuaire. Et puis Camus a vraiment l'air de ne se rendre compte de rien. Il aurait dû immédiatement comprendre lorsqu'il a retrouvé son cosmo. Il est souvent difficile de le percer à jour, mais sur un tel point il n'aurait pas pu nous leurrer. Sans compter que si l'on se réfère à la manière dont s'est transmise l'armure du Verseau sur cette génération, c'est totalement impossible.

— En théorie, oui, approuva Shion. Mais je doute que Saga se soit intéressé à ce point précis en affinant l'enquête lorsque le second aspirant à l'armure a disparu. Il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Il va falloir que nous fassions parler les archives.

— Ce n'est qu'un enfant Shion.

— Et nous le considérerons comme tel tant qu'il n'aura pas manifesté autre chose. Mais si ça doit déraper, qu'il est bien ce que nous pensons, alors il faudra agir en conséquence », répliqua l'atlante avec une dureté inhabituelle au fond des yeux.

Un peu plus bas, Milo remontait vers son temple après un entraînement plus matinal que d'ordinaire. Il avait envie d'en découdre, et il avait remarqué que le Cancer avait pris l'habitude de s'exercer très tôt, avant de rejoindre les soldats dont il avait maintenant la charge. Il n'avait jamais eu rien à échanger avec Death Mask, et depuis le retour de ce dernier il n'avait pas cherché à combler le fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux. A travers les bavardages d'Aldébaran ou de Kanon, il savait qu'Angelo avait retrouvé un caractère supportable et qu'il se forgeait doucement une respectabilité auprès de ses nouveaux subordonnés. Il trouvait intéressante la manière dont il contournait le repos forcé imposé par Hadès en s'occupant de la garde, mais il ne voyait aucun intérêt à partager un brin d'intimité avec le quatrième gardien. Mis à part peut-être pour trouver un adversaire à sa taille, susceptible de lui réserver quelques coups fourrés. Il avait beau se démener rien n'avançait du côté de Camus. Il avait besoin de décompresser. Il avait trouvé le Cancer occupé à perfectionner sa souplesse en solitaire. Ce dernier l'avait laissé s'approcher sans dire un mot, avant de prendre brusquement une pose offensive en affichant un air narquois. Milo avait répondu par un sourire ironique. Ils s'étaient compris.

Une heure après et quelques bleus et égratignures en plus, le Scorpion se sentait plus léger de ses envies de violence déplacées. Death Mask était un adversaire redoutable et retors, qui même sans l'utilisation de son cosmos pouvait envoyer plusieurs combattants aguerris au tapis. D'un commun accord ils en étaient restés à un échange de coups purement physiques, sachant que l'agressivité de leur affrontement n'aurait fait qu'inquiéter certains de leurs pairs. Leur prestation avait néanmoins retenu l'attention de deux ou trois soldats présents sur le site, dont Djamila, qui rentrait de son dernier tour de patrouille avec Hermia.

Laissant son amie rejoindre le temple des Gémeaux, la jeune arabe avait observé avec intérêt la rixe entre les deux hommes. Elle continuait elle aussi de travailler accessoirement sur le cas du Verseau et ces quelques mois l'avaient rapproché de Milo. Elle avait toujours regretté l'interruption brutale de leur liaison d'adolescents. Le Scorpion y avait mis un terme pratiquement du jour ou lendemain. En y mettant les formes, mais sans explication sérieuse. Certes, à l'époque ils étaient encore très jeunes. Il ne devait guère avoir plus de dix-sept ans, et elle atteignait tout juste les quinze. Mais Milo passait déjà pour un cavaleur. Ses amies l'avaient consolée en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien perdu. Qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un d'aussi instable. Que sa vie de soldat sacré lui permettrait de faire une foule d'autres rencontres sans même poser un pied hors du Sanctuaire. Elle devait reconnaître que depuis elle s'était amplement consolée. Elle passait pour une femme de caractère qui choisissait elle-même ses amants. Sa nouvelle mise en relation avec Milo la renvoyait des années en arrière. Leur association inattendue remuait en elle tout un passé qu'elle croyait définitivement enterré. Et il lui donnait un arrière-goût de revenez-y. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme volage, qui un beau jour avait brutalement cessé d'importuner les jolies demoiselles qu'il remarquait. Sur le moment elle s'était dit que l'une d'entre elles était enfin parvenue à l'accrocher. Sauf qu'aucune présence féminine récurrente ne tournait autour du Scorpion. Elle en avait déduit qu'il devait s'agir d'une personne extérieure. Puis, était arrivée la Guerre Sainte. Aujourd'hui par contre elle était quasiment certaine qu'il était seul, et libre de tout engagement. Elle s'ingéniait donc à multiplier les contacts et ce fut le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle le raccompagna jusqu'à son temple. Du moment qu'ils n'utilisaient pas l'escalier sacré, les chemins de traverses étaient autorisés à tout le monde. Mais personne ne s'y serait risqué sans une raison d'urgence ou l'autorisation formelle d'un Or. Ses nouvelles prérogatives lui donnaient une illusion de puissance bien agréable…

Milo marchait auprès d'elle d'un pas rapide, sans véritablement prêter d'attention à sa présence . Son combat semblait néanmoins l'avoir détendu, et Djamila se risqua à entamer la conversation. Mais la jovialité du Scorpion n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Même apaisé, son bavardage conservait un côté incisif souvent déstabilisant. La belle aux cheveux acajou en avait fait les frais plus d'une fois, mais elle acceptait ses réparties acerbes comme le prologue d'un jeu de séduction qu'elle souhaitait mener à son terme. Il n'y avait qu'un sujet sur lequel Milo paraissait retrouver un semblant de sensibilité réelle : Camus. Et elle avait beau sincèrement déplorer la situation du Verseau, cette obsession finissait par l'agacer. Une fois de plus la discussion avait insidieusement glissé du côté de ce problème insoluble.

« Il va falloir balayer à nouveau le réseau mafieux russe, l'informa-t-il, alors que le fronton du huitième temple se profilait en arrière fond des branchages d'un cyprès accroché à flanc de rocher. Nos espions ont intercepté plusieurs messages faisant référence à des otages. Je demanderai à Shion de te libérer de tes autres obligations demain. Tu connais leurs codes, tu devrais pouvoir m'aider à progresser rapidement.

— D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en ne pouvant réprimer un soupir de contrariété qu'il perçut aussitôt.

— Quelque chose t'ennuie ? » demanda-t-il en lui coulant un regard intrigué.

Durant quelques secondes, elle hésita. Mais Milo semblait détendu et il lui accordait son intérêt. C'était peut-être le moment idéal pour lui faire part que sa focalisation sur Camus finissait par lui aigrir le caractère, tout en insinuant que tourner une partie de ses pensées vers quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait que l'aider à maîtriser son impatience. Une fois sa décision prise elle n'était pas de celles qui tergiversaient, et tout en continuant à marcher elle planta fermement ses yeux gris ardoise dans ceux si bleus de celui qui n'avait été qu'un seul soir son amant.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes énormément pour ton ami. De nombreuses personnes le recherchent et tout le monde fait son maximum. Le fait que nous ne parvenions à rien est décevant, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour terroriser une partie des personnes qui travaillent sous tes ordres. Tout le monde fait des efforts. Tu réagis parfois avec une dureté disproportionnée, et tu en es parfaitement conscient. »

Milo la fréquentait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elle se risquait en zone dangereuse en toute connaissance de cause. Au-delà d'un certain égoïsme, elle était franche et courageuse. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait attiré vers la jeune femme autrefois. Pour cela il ne se fâcha pas.

« Et que devrais-je faire selon toi ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire caustique.

— Tout d'abord ne pas te sentir responsable du temps qui passe et qui n'amène rien. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il y a des moments où l'on dirait que tu te reproches ce qui est arrivé à ton ami. C'est de la faute à pas de chance et tu n'y es pour rien.

— Si tu le dis », répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

A nouveau elle le sentit s'assombrir, et elle reprit avec plus de vivacité.

« Ce qui lui arrive est dommageable et injuste, je suis d'accord. Mais ça ne t'enlève pas pour autant le droit de vivre. Le monde ne tourne pas uniquement autour du Verseau. Tu peux penser à toi sans que cela affecter les recherches que tu mènes. Et si cela peut t'aider, je veux que tu saches que je n'ai rien contre un approfondissement de notre travail de collaboration. »

Elle lui faisait clairement des avances, et bien que seul un sentiment amical le portât vers la belle arabe, il aurait pu y répondre favorablement pour noyer son chagrin, sans la certitude que cela ne ferait que l'enfoncer davantage dans sa fatale erreur. Ses errements de jeunesse lui avaient appris qu'il appréciait physiquement et intellectuellement les femmes, et celle-ci avait tout pour lui plaire. Elle était belle, intelligente, savait faire preuve de répartie et n'hésitait pas à le contrer à l'occasion. Mais il manquerait toujours à leur relation cette petite étincelle, qui transformait un léger feu de paille en brasier ardant. Jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait été capable d'aimer véritablement qu'une seule et unique personne. Et si depuis leur retour à la vie, il s'interrogeai à certains moments sur la part de remords qui rentrait à présent dans les sentiments qu'il portait encore au Verseau, l'intervention de Djamila le mettait en face d'une vérité première : aucune femme, ni aucun homme, n'occuperait jamais la place qu'avait pris un jour Camus dans son cœur. Parce que même en ayant tenté de l'en chasser définitivement, il y demeurait encore. Et il y resterait. Immuablement.

« Non Djamila, répondit-il presque avec reconnaissance. Je dois avant tout le retrouver. Tant que cela ne sera pas fait il n'y aura pas de place pour autre chose pour moi.

— Et ensuite ? insista-t-elle en cachant mal son dépit.

— Ensuite, tout dépendra d'une discussion particulière que nous aurons ensemble », avoua-t-il comme on se libère d'un poids tout en la regardant en biais.

Il en avait assez de se cacher et de mentir. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que Camus réagisse mal à son retour, et dans le cas contraire, il ignorait s'il serait lui-même capable de rebâtir quelque chose de solide et de concret après les brutalités de leurs séparations successives. Mais quel que soit le sens de l'avenir, il ne renierait pas ce qu'ils avaient vécu précédemment. S'il le faisait, ce serait comme abandonner Camus deux fois. Djamila étant proche de lui, elle finirait fatalement par avoir vent de cette relation particulière. Alors autant poser les jalons en douceur. Il acceptait d'avance sa réaction, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais il ne tolèrerait pas qu'elle s'en prenne à Camus. Comme il s'y attendait, elle tiqua sans parvenir à accepter une évidence qui la dérangeait.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que ce n'est qu'un ami ? » finit-elle par demander avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Se faire coiffer au poteau de cette manière ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il venait d'arriver sur le parvis du huitième temple et Milo s'immobilisa en lui faisant face. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais sa réponse allait la remettre en place. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche et appréhendait un peu la réponse à venir, lorsque tout à coup il se figea.

« Camus », l'entendit-elle murmurer alors que son visage se levait du côté du palais.

Déjà, il s'éclipsait dans l'escalier. Elle restait sur ses interrogations. Mais elle en aurait le cœur net.


	16. Chapitre : La cruauté de la mémoire

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Le retour du Verseau) :**_ Shion tient à recevoir Camus au Palais. La montée est longue, et durant celle-ci Zoltan regrette de ne pas avoir la possibilité de se débarrasser de Sergueï. Il a détecté le cosmos de l'enfant depuis longtemps, et il pensait s'en servir comme deuxième sésame en le ramenant comme apprenti potentiel. Mais son étrange rapprochement avec Camus le gêne. Accueilli par Shion et Dohko, Camus ne manifeste aucune émotion pouvant contrecarrer l'histoire de Zoltan. Bien que méfiant, les deux hommes n'ont aucun moyen de détecter la forfaiture du roumain. Et lorsque l'armure se manifeste violemment contre lui, Camus lui ordonne de réintégrer son caisson, sans permettre aux témoins de comprendre la raison de cette réaction étrange. Bien qu'ayant recouvré la mémoire et sachant à présent qui est réellement Zoltan, le Verseau garde le silence. Buvant la coupe jusqu'à la lie, il offre l'hospitalité au roumain avant de regagner son temple après avoir rapidement averti ses pairs de son retour pour une flambée de cosmos. Toujours méfiant, Shion demande à Dohko de surveiller Camus. Les deux hommes sont aussi intrigués par Sergueï, dont le cosmos pourrait dissimuler quelque chose de peu ordinaire. Shion ne cache pas à son ami que si ce qu'il craint devait se révéler exacte, il serait obligé de prendre des mesures vis-à-vis de l'enfant. Après un entraînement très physique avec Death Mask, Milo regagne son temple en compagnie Djamila. La jeune femme aimerait réactiver leur relation d'autrefois, et elle lui fait clairement des avances. Celles-ci permettent à Milo de comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il ressent pour Camus, avant que la brève impulsion de cosmos du Verseau ne lui apprenne que celui-ci vient de rentrer._

* * *

CHAPITRE 16 : LA CRUAUTE DE LA MEMOIRE

Retrouver la blancheur éclatante du vaste parvis en franchissant les portes du Palais, permit à Camus de renouer avec un semblant de réflexion cohérente qu'il regretta aussitôt. La vue plongeante en bout d'esplanade sur les Douze Maisons ravivait des souvenirs dont il n'était plus certain de maîtriser l'impact émotionnel. En apparence déterminé et calme, il marchait comme un somnambule depuis la fin de l'entretien orchestré par le Grand Pope. Zoltan le suivait à une courte distance, faussement respectueux, mais il lui était grée de taire ses sarcasmes, au moins le temps de regagner son temple.

Un vent léger s'était levé, et il frissonna. Un signe que trop de temps commençait à s'être écoulé depuis la dernière injection de drogue. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à masquer cette réaction en opposition totale avec la résistance au froid d'un chevalier de glace. D'un autre côté, l'idée que ce poison allait lui permettre de dériver un moment loin des tourments suscités par certaines résurgences de son passé, lui était presque agréable. Il était à la fois impatient et exaspéré à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Zoltan. Devoir passer les jours à venir à ses côtés le révulsait, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la volonté de le chasser. Il avait beau se réfugier derrière la certitude que la sécurité des enfants dépendait de son silence, il était trop rationnel pour ignorer qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Les enfants ne représentaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Il était faible. Il se sentait pitoyable.

Ralentissant imperceptiblement l'allure, il laissa son regard dériver sur le temple des Poissons qui se découpait sur le ciel clair de ce matin d'automne. La distance à parcourir pour le rejoindre était encore importante et il s'admonesta intérieurement comme un enfant. Il appréhendait ce premier contact. Aphrodite avait toujours été un voisin discret avec lequel il n'entretenait aucune relation. Il y avait peu de chance pour que celui-ci l'accoste. Mais là aussi il se mentait. Ce qu'il redoutait réellement se trouvait cinq étages plus bas.

Une boule dans la gorge, il tenta en vain de refouler la rage désespérée qui l'obnubilait depuis que sa mémoire lui avait été rendue. C'était trop. Trop brutal. Trop injuste. Trop douloureux. Si une tristesse insondable et une sorte de résignation l'avait emporté lorsque Milo l'avait rayé de sa vie au sein de la colonne d'airain, là, il se sentait à vif. Soucieux de lui expliquer le temps mis pour le retrouver, Shion lui avait touché deux mots de la sanction imposée par Hadès. Mais surtout, il avait évoqué le manque de lien n'ayant pas permis de le localiser rapidement. Le Grand Pope avait été parfait dans sa maîtrise des sujets délicats. Il n'avait mis en cause rien, ni personne. Mais Camus savait ajouter un plus un. Et l'addition devenait vertigineuse. Le pire étant sans doute qu'il se « réveillait » avec l'impression que cette décision cruelle datait de quelques heures à peine. Alors que s'il s'en référait à la chronologie de Shion, il s'était écoulé des mois,… des années… Au dernier moment il bloqua un rire de dérision misérable au fond de sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Il vivait un véritable cauchemar.

Il avait beau eu ralentir, il finit par atteindre la grande bâtisse blanche. Raffermissant sa volonté il signala son passage à Aphrodite. Seul un écho léger lui répondit. Bienveillant et modelé en message de bienvenue, il n'en dégageait pas moins une sourde mélancolie. Bien que désemparé lui-même, Camus s'en étonna. Mais il fut lâchement soulagé de pouvoir traverser le douzième temple sans que son propriétaire ne montre le bout de son nez. En s'enfonçant sous les arcades, il eut la nette impression que deux autres cosmos se mêlaient à celui affaibli du chevalier des Poissons au sein de l'habitat où il se retranchait, et il accéléra le pas. Aphrodite avait certainement perçu sa détresse et il lui devait sans doute la discrétion des deux autres. Il ne s'attarderait pas. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : enfouir sa peine au fond de sa propre tanière. Et il eut une pensée de remerciement absurde pour la proximité de cette dernière.

Rapidement il s'engagea sur la dernière volée de marches, Zoltan toujours sur les talons. N'aurait-ce été la crainte de trahir l'étendue de sa souffrance, il se serait volontiers mis à courir. Mais le balafré partait déjà avec suffisamment de coups d'avance. Pour rien au monde il ne lui offrirait ce plaisir. S'exhortant à la patience il ne prit conscience de l'aura de celui qui montait à leur rencontre qu'en apercevant sa silhouette familière qui se rapprochait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Tel un animal traqué, il se figea. Après la manière dont ils s'étaient séparés, Milo était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. Que lui voulait-il ? Son attitude avant que leurs âmes ne s'éparpillent avait été claire pourtant ? Les Dieux leur avait laissé suffisamment de temps pour que la décision du Scorpion soit irrévocable, et s'excuser pour le délai mis à le retrouver aurait vraiment eu quelque chose de déplacé. En outre, Milo ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui en avait réellement découlé. Et malgré la colère qui le gagnait, Camus savait qu'il était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu mettre dans la confidence. Sans compter l'antagonisme existant entre le balafré et son ancien amant. Dire qu'il allait peut-être devoir servir de bouclier à son bourreau l'enrageait davantage.

Derrière lui Zoltan avait stoppé et il le sentait observer la scène avec un grand intérêt. Totalement affolé intérieurement, il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour museler la moindre parcelle émotive. Mais Zoltan perçut une infime différence.

« Bravo Camus, souffla-t-il avant que Milo ne les aborde. C'est ce que j'appelle de la haute voltige. »

Le Verseau eut besoin de toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas libérer un artéfact glacé sur l'impudent. Il n'était pas en état de supporter son insolence provocante. Conservant une immobilité parfaite, il laissa le Scorpion s'approcher sans que rien ne vienne trahir l'agitation qui l'habitait. Seul un mince souffle de vent animait sa personne d'un semblant de vie, en froissant sa longue chevelure indigo de vagues aériennes. Même en tenue civile, il conservait une allure majestueuse derrière laquelle il s'isolait d'autant plus facilement. Son regard glacé gardait une fixité difficilement soutenable, mais Milo franchit les dernières marches qui les séparaient les yeux plongés dans les siens. L'espace de longues minutes ils se regardèrent en silence, sans que rien ne vienne dévoiler leurs véritables sentiments.

Camus : partagé entre la colère et le désespoir, l'envie de hurler de chagrin sur tout ce qu'il avait perdu, trop secoué par la réapparition trop récente de ses souvenirs pour faire un tri sélectif efficace sur ce qu'il éprouvait réellement, mais dont la fureur rentrée se teintait d'allégresse à revoir le visage de celui qu'il avait adoré. Fâché contre sa propre faiblesse, noyé sous un flot d'émotions divergentes, dépité par le silence du Scorpion dans lequel il croyait lire de l'indifférence. Milo ne s'était précipité que pour s'assurer que tout rentrait bien dans l'ordre, mais dans le fond il l'avait définitivement chassé de sa vie. Il l'avait d'ailleurs accepté. Vu les circonstances c'était même une chance. Il ne pouvait plus en être autrement. Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal ?

Milo : à la fois soulagé et heureux de constater de visu le retour de celui qu'il ne savait plus dans quelle case sentimentalement ranger, mais inquiet de sa pâleur, de ses cernes marquées et de l'expression trop figée de son regard. Tout aussi incapable de mettre un nom sur la joie et l'accablement qui l'assaillaient avec une puissance commune, et bien conscient que plus rien ne l'autorisait à déployer le début d'une initiative vis-à-vis de celui qu'il avait abandonné. Jamais le Verseau ne lui avait opposé une telle inertie. Il crut y déceler une once de mépris. Camus devait le haïr.

Puis le Scorpion détourna les yeux sur l'homme qui l'observait une marche derrière le Verseau, et la neutralité de son expression se durcit. Il l'avait parfaitement reconnu, et à la surprise succédait la colère. Ils avaient été deux apprentis à briguer l'armure du Scorpion. Deux apprentis qui s'étaient détestés pratiquement dès le départ, mais qui avait dû se supporter jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux s'en prenne à ce que l'autre avait de plus cher. Jamais Milo n'oublierait le combat qui les avait alors opposés. Pour la première fois il avait ressenti cette pulsion de tueur qu'on lui avait appris à mettre en pratique par la suite. Mais ce jour-là, il ne se battait pas pour tuer, bien que l'envie l'en démangeât. Simplement pour vaincre et signifier à son adversaire qu'il ne lui accorderait pas une seconde chance. La chute de Zoltan avait été un accident. Milo devait-il regretter de ne pas l'avoir achevé lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion ? Sa présence auprès de Camus était plus que suspecte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » aboya-t-il en se portant en avant.

Froide et impersonnelle, la voix du Verseau l'arrêta.

« Ne t'en prend pas à lui. Il m'a aidé. »

Aussitôt le regard clair se riva de nouveau sur Camus avec une insistance aigüe.

« Aider ? Tu te fiches de moi ? La dernière fois qu'il a essayé de « t'aider », je te rappelle qu'il a failli te tuer. »

Ravi du tour que prenait cette rencontre, Zoltan trouva le moment propice pour alimenter la conversation.

« La rancune est mauvaise conseillère Milo, fit-il d'un ton doucement grondeur.

— Oh ! toi, » rugit le Scorpion en essayant de se faufiler jusqu'à son ennemi.

Plus rapide, Camus fit barrage en étouffant un soupir mental. Zoltan ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. A croire qu'il cherchait à l'obliger à prendre parti contre Milo.

« C'est pourtant lui qui m'a tiré des griffes de mes geôliers, parvint-il à dire d'un ton parfaitement détaché.

— Et j'ai demandé à Shion de me réintégrer dans la garde », acheva le balafré avec un sourire perfide.

Milo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Que Zoltan ait secouru Camus était déjà étonnant, mais que Shion valide cette version de l'histoire devenait surréaliste. Serait-il jamais le seul à réellement se méfier de son ancien condisciple ? Même Camus à l'époque avait cru bon de prendre sa défense, et pourtant, il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui. A croire que Zoltan possédait un charme issu de sa Roumanie natale qui endormait les meilleurs esprits d'analyse. Reculant d'un pas, il prit le parti de rompre pour l'instant la remise à plat de leur vieux contentieux. S'opposer à Zoltan de cette manière ne servirait qu'une fois de plus à faire retomber les conséquences néfastes sur lui. Et puis la proximité de Camus ne l'aidait pas à y voir clair.

« Dois-je m'attendre à te croiser régulièrement ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus calme en s'appliquant à ne plus regarder le Verseau.

— Il y a des chances, oui, répondit le balafré sur le même mode policé.

— Ouais, le toisa Milo en croisant les bras, ça c'est toi qui le dit. Parce qu'une fois que tu auras intégré les baraquements réservés aux soldats, je doute qu'on te voit très souvent dans le secteur si je m'occupe personnellement de ton affectation. »

Il venait soudain de se souvenir du nouveau rôle d'Angelo et il se demandait ce que pourrait lui accorder le Cancer. Après tout, leur entraînement commun de la matinée avait été plus que satisfaisant pour tous les deux. Milo avait peut-être le moyen de monnayer sa participation. Mais sa satisfaction fut de courte durée.

« Tu feras comme tu voudras. De toute manière j'aurais la joie de contempler ce paysage magnifique bien assez souvent, répliqua Zoltan en prenant plaisir à voir les yeux du Scorpion s'étrécir au fur et à mesure face à sa bonne humeur conservée. Camus m'offre l'hospitalité », termina-t-il comme on lâche une bombe.

Apparemment indifférent, le Verseau se contenta d'incliner la tête en signe affirmatif devant le regard incrédule qui se posa sur lui. Si Milo et lui n'avait pas déjà été séparé, l'intervention intempestive de Zoltan y aurait pourvu avec une facilité déconcertante. Camus songea qu'il n'aurait pas fait mieux s'il s'était renseigné sur leur manière de vivre précédente. Soucieux de conserver les apparences, le français n'avait jamais accepté que Milo partage officiellement son intimité depuis qu'ils étaient devenus adultes. Bien sûr ils se voyaient régulièrement dans la journée, mais chaque soir ramenait sagement chacun dans son temple. Du moins en apparence, le Scorpion s'ingéniant à le retrouver en catimini les rares nuits que le français passait au Sanctuaire, pour faire le chemin dans l'autre sens avant que l'aube ne se lève. Et lorsqu'il trouvait un prétexte pour le rejoindre en Sibérie, c'était encore pire. Flanqué de ses deux apprentis, il était plus inabordable qu'une huître perlière entourée d'oursins. Combien de fois Milo avait-il dû se contenter de la banquette en bois de la cuisine, parce que les gamins refusaient de sombrer dans un sommeil profond une longue partie de la nuit. Alors qu'il accepte de donner aussi facilement l'hospitalité à un « étranger », même s'il lui était redevable, relevait d'une injustice, d'un manque de tact, d'un désintérêt, voire d'une insensibilité flagrante, que leur séparation ne justifiait pas.

« Je vois, se contenta de formuler laconiquement le Scorpion en ravalant sa colère. Tu es parfaitement libre de choisir tes amis. Ça ne me concerne pas. »

_« Tu ne vois rien du tout !_ » hurla intérieurement Camus en luttant pour conserver l'impassibilité de son regard.

Il fallait qu'il interrompe au plus vite cet échange qui devenait éprouvant. Sans compter l'état de manque qu'il sentait progresser insidieusement et qui ne pourrait pas échapper indéfiniment à la vigilance du Scorpion.

« C'est bien de t'en rendre compte Milo, parvint-il à dire en gardant une intonation totalement neutre. Zoltan est mon invité, et comme tel je ne tolèrerai pas que qui que ce soit l'importune. »

C'était un peu brutal dans la formulation, et beaucoup trop flatteur pour Zoltan, mais quoiqu'il lui en coûtât, il savait qu'il n'existait pas trente-six manières de se débarrasser d'un arthropode à la curiosité coriace. Il s'attendait à une réaction pour le moins agacée, mais Milo fit un pas de côté pour leur céder le passage. Ces quelques mois d'absence aurait-il rendu le grec raisonnable ? Peu lui importait après tout.

« Comme tu voudras », se contenta-t-il de répondre en le dévisageant avec insistance.

Gêné par un regard à cet instant aussi hermétique que le sien, Camus se détourna pour reprendre sa descente. Sans un mot Zoltan lui emboîta le pas. Il jubilait intérieurement. C'était trop facile. Un sourire torve aux coins des lèvres, il eut un petit signe de tête frisant l'ironie en passant près de Milo, ravi de constater que celui-ci se retenait de le foudroyer sur place. Il allait décidemment beaucoup s'amuser.

Camus arrivait au premier palier de la longue travée de marches en espérant que le Scorpion ne dirait plus rien, lorsque sa voix redevenue étrangement chaleureuse l'atteignit.

« Soit le bienvenu parmi nous Camus. »

Le Verseau ne répondit pas. Milo n'en fut pas surpris. Il attendit de le voir disparaitre dans la courbure d'un angle de l'escalier masqué par une avancée rocheuse, avant de s'engager à son tour dans une sente étroite et dangereuse, qui le ramènerait jusqu'à chez lui sans qu'il ait à traverser le onzième temple. Il ne tenait pas à causer plus de désagrément au français. Il faisait aujourd'hui les frais de son inaltérable froideur. Quoi de plus logique après la manière inqualifiable dont il s'était comporté avec lui. Qu'espérait-il exactement ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion qu'il jugeait maintenant ridicule. Néanmoins il ne la regrettait pas. Elle lui avait permis de mesurer l'état de faiblesse du Verseau, et plus encore d'acquérir la certitude que quelque chose ne collait pas. Sans compter Zoltan. L'idée que cet être fourbe s'était attiré les bonnes grâces du onzième gardien le turlupinait. Mais il y avait eu un précédent.

Tout en s'agrippant fermement à la paroi rocheuse pour franchir un décrochement particulièrement difficile, il laissa défiler ses souvenirs. Camus et lui ayant le même âge, ils avaient bénéficié d'un entraînement commun au Sanctuaire durant quelques mois, avant que leurs Maîtres ne les emmènent dans des lieux séparés bien spécifiques. Bien que leur cosmos balbutiant les désignât déjà au choix d'armures précises, il fallait d'abord s'assurer que la motivation était présente derrière le potentiel. La prise en charge d'aspirants chevaliers d'Or était trop importante pour s'y risquer sans probabilités de réussite sérieuse. Ils avaient donc été soumis à tout un tas d'exercices faisant office de tests, bénéficiant d'enseignements communs, ou sous l'égide de leurs Maîtres respectifs. Ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvés flanqués de Mu, Aldébaran, Aiolia, Shaka et de quelques autres, dont Zoltan, sous l'autorité de Saga et Aioros qui s'exerçaient à leurs fonctions de leaders en essayant de les discipliner. Plus âgés Death Mask, Shura et Aphrodite ne faisaient que des apparitions ponctuelles. Quant à Kanon, ils s'ingéniaient à retrouver la trace de ce fantôme insaisissable, dont l'existence dissimulée était vite devenue un secret de polichinelle pour les futurs petits aspirants Or. En y réfléchissant, Milo devait bien s'avouer que s'était un temps béni, et il eut un sourire en songeant aux ruses de sioux qu'il déployait alors, pour parvenir à se rapprocher du petit français. Zoltan avait rapidement comprit le profit qu'il pourrait tirer de cette amitié naissante en essayant de la détruire. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait de cesse de provoquer Milo pour le faire sortir de ses gongs. Malin et observateur, il parvenait toujours à le faire punir sans être lui-même inquiété. Les grands avaient beau se douter de quelque chose, il agissait de manière tellement sournoise qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se faire une certitude. A cette époque Kayra avait été une alliée précieuse pour l'aider à conquérir Camus. Elle avait même réussi à déjouer une ou deux fois les manœuvres du petit roumain qui avait vainement tenté de les séparer. La période probatoire terminée, ils avaient tous été éparpillés, Milo se retrouvant couplé avec un Zoltan d'autant plus déterminé à l'éliminer pour obtenir tranquillement l'armure. Conscient du manège, leur Maître avait laissé faire. Un moyen comme un autre de juger des aptitudes de ses élèves. Jusqu'au jour où…

S'asseyant sur une roche plate, Milo laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide en regardant pensivement le paysage. Les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient maintenant étaient loin d'être agréables. Et pourtant, tout était parti d'une chose plutôt positive. Son Maître et celui de Camus étaient amis. Ils parvenaient à se voir régulièrement malgré leurs obligations, le plus souvent en Sibérie, réunissant par la même occasion leurs apprentis qui combattaient alors ensemble. C'était une méthode efficace pour définir leurs plus et leurs manques face à des adversaires d'une puissance égale, mais disposants d'attaques différentes. Cette année-là, le Verseau était en charge de trois apprentis. Il s'était rapidement avéré que le cosmos de Kayla était trop instable pour briguer l'armure d'or, mais elle avait un bon potentiel pour viser celle de bronze du Cygne. Soucieux d'émulation et refusant l'élitisme, le onzième gardien n'avait pas hésité à l'intégrer aux côtés de ses deux autres aspirants directs. À savoir, Camus et Aslinn, une petite irlandaise aussi brune que sa peau était mate, réservée mais pugnace, qui avait disparu quelques temps plus tard sans que Milo n'ait jamais bien su ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Ils venaient d'atteindre leur dixième année, et il était évident que le Scorpion ne tarderait plus à laisser l'armure se choisir un successeur. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour deviner qu'une maladie grave était en train de l'emporter, et c'était même un miracle qu'il parvienne encore à mobiliser ses forces. Largement plus âgé, le Verseau pensait lui aussi à se retirer, et lorsqu'ils se réunissaient, les deux Maîtres exigeaient que leurs apprentis s'affrontent avec conviction. Lors de ces combats, Zoltan s'ingéniait invariablement à défier Camus avant que Milo puisse le faire. Leurs duels au corps à corps étaient un martyre pour le grec, qui redoutait la sauvagerie du roumain face à la fragile apparence de son ami français. Mais si Camus était indubitablement moins fort physiquement, son adresse et sa rapidité lui permettaient généralement de s'en tirer haut la main, et ces matchs-là se terminaient souvent à égalité. Là où les choses se gâtaient, c'était lorsqu'ils devaient user de leurs cosmos. Sur ce plan-là Camus était indéniablement le plus fort. Sauf qu'il avait du mal à répliquer avec le même emportement brutal que son adversaire, et que bien souvent il se contentait de positions défensives. Régulièrement Zoltan gagnait en profitant de sa tendance à ne pas blesser inutilement quelqu'un. Bien que ce trait de caractère soit tout à l'honneur de son apprenti, le Verseau avait fini par en prendre ombrage, en sachant que ce genre de « gentillesse » risquait un jour de lui être fatal. Après un énième combat qui s'était soldé par la victoire du roumain, il avait exigé de son élève que celui-ci prouve sa valeur de manière incontestable le lendemain, sous peine de l'exclure définitivement. La suite, Milo l'avait assemblée entre sa propre observation et les confidences qu'il avait réussi à arracher au Verseau.

Assez tard dans la soirée, il avait vu Zoltan quitter l'isba où ils se reposaient, sous prétexte d'aller aider Kayla de corvée de bois à l'extérieur. Puni par son Maître pour son manque de réactivité, Camus s'entraînait seul quelque part sur la pente du glacier. Milo n'avait pas du tout aimé ce concours de circonstances. Au risque de se faire sévèrement corriger lui-même, il s'était glissé à l'extérieur pour suivre son condisciple, abandonnant Aslinn seule, avec la charge peu réjouissante de trouver une excuse pour tromper leurs Maîtres quand ceux-ci s'apercevaient de son absence. Comme il s'en doutait, Zoltan n'avait pas pris le chemin de la forêt mais il s'était dirigé vers le massif montagneux. Il avait rapidement rejoint Camus avec lequel il avait échangé quelques mots. Le français lui avait par la suite raconté qu'il était venu lui proposer une sorte de marché. Conscient que cette fois-ci l'apprenti Verseau se défendrait correctement pour conserver sa place, Zoltan était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'il avait peu de chance de gagner. Mais ce que désirait le Maître de Camus, ce n'était qu'une réplique correcte. Alors il lui proposait de lui apprendre comment faire match nul. Zoltan avait toujours été un peu bizarre, sa demande pouvait donc passer pour de la fierté mal placée qui refusait de se voir brutalement détrônée. Bien loin de ces considérations de «premier de la classe », Camus ne s'était pas méfié. Si Zoltan pouvait lui apporter une solution qui satisfasse tout le monde sans déclencher une guerre ouverte, pourquoi pas.

Zoltan envisageait de lui laisser décrypter une de ses attaques, et réciproquement, qu'ils se porteraient le lendemain avec violence, mais qu'ils auraient toutes les facilités de parer à la dernière minute. L'astuce était de se défendre en répliquant par une autre de leurs arcanes offensives, mais de manière synchronisée. En se percutant, la force de leurs cosmos s'annulerait dans un brutal embrasement, et le tour serait joué. Pour que cela marche, il fallait simplement qu'il fasse preuve d'agressivité tous les deux, au même moment. Lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué la teneur de leur marché, Milo avait levé les yeux au ciel. Une fois n'était pas coutume, mais ce soir-là, pour aider le petit roumain, le futur Verseau avait fait preuve d'une naïveté frisant la stupidité.

Les pentes du glacier étant trop exposées aux regards, Zoltan lui avait proposé de redescendre s'entraîner en forêt, ce que Camus avait accepté. Intrigué et inquiet, Milo avait suivi. Ils avaient fini par choisir le promontoire d'un plateau calcaire recouvert de neige, niché entre la forêt et une haute falaise. Caché par les sapins, le grec les observait. Avec une incompréhension totale, il avait d'abord vu Camus mimer une de ses attaques sans utiliser son cosmos. Puis, sur une injonction de Zoltan, il avait recommencé en activant au minimum son aura, pour ne pas risquer d'alerter son Maître sur son changement de position. C'était ce qu'attendait Zoltan. Profitant que son attention se détournait sur une cible neutre, le roumain avait alors déployé son cosmos sans se soucier de l'atténuer, pour le frapper de biais avec une rare violence. Camus n'avait dû la vie qu'à l'intervention de Milo, qui anticipant au dernier moment le geste de son condisciple avait déboulé telle une tornade du massif boisé, pour brutalement éjecter le français de la trajectoire d'une frappe puissante.

Perché sur son rocher en haut du Sanctuaire, Milo se sentit oppressé par ce souvenir. Ce soir-là, il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Camus avait atterri à une dizaine de mètres le lui, à demi assommé par le choc. Allongé dans la neige contre un amoncellement rocheux qui avait encore accentué l'impact du coup qu'il venait de lui porter, il peinait visiblement à se relever. Milo s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir dû le frapper aussi fort, mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Un peu sur la gauche, le tronc pulvérisé d'un sapin solitaire prouvait le danger auquel il l'avait soustrait. L'attaque de Zoltan était clairement meurtrière. Il aurait aimé se précipiter auprès de son ami, mais derrière lui le roumain représentait toujours une menace. Camus ne semblait souffrir d'aucune blessure grave. Les poings serrés il se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire ? cracha-t-il à Zoltan avec colère.

— A ton avis ? le nargua ce dernier sans la moindre expression de remords.

— Tu as voulu le tuer !

— Exactement. »

Fou de rage, Milo voulut s'élancer, mais au même instant une main fraîche se posa sur son poignet. Camus s'était relevé et il venait de le rejoindre.

« Non Milo. »

La vue du sang qui maculait la longue frange et la joue droite du français l'arrêta, plus que le calme de son injonction. Inquiet, il aurait aimé soigner cette blessure, mais Zoltan avait décidé de ne pas se laisser oublier.

« Il a raison, c'est à lui de se défendre.

— Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est plus en état de le faire », répliqua-t-il avec rage avant que Camus ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Cette intervention lui valut d'ailleurs un regard noir. Camus détestait déjà que l'on interfère dans ses affaires. Etouffant un rire, Zoltan se détourna et fit quelques pas en direction de la forêt. Comme il s'y attendait, Milo ne put s'empêcher de le retenir.

« Parce que tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ? » cria-t-il avec véhémence.

Camus n'avait pas lâché son poignet, et seul ce contact inaccoutumé le retenait de se précipiter derrière le roumain.

« Laisse Milo, insista le français avec plus de fermeté. Je réglerais ça plus tard avec lui. Mais de toute manière il sera puni. »

Difficile en effet de cacher la vérité à leurs Maîtres. Contrairement à eux, Camus n'était que peu sensible aux faibles températures. Il ne portait donc pas de vêtements épais qui auraient pu limiter les dégâts. Déchirée et poissée de sang sur le côté droit, la manche longue de son tee-shirt révélait de profondes estafilades sur son bras. Des hématomes apparaîtraient certainement du même côté sur son flanc. Bien qu'il essayât de le cacher, il respirait avec une certaine difficulté, preuve qu'une ou deux côtes avaient dû être touchées. Sans compter la bosse impressionnante qui était en train de se former sur son front et la plaie ouverte dans son cuir chevelu. Ils auraient pu mettre en cause une chute, mais cela n'aurait pas expliqué la marque si spécifique qui devait être en train de se former sous son estomac, là où le cosmos du grec l'avait percuté. Milo en aurait pleuré. Il lui avait vraiment fait mal. Zoltan s'était immobilisé et il les regardait tous les deux avec un amusement qui achevait de lui mettre les nerfs à vif. Il connaissait trop bien son condisciple pour se douter qu'il leur préparait un coup fourré. Après une longue minute où ils s'observèrent tous les trois en silence, le roumain leur annonça d'un ton tranquille en remontant frileusement la capuche fourrée de son anorak sur ses oreilles.

« En fait c'est toi qui va être puni Camus. Et vu l'histoire que je vais raconter, ça sera plutôt sévère.»

Déconcerté par son assurance, le français s'adressa directement au roumain avec une once d'incompréhension dans la voix.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas comment. C'est toi qui m'as attaqué.

— Oui, mais c'est toi qui était censé ne pas quitter le glacier avant que ton Maître ne t'y autorise. Et c'est toi qui a porté la première attaque véritable en prenant soin d'étouffer ton cosmos pour ne pas te faire repérer. Moi, je n'ai fait que répliquer pour me défendre.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla presque Milo, tandis que Camus se contentait de lever un sourcil interloqué. C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquiez mais Camus ne t'a pas attaqué. Il visait ces rochers. J'ai tout vu !

— J'aurais très bien pu me trouver sur ces rochers, répondit Zoltan avec une logique implacable. Et comme tu es intervenu ça va m'éviter de trouver une excuse pour expliquer la trajectoire un peu en biais de mon coup. Entre parenthèse merci Milo, je vais raconter que tu as agi pour l'empêcher de me porter un second coup. Tu es mon héros. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le héros en question se sentit submergé par un sentiment proche de la fureur, qui étrangement l'arma d'un calme meurtrier. Les doigts fins se resserrèrent encore davantage sur son poignet, et il respira un grand coup en essayant de se raccrocher à la froide impassibilité de son ami. Comment parvenait-il à conserver un tel calme dans un moment pareil ?

« J'ai tout vu, répéta-t-il en détachant ses mots, et en regrettant de ne pas les marteler autrement dans le crâne de Zoltan. Je dirai la vérité. »

Mais il en fallait plus pour inquiéter Zoltan.

« Ça sera ta parole contre la mienne, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Déjà tu n'as rien à faire ici. Ensuite tout le monde sait que tu serais capable de raconter n'importe quoi pour prendre sa défense.»

Sa désinvolture était aussi insultante que ses paroles, mais le devançant, Camus passa devant lui en lui murmurant.

« Je vais m'en charger. De toutes manières nos Maîtres ne devraient plus tarder. »

Il avait entièrement raison. Prévenu par la déflagration de cosmos anormalement forte de Zoltan, les adultes allaient arriver. Restait à savoir s'ils seraient suffisamment diligents pour les retrouver avant que le roumain ne finisse de mettre Camus en pièces. Milo était déchiré. D'un côté ce combat demeurait avant tout celui du français. Son honneur de futur chevalier avait été le premier bafoué et il devait répondre en conséquence. Mais de l'autre, le grec était aussi bien placé pour savoir que le coup qu'il lui avait porté l'avait affaibli. L'envie d'intervenir le torturait, mais il connaissait suffisamment la fierté de son ami pour se douter que s'il le faisait, il lui en voudrait en se sentant humilié.

Les ongles profondément enfoncés dans les paumes, Milo voyait avec désespoir Camus s'avancer vers Zoltan. Il avait beau se maintenir aussi droit que possible, une légère claudication prouvait qu'il souffrait encore du coup reçu. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser se faire massacrer sous ses yeux sans réagir... Milo réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mais surtout, il sentait la même pulsion froidement assassine le reprendre. Etrangement, cela l'aidait à cogiter plus efficacement, et alors que le regard ironique de Zoltan l'informait clairement que ce dernier allait se faire un plaisir de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, il s'élança à son tour en avant pour retenir Camus en le rattrapant par le bras.

« Attend ! »

Cette fois-ci le visage que tourna vers lui le petit français était franchement mécontent.

« C'est à moi de l'affronter, enchaîna rapidement Milo. Et tu n'as rien à dire parce que je vais le défier.»

La fierté de son ami accepterait mal qu'il prenne sa place, à une exception près. S'il défiait son condisciple pour obtenir le jugement de l'armure. En clair, seul le possesseur toujours en vie d'une armure pouvait décider du moment réel de sa transmission. Mais ses aspirants étaient autorisés à s'affronter de leur propre initiative en demandant à l'armure de faire une sorte de présélection, s'ils le désiraient, lorsqu'ils se sentaient près. Peu s'y risquait car livrées à elles-mêmes les armures étaient connues pour être capricieuses, et ce n'était pas toujours aux pieds du vainqueur qu'elles atterrissaient. Beaucoup préféraient attendre le moment fatidique où leur Maître se chargeait lui-même de passer le relais. L'épreuve était généralement plus juste et moins sanglante.

Malgré une maîtrise déjà impressionnante sur ses émotions, en entendant ses paroles Camus écarquilla les yeux, à la fois de surprise et d'appréhension. Conscient de ce partage, Milo en fut secrètement heureux. Naturellement le français avait immédiatement compris qu'il n'agissait ainsi que pour le protéger, et il eut un mouvement de tête excédé en retirant son bras de sa prise. Milo devina qu'il aurait aimé passer outre sa décision, mais il avait pris soin de parler suffisamment fort pour que Zoltan l'écoute. Un regard vers leur adversaire confirma à Camus que ce dernier était ravi du cours que prenais les choses et qu'il était inutile d'essayer de ramener son attention sur lui. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait à se débarrasser de Milo.

« Ne crains rien, souffla plus bas le grec pour que le français soit le seul à l'entendre. Je vais me débrouiller pour le tuer. Il ne nous ennuiera plus. »

Mais contre toute attente Camus se rapprocha jusqu'à le toucher pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

« Non, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Gagne, mais ne le tue pas. »

Sur l'instant Milo ne comprit pas et il n'était pas loin de croire que son Maître avait raison : sa gentillesse le perdrait. Alors lui, Milo, il allait lui donner sa première leçon de survie. Que cela lui plaise ou non, il les débarrasserait de ce parasite désagréable. Sans cacher sa détermination, il plongea son regard clair dans celui d'un bleu plus profond, tandis qu'il posait une main presque caressante sur le point de sa tête qui saignait encore. Faisant appel à un savoir que lui avait un jour montré Mu, il stoppa l'hémorragie d'une impulsion de cosmos.

« Tout ira bien », le rassura-t-il encore, en laissant trainer ses doigts plus que nécessaire sur la joue pâle et meurtrie de son ami.

Mais une nouvelle fois, Camus se rebiffa.

« Milo, je ne veux pas, insista-t-il avec une sorte de désespoir dans la voix.

— Tu ne veux pas quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu déconcerté par cette obstination.

— Etre celui que tu associeras à la première personne que tu auras tué », avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

C'était effectivement un argument de poids. Mais ce qui avait finalement emporté la décision de Milo, c'était l'expression douce et inquiète, qui l'espace d'un instant avait velouté ses yeux de tendresse sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Rien que pour cela, parce qu'involontairement Zoltan lui avait ouvert une brèche dans l'horripilante carapace d'indifférence que se forgeait un peu plus chaque jour son ami, Milo l'épargnerait s'il en avait la possibilité.

La suite, le grec s'en rappelait moins précisément. Emporté par l'adrénaline du combat, son instinct avait pris le pas sur sa raison pure. Se faisant face, les deux enfants avaient embrasés leur cosmos de telle manière que l'armure perçoive leur demande. Puis l'affrontement avait commencé, violent, sauvage, sans concession. A un moment ils s'étaient aperçus de la présence de leurs Maîtres, qui debouts côte à côte les observaient dans un coin du terrain. Conscients de l'enjeu du combat, les deux adultes n'étaient pas intervenus. Les coups de Zoltan étaient redoutables d'efficacité. Milo avait eu mal, il avait dû dépasser ses limites, se blinder à la douleur et innover pour surprendre son adversaire. Mais surtout, il lui avait fallu résister à ce besoin primaire qui lui commandait de frapper pour tuer. Son regard qui se posait par instant sur Camus parvenait à le discipliner. Pâle et immobile, celui-ci ne laissait plus rien paraître de ses émotions, mais Milo en devinait la teneur. Camus n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il ne l'abandonnerait pas et il ferait en sorte que cette journée s'associe pour lui à une victoire. Et il allait la lui offrir éclatante et exempte de tuerie.

Zoltan se fatiguait. II se fatiguait. Ils étaient en sang tous les deux. Un enchaînement de coups particulièrement agressifs les avait amenés au bord de la falaise. Epuisés, ils s'accordèrent un instant de répit. Ce fut le moment que choisit l'armure pour se matérialiser aux pieds de Milo. Elle l'avait choisi. Il avait gagné. Essoufflé et heureux, il tourna un instant la tête vers Camus avec un sourire de satisfaction complice. Le geste et le cri du français l'avertirent de la traîtrise de Zoltan. Profitant de son inattention, le roumain plongeait sur lui avec sauvagerie. Milo réagit instinctivement en balayant l'espace devant lui de la frappe de son index rouge. Il sentit nettement le visage de son condisciple se déchirer sur sa griffe empoisonnée. Hurlant de douleur, Zoltan se rejeta en arrière et fit un pas de trop. Emporté par son élan, il glissa sur la pente raide sans parvenir à se rattraper à la main tendue de Milo, et il disparut dans un des gouffres qui s'ouvraient au pied de la falaise.

Cette victoire avait été assombrie par la punition de leurs Maîtres respectifs, qui se doutaient que ce combat avait répondu à d'autres exigences que celle d'un simple défi. La présence sur le terrain de Camus était fortement suspecte, et les explications embrouillées de leurs apprentis les avaient laissés dubitatifs. D'un commun accord, ils avaient donc décidé de séparer le grec et le français durant quelques mois. Révolté par une telle injustice, Milo avait vu cette peine abrégée par la mort de son Maître, bientôt suivi par celle accidentelle du Verseau en titre. Ensuite, le poids de leurs charges avait emballé le cours de leur vie. D'un commun accord, Camus et lui n'avaient jamais plus reparlé de Zoltan.

Se relevant, Milo reprit sa dangereuse descente. Découvrir que Zoltan avait survécu le dérangeait profondément. Sa décision les avait peut-être séparés définitivement, mais il veillerait à ce que Zoltan ne profite pas de la situation pour malmener Camus. Il ne croyait absolument pas à un quelconque repentir de son ancien condisciple. C'était un serpent de la pire espèce, et sa présence auprès du Verseau n'avait certainement rien d'anecdotique.


	17. Chapitre : Premières impressions

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Tari : **_Tu es très intuitive ^^. La raison de la vengeance de Zoltan est très « basique », mais sa manière d'y arriver est effectivement particulièrement tordue et imparable. Comme tu l'as compris, faire souffrir le Verseau n'est pas le but ultime. Bien que pour être certain d'atteindre le résultat qu'il recherche, il avait tout intérêt d'agir ainsi (quand tu auras la clé de l'énigme, ça te paraîtra évident). Et puis n'oublies pas que sur ce plan là, il ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres de sa complice, qui elle, veut détruire Camus. Camus se retrouve donc sous un feu croisé. Tu as aussi fort bien su cerner les retrouvailles entre Camus et Milo. Notre Scorpion se retrouve un peu « coincé » par son attitude précédente, et il ne se sent plus trop en droit d'intervenir. Mais il s'inquiète tout de même, et le connaissant tu dois te douter qu'il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça. Les non-dits vont être assez pernicieux au départ, mais le Verseau risque tout de même d'avoir du mal à tout dissimuler (c'est d'ailleurs mal parti vue la méfiance ambiante qui règne autour de Zoltan). Et Milo a un gros avantage : il connait bien Camus. Merci à toi pour ta fidélité de lecture^^._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (La cruauté de la mémoire) :**_ Camus rejoint son temple, Zoltan sur les talons. Réagissant impulsivement à l'écho du cosmos qu'il a perçu, Milo les intercepte entre les temples des Poissons et du Verseau. Malheureux et en colère, Camus verrouille au maximum ses émotions. Soulagé par ce retour, mais incapable de débrouiller ses propres sentiments Milo camouffle aussi les siens. La présence de Zoltan lui déplait fortement, et il doute immédiatement de sa bienveillance pour Camus. Le Verseau se voit obligé de prendre la défense du roumain, et pour ne pas aggravera les torts qu'il a déjà vis-à-vis de lui, Milo n'insiste pas. Ils se séparent sur des faux semblants, et avec inquiétude Milo se souvient de l'incident qui a autrefois marqué la disparition de Zoltan Second apprenti du Scorpion en titre d'alors pour l'obtention de l'armure d'Or, Zoltan a traitreusement tenté de tuer Camus lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Pour lui sauver la vie, Milo n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de provoquer l'arbitrage direct de l'amure du Scorpion, achevant le combat par l'élimination accidentelle du roumain._

* * *

CHAPITRE 17 : PREMIERES IMPRESSIONS

Lorsque Camus avait effleuré les Douze Maisons de son cosmos, Aphrodite se trouvait chez lui, en compagnie d'Aioros et de Shaina. Il avait beau aspirer à la solitude depuis son retour, il se devait malgré tout de respecter certains devoirs liés à sa charge. Bien que conciliant et ouvert au dialogue, Shion avait été clair. Il faisait partie d'une élite, et celle-ci devait retrouver un minimum de cohésion après les tragédies précédentes. Aphrodite en était d'autant plus conscient, que depuis leur résurrection sa mémoire lui servait pratiquement en boucle ses erreurs passées et leurs conséquences. Sans compter les difficultés rencontrées par d'autres de ses pairs, qui le confrontaient involontairement aux mêmes points. S'il avait cru parvenir à noyer son empathie sous une coquille d'égocentrisme avant que la Guerre Sainte ne le rattrape, il mesurait aujourd'hui l'inutilité pernicieuse d'un tel comportement. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu le choix. S'il s'était laissé aller à la prise en compte de la détresse réelle de certains de ses camarades, il serait devenu fou. Il avait dû se protéger de leur propre déchéance que pour mieux y sombrer lui-même. Il avait dressé des murailles qui avaient finies par s'effondrer sur lui, et il demeurait enseveli sous leurs décombres. Ne voulant pas être la cause de nouvelles dissensions, il s'astreignait régulièrement aux entraînements, et quand il ne pouvait pas l'éviter comme ce jour-là, il acceptait de rencontrer ses condisciples pour régler certains détails entrant dans la bonne marche du Sanctuaire. Pour toutes autres questions, il repoussait gentiment mais fermement toute intrusion dans sa sphère privée. Il ne désirait réellement plus qu'une seule chose : qu'on le laissât en paix avec sa solitude.

Néanmoins, la manière extrêmement brève dont Camus avait annoncé son retour, et plus encore son détachement fuyant pour traverser sa Maison, avaient réactivé son empathie. Et il pouvait dire sans se tromper que le Verseau se heurtait au même problème que le sien. Bien que parfaitement verrouillé, son cosmos se repliait trop sur lui-même pour ne pas être l'aveu d'une souffrance interne qui refusait farouchement de s'épancher. Aphrodite avait beau peu le connaître et se sentir parfaitement incapable de lui venir en aide, sa nature profonde en avait été peinée. Ils avaient tous été victimes des circonstances, mais certains en ressentaient tout de même les effets plus cruellement que d'autres. En l'état actuel de ses propres errements, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il se sentait en capacité de faire pour soulager le français : demander à Aioros et à Shaina de ne pas se manifester sur son passage. Il n'avait pas répondu au regard interrogateur du Sagittaire, ni à la question plus directe de l'italienne, pour reprendre comme si rien n'était leur conversation sur le recensement des armures dépendant directement de la constellation des Poissons, une fois la traversée du Verseau et de son accompagnateur effectuée. Une demi-heure plus tard, le travail étant accompli, il pouvait les mettre courtoisement à la porte.

Aioros et Shaina quittèrent le temple des Poissons avec la désagréable impression de n'avoir réussi à remplir qu'une partie de la mission que leur avait confié Shion. Certes, ils étaient parvenus sans trop de difficultés à envahir la retraite d'Aphrodite, mais mis à part pour les renseigner sur des éléments parfaitement impersonnels, il s'était ingénié à détourner la conversation de sa propre intimité et ils avaient fini par se faire mettre gentiment dehors.

« C'était couru d'avance, bougonna Shaina. Ça fait plus de trois mois qu'il refuse obstinément tous contacts autres que ceux concernant directement sa fonction. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de raison pour qu'il fasse un pas dans notre direction. Même pris par surprise. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi moi ?... Toi encore, tu es la patience attentive personnifiée. Mais moi ?... Il y avait des moments où j'avais envie de le baffer pour le faire réagir. Notre Pope a parfois de ces idées.

— Justement, rétorqua le grec avec un sourire. Ça rentre tout à fait dans le cadre de la thérapie qu'il a en tête.

— Tu pourrais préciser, répliqua l'italienne, un soupçon de méfiance dans la voix.

— Il t'aime bien, répondit succinctement le Sagittaire en regrettant que son masque d'argent lui interdise de voir l'expression de Shaina. Ou tout au moins il t'aimait bien avant son premier décès.

— Et tu sais ça comment toi ? le reprit-elle en tournant son visage anonyme vers lui. Il te l'a dit ?

— Oh ! non, répartit Aioros en riant. J'ai disparu bien trop tôt de sa vie, et depuis son retour il ne parle plus à personne.

— Alors ? » insista-t-elle en maitrisant mal son impatience.

Elle détestait ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en mains. Et bien qu'elle s'appliquât à ne rien en montrer, celle-là était majeure. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait en faire, mais pour le bien du chevalier des Poissons, il y avait effectivement peut-être matière à changer de stratégie la prochaine fois qu'elle le rencontrerait.

« Alors, reprit Aioros en se gardant de la reprendre sur son irrévérence, il a été un temps assez proche d'Angelo. C'est lui qui nous l'a dit.

— Ah. Et pourquoi ce n'est pas le psychopathe du quatrième temple qui s'y colle alors. S'ils étaient si copains que ça, il aurait peut-être un peu plus de chance que nous de le faire réagir, non ?

— Il a déjà essayé, répondit le grec avec patience. Mais Aphrodite le fuit encore plus que les autres. Et entre nous soit dit, abstiens-toi de juger Death Mask avec autant d'à priori. Il a changé. »

Seul un grognement étouffé qui pouvait passer pour un assentiment lui répondit.

« Et je suis sensée faire quoi de l'information ? finit-elle pas demander.

— Réfléchis », fut la seule indication qu'un Aioros passablement amusé voulut bien lui donner.

L'adolescent de quatorze ans qui s'était brutalement éveillé dans un corps de vingt-huit, retrouvait ici un des rares avantages à sa situation. Il avait gardé un regard naturel et non faussé par tout un tas de considérations d'adultes sur la vaste complexité des sentiments humains. Et quand il voyait de quelle manière s'enfonçaient certains de ses pairs sous la jonction de leur maturité soi-disant responsable, et des regrets plus ou moins bien assumés après les désastres qui avaient déferlés sur eux, il espérait bien conserver cette vision moins embouteillée encore quelques temps. Il n'avait qu'à songer à Aiolia pour s'en convaincre. Après mûres réflexions, il était à peu près certain que son petit frère avait monté en épingle une scène qu'il avait surprise de longues années auparavant, que sa condition d'adulte lui interdisait de ramener sur le tapis, mais qui continuait de lui pourrir la vie, empoisonnant leur relation par la même occasion. D'un côté Aiolia s'interdisait de l'ennuyer avec des réminiscences qu'il devait juger déplacées et particulièrement indiscrètes, mais de l'autre il leur en faisait payer plus ou moins consciemment le prix à tous les deux, en s'engluant dans un ressenti biaisé qui ternissait leurs rapports. Aioros lui avait pourtant laissé suffisamment de temps pour lui poser franchement la question qui l'embarrassait. A croire que cette sacro-sainte condition d'adulte rendait parfois pusillanime les plus courageux. La situation finissait par devenir ridicule, et le Sagittaire prit la décision de percer lui-même l'abcès. Finalement, cette rencontre avec le chevalier des Poissons se révélait plus constructive que prévu.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le temple du Verseau en silence. Tandis que Shaina s'interrogeait sur la manière dont elle devait comprendre et gérer l'information donnée par le Sagittaire, Aioros signalait leur passage en se doutant qu'aucun écho ne lui répondrait. Il avait beau savoir que dans ses conditions d'amnésie la détention du français n'avait pas dû être des plus agréables, son absence totale de manifestation affective à son retour avait quelque chose d'excessif. La discrétion de Camus était proverbiale, et il ne s'en serait pas forcément aperçu lui-même, mais la réaction d'Aphrodite n'avait pas été anodine. Derrière l'effacement du Verseau, le suédois avait certainement perçu autre chose qu'un simple désintérêt pour les codes sociaux. Il allait falloir qu'ils soient vigilants. Et puis l'identité de son compagnon le laissait dubitatif. Il n'était pas aussi doué que certains pour déterminer qui se cachait sous telle ou telle aura, mais contrairement à Camus, Zoltan ne faisait pas mystère de sa présence. Pris par une curiosité légitime, il s'était laissé aller à effleurer ce cosmos étranger. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en reconnaissant celui de l'ancien petit apprenti Or, qui lui avait causé tant de soucis alors qu'il détenait une partie de la responsabilité des plus jeunes. Vis-à-vis de lui, Zoltan n'avait jamais fait preuve d'irrespect ou de désobéissance. Mais il n'aimait pas ses manières sournoises, et il s'était toujours douté que plus d'une punition récoltée par Milo aurait dû lui échoir. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit de retour parmi eux d'ailleurs ? En épluchant les vieux dossiers pour trouver un début de piste menant à Camus, il avait appris sa « mort accidentelle » alors qu'il était enfant. Et que faisait-il en compagnie du Verseau qu'il n'avait apparemment jamais porté dans son cœur non plus ? D'un autre côté, qui était-il pour juger si rapidement ? Les gens pouvaient changer avec les années.

Absorbé par cette énigme, son expression se rembrunit, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'italienne.

« Un problème Aioros ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils quittaient le onzième temple.

— Je ne sais pas encore. La personne qui accompagnait Camus m'intrigue. Il se nomme Zoltan, la renseigna-t-il devant son inclinaison de tête interrogative.

— Tu le connais ce Zoltan ?

— Malheureusement, oui.

— Comment ça malheureusement ? »

Pour que le pondéré Sagittaire s'autorise à parler de cette manière, il devait y avoir anguille sous roche, et Shaina était d'autant plus curieuse de connaître le pédigrée du nouvel arrivant. Mais Aioros se défaussa en retrouvant un sourire amical. Il se méfiait des jugements de valeur à l'emporte-pièce.

« Je m'inquiète sans doute pour rien, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Un vieil à priori. Ce que je te reprochais justement avec Angelo un peu plus tôt.

— Oh. Au moins tu es logique avec toi-même. Mais si tu te tracasses pour le Verseau tu as raison.

— Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il à son tour, curieux de connaître l'avis de la jeune femme sur la question.

— Déjà parce qu'on a mis beaucoup trop de temps pour le retrouver, et que je ne pense pas qu'il ait pris des vacances. Ensuite parce que si quelque chose cloche il sera le dernier à vous en parler. »

Elle ne faisait qu'avancer des évidences, et Aioros eut la nette impression qu'elle laissait volontairement en suspend une partie de sa réponse en ne sachant pas trop comment la formuler. Intrigué, il l'incita à poursuivre.

« Va au bout de ta pensée Shaina.

— Milo, lâcha-t-elle sans le regarder.

— Quoi Milo ?

— Tu as eu à travailler avec lui dernièrement ? lui demanda-t-elle en ralentissant sa marche sous l'effet de souvenirs désagréables. Une vraie pile électrique réglée pour un taser à la puissance maximum. Je reconnais que personne n'a mis plus d'acharnement que lui à retrouver Camus. Seulement, il y a des moments où il se comportait bizarrement, et de manière vraiment décalée.

— Tu sais très bien que c'est parce que la situation l'a énormément préoccupé, fut la réponse évasive d'Aioros.

— Tu veux dire, parce qu'ils étaient amis ? insista-t-elle si lourdement que le Sagittaire tiqua.

— Oui », se contenta-t-il de répondre avec prudence.

— Ah oui ? reprit-elle avec un brin d'agacement dans la voix. Alors pourquoi ne se trouve-t-il pas déjà dans le onzième temple ? Camus a beau avoir été discret, je suis sûre qu'aucun des Ors n'a pu rater son message. Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote Aioros. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, et il aurait été bien hypocrite d'essayer de la contrer. Mais elle tournait autour du pot, alors que généralement elle n'hésitait pas à afficher clairement ses idées. Néanmoins il n'était pas stupide. Elle en savait vraisemblablement beaucoup plus qu'eux-mêmes jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna décide de leur révéler la véritable relation entre Milo et Camus. Ce qui la plaçait incontestablement dans une situation délicate vis à vis des Ors. Et c'était effectivement à lui de l'autoriser à poursuivre. Interrompant sa descente, il arrêta celle de la jeune femme en la retenant par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement Shaina ? » demanda-t-il avec bienveillance.

L'italienne se détendit aussitôt, et sans plus tergiverser elle se confia, livrant par là-même l'objet de son souci pour le Verseau.

« Il y a eu des sous-entendus les concernant dernièrement. Et tu sais parfaitement à quoi je fais allusion, parce que je t'ai entendu reprendre deux gardes pas plus tard qu'il y a quatre jours. Et fait, je sais de source sûre qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus qu'amis. Et je le sais depuis longtemps. Parce que je les ai surpris ensemble. »

En voyant l'éclat amusé dans l'œil d'Aioros, tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche sur un « oh ! » muet faussement réprobateur, elle le reprit aussitôt.

« Non, non, non, pas comme ça ! se récria-t-elle en agitant vivement les mains devant elle. Je les ai simplement surpris en train de s'embrasser. C'était leur affaire, et je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai la nette impression qu'il y a eu un truc qui a foiré entre eux

— Et ? demanda le grec en redevenant sérieux.

— Eh bien, si Camus se retrouve tout seul dans un moment pareil, c'est pas bon, acheva-t-elle en exprimant ce qui l'ennuyait véritablement.

— Tu as sans doute raison, admit le Sagittaire en se remettant à descendre les marches. Finalement le fait que Zoltan soit avec lui est peut-être une bonne chose.

— Peut-être bien. Mais tu me disais que tu n'étais pas sûr de lui. Alors ce n'est peut-être pas meilleur non plus, tempéra-t-elle.

— De toute manière Shion va immanquablement demander que l'on ouvre une enquête, la rassura Aioros. C'est la procédure normale en cas de réapparition inexpliquée. Et je m'en chargerai personnellement... Mais dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu te soucies autant du Verseau ?

— Il a couvert une de mes bêtises lorsque j'étais gamine », fut le seul petit bout d'explication qu'elle accepta de lui donner.

C'était une raison plus qu'honorable, et connaissant la fierté de l'italienne, le grec n'insista pas pour en savoir davantage. Ils se séparèrent en arrivant au neuvième temple, l'esprit encore plus rempli de questions que de réponses.

Un peu plus haut, Camus tentait utilement de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Il avait déjà mal vécu le retour brutal de ses souvenirs, mais sa rencontre imprévue avec Milo l'avait achevé. Et retrouver l'intimité de son logis ne l'aidait en rien. Pas un meuble ou un bibelot qui ne lui rappelât un élément de sa vie d'avant, auquel était étroitement lié le Scorpion. Pire qu'une malédiction… Entre colère, frustration et chagrin il oscillait sous une tempête émotive qu'il cachait difficilement à Zoltan. Depuis leur bref aparté avec Milo, ce dernier s'était contenté de le suivre sans rien dire. Mais il se sentait épié. Refusant de lui donner la moindre satisfaction, Camus résistait encore vaillamment au manque de drogue. Et le roumain le laissait s'enfoncer avec un plaisir évident.

En pénétrant dans son logis, le français avait aussitôt remarqué que ses affaires avaient été fouillées. Tout avait beau avoir été remis en place, et plusieurs années d'absence pouvant expliquer quelques objets bougés pour cause de ménage, deux ou trois ouvrages décalés d'un cran dans la bibliothèque, ou la nouvelle disposition de certains papiers au fond du tiroir de son bureau, prouvaient le passage d'une main étrangère. A en juger par les précautions prises, pas si étrangère que ça d'ailleurs. Et la figure de Milo s'imposait de nouveau. Bien qu'il se doutât que cette recherche avait été menée pour le retrouver, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Qu'avait-il trouvé en farfouillant ainsi dans son intimité ? La vigilance curieuse du balafré qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements l'empêcha de procéder à une vérification en bonne et due forme.

Indiquant à Zoltan une des deux chambres servant généralement pour les apprentis, il avait fini par aller s'enfermer dans la sienne, pour essayer de retrouver un peu de calme intérieur. Mais il ne put éviter d'entendre la répartie ironique du roumain lorsqu'il tourna la clé.

« Pas la peine de prendre tant de précautions Camus. De toute manière tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui finiras par venir mendier auprès de moi. »

Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Ne pouvant lutter davantage contre une bouffée de colère révoltée, il se saisit d'une chaise à sa portée pour l'envoyer se fracasser contre la porte. Seul le rire du roumain lui répondit. Cet exutoire lui permit de tenir une heure de plus en serrant les dents. Allongé sur le lit les yeux grands ouverts, il essayait vainement de s'accorder un moment de repos. Il s'interrogeait aussi sur le mystérieux commanditaire de Zoltan. Les enfants étant sous sa menace directe, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne du Sanctuaire. Mais qui pouvait le haïr suffisamment pour avoir mis au point un tel piège ? Il savait que certaines de ses anciennes missions extérieures lui valaient la rancune de quelques personnes. Mais aucune n'était assez puissante pour s'infiltrer dans le Domaine Sacré en toute impunité. L'attaque venait de l'intérieur et il avait beau se remémorer le moindre instant de sa vie précédente, il ne voyait vraiment pas qui pouvait lui en vouloir à ce point.

Un long frisson le secoua. Malgré sa volonté, un mal de tête lancinant s'était installé. Il n'était plus en état de réfléchir correctement. Il se releva presque avec difficulté en sentant la douleur si caractéristique le saisir à chacun de ses mouvements. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait demander à Zoltan de le soulager, avant que son cosmos ne devienne trop fluctuant. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque que les autres s'aperçoivent de quelque chose. Rouvrant la porte, il se retrouva dans la grande pièce à vivre éclairée par deux grandes fenêtres baignées de soleil. Il avait aménagé son intérieur de manière à la fois sommaire et confortable. Une table en bois cirée entourée de banc près de la cheminée, trois grands coffres ouvragés en guise de rangement, et dans un coin un canapé et une table basse devant l'angle de la pièce qu'il avait transformé en bibliothèque.

Zoltan s'était rendu utile en allumant le feu. Il s'en approcha d'une démarche presque chancelante. Il n'avait pas froid, et pourtant il se sentait glacé. Assis dans l'un des deux fauteuils qui encadraient l'âtre, le roumain le regardait s'avancer avec un petit sourire satisfait. Camus lui faisait penser à un oiseau qui venait manger dans sa main. Il serait si facile de l'étouffer lorsque le moment serait venu. Car que sa complice le veuille ou non, il l'achèverait. Telle serait la quintessence de sa vengeance. Le français s'immobilisa à quelques pas de lui, l'expression si fermée qu'il fallait être attentif pour percevoir à présent son malaise. Sa fierté n'avait d'égale que son courage, et il ne put que l'admirer. Durant quelques secondes, les prunelles bleues affrontèrent les yeux noirs. Le Verseau savait qu'une fois que le poison du roumain coulerait dans ses veines, il dériverait un moment dans un monde sans définition et exempt de souffrance. Tout se compliquait tellement autour de lui, qu'au-delà de la disparition de son malaise physique, il n'aspirait plus qu'à cet oubli. Mais avant, il avait besoin d'obtenir une réponse.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué de cette manière quand nous étions enfants ? » demanda-t-il en mobilisant ses dernières forces pour conserver son port de tête altier.

Le sourire de Zoltan s'accentua, et Camus eut besoin de toute sa retenue pour ne pas le saisir par le col de sa chemise et le secouer avec violence. Il savait que rien n'obligeait le roumain à lui répondre, mais apparemment celui-ci aimait jouer avec ses nerfs.

« A cause d'une conversation que j'ai surprise entre nos deux Maîtres, répondit-il enfin, en sachant qu'il ne satisfaisait pas véritablement à sa question.

— Quelle conversation ? insista le Verseau.

— Ah ! ça, il faudra que tu le découvres par toi-même. Mais à mon avis tu seras mort avant que cela ne se produise. »

Ignorant sa provocation, Camus reprit sans élever le ton.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pour que tu veuilles te venger de moi depuis si longtemps…

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas me venger de toi, le coupa Zoltan avec désinvolture. J'ai vendu mes services à quelqu'un qui veut le faire. Nuance. »

Pas un trait du visage du Verseau ne bougea, mais Zoltan le connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir désorienté. Son silence était l'aveu de la foule de questions qui devait l'agiter. Tel un chat jouant avec une souris, il trouva amusant de l'embrouiller davantage, en lui donnant des explications paradoxalement sincères.

« Je n'ai rien contre toi, reprit-il sans lâcher son regard. Absolument rien. Et si ça peut te consoler je ne t'en voulais pas davantage lorsque nous étions gosses. Tu étais simplement le moyen le plus efficace pour obtenir ce que je désirais. Et malheureusement pour toi, tu le restes encore aujourd'hui.

— Et que désires-tu si ardemment ? l'interrogea Camus d'un ton neutre.

— Tu n'en a vraiment pas la moindre idée ? Tu me déçois. Pourtant tu devrais trouver facilement ce qui m'animait autrefois. Souviens-toi. Nous étions deux à nous disputer l'armure du Scorpion. Elle aurait dû me revenir. J'étais indéniablement celui qui la méritait. Mais Milo m'a éliminé.

— Il t'a combattu loyalement, répliqua le français d'un ton calme, tout en regrettant déjà le cours que prenait la conversation.

— Mais il s'est servi de son cosmos au dernier moment, objecta le roumain d'un air faussement scandalisé. Alors que l'armure l'avait déjà choisi. S'il n'avait pas répliqué avec autant de force, jamais je n'aurais glissé. Et les événements auraient encore pu être modifiés.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire, toi, au même moment ? ne put s'empêcher de réagir le Verseau malgré son désir de se détacher de tout ce qui concernait le Scorpion. Tu l'as attaqué par traîtrise. Il n'a fait que se protéger.

— Et toi je constate que tu le défends encore, répondit Zoltan d'un air entendu. Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Franchement il faut que je l'entende pour le croire. Et pourtant c'est si évident », termina-t-il d'un ton songeur brusquement redevenu sérieux.

Agacé par ses sous-entendus et de plus en plus travaillé par un malaise physique qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus cacher, Camus n'aima pas sa dérobade. Zoltan était trop sûr de lui. Depuis le début il lui manquait un élément et il avait maintenant la certitude que tant qu'il ne le posséderait pas, il serait dans l'incapacité de se défendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? demanda-t-il encore en posant ses mains croisées sur le haut de ses bras, dans le geste dérisoire de masquer à Zoltan les tremblements qui le saisissait.

— Ce que nos Maîtres racontaient, répondit le balafré en se levant du fauteuil pour venir se dresser en face de lui. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cette conversation était intéressante. Et le mieux, c'est que c'est là que j'ai compris que Milo avait déjà dû plonger. Il tenait déjà tellement à toi à l'époque. Si comme eux vous aviez eu l'intelligence de ne rester qu'amis. Mais non, il a fallu que tu répondes à ses sentiments et que vous deveniez amants par la suite. Chose dont je ne me plaindrais pas, car en faisant ça tu m'as mâché le travail. »

Et brusquement, malgré l'état de manque qui menaçait d'anéantir ses dernières dispositions au raisonnement, une petite lumière clignota dans l'esprit de Camus. Milo et lui avait été si discrets, que ceux qui connaissaient leur secret devait se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » tenta-t-il de comprendre en conservant un détachement trompeur.

Le regard rivé au sien eut un éclat moqueur. Zoltan n'était pas dupe. M ais alors que le Verseau désespérait d'obtenir une réponse, le roumain lui accorda cet indice, certain que celui-ci ne servirait qu'à le perdre davantage et pour son plus grand bonheur à soupçonner tout le monde. Se penchant à son oreille sur un ton de confidence, il murmura :

« C'est à ton ennemi que je dois ce renseignement. Et elle ne saura jamais combien je lui en suis reconnaissant. »

_« Elle »… _Involontairement Zoltan venait de se trahir. A présent Camus savait qu'il avait affaire à une femme, ce qui réduisait d'autant son champ d'investigations futures. Se redressant, le roumain poursuivit avec le plaisir évident de livrer quelque chose qui allait à nouveau le déstabiliser. Du moins l'espérait-il.

« En tout cas, sa demande me donne une occasion unique de me venger de manière définitive. Pas de toi. Mais de lui. C'est ce qui m'anime aujourd'hui. Je veux me venger de Milo. »

Aucun battement de cil ne vint trahir les pensées du Verseau. D'une indifférence parfaite, son regard et ses traits fléchirent seulement sous l'assaut d'un frisson involontaire. Et le roumain attendit inutilement une réplique. Camus sut qu'il venait de marquer un point à la petite moue de contrariété qui effleura un instant les lèvres de son adversaire et il se félicita de parvenir encore à le tromper. Car bien que ses griefs contre Milo enflent comme une litanie, il n'aimait pas le savoir dans la ligne de mire de Zoltan. Même si la petite voix de la colère l'armait d'une pointe de rancœur, il se sentait incapable de l'abandonner à son sort comme à un juste retour des choses. Son ancien condisciple était dangereux, et après ce qu'il avait réussi avec lui-même, il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il soit capable de déboulonner un Scorpion au meilleur de sa forme. Pour Camus cette idée était inacceptable. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais ça changeait la donne.

Ils s'observèrent encore ainsi une minute ou deux, dans un face à face muet, avant que le français ne soit à nouveau saisi par un tressaillement. Afin d'éviter définitivement toute velléité de fuite durant leur voyage, Zoltan le tenait sevré depuis leur départ, ayant pris le risque de le ramener au Sanctuaire dans un état à la limite de la dissimulation. Mais à présent il devenait évident que le français n'arrivait plus à réprimer son malaise. Il avait beau étouffer au maximum son cosmos, Zoltan parvenait à en ressentir le déséquilibre souffrant. Que quelqu'un traverse maintenant le onzième temple, et il le percevrait aussi. Le but n'était pas qu'il ameute tout le Sanctuaire, mais qu'il prenne conscience de ses limites et qu'il restait à sa merci. Néanmoins Zoltan était joueur, et il se plut à le défier avec une insistance à la fois osée et cruelle.

« Tu comptes attendre encore longtemps avant de me demander ce dont tu as besoin ? l'interrogea-t-il avec une ironie mordante. Tu sais, je peux fort bien trouver une explication pour ça aussi, sans être véritablement inquiété. Après reste à savoir si tu as envie que l'on découvre que tu es devenu un junkie ou non ? »

L'ombre d'une hésitation traversa le regard clair. Mais Zoltan ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait le jour où il l'avait laissé sombrer dans un abime de souffrance. Plus que la douleur, Camus redoutait le regard que les autres porteraient sur lui à ce moment-là. Et sa réplique lui donna raison.

« Fais-le, et qu'on en finisse », murmura-t-il d'un ton égal et pourtant vaincu.

Lorsque l'ongle devenu noir plongea sous le col de sa chemise pour piquer un endroit qui à force restait constamment endolori, Camus ne put retenir un bref gémissement, à la fois de douleur et de soulagement. D'une serviabilité moqueuse jusqu'au bout, Zoltan le soutint alors que l'effet foudroyant de la drogue injectée à haute dose commençait à faire son effet. Allongé sur le divan, un coussin sous la tête et en arrière-plan sonore quelques paroles incompréhensibles servies par un roumain à l'image déformée, il se laissa sombrer dans un univers qui trompait ses sens et sa raison malmenée. Apaisé par le reflux brutal de la douleur, son cosmos retrouvait l'instabilité propre à tout dormeur traversant un période de rêve. Il allait totalement perdre pied avec la réalité, lorsqu'un écho fugace, inquiet et insistant, vint secouer ce qui lui restait de logique et de raison durant un instant. Cela avait été si bref, qu'il aurait pu ne pas y prendre garde. Sauf que la signature de cette intervention était celle qui l'avait déjà intriguée lorsque l'armure lui avait rendu l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, Sergueï était capable de percevoir les modifications de sa psyché alors qu'il se trouvait à une distance non négligeable de lui. C'était sans doute à cause de cela que le petit n'avait jamais paru surpris de le voir à la limite de l'épuisement les deux fois où Zoltan l'avait introduit dans sa geôle. Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas bien. Ce genre de relation pouvait s'expliquer entre un Maître et son élève, pas entre deux étrangers. Or lorsqu'il l'avait effleuré de son cosmos retrouvé, Camus n'avait pas perçu chez l'enfant d'aptitudes particulières le prédestinant à devenir son apprenti. Il existait pourtant un lien entre eux, qui n'aurait jamais dû se tisser. Il faudrait qu'il s'en inquiète… Plus tard… Beaucoup plus tard…

Sagement assis sur le premier gradin de la grande arène, Sergueï suivait attentivement l'entraînement de deux nouveaux apprentis, qui sous l'égide d'Aldébaran s'essayaient maladroitement à éjecter un petit bloc de pierre de leurs trajectoires. Ils ne semblaient guère plus âgés que lui, et malgré leur bonne volonté, ils laissaient poindre l'indécision de certains débutants. L'imposant Taureau avait beau faire preuve de patience et de gentillesse, les deux garçons n'en menaient visiblement pas large sous son autorité, et le plus jeune arrondissait systématiquement les épaules à chaque fois que la grosse voix s'adressait à lui. Occupé à peu de distance à remettre en forme six soldats, ce qui pour lui consistait à leur apprendre des prises de lutte qui les envoyaient systématiquement bouler violemment quelques mètres plus loin, le Cancer ne put retenir un commentaire narquois.

« Tu devrais demander à ta Mélina de te servir d'intermédiaire. Elle aurait plus de chance de les faire obéir sans les traumatiser. Crois-moi, acheva-t-il en redevenant sérieux, tu ne tireras jamais rien de ces petits miteux. Ils ont de la gelée de framboise à la place du courage. »

Sous l'insulte et la réprimande, les deux petits se tassèrent davantage, ce qui eut le don d'arracher un énorme soupir d'agacement au Taureau. Même s'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, le quatrième gardien ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de titiller les autres de manière à les déstabiliser pour les faire réagir. L'inconvénient, c'était qu'Aldébaran n'était pas du tout convaincu que c'était la meilleure manière de s'y prendre avec des enfants aussi jeunes. Courtois et conciliant, il s'adressa néanmoins à son pair avec cordialité.

« Angelo, lorsque j'aurais besoin de tes conseils, je te les demanderai. Merci.

— Si ça te plaît de perdre ton temps, répliqua ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Moi, j'aime aller à l'essentiel. Et je ne m'amuserai pas inutilement avec une personne qui n'a pas d'intérêt », termina-t-il en jetant un regard appuyé vers le petit russe, qui toujours assis suivait la scène avec intérêt.

Sans s'émouvoir, l'enfant soutint l'agressivité étudiée des yeux gris bleu posés sur lui. Alors que Marine le ramenait doucement vers la partie du Domaine réservée aux apprentis, il avait été attiré par les cris d'efforts, les encouragements ou les insultes qui fusaient de l'arène. Lâchant la main qui tenait la sienne, il s'était dirigé vers l'aire de combat. Marine l'avait laissé faire. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, et les réactions de l'enfant l'intriguaient. Il était à la fois curieux, attentif et extrêmement réservé. Mais surtout, son statut de chevalier d'argent lui permettait de percevoir une partie de la puissance latente qui l'habitait. Shion avait raison, le petit rejoindrait certainement leurs rangs. D'un signe de tête, elle lui avait donné son accord pour qu'il s'asseye et regarde les différents entraînements. Il y avait du monde ce jour-là, et leur présence était passée inaperçue. Du moins l'avait-elle cru, jusqu'à l'intervention du Cancer. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucun mal à ce qu'ils se trouvent là, mais elle sentait que l'intervention de Death Mask n'était pas anodine.

Un sourire d'intérêt relevant un coin de sa bouche, le Cancer s'approcha davantage. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient soutenir son regard incisif, et il le testa en laissant sourdre une infime partie de son cosmos à l'état brut. Debout deux gradins plus haut, Marine eut un frémissement de contrariété. Elle n'appréciait pas ses manières. Il vit Aldébaran se retourner, prêt à intervenir. L'enfant gardait toujours les yeux plongés dans les siens. Sans agressivité, sans défiance, sans crainte, simplement avec une sorte de calme rempli de prudence. Et puis brusquement, alors qu'Angelo n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, Marine vit ses poings se serrer convulsivement, tandis qu'il se relevait en baissant les yeux, une expression de colère rentrée sur le visage. Les trois adultes eurent le même réflexe d'étonnement. Apparemment l'enfant venait de percevoir quelque chose qui le mettait hors de lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas bronché en sentant le cosmos belliqueux de Death Mask. Mais quoi ? Baissant la tête dans une tentative inutile pour cacher sa rage, il se détourna et sans un mot, il prit l'escalier.

« Qu'y a-t-il Sergueï ? demanda Marine lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

— Rien », murmura-t-il sans s'arrêter et en refusant de la regarder.

De plus en plus perplexe, la jeune femme lui emboitait le pas, lorsque la voix du Cancer retentit derrière elle.

« Ton petit protégé est plus remonté qu'une horloge.

— Ce n'est pas mon petit protégé. Sergueï vient d'arriver en compagnie de Camus, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

— Oh ! c'est vrai, Monsieur « ne vous apercevez surtout pas que je suis là » est de retour. J'ai eu la chance de percevoir ses salutations succinctes. Il fallait être rapide.

— Angelo, le rabroua discrètement Aldébaran.

- On est bien d'accord, concéda-t-il, je suis soulagé qu'il soit rentré. Mais apparemment il est toujours aussi expansif, et ne compte pas sur moi pour aller m'enquérir de sa santé. Les étages supérieurs manquent singulièrement de joyeuseté en ce moment. Et sinon cette enfant ? termina-t-il en retenant Marine pour la seconde fois.

— Shion me l'a confié pour que je l'emmène aux baraquements des apprentis, répondit-elle en sachant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse.

— En tout cas il n'y restera pas longtemps, siffla le Cancer en regardant Sergueï disparaitre au détour du haut de l'escalier d'un air songeur.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par son assertion.

— Parce que je ne pense pas que son futur Maître ait envie de se taper des allers-retours à n'en plus finir », l'informa-t-il, sibyllin.

Et laissant la jeune femme sur ses interrogations, il s'éloigna.


	18. Chapitre : Les massages de la discorde

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Tari :**_ Aphrodite a besoin qu'on le secoue et Aioros essaye simplement de souffler à Shaina qu'une des manières d'y arriver serait peut-être de confier cette tâche à une personne qu'il appréciait. Quant à Camus, il a beau ne plus rien vouloir faire avec le Scorpion, la souffrance ne lui enlèvera pas son intégrité. La colère lui dicte pour l'instant de tourner la page, mais je le vois mal accepter de se venger bassement en laissant agir Zoltan tranquillement. Et puis pour être tout à fait claire, il a encore du mal à savoir exactement où il en est vis-à-vis de Milo (je te rappelle qu'à la base c'est le Scorpion qui l'a repoussé, pas l'inverse), il réagit donc en conservant certains réflexes conditionnés du cœur. Pour la commanditaire, je n'ai pas encore donné beaucoup d'indices. Mais je l'ai citée ^^.Désolée, Sergueï ne sera pas l'apprenti de Milo. Par contre pour le lien ça aurait pu être ça, et tu n'es pas la seule à y avoir pensé._

* * *

**Note :**_ Ce récit s'inscrit dans la durée, et je conçois que certaines « informations » peuvent se perdre. Notamment lorsque je reprends des faits ayant été abordés plusieurs chapitres, et donc semaines ^^, auparavant. Pour une facilité de lecture, je vais donc mettre en place des résumés. Je pensais commencer dès ce chapitre, mais revenir en arrière pour les précédents n'est pas pratique. Je partirai donc du début du récit et normalement je devrais assez rapidement « me rattraper ».J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Premières impressions) :**_ De retour de chez Aphrodite, Aioros et Shaina discutent sur la manière de venir en aide au chevalier des Poissons, qui s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la mélancolie. En traversant le temple du Verseau, Aioros s'interroge sur l'étrange rapprochement entre Camus et Zoltan tout en décidant de mettre à plat la « fâcherie » qui l'oppose toujours à Aiolia. Camus retrouve son logis avec beaucoup d'émotions rentrées. Il s'isole de Zoltan jusqu'à ce que le besoin de drogue l'oblige à le rejoindre Ayant retrouvé sa mémoire, il essayait de mieux cerner les motivations du roumain. Celui-ci lui confirme qu'il n'a rien contre lui, et qu'il ne fait qu'agir sur les ordres de son véritable ennemi. Involontairement il lui révèle que celui-ci est une femme. Zoltan lui avoue aussi que celui dont il veut se venger personnellement c'est Milo. Il se sert indirectement de Camus pour cela, à cause d'une conversation qu'il a autrefois surprise entre leurs Maîtres respectifs. Emmené par Marine aux baraquements réservés aux futurs apprentis, Sergueï observe en chemin les combats d'entraînements de la grande arène. Angelo est tout de suite interpelé par le cosmos de l'enfant. Mais aucun des adultes présents ne comprend sa soudaine réaction de colère et de retrait, alors qu'à travers le lien qui perdure entre lui et Camus, le petit russe et le seul à percevoir le moment où Zoltan drogue le français._

* * *

CHAPITRE 18 : LES MASSAGES DE LA DISCORDE

Recadré par Shion, Shaka avait regagné sa demeure pour aussitôt se plonger dans un exercice de méditation intensive. Il avait fait le point, il savait où il en était, il avait simplement besoin de renouer avec ce détachement intérieur que beaucoup comprenait mal, et qui faisait sa force. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que sa manière d'envisager son avenir s'était radicalement modifiée, mais au moins il y voyait plus clair. Il en acceptait les conséquences en souhaitant simplement parvenir à concilier cet acheminement en servant Athéna. Il ne l'avait jamais trahi. Il lui avait tout sacrifié, et cela depuis bien plus longtemps que la courte vue d'une vie humaine le laissait supposer.

A courir après une réalisation spirituelle sublimée, il n'avait pas commis l'erreur de se noyer dans les effluves d'une pseudo voie divine sacrificielle. Suivant les conseils avisés de son Maître, qui pourtant avait fini par s'oublier lui-même, il avait trouvé le chemin médian. Celui préconisé à tous les chevaliers de la Vierge, trop proches de l'annihilation de leur personnalité dans un bain de purification illusoire. Et il l'avait découvert il y a des années, par l'intermédiaire de Shura. Il s'y était complu, sachant que les bienfaits étaient partagés. Par un étrange concours de circonstance, le Capricorne déjouait auprès de lui le piège de sa propre Maison. Cela Shaka l'avait compris après coup, n'étant le dépositaire que du secret de son propre temple. Mais l'équilibre apporté à son frère d'armes avait été spectaculaire. Et la Vierge en était d'autant plus heureux. Ils avaient pu contourner ce qui menaçait de les détruire en s'épaulant mutuellement. Mais ce qui avait marché pour le Capricorne, la Vierge ignorait que de son côté cela se révélerait à double tranchant. Son Maître l'avait toujours mis en garde contre le premier travers : celui de la sainteté poussée à outrance. Pas contre le risque de vouloir conserver un attachement humain. Et il y était tombé à pieds joints.

Fatigué d'avoir dû tant donner, conscient que malgré son dernier sacrifice il restait tributaire de la roue du dharma, il avait cédé à l'une des plus simples aspirations humaines : celle du besoin de souffler. Il savait que son choix remettait en cause une grande partie de son indéniable ascension spirituelle. Mais il l'assumait. Retrouver l'anonymat reposant d'un humain ordinaire. Juste pour une vie. La prochaine si possible. Connaître des joies banales, faire étalage de sentiments ambivalents, vivre ses attachements en toute lumière, partager, aimer, souffrir sans doute, mais ne plus simplement assimiler son existence au poids de ses responsabilités. Et alors que son âme se dissolvait devant le Mur des Lamentations, il avait profité du dernier toucher infime de sa Déesse pour lui présenter sa requête. « Faire part de sa décision » semblaient des mots plus adéquats. Il était certain que tout s'achevait là. Il ne la reniait pas. Il recommencerait avec autant d'abnégation lorsque le moment viendrait. Mais plus tard si possible. Beaucoup plus tard.

Alors se réveiller un beau matin toujours coincé dans cette vie, avec les souvenirs de cette aspiration profonde, tandis que sa condition de chevalier et son engagement réel auprès d'Athéna s'opposaient à sa réalisation : c'était un piège infernal. Les paroles de Shion lui avaient clairement permis de comprendre qu'il s'était fourvoyé, et que la voie médiane n'imposait pas ce retour en arrière. Certes, mais entre-temps il y avait eu son élan de franchise fatigué auprès d'Athéna, et la répartie légèrement acerbe de celle-ci à son encontre lors du premier conseil. Il ne regrettait rien, il savait quel était son rôle, mais sa position actuelle le laissait tel un funambule à l'équilibre précaire. Shion avait raison, il devait se ressaisir. Ils n'étaient plus que sept, auquel s'ajoutait Kanon, pour défendre leurs valeurs et veiller à l'indépendance de l'humanité hors du Sanctuaire. Il n'était plus question qu'il abandonne son rôle. Cette épreuve lui avait même permis de comprendre qu'il pouvait progresser encore, tout en conservant cette voie d'apaisement. Elle ne s'opposait pas à sa réalisation, au contraire, elle pouvait y contribuer. Le seul souci, c'était que tout comme Camus et Milo, il n'avait sans doute pas choisi la personne la plus adéquate pour régler son problème. Mais était-il question de choisir dans ce cadre-là ? Restait à assumer le double jugement de sa Déesse sur le sujet.

L'aube pointait à peine lorsque Shura rejoignit Shaka. Plus ou moins à l'affut de la régularité de la cosmos énergie du sixième gardien depuis son altercation avec le Lion, il avait senti l'éveil de son pair depuis un moment déjà, et il avait attendu le lever du jour pour se déplacer. Toujours ces sacro-saintes notions de qu'en dira-t-on. Shaka en avait d'ailleurs chèrement payé le prix des années auparavant à cause d'Aiolia. Le temple de la Vierge semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant d'harmonie, et ceux qui le traversaient y percevait à nouveau une force tranquille qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Diffuse certes, mais oh ! combien plus habituelle que l'hésitation troublée précédente, et quelque part, plus rassurante. L'indien semblait ressaisir ses repères, et bien qu'il soit encore loin de rayonner de la même puissance qu'auparavant, il ne doutait pas qu'il finirait par y arriver.

Le fait même que Shaka médite à l'emplacement coutumier était un signe plus que positif. Installé sur son lotus de pierre, à la fois attentif et concentré sur une réalité différente, la Vierge conservait cette immobilité bienveillante et gardienne qui fascinait l'espagnol. Il avait beau être d'une nature plutôt calme et retenue lui-même, jamais il ne parviendrait à se retrancher de cette manière. Sans cacher sa présence, Shura s'assit sur le gradin aménagé en alcôve dans un renfoncement. Patiemment il attendit que son comparse en termine. Incontestablement il semblait apaisé. Et cela le rassurait. A un imperceptible changement de position, le Capricorne sut qu'il avait toute son attention, et il entra dans le vif du sujet, comme il le faisait habituellement avant que la Guerre Sainte ne volatilise leur intimité. C'était ce qu'il aimait avec Shaka. Pas de faux-semblants, mais une approche sans détours de ce qui pouvait poser problème.

« Bonjour Shaka. Je sais que Saori arrive ce matin. Je suppose qu'Athéna ne sera pas loin.

— Tu supposes bien, répondit l'indien sans quitter sa posture. Shion tient à ce que nous ayons une explication définitive.

— Tu as fait ton choix ? »

Shaka décela une infime nuance d'appréhension chez son visiteur, et il tourna la tête vers lui pour donner plus de poids à sa réponse.

« A partir du moment où ma condition de chevalier demeure effective, je crois qu'il n'a jamais été question de choix pour moi. Et je pourrais même qualifier d'égarement ma demande précédente. Mais je ne la regrette pas, et en aucun cas je ne remettrai en cause notre « arrangement », enchaîna-t-il devant l'expression soudain presque inquiète de son compagnon.

— Ce qui veut dire ? »

Shaka retint un sourire. Shura avait parfaitement compris, mais il faisait partie de ces gens qui avaient besoin d'être rassurés oralement pour se sentir à l'aise.

« Je crois que c'est clair, reprit-il posément en relevant les paupières. Mon engagement auprès d'Athéna demeure inchangé. Mais il passe à présent par l'équilibre que tu m'apportes. »

Sous le feu de ces iris d'un bleu céruléen, Shura ressentit une émotion à la fois puissante et réconfortante. Pour le sixième gardien, plonger son regard dans celui d'un autre hors du courant d'une bataille relevait d'un geste très intime, que le Capricorne appréciait à sa juste valeur. Se redressant, il s'approcha de l'assise de pierre de son ami, et d'un geste à la complicité provoquante, il laissa glisser un doigt sur l'arête fine de son nez.

« Seulement l'équilibre ? demanda-t-il en poussant son avantage, tout en cherchant à s'assurer que la réponse était bien évidente pour la Vierge.

— Tu sais très bien qu'il ne sera jamais question de sentiments entre nous. Pas de ceux-là en tout cas. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait notre force », le conforta l'indien en repoussant la main de l'espagnol d'un petit geste sec.

Shura recula, une expression satisfaite sur le visage. Après son long passage à vide, retrouver le caractère et les manières pragmatiques de la Viège l'armait d'un nouveau courage. Il ne lui en dirait rien pour ne pas déstabiliser son regain d'autorité encore frais, mais s'il le fallait, il n'hésiterait pas à affronter Athéna en se posant en défenseur du sixième gardien. Et tant pis si pour une fois il inversait l'ordre de ses priorités. Sans Shaka, ses idéaux auraient depuis longtemps volés en éclats. Ce qu'il constatait à ce moment précis, c'était que le ciment de leur étrange amitié ne semblait pas s'être altéré, et il en était heureux. Tout comme la Viège, il avait besoin de ce lien unique qui s'était tissé au cours des années. Leur rapprochement en aurait surpris plus d'un par l'étrangeté de leurs rapports, à la limite de l'ambiguïté, et l'espagnol songea que l'indien avait eu raison de s'en expliquer au moins devant le Grand Pope.

Shura était présent lorsque Shaka s'en était ouvert à Shion. Il n'avait rien caché. Il avait simplement marqué quelques arrêts lorsque sa confession concernait plus directement le Capricorne, quémandant implicitement son accord tacite. Le silence de l'espagnol l'avait encouragé à poursuivre, et il s'était livré sans réserve. Que l'atlante soit ensuite parvenu à le convaincre de s'en remettre à la décision de leur Déesse le soulageait. Shura voulait croire en sa bienveillance, bien que le désaveu temporaire de Shaka puisse avoir un brin agacé Athéna. Il avait beau lui être respectueusement dévoué, il n'était pas totalement aveugle pour ne pas reconnaitre un petit côté rigide à leur Divinité. Elle avait une sainte horreur des surprises. L'avenir de Shaka allait se jouer dans les prochaines heures, et que celui-ci le veuille ou non, il serait là pour l'épauler si nécessaire.

Déployant ses longues jambes, la Vierge se releva. Vêtu d'une sorte de fuseau d'un bleu très pâle que recouvrait en partie une tunique d'un ton azur plus soutenu, il était prêt pour l'entraînement. Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie de son temple, sa longue chevelure ondoyant doucement derrière lui. Renouant avec d'anciennes habitudes, Shura se porta spontanément à son niveau pour l'accompagner.

« Il est encore tôt, et Saori ne devrait pas nous rejoindre avant deux bonnes heures, l'informa le sixième gardien. J'avais prévu de faire quelques exercices faisant appel au sens de l'observation. Veux-tu être mon partenaire ?

— Avec plaisir », accepta l'espagnol en sachant que dans cette catégorie il allait avoir du mal à battre son compagnon.

Une fois hors du bâtiment, ils obliquèrent sur l'un des chemins menant directement à la grande arène. Ils marchaient en silence. Suivant le vol d'un oiseau, l'attention de Shaka se posa soudain sur le temple du Verseau. Il s'en dégageait un tel manque de réactivité que son front se plissa légèrement sous un voile de contrariété inquiète. Seule la volonté de Camus de ne communiquer avec personne expliquait cette chape d'étanchéité. Malgré sa curiosité soucieuse, il aurait été bien en peine de la forcer de son cosmos affaibli, sans attirer l'attention du propriétaire des lieux. Mieux valait passer par une voie plus traditionnelle. Il demanda donc à Shura des nouvelles de son voisin direct.

« Il n'a pas mis le nez hors de chez lui depuis hier, le renseigna Shura, visiblement agacé par le comportement d'un Verseau encore plus discret que celui de ses souvenirs. Comme c'est parti, Shion va devoir le déloger comme il l'a fait pour Aphrodite. J'admets que le temps passé loin du Sanctuaire a dû lui paraître long, mais il aurait tout de même pu faire un effort lorsque certains ont essayé de le contacter via leur cosmos. J'étais aux premières loges. Il s'est refermé comme une huître mal éduquée.

— Parce que tu es très conviviale toi, le reprit Shaka d'un ton doucement grondeur.

— Non, mais j'ai toujours fait en sorte de respecter au minimum les conventions d'usage. Même lorsqu'elles me pesaient. Et à titre informatif, je te rappelle que le nouveau mot d'ordre est _cohésion_. »

Shaka retint un sourire. Il retrouvait bien là le souci du Capricorne de se conformer aux normes, par désir du respect des règles établies pour peu qu'elles lui paraissent positives. Et en la matière il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. La veille, la politesse la plus élémentaire aurait dû dicter à Camus de ne faire, ne serait-ce qu'une brève apparition, au repas du soir donné dans le mess aménagé au Palais depuis leur retour. Les chevaliers étaient libres de s'y rendre ou de prendre leur repas chez eux ou à l'extérieur, mais beaucoup avait fait l'effort de se réunir ce soir-là, pensant saluer et souhaiter la bienvenue au onzième gardien. Son absence n'avait donné lieu à aucun commentaire direct, mais la plupart n'en pensaient pas moins. Le souvenir des confidences du Grand Pope sur l'armure du Verseau obligea la Vierge à tempérer la grogne du Capricorne.

« D'après ce que Shion a bien voulu laisser entendre, sa longue absence s'est soldée par une détention assez difficile. Il a sans doute besoin de retrouver ses repères. »

Seul un reniflement dubitatif lui répondit. A vrai dire il était le premier à ne pas se satisfaire de ses paroles, mais pas pour la même raison que Shura. Il était réellement inquiet. L'armure n'avait pas pu réagir aussi violemment pour une simple incarcération mineure. Et le fait que durant sa période d'amnésie Camus ait été convaincu qu'il avait été délibérément abandonné de tous n'expliquait pas tout. Les armures avaient malheureusement l'habitude d'encaisser ce genre de maltraitance. Que la sienne se soit manifestée témoignait d'une souffrance autrement plus difficilement supportable. Il regretta soudain d'être tenu par le secret et de ne rien pouvoir dire à Shura. Une analyse croisée n'aurait pas été de trop. Et puis il y avait l'identité du sauveur providentiel du français. Plus que tout autre la Vierge reconnaissait le caractère changeant des sentiments humains, mais malgré son refus de donner prise aux préjugés, il butait sur la définition d'un Zoltan agissant par pure charité d'âme. Il n'avait que peu côtoyé le petit roumain, mais durant cette période il avait fait de sa vie un tel enfer, que ses souvenirs demeuraient suffisamment vivaces et désagréables pour l'armer de méfiance. Rien ne lui interdisait par contre de demander l'avis de l'espagnol sur ce concours de circonstances extraordinaires.

« Que penses-tu de Zoltan ? l'interrogea-il à brûle pourpoint.

— C'était un gamin plutôt tordu et je suis sûr qu'il s'ingéniait à faire punir Milo à sa place. Mais à part ça, je n'étais que rarement sur place du temps de votre préapprentissage. Tu as un doute sur l'intégrité nouvelle du personnage ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça, confirma la Vierge. Une chose est sure : il détestait Milo. Et je crois qu'il n'appréciait pas davantage Camus. Alors qu'il se retrouve ainsi brusquement entre eux, ça me paraît étrange.

— Je te rappelle que les deux zozos n'ont pas eu besoin de lui pour se séparer, répondit le Capricorne en jetant un regard oblique à la Vierge.

— Peut-être, mais compte-tenu des antécédents, et connaissant l'instabilité actuelle du Scorpion, j'augure mal de ce retour. Et je pense que si Camus se retrouve coincé au milieu, ça n'aidera personne. »

Mais apparemment moins suspicieux, Shura se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Ça vaut pas la prise de tête entre Mu et Saga, répliqua-t-il avec une once de découragement dans la voix. Franchement tu comprends ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là toi ? Que le Bélier conserve ses distances, soit. Mais une rancune de ce crin, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Et Saga qui concurrence Aphrodite dans l'art de se rendre invisible. Alors un Verseau qui rejoindrait leur confrérie, quoi de plus normal… Bon sang ! On était tout de même cinq à passer pour des traîtres. Et vous avez tous admis la manœuvre. Alors pourquoi deux des principaux concernés, auxquels va peut-être s'ajouter Camus, s'obstinent-ils à se complaire dans leur misère ! »

Il était rare d'entendre le Capricorne s'emporter de la sorte, et Shaka comprit immédiatement qu'il souffrait encore lui-même des relents de cet épisode. Connaissant l'aversion de son compagnon pour l'apitoiement, il se contenta de constater.

« Tu es dur Shura.

— Non, j'essaie de me satisfaire de la victoire d'Athéna pour justifier ce que nous avons fait. Et savoir que deux d'entre nous, peut-être bientôt trois, ne parviennent pas à aller de l'avant, ça me mine. Personne ne méritait ça Shaka. Personne. Tu le sais d'autant mieux que tu l'as toi aussi mal vécu. Mais tu n'étais pas du même côté. Et ça, crois-moi, ça va bien au-delà des supposées entourloupes d'un Zoltan. »

Durant une minute ils marchèrent en gardant le silence. Shaka s'accordait un temps de réflexion. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Quant à Zoltan, peut-être se trompait-il effectivement. Néanmoins l'intervention de l'armure le tracassait.

« Tu as sans doute raison, finit-il par répliquer. Mais j'aimerais malgré tout que tu gardes un œil sur Camus.

— Pourquoi ? s'entêta un Shura qui ne partageait pas la même inquiétude. Tu n'as jamais eu aucune relation avec mon glacial voisin. Comme la majorité d'entre nous tu ignores comment il fonctionne réellement. Et je vois mal Camus inviter quelqu'un qu'il n'apprécierait pas à partager sa demeure. Il faut vraiment que quelque chose t'ennuie.

— Une intuition », se contenta de répondre la Vierge sans entrer plus avant dans les détails.

Un sourcil relevé de manière sceptique, Shura lui donna néanmoins son accord d'un signe de tête. Pour lui, le repli du Verseau relevait exclusivement de leur embrigadement dans les rangs d'Hadès et il ne voyait pas en quoi la présence du roumain pouvait devenir pernicieuse. Au contraire, pour que Camus ait accepté de le recevoir, c'est qu'il devait se sentir proche de lui, et vue les circonstances, ce rapprochement devrait même l'aider.

Ils venaient d'atteindre le sommet des gradins encerclant la grande arène et une prudence instinctive interrompit là leur échange. Bien que matinaux, ils n'étaient pas les premiers. Shaina et deux de ses apprentis s'entraînaient déjà, tandis qu'un roulement dans les factions de gardes mettait en mouvement ceux qui allaient se reposer et ceux qui prenaient leur poste. Ils s'engageaient dans l'un des escaliers, lorsque surgissant de nulle part le Lion fut devant eux.

« Shaka … Shura…»

Aiolia avait pris soin de les saluer en leur laissant lire la calme neutralité de son cosmos, et Shaka s'immobilisa devant lui d'une manière parfaitement détendue. Il avait décidé de remédier aux désordres qui bousculaient ses valeurs, et le vieil antagonisme qui l'opposait au cinquième gardien en faisait partie. Comme une leçon bien apprise, les règles retrouvaient leur place dans son esprit. Il avait succombé à la colère, au désir et à l'ignorance. Or il n'éprouvait plus de colère vis-à-vis du Lion, il venait de comprendre que ce qu'il prenait pour du désir pouvait parfaitement s'intégrer à une gestion plus saine de son existence, et les voiles de l'ignorance s'en trouvaient remisés. Finalement cette rencontre était plutôt positive. Shura demeurait néanmoins sur le qui-vive. Aiolia ne s'en formalisa pas. Il pouvait le comprendre.

« Je crois que j'ai des excuses à te présenter, reprit-il en s'adressant à la Vierge. J'ai été un peu radical lors de notre dernier affrontement. Je voulais que tu saches que je ne pensais pas réellement tout ce que je t'ai dit. Mais il fallait que je te fasse réagir.

— Je ne suis pas certain que les termes « ne pas penser réellement » correspondent, chipota Shaka d'un air docte et pourtant parfaitement dépourvu de provocation. N'aurais-tu pas plus justement : « tourné la page » ? »

Détournant la tête, Shura étouffa un rire discret. Oui, décidément la Vierge retrouvait la forme. Son exaspérante manie de calibrer le moindre mot revenait en force, et il faudrait un jour qu'ils débattent du sens du mot « tact » tous les deux. L'espagnol avait beau ne nourrir aucune affinité avec le grec, il appréciait sa démarche. Heureusement Aiolia possédait une bonne mémoire. La rigueur sémantique de Shaka faisait déjà des ravages du temps de leur amitié.

« Sans doute, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Ma réaction d'alors a dû te blesser. A juste titre, et je…

— Nous partageons les torts, l'interrompit l'indien avec une autorité douce qui n'admettait pas de contradiction. J'ai moi-même fait preuve de stupidité en me servant de Marine. J'aurais dû comprendre ce que tu éprouvais véritablement pour elle. Il aurait sans doute été plus simple que je t'explique le problème de Shura.

— Pas sûr que j'aurais accepté de le comprendre, reconnut le Lion avec une franchise un peu honteuse. D'ailleurs c'est une bonne chose que tu sois là Shura, poursuivit-il en posant son regard vert sur l'espagnol. Car je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès de toi. »

Shura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Autant il trouvait la démarche du Lion logique vis-à-vis de la Vierge, autant elle lui apparaissait véritablement courageuse le concernant. L'animosité qu'il nourrissait à son égard était connue de tous avant qu'il ne disparaisse du Sanctuaire et depuis son retour, c'est à peine s'ils avaient échangé deux mots. Agréablement surpris, il s'approcha, et saisi par une émotion difficile à dissimuler, il lui tendit la main. Mais plus tactile, Aiolia répondit à son geste, en l'attirant contre lui pour lui donner une franche accolade. Un instant désorienté, l'espagnol se raidit, puis répondit en serrant à son tour le grec entre ses bras. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le cosmos de la Vierge les englobait tous les trois d'une chaleur fraternelle. Les mots devenaient dérisoires. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient été désignés en tant que gardiens d'Athéna, ils acceptaient de s'ouvrir à une osmose totale. Le grand sacrifice devant le Mur des Lamentations ne les avait pas touchés d'une manière aussi intime, et la stupidité de leur attitude précédente ne leur en parut que plus puérile. Simultanément les souvenirs qui avaient émaillé ces sombres journées leurs revinrent. Instantanément ils les mêlèrent, offrant la possibilité à chacun d'entre eux de décrypter l'information absente, ou de corriger ses impressions erronées. Chacun pris conscience de la partie qui lui manquait de l'histoire. A travers la toile de leur propre vécu, ils retraçaient la réalité globale qui les avait séparées, pour mieux se réunir.

Tout était parti du meurtre d'Aioros. Le petit Aiolia avait beau essayer de se convaincre de la traîtrise de son frère, la chute de son héros lui laissait une plaie ouverte au cœur. Il faisait pourtant de son mieux pour se blinder et ne rien montrer devant les autres. Il serrait les dents lorsqu'il sentait poindre de la méfiance à son égard et affichait de l'indifférence quand quelqu'un salissait le nom d'Aioros devant lui. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne parvenait pas à absoudre son assassin. Consciencieusement, il s'appliquait donc à éviter Shura. Parfaitement conscient des difficultés de l'enfant, celui-ci s'effaçait d'ailleurs volontairement à son approche. Les années avaient passé, sans qu'Aiolia ne parvienne à identifier la mystification de Saga. Sa position de chevalier d'Or lui épargnait dorénavant les réflexions désagréables, et il se dressait fièrement parmi ses pairs. Seul son retrait mâtiné d'hostilité vis-à-vis du Capricorne demeurait. Saga ne s'y était d'ailleurs pas trompé, et sagement il avait fait en sorte que les deux chevaliers n'aient jamais à exécuter une mission commune.

Les choses auraient pu en demeurer là, si Shura n'avait pas compris qu'on l'avait manipulé. Plus proche du Grand Pope dans son service, il avait noté quelques bizarreries concernant Shion. Infimes certes, mais intrigantes. Il les avait d'abord attribuées à son grand âge, mais la justesse étonnamment vive de tout ce que faisait celui-ci à côté le chiffonnait. C'était Death Mask, avec qui il faisait parfois équipe, qui avait fini par lui donner les clés de l'énigme. Sans état d'âme, le Cancer lui avait clairement fait comprendre que soit il s'inclinait, soit on l'éliminerait, corvée dont il se chargerait d'ailleurs lui-même. Dire que Shura avait été réellement surpris serait faux. Il avait surtout pesé le pour et le contre, certain que d'une certaine manière Saga agissait pour le bien de l'humanité, sous l'égide d'Athéna. En l'occurrence la gestion de leur Pope était loin d'être catastrophique, le pire ayant sans doute été de révéler sa forfaiture. Rien de tel pour engendrer une scission. Il avait donc choisi de se taire. La seule chose qui le chagrinait, était d'avoir été obligé de tuer Aioros. Sous ce nouvel éclairage il devenait évident que pour un une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, le Sagittaire avait refusé de prêter allégeance au Gémeau, qui s'était vu dans l'obligation de s'en débarrasser. Or contrairement au Cancer, le Capricorne n'avait pas l'âme d'un tueur. Il avait certes du sang sur les mains, mais entre éliminer un ennemi dans le cadre d'une mission, et supprimer un frère d'armes simplement un peu trop intègre, il y avait une différence notable. Et il avait commencé à traîner ses remords, à la recherche d'une solution pour canaliser cette faiblesse, jusqu'à ce que l'idée saugrenue de demander à la Vierge de lui enseigner les bases de la méditation lui traverse l'esprit.

Shaka n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que la demande de Shura cachait autre chose qu'un simple besoin de détente ordinaire. Ils ne se connaissaient pas particulièrement, mais l'indien avait immédiatement perçu la souffrance qui telle une gangrène pourrissait la probité du Capricorne. Déployant ses talents, le sixième gardien avait alors travaillé pour évacuer ce creuset pernicieux. Peu à peu le Capricorne s'était laissé apprivoiser, et sans rien révéler de l'usurpation de Saga, il n'avait pas caché ses doutes sur la nécessité de la mort d'Aioros. Derrière cette confession en demi-teinte, la Vierge avait compris qu'il remettait en cause la légitimité, plus que l'utilité, de la disparition du Sagittaire.

Bien que n'en laissant rien paraître, il y avait longtemps que Shaka se doutait que la fonction de Grand Pope avait basculé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rien ne lui permettait pourtant de suspecter de mauvaises intentions derrière cette manipulation. Il n'était pas un politique, et du moment que la justice de leur mission perdurait, il pouvait se satisfaire de l'écran de fumée qui dissimulait leur guide. Il notait aussi que les visites répétées de Shura lui procurait un sentiment de partage agréable et que l'ennui que dissimulait son propre détachement s'en trouvait allégé. Quant au Capricorne, il ne cachait pas que la fréquentation du sixième temple lui apportait une paix intérieure jamais égalée. Chacun des deux y trouvait son compte, et Shaka comprit alors la véritable portée du sens des paroles de son Maître, qui sans l'énoncer ouvertement, lui avait appris la manière d'éviter le piège que camouflait sa Maison. Il n'avait guère plus de sept ans à l'époque, mais déjà son esprit ouvert sur l'au-delà était capable d'assimiler bien des préceptes.

Isolés dans un des renfoncements du temple de la Vierge, le Maître et l'élève venaient de terminer un exercice de méditation intensive. Ils conservaient encore leurs positions assises si caractéristiques et un silence empreint de quiétude les entourait. S'adressant à l'enfant blond sagement installé en face de lui, le grand jeune homme à la longue chevelure argentée et à l'air doux rompit le silence.

« Shaka, plonger dans les abîmes propres au divin te fait courir le risque de totalement t'oublier toi-même, pour ne songer plus qu'aux autres.

— Mais Maître, n'est-ce pas la voie de la Compassion que nous enseigne le Bouddha ?

— Pas exactement. Avoir de la compassion vis-à-vis de tous les êtres ne nous ordonne pas de nous annihiler. Les individus de ce monde ont besoin d'un guide qui les oriente concrètement. Mais si un jour tu prends trop de distance avec toutes ces qualités humaines qui font de toi ce que tu es, même si tu œuvres au profit du soulagement des souffrances de la multitude des êtres qui t'entourent, tu auras beau vouloir maintenir ton élan, tu t'y noieras rapidement.

— Que dois-je faire alors ?

— Trouver une attache solide qui t'ancrera dans cette réalité. Quelqu'un de suffisamment fort pour se satisfaire du peu que tu pourras lui offrir, et de si important à tes propres yeux, que pour cette personne tu conserveras des réflexes totalement humains. »

Bien qu'incroyablement en avance pour son âge, le point soulevé par son Maître amena le petit Shaka à battre des paupières, pour ouvrir ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'incompréhension. Il avait beau se concentrer, il parvenait mal à cerner correctement les tenants et les aboutissants de cet enseignement prémonitoire. En face de lui, aussi immobile qu'hermétique, son Maître se contenta de l'effleurer d'une caresse rassurante de son cosmos doré. Il en déduisit qu'il devait résoudre cette énigme seul, mais qu'il avait encore largement le temps pour cela.

Ce fut lorsqu'il s'éveilla pour la première fois aux côtés de Shura, qu'il comprit enfin la portée véritable de ces paroles. De manière totalement inattendue, il venait de trouver « la » personne qui représentait son point d'équilibre. En soit, c'était une très bonne chose, mais il n'était pas certain que son Maitre aurait trouvé son choix judicieux. Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des combattants, rendait la combinaison hautement discutable. Shaka ne se leurrait pas. Le lien qui s'était insidieusement créé entre eux était unique. Que l'un des deux vienne à disparaître et l'autre devrait faire face à des remous existentiels particulièrement amers. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de lui arriver quelques mois plus tard, lorsque Shura avait été tué une première fois. Il avait néanmoins admirablement réussi à cacher son mal être à ses frères d'armes, avec le résultat que l'on connaissait lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant Athéna pour ce qu'il pensait être un ultime adieu.

Il était aussi évident qu'à défaut de l'admettre, personne ne comprendrait l'étrange relation qui s'était nouée entre eux. Il ne s'agissait ni d'amour, ni d'attirance physique. Et bien que cette nuit-là Shura ait partagé son lit, et qu'ils se soient retrouvés lovés l'un contre lui aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux que la morale restrictive de certains aurait pu réprouver. Peu communicatif sur sa vie privée, Shura lui avait confié que sur ce plan-là, il n'aimait que les femmes. Quant à lui, il n'était pas particulièrement porté sur les hommes non plus, tant soit peu qu'il accorde encore de l'intérêt à la chose. Et c'était pourtant bien à un désir de rapprochement purement tactile qu'ils avaient cédé. À un besoin de sensualité partagé. Au plaisir de s'abandonner à un cocon de douceur sans équivoque, et pourtant extrêmement ambigu.

Dormant toujours, allongé sur le ventre, le visage niché contre son épaule et un bras passé autour de sa taille, l'expression détendue du Capricorne respirait la satisfaction et le bonheur. Un cocktail que jamais il n'exposerait au grand jour une fois réveillé. En le regardant dormir, Shaka affichait lui aussi la félicité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait en égoïste un bienfait accordé. La victoire sur les doutes et la grisaille de l'âme de Shura lui appartenait. Il n'en tirait aucune gloire, mais une immense joie pour cet homme dévoré de remords et de questions sans réponses. Son soulagement, même provisoire, déteignait sur lui de manière indélébile. C'était une sensation bizarre, qui l'armait d'une force et d'une volonté nouvelle. Rien que pour ça, il ne regrettait pas l'achèvement peu orthodoxe de la séance de méditation de la veille.

Repoussant avec douceur les jambes du Capricorne qui s'étaient emmêlées aux siennes, la Vierge se leva sans bruit pour revêtir un sari, avant d'aller préparer un petit déjeuner léger. Il ressentait encore pleinement le bienfait de la fusion qu'il avait partagé la veille et il admit à ce moment que Shura représentait l'élément stabilisateur qu'il avait plus ou moins recherché toute sa vie. Il réalisa aussi que quiconque se serait aventuré dans sa chambre un peu plus tôt, en aurait immédiatement tiré des conclusions erronées. Car il n'était absolument pas question de sexe entre eux.

Shaka avait ramené d'Asie le savoir et les techniques de massages élaborés, qui en agissant sur tous les chakras apportaient au corps et au mental un summum de détente et de clarification de l'esprit. S'y adonner demandait une complicité parfaite avec son partenaire, car même de manière maladroite, celui-ci devait répondre à la gestuelle du plus initié. Avec une efficacité redoutable, Shaka avait commencé par vaincre les points de douleurs musculaires de Shura, avant d'entreprendre réellement ce qui allait les mener à une félicité pure. Confiant et curieux de mener l'expérience, le Capricorne s'était laissé guider sans aucune appréhension. Moins précises mais tout aussi apaisantes, ses mains s'étaient mises à leur tour en mouvement sur le corps de l'indien, aussi souple, fin et résistant qu'une liane. Peu à peu et tout naturellement, les deux hommes s'étaient entièrement dénudés. Doucement, les relents d'énergie négative de leur cosmos avaient été drainés. Avec bien-être, la Vierge avait découvert la douceur de s'en remettre entièrement et en toute confiance à un autre. Mal dirigé, ce ballet à quatre mains se terminait immanquablement par un soulagement plus terre à terre. Mais une fois la presque incontournable tension sexuelle dépassée, c'était bien un abandon de volupté purement sublimée qui en résultait. Avec un accord parfait, ils s'en étaient totalement remis l'un à l'autre. Sans tabou et sans pudeur. Parce que justement ils savaient que leur relation allait au-delà. Ils n'étaient plus deux êtres sexués, mais deux âmes en parfaite harmonie. Ils se complétaient.

Deux hommes parvenant à une fusion parfaite en passant par un biais purement sensuel et tactile, sans qu'il soit question entre eux d'une quelconque relation amoureuse ou sexuelle. Qui pourrait comprendre ce paradoxe ? Ça ne s'expliquait pas. Ça se vivait. Beaucoup s'y serait trompé. Et emporté par sa rancœur, certainement Aiolia.

Dans ce cadre bien particulier, le cas du Lion posait un réel problème à Shaka. Le grec était son ami. Un de ses rares et véritables amis. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne Aiolia aimait venir s'épancher auprès de lui. Il l'écoutait, avec patience et bienveillance, essayant de le réconforter maladroitement de quelques paroles sages. Il avait aussi pris goût à leurs longues discussions sur des sujets très divers, qui pouvaient les maintenir éveiller des nuits entières. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce que Shura représentait réellement pour lui, c'était certainement la personne dont il se sentait le plus proche. Mais Shaka considérait que l'amitié authentique n'admettait pas de hiérarchie, et il espérait conserver celle du Lion. Néanmoins il doutait que celui-ci accepte sereinement le partage. Aiolia n'appréciait pas Shura, et il se voyait mal lui expliquer la réalité des caresses qu'ils se prodiguaient mutuellement. Il ne voulait pas blesser son ami, et il craignait que celui-ci se sente trahi. Désirant le préserver, il prit sans doute la plus mauvaise décision : celle de se taire.

Les ennuis commencèrent lorsqu'Aiolia finit par s'irriter ouvertement de la tocade du dixième gardien pour la méditation, tout en s'avisant d'un indéfinissable mais réel changement chez son voisin immédiat. Le grec était loin d'être un imbécile, et il allait rapidement faire le rapprochement. Shaka hésita à lui dire la vérité, mais Shura l'en dissuada, certain que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

Le drame éclata de manière inattendue, par le biais de Marine. Shaka et Shura venaient une nouvelle fois d'expérimenter leur rapprochement spécial lorsqu'il se produisit. Immanquablement l'alanguissement qui s'en suivait retenait le Capricorne plus que de nécessaire auprès de la Vierge et systématiquement il s'endormait à ses côtés. Le Sanctuaire n'étant pas en alerte, il savait pouvoir se le permettre. Simplement il s'éveillait avant l'aurore, prenait rapidement le temps de partager une dernière tasse de thé avec son compagnon, avant de regagner discrètement ses quartiers. C'était d'ailleurs lors d'un de ces retours « tout cosmos éteint », qu'il avait eu la surprise d'apercevoir Milo se glisser de manière aussi silencieuse que lui de Maisons en Maisons. Il avait été incapable de situer son point de départ, mais son amitié pour le Verseau l'avait fortement interpelée. Par la suite ce hasard ne s'était jamais reproduit, et il l'avait balayé de sa mémoire, jusqu'à ce que Shaka lui révèle la nature de l'ancienne relation unissant les deux hommes. Mais ce jour-là, douillettement installé contre le flanc chaud de son frère d'esprit, il s'était accordé quelques minutes supplémentaires pour profiter de la douce quiétude d'une symbiose encore parfaite. Quelques minutes de trop. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement de repli, Marine investissait le temple de la Vierge

Enflé de colère de chagrin et de déception, le cosmos du chevalier de l'Aigle indiquait clairement son désarroi. Et il arrivait droit sur l'habitat du maître des lieux. Réveillé à son tour, Shaka n'avait eu que le temps de poser sur ses épaules nues une sorte de grand châle de soie orangé, qui telle une toge ancienne l'enveloppait jusqu'aux pieds. Dans la grande pièce à vivre, quelques bougies allumées la veille brûlaient encore, et aussitôt la Vierge comprit que trompée par cet indice d'activité nocturne, la jeune femme allait investir son domaine. C'était lui-même qui lui avait donné ce droit. Connu pour ses tête-à-tête avec le divin qui parfois s'éternisaient toute la nuit, Shaka passait pour un insomniaque et ces quelques intimes savaient pouvoir venir se réfugier auprès de lui en cas de problème.

Il connaissait bien la jeune femme, et à force de fréquentation par l'intermédiaire de leur amitié commune pour Aiolia, il avait fini par la considérer comme une sorte de petite sœur incontournable. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à percer ses véritables sentiments pour son ami léonin. Enfant, elle avait elle-même initié le dialogue avec le futur chevalier du Lion, qui semblait déjà la fasciner. Amusé par son audace, touché par sa gentillesse, admiratif devant sa détermination à conquérir sa propre armure d'argent, Aiolia s'était laissé faire. La présence de la petite fille le distrayait, et son manque de préjugés vis-à-vis d'Aioros était un baume sur son cœur écorché. Le petit bout de femme rousse avait fini par céder la place à une belle adolescente, dont les sentiments réels pour le cinquième gardien transparaissaient à tout le monde, sauf apparemment au principal intéressé. Intrigué, Shaka avait interrogé le grec sur son ressenti pour la japonaise. A l'instar de l'indien, il n'avait bien voulu reconnaître qu'une tendre amitié fraternelle. Shaka n'avait rien répliqué, conscient que la vérité était plus complexe. Depuis la mort de son frère, Aiolia souffrait d'une sorte de rétractation émotionnelle dès qu'il s'agissait de s'engager trop avant auprès de quelqu'un. La Vierge demeurait le seul auprès duquel il acceptait de baisser ses barrières en toute confiance. Ainsi cette nuit-là, lorsque Marine poussa la porte de son repère et entra telle une tornade rousse furieuse et déboussolée, il comprit immédiatement la raison de son agitation.

Cédant à un besoin de réconfort, la jeune femme s'était précipitée dans ses bras, sans noter la tenue quelque peu légère de son ami. Dissimulé dans un coin sombre près du chambranle de la porte de la chambre restée ouverte, Shura observait la scène. Le plus sage aurait été qu'il s'éclipse en catimini, si la totalité de ses vêtements ne s'était pas trouvée dans la pièce principale. Pour l'heure, couvert d'un seul drap qu'il avait arraché du lit, il accordait sa tenue à celle de son compagnon. C'était une situation parfaitement ridicule, et qui plus est dangereuse, s'il s'en référait au déplacement en approche du cosmos du Lion qui venait dans leur direction. Shaka l'avait lui aussi parfaitement senti. Avec un soupir de résignation, il laissa la jeune femme se serrer contre lui. Elle ne portait pas son masque, et des larmes de frustration et de tristesse marbraient ses joues rondes. Réconfortante et douce, la main de la Vierge caressait sa chevelure de flamme. S'accrochant à lui à la manière d'une enfant, elle lui raconta ce qu'il avait déjà deviné. Lasse de ce jeu de cache-cache amoureux auquel elle sentait Aiolia se livrer avec elle, elle avait décidé de lui prouver la solidité de ses propres sentiments en s'offrant à lui. Mais pris dans les raies du filet de sa crainte de s'engager, le Lion avait tenté de la décourager sans la blesser, en lui expliquant qu'il ne voyait en elle qu'une petite sœur, et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Le résultat de sa tentative de dissimulation avait été l'inverse de ce qu'il attendait et la jeune femme s'était enfuie comme une furie du cinquième temple.

Enfin, Marine sembla prendre conscience du désordre qui l'entourait. Les deux couverts trainant encore sur la table basse, la disparition des coussins de prière au profit d'une sorte de large futon près duquel s'alignaient quelques flacons d'huiles essentielles, et surtout, l'éparpillement étonnant de vêtements masculins. Shaka cherchait encore une explication possible, lorsque le regard de la japonaise se posa sur la ceinture du Capricorne, caractéristique par son cuir de Cordoue et sa boucle en métal ciselé. Se détachant des bras de la Vierge, elle recula d'un pas, et ses beaux yeux noisette se levèrent sur lui avec un étonnement dépourvu de jugement.

« Shura », murmura-t-elle avec une certaine incrédulité, avant de sentir à son tour la présence du Lion qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

A l'énoncé de son nom, le concerné sortit de son coin sombre pour s'avancer aux côtés de la Vierge. D'un petit signe de tête il salua la jeune femme, qui les yeux écarquillés, prenait enfin conscience de leurs tenues peu orthodoxes. Aiolia serait là d'une seconde à l'autre. Il n'était plus temps de tergiverser. De plus en plus embarrassée, la japonaise eut un regard désolé pour Shaka lorsque la porte extérieure s'ouvrit sur le grec. Il pénétra dans la pièce l'expression inquiète. Il paraissait tout aussi désorienté que Marine un moment plus tôt et Shaka sentit basculer ses doutes sur les sentiments réels du Lion à l'égard de l'adolescente. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se faire une certitude, les yeux de son ami avaient balayé la scène, et ils s'étaient figés avec une dureté inaccoutumée sur le couple insolite qu'il formait avec Shura. Dire quoique ce soit à ce moment-là n'aurait servi à rien. Les apparences étaient clairement contre eux. Avisant la jeune femme, Aiolia s'adressa à elle d'une voix sèche.

« Viens avec moi Marine, je crois qu'il est plus que clair que nous dérangeons. »

Mais bien que doublement mal à l'aise, la blessure de la japonaise était encore trop fraîche pour qu'elle suive sagement celui qui refusait l'amour qu'elle lui offrait. Il avait beau être un Or, il se jouait ici une partie trop intime pour qu'elle obéisse par devoir.

« Ils m'ont accueillie. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te suivrais, répondit-elle en esquissant un pas en arrière.

— Tu t'es réfugiée stupidement chez Shaka, et tu les as surpris, répliqua-t-il avec un manque total d'élégance. A présent je crois que la plaisanterie a assez duré, et il vaut mieux que tu viennes avec moi », termina-t-il en essayant inutilement de l'agripper par le poignet.

Souple comme une anguille, Marine se réfugia derrière Shura, ce qui ne manqua pas de valoir au Capricorne un regard venimeux de la part du Lion. Shaka sentait nettement le Lion au bord de l'implosion, et il devinait Marine de nouveau au bord des larmes. La surprise et la déconvenue agissaient sur Aiolia comme un puissant élément de colère aveugle, et il se conduisait comme le dernier des crétins en s'en prenant de cette façon à la jeune femme. Déstabilisé lui-même par cette situation à l'équilibre précaire, la Vierge était dans l'incapacité de mesurer les sentiments réels de son ami pour Marine. L'impulsivité idiote de ce dernier faussait tout. Mais malgré sa position délicate, il ne le laisserait pas faire davantage de mal à l'adolescente qui était venue chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de lui.

« Ne la mêle pas à ça Aiolia, intervint-il d'un ton ferme. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, c'est à moi que tu dois le faire directement.

— A toi, gronda le grec en se tournant vers lui, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore grand-chose dire. On n'est jamais mieux trompé que par ses proches. J'aurais pourtant dû m'en souvenir. Parce que ça !… Ça !... », s'étouffa-t-il presque, sans que les autres parviennent à démêler s'il se focalisait sur la présence de Shura ou la fausse réalité que leur tenue laissait supposer.

Il y avait tant de haine dans la voix du Lion, que le Capricorne qui se retenait d'intervenir, ne put résister à un essaie de conciliation.

« Aiolia, attends…

— Toi, tais-toi ! l'interrompit aussitôt le cinquième gardien en coupant court à toutes explications. Je ne veux strictement rien avoir affaire avec toi. Mais toi par contre, poursuivit-il en dressant un doigt vengeur devant Shaka, toi, tu as vraiment bien su me manipuler. Comme vous avez dû vous amuser tous les deux lorsque vous vous retrouviez seuls.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Aiolia, tenta à son tour l'indien, en ouvrant les yeux dans un élan de franchise que refusa de prendre en compte la fureur rentrée de son voisin.

— Mais bien sûr, railla-t-il. Parce qu'en ce moment vous n'êtes peut-être pas enroulés plus nus que des vers dans des chiffons ridicules. Mais ça à la rigueur, j'en aurais rien à foutre, si tu ne le faisais pas avec lui.

— Aiolia, tu te trompes. Il ne se passe rien de la sorte entre nous, biaisa la Vierge, qui dans ce cadre se doutait que la réalité de leur rapprochement serait tout aussi mal accueillie.

— Ben voyons, répliqua le Lion en le regardant de travers. Je pensais que tu aurais au moins le courage d'assumer tes actions. Regarde-toi. Toujours si réservé, si policé, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, et bien entendu toujours prêt à faire la morale aux autres. Tu me dégoutes. L'hypocrisie te va bien en fait. Personne ne devinerait tant de sournoiserie sous ton visage d'ange. »

Accablé par ce déluge de reproches plus ou moins justifiés, Shaka préféra laisser couler la colère de son ami sur lui sans répliquer. Il sentit la main du Capricorne se glisser discrètement dans la sienne. Conscient de l'infime vacillement de son cosmos, celui-ci le soutenait à sa manière, en se gardant bien d'intervenir à nouveau. Malgré son bon vouloir, Shura se doutait que s'il reprenait la parole cela ne servirait qu'à envenimer davantage la situation.

« Eh bien moi, je le savais ! » éclata la voix claire de Marine derrière eux.

Son mensonge rasséréna l'indien. Mal remise de la maladresse du Lion à son encontre, elle volait à son secours avec un courage touchant. Et parce qu'à cet instant il éprouvait l'illusoire besoin d'être réconforter, il ne détrompa pas le grec, au risque de le voir à nouveau se tromper de cible.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à une explosion d'imprécations, Shaka vit les poings d'Aiolia se serrer, et à ce moment il comprit. Ce qui dominait son ami à cet instant, ce n'était plus la rage, mais la peine. A ses côté Shura l'avait aussi perçu, et ce fut lui qui donna l'impulsion à la Viège de poursuivre le grec, lorsque sans un mot celui-ci se détourna pour s'engouffrer dans le temple noyé de pénombre. Faisant fi de sa tenue ridicule, il se précipita à sa suite, et parvint à le rattraper sur le parvis extérieur. Mais quand il se sentit saisi par le bras, Aiolia réagit avec une violence rarement égalée. Faisant brutalement volte-face, il asséna un coup de poing suffisamment puissant dans l'estomac de Shaka, pour lui couper le souffle. Pris par surprise, celui-ci fut propulsé en arrière, et il se serait douloureusement écrasé contre le mur, sans l'arrivée inopinée d'Aldébaran.

De garde cette semaine-là, le discret Taureau avait fini par être attiré par les variations bizarres de cette réunion insolite de cosmos, qui s'agitait en pleine nuit au sixième temple. Lorsqu'il sentit la flambée de colère du Lion, il n'eut que le temps de se porter sur place, pour recevoir dans ses bras un Shaka plié en deux et à moitié nu. Un regard de mise en garde réprobateur de sa part suffit à décourager le grec de poursuivre ce combat, qu'il jugeait déloyal compte tenu de l'accoutrement de l'indien. Ainsi mit-il fin involontairement à cette soirée de révélations et de malentendus en série, après laquelle personne ne revit plus la Vierge en compagnie du Lion.


	19. Chapitre : Les réactions d'Athéna

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Marian : **_Merci à toi de m'avoir laissé un message. Concernant ma mise au point du chapitre 10, il y aura fatalement un moment dans ce récit où Camus va devoir apprendre à faire face à ses « fantômes ». Par la suite, tu t'apercevras que certaines conséquences ne seront pas minimes. Mais le Verseau est un battant et il va se passer quelque chose dans les chapitres à venir qui va obliger le Scorpion à réagir. Par contre ce qui est incontestable c'est que leur rapport en sera modifié. Ce qui ne veut pas dire non plus que la situation restera bloquée. Ne voulant pas trahir mon récit, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, sinon que leur relation va encore passer par des hauts et par des bas. Le filet autour de la commanditaire est en train de se resserrer ^^. Mais arriverais-tu à trouver le pourquoi de sa haine ? Pour le moment, tout le monde est à « côté de la plaque ». Ce qui est normal parce qu'il vous manque un élément ^^.Pour Serguei bravo, il aura en effet le « plaisir » de rejoindre le Cancer. Là je ne trahis pas un grand secret. Je l'avais en effet plus ou moins sous-entendu, mais j'aime bien laisser deviner ^^._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Les massages de la discorde) :**_ Après s'être confié à Shion, Shaka retrouve peu à peu son équilibre. Il est conscient de s'être en partie fourvoyé, et il attend sa prochaine rencontre avec Athéna avec confiance. Shura qui le rejoint est heureux de constater qu'il se reprend. En attendant l'arrivée d'Athéna, ils décident d'aller s'entraîner ensemble. En chemin Shaka prend des nouvelles de Camus. Shura pense que la présence de Zoltan est une bonne chose, mais Shaka qui a eu connaissance des larmes de l'armure du Verseau reste sceptique, et demande au Capricorne de surveiller son voisin à distance. Aiolia les rejoint et présente ses excuses à la Vierge, puis au Capricorne. Ouvrant alors leur cosmos à chacun d'entre eux, les trois chevaliers rassemblent la totalité des éléments de leurs souvenirs sur l'incident les ayant séparés. Aiolia revoit sa difficulté à vivre la « trahison » de son frère et son impossibilité à pardonner à son assassin. Shura sa découverte de l'imposture de saga et ses « regrets » vis-à-vis d'Aioros. Shaka la manière peu orthodoxe dont l'aide apportée au Capricorne s'est peu à peu muée en un lien unique et très ambigu à travers des massages tantriques, tandis que son amitié pour le Lion l'obligeait à dissimuler cette « relation ». Et enfin l'intervention intempestive de Marine, qui a tout fait volé en éclat._

* * *

CHAPITRE 19 : LES REACTIONS D'ATHENA

Après un détour par les thermes du Palais en compagnie de Shura, Shaka se sentait fin prêt pour son entrevue avec Athéna. Bien que discrète, il avait perçu l'arrivée de Saori rapidement relayée par le cosmos caractéristique de leur déesse. La jeune femme s'était d'abord isolée une bonne heure en compagnie de Shion dans le vaste bureau où celui-ci prenait généralement ses décisions. Cette rencontre préliminaire relevait de la procédure habituelle, et l'indien avait patiemment attendu dans l'un des petits jardins extérieurs flanquant les ailes de la grande bâtisse. Celui-ci embaumait de roses magnifiques, et la Vierge n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître la main d'Aphrodite dans cette architecture naturelle artistiquement agencée.

Lorsqu'enfin un garde le rejoignit pour le prier de le suivre, il lui emboîta le pas en toute confiance. Shura l'accompagnait. Il avait tenu à rester à ses côtés et Shaka n'avait pas eu le cœur de le repousser. L'inquiétude légitime de son compagnon soulevait en lui un léger attendrissement qui lui prouvait combien ils étaient devenus indissociables. Mais il ne partageait pas l'anxiété du Capricorne. Pour la première fois depuis son retour à la vie, il se sentait parfaitement serein et sûr de lui. Il y était aidé par tout un tas d'éléments positifs cumulés depuis son réveil. La visite de Shura, complice et attentive. La rencontre du Lion et les pardons accordés, imprévus et libérateurs.

Oui, décidemment la matinée avait bien commencée, et il était incontestablement rasséréné. Il se sentait en accord avec lui-même, apte à s'incliner devant sa déesse sans pour autant renier ce qui faisait de lui un homme plus fort. Ainsi abandonna-t-il Shura dans l'antichambre qui jouxtait le bureau où l'attendait Athéna en toute tranquillité. Rien ne pourrait venir le distraire ou ternir sa quiétude. Ils allaient pouvoir s'expliquer avec la sagesse détachée des dieux. Il avait tout prévu. Tout, sauf la présence de Kanon, qui installé dans un des fauteuils de cuir semblait se prélasser, alors que la position rigide de la jeune femme, qui l'attendait debout devant le bureau massif, les deux mains posée à plat sur le dossier du second fauteuil, lui commandait de se lever pour se tenir respectueusement à ses côtés. Comment cet énergumène pouvait-il faire preuve de tant d'irrévérence ? Et que faisait-il là d'ailleurs ? Shaka n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions. Un genou à terre, il s'inclina et salua sa déesse avec autant de respect qu'il suspectait Kanon d'en manquer.

« Relève-toi Shaka, l'heure n'est pas au protocole. Je n'ai que peu de temps à vous accorder et il faut que nous débattions d'un point essentiel. Viens t'asseoir ici. »

D'un geste qui n'admettait pas de discussion, Athéna lui fit signe de prendre place dans le siège resté vide. Désorienté par cette entrée en matière, la trop récente belle assurance de la Vierge vola en éclats. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait en position assise, alors que toujours à la verticale, la jeune femme le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Dire qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise était un euphémisme. A ses côtés, Kanon l'observait avec une curiosité qu'il trouva déplacée, bien qu'une certaine sympathie semblait animer son regard. Le visage d'Athéna était indéchiffrable. Ni bienveillant, ni hostile. Un silence pesant s'installait dans la pièce et Shaka sentait s'effondrer à une vitesse accélérée les acquis de la matinée. Si la déesse n'avait pas bloqué les effluves de son cosmos de ses pouvoirs divins, Shura se serait déjà trouvé là.

Soucieux de ne pas interférer comme on le lui avait ordonné, Kanon se retenait difficilement de prendre la parole pour briser ce mutisme où la Vierge s'enlisait. Il comprenait mal la sévérité d'Athéna à l'égard de son sixième gardien. Certes, il avait eu un moment d'égarement malencontreux, mais s'il s'en référait à l'aulne de sa propre traîtrise, en fonction du sujet ses réactions avaient deux poids et deux mesures. Elle le laissait volontairement mariner dans l'incertitude et l'humiliait par sa présence. Incontestablement, Athéna avait une manière cruelle d'accorder son pardon. Gêné pour Shaka, il comprenait mal cette soudaine pulsion punitive et revancharde. Lorsqu'un moment plus tôt ils avaient discuté de la situation en compagnie de Shion, elle était parfaitement calme et conciliante. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, elle avait même pris la peine de rassurer l'atlante sur sa clémence touchant la Vierge. Que cherchait-elle à prouver ?

La gorge sèche, Shaka entama son mea culpa. Il n'avait pas fini d'aligner trois phrases, qu'elle le coupait d'un ton sévère.

« Je sais tout cela Shaka Tu as trouvé un fort bon avocat en la personne de Shion. Je peux admettre que tu te sois tourné vers Shura de manière instinctive. Les circonstances s'y prêtaient malheureusement. De son côté il fait partie de ceux qui n'ont pas été prévenu à temps du danger de l'élément dissonant de leur Maison avant la mort de Shion. En te liant à lui de cette manière, tu lui as incontestablement évité de sombrer lorsqu'il a dû faire face à des jours sombres. Mais tout comme Camus et Milo il vous faudra à présent en assumer les conséquences. En cas de conflit il me sera impossible d'en mettre un à l'abri pour préserver la sérénité de l'autre. Tu cernes mieux le problème ? »

Kanon écoutait avec le plus grand intérêt. Sa conversation précédente lui avait déjà permis de comprendre que les deux hommes s'étaient liés de manière plus ou moins inconsciente pour résister aux marasmes de leurs Maisons. Très ironiquement, la manière dont s'y était pris Shaka l'avait amené à basculer dans le travers inverse à la mort de Shura, preuve s'il en était du danger de la combinaison. Mais pour l'heure il s'interrogeait sur la nature exacte du lien entre les deux hommes. Il avait bien comprit que briser leur malédiction passait par la recherche d'une personne capable d'en assumer le contrepoids, ce qui exigeait un affectif fort Mais devait-il pour autant supposer qu'ils vivaient une relation semblable à celle tissée par Camus et Milo ? A travers les explications de Shion et son propre rapport de soutien éclairé qui le reliait à Saga, il avait aussi découvert que ce genre de relation bilatérale pouvait se conjuguer de multiples façons. Il était à la fois curieux et extrêmement mal à l'aise des sous-entendus exposés par leur déesse. Son expression dut le trahir, car Athéna se tourna vers lui pour poursuivre.

« Bien que tu sois en droit de te poser la question, je pense que Shaka te renseignera sur la nature exacte de sa relation avec Shura s'il le désire. »

A son tour il se prenait une claque verbale et il posa un regard à la fois étonné et réprobateur sur Athéna. Mais où diable voulait-elle en venir ? A ses côtés, Shaka était d'une pâleur de craie. Il venait une nouvelle fois de se voir rabaisser. Kanon retint un soupir d'incompréhension. Il ne nourrissait aucune animosité contre son pair, et il ne tenait pas à laisser monter les enchères. Il le sentait déjà suffisamment sur la défensive le concernant. S'ils devaient collaborer par la suite, pourquoi s'ingéniait-elle à contrarier ainsi la Vierge en se servant de lui ? Prenant le risque de briser sa promesse de se taire, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de se retirer, lorsque la Vierge vola à son secours de manière inattendue.

« De récent événements m'ont permis de comprendre qu'exposer clairement la vérité vaut mieux qu'un secret, qui finit par être pourri par les suppositions, commença-t-il d'un air calme, en élevant imperceptiblement la main du côté de l'ancien Marina pour lui enjoindre de garder le silence. Et je répondrai à la question de Kanon dans un lieu et en un temps plus approprié. Pour être tout à fait clair, je veux que vous sachiez que ni Shura, ni moi, n'avons jamais agi en vous manquant de respect. Et qu'à aucun moment il n'a été question de faire passer notre « relation » avant votre service, termina-t-il d'un ton posé qui pas un instant n'avait vacillé sous le coup d'une émotion que Kanon devinait pourtant bien présente.

— Oh, mais ça je l'espère bien, répondit Athéna de façon tout aussi hermétique. Ce qui nous amène au second point te concernant. Shion m'a déjà expliqué que tu avais ressaisi les rênes de ta fonction. Mais j'aimerais entendre de ta bouche ce qu'il en est exactement. »

Cette fois-ci elle tombait presque dans la provocation, comme si tout ce qui avait été décidé à huis-clos un peu plus tôt avec le Grand Pope était balayé d'un coup. Kanon n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Conscient du solennel de cet instant, et acceptant de boire le calice jusqu'à la lie, Shaka voulut se lever pour s'incliner à nouveau devant elle, mais d'un geste sec elle lui fit signe de rester assis. Désorienté, le sixième gardien releva les paupières, pour plonger ses grands yeux clairs dans ceux étrangement insondables de la divinité. Ses façons n'avaient rien d'habituel. Il sentait confusément qu'elle attendait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

« Soyez assuré que je n'ai jamais cherché à abandonner ma tâche, commença-t-il en lui donnant simultanément accès à une franche lecture de son cosmos, acceptant implicitement que Kanon puisse en faire de même. Pas dans cette vie en tout cas. J'ai simplement commis l'erreur d'ignorer que dans leur mansuétude les dieux réalisent parfois des miracles. Je vous prie de me pardonner. »

Conservant une impassibilité de surface, .Kanon aurait donné cher pour se trouver ailleurs à ce moment précis. Mais pourquoi diable leur imposait-elle cela ? Un coup d'œil rapide vers l'indien suffit à le renseigner sur la perte de ses repères, quant à la sincérité de ses paroles, il n'avait pas eu besoin de percevoir son cosmos pour en être assuré. La réponse d'Athéna les saisit tous les deux comme un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel sans nuage.

« Non. »

C'était un tout petit mot. Net, précis, laconique, et qui pourtant renfermait tout un monde qui s'écroulait. Totalement pris par surprise, Shaka semblait anéanti. Faisant fi des notions de déférence et de devoir, Kanon explosa littéralement.

« On peut savoir ce que vous avez mal digéré sur le Mont Olympe ce matin ? s'écria-t-il en se relevant brusquement, pour planter ses yeux bleu-vert crépitant de colère dans le regard parme étrangement calme.

— Kanon, tu peux t'exprimer, mais je te prie de rester correct, répliqua la jeune femme sans se troubler.

— Parce qu'en ce moment vous l'êtes peut-être vous ? Allons chercher Shion. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il en pense. »

Effaré par son esclandre, Shaka essaya inutilement de l'arrêter.

« Tais-toi Kanon. C'est une affaire entre Athéna et moi.

— Désolé, mais plus maintenant ! Tu lui as présenté des excuses et devant témoin en plus. Tout le monde sait les difficultés que tu traverses depuis ton retour. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ta faute si les Maisons du Zodiaque sont piégées et attendent leurs occupants au tournant. Ça aurait été bien si l'ordre divin avait pensé à régler ce problème avant de s'en plaindre d'ailleurs ! Sans compter la manière dont tu t'es sacrifié pour elle durant la Guerre Sainte. Sans toi, elle n'aurait même pas été capable de comprendre. »

Horrifié par ses paroles qu'il s'attendait à tout moment à voir se retourner contre Kanon, Shaka saisit le bras du grec pour essayer de capter son attention. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une personne autre qu'Aiolia ou que Shura prenne un jour sa défense de cette manière. Cela le touchait, mais il n'osait pas imaginer les conséquences.

« Kanon », le supplia-t-il presque.

Mais telle une tempête déchaînée, l'ex Dragon des Mers se contenta d'arracher son bras de son étreinte tout en fixant furieusement la jeune femme. Ils se dévisagèrent sans ciller quelques secondes, et brusquement, un sourire satisfait vint éclairer les traits jusqu'à présent figés d'Athéna.

« Bien, je constate que face à l'adversité vous pourrez vous entendre, et même vous soutenir, fit-elle d'un ton presque joyeux en contournant le bureau pour s'installer dans le siège laissé vide par Shion. Nous allons donc pouvoir réellement commencer.

— Vous l'avez fait exprès ? s'exclama Kanon, sincèrement scandalisé.

— Naturellement. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais accepter de me séparer d'un de mes plus puissants gardiens à cause d'une pacotille. ? Sinon il y a longtemps que tu serais toi-même huit pieds sous terre, termina-t-elle en lançant un regard mi-figue mi-raisin à l'ex Dragon des Mers toujours aussi fâché.

— Une pacotille, ne put s'empêcher de répéter en écho Shaka qui décidemment n'y comprenait plus rien.

— Je vous testais Shaka, reprit Athéna en retrouvant son sérieux. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais ton étrange requête va nous servir pour essayer de contrer Hadès. C'est d'ailleurs Kanon qui a eu cette idée de génie, en nous faisant remarquer qu'à l'heure actuelle tout le Royaume Souterrain doit s'interroger sur le résultat de ta demande de « scission ». Alors j'aimerais bien que tu me masques ce regain d'énergie positive que je perçois depuis mon retour. Sois terne. Médite en laissant croire que tu t'ennuies. Camoufle ta puissance lors des entraînements. Consacre-toi à Shura plutôt qu'aux devoirs de ta charge.

— Pardon ?

— Tu m'as parfaitement comprise. Je veux que mon oncle ait vent du manque d'harmonie perdurant au temple de la Vierge. Je le connais bien. D'une manière ou d'une autre il se débrouillera pour savoir ce que deviennent les renégats qu'il a puni. Et je tiens à ce que tu lui donnes doublement du grain à moudre. Pour notre plus grand profit. Mais avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, il fallait d'abord que je m'assure que vous étiez en mesure de collaborer rapidement, reprit-elle en s'adressant de nouveau aux deux hommes. Rien ne vous rapproche, et si à un moment donné vous devez passer de l'autre côté, vous ne pourrez compter que sur vous-même. Or face à ma grossière intransigeance, doublée d'un revirement total pour Kanon qui a participé à la conversation précédente, il se trouve que vous vous êtes spontanément porté une mutuelle assistance. Sans vraiment vous connaître, vous avez su faire front contre un obstacle qui ne vous gênait pas de la même manière. Je n'en attends pas moins de mes chevaliers… Vous faites vraiment la paire vous savez, si vous voyiez vos mines d'ahuris. »

Vexés et solidaires, les deux hommes reprirent contenance en comprenant pourquoi Shion, qui avec Dohko était celui qui la connaissait le mieux, la qualifiait parfois de personne à l'imprévisibilité déconcertante. Elle venait de prendre avec eux un raccourci inattendu, qu'ils n'étaient pas certains d'apprécier. Néanmoins le calme revenant, Kanon prit conscience que ses paroles précédentes avaient tout de même un peu dépassé ses pensées.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il platement.

— Je sais Kanon. Et je te pardonne d'autant plus facilement, que je te poussais moi-même à cette réaction. Mais entendons-nous bien, ce sera la première et la dernière fois que je tolèrerai un tel écart de langage de ta part. Tu viens de me prouver que tu n'avais pas peur de moi Tu ne redoutais pas non plus mon oncle Poséidon. S'il le faut, je suis maintenant certaine que tu sauras tenir tête à Hadès. »

Tout élan de colère effacé, Kanon se rassit dans son fauteuil. Une fois que l'on avait décrypté sa manière d'agir, Athéna était étonnante, et il se dit qu'il allait prendre un réel plaisir à servir ce stratège roué. Malgré sa grande expérience, il venait de se faire manipuler comme un enfant et en retrouvant une pose confortable, il lui dédia un sourire sarcastique et appréciateur, auquel elle répondit par un regard de bienveillance grondeuse. Ils s'étaient enfin compris.

Lorsqu'un peu plus tard Shaka et Kanon prirent congé d'Athéna, le rôle de la Vierge avait été clarifié et redéfini. Pour tous, le sixième gardien conservait son rang auprès d'Athéna, mais pour l'immense majorité, il allait devoir s'astreindre à se dissimuler derrière le brouillard d'incertitudes, qui l'avait un moment détourné de ses vraies valeurs. Mis à part pour les Ors qui seraient dans la confidence, tous les autres devaient s'interroger sur son manque de sérénité. Athéna était confiante. Tôt ou tard l'information finirait par transpirer auprès de leurs informateurs ou de leurs hommes de mains extérieurs, et il y aurait certainement une fuite. Jamais Kanon n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi satisfait de reconnaître que la pyramide de son organisation souffrait peut-être de quelques défauts de sécurité. Et il se dit qu'il valait sans doute mieux jouer avec elle, que contre elle. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait utiliser « la clé Shaka », mais indéniablement cette mission commençait à lui plaire. Quant à son collaborateur commis d'office, il acceptait cette tâche comme un juste retour des choses. Connaissant le sens pratique et le sérieux de la Vierge, Kanon ne fut pas surpris de le sentir artificiellement dérégler son humeur sitôt le bureau de Shion franchi, et il se retint d'éclater de rire à la mine déconfite et inquiète de Shura.

Une fois seule, Athéna déploya l'amplitude de son cosmos sur l'ensemble du Sanctuaire, comme elle le faisait généralement lorsqu'elle s'accordait une escale terrestre. Elle aimait prendre le pouls des siens, réconfortant ou étendant discrètement sa protection sur les plus humbles, tandis qu'elle s'informait de manière détournée du moral et de la santé de ses troupes. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle laissa refluer son cosmos en survolant les Douze temples et leurs locataires avec une tendresse particulière. Elle en retira une impression mitigée. Après un retour à la vie de plus de quatre mois, les difficultés toujours rencontrées par Mu, Saga et Aphrodite la souciaient. Bien que semblant un des plus fragiles, elle était confiante pour une embellie du côté de Saga. Epaulé par un Kanon particulièrement décidé à le tirer de son marasme, si celui-ci parvenait à comprendre le malentendu qui l'opposait à Mu, il se remettrait rapidement. Un Mu qui ne pourrait que retrouver une partie de sa quiétude une fois le problème du Gémeau réglé. Néanmoins le concernant, le problème était double. Il était bien dommage que l'armure du Verseau se soit ainsi manifestée devant lui… Le repli d'Aphrodite la tracassait un peu plus. Rien ne semblait avoir de prise sur sa mélancolie.

Mais le plus gênant se trouvait incontestablement au huitième et au onzième temple. Milo irradiait à la fois d'une colère rentrée inquiète et d'une insensibilité endurcie, ces deux états contradictoires l'amorçant comme une bombe à retardement. Qu'il soit encore capable de ressentir de la colère et surtout de l'inquiétude laissait planer un espoir, mais Athéna savait que celui-ci volerait en éclat si Camus n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir. Et pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer, ce dernier se murait déjà littéralement derrière un écran de solitude. Ça allait trop vite. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que ce qu'il avait perdu dans les limbes le plaçait de manière à recevoir de plein fouet la dissonance de sa Maison, mais elle avait espéré que son amnésie prolongée agirait comme une sorte d'anesthésiant, laissant encore un peu de temps au jeune homme avant que l'étau ne se resserre. Or c'était comme si tout s'était déjà mis en place durant son incarcération. Les larmes de l'armure le suggéraient, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle savait que sur ce plan là sa nature divine n'y pourrait pas grand-chose, mais elle allait au moins essayer d'y voir plus clair.

Dérogeant à ses obligations qui la rappelaient sur l'Olympe, elle s'accorda encore un peu de temps pour convoquer Camus et Zoltan en fin de matinée. Voulant les mettre à l'aise, elle les reçut de manière informelle dans une petite pièce aménagée en salon. Mais converser à bâtons rompus avec le Verseau relevait de la gageure. Assis sur un sofa faisant face à la méridienne où elle se trouvait, il était aussi rigide et inexpressif que s'il se fut trouvé à un passage en revue militaire. Il se contentait de répondre à ses questions par monosyllabes. Sans fuir son regard, il ne lui accordait qu'une attention minimum. Elle le sentait pourtant tendu et attentif à verrouiller son cosmos au maximum. Son armure ne lui ayant pas encore été rendue, il portait l'habit d'entraînement traditionnel. Elle constata qu'il avait maigri et que sa pâleur et son air fatigué n'indiquaient pas une forme extraordinaire. Elle nota avec intérêt qu'il essayait de se tenir le plus loin possible de Zoltan avec lequel il partageait le sofa, sans qu'elle parvienne à déterminer s'il agissait ainsi sous le coup de son manque d'enthousiasme pour les contacts physiques ou d'une aversion réelle.

Nettement plus détendu, l'ancien condisciple de Milo se comportait de manière à la fois polie et ouverte. Il reconnaissait son erreur de jeunesse, et semblait regretter d'être demeuré silencieux et caché si longtemps. Il se disait doublement heureux d'avoir pu secourir Camus tout en retrouvant une chance de réintégrer le Sanctuaire. Il ne demandait qu'à obtenir son pardon en lui consacrant le reste de sa vie de manière dévouée. Pour ce qui était des paroles la concernant, Athéna ne mettait pas en doute sa franchise. Et pourtant elle restait sur la réserve. Sa longue expérience lui avait appris que les hommes les plus fourbes pouvaient parfois se révéler les meilleurs serviteurs. Mais de celui-là, elle se défiait. Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment trop détaché chez Camus lorsqu'il parlait de la façon dont il avait volé à son secours. Comme si son onzième gardien s'interdisait de l'écouter, de manifester la moindre parcelle de reconnaissance ou toute autre réaction à son encontre. A moins que le mal qui menaçait de l'engloutir soit encore plus prononcé qu'elle le craignait. Avec agacement elle dut reconnaitre qu'elle était incapable de cerner la véritable nature du repli du Verseau. Tout comme Shion, elle se sentait impuissante et elle partageait sa conviction qu'il mentait sur les conditions réelles de sa détention et les motivations de ses ennemis. Une dernière fois, elle tenta de lui arracher la vérité.

« Tu n'as rien remarqué qui puisse nous permettre d'identifier tes agresseurs ? Un accent ? Une expression locale ? Un objet ? demanda-t-elle en captant son regard avec fermeté.

— Non, fut une fois de plus la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

— C'est étonnant, poursuivit-elle avec un léger agacement. Ils devaient être particulièrement doués. Tu es pourtant celui qui a reçu le meilleur enseignement sur l'espionnage, et tu n'as rien relevé. Je vais finir par croire qu'ils te droguaient à ton insu pour endormir ta vigilance. »

Ce fut infime, mais elle eut nettement l'impression que ses dernières paroles soulevaient une vague de désespoir chez son Verseau. Mais pourquoi ? Si effectivement on l'avait manipulé de cette manière, il n'était pas fautif. Radoucie et intriguée, elle força son avantage à l'aveuglette.

« Et durant tout ce temps ces deux personnes se sont contentées de te maintenir enfermé, sans rien te demander, reprit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

— Oui.

— Et elles ne t'ont fait aucun mal ? »

Elle le vit hésiter une fraction de seconde, avant que réglée comme un métronome, la réponse ne tombe avec sa concision énervante.

« Non.

— Camus, soupira-t-elle en se laissant aller en arrière contre le dossier de son siège, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. A t'écouter on croirait presque que tu as passé un moment de villégiature. »

A nouveau, elle eut la sensation qu'il se noyait intérieurement. Mais plus têtu qu'une mule, elle le vit aussi se raidir davantage et la fixer d'un air indifférent sans répondre. Ce fut l'instant que choisit Zoltan pour intervenir. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, car agacée par le mutisme de son chevalier elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

« Camus ne sait rien de ses agresseurs, fit le roumain en volant au secours de son frère d'armes avec un attention qu'elle trouva éloquente, car ceux-ci ont été particulièrement discrets. Je ne suis tombé moi-même sur leur repère que par un heureux concours de circonstances. Ils ne m'ont malheureusement pas donné l'occasion de les interroger. C'étaient eux, ou moi. Mais je pense que ses gardiens devaient parfois le frapper, termina-t-il en coulant un regard faussement affecté du côté du français.

— C'est exact ? demanda Athéna en adressant un signe de remerciement à Zoltan.

— Oui, mais rien que ne peut endurer un chevalier à votre service, répondit le Verseau sans se troubler.

— Pourquoi faisaient-ils cela à ton avis ?

— Je n'en sais rien.

— Camus, insista-t-elle avec douceur, s'il s'est passé quoique ce soit, tu sais que je dois en être informée.

— Non.

— Non ?

— Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Il mentait. Elle en était certaine, et cela lui déplaisait. Elle ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, mais il se butait dans son silence et ses mensonges. Eh bien soit. Puisqu'il semblait se complaire dans son malheur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui accorder plus de temps qu'elle ne lui en avait déjà donné. Très objectivement, elle devait s'avouer qu'il se passait exactement ce qu'elle redoutait depuis le début. Il était en train de se perdre. Elle l'avait peut-être déjà perdu. Elle était sincèrement désolée, mais s'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'elle craignait, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle mit fin à l'entrevue avec la désagréable impression d'avoir échoué. Elle aurait pu se raccrocher à la présence attentive du roumain auprès de son Verseau, si le personnage ne lui laissait pas une impression aussi mitigée. Néanmoins Camus ne semblait vouloir accepter d'aide de personne d'autre, ainsi espéra-t-elle qu'elle se trompait. Alors que songeuse elle voyait les deux hommes disparaître derrière le lourd battant de la porte qui se refermait, Saori se manifesta soudain dans un coin de sa tête pour lui soumettre une idée. Athéna eut un petit gloussement soulagé avant de soliloquer.

« Tu as parfaitement raison, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt d'ailleurs. »

Le reste de la journée fut rondement mené. Comme à son habitude, Athéna ne s'embarrassa pas de convenances pour réintégrer l'Olympe, et Shion ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver en présence de Saori. Après un repas pris en commun où la jeune héritière Kido se comporta en invitée charmante, ils retournèrent travailler dans le bureau du Grand Pope où s'entassaient les dossiers les plus urgents. La fondation Glaad étant en pleine restructuration, elle ne pouvait s'absenter plus d'une journée loin du Japon. Ainsi il avait été décidé qu'elle reprendrait l'avion dès le soir même. Son jet privé l'attendait sur le tarmac spécialement aménagé pour elle sur l'île. Shiryu et Hyoga qui l'avaient accompagnée, avaient déjà rejoint l'appareil. Faisant office de garde privée auprès de la jeune femme, ils avaient profité de l'occasion pour venir rendre visite leur demi-frère Shun. Hyoga avait espéré rencontrer Camus, mais après son entretien avec Athéna, celui-ci s'était fait si discret, que le connaissant le jeune homme avait deviné qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu dans son temple. Son retour récent après les difficultés qu'il avait traversé pouvait expliquer son retrait et le russe ne se formalisa pas. Ils auraient tout le temps de se retrouver un peu plus tard, lorsque son Maître se sentirait mieux. Ainsi fut-il à la fois agréablement surpris et un peu mis en alerte par la demande de Saori.

« J'aimerais que tu restes quelques temps au Sanctuaire Hyoga. Tu connais la situation particulière des cinq renégats. S'il devait survenir un incident extérieur, ils sont dans l'impossibilité de poser un pied hors du Domaine Sacré sans se voir privé de leur cosmos et en danger de mort. Hadès nous interdit ainsi d'utiliser cinq armures. Par chance celle du Verseau semble t'accepter bien que tu ne lui sois pas destiné. En attendant que nous remédiions à la situation des chevaliers concernés, il serait bon qu'un porteur potentiel reste à proximité. Au cas où. »

Les arguments de la jeune femme étaient parfaitement légitimes, mais le Cygne y décela une note de tristesse ennuyée plus personnelle.

« C'est la seule raison ? demanda-t-il en rattrapant au vol son sac que Shiryu lui envoyait de la carlingue.

— Non, admit-elle avec un sourire navré. En fait Camus m'inquiète. Il semble avoir plus souffert aux mains de ses geôliers qu'il veut bien le reconnaitre. Et je suis intimement persuadée qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Indirectement tu pourrais veiller sur lui. C'est aussi le souhait d'Athéna.

— Je le ferai avec un réel plaisir. Pour vous servir, et aussi parce que c'est une personne qui m'est chère. Mais il n'a jamais été très facile à « pister ». S'il se terre, je doute de pouvoir être d'une grande utilité.

— C'est pourquoi tu vas t'installer directement au temple du Verseau. Shion ne va pas lui donner le choix.

— S'il a des soupçons, il va mal le prendre.

— Je crois qu'il ne s'apercevra de rien. Il est comme… « ailleurs » en ce moment. »

Sur ces mots, elle laissa un Cygne franchement inquiet, mais sur lequel elle savait pouvoir compter.


	20. Chapitre : Vérités enfouies du Verseau

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Mariam : **_La motivation de la haine de l'ennemie de Camus est d'autant plus difficile à trouver que je n'ai pas encore donné de véritable indice sur celle-ci. Par contre un certain nombre d'entre vous ont essayé de deviner (ce que j'encourage ^^) et sont parties sur une idée biaisée. La seule chose que je puisse te dire, c'est que contrairement à Zoltan, qui finalement décide de se venger pour une raison assez simple (l'armure du Scorpion lui a échappé, et il déteste Milo), sa motivation est particulièrement complexe et elle va prendre le Verseau totalement par surprise. L'Athéna que je décris est bien telle que tu la ressens : protectrice, mais avec une vieille expérience de près de 3000 ans qui lui fait appréhender les évènements de manière un peu différente de celle des humains. Quant à Shaka et Kanon, ils vont faire une paire dépareillée, mais je t'assure pleine de surprises^^. Camus pour sa part s'enfonce en tentant de s'en sortir seul. Et oui, il a un caractère qui ne va pas du tout l'aider. Pour preuve, ce chapitre, qui va t'expliquer un peu plus précisément où il en est. Heureusement, il va avoir du mal à mentir à Sergueï et à Hyoga. Mais pourront-ils l'aider ? C'est que c'est assez têtu un Verseau (et celui-là en particulier). Pour sa défense, et bien qu'il ne le sache pas lui-même, je te rappelle qu'il est aussi bel et bien soumis à l'élément dissonant de sa Maison, et ça ne l'aide pas du tout à se tourner vers les autres._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Les réactions d'Athéna) : **_Shaka est confiant quant à sa rencontre avec Athéna. La présence de Kanon lors de cet entretien le surprend néanmoins et la réaction totalement décalée d'Athéna finit par le déstabiliser. Devant l'injustice de leur Déesse, Kanon intervient énergiquement en faveur de Shaka. Celle-ci leur avoue alors qu'elle les testait, pour être sûre qu'ils pourraient s'entendre s'ils devaient se retrouver isolés face à Hadès. Profitant de son passage au Sanctuaire, Athéna en profite pour convoquer Camus et Zoltan. Elle est convaincue que le Verseau ment sur les conditions de sa détention, mais malgré son insistance elle ne parvient pas à lui arracher la vérité. Connaissant la dissonance de la Maison du Verseau, elle se demande jusqu'à quel point il en est déjà affecté, et elle ne parvient pas à déterminer l'implication réelle de Zoltan dans les mensonges de Camus. En dernier recours Saori demande à Hyoga de demeurer auprès de lui pour le surveiller discrètement._

* * *

CHAPITRE 20 : LES VERITES ENFOUIES DU VERSEAU

Camus occupa les journées qui suivirent à installer une routine de façade, dans le but inavoué de décourager qui que ce soit de venir le débusquer dans ses activités. Il avait rapidement compris qu'afficher le même repli qu'Aphrodite l'exposait à une réaction autoritaire de Shion, et pour cacher la réalité de sa situation, il avait besoin de conserver son indépendance. Il savait que beaucoup émettaient des doutes sur les conditions de sa détention, mais personne n'avait de certitudes. Et de manière très ironique, même si Zoltan inspirait de la méfiance à quelques uns, il n'était pas suspecté de duperie sur ce point. C'était lui le dissimulateur. Ça, il l'avait fort bien compris lors de son entretien avec Athéna. Il était grée à sa déesse d'avoir essayé de lui venir en aide, mais sur ce plan-là, il était déterminé à agir seul. Sa fierté et le besoin de s'assurer qu'il n'entraînerait aucun innocent dans son naufrage, c'étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Hadès le condamnant à demeurer sur place, il prit l'initiative de proposer à Shion de l'assister dans la gestion de la bonne marche administrative du Sanctuaire. Pris par surprise par cette proposition qu'il ne pouvait qu'agréer, le Grand Pope comprit trop tard qu'il allait délibérément s'enterrer sous la paperasse au détriment de toute autre activité sociale. Il reprit aussi les entraînements, s'exerçant invariablement seul, de grand matin, et si possible en s'isolant le plus possible des groupes formés par les lèves-tôt qui le rejoignaient. Il savait que sa présence régulière dans la grande arène réglerait le problème de l'échange des civilités d'usage. Il s'était laissé approcher une première fois en répondant le plus froidement possible aux marques de bienvenue, certain que ses désobligeantes façons décourageraient les plus conviviaux. Mis à part avec Milo, il n'avait jamais entretenu aucune relation avec ses frères d'armes et face à son message implicite, la majorité accepta de l'ignorer. Il ne put néanmoins éviter la franche cordialité d'Aldébaran, qui s'ingéniait systématiquement à l'inciter à choisir un partenaire pour s'entraîner, ni les réparties nettement plus caustiques d'Angelo, qui prenait un malin plaisir à le provoquer. Ainsi se mit-il à les éviter comme la peste. Moins insistant, Aioros, essayait parfois d'échanger quelques paroles avec lui, auxquelles il se soustrayait rapidement. Saga et Aphrodite demeuraient invisibles la plupart du temps et ils semblaient tout aussi soucieux que lui de se faire oublier. Aiolia et Kanon l'observaient avec une indifférence indéfinissable, mais qu'il espérait réelle. Mu le regardait de manière énigmatique en conservant ses distances, tandis qu'il suspectait parfois Shaka, Shura et Dohko de le surveiller du coin de l'œil.

Mais celui qu'il refusait vraiment de croiser de trop près sans que sa mauvaise humeur soit faussée, c'était Milo. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur rencontre dans le grand escalier, et systématiquement il se détournait lorsqu'il l'apercevait, allant jusqu'à amorcer une onde de froid cosmos qui ne trompait personne. Le Scorpion lui facilitait d'ailleurs le travail en l'évitant autant qu'il le pouvait. Avec contrariété, Camus avait rapidement compris que la nature de leur ancien rapport était éventée. Ne sachant pas que l'information provenait d'Athéna, il en avait conclu que pour une raison inconnue, Milo avait trahi leur secret. Il en était secrètement blessé. Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que cela ne servait plus à rien. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu avait-il donc si peu d'importance pour lui pour qu'il le foule ainsi au pied ? D'un autre côté ça lui donnait l'avantage de pouvoir répliquer avec virulence si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Songer à Milo le crucifiait. Plus que les conséquences de son rejet, c'était de cette séparation dont il ne parvenait toujours pas se distancier. Le retour de ses souvenirs l'avait brutalement ramené à ce moment précis, où il avait compris que son âme ne s'endormirait pas auprès de celle du Scorpion. Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver et qu'on leur offrait la possibilité de se réunir à travers la mort elle-même, le choix de son compagnon marquait la fin de ce qui faisait d'eux un tout. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il pouvait le comprendre. La guerre ne les avait pas épargnés, les forçant à se dresser l'un contre l'autre en reniant une partie d'eux-mêmes. Et puis il y avait eu les dernières années précédant sa mort au Sanctuaire. Merveilleuses dans ce qu'elles leurs avaient permis de vivre, mais terribles dans la somme des secrets qu'il avait été obligé de taire. Parce que sa fonction faisait de lui un homme de l'ombre froid et silencieux. Pour protéger Milo aussi. Informé de certaines anomalies, qui sait comment le grec aurait réagi. Camus le connaissait trop. Alors il avait pris sur lui en conservant cette distance qu'il savait blesser son amant. Oh, il ne serait jamais un être tactile ou un grand démonstratif, mais pris dans les entrelacs d'un attachement réel, il imaginait fort bien de se laisser aller à quelques gestes de pure tendresse. Soumis aux risques et aux tensions précédentes, il ne se les était jamais autorisés. Pour le résultat obtenu lors d'une confrontation que tous les deux pensaient ultime. L'heure de vérité en quelque sorte. Une vérité cruelle et tissée de désillusions, qui lui laissait le cœur en miettes. Car bien que la liste des derniers événements ne l'aidât pas à le reconnaître, malgré la colère, l'humiliation, la déception et l'amertume, il subsistait en lui une parcelle de cet amour d'enfant pur et sublimé, qui lui avait toujours interdit de poser son regard sur un autre que sur le Scorpion. Alors que par ses conséquences la décision de son ancien amant coupait définitivement un pont entre eux. Parce qu'il lui avait autrefois juré qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais…Qu'il le soutiendrait et l'aiderait… Quoi qu'il advienne... Et il l'avait livré pieds et poings liés à ses ennemis...

Jamais plus Camus ne pourrait lui faire confiance. Mais plus que tout, il refusait que Milo apprenne un jour par quoi il avait dû en passer. Le traitement d'Ilya suscitait encore en lui trop de dégoût et de honte pour qu'il accepte de laisser qui que ce soit soupçonner que ce genre de choses avait pu lui arriver. Il ne se laisserait plus jamais approcher par personne de cette manière. Mais il avait beau dresser le portrait clinique, inéluctable et cruel de sa situation, la vérité le broyait davantage. C'était un crève-cœur pour lui que de l'admettre, mais il aimait toujours Milo. Dieu merci le principal concerné ne s'en apercevrait jamais. Pour cela au moins, il pouvait compter sur son art de la dissimulation. Qui en devenait d'ailleurs un poids supplémentaire à porter. Il avait toujours su enfouir ses émotions, mais depuis son retour à la vie, les plus élémentaires se bousculaient souvent dans son esprit sans qu'il parvienne à les exprimer. Comme si les murailles qu'il s'était lui-même forgées refusaient de céder à son essence véritable. Insensiblement il se sentait devenir prisonnier de lui-même. Il glissait vers un monde de solitude, s'éloignait de tous, et parlait encore moins que dans ses souvenirs. Si ça continuait, bientôt, il ne saurait même plus comment appeler au secours.

Outre de Milo, sa colère et sa peine se nourrissaient de sa cohabitation forcée avec Zoltan. Ne rien montrer de la haine qui l'animait à son égard s'accommodait de sa nature et de son enseignement, mais ce sentiment nauséabond le dévorait de l'intérieur. Se savoir ainsi piégé lui donnait envie de hurler de rage, principalement lorsqu'il voyait le roumain tirer profit de la situation et récolter des lauriers. De nouveaux cris qu'il retenait en lui-même, et qui s'ajoutaient à tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas libérés depuis son retour à la vie.

Et puis il y avait la menace que Zoltan faisait planer sur Milo. Malgré tout ce qui les séparait à présent, il ne le laisserait pas détruire le grec comme il l'avait détruit. Mais pour le protéger, il devait comprendre, et il ne voyait absolument pas ce que l'esprit pervers du roumain pouvait bien mettre en place de si implacable et dont il serait la clé. Milo l'avait déjà rayé de sa vie, en quoi donc pouvait-il encore avoir une si grande importance ? Retors et joueur, celui-ci ne s'exprimait plus sur le sujet depuis leur conversation auprès du feu, et pour rien au monde Camus ne l'aurait interrogé. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop de difficultés à admettre que le roumain se doutait qu'il gardait un certain attachement pour Milo, il ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de constater que ce sentiment était bien plus grand. Alors il l'épiait, espérant découvrir à travers ses agissements comment il allait procéder. Mais irréprochable dans sa manière de se comporter, Zoltan évitait de croiser la trajectoire du huitième gardien tout autant que lui-même, et Camus en était réduit à toutes les suppositions possibles.

Il s'interrogeait aussi inutilement sur l'identité de celle à qui il devait son calvaire. Sans relâche il observait ses consœurs, intimement convaincu que son ennemie ne pouvait se trouver que parmi l'une d'entre elles. Mais laquelle ? Et pourquoi ? D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il s'était toujours tenu à distance des charmes féminins de ces redoutables guerrières. Lors de ses missions Il avait bien dû blesser l'égo de quelques femmes puissantes en ce monde, mais aucune n'avaient la possibilité de l'atteindre sur le Domaine Sacré. Laquelle sur cette île était suffisamment maline pour échapper à ses investigations, retorse pour avoir imaginé un tel piège, et cruelle pour menacer de s'en prendre de sang-froid à la vie d'enfants innocents ? Pour une des rares fois de son existence, il se trouvait dépassé. Et il n'avait personne à qui aller demander conseil.

Il avait croisé Kayla avec un certain plaisir, et un instant distrait par les souvenirs de leur amitié d'enfants, il s'était laissé aborder. Mais il avait refusé d'échanger plus que quelques mots avec elle. Par son enseignement d'ancienne apprentie auprès des chevaliers de glace, la jeune femme semblait percevoir en partie son malaise, et il ne voulait pas la compromettre auprès de Zoltan. C'était une des rares auxquelles il faisait entièrement confiance, et il l'éliminait d'office de la liste potentielle de ses ennemies. Il était un des seuls à connaître la véritable raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas obtenu d'armure et son sens du sacrifice ne s'accordait absolument pas avec l'absence de scrupules qui semblait animer sa Némésis. Elle aurait fait un chevalier du Cygne exemplaire, et elle en conservait l'altruisme, le besoin de protéger les autres et le sens de la justice. Il avait d'ailleurs parfaitement senti son inquiétude à son encontre, et il s'était détourné d'elle pour poursuivre sa route un peu abruptement.

Le sort des enfants le préoccupait, et l'une de ses premières tâches avait été de tous les retrouver. Sergueï serait sans doute le plus facile à protéger. Sa capacité de futur chevalier le retenait d'office dans son secteur. Il avait d'ailleurs appris avec un certain étonnement avec quelle constellation son cosmos entrait en résonnance. Celle du Cancer. L'enfant se soumettait actuellement aux premiers apprentissages de tous chevaliers, mais il passait les premières épreuves avec une telle aisance, qu'il semblait évident qu'il ne demeurerait pas longtemps sans Maître attitré. Le souci étant sans doute le manque de professeurs, le nombre d'armures sans porteur demeurant singulièrement élevé. De quoi largement justifier leur chasse aux apprentis. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Angelo allait devoir s'en charger, ce qui suscitait une légère inquiétude chez Camus. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la précédente sauvagerie du personnage. Il semblait fort heureusement s'être assagi, mais le Verseau n'était pas tranquille, et il aurait aimé pouvoir s'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Ce qui compte tenu de son antagonisme actuel avec le quatrième gardien n'allait pas être facile. Le seul avantage, c'est qu'il voyait mal quelqu'un forcer la porte de Death Mask pour lui enlever son apprenti sous le nez.

Un autre point soulevait la curiosité du français. Malgré des aptitudes certaines, et un cosmos prêt à s'éveiller à une puissance importante, il était pour le moment impossible de déterminer jusqu'à quel stade l'enfant pourrait suffisamment stabiliser son pouvoir, et donc savoir avec précision à quelle armure il se destinait. Bronze, argent ou or, le Cancer partait pour une grande loterie qu'il allait devoir affiner. Mais ce qui troublait plus que tout Camus, c'était ce lien étrange qui s'était tissé entre eux, défiant toutes les lois de la logique du Sanctuaire, et qui perdurait au-delà de la nouvelle affectation du petit russe. Il l'avait croisé deux ou trois fois, et à chaque fois l'enfant était venu le saluer respectueusement. Malgré son détachement, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'échanger quelques paroles avec le petit, qui invariablement avait fini par venir se blottir contre lui. Ce qui passait pour une démonstration affective touchante aux yeux des témoins amusés et intrigués de cet attrait pour le froid Verseau, avait en fait une signification plus profonde, que Camus était le seul à percevoir. A travers son geste empreint d'un attachement certain, c'était une partie de sa force que l'enfant lui transmettait. Un tout petit peu d'énergie balbutiante qui immanquablement le soulageait et l'apaisait, comme si Serguei savait exactement où se trouvaient ses points de tension et quelle était sa peine. Ce qui amenait un mystère de plus. Car si le français était à présent en état de détecter la présence du petit russe en se servant de son cosmos comme d'un radar, il était absolument incapable de déterminer de cette manière ce que ressentait l'enfant avec précision. Que l'inverse soit possible relevait d'une anomalie inexplicable. Or le Sanctuaire n'aimait pas les anomalies. Rien n'indiquait que l'enfant soit un danger. Il respirait l'innocence. Camus décida donc de se taire.

A force de patrouille solitaire, il avait découvert où étaient les deux autres. Yannis avait été placé auprès de Yorgos, l'armurier le plus réputé du Sanctuaire. Résidant à Rodorio, il possédait une annexe dans la partie basse réservée aux quartiers soldatesques. C'est là que vivaient les apprentis qu'ils formaient. Piquant la curiosité de quelques gardes par son passage en ces lieux où on ne le voyait jamais, le Verseau s'était contenté de fouler les ruelles de terre battue en faisant le tour des bâtiments, comme s'il se consacrait à un recensement quelconque. Ses nouvelles fonctions au Palais lui servaient de couverture, et même Zoltan n'y trouva rien à redire. Informé incidemment de cette lubie, Shion n'émit aucun commentaire, mais se dit qu'il y avait peut-être là une piste à suivre.

Au premier regard échangé avec Yannis, l'adolescent roux avait paru soulagé de le revoir. Il allait bien, et le français était certain que Yorgos ignorait la raison réelle de sa présence à ses côtés. A la question détournée du Verseau, il avait répondu qu'il était très satisfait de son nouvel apprenti, qui apprenait vite et bien. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment recruté, celui-ci lui ayant été amené après détermination de ses aptitudes par les serviteurs du Palais formés spécialement pour ça. D'intermédiaire en intermédiaire, son ennemie avait habillement dissimulée sa trace. Profitant d'un instant d'inattention de l'armurier, Camus interrogea Yannis sur la personne qui l'avait réceptionné à son arrivée. Mais mise à part qu'il s'agissait d'une femme enveloppée dans une grande cape brune à la capuche rabattue sur sa chevelure, il n'apprit rien de plus. Elle avait été suffisamment maline pour demander à Alexeï de venir lui livrer le jeune garçon à la limite du Domaine Sacré, et elle avait gardé son masque. Bien qu'il sache maintenant où localiser Yannis, Camus n'était guère plus avancé, et il s'en retourna en lui demandant de conserver le silence.

Il trouva la petite Irina totalement par hasard, cette dernière manquant d'entrer en collision avec lui alors qu'il suivait une sente descendant à flanc de colline du côté de Rodorio. Essoufflée par la montée assez raide d'une partie de la pente qu'elle avait décidé de conquérir en courant, la petite transportait un grand panier remplis de noix qu'elle parvenait miraculeusement à ne pas semer en route. Mais seuls les réflexes rapides du français avaient évité qu'il ne se renverse lorsqu'au détour du chemin elle s'était littéralement jetée dans ses jambes. Rougissant et bafouillant, elle l'avait remerciée en s'excusant, sans oser relever la tête. Soulagé par cette rencontre, Camus avait passé une main douce sous son menton, pour l'obliger à le regarder. Un sourire avait alors éclairé le visage de la fillette, qui lui avait expliqué que depuis son arrivée on la formait pour devenir domestique. Elle travaillait principalement au Palais, mais depuis quelques temps il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de devoir rendre des services au cinquième temple, où elle allait d'ailleurs livrer son panier de noix. Tout le monde était très gentil avec elle et elle appréciait particulièrement la jeune femme rousse qui séjournait de plus en plus souvent chez le propriétaire des lieux. C'était un heureux hasard, et le français savait qu'il pourrait compter sur Marine pour la protéger en cas de besoin. Personne ne l'avait inquiétée depuis son arrivée, mais lorsqu'il évoqua leur secret, il comprit à son expression soudain apeurée qu'elle vivait dans la crainte. Il la rassura de son mieux en lui rappelant que tant qu'ils se tairaient personne ne ferait de mal aux uns ou aux autres. Il avait l'impression de mâcher le travail de Zoltan, mais s'ils voulaient les préserver, il devait empêcher ses jeunes compagnons d'infortune d'agir.

A son soulagement silencieux d'avoir retrouvé les enfants, s'ajoutait le séjour inattendu de son disciple au onzième temple. Objectivement, la venue du jeune homme le gênait car il ne disposait plus de la moindre marge de manœuvre pour se laisser aller vis-à-vis de Zoltan. Mais d'un autre côté, il était certain qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à secourir les enfants, si en dernier recours il le lui demandait. Quant à lui-même… la présence de Hyoga le distrayait de sa peine.

S'appliquant à ne rien laisser paraître, le Cygne passait une partie de ses journées auprès de Shun, Kanon et Néphélie. Il avait reçu l'autorisation de les aider dans leurs investigations des archives relatives au Royaume des Morts, et il y avait largement du travail pour quatre. Naturellement il avait été mis dans la confidence concernant Shaka. Malgré sa surprise, il s'était bien gardé d'émettre le moindre commentaire sur « l'égarement » momentané de ce dernier. Après l'élan de joie suscité par leur résurrection, le retour à la vie de certains Ors semblaient s'accompagner de prise de têtes singulièrement douloureuses. Il les déplorait, mais à un moment donné, il avait lui-même trop été sujet à ce genre de remise en question pour les juger. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est que tous arriveraient à s'en sortir, et plus particulièrement son propre Maître, dont il était à présent quasiment certain qu'il masquait une difficulté réelle.

Camus l'avait accueilli avec une froideur digne du cercle arctique, ce qui avait particulièrement paru amuser le roumain présent lors de leurs retrouvailles. Mais habitué à la réserve du français lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie « d'étrangers », Hyoga ne lui en avait pas voulu, car il avait décelé un sourire infime sur le froid visage figé. Pour qui savait le décrypter, Camus semblait à la fois ennuyé et heureux de le retrouver. Qu'il se trahisse de cette manière était déjà étonnant, et dénotait une incontestable agitation intérieure. Le russe avait beau être content de le voir exprimer un minimum de joie à sa venue, ce désordre de sentiments, indécelable pour qui ne pratiquait pas la retenue des Saint de Glace, n'était pas bon signe.

Car le Verseau donnait admirablement bien le change. Impassible et comme hermétique aux situations qui s'offraient à lui, mesuré dans chacun de ses gestes, devenu avare de la moindre de ses paroles, il paraissait encore moins enclin qu'autrefois à participer à la vie de ses semblables. Pour tout autre observateur, il se murait dans une indifférence hautaine, à la limite de l'impolitesse. Mais son disciple avait appris à déceler le moindre signe de communication non verbale. Camus avait beau être un Maitre dans l'art de la dissimulation, il ne pouvait pas bloquer en permanence toutes ses réactions. Et pourtant, c'était bien l'absence de manifestation émotive qui était inquiétante. Comme s'il avait décidé de se déconnecter durablement, alors qu'un de leur premier enseignement était d'apprendre à évacuer ponctuellement leur retenue intérieure. Attentif à son exemple, Hoyga savait que le Verseau le faisait généralement de manière informelle, mais il s'y pliait. Or là, c'était comme s'il avait décidé que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, alors que paradoxalement le Cygne avait la certitude que quelque chose le déstabilisait. Il lisait parfois une telle tristesse au fond de son regard.

Contrairement à ce que l'invitation étonnante du français laissait penser, la présence du roumain n'arrangeait rien. Camus pouvait rester des journées entières sans lui adresser la parole. Ce qui en soit n'était pas une preuve flagrante, car plus le temps passait et moins il semblait disposé à s'entretenir avec qui que ce soit. Hyoga l'avait connu peu bavard, mais introverti à ce point jamais. Par contre, sa manière presque systématique de sortir d'une pièce lorsque Zoltan y entrait était plus révélatrice, et intriguait considérablement le Cygne sur la nature de leurs rapports.

La rumeur circulant, il avait fini par apprendre la relation réelle qui rapprochait Camus de Milo. Elle devenait beaucoup plus floue quant aux raisons de leur séparation, mais ce qui intéressait le russe, c'était de savoir si son Maître avait ou non remplacé le grec, comme certaines langues mal intentionnées semblaient le croire. Non par curiosité, mais par esprit d'analyse. Une telle précipitation ne lui ressemblait guère, et surtout la personnalité du roumain s'accordait mal à l'idée que se faisait Hyoga des choix du Verseau en la matière. Quoi que dans ce domaine, toutes les combinaisons étaient possibles. Néanmoins il le voyait mal céder à tant de précipitation. Même si dans un sens, cela confirmerait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Les passages répétés de Zoltan par la chambre du français le chiffonnaient. Bien que très courts, ils s'apparentaient à la preuve d'une certaine intimité.

Décidé à obtenir une réponse, le russe était un jour resté à écouter derrière la porte. Un peu honteux, il était prêt à se fondre dans un recoin de la muraille au moindre mouvement. Mais mis à part le murmure de quelques mots échangés, il n'avait rien entendu de suspect. Il avait pu se déporter de manière naturelle lorsque le roumain avait rouvert le battant de bois au bout de cinq minutes. Le balafré n'avait pas paru particulièrement étonné de le trouver là, et profitant de sa position, Hyoga avait pu jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Entièrement habillé, son Maître reposait sur son lit. Il avait les yeux clos et il semblait dormir. Mais Il était d'une pâleur de craie et l'expression de son visage n'avait rien de paisible. Zoltan saisit au vol l'interrogation inquiète dans son regard.

« Ton Maître a dû affronter seul ses cauchemars, et depuis il a plutôt du mal à trouver le sommeil, dit-il en refermant la porte.

— Et que lui fais-tu ?

— Rien que de très naturel, mentit le roumain. Simple technique qui agit sur sa carotide. Il a besoin de dormir et il me fait confiance. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferai jamais aucun mal. »

C'était une explication qui se tenait et Hyoga avait battu en retraite avec un sourire de façade. Mais intérieurement il n'était pas convaincu. Si cette manière de faire agissait pour le soulager, alors pourquoi paraissait-il toujours aussi fatigué ? C'était insidieux, et comme tout ce qui concernait Camus, il fallait un œil attentif pour le déceler. Mais Hyoga était au moins sûr d'une chose : il s'affaiblissait. La similitude de leur cosmos lui avait permis d'espionner le sien. Non seulement il ne se renforçait pas, mais il semblait doucement s'éteindre. Naturellement Camus veillait tellement à verrouiller ce dernier, que pas un de ses pairs ne s'en était encore aperçu. Sans la singularité du lien maître à élève, le russe serait d'ailleurs passé à côté lui aussi. Et cela le souciait énormément. C'est pourquoi il s'en était ouvert à Shion.

« Je sais, avait été la seule réponse sommaire qu'il avait obtenu.

— Et vous ne pouvez pas intervenir, avait-il insisté, un peu désorienté.

— Continues d'exercer ta surveillance, et préviens-moi si tu remarques autre chose », avait alors biaisé l'atlante.

Dépité, le Cygne s'en était retourné. Derrière le masque qu'il portait ce jour-là, le Grand Pope avait eu un soupir de désolation en le regardant partir. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que la situation était beaucoup plus complexe qu'elle en avait l'air. Hyoga ne devait pas avoir accès au secret de l'élément dissonant de la Maison du Verseau. Concernant Camus, s'il avait eu la possibilité de lui imposer la solution, il y a longtemps qu'il l'aurait obligé à s'y soumettre. A comparer, l'épine Zoltan, si elle existait, serait beaucoup plus facile à ôter. Malheureusement, son problème dépassait ses compétences. En l'occurrence, le seul à pouvoir le régler était Milo. Encore fallait-il que ce dernier s'en aperçoive et qu'il accepte spontanément d'y remédier. Or, en sachant ce que le Scorpion avait lui-même perdu, Shion ne voyait vraiment pas par quel bout l'équation pourrait se résoudre. Et il risquait fort d'y perdre au moins un de ses chevaliers.

Et puis il y avait eu le retour étonnant de l'armure. Une fois régénérée par le sang d'Aioros, il n'y avait plus de raison pour qu'elle ne retourne pas auprès de son légitime propriétaire. Un matin, Kiki l'avait donc rapportée au onzième temple. Le maître des lieux étant absent, Hyoga l'avait réceptionnée et déposée à sa place habituelle. Sagement endormie, la protection dorée s'était laissée manipuler sans le moindre incident. Plus tard dans la journée, Camus avait paru satisfait de voir qu'elle avait réintégré son temple, posée dans la niche spécialement aménagée à cet effet. Et Hyoga n'avait pas été étonné qu'il passe un peu de temps auprès de cet objet très spécial. S'apercevoir qu'il accordait encore un peu d'intérêt à quelque chose était même plutôt encourageant. Secrètement heureux de le sentir perdre un peu de sa roideur au contact de l'armure, le Cygne avait stupidement relâché sa surveillance. Alors qu'il s'ingéniait habituellement à s'immiscer entre son Maître et Zoltan les rares fois où ceux-ci se trouvaient réunis, ingérence que Camus supportait bizarrement avec beaucoup de patience, il s'était absenté un long moment auprès de Kanon, songeant que le Verseau apprécierait de passer ce temps de recueillement seul dans son temple.

Les heures avaient filées très vite, et lorsqu'il rejoignit le logis, une sorte de longue pertuisane négligemment appuyée contre le mur extérieur lui apprit que le roumain était déjà rentré. Cette constatation le contraria. Zoltan se comportait en tout point en invité serviable et apparemment soucieux de la bonne forme du Verseau, mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance. L'attitude de Camus était si indifférente, voire fuyante à son égard, qu'elle en devenait suspecte. Il n'avait aucune preuve qui accrédite une réelle tension entre les deux hommes, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les observer alors qu'ils se croyaient seuls. De la pièce principale, quelques paroles assourdies l'avertirent qu'ils se trouvaient ensemble. Etonnant que le Verseau ne se soit pas déjà éclipsé. C'était le moment rêvé de s'assurer que tout allait réellement bien entre eux. Camouflant sa présence, il pénétra dans le logis le plus discrètement possible et s'avança à pas de loup jusque dans la pièce à vivre. Camus détecterait sans doute immédiatement son manège, mais il acceptait le risque de susciter sa colère. Menaçante et dépouillée de tout vernis de civilité, la voix de Zoltan lui parvint.

« Si c'est un jeu, je te conseille de l'abréger immédiatement.

—Je n'y suis pour rien. Elle ne m'obéit que si je lui demande expressément de ne pas interférer entre nous, fut la réponse étrangement soumise et à la limite de la lassitude du Verseau.

— Alors dis-lui de regagner ses pénates, et fais-lui comprendre qu'elle ne t'aide pas en ce moment. »

Cet échange énigmatique déplut fortement à Hyoga. Contre toute attente, Camus n'avait pas décelé son arrivée, ce qui trahissait un trouble évident et peu habituel. Décidé à interrompre cette conversation qu'il jugeait malsaine, il s'approcha sans plus se dissimuler. Ce qu'il vit arrivé sur le pas de la porte l'immobilisa. Acculé contre la cheminée, Camus avait visiblement dû affronter verbalement Zoltan qui lui bouchait le passage. Mais pour l'instant il avait l'air aussi perturbé que son invité par la présence de son armure, qui s'était matérialisée entre eux. Reconstituée et auréolée d'un cosmos franchement hostile, elle se dressait devant le français comme un barrage infranchissable. Entre la surprise de découvrir que l'armure pouvait se manifester d'une telle manière, et la colère que suscitait en lui la vision d'un Verseau en détresse, il laissa passer plusieurs secondes qui permirent à Camus de se ressaisir.

« C'est une chance que tu sois là Hyoga, dit-il en avisant son disciple tandis que prévenu de son arrivée Zoltan lui adressait un mince sourire, entre la connivence et la dérision .Si tu ne l'avais pas vu tu aurais sans doute eu du mal à nous croire, mais depuis mon retour mon armure a des réactions étranges. Si jamais tu devais t'en servir il vaut mieux que tu le saches. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle semble… déréglée.

— Déréglée, répéta le russe en plantant avec aplomb son regard clair dans les iris d'un bleu plus sombre. Vous m'en direz tant. »

Camus devait être aux abois pour avancer une telle stupidité. Pour qu'il le fasse, la protection sacrée devait véritablement agir de son propre chef, au risque de ruiner un secret entre Zoltan et lui.

« Moi je dirais : capricieuse, reprit-il, un rien fâché contre le mensonge de son Maître. Votre absence a eu un drôle d'impact sur elle. On dirait qu'elle a ses têtes. »

Et sans tenir compte de l'expression sévère de Camus, il fit cinq pas en avant qui le portèrent entre l'armure et lui. Il désirait en avoir le cœur net. Comme il s'y attendait, celle-ci ne réagit pas C'était indéniable, l'armure le protégeait. Mais il était tout aussi évident que Camus ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, le français semblait gêné par l'insistance de son regard, et il se détourna pour silencieusement enjoindre à son armure de regagner sa place. Partageant le même cosmos, Hyoga n'eut pas besoin de poser les yeux sur elle pour sentir sa réticence et sa contrariété à obéir à son ordre. Elle disparut littéralement dans un sillage de givre frustré.

Zoltan étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Il était passé à deux doigts de se voir découvert, et cette satanée boîte de conserve n'allait pas lui faciliter la bonne marche de son plan. C'était le moment de renforcer sa position vis-à-vis d'un Hyoga dont il sentait sourdre la méfiance, et de s'assurer de la parfaite collaboration de sa victime. D'un ton dégagé, il prit la parole.

« Et bien dis-moi, elle est plutôt impressionnante. Tout cela parce que j'essayais de t'inciter de manière un peu impérative à sortir plus souvent pour parler avec d'autres gens.

— Elle n'a pas le même sens des valeurs que toi, répondit Camus en cachant son écœurement.

— Ce qui veut dire que si j'essaye à nouveau de te divertir elle ne va pas recommencer à me sauter à la gorge ?

— Elle fera ce que je lui demanderai.

— Et ? insista sans en avoir l'air Zoltan, en agitant subrepticement à sa vue un index devenu noir au bout duquel il laissa perler une goutte de poison.

— Tu pourras m'approcher en toute sécurité autant que tu le désireras. Cette fois-ci je crois qu'elle a bien compris ma demande.

— A la bonne heure. Ce serait tout de même dommage qu'elle gâche ton retour à la liberté. »

L'échange à double sens n'échappa pas à Hyoga. Il n'en avait pas la clé, mais il retenait que Camus s'y pliait. La servilité de son Maître le décevait et il préféra tourner les talons sans un mot avant de lâcher une phrase désobligeante à son encontre. Une fois seul, il regretta son attitude, conscient que Zoltan venait de marquer un point. Cet homme était redoutable, et il frémit en songeant qu'il faisait peut-être du mal au Verseau. Il sentit nettement Camus partir à sa suite au bout d'une minute. Avec autant d'agacement que de curiosité inquiète, il l'attendit au centre du temple vide. L'expression fermée, ce dernier s'immobilisa à une certaine distance.

« Hoyga, j'aimerais que tu taises les aberrations de mon armure pour l'instant. Shion est déjà au courant, termina-t-il d'un ton professoral, comme si cette information clôturait définitivement l'incident.

— Pourquoi ? Il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à voir ? ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer avec une certaine agressivité.

— Non, rien.

— S 'il y avait véritablement eu quelque chose, vous me le diriez ?

— Je te dirais seulement de ne pas t'en mêler, répliqua le Verseau sans une hésitation.

— Dans ce cas je devrais peut-être poser directement la question à Zoltan.

— Alors c'est moi que tu trouveras de nouveau en face de toi. »

Il était horripilant. Voilà qu'il lui refaisait le coup de la bataille du Sanctuaire. C'était méchant, et injuste. Il fallait vraiment que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ou qu'il soit désespéré pour appliquer une telle stratégie. Et brusquement Hoyga comprit. Camus cherchait à se rendre détestable pour le détourner de lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien interférer ainsi avec l'âme noble et indomptable du fier Verseau ?

« C'est d'accord, je ne dirai rien. Mais j'aimerais que vous preniez soin de vous, » capitula-t-il en laissant transparaitre sa réelle inquiétude.

Camus n'eut aucune réaction, pas même un battement de cil, mais Hyoga sortit du temple avec la conviction de sa désespérance. Il lui avait promis de ne rien dire au sujet de l'armure, mais rien ne lui interdisait de se rapprocher de ses anciens amis. Puisque inexplicablement Shion refusait d'intervenir, il irait trouver Kayla. La jeune femme s'était spontanément présentée à lui peu après la première mort du français et elle l'avait aidé à surmonter ses remords et son chagrin. Il avait ainsi appris qu'ils avaient été très proches enfants, et à travers ses souvenirs, elle lui avait fait découvrir un Verseau attendrissant de maladresse et de gentillesse camouflées. Elle lui conservait une franche amitié, et nul doute qu'elle aiderait son ancien condisciple si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.


	21. Chapitre: Découvertes dérangeantes

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Mariam : **_Camus est encore loin du retour à « la normal », qui progressivement rattrape ses frères d'armes. Il a toutes les raisons d'appeler à l'aide, mais comme tu le soulignes il s'englue de plus en plus dans l'élément dissonant de sa Maison. Cela aussi Zoltan le savait, et il comptait dessus pour paralyser davantage le Verseau. J'ai mis en place ce long chapitre d'introspection pour que chacun prenne bien conscience de son état d'esprit. Car il va contre attaquer. Mais comme souvent dans ces cas-là, il risque de le faire d'une manière tellement désespérée que tout le monde ne va peut-être pas comprendre. Heureusement certains ont décidé de l'aider malgré lui. Hyoga entre autre, qui après la nouvelle manifestation de l'armure se méfie définitivement de Zoltan. Mais il ne va pas être le seul. Et Milo qui ne va pas tarder à entrer en scène va lui aussi contribuer à faire bouger les choses. L'étau se resserre autour de Zoltan, mais se bloquera-t-il assez rapidement pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but vis-à-vis du Scorpion ?_

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Les vérités enfouies du Verseau) : **_Camus organise sa vie en se détachant de tout et de tout le monde. Il fuit les contacts et particulièrement Milo, avec lequel il ne veut plus rien avoir affaire. Mais sa colère d'avoir été trahi cache aussi un profond chagrin, car il ne peut nier avoir encore des sentiments pour le Scorpion. Il est décidé à protéger Milo sans qu'il le sache comme il l'a toujours fait, cette fois-ci contre Zoltan, mais il est incapable de comprendre pourquoi le roumain veut se servir de lui pour se venger. Il parvient à retrouver les enfants. Sergueï qui est devenu l'apprenti de Death Mask sera le plus facile à protéger. Yannis se trouve chez un armurier, et Irina fréquente le temple du Lion. Hyoga nourrit des soupçons envers Zoltan, et s'inquiète franchement pour Camus dont il détecte le malaise sérieux. Shion à qui il fait part de ses doutes le reçoit fraichement, et après avoir surpris une nouvelle intervention intempestive de l'armure du Verseau, il préfère se tourner vers Kayla pour obtenir de l'aide._

* * *

CHAPITRE 21 : LES DECOUVERTES DERANGEANTES DU SCORPION

« Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui parler. »

Face à l'énormité de sa répartie, Aiolia ne se formalisa pas du sourire légèrement ironique de Milo. Les coudes en appui sur un muret surplombant l'un des axes les plus empruntés du Sanctuaire, il ne lui offrait que son profil de médaille, mais son regard appuyé du côté de la silhouette à la longue chevelure indigo qui remontait vers le Palais ne lui avait pas échappé. La matinée touchait à son terme, et le Lion n'avait pas été étonné de trouver le Scorpion qui s'attardait à l'extérieur en profitant des rayons d'un soleil automnal. Il était en compagnie du Cancer, avec lequel il décidait sans doute d'un nouveau rendez-vous pour leur entraînement particulier. Le secret de leurs affrontements physiques violents et sans concession n'en était plus un, mais leur sage décision de s'abstenir de cosmos lors de ces combats leur valait l'assentiment tacite de Shion. Si certains s'étaient inquiétés, finalement cette façon radicale de dépenser leur énergie épargnait leur mauvaise humeur à beaucoup, et elle avait eu l'avantage d'insidieusement les rapprocher. Décidé à reprendre sa vie en mains depuis sa rencontre avec Shaka et Shura, Aiolia les avait rejoints pour échanger quelques mots. Il n'avait pas encore renoué les fils de son amitié avec Milo, et il désirait se réconcilier avec lui. Il n'envisageait pas d'intégrer véritablement Death Mask à son cercle d'intimes, mais en l'incluant d'office à la conversation, c'était l'occasion rêvée de lui laisser comprendre qu'il ne lui était pas hostile.

Adossé à une colonne quelques pas derrière eux, Angelo les observait avec intérêt en mâchonnant la longue tige d'une herbe desséchée.

« C'est tout de même dommage de le voir s'enfoncer à la manière de Saga et d'Aphrodite. Même si c'est dans son caractère, reprit le Lion avec un air de ne pas y toucher, tandis qu'il s'accotait à son tour contre le muret.

— Et c'est toi qui dit ça », commenta Milo en se détournant enfin du paysage pour lui faire face.

L'expression du Scorpion était à la fois sceptique et agacée. Il supportait déjà mal auparavant que l'on parle de Camus en sa présence, mais depuis son retour, c'était encore pire. Soit il se fermait et se détournait, soit il vous prêtait une attention à la limite de l'agressivité. Ce qui était d'ailleurs en train de se mettre en place. Aiolia avait des torts, et il était là pour assainir la situation. Tachant d'oublier le Cancer qui derrière eux ne perdait pas une miette de leur conversation, il s'excusa.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir montré une réaction aussi extrême lors des révélations d'Athéna. J'ai été surpris et ça m'a ramené à une mauvaise période de mon existence. Mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que je n'ai rien contre… ce que vous faisiez ensemble, termina-t-il un peu abruptement en ayant conscience de s'engager sur un terrain miné.

— Tu t'es réconcilié avec Shaka, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

— Oui, et je m'en porte beaucoup mieux. »

Moins tendu, Milo reprit sa position d'observateur. Intérieurement Aiolia soupira. Implicitement il acceptait ses excuses. Une longue minute d'un silence un peu gêné s'installa, puis, au grand soulagement du Lion, le Scorpion reprit de lui-même le fil de la conversation, preuve qu'il revalidait leur amitié.

« Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu pouvais lui trouver, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Shaka est quelqu'un de si particulier.

— Tu sais, je n'ai jamais bien compris non plus ce que tu pouvais trouver à Camus, répliqua Aiolia en lui décrochant un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Je pense que tous les deux cachent une partie d'eux-mêmes qui mérite d'être mieux connue. Mais Shaka a l'avantage de s'être lié avec plusieurs d'entre nous auparavant. Saga peut compter sur Kanon, et Aphrodite trouvera toujours une oreille attentive lorsqu'il acceptera qu'on l'approche. Mais sans toi, il ne reste vraiment plus personne pour réintégrer Camus parmi nous. »

De nouveau le Scorpion tourna la tête vers lui. Il le regarda longuement d'un air sombre, mais sans hostilité.

« Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour lui ? finit-il pas demander avec une sorte d'incrédulité étonnée.

— Moi, non, reconnut le Lion avec une honnêteté un brin honteuse. Mais Aldébaran, oui. Depuis son retour il s'est mis en tête de rabibocher tout le monde.

— J'avais aussi remarqué. Mais franchement, je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour ce genre d'approche. Plus maintenant. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'es pas aperçu de la fraîcheur avec laquelle il salue mon passage ?

— Je sais, mais je réitère, tu devrais essayer de lui parler. Au moins une fois. Ne serait-ce que pour toi. Pour évacuer. … Tu deviens imbuvable.

— A ce point ?

— Oui. »

Le silence retomba de nouveau entre eux, sans qu'Aiolia parvienne à deviner le cours de ses réflexions. En contre-bas, une patrouille revenant de la côte arpentait le large chemin pavé, qui servait d'artère principale entre les temples et les différents quartiers réservés aux soldats, aux employés et aux domestiques qui n'habitaient pas à Rodorio. Le Scorpion vit l'un des gardes relever son visage masqué vers lui. Il reconnut sans difficulté Djamila, et il lui adressa un signe de tête discret. La connaissant, elle prendrait cela pour une invite, et elle le rejoindrait dès le soir même au huitième temple. Elle était l'une des rares auprès desquelles il parvenait à évacuer sa rancœur, et il fallait bien le dire, sa frustration. Depuis qu'elle s'était déclarée, la jeune femme n'avait pas renoncé à le séduire, ce qui amusait beaucoup Milo, plus habitué à la situation inverse. Elle le distrayait agréablement et il appréciait de bavarder avec elle, même si pour le moment il n'envisageait pas encore de passer à autre chose. Il avait beau eu être rapide, son geste n'avait pas échappé à Aiolia. Comme beaucoup, ce dernier s'interrogeait sur sa relation réelle avec la jeune arabe. En fait, le Lion espérait même qu'elle se soit approfondie, et il saisit l'occasion au vol pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Sa séparation d'avec Camus agissait sur son ami de façon nocive. De son point de vue, un nouvel ancrage ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique.

« Elle est très jolie, commença-t-il. Et d'après Marine c'est une fille très bien. Si un jour les choses devaient devenir sérieuses entre vous, il ne faudra pas hésiter à me la présenter », avança-t-il avec sérieux.

La réplique tomba froidement.

« Et laisser croire à Camus que je l'ai remplacé aussi facilement.

— Il est où le problème ? Vous avez rompu, non ?

— J'apprécie ce que tu essaies de faire, mais là tu deviens lourd Aiolia. Le problème c'est que je l'ai envoyé balader comme le dernier des malpropres. Et que comme tu me le signalais si étrangement tout à l'heure, il semble avoir un peu de mal à s'en remettre.

— Ce n'est pas forcément à cause de toi. Durant sa détention il a pu vivre des moments plus difficiles qu'il a bien voulu le reconnaître.

— Ah oui ? Et d'après toi, à qui la faute ? »

Devant l'expression soudain renfrognée du Scorpion, le Lion trouva plus prudent de ne rien ajouter. Mais la réponse de Milo le laissait extrêmement dubitatif. Le grec connaissait trop son compatriote pour ne pas savoir que lorsqu'il jugeait en avoir fini avec quelque chose, il passait à une autre. Il avait toujours agi de cette manière. Avec les affaires de cœur également. C'était en tout cas ainsi qu'il fonctionnait du temps de leur adolescence, alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore déclaré au Verseau. Malgré son passé d'assassin, Milo demeurait un être droit. Qu'il éprouve des regrets face aux complications intervenues dans le sauvetage de Camus, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qui le motivait vraiment ? Le sentiment d'avoir involontairement compliqué la situation de son ex amant, ou la subsistance d'un attachement plus profond ? Répondant à ses interrogations muettes, l'intervention intempestive de Death Mask allait creuser davantage la question.

« Quoique », fut l'expression pleine de sous-entendus qu'il émit soudain derrière leurs dos.

Avec un bel ensemble, les deux hommes se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

« Quoique quoi ? demanda Milo, un sourcil relevé de manière interrogative.

— Eh bien à présent, il a Zoltan. »

Aiolia faillit s'en étrangler. Les deux pieds dans le plat ! Si le Lion avait compté sur un rapprochement cordial et diplomatique, c'était raté. A ses côtés Milo ne semblait heureusement pas parvenir à déterminer de quelle intention était animé le Cancer. Néanmoins il l'incita à s'expliquer en se braquant légèrement.

« Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

— Rien de spécial. Mais pour qu'un être aussi polaire que Camus l'ait invité à s'installer à demeure, ils doivent être bons amis, non ? répliqua Death Mask avec désinvolture.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Angelo ?

— Moi, rien. Je me pose simplement des questions, comme tout le monde. J'ai peut-être aussi envie de t'aider à t'enlever une épine du pied. Parce qu'elle semble te faire des nœuds au cerveau. A moins que pour une raison qui m'échappe, cette épine, tu tiennes à la conserver. Parce que dans ce cas, tu devrais l'éloigner de Zoltan, ton épine. Ce mec n'a jamais été un tendre. Et s'il peut t'agacer avec ça, je doute qu'il utilise la manière douce pour te l'arracher. Le gamin dont je me souviens savait très bien casser les choses. Fut-ce une épine. »

Prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait en s'interposant avec autorité, Aiolia laissa couler ce discours avec la satisfaction de voir Milo l'écouter avec une attention croissant au détriment de sa première agressivité. L'implication du Cancer pour le Verseau l'étonnait, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il agissait ainsi pour Milo. Leurs combats matinaux avaient indéniablement forgés des liens. Il était malgré tout d'accord avec lui sur un point : la réserve du Verseau s'accordait mal avec l'esprit machiavélique du Zoltan dont lui aussi se rappelait. Mais de là à suspecter qu'il puisse lui nuire ? Camus était un chevalier d'Or. Il saurait se défendre.

« En tout cas, depuis que Shion a demandé à Hyoga de leur servir de chaperon, connaissant le Verseau, il ne doit plus se passer grand-chose », acheva Angelo dans un sarcasme à peine voilé.

Bien que précédemment Milo n'ait jamais véritablement pardonné au russe la première mort de Camus, il devait convenir que fort illogiquement, il était très heureux de son actuelle présence au onzième temple. Le Cygne avait là l'occasion unique de se faire absoudre. Le regard particulièrement acéré que le Cancer portait sur lui ramena le Scorpion à la réalité déplaisante, et à son lot de désillusions. Death Mask semblait lire en lui, alors qu'il ne parvenait plus à savoir ce qu'il désirait lui-même. Et en l'occurrence, il n'aimait pas ça.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème, maugréa-t-il en se détournant.

— Bonne nouvelle, railla l'italien. Tout le monde peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles alors. Parce que ça m'aurait ennuyé de vous voir vous entretuer pour ses beaux yeux. Avec la chance que j'ai, Shion m'aurait désigné d'office pour vous séparer. Un coup d'ongle perdu, c'est si vite arrivé. »

Sentant que la discussion allait déraper, Aiolia fit diversion.

« Et avec ton nouvel apprenti, comment ça se passe ? »

Il y avait quelques jours que Sergueï était officiellement devenu l'apprenti du Cancer. Son nouveau Maître avait certainement été l'un des moins surpris lors de la détermination du cosmos de l'enfant. Il avait parfaitement ressenti une résonnance avec le sien lors de leur présentation dans la grande arène. Comme il l'avait laissé sous-entendre, il l'avait immédiatement installé dans son temple, réquisitionnant au passage une domestique en plus, qui tous les matins venait préparer le déjeuner du gamin, et le sien par la même occasion. Les temps de paix permettait des exigences et des conforts, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'auraient jamais envisagés quelques années auparavant.

« Les gosses c'est la chienlit, répondit-il avec son manque de délicatesse habituelle. Mais celui-là au moins, il n'est pas bavard.

— Et mis à part ça ? » interrogea encore le Lion avec un réel intérêt.

Lui, il adorait les gamins, et il jalousait un peu Death Mask d'être l'un des premiers, après Mu, et Aldébaran, à s'occuper d'un plus jeune. Malgré ses récriminations, Shion s'était montré intraitable. Il le réservait pour l'instant à des quêtes extérieures.

« Il a du potentiel, reconnut Angelo. Il est intelligent, observateur et dur à la tâche.

— Ne va pas nous l'abîmer tout de suite, répliqua Aiolia dans une demi-boutade.

— Tu me connais.

— Justement.

— C'est un bon gamin, lâcha-t-il encore comme par mégarde, ce qui rassura le Lion. Par contre y'a un truc bizarre. Il ne l'a encore jamais fait de manière volontaire devant moi, mais je suis pratiquement certain qu'il est capable de générer du froid. »

Pour le coup il obtint l'attention soutenue des deux chevaliers, Milo déniant se tourner vers lui, une expression d'incrédulité moqueuse animant ses traits fins.

« Voyons, c'est impossible, commenta Aiolia, son cosmos n'entre pas en résonnance avec celui du Verseau. Et il est beaucoup trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour avoir appris en annexe une technique étrangère à son propre champ d'action.

— Peut-être, mais je te dis qu'il sait faire du froid, s'entêta le Cancer.

— Comment ? demanda Milo.

— Tu sais que je n'aime pas les températures polaires. En automne, je fais du feu, et tant pis pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas la chaleur. Et bien quand il dort, tu jurerais que j'ai installé la clim dans sa chambre.

— Il le ferait de manière spontanée et instinctive ? Sans s'en rendre compte ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille, s'étonna le Lion, bien près de penser que son collègue se payait sa tête.

— Moi non plus, répliqua Angelo avec rudesse devant la mine soupçonneuse d'Aiolia. Tu crois qu'il aurait pu lui apprendre ? » acheva-t-il en s'adressant au Scorpion.

Sa question était sérieuse, et Milo y répondit en dissimulant sa contrariété.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. D'après Zoltan ils ne sont restés que quelques jours en contact. Et même sans cela, Camus était privé de tout son pouvoir. Il ignorait jusqu'à ce qu'était un cosmos.

— Donc c'est bien ce que je me dis, ronchonna Death Mask. C'est pas normal. Et naturellement il faut que ça tombe sur moi. »

Ils se séparèrent sans parvenir à trouver une explication à ce phénomène, chacun en retenant un élément différent. Aiolia en enviant encore davantage la chance de son comparse, qui avait dû tomber sur une sorte de « surdoué », mais convaincu dans son for intérieur qu'il devait exagérer. Façon détourné de râler sur son nouveau rôle imposé. Angelo avec la conviction que le cosmos de l'enfant cachait une réelle anomalie, bien décidé à découvrir laquelle, et surtout qu'elle en était la raison. Milo en se félicitant d'avoir pu donner le change sur l'agitation intérieure que suscitait cette information en lui.

La révélation du Cancer l'inquiétait à double chef. Soit Zoltan avait menti en affirmant que l'enfant n'avait que peu côtoyé Camus, ce qui pouvait induire une imprégnation spontanée de son cosmos balbutiant avec celui étouffé du Verseau. Même réduit à presque rien, le résidu infinitésimal totalement incontrôlé du cosmos d'un Or pouvait expliquer une telle aberration. Soit le récit que son Maître lui avait un jour relaté sur la désobéissance catastrophique d'un ancien chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, avait repris corps avec la réalité dans la Maison du Verseau, et Sergueï s'apparentait au pire cauchemar du Sanctuaire. D'un côté il avait toute les raisons pour suspecter Zoltan d'une machination à sa manière et de redouter que Camus n'en soit la victime. De l'autre, il n'osait même pas imaginer la somme de mensonges que cela sous-entendait de la part du Verseau envers Athéna tout autant que de lui-même. Dans les deux cas, la situation du français n'avait rien d'enviable.

Partagé entre la crainte que Zoltan les ait tous manipulés et se serve de Camus comme bouclier, et la colère de s'être lui-même laissé manœuvrer dans la seconde option, il regagna son temple de fort mauvaise humeur. Quant à la possibilité que les deux raisons soient liées, sa seule évocation souleva en lui une telle vague de rage, qu'il fracassa en deux une haute colonne, vestige d'un petit temple en ruine auprès duquel il passait. Car dans cette dernière hypothèse, tout devenait envisageable. Camus et Zoltan avaient fort bien pu s'allier, dans le but de préserver le Verseau des foudres du Sanctuaire. Finalement leur séparation était peut-être une bonne chose, car à cet instant précis il avait des envies de meurtre. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il tire cette histoire au clair avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'en devine les implications.

Trois heures plus tard, affalé sur son canapé, une canette de bière à moitié vide à la main, les yeux rivés sur la tenture représentant la jungle africaine tendue sur le mur en face de lui, Milo était enfin parvenu à retrouver son calme. Rarement il avait dû museler une telle colère, et elle le ramenait à la période la plus sombre de son existence. Celle où exécuter certains ordres le plaçait en porte-à-faux avec une partie de lui-même. Tuer entrait dans sa fonction. Il était un exécutant habile et adroit. Etouffant ses doutes sous une sorte de seconde nature entièrement tournée vers le plaisir de la « chasse », il retrouvait sa personnalité normale avec parfois quelques difficultés. A ce moment-là, Camus était le seul à pouvoir calmer ses angoisses, et il n'hésitait pas à aller le retrouver au fin fond de la Sibérie s'il le fallait. Sauf qu'à cet instant précis il ne pouvait plus compter sur Camus. Etait-ce à cause de la stabilité qu'il lui procurait qu'il regrettait parfois sa présence ? Il aurait aimé s'en convaincre. Mais la vérité était beaucoup plus complexe que cela.

Il avait repoussé le Verseau sous le coup de la colère et de ce qu'il considérait comme des trahisons personnelles. Un minimum de recul l'assagissait sur le second point. Camus pouvait difficilement faire passer leur histoire intime avant les devoirs de sa charge. Mais le poids de la colère était toujours là. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas même tenté de se défendre avant que leurs âmes ne s'endorment, alors que visiblement son silence et son immobilisme l'accablaient ? Devait-il comprendre qu'il reconnaissait une partie de ses torts ? Ce qui ne résoudrait qu'un aspect de l'énigme française. Car malgré ses propres déclarations autrefois enflammées, Camus ne lui avait jamais répondu en retour qu'il l'aimait. Et quel sens devait-il donner à ses larmes ? Tristesse de circonstance sur leur vie ravagée, ou réel chagrin de se voir abandonné ? Milo l'avait aimé en chérissant sa personnalité singulière, mais que n'aurait-il donné pour avoir eu un amant plus disert. Aujourd'hui il ne savait plus où se trouvait la réalité de leur histoire. Et ce qu'il croyait avoir découvert ne l'aidait en rien. Devait-il se préoccuper de ce que cachait la cohabitation de Camus avec Zoltan ? En avait-il encore le droit ? Oui, car sa décision avait incontestablement mis le Verseau dans une situation difficile.

Il avait masqué durant trois mois l'embarras de ses interrogations derrière les recherches qu'il menait. Mais à présent, il revenait en force. Les remords ne pouvaient suppléer à l'amour. Mais l'amour pouvait-il se cacher derrière les remords ? Milo devait l'admettre, il était incapable de déterminer ce qu'il éprouvait réellement. De l'intérêt ?... Certainement. De l'amitié ?... sans doute encore. De l'amour ?... Ce mot prenait une connotation étrange dans sa tête. C'était comme s'il avait perdu la capacité de l'évaluer. Alors pourquoi serrait-il encore à cet instant ses poings de rage en songeant que Camus s'était peut-être moqué de lui durant toutes ces années ?

Aiolia avait raison. Parler aurait été la solution. Shion le lui avait aussi demandé lorsqu'il l'avait assiégé pour obtenir le report de vingt-quatre heures du rapatriement des premiers chevaliers retrouvés. Mais pour parler, il fallait être deux. Or Camus le fuyait. Pire, il le dissuadait de l'approcher en amorçant son cosmos de manière agressive chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il ne cachait pas son rejet. Le méprisait-il pour la façon dont ils s'étaient séparés, ou avait-il réellement quelque chose à dissimuler ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Apercevoir le Verseau suscitait toujours en lui un bouleversement indéfinissable, et il décida de se rapprocher du sujet de ses préoccupations. Abandonnant sur la table basse la bouteille à moitié vide, il se leva pour rejoindre son point d'observation de prédilection. Quittant son temple par l'arrière, il se faufila dans la garrigue qui assiégeait le bâtiment par l'ouest.

Il eut tôt fait d'escalader les trois pans de roches verticaux qui dissimulaient une petite grotte à leur sommet. S'installant dans l'anfractuosité rocheuse, il bénéficiait d'une vue imprenable sur l'enfilade des temples, reliés par le long cordon de marches blanches. En contre-bas il distinguait la grande arène, et quelques contreforts d'autres lieux d'entraînement entre les entrelacs des multiples sentiers. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants s'y agitaient comme des fourmis. Derrière venait le moutonnement de la plus vaste oliveraie du Sanctuaire, qui tachait de sa nuance d'un vert particulier l'ocre rouge et brun des roches alentours. Et puis plus loin encore, la mer apparaissait, frontière indistincte entre le ciel et la terre. Protégé des regards par l'arche de pierre, il pouvait voir sans être vu. Le temple du Verseau était relativement éloigné, mais il lui suffirait d'observer les allées et venues. Il ne tenait pas à trahir son intérêt en se rapprochant davantage.

Tout à sa surveillance discrète et attentive, il ne prit pas garde d'être lui-même la cible de l'intérêt curieux d'un de ses pairs. Occupé à réaligner quelques pierres descellées du muret de son jardin, Dohko suivit sans mal son ascension. Lorsqu'il le perdit de vue au passage d'un gros buisson de santoline verte il savait exactement où il se rendait. Il avait lui-même utilisé la petite grotte inaccessible pour beaucoup comme point d'observation en d'autres temps. Un sourire de complaisance aux lèvres il songea ne plus être le seul à se préoccuper de l'étrange cohabitation du onzième temple. Que Milo s'en soucie dans la situation présente était fort bon signe. Shion avait fini par lui expliquer la problématique issue de leur séparation. Averti en son temps du danger de sa Maison par son propre Maître, Dohko s'en était toujours tenu éloigné. Sa longue existence lui avait permis de comprendre que ce travers touchait tous les temples, mais il n'en connaissait pas les effets. Ceux-ci devenant particulièrement pernicieux concernant Camus, le Grand Pope avait accepté de lever le voile pour lui permettre de mieux appréhender la situation. Le Verseau s'étant inconsidérément raccroché au Scorpion à un moment donné, et vice-versa, ces deux-là s'étaient liés sans savoir la contrainte qu'ils allaient encourir. Ils s'étaient aussi protégés de manière inconsciente durant les années noires du règne de Saga. La Balance espérait sincèrement que les choses puissent s'arranger entre eux, car une fois mise en place, il était impossible de recréer une telle relation avec un autre partenaire. Ce qui compte tenu des implications, était plus que gênant pour le Verseau. Dohko avait donc observé le manège de Milo avec espoir. La grande inconnue, résidait justement dans la façon dont le Scorpion allait réagir dans les semaines à venir. Le prévenir en lui expliquant ne servirait à rien. Sa démarche devait être spontanée. Mais rien n'interdisait de l'aiguiller dans la bonne direction.

Dohko profita du début de soirée pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il avait passé la fin de l'après-midi auprès de Shion, et il ne redescendit chez lui qu'après s'être assuré de la présence du Scorpion dans son temple par un rapide balayage de cosmos. Ralentissant sa progression aux abords de la huitième Maison, il stationna carrément à l'arrière de celle-ci, comme si un élément important le retenait. Comme il l'espérait, au bout de quelques minutes Milo fit une apparition étonnée. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de circuler les uns et les autres sans s'astreindre à une demande de passage de manière formelle, mais les arrêts prolongés sans l'accord du propriétaire demeuraient l'exception. Assis sur un imposant bloc de marbre oublié en marge de l'escalier par les ouvriers d'une autre époque, la Balance le laissa venir jusqu'à lui en conservant les yeux obstinément rivés sur la façade du onzième temple. Le grec s'immobilisa à ses côtés. Suivant son regard il releva la tête et fixa à son tour la lointaine bâtisse blanche.

« Tu l'espionnes ? demanda-t-il sans réelle surprise.

— Non, je m'assure que tout se passe bien », répondit le chinois désireux de poser dès le départ des bases saines.

L'infime différence arracha un sourire au Scorpion.

« C'est drôle, je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi qui t'en chargerais. »

Ce fut au tour de la Balance d'être étonné. Tournant la tête vers son jeune pair, il le dévisagea en cherchant inutilement à le deviner.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en conservant un détachement propice aux confidences.

— A cause de ta réaction lorsque tu as appris pour Camus et pour moi. Tu semblais encore plus contrarié qu'Aiolia.

— Ah, j'avais oublié ce détail, accusa le chinois avec un sourire. Mon attitude t'aurait-elle blessé ?

— Un peu », répondit le Scorpion en accrochant son regard.

Milo avait accepté d'évoquer Camus sans se braquer, il lui devait de répondre honnêtement à sa question muette.

« Je reconnais avoir très mal réagi, avoua-t-il. Comme beaucoup je savais que tu étais très lié avec le Verseau, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez dépassé le stade de la très forte amitié.

— Et ça ne te perturbe plus ?

— Ça ne m'a jamais perturbé dans le véritable sens du terme. Peut-être un peu agacé, en songeant que quelque part vous outrepassiez les interdits tacites d'Athéna. Mais je me suis surtout fais rattraper par un vieux souvenir, poursuivit-il après une brève hésitation. Une vieille épine dans le cœur. Un peu à la manière d'Aiolia d'après ce qu'il a bien voulu me confier depuis sa réconciliation avec la Vierge. »

Touché par cette marque de confiance, le Scorpion inclina simplement un peu la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

« Il y a de nombreuses années, j'aimais une femme, reprit Dohko avec une certaine nostalgie. J'avais déjà eu plusieurs aventures, mais avec elle, je sentais que ce serait unique. Elle me semblait « la » bonne personne. Celle avec laquelle on a envie de partager une vie, pour qui on se sent prêt à sacrifier son égoïsme afin de bâtir quelque chose à deux, énuméra-t-il en observant avec intérêt le regard du grec se ternir d'un voile indéfinissable.

— Et que s'est-il passé ? se reprit Milo en l'interrogeant un peu trop vivement.

— Elle m'a dédaignée au profit d'une de ses consœurs.

— Oh, je suis désolé, fut tout ce que le Scorpion trouva à répondre.

— Il ne faut pas. C'était une histoire condamnée à l'avance. Je reconnais lui en avoir longtemps voulu, et à cause de cela j'ai tendance à me distancier des couples non mixtes. Hommes ou femmes. J'évite ainsi de ressasser ce que j'ai raté. Mon jugement immédiat en la matière a toujours tendance à être faussé. Salina était une femme magnifique, et j'avoue que j'ai été assez frustré de l'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre. La jalousie et le dépit peuvent déformer l'idée d'un acte naturel entre deux personnes éprises. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu ce recul en apprenant pour vous deux. Disons que ça m'a surpris.

— C'est étonnant, Shiryu nous a pourtant vanté ta sagesse incommensurable, se moqua gentiment le grec, amusé par l'aveu un peu contradictoire d'un des plus avisés d'entre eux.

— La sagesse n'immunise pas contre toutes les stupidités, répondit Dohko sans se fâcher de son irrévérence. Mais vous concernant, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir. L'amour véritable ne se limite pas à une simple histoire de sexe. Et je pèse mes mots. »

Comme il le craignait Milo garda le silence, tandis que son expression détendue cédait la place à une gravité un peu dure.

« Tu l'as aimé », insista-t-il en employant volontairement le passé.

A nouveau le Scorpion tourna son attention vers le sommet de la colline. Il muselait volontairement ses émotions, mais Dohko eut le plaisir de l'entendre lui répondre.

« Infiniment. »

Sa répartie n'avait été qu'un murmure, et pourtant la Balance y décela une somme d'interrogations encore en suspend qui lui laissa un espoir.

« Alors tu devrais au moins t'assurer que tout se passe bien avec Zoltan, lui conseilla-t-il. Même si camus soutient le contraire, Shion a des doutes, et moi aussi.

— Vous pensez qu'ils nous mentent ? demanda Milo d'un ton neutre alors que son cœur manquait un raté.

— Si Camus le fait, c'est vraisemblablement sous la contrainte. Quant à Zoltan… disons que nous émettons des réserves sur la fiabilité du personnage. Tu es bien placé pour connaître son côté manipulateur.

— Ce salopard m'évite », répliqua Milo en soupirant intérieurement.

Si leur Grand Pope et la Balance soupçonnaient Camus de mensonge, au moins ce n'était pas de malveillance. Peut-être avait-il tort de le suspecter du pire des maux. Sauf si le Verseau avait réellement manipulé tout le monde.

— Laisse-lui tout de même le bénéfice du doute », répliqua Dohko s'en s'apercevoir de son malaise.

Le grec ne put retenir un tressaillement avant de comprendre que le chinois parlait de Zoltan. Mais son attention un instant détournée par le passage d'un serviteur, Dohko ne prit pas garde à son trouble.

« Pour savoir si nous avons tort, le mieux serait encore que tu parles à Camus, poursuivit-il en le regardant à nouveau. Il n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance, et depuis son retour il est encore plus hermétique qu'auparavant. Je suis conscient de te placer dans une situation délicate, mais le dédain du Verseau pour les conventions sociales ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. De plus tu restes certainement celui qui le connaît le mieux.

— Oui, je sais, grommela Milo partagé entre le désir de se rassurer, la volonté d'élucider un mystère et la crainte de découvrir une face caché au français. Mais pour cela encore faudrait-il que Camus se laisse approcher.

— Depuis quand as-tu peur de lui ?

— Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Mais je refuse de le blesser davantage que je ne l'ai déjà fait. _« A moins qu'il ne m'en donne toutes les raisons_ », acheva-t-il intérieurement.

—Entre la possibilité de le contrarier et la menace de le laisser se débattre seul entre les mains de Zoltan, où est le risque à ton avis ? répliqua Dohko, bien loin de suspecter ses réflexions assassines.

— J'essayerai.

— Bien. »

Satisfait, le chinois se releva pour poursuivre son chemin. S'asseyant à sa place sur le large bloc de marbre, Milo attendit que le dernier petit halo de lumière s'éteigne dans l'habitat du Verseau avant de rentrer. Le ciel s'étoilait à son maximum et il eut une pensée triste au souvenir de certaines nuits passées à lire le firmament aux côtés de Camus, avant que la certitude de ne pas être dérangés ne les entraîne à s'aimer sous leur scintillement complice.


	22. Chapitre : Réconciliations en cascades

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Les découvertes dérangeantes du Scorpion) : **_Aiolia présente ses excuses à Milo et en profite pour essayer de mieux cerner la vie sentimentale de ce dernier. Angelo se glisse dans leur conversation pour amener le sujet « Zoltan » sur le tapis, et conseiller de manière détournée à Milo de s'en méfier s'il tient encore à Camus. Soucieux d'éviter l'ire du chatouilleux Scorpion, Aiolia détourne la discussion sur Sergueï, le nouvel apprenti du Cancer. Celui-ci leur révèle alors que l'enfant semble posséder le don étonnant de générer du froid. Ils se séparent en s'interrogeant tous les trois sur cette impossibilité Resté seul, Milo est pris d'un accès rage. Il ne voit que deux explications au phénomène, dont l'une sous-entend que Camus a brisé un des interdits du Sanctuaire en manipulant tout le monde. Parallèlement Dohko provoque une rencontre pour l'inciter à se rapprocher du Verseau._

* * *

CHAPITRE 22 : RECONCILIATIONS EN CASCADE

Aiolia rentra chez lui avec le sentiment réconfortant du devoir accompli. Plus qu'un devoir, c'était l'amitié pleine et entière du huitième gardien qu'il venait de retrouver. Et cela le soulageait. Il savait depuis le départ que sa réaction circonstanciée avait été injuste. Mais ce n'était que depuis sa mise au point avec Shaka et Shura, qu'il en mesurait la stupidité. Les tracas de Milo ne lui avaient pas échappé, et bien que fournissant un travail moins acharné que certains, il n'avait pas lésiné sur l'aide apportée pour rechercher Camus. L'annonce de son retour l'avait soulagé à double titre. Le dernier Or perdu était revenu saint et sauf, et son ami d'enfance allait retrouver le sourire. Du moins l'espérait-il. Certes, le retour du Verseau demandait encore une petite mise au point, qui entérinerait leur séparation, ou amorcerait une réconciliation. Peu lui importait en fait. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était retrouver le Milo d'avant. Celui qui n'hésitait pas à entamer une conversation avec la plupart d'entre eux, qui n'était jamais à court d'idées pour les distraire lorsque le poids de leur charge devenait difficile à porter, qui savait trouver les mots pour rassurer ses amis quand le moral de ceux-ci flanchait. A bien y réfléchir, ce Milo-là s'était fait de plus en plus rare au fil des années, et du temps inversement proportionnel qu'il accordait au Verseau lorsque ce dernier rentrait au Sanctuaire. Comment avaient-ils pu être tous aussi aveugles pour ne rien deviner ? La durabilité du deuil de Milo pour Camus aurait dû les alerter. Et en se penchant sur la question, depuis leur retour la vie, c'était encore pire.

Il n'aimait pas s'appesantir sur la surprenante conduite du Scorpion dans la colonne d'airain. Avant de disparaître avec Aioros pour un ailleurs mystérieux, il avait été aux premières loges. Et la détresse de Camus l'avait remuée. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre la somme de cette cruelle bouffée de hargne à ce moment-là. Il avait retrouvé un ami, et il en était heureux. Mais si pour la tranquillité d'esprit de celui-ci il fallait souhaiter qu'il se réconcilie avec le Verseau, il le ferait. Les sous-entendus d'Angelo le laissaient dubitatif. Si c'était possible il veillerait à faciliter les choses entre les deux anciens amants. Néanmoins connaissant, ou plutôt ne connaissant pas Camus, il était incapable de pronostiquer l'avenir. A moins que le Scorpion ne cède aux charmes persans de Djamila. Mais quel que soit son choix, il aiderait Milo.

Il rentra chez lui de fort bonne humeur. En mission à l'extérieur depuis deux jours, Marine laissait un vide et il regretta de ne pouvoir partager avec elle sa satisfaction. Décidemment, Aldébaran avait raison. Rien ne valait le bonheur domestique. Raison de plus pour qu'il agisse pour favoriser celui de Milo. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea directement vers le meuble où il conservait ses alcools pour s'offrir un petit verre d'ouzo. Il était du genre à préférer le café le matin, mais il serait bientôt midi, et là il ressentait le besoin de fêter quelque chose.

« Tu m'en offres un ? »

La voix chaude et tranquille qui s'éleva derrière lui le fit sursauter. Vivement il se retourna en manquant renverser une partie de son verre plein. Il se sentait si radieux, qu'il en avait abaissé sa garde. Et Aioros en avait profité en toute impunité pour le surprendre. Il remplit un second verre qu'il tendit à son frère avec un sourire.

« Il y a longtemps que tu es rentré ? » demanda-t-il au Sagittaire en lui faisant signe de le suivre dans son jardinet, pour profiter du généreux soleil d'octobre.

— Dans la nuit. J'ai cru que cette mission n'en finirait jamais. Les diplomates savent très bien enliser les autres pour gagner du temps lorsque quelque chose les gêne, » se lamenta-t-il avec un faux air de martyr qui arracha un rire à son frère.

Shion l'avait envoyé en observateur à un sommet, portant sur le déploiement préventif de troupes pour prévenir un conflit larvé. Il était parti le lendemain du retour de Camus. C'était le Verseau qui habituellement se chargeait de ce genre d'ambassade, mais face à son indisponibilité chronique, le Grand Pope lui avait distribué le rôle. Une manière comme une autre de le propulser dans le monde tordu des adultes. Il ne s'agissait que d'établir un compte-rendu critique, et Aioros s'en était tiré avec les honneurs. De retour au Sanctuaire, il était plus que jamais décidé à mettre à plat ses propres dissensions avec le Lion. Assis sur un banc de pierre, il entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

« J'ai appris que tu fréquentais à nouveau le temple de la Vierge ?

— On dirait que les nouvelles vont vite, constata laconiquement son frère en sirotant son verre.

— J'ai croisé Aldébaran un peu plus tôt. C'est lui qui m'en a parlé.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il devrait se méfier. A force de vouloir ramener l'harmonie entre nous, il va finir par se transformer en véritable commère. »

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté derrière les paroles de son cadet. Il paraissait très détendu, et Aioros décida de se lancer plus ouvertement.

« On ferait peut-être bien de suivre son exemple.

— En bavassant de tout et de rien sur tout le monde ? s'étonna le cinquième gardien, plus coutumier de la réserve bienveillante de son aîné.

— Mais non idiot. En acceptant simplement de parler de ce qui nous gêne. »

Assis à ses côtés, Aiolia interrompit sa dégustation pour capter son regard.

« Tu penses à quoi exactement là ? demanda-t-il avec une once de méfiance défensive.

— Que depuis notre retour tu m'évites. Et je crois savoir pourquoi. »

Le regard vert perdit de sa décontraction, et comme il s'y attendait le Sagittaire y vit poindre un certain malaise.

« Ah oui ? » l'incita à poursuivre un Aiolia oscillant entre la curiosité et la crainte de découvrir la vérité.

L'avancée de son cadet était prudente, mais au moins il ne se défilait pas. Aioros y vit une ouverture encourageante.

« Tu as surpris ce qui s'est passé entre Saga et moi peu avant ma disparition, n'est-ce pas ? »

La minute de silence qui suivit fut décisive. Décidé à conserver un air naturel, le Sagittaire termina distraitement son verre sans quitter son frère des yeux.

« Avoues qu'il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, répondit enfin le plus jeune dans un soupir. Surtout lorsque j'ai compris qui avait ordonné ton assassinat. Là, ça devenait purement surréaliste pour moi.

— Je m'en doute, concéda Aioros avec un détachement qu'il était loin de posséder intérieurement. Mais Saga avait alors deux visages. Et je m'adressais au meilleur d'entre eux.

— Ce qui peut expliquer que tu ne lui en veuilles pas plus que ça maintenant, admit le Lion avec une certaine dureté. Mais ce n'est pas plus clair concernant votre activité. Vous faisiez quoi exactement ?

— Qu'as-tu vu précisément ?

— J'ai vu que vous vous rouliez une pelle. Et là désolé, mais ça coince, asséna-t-il avec plus de colère qu'il n'en ressentait réellement. Alors forcément, lorsque j'ai su pour Camus et Milo…Ajouté à la pseudo trahison de Shaka… J'ai cru à une épidémie. »

Aioros retint un sourire. L'expression de son frère était grave, et trahissait une incompréhension totale. Il se doutait que pour l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque, la question avait dû être embarrassante. Et plus encore lorsqu'il avait découvert la vérité concernant Saga. Il n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de lui donner des explications avant de mourir.

« Alors rassures-toi. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre entre Saga et moi que de l'amitié.

— Ouaif, persifla Aiolia, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là.

— Mais là je t'assure que Saga n'a rien fait d'autre que de me rendre service.

— Te rendre service ? Là il va vraiment falloir que tu m'affranchisses.

— J'avais besoin d'apprendre certaines choses, répondit le Sagittaire sans se troubler.

— Tu m'en diras tant, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner le Lion, en posant son verre vide sur le rebord de la fenêtre derrière lui.

— Tu te souviens de Zara ? demanda son aîné.

— La petite lingère du palais avec des yeux pourpres et de longs cheveux carmin ? Vaguement, pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est la première fille auprès de laquelle je me sois véritablement engagé. _« Et la seule_ », pensa-t-il tristement avec un pincement au cœur pour son condensé d'existence.

— Et alors ? interrogea son cadet en tentant vainement de faire le lien avec Saga.

— Alors la demoiselle avait deux ans de plus que moi, et certainement plus d'expérience.

— Plus d'expérience, répéta bêtement Aiolia qui patinait toujours lamentablement sur la relation avec le chevalier des Gémeaux, au grand amusement de son frère. Donc tu es allé voir Saga pour… Non, tu ne lui as tout de même pas demandé de t'apprendre à rouler un patin, acheva-t-il dans un éclat de rire en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— Si. Parce que Saga était mon ami, que nous étions proches, que je savais qu'il ne se moquerait pas de moi comme tu es en train de le faire en ce moment, et que franchement je me voyais mal demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre. »

C'était à mourir de rire, et Aiolia ne retenait pas son hilarité. Comment son frère avait-il pu avoir une idée aussi tordue. Même si ses explications étaient compréhensibles, pour ce genre de chose, il se serait personnellement plutôt tourné vers une fille. Et Saga avait accepté de se plier au jeu ? Le Lion trouvait ça ridicule, mais pour le coup, l'ancien Grand Pope lui redevenait sympathique. En face de lui Aioros l'observait d'un air indulgent. Il passait peut-être pour un idiot, mais au moins son frère ne semblait plus fâché.

« Excuse-moi, mais là, c'est trop, se reprit Aiolia entre deux hoquets de rire. Et puis franchement, tu pensais que Saga avait vraiment de l'expérience ? Parce que je te rappelle que vous avez le même âge, et qu'à l'époque vous étiez tout de même encore assez jeunes.

— Je n'en sais fichtrement rien s'il avait ou non de l'expérience, se défendit le Sagittaire. A l'époque il passait pour être le plus accompli d'entre nous. Il m'a semblé évident qu'en la matière il pourrait m'aider. Je le lui ai demandé aussi parce qu'avec lui ça ne portait pas à conséquence. Je ne pensais pas que tu te dissimulerais dans les coins au risque de tout interpréter de travers. Et puis c'était mon ami. »

Ces derniers mots ramenèrent tout son sérieux à son cadet.

« Bon sang Aioros, tu l'as embrassé alors qu'il a décidé ta mort quelques jours après. Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse en découvrant plus tard qu'il était l'instigateur de ton assassinat ?

— Je suis sincèrement désolé Aiolia. »

Avec violence, le Lion secoua la crinière de ses boucles châtaines.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a à l'être, dit-il d'un ton rempli de regrets. J'aurais dû avoir le courage de te poser la question dès que nous nous sommes retrouvés.

— Tu m'as écouté, tu ne m'as pas jugé et tu as compris. Merci Aiolia », répondit avec tendresse Aioros en posant une main sur son épaule.

Plus ému qu'il voulait le montrer, son cadet décida qu'il était temps d'enterrer les derniers reliquats de sa rancune. S'il était parvenu à absoudre Shura, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il en tienne encore rigueur à Saga.

« Tu sais Aioros, il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu devrais évoquer ces vieux souvenirs, insinua-t-il sans que ces mots ne lui arrachent la bouche.

— Saga.

— Oui, Saga. Si tu as pu lui pardonner, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il parvienne à suivre le même chemin avec lui-même. Kanon s'inquiète énormément. »

Aioros n'ignorait rien de tout cela, mais depuis leur retour à la vie, un peu lâchement, il s'était toujours trouvé une excuse pour ne pas rencontrer son ancien ami en privé. Aiolia ne faisait que le guider sur la voie de la sagesse. Que ce soit son frère qui lui ouvre à son tour les yeux semblait un juste retour des choses. Et il comprit que le gamin dont il se souvenait, généreux et parfois maladroit dans ses propos, avait définitivement cédé la place à un homme honnête et courageux.

« Tu as mûri Aiolia, constata-t-il sans cacher sa fierté. Et je suis heureux d'être ton frère. »

Profitant de ce moment d'intimité agréable, Aioros s'attarda au cinquième temple pour partager le repas de son frère. Après un dernier échange de souvenirs, il prit congés en invitant son cadet à l'accompagner lors de sa prochaine sortie sur Athènes. Il se trouvait déjà sur le pas de la porte, lorsqu'Aiolia le retint.

« Aioros, une dernière chose. »

L'expression espiègle, le Lion attendit que son frère se retourne avant de poser sa question.

« Ce baiser, il était comment ? » demanda-t-il en retenant mal un nouveau rire.

Seul un grognement agacé et complice lui répondit. Une chose était au moins sûre, il ne verrait plus du tout Saga sous le même angle.

Aioros partit avec la certitude que son frère venait une bonne fois d'en terminer avec tous les fantômes de son passé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il en était de même pour lui, mais une fois seul dans le grand escalier, il perdit progressivement son doux sourire. Les paroles d'Aiolia concernant Saga monopolisaient son esprit. Il n'y avait aucune gloire dans la manière dont il se tenait à distance du chevalier des Gémeaux. Ou plutôt dans la façon dont il ignorait l'embarras évident de celui-ci lorsque la vie du Sanctuaire les rapprochait. Shion les avait tous réunis plusieurs fois pour débattre de l'avancée des recherches concernant le Verseau lorsque ce dernier était toujours porté disparu, et il aurait fallu être aveugle et totalement idiot, pour ne pas s'apercevoir de la façon systématique dont Saga s'ingéniait pour se retrouver placé afin de l'apercevoir le moins possible. Mis à part Kanon et bizarrement Shion, le Gémeau se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise avec tout le monde, mais plus particulièrement avec Mu et lui-même. Contrairement au Bélier qui bien que de façon moins appuyée continuait à le battre froid, Aioros n'avait jamais eu une parole ou un geste déplacé à son encontre. Mais il n'avait jamais tenté de se rapprocher de lui non plus. Pas une fois il ne l'avait interpellé à la fin d'une de ces assemblées, pour lui arracher d'autres mots que ceux dictés par la tâche du moment. Et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il évitait de s'attarder au troisième temple plus que de besoin, se contentant de régler rapidement les détails qui l'amenaient parfois à fréquenter le petit comité du quartier général anti-Hadès. Et pourtant ils avaient autrefois été les meilleurs amis du monde.

Etrangement il se sentait plus à l'aise avec Shura. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs fait qu'obéir à des ordres dont il aurait fort bien pu devenir la victime en cas de refus. Il savait d'ailleurs par l'intermédiaire d'Aiolia quels tourments avaient ensuite suscité sa prise de conscience de l'usurpation de Saga. Son frère ne lui avait rien caché, ce dont il lui était grée. Cela allait l'aider à établir une prise de contact plus directe. Car s'il avait autrefois fréquenté le Capricorne, leur relation n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il entretenait avec Saga, et par contrecoup, son frère de l'ombre : Kanon. Shura était plus jeune qu'eux, mais suffisamment âgé pour avoir rejoint un Maître qui l'entraînait une bonne partie de l'année à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire. Il était d'autre part déjà pétri d'un tel sérieux, que lorsqu'il était présent, cela l'excluait d'une bonne partie des coups tordus imaginés par ses petits camarades, souvent menés par Milo, et à son grand désespoir par son jeune frère Aiolia. Ces souvenirs le ramenèrent à un passé tissé de lourdes responsabilités, qui après coup représentaient pourtant une période bénie. Le calme avant la tempête, où sous l'égide de Shion, il collaborait à la bonne marche du Sanctuaire en compagnie de Saga. A l'époque Kanon vivait partiellement dans l'ombre, mais il n'avait jamais hésité à utiliser ses compétences pour résoudre un problème, l'encourageant à s'investir davantage aux côtés de son frère, même si son existence devait demeurer voilée. Saga se basait sur son intelligence analytique tandis que Kanon exploitait au maximum les intuitions de son instinct. Les deux fascinaient Aioros, mais des jumeaux, c'était bien de Saga dont il s'était toujours senti le plus proche. La fougue de Kanon lui semblait trop indisciplinée.

Les derniers temps, il avait pourtant ressenti un changement insidieux se glisser au sein de leur trinôme. Saga conservait parfois une distance inhabituelle, alors que Kanon rageait visiblement dans son coin. Cela n'affectait pas vraiment les rapports que les jumeaux entretenaient avec lui-même, cela interférait essentiellement entre eux, comme si une chape de malveillance s'était abattue sur le troisième temple. Aioros avait beau eu essayer d'en discuter avec l'un ou l'autre, il s'était heurté à un mur de silence inaccoutumé. La crise perdurant, ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une fâcherie fraternelle avait fini par l'inquiéter, et il avait décidé de s'en ouvrir à Shion. Sa décision était intervenue quelques heures avant que le Grand Pope ne le convoque en compagnie de Saga pour parler de sa succession. La suite des évènements lui avait malheureusement coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

Interrompant son ascension, le Sagittaire se retourna et laissa glisser un regard désolé sur la troisième Maison, temple miniature en contrebas. Le Gémeau était devenu si fuyant depuis son retour, que même s'il l'avait désiré, Aioros n'était pas certain qu'il aurait réussi à le convaincre de s'isoler avec lui pour entamer une conversation sérieuse. Et pourtant cette conversation, il allait bien falloir qu'ils l'aient.

Quant à Shura, bien qu'ils soient proches voisins, il devrait aussi forcer le destin. De manière plus ou moins inconsciente, ils évitaient de se retrouver seuls l'un avec l'autre au même endroit avec un art consommé. Aioros avait pourtant bien perçu l'envie de l'aborder en privé de Shura, mais son manque d'empressement à y répondre semblait paralyser l'espagnol. Ou plutôt lui donner l'idée fausse qu'il lui gardait un brin de rancune, excluant toutes relations autres que celles tournant exclusivement autour de la vie du Sanctuaire. Mise à l'écart que Shura semblait accepter comme une juste punition. Il n'avait que trop attendu lui-même. Saga avait besoin d'aide, et Shura d'une réponse claire. Il décida d'agir en fonction de son palier de difficultés personnelles et il opta pour rencontrer Shura en premier.

La Sanction d'Hadès le condamnant à l'immobilisme, Shura avait assez rapidement cherché une occupation annexe. À l'instar d'Angelo, il acceptait mal de végéter dans l'inaction. Et même si un temps ses préoccupations pour Shaka avaient obnubilé son esprit, il n'avait pas tardé à prendre en charge la gestion des dépôts d'armes et autres équipements militaires des gardes et soldats dépendants du Domaine Sacré. A cette heure il devait encore se trouver dans le grand bâtiment servant d'entrepôts près des dortoirs des troupes de base. Obliquant sur la droite, Aioros dévala le sentier caillouteux qui allait l'y mener d'une traite.

La zone qu'il foulait à présent était beaucoup plus active que celle des Douze temples. Elle s'orchestrait autour de tout un monde d'anonymes sans lesquels la vie ordinaire aurait été impossible. Beaucoup le saluaient et tous s'écartaient sur son passage. Aioros ne plaçait aucun orgueil à ce niveau, mais s'il s'en servait pour mesurer l'aulne de sa popularité, il savait qu'il devait être dans les premiers. Tous les Ors bénéficiaient de la même déférence, mais tous n'étaient pas accueillis de manière aussi chaleureuse.

Bifurquant à gauche de la rue principale, il aperçut le Capricorne qui discutait avec plusieurs employés sous un vaste hangar constitué d'un seul toit posé sur quatre pilonnes en bois. Accoté à l'entrepôt principal, il était envahi de caisses en bois de grandes tailles dont Shura agençait le déménagement. Aioros attendit qu'il en ait terminé avec ses subordonnés avant de s'avancer. Le Capricorne le salua de façon naturelle, mais parut un peu déconcerté lorsqu'il comprit que rien d'officiel ne justifiait cette rencontre.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il en l'invitant à le suivre dans un renfoncement à l'écart des va et vient où ils seraient plus à l'aise pour parler

— Rien, en fait je venais m'excuser, répondit Aioros en s'immobilisant en face de lui.

— T'excuser ? Mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi, répliqua un peu trop vivement Shura, troublé par cette surprenante entrée en matière.

— De t'avoir laissé suspecter que je pouvais t'en vouloir.

— Tu aurais pourtant toutes les raisons, objecta Shura après quelques longues secondes de silence.

— Non, tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as dû être facile à manipuler. Les temps étaient troublés, et de toutes manières, Saga ne t'aurait pas laissé le choix. »

C'était une évidence, et cela Shura se l'était répété cent fois depuis son retour. Malgré tout il refusait de se voiler la face. Certes il était jeune, inexpérimenté et les ordres condamnant Aioros lui avaient été présentés de telle façon que son élimination paraissait nécessaire. Mais il aurait dû réagir, comprendre que Shion n'aurait jamais réclamé une telle chose. Si la vérité sur l'instigateur de ce complot l'avait tant secoué lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, c'était parce que dès le départ il avait eu des doutes. Oh, infimes et impossibles à relier avec des faits concrets, mais des doutes tout de même. Il s'était laissé manipuler parce qu'il n'avait eu ni la force, ni la volonté de résister. Cela avait été un des premiers travail de Shaka que de l'amener à le reconnaître. La prise de conscience avait été difficile mais salutaire, et depuis, il ne se mentait plus à lui-même. Volontairement, il laissa Aioros avoir accès à son débat intérieur. Il avait longtemps attendu ce moment, l'espérant et le redoutant à la fois. Il s'en remettait librement au jugement du Sagittaire. Après tout ce n'était que justice.

D'un geste à la fois doux et ferme, Aioros plaqua ses deux mains sur le haut de ses bras et planta avec détermination son regard dans le sien. Si à cet instant précis le Sagittaire avait décidé de le punir d'une de ses attaques puissantes, il ne se serait pas défendu. Mais au lieu de cela, il lui ouvrit à son tour la part de lui-même renfermant la véritable expression de son pardon plein et entier. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent un moment plus tard, ils avaient pris le temps de discuter d'eux-mêmes, de l'incontournable passé et de l'avenir, pour tomber d'accord sur la promesse de rester unis quoiqu'il advienne lorsque viendrait l'heure de rentre la monnaie de sa pièce à Hadès.

Cette inconfortable mise au point réglée, Aioros pris le chemin du retour le cœur plus léger. Si tout allait bien, ce soir il aurait définitivement déblayé les gravats de son encombrant passé. Il lui restait néanmoins le plus difficile à faire. Et tandis qu'il s'approchait du temple des Gémeaux, il ralentit quelque peu son pas. Ce n'était pas tant d'affronter Saga qui l'ennuyait, mais de ne pas trouver les mots justes. Avec Shura, cela avait été aisé. Le Capricorne avait fait le plus gros du travail lui-même. Mais le Gémeau était loin de posséder actuellement l'équilibre psychologique propre à ce genre d'introspection impartiale, et puis il entretenait autrefois avec lui des rapports autrement plus intimes. N'était-il pas encore trop tôt ? Il se déplaçait pour le réconforter, pas pour l'enfoncer.

De plus en plus hésitant, Aioros allait se détourner, lorsque sortant à l'extérieur du bâtiment Shun l'aperçut et le héla. Il était trop proche à présent pour faire semblant de ne pas le voir et il se rapprocha pour au moins échanger quelques paroles polies avec lui. Il apprit ainsi que Hyoga venait de remonter au onzième temple et que Néphélie et Hermia étaient elles aussi retournées dans leurs quartiers. Le moment semblait propice, et le Sagittaire hésita encore. Sans doute alerté par son expression plus concentrée, Shun demanda.

« Tu désirais quelque chose de particulier ?

— Je suis venu voir Saga, répondit-il en prenant enfin définitivement sa décision.

— C'est une très bonne idée, le conforta Andromède dans un sourire. Mais il va d'abord falloir que tu passes Cerbère. »

Aioros n'eut pas à s'interroger longtemps sur la boutade du jeune Bronze. Attiré à l'extérieur par leur conversation, Kanon s'immobilisa sous l'arche de marbre. Bien que cordiaux, leurs rapports se limitaient au strict minimum depuis le retour de Saga, l'ancien Marina veillant à éviter toutes contrariétés à son jumeau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda celui-ci avec méfiance.

— Je viens parler à ton frère.

— Hors de question. Il n'est pas en capacité de t'écouter en ce moment.

— Si je suis ici c'est justement pour l'aider, pas pour le blesser. »

Kanon parut hésiter, puis il secoua la tête d'un air inflexible.

« Excuse-moi, mais il a déjà du mal à aller vers les autres, alors toi, c'est encore beaucoup trop tôt. Rentre chez toi Aioros.

— Laisse-le passer Kanon. »

La voix grave, si semblable à la première qui venait de s'élever dans l'ombre était à la fois calme et autoritaire. A regret l'ex général des Mers s'écarta, gratifiant néanmoins le Sagittaire d'un regard de mise en garde clairement menaçant lorsque celui-ci passa à sa hauteur. L'intérieur du temple se noyait d'une demi obscurité propice à la mise en place des célèbres labyrinthes du maître des lieux, et Aioros dut attendre quelques instants pour habituer sa vue à la pénombre. Quelques instants qui permirent à la haute silhouette qui se profilait devant lui de disparaître. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers l'habitat. Saga ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. A distance mais ne le quittant pas des yeux, Kanon le suivait.

Eclairée par une large fenêtre donnant à l'ouest, la pièce principale témoignait des réunions qui s'y tenaient. Une pile de dossiers, des carnets de notes, trois pots à crayons, et un livre ancien encore ouvert encombraient toujours la table, tandis qu'oubliée par mégarde par Hermia, une cafetière vide trônait sur un guéridon. Meublée dans un style méditerranéen classique, le reste de la salle s'harmonisait dans un dégradé de couleurs passant du blanc cassé à un orangé soutenu. Aioros ne s'attarda pas davantage sur l'aspect chaleureux et accueillant de cet intérieur qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre laissée volontairement entre-ouverte. Au moins Saga acceptait de le rencontrer dans un semblant d'intimité. Mais Aioros ne se leurrait pas. Kanon refuserait qu'il ferme cette porte et se tiendrait prêt à intervenir au moindre éclat de voix.

Les persiennes n'étaient pas ouvertes, et seul un mince interstice filtrait la lumière du jour. Assis dans un grand fauteuil en osier devant la fenêtre, Saga demeurait immobile et silencieux. L'obscurité empêchait Aioros de distinguer les traits de son visage et il ne voyait qu'une imposante silhouette à la longue chevelure bouclée. Déterminé à ne pas se laisser impressionner, il renoua avec une familiarité ancienne pour le contourner et ouvrir les volets. La fenêtre donnait sur une pente rocheuse parsemées d'herbes sèches, qui descendait jusqu'à un large aplomb envahi de genêts qui masquaient en partie les vestiges d'un vieux temple abandonné. La vue était paisible, propice au recueillement.

« Tu devrais profiter de la douceur du soleil avant l'hiver Saga. Là, c'est beaucoup mieux », dit-il en reculant de quelques pas pour se retrouver en face du Gémeau.

Comme il le craignait, son entrée en matière tomba à plat. Saga daigna simplement tourner vers lui un visage vaguement réprobateur.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Aioros ? »

Il n'y avait aucune hostilité dans sa voix, bien que son regard se teintât d'une curiosité un peu inquiète. Les traits de son beau visage conservaient une indéniable expression de force, mais il y lut aussi une sorte de tristesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas avant. Son expression reflétait une immense lassitude, qui fit regretter au Sagittaire de ne pas être venu plus tôt. A force de passer près de lui sans le voir, il prenait seulement maintenant pleinement conscience de la gravité du problème.

« Parce que tu vis comme un ermite, répondit-il simplement, sachant que seule la sincérité toucherait véritablement Saga.

— Un ermite qui n'est même plus certain d'avoir sa place dans cette chambre », répondit sombrement son vis-à-vis.

Aioros décela un tel accent de résignation dans cette phase, qu'il comprit mieux les réticences de Kanon à laisser son frère approché par un adversaire potentiel. Au moindre dérapage, Saga amasserait sur lui toute la peine.

« Nous avons tous fait des erreurs, commença-t-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Moi y compris en ne réagissant pas assez rapidement à certains indicateurs. Nous ne reviendrons pas en arrière, et ces erreurs nous les avons chèrement payées. Ne pas reconnaître notre propre rédemption, ni saisir notre chance de pouvoir rebâtir ce qui a été détruit ensemble en serait une autre. En ce qui me concerne, je pense sincèrement que ta place est parmi nous peut-être encore davantage qu'autrefois Saga. »

Il lui sembla discerner une infime émotion dans le regard bleu-vert braqué sur lui, mais ce fut trop rapide pour qu'il en ait la certitude.

« Shion t'a pardonné, avança-t-il encore, autant pour appuyer ses dires que pour obliger le Gémeau à sortir de son mutisme.

— Nous avons parlé, oui, répondit à contrecœur Saga. Et il a su m'absoudre. Mais j'ai tué Shion et ça lui a évité que je l'entraîne dans le jeu destructeur de ma mégalomanie. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas des autres. Je leur ai fait beaucoup plus de mal qu'à vous deux au final.

— Aldébaran se porte plutôt bien, répliqua Aioros, plus remué qu'il ne le montrait par le repentir de son ancien ami. Shaka vient de retrouver une raison de vivre à la hauteur de ses qualités. Milo s'est lui-même coupé de Camus, mais c'est un battant. Angelo et Shura se sont trouvés une nouvelle occupation. Et je ne pense pas que Dohko t'en veuille.

— Mu me déteste et par ma faute quatre des nôtres se retrouvent prisonniers des limites du Sanctuaire, compléta Saga d'un ton amer. Ces quatre-là ne sont jamais parvenus à échanger plus de trois mots avec moi, et je reconnais qu'ils ont toutes les raisons de m'éviter.

— Alors aborde-les, objecta Aioros qu'un tel découragement commençait à agacer. Fais le premier pas. Où sont passés ton aplomb et ton courage légendaire ? Tu risques d'être surpris. Shura ne sait pas comment te faire comprendre qu'il ne t'en veut plus. Grâce à Shaka il a fait la paix avec lui-même, et il n'a qu'un désir, la faire avec les autres. Crois-moi sur parole, je viens de me réconcilier avec lui et notre Capricorne vaut la peine d'être mieux connu. Le nouveau Death Mask te laissera trente secondes avant de te cueillir avec une répartie à sa manière. Mais ça te donnera tout de même le temps d'en placer une et de lui présenter tes excuses. Quant à Camus et Aphrodite, si tu te sens vraiment le besoin de te racheter, c'est le moment idéal d'intervenir pour les obliger à parler avec quelqu'un. Parce qu'à mon avis ces deux-là ont vraiment besoin qu'on les sorte de leur tanière. Et pour Mu, le problème ne vient certainement pas que de toi. »

Lentement Saga releva vers lui son visage qu'il avait baissé le temps de sa diatribe, et le Sagittaire y lut une lueur d'espoir. Pourtant ce fut dans un murmure hésitant qu'il lui demanda.

« Tu m'as vraiment pardonné Aioros ? »

Incapable de museler plus longtemps ses émotions, sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, tandis que son regard s'embuait de larmes contenues.

« Eh, doucement. Ça ira, fit Aioros en s'accroupissant devant lui et en saisissant une de ses mains dans les siennes. On était amis, non ? Alors rien ne nous empêche de le redevenir. »

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, un franc sourire anima les traits du grec tandis qu'il serrait à son tour les doigts qui enveloppaient les siens.

« En fait, tu devrais commencer par aller vers Mu », poursuivit le Sagittaire en se relevant avec un air heureux.

Il préférait aussi couper court à trop de débordements émotifs, sentant le Gémeau encore trop fragile pour ne pas s'y échouer.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée, se rétracta aussitôt Saga.

— Au contraire. Je te connais. Tu l'aimais bien ce gamin, et lui était littéralement en adoration devant toi. A mon avis tu te fais une montagne des sentiments des autres à ton égard parce que notre Bélier semble t'en vouloir plus que de raison.

— J'ai des torts envers lui Aioros. Tout le monde n'a peut-être pas ton indulgence.

— Oui, mais dans l'affaire c'est Shion qui a tout de même été le plus lésé, et il t'a pardonné. Lui, il a pu se réfugier à Jamir, et il a échappé à beaucoup de choses. A présent c'est un adulte et un Or Saga. Notre formation nous plie à tant de sources de contrariétés qu'il devrait être capable de gérer différemment celle-là. Pour qu'il t'en veuille autant, ça va plus loin qu'une simple rancune. Déjà parce que la rancune ne lui ressemble pas. Suis mon conseil, parle-lui. Tu lui rendras service. »

Sans rien promettre le Gémeau, s'informa sur un autre souci.

« Et Aiolia, il est au courant de ta démarche ?

— Tu n'as rien à redouter de mon frère, répondit le Sagittaire en se satisfaisant de sa demi-victoire. Il fait partie de ceux qui ont admis et digéré nos heures sombres. C'est étonnant, mais je crois que nous allons finir par faire de lui un grand sage. »

Cette idée incongrue leur arracha à tous les deux un rire.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que je te laisse, dit soudain Aioros, conscient que Saga devait rester seul pour terminer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ah, pour Aiolia, il faut tout de même que tu saches une dernière chose, ajouta-t-il sur le pas de la porte. J'ai été obligé de lui parler du cours un peu particulier que je t'avais demandé. Il nous avait surpris. »

Le Sagittaire s'éclipsa sous le regard un peu contrarié de l'ancien Grand Pope. C'était vrai que son image d'icône irréprochable d'avant la prise de pouvoir de Saga gris en prenait un coup. Léger, et finalement assez mignon songea Aioros. Car en fin de compte, c'était ce qui avait permis à Aiolia d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa part d'humanité bien réelle de l'époque. Il traversa le salon en saluant Kanon qui lui adressa un sourire et un signe de tête reconnaissant en rejoignant son frère. Et tandis qu'il atteignait la porte de sortie, il l'entendit demander à ce dernier.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de cours particuliers ?

— Ça ne te concerne pas.

— Mais tu rougis ! Saga il va falloir que tu m'expliques. »

Le reste de la conversation se perdit alors qu'il quittait le logis. Ah ! les petits frères.


	23. Chapitre : Une confrontation à risques

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Mariam : **_Deux chapitres moins sombres effectivement. J'espère que tu auras su en profiter ^^. Dans leur grande majorité, les Ors parviennent maintenant à se parler et ont exprimé ce qui les gênait. Reste encore Aphrodite, et dans une moindre mesure Mu. J'y viendrai en temps voulu ^^. Un Aiolia avec un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps. Mais il ne faudrait peut-être pas non plus lui agiter un chiffon rouge sous le nez. Chassez le naturel,… Aioros a effectivement l'avantage de sa mort. Il revient avec une « vue d'ensemble » plus impartiale, et ça l'aide tout autant que son caractère porté sur l'indulgence. Le cas de Camus reste à part, car il est parasité par tout un tas de problèmes annexes à celui de sa séparation d'avec Millo. Et en plus le Verseau n'est pas un être de communication. Alors oui, même s'il essaye de garder la tête hors de l'eau, il ne voit pour l'instant nul bord auquel se raccrocher. Ce qui a la longue risque de lui poser un problème. En fait, comme Athéna et Shion le savent, le seul qui puisse le sortir véritablement de ce marasme, c'est Milo. Et là, bonjour les malentendus…_

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Réconciliations en cascade) : **_Aioros rejoint Aiolia pour s'expliquer d'une scène qu'il suspecte son frère d'avoir autrefois surpris entre Saga et lui. Les choses éclaircies entre les deux frères, Aiolia lui conseille d'aller parler à Saga qui refuse toujours de se mêler aux autres. Mais Aioros préfère commencer par se rapprocher de Shura qui de son côté hésite à l'aborder depuis leur retour. Le Sagittaire finit par se rendre au troisième temple, où sous la surveillance vigilante de Kanon, il parvient enfin à renouer les fils de son amitié brisée avec Saga. Il incite fortement ce dernier à se rapprocher des autres, et notamment de Mu, dont il soupçonne la rancune de cacher un problème plus grave._

* * *

CHAPITRE 23 : UNE CONFRONTATION A RISQUES

Pour la troisième fois, Camus lança une vague de glace à l'assaut d'un périmètre bien défini du sol de terre de la petite arène annexe où il s'entraînait, et pour la troisième fois, il ne parvint pas à circonvenir son attaque avec la précision espérée. Il avait beau savoir que tout un tas d'éléments expliquaient son manque de concentration, c'était tout de même frustrant et inquiétant. Frustrant, parce qu'après trois semaines de retour au bercail avec repos forcé, il était loin d'avoir récupéré son potentiel, et en plus, il avait perdu la maîtrise de son cosmos. Inquiétant, car à ce rythme, il valait mieux qu'il n'ait jamais à affronter un ennemi puissant à l'extérieur s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir vivant. Merci Hadès.

La drogue commençait à agir sur lui de manière vraiment pernicieuse. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse. Mais auparavant il devait mettre les enfants à l'abri des représailles. Il avait une petite idée sur la manière d'y parvenir, mais fort ironiquement son cosmos l'empêchait d'agir. Il en était à un tel stade de dépendance, qu'un sevrage brutal passerait immanquablement par la caisse de résonnance de celui-ci, et il ne pourrait rien faire pour la museler. Oh bien sûr, au départ, il y arriverait, mais ensuite… Certes, seuls les Ors en seraient directement affectés, et peut-être quelques Argents aux capacités surdéveloppées. Au final, nettement trop de monde pour ce qu'il risquait de divulguer. Non seulement ils comprendraient contre quoi il se débattait, mais ils auraient certainement droits à l'empreinte en temps réel de sa souffrance. Sans compter la réminiscence de souvenirs annexes extrêmement désagréables que son esprit enfiévré pourrait leur livrer. Cette menace à elle seule le paralysait.

Il était hors de question que Milo s'aperçoive de quoique ce soit. La situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée et tendue entre eux. Le Scorpion semblait avoir la chance que tout soit clair dans ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas que des regrets inutiles viennent brouiller sa décision. Quant aux autres, il n'avait jamais été suffisamment proche d'eux pour savoir comment ils accueilleraient sa faiblesse. Il redoutait de devenir un fardeau sur lequel on se penche par acquis de bonne conscience. Il refusait encore davantage leur pitié. Et pourtant une toute petite voix en lui l'implorait de demander de l'aide. Il ne s'en sortirait pas seul. Mais n'ayant encore jamais accepté de parler avec quiconque du rôle que l'avait forcé à jouer Hadès, il conservait un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait beau savoir qu'il avait agi pour la bonne cause, il s'en voulait de sa traîtrise. Et ce n'était pas les mots rassurants de Shion sur le sujet qui parviendraient à l'apaiser. Il se sentait devenu incapable d'aller vers les autres, et ça tournait à l'auto-flagellation. Le rejet de Milo le cadenassait de plus en plus à l'intérieur de lui-même sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il devait imaginer un moyen pour être privé de son cosmos dans l'enceinte même du Sanctuaire. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule méthode. Il fallait qu'une sanction d'Athéna ou de Shion le punisse de manière exemplaire. Restait à trouver et commettre un délit suffisamment grave, sans porter préjudice à quiconque, qui parvienne en outre à tromper la vigilance de tous sur la justification de sa responsabilité.

Il en était là de ses réjouissantes idées, lorsqu'il prit conscience de ne plus être seul sur cette aire de terrain à moitié désaffectée. Il avait pourtant choisi un lieu éloigné du centre vital de l'île. Un vieil amphithéâtre aux gradins en partie effondrés niché au cœur d'une garrigue épaisse. L'arène principale commençait à devenir franchement trop embouteillée pour lui. Il avait beau se présenter lorsque l'aube pointait à peine, depuis deux jours il devait interrompre ses exercices pour battre précipitamment en retraite en détectant l'arrivée intempestive de Milo. Pourquoi diable le Scorpion modifiait-il ses habitudes ? Normalement il s'accordait plutôt à rejoindre Angelo à cette heure-là.

En apercevant l'objet de ses pensées posté à une dizaine de mètres, debout devant l'unique entrée, il dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas effectuer un mouvement de recul. La fatigue et la conviction que personne ne viendrait le déranger ici, l'avait amené à réduire son seuil de vigilance. Milo portait son amure, ce qui lui arrivait rarement lors des entraînements, et Camus en comprit immédiatement la raison. Afin de camoufler les traces de plus en plus visibles des coups d'ongle de Zoltan à la base de son cou, il ne sortait généralement plus sans sa propre armure. Celle-ci lui insufflait par ailleurs une partie de sa force, ce qui suffisait pour l'instant à cacher sa propre défaillance. Visiblement le Scorpion désirait se mesurer à lui. Pourquoi le choisir comme partenaire, alors qu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il le méprisait ? C'était parfaitement illogique et Camus n'était pas loin de songer à de l'acharnement.

Pour le moment, immobile et silencieux, celui-ci se contentait de l'observer. Il gardait son casque sous le bras, signe qu'il n'était pas là pour l'agresser non plus, ce qui désorienta davantage le Verseau. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Avait-il assisté à sa déplorable prestation ? Elle en aurait certes trompé plus d'un, mais pas lui. Il n'avait pu que noter son manque de précision. Camus aurait aimé user de sa légendaire froideur pour se détourner sans un mot et s'éloigner d'un air digne. Mais Milo bouchait le seul passage existant lui permettant de rejoindre le sentier mangé d'herbes sauvages. Il se retrouvait piégé. Il aurait pu aisément s'évader en escaladant de quelques sauts les murs branlants de l'amphithéâtre, mais cela aurait été avouer qu'il redoutait plus que tout cette confrontation. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il fut incapable de déceler dans celui du Scorpion autre chose qu'une immense attention. Se drapant dans un attentisme un peu hautain, il se figea à son tour.

Aussi bref fut-il, le coup d'œil circulaire du Verseau à la recherche d'une autre sortie n'échappa pas à Milo. Ainsi il espérait encore le fuir ? Compte tenu de son attitude précédente, cela ne le surprenait guère, mais ça ressemblait peu au Verseau de ses souvenirs, et à la longue ça en devenait vexant. Il allait pourtant bien falloir qu'il arrive à lui parler. Au moins pour tirer au clair deux ou trois petits détails qui le chatouillaient de plus en plus désagréablement. S'il ne lui laissait pas le choix, il le défierait au combat pour forcer la conversation. Mais il espérait sincèrement éviter cette extrémité. Après ce qu'il venait de voir, il était évident que Camus était loin de la forme optimale. S'il en arrivait au point de l'affronter physiquement, il allait devoir faire preuve de retenue dans ses coups.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il amorça une approche verbale en s'avançant d'un pas à la fois lent et assuré vers lui.

« Tu n'es pas facile à aborder en ce moment Camus. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te mettrais à jouer à cache-cache avec moi. »

Comme il s'y attendait le Verseau ne répliqua pas. Pourtant il eut une réaction des plus déplaisantes. De manière presque instinctive, il amorça son cosmos en une onde de mise en garde dissuasive. La température un peu fraîche de ce début de matinée chuta encore de quelques degrés, et les touffes d'herbes clairsemées entre eux se couvrirent d'un manteau de givre. Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner un Scorpion déterminé. Par mesure de prudence, il s'entoura d'un halo de cosmos protecteur et continua de progresser en coiffant ses boucles bleues désordonnées de son casque. Camus le vit s'approcher avec désespoir. Il s'appliquait tellement à ne rien montrer de son trouble, que pas un instant il ne suspecta Milo de dissimuler lui aussi son agitation intérieure, oscillant entre relent de colère, suspicion, inquiétude et indicible bonheur de se retrouver à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? réussit-il à demander d'un ton parfaitement maîtrisé.

— Eviter qu'à cause de notre séparation tu te sentes obligé de fuir tout le monde. Même si nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble, je n'aime pas savoir que tu t'isoles de cette manière, répliqua le grec en s'appliquant à paraître détaché, sans se douter combien ses paroles qu'il pensait capable d'amadouer le Verseau, heurtaient en fait ses véritables sentiments à son encontre.

— Je ne fuis personne. Je n'ai simplement rien à te dire.

— Alors tu devrais aller prendre des nouvelles de l'enfant qui t'a accompagné, au lieu de l'obliger à te sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'il te croise. C'est fou ce que ce gamin semble t'être attaché », attaqua-t-il en guettant une réaction.

Il n'avait personnellement jamais assisté à l'une de ces scènes étranges, mais leur singularité avait vite fait le tour du Sanctuaire. Comme tout le monde, ça l'intriguait. Mais depuis les révélations d'Angelo ça le rendait aussi fortement soupçonneux.

« Il dépend à présent du Cancer », répondit-il sans que Milo parviennent à déterminer s'il faisait preuve d'une réelle insensibilité, ou s'il essayait habillement de détourner le sujet de la conversation.

Il s'était immobilisé à un bon mètre du Verseau, laissant volontairement un large espace entre eux, mais il le sentait toujours sur la défensive. Il allait pourtant bien falloir qu'il obtienne les réponses qu'il était venu chercher.

« Raison de plus, insista-t-il. Ça te permettra au moins de te rapprocher de l'un d'entre nous.

— Tu veux que je me rapproche de Death Mask ?

— Angelo est devenu très fréquentable. Et à mon avis il vaut nettement mieux que notre ami Zoltan, termina-t-il en avec un pointe de dureté fâchée qu'il ne parvint pas à camoufler.

—Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire Milo », essaya de s'esquiver le Verseau en amorçant un mouvement de repli.

Mais plus rapide, le Scorpion se replaça devant lui.

« Non, attends. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement entre ce gamin et toi ? »

Camus aurait pu s'en tirer d'une phrase cinglante, en lui rappelant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à partager ensemble, mais la conviction que leur histoire s'était effondrée à cause de ses silences précédents, et qu'elle allait être enterrée définitivement sous le poids de ses mensonges actuels, le perturba suffisamment pour permettre à Milo de persister avec une cruauté inconsciente.

« Je me pose la question parce que d'après Zoltan vous avez passés combien…deux jours au grand maximum ensemble. Je sais que sous tes allures hivernales, tu as toujours très bien su y faire avec les gamins, mais c'est tout de même un peu rapide pour une telle intimité, non ? Surtout dans ces circonstances. On jurerait que ce gosse t'adore.»

Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Que mis à part le mensonge de Zoltan sur la durée réelle de leur cohabitation, il était le premier étonné du lien étrange qui s'était créé entre eux ? Un lien qui allait bien au-delà de ce que pouvait imaginer Milo. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même la raison de cette symbiose. Assailli par cette énigme, il laissa progressivement l'aura de son cosmos s'éteindre. Attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, Milo nota simplement que même si son beau visage demeurait indéchiffrable, quelque chose le perturbait suffisamment pour briser sa défense, et un doute monstrueux vint lui tordre le cœur. Mais prompt à retrouver un équilibre de surface, le Verseau s'était déjà repris.

« Laisse-moi passer Milo.

— Non, pas si vite, s'interposa cette fois le Scorpion avec plus de colère. Je vais finir par croire que tu fréquentes Zoltan depuis bien plus longtemps que tu veux bien nous le dire.

— C'est ridicule comme raisonnement, parce que je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça expliquerait ma supposée relation approfondie avec cet enfant, se défendit Camus en maudissant intérieurement le roumain. Zoltan l'a trouvé indépendamment de ma propre situation, et il n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire suivre lorsqu'il m'a tiré de ma captivité. Sergueï et moi ne nous sommes côtoyés que durant le voyage. »

Il mentait. Milo en avait maintenant la conviction. Il le connaissait mieux que personne. Il contre-attaquait avec trop de virulence et beaucoup trop de mots. Mais pour qu'il le fasse avec un tel aplomb, il devait véritablement y avoir anguille sous roche, et le percer à jour n'allait pas être facile. D'autant plus qu'il le soupçonnait à nouveau de la pire des machinations.

« D'accord, concéda-t-il en ravalant sa rage. Alors si ce n'est pas ça, c'est peut-être que tu as mis en place quelque chose de plus sournois. Tu n'aurais tout de même pas osé défier un des plus vieux interdit du Sanctuaire ? » enfonça-t-il le clou en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Camus accusa le coup d'un battement de paupière qui lui aurait arraché un cri de joie en tout autre circonstance. Ce regard il le connaissait. C'était celui de l'incompréhension totale et donc de l'innocence absolue. Ce qui n'expliquait absolument pas les potentiels de l'enfant supposés par Angelo. Ou le Cancer se trompait lourdement, ou Camus allait prochainement devoir affronter en toute bonne foi le pire cauchemar de tout chevalier d'Or. Mais dans quel panier de crabes était-il allé se fourrer ? Si ses doutes étaient fondés, et si Shion parvenait à tirer le fil de la pelote avant lui, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du français. Et bien que cette idée ait dû logiquement le laisser parfaitement indifférent, c'était une inquiétude sans nom qui le gagnait. Non décidemment, ce n'était pas du désintérêt qui l'animait en présence de l'insondable et fascinant Verseau. Mais bien la force d'un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer, et qui lui donnait une envie folle de le frapper pour ce qu'il soupçonnait, de le tourmenter pour l'obliger enfin à livrer les vérités enfouies de son cœur, mais aussi de le préserver des foudres qui risquaient de s'abattre sur lui, quitte à le tuer lui-même si l'avenir révélait qu'il pouvait mentir avec un tel regard.

Mais la vérité était sans doute plus simple. Il se rassura en songeant que Camus et Sergueï avaient dû être en contact bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre. Ce qui supposait que ce cher Zoltan était une nouvelle fois parvenu à entortiller le Verseau d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et sur ce plan-là, il était quasiment certain que le français était en train d'en pâtir. Il en avait eu la démonstration éclatante en observant l'échec de ses exercices. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas par contre, c'était que le Verseau ne cherchât pas à secouer le joug qui semblait peser sur lui. A moins que Zoltan usât d'un moyen de chantage. Ce qui fort malencontreusement pouvait le ramener au point précédent. Il fallait qu'il sache. Grondant intérieurement de colère rentrée contre la fourberie de Zoltan et les dissimulations de Camus, il reprit son interrogatoire avec la ferme intention d'obtenir une réponse.

« Comment se fait-il que tu tolères Zoltan auprès de toi ?

— Il m'a aidé », fut le seul embryon d'explication qu'il obtint du bout des lèvres.

L'attitude de Milo devenait nettement plus inquisitrice, et Camus n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir s'échapper. Les précédents sous-entendus du Scorpion le désorientaient et il avait du mal à comprendre l'intérêt qu'il semblait lui porter.

« Mais ça ne justifie pas une telle embellie Camus, reprit Milo en s'avançant d'un pas. Pas en sachant ce que nous savons tous les deux sur Zoltan.

— Pense ce que tu veux. J'ai le droit de me montrer reconnaissant.

— Pas à moi Camus », répliqua le grec d'un ton plus sourd, agacé par les évidents mensonges du français qui rongeaient doucement sa patience.

Milo commençait à mettre sérieusement en doute son histoire et Camus se jura de ne plus jamais se laisser surprendre de la sorte. Mais pour l'instant la situation lui échappait. Il décida donc de couper définitivement court à cette éprouvante conversation. Usant de son expression la plus glaciale, il se détourna pour le contourner dignement et rejoindre la sortie. Mais une fois encore le Scorpion fit barrage.

«Pour la dernière fois Milo, laisse-moi passer.

— Non.

— Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

— C'est dommage car moi j'ai encore des questions à te poser. »

De cela Camus n'en doutait pas, et il bouscula délibérément le grec pour forcer le passage. En réaction, Milo saisit d'une poigne de fer son poignet, et d'une traction brutale le força à lui faire à nouveau face sans le lâcher. Le Verseau se raidit instantanément. Depuis son retour, mis à part Zoltan, il ne laissait personne le toucher. Ce premier contact avec Milo lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. C'était comme avoir brutalement accès à un monde perdu. Un monde tissé d'émotions désormais refusées, mais aussi de sensations tactiles oubliées, parce qu'étouffées par les souvenirs qu'Ilya avait laissés sur son corps. C'était incontestablement beaucoup trop à la suite de la tension suscitée par leur discussion, et sa retenue vola en éclat. Il eut le réflexe de ne pas utiliser son cosmos pour ne pas alerter tout le Sanctuaire, mais sa réplique n'en fut pas moins violente. Il mit toute sa force pour balancer le tranchant de sa main libre et de son avant-bras dans les côtes de Milo. Si l'armure limita le choc, le Scorpion eut néanmoins le souffle coupé durant un instant, et il le relâcha. La voie était libre. Mais effrayé lui-même par la brutalité de sa réaction, Camus perdit l'avantage en s'assurant qu'il ne lui avait pas fait trop de mal.

Retrouvant son souffle avec une grimace de douleur, Milo le dévisagea avec une expression plus dure.

« Comme tu voudras. Mais ne compte pas m'échapper avant que je sache ce qu'il en est réellement entre Zoltan et toi. »

Il passa à l'attaque à son tour, sans sommation, le forçant à reculer. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, il le frappait en se déplaçant rapidement autour de lui et Camus ne parvenait pas à éviter tous ses coups. Malgré son armure, leurs impacts le meurtrissaient douloureusement, et il songea que la drogue que lui injectait Zoltan allait multiplier les ecchymoses. Rendu hésitant par l'appréhension du seuil de douleur à venir, le français tentait vainement de se protéger en parant uniquement, ce qui ne manquait pas d'intriguer le grec qui l'avait connu plus combattif. Limitant volontairement sa puissance, le Scorpion était effaré de constater combien la défense physique du Verseau était devenue faible. Ils avaient suffisamment combattus ensemble auparavant pour qu'il puisse aisément faire la différence. Ses gestes étaient lents et imprécis, il se protégeait au lieu de contre-attaquer, et il n'y avait aucune force digne de ce nom dans les mouvements de parade qu'il exécutait. A ce stade, ce qu'il suspectait depuis le début n'était plus un problème, mais un constat de défaite assurée s'il devait réellement se confronter à n'importe qui d'autre. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Conscient que la situation lui échappait de plus en plus rapidement, Camus tentait vainement de le repousser. Concentré sur sa propre défense, il ne prit pas garde au regard trop observateur qui détaillait chacun de ses gestes. S'il voulait s'en sortir il allait devoir reprendre l'avantage de la parole. Il sortait toujours gagnant de la logique pure. Il aurait voulu se rassurer de cette évidence, mais depuis le début il sentait que quelque chose dans l'attitude de Milo à son égard ne collait pas. Ça le déstabilisait sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ce brutal regain d'attention sans concession ? De quel droit le Scorpion se comportait-il ainsi avec lui ? Il dépassait les bornes. Il l'avait rejeté. Il n'avait pas à lui dicter sa conduite, encore moins à l'espionner. Enfin le grec se décida à lui laisser un peu de répit. Les coups cessèrent de pleuvoir et Camus étouffa un soupir de soulagement intérieur. Un de plus, et il se serait écroulé à genoux. Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, à quelques mètres de distance, Milo a peine essoufflé, Camus haletant.

« Alors, cette cohabitation ? Nous avons de tels souvenirs d'enfance en commun, que tu me dois bien quelques nouvelles de notre vieil ami.

— Je ne te dois rien.

— Alors on va prendre le problème à l'envers, s'agaça Milo en essayant d'ignorer la vision particulièrement difficile d'un Verseau épuisé. Disons que je me contrefiche de ta personne, mais que je n'aime pas voir Zoltan se balader impunément au milieu des autres.

— Tu as peur qu'il leur fasse du mal ? se moqua Camus, douloureusement atteint par ses paroles. Zoltan n'est rien. Ce sont des Ors. Ils sauront se défendre.

— Comme toi tu l'as fait lorsque tu avais dix ans ? »

Les poings que Camus avait gardés serrés blanchirent encore à leurs jointures, et Milo sut qu'il l'avait touché. Il n'appréciait que modérément de devoir le pousser ainsi dans ses retranchements, mais il ne connaissait pas d'autre moyen pour obtenir ces maigres indices qu'il livrait malgré lui.

Refusant de répondre à sa provocation, Camus ne comprenait pas son acharnement. Il lui renvoyait son erreur d'enfant en pleine figure, sans savoir qu'un piège autrement plus élaboré était en train de le briser adulte. C'était déloyal, injuste, et terriblement cruel. Et le Verseau avait beau être à présent en colère contre le Scorpion, une part de lui-même lui rappelait qu'il l'aimait toujours, et qu'il était en train de lui mentir pour protéger un monstre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Quoiqu'il fasse ça se retournerait contre lui. Dégouté, il décida de rompre là cet affrontement ridicule. Milo lui barrant toujours le chemin, il utiliserait donc la plus pitoyable des manières : en s'enfuyant.

« Ça suffit maintenant Milo », dit-il dans un constat de défaite amère, en repérant le pan de mur le plus facilement franchissable.

Simultanément il s'élança en avant, mais suivant son regard le Scorpion l'intercepta, et d'un coup violent du plat de la main il le força à reculer au centre du terrain. Il arriverait ses fins.

« Oh non ! Ne crois pas te défiler comme ça ! »

Déséquilibré par la brutalité de sa poussée, Camus tomba de côté sur le sol, sa longue chevelure cachant un instant son visage. Milo fut désagréablement surpris par sa chute, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le fait qu'il se soit effondré aussi facilement n'était pas normal. Cela ne faisait que confirmer son état d'affaiblissement, mais lorsqu'il se releva et qu'il put à nouveau voir son visage, un autre élément le perturba bien davantage. Coulant de sa narine droite un mince filet de sang atteignait ses lèvres. Les frappes qu'il lui avait portées ne justifiaient pas un tel effet chez un chevalier d'Or. D'un geste rapide Camus s'essuya et remédia au saignement en utilisant le froid de son cosmos. Il le fixait à présent avec une animosité à peine voilée, mais le Scorpion ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tandis qu'une pensée des plus déplaisantes traversait son esprit.

« Tu n'aurais pas eu affaire à l'ongle de Zoltan par hasard ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton vibrant de colère et d'incompréhension.

Sa question eut le don de bousculer un instant l'impavidité des yeux d'un bleu profond qui se posaient sur lui avec froideur. Et ce qu'il vit suffi à faire monter son inquiétude d'un cran. Ce regard-là, c'était celui de la panique. Très rarement usité. En fait il n'avait dû l'apercevoir qu'une seule fois, le jour où Shaina avait surpris leur baiser. Et il avait fallu tout son savoir-faire pour le convaincre que la jeune femme n'était pas une cafteuse, et qu'ils pouvaient terminer le reste de la soirée ensemble. Une chose était en tout cas certaine, ses rapports avec Zoltan étaient plus que douteux. Comme tout apprenti Scorpion d'Or, le roumain avait commencé par développer un poison interne d'une individualité spécifique, qui aurait dû être en partie neutralisé une fois le choix de l'armure effectué. Il l'avait certainement été d'ailleurs. Sauf que personne n'avait été là pour veiller à ce que Zoltan n'en retrouve pas la maîtrise par la suite. Le poison de Zoltan n'était sans doute pas aussi puissant que le sien, mais il pouvait être tout aussi dangereux. À dose non létale, la perversité de ses effets secondaires pouvait par contre être fort différents. Mais les deux accentuaient les hémorragies. L'idée que son ancien condisciple ait pu éprouver Camus de cette manière lui était intolérable. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour l'armer d'une rage froide, qui se tourna fort injustement vers la seule personne présente.

« Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez tous les deux ? cria-t-il. Comment as-tu pu laisser ce pourri te toucher de la sorte ? Comment ! »

Une fraction de seconde le Verseau hésita à lui livrer la vérité. Il était le seul auprès duquel il aurait accepté d'aller chercher de l'aide, si seulement…Mais il ne retournerait pas en arrière. Milo lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec lui. Il savait qu'il était inutile de lui mentir sur la drogue. Il fallait trouver une explication plausible, qui le satisfasse, et si possible qui l'éloigne définitivement de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? sortit-il enfin de son mutisme pour répliquer avec rudesse. Que j'allais m'apitoyer sur la perte de ton amitié durant des années ? Tu n'es pas irremplaçable mon pauvre Milo. Et aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraitre, Zoltan est le seul qui ait été capable de me sortir de la geôle où m'avait placé ton incurie. »

Ces mots se voulaient volontairement blessants alors qu'il en crevait à l'intérieur. Sans le savoir il atteignit pourtant sa cible, mais de manière détournée et totalement mensongère. De ces paroles, le grec n'en retint qu'une seule : amitié. Ainsi pour Camus ça n'avait véritablement été que cela. Une amitié sincère, qu'il ne remettait certes pas en doute, et qui l'avait amenée à se donner à lui par…ennui ?... hédonisme ?... pitié ?... Il tenait enfin sa réponse, et elle lui faisait mal. Finalement, il avait peut-être bien fait de briser lui-même définitivement ses rêves d'adolescents dans cette colonne. De toute manière ils auraient fini par voler en éclats. Sans compenser la blessure qu'il avait dû lui infliger, s'il n'y avait pas d'amour véritable du côté de Camus, l'impact de leur séparation entraînait de moindres dommages. Ce qui le soulageait, et le peinait énormément. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il laisse Zoltan s'en prendre impunément au Verseau. Si plus rien ne justifiait son intervention, il en ferait une croisade personnelle. En souvenir d'un enfant au cœur pur, pour qui il avait eu le courage de demander le jugement d'une armure.

« Et ça lui donne le droit de te prendre pour une pelote d'épingles ? répliqua-t-il en cachant sa tristesse sous sa hargne.

— Que tu le crois ou non Zoltan a changé, répondit Camus avec une indifférence parfaite. Et il arrive que nous nous combattions amicalement à l'intérieur de mon temple, comme nous le faisions certains soirs lorsque nous nous retrouvions seuls.

— Un ami qui n'hésite pas à te blesser en sachant quelle conséquence cela pourrait entraîner.

— Çà c'est produit une fois Milo. Une seule fois, et c'était accidentel. Il n'a plus notre expérience. »

Bien qu'elles lui donnent envie d'hurler de rage, les paroles de Camus se tenaient. Pourtant il doutait de leur sincérité. Que Camus se détourne de lui, il pouvait le comprendre, ce n'était que justice, mais qu'il se raccroche à Zoltan… Même si le roumain l'avait aidé, l'instauration de cette nouvelle camaraderie sortait du sens commun. Il ne parvenait pas à l'admettre. Il devait s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Parce que les dernières semaines vécues par le français semblaient avoir été éprouvantes, et qu'au-delà de la désaffection de Camus à son égard, il s'en voulait terriblement. Soupçonneux il chercha en vint à lire sur le beau visage fermé. Et brusquement il sut comment vérifier si ses craintes étaient fondées. Le Verseau le vit soudain plisser les yeux avec un fort mauvais pressentiment.

« Alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je vérifie quelque chose, fit Milo en s'approchant. Ôte ton armure.

— Quoi ?

— Si c'est un accident il ne doit plus en subsister aucune trace », insista le grec en se plantant devant lui.

Il connaissait suffisamment le Verseau pour savoir que celui-ci n'appréciait pas la demande, et encore moins son ingérence. Mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Soit Camus disait la vérité, et il lui présenterait des excuses. Soit il le menait en bateau et il allait se faire un plaisir de châtier Zoltan, que cela plaise ou non à son ancien amant. Son ancien amant… Même chargés de courroux, Dieu que ses yeux étaient beaux. Il avait toujours aimé s'y perdre.

« Tu penses que je mens ? »

La répartie chargée de menaces de Camus le ramena à la désagréable réalité.

« Exactement », répondit-il en levant la main pour se saisir du col métallique, comme s'il avait décidé de l'arracher lui-même.

Le français le vit poser la main sur le haut de son armure avec déplaisir, sans que celle-ci réagisse. En temps normal, elle aurait dû foudroyer l'impudent d'une vigoureuse décharge électrique. Mais il ne fut pas surpris par sa passivité. Son comportement était légitime. Elle savait distinguer ses ennemis, et ses rapports précédents avec le Scorpion avait créé une sorte d'imprégnation dont cette fichue protection refusait de se défaire. Milo était loin d'être un imbécile. Il allait fatalement comprendre. L'amure le forçait à répliquer agressivement. Enflant brutalement son cosmos, il fit un saut en arrière tandis qu'il immobilisait les jambes de son adversaire dans un étau de glace.

« N'essaye plus jamais de poser la main sur moi Milo !

— Sinon ?

— Sinon je pourrais être beaucoup moins indulgent en te faisant goûter au véritable pouvoir de la glace.

— Et moi je vais finir par croire que tu as véritablement des choses à cacher », le défia d'un sourire carnassier le Scorpion en se libérant facilement de ses entraves.

Le cœur battant, Camus le vit de nouveau approcher. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se battent ainsi ? Et bien soit, si c'était le seul moyen d'expliquer à Milo de se mêler de ses affaires… Puisant dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie, il se remit en position offensive, prêt à faire pleuvoir sur le bouillant arthropode une poussière de diamant bien sentie. Attendant l'impact, le Scorpion préparait une riposte à la fois percutante et douce, pour affirmer sa détermination et ne pas risquer de blesser le français, lorsque surgi de nulle part, Angelo déboula entre eux pour fondre avec violence sur le Verseau en l'invectivant.

« Tu es complément malade ou quoi !

— Non ! Arrête ! » hurla Milo en essayant vainement de s'interposer.

Trop tard. Trompé par l'aura nettement trop faible du Scorpion, et persuadé que le grec ne répliquerait pas comme il aurait dû seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de Camus, le Cancer avait déjà catapulté le Verseau à l'autre bout du terrain.


	24. Chapitre : L'enfant des ténèbres

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Une confrontation à risques) : **_Milo surprend Camus à l'entraînement et force celui-ci à avoir une conversation avec lui. Le Verseau ne saisit pas ses sous-entendus sur Sergueï, ce qui le soulage et l'inquiète à la fois. Décidé à comprendre ce qui se passe vraiment avec Zoltan, il pousse Camus dans ses retranchements. Déstabilisé, le Verseau finit par le frapper. Milo réplique, mais en maîtrisant sa force, car il a détecté la mauvaise condition physique du français. Une petite hémorragie le met sur la piste de la drogue de Zoltan. Pour se défendre et garder son secret le Verseau ment, blessant verbalement cruellement Milo au passage. Furieux et absolument pas convaincu par ses explications, le Scorpion lui demande alors de retirer son armure pour vérifier quelque chose. Ne sachant plus comment s'en sortir Camus va cette fois user d'une attaque de son cosmos pour le dissuader, lorsqu'Angelo surgit et le frappe violemment._

* * *

CHAPITRE 24 : L'ENFANT DES TENEBRES

La tête bourdonnante et le corps endolori, Camus retrouvait lentement ses esprits. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était de sa position allongée. Où se trouvait-il ?... Quelle était la cause d'une telle situation ?... Incapable de remuer le petit doigt ou d'ouvrir les yeux, car encore bien trop sonné, il se raccrocha à la conversation animée qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, entre un Cancer ennuyé et un Scorpion furieux.

« Franchement tu aurais pu t'abstenir ! Je ne te connaissais pas cet esprit de sollicitude, grondait Milo avec un accent nettement inquiet dans la voix.

— Ce n'est pas de la sollicitude, râla un Angelo moins acerbe que d'ordinaire. J'ai simplement besoin d'un partenaire en bon état le matin, sur lequel je puisse frapper avec vigueur. Et si tu ne m'avais pas posé un lapin, je ne serais pas parti à ta recherche.

— Et ça ne t'a pas effleuré que je pouvais être occupé ?

— Si, mais je suis curieux. Et puis mets-toi à ma place. Il a brusquement enflé son cosmos comme si Hadès nous rendait visite. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé très net avant, mais là, ça dépassait de loin tout ce à quoi il m'avait habitué.

— Raison de plus pour me laisser régler le problème !

— Son cosmos n'avait rien d'amical ! se défendit avec agacement le Cancer, en se jurant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus à essayer d'aider son prochain.

— Pas plus que lorsque Shaka a agressé Aiolia lors de l'entraînement. Et dans mes souvenirs, non seulement tu ne t'en es pas mêlé, mais en plus tu trouvais ça plutôt excitant, répliqua le Scorpion dans un condensé de reproches particulièrement acides.

— Exact, se braqua Death Mask. Mais Aiolia tenait sa garde correctement, lui ! »

Milo poussa un soupir excédé sans quitter des yeux le visage exsangue du français. Ça n'aurait pas pu plus mal se passer. Il ne pouvait pas décemment en vouloir à Angelo, qui trompé par la situation avait volé à son secours en le croyant en difficultés. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, lui-même serait intervenu. Mais il regrettait son initiative, qui non seulement le privait de mener à bien son interrogatoire, mais surtout avait manqué de blesser grièvement Camus. Rattrapé par l'angoisse que suscitait en lui l'inconscience prolongée du Verseau, il répliqua avec moins de hargne.

« Il ne m'aurait pas fait beaucoup de mal. Il n'a plus aucune force.

— Ça, je ne pouvais pas le savoir avant de l'expédier d'une pichenette à l'autre bout du terrain, répliqua l'italien en retrouvant lui aussi son calme.

— D'une pichenette ? appuya Milo avec un regain de colère.

— Oh ! bon d'accord, je me suis peut-être un peu laissé emporter par mon élan.

— Tu aurais pu lui faire très mal ! s'emporta à nouveau le grec. Et si tu dis quoi que ce soit, ou que tu recommence ce genre de plaisanterie, je te préviens que je n'hésiterai pas à m'investir personnellement pour te donner une réponse qui n'aura rien à voir avec nos petits entraînements matinaux. Et ce ne sera pas moi qui mordrai la poussière !

— Oui, c'est bon, je ménagerai l'orgueil de la banquise. Mais j'ignorais qu'il était en sucre, riposta Angelo avec un humour grinçant de façade, car tout de même un peu inquiet d'avoir aussi facilement assommé un de ses collègues. Il en a pourtant vécues de nettement plus sévères. Ça pissait drôlement le sang son truc avant qu'on parvienne à soigner sa blessure. C'est pourtant loin d'être un point vital.

— Il n'est pas dans son état normal, répondit Milo d'un air évasif.

— Ouais, ben néanmoins ne compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser. »

Camus en avait assez entendu. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Ses échecs répétés pour maîtriser ses attaques, la confrontation avec Milo, la mise en cause de ce dernier de sa relation avec Zoltan, ses doutes qui l'avait mené bien près de découvrir la vérité sur la drogue que lui injectait le roumain, les phrases blessantes échangées, l'inertie de l'armure, sa décision de châtier le grec à sa manière, et… le noir complet. Il n'avait ni vu, ni senti arriver son adversaire. Encore moins détecté son attaque. Il n'était plus digne d'être un chevalier d'Athéna. Et alors que ce maelstrom d'angoisses et de désillusions tournait en boucle dans sa tête, au point d'occulter les paroles toujours échangées au-dessus de lui, un élément pétrifia soudain son esprit : l'armure…

Une onde de panique le traversa. Remuant légèrement, il se força à ouvrir les yeux, pour connaître un instant de trouble encore plus grand. Penché au-dessus de lui d'un air grave, le Scorpion le regardait avec une intensité rarement égalée. Plonger ainsi dans les orbes si bleus qui parfois revenaient hanter ses nuits, le désorientait complétement. Immédiatement il raffermit cet écran de glace qui figeait si bien ses émotions au creux de son propre regard, tandis qu'il analysait rapidement la situation en essayant de faire abstraction de Milo. Il était allongé sur un des rares gradins encore debout de l'antique amphithéâtre, et sa tête reposait sur les genoux du Scorpion. Assis près de ses pieds sur la banquette de pierre, Angelo le salua d'une expression moqueuse.

« Ça y est, Blanche Neige se réveille enfin ? »

Négligeant sa raillerie, Camus vérifia rapidement qu'il portait toujours son armure, examinant principalement la partie protégeant ses épaules et son cou. Il étouffa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle recouvrait toujours son corps, et de manière infime il se détendit. Attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, Milo regretta aussitôt de s'être interdit de profiter de son inconscience pour le dépouiller de cette protection. Il avait volontairement négligé l'occasion rêvée de vérifier l'étendue des dommages infligés par Zoltan. Non pas que l'envie lui en ait manqué, mais il savait que Camus ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'abuser ainsi de sa faiblesse. L'addition était déjà suffisamment lourde de son côté. Sa réaction ne faisait pourtant que renforcer ses soupçons et il se sentit de nouveau gagné par la colère. Néanmoins il retint les mots durs qui se pressaient sur ses lèvres. Le Verseau venait suffisamment d'être éprouvé par le Cancer et par lui-même. Qui sait si derrière ses dénégations ne se cachaient pas davantage de souffrance qu'il avait cru en deviner. Cette pensée lui fit mal, et il décida d'apaiser le français.

« Je ne t'ai enlevé que le bas de ton brassard gauche, dit-il d'un ton qu'il chercha à rendre le plus neutre possible. Tu as heurté l'arête tranchante d'une pierre brisée. Ton bras a été touché au-dessous du coude. Tu saignais abondamment, il a fallu intervenir. »

Il se tut un instant, guettant la réaction de Camus. Comme il s'y attendait le regard de ce dernier glissa en toute indifférence jusqu'à son bras gauche reposant sur la dalle de roche tachée de sang. Une profonde coupure partait de la saignée du coude et lui entaillait les muscles de l'avant-bras sur plusieurs centimètres. Un point de compression avait remédié à l'hémorragie, et il en serait quitte pour garder un bras un peu raide durant quelques jours.

Rassuré sur la préservation de son secret, le Verseau prit soudain pleinement conscience de sa promiscuité avec Milo. Profondément mal à l'aise, il se crispa. Son silence et le vide de son expression dissimulaient tant bien que mal les larmes de son cœur, tout autant que les cris de colère qu'il s'interdisait de formuler, mais il avait du mal à gérer un tel rapprochement. Relevant un peu la tête, ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau ceux du Scorpion. Il n'avait jamais été plus humilié qu'aujourd'hui, et faisant abstraction d'Angelo, il soutint le regard du grec avec une volonté farouche. Il comprenait de moins en moins le comportement de Milo. Le visage grave penché sur lui se voulait distancié, et pourtant… Si une des mains du grec était sagement posée sur le plastron de son armure, l'autre se perdait dans sa chevelure pour venir toucher sa joue de ses doigts. Camouflé par la masse soyeuse de ses longues mèches, son pouce dérivait en une caresse indétectable pour le Cancer, qui déclencha un frisson indéfinissable dans la nuque du français. A quoi jouait-il ?... Volontaire ou non, ce contact était parfaitement intolérable et totalement déstabilisant. C'en était trop pour le Verseau, qui d'un mouvement souple et rapide se redressa en vacillant un peu, sous le regard attentif des deux autres. Conscient de son vertige, même Angelo ne disait plus rien. Raffermissant son allure il ramassa son brassard posé à côté du grec, puis il recula de quelques pas, serrant les dents pour garder son équilibre. Milo tendit le bras comme pour le retenir.

« Camus…

— Non, l'interrompit-il précipitamment. C'est terminé Milo. Je crois que tu t'es suffisamment amusé pour aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

Sans attendre de réponse il tourna les talons, et d'une démarche mal assurée il s'éloigna rapidement. Milo n'insista pas. Il l'avait suffisamment mis à mal pour la journée. Et puis même s'il n'avait répondu clairement à aucune de ses questions, le Scorpion avait maintenant la conviction qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Le Verseau avait beau avoir toutes les raisons du monde de le repousser, il ne l'abandonnerait pas une seconde fois. Ce qu'il soupçonnait était trop grave. Entre le rôle plus que douteux de Zoltan et le mystère Sergueï, Camus traversait une phase vraiment instable. Pour apaiser la colère du français qu'il sentait tournée contre lui, il aurait volontiers délégué une partie de l'enquête qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à quelqu'un d'autre, mais le problème soulevé par le nouvel apprenti du Cancer était trop dangereux pour les deux concernés. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas de certitude, il allait devoir faire preuve d'une extrême prudence. Ensuite, il aviserait. Mais tromper Shion dans ce cadre serait sans doute la pire des difficultés. En tout cas il avait au moins progressé sur ses propres interrogations. D'une manière ou d'une autre il tenait toujours au Verseau. Et ce n'était jamais aussi évident que lorsqu'il se retrouvait auprès de lui. Comme si une distorsion quelconque intervenait dans leurs rapports lorsqu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Même si Camus avait été on ne peut plus clair sur la nature de ses sentiments véritables à son égard, il n'était pas loin de penser qu'il avait fait la pire bêtise de sa vie dans cette colonne. Ça allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il songeait un peu plus tôt, et pour la première fois il se demanda si Athéna n'avait pas raison en avançant qu'ils avaient perdu quelque chose d'important qui faussait leur relation. Que cette maudite déesse n'était-elle pas plus souvent présente ! Mais elle ne perdait rien pour attendre ! A sa prochaine apparition, il en ferait le siège s'il le fallait, mais il en obtiendrait une réponse.

« En tout cas tu as raison, murmura Angelo en regardant le Verseau disparaître en passant sous l'arche qui délimitait l'ancienne structure. S'il sort d'ici, et qu'il ait à engager un combat, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. »

La réflexion de l'italien le tira désagréablement de sa réflexion.

Le Cancer et le Scorpion ne combattirent pas ce matin-là. Soucieux de tirer un voile de confidentialité sur cette matinée pour des raisons différentes, ils regagnèrent la zone plus fréquentée du Sanctuaire ensemble, mais en conservant un silence morose. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot près de la grande arène, Milo regagnant son temple pour essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, et trouver une nouvelle tactique d'approche du Verseau, Angelo rejoignant « ses troupes » avec la ferme intention de se passer les nerfs sur le premier qui réagirait de travers.

Le Cancer s'était à peine éloigné de quelques mètres, et le Scorpion n'avait pas encore bifurqué sur le chemin de droite qui le ramènerait chez lui, lorsque surgissant sur sa gauche d'une allée étroite encadrée de hauts murs, Sergueï déboula comme un diable en boîte pour se précipiter sur les traces de son Maître. Milo reconnut immédiatement le petit apprenti à la description qu'on lui en avait faite. La colère de l'enfant était presque aussi évidente que le manque de patience du Cancer, et Milo l'attrapa d'un geste instinctif en le soulevant de terre lorsqu'il passa en trombe devant lui.

« Eh là, crevette ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? » invectiva-t-il le gamin en espérant que la surprise et sa voix grondeuse le calmeraient.

Mais furieux d'avoir été saisi dans sa course par deux bras puissants qui le maintenaient en l'air sans qu'il puisse voir le visage de son ravisseur, le petit se cabra de plus belle.

« Lâchez-moi ! » cria-t-il en essayant de décrocher un coup de pied vers l'arrière.

Alerté par sa voix, Death Mask se retourna. En voyant son apprenti se débattre en gigotant inutilement sous la prise du Scorpion, il fronça les sourcils. Comme tous les matins, il l'avait laissé sous la surveillance de Shun, le temps de son petit combat matinal, suivi de son inspection en règle et mise en place des différents exercices pour l'entraînement des gardes du Sanctuaire . Andromède s'était spontanément proposé pour garder un œil sur lui, et la discrétion de l'enfant avait été son sésame pour être accepté par Kanon et Saga durant quelques heures. Pour que Sergueï ait réussi à fausser compagnie au jeune Bronze et aux deux Gémeaux réunis, il devait être particulièrement malin, mais ça n'excusait pas sa désobéissance et encore moins son attitude. A la fois amusé, intrigué, et fortement agacé par l'écart de conduite du gamin, qui généralement ne bougeait pas et se pliait sans rechigner à ses ordres, le Cancer revint sur ses pas avec son air des mauvais jours.

« Death… », le pria de manière détournée Milo, qui bien que sachant qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir augurait mal de cet affrontement pour l'enfant.

Mais ignorant la demande du Scorpion, le Cancer s'immobilisa devant le petit toujours maintenu en l'air avec l'expression impitoyable qu'il réservait à ceux qui lui avaient déplu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ! » aboya-t-il en hésitant encore sur la sanction à adopter.

Il s'attendait à ce que Sergueï rentre la tête dans les épaules, mais contre toute attente, le gamin planta fermement ses grands yeux d'ambre dans les siens sans la moindre crainte.

« Vous l'avez frappé ! Ça lui a fait mal ! » cria l'enfant furieux en se débattant de plus belle.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour comprendre immédiatement de qui il parlait. Néanmoins surpris, ils échangèrent un regard avant qu'Angelo ne demande avec un peu moins de rudesse.

« J'ai fait mal à qui ? »

Aussitôt Sergueï réalisa que la colère venait de l'amener à commettre une erreur. Les yeux toujours remplis de rage, il s'immobilisa immédiatement entre les bras qui le maintenaient.

« Quelqu'un, » répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Le sentant plus calme, Milo le reposa par terre sans qu'il daigne le regarder. Bien campé sur ses deux jambes, l'enfant levait vers Angelo un petit museau fin et gracieux plissé par le courroux, que le grec trouva adorable, mais extrêmement imprudent. En tout cas ce gamin n'était pas ordinaire. Il n'éprouvait apparemment aucune peur, et sous l'effet de l'émotion suscitée par sa hargne, le Scorpion percevait les pulsations étonnamment puissantes de son cosmos pas encore dégrossi. Contrarié par ce Tom Pouce qui lui tenait tête, mais aussi intrigué par la nouvelle compétence incroyable et inexplicable que l'enfant venait de mettre en avant, le Cancer avala une grande goulée d'air avant de se lancer dans l'exercice qu'il exécrait le plus, à savoir : la pédagogie appliquée.

« Un : tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton. Deux : lorsque je te donne l'ordre de rester auprès de Shun, tu l'exécutes. Trois : Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ce que je fais. Quatre : lorsque je frappe, je sais toujours pourquoi », parvint-il à achever sur un ton à peu près uni, sous l'œil légèrement goguenard de Milo.

Il était particulièrement fier de sa retenue, mais en face de lui Sergueï eut à nouveau une réaction inconsidérée. S'il avait paru écouter son énumération de manière respectueuse au début, sa dernière phrase suscita un regain de colère.

« Vous ne savez rien du tout ! s'écria-t-il avec révolte.

– On se calme maintenant ! » tonna Angelo en perdant patience.

La gifle fusa simultanément, et bien que le Cancer essayât de limiter sa force, Sergueï se retrouva par terre. Milo retint une grimace. Face à la vie de contraintes et de rigueurs qui attendaient l'enfant, elle était méritée. Plus vite le petit russe apprendrait à obéir et à se plier à la discipline, mieux il s'en porterait. Et connaissant Death Mask, il avait presque fait preuve de délicatesse. Mais contrairement au Cancer il commençait à mieux cerner ce qui se passait, et il la trouvait aussi terriblement injuste. Sans tenir compte du regard excédé de son frère d'armes, il posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant. La tête basse, Sergueï demeurait assis sur le sol.

« Parce que toi, tu sais ? demanda-t-il en glissant la main dans le rideau de sa longue chevelure brune aux reflets auburn pour prendre sa joue.

Doucement il força l'enfant à tourner son visage vers lui. En découvrant la petite figure renfrognée rougie par la claque et aux yeux plein de larmes, il eut un pincement au cœur. Ce pouvait-il que ce petit bout se révèle un jour une menace ? Il avait l'air tellement inoffensif, et mis à part un trop grand souci pour le Verseau qui se traduisait apparemment par une connexion étrange, on ne pouvait pas le soupçonner d'être mal intentionné. La colère semblait avoir définitivement quitté le gamin, qui se mordillait à présent les lèvres en le dévisageant, comme s'il hésitait à lui dire quelque chose. Milo l'encouragea d'un sourire, en demandant mentalement au Cancer de ne pas intervenir.

Etouffant un grognement, Angelo croisa les bras sur son torse en attendant la suite. Il détestait qu'on s'ingère ainsi dans ses affaires, mais la surprenante « clairvoyance » du gamin méritait une explication, et le Scorpion était certainement plus diplomate que lui pour l'obtenir. Et s'il s'avérait que le gosse les avait espionnés, il se réservait le plaisir de lui administrer la raclée du siècle.

Ôtant sa main de la joue de l'enfant d'un geste doux, Milo lui laissa le temps de répondre librement à sa question. Sergueï l'examinait avec méfiance, et le grec crut d'abord qu'il redoutait la coalition des adultes.

« C'est toi Milo ? se décida-t-il enfin en biaisant sa réponse

— Eh ! modère tes expressions microbe, l'invectiva le Cancer. On ne s'adresse pas comme ça à un Chevalier d'Or ! Et on le vouvoie ! »

D'un froncement de sourcils, le Scorpion enjoignit au Cancer de se taire. Sergueï passait pour un enfant policé et courtois, de plus il était loin d'être idiot. Son dérapage verbal n'avait rien d'involontaire. Pour une raison indéfinie, le petit russe lui en voulait, et il venait à sa manière de le lui faire nettement sentir. Pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait le gamin. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire qui lui vaille cette colère enfantine ? Se pouvait-il que sa prescience ne soit pas un pur hasard, et qu'un lien véritable le relie à Camus ? Ce qui validait à nouveau toutes les hypothèses.

« Oui, c'est moi Milo », répondit-il en jouant la carte de la conciliation, et en enfermant en lui-même les doutes affreux qui revenaient en force.

Comme il le craignait, il vit le regard de l'enfant se ternir sous un voile de reproches non formulés. Pourtant Sergueï ne lui semblait pas totalement hostile. Méfiant aurait été un terme plus exact, et le Scorpion retint un sourire amer en songeant que Camus devait certainement éprouver ce sentiment à son égard. Ce qui n'expliquait absolument pas comment le gamin pouvait entrer en résonnance avec ses sentiments. S'il s'agissait bien de cela. Décidé à se raccrocher à l'éventualité la plus simple, il tenta de lui arracher la vérité avec douceur.

« Sergueï, tu dois me dire la vérité. Tu as suivi ton Maître. Tu nous as espionnés, c'est ça ? »

Il avait rarement souhaité aussi ardemment recevoir une réponse positive à une question, mais se murant dans son silence, le petit secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Tu sais, si tu mens on le saura, insista-t-il. Tu as peut-être réussi à fausser compagnie à Shun, mais il n'aura aucune difficulté à nous dire à quel moment ça s'est passé. »

Sergueï hésita. Il venait bien malencontreusement d'attirer l'attention sur son lien avec le Verseau, alors qu'il avait promis à ce dernier de demeurer discret sur leur relation. Mais mentir n'était pas dans sa nature. Il avait perçu l'agitation intérieur du français bien avant que son propre Maître n'intervienne, et à travers sa colère, sa méfiance et sa peine, un nom avait fini par s'imposer à son esprit : Milo. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il saisissait bien malgré lui le chagrin rattaché à ce nom, et il n'appréciait que modérément de se trouver actuellement en face de celui qu'il suspectait de faire souffrir son ami, d'une manière certes bien différente de celle Zoltan, mais bien réelle tout de même. Pourtant le chevalier n'avait pas l'air méchant. Et alors que Camus semblait craindre quelque chose, à aucun moment il ne l'avait véritablement senti en danger. Jusqu'à ce que le flash d'un violent impact ne le fasse sursauter. Ce cosmos il le connaissait à présent pour devoir s'y soumettre journellement, et en comprenant que son Maître venait lui aussi de faire du mal au Verseau, il s'était senti bouillir de rage.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait été attiré comme un aimant par une force inconnue, qui l'avait directement guidé auprès du corps inconscient du français, qui reposait quelque part dans les sous-sols de Moscou. Le jeune homme tremblait de froid, et il avait immédiatement décidé de lui porter secours en allant chercher une couverture. Lorsqu'il l'avait touché, quand le Verseau avait ouvert les yeux, c'est là qu'il avait commencé à percevoir des choses étranges. Des choses qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Comme si à son insu une partie de l'esprit de Camus se déversait dans le sien. Il n'était pas capable de lire clairement en lui. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas compris toutes ses pensées et ses sentiments d'adulte. Mais ponctuellement il les ressentait. Ses peurs, ses doutes, ses cauchemars, sa douleur lorsqu'Alexeï le frappait, et aussi un autre genre de souffrance lorsqu'Ilya s'en prenait à lui sans qu'il sache vraiment ce qui se passait, mais qui lui donnait le gout de la honte et du dégoût du français. Sa solitude aussi, et l'impression qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un d'essentiel et que tous l'avaient abandonné. C'était beaucoup pour un enfant, même un enfant des rues habitué aux coups, aux privations et régulièrement témoin de scènes violentes ou dégradantes. Et cela s'était encore accéléré les dernières semaines, alors qu'il avait fini par deviner que Zoltan soumettait Camus à quelques chose contre quoi celui-ci parvenait de moins en moins à lutter, et qui brisait de plus en plus facilement les barrières derrières lesquelles se retranchait normalement sa conscience. Les évènements étant ce qu'ils étaient, il considérait que c'était à lui qu'incombait la lourde tâche d'aider le Verseau. Au-delà de la peur qu'il ressentait parfois lorsque certaines images trop fortes envahissaient son esprit, il se sentait investi d'une mission. Comme celle dont Shun avait commencé de lui expliquer l'importance lorsque l'on devenait chevalier d'Athéna.

« Je n'ai suivi personne", finit-il par dire en regardant droit dans les yeux Milo.

La sincérité du gamin atteignit désagréablement le grec.

« Comment sais-tu ce qui s'est passé alors ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais il a eu mal, répéta Sergueï d'un air grave.

— Où ? demanda Milo

— Là, et là », répondit l'enfant en posant la main sur son bras à l'endroit exact de la plaie du Verseau, et de manière plus inattendue, sur son cœur.

Auraient-ils négligé une seconde blessure, ou bien Sergueï lui indiquait-il un autre genre de douleur, plus symbolique ? Et comment pouvait-il être si précis sans avoir été présent sur le lieu de l'affrontement ? Immédiatement Milo se rassura en songeant que ce n'était qu'un effet pervers dû à une imprégnation prolongée de cosmos. Même infime, totalement débridé, celui d'un Or n'avait pu que se lier à la puissance mal dégrossie qui pulsait chez ce gamin. Zoltan avait menti, et Camus et l'enfant étaient restés en contact bien plus longtemps qu'ils essayaient de le faire croire. Ce n'était rien d'autre. Il fallait que ce soit ça. Pour le bien de tous.

« Tu aimes bien Camus », fit-il soudain avec un sourire engageant.

Sans méfiance, le gamin inclina la tête.

« Et tu sais que c'est lui qui a été blessé, n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il en guettant sa réaction.

Le petit tiqua, visiblement mal à l'aise, et Milo décida d'obtenir une réponse en le rassurant.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Il y a en toi une grande puissance, semblable à celle de tous les chevaliers d'Athéna. Et pendant quelques temps, même si Camus a perdu la sienne, il restait un écho qui a pu être attiré par ta propre énergie. C'est à cause de ça que tu arrives à deviner où il se trouve. expliqua-t-il. Parce qu'à un moment donné vos deux cosmos ont dû se mêler. Tu comprends ? »

Derrière lui, le Cancer remua, et Milo en saisit aussitôt la raison. Malgré son désir de les valider, ses propos étaient bancals. Entre savoir où se trouvait le Verseau, et déterminer aussi précisément ce qu'il lui arrivait en temps réel, il y avait un gouffre. Si un tel lien avait bien été mis en place, il n'expliquait pas tout. Mais Sergueï parut se détendre, et Milo poursuivit sur sa lancée

« Seulement pour cela, il faut que vous soyez restés ensemble bien plus longtemps que vous voulez nous le laisser croire. Suffisamment longtemps pour que de près ou de loin, tu aies toi aussi partagé sa captivité. »

Il vit le petit visage blêmir et une expression de panique semblable à celle qu'il avait aperçue dans les yeux du Verseau traversa le regard d'ambre. Avec amusement, il nota quelques similitudes dans leurs façons d'agir. Par certains côtés, il retrouvait dans ce gamin qu'il découvrait, des réactions de Camus enfant. Qu'un tel cosmos ait été se fourvoyer du côté de celui du Cancer était un mystère. Mais pour l'instant, même si Sergueï ne disait rien, la petite frimousse semblait incontestablement inquiète.

« Tu as peur de Zoltan ? » insista-t-il gentiment, tandis que derrière lui il sentait Angelo s'impatienter.

Il n'obtint pas davantage de réponse.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal, tenta-t-il encore. Juste essayer de comprendre. Pour t'aider, et pour aider Camus aussi.

— Mais vous pouvez aussi lui faire du mal, fut l'étrange réponse qu'il reçut.

— Qu'en sais-tu ?

— Parce que je vous connais.

— Tu me connais à travers Camus, c'est ça ?

— Comment ça à travers Camus ? » interféra soudain le Cancer avec un intérêt que le Scorpion trouva nettement trop vif.

L'arrivée de Shun lui épargna une explication embrouillée. Débouchant du passage précédemment emprunté par Sergueï, Andromède jeta sur la scène un regard ennuyé. En sentant darder sur lui les yeux verts à la fois grondeurs et indulgents du jeune Bronze, le petit russe baissa immédiatement la tête.

« Je suis désolé, dit Shun en s'adressant à Angelo. Il n'aurait pas dû échapper à ma surveillance. C'est entièrement de ma faute. Je l'ai négligé au profit d'une liasse d'archives. »

Naturellement, il prenait la désobéissance du gamin à son compte, et Angelo eut un grognement irrité. Néanmoins, après l'intervention de Milo, il admettait que son apprenti n'était pas entièrement fautif, et puis il avait autre chose à tirer au clair.

« Ramènes-le à mon temple, se contenta-t-il de répliquer en remettant sa sanction à plus tard. Je ne serais pas long. Une ou deux choses à voir avant avec Milo », termina-t-il en posant un regard lourd de sous-entendus sur son collègue.

Sagement, et avec un soulagement certain, l'enfant prit la main que lui tendait Shun. Il se doutait qu'il n'échapperait pas à une punition de la part de son Maître, mais au moins se sentait-il à l'abri des questions déstabilisantes du Scorpion. Et entre les deux, celui qu'il craignait le plus maintenant, n'était pas celui qu'on aurait pu croire.

Les deux hommes attendirent qu'ils aient disparu au détour de l'allée. Loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Death Mask se rapprocha d'un pas pour se camper devant Milo qui s'était relevé.

« Alors comme ça, mon apprenti aurait développé un lien résiduel avec ton exaspérant français ?

— S'ils ont passé ensemble plus de temps qu'ils le disent, c'est possible, répondit le grec avec un accent d'innocence étudiée.

— C'est ça, prends-moi pour un con ! Ça expliquerait dans une certaine mesure qu'il puisse faire du froid et qu'il parvienne à le localiser, mais pas qu'il joue à Madame Irma. Il y a quoi exactement derrière tout ça ? »

Si seulement le Scorpion le savait… Il aurait peut-être eu plus de facilité à orienter le Cancer sur une fausse piste. Mais là, il allait avoir du mal à le tromper très longtemps. Que ce dernier n'ait d'ailleurs pas songé à l'hypothèse qui le minait lui-même tenait du miracle. Evaluant rapidement la confiance qu'il pouvait mettre dans son collègue, Milo opta pour une demi-confidence.

« J'ai d'abord besoin d'éclaircir ce qui se passe entre Camus et Zoltan. Ensuite je pense que certains points nébuleux deviendront plus abordables. Mais tu as vu la façon dont Camus réagit à la moindre approche. Il faut que je m'entoure du maximum de discrétion. S'il te plait, insista-t-il devant le regard nettement suspicieux de l'italien.

— Ok, finit par répondre celui-ci après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Mais à une condition. Une fois que tu auras résolu l'énigme, je veux être le premier à en avoir la solution. »

Milo s'en tirait relativement bien, et il accepta sans rechigner, conscient qu'en cas de problème majeur, Angelo pourrait devenir un allié de poids.

Au même moment sur l'Olympe, Athéna profitait de l'inattention d'un des centaures aux ordres de Zeus, pour se glisser par-delà le cercle de pierres de feu, qui délimitait le périmètre interdit derrière lequel était gardée prisonnière l'âme d'Hadès. Prudente, elle avait usé d'un don inné pour métamorphoser son corps en une forme immatérielle et translucide, qui se déplaçait comme une volute poussée par le vent. Camouflée parmi les émanations de fumée, elle franchit sans mal le rang des harpies qui suivait. Et elle attendit de s'être engagée profondément dans la grotte, dont la bouche occupait le centre de la zone, pour retrouver sa consistance physique. Elle n'aimait pas tromper ainsi son père, mais pour être crédible, il fallait que sa visite ait l'air dictée par la rancœur et l'inquiétude, plus que par la raison et l'intérêt. Hadès devait être persuadé qu'elle agissait seule, à l'encontre du Maître de l'Olympe. Son oncle avait essayé de la tromper, il allait apprendre à ses dépens qu'elle était en capacité de répliquer avec les mêmes armes.

D'un pas rapide qui malmenait le plissé impeccable de sa longue robe blanche, la déesse aux yeux pers s'engagea sur un escalier qui paraissait s'enfoncer au cœur des ténèbres. L'Olympe avait beau être un endroit réputé comme des plus bucolique et lumineux, il conservait des coins plus sombres que les Enfers eux-mêmes. Au moins, son oncle ne serait pas dépaysé, et ce n'était pas elle qui allait le plaindre. Au bout d'une descente interminable, elle parvint enfin dans une vaste salle ronde, au milieu de laquelle se dressait une stèle noire sur laquelle était posée une urne d'onyx. Taillés par les Titans, les murs de roche s'égalisaient sur une hauteur gigantesque, qu'éclairaient une centaine de flambeaux formant un vaste cercle à mi-hauteur. Sans marquer la moindre hésitation, elle s'approcha du centre de la pièce, pour s'immobiliser devant la pierre dressée. Elle attendit patiemment quelques minutes, avant de parler d'une voix forte.

« Eh bien, mon oncle. Tu as décidé de m'ignorer pour le principe, ou bien cette captivité commence à t'aigrir le caractère au point de te voir négliger la plus simple des courtoisies ?

— Courtoisie ma nièce ? Que n'en as-tu fait preuve lorsque tu es venue saccager mon domaine.

— Parce que tu aurais gentiment accepté de m'écouter si je m'étais contentée de te demander une audience ? se gaussa-t-elle. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as démarré les hostilités.

— C'est si amusant de te pousser à bout, répliqua Hadès avec un accent de mépris. Sans tes chevaliers, tu serais d'ailleurs incapable de te défendre.

— Argument facile pour quelqu'un qui s'est retranché derrière ses Spectres jusqu'au dernier moment, répondit-elle sans se départir de son calme.

— Ta cavalerie a fini par être décimée, fit-il avec dédain.

— La tienne a aussi été anéantie, contra-t-elle avec plus de mordant.

— Peut-être, mais ils me sont tous restés fidèles, eux. »

On y était. Elle venait de l'amener là où elle le désirait. Mais son adversaire était retors et plus que tout, extrêmement méfiant. Si elle voulait réussir à mettre en place son plan, elle allait devoir faire preuve d'énormément de prudence. Affectant l'indifférence, elle ne releva pas son commentaire. Interprétant son silence comme la preuve que son coup avait porté, Hadès reprit avec un accent de satisfaction.

« Qu'es-tu venue faire ici au juste ? Parce que vu le peu de cérémonie qui entoure ta personne, je doute que papa Zeus soit au courant de ton déplacement.

— Simplement te demander de ne plus essayer de toucher à un seul de mes chevaliers, répondit-elle d'une voix froide et tranchante. Tous tes Spectres t'ont été rendus. Tu as été largement dédommagé de leurs agissements.

— Une reconnaissance de ta propre incapacité à les protéger ? se moqua son oncle

— Non, une simple mise en garde dictée par les liens familiaux. »

Le rire d'Hadès se répercuta sous la voûte durant une longue minute. Jouant le rôle qu'elle s'était attribuée à la perfection, Athéna se contenta de fixer l'urne depuis l'intérieur de laquelle elle se savait observée, avec une expression de fureur rentrée.

« Ma chère nièce, je reconnais bien là cet excès de bonnes manières, que j'aime diriger comme une grosse branche pourrie dans les roues de la quiétude à laquelle tu aspires, rétorqua enfin le dieu avec un plaisir évident. Mais derrière ce petit masque de civilité, tu ne trompes personne. Mis à part mon frère peut-être, qui a pour toi une indulgence incompréhensible. Tu veux savoir quoi exactement ? Parce que cette visite sent l'urgence. Tu t'inquiètes du sort de tes cinq renégats, qui ont si bien su me trahir à mon tour ?… Alors sache que je ne te dirai rien. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et si possible assaisonné de surprises désagréables.

— Tu es abjecte !

— Oh ! mais ça tu le savais déjà. Et tout dépend de quel point de vu on se place. Je ne fais que laver mon honneur et je suis certain que tu en ferais autant si les rôles étaient inversés. Ou plutôt tu laisserais tes chiens savants s'en charger.

— Je te déconseille néanmoins de tenter d'envoyer certains de tes hommes toucher à ceux que tu as si injustement punis, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton de menace.

— S'ils ont la sagesse de se tenir tranquille dans l'enceinte de ton Sanctuaire, il ne leur arrivera rien. Et puis comment veux-tu que je dirige mes Spectres avec efficacité coincé dans ce vase exigu.

— Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Zeus a voulu te rappeler qu'il demeure le Maître, mais il ne peut pas ordonnancer ton royaume à ta place. C'est un secret de polichinelle qu'il te laisse une certaine latitude pour recevoir et donner des informations, à travers le lien psychique que tu maintiens avec tes trois Juges. »

Athéna sentit nettement l'âme prisonnière frémir de colère.

« Parce que tu penses que de me retrouver contenu dans cette urne est une sinécure ?

— Ça réduira d'autant tes ambitions territoriales, lui retourna-t-elle sans pitié.

— Tu n'es qu'une garce. Tu sais très bien pourquoi cette guerre a commencé, et crois-moi elle n'est pas prête de se terminer !

— Ce n'est pas grave, il me reste plus de deux nouveaux siècles pour m'y préparer.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a poussée à venir rendre visite en catimini à ton vieil oncle aussi vite ? L'avenir aléatoire de tes cinq traîtres ? Hum… c'est une raison, mais elle n'est pas suffisante, s'interrogea le dieu, qui peinait visiblement à accrocher la piste où elle cherchait à l'égarer.

— Peu importe, répondit-elle en camouflant son impatience. Je tenais seulement à te dire personnellement de ne plus t'aviser de toucher à aucun de mes chevaliers.

— Transfert dû à une frustration maternelle je suppose ? se moqua Hadès. Tu devrais jeter ta virginité aux orties. Elle te rend beaucoup trop sensible. A moins que… »

La soudaine suspicion dans la voix de son oncle la combla d'aise. Enfin ! Il était sur la piste de Shaka. Il y avait mis le temps. Elle finissait par désespérer qu'il saisisse la perche, par crainte d'avoir trop bien dissimuler l'appât de l'hameçon. Mais trop le lui montrer l'aurait rendu méfiant.

« Ne serais-tu pas plutôt en train de craindre de devoir réorganiser tes troupes de manière drastique ? Oui, c'est ça ! Tu essayes de découvrir ce que je sais par rapport aux étranges ragots qui ont circulés sur un autre de tes chevaliers d'Or. Décidemment, tu les sélectionnes en fonction de leurs aptitudes potentielles à te lâcher à un moment ou à un autre. Bon recrutement ceci dit. Et les hésitations du dernier en date étaient particulièrement savoureuses. Se pourrait-il que cette surprenante histoire soit vraie ?

— Je ne vois absolument pas à quoi tu fais allusion, se défendit-elle avec toute la mauvaise foi requise. Je suis simplement là pour te mettre en garde. Laisse ma chevalerie en paix ! Sur ce, je ne te salue pas. »

Et faisant volte-face dans une envolée de drapé étudiée, elle s'en retourna d'un pas rapide.

« De cela ma chère enfant, je crois que nous en reparlerons », l'entendit-elle prophétiser derrière elle avec une satisfaction malsaine.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire », marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, en laissant échapper le sourire victorieux qu'il ne pouvait plus voir.

Le ver était dans le fruit.


	25. Chapitre : La révolte des innocents

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (L'enfant des ténèbres) : **_Si Milo n'a obtenu aucune réponse claire de Camus, il est néanmoins certain que celui-ci a besoin d'aide. Il se méfie de plus en plus de sa cohabitation avec Zoltan, et il s'inquiète de sa relation avec Sergueï. Il rencontre pour la première fois le petit russe alors que fou de colère, ce dernier cherche à agresser son Maître. Le fait que l'enfant soit capable de savoir que le Verseau a été blessé par le Cancer, sans avoir été présent sur les lieux, intrigue les deux hommes. Rattrapé par ses doutes, Milo l'interroge sans parvenir à obtenir une explication définitive. Pour protéger Camus, il demande à Angelo de demeurer discret sur cette affaire. Pendant ce temps sur l'Olympe, Athéna se rend secrètement sur le lieu où est détenue l'âme d'Hadès. Elle espère bien le manipuler à son tour, afin de mettre en place le plan qu'elle a en tête._

* * *

CHAPITRE 25 : LA REVOLTE DES INNOCENTS

« C'est non ! »

Shun n'insista pas. L'intransigeance de Death Mask était compréhensible, et connaissant l'opiniâtreté du chevalier, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Poussé par un brin d'inquiétude pour Sergueï, il avait quand même essayé, tentant de démontrer au Cancer que malgré sa désobéissance, l'enfant serait mieux surveillé par lui-même que s'il restait seul dans le quatrième temple. Mais Angelo savait que son apprenti aimait se retrouver dans son sillage, et il n'allait pas lui accorder ce qu'il considérait comme une récompense après son étrange attitude de la veille. Si encore le gamin avait accepté de s'expliquer. Mais malgré son insistance, sa colère et ses menaces, il était resté muet comme une carpe. Même s'il admettait que le petit semblait guidé par une force qui le dépassait, il ne pouvait pas tolérer un tel manque à la discipline et au respect que le môme lui devait.

Le mystère qui sous-tendait sa relation avec le Verseau avait pourtant modéré sa réaction. Il l'avait donc puni en le sommant de l'attendre désormais seul une partie de la matinée, et surtout, il lui avait interdit de s'approcher de près ou de loin de Camus. C'était parfaitement injuste, et ça se voulait comme tel. A l'écoute de cette dernière sentence, Sergueï avait levé vers lui des yeux implorants, et il avait espéré qu'il finisse par lui dire enfin ce qui se passait réellement. Car s'il avait promis à Milo de se taire, rien ne lui interdisait de faire sa propre enquête. Mais malgré les larmes qu'il avait eu du mal à contenir, le petit russe n'avait rien dit. Toutes ces anomalies finissaient par intriguer furieusement Angelo. Contraint de cette manière, avec un peu de chance, le gamin finirait peut-être par se manifester encore bizarrement vis-à-vis du Verseau, et il n'aurait qu'à l'épier pour en apprendre davantage. Ensuite, il faudrait que l'asocial du onzième temple s'explique. Il laissait à Milo la délicatesse. Lui, il voulait comprendre.

Shun redescendit au temple des Gémeaux en se promettant de réessayer d'attendrir le Cancer d'ici une ou deux semaines. Kanon lui avait bien dit que ce serait mission impossible, mais il avait foi en sa propre détermination. Même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis peu, il s'était attaché à l'enfant. Et puis il désirait éclaircir un point qui l'intriguait et l'inquiétait à la fois. Personne n'avait pu s'en apercevoir, parce qu'aucun n'avait sa propre expérience, mais le cosmos de Sergueï possédait un aspect bien particulier. Une sorte de résonnance mal dégrossie et bridée, qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'à un seul endroit, et qu'il n'avait pu percevoir qu'à partir du moment où Hadès s'était identifié à lui. De sa possession, il gardait une empreinte inoffensive, mais qui parfois lui permettait de détecter ce que nul autre ne pouvait soupçonner. Ainsi, quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, en repérant cette pulsation étrange, inconnue au cosmos de tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire. Ça semblait endormi, paisible, et terriblement puissant. Et c'était totalement illogique, parce qu'en aucun point, Sergueï ne s'accordait à la fréquence des Sceptres. Il était parfaitement humain, et son cosmos était sans conteste tourné vers Athéna. Mais il possédait incontestablement quelque chose de différent. Pas forcément de mauvais non plus. En clair, ou ses sens le trompaient lourdement, ou Sergueï était une impossibilité sur pattes. Et comme il ne ressentait aucune menace en sa provenance, il avait habillement maquillé ses réponses à Shion, qui l'avait interrogé de manière détournée sur la question. Que le Grand Pope soupçonne quelque chose n'était pas étonnant, mais l'enfant semblait totalement innocent, et Shun ne voulait pas lui nuire. Il s'accordait d'abord le temps de comprendre, avant d'en aviser les autorités si nécessaire.

Resté seul dans le quatrième temple, Sergueï pleurait. Il avait courageusement ravalé ses larmes depuis la veille, ne voulant pas donner une nouvelle raison à son Maître de se fâcher contre lui, mais à présent que personne ne pouvait plus le voir, il libérait enfin son chagrin et son désarroi. Death Mask avait beau se montrer souvent rude et cassant, il ne le poussait que lors de l'enseignement qu'il lui dispensait, et jamais au-delà du raisonnable. Le reste du temps, il lui octroyait une paix royale, se souciant avec une indifférence affectée de tous ses besoins, et acceptait sa présence à ses côtés avec un dédain malgré tout attentif à son bien-être. Le petit russe ne doutait pas qu'il le protégerait en cas de nécessité, mais il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir s'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Et puis il ne semblait pas porter Camus dans son cœur, allant jusqu'à qualifier son ami d'insensible absolu, alors que lui ressentait toute la souffrance que le français encaissait réellement, et le déchirement de plus en plus insupportable qui détruisait son âme. Rien que pour cela Sergueï en voulait au Cancer, et l'ordre reçu de ne plus s'approcher du Verseau lui apparaissait doublement injuste. Un, il n'avait fait que répliquer pour un ami maltraité à tort. Deux, comment allait-il parvenir à aider ce même ami, si tous les adultes se liguaient contre lui ? Après Zoltan et ses menaces, Milo et ses questions indiscrètes, voilà que son Maître s'y mettait en lui infligeant une punition dont il n'avait même pas idée de la portée. Qui allait permettre à Camus de retrouver un peu de paix intérieure, s'il ne pouvait plus lui apporter le maigre réconfort qu'il essayait de lui transmettre lorsqu'ils se croisaient ? Il n'avait jamais eu aussi cruellement conscience de n'être qu'un enfant, et il se sentait soudain très seul et bien petit.

Accablé par son impuissance, ses larmes redoublèrent. Assis par terre contre une des colonnes du temple désert, le visage enfoui sur ses genoux ramenés contre son torse, il n'était plus qu'un petit garçon déraciné et soumis à trop de tensions. Dans les sous-sols de Moscou sa vie était loin d'être facile, mais au moins il bénéficiait de l'attention et de l'affection de Yanis. Ce dernier l'avait découvert alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans, frigorifié et affamé, dans une canalisation étroite. Sergueï n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu l'amener là, et jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Camus, sa seule véritable famille s'était résumée à Yanis et à Irina, que l'adolescent roux avait aussi pris sous son aile.

La sensation d'une pression légère sur son épaule le tira de son accablement. Honteux de s'être laissé surprendre, il redressa brusquement la tête en essuyant rapidement ses joues du revers de ses mains. En découvrant l'identité de la personne près de lui, il eut un petit sourire contrit. Agenouillée à ses côtés, Irina le regardait d'un air désolé. Il se sentait si mal, qu'il n'avait pas perçu l'arrivé de la petite fille.

De plus en plus fréquemment appelée au cinquième temple pour rendre quelques menus services, la fillette avait reçu l'autorisation de traverser librement les autres Maisons lorsqu'elle se rendait dans celle du Lion. Respectant le marché que leur avait imposé Zoltan, les enfants faisaient mine de ne pas se connaître lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Irina évitait d'ailleurs autant que possible le temple du Cancer. Elle avait très peur de Death Mask, et elle redoutait toujours de fouler son domaine. Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité à pénétrer dans le grand bâtiment habituellement silencieux. Elle savait que le propriétaire des lieux s'absentait à cette heure-ci. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, traverser le plus rapidement possible cette zone dangereuse, et si possible accomplir sa mission suffisamment vite, pour remonter au cinquième temple avant le retour du grand grincheux qui habitait ici. Elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer Sergueï, ignorant qu'il avait été puni.

En entendant des sanglots étouffés, elle s'était d'abord immobilisée avec crainte. Puis, avisant la petite silhouette familière recroquevillée contre une des colonnes un peu sur sa gauche, la sollicitude avait balayé l'inquiétude, et elle s'était approchée sans plus chercher à se cacher. Plus âgée que Sergueï, elle s'était attachée à lui comme à un petit frère, et elle admettait difficilement qu'on puisse lui faire du mal. Elle avait beau être d'un naturel peureux, elle considérait qu'il était de son devoir de veiller sur lui. Même si en l'occurrence, lorsque Yanis était absent, elle s'était bien souvent retranchée derrière le calme et le courage de son cadet pour les défendre contre les plus grands. Leur enlèvement et leur séquestration l'avait profondément perturbée, et elle vivait dans la crainte des menaces de Zoltan. Mais les larmes de Sergueï la bouleversaient. C'était un enfant qui encaissait généralement en silence et qui ne pleurait jamais. De le voir tout à coup aussi malheureux la révoltait. Du haut de ses six ans, le petit russe n'avait jamais fait le moindre mal à personne. Il était plutôt du genre à essayer de venir en aide aux autres sans faire de vague, ce qui lui avait valu sa première vraie méchante raclée de la part de Youri, leur détestable chef de bande, alors qu'il avait à peine cinq ans. La mémoire de ce déplaisant passé arma la fillette d'une détermination farouche.

« Il t'a battu ? » l'interrogea-t-elle avec une colère rentrée dans la voix.

Sergueï savait qu'elle gardait un très mauvais souvenir des façons brutales de Youri, et il comprit immédiatement à qui elle faisait allusion. Aussitôt il la détrompa.

« Non, mon Maître m'a puni, mais il ne m'a pas touché.

— Tu as fait une bêtise », s'étonna-t-elle.

Sergueï était habituellement si sage, que cette idée l'inquiétait presque. Et le regard à nouveau noyé de chagrin ne la rassura pas.

« Je crois, finit-il par chevroter en ravalant ses larmes. Je ne voulais pas, je fais toujours attention, mais… il a fait mal à Camus. Je l'ai pas vu, mais je sais, et il se pose plein de questions. Je n'ai rien dit, mais maintenant il ne veut plus que je le vois. »

De ses explications embrouillées, la fillette retenait qu'il venait une fois de plus de manifester son attachement vis-à-vis du Verseau, et elle en déduisit que leur mensonge de ne pas se connaître allait finir par fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé à comprendre la relation bizarre qui paraissait s'être instaurée entre Sergueï et le français.

Dépassé lui-même par l'étrange connexion qui s'était établi avec Camus, le petit russe n'en avait jamais véritablement parlé à Irina ou à Yanis. Mais le temps de leur détention, ces deux compagnons d'infortune n'avaient pas manqué de s'apercevoir de la misère qui semblait lui tomber brutalement dessus aux moments les plus divers. Il pouvait se divertir en jouant à l'un des jeux vidéo amenés par Zoltan, être immergé avec un plaisir évident dans les images d'un des livres dont patiemment Yanis lui enseignait la lecture, ou tout simplement échanger quelques propos anodins avec eux, pour brusquement se rembrunir et partir s'isoler dans un coin de la pièce, comme s'il était en proie à une brutale et insoutenable douleur morale. Immanquablement, il taxait ensuite Alexeï, Ilia ou Zoltan d'un regard mauvais, alors que mis à part au début et à la fin de leur captivité pour un bref passage auprès de Camus, les trois hommes les traitaient avec une parfaite indifférence. Elle s'était simplement habituée aux changements d'humeur de Sergueï, priant pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre une fois qu'ils seraient libérés. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

Durant de longues minutes la fillette le consola de son mieux en le berçant contre elle. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle aussi s'inquiétait un peu pour le français. Ses allées et venues, de plus en plus fréquentes dans le secteur, lui avait permis de le croiser encore deux fois. Mais il se dégageait à présent une telle froideur de sa personne, qu'elle avait eu du mal à reconnaître le jeune homme qui bien que gardant toujours un air sévère, la prenait contre lui pour la réchauffer lorsqu'il faisait trop froid, ou lui cédait une partie de son repas lorsque Yanis peinait à trouver de quoi subsister pour quatre personnes. Perdu dans ses propres songeries, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas paru la remarquer. Elle en venait sincèrement à douter qu'il puisse leur venir en aide. Et soudain, elle eut comme une illumination.

« Tu devrais aller trouver Yanis, dit-elle en repoussant légèrement Serguei pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Lui, il saura quoi faire.

— Mais je ne sais même pas où il est, répliqua le petit russe avec un regard malheureux.

— Moi si. Il travaille à l'armurerie de Yorgos. Il vit dans son atelier, à côté du camp des soldats. Il ne peut pas monter jusqu'ici, et moi, si je m'éloigne sans raison, je me ferai vite repérer. Mais toi, en tant qu'apprenti, tu peux normalement circuler dans plein d'endroits du Sanctuaire.

— Tu veux que je désobéisse à Death Mask ? » demanda Sergueï sans cacher un certain effroi.

Irina se mordit les lèvres. Face à sa propre terreur devant le personnage, elle était mal placée pour lui imposer un tel risque. Mais conscient de son hésitation, le visage de Sergueï se raffermit brusquement, et se fut lui qui lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

« D'accord. Je vais y aller maintenant. Mon Maître ne pensera jamais que je lui désobéirai aussi rapidement. Il vient juste de partir. J'ai le temps de faire l'aller-retour. Ne reste pas là toi, acheva-t-il en se relevant. S'il s'en aperçoit quand même, je veux être le seul à être puni.

— Mais..., tenta-t-elle de le tempérer, effrayée par la réussite de sa propre audace.

— Non, sourit le petit russe. Tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est une très bonne idée. »

Tandis que Sergueï se faufilait le plus discrètement possible loin des temples des Ors en espérant trouver de l'aide, Camus s'exhortait à rassembler suffisamment de courage pour affronter ce début de matinée. Il venait de passer une nuit particulièrement difficile, oscillant entre cauchemars, phases d'insomnies épuisantes, et douleurs physiques récurrentes. Lorsqu'il avait croisé son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, les larges cernes qui s'affichaient sous ses yeux lui avaient rapidement fait comprendre que s'il voulait échapper aux questions, il allait devoir impérativement éviter Shion et Dohko le temps de son service au Palais. Le plus discret aurait sans doute été de passer la journée enfermé chez lui. Mais suite à son altercation avec Milo il ne s'était déjà pas présenté la veille, ce qui n'avait pu que susciter un peu d'étonnement. Changement de programme qui l'avait d'ailleurs placé face à la curiosité de Hyoga, et la satisfaction malsaine de Zoltan, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui susurrer quelques commentaires désobligeants au passage. S'il pouvait encore tolérer l'inquiétude de son disciple, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la fausse sollicitude du roumain. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait que cela cesse.

Assis sur son lit, Camus passait avec lenteur une chemise beige assez chaude. Depuis son retour, malgré la réactivation de son cosmos, il demeurait frileux, facteur parfaitement handicapant pour un chevalier de Glace, qu'il n'expliquait que par les doses de plus en plus importantes de drogue injectée par Zoltan. Il avait choisi un vêtement suffisamment ample pour ne pas le serrer, et couvrant pour masquer toutes les traces suspectes qui marquaient le haut de son corps. Les manches longues et le col officier devraient suffire à cacher sa honte. Les coups portés par Milo qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter le laissaient couvert d'ecchymoses, et l'armure avait beau faire des efforts pour se rendre aussi légère que possible, il préférait éviter tout contacts sur certaines parties de son anatomie durant quelques jours. La marque la plus douloureuse s'étendait de son épaule gauche à la moitié de son torse, en une large traînée rouge qui virait à une jolie couleur violacée avec des points nettement plus bleus et sensibles. C'était vraisemblablement un souvenir de son atterrissage incontrôlé suite au vol plané orchestré par Death Mask. Il suspectait d'avoir par en-dessous deux ou trois côtes fêlées, et il usait du peu de cosmos qu'il lui restait pour essayer de se soigner au plus vite. Mais contrairement à un certain nombre de ses frères d'armes, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour la médecine, et il était à peine parvenu à accélérer la cicatrisation des chairs.

Il écarta légèrement le pan de sa chemise toujours largement ouverte sur sa poitrine glabre, pour observer le résultat obtenu. Il sentit aussitôt le découragement le gagner. Plus de vingt bonnes minutes soumis à un cataplasme de cosmos, avait à peine réduit l'étendue de la meurtrissure.

« Mon Dieu ! »

Camus releva vivement la tête. Il venait de se faire surprendre par son disciple. Se croyant seul à cette heure-ci, il n'avait pas refermé la porte de sa chambre, et accaparé par les soins qu'il se prodiguait il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Sans cacher sa colère, il rabattit les pans de sa chemise pour la boutonner rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Son expression sévère et son ton cassant en aurait découragé plus d'un, mais pas le Cygne. Négligeant l'air peu engageant de son Maître, le jeune homme s'avança dans la pièce.

« C'est Milo qui vous a mis dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il avec un accent de reproche à peine voilé.

Le Verseau était rentré tellement perturbé la veille, qu'il n'était pas parvenu à leur cacher la rencontre inopinée du Scorpion. Il avait simplement passé sous silence la réalité de leur affrontement et l'intervention du Cancer. Mais il ne pouvait pas laissé accuser le grec de cette manière.

« Milo n'y est pour rien, répliqua-t-il en prenant spontanément sa défense. J'ai simplement fait une mauvaise chute alors que nous nous entraînions. »

Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux s'il excluait tout le reste. Il fallait qu'il détourne l'attention de Hyoga au plus vite. Mais Camus avait beau être rapide, le regard de son disciple l'était aussi. Et avant qu'il ne referme totalement le haut de sa chemise, celui-ci aperçu une marque qui ne s'apparentait en rien à un coup basique reçu, ou à un impact dû au terrain, mais bien à une attaque spécifique. Avec une expression plus dure, il dévisagea son Maître.

« Et cette marque d'ongle ? insista-t-il. C'est en voulant vous retenir qu'il vous l'a causé ? »

Le Verseau comprit aussitôt que mentir allait être difficile. De tous les chevaliers présents au Sanctuaire, il fallait que Hyoga soit l'un des rares à avoir subi l'aiguille écarlate. Se relevant pour se donner une contenance, il le toisa avec froideur.

« Tu as tort d'insister. Et de toute façon cela ne te concerne pas.

— Je pense que si au contraire, se rebiffa un Cygne, qui décidemment avait profité de sa trop longue absence pour s'affranchir de la crainte qu'il lui inspirait parfois. Car sous vos airs détachés, c'est vous qui m'avez appris que nous nous devions une solidarité certaine. Sans cela, vous ne m'auriez jamais pardonné la mort d'Isaak. »

Sa réplique emplie de souvenirs fit mouche, et un instant Camus prit totalement conscience du ridicule de sa situation. Les yeux clairs de Hyoga brillaient d'incompréhension, de colère et de préoccupation pour lui. Il ne demandait qu'à l'aider et il se posait déjà beaucoup trop de questions. Le Verseau hésita. Devait-il se confier à ce gamin ?... qui en additionnant le temps de sa mort, ajouté à celui passé emprisonné dans la colonne punitive des Dieux, n'en était plus un. Les années suspendues d'un côté et cumulées de l'autre avaient considérablement réduit l'écart entre eux, et le français dut convenir qu'à dix-neuf ans passés, son disciple était à présent un chevalier accompli. Mais le feu éteint de l'action ayant remédié aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, il demeurait un Bronze. Puissant certes, expérimenté, et certainement capable de mettre un Argent en difficulté. Mais même si cela remontait maintenant à des années, Zoltan avait reçu l'entraînement d'un Or et il était la traîtrise et la manipulation incarnées. Sauf absolue nécessité, Camus se refusait à lui faire courir ce risque. Sans compter qu'il lui manquait toujours une pièce du puzzle et qu'il avait encore trois « paquets »à mettre en sécurité.

« Tu es encore en train de t'égarer sur un terrain où les sentiments te tiennent lieu de raison, rétorqua-t-il en ignorant volontairement les émotions que le jeune russe avait bel et bien réussies à éveiller en lui. Quand comprendras-tu que dans un cadre bien précis, la fin justifie les moyens, fut-ce au détriment d'un ressenti inverse ? L'émotivité ne sert qu'à nous perdre.

— Si c'est pour me rappeler que vous savez mettre en pratique vos théories lorsqu'elles vous touchent personnellement, j'avais compris, répliqua Hyoga avec une pointe d'amertume. Mais il serait peut-être bon que vous les appliquiez aussi de manière préventive. Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois et la connaissance que j'ai de vos capacités de discernement, votre jugement n'est-il pas un rien faussé lorsqu'il s'agit de Milo ?

— Je te dis qu'il n'a rien fait ! Milo ne me toucherait jamais de cette manière. »

Mais Hyoga n'était pas dupe. Camus venait d'élever la voix, ce qui n'entrait pas dans ses habitudes. Il fallait vraiment que quelque chose n'aille pas. D'un autre côté, il imaginait mal Milo le frapper de façon aussi brutale et douloureuse sans raison valable. Encore moins par maladresse ou distraction. Pourtant, même si le Verseau le remettait en cause, ce qu'il avait vu était bien réel. Et brusquement, l'évidence se fit jour. Horrifié de découvrir qu'il passait à côté depuis peut-être longtemps, il serra les poings en faisant appel à tout son enseignement pour museler la rage qu'il sentait grandir en lui.

« Milo non, mais Zoltan peut-être que si », dit-il d'un ton sourd et lourd de sous-entendus.

Quelque chose d'infime mais d'inattendu passa dans le regard de Camus. Une étincelle entre le désespoir et l'affolement, qui lui donna la certitude qu'il touchait la vérité. Il n'aimait pas le roumain, et il n'était jamais parvenu à se sentir détendu à ses côtés, mais de là à imaginer qu'il maltraitait ainsi son Maître… Qui de manière fort surprenante ne réagissait pas comme il aurait dû. Comme s'il était à sa merci. Athéna avait raison de s'inquiéter, et il ne remercierait jamais assez Saori de l'avoir laissé sur place.

« C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

— Peu importe, réagit un peu tard Camus en se drapant dans son impavidité. C'est arrivé une fois et c'était un accident. De toute façon son poison n'est guère puissant », mentit-il avec aplomb, désireux d'interrompre au plus vite la conversation.

Mais une idée monstrueuse commençait à s'éveiller chez le Cygne. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder le Verseau pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas bien. Même si le français se murait derrière ses barrières mentales avec art, il commençait à ne plus être le seul à le remarquer. Et les passages réguliers du roumain dans sa chambre prirent une toute autre définition. Zoltan disait agir pour l'aider à s'endormir. Et si derrière cette façade de sollicitude se cachait une façon de procéder plus pernicieuse ? Dans un moment de préoccupations pour le Verseau qu'il avait peut-être eu le tort de sous-estimer, Kayla lui avait expliqué que les effets du poison d'un Scorpion pouvaient différer d'un apprenti à l'autre. Elle non plus ne faisait pas confiance au roumain, et elle gardait le souvenir désagréable de petits animaux aux comportements étranges, que Zoltan s'amusait à piquer tout en essayant de les conserver vivants le plus longtemps possible lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Or les agissements de Camus devenaient un peu trop aléatoires. Se pouvait-il que le roumain le drogue ?... Mais qui en était l'instigateur ? Zoltan, qui manipulerait tout le monde dans un but inavouable ? Ou Camus, qui pour une obscure raison se soumettait à ce rituel ? A moins que ce moyen dangereux et désespéré soit le seul qu'il ait effectivement trouvé pour dormir ? Tout était possible, et s'il mettait les pieds dans le mauvais plat, le Verseau allait lui en vouloir pour longtemps.

« Ce n'est pas ce que dit Kayla, répliqua-t-il en gardant un calme de façade. Elle n'aime pas vous savoir si proche de Zoltan et de son poison.

— Kayla n'aurait pas dû t'en parler, répondit le Verseau en cherchant à conserver une sévérité détachée, mais dont il décela le mécontentement.

— Kayla s'inquiète. Et à vrai dire elle n'est pas la seule.

— Kayla semble avoir oublié quelles sont nos places respectives. Et toi aussi par la même occasion. Si, et je dis bien si, Zoltan cherchait à s'en prendre à moi, crois-tu vraiment qu'un ancien apprenti retombé au-dessous du niveau d'un Bronze puisse inquiéter un Or ? »

Répondre « oui » aurait été l'insulter, et Hyoga dut convenir qu'il avait encore le sens des réparties définitives. Mais il allait apprendre à ses dépens qu'il avait retenu ses leçons de discernement.

« Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir qu'il a reçu un enseignement spécial. Il a pu en garder des capacités importantes. Et rien ne nous prouve qu'il est aussi inoffensif qu'il veut bien le montrer. Il a tout de même été le seul à parvenir à retrouver votre trace, et à vous tirer des griffes de vos ennemis. Pour que le Sanctuaire s'y soit cassé les dents et que lui réussisse, soit il a eu une chance extraordinaire, soit il a dû faire preuve de facultés qui sont loin d'être à la portée de tout le monde.

— Alors je devrais être reconnaissant à ces facultés, répliqua sans se troubler le Verseau avec une logique exaspérante.

— Sauf si elles venaient à se retourner contre vous, osa le Cygne en espérant le pousser à la faute.

— Tu oublies qu'il m'a secouru. Et je ne tolèrerai pas que tu insultes un invité sous mon toit.

— Même si c'est pour vous aider ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

— Donc c'est moi qui me fais des idées. Désolé. Vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que je ris de ma stupidité avec mes amis, en leur racontant ce que j'ai si malencontreusement imaginé.

— Tu ne diras rien ! » s'exclama alors Camus en lui saisissant le bras de manière instinctive.

Son geste, plus que sa répartie, était un aveu. Honteux de son stratagème, Hyoga n'en conserva pas moins les yeux fixés dans les siens. Il avait perçu un tel abîme d'émotions rentrées derrière ces quelques mots, que son inquiétude grimpa en flèche. Mais le français n'exposa sa vulnérabilité qu'un bref instant. Déjà le voile de sa colère était retombé. Il l'avait relâché et son expression était aussi lisse que si rien ne le perturbait. Alors qu'il venait profondément de l'atteindre. Pourquoi se verrouillait-il de cette manière ? Peu fier du rôle qu'il s'était distribué, le russe décida d'arrêter là ce jeu du chat et de la souris qu'il jugeait cruel. Avec plus de douceur, Il tenta de lui faire entendre raison.

« Pourquoi refusez-vous de me dire ce qu'il se passe réellement. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il vous fait du mal, temporisa-t-il pour l'amadouer, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il agisse au mieux avec vous non plus. Et je crois que votre armure pense comme moi.

— Qu'en cela serait, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler », répondit Camus en reculant d'un pas avant de se détourner pour sortir de la chambre.

Son Maître était décidemment plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules, et il ne put taire sa frustration inquiète.

« Pour que vous vous enfonciez davantage ? »

Agrippant d'une main le chambranle de la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir, le Verseau serra le bois jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Hyoga put évaluer l'impact de ses paroles, qu'il avait pourtant prononcées sans méchanceté. Cette fois-ci, il était clairement en colère. Et face à ses lèvres pincées, son regard assombri et son expression de fureur intérieure menaçante, il retrouva un réflexe de déférence préventif.

« Je ne fais qu'appliquer la règle de sauvegarde commune… Maître, acheva-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

— Alors je vais te rappeler un élément important, scanda doucement Camus, avec plus d'autorité que s'il élevait la voix. Je demeure ton Maître, et en tant que tel je peux décider de ton sort impunément, à partir du moment où je considère que tu outrepasses tes fonctions. Il n'y aura pas de prochain avertissement. Tu me dois obéissance, et j'exige que tu oublies ce que tu as vu, cette conversation et tes doutes,… pour l'instant. »

Il n'y eut pas d'autres paroles échangées. Camus ne doutait pas que sa sommation suffisait, et cette fois-ci il s'éloigna en sachant que son disciple ne le retiendrait pas. Il s'était montré plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il était encore trop tôt pour que les soupçons du Cygne fassent voler en éclats les mensonges de Zoltan.

Hyoga retrouva le rythme normal de sa respiration avec le sentiment de ne pas avoir totalement échoué. « Pour l'instant »… Il lui laissait une ouverture. A sa manière, le Verseau reconnaissait les faits, et surtout, il venait d'admettre qu'il pourrait éventuellement avait besoin d'aide. Il lui demandait simplement du temps. Néanmoins Hyoga écouta les pas de son Maître décroître avec un sentiment d'impuissance grandissant. Il pouvait lui désobéir en exposant ses craintes à une tierce personne, mais plus que la punition encourue, cela aurait été le trahir, et il se voyait mal le frapper dans le dos dans un moment pareil. Camus en était d'ailleurs certainement conscient, et il maudit le propre sens de la manipulation du français. Une chose était en tout cas établie : à partir de maintenant il allait affiner sa surveillance autour de leur encombrant colocataire, et s'il le surprenait à blesser ou brimer son Maître, peu importait les mises en garde du Verseau, il interviendrait personnellement.


	26. Chapitre : Jeu de pistes

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama

* * *

_

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (La révolte des innocents) : **_De plus en plus intrigué par les étranges capacités de son apprenti, Angelo applique une punition en demi-mesure, qui a pourtant le don de désespérer Sergueï. Parallèlement Shun détecte une anomalie suspecte dans le cosmos de l'enfant, mais il décide de taire l'information pour l'instant. Irina découvre Sergueï en pleurs dans le temple du Cancer. Doutant que le Verseau puisse les aider, elle conseille au petit russe d'aller se confier à Yanis. De son côté Camus tente de soigner seul les meurtrissures causées par sa rencontre avec Milo et Angelo. Hyoga le surprend et est horrifié de découvrir la marque de l'attaque du Scorpion sur son corps. Suspectant Milo au départ, il finit par émettre de forts doutes sur Zoltan. Le Verseau nie tout en bloc, allant jusqu'à menacer son disciple, avant de quitter son temple fort en colère._

* * *

CHAPITRE 26 : JEU DE PISTES

Camus quitta le temple du Verseau avec irritation, l'esprit malmené par la crainte de ne plus parvenir à conserver encore longtemps cette chape de silence et de dissimulation, qu'il s'évertuait à consolider depuis son retour. Il avait beau se murer derrière sa solitude, il sentait que la situation commençait à lui échapper irrémédiablement. L'intervention de Milo le laissait démuni et malheureux. Celle de Hyoga incertain et soucieux pour son disciple. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite.

Curieusement, Zoltan ne faisait rien pour l'aider à rétablir ce déséquilibre. Alors qu'il serait le premier dans la ligne de mire de quelques-uns. Comme s'il attendait l'inéluctable confrontation qui finirait par en découler. Ce qui ne rassurait en rien Camus. Car pour qu'un être comme le roumain ait planifié son propre anéantissement, la finalité de sa vengeance devait être imparable. Que désirait exactement Zoltan ? Mourir de la main de Milo n'était pas une option envisageable. Dans un sens, c'était ce qui pourrait leur arriver de mieux. Paradoxalement, c'était ce qui risquait de se passer à plus ou moins long terme, et Camus n'en était que plus angoissé pour le Scorpion. Il devait protéger Milo. Mais de quoi ? Et comment ? S'il s'attaquait lui-même à Zoltan les enfants en pâtiraient. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait soutenu à Hyoga, dans son état actuel, il n'était même par sûr de parvenir à le battre.

Accaparé par le poids de ses préoccupations, il s'engagea dans le temple des Poissons d'un pas rapide. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il croise le maître des lieux. Depuis son retour, s'il apercevait parfois Aphrodite aux entraînements, il n'avait pas dû lui adresser la parole plus d'une seule fois. Et encore, était-ce lors d'une réunion officielle orchestrée par Shion. Dérogeant à son étrange repli vis-à-vis de tout le monde, le chevalier des Poissons avait pourtant cherché à l'aborder un matin, alors qu'ils se trouvaient ensemble dans la grande arène. Le français s'était immédiatement détourné. Le suédois, si entreprenant naguère, n'avait étrangement pas insisté, et Camus l'avait vu reculer avec une sorte de tristesse coupable inscrite dans le regard. Le Verseau en gardait l'impression désagréable d'avoir mal agi, mais même si ce n'était pas charitable, il appréciait depuis le manque d'empressement de son voisin à essayer de renouer le dialogue. Chacun son fardeau.

Ce fut pourtant avec un léger remords qu'il traversa la longue travée déserte. Le retrait d'Aphrodite n'avait rien de naturel, et il semblait encore plus étrange que le sien. Pour que le Poisson se terre de cette manière, il fallait que quelque chose le perturbe véritablement. Décidemment, cette résurrection était loin d'être une réussite pour tout le monde.

L'esprit à présent agité d'inquiétude pour le suédois, il atteignit la sortie sans prendre conscience de l'aura de celui qui descendait du Palais. La tête basse et l'expression austère, Mu ne perçut pas davantage sa présence. Ils s'aperçurent lorsqu'ils se croisèrent sur le parvis arrière du temple.

« Camus. »

Surpris par cette rencontre matinale, le verseau s'immobilisa pour saluer froidement son frère d'armes de la tête. Que faisait le Bélier si loin de ses pénates et de si grand matin ? En voilà un autre d'ailleurs qui ne semblait pas au sommet de sa forme. Si le Verseau savait que ses cernes étaient remarquables, ceux du Bélier n'avaient rien à lui envier. Il allait reprendre sa route sans un mot, lorsque Mu engagea la conversation.

« Camus attend, cela fait un moment que je voulais te parler. »

Mis à part lors de leur préapprentissage lorsqu'ils étaient très jeunes, le français n'avait jamais entretenu aucun lien avec Mu. Sa demande paraissait personnelle et cela le gêna. Il n'était pas d'humeur à soutenir un nouvel interrogatoire. Il aurait aimé avancer l'excuse d'une urgence à régler au Palais pour le laisser en plan, mais quelques chose dans le regard de l'atlante l'en empêcha. Il semblait étrangement hésitant et plein de regrets.

« Pour quelle raison ? » demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, dans une attitude qu'il savait peu engageante.

Face à sa froideur, Mu émit un léger soupir mais il ne se découragea pas.

« Je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolé, se lança-t-il en plongeant ses yeux mauve emplis de tristesse dans les siens. Vraiment désolé.

— Désolé de quoi ?

— De ne pas avoir compris plus tôt combien ta détention te paraissait lourde. »

Camus retint un frémissement. Mu avait l'air véritablement sincère et malheureux. Avec plus d'effroi que d'agacement, le Verseau réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas la force de colmater une nouvelle fuite. Que savait exactement le Bélier ? Il fallait qu'il le découvre, et qu'il le dissuade au plus vite de tout désir de secours à son encontre.

« De quoi veux- tu parler ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dur et cassant.

— Ta détention, hésita l'atlante devant les yeux soudain plus tranchant que deux diamants. Je pense qu'elle a été infiniment plus difficile que tu veux bien l'avouer.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? se braqua-t-il en affichant son expression la plus désagréable.

— L'armure, révéla Mu qui n'en dormait plus depuis des semaines. Elle s'est manifestée durant ton absence, et je n'ai pas été capable de l'écouter suffisamment rapidement. Pardonne-moi. »

L'armure… Camus aurait dû s'en douter. En face de lui, le Bélier semblait déchiré, et le verseau fut profondément touché de découvrir que malgré l'inexistence de leurs rapports précédents, il s'inquiétait véritablement pour lui, et qu'il s'en voulait de n'être peut-être pas intervenu à temps .Malgré sa froideur et son manque de réactivité extérieure de plus en plus marqué pour tout ce qui le touchait personnellement, Camus aurait voulu le rassurer, en lui disant que de toute manière il n'aurait rien pu faire. Mais cela n'aurait servi qu'à l'aiguiller sur la piste qu'il avait effectivement traversé un enfer. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, tout allait lui échapper. Il ne pouvait pas courir ce risque. Ravalant sa reconnaissance, il quitta sa pose hiératique pour reprendre sa route, jusqu'à ce que ses pas le portent aux côtés du Bélier. S'immobilisant à sa hauteur, il tourna alors la tête vers l'atlante d'un air à la limite du mépris pour lui dire abruptement.

« Si tu crois n'avoir pas su gérer certaines informations à un moment donné, c'est ton problème. Tu ne me dois rien Mu. Et moi non plus. »

Il vit le regard de son pair se ternir, et il détourna les yeux pour reprendre son chemin. Il entama l'ascension de l'escalier sans modifier son allure, certain que sa grossièreté scellerait pour le Bélier son indifférence et sa revendication à la tranquillité. Il n'avait jamais été aussi peu fier de lui-même, mais la noblesse imprévue de Mu ne lui laissait pas le choix. Et puis la drogue modifiait insidieusement son caractère, son seuil de tolérance et plus encore sa patience. Il avait pourtant rarement été aussi injuste avec quelqu'un, et il se sentait encore plus mal qu'en quittant son logis après son altercation avec Hyoga. Pourquoi fallait-il que certaines personnes s'obstinent encore à s'intéresser ou à tenir lui ? Alors que lui-même partait du principe qu'il ne demeurait rien en lui qui vaille encore la peine de se battre.

Dépité et écrasé de culpabilité, Mu le regarda disparaître dans le grand escalier avec un sentiment d'impuissance qui lui donna la mesure de son inutilité. Quoi qu'il fasse, cela ne servirait à rien. Camus venait clairement de le lui faire comprendre. Cela faisait de jours qu'il remettait à plus tard sa résolution de lui parler, hésitant sur la façon de l'aborder et incapable de comprendre l'irritation rampante qui le gagnait lorsqu'il évoquait la situation du Verseau. Entre ce que le français acceptait de montrer, ou plutôt cette façon hautaine de se détourner de tout et de tous, et ce qu'il pensait qu'il dissimulait réellement, le Bélier parvenait difficilement à trouver la réaction adéquate. Car même si rien ne le rattachait à Camus, il se sentait pourtant intimement concerné par son repli forcé qu'il ne jugeait pas naturel. Il avait failli avec l'armure, et cela équivaudrait à la pire des fautes s'il venait aussi à rater le raccord avec son propriétaire. Or le Verseau avait beau s'en défendre, il n'allait pas bien. Il semblait indéniablement en perte de puissance, et tourmenté. Mu en était persuadé. Mais l'attitude du français qui venait de l'envoyer bouler, ne l'aidait pas, et malgré son esprit compréhensif coutumier, l'atlante poursuivit sa descente en sentant naître une pointe de colère à l'encontre du onzième gardien. Il aurait tout de même pu faire un effort.

Profondément contrarié par son échec, Mu traversa les temples suivant en coup de vent. La plupart été déserts à cette heure, et il ne vit pas l'intérêt de déployer son cosmos. Il ne se manifesta qu'en arrivant au troisième, toujours dévolu aux recherches sur Hadès. Il le parcourut d'un trait, s'annonçant froidement, comme il le faisait toujours dans ce lieu depuis leur résurrection. Le recul qu'il avait pris avec Saga lors de l'affrontement entre Aiolia et Shaka était loin d'être suffisant, et il gérait toujours aussi mal la présence du Gémeau dans le Sanctuaire. Sa déconvenue avec Camus semblait réactiver son irritation, et il fut soulagé qu'aucune des personnes présentes dans le logis ne se manifeste. Pensant en avoir terminé avec les difficultés de son parcours, il s'engouffra sur la partie de l'escalier qui le mènerait chez le Taureau cosmos à nouveau éteint. Mal lui en pris. Il n'avait pas atteint le premier palier qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec Saga.

Qualifier la rencontre de désagréable était un euphémisme. Mais apparemment elle l'était des deux côtés. A voir la tête de Saga, il n'avait rien prémédité. Pourtant celui-ci le salua avec courtoisie et le Bélier hésita. Il aurait pu poursuivre sa route en inclinant simplement la tête, mais le souvenir de son propre déplaisir face à l'indélicatesse de Camus l'en dissuada. Et puis contrairement au Verseau, le Gémeau affichait une expression déchiffrable, et il ne décelait aucun reproche dans les yeux bleus verts qui se fixaient sur lui, alors que Mu n'ignorait pas que son attitude ne l'aidait guère à se reconstruire.

Durant quelques secondes le jeune atlante demeura indécis, donnant au Gémeau la possibilité de prendre l'avantage. La surprise du Bélier était évidente, tout comme son agitation intérieure. Aioros lui avait conseillé de lui parler, et assez bizarrement Kanon ne semblait pas opposé à cette idée. Les conditions n'étaient pas idéales, mais Mu devenait tellement fuyant en ce qui le concernait, qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre occasion avant longtemps.

« Mu, se lança-t-il je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas le meilleur endroit pour évoquer cette question, mais je crois qu'il est temps que nous mettions les choses à plat. »

Saga sentit très nettement le Bélier se tendre, et il vit ses traits délicats se durcir. Néanmoins il poursuivit avec un franc courage non dénuée de fermeté.

« Je sais que j'ai eu énormément de torts envers vous tous, et je crains que la nouvelle vie qui m'a été offerte ne suffise pas à me racheter vis-à-vis de certains. Mais je me suis promis de faire mon possible et même au-delà pour y arriver. Seulement pour ça je dois savoir contre quoi je dois me battre. Tu m'en veux pour la mort de ton Maître et pour l'arbitraire avec lequel j'ai ensuite régné. Ça je peux le comprendre. Mais il y a autre chose. Alors dis-moi ce qui te perturbe autant. Je suis prêt à tout entendre. »

Avec espoir il vit Mu ouvrit la bouche, pour aussi vite la refermer. Se dépréciant lui-même, le grec en déduisit que lui accorder une réponse directe coûtait décidemment trop au Bélier.

« Si tu veux que je m'efface, je le ferais, tenta-t-il dans un dernier effort de conciliation. Mais dis-moi au moins clairement ce que tu me reproches.

— Absolument rien », répliqua enfin Mu, avec un tel agacement qu'il semblait vouloir dire son contraire.

Conscient de l'étrangeté de sa répartie face à la réalité de ses réactions, l'atlante continua d'un ton sec qui n'aida pas davantage le Gémeau.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Saga, je suis en colère contre moi-même. Et de découvrir que je viens de m'en rendre compte grâce à toi, me donne envie de te frapper. Parce que c'est toujours plus simple de croire que l'autre a tous les torts. Là ! tu es content. »

Un tel manque de retenue embrouillée était si inattendu de la part du Bélier, que le grec se contenta de répliquer d'un battement de cils interrogateurs.

« Tu ne comprends pas, reprit Mu avec une sorte de résignation fâchée. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Parce que je comprends mal moi-même De toute façon cet escalier est inapproprié pour démêler tout ça. Si tu le veux bien nous nous reverrons un de ces jours dans mon temple. »

Saga porta sur son jeune pair un regard à la limite de l'inquiétude. Ça devenait totalement surréaliste. Il l'invitait à le rejoindre alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles comme s'il l'agressait.

« Mu, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

— Ça irait mieux si mon Maître était plus franc, si je n'avais pas mis autant de temps à réaliser ce qui se passe, et si Camus n'était pas aussi entêté, répondit-il avec une sorte de regret dans la voix qui donna envie à Saga de le consoler. Ça aura pourtant permis que tu m'ouvres les yeux. Au moins toi, tu dis les choses. Bonsoir Saga. »

Et pour lui signifier que l'aparté était terminé, le Bélier reprit sa route. Il était encore plus dépité et fâché que précédemment, triste aussi, mais cette fois il venait de réaliser ce qui le perturbait autant depuis leur résurrection. Les paroles du Gémeau lui avaient ouvert les yeux, lui permettant de saisir enfin ce que Shion tentait vainement de lui expliquer de manière détournée depuis des semaines. Pourquoi son Maître, d'habitude si direct, avait-il pris de tels détours avec lui ? D'un autre côté, l'impact de sa propre découverte lui interdisait de la minimiser. Déstabilisant mais efficace.

Saga suivit la mince silhouette à la longue chevelure parme nouée d'un lien rouge dans le dos, en se perdant dans un abîme de réflexions contradictoires. Si Mu venait incontestablement de lui faire une ouverture, celle-ci semblait le perturber plus qu'il ne n'était lui-même. Et que venait faire Shion et Camus là-dedans ? Le son d'un rire moqueur et indiscret le tira de ses pensées. Mécontent de s'être laissé surprendre, il se retourna avec une expression fermée. Remontant par un des chemins de traverse, Angelo était resté masqué par les vestiges d'un vieux mur. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il là ? De toute évidence, il n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

« Et on dit que c'est moi qui ai un grain, fit le Cancer en s'avançant en pleine lumière. Si ça continue, le mouton va devoir aller voir un psy. »

Le regard plus dur du Gémeau l'empêcha de poursuivre. Il n'était pas là pour lui chercher querelle. Il avait déjà suffisamment de chats à fouetter. S'affalant le dos contre le pan de muraille, il lui offrit un gage de paix à sa manière.

« Une cigarette, proposa-t-il en sortant un paquet de la poche de son jean.

— Pourquoi pas », accepta Saga intrigué en le rejoignant contre le mur.

Ils fumèrent un moment côte à côte en silence, puis de nouveau repris par ses doutes, le Gémeau demanda.

« Tu penses qu'il pourra me pardonner un jour ? »

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, sachant que s'il en obtenait une du Cancer, il pourrait compter sur la franchise de son manque de tact. La réplique de son frère d'armes lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas tort.

« Tu étais tout de même un beau pourri. »

Face à la provocation, Saga préféra se taire. Death Mask était sans doute celui dont il s'était le plus servi à des fins douteuses, qu'il avait le plus pressuré, développant ses travers tout en annihilant ses gardes fous.

« Mais je te préviens, lâcha encore Angelo entre deux volutes de fumée tout en posant sur lui un regard pénétrant. Si tu redeviens aussi parfait qu'avant que tu ne sombres, je ne communiquerai plus avec toi que par Kanon interposé. »

Le Cancer avait l'art de mettre grossièrement les pieds dans le plat sans paraître y toucher. Le sourcil froncé de surprise contrariée, le grec tourna vers lui son profil de médaille pour le dévisager.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?

— Qu'il assume ses faiblesses humaines, lui.

— Et là, tu ne crois pas que je sois en train de le faire. Tu penses que je te laisse me démonter par plaisir ?

— Ouais, tu fais un effort, reconnut Angelo en se décollant du mur. Mais pour me convaincre il va falloir que tu parviennes à tirer les vers du nez du faux sage de la Maison d'en bas », acheva-t-il en écrasant son mégot avant de s'éloigner.

Death Mask termina l'ascension de l'escalier jusqu'à son temple en petites foulées. Après son « détour » imprévu du début de matinée, c'était un chemin comme un autre pour se rendre à l'arène centrale, où devait l'attendre les gardes en se demandant ce qui le retardait ainsi. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'était pas directement allé rejoindre « ses hommes ». Il avait mis à profit le désarroi de son apprenti pour débuter son enquête personnelle. Et ça avait plutôt porté ses fruits. Mais dans l'immédiat, il avait besoin d'évacuer pour ne pas céder à un mouvement d'humeur intempestif. Surprendre la conversation du Bélier et du Gémeau l'avait détendu, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il résiste à l'envie d'expliquer à Sergueï que lorsqu'il donnait un ordre, il devait s'y plier. La facilité avec laquelle l'enfant lui avait si rapidement désobéit lui déplaisait. Il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis une heure, ou tout au moins il le lui avait laissé croire, qu'il se faufilait déjà comme un voleur hors du temple où il était censé l'attendre. Ceux qui lui avaient présenté ce gamin comme un modèle de vertu étaient de fieffés menteurs.

D'un autre côté, il avait manœuvré pour qu'il le fasse justement. Et le résultat était au-delà de ses espérances. Une fois son chagrin endigué, le petit avait foncé tête baissée en se croyant seul pour aller chercher de l'aide. Angelo avait déjà été surpris et mécontent de constater qu'il connaissait l'insignifiante fillette qui traversait parfois son temple, et qu'il lui plaisait de faire sursauter. Plus peureux que cette gamine, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré au Sanctuaire. Il se doutait que la gosse avait dû subir un traumatisme quelconque. Mais de la voir consoler son disciple avec une telle efficacité en privé, alors qu'ils s'ignoraient en public, l'avait convaincu qu'ils partageaient sans doute le même secret.

Camouflé dans un coin sombre, il avait suivi leur conservation avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Obtenant en prime la confirmation que le Verseau était bien resté en contact avec le gamin plus longtemps qu'il le disait. Toute insignifiante qu'elle était, la loupiote ne manquait tout de même pas d'air de pousser son apprenti à lui désobéir. Mais il avait cru comprendre que Sergueï agissait sous la menace et dans un cas d'urgence. Il avait donc décidé de ne pas intervenir, pour le suivre à l'extérieur. Qu'il rejoigne les quartiers populeux l'avait persuadé qu'un troisième larron devait se trouver dans ce secteur. Sergueï s'était directement rendu à l'armurerie du vieux Yorgos, faisant mine de regarder la marchandise jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune rouquin présent dans l'échoppe l'aborde. Les précautions qu'ils avaient prisent ensuite pour s'isoler avant de se parler prouvaient qu'ils se sentaient tous les deux en danger.

Cette fois-ci le Cancer n'avait pas pu entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais en voyant une nouvelle fois son apprenti s'écrouler en larmes dans les bras du jeune garçon, il avait à nouveau senti la colère lui nouer les entrailles. Cette fois-ci contre le, ou les, responsables anonymes de ce désespoir. Sergueï n'avait rien d'un enfant timoré ou influençable. Pour le mettre dans un état pareil, il fallait vraiment que la menace soit importante. S'il n'était pas du genre à materner comme Aiolia, il n'aimait pas non plus qu'on s'en prenne injustement à un gamin. Surtout si celui-ci était sous sa responsabilité. L'adolescent roux l'avait consolé et avait paru lui donner des directives. L'air déterminé, il avait vu son apprenti reprendre le chemin du temple du Cancer en courant. Satisfait de sa chasse aux renseignements il l'avait devancé.

Depuis, il se perdait en conjectures. Devait-il en parler à Milo ? Pour que celui-ci lui reproche encore une fois de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas… Il valait mieux éviter. Etait-il judicieux d'intervenir immédiatement avec sévérité auprès de Sergueï ?... S'il voulait obtenir d'autres informations ce n'était pas la meilleure option. Fallait-il qu'il aille secouer un peu plus rudement le menteur du onzième temple afin d'obtenir une explication ?... Mis à part qu'une méthode aussi directe avait peu de chance de marcher avec Camus, il avait l'intuition que ça mettrait le français en porte à faux, voire en danger. Car pour que le Verseau ne réagisse pas à la misère de trois enfants alors que l'un d'entre eux semblait vouloir le protéger, c'était le monde à l'envers. Naturellement il soupçonnait Zoltan. Milo ne lui avait pas caché sa haine, et pour l'entraîner en tant que nouvelle recrue, il avait parfaitement cerné l'aulne du personnage : dissimulé, manipulateur et dangereux. Mais ça n'expliquait en rien ce qui se passait réellement entre Camus et son apprenti.

Lorsqu'il obliqua sur le chemin devant le mener à la grande arène, sa décision était arrêtée. Observer avant d'agir ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi recommandé.

Beaucoup plus tard en fin de journée, quelque part entre le temple du Sagittaire et celui du Capricorne, Milo voyait s'avancer avec satisfaction la proie qu'il guettait avec patience depuis un moment. Camouflé par une anfractuosité rocheuse bienvenue, il masquait son cosmos avec une rare application. Pas que l'objet de sa traque soit susceptible de le détecter s'il s'y opposait, mais pour atteindre son objectif, il devait se méfier de ne pas attirer l'attention de sa hiérarchie directe. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait retenu de son bref contact avec Shion lorsqu'il était enfant, c'était que sous ses airs sages et tranquilles, leur Grand Pope pouvait se révéler d'une intransigeance et d'une sévérité peu commune s'il considérait que l'on avait abusé de son indulgence. Sans se douter du changement de régime, le Scorpion avait ensuite toujours filé droit avec Saga pour tout ce qui concernait les questions officielles. Et avec le recul, il se demandait si son aveuglement aurait était aussi absolu durant toutes ces années, sans la sévère réprimande que lui avait adressé l'ancien Bélier lors d'une bêtise mémorable qu'il avait commise lorsqu'il avait sept ans.

Ce qui était certain, c'était que leur Grand Pope n'apprécierait pas davantage d'apprendre ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Shion avait été on ne peut plus clair pour lui interdire d'approcher Zoltan en « tête à tête ». Milo allait à la fois devoir faire preuve de discrétion, de retenue et de persuasion en un minimum de temps. Pour des raisons évidentes, son adversaire ne se doutait pas de l'ordre qu'il avait reçu de ne pas l'aborder dans un endroit désert, mais s'il venait à le découvrir, et Dieu savait qu'il était malin, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le dénoncer. Or si Milo se faisait fort de maîtriser la discrétion et la persuasion, il sentait fondre la retenue au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait venir à lui le roumain. Ne se doutant pas de la surprise qui l'attendait, celui-ci avançait rapidement. Sa journée de garde terminée, il remontait au temple du Verseau en ayant précédemment eu soin, comme tous les soirs, de faire un large détour pour éviter celui du Scorpion. Shion lui aurait-il donné un ordre identique ? Compte tenu de leur personnalité et de l'antagonisme qui les opposait, il y avait des chances.

Serrant la mâchoire au point de s'en faire mal, Milo observa son ennemi avec attention. Il semblait le flegme et la satisfaction de soi personnalisé. Nullement fatigué après sa journée de service, il progressait comme en terrain conquis. Vêtu d'une tunique de tissu aux protections de cuir, sur un pantalon aux jambières efficacement ajustées, il ressemblait à n'importe quel garde. Mais pour qu'il encaisse aussi facilement les contraintes parfois épuisantes du Sanctuaire et les exercices d'Angelo, il fallait qu'il ait auparavant suivi un sacré entraînement. Et le Scorpion de se souvenir de son mauvais pressentiment à Moscou, lorsque le gamin qu'il avait tué dans les sous-sols lui avait décrit la manière de faire de ceux qui s'en étaient ensuite pris à Camus. Quatre mois. Le Verseau avait été détenu plus de quatre mois par de parfaits inconnus. Il fallait qu'il se raccroche à cette idée, parce que s'il se laissait aller à suspecter Zoltan, celui-ci ne franchirait jamais le temple du Capricorne vivant. Mais si son intuition était la bonne, cela expliquerait les bizarreries du français depuis son retour. Parce que leur séparation ne justifiait pas un tel repli de sa part. Quatre mois. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait pu lui faire durant tout ce temps.

Le Scorpion avait beau se répéter qu'il ne détenait aucune preuve, il ne parvenait pas à oublier l'éclair de panique qui avait traversé le regard du Verseau lorsqu'il avait émis l'hypothèse que le roumain lui injectait son poison. Camus avait d'ailleurs reconnu qu'il l'avait frappé. Mais devait-il le croire lorsqu'il soutenait que cela ne s'était passé qu'une seule fois ? Le français était trop pâle, trop fatigué, trop lent, trop maladroit, trop Rhaa, comment les autres ne s'apercevaient-ils de rien. Sans parler de son disciple qui résidait sur place. Celui-là, s'il devait arriver quoique ce soit de fâcheux au Verseau sans qu'il soit au moins capable de servir d'avertisseur, il ne passerait pas la fin de la saison. Alors voir Zoltan remonter au onzième temple en toute quiétude le mettait hors de lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il soustrairait Camus à ce malade.

Le roumain était maintenant pratiquement à sa portée. La tombée du jour était déjà nettement amorcée et à moins d'emprunter l'escalier, personne ne risquait de les apercevoir. De toute manière si quelqu'un d'autre approchait, il le sentirait suffisamment à l'avance pour pouvoir réagir. Rapide comme l'éclair, Milo sortit de sa cachette alors que sa proie passait à sa portée. S'il fut surpris, Zoltan ne le manifesta pas. A peine fit-il un écart qui lui permit de se mettre rapidement de face de manière défensive. Milo voulait juger de sa valeur. Il n'était pas déçu. Il n'avait perdu aucun de ses anciens réflexes, et s'il fallait en découdre, il resterait sans doute un adversaire difficile à battre pour la majorité des habitants du Sanctuaire. Qu'un homme avec un tel potentiel, et qui à un moment donné avait su prouver son ambition démesurée dans la conquête de l'armure du Scorpion, accepte de végéter dans ce nouveau rôle, cachait vraisemblablement quelque chose. Milo ne croyait pas un instant au désir de contrition de son ancien condisciple. Sans aucune crainte, ce dernier engagea la conversation de façon totalement naturelle.

« Milo, ça faisait longtemps. Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais encore avant de m'aborder. »

Zoltan avait des manières si désinvoltes et narquoises, que le grec se crispa immédiatement. Visiblement le roumain ne se priverait pas de le provoquer. Il devait se contrôler.

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'avais d'autres occupations que de me préoccuper de ta personne. Néanmoins je me pose tout de même une question.

— Laquelle ?

— Tu penses squatter le temple du Verseau encore longtemps ?

— Dois-je prendre cela pour une nouvelle invitation personnelle ? » se moqua Zoltan.

Milo grinça des dents. Il reconnaissait bien là l'insupportable morgue de son ancien condisciple.

« Je pense au contraire qu'il serait temps que tu rejoignes les quartiers de tes nouveaux camarades. Ce régime de faveur va finir par te nuire », termina-t-il en insistant lourdement sur le dernier terme.

Mais Zoltan ne se laissait pas facilement intimider. Les craintes non exprimées du Scorpion le comblaient d'aise. Joueur, il décida de faire durer le plaisir.

« Oh, tu te préoccupes de moi. C'est trop gentil. Mais je ne fais que profiter de l'hospitalité reconnaissante de Camus. Je ne voudrais pas passer pour un rustre en lui tournant le dos de manière aussi cavalière. »

La main de Milo qui enserra soudain sa gorge le dissuada de poursuivre en gardant sa nonchalance.

« Alors évite de te comporter en parasite dangereux », le mit en garde le grec d'un ton bas et menaçant.

Et devant les yeux noirs braqués dans les siens avec une interrogation informulée, il ajouta

« Je sais que tu l'as blessé au moins une fois, comme il nous est interdit de le faire hors de l'engagement d'un combat véritable. »

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas mobiliser lui-même l'arme dissimulée dans son index, Milo le relâcha en le repoussant avec brutalité, imprimant de ce fait une torsion qu'il souhaita douloureuse au cou de son adversaire.

« C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? » demanda le roumain sans se troubler en frottant sa gorge meurtrie.

Quelque chose dans l'expression soudain plus dure de son condisciple averti le Scorpion qu'il venait de marquer un point. Mais lequel ?

« Je l'avais deviné. Il n'a pas eu le choix, crut-il bon d'ajouter devant cette curiosité qu'il jugea malsaine pour le Verseau.

— Alors tu devrais être rassuré. Une fois ne le tuera pas », répliqua Zoltan, un éclat mauvais dans les yeux.

Cette fois il ne jouait plus. De taille et de corpulence identique, les deux hommes se toisèrent avec haine durant quelques instants. L'expression mauvaise et la posture agressive, le roumain était impressionnant, mais sa puissance retenue couplée à son regard virant à l'orangé, le grec ne l'était pas moins.

« Si tu lui fais du mal, gronda le scorpion.

— Tu t'inquiètes ?

— Je te connais Zoltan. Alors suis mon conseil. Abstiens-toi de poser encore la main sur Camus. »

Un pli cruel barrant un coin de sa bouche, le balafré eut une réponse entre la satisfaction et le mépris.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Je vous croyais séparés. Tu ne pourras jamais te défaire de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir, répliqua Milo, désagréablement interpelé. Mais si tu le touches à nouveau, tu es mort.

— Je sais, et pour tout te dire, tu ne m'impressionnes pas du tout. Parce que tu viens de me prouver que j'ai déjà gagné. Quoi que tu fasses, tu vas perdre, et tu l'entraîneras dans ta chute », lui assena froidement le roumain.

Les poings serrés, Milo sentait l'empreinte d'une rage assassine familière le saisir. Ce fut pourtant celle-ci qui l'empêcha de se jeter comme un dément sur le roumain pour le massacrer. Zoltan ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Il l'avait clairement menacé, pointant également le Verseau dans sa ligne de mire. Ce dernier élément poussait le Scorpion à la plus grande prudence. Le roumain ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il mettrait ses dons d'assassin au service de leur tranquillité, mais intelligemment. Et avant tout, il devait découvrir de quelle manière il avait piégé Camus.

Face à l'immobilité muette de prédateur en chasse que lui opposait à présent Milo, le balafré se détourna avec un sourire en coin pour reprendre l'ascension de l'interminable escalier. Sûr de lui, il progressait sans précipitation, sentant peser sur lui avec plaisir le regard à la fois haineux et suspicieux du grec. Au bout d'un dizaine de marches, il s'arrêta. Certain de toujours conserver l'attention du Scorpion, il ne prit pas la peine de jeter un regard derrière lui pour lancer ces derniers mots par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu aurais dû me tuer quand tu en as eu l'occasion, lorsque nous étions enfants. »

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais scrutant les étoiles au sommet de Start Hill, Shion ne ressentait ni la morsure du froid, ni la fatigue d'une journée commencée bien avant l'aurore, ni la tension accumulée dans ses muscles par une longue station debout immobile. Loin des vicissitudes ordinaires, il s'inquiétait. Et son visage habituellement si lisse et bienveillant s'obscurcissait d'une ride profonde. La contrariété barrait son front.

Attentif à la vie de ceux qui lui avait été confié, il savait que non seulement certains peinaient à retrouver leur point d'équilibre, mais il suspectait de nouveaux problèmes de menacer un retour à la normale. Il n'avait ni preuve, ni certitude, mais il n'aimait pas ce qui se tramait. Isolé au sommet de la hauteur la plus élevée du Sanctuaire, il était venu prendre le pouls des astres. Et ce qu'il lisait ce soir à travers les différentes constellations ne l'encourageait pas. Si certaines brillaient de tous leurs feux, que d'autres semblaient se raviver, quelques-unes n'en finissaient pas de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, au point de paraître s'effacer au profit de leurs semblables.

Tout restait question d'interprétation, et Shion savait que la lecture qu'il effectuait était loin d'être une science exacte. Mais elle pointait incontestablement vers des difficultés concrètes, ou à venir. Une partie de ses chevalier d'Or restait soumis aux dissonances de leur Maison respective, la sanction d'Hadès allait les obliger à prendre des décisions hautement hasardeuses, et il sentait sourdre l'arrivée d'un autre souci majeur. Ce dernier point l'agaçait prodigieusement. Parce qu'il avait beau scruter les astres et se référer au savoir ancestral des atlantes pour s'y diriger, il ne parvenait à définir aucune voie d'avenir possible, et encore moins à se faire une certitude. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'il y avait bien quelque chose, là, tapis dans l'ombre de la constellation du Verseau, et qui n'attendait qu'une inattention ou une erreur de leur part, pour fondre sur eux sans qu'il puisse la contrer.

Imaginer Camus responsable d'un tel désastre l'irritait profondément. Si son chevalier avait effectivement failli, ce n'était probablement pas volontaire. Les implications étaient trop lourdes, et il se serait déjà trahi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cherchant une réponse, Shion avait songé que Shun pourrait l'aider à se forger son opinion. Il savait que le jeune Bronze conservait une acuité particulière pour certaines anomalies, imperceptibles pour tout autre. Il espérait que le fait qu'il côtoie le nouvel apprenti du Cancer lui apporterait un éclairage définitif. Inutilement. Andromède n'avait rien détecté. A moins qu'il n'ait rien voulu lui dire. En apparence, Sergueï semblait tellement inoffensif. D'un autre côté, les difficultés rencontrées par le Verseau ressemblaient à un tel nœud gordien, que le problème pouvait effectivement être de toute autre nature. Mais si jamais il s'avérait que ses craintes étaient fondées, il n'aurait pas le choix. Il lui faudrait remiser son indulgence d'homme pour endosser l'intransigeance inflexible du Grand Pope. Le châtiment serait à la hauteur de la faute. De toute manière, dans ce cadre, la réaction d'Athéna risquait fort d'être singulièrement déplaisante.

D'un air las, il baissa la tête, pour laisser glisser son regard sur l'île sacrée. Il se trouvait au bord de la falaise et il englobait la totalité des terres qui la composait du sud ou nord, sur sa partie ouest. La nuit claire lui donnait une vue imprenable. A cette distance, les multiples lumières de Rodorio paraissaient insignifiantes, tout comme celles, plus proches, des quartiers soldatesques à la limite du Sanctuaire. Plus près, le Palais et les douze temples demeuraient invisibles, mis à part ceux dont les fenêtres du logis donnaient sur ce versant. Etendant son cosmos comme lui seul était habilité à le faire par Athéna, il prit la mesure de l'état d'esprit de l'élite de sa chevalerie.

Mu semblait en bute à une agitation intérieure à la fois fâchée et soulagée. Aurait-il enfin saisi le sens de son repli à l'encontre du Gémeau ? Si oui, c'était une avancée non négligeable, qui soulageait l'ancien Bélier au moins d'un poids. Son élève devait se ressaisir. Il était plus que temps.

Aldébaran folâtrait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour définir son état d'euphorie pleinement satisfaite et toute entière tournée vers sa douce amie, qui depuis quinze jours était installée auprès de lui. Sollicité pour donner son accord lors de son dernier passage, Athéna le lui avait concédé comme un juste retour de sa reconnaissance pour ce que le chevalier du Taureau avait précédemment fait pour elle. Comme étaient parties les choses, Shion était convaincu que Mélina ne mettrait pas bien longtemps avant de leur faire part d'un heureux évènement. Et il en était ravi pour le brésilien, qui avait incontestablement tiré le gros lot d'une résurrection réussie. Un sourire presque attendri sur les lèvres, le Grand Pope passa au temple suivant.

Saga était loin d'avoir retrouvé toute son assurance, mais la démarche d'Aioros paraissait l'avoir grandement apaisée. Shion était confiant. Le chevalier des Gémeau conservait de multiples blessures, mais c'était un battant. Kanon lui montrait d'ailleurs la voie d'une rédemption incroyablement réussie en ce qui le concernait. Pour l'heure, profitant de la solitude retrouvée à deux dans leur temple, les jumeaux fusionnaient dans un cocon de complicité tendre qui en aurait surpris plus d'un.

Angelo semblait étrangement indécis, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer le Grand Pope, qui regretta de n'avoir aucun moyen de connaître la raison d'une telle nervosité. Il la sentait en partie tournée vers le petit russe, et une nouvelle ombre voila son regard. Pour que le Cancer se laisse de la sorte accaparer par des questions touchant le gamin, il y avait peut-être bien un souci… Ou pas…Le propre Maître de Death Mask n'avait malheureusement jamais été un tendre, et le chevalier avait tout à apprendre dans l'art d'un enseignement raisonnablement contraignant pour un jeune apprenti.

Avec agacement, Shion remonta un peu plus haut. Aiolia essuyait apparemment les remontrances appuyées de Marine. Bien que demeurant parfaitement synchronisé, car incontestablement assortis, les cosmos des deux chevaliers étaient houleux. Leur couple, lui aussi officiellement installé avec la bénédiction d'Athéna, promettait de ne jamais sombrer dans la monotonie, car le Lion n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. Avec amusement le Grand Pope se demanda ce qui pouvait bien remonter ainsi la japonaise. Habituellement, c'était plutôt elle qui mettait de l'eau dans son vin. Laissant les deux tourtereaux à leur querelle privée, il poursuivit son inspection secrète.

Shaka méditait. Profitant du silence et de la tranquillité de cette fin de soirée, il s'adonnait avec une ferveur retrouvée à un exercice qu'il devait volontairement bâcler la journée pour donner le change. Il avait retrouvé un parfait équilibre, et se conformait aux ordres d'Athéna sans la moindre difficulté. Le soutien attentif et discret de Shura y était certainement pour beaucoup, et l'atlante ne fut pas surpris de découvrir le cosmos du Capricorne à ses côtés. Leur nuit promettait d'être longue.

Dohko s'entraînait. Parfaitement accordé aux armes multiples de son armure, il aimait les manier de manière individuelle, même si dans l'absolu elles ne lui étaient pas toutes destinées. Au cours des ans, il avait acquis une technique et une maîtrise à faire pâlir d'envie les onze autres Ors, s'ils avaient pu l'observer dans ces moments privilégiés. Car fidèle à sa parole donnée à Athéna, il ne montrait pas ce savoir à d'autres que Shion, avec lequel il s'exerçait parfois, gardant la surprise de certaines attaques destructrices si un jour le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Un étage au-dessus, Milo irradiait littéralement de colère malsaine. Depuis leur retour, il n'était plus en paix avec lui-même. Shion en connaissait la raison, et il savait aussi que s'il ne parvenait pas à régler son problème avec Camus, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il retrouve son insouciance et son ouverture vers les autres. Sa mauvaise humeur était devenue récurrente. Mais une telle rage n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Elle se teintait de plus d'une vive inquiétude, sentiment qui aiguilla immédiatement le Grand Pope, car il n'existait plus qu'une seule personne capable de le susciter. Si l'atlante fut satisfait de constater que le Scorpion pouvait encore manifester ses émotions pour le Verseau, leur violence destructrice le soucia. Combien de temps son autorité parviendrait-elle encore à éloigner le grec de Zoltan ? Même s'il se justifiait, un règlement de compte dans de telles conditions ne serait jamais toléré par Athéna. Abattre le roumain passait par des preuves solides. Une fois rassemblées, il se ferait un plaisir de donner lui-même le feu vert à Milo. Mais il fallait qu'il tienne jusque-là.

Aioros s'adonnait aux joies de la lecture. Il avait beau faire preuve d'une grande maturité lorsqu'il se trouvait confronté aux autres, Shion avait fini par percer à jour sa crainte de ne plus être à la hauteur. Pas par orgueil, ni par esprit de compétition. Mis à part peut-être Aldébaran, il n'y avait pas moins imbu de lui-même que le Sagittaire. Mais sous le vernis de la sage retenue qui avait toujours été le sien, se cachait le spectre de ne plus très bien savoir où se trouvait sa place réelle. Ses frères d'armes avaient beau faire attention, ils évoquaient parfois entre eux certains souvenirs dont il ne pouvait que se sentir exclu. Et que dire de sa maîtrise de certains sujets qui ne venaient qu'avec l'expérience. Alors il lisait. Des rapports d'archives, aux ouvrages en tout genre, en passant par les magazines d'informations générales ou spécialisées, il tentait de rattraper par la force de la lecture, tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Ce moyen en valait un autre, et l'atlante se contentait de garder un œil discret mais attentif sur lui. Car si Aioros ne parvenait pas à combler la faille qu'il percevait sous sa jolie carapace bien rangée et policée, le risque était qu'elle explose aux visages de ses compagnons au moment où ceux-ci s'y attendraient le moins.

Sautant le temple du Capricorne, qu'il sentait à présent occupé à des jeux de mains avec la Vierge, il sonda celui du Verseau. Camus muselait si bien la moindre émanation de lui-même, qu'il eut du mal à le percevoir. Intouchable, insensible, et en apparence inexistant aux sensations ou sentiments humains, comme il pouvait l'être lors de missions particulièrement délicates, qui exigeaient de la logique et non du cœur. Sauf qu'il n'était pas en mission, et que si Shion ne se trompait pas, cet état perdurait depuis son retour. Trop longtemps pour que même le chevalier le mieux entraîné, n'y perde pas un partie de ses facultés de raisonnement et de discernement. L'ancien Bélier n'osait pas imaginer la somme d'émotions que le français retenait à l'intérieur. Il aurait dû relâcher la pression depuis longtemps déjà. Hyoga l'avait alerté. Zoltan n'avait pas pu passer à côté. Qu'il n'ait rien dit indiquait qu'il se contrefichait que le français se mette ainsi en danger, ce qui validait les soupçons de Shion à son égard. Mais le Grand Pope savait aussi que le Verseau était directement affecté par l'effet pervers de sa Maison. Tant que Camus aurait décidé de se taire, il ne pourrait pas faire la part entre la responsabilité directe du rejet de Milo, et un éventuel problème avec le roumain. Sans compter le souci Sergueï, Camus s'apparentait à une véritable bombe à retardement.

Aphrodite ne détendit pas davantage l'ancien Bélier. Installé en pleine nuit dans son jardin au milieu de ses roses, le chevalier des Poissons semblait s'adresser à ces dernières comme à des entités douées de personnalités. Même s'il trouvait ça bizarre, Shion admettait que l'on puisse soliloquer devant un végétal. Mais entre parler à une plante verte en l'arrosant, et prendre à témoin tout un jardin plutôt que de discuter avec ses semblables, il y avait une marge. Que le suédois avait apparemment franchi. Inquiet, le Grand Pope se promit de le convoquer dès le lendemain. Si Aphrodite voulait jardiner, il lui fournirait l'occasion d'exercer ses talents. Les jardins du Palais étaient grands. Il aurait largement de quoi s'occuper, même hiver, sans compter la serre intérieure aménagée par Saga du temps de son règne. Shion allait se faire un plaisir de lui fournir des branches à tailler, des massifs à biner, des plants à dorloter, et des serviteur curieux et bavard, auxquels il faudrait ajouter quelques chevaliers de bonne volonté. Que cela lui plaise ou non, une multitude humaine allait dorénavant croiser la trajectoire du suédois.


	27. Chapitre : Des décisions malencontreuses

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Jeu de pistes) : **_Camus croise Mu, qui essaye de s'excuser pour ne pas avoir compris plus rapidement le message de son armure. Irrité par la crainte de ne plus parvenir à taire la vérité encore longtemps, le Verseau le remballe sèchement. Dépité, le Bélier tombe ensuite sur Saga qui tente un rapprochement. A son tour Mu gère mal cette rencontre, et il rabroue le Gémeau de manière peu ordinaire. Inquiet et intrigué, Saga affronte ensuite Angelo, qui a surpris leur conversation en revenant d'espionner son apprenti. Le Cancer soupçonne certaines choses, mais il hésite sur l'attitude à tenir. Milo surprend Zoltan et le menace de représailles s'il touche encore à Camus, tandis que Shion s'inquiète de l'avenir._

* * *

CHAPITRE 27 : DES DECISIONS MALENCONTREUSES

Attablé derrière un grand bol de café chaud, Aldébaran n'en finissait pas de dévorer des yeux la petite jeune femme au teint mat, qui s'activait comme une fourmi dans la cuisine. Occupée pour l'instant à terminer la vaisselle laissée en attente la veille, suite à une envie commune et urgente de câlineries, elle remettait de l'ordre avec des gestes rapides, sa longue natte bleu nuit se balançant mollement sur ses reins.

Poussant un profond soupir de satisfaction comblé, le brésilien se remit à mâchonner sa tartine. Avec un sourire complice, Mélina posa son torchon pour sortir un saladier du placard. Fille d'un des cuisiniers les plus réputés du palais, elle avait hérité de son père le goût de la bonne cuisine, et le sens des recettes à la fois simples et goûteuses. Adepte des journées bien remplies, elle se mettait généralement en cuisine dès le matin. Travaillé par la gourmandise, le Taureau n'aurait pas pu trouver compagne mieux assortie. Fasciné par le ballet des doigts blancs de farine qui pétrissaient maintenant une pâte moelleuse à souhait, il se dit qu'elle avait les plus belles mains de tout le Sanctuaire. Les plus belles mains, le meilleur caractère et un sens exceptionnel pour apporter un bonheur paisible là où elle se trouvait. Il aimait tout en elle.

Aldébaran souffrait du syndrome de l'homme amoureux. Il en était d'ailleurs à un stade relativement avancé, puisqu'en suivant d'un regard tendre les lignes harmonieusement potelées de la jeune grecque, l'idée de voir s'arrondir encore davantage son petit ventre se mit à tourner en boucle dans son esprit. A présent qu'ils avaient reçu la bénédiction d'Athéna, plus rien ne s'opposait à ce qu'il fonde une famille. Il s'imaginait bien avec un bébé dans les bras. Un pour commencer, et plein d'autres ensuite. Devenir le premier chevalier d'Or de cette génération avec une descendance lui plairait assez. Restait à convaincre la future mère.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour sonder le terrain, lorsque par l'étroite fenêtre de sa cuisine qui donnait sur l'escalier sacré, il vit une sorte de tornade sortir du temple des Gémeaux pour débouler vers le sien. Suivant son regard, Mélina eut le temps de reconnaître Marine malgré la rapidité de la jeune femme. Sauf urgence, Athéna interdisait que ses chevaliers se servent de leurs pouvoirs entre les douze Maisons, et ceux qui empruntaient le long cordon de marbre étaient parfaitement indentifiables pour tout le monde. Le chevalier de l'Aigle portait sa tenue d'exercices. Elle n'empruntait apparemment pas ce chemin pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Il ne restait que deux hypothèses. Soit elle utilisait ce détour considérable en guise d'échauffement avant de rejoindre les aires d'entraînement, ce qui lui arrivait parfois. Soit elle s'en servait pour évacuer un trop plein d'énergie agressive, ce qui compte tenu de l'état de nerfs qu'Aldébaran avait cru percevoir, était plus probable.

« Eh bé, émit-il avec une moue navrée, je n'irais pas contrarier Aiolia aujourd'hui.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ces deux-là s'adorent. Et à mon avis c'est pour longtemps. Mais ils ne savent pas fonctionner autrement. »

La réplique de sa compagne le rasséréna. Elle se trompait rarement. Et puis il n'appréciait jamais autant la douceur et le calme que lui apportait en toutes occasions sa Mélina, que dans les moments de tensions chez les autres.

« C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Mais un de ces jours il faudra qu'on leur explique qu'il existe des alternatives aux cris et à l'esprit boudeur.

— Elle ne boude pas, elle cherche une solution. Et si tout le monde fonctionnait sur le même modèle, la vie serait triste, le contra-t-elle avec sagesse. Leur manière de gérer leur conflit ne nous regarde en rien.

— Peut-être, mais quand on traverse mon temple aussi précipitamment, je suis tout de même obligé de me poser des questions. Ça fait partie de mes fonctions, se défendit-il un peu penaud d'être suspecté d'indiscrétion.

— Dis plutôt que tu aurais envie que tous tes frères d'armes soient heureux. Mais pour Aiolia je te rassure. Marine et lui c'est du solide. Dans le cas contraire, je doute qu'Athéna leur aurait donné sa bénédiction.

— Tu as raison ma colombe. Tu as toujours raison. Et pour Kanon, tu crois qu'il va finir par se rendre compte de l'intérêt que Néphélie lui porte ?

— A mon avis c'est déjà fait. Mais dans ce domaine si ça doit devenir sérieux, je crois qu'il est comme elle. Ils en ont encore pour un petit moment à se tourner autour en silence. »

Un sourire ravi épanouit le visage du Taureau. Très peu le savait, et Mélina ne tenait pas à ce que cela s'ébruite, mais elle avait acquis de sa grand-mère le don un peu particulier de lire l'avenir. Puisse-t-elle dire vrai songea Aldébaran. Avec Néphélie ou n'importe qui d'autre, le frère de Saga avait bien mérité de trouver un havre de douceur stable. Quoiqu'entre les Gémeaux les choses semblaient s'être bien arrangées. En tout cas le brésilien serait curieux de connaître la réaction de Saga, si une tierce personne s'immisçait dans la relation rétablie avec son jumeau. Dans un sens, il valait peut-être mieux que le partage commence par le plus jeune. Kanon avait beau faire preuve d'une incontestable maîtrise de son retour à la vie, Aldébaran n'était pas sûr qu'il gérait encore si bien que ça les notions « d'abandon ».

« Si seulement ça pouvait se passer aussi bien un peu plus haut », soupira-t-il.

Mélina n'avait pas besoin qu'il précise pour savoir de qui il voulait parler. Le Verseau avait beau se détourner ostensiblement du Scorpion à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, elle était certaine qu'il nourrissait toujours des sentiments pour ce dernier.

« Athéna dit qu'ils ont perdu quelque chose dans ce désastre, poursuivit Aldébaran d'un ton triste. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu s'expliquer sur ce point. Même pas avec les principaux intéressés. A présent ils se détestent tellement qu'ils s'en contrefichent d'ailleurs.

— C'est justement pour ça », répondit en écho Mélina d'un air entendu.

Devant le regard interrogateur du brésilien, elle développa son propos, tout en interrompant sa tâche.

« Qu'ils se détestent tant, précisa-t-elle. En fait, ils ne se détestent pas, mais ils ne parviennent plus à se comprendre. En plus ils ont du mal à admettre leurs sentiments, et ils sont dans l'incapacité complète de se les exprimer.

— Comment sais-tu tout ça toi ?

— Je ne fais pas que lire dans l'avenir. Il m'arrive de … ressentir les choses.

— Et tu as ressenti quelque chose les concernant ?

— Oui, mais c'est beaucoup plus flagrant du côté de Camus. Sauf que comme vous avez l'habitude de le voir aussi peu expressif, vous ne vous en apercevez pas.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as « ressenti » exactement ?

— Qu'il a effectivement perdu quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Et c'est pareil du côté de Milo. Je pense que c'est lié au caractère de leur Maison respective. A un moment donné ils ont plus ou moins volontairement entrecroisé une partie d'eux-mêmes, mais maintenant ils l'ont perdue. Et ça explique bien leur comportement. »

Aldébaran la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle parlait comme un livre. Comme si elle avait eu accès à des informations capitales, alors que tenu par le secret, il ne lui avait jamais rien révélé du propre souci lié à sa Maison. Il ignorait d'ailleurs que cela touchait aussi celles des autres. Mais il ne doutait pas des paroles de sa douce amie, et aussi extraordinaires qu'elles lui paraissaient, il les croyait. Lorsqu'il la vit s'immobiliser, il sut qu'elle avait basculée. Ça lui arrivait rarement, et invariablement elle ne le faisait qu'en sa présence. Ce qui était une chance. Lorsqu'elle retrouverait son état normal, elle ne se souviendrait d'ailleurs pas du quart de ce qu'elle allait lui révéler. Elle s'était immobilisée, l'expression de son visage soudain aussi vide que celle de ses yeux noirs qui fixaient le mur derrière lui. Elle dérivait dans une sorte de demie transe, où une part d'elle-même s'effaçait face au don étonnant légué par sa grand-mère. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la contrarier, encore moins la toucher, simplement suivre son raisonnement et l'interroger de la façon la plus neutre possible. Perplexe il la questionna.

« Qu'est-ce que ça explique ?

— Pourquoi les Scorpions peuvent devenir des assassins psychopathes, et pourquoi les Verseaux sont souvent incompris, finissent seuls et meurent parfois jeunes.

— C'est une malédiction ?

— Non, c'est inhérent à leur Maison. Tout comme les Gémeaux sont guettés par l'exaltation de leur vertu ou de leur despotisme, et les Vierge par un perfectionnisme spirituel qui les amène généralement à se sacrifier. Mais tout ceci ne se produit qu'en cas de déséquilibre majeur chez les chevaliers concernés. Et dans ce cas, il suffit de trouver l'élément qui contrebalance le pôle négatif, et tout rentre dans l'ordre.

— Et les Taureaux ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander malgré son soucis premier de comprendre ce qui arrivait à ses pairs.

— Leur gentillesse rime parfois avec l'oubli d'eux-mêmes, et ils risquent de se laisser étouffer par les ennuis des autres. Mais dans ton cas tu n'as rien à craindre, tu as su bâtir ton propre bonheur, avant de t'intéresser à celui de ceux qui gravitent autour de toi.

— Et ils ont perdu quoi en se séparant ? recentra Aldébaran, un peu douché par les révélations de Mélina.

— Un élément essentiel à l'existence de chaque homme. Ton ami Milo y survivra, tant que sa colère n'amènera pas un adversaire plus puissant que lui à croiser sa route. Mais ne compte pas que son caractère s'adoucisse. Pour Camus, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu tenir jusque-là, parce qu'il semble soumis à des tensions bien trop fortes. Comme s'il y avait autre chose, qui le plaçait encore plus directement en prise avec ce qu'il a perdu. Mais le jour ou l'abcès crèvera, ce sera au travers d'une action que personne ne comprendra et que tout le monde condamnera.

— Mais il leur manque quoi exactement ? s'agaça le Taureau qui voyait se profiler ses pires craintes.

— Il ne m'appartient pas de te donner la réponse.

— On peut les aider ?

— Je ne pense pas. Ils se sont piégés eux-mêmes, en devenant leur point d'équilibre réciproque. C'est pourquoi Athéna a gardé le silence. Il est inutile de s'attarder sur les problèmes qui n'ont pas de solution. Les seuls à pouvoir en trouver une, se sont eux-mêmes. Mais vu la nature de leur problème, il faut que tout se passe de manière spontanée.

— Tu crois que je devrais aller en parler à Shion ?

— Abstiens-toi si tu veux les aider. Trop de bonne volonté non concertée amène parfois les pires résultats. Et Marine risque déjà de déclencher la chute du jeu de domino. Mais l'arrêter ne servirait à rien. D'autres pions sont déjà en marche. »

Inconsciente de la scène et des commentaires suscités par son passage précipité, Marine poursuivait son chemin sans se laisser distraire. Elle atteignit la grande arène en arrivant par le haut des gradins A cette heure, l'affluence aux entraînements battait son plein. Quelques Bronzes s'échauffaient, Jabu ayant déjà entrepris de combattre Nachi, tandis que Shaina complétait la formation de trois apprentis particulièrement attentifs sous son autorité sévère. Nombreux étaient ceux à avoir pris place dans les gradins en attendant leur tour, et elle répondit d'un signe de tête à Aioros qui la salua des tribunes lui faisant face. Elle bénéficiait d'une vue d'ensemble panoramique sur les personnes présentes, et elle repéra immédiatement celui qu'elle cherchait. D'un pas décidé elle s'engagea sur l'un des quatre escaliers aux marches de pierre. Alors qu'elle accédait aux gradins les plus bas, le souvenir de son altercation de la veille avec Aiolia passa comme une ombre dans sa mémoire.

Tout était parti d'une discussion qui se voulait pourtant constructive. Fort de sa réconciliation avec son frère, le Lion recherchait le meilleur moyen de venir en aide à son ami Milo. Ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que le Scorpion devait mettre ses sentiments au clair avec Camus, mais pas sur la manière de procéder. Pour Aiolia, cela passait par la réunion plus ou moins forcée des deux protagonistes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient enfin une explication franche, quitte à les enfermer quelque part sous surveillance le temps imparti. Pour Marine, il existait auparavant un grain de sable à évacuer. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier l'attitude de Camus lorsqu'elle l'avait accueilli à son retour sur la plage. Elle avait beau se dire que lors de son arrivée le Verseau était toujours sous le coup de son amnésie, ce qui avait pu induire une certaine désorientation, le regard perdu qu'il avait posé autour de lui ce jour-là la hantait. Il ne correspondait en rien à celui d'un homme libéré de ses geôliers. C'était au contraire celui d'un survivant toujours sous le coup d'une traque. Et de façon totalement irrationnelle par rapport au peu d'éléments qu'elle possédait sur le personnage, elle se méfiait de Zoltan. Face à ses soupçons, Aiolia s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, répliquant que si le roumain avait encore eu quelque chose à se reprocher, Shion ne lui aurait jamais donné l'autorisation de poser un pied au Sanctuaire. Ce qui n'avait pas convaincu Marine.

« Si tu l'avais vu avant que l'armure ne lui rende sa mémoire », avait-elle inutilement insisté.

Cela avait dégénéré en altercation verbale, Aiolia se retranchant derrière les décisions du Grand Pope, elle, se fiant à son intuition féminine. Deux mondes inconciliables en cas de crise contradictoire. Ressassant ses questions insolubles au cours de la nuit, elle avait fini par prendre sa décision. Si Aiolia ne voulait pas l'écouter, elle irait chercher des réponses ailleurs.

Déterminée, elle s'engagea sur le terre-plein central, pour venir se planter à quelques pas derrière le Cancer. Angelo surveillait d'un œil attentif la lutte que se livraient à mains nues deux gardes qu'il jugeait particulièrement patauds au corps à corps, et qu'il avait décidé d'aguerrir. Il avait parfaitement senti l'arrivée de Marine et il savait qu'elle attendrait le temps qu'il en ait terminé. Mais l'insistance de sa présence déférente l'intrigua. Le chevalier de l'Aigle ne cachait pas le peu d'affection qu'elle lui portait, et leurs rapports étaient inexistants. Pour que cette femelle vienne le déranger, il fallait vraiment que quelque chose l'ennuie. Indiquant d'un geste à ses hommes de se retirer, il se retourna sans cacher sa curiosité. Pestant intérieurement contre le port du masque qui lui interdisait de décrypter les expressions de la jeune femme, il lui demanda d'un ton peu amène.

« Tu veux quelque chose Marine ?

— J'aurais besoin d'une information sur une de tes nouvelles recrues, répliqua-t-elle sans se laisser intimider.

— Rien que ça, persifla-t-il en relevant un sourcil moqueur. Tu me prends pour une balance. Leurs petits secrets, c'est confidentiel. »

Marine ne fut pas surprise d'être ainsi rembarrée. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort. Sa curiosité était totalement déplacée. Mais selon elle il en allait d'un cas de force majeur. Obtenir une réponse passait néanmoins par un minimum de confiance accordée de sa part. Elle connaissait suffisamment Death Mask pour savoir que si elle ne lui disait rien, elle n'obtiendrait rien. Ravalant sa fierté, elle accepta de ne pas tenir compte de ses exaspérantes manières.

« C'est pour Camus, précisa-t-elle devant le regard insistant de l'italien.

— Oh ! et depuis quand tu te préoccupes du Verseau ?

— Depuis son retour en fait, je suis sûre qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

— Mister freeze cache toujours quelque chose, fut la réponse lapidaire qu'elle obtint. C'est un expert dans l'art de la non communication. Tu n'avais pas encore remarqué ? »

Il la provoquait par plaisir, mais elle était trop soucieuse pour rentrer dans son jeu.

« Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que si ce n'était pas important, je ne serais pas venue te trouver, tenta-t-elle avec franchise.

— C'est exact, admit le Cancer en retrouvant son sérieux. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à obtenir une réponse en passant par Aiolia ? »

Il avait décidemment oublié d'être bête, et Marine commençait à regretter sa décision. Si c'était pour la faire tourner en bourrique, autant qu'elle trouve ailleurs une source d'information. D'autant plus qu'ils commençaient à devenir le centre d'intérêt de quelques-uns, et qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce que leurs propos s'ébruitent.

« Disons que nous avons une divergence d'opinion sur la question, avoua-t-elle en baissant la voix, décidé à tourner les talons s'il la chinait encore.

— Ah ! je comprends mieux ton soudain intérêt pour ma personne. »

Aussi infime fut-il, Angelo perçut son soupir d'agacement. Il comprit qu'elle allait s'en aller, et se rapprochant d'un pas, il enchaîna d'un air désinvolte avant qu'elle ne se détourne.

« Tu veux que je te rancarde sur Zoltan, c'est ça ?

— Simplement que tu me dises ce que tu en penses », confirma-t-elle.

Durant quelques instants, le Cancer prit le temps de l'observer en silence. C'était nouveau ça. Depuis quand le chevalier de l'Aigle émettait-elle des doutes sur le roumain, alors qu'elle était bien trop jeune lors de sa disparition pour se souvenir de lui ? Si une personne comme Marine, qu'il n'aimait pas certes, mais dont il ne mettait pas en doute l'intuition, soupçonnait quelque chose, il y avait peut-être matière à ce qu'il creuse davantage sa propre enquête sur le personnage.

« C'est une pourriture finie, répondit-il enfin en s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Il serait parfait pour certaines missions. Efficace, précis, discret et sans état d'âme. Quant à être fiable… A mon avis, c'est aussi le genre de personne que déteste le Verseau.

— Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en comprenant de plus en plus mal comment les deux hommes pouvaient cohabiter ensemble.

Death Mask eut un sourire qu'elle jugea méprisant.

« C'est un glaçon, mais un glaçon qui a ses principes. Son enseignement lui a appris à obéir aux ordres, et il le blinde comme nous tous face à des questions d'ordre trop personnel. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit capable d'appliquer un tel détachement pour tout ce qui touche à son domaine privé. Il est trop droit. »

Ça rejoignait ce que pensait Marine, mais elle avait besoin d'une certitude.

« Donc, il ne pourrait jamais s'entendre avec quelqu'un comme lui, acheva-t-elle en cherchant une confirmation.

— Non, sauf s'il a envie de l'aider », la détrompa l'italien comme à plaisir.

Désorienté par sa répartie, Marine ne savait plus que croire.

« Comment ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle sans cacher sa contrariété.

— Je te l'ai dit : parce qu'il est trop droit », lui assena Angelo visiblement amusé, en reprenant délibérément son premier propos.

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison, et elle n'était pas plus avancée. Rappelant ses hommes d'un geste, le Cancer lui signifia d'une expression goguenarde que la conversation s'achevait là. A elle de se débrouiller avec le peu d'informations qu'il venait malgré tout de lui livrer. Perplexe, elle s'éloigna. Décidemment, quelque chose ne collait pas. Elle ne devait rien au Verseau, mais en tant que chevalier, son esprit de corps la forçait à se mobiliser. Et puis il y avait Aiolia. Elle avait la conviction qu'ils étaient tous en train de passer à côté de quelque chose de grave concernant le français. Et connaissant son amant, elle savait qu'il serait le premier à s'en mordre les doigts. Mais s'ingérer dans les affaires d'un chevalier d'Or demandait une raison en béton. Il fallait qu'elle poursuive ses investigations. Et soudain un fait lui revint en mémoire. D'après Hyoga, Kayla connaissait bien Zoltan. Elle avait aussi été très proche du Verseau durant son enfance, même si elle restait généralement discrète sur cette partie de sa vie. Plusieurs fois, Marine avait surprise l'australienne en train d'épier Zoltan. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, se demandant ce que sa consœur pouvait bien trouver d'attrayant au roumain. Bel homme certes, malgré la cicatrice qui le défigurait en partie, mais dégageant une aura à faire fuir les adeptes de tendresse partagée. Malgré sa curiosité, elle ne connaissait pas assez la jeune femme et ne l'avait pas interrogée.

Ce qui l'avait par contre plus étonnée, c'était l'altercation qui avait paru opposer Kayla à une autre femme quelques jours plus tôt. Du haut de la falaise où elle se trouvait alors, Marine n'avait pas pu entendre ce que se disaient les deux silhouettes en contrebas sur la plage. Mais la conversation paraissait houleuse. A un moment, elle avait bien cru qu'elles allaient en venir aux mains. C'était d'autant plus surprenant, que réservée et assez solitaire à l'ordinaire, Kayla passait pour un pilier de patience, de douceur et de modération. Elle avait reconnu l'australienne à sa somptueuse chevelure de lin qui s'argentait sous le soleil. La seconde était restée dans une zone d'ombre rocheuse, trop loin de toute façon pour l'identifier sous ses vêtements de garde. Flairant une nouvelle piste, la japonaise décida de rejoindre ses consœurs.

Suivant d'un œil distrait l'affrontement qui venait de reprendre entre ses hommes, le Cancer regarda Marine remonter l'escalier pour disparaître en haut des gradins, en espérant que ses réponses évasives l'avaient suffisamment désorientée pour qu'elle demeure encore un temps loin de Zoltan. Non pas qu'il craignait la concurrence dans la course aux questions, mais ce qui se tramait lui semblait beaucoup trop complexe et à la limite inquiétant, pour qu'un chevalier qui n'en maîtriserait pas tous les éléments s'en approche. Il était maintenant certain qu'il existait un énorme contentieux entre Camus et le roumain. Il y rattachait son apprenti, la gamine qui le fuyait comme une souris un chat, et le troisième larron auprès duquel Sergueï était allé se réfugier. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Milo, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Son étrange répartie sur le fait que Sergueï rentrait effectivement en résonnance avec une partie de l'esprit et des émotions du français, avait fini par lui rappeler la mise en garde, que transmettaient les chevaliers d'Or à leurs successeurs sur un interdit bien particulier. Ne pouvant pas être directement concerné sur cette génération, à l'exemple d'une majorité de ses pairs, il avait jusque-là remisé cette information dans un coin de sa mémoire, en attendant de la donner à celle ou à celui qui le remplacerait. Mais force était de constater que le Verseau était un des rares qui aurait eu cette possibilité. Aurait… Si…. Parce qu'en théorie, sachant ce qu'il savait, c'était impossible.

En tout cas, il valait mieux que Shion n'ait pas accès à certaines informations. Le vieux renard avait certainement des doutes, mais pour l'instant rien de probant. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait déjà dit adieu à son apprenti. Cette histoire lui déplaisait. Il cohabitait depuis assez longtemps maintenant avec le gamin, pour affirmer qu'il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui. Et puis il y avait le cas du Verseau. S'il y en avait bien un qu'il ne voyait pas se mettre dans une situation pareille, c'était lui. Il ne savait pas encore s'il aiderait ou non Milo à lui sauver la mise, mais toutes ces questions avaient au moins l'avantage de le tirer de son ennui. La sanction d'Hadès commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Il avait besoin d'action, ou tout au moins d'un dérivatif lui apportant un peu de surprise pour exercer ses neurones, et cet étrange jeu de pistes, qui risquait de partager pas mal de monde s'il s'avérait que les pires craintes étaient fondées, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Demeurait le problème Zoltan, qu'il parvenait mal à raccorder à cette énigme. Il se trouvait pourtant bien un lien, mais il lui semblait inexploitable, parce qu'objectivement le roumain n'était pas l'allié du français.

Il existait bien une personne qui pourrait lui apporter un début de réponse concrète. C'était Saga. A la manière dont le regard du Scorpion s'égarait parfois sur le troisième temple, il savait qu'il y songeait aussi. Mais il était quasiment certain que Milo ne bougerait pas, de peur de trahir Camus. Interroger le Gémeau revenait à lui faire part des soupçons qui planaient sur le Verseau. Dans ce cadre, il était impossible de déterminer à l'avance la réaction de l'ancien Grand Pope. Usurpée ou non, sa fonction précédente le plaçait d'office dans le camp des infréquentables pour la sécurité du français si celui-ci était coupable. En théorie. Parce qu'en pratique, Death Mask n'était pas certain qu'il se montrerait aussi implacable que Shion. Il avait trop été malmené lui-même, et vis-à-vis de Camus il avait aussi des choses à se faire pardonner. Ce qui en cas de faute réelle risquait de semer une sacré zizanie. Décidemment, il allait adorer les semaines à venir.

Occupé dans la réserve de l'armurerie à trier et ranger un lot de pièces en cuir qui servirait à renforcer les plastrons des protections des simples soldats, Yannis jetait de fréquents regards derrière lui. Il tournait le dos à la porte, et il se sentait vulnérable. Depuis que Sergueï était venu le trouver la veille, il redoutait de tomber nez à nez avec celle qui l'avait réceptionné des mains d'Alexeï à son arrivée en Grèce. Le passage éclair et désespéré de l'enfant, avait eu le don de la faire réapparaître. Yannis était à présent certain qu'elle les guettait tous depuis le début, et à vrai dire il avait presque aussi peur de cette femme que de Zoltan.

Enveloppée dans une grande cape noire, elle l'avait surpris à la fermeture de l'échoppe, alors qu'il regagnait la soupente qu'il partageait avec un autre apprenti pour dormir. Suivant une venelle désertée par une tombée de la nuit précoce et fraîche en cette saison, il marchait rapidement entre deux habitations aux murs aveugles, lorsqu'il s'était senti violemment agrippé par une épaule, pour se retrouver projeté avec force contre la muraille. Surpris, il avait songé à appeler à l'aide trop tard. Debout devant lui, son agresseur le bâillonnait d'une main, tandis que l'autre se refermait sans douceur sur sa gorge. Il avait tout de suite compris qu'il avait affaire à une guerrière de l'île. Le vêtement dont elle se couvrait avait beau dissimuler son grade, le masque de métal poli qui couvrait son visage la désignait comme une de celles qu'il devait craindre.

« Qu'est-ce que Sergueï te voulait ? » le questionna-t-elle en enlevant sa main sur sa bouche tout en accentuant la pression sur son cou.

Il avait aussitôt reconnu sa voix. Bravement, il avait essayé de maîtriser sa nervosité pour lui répondre.

« Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Tout ça l'effraye. Il n'a pas voulu mal faire.

— Un gamin qui a le potentiel d'un chevalier en devenir, l'avait-elle repris avec suspicion.

— Il n'est pas habitué à tout ça. Et puis son Maître n'est pas du genre facile. »

Cette fois-ci sa réplique avait semblé la convaincre, et elle l'avait relâché pour reculer d'un pas.

« Eh bien j'espère que tu as su le consoler. Que ce soit la dernière fois que j'ai à intervenir. Il n'y aura pas d'autre avertissement. »

Elle avait disparu en bondissant sur le toit le plus proche à ces derniers mots, et Yannis avait bien dû attendre vingt bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir poursuivre sa route, tant son cœur battait la chamade et que son esprit s'affolait sur la décision à prendre. Aucun d'entre eux n'était plus en sécurité. Sergueï lui avait raconté comment il s'était heurté à Death Mask à cause du Verseau. C'était surréaliste. Comment le petit garçon pouvait-il à ce point ressentir le français ? Même ici, sur cette île étrange, cela paraissait bizarre. Il n'y avait qu'à observer la réaction des adultes. Et si le Maître de Sergueï se mettait à fouiner, il ne donnait pas cher de leur secret et de leurs mensonges. Sans compter ce Milo, dont le petit russe lui avait raconté qu'il avait lui aussi posé plein de questions.

Il devait prévenir Camus. Lui seul saurait comment réagir. Trop d'éléments menaçaient de les déstabiliser individuellement. S'ils se rassemblaient, peut-être auraient-ils une chance d'échapper à leurs ennemis communs. Yannis comprenait mal pourquoi le Verseau mettait autant de temps pour réagir. En théorie, sa position de chevalier d'Or le plaçait nettement au-dessus de Zoltan. Son silence devait être motivé par une bonne raison, mais Yannis sentait qu'il y avait urgence. Trop de curieux commençaient à leur tourner autour. A commencer par cette jeune femme à l'étrange et longue chevelure, si claire qu'on l'aurait dit d'argent fondu sous le soleil. Comme toutes celles qui vivaient ici, hormis les servantes, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais s'il s'accordait au reste de sa personne, il devinait qu'il devait être d'une rare beauté. Elle était venue le trouver en se présentant sous le nom de Kayla. Elle cherchait de nouveaux gantelets de métal, et tout en détaillant la marchandise, elle avait engagé la conversation. Yannis ne s'était pas méfié, jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaye de savoir pourquoi le Verseau avait visité cette armurerie il y avait quelque temps. Il s'en était tiré en jouant les abrutis, mais il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir convaincu.

La mort dans l'âme, Yannis avait donc pris la décision de désobéir à celle qui les surveillait dans l'ombre, pour essayer de rejoindre le Verseau. Et depuis qu'il était levé, il guettait l'occasion de pouvoir se faufiler hors de l'armurerie sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Le temps qu'il devrait mettre pour répertorier et stocker toutes ces croûtes de cuir lui donnait une occasion unique. Yorgos lui faisait maintenant suffisamment confiance pour ne pas le déranger durant les heures à venir. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve un prétexte pour emprunter l'escalier sacré.

Regardant autour de lui, il saisit une sorte de plaque d'armure en fer travaillé, que Yorgos avait remisé sur une étagère haute en attendant de terminer de la marteler. Yannis savait que le chevalier d'Or de la première Maison était réputé en tant qu'armurier. L'adolescent se doutait que les fonctions de Yorgos et du Bélier n'avaient rien de similaires, mais il espérait que ce petit point commun lui permettrait au moins d'atteindre le premier temple.

Silencieusement Yannis se glissa au-dehors. L'activité matinale battait son plein, et il put se fondre à la masse sans se faire remarquer. Les chemins qui menaient aux différentes aires d'entraînement étaient nombreux. Il les dépassa avec le sentiment de s'engager en terre inconnue. Jetant de fréquents regards derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi, il se repérait au toit caractéristique du premier temple pour progresser. Il avançait en ayant parfaitement conscience d'outrepasser ses limites. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression les rencontres devenaient moins fréquentes, et il finit par s'engager sur un sentier totalement désert. De chaque côté, deux haies de résineux entrecroisaient leur branchages au-dessus de sa tête. Le cœur battant la chamade, il suivit le couvert de l'allée végétale qui le mena jusqu'à un large chemin pavée de marbre. Celui-ci s'achevait une centaine de mètres plus loin sur sa gauche, au pied de l'escalier monumental dont il ne voyait pas le bout, et qui serpentait à l'assaut de la montagne.

Avec une hésitation perceptible, il prit cette direction. Personne ne s'approchait jamais d'aussi près du cœur du Domaine Sacré sans raison, et il serait sévèrement châtié s'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre Camus avant de se faire surprendre. Levant la tête, il fut effaré de constater qu'à cette distance, le temple du Lion ressemblait à une miniature, alors qu'il n'apercevait même pas celui du Verseau. Pris de découragement, il faillit renoncer. Seul le souvenir des larmes de Sergueï le poussèrent à avancer. Etouffant un soupir, il entreprit la longue escalade.

Redoutant à chaque instant de croiser un domestique, ou pire, un garde, il se mit à courir. Mais la montée était si rude et longue, qu'il dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle plusieurs fois avant de voir se profiler le temple du Bélier. Il savait que tout ce jouerait à cette première étape. Il allait devoir convaincre le chevalier qui l'occupait de l'amener auprès de Camus, et pour cela, s'il le fallait il était prêt à lui dire une partie de la vérité. Il n'avait aperçu qu'une seule fois le chevalier d'Or du Bélier depuis son arrivée, mais il lui semblait nettement moins effrayant que le colosse qui habitait l'étage supérieur, et puis sa réputation était celle d'un homme acceptant le dialogue.

Yannis gravit les dernières marches avec une appréhension certaine, et ce fut presque en regrettant de ne pas déjà voir surgir la silhouette du propriétaire des lieux de l'antique bâtiment blanc, qu'il prit pied sur le parvis de celui-ci. Le lieu demeurait curieusement désert. Le chevalier ne pouvait pourtant pas ignorer sa présence. A moins qu'il soit absent. Auquel cas il allait se trouver confronté à un autre problème, car il était certain qu'il était impossible de franchir un temple aussi facilement, à moins d'y être autorisé. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance. S'il parvenait à passer, il allait devoir monter la seconde volée de marche et surtout s'adresser au géant qu'il redoutait.

Yannis s'approcha lentement de l'entrée du temple. L'intérieur plus sombre ne laissait rien deviner au-delà de quelques mètres, et il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'engouffrer plus avant d'un pas déterminé. La dureté du choc qui l'arrêta se répercuta désagréablement dans tout son corps. Il venait de se heurter de plein fouet à un mur invisible. Endolori, il recula de quelques pas en se massant le nez. Un rire moqueur se fit entendre derrière lui. Faisant volte-face, il se retrouva nez à nez devant un garçon d'environ son âge, tout aussi roux, et dont les yeux également verts le fixaient avec un amusement un peu méprisant. La ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Plus grand que lui, deux points étranges marquant son front dépouillé de sourcils, sa tunique caractéristique et sa musculature fine bien développée trahissaient un apprenti. Dressé devant lui, il lui interdisait toute retraite, et Yannis déglutit avec difficulté. S'il ne parvenait pas à le convaincre, c'était fichu.

« Que fais-tu là ? lui demanda l'inconnu avec une curiosité empreinte de méfiance.

— Je venais voir Mu du Bélier.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour lui apporter ceci », mentit-il en présentant le morceau d'armure qu'il avait dérobé à l'armurerie.

Le regard de l'autre garçon ne fit que passer sur le bout de métal avant de se durcir pour se fixer à nouveau sur lui.

« Tu prétends que mon Maître aurait un intérêt quelconque à manipuler un vulgaire morceau de ferraille. Tu mens. Qui t'envoies ? »

Le jeune russe comprit qu'il ne le tromperait pas, mais peut-être parviendrait-il à l'amadouer en jouant la carte de la franchise. Les années passées à survivre au sein des gangs de Moscou lui avaient appris à déchiffrer une physionomie, et mis à part de la méfiance, il ne percevait aucune hostilité chez son interlocuteur.

« Laisse-moi voir ton Maître. Je te jure que je ne veux de mal à personne. C'est une question vraiment importante », tenta-t-il avec une expression inconsciemment suppliante.

Déstabilisé par son accent sincère et son regard malheureux, Kiki de l'Appendix répondit avec un peu moins de rudesse.

« Mon Maître est absent. Mais si tu veux, tu peux me laisser un message, je le lui transmettrai. Et je ne dirai à personne d'autre que tu es monté jusqu'ici. »

Avec un désespoir non feint, Yannis secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux parler qu'à un chevalier d'Or. Mais peut-être pourrais-tu aller chercher Camus ?

— Tu voudrais que j'aille déranger Camus du Verseau pour toi ?

— S'il te plaît. C'est vraiment très important. »

Les yeux arrondis de stupeur du jeune apprenti prouvaient au moins à Yannis qu'il venait de marquer un point en surprenant son adversaire, mais il ne sut jamais qu'elle aurait été sa réponse. Car alors que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche pour la lui donner, une voix qu'il aurait aimé ne plus jamais entendre s'éleva des premières marches.

« Inutile de te mettre martel en tête pour lui. Il cherche à gagner ta confiance pour détourner ton attention. Ce n'est qu'un sale petit voleur. »

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers la femme masquée qui venait d'apparaître dans un beau mouvement d'ensemble. Sous sa défroque de garde ordinaire, rien ne la distinguaient des autres guerrières masquées assimilées à ce poste. De taille moyenne, une longue chevelure brune rejetée librement derrière ses épaules, elle conservait une carrure relativement fine qui la désignait plus comme une adepte des coups rapides et acrobatiques, que des attaques franches et directes. Ses bras nus laissaient apparaître une peau presque mate malgré l'hiver, et Yannis nota qu'elle semblait boiter légèrement de la jambe gauche. Jamais encore elle ne s'était laissée observer de cette manière, et le jeune russe en conçut une peur intense. Il voulut la contredire, lorsqu'il vit le regard lourd de doute que Kiki posait à présent sur lui. Entre ses mains, la plaque d'armure brillait comme une preuve irréfutable.

« Non, balbutia-t-il, tétanisé de frayeur.

— Et cette plaque de métal, tu ne l'as peut-être pas dérobée au vieux Yorgos ? poursuivit son ennemie d'une voix froide, en s'avançant d'une démarche assurée. Je t'ai vu sortir de la remise avec cet objet. Ça m'a paru bizarre et je t'ai suivi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais en faire, mais une chose est sûre, tu n'es qu'un sale voleur, et je vais te ramener pour qu'un des chefs de sections te donne le châtiment que tu mérites. »

Laissant tomber sur le sol la pièce d'armure maintenant inutile, Yannis n'eut que le temps de faire un saut en arrière pour lui échapper et s'enfuir par le premier raidillon qu'il aperçut donnant sur un des côtés du temple du Bélier. S'engageant dans un taillis buissonneux, il se mit à dévaler la pente sans se soucier de s'aventurer en terrain inconnu. Vive comme l'éclair, elle était déjà sur sa trace.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en charge », cria-t-elle à Kiki avant de disparaître à son tour sur le versant abrupt.

Ebranlé par l'assurance de la jeune femme, Kiki ne bougea pas. De toute manière il n'avait pas d'argument pour s'opposer à ce garde qui ne faisait que son devoir. Mais dès son retour il en parlerait quand même à son Maître. Le jeune garçon dont il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas le nom lui faisait presque de la peine, et cette histoire lui semblait bizarre. Ennuyé, il ramassa le morceau d'armure abandonné sur le sol.


	28. Chapitre : Premières victimes

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Sonia : **_Tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps pour connaître le sort de Yannis. Il va t'être révélé dès les premiers paragraphes. Merci à toi pour ta review ^^._

**Tari :**_ Heureuse de te revoir ^^.Le couple Aldébaran/Mélina a beau être paisible, il cache aussi ses secrets. La preuve. On peut dire que grâce à sa compagne, Aldébaran part avec un coup d'avance concernant Camus. C'est bien, parce que la bombe à retardement Verseau va d'une certaine manière voir son système de mise à feu enclenché dès ce chapitre. Marine se pose les bonnes questions, mais elle fonce un peu à l'aveuglette. Ce qui lorsqu'on côtoie un guêpier peut s'avérer dangereux. Elle agit aussi avant tout pour Aiolia. Sera-t-elle vraiment acquise au Verseau en cas de retournement de la situation ? Pour Yannis, je te répondrai comme à Sonia. Et concernant sa poursuivante, tu vas avoir droit à certaines révélations dans ce chapitre, qui devrait vraiment te mettre sur sa piste._

**Marianclea :**_ L'image du « papa » colle bien à Shion je trouve, mais comme tu ne vas pas tarder à le constater, un « papa » qui peut se montrer aussi sévère. L'hallali pour Zoltan, il approche également. Ce qui ne devrait pas en chagriner beaucoup ^^. Pour le Cancer, en fait je crois que j'ai un petit faible pour lui^^. J'ai beau le confiner en personnage secondaire, il finit toujours par prendre de l'importance. Et puis je trouve que ce côté « je vous aiderai peut-être, si j'en ai envie, mais il ne faudra pas me le faire remarquer » lui va bien. Comme tu le soulignes, Mélina m'a permis de vous faire un super gros résumé de la situation. Vu la complexité de ce qui arrive maintenant, je crois que c'était le moment. Parce-que concernant la commanditaire et Sergueï, tu devrais avoir de gros soupçons à la fin de ce chapitre (lis ma note^^). Et Yannis va effectivement être l'instigateur de l'écroulement du château de cartes pour Camus._

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont adressé leurs bons vœux. A mon tour je vous présente à tous mes meilleurs vœux pour 2011.**

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Des décisions malencontreuses) : **_Heureux en ménage,__Aldébaran aimerait que tous partagent la même quiétude. Le passage précipité de Marine dans son temple, le porte à se soucier de ses frères d'armes, et il profite du don particulier de Mélina pour essayer de trouver comment aider Camus et Milo. Celle-ci le met alors en garde contre l'éparpillement des bonnes volontés. De son côté Marine interroge Angelo sur Zoltan, mais le Cancer lui donne un minimum de réponses. En dernier recours la japonaise décide de se tourner vers Kayla. Angelo quant à lui commence à deviner ce que Milo redoute à cause de Sergueï, mais lui aussi a du mal à croire que le Verseau ait pu se fourvoyer dans une telle situation. Saga pourrait lui apporter un début de réponse. Il hésite pourtant à interroger le Gémeau sur le sujet, sachant que son ancienne fonction de Grand Pope le placera d'office en adversaire du Verseau si celui-ci a réellement failli. La désobéissance de Sergueï, a elle, eu plus d'un observateur, et Yannis voit resurgir l'ennemie masquée de Camus avec inquiétude. Contre toute prudence, il décide d'aller prévenir le Verseau, mais il se heurte à Kiki en arrivant au premier temple. Désespéré il essaye de le convaincre de contacter Camus, lorsque la femme qu'il redoute surgit en l'accusant de vol. Il n'a pas d'autre solution pour lui échapper que de s'enfuir._

* * *

**NOTE : **_Alors là à mon avis, même si ce chapitre ne va pas vous expliquer pourquoi Sergueï est un problème, vous devriez commencer à avoir de gros doutes sur qui est le petit russe. De même que sur l'ennemie de Camus. J'ai déjà parlé d'elle, succinctement (c'était exprès ^^), mais je l'ai citée à un moment donné. Je vous jure que j'ai vraiment mis mes plus gros sabots pour vous donner des indices^^._

* * *

CHAPITRE 28 : PREMIERES VICTIMES

Camus rentrait particulièrement désappointé, après de longues heures occupées à arpenter inutilement les sentiers et les terre-pleins camouflés courant le long de la montagne sacrée. Il avait surpris la conversation de deux gardes en revenant du Palais, et alors qu'à son ordinaire il passait près d'eux avec son détachement habituel, il avait entendu le nom de Yorgos et l'évocation d'un rouquin voleur. Les deux hommes étaient hilares face la stupidité de ce dernier, qui n'avait pas trouvé mieux que d'essayer d'emprunter l'escalier interdit, et qui se terrait depuis comme un lapin alors qu'un des leur avait inutilement essayé de le rattraper. Son signalement avait été donné à tous depuis, et la faim finirait bien par le faire sortir du bois. En s'apercevant enfin de la présence du Verseau qui s'était immobilisé derrière eux, les gardes s'étaient un instant figés, avant de se retourner pour le saluer avec crainte. Désagréablement interpelé par leur bavardage, le français les avait sèchement rappelés à l'ordre, tout en les questionnant succinctement. Il avait rapidement acquis la conviction que Yannis avait tenté de le rejoindre. Depuis, il le recherchait à son tour. En vain.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de son propre temple, Camus tenta de se rassurer. Entre les anfractuosités de roche, les taillis sauvages, les failles qui s'ouvraient aux endroits les plus inattendus, les ruines éparpillées et les anciennes habitations abandonnées, les cachettes étaient multiples. Yannis était malin, et avec un peu de chance il échapperait encore un moment à la poursuite des gardes, le temps qu'il le retrouve. Il s'inquiétait plus des conséquences que cette imprudence allait engendrer auprès de Zoltan. Il y avait fort à parier qu'à cette heure, celui-ci était aussi sur sa trace. Le Verseau s'expliquait mal l'attitude suicidaire de l'adolescent, mais connaissant Yannis il ne mettait pas en doute l'urgence qui avait dû le pousser à agir. Pour parer à toute mauvaise surprise, il allait devoir passer lui-même à la contre-offensive, et il n'était pas prêt.

En approchant du onzième temple, un rassemblement inhabituel attira son attention. Kayla et Hyoga se tenaient sur un éperon rocheux, séparé du long ruban de l'escalier par un large précipice qui plongeait une centaine de mètres plus bas. Près d'eux, un garde leur désignait visiblement quelque chose situé en contrebas. Intrigué, Camus s'avança à son tour, autant que le gouffre de son côté le lui permettait. Baissant les yeux, il n'eut aucun mal à repérer l'objet de l'attention des trois autres. Une dizaine de mètres plus bas, une saillie dans la roche formait une petite plate-forme, juste assez grande pour avoir interrompu la chute de celui qui s'y était fracassé. La fuite de Yannis s'arrêtait définitivement sur ce pan de montagne. Le Verseau n'avait pas besoin de s'en approcher davantage pour comprendre qu'il était mort, et il serra les poings. La pente était quasiment inaccessible là où se tenaient Hyoga et les deux autres. Pour que l'adolescent ait décidé de l'emprunter malgré le danger, il fallait qu'il se soit réellement senti menacé, à moins qu'on ne l'y ait contraint.

Camus sentait la colère prendre le pas sur la peine. Et celle-ci enflait et se retournait contre lui-même au fur et à mesure qu'il se reprochait son inertie. Il avait échoué. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses formelles. Yannis n'était qu'un apprenti débarqué depuis peu, et affecté à une tâche où il serait facile à remplacer. Le vol dont on le suspectait avait été commis par un sans grade, et la pièce d'armure retrouvée clôturait l'affaire. Il n'y aurait pas d'enquête. A peine une annotation dans un registre, qui ne mentionnerait aucun de ceux ayant participé à sa traque. À moins de se trahir et d'exposer clairement ses doutes pour faire éclater la vérité, Camus n'avait aucun moyen de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un accident ou d'un meurtre. Et si comme il le soupçonnait, Zoltan ou sa comparse étaient passés à l'attaque, les affronter ouvertement en ignorant d'où pourrait venir le prochain coup, ne servirait qu'à donner à son ennemie cachée la possibilité de le vaincre avant qu'il ait le temps de s'organiser. Mais l'amertume qui grandissait en lui l'armait d'une détermination farouche. Il se passerait de la voie officielle. C'était un conflit d'ordre privé, et il le réglerait à sa convenance, dut-il franchir la ligne des interdits du Sanctuaire. De toute manière, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Sur le versant opposé, son disciple et celle qui aurait dû normalement recevoir l'armure du Cygne venaient de l'apercevoir. Le soleil couchant ne dissimulait encore rien, et un instant il croisa le regard nettement interrogateur et inquiet de Hyoga. Visiblement celui-ci se posait des questions sur la raison qui avait poussé l'adolescent à fuir dans la direction du temple du Verseau. C'était parfaitement illogique. Il y avait tout de même des chemins plus évidents, et nettement moins dangereux. Une fois de plus ce fut Camus qui détourna les yeux, ce qui ne fit que renforcer les doutes du russe.

Depuis leur altercation de la veille, Hyoga hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Il avait rejoint Kayla dans l'espoir d'en apprendre davantage sur Zoltan. Apparemment la jeune femme se méfiait de plus en plus du roumain, et sa préoccupation pour Camus avait paru enfler d'un cran, mais elle avait refusé de partager avec lui ses craintes, comme si un fait nouveau la rendait réticente à se confier à qui ce soit. Et à ce moment précis, il la sentait plus tendue qu'un arc à ses côtés. Il aurait juré qu'elle connaissait le nom du malheureux garçon dont la dépouille gisait quelques mètres plus bas. A l'exemple de son Maître, dont le regard glacé affichait la colère, elle irradiait de contrariété contenue. Soudain elle eut une sorte de cri rentré, comme un hoquet de surprise. De derrière son masque, elle semblait fixer un élément qui lui avait jusque-là échappé près du cadavre. Se penchant légèrement en avant pour avoir une vision d'ensemble, Hyoga put mieux observer à son tour, et il comprit ce qui venait d'attirer son attention. Si les membres de l'adolescent disposés en étoile grotesque trahissaient plusieurs fractures, la mort ne lui avait pas fait le cadeau de le saisir immédiatement. Il avait eu le temps de tracer avec son propre sang quelques signes sur la roche. Le mot inachevé écrit en cyrillique était incompréhensible pour la majorité des habitants du Sanctuaire, mais parfaitement identifiable pour une personne ayant vécue de longues années en Sibérie.

De là où il se trouvait, Camus n'avait pu que l'apercevoir, et à la manière dont le Verseau serrait à présent les poings et crispait les mâchoires, Hyoga était convaincu qu'il lui était destiné. Les lettres en russe épelaient « boite » ou « boiteux », mais elles semblaient incomplètes et appelaient un féminin. Pour le Cygne, ce mot demeurait une énigme, mais s'il se fiait au trouble qu'il percevait maintenant nettement chez Kayla et à l'immobilité presque fascinée de son Maître, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas pour les deux autres chevaliers de Glace. Il vit soudain le français relever la tête, et planter avec une sorte de rage froide ses yeux assombris de colère sur le visage anonyme de l'australienne. Mal à l'aise sous ce regard porteur d'une accusation muette, la jeune femme laissa échapper un murmure presque désespéré.

« Ce n'est plus possible, je dois l'arrêter. »

Elle allait s'élancer lorsque d'un mouvement vif, Hyoga saisit son bras dans une poigne de fer.

« Kayla, et si tu me disais franchement ce qui se passe. »

Elle parut hésiter, eut un mouvement de tête désolé vers Camus, puis secoua sa longue crinière blonde en désignant le garde derrière eux.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de réparer les erreurs des autres Hyoga. Je vais m'en charger.

— Dis-moi au moins qui vous menace.

— Non, mais reste auprès de Camus. Protège-le », acheva-t-elle en se dégageant.

— Kayla, attends ! »

Mais se mettant à courir, la jeune femme disparaissait déjà dans les rochers.

De l'autre côté de la faille, le Verseau la regarda partir avec l'envie grandissante de transformer en cercle polaire toute la zone autour de lui. Seule la présence trop proche du garde le retenait encore de se laisser aller à sa fureur. Il venait enfin de découvrir qui se cachait derrière Zoltan et il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère contre lui-même. Il s'était fait manipuler comme le dernier des imbéciles. La réaction extrême de Kayla, dont il avait parfaitement saisi le trouble, ne laissait place à aucune autre interprétation. Elle aussi savait, et elle avait dû comprendre avant lui. Comment n'avait-il pas pu songer à « elle » avant ? Comment avait-« elle » pu prendre autant d'emprise ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de se taire autrefois ? Comment ne s'était-il pas aperçu que ça allait déraper ? Pour couvrir Kayla, qui dans un sens lui avait déjà semblé suffisamment punie comme cela à cause d'« elle » ? Ou parce que bien qu'il se refusât alors de se l'avouer, la situation mise en place autrefois lui convenait ? Objectivement, Kayla était tout aussi victime que coupable. Tout autant que lui. Ils allaient devoir affronter le monstre qu'ils avaient créé. C'était un immense gâchis.

Et alors que les morceaux du puzzle achevaient de se mettre en place dans son esprit, il fut brutalement confronté à une seconde réalité qui lui donna envie de hurler. Serguei…. Il n'avait aucune certitude, mais un immense soupçon. Comment avait-il pu s'aveugler à ce point ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas trente-six explications possibles au lien étonnant que le petit russe avait établi avec lui. Comment se faisait-il d'ailleurs qu'il l'ait rencontré dans les sous-sols de Moscou ? Devait-il croire au hasard, ou un Dieu sournois lui avait-il soufflé cette stratégie élaborée ? Si ce qu'il croyait avoir deviné était vrai, qu'« elle » l'ait mis volontairement ou non sur son chemin, « elle » ne pouvait pas ignorer qui était l'enfant lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Sanctuaire. Comment avait–« elle » osé les mettre dans une situation pareille ? Si ce qu'il redoutait était bien exact, ça le plaçait dans la pire des positions pour un chevalier d'Or, et ça le condamnait, parce qu'il n'abandonnerait pas l'enfant à son sort sans protester. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Milo lorsqu'il découvrirait la vérité. Il en était d'ailleurs bien prêt s'il songeait à ses étranges questions précédentes. Même si le Scorpion ne l'aimait plus aujourd'hui, il n'était pas certain qu'il accepte la trahison d'hier. Tout avait beau s'être enchaîné à la suite d'évènements très particuliers, il doutait que le grec qualifie autrement ce qui était arrivé un soir d'hiver. Dans ce cadre, leur séparation s'apparentait presque à une bénédiction.

Penser à Milo raviva une plaie douloureuse, et il dut baisser la tête pour que son disciple ne voit pas son regard s'embuer sous l'assaut de deux larmes qu'il retint difficilement. Jamais le Scorpion ne comprendrait. Il croirait qu'il s'était moqué de lui, alors qu'il avait simplement fait preuve d'une naïveté incroyable. Perdre dans ce naufrage la crédibilité de son amour pour Milo serait sans doute le plus difficile. Mais malgré sa colère et son chagrin, il ne pouvait pas laisser Kayla affronter seule son ennemie. L'australienne savait comment la trouver, il en était convaincu. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait organisé son retour au Sanctuaire il y a six ans, quelques mois après qu'il ait lui-même retrouvé sa trace à Moscou. Pour la sécurité des deux jeunes femmes, ils avaient alors convenu qu'il ne se mêlerait plus de rien. Celle qui semblait le haïr aujourd'hui devait dissimuler son identité, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle fréquente un chevalier d'Or. Le risque qu'on la reconnaisse était trop important. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa détermination.

Camus se souvenait du jour où elle avait réussi à le rejoindre. Elle semblait vouloir lui annoncer quelque chose, mais l'arrivée intempestive de Milo l'avait obligée à se cacher. Elle s'était ensuite emportée, lui reprochant la tournure qu'avait prise sa relation avec le grec, et il avait compris ce jour-là qu'il avait commis une première erreur en lui mentant sur ses véritables sentiments pour Milo des années plus tôt. Elle était repartie sans qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Quelques semaines plus tard, la guerre du Sanctuaire éclatait. Les entrelacs du temps avaient fini de brouiller les pistes, et notamment celle qui aurait dû lui faire comprendre pour Sergueï. Un an de mort effective et quatre ans à dériver seul dans une dimension inconnue, l'avaient empêché de saisir toutes les implications de la faute qu'il avait commise sept ans auparavant, à la suite d'une mission en Russie, qui avait failli particulièrement mal tourner. Avec le recul, il jugeait ce concours de circonstances pitoyables. Il était inexcusable, et aujourd'hui plus que lui-même, Sergueï risquait d'en payer le prix fort. Mais avant d'essayer de trouver une solution, il devait rejoindre Kayla.

Camus allait s'élancer à sa poursuite, lorsqu'un ordre mental de Shion lui enjoignit de monter immédiatement au Palais. Il eut un instant d'indécision, avant de rejoindre le treizième temple. Désobéir ne le servirait pas, surtout à présent qu'il se doutait du problème qu'allait immanquablement soulever Sergueï. Attirer l'attention sur « elle » désignerait immanquablement l'enfant si d'autres que lui remarquaient le lien qui les unissait. Décidemment, elle avait tout planifié.

Comme il s'en doutait, Shion l'interrogea sur Yannis. Kiki n'avait vu aucune malice à raconter que le jeune voleur lui avait demandé de rencontrer le Verseau. Ce qui sonna comme une tentative désespérée de repousser l'échéance de son arrestation pour la majorité des personnes qui eurent vent de l'affaire, prit un tout autre sens pour le Grand Pope. Il se rappelait parfaitement l'étrange visite du français à l'armurerie de Yorgos quelques semaines plus tôt, et il fit rapidement le rapprochement.

« Tu es certain que ce gamin n'avait aucune raison de vouloir te rejoindre ? insista-t-il pour la seconde fois.

— Absolument, fut la réponse laconique du Verseau.

— Tu as pourtant bien eu un contact avec lui il a quelque temps, poursuivit Shion, en acceptant de dévoiler en partie la surveillance qu'il exerçait. Je sais que tu lui as parlé en te rendant dans les bas quartiers.

— Simplement pour remplir un registre me permettant de répertorier toutes les nouvelles constructions, comme vous me l'avez demandé », répliqua Camus d'une voix atone, sans qu'il puisse définir s'il mentait ou s'il disait la vérité.

Déterminé à assumer son rôle de Grand Pope et à tenter de percer à jour son chevalier, l'atlante avait reçu le Verseau assis sur le trône officiel, en tenue et masque d'apparat, dans la grande salle des audiences. S'il fut surpris par cette réception formelle, Camus n'en montra rien. Un genou toujours à terre en signe de déférence, il fixait sur lui un visage parfaitement indéchiffrable. Il semblait sceller ses émotions derrière une expression encore plus figée qu'à l'ordinaire. Shion nota que pour la deuxième journée consécutive il ne portait pas son armure, ce qui l'intrigua. Hors des périodes d'alerte, les chevaliers n'avaient aucune obligation en ce sens, mais le français ne l'avait pas accoutumé à ce genre de manquement lorsqu'il montait au Palais. Il semblait avoir encore maigri et sa pâleur était bien trop marquée pour être naturelle. Refoulant ses suspicions au second plan, il lui demanda avec plus de douceur.

« Tout se passe bien avec Zoltan ?

— Très bien. »

Recevoir un aveu contraire l'eut étonné, et il retint un soupir entre l'exaspération et le découragement. Si Camus n'y mettait pas un peu du sien, il ne parviendrait jamais à rien. Mais compte-tenu de ce qu'il soupçonnait, avait-il encore la possibilité, ou simplement le droit de l'aider ?

« Et comment se débrouille Sergueï ? demanda-t-il innocemment, titillé par son plus gros souci du moment.

— Bien… probablement », fut la seule réponse évasive qu'il obtint.

Camus n'avait pas battu un cil, mais Shion eut la conviction que l'évocation de l'enfant le faisait buter sur quelque chose. Il le laissa néanmoins s'en retourner sans insister. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées après tout. Car mis à part le jour de son arrivée, alors qu'il avait détecté l'empreinte d'une cosmos énergie un peu trop puissante pour un enfant de cet âge non dégrossi, et une sorte de relation bizarre entre eux, rien depuis n'était venu étayer ses craintes. A l'occasion, il faudrait néanmoins qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse avec Death Mask. En tant que Maître attitré du petit russe, si son apprenti développait des capacités étonnantes, il ne pourrait que s'en apercevoir. A moins que par esprit de contradiction et d'indépendance, il n'ait décidé de garder l'information pour lui. Auquel cas il allait se charger de lui rappeler le prix de certaines dissimulations.

Camus rentra chez lui avec le sentiment qu'il devait se faire oublier. Sans se trahir, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Shion se doutait de quelque chose à propos Sergueï. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas décidé de son propre comportement dans cette affaire, il allait devoir se montrer prudent pour deux. Son envie de rejoindre Kayla demeurait aussi grande, mais pour l'instant un retranchement stratégique s'imposait. La jeune femme s'était toujours montrée raisonnable, et il espérait qu'elle l'attendrait avant d'attaquer le serpent qu'ils avaient nourri. Dès que la surveillance se relâcherait, il partirait à son tour en chasse.

Lorsqu'il regagna son logis, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et il trouva ses deux colocataires en train de lire dans le salon, installés le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. L'appétit coupé par toutes ces contrariétés, Camus partit s'isoler dans sa chambre sans laisser le temps à Hyoga ou à Zoltan de lui poser une question.

Allongé dans le noir, il ressassait les événements de la journée avec désespoir et colère. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec déplaisir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour oser entrer de la sorte, et il se crispa instinctivement. Son disciple s'était sans doute absenté, car depuis la veille, le roumain se heurtait à sa présence vigilante chaque fois qu'il tentait de le rejoindre. C'était un jeu dangereux, mais Camus se sentait trop fatigué pour l'arrêter. Après tout, le jeune homme avait prouvé qu'il était capable de se défendre. Et tant qu'il ne le défierait pas ouvertement, Zoltan ne l'attaquerait pas. Hyoga n'était pas sa priorité. Privé de sa dose de drogue quotidienne, le français commençait néanmoins à se sentir particulièrement tendu et il le laissa approcher avec une résignation coupable.

Le matelas s'affaissa alors que Zoltan s'asseyait à ses côtés. Camus pensait qu'à son habitude le roumain en terminerait au plus vite, en plantant simplement son ongle près de sa jugulaire. Mais allumant la lampe sur la table de chevet, le balafré sembla prendre plaisir à l'observer un instant, avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui souffler

« Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que si vous bougiez quelqu'un réagirait promptement. Personnellement je n'ai pas eu à intervenir. Ce petit échauffement ne m'aurait pas déplu pourtant. Celui ou celle qui te surveille est particulièrement efficace. »

Tournant un visage las vers lui, le Verseau parvint à s'exprimer sans manifester la révolte désespérée qui l'habitait.

« Pas la peine de tergiverser Zoltan, je sais qui est derrière toi à présent. C'est une jeune femme que nous connaissons très bien tous les deux.

— Tu sais ? Après tout ça n'a plus d'importance. La concernant j'ai rempli mon contrat, et je suis maintenant certain de gagner la partie que j'ai personnellement engagée contre Milo. »

Il escomptait visiblement une réaction, mais Camus ne lui donna pas le plaisir d'étaler son inquiétude pour le Scorpion. Sans un mot, il se contenta de le fixer avec froideur. Il était pourtant dévoré d'appréhension pour Milo, et il brûlait d'envie de découvrir le plan de Zoltan, mais il savait que se taire servirait mieux ses intérêts. Comme il s'y attendait, le roumain finit par le renseigner lui-même.

« Toujours aussi fort Camus, poursuivit-il avec un petit rire. Ne rien montrer, se détacher de tout ce qui pourrait blesser. Demeurer hermétique… en apparence. Je te connais bien. J'ai eu le temps de t'observer enfant. Je suis sûr qu'en réalité tu crèves d'angoisse pour lui. »

Conservant par miracle son apparent désintérêt, Camus détourna les yeux avant de lui répondre d'un ton frisant le mépris.

« Tu te fais des idées Zoltan. Entre nous tout est terminé. Mais si ça t'amuse de le croire.

— Oh, à d'autres Camus. N'oublie pas que j'ai été le dépositaire d'une conversation fort intéressante entre nos deux Maîtres autrefois »

Avec satisfaction, le roumain vit à nouveau les prunelles saphir se poser sur lui.

« Ça m'a permis de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer entre Milo et toi, poursuivit-il avec une sorte de contentement jubilatoire. J'aurais pu avertir nos Maîtres, mais j'ai préféré vous laisser vous enferrer. Déjà lorsque je t'ai attaqué la première fois, je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'en serait sorti si j'avais pu te tuer.

— Quel qu'il soit, ton plan est foireux Zoltan. Il n'éprouve plus rien pour moi à présent.

— Que tu crois. En tout cas pour quelqu'un qui n'en a plus rien à cirer de ta personne, il n'a pas aimé apprendre que je t'ai fait goûter à mon poison… une fois. Merci Camus pour ce pieux mensonge, tu m'as épargné un souci », acheva-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ebranlé par le fait d'apprendre que Milo se préoccupait toujours de cette histoire, Camus hésitait sur la définition à donner à la nouvelle ingérence du Scorpion. Devait-il la mettre sur le compte de la vieille rivalité qui opposait les deux hommes, ou sur une réelle inquiétude du grec à son égard ? Aussitôt il se traita intérieurement de crétin. Comment pouvait-il imaginer que Milo tienne encore un tant soit peu à lui.

« Milo a toujours aimé pointer tes erreurs. Moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, la réaction aurait été identique, répliqua-t-il en essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

— Voyons Camus, à qui mens-tu en ce moment ? Vous vous êtes peut-être séparés, mais entre toi et Milo c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air », acheva-t-il d'un air chafouin en laissant traîner un doigt sur la joue du français.

Sous l'attouchement, Camus ôta vivement son visage et se redressa sur les coudes, le regard inconsciemment plus menaçant. Avec satisfaction, Zoltan recula.

« Je sais que je ne te suis pas particulièrement sympathique, mais quelle que soit la personne, tu vas avoir du mal à te laisser approcher de nouveau, constata-t-il avec désinvolture. Ilya a bien travaillé. Mais je dois t'avouer qu'à la base, l'idée venait d' « elle ». »

Le sujet était sensible, et Camus dû faire appel à toute sa retenue pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Mais comme pour Milo, il se refusait de lui donner le plaisir de mesurer combien cela le touchait. Seule la dureté de son regard plus farouche vint trahir son agitation intérieure. Le roumain aimait jouer avec ses proies, et il fut satisfait de cette maigre victoire.

« As-tu seulement une idée du pourquoi elle t'en veut à ce point ?

— Je crois que je m'en doute », répondit sourdement le français.

Zoltan eut une moue amusée tandis que ses yeux noirs accrochaient les siens avec l'intérêt d'un chirurgien disséquant un spécimen rare.

« J'ai beau trouver ce genre de raison ridicule, je dois avouer que je ne lui donne pas tout à fait tort. Elle m'a expliqué le sacrifice qu'elle avait fait pour toi, et surtout pourquoi. Qui aurait cru que le Verseau soit aussi menteur. »

Camus devait reconnaître qu'il était particulièrement peu fier de cette partie de sa vie. Il n'avait pourtant fait que respecter la promesse arrachée par son Maître, peu avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse. La mort accidentelle du Verseau en titre d'alors, l'avait privé de la possibilité de demander une explication plus détaillée, ce qui malgré le mal que venait de lui faire la jeune femme, lui donnait aujourd'hui encore un sentiment cuisant de culpabilité. Il pouvait comprendre sa haine.

« En tout cas, tu sais à présent qu'elle ne plaisante pas, reprit le roumain avec plus de dureté. Si j'étais toi je rappellerai les règles aux deux morveux qui restent. »

Camus se promit de mettre Irina en sécurité au plus vite. Il doutait néanmoins qu' « elle » s'en prenne à Sergueï. Apparemment Zoltan ne détenait pas toutes les informations. Et c'était tant mieux.

« Et que dire de l'imprudence de notre belle amie d'enfance, enchaîna Zoltan avec une provocation méchante. Si tu crois qu'elle fera des sentiments parce que Kayla l'a aidée, c'est que tu n'as pas vraiment saisi le pédigrée de l'adversaire à qui tu avais affaire. J'aurais tout de même cru que tu te serais débrouillé pour lui ordonner de se tenir tranquille. Je souhaite bien du plaisir à notre australienne à l'heure qu'il est. »

La menace était à peine voilée, et Camus comprit aussitôt pourquoi le roumain faisait ainsi traîner la conversation. Zoltan était si convaincu de l'emprise de sa drogue et de sa déchéance, qu'il ne cherchait même plus à lui cacher la probabilité d'une nouvelle altercation fatale. Il était certain qu'il ne réagirait pas, ou qu'il réagirait trop tard. C'en était trop ! Il avait beau ne rien attendre pour lui-même, il ne laisserait pas Kayla se noyer dans son propre naufrage. Et alors que le balafré déployait son index noir, le Verseau se redressa vivement pour s'asseoir sur le lit en repoussant violemment la main qui s'approchait.

« Non ! »

Il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires pour retrouver Kayla au plus vite. Près de la porte, une ombre se profila et un ordre tout aussi sec fusa après son cri.

« Dehors ! »

Jamais Camus n'avait été aussi heureux de voir arriver son disciple. Sans manifester la moindre nervosité, Zoltan se releva.

« Deux jours de suite Camus, murmura-t-il entre ses dents avant de quitter la chambre. Demain tu vas être dans un sale état. »

Hyoga accompagna d'un regard meurtrier la sortie du balafré. Tel un gardien vengeur, il attendit que le roumain ait disparu dans sa propre chambre, avant de s'avancer vers Camus.

« Ça va aller ?

— Oui, merci. Laisse-moi à présent.

— Je crois plutôt que nous devrions parler.

— C'est d'accord. Mais demain. Maintenant j'ai besoin de repos. »

Sa pâleur et ses traits tirés attestaient de la véracité de sa demande, et après un instant d'hésitation, Hyoga recula.

« Je veillerai à ce que personne ne vous dérange cette nuit », précisa-t-il en refermant la porte.

Une fois seul, Camus se laissa aller sur le lit en fermant les yeux. L'affection que le Cygne lui portait le rendait si facilement manipulable qu'il en avait honte. Mais le Verseau n'avait pas le choix. Trop de choses dépendaient d'une discrétion absolue. Il devait agir seul. S'armant de la nouvelle détermination que lui donnait son inquiétude pour Sergueï et ses craintes pour Kayla, il se releva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et se glisser dehors. Avec un peu de chance il serait de retour avant que quiconque ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il étendit son cosmos de manière feutrée, à la recherche de l'écho de celui de Kayla. Bien qu'on lui ait ôté une partie de ses pouvoirs le jour où elle avait été rétrogradée, elle gardait l'emprunte caractéristique d'un chevalier de Glace. Où qu'elle soit, il pouvait retrouver sa trace facilement. Mais malgré ses efforts, il ne la perçut nulle part. Préoccupé par cette nouvelle anomalie, il changea ses plans pour faire un détour par le temple du Lion. Peu désireux de susciter la curiosité, il prit soin de maquiller son passage aux autres Ors, et il parvint sans encombre devant la cinquième Maison. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche d'Aiolia, mais à travers l'amitié que Milo lui portait, il le connaissait peut-être un peu mieux que les autres. Ils avaient quelques souvenirs d'enfance en commun, et Camus espéra que cela suffirait à lui ouvrir sa porte.

Pénétrant sous les arches assombris par la nuit, il s'annonça d'une flambée de cosmos avant de s'immobiliser au centre du temple.

« Camus ? »

La voix de Marine vint le surprendre alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'aborder Aiolia.

« Tu viens voir Aiolia ? l'interrogea-t-elle en s'avançant dans la faible travée de lumière diffusée par la lune.

— Oui.

— Je suis désolée, il a dû s'absenter pour la soirée. »

La pénombre l'empêchait de discerner les traits de la jeune femme qui ne portait pas son masque, mais sa voix trahissait un intérêt bienveillant et il jugea qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Tu pourras peut-être te charger de ma demande à sa place, fit-il d'un ton de commandement, qu'il rendit suffisamment cassant pour rétablir un lien de hiérarchie qui interdirait au chevalier de l'Aigle de devenir indiscrète.

— Que veux-tu ?

— Il y a une fillette qui travaille de plus en plus souvent pour vous deux. Tu sais où elle se trouve ?

— Irina ? Oui, elle avait peur de rentrer seule au Palais ce soir. Je lui ai permis de dormir ici. »

Camus bénit la nuit qui camoufla son soulagement. Si on lui avait appris à manifester ses émotions, il aurait embrassé Marine.

« Alors garde un œil sur elle jusqu'à ce que je revienne la chercher, répliqua-t-il avec une froideur de surface.

— Ce sera fait. »

Il se détournait pour reprendre sa route, lorsque Marine osa une question.

« Camus, il y a un problème ?

— Rien d'important. »

Le Verseau éluda sa demande de façon si tranchante, qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'en obtiendrait pas davantage. De plus en plus suspicieuse, elle le regarda disparaître avec le sentiment qu'il cachait le danger d'une situation dissimulée. Lorsqu'un peu plus tôt elle avait rejoint Kayla, celle-ci s'était montrée aussi peu loquace que son ancien compagnon d'apprentissage, mais au-delà de la réserve inhérente à leur formation commune, elle était certaine d'avoir perçu une agitation inaccoutumée chez l'australienne. Si elle ne se trompait pas, le secret des chevaliers de Glace ne devait rien avoir d'enviable. Que la petite fille qu'elle avait prise en affection y soit mêlée l'intriguait, mais Camus pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle ne laisserait aucun mal arriver à la fillette. Alors que sa grande et mince silhouette disparaissait avalée par la nuit, elle lui en fit la promesse muette.

Le Verseau atteignit le quatrième temple avec nettement moins d'empressement. S'il avait un prétexte plus solide pour rencontrer le propriétaire des lieux, il savait aussi que celui-ci ne manquerait pas de le brocarder sur cette visite insolite, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec le Cancer. Déployant une aura préventive glacée, il se présenta à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La réaction de Death Mask ne se fit pas attendre.

« Toujours aussi amical à ce que je vois. Et en plus tu stationnes dans mes pénates. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Finalement le franc parler d'Angelo lui éviterait de tergiverser. Fixant dans l'ombre le visage de son frère d'armes dont les contours se dessinaient à peine, il prit à son tour le parti de la provocation, en sachant que cette réaction inhabituelle déconcerterait suffisamment le Cancer pour le convaincre de l'importance de sa demande.

« Tu te sens capable de protéger ton apprenti ? »

Si Death Mask tiqua, il n'en répondit pas moins avec sérieux.

« Je ne suis pas une nounou. Mais si telle est ta question, je saurai accueillir à ma façon celui qui osera franchir le seuil de ce temple sans ma permission, ou s'en prendre à ce qui m'appartient.

— Bien. »

Camus allait poursuivre sa route, lorsque déboulant du logis, Sergueï les rejoignit. En entendant le son des sandales de l'enfant qui martelait le sol en courant, le Verseau n'eut pas la force de se détourner sans un mot. Le cours des évènements de la journée sapait ses défenses. Et puis il fallait qu'il compose avec ce qu'il croyait avoir découvert. Bien qu'anéanti par cette hypothèse, le français en raccordait encore trop mal toutes les implications pour s'éloigner du petit et le condamner, comme tout chevalier d'Athéna digne de ce nom devait le faire. Passant outre le soupir excédé d'Angélo, déjà les bras de l'enfant s'enroulaient autour de sa taille tandis qu'il se serrait contre lui. Naturellement il ne pouvait que ressentir une partie de son anxiété et de sa colère, et sous la bouffée de tendresse apaisante qui l'assaillit soudain, Camus ne put résister à l'impulsion de refermer à son tour ses bras sur lui. Ce don était une véritable malédiction. Par chance il ne semblait l'avoir développé que de son côté. Par chance ?... Ou devait-il suspecter une nouvelle manœuvre de sa Némésis ? Trop de choses s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, et pour y mettre de l'ordre, il allait devoir établir des priorités.

« Reste. »

Le chuchotement de Sergueï le ramena au cours du temps présent. Bousculant son inertie, il posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant. Les deux mains sur ses épaules, il chercha à capter son regard noyé dans l'obscurité. Face à l'onde de douceur qui effleura à nouveau sa conscience, il eut un instant d'hésitation. Le petit se voulait uniquement réconfortant, et il allait devoir le brimer. Le poids de son devoir l'accablait de plus en plus. Mais à quelques pas il sentait Death Mask s'impatienter. Il allait se compromettre auprès du Cancer, mais pour le bien de l'enfant il ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

« Ecoute-moi bien Sergueï, commença-t-il en choisissant ses mots, à partir de maintenant tu vas devoir faire exactement ce que je vais de demander. Et cela, jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyions. D'accord ? »

Le mouvement d'un lent hochement de tête lui répondit. Sergueï était réticent, et Camus ne disposait que de très peu de temps pour le convaincre.

« Tu dépends à présent du Cancer, et tu dois t'appliquer à suivre ses enseignements. Seulement ses enseignements, commença-t-il.

— Mais…

— Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent. Sergueï, s'il devait m'arriver quoi ce soit, tu ne dois jamais montrer autre chose que ce que t'apprend ton Maître. Tu comprends ? »

Comme il le craignait, sa répartie eut le don de faire réagir Death Mask.

« Parce qu'il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose ? »

Ignorant la voix en sourdine, Camus insista.

« Sergueï, promets-le moi.

— D'accord », finit par murmurer l'enfant comme à regret.

Dérogeant à ses habitudes, le Verseau effleura la chevelure brune d'une caresse rapide avant de se relever. Sergueï semblait avoir compris l'urgence de la situation, et il ne chercha pas à le retenir.

A quelques pas, conservant son mutisme et son immobilité, le Cancer verrouillait ses réactions. Il avait parfaitement conscience que ce silence le plaçait en position de force. Le Verseau avait beau s'éloigner d'une démarche digne et en apparence tranquille, il le savait mal à l'aise et incertain. N'aurait-ce été le regard de Sergueï, qu'il sentait maintenant peser sur lui avec insistance et reproche, il se serait repu de la situation jusqu'à ce que le hasard le replace sur le chemin de son frère d'armes. Néanmoins, plus que son discours, le geste tendre du français l'interpelait. Pour qu'il se soit laissé aller à un tel écart devant lui, quelque chose devait vraiment le déstabiliser. Camus n'était déjà plus qu'un ombre indistincte qui terminait de traverser son domaine, lorsque répondant enfin à la supplication muette de son apprenti, il lui lança.

« Camus, si par hasard tu t'étais fourré dans une chausse-trappe, il est bien évident que je n'ai rien vu, ni rien entendu. »

Il ne fut pas étonné de ne pas recevoir de réponse, mais il eut la nette impression que la température ambiante remontait.


	29. Chapitre : La résistance du Verseau

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Sonia : **_La mort de Yannis n'aura pas été inutile, puisqu'elle aura au moins permis à Camus d'identifier son ennemie. Ce chapitre se poursuit sur la fin de la même journée, et elle sera suffisamment éprouvante pour Camus pour limiter le champ de ses nouvelles questions. Mais le compte à rebours est en marche, et il ne pourra plus éviter très longtemps la divulgation de ses secrets._

**Choupi :**_ Bravo, tu aurais fait un bon détective ^^. Pour Sergueï tu as aussi raison. Il y a une grosse anguille sous roche qui le singularise. Elle sera bientôt expliquée. Ma fanfiction sera un peu longue. Je l'ai signalé dès le départ, puisque je commence toujours une histoire en ayant le filigrane de son scénario au complet, même s'il me reste encore de nombreux blancs à remplir ensuite. Je sais où je vais, avec qui, comment, par quels points je passe, ensuite il peut toujours arriver que je fasse un détour ^^. Mes mises en ligne se font pratiquement à flux tendu (je n'ai que deux chapitres d'avance à l'heure où je t'écris, et encore, c'est parce que je désirais prendre du recul). Bref, à vue de nez je dirais que j'en suis à un bon gros tiers de l'histoire. Difficile de donner un nombre exact de chapitres. Je dirais qu'au final cette fanfiction devrait faire dans les 70 chapitres. Si possible, un peu moins._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Premières victimes) : **_Le corps sans vie de Yannis est retrouvé auprès du temple du Verseau, en présence de Kayla, Camus et Hyoga. Tous les trois s'interrogent sur ce décès « accidentel », en proies à différents soupçons. En découvrant le message que Yannis leur a laissé, Kayla et Camus devinent soudain qui se cache derrière cette mort. Bouleversée, l'australienne s'éloigne rapidement, tandis que Camus se sent peu à peu submergé par la colère en comprenant qui est la femme qui le menace dans l'ombre de Zoltan. A son grand désarroi, cette révélation éclaire d'un jour nouveau son étrange lien avec Segueï. Désorienté, il parvient néanmoins à tromper Shion avant de devoir affronter Zoltan. Savoir son commanditaire découvert ne dérange pas le roumain, qui est certain d'avoir d'ores et déjà mené à bien sa mission. Inquiet pour Kayla, Camus tente de garder les idées claires en refusant de se soumettre à la piqûre de Zoltan. Il profite de l'intervention de son disciple pour partir discrètement à la recherche de la jeune femme. Faisant auparavant un détour par le temple du Lion, il demande à Marine de veiller sur Irina. Il se rend ensuite dans celui du Cancer, pour faire la même demande à Death Mask concernant Sergueï. L'enfant les ayant rejoints, Camus lui fait promettre de s'en tenir au seul enseignement de son Maître, avant de s'éloigner sous le regard soupçonneux d'un Cancer, qui l'assure cependant de son silence._

**NOTE : **_Pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas les textes trop sombres, c'est le moment de faire demi-tour. J'embraye sur une partie où Camus va tenter de se débarrasser d'un de ses problèmes, mais ça ne pourra se faire que dans la douleur._

* * *

CHAPITRE 29 : LA RESISTANCE DU VERSEAU

Camus camouflait au maximum son aura alors qu'il progressait vers le centre de l'île. Il avait quitté les chemins jalonnant le plateau de garrigue, pour s'enfoncer à même les taillis broussailleux. La lune venait de disparaître derrière un rideau de nuages épais, et la nuit ralentissait sa progression. La zone avait beau être plane, il existait des failles dans la roche dissimulée par la végétation, suffisamment larges pour qu'il s'y torde un pied, ou pire, se briser une jambe. Eloigné des zones habitées, l'endroit ne connaissaient d'autres sonorités que le glapissement des renards, le bruissement du vent dans les branchages et la course des lapins qui détalaient à son approche.

Le corps toujours meurtri par sa rencontre avec Milo, il n'avait pas revêtu son armure, et il devait parfois rebrousser chemin face à la marée d'épines. Progressivement pourtant, il se rapprochait de la barre rocheuse, dont il apercevait à présent la masse sombre qui allait bientôt lui barrer la route. Une fois les rochers atteint, il se guida en laissant traîner ses doigts sur la surface dure et froide. A peu de distance, il savait que se trouvait une brèche, si bien caché par la topologie du terrain, que même de jour, elle était difficilement discernable. Il la repéra, alors que sa recherche dérangeait une effraie, perchée sur une branche à proximité. L'oiseau battit des ailes en poussant un cri perçant, le frôlant de si près à son envole, qu'il faillit lui griffer le visage. Camus n'était pas superstitieux, mais la chouette étant depuis des temps immémoriaux l'emblème d'Athéna, cette rencontre lui fut désagréable. Ce rappel le mettait face à son propre manquement, dont le résultat s'appelait Sergueï, et qui s'apparentait à une trahison.

Chassant ses pensées parasites, il se glissa dans l'anfractuosité étroite. Il progressa collé contre la paroi sur quelques mètres, avant de déboucher dans une petite grotte dont la large ouverture donnait sur un point d'eau alimenté par une source. En tâtonnant, il rejoignit l'extérieur. Secourable, le vent chassa les nuages, et le halo de la lune pleine lui permit de discerner les ombres tapies dans l'obscurité. Il se trouvait dans une excavation à ciel ouvert, suffisamment vaste pour que les pans de la barre rocheuse qui l'enserraient se perdent dans la nuit. Quelques touffes d'herbes folles au pied de petits résineux occupaient les minces espaces terreux, auxquels la lumière laiteuse donnait un aspect fantomatique.

Kayla avait découvert cet endroit alors qu'elle était enfant. Elle lui avait fait partager son secret des années plus tard, lorsque l'organisation du retour de son ennemie actuelle exigeait une retraite sûre. Poursuivi par sa mauvaise conscience, Camus avait fini par céder à l'insistance des deux jeunes femmes pour se prêter à la mise en place de la mascarade, qui permettait maintenant à l'une d'entre elles de vivre sous une fausse identité. A chaque fois qu'une question délicate devait être débattue, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce lieu difficilement accessible. Ne pas trahir le lien qui les unissait autrefois les obligeait à s'ignorer en public, et le Verseau était certain que Kayla avait conservé ce point de rendez-vous par la suite. Quoi de plus logique qu'elles s'y soient réunies ce soir. Mais il eut beau étendre à nouveau son cosmos, il ne sentit la trace de l'australienne nulle part.

Il allait rebrousser chemin pour tenter sa chance du côté du baraquement des femmes, lorsqu'un scintillement inhabituel venant du fond de l'enceinte de pierre attira son regard. S'engageant plus avant, il atteignit rapidement un amas rocheux qui dissimulait un petit terre-plein recouvert de mousse et d'une sorte de lierre au grand feuillage. Ou tout au moins de ce qu'il en restait. Etonnamment brillante sous les rayons de lune, la végétation se figeait sous une mince pellicule de glace.

Une main rejetée sur le sol gelé propulsa Camus derrière le quinconce de roches. Allongés par terre, Kayla tournait vers lui son visage masqué. Il se pencha sur elle en sachant déjà qu'il arrivait trop tard. La jeune femme ne respirait plus. Elle avait probablement chuté d'un éperon rocheux situé une quinzaine de mètres plus haut, et totalement recouvert de givre. Kayla avait beau être une adepte des attaques venue du froid, son adversaire avait dû la surprendre. Et quoi de mieux pour la déséquilibrer qu'une plaque de glace. En tombant, elle s'était brisé la nuque. S'il se fiait à la rigidité de son corps, sa mort semblait remonter à quelques heures, tout au plus. Seule la fraîcheur de la nuit conservait encore les traces de la manière dont avait été orchestré le crime. Car Camus ne se leurrait pas. Ce n'était pas un accident. « Elle » était déterminée à éliminer tous ceux qui tenteraient de s'interposer entre « elle » et lui. Elle ne ferait aucun quartier.

D'une main dont il contrôla mal un léger tremblement, il retira le masque de la jeune femme. Son visage d'une rare beauté semblait presque serein, et il effleura sa joue avec douceur. L'ombre d'un sourire triste flotta sur les lèvres du Verseau. Kayla avait constamment été présente pour lui, et il avait toujours beaucoup aimé la jeune femme qu'il considérait un peu comme une sœur d'adoption. Sa mort le révoltait et lui laissait un goût de défaite au fonds de la gorge. N'aurait-ce été pour Sergueï, il aurait abandonné la lutte. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'il s'apitoie ainsi, mais il se sentait dépassé, piégé et terriblement impuissant. Avec infiniment de respect, il prit le corps de la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il allait la ramener, quitte à susciter des questions dérangeantes.

Il atteignait l'arche de la petite grotte, lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa gauche l'avertit qu'il n'était plus seul. Enflant son cosmos de manière préventive, il fit face à une silhouette indistincte, qui d'un pas en avant sortie de l'ombre.

« Tout doux Camus, ce n'est que moi.

— Shura ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je te suivais. »

La réponse de l'espagnol laissa planer un blanc. Visiblement il s'attendait à ce que Camus justifie sa présence, ou tout au moins se hérisse un minimum en découvrant sa traque indiscrète. Mais pris d'un dégoût résigné face à la tournure des évènements de la journée, le Verseau accusa le coup sans rien dire. Il ne se braquerait pas inutilement devant ce nouveau désastreux contretemps. Et puis, insidieusement, une idée tordue et dangereuse commençait à prendre corps dans son esprit. Il tenait peut-être là, la manière de contraindre Shion à le priver de son cosmos. Etonné par son absence de réaction, ce fut le Capricorne qui se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

« Je t'ai vu sortir de chez toi d'une étrange manière, et ça a piqué ma curiosité. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un mouvement de menton le corps de la jeune femme, dont la longue chevelure presque blanche s'agitait doucement dans le vent.

— Je l'ignore. »

Peu convaincu et de plus en plus intrigué, le Capricorne contourna le Verseau pour s'avancer un peu plus sur l'esplanade rocheuse. Il ne faisait que suivre la demande de Shaka en surveillant de son mieux les faits et gestes de son collègue. Mais son étrange comportement de la nuit piquait véritablement sa curiosité. Sans compter la présence du corps de ce garde, mort à un endroit quasiment inaccessible, et dont le Verseau paraissait faire grand cas. Ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il s'immobilisa au bout de trois ou quatre pas, lui arracha une grimace de contrariété.

« Camus, même de là, je distingue parfaitement la couche de gel sur la roche. Elle n'a pu succomber que sous l'attaque d'un chevalier maîtrisant les arcanes de glace. »

Le sous-entendu ne le visait pas personnellement, le Capricorne ayant toujours été suffisamment proche pour affirmer que Camus n'avait pas utilisé son cosmos à des vues agressives, mais il achoppait sur l'affirmation d'ignorance de ce dernier. En tant que chevalier de Glace, le Verseau était le plus à même pour mener l'enquête. Son intérêt pour cette jeune femme aurait dû l'y inciter. Or, il faisait preuve d'un désintérêt de plus en plus suspect.

« Tu sais très bien que dans le cadre d'une ébauche, des techniques étrangères peuvent être acquises, répliqua dans son dos le français qui ne s'était pas retourné. Il ne s'agit ici que d'une plaque de gel. Outre les chevaliers de Glace, n'importe quel autre chevalier suffisamment sensible à notre aura, et doué pour les apprentissages multiples, a pu apprendre à maîtriser ce savoir-faire.

— C'est rigoureusement interdit, répliqua Shura en revenant sur ses pas.

— Mais ça c'est toujours fait », riposta Camus.

Un instant, les deux hommes se firent face en silence. Shura regrettait que la nuit masque l'expression de son frère d'armes. Malgré leur logique, ses réparties sonnaient faux à son oreille.

« Tu n'as pas eu l'air surpris, le provoqua-t-il en cherchant la faille. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis persuadé que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ici avant que tu n'arrives ?

— Parce que tu as trop d'imagination, fut la réponse à la limite du dédain de Camus.

— Souhaitons pour toi que Shion pense la même chose. Parce qu'il va falloir que tu m'accompagnes au Palais Camus. »

Jusqu'au dernier moment, Shura espéra que Camus lui expliquerait la raison de sa présence sur les lieux du crime. Marchant à ses côtés, il lui jetait de fréquents regards en biais, sans dissimuler sa curiosité. Il se doutait que Shion n'allait pas apprécier l'incident, et encore moins la coïncidence qu'une technique à base de Glace soit responsable de la mort de la jeune femme. Sa probité l'obligeait à rapporter les faits, mais il n'était pas là non plus pour enfoncer un frère d'armes déjà bien éprouvé, et dont il ne mettait pas en doute l'innocence. Il était prêt à le couvrir en racontant qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés tous les deux à la faveur d'une promenade nocturne, et qu'ils avaient découverts le corps par hasard. Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il qu'il se mette d'accord avec Camus. Or durant tout le trajet, celui-ci ignora ostensiblement sa demande muette. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, et Shura progressait vers le Palais avec la conviction qu'il n'allait pas aimer la tournure qu'allaient prendre les prochains évènements.

Dérangé à presque minuit alors qu'il venait de regagner ses appartements, le Grand Pope les reçut dans une salle annexe proche de son logis de très mauvaise humeur. Il achevait une journée éreintante, il avait besoin de repos, et une fois de plus le nom du Verseau était mêlé à un désagrément fort irritant. La mort d'un garde, même en temps de paix, ne pouvait pas être prise à la légère. Que faisait la jeune femme dans un endroit si reculé ? Et par quel hasard Camus s'était-il justement rendu ce soir-là dans ce lieu ignoré ? Sans compter les circonstances particulières de cette mort. Même si Shura lui assurait que tout était le fruit d'un malencontreux concours de circonstances, ça faisait beaucoup de questions sans réponses tournant autour d'un Verseau, dont le silence et la mine d'un détachement austère achevaient de l'agacer.

Vu l'heure tardive et l'arrivée peu protocolaire de ses deux chevaliers, Shion ne portait pas son masque. Il en profita pour se masser l'arête du nez en cherchant à chasser un début de migraine.

« Je suppose que vous ignorez de qui il s'agit », fit-il en jetant un regard désabusé par la fenêtre, où les points de lumière de deux flambeaux allaient en s'amenuisant.

Le corps de Kayla avait été remis à trois soldats, qui partaient le déposer dans un petit temple non loin, réservé à cet effet. Le Grand Pope les laissait s'organiser pour mettre en place une veillée mortuaire, conscient qu'ils tenaient à rendre un dernier hommage à l'une des leurs. Camus n'avait manifesté aucune émotion lorsque l'un des trois hommes l'avait déchargé du corps de la jeune femme, ainsi fut-il surpris de l'entendre répondre.

« Elle s'appelait Kayla. »

De plus en plus incertain sur le rôle qu'il devait tenir, Shura lui adressa un froncement de sourcils de mise en garde. Apparemment Shion ignorait tout de la victime, et il pensait en terminer au plus vite en demandant à l'ancien Bélier d'attendre le lendemain pour appeler un des chefs de section qui leur en apprendrait plus. D'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir, il ne s'agissait pas d'une invasion, mais plutôt d'un règlement de compte personnel. Quelle mouche poussait Camus à se mettre ainsi en avant ? Mais interpelé à son tour, Shion chassait déjà les prémices du sommeil qui embuaient sa vigilance, pour poser un regard scrutateur et sévère sur le Verseau, tandis qu'il se portait devant lui.

« Vraiment. Et peut-on savoir d'où tu tires ton information ? C'était une de tes « nombreuses » amies ?

— Si l'on veut. »

La réponse du français jeta un froid, et Shura sentit le Grand Pope se raidir. Sa plaisanterie était tout sauf affable, et elle impliquait une réponse claire et précise. Si le Verseau en avait douté, l'attitude rigide de Shion et la dureté de ses yeux parme habituellement conciliants, auraient dû le prévenir. Décidemment, le Capricorne appréhendait mal l'attitude de Camus. Son frère d'armes avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Il aurait décidé de défier ouvertement le Grand Pope, qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris différemment. Mal à l'aise, il laissa son regard passer de l'un à l'autre, avec la nette impression qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il ramène le Verseau chez lui avant de monter au Palais. Sa mission de surveillance virait au cauchemar et Shaka allait le tancer façon moralisateur.

« Tu peux préciser ? insista l'atlante au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence écrasant.

— Il n'y a rien à préciser », répliqua sans arrogance Camus, mais avec une mauvaise volonté qui acheva de désorienter Shura.

Alors que rien ne l'y obligeait le Verseau admettait du bout des lèvres qu'il connaissait la jeune femme, mais il refusait de s'expliquer davantage sur cette relation. Méfiant, le Grand Pope s'interrogeait visiblement aussi sur sa singulière attitude. Mais le Capricorne nota surtout que son expression demeurait fermée et qu'il n'admettrait plus très longtemps la rébellion déconcertante du Verseau.

Imperméable aux supplications muettes de Shura et à l'hésitation intriguée de Shion, Camus espérait seulement que l'atlante attende le lendemain matin pour achever son enquête. L'heure tardive, le manque de drogue et les bouleversements de la journée le mettaient à deux doigts de craquer. C'était aussi ce qui lui permettait de ne pas dévier de la décision folle qu'il avait prise lorsque le Capricorne l'avait rejoint. Il était à bout, mais il devait tenir encore un peu. Le temps de décourager le Grand Pope de lui accorder son indulgence. Ensuite, il devrait faire preuve de courage pour parvenir à se défaire suffisamment rapidement de sa dépendance à la drogue. Tromper Shion à ce moment-là sur son état serait impossible, mais il était convaincu que dans sa droiture, le Maître du Sanctuaire lui accorderait le temps de livrer cette bataille, avant de s'intéresser de nouveau de trop près à sa relation avec Kayla. Car lorsqu'il aurait appris que la jeune femme était en fait un ancien apprenti lié à la Glace, et surtout pourquoi elle avait été destituée de tous ses droits à convoiter une armure du temps de l'usurpation de Saga, il trouverait certainement la coïncidence curieuse. A l'époque, Saga ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de cette affaire. Avec un peu de chance, les archives étaient demeurées incomplètes. Sinon, Camus devrait jouer serré pour éloigner Shion de Sergueï. S'il découvrait l'ascendance réelle de l'enfant, le Grand Pope ne tergiverserait pas une seconde pour prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient.

Irrité par le comportement du Verseau, Shion sentait fondre sa patience. Les circonstances de la mort de ce garde focalisaient à elles seules tout son mécontentement. Seul un chevalier possédant un minimum de connaissances dans les arcanes du froid pouvait en être responsable. Le Sanctuaire hébergeait sans doute quelques petits malins, qui au cours du temps avaient appris à maîtriser des embryons d'enseignements qui ne leur étaient pas destinés. La matérialisation d'une simple plaque de gel en faisait partie. Même si ce n'était pas à la portée du premier venu, cette technique demeurait assimilable par une personne extrêmement douée et sensible aux savoirs multiples, ou ce qui était encore plus évident, par un ancien apprenti dont la discipline portait sur ce domaine. En l'occurrence il avait exclu d'office Camus et Hyoga des suspects. Mais la réaction du Verseau le gênait. Mis à part le fait qu'il connaissait la victime, comment pouvait-il conserver un tel détachement en sachant que quelqu'un avait empiété sur ses attributions ? Shion devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu précisément rendu à cet endroit ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant qui n'admettait plus les faux-fuyants.

— C'est personnel, répliqua aussitôt un Verseau, toujours aussi hermétique.

— Dois-je te rappeler que tu étais seul lorsque Shura est arrivé, et que cette jeune femme a succombé à cause d'une plaque de gel ? »

Shura frémit. Shion avait définitivement basculé du côté de l'intransigeance du Grand Pope, abandonnant sa bienveillance.

« Il n'a rien fait, intervint-il, catastrophé par le cours des choses. J'étais présent et je peux vous jurer qu'il l'a seulement découverte.

— Oui, admit l'atlante comme on chasse une mouche importune, mais il a su la retrouver. N'est-ce pas Camus ? »

Aussi inexpressif qu'un étang gelé, le regard du Verseau soutint celui assombri du Grand Pope, qui tentait en vain de le percer à jour.

« J'ai perçu une infime variation de cosmos, finit-il par mentir. C'est ce qui m'a attiré là-bas. C'est la procédure.

— Eh bien, puisque tu me rappelles la règle, je vais faire en sorte de l'appliquer également, répondit Shion qui n'était pas dupe. Tu sembles le témoin clé d'un meurtre et ton attitude est loin d'être claire. En conséquence et jusqu'à ce que toute la lumière soit apportée sur cette affaire, tu seras privé de ton cosmos. Tu n'y verras pas d'inconvénient je suppose. Je ne fais justement qu'appliquer la procédure. »

Camus se détendit immédiatement intérieurement : il avait réussi. Totalement dépassé par ce qui se jouait près de lui, Shura eut un soupir résigné : Shaka allait vraiment lui en vouloir.

Shura raccompagna Camus au milieu de la nuit, en se retenant difficilement d'incendier son voisin. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les évènements dégénéreraient ainsi. Il se sentait à la fois ridicule, et terriblement fautif. Mais à ses côtés le français marchait d'un pas d'automate, et il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Dès la porte franchie Hyoga se porta à leur rencontre. Attiré comme une guêpe par un fruit trop mûr, Zoltan apparut aussi. Lui mentir alors qu'il partageait toujours le logis du Verseau était impossible, et le Capricorne les instruisit tous les deux de la situation particulière du français, qui se voyait consigné dans ses quartiers jusqu'au bon vouloir de Shion. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la raison de cette mise à l'écart, mais il se fit suffisamment menaçant envers le roumain, pour que celui-ci comprenne que si cette situation exceptionnelle devait s'ébruiter parmi les gardes, il ne s'interrogerait même pas sur la réalité de sa responsabilité pour venir lui flanquer la correction qu'il méritait. Zoltan ne dit rien, se contentant d'incliner la tête en signe d'assentiment, tout en adressant un sourire moqueur à Camus qui finit de braquer définitivement le Capricorne contre lui.

Un peu en retrait, Hyoga observait la scène avec la conviction d'un désastre imminent. Et alors que seule l'antipathie semblait motiver l'acidité de Shura envers Zoltan, il aurait volontiers étranglé le roumain sur un signe de Camus. Il était persuadé que le balafré n'était pas étranger aux nouveaux ennuis de son Maître. Mais contre toute logique, ce dernier se taisait encore, semblant le protéger. S'apercevoir que le Verseau s'était esquivé ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris. Trop d'éléments perturbants se bousculaient dans la vie du français, et il pressentait qu'il y réagirait. Sauf que la situation se retournait apparemment contre lui. Il avait immédiatement détecté son absence de cosmos et il s'en inquiétait. Shion se doutait certainement que Zoltan était dangereux, et il privait Camus du seul rempart qui l'en protégeait. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ?... Pour le faire réagir ?... Hyoga n'était pas sûr d'approuver la politique du Grand Pope, et il se promit de redoubler de vigilance pour pallier à la vulnérabilité de son Maître.

Le lendemain matin trouva le Cygne auprès du Verseau. Il l'avait entendu déambuler dans sa chambre le restant de la nuit, et n'y tenant plus, il l'avait rejoint alors que l'aube se levait à peine. Il s'attendait à devoir argumenter pour ne serait-ce que parvenir à obtenir l'autorisation de rester lui parler, mais lorsqu'il le vit entrer, Camus tourna vers lui un regard presque reconnaissant qui fit mal au cœur au russe. Les traits tirés par une nuit sans sommeil, de larges cernes mangeaient son visage fin, tandis qu'il serrait ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine comme s'il avait froid. Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait découvert en surprenant son Maître à moitié nu lui revint en mémoire, et Hyoga comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Décrochant une veste de la patère suspendue derrière la porte, il lui couvrit les épaules et le força à venir s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés.

Camus avait beau essayer de se maîtriser, il frissonnait. Les yeux fixés sur le plancher, il luttait visiblement pour demeurer assis. Jamais le Cygne ne l'avait vu en proie à une telle agitation. Sans tergiverser, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Zoltan vous soumet à ce genre de traitement depuis combien de temps ?

— Trop longtemps », répondit le français à demi-mots sans le regarder.

Le russe était accablé, mais il le fut encore davantage en l'entendant murmurer.

« J'ai mal. »

D'un geste inconscient Camus se massait à présent le haut de l'épaule gauche, et Hyoga comprit que la douleur résiduelle de ses meurtrissures devait être démultipliée par l'altération qui était en train de s'inverser dans son corps.

« Il faut essayer de vous calmer. »

Devoir donner un tel conseil au Verseau lui paraissait surréaliste. Le début du sevrage semblait si rude, que le chevalier du Cygne se demanda si son Maître n'avait pas manœuvré sciemment pour se voir privé de cosmos. Il aurait incontestablement eu du mal à cacher sa situation à ses pairs dans un cadre normal. Or la fierté du français s'accorderait difficilement à se laisser débusquer dans un tel état de faiblesse. Hyoga en était à la fois effaré et agacé. Mais même s'il ne l'approuvait pas, dans un sens il comprenait sa décision. Se voir dépossédé de cosmos le déconnectait des autres, mais ça le privait aussi d'une réserve de vitalité et d'une source de soulagement quasiment inépuisable. De manière très inhabituelle, Camus se mordait les lèvres de nervosité, et soucieux de le soulager, son disciple demanda avec douceur.

« Laissez-moi regarder. Je peux peut-être vous aider à apaiser la douleur. »

Il avait évité d'esquisser le moindre geste, car depuis son retour, il avait la nette impression que son Maître fuyait encore plus qu'autrefois les contacts physiques. Tournant pour la première fois les yeux vers lui, le Verseau parut hésiter, puis avec une lenteur inaccoutumée, il dégrafa avec maladresse les premiers boutons de sa chemise. A présent, Hyoga tentait tant bien que mal de soigner les ecchymoses toujours apparentes. Moins étendue, celle qui siégeait sur sa poitrine était encore loin d'être résorbée, et bien qu'à l'exemple de Camus il maîtrisât mal les arts de soins, le Cygne s'appliqua à baigner de son cosmos les points les plus sensibles.

Alors qu'il le soignait de son mieux, le français renoua avec ses manières impersonnelles et distantes pour lui annoncer froidement la mort de Kayla. Il affichait un air détaché, mais Hyoga le connaissait trop pour ne pas déceler le léger tremblement de sa voix. Emu par le décès de la jeune femme, le Cygne ne posa pas de question, convaincu qu'il ne lui livrerait pas autre chose que l'essentiel de l'information. Mais son angoisse pour son Maître enfla d'autant. Il était certain que le guêpier dans lequel il s'était fourvoyé était beaucoup plus complexe qu'il apparaissait, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il parvienne à s'en tirer seul. Il devinait aussi que lorsque Shion aurait opéré le rapprochement entre Camus et Kayla, ses ennuis seraient loin d'être terminés. Cette réflexion morose le ramena à Zoltan dont il allait avoir dorénavant encore plus du mal à ignorer la présence infatuée. Le plus urgent était sans doute de délivrer le Verseau de cette calamité. Et alors que son esprit s'attristait à nouveau de la mort de Kayla, une pensée tordue le traversa. C'était inespéré, mais les conditions étranges du trépas de l'australienne pourraient les servir. Grâce à elles, il tenait peut-être le moyen de se débarrasser du roumain, tout en préservant Camus des foudres du Grand Pope. S'abstenant de soumettre son idée au Verseau, il poursuivit son cataplasme de cosmos ciblé, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et qu'une voix narquoise apostrophe le français.

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas que ton disciple va arriver à quelque chose ? Tu as tort de t'entêter. Tu devrais revenir vers moi. Je serai beaucoup plus efficace. »

D'un mouvement hâtif le français rajusta son vêtement en détournant son visage fatigué à l'opposé de son ennemi. Mais Hyoga vit ses doigts se crocheter de colère impuissante et peut-être d'une hésitation malsaine sur le tissu de sa chemise, et il réagit avec une vivacité dictée par la haine.

« Zoltan, un pas de plus dans cette chambre, et tu es mort !

— Oh, tu deviens présomptueux là », railla le roumain, nullement impressionné par la menace du jeune homme.

Le Cygne voulut se relever, mais la main glacée de Camus se posa sur la sienne tandis que son regard lui adressait un ordre implicite.

« Non, laisse Hyoga. »

La colère le poussait à la désobéissance, mais les yeux saphir habituellement limpides et insondables trahissaient un tel désarroi, qu'il se contenta de saisir discrètement le bout de ses doigts pour les serrer dans les siens en se détournant du roumain. Dépité que sa tentative de provocation tombe à l'eau, Zoltan recula pour aller prendre ses fonctions.

« Sûr et certain que tu ne veux pas de mes services ? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant. Comme tu voudras. Mais tu vas le regretter. La douleur Camus, rappelles-toi de la douleur. »

La porte donnant sur l'extérieur claqua, alors que la main de Hyoga se refermait davantage sur celle tremblante du français. Il attendit encore un peu, le temps d'être certain que le roumain ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas avant de se relever pour quitter à son tour le logis.

« Je serai de retour aussi vite que je le pourrai », ne put-il se retenir de rassurer le Verseau.

Assis la tête basse en se tenant au bord du lit comme si son équilibre en dépendait, Camus ne parut pas l'entendre. De plus en plus préoccupé par son état, le Cygne se promit de ramener de l'aide rapidement. Les ordres de Shion précisaient que chacun devait vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, accordant au Verseau la faveur de gérer seul sa réclusion. Mais le Gand Pope ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. Pas encore. La veille au soir son Maître donnait encore parfaitement le change. Ce n'était plus le cas, et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse seul trop longtemps dans cette situation.

Rapidement Hyoga dévala les escaliers, bousculant presque le Capricorne qui s'était porté à sa rencontre pour lui demander des nouvelles. Il s'excuserait plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait palier au plus urgent. Il franchit tout aussi vite le temple du Sagittaire, dont il sentit nettement le regard interrogateur posé sur lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la mauvaise posture de Camus avait dû commencer à se répandre parmi les Ors. Il en fut presque soulagé. Cela allait lui épargner en partie des explications désagréables. En arrivant devant la huitième Maison, il ralentit à peine avant de se trouver devant la porte du logis. Il allait frapper, lorsqu'une flambée de cosmos l'avertit que Milo se trouvait sur le parvis d'entrée devant son temple. Il le rejoignit en sachant que la discussion ne serait pas facile. Le Scorpion ne lui avait jamais réellement pardonné la première mort de Camus, et dans un sens, il se disait que sans ce drame, son Maître ne traverserait peut-être pas aujourd'hui un tel océan de solitude et de souffrance. Il s'en voulait, et lorsqu'il se présenta sur l'esplanade de marbre, il ne s'offusqua pas de l'indélicatesse de Milo, qui l'ignora superbement. Vêtu de son amure dorée, il se tenait près de falaise qui côtoyait la sortie de sa Maison. Apparemment absorbé par la contemplation du paysage il lui tournait le dos. Hyoga s'approcha en sentant parfaitement l'animosité poindre sous son immobilité. Avec un respect nullement feint, le Cygne s'arrêta à quelques pas. Sans se retourner, le grec demanda.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

La voix du Scorpion était froide et hostile, empreinte d'une colère triste aussi, et le russe comprit immédiatement qu'outre la sanction qui frappait Camus, il devait également savoir pour Kayla.

« Il ne va pas bien, répondit-il en optant pour une franchise dépouillée de ménagement, que le grec n'aurait d'ailleurs pas admis. Milo, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je vais quand même te poser la question : pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas, en effet.

— Bon, alors je vais te le demander autrement. Accepterais-tu de l'aider ? »

Lentement le Scorpion lui fit face et Hyoga eut du mal à soutenir l'éclat particulièrement incisif de son regard. Oscillant entre l'orangé et le rubis, il n'affichait plus aucune douceur. Le cygne se doutait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à composer avec le Milo ordinaire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à devoir convaincre le Milo sauvage. Or là, il était indéniablement passé en mode assassin. L'expression intéressée de son visage n'en était pas moins menaçante, et son regard d'un bleu si clair, que certains auraient qualifiés de chaleureux lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, se substituait à celui rougeoyant d'un inquiétant prédateur en chasse. Pour avoir dû autrefois l'affronter lors d'une semblable métamorphose, Hyoga savait qu'il agirait dorénavant suivant sa volonté propre, dépouillée du vernis des convenances issu des faux semblants. A la fois juge et partie, il n'accepterait de prendre en compte que les éléments qui parleraient réellement à son intelligence et à sa sensibilité instinctive. Aucune hypocrisie ne serait tolérée.

Mal à l'aise, le russe admit que les derniers évènements avaient pu provoquer un tel basculement. Le Grec semblait lui aussi soumis à de telles tensions depuis des mois, que c'en était presque étonnant que cela ne se soit pas produit avant. Incontestablement, il allait devoir jouer serré.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda Milo d'un ton dangereusement bas et posé.

— Je ne sais pas. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce serait Camus qui a retrouvé Kayla. Mais il a refusé de s'expliquer davantage. »

Le regard du grec s'étrécit, et le Cygne eut un instant de panique.

« Tu ne le crois tout de même pas coupable !

— Ce que je crois ou non n'a pas d'importance. Continue, répondit un Scorpion à la mine fâchée et inexorable.

— Le Grand Pope l'a consigné en le privant de cosmos, reprit Hyoga en priant pour avoir fait le bon choix. J'aurais beau raccourcir mes journées au troisième temple, je ne vais pas pouvoir être constamment auprès de lui. Et s'il reste seul dans ces conditions, il est à la merci totale de Zoltan.

— Si ce fils de pute le touche, Athéna elle-même ne m'interdira pas de le tuer ! » gronda Milo en le dévisageant avec hargne.

Cet emportement rassura Hyoga, et ce fut un peu moins oppressé qu'il poursuivit.

« J'ai peut-être le moyen de nous débarrasser de Zoltan. Pour cela j'ai besoin de ta collaboration. Mais le moment venu il faudra que tu me laisses agir.

— Tu crois que je vais te permettre de chasser en empiétant sur une priorité qui me revient ?

— Milo, si c'est toi qui agis, tu sais très bien que ça passera pour une simple vengeance. Shion s'en mêlera et Athéna te punira.

— C'est mon problème.

— En l'occurrence c'est aussi celui de Camus. Il a besoin de toi. Plus que tu ne le crois. »

Malgré son état de fureur l'argument parut le faire réfléchir, et Hyoga comprit avec soulagement qu'il lui accordait sa confiance et qu'il se préoccupait du Verseau.

« Tu as une minute pour me convaincre, concéda-t-il. Quel est ton plan ?

— Cette nuit, je me suis rendue au temple où repose le corps de Kayla, expliqua brièvement le russe. J'ai pu voir sa dépouille et j'ai discuté avec les gardes qui l'ont transportée. Elle est morte la nuque brisée, parce qu'elle aurait glissé sur une plaque de givre.

— Ce qui pointe dans la liste des suspects tous les chevaliers ou anciens apprentis ayant touché de près ou de loin aux arcanes de Glace, compléta sombrement le grec.

— Ou une personne suffisamment habile pour assimiler les bases de divers techniques, et en ayant eu la possibilité, renchérit Hyoga. D'après ce que je sais, Zoltan a passé une partie de son enfance en côtoyant régulièrement Kayla et Camus, non ?

— Intelligent, admit avec un brin d'admiration un Scorpion qu'il avait ferré. Mais pourquoi Kayla se serait-elle dressée subitement contre Zoltan ? »

Le Cygne abordait la partie délicate de sa tentative de persuasion, et il choisit ses mots avec soin.

« Elle aurait pu vouloir protéger Camus. Ce qui a aussi l'avantage d'expliquer qu'ils se connaissaient bien, sans soulever tout un tas de questions. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé réellement, mais je suis sûr que notre Grand Pope va chercher une réponse précise. Ça la lui donnerait», ajouta-t-il en espérant noyer le poisson.

Mais comme il le craignait, il vit aussitôt le visage de Milo s'assombrir.

« Et de quoi aurait-elle voulu le protéger ? siffla-t-il de colère.

— Voyons Milo, tu sais très bien que nous sommes quelques-uns à ne jamais avoir été convaincu par l'image d'invité serviable que donne Zoltan. Et Kayla m'a parlé à demi-mots d'un contentieux sérieux qui aurait existé entre vous trois.

— Dois-je comprendre que tu aurais pu toi-même être le témoin de faits compromettants, et que tu m'aurais caché certaines choses ? » demanda le grec d'une voix au velouté terrifiant.

Le regard du Scorpion flamboyait de manière intimidante et le Cygne déglutit avec difficulté, appréhendant de devoir goûter à nouveau à l'ongle écarlate. Mais apparemment son idée séduisait Milo, et remettant à plus tard l'envie de lui infliger le juste châtiment de son silence, il lui fit part de ce qu il considérait comme la faiblesse de son plan.

« Tu vas agir en faisant endosser à Zoltan le meurtre de Kayla aux yeux des autres, ce qui te donne une légitimité absolue pour intervenir. C'est bien pensé, et je ne mets pas en doute ta valeur Hyoga. Mais je connais suffisamment Zoltan pour te dire qu'il est certainement plus fort qu'il n'y parait. Que feras-tu si le combat tourne à son avantage ?

— Je te passerai le relais, ce qui dans ce cadre te dédouanera complètement. Car tu seras là.

— Ça me convient, accepta Milo. Tu comptes exécuter ton plan où exactement ?

— Dans le temple du verseau. »

Comme il s'y attendait, le grec eut un froncement de sourcils d'incompréhension mécontente.

« Et mêler Camus à ça de près ou de loin. Jamais !

— On n'a pas le choix. Si tu veilles sur Camus en mon absence, il va falloir que tu passes pratiquement toute la journée au onzième temple.

— On peut convenir d'un point de rendez-vous autre part, se braqua Milo. Je l'attirerai si tu veux.

— Non, c'est trop dangereux. Il peut en profiter pour s'en prendre à Camus entre-temps. Si j'étais à sa place, c'est exactement ce que je ferais. »

A nouveau, le regard du Scorpion se fit plus scrutateur.

« Une chose m'échappe. Zoltan est loin d'être idiot. Pourquoi es-tu si sûr qu'il veuille l'attaquer alors que depuis des semaines il se bâtit une réputation de sauveur ?

— Pour terminer ce qu'il a commencé, avoua Hyoga en sachant que le plus dur restait à dire. En fait, lorsque je te demande de protéger mon Maître, il s'agit de beaucoup plus que cela. Personne ne l'a vu venir, mais Camus est… Camus est…

— Camus est quoi ? s'emporta Milo qui face à l'agitation inquiète du Cygne se sentait gagné par une appréhension sans nom.

— Complétement drogué par Zoltan, fit le russe dans un souffle. Ça dure depuis des semaines. Apparemment il a décidé d'arrêter seul, et je suis sûr qu'il s'est débrouillé pour que Shion le prive de son cosmos. Il ne veut pas que vous vous aperceviez de son état. Il semble totalement accro. Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver, et encore moins comment il va s'en sortir, mais il n'est vraiment pas bien, et ce n'est que le début. Je crois qu'il va falloir le protéger contre lui-même. Je n'y arriverai pas seul Milo », lâcha-t-il en vrac sans plus se soucier de la fureur du grec, qui semblait enfler au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

Grinçant presque des dents, le Scorpion se détourna du côté du vallonnement boisé, qui loin en contrebas dissimulait le baraquement où les gardes venaient prendre leurs fonctions de la journée. Avec un peu de chance, Zoltan s'y trouvait peut-être encore. A moins qu'il ne soit dans l'arène avec Angelo. Hésitant entre les deux directions, il ragea pour lui-même.

« Oh ! cette fois, je vais le… »

Se décidant pour la grande arène, il allait s'élancer, lorsque Hyoga, qui avait parfaitement suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, l'arrêta d'une constatation presque suppliante.

« Milo ! Camus est seul là. »

Il avait beau en vouloir au Cygne pour son incurie et ses cachotteries, celui-ci parlait avec la voix de la sagesse. Camus était incontestablement la priorité. Bousculant violemment au passage le russe de colère frustré de ne pas pouvoir immédiatement châtier son ennemi, il monta à son tour les escaliers jusqu'au temple du Verseau avec une rapidité qui ne manqua pas d'interpeler désagréablement le Sagittaire et le Capricorne.

Bien plus bas, au troisième temple, un petit garçon se pelotonnait sur son lit d'apprenti en retenant ses larmes. Il s'était réveillé en proie à un mal être qui n'était pas le sien, et depuis quelques heures il regrettait de plus en plus la promesse faite au Verseau. Malheureux et nauséeux, il s'était levé tôt, rejoignant son Maître qui déjeunait dans la cuisine en faisant mine de l'ignorer. Camus avait eu l'air de faire confiance au Cancer, et s'il voulait respecter sa parole, il ne devait dorénavant se fier qu'à lui seul. Sauf qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il accepte sa requête. S'approchant à pas de souris, il était venu se planter devant la chaise d'Angelo jusqu'à ce que de guerre lasse, celui-ci daigne le regarder.

« Quoi ? » lui avait-il lancé avec l'amabilité d'un pitbull.

Mais habitué au caractère particulier de son Maître, l'enfant n'avait pas reculé.

« Il a mal, s'était-il contenté de répondre en chuchotant presque. C'est pire que quand vous l'avez frappé. Je dois y aller.

— Non ! »

Définitive et sans appel, la réplique du Cancer l'avait surprise par sa fermeté contrariée et presque fâchée. Pire encore, Death Mask s'était levé pour le saisir par un bras et le ramener dans sa chambre où il l'avait enfermé. Depuis, roulé en boule sur son lit, Sergueï se désespérait de son impuissance. Il n'y comprenait plus rien, mis à part qu'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui était en train de souffrir le martyre, et qu'on lui interdisait l'autorisation d'aller la soulager. Il n'était pas loin de juger que c'était son Maître qui n'avait pas de cœur.


	30. Chapitre : La chute de Zoltan

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Tari : **_La désintoxication de Camus est en effet un thème dur, et il le sera d'autant plus qu'il va fatalement s'imbriquer avec les autres problèmes du Verseau. J'ai décidé d'aborder cette question dans tout ce qu'elle peut avoir de dérangeant, et donc attention au chapitre 32. Heureusement Hyoga a eu le geste sauveur, même si effectivement celui-ci risque de déplaire à son Maître. Car Milo est certainement le mieux placé pour venir en aide à Camus, et cela à plusieurs niveaux. Par contre, je confirme, Sergueï est bien le fils de Camus. Mais comme tu t'en doutes, cette conception a eu lieu dans des conditions un peu particulières. L'histoire de Camus est plus compliquée qu'il semblerait, et tout sera révélé en temps voulu ^^. Ta dernière intuition n'est pas mauvaise, mais ce que j'ai prévu dans ce cadre est loin d'être simple. _

**Choupi : **_Le secret de Segueï te sera en partie révélé dans le chapitre suivant, mais pour découvrir comment Camus et Aslinn en sont venus à faire ce bébé, il faudra patienter encore un peu. Pour Aphrodite, tu as raison, je l'ai un peu négligé. Néanmoins, compte tenu du souci de sa Maison, il est normal qu'il soit resté dans l'ombre. Par contre il est bien dans mon intention de le faire interagir avec les autres. Déjà le chapitre 31 va voir le retour de tous les Ors, dont Aphrodite qui se livre un peu plus par le biais d'un secret qu'il a surpris. A partir de ce moment, son rôle va obligatoirement devenir plus important, car il va se sentir directement impliqué à l'encontre de Camus._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (La résistance du Verseau) : **_A la recherche de Kayla, Camus finit par retrouver la jeune femme morte dans un lieu désert. Une plaque de givre signe le crime, mais le Verseau refuse de s'expliquer à Shura qui l'a suivi. Il demeure tout aussi hermétique envers Shion, qui finit par le punir, en le privant de son cosmos le temps de tirer cette affaire au clair. Secrètement soulagé par cette sentence qu'il a sciemment provoquée, Camus se retrouve consigné chez lui, où il espère parvenir à s'affranchir de la drogue de Zoltan en toute discrétion. Mais sa dépendance est telle, que dès le lendemain il commence à souffrir sérieusement de l'effet de manque, sous le regard accablé de Hyoga qui a deviné en grande partie ce qui se passe. Sachant qu'il ne parviendra jamais à protéger et aider le Verseau seul, le Cygne va chercher l'unique personne qui lui semble capable de le seconder : Milo. Ce dernier l'accueille fraîchement, et le russe a la désagréable surprise de constater qu'il a basculé en mode « assassin ». Néanmoins le Scorpion accepte de l'écouter en apprenant que Hyoga a un plan pour les débarrasser définitivement de Zoltan. Si Milo adhère à l'idée du Cygne, sa rage ne fait qu'enfler d'un cran lorsqu'il apprend la raison première de l'appel à l'aide du russe, et il se précipite vers le temple du Verseau._

**NOTE : **_Pour ceux qui s'impatientent de voir à nouveau interagir les autres Ors, rassurez-vous, ils sont loin de rester les bras croisés. Ils réapparaîtront tous au chapitre suivant. Mais je dois d'abord traiter cette partie de l'histoire, plus spécifique à Camus et Milo (qui demeure mon fil rouge ^^). _

* * *

CHAPITRE 30 : LA CHUTE DE ZOLTAN

Seul dans son temple, dépouillé de son cosmos, Camus renouait difficilement avec les sensations communes et limitées d'un homme ordinaire. Habitué à ressentir et percevoir des éléments complexes de manière naturelle, il lui semblait être dépossédé d'une partie de lui-même. Comme si on lui avait arraché un membre. C'était beaucoup plus marqué que lors de sa détention en Russie. Sans doute parce qu'alors, il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui avait ôté, et que durant des années, il en avait été privé en errant dans les limbes. Mais là, la manipulation de Shion avait été brutale et déstabilisante. Si réduire le champ de sa conscience lui épargnait le souci de voir ses pairs s'immiscer dans la lutte qu'il menait contre la drogue, ça ne l'aidait en rien à surmonter un état de manque qu'il sentait s'accentuer d'heure en heure.

Peu avant de le ramener au Sanctuaire, Zoltan lui avait déjà donné un aperçu de ce que serait son calvaire s'il cherchait à s'y soustraire. Durant des jours, il s'était blindé à cette idée, et il pensait être capable de surmonter la souffrance une seconde fois. Mais depuis son retour, son accoutumance s'était renforcée, et le malaise qui s'accentuait ne lui laissait aucun répit. L'intervention du Cygne sur ses ecchymoses avait un peu calmé la douleur, et dans un premier temps il était parvenu à retrouver son calme. Mais très vite, les dérèglements qui suppliciaient son corps s'étaient à nouveau emballés. Froid, nausées, tremblements, maux de tête, incapacité à poser son esprit plus de trente secondes sur le même sujet… Et il savait que ce n'était que le début.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis le départ de Hyoga ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Affalé sur son lit, il avait d'abord tenté de discipliner les idées bizarres qui le traversaient, et de remédier à cette agitation inhabituelle qui lui commandait de remuer dans tous les sens sans raison. Mais incapable de focaliser sa conscience sur un point fixe, il avait repris sa déambulation à travers l'appartement. Tourner en rond tel un animal en cage ne faisait que renforcer sa nervosité et il décida d'élargir le champ de sa marche inutile en arpentant son temple. Personne ne l'avait traversé depuis le matin, et Camus était à peu près certain que Shion avait donné des ordres dans ce sens. Sa punition passerait sans doute difficilement inaperçu vis-à-vis des autres Ors, mais le Grand Pope lui accordait le bénéfice du doute en préservant sa dignité sous un voile de discrétion opposé au tout-venant.

Pour la troisième fois il remonta l'allée centrale du temple désert. Etrangement, depuis qu'il foulait la vaste bâtisse blanche, alors que tout autour de lui respirait l'immobilisme et l'indifférence absolue, il se sentait observé. Il lui avait même semblé ressentir la douceur caressante d'une onde de chaleur, alors que pris par de violents frissons un peu plus tôt, il tremblait presque de froid. Naturellement il avait eu beau regarder partout autour de lui, il n'avait vu personne. Sans chercher à comprendre, il avait mis ces nouveaux éléments sur le compte de son imagination un peu trop galopante. Il marchait lentement, privilégiant les zones de pénombre. Apercevoir son ombre maladive dans la lumière blafarde qui se diffusait dans la travée principale le remplissait de honte. Comment avait-il pu descendre aussi bas ?

L'image d'Irina et de Sergueï flotta devant ses yeux, et il sentit un immense découragement le saisir en revoyant aussi le visage confiant de Yannis lui sourire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qui était Sergueï, il avait cru qu'il n'aurait pas à se battre au-delà de la délivrance des enfants. Il n'espérait plus rien pour lui-même. Une fois cette dernière tâche accomplie il n'aurait fait que se replier davantage sur ce grand vide qui le dévorait, heureux de se voir rapidement délivré d'une vie dont il n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'elle devienne multiple. La situation particulière du petit russe changeait la donne. Il allait déjà falloir qu'il prenne une décision définitive, en choisissant entre son sens de la justice et son sens du devoir. Or les deux étaient diamétralement opposés dans cette affaire. Et ensuite ?... Où trouverait-il la force d'accomplir ce qui lui resterait à faire ?...

Et puis, bien qu'il cherchât à s'en détacher avec l'énergie du désespoir, les souvenirs des moments vécus avec Milo ne faisaient que l'enfoncer davantage. Se dire que c'était dans une autre vie, que son amour bafoué finirait par mourir dans celle-ci, résistait mal à la réalité de leur récente confrontation, qui avait fait voler en éclats tous les voiles illusoires dont il s'aveuglait. Les sentiments réels qu'il nourrissait pour le grec remontaient à tant d'années, qu'il était incapable de dire à quel moment l'amitié s'était muée en une affection bien plus forte, qu'il avait toujours refusé de formuler ouvertement à son compagnon. Il avait beau se barder de colère et de rancœur, en se disant qu'il ne serait sans doute pas resté aussi longtemps entre les mains de Zoltan si son amant ne l'avait pas repoussé, la blessure qu'il éprouvait toujours d'avoir ainsi été rejeté n'altérait en rien la certitude qu'il aimait toujours Milo. Dans l'absolu, passionnément et désespérément. A ce degré, ça s'apparentait presque à un besoin vital. Un éclair de lucidité le conforta dans l'idée que le Scorpion était le seul à avoir toujours su comment le rattacher à la vie émotive, ou tout au moins comment l'obliger à se manifester un minimum vis-à-vis de celle-ci. C'était comme un mécanisme qui s'était mis en place à son insu, et qui était venu fusionner de façon informelle au lien qui l'unissait au grec. Il pressentait que même exempt du mal fait par Zoltan et ses acolytes, le résultat aurait été identique. Privé de Milo, il s'enfonçait dans sa solitude, et il n'y pouvait rien.

Pris dans les entrelacs de sa mémoire, il glissa ses doigts dans l'échancrure de sa chemise pour en retirer une chaînette en or retenant un anneau simple du même métal, comme ceux que l'on échange lors de la consécration de vœux particuliers. Milo lui avait offert l'anneau un jour très spécial. Malgré l'envie qu'il en avait eue, il ne l'avait jamais porté au-delà du moment où il le lui avait remis. Trop compromettant. Trop dangereux. Ses missions d'alors devaient laisser supposer à ses ennemis qu'il était libre de toute attache. L'ambiance du Sanctuaire était aussi trop sujette à caution. Milo ne lui avait jamais rien reproché, s'abstenant de toute remarque, mais il savait qu'il en avait été peiné. Il avait retrouvé l'anneau à son retour au Sanctuaire, dissimulé dans une cache du tiroir central de son bureau. Et alors que plus rien ne l'autorisait à porter ce bijou, il avait un jour acheté la chaînette à Rodorio, presque sur un coup de tête, se réappropriant ce symbole dans un acte désespéré. Le seul à l'avoir aperçu était Hyoga, et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas y avoir fait allusion.

Un rayon de soleil s'invita soudain à l'entrée de son temple. La lumière dorée était à son inclinaison minimale, et le Verseau devina qu'il ne devait plus être loin de midi. Hyoga remontait parfois manger lorsque lui-même n'était pas de service au Palais, et il était certain qu'aujourd'hui le jeune homme se débrouillerait pour le rejoindre. Il savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à avaler une bouchée, mais un peu de compagnie serait la bienvenue. Elle le distrairait peut-être suffisamment pour lui permettre d'échapper aux tortures mentales et physiques qui finissaient par saper le peu de force qui lui restaient. Dissimulant à nouveau le bijou sous son vêtement, il prit avec lenteur le chemin de son logis. Une nausée particulièrement forte lui tordit l'estomac, et il dut s'arrêter. Les deux mains et le front plaqués contre une large colonne, il inspira profondément pour essayer de calmer les bonds désordonnés de son cœur. Jamais la pierre ne lui avait paru aussi froide et il regretta d'être sorti en chemise. Un long frisson le secoua, et il étouffa un gémissement en posant sa bouche contre le marbre. A nouveau il lui sembla qu'une onde plus chaude le recouvrait, et il bénit son imagination qui suppléait sans doute à la défaillance de son corps.

Un bruit de pas meubla soudain le silence, et Camus se laissa aller en se retournant contre le pilier avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Hyoga rentrait enfin. Il se fit la réflexion amère qu'il commençait à dépendre de son disciple comme un enfant de sa mère, mais si cela devait lui permettre de tromper son malaise, il était prêt à marcher sur sa fierté. Alors que la présence bien réelle le rejoignait, étrangement le point de chaleur fictif s'éteignit, et pour la première fois le Verseau songea que le cosmos d'une tierce personne pourrait être à la source de son réconfort. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion. Sortant d'une zone d'ombre épaisse, la silhouette de celui qui s'avançait lui permit enfin de discerner ses traits. En reconnaissant Zoltan, le français maudit la précarité de ses sens redevenus humains qui lui ôtait toute possibilité d'identification préventive. Malgré sa détermination, il se raidit contre la colonne de pierre, alors que le roumain s'immobilisait à quelques pas.

« On dirait que tu t'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre Camus, railla le balafré.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zoltan ?

— Te proposer de l'aide. Tu sais très bien que je suis le seul à pouvoir te soulager. Tu as vraiment une petite mine. »

Ravalant sa colère le français parvint à conserver une attitude neutre.

« C'est terminé Zoltan, répliqua-t-il en calculant qu'il n'atteindrait jamais aucun refuge avant que le roumain ne le rattrape. Je refuse que tu m'injectes ta saloperie.

— Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu faire pour m'empêcher de t'approcher ? » l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

Une onde de panique traversa le Verseau. Jamais, même s'il se référait au temps parfois rude de son apprentissage, il n'avait à ce point compris le sens des mots « faible » et « vulnérable ». S'enfuir ne servirait à rien et les murs du temple étaient bien trop épais pour que quiconque l'entende appeler au secours. Chose à laquelle il se refusait d'ailleurs. Comment n'avait-il pas songé au problème que pourrait représenter Zoltan s'il devait se retrouver seul, lorsqu'il avait envisagé de se désintoxiquer ? Il était évident que le roumain n'abandonnerait pas la partie aussi facilement. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas pensé à cette éventualité lui fit l'effet d'une gifle mentale. Il devait vraiment être dans un état pitoyable pour avoir négligé un tel élément.

Semblant suivre le cours de ses pensées, le roumain se rapprocha.

« Eh bien Camus, comment vas-tu faire ? » demanda-t-il avec un plaisir évident en tendant le bras vers lui pour l'atteindre.

Alors que le Verseau se collait instinctivement davantage contre le marbre, il eut l'impression que quelque chose remuait sur sa gauche. Sentiment partagé par Zoltan, s'il se fiait à son mouvement de tête irrité dans la même direction. Camus allait tenter de profiter de sa distraction pour se dégager, lorsqu'une aura glacée déclencha un nouveau long frisson dans son dos, tandis qu'une lumière aveuglante l'obligeait à baisser un instant les paupières.

« Saleté ! »

Le cri de colère du roumain l'incita à rouvrir les yeux, et ce qu'il vit lui arracha un bref hoquet de rire nerveux. Majestueuse et menaçante, l'armure dressée sur pied se trouvait une nouvelle fois entre eux deux.

« Désolé Zoltan, ironisa-t-il sans cacher son contentement, mais privé de mon cosmos, je ne peux rien faire. C'est elle qui décide. »

Alors qu'il parlait, il comprit qu'en fait il n'avait jamais véritablement été en danger. Shion savait pour l'armure. En le consignant dans ses quartiers, il le plaçait aussi sous sa protection vigilante.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, fulmina le roumain, pour une fois fortement contrarié dans ses plans. Il y aura bien un moment où tu commettras une erreur. Ou bien ce sera elle qui regardera ailleurs. Et là, je ne te raterai pas ! »

La voix fâchée qui s'éleva soudain près d'eux ne semblait pas goûter à ses menaces.

« Que tu crois Zoltan. Mon Maître a toujours été très prudent. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu vives suffisamment longtemps pour découvrir si une armure est sujette à ce genre d'inattention. »

Apparaissant à quelques mètres, Hyoga fixait Zoltan d'un air sombre. Il avait revêtu la protection du Cygne, et le Verseau devina que cette fois-ci, il comptait réellement l'affronter. Nullement impressionné, le roumain se tourna vers lui avec une sorte d'amusement. Il avait retrouvé toute sa morgue et son flegme insultant.

« Tu comptes me provoquer ?

— C'est exactement ce que je fais.

— T'attaquer ainsi à l'invité de ton Maître. Tu n'as pas peur de susciter des conséquences déplaisantes ?

— Pas si je prouve que tu as tué Kayla.

— Tu sais que c'est faux.

— Peu importe », répliqua le russe en adoptant une position de combat.

Camus avait beau être privé de cosmos, son attitude lui affirmait qu'il allait directement user des arcanes attribués aux chevaliers de Glace. Le français savait que son disciple était fort, mais Zoltan avait eu droit à certaines démonstrations lorsqu'il était enfant, et la posture de garde qu'il adoptait à présent était celle d'un Scorpion de première catégorie. Saisi à la fois de crainte pour le russe et de colère de ne pas pouvoir se défendre lui-même, il tenta de le retenir.

« Hyoga, arrête !

— Non Maître, cette situation a assez duré. A l'exemple de votre armure je prends le relais, répondit le Cygne en affermissant sa position.

— Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques, persifla Zoltan, comblé par l'inquiétude manifeste de Camus.

— Je crois que je ne le sais que trop bien, au contraire », répliqua le russe en faisant chuter la température autour de lui.

Persuadé qu'il en viendrait à bout facilement, Zoltan eut une moue arrogante. Il allait se débarrasser de ce jeune prétentieux en priorité. Ensuite il affronterait ce contrariant tas de métal doré s'il le fallait, puis il en terminerait avec Camus.

« A ta guise, fit-il en laissant apparaître son index meurtrier. Je vais me faire un plaisir de m'occuper de toi, avant de me charger de lui », termina-t-il avec un regard méprisant du côté du Verseau.

Simultanément les deux hommes engagèrent le combat. Sans l'acuité exceptionnelle de ses sens, Camus parvenait à peine à distinguer la réalité de leur affrontement. Leurs silhouettes avaient pratiquement disparues. Malgré toute son attention, il n'en saisissait que des ombres tronquées ou de vagues reflets. Il entendait surtout le bruit des impacts multiples et il voyait s'effriter les pierres autour de lui, du givre et de la glace apparaître, sans avoir le moyen de deviner qui prenait le dessus.

« Hyoga ! »

Il allait s'élancer en avant à l'aveuglette, lorsqu'il se sentit saisi à bras le corps par deux mains puissantes, qui le ramenèrent en arrière pour le plaquer contre un corps corseté de métal et pourtant étonnamment chaud.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton disciple. Pour l'instant il se débrouille très bien.

— Milo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je veille sur toi. Et je suis là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour te dire que si tu continues de te tendre comme un arc, tu vas te faire plus mal que tu n'as déjà. »

Tournant légèrement la tête, Camus capta la vigilance énigmatique de son regard orangé. Découvrir le Scorpion dominé par la partie la plus sombre de sa personnalité ne le surprenait pas vraiment. La proximité de Zoltan y était certainement pour quelque chose. Par contre, qu'il laisse son disciple se charger de l'indésirable à sa place l'étonnait davantage. Partagé entre la stupeur, la colère, le soulagement et l'inquiétude, il négligea la mise en garde préventive du grec pour essayer de se dégager. Chaque marque sur son corps ravivait sa douleur, et il devait serrer les dents. Privé de son cosmos, il avait beau se débattre, il était redevenu plus faible qu'un bébé entre les bras de Milo.

« Lâche-moi ! s'agaça-t-il inutilement.

— Non », répondit calmement le Scorpion, en resserrant avec fermeté et douceur son étreinte jusqu'à lui interdire tout mouvement.

Au même instant, un choc particulièrement proche souleva un rideau de particules gelées près de lui. Transi, il s'immobilisa instantanément. Dieu que devoir subir le contrecoup de ses propres attaques était désagréable. Rapidement une onde de chaleur diffuse vint le soulager, et il comprit d'où lui venaient ses impressions de réconfort précédentes.

« C'était toi qui ?

— Oui, c'était moi qui. »

Les réponses sommaires de son ravisseur le convainquirent qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se défaire des entraves humaines qui le maintenaient. Il était vain d'essayer de discuter avec lui quand il était sous l'emprise de sa colère assassine. Et là, malgré la perte de ses repères, le Verseau le devinait plutôt remonté. Personnellement pourtant, il ne se sentait nullement menacé. Il avait même rarement goûté à un tel sentiment de sécurité. Une chose était certaine, Milo ne laisserait pas Zoltan l'approcher, et rien que pour cela, il refusa de s'angoisser des conséquences de la ruine de la façade de mensonges qu'il avait si laborieusement bâti. Irina et Sergueï étaient provisoirement en sécurité, quant à lui, il n'en pouvait plus. Relâchant sa tension, il se cala au mieux contre l'armure du Scorpion, acceptant pour une fois qu'un autre décide à sa place.

Satisfait de le sentir devenir raisonnable, Milo reporta toute son attention sur le déroulement du combat, sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte. Il n'avait qu'une confiance limité en sa soumission, et il se doutait que sans son soutien, son corps fatigué et proche du point de rupture finirait par s'effondrer.

L'affrontement sans concession n'épargnait aucun des deux belligérants. Sans sa participation à trois guerres qui l'avait amené à se mesurer aux adversaires les plus divers, le Cygne n'était pas certain qu'il serait arrivé à suivre le rythme du roumain. Milo avait raison. Sous sa défroque de bas étage, Zoltan demeurait redoutable. Il n'avait rien perdu de ses anciennes aptitudes d'apprenti Or, et il devait avoir trouvé un moyen de s'entraîner régulièrement pour conserver un tel niveau. Sa vitesse n'avait rien à envier à celle du russe, et il parvenait à esquiver ses coups ou à dévier ses attaques avec une précision impressionnante. Se méfiant de la glace qui pouvait le ralentir, il tournait autour du Cygne de façon désordonnée, en le chargeant régulièrement pour essayer de l'atteindre. Hyoga avait beau être agile, il ne put éviter un coup d'ongle à l'épaule et un autre sur le haut de la cuisse. La douleur qui s'en suivit perturba sa concentration, et il se retrouva éjecté dans l'aile ouest du temple sous une formidable poussée. Le mur qui l'arrêta se fendit sous l'impact, et il mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits. Déjà Zoltan était sur lui. Près de la porte donnant sur le logis, Milo montrait des signes d'impatience. Sans le colis précieux qu'il serrait contre lui, Zoltan aurait déjà dû faire face à sa colère. Néanmoins le Cygne devina qu'il ne disposait plus que de quelques instants avant qu'il n'intervienne.

Allongé sur le sol, Hyoga semblait en réelle difficulté, et le roumain commis l'erreur de se fier à son immobilité trompeuse. Il était trop imbu de lui-même pour se priver de venir toiser un ennemi à terre avant de lui porter le coup fatal. Le russe le savait et il le laissa approcher suffisamment pour que même en se rejetant en arrière ou sur le côté, Zoltan ne puisse éviter le coup qu'il lui destinait. Il pressentait aussi que la Poussière de diamant serait inefficace, le balafré ayant eu la possibilité de découvrir leurs principaux arcanes. Mais la glace avait cet avantage de se matérialiser sous bien des formes. Il lui réservait une surprise.

Sûr de lui, le balafré goûtait à un avant-goût de victoire avec délectation. Le Cygne n'était qu'un fétu de paille sur sa route, mais un fétu de paille dont la mort aurait l'immense avantage de désespérer davantage le Verseau. Il allait presque regretter de devoir en finir aussi vite. Mais il devait conserver ses forces pour affronter son second adversaire dont il sentait le regard haineux suivre chacun de ses mouvements derrière lui. La véritable partie se jouerait avec Milo, juste après. Avançant encore d'un pas, il enfla son cosmos pour porter le coup fatal. Se redressant en position assise, Hyoga focalisa au dernier moment son énergie dans son poing pour cristalliser les molécules d'eau présentes autour de lui en une arme meurtrière. La lame gelée jaillit à une vitesse fulgurante, qui transperça la poitrine du romain près du cœur.

Vaincu, Zoltan s'écroula à genoux. Hyoga se releva sans fierté excessive. S'il l'avait emporté sur le roumain, c'était parce que celui-ci ne portait pas d'armure. S'assurant que son ennemi ne se relèverait pas, il adressa néanmoins un regard victorieux au Scorpion. Près de lui Zoltan eut une sorte de borborygmes entre le rire et le râle de douleur. Il avait redressé la tête et il le regardait d'un air sardonique qui interpela désagréablement le Cygne.

« Mis à part pour te défouler, c'était inutile Hyoga, énonça-t-il avec une certaine difficulté. Tu ne parviendras pas à les sauver. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de précisions pour savoir de qui il voulait parler. Mais qu'évoquait-il au juste ? Une désintoxication pour Camus qui s'annonçait dangereuse ? Ou de tout autre chose ? Et que venait faire Milo là-dedans ? Une main posée sur le sol, le roumain paraissait souffrir, et le cygne l'aida à se rétablir en position assise contre un des piliers malgré l'insupportable expression moqueuse inscrite sur son visage. De toute façon il allait mourir. La plaie ouverte saignait abondamment et Zoltan ne parvenait à retarder l'échéance qu'en utilisant son propre cosmos. Bien que de nature compatissante, le russe n'éprouvait aucune pitié, simplement le regret de ne pas avoir agi de cette manière plus tôt. Le regard noir qui se posait sur lui trahissait toujours une telle morgue, qu'il devait prendre sur lui pour calmer les derniers relents de sa colère. Conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait encore, le balafré demanda sans cacher l'esquisse d'un sourire satisfait.

« Dis à Milo que je veux lui parler. »

Hyoga s'attendait à cette requête, et d'un signe de la tête, il invita son aîné à le rejoindre. Libérant Camus de son étreinte en le rassurant sur l'issue du combat, le Scorpion s'approcha en vérifiant d'un regard en arrière que le Verseau ne le suivait pas. Même à l'article de la mort, il se méfiait du roumain. Mais repris par un malaise marqué, Camus demeurait immobile, un peu tremblant sur ses jambes. Il conservait la tête basse, laissant volontairement sa longue chevelure masquer son visage. Le grec en déduisit qu'il devait à nouveau particulièrement souffrir. Hoyga comprit son message muet, et ils se croisèrent au centre du temple, chacun rejoignant un élément de préoccupation différent.

Sans la moindre compassion, Milo s'accroupit aux côtés de son ancien condisciple en dardant sur lui un regard venimeux à la couleur toujours aussi menaçante.

« Tu as été parfait Zoltan, admit-il d'un ton pourtant méprisant. À un détail près : tu es trop sûr de toi. Et la jeune génération a prouvé sa valeur. »

Dans un dernier effort, le balafré se cala au mieux contre la colonne, pour porter sa figure à sa hauteur.

« J'aurais pourtant cru que ce serai toi qui m'affronterais, répondit-il avec un brin de provocation gratuite.

— Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en a manqué, grinça Milo. Mais je dois d'abord songer à protéger celui que tu as voulu détruire. Tu reconnaîtras que le plan de Hyoga est excellent pour nous débarrasser de toi, sans que j'y perde le droit d'aider Camus à se rétablir. Le résultat vaut amplement la frustration. »

Le rire du roumain s'acheva dans une toux sanguinolente.

« Tu l'aimes toujours, affirma-t-il en retrouvant son souffle. Ça, je l'aurais d'ailleurs parié. Et ça signe ta défaite. Tu as perdu Milo. Tu as perdu le jour où j'ai posé la main sur lui. »

Face à l'expression d'incompréhension fâchée et impatiente du Scorpion, il poursuivit avec difficulté.

« Beaucoup envierait le lien qui vous uni. Parce qu'il est fort Milo. Beaucoup plus fort que ceux que tissent la plupart des amants ordinaires. Mais ce lien est aussi la pire de vos faiblesses. Demande à Shion, acheva-t-il avec un sourire revanchard.

— Shion refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Et tu le sais. Mais toi, tu vas parler Zoltan, car je n'aurais aucun scrupule à torturer un mourant, répliqua froidement le grec en déployant son index rouge près de son visage.

— Ce ne sera pas la peine d'en arriver là Milo. De toute manière je serai mort avant que tu parviennes à quelque chose. Mais Shion te parlera. Il le fera si tu lui dis combien tu tiens encore à ton français. »

Milo recula avec suspicion. Zoltan semblait sincère, et il le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas l'échéance de la mort qui le rendait soudain serviable. Il pressentait le coup tordu. Pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, ses traits perdirent leur insupportable arrogance pour afficher une douleur que le Scorpion espéra particulièrement vive.

« Tu as raison de te méfier Milo, reprit le roumain en essuyant un peu de salive sanglante au coin de sa bouche. Savoir ne te servira plus à rien, parce qu'il ne reviendra jamais vers toi », termina-t-il dans un souffle le regard tourné vers Camus, que le Cygne avait forcé à prendre appui contre le pilier le plus proche.

Hoya lui parlait, trop doucement pour qu'ils entendent ce qu'il lui disait. Mais face à l'évidente bonne volonté du russe, le Verseau conservait une rigidité de statue. La tête toujours baissée et les bras le long corps, il n'esquissait pas le moindre geste et Milo en ressentit un pincement au cœur qui faillit faire chavirer son regard du rouge au bleu. Parfaitement conscient de son inquiétude, Zoltan poursuivit en reportant à nouveau son attention sur le grec.

« Et ça vois-tu, c'est ce qui va me permettre de mourir en paix. La certitude que quoi que tu fasses, tu ne retrouveras jamais celui que tu as perdu. Or vous ne pouvez pas vivre séparément. Survivre peut-être. Et encore ça s'applique plus à toi qu'à lui. Mais survivre sans lui t'amènera à ta perte. »

Epuisé par sa longue diatribe, Zoltan laissa sa tête reposer en arrière contre le marbre en fermant les yeux. Incertain sur ce qu'il devait retenir de son discours, mais désagréablement mis en alerte, Milo choisit de le forcer à réagir en minimisant ses paroles.

« Trop sûr de toi, et trop optimiste. Décidemment tu me déçois Zoltan. Tu ignores de quoi sera fait l'avenir. »

Plus ternes, mais toujours aussi moqueuses, les iris sombres se posèrent à nouveau sur lui avec un incontestable sentiment de supériorité victorieuse. Le Scorpion eut envie de l'étrangler. Seule la conviction de recueillir encore quelques informations le retint.

« Ce que je sais par contre, reprit le roumain dans un souffle, c'est que tu l'as abandonné et chassé de ta vie au pire moment. Ce qui lui a valu un retour au bercail bien plus tardif que les autres. »

L'éclat particulièrement sauvage du regard de Milo, le conforta dans l'assurance de l'avoir touché.

« Quatre mois, insista-t-il. Quatre mois durant lesquels tu ignores tout de ce qui s'est passé.

— Mais toi au contraire je suppose que tu le sais, répliqua le Scorpion en s'admonestant au calme.

— J'ai fait en sorte qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à attendre des autres, parce qu'il ne valait rien, réussit à jubiler Zoltan d'une voix hachée qui allait en s'affaiblissant. Il a été maintenu des semaines enfermé sans savoir exactement ce qu'on lui reprochait. L'un de mes hommes le frappait pour un simple regard de travers. C'est aussi là que j'ai commencé à le droguer. Alors si tu comptes vraiment le désintoxiquer, je te souhaite bonne chance. S'il survit, je vais juste regretter de ne plus être là pour admirer les effets secondaires. Et il y en aura surement. »

La main qui se resserra soudain sur sa gorge, amena une mousse rougeâtre sur ses lèvres. Mais reprenant in-extrémis le pas sur sa pulsion, Milo relâchait déjà sa pression. Un long râle salua le retour d'un semblant de souffle chez le roumain.

« Tu as eu raison de ne pas me tuer, murmura celui-ci en mobilisant ses derniers forces. Il faut encore que je te dise quelque chose. Si l'envie t'en prend, tu vas avoir du mal à le convaincre d'écarter à nouveau les cuisses. Un de mes hommes a particulièrement apprécié de jouer avec lui. »

Le rictus d'ironie malsain de Zoltan n'acheva jamais de s'épanouir. Sans se soucier de l'état du balafré, le grec se releva en empoignant le corps de son ennemi par le haut d'une épaule, pour brutalement l'envoyer se fracasser contre le mur du temple. Sans un regard supplémentaire pour la dépouille sanglante aux os brisés qui gisait dans l'ombre les yeux grands ouverts, le Scorpion revint à grands pas vers les deux chevaliers de Glace. Il se sentait pris d'une rage froide contre le Verseau. Comment avait-il pu se taire aussi longtemps ? Accepter de vivre sous le même toit que son tortionnaire ? Subir sa loi ?

La tête basse, le français camouflait toujours son visage, et de manière irraisonnée, Milo en fut d'autant plus fâché. Près de lui l'armure brillait toujours d'un éclat de vigilance protecteur, et il se demanda comment un simple morceau de métal était parvenu à lire suffisamment en Zoltan pour s'interposer de sa propre volonté, alors que lui qui se targuait d'une surveillance soupçonneuse et attentive, n'avait pas été capable de deviner un dixième de ce qui se passait réellement. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta près du Cygne, son expression reflétait une telle fureur que le russe s'inquiéta.

« Milo ? »

Sans lui répondre le Scorpion agrippa brutalement Camus par le bras pour le traîner à sa suite dans le logis. Un coup d'œil prudent vers l'armure lui assura qu'il avait son aval. Au moins, cette alliée étonnante faisait preuve de discernement. Tout à son zèle de servir au mieux son porteur, il aurait parié qu'elle allait demeurer ainsi dressée près de la porte du logis, le temps que Camus retrouve la possibilité de se défende seul. En bonne gardienne préventive, elle allait aussi lui simplifier la tâche, en dissuadant quiconque dont la présence n'était pas requise, de forcer le passage. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, et il adressa à la protection sacrée un remerciement muet. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il s'allierait à une armure vide, il aurait pris son interlocuteur pour un fou, mais en l'occurrence ce soutien inattendu tombait à point. Elle semblait lui accorder sa confiance, il ne la décevrait pas. Lorsque Camus pourrait à nouveau l'endosser, elle retrouverait toute la fière puissance de celui qu'elle avait choisi.

De plus en plus en inquiet, Hyoga le suivait. D'une poussée brutale, Milo ouvrit la porte de la chambre du Verseau et sans ménagement il le poussa à l'intérieur avant d'entrer à son tour. Interloqué par ses manières, Camus releva la tête pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait laissé pour rejoindre Zoltan. Loin de l'imperméabilité habituelle de son expression hivernale, il montrait la mine d'un enfant qui ne sait pas pourquoi il vient de se faire gronder. Refoulant au plus profond l'écho de compassion tendre qu'éveillait en lui ce visage désorienté, il étendit vivement le bras en travers de la porte pour interdire à Hyoga de se précipiter vers son Maitre, dont il ne supportait plus le désarroi.

« Bien, attaqua-t-il d'une voix tranchante, que les choses soient claires. Tu resteras dans cette chambre le temps nécessaire, mais lorsque tu reposeras un pied dehors, ce sera entièrement clean. Tu n'en sortiras que pour aller aux toilettes, et encore ce sera sous ma surveillance exclusive. Tu pourras faire ou dire ce que tu veux, tant que je jugerai que tu es sous l'emprise de cette drogue, c'est moi qui déciderai. Quant à toi, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers le russe, tu vas veiller à ce que personne ne vienne nous déranger. J'ai bien dit, personne. Et si tu l'entends hurler ou t'appeler, interdiction de t'approcher de cette porte. Compris ?»

Mal à l'aise sous les iris encore plus rougeoyants que précédemment le Cygne opina de la tête. La méthode lui paraissait extrême, mais à moins d'hospitaliser Camus et de mettre dans la confidence beaucoup trop de monde, il devait admettre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Satisfait et certain de l'avoir convaincu, Milo se retourna vers le Verseau. Immobile au centre de la pièce, celui-ci le regardait avec une mine toujours aussi effarée et malheureuse. Le voir ainsi le bouleversa à nouveau, et il comprit que cet air de chien battu allait finir par avoir raison de sa colère salvatrice s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Or il se refusait à redevenir le bon et le doux Milo, prêt à tous les sacrifices pour la sauvegarde de son Verseau. Car c'était justement ce Milo-là, trop empêtré par le carcan de son amour pour faire une part des choses correcte, qui avait provoqué la catastrophe. Il ne pouvait plus se faire confiance. S'il voulait sauver Camus, il devait rester cet être sauvage qui faisait passer sa raison avant son cœur. Et tant pis si Camus ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de gaspiller son énergie à lui expliquer. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient particulièrement difficiles. S'il voulait tenir, il devait se montrer ferme, intransigeant, et insensible. Surtout depuis qu'il connaissait la totalité du traitement que Zoltan lui avait fait subir.

« A nous deux maintenant », lui adressa-t-il en se blindant à toute pitié.

Et claquant la porte derrière lui, il laissa implicitement au Cygne la charge d'avertir le Grand Pope de la mort de Zoltan.

* * *

**_Si vous désirez découvrir comment Camus a reçu l'anneau d'or de Milo, je vous invite à lire l'OS « Parce que je t'aime » que j'ai mis en ligne indépendamment. _**


	31. Chapter : La décision du Cancer

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**Sonia : **_C'est étrange, la mort de Zoltan semble vraiment chagriner personne ^^. Milo ne va pas hériter de la partie facile, mais il s'engage de son plein gré. Par amour, mais aussi parce qu'il accepte de faire face à sa responsabilité. Quant à Sergueï, tu as raison. Camus parvenant de plus en plus mal à lutter contre les affres du manque, il y a des risques pour qu'il en subisse le contrecoup._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (La chute de Zoltan) : **_Demeuré seul, Camus doit composer avec un état de manque dû autant à sa privation de cosmos, qu'à celui du début de sevrage de la drogue de Zoltan. Désorienté, il se réfugie dans son temple, où son malaise ne fait que s'accentuer. L'arrivée inopportune de Zoltan le conforte dans son idée de faiblesse. Le roumain va profiter de sa vulnérabilité, lorsqu'une nouvelle fois l'armure du Verseau s'interpose. Hyoga prend le relais et défie Zoltan au combat. Inquiet pour son disciple, Camus veut intervenir, mais révélant à son tour sa présence, Milo le retient. L'affrontement sans merci finit par tourner en faveur de Hyoga. Mortellement blessé, le roumain demande à parler au Scorpion. En découvrant qu'il est à l'origine de la longue captivité précédente du Verseau, et surtout la teneur des sévices qu'il lui a fait subir, Milo l'achève. Pris d'une colère noire contre Camus qui n'a pas su, ou voulu, appeler au secours, il s'enferme avec lui dans la chambre de ce dernier pour mener à sa manière la suite de sa désintoxication. _

**Note :**_ Par rapport aux autres, ce chapitre est très long, et j'ai hésité à le scinder jusqu'au dernier moment. Si certains sont gênés dans leur lecture par ce genre de longueur, dit-le moi, que je sache quoi faire si ça se reproduit. Merci._

* * *

CHAPITRE 31 : LA DECISION DU CANCER

L'affrontement entre Hyoga et Zoltan fut loin de passer inaperçu. L'explosion agressive du cosmos des belligérants pouvait difficilement laisser les Ors indifférents, d'autant plus sur leur domaine, où ils devaient veiller à traquer toutes manifestations anormales. Instantanément, tous les visages de la garde dorée se tournèrent vers le temple du Verseau, et plusieurs amorcèrent l'ascension.

Mu, qui travaillait toujours à la restauration des armures, laissa tomber ses outils et se précipita en abandonnant son atelier porte grande ouverte. Depuis le temps qu'il pressentait que ça allait mal tourner.

Aldébaran, qui profitait de l'absence de Mélina pour grappiller dans ses préparations culinaires en toute impunité, faillit s'étouffer avec une pâtisserie, avant de voir son élan pour s'élancer stoppé net par le souvenir des paroles prémonitoires de sa compagne. Ne pas s'en mêler dans l'immédiat, tel semblait être la règle à suivre.

Saga et Kanon, encore et toujours occupés à décortiquer de vieilles archives, se levèrent comme un seul homme, confiant leur Maison à Néphelie, Hermia et Shun, pour grimper au plus vite au onzième temple, après avoir interdit à Andromède de les suivre. Ils se sentaient d'autant plus concernés qu'ils avaient pris Hyoga en amitié. Son angoisse durant la matinée ne leur avait pas échappé. Couplée avec l'étrange privation de cosmos de Camus, ils se doutaient que la situation du Verseau était loin d'être nette et un sentiment de solidarité les portaient aussi vers leur frère d'armes.

Death Mask, qui prenait une douche pour se débarrasser de la poussière de l'entraînement matinal, prit à peine le temps de nouer une serviette autour de ses reins, avant d'aller s'assurer que la porte de la chambre de son apprenti était correctement fermée à clé. Fulminant contre l'incroyable don du français, autrefois si discret, pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles, il préféra s'abstenir de poser un pied dehors.

Aiolia et Marine, s'entreregardèrent une seconde pour aussitôt délaisser la préparation de leur repas et foncer dans l'escalier, avant que la japonaise ne face demi-tour pour revenir auprès d'Irina. Une promesse était une promesse, et bien que toujours aussi opaques, les évènements semblaient empirer du côté du Verseau.

Shaka, qui méditait, en ouvrit presque les yeux, et étendit son cosmos en tâtonnant pour s'assurer qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave à Camus. La punition qui touchait son frère Or le coupait d'un lien bien utile en cas d'urgence. Cherchant la présence éteinte du Verseau, il se heurta de plein fouet à celle éclatante d'agressivité du Scorpion, qui du bout de ses antennes frémissantes de rage, consenti à le rassurer sur le sort immédiat du français.

Tous ceux qui entreprirent l'ascension furent arrêtés par Dohko, devant le temple de la Balance.

« Ordre de Shion », leur dit-il simplement en défiant quiconque de faire un pas de plus.

Si Kanon et Aiolia obtempèrent en silence, en se disant que le Grand Pope devait avoir une bonne raison d'agir ainsi, Mu et Saga tentèrent de parlementer.

« Ce n'est pas normal Dohko, attaqua le Bélier singulièrement pâle. Nous nous sommes tous aperçus que Camus est privé de cosmos. Peu importe la raison. La réalité c'est qu'il est vulnérable, et je n'ai aucune confiance en Zoltan.

— Mettrais-tu en doute la justesse des décisions de ton Maître ? répliqua le chinois en dardant sur lui un regard vert que l'atlante jugea un peu trop perspicace.

— La question n'est pas là, contra Saga en volant inconsciemment à son secours. Zoltan est un ancien apprenti Or. J'ai suivi une partie de son parcours. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il peut faire preuve de réactions imprévisibles. C'était tout au moins le cas lorsqu'il était enfant. Hyoga a beau être un bon combattant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fasse le poids.

— Alors Milo y pourvoira, répondit Dohko dans un sourire plein de de sous-entendus. Je suis certain qu'il n'attend que ça.

— Milo ? » s'étonna Aiolia en levant le nez vers le onzième temple.

Déployant leur cosmos, les quatre chevaliers percutèrent aussitôt la barrière défensive et menaçante que leur opposa le Scorpion. Quoi qu'il se passât au onzième temple, ils n'y étaient pas les bienvenus.

Situés deux étages plus haut, Shura s'était quant à lui précipité chez le Verseau. Il se maudissait toujours de son intervention de la veille, même si face à son agitation contrariée, Shaka s'était montré singulièrement conciliant. Il s'inquiétait des suites de cette histoire pour Camus, et il considérait à présent de son devoir de veiller à ce que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrive durant la sanction imposée par Shion. Peu disposé au début à suivre la Vierge dans ses soupçons, la surveillance discrète qu'il avait exercée autour de son voisin l'avait convaincu que celui-ci traversait bien une mauvaise passe. Il aurait juré que quelque chose était en train de le détruire physiquement, et il n'était pas loin de songer que sous la couche de glace inaltérable, le moral était tout aussi sérieusement atteint. Si dans un premier temps il avait placé ça sur leur séjour aux Enfers, le combat que menait Hyoga semblait donner raison à Shaka, et il accéléra l'allure. Il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Rapidement il avait été rejoint par Aioros, qui après le passage de Milo ne lui avait pas caché sa perplexité devant les rebondissements de la situation. Témoins du combat meurtrier entre le roumain et le russe, les deux hommes étaient restés discrètement en retrait. Le Cygne semblait avoir engagé un affrontement d'ordre privé légitime, dont le vainqueur s'expliquerait par la suite. Si cela ne les avait qu'à moitié convaincus de ne pas s'en mêler, le regard de mise en garde hostile dont les avait gratifiés le Scorpion les avait résolus à demeurer en arrière. L'attitude totalement inerte du Verseau qu'il serrait entre ses bras les avait aussi fortement préoccupés. Mais dans l'absolu, Camus avait toujours été une sorte de priorité pour Milo, et dans l'immédiat, ils avaient trouvé sage de garder leurs questions et de ne pas approcher davantage.

A l'autre extrémité de l'escalier, Aphrodite était sorti de sa réserve coutumière pour s'avancer sur le parvis de son temple. Les yeux braqués sur le toit de la onzième Maison, il suivait la lutte à distance, tentant lui aussi inutilement de s'enquérir de Camus. Le Scorpion formait barrage et il le rembarra avec brutalité. Avec un énorme soupir le chevalier des Poissons guetta la fin de l'affrontement. La mort de Zoltan ne le surprit pas outre mesure, et il en fut soulagé pour son voisin. Depuis son retour, ses sens à nouveau tournés vers les autres le ramenaient sans cesse vers Camus, dont la maigreur et la mine trop pâle n'allaient pas sans l'inquiéter. Bien qu'un peu plus âgé, il avait parfois côtoyé Zoltan enfant, et pour y avoir goûté lors d'une bagarre, il savait que tout comme celui de Milo l'ongle du roumain secrétait un poison particulier. Versé dans la science des plantes, il était aussi à même de reconnaître les effets spécifiques de certaines substances. Il aurait mis sa main au feu que Zoltan droguait Camus, et maintenant il s'en voulait.

A force de s'isoler et de se persuader que le monde pouvait tourner sans lui, il venait encore en toute indifférence de passer à côté d'une information essentielle, dont la dissimulation compliquait la vie du français. Comme il l'avait fait très longtemps auparavant, lorsque bien décidé à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Zoltan en lui offrant une rose façonnée par ses soins, il avait surpris celui-ci en train d'épier les Maîtres du Verseau et du Scorpion en pleine conversation. Il aurait pu se venger en faisant aisément punir le petit roumain pour son indiscrétion, mais ce qu'il avait pu écouter lui-même était à la fois si surprenant et intéressant, qu'il s'était contenté de se glisser à son tour dans un coin d'ombre en ouvrant ses oreilles. Il avait alors onze ans. Zoltan en avait neuf.

Aphrodite se souvenait parfaitement de la scène Il faisait froid cet hiver-là, et pour complaire au Scorpion les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés autour d'un brasero dans un vieux temple désaffecté. Assis autour des braises, ils parlaient à mi-voix, et caché derrière un large pilastre brisé à mi-hauteur, le suédois avait dû tendre l'oreille. Bien qu'une quinzaine d'années les sépara, les deux chevaliers d'Or étaient amis de longue date, et ils passaient souvent de grands moments ensemble. Le Maître de Camus était un homme réservé, mais d'un abord agréable. Grand et délié, il nattait toujours sa longue chevelure rouge qu'il portait ramenée sur l'épaule droite. Son visage sévère et harmonieux s'adoucissait sous un regard vert pâle, qui brillait de bienveillance lorsque ses obligations de caste ne l'obligeaient pas à sceller ses émotions. Plus charpenté mais tout aussi grand, le Scorpion dégageait une impression de puissance mise à mal depuis que la maladie sapait peu à peu ses forces. Il taillait régulièrement aux épaules des boucles aussi noires que désordonnées et beaucoup craignaient son caractère emporté. Gris et limpides, ses yeux semblaient fouiller votre âme. Leur discussion animée divergeait sur l'amitié que se portait deux de leurs apprentis, en lesquels Aphrodite identifia facilement Camus et Milo. Le petit grec avait une manière tellement envahissante d'accaparer le jeune français, qu'il était difficile de ne pas remarquer l'attention dont il le couvait. Pour une fois, le pondéré Verseau montait aux créneaux et plaidait pour son disciple.

« Je conçois ton inquiétude, mais ce ne sont encore que des enfants. Ton apprenti l'adore, certes. Mais dois-je te rappeler que lorsque tu avais le même âge, tu me tournais aussi autour comme une puce qui voit son premier chien ?

— Tu compares ce qui n'est pas comparable, maugréa le Scorpion. Tu étais déjà un homme, et tu as fort bien su garder tes distances.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord, se défendit le Verseau. Nous sommes finalement devenus des amis. Des amis qui savent qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre, et qui n'hésiteraient pas à bousculer bien des barrières pour se venir en aide s'il en était besoin.

— Tu le soulignes toi-même, contra le brun. Nous ne sommes « que » des amis, et cette amitié réciproque est suffisamment solide pour nous permettre d'asseoir nos personnalités sans céder au travers de nos Maisons respectives. Si je te perdais, j'en éprouverai un immense chagrin, mais ça ne m'interdirait pas de vivre. Parce que tu as su me guider et ouvrir mon cœur à d'autres. Tout comme si je disparaissais, je sais que tu n'hésiterais pas à manifester ton affection à ceux qui comptent autour de toi. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, tu étais parfaitement équilibré. Tu n'avais pas le même problème que ton petit Camus.

— Je ne partage pas tes craintes, se braqua presque le chevalier de Glace, visiblement inquiet pour son protégé. De toute manière je doute qu'il puisse y avoir un jour quelque chose de plus entre eux. Tu sais dans quelles conditions j'ai recueilli cet enfant. Il ne se souvient de rien. Il n'avait que trois ans. Il a eu si peur que la crainte scelle naturellement sa mémoire. Sans l'arrivée de Milo, je ne serais parvenu qu'à peu de choses. Souviens-toi, il parlait à peine avant que ton petit perroquet ne le prenne sous son aile. Tu as pu l'observer comme moi. S'il gagne l'armure il fera un Verseau exceptionnel. En raison même de cette peur qui bloque une partie de lui-même. Mais il a besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu'un. Cet épisode musèle déjà suffisamment ses émotions.

— De mes deux apprentis, Milo est celui sur lequel repose mes plus grands espoirs, reprit plus calmement le Scorpion, en plongeant son regard clair dans celui de son ami. Je ne peux pas courir le risque qu'il s'attache de manière inconsidéré au tien. S'ils obtiennent leurs armures et qu'ils venaient à être définitivement séparés à un moment donné, le danger de les voir se perdre tous les deux est bien trop grand.

— Alors préviens-le, répliqua le Verseau avec une fougue rarement exprimée. Dès que tu le sentiras capable de comprendre et de faire le tri dans ses sentiments, met-le en garde. Explique-lui, même s'il n'a pas encore gagné son armure. Je sais que nous ne devons parler du problème lié à nos Maisons qu'à ceux qui prendront effectivement notre relève. Mais nous avons déjà fait une exception l'un envers l'autre, et tout comme moi pour Camus, tu pressens que Milo sera celui qui te succèdera. S'il aime effectivement Camus, ce qui est indéniable au niveau amical, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'envisager autre chose. Sans en être encore l'héritier, mon disciple est déjà dévoré par le côté sombre de la Maison du Verseau. Milo est le seul qui l'empêche de chavirer. Même s'il l'ignore, sans ce rapprochement Camus finirait par dépérir. Fais en sorte que ton apprenti évite d'engager son cœur, mais ne les sépare pas. Je t'en prie.

— Je veux bien y réfléchir, répondit un Scorpion déjà plus incertain devant les grands yeux verts qui le suppliaient presque. Mais tu as deux apprentis qui visent directement l'armure d'Or toi aussi. Sans régler la question, la solution serait peut-être moins ardue si ta petite irlandaise prenait les devants.

— Nous en avons déjà parlé, soupira son aîné. Je n'ai rien à reprocher à cette enfant de personnel, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Et Aslinn a beau être très forte, je suis quasiment certain que l'armure a déjà choisi son successeur.

— Tu penses leur demander de s'affronter sans t'engager toi-même ? demanda le brun, à la fois étonné et visiblement contrarié par cette hypothèse.

— C'est une option », commenta sombrement le Verseau.

Déconcerté par cette alternative douteuse, le Scorpion le mit en garde.

« L'amure et toi pouvez avoir une préférence, si c'est la gamine qui gagne le combat et que pour cela elle tue son adversaire, vous allez vous retrouver tous les deux le bec dans l'eau.

— Je sais, mais il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, et je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

— Au risque d'y perdre celui que tu veux pousser en avant ?

— Il ne lui arrivera rien. J'ai mon idée, fit son ami en détournant ses yeux verts.

— Tu devrais parler de ton souci au Grand Pope.

— Et si je me trompe ? Cette gamine est peut-être totalement innocente. Non, je vais attendre encore un peu. Rentrons à présent. Cette atmosphère humide n'est pas bonne pour ta santé. »

Aphrodite n'avait jamais partagé ces informations avec quiconque. Même pas avec Death Mask du temps où en infréquentable, il se plaisait en la compagnie d'un Cancer encore plus touché que lui par l'opprobre. Et pourtant, avaient-ils réellement les mains plus sales que Saga, Shura ou même Milo ? N'en déplaisent aux moralisateurs, si les méthodes différaient, les résultats obtenus étaient identiques Avec un amusement un peu pervers, au fil des années, il avait observé l'évolution de la relation entre le Verseau et le Scorpion. Sachant ce qu'il savait, il lui avait semblé évident que le grec ne demandait qu'à pousser l'aventure plus loin. Mais le français avait-il accepté ses avances ? Jamais, jusqu'à son récent retour qui avait vu révélé le secret des deux amants, il n'était parvenu à avoir une certitude. Le Maître de Milo était décédé dix-huit mois plus tard. Le grec était encore fort jeune, et Aphrodite était presque certain qu'il n'avait pas suivi les conseils avisés du Verseau d'alors en mettant en garde son successeur. Connaissant l'attachement de Milo pour Camus, il l'imaginait mal lui faire courir le moindre risque. Ou bien à contrario il avait laissé parler sa passion en se convainquant qu'il parviendrait toujours à le protéger. Vu le résultat, il penchait pour l'omission du défunt

Le chevalier des Poissons avait été étonné d'apprendre que des travers différents paraissaient toucher toutes les Maisons du Zodiaques. Se blindant lui-même à cette époque contre les affres de la sienne, il avait délibérément décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. Aujourd'hui il le regrettait. Il aurait dû au moins parler à Milo, si soucieux de tout ce qui touchait à la vie du français. Car si le Scorpion et le Verseau étaient restés de simples amis, jamais aujourd'hui Camus ne manifesterait un tel repli, ni Milo une telle dureté. De cela il était au moins sûr. Si l'avenir lui en donnait la possibilité, il devrait se racheter.

Plus haut au Palais, assis derrière son bureau, Shion se concentrait difficilement sur les affaires courantes. Lorsqu'il avait soustrait son cosmos à Camus, son chevalier avait eu beau se refermer comme une huître, il avait aussitôt compris quel genre de poison le rongeait. Que le Verseau veuille tenter de le combattre en toute discrétion ne le surprenait pas, mais il avait saisi la manœuvre du français avec un brin de colère. S'être laissé manipuler lui déplaisait, et il l'avait privé de la faculté de se relier à son cosmos avec plus de brutalité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Cette histoire l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il était convaincu qu'on lui mentait à plusieurs niveaux, et au lieu de faire arrêter Zoltan dès le soir même pour qu'il s'explique de sa maltraitance, il s'était contenté de donner des ordres pour que personne ne dérange les résidents du onzième temple. Posté en observateur, il savait que l'armure veillerait sur son porteur en cas de besoin. Elle l'avait toujours fait.

Shion avait écouté Hyoga avec un soulagement mâtiné de suspicion lorsque celui-ci était venu lui faire état de la culpabilité de Zoltan dans la mort de Kayla. En tant qu'ancienne condisciple et amie du Verseau, la jeune femme avait toutes les raisons d'agir si elle avait découvert la vérité concernant l'enfer que vivait Camus. Mais cela n'expliquait pas la présence du français sur les lieux du drame. Il aurait aimé croire en une simple coïncidence, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il existait quelque part d'autres pièces du puzzle. L'intervention de Hyoga ne l'étonnait pas et l'implication du Scorpion le soulageait d'un poids. Il regrettait simplement la mansuétude dont les deux hommes avaient fait preuve en achevant aussi rapidement le roumain. Personnellement il n'oubliait pas les larmes de l'armure. Ce souvenir le plaçait une nouvelle fois en porte à faux pour évaluer le cas de Camus. Son chevalier avait déjà tant souffert. Et s'il en jugeait part le peu qu'il avait pu sonder de son corps et de son esprit, la nouvelle épreuve qui l'attendait s'annonçait redoutable. Malgré sa bonne volonté et celle manifeste du Scorpion, il n'était pas dit qu'il s'en sortirait. Le faisceau de présomption qui l'animait contre le Verseau n'avait rien de clair, et il se refusait d'accabler un homme à terre sans raisons sérieuses. Magnanime dans ses priorités, et surtout fortement ennuyé par toute cette affaire, il décida de donner à Camus le temps de franchir cette étape avant de poursuivre ses investigations.

Faisant front commun sans se concerter, les Ors s'ingénièrent à vivre normalement tout en préservant les habitants du onzième temple de toutes questions indiscrètes. La mort de Zoltan se répandit sans vagues. Il avait toujours conservé ses distances et ne s'était jamais montré particulièrement sympathique. Certains soupirèrent même de soulagement de ne plus devoir patrouiller avec cet être énigmatique entraîné comme une machine de guerre. La mort de Kayla suscita plus d'émotions. La jeune femme vivait depuis longtemps sur l'île et bien que discrète, elle était aimé pour sa gentillesse et sa simplicité. Apprendre que le roumain était sans doute son assassin en fit gronder beaucoup. Que le coupable ait été justement châtié par le chevalier du Cygne remettait les choses en ordre. Le Grand Pope laissa se répandre la rumeur qu'une obscure et ancienne querelle les avait opposés. Peu s'interrogèrent plus avant sur les raisons véritables de cette mort, et mis à part dans la caste des chevaliers, personne ne fit le rapprochement avec le Verseau.

Les journées qui suivirent s'affichèrent sous le signe d'un silence morose et préoccupé du côté des Ors. Si chacun vaquait à ses occupations habituelles en donnant le change en public, une fois de retour au sein des temples, les visages redevenaient graves et les propos échangés succincts. Aucun n'avait de confirmation mais tous se doutaient de ce qui se passait. Shura leur avait parlé de l'étrange comportement du Verseau devant Shion qui avait amené à sa privation de cosmos, et en reliant la réaction de Hyoga aux bizarreries précédentes du français, ainsi qu'à son manque de forme évident, la conclusion crevait les yeux. La mort de Zoltan réglait définitivement le problème et évacuait les hésitations, mais personne ne fut assez naïf pour croire que Camus s'était ainsi laissé manipuler sans rien dire pour une simple histoire de drogue. Le Verseau était certes un être fier, mais suffisamment aguerri pour se défendre. La raison de son silence devait être plus profonde. A l'exemple de Shion, les suspicions se mirent à naviguer dans tous les sens. Tous, mis à part Dohko, ignoraient le problème de la Maison du Verseau qui accentuait la débâcle du français. Néanmoins, certains se rapprochèrent plus de la vérité que le Grand Pope. La majorité adopta pourtant un profil bas, attendant de connaître le résultat du douloureux combat que Camus s'apprêtait à mener, avant de décider de la conduite à tenir. Mal à l'aise, certains se reprochaient de ne pas être intervenus, tandis que d'autres se sentaient honteux de n'avoir rien deviné. Mais au quatrième temple, la réaction était très différente.

Cela faisait maintenant vingt-quatre heures que Sergueï n'avait pas mis un pied hors du logis. Veillant à l'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre durant ses absences, Angelo se défaussait auprès des curieux en prétextant que son apprenti s'était méchamment tordu une cheville durant un entraînement à huis-clos. Pour rester crédible, l'excuse ne résisterait pas plus de quelques jours, mais d'ici là, Camus serait soit en phase de rémission, soit définitivement perdu pour tout le monde. Auquel cas, il se retrouverait avec un énorme problème à régler sur les bras. Car si la remise sur pied du français détournerait les foudres Popales de sa personne lorsque Shion découvrirait la vérité, dans le cas contraire, jamais le Grand Pope ne croirait qu'il ne s'était aperçu de rien.

Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait évident que la connexion entre son apprenti et le Verseau ne devait rien au hasard. Pour qu'un lien aussi étrange se soit créé, il n'existait qu'une seule explication possible, et l'italien était maintenant convaincu que Camus ne l'avait compris lui-même que depuis très récemment. C'était un mystère de plus, et il était impatient de découvrir comment une personne aussi prudente et raisonnable que le Verseau avait pu se faire piéger ainsi. N'aurait-ce été sa gravité, il aurait trouvé la situation hilarante. Par contre, il se demandait comment Milo parvenait à ne pas sortir de ses gongs. Il était pourtant certain qu'il était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions avant lui. Le connaissant, et soupçonnant les sentiments qui l'animaient toujours pour le Verseau, il avait certainement dû se voiler la face un moment. Mais le Scorpion était intelligent. Il n'avait pas pu repousser l'évidence indéfiniment. Angelo avait beau se douter que le grec tenait encore beaucoup au français, sa nature passionnée se conjuguait mal avec les mots « pondération » ou « pardon ». Il n'y avait qu'à se souvenir comment il avait envoyé Camus bouler après l'épisode Hadès. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien expliquer cette extraordinaire indulgence ?

Cette affaire devait être encore plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraissait et elle possédait sûrement plusieurs entrées. Pour avoir régulièrement côtoyé Zoltan, il était convaincu que celui-ci ignorait tout de cette variable. C'était pourtant lui qui devait tenir sous sa coupe les enfants en faisant chanter le Verseau d'une manière ou d'une autre. Angelo avait du mal à tout assembler, mais ce jeu de mécano géant lui plaisait beaucoup. Néanmoins, si le Cancer se délectait de l'énormité du séisme que la faute de Camus allait finir par provoquer, il n'était pas prêt à en assumer en partie la responsabilité. La fraternité avait ses limites. Camus ne lui était rien.

Tandis qu'il tâchait de se convaincre en minimisant l'impact que cette chute aurait sur Milo, l'italien posa un regard agacé sur la porte de la chambre derrière laquelle Sergueï attendait son bon vouloir. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile si l'enfant s'était révélé une petite peste infernale, ou un immonde gamin sans cœur et malfaisant. Or, bien qu'il se montrât souvent d'une indifférence à la limite de la dureté avec lui, le petit russe essayait de le satisfaire de son mieux. Il se pliait à ses ordres sans rechigner et encaissait avec courage la rudesse de son enseignement. Etonnamment calme et tranquille au point que Death Mask en appréciait presque sa présence effacée, il avait un goût certain pour l'étude, qui fascinait le Cancer par son application. Porté de bons services, il se rendait utile pour les travaux ménagers, sans que personne n'ait à lui rappeler que ses devoirs passaient aussi par là, et mis à part le jour où il avait frappé Camus, il faisait preuve envers lui du plus grand respect. Si quelqu'un se blessait à ses côtés, il lui portait aussitôt de l'aide, et quand un autre chevalier l'employait pour un menu service, il s'exécutait sans rien demander en échange. Sergueï bénéficiait indéniablement de qualités, qui au fil des années auraient fait de lui un chevalier reconnu, sinon estimé.

Déverrouillant la porte, l'italien observa quelques instants l'enfant sans rien dire. Meublée d'un simple lit et d'un grand coffre en bois, les murs blanchis à la chaux conservaient à la chambre une certaine luminosité malgré le volet rabattu sur la fenêtre étroite. Roulé en boule sur le lit, le petit garçon lui tournait le dos. Vêtu d'une tunique rouge sur un pantalon de lin gris, ses longs cheveux brun roux s'étalaient en désordre sur l'oreiller. Angelo savait qu'il ne dormait pas, et cette attitude résignée et souffrante l'interpela désagréablement. S'il avait encore douté du lien peu conventionnel qui unissait son apprenti au Verseau, il en avait maintenant la preuve. Le gamin semblait véritablement percevoir ce qu'éprouvait le français. Et plus les heures passaient, plus il devenait évident que Camus luttait contre un mal qui s'accentuait, plus la réaction de Sergueï s'affirmait. Le Cancer n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il expérimentait clairement la torture du français, mais incontestablement il en ressentait la gravité et semblait capable d'appréhender la façon dont la vivait Camus. En tenant compte du fait que le Verseau était à présent privé de cosmos, qu'il le ressente à ce point était parfaitement incompréhensible et stupéfiant. Ce lien allait bien au-delà de ce que la condition de chevalier pouvait tisser, et trahissait à lui seul la particularité inquiétante du petit russe.

Etouffant un soupir entre le mécontentement et l'indécision, Angelo franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait du lit pour venir saisir son apprenti par un bras.

« Assez feignassé pour aujourd'hui, maugréa-t-il en l'extirpant sans ménagement de sa couche. Il est temps pour toi de te frotter aux dures réalités de domaine où tu devras exercer. Mets tes sandales et suis-moi. »

Un peu étonné par ce changement de régime, Sergueï posa sur lui de grands yeux éplorés qui eurent le don de lui arracher un juron. Quant on était censé être une calamité sur pattes, il aurait dû être interdit de regarder les gens avec une telle innocence malheureuse. Remonté autant contre le petit russe que contre lui-même, le Cancer ouvrit ses cercles d'Hadès et sans avertissements il les expédia tous les deux près de la porte d'entrée des Enfers. Privé de cosmos hors du Sanctuaire par la sanction d'Hadès, Angelo avait découvert qu'il conservait l'intégralité de celui-ci lorsqu'il rejoignait son terrain d'attaque favori. Il en était apparemment de même pour Saga, qui en se projetant dans une dimension parallèle gardait sa puissance intégrale. Apparemment, seule leur réalité immédiate était affectée par la colère du seigneur du sombre royaume. Ce qui était parfaitement handicapant pour Aphrodite, Camus et Shura, mais qui prouvait aussi qu'Hadès était faillible.

C'était la première fois qu'il amenait son apprenti sur son domaine. Un tel transfert en début d'apprentissage était d'ailleurs un peu précipité, mais il ne connaissait pas de meilleur moyen pour déconnecter l'enfant de sa source de souffrance. En passant d'une dimension à l'autre, il était convaincu que le lien avec Camus disparaîtrait, au moins le temps qu'ils fouleraient ces lieux. Il tenait là le moyen de détourner un moment son apprenti de ce mal-être qui le ravageait, et il allait lui donner une première leçon importante par la même occasion. De quoi se distraire lui-même de ses préoccupations.

Confronté à ce domaine lugubre, Sergueï ne manifestait aucune crainte. Curieux, il se contentait de balayer les lieux d'un regard investigateur, tout en restant prudemment aux côtés de son Maître. Noyé par une étrange brume d'un gris tirant sur le vert, le ciel n'avait pas d'horizon et la terre se démarquait à peine d'une gangue indistincte. Angelo les avait matérialisés à une centaine de mètres du puits des morts, et la marche lente des âmes défuntes qui finissaient par tomber dans ce gouffre semblait fasciner l'enfant. Ni apitoiement, ni répulsion, ni frayeur. Sous son masque mystérieux, c'était bel et bien un futur petit Cancer en puissance, et Death Mask en ressentit une fierté peu ordinaire. Cette constatation finit pourtant par le contrarier, car à moins d'un miracle, elle risquait fort de ne jamais se réaliser dans l'avenir.

Irrité par ces paradoxes en séries, il se mit à instruire Sergueï sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient d'un ton rébarbatif. Si le petit russe lui jeta un regard étonné, il ne fit aucun commentaire, engluant Angelo dans une sorte de mauvaise conscience dont il n'était pas coutumier. Le gamin suivait avec application ses explications détaillées, plissant ses fins sourcils lorsqu'il butait sur un terme. Passant outre, Death Mask poursuivait son commentaire, convaincu qu'il se décarcassait pour rien. Docile, Sergueï subissait cet étrange enseignement en tâchant de mémoriser les questions qu'il poserait plus tard, jusqu'à ce qu'un élément fasse étrangement briller ses yeux.

« On peut retenir ceux qui vont tomber dans ce puits ? » osa-t-il interroger son Maître.

Surpris par cette interruption subite, le Cancer ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était si rare que Sergueï se permette ce genre de chose, que l'information devait vraiment l'intéresser.

« Si tu deviens chevalier d'Or, oui, répondit-il en dévisageant son apprenti avec curiosité. Mais seulement dans certaines conditions. Pourquoi ? »

Hésitant, l'enfant se referma dans son silence, tandis que ses grands yeux d'ambre se voilaient de chagrin. Peu disposé à tolérer les cachoteries, le Cancer insista avec une expression sévère.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! »

Sergueï savait que la patience de Death Mask atteignait vite ses limites, ainsi répondit-il, bien qu'avec une nette réticence.

« A cause de Camus. »

L'expression d'Angelo se fit plus dure et il retint une répartie déplaisante. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Il en a vu d'autres. Il s'en remettra, affirma-t-il dans une tentative maladroite et nettement agacée pour le rassurer.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, tenta encore Sergueï, visiblement inquiet.

— Puisque je te dis qu'il va bi… mieux ! biaisa le Cancer, bien décidé à profiter de ce temps de déconnection entre l'enfant et le Verseau pour changer les idées à son apprenti.

— Non.

— Comment ça, non ?

— Il a toujours très mal. Il n'a jamais eu aussi mal. Et il est si triste.

— Tu peux percevoir ce qu'il ressent ici aussi ? demanda Angelo après un instant de stupeur.

— Oui. »

C'était à la fois incroyable et dérangeant.

« Mais bordel, quand vas-tu comprendre que tu n'as pas à te soucier de cette banquise aride ! » s'emporta-t-il, davantage fâché contre son impuissance, que contre les deux malheureux protagonistes de cette relation, visiblement piégés par quelque chose qui les dépassait.

Aussitôt, il sentit le cosmos de Sergueï enfler. Son apprenti le respectait, mais Camus était un sujet sensible. Bousculer le Verseau lui avait appris que cet enfant calme pouvait faire preuve de colère. Il s'apercevait aujourd'hui qu'en parler en mal suscitait les mêmes effets. Ce point faible l'aurait sans doute diverti, si les paroles simples du gamin ne trahissaient pas une blessure à vif. Il allait céder à un semblant de compassion, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour modérer son propos, Sergueï déploya une onde de glace parfaitement maîtrisée. L'enfant faillit littéralement lui geler les fesses et il ne dut qu'à la rapidité de ses réflexes la sauvegarde de son postérieur. L'exaspération lui arracha un cri de rage. Fort heureusement pour Sergueï l'étonnement parvint à discipliner sa violence.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » gronda-t-il, en s'admonestant au calme.

La question visait plus la matérialisation de cet arcane dont Sergueï n'avait jamais vu la démonstration, que son utilisation malencontreuse. Mais conscient de la gravité de son acte, l'enfant retrouva immédiatement un air penaud nullement feint.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas. Mais vous êtes injuste, insista-t-il avec courage.

— Je croyais que tu lui avais promis de ne pas te servir de ce genre de chose, répliqua Death Mask en remettant à plus tard l'explication manquante.

— Je sais, je ne le referai plus, répondit Sergueï en baissant la tête.

— Ça vaudrait mieux pour vous deux. Et pense un peu à toi avant de te soucier de sa Majesté Polaire. »

Cette dernière phrase lui valut un nouveau regard courroucé. L'expression du gamin se fit même soudain si fermée, que Death Mask ne put museler une association d'idées contrariée.

« Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! On dirait ton père. »

Instantanément, la jolie petite bouille figée de froideur, se transforma en un petit museau curieux et quémandeur.

« Vous connaissez mon père ?

— Ça se pourrait, admit le Cancer en voyant immédiatement l'utilité de sa bévue. Mais ça, tu ne le sauras qu'une fois que tu seras passé d'apprenti à chevalier. Et si possible en utilisant les bonnes techniques. Rien que les bonnes techniques. »

Avec un peu de chance, il devrait avoir la paix durant quelques années.

Lorsqu'Angelo les ramena dans le temple du Cancer, sa décision était prise. Encore plus désireux de bien faire depuis qu'il savait que son Maître ne partagerait son secret le concernant qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait réellement mérité, Sergueï s'était montré on ne peut plus discipliné et attentif, parvenant presque à laisser croire qu'il remisait au second plan son inquiétude pour le Verseau. Mais Death Mask qui l'observait avec attention, devinait combien se dissocier du français devenait difficile pour son apprenti. Jamais jusque-là il ne s'était dévoilé à ce point. Le Cancer en déduisit que la souffrance où s'enfonçait Camus sapait tous les paravents qu'ils étaient parvenus à mettre en place de part et d'autre. Et le fait que le Verseau soit privé de cosmos paraissait encore accentuer le phénomène. Angelo savait qu'agir pouvait se révéler dangereux. Son indiscrétion risquait même d'être la cause directe de leur perte à tous les deux. Mais de toute façon, parti comme c'était parti, Sergueï allait fatalement finir par se trahir auprès d'autres personnes. Mieux valait qu'il prenne les devant pour éviter que le premier averti soit Shion. Et puis, bien qu'il ne voyait pas comment, en réunissant ceux auxquels il pensait, peut-être trouveraient-ils ensemble une solution. Les ennuis du Verseau le dérangeaient peu, mais devoir sacrifier son apprenti le gênerait beaucoup plus.

Enfermant Sergueï une fois de plus pour sa sécurité, il prit le parti de descendre au troisième temple dès le début de l'après-midi. Comme il s'y attendait, se fut Kanon qui se dérangea pour le recevoir. Ses rapports avec le jumeau de Saga demeuraient vagues, mais exempts d'animosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'acceuil de l'ancien Marina était sommaire. La réponse du Cancer se fit sibylline.

« J'ai besoin de t'emprunter Saga pour aller rendre visite à Mu. »

Angelo s'attendait à devoir parlementer un peu, mais la perspective que quelqu'un d'autre que lui pousse son frère à rencontrer le jeune atlante tombait à point. Kanon avait du mal à mettre en pratique la recommandation de Shion, et ce, même après le conseil d'Aioros à Saga qui allait également dans ce sens. Bélier et Gémeau se tournaient toujours autour en s'évitant. Kanon devint donc l'allié involontaire du Cancer. Deux minutes plus tard, Saga apparaissait à son tour.

« Tu as besoin de moi ?

— De toi et du mouton. Il me faut des infos. Et je pense qu'elles vont aussi fortement te donner à réfléchir.

—Tu pourrais préciser, se méfia le Gémeau, qui au souvenir de la conversation surprise dans l'escalier par le Cancer entre Mu et lui, craignait une intervention intempestive.

— Oui, mais pas ici. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer notre conversation. »

Angelo savait qu'il avait suffisamment piqué la curiosité de son frère d'armes. Sans attendre de réponse, il se détourna pour reprendre sa marche vers le premier temple. Après un instant d'hésitation, Saga lui emboîta le pas.

En les voyant arriver, Mu ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il ne devait pas échanger plus de trois mots avec Death Mask dans la semaine, et bien qu'il ait invité Saga à le rejoindre, il analysait mal la raison de ce déplacement en duo. Angelo semblait mener la danse, et il adressa un regard interrogateur au Gémeau qui se contenta de répondre par un haussement d'épaules ignorant. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes se retrouvaient installés dans le logis de l'atlante, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Assis sur des tabourets autour d'une table en bois gravée de motifs tibétains, le Bélier et le Gémeau faisaient face au Cancer. A la demande d'Angélo, Mu avait d'abord dû envoyer Kiki vaquer ailleurs pour un long moment. Intrigué et vaguement inquiet, il attendait patiemment ainsi que Saga que l'italien leur donne des explications.

« Bien attaqua celui-ci. Mes questions vont sans doute vous paraître bizarres au début, et quand vous aurez compris, je vous assure que vous regretterez de vous êtes levés ce matin. Mais il va pourtant falloir que nous prenions une décision avant de quitter cette table.

— Et si tu étais plus clair, répliqua Mu, qui ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi il pourrait être impliqué dans un plan du Cancer.

— J'y viens. Nous avons tous reçu différents interdits en fonction de nos enseignements et de nos pouvoirs. Mais il en existe un qui ne touche que les Ors, et cela quelques soient leurs Maisons. Je suppose que vous voyez lequel.

— Tu veux parler de l'interdiction réglementant les rapports que pourraient avoir deux prétendants à la même armure d'or de sexe différent ? releva Saga avec une pointe d'intérêt prudent.

— C'est ça, sourit un Cancer de plus en plus déconcertant aux yeux de ses pairs. Tu peux m'en dresser le topo ? »

Le regard pénétrant dont le gratifia Saga ne le démonta nullement.

« Vas-y, insista-t-il avec une amabilité suspecte. Je veux être sûr qu'on parte bien tous sur les mêmes bases. »

Les souvenirs que conservait le Gémeau du temps de son règne aiguisèrent sa curiosité. Death Mask n'attaquait jamais avec autant de désinvolture à moins d'être parfaitement certain de détenir toutes les cartes en mains. Il n'aurait pas mis sur pied cette réunion informelle entre trois personnes qui géraient plus ou moins bien leurs rapports entre elles sans raisons sérieuses.

« Eh bien, commença le grec en se pliant à sa lubie, en partant du principe que deux aspirants à la même armure d'or soient assez fous pour désobéir, et qu'ils se révèlent encore plus inconscients pour ne pas se protéger, le risque majeur est la venue au monde de ce que nous appelons une « monstruosité ».

— Tout juste, jubila le Cancer comme s'il participait à un jeu.

— Mais en plus de cinq mille ans, les rares fois où cela s'est produit la sanction a été immédiate, et les fautifs n'ont pas eu le temps d'admirer le résultat de leur désobéissance, compléta le Gémeau, à la fois amusé et désorienté par les manières de l'italien.

— Donc toi qui as eu accès aux archives, tu confirmes qu'à l'exemple de leurs parents, tous les enfants nés dans ces conditions ont été mis à mort à leur naissance, demanda Death Mask en redevenant sérieux.

— Oui, à leur naissance, ou à quelques jours près, confirma le grec.

— Ce qui veut dire que hors les mises en garde que nous recevons, personne n'est capable de définir précisément ce qu'est une « monstruosité », retourna Angelo en regardant alternativement ses deux compagnons, comme s'il voulait les imprégner de cette remarque. Parce que mis à part le charmant qualificatif nommant l'interdit, aucun de ces enfants n'a survécu suffisamment longtemps pour montrer sa véritable nature.

— Athéna a pourvu à l'explication. Et je doute qu'elle ait menti sur une chose aussi grave, contra Saga avec fermeté. Elle n'est pas inutilement cruelle.

— Chacun est libre de garder ses illusions », répliqua Angelo, l'œil flambant d'une assurance qui mit Mu mal à l'aise.

Le Bélier s'attendait à ce que le Gémeau réplique sèchement, mais celui-ci se contenta de fixer le Cancer en silence. Il semblait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, bien qu'une légère crispation de mâchoire vienne trahir une certaine réserve contrariée. L'atlante se sentait tout aussi déboussolé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Death Mask les entraînait sur cette piste. Où voulait-il exactement en venir ? Il connaissait suffisamment l'italien pour se douter que ses questions n'étaient pas innocentes. Renforçant sa perplexité, Angelo enchaîna.

« On nous a instruit que lorsque ce cas de figure se produit, on doit s'attendre à une « monstruosité ». Qu'un enfant né d'un tel lignage cumulerait en grandissant automatiquement la puissance de ses deux parents. Qu'il aurait aussi une sorte de savoir inné, lui permettant de se servir des techniques issues de l'enseignement de ceux-ci sans les avoir apprises. Qu'il pourrait également développer des facultés annexes surprenantes. Mais ça recouvre quoi au juste, la « monstruosité » ? Parce que je ne vois rien là-dedans qui justifie une telle appellation. Sinon, vu sous un certain angle et au cas par cas, nous sommes tous des sortes de « monstruosités ».

Plaquant ses deux mains sur la table, Saga marqua de ce seul geste sa réprobation. Que le Cancer s'en prenne ainsi au bienfondé d'un des interdits de sa déesse lui déplaisait. Même si dans l'absolu, il ne pouvait pas donner entièrement tort à Angelo.

« Le danger viendrait surtout de son extraordinaire accumulation de pouvoir, qui a l'âge adulte en ferait presque l'égal d'un Dieu, répliqua-t-il avec calme mais sans cacher une pointe de mécontentement.

— Bon d'accord, admit l'italien avec une grimace de dépit, c'est vrai que si ce genre de personnage partait en vrille, ça pourrait vite devenir problématique. Mais avoues que le risque en vaudrait pourtant la chandelle. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est que pour éviter de froisser nos adversaires qu'Athéna se prive d'un tel avantage. Qu'est-ce qui se cache réellement derrière ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit Saga, de plus en plus suspicieux. Les fonctions de Grand Pope sont multiples, et j'avais autre chose à faire que de me pencher sur d'hypothétiques difficultés.

— Mais on est bien d'accord, insista le Cancer. Mis à part pour ne pas bouleverser un certain « équilibre », tu penses que la raison de cet interdit est assez... futile.

— Je pense surtout qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu évites de proférer de telles opinions hors de cette pièce. Quant à la « futilité » de la chose, il semblerait qu'effectivement il existe une autre raison à cet interdit. Mais je n'ai jamais creusé le sujet. Alors si tu veux vraiment le savoir, il faudra que tu poses directement la question à Shion ou à notre Déesse.

— Option inenvisageable, répondit Death Mask sans se troubler mais d'un ton catégorique qui n'avait plus rien de joueur.

— Mais enfin, où veux-tu en venir ? intervint Mu, qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il venait faire dans la conversation, ni pourquoi le Cancer avait senti le besoin d'investir son temple.

— Vous aider à réviser », rétorqua Angelo en lui décrochant un regard à la limite de la politesse, qui lui intimait de se taire.

Froissé, le Bélier se recula sur sa chaise en pinçant les lèvres. Death Mask ne changerait jamais. Il avait beau avoir piqué sa curiosité, il admettait mal ses manières. N'aurait-ce été la présence tout aussi intriguée et plus courtoise du Gémeau, il les aurait volontiers flanqués dehors.

« Question subsidiaire, poursuivit l'imperturbable italien en se tournant de nouveau vers Saga. Qui pourrait avoir eu cette possibilité dans notre génération ? »

Si la question étonna le grec, elle eut aussi le don de provoquer chez lui un début d'exaspération. Pour avoir régulièrement croisé les plus jeunes durant leur enfance, Angelo connaissait parfaitement la réponse. A l'instar du Bélier, le Gémeau n'était pas loin de penser que pour une obscure raison, le Cancer se payait leurs têtes.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Je vous ai tous vu grandir. Je sais vos qualités et vos travers. Suffisamment pour affirmer qu'aucun de ceux qui auraient eu cette possibilité, n'ont développé ne serait-ce que l'idée d'y songer. Alors je te réponds sans hésitation : personne. C'est un interdit de première catégorie.

— Oui, mais en partant du principe qu'il y ait pas eu de comploteurs, ou de fous détestant Athéna, mais plutôt des étourdis, insista lourdement Death Mask en balayant ses objections.

— Des étourdis ? A ce niveau ça vaudrait la palme.

— Répond-lui Saga, intervint à nouveau Mu. De toute manière il ne nous lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'il veut. »

La discussion prenait un tournant que le grec n'appréciait pas, et il l'aurait volontiers arrêtée là. Mais le Bélier avait raison. Angelo ne lâcherait pas aussi facilement l'affaire. Et puis il était malgré tout curieux de comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière ces insinuations. Death Mask n'était pas un plaisantin, et son insistance le dérangeait.

« Aldébaran et Camus sont les deux seuls à avoir été directement en compétition avec une apprentie féminine, finit-il par répondre. Et tu le sais. Mais tu avoueras que les sentiments de notre brésilien pour sa compagne actuelle, s'accordent mal avec l'idée qu'il aurait vécu précédemment une passion secrète et dévorante à hauts risques.

— Ne te fatigue pas, ce n'est pas notre Taureau que je vise.

— Camus ?... Là, tu frises le ridicule. Sans compter que c'est matériellement impossible », trancha le grec.

Incrédule, l'atlante suivait leur joute verbale avec l'envie grandissante de secouer le Cancer pour lui remettre les idées en place. Comment pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant de cynisme à l'encontre d'un frère d'armes, dont le calvaire était en ce moment même à l'apogée. A ses côtés, le visage plus dur de Saga le conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver ses propos déplacés. Mais bien que conscient de leur irritation croissante, Death Mask insista en dévisageant Saga avec une insensibilité à la limite de la provocation.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Le fait qu'Aslinn ait disparu de sa vie alors qu'ils n'étaient encore tous les deux que des gamins ? Tu te bases sur ce seul élément ?

— Exactement, répondit le Gémeau après une seconde d'hésitation.

— Tu en es sûr et certain ? Je veux dire qu'elle est bien morte, précisa Angelo. Parce que dans le genre on a déjà eu le cas de Zoltan, et si on remonte un peu, je sais que ce n'est pas le seul.

— Mettrais-tu en doute mes compétences de Grand Pope d'alors ?

— Non, j'essaye de classer par ordre d'importance les priorités que tu avais à l'époque. La mort de certains apprentis est une chose courante. On en perd régulièrement. Tués par épuisement, accident ou blessure suite à un combat. Il y en a aussi quelques-uns qui disparaissent purement et simplement parce qu'il s'est passé une couille sur le lieu d'entraînement. Les cercles d'Hadès peuvent s'ouvrir trop près du puits des morts, et je suppose que le passage dans certaines dimensions doit parfois réserver des surprises. Si on ne parvient pas à les récupérer, dans ce cas, tu sais que l'enquête est sommaire. Mais si on y réfléchit bien, le doute demeure. Alors, concernant Aslinn ? »

Ebranlé par son discours, Saga s'accorda un instant de réflexion. C'était vrai qu'objectivement il n'avait jamais accordé un grand intérêt à cette histoire. Même s'il avait déjà usurpé le pouvoir depuis quelques années, il s'appliquait davantage à consolider sa mascarade qu'à s'interroger sur la disparition d'une apprentie, fut-elle de la catégorie des Ors. Il restait un prétendant à l'armure dont on disait le plus grand bien, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

« D'accord, admit-il, j'ai peut-être eu tort de ne pas accorder suffisamment d'intérêt à cette affaire. Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi bien informé ? Tu n'as jamais vraiment traîné du côté des saints de Glace.

— Ça, c'était avant qu'on me flanque un apprenti dans les pattes, et que je retrouve Kayla parmi les gardes que j'entraîne. Elle était bien cette petite, lâcha-t-il avec un imperceptible regret.

— Qu'est-ce que ton apprenti vient faire dans cette histoire ?

— Tu vas comprendre, mais avant j'aimerais une réponse Saga. Es-tu certain qu'Aslinn soit morte ?

— La seule chose dont je sois certain, c'est qu'elle a disparu dans une tempête de blizzard si violente qu'elle a paralysé toute une région durant neuf jours. Cette gamine avait beau être forte, elle n'avait que douze ans. D'autre part elle s'enfuyait. Dans ces conditions elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait d'aide nulle part. Si tu as fraternisé avec Kayla, peut-être t'a-t-elle dit pourquoi elle avait été sanctionnée elle-même.

— Oui, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question Saga. Es-tu sûr, oui ou non, qu'Aslinn soit morte ?

— Il y a de fortes chances.

— Et dans l'absolu, insista le Cancer, bien décidé obtenir une réponse définitive avant de poursuivre.

— Non. Satisfait ? »

Rattrapé par les souvenirs des pires moments de sa vie, et qui plus est par la gestion malencontreuse d'une affaire courante, Saga faisait face à Death Mask presque avec agressivité. Etonnamment plus calme, le Cancer bloquait pourtant manifestement sur la façon de recentrer la discussion sur l'élément qui l'intéressait. La diplomatie et les excuses n'avaient jamais été son fort, et bien que Mu n'éprouvât aucune sympathie pour lui, sa détermination finissait par le convaincre qu'il avait un point important à leur révéler. Il songea que malgré son apriori, il était temps qu'il désamorce la crise. Posant la main sur le bras de Saga, il s'interposa par une simple question.

« Pourquoi remuer tout ça Angelo ?

— Parce que je crois que Sergueï est le fils d'Aslinn et de Camus. »

Un silence écrasant s'abattit sur le logis. Les doigts crispés sur le bord de la table, Death Mask tentait de percer la carapace de stupeur de ses frères d'armes. La balle était dans leur camp, et il s'interdisait de parler le premier. Habitué aux situations de crise, Saga ne laissait rien transparaître de son ressenti. Immobile et grave, l'éclat attentif de ses yeux pers semblait vouloir le transpercer. Davantage pris au dépourvu par cette révélation, l'expression de Mu était un mélange entre l'incrédulité et la réprobation.

« Tu te rends compte de la gravité des accusations que tu profères, finit par dire l'atlante en secouant la tête de consternation.

— Oui, et c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré commencer par en parler à vous deux.

— Pourquoi nous ? demanda encore le Bélier, incapable de déterminer le rôle que semblait vouloir leur attribuer Angélo.

— Il veut savoir si je me sens prêt à essayer d'aider Camus, répondit en écho Saga, les yeux toujours rivés sur ceux du Cancer. Quant à toi, je suppose qu'il a décidé de t'utiliser comme rempart face à la colère de Shion.

— Plutôt en paravent, précisa Death Mask en ignorant le hoquet d'indignation du Bélier. J'aimerais pouvoir éviter la curiosité de notre Pope actuel le temps de découvrir s'il existe une solution.

— Et pour couvrir une trahison, tu penses que je vais moi-même tromper mon Maître ? » s'emporta Mu, mis en porte à faux avec différents paramètres de sa conscience.

Plus calme, Saga ne laissait toujours rien percevoir de ses sentiments, et Angelo commença à manifester quelques signes de nervosité. Sans le Gémeau, jamais il ne parviendrait à convaincre le Bélier, qui à lui seul serait d'ailleurs peu utile. Il avait besoin de Saga. Son expérience et son savoir d'ancien Grand Pope étaient incontournables. Sans compter que privé de son charisme, il avait peu de chance de circonvenir les autres personnes auxquelles il comptait demander de l'aide. Dans une dernière tentative de conciliation, il accepta de livrer le fond de sa pensée.

« Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'en prendre à Serguei. Quant à Camus, la chasse n'a aucun intérêt lorsqu'il s'agit d'achever une bête blessée. »


	32. Chapitre : Une union de souffrance

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Tari : **_Camus est encore loin d'être tiré d'affaire, mais au moins (et même si ça le dérange), il n'est plus seul pour affronter ses problèmes. Ses malheurs s'additionnent et semblent remonter à loin. Alors peut-être qu'au facteur « pas de chance » s'ajoute autre chose… Idem pour l'énigme Sergueï dont aucun ne connait véritablement la nature du « danger réel ».Sauf Shion et Athéna que personne n'a vraiment envie d'aller interroger tout de suite. Alors le petit Sergueï, mis à part « la crainte divine » qu'il semble inspirer, pourra-t-il se révéler utile à quelque chose… suite aux prochains épisodes ^^._

**Choupi : **_Le mystère Aslinn/Camus remonte effectivement à loin. Kyala y est indirectement mêlée, ainsi que le Maître de Camus. Mais contrairement à Zoltan, Aslinn n'a rien d'une psychopathe. Apprendre comment elle en est venue à haïr Camus, alors qu'ils ont forcément été proches à un moment donné, va laisser apparaitre un personnage en demi-teinte, à la fois victime et bourreau. Quant à une implication de sa part avec Hadès, là je te dis « fausse piste ». Il y a bien anguille sous roche, mais c'est autre chose ^^._

**Sonia : **_La mort de Zoltan ne chagrine personne, mais elle aura au moins mis en lumière les réelles difficultés de Camus. Death Mask agit à sa manière, un peu en électron libre. Avec lui les événements risquent d'avancer de façon chaotiques, mais ils avanceront ^^._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (La décision du Cancer) : **_Le combat entre Hyoga et Zoltan ne passe pas inaperçu. Certains tentent de rejoindre le temple du Verseau, mais sont arrêtés par Dohko. Plus proches, Shura et Aioros se heurtent à Milo, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Aphrodite se souvient de la conversation qu'il a autrefois surprise avec Zoltan entre les Maîtres du Verseau et du Scorpion. Shion se pose toujours beaucoup de questions, mais il décide de laisser le temps à Camus de se libérer de la drogue avant de poursuivre ses investigations. Désireux de changer les idées à son apprenti qui souffre de son lien avec le Verseau, Angelo l'emmène au Puits de Morts, pour découvrir que leur relation étrange subsiste aussi là-bas. Convaincu d'avoir deviné l'identité réelle du petit russe, et redoutant que celui-ci finisse par se trahir auprès de Shion, le Cancer se rapproche du Gémeau et du Bélier. Après avoir obtenu .la confirmation de la seule information qui lui manque, Angelo révèle à Saga et à Mu que Sergueï est le fils de Camus. Issu de l'union de deux prétendants potentiels à la même armure d'or, cela fait de l'enfant une « monstruosité », qui aurait dû être mise à mort à sa naissance ainsi que ses parents. Il leur demande implicitement de l'aide pour trouve une solution._

**NOTE : **_Je crois que tout est dans le titre du chapitre. J'aborde la partie la plus dure du sevrage de Camus et je pense que la présence de Milo va en démultiplier l'impact. Je ne peux que conseiller à mes lecteurs de s'accorder une petite douceur après la lecture de cette partie, que je qualifierais d'émotionnellement chargée._

* * *

CHAPITRE 32 : UNE UNION DE SOUFFRANCE

Cela faisait trois jours que Milo avait investi la chambre du Verseau. Trois jours qu'il surveillait la progression de son sevrage à défaut de pouvoir le soigner. Trois jours qu'il se heurtait à son caractère devenu imprévisible. Trois jours qu'il supportait ses crises et se cuirassait devant sa souffrance. Trois jours qu'il verrouillait sa sensibilité pour se retrancher derrière ce côté sauvage, qui faisait de lui l'inquiétant Scorpion au regard rougeoyant. Trois jours que sa dureté de façade se fissurait lentement, face à l'amour qu'il vouait toujours à cet homme brisé.

La première chose qu'il avait faite pour se rendre maître de cette pièce, avait été de transporter devant la porte le grand fauteuil où Camus aimait lire le soir. Meuble cossu d'une autre époque, habillé d'un velours rouge sombre, il était suffisamment large pour lui permettre de s'installer confortablement tout en prévenant toute tentative de fuite. Intransigeant et vigilant, il ne laissait pas le français seul une minute. La fatigue s'insinuait, mais il refusait obstinément que Hyoga le remplace pour prendre un peu de repos. Malgré la bonne volonté du jeune homme, il ne lui donnait pas une heure pour craquer face à un des caprices du Verseau. Le Cygne se reprochait trop de choses. Le temps perdu avant de comprendre et de réagir. La première mort de Camus, qui bien qu'incontournable avait mis en place les prémices de la situation actuelle. Le grec en avait parfaitement conscience. Et sans l'absoudre, ces remords atténuaient quelques peu la rancœur qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Mais pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait cédé la place. Le risque qu'il se laisse attendrir par la souffrance de son Maître était bien trop grand. Les regrets qui assaillaient le Scorpion n'étaient pas moindres, mais il s'accordait le luxe de les refouler. Se calant au mieux dans le large fauteuil, il profitait des rares moments de sommeil agité du français pour dormir brièvement.

Et dire qu'autrefois il avait tant désiré passer une nuit entière dans cette chambre. Avec amertume, il songea qu'on devrait toujours se méfier de ses souhaits. La réalisation de celui-ci virait au cauchemar. La cohabitation passait mal. Si au départ Camus avait semblé accepter son aide et ses décisions, très vite sa désorientation avait pris le pas sur sa raison. Compte tenu des circonstances, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Dans un moment de lucidité, le Verseau lui avait révélé à quand remontait sa dernière prise de drogue. Privé du venin que lui injectait Zoltan, Milo trouvait même extraordinaire qu'il ait pu donner le change durant au moins vingt-quatre heures. En comptant cette journée qui arriverait bientôt à son terme, cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que le français avait débuté son sevrage. Et le grec s'inquiétait. Les toxines qu'ils synthétisaient avaient beau ne pas être parfaitement identiques, et celles du roumain un peu moins concentrées que les siennes, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins redoutables. Lorsque le Scorpion devait se servir de son propre venin, c'était généralement pour tuer. Il l'utilisait parfois de manière non létale, pour convaincre un adversaire, mais jamais il n'avait testé ses effets en tant que drogue sur le long terme. L'état de Camus continuait de se dégrader, et il ignorait combien de temps serait encore nécessaire pour le délivrer définitivement de ce poison.

Milo ne reconnaissait plus l'être raisonnable, réservé jusqu'à la limite de l'indifférence, au sang-froid à toute épreuve et à l'expression indéchiffrable, qui avait partagé les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Soumis aux bouleversements qui torturaient son corps et qui embrouillaient son esprit, Camus parvenait de plus en plus imparfaitement à lui sceller ses émotions. Autrefois il aurait donné cher pour l'observer ainsi à découvert. Mais pas dans ces conditions. Camus était devenu incontrôlable. Il pouvait rester prostré des heures, tapi dans un coin, sans rien dire, les membres secoués de frissons incoercibles, comme il pouvait brusquement être saisi d'une agitation irrépressible, qui le poussait à proférer des paroles haineuses. Depuis près d'un quart d'heure, il répondait justement à cette frénésie de mouvements, en arpentant la chambre d'un mur à l'autre d'une démarche lente, saccadée et maladroite. Les bras croisés et la tête basse, il marchait comme un somnambule. Prévoyant une réaction agressive, Milo s'était levé de son siège confortable. Le dos appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il surveillait ce ballet syncopé avec inquiétude. Son estomac rejetant systématiquement toute nourriture solide, Camus ne mangeait plus depuis trois jours, et en ajoutant ça au reste, il s'attendait à le voir s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Le cœur serré, il savait qu'aucun mot de réconfort ne l'apaiserait réellement. Prenant sur lui, il tenta de le raisonner par la menace.

« Tiens-toi tranquille, si tu ne veux pas que j'use de ma restriction. »

Interrompant sa marche, le Verseau leva vers lui un visage pâle et exsangue. Ses yeux ternes trahissaient douleur et colère.

« Tu n'oserais pas.

— tu veux parier. »

Le français fixa la porte et fit un pas en avant. Instantanément Milo se déplaça pour renforcer le barrage que représentait déjà le lourd fauteuil. Depuis la veille le Verseau avait des velléités de fuite, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait demandé à Hyoga de barricader la fenêtre de l'extérieur, et dans son état de faiblesse Camus ne pouvait plus envisager de s'échapper que par la porte.

En voyant Milo s'interposer, le français s'immobilisa. Le mouvement du grec lui donna envie de hurler. Engager la lutte ne servirait à rien. Privé de cosmos et malade, il n'était pas de taille, il le savait. Il ignorait ce qu'il ferait dehors, mais il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé dans cette pièce. Plus que les affres du sevrage, la présence de Milo était à la fois un réconfort et un supplice. Son indifférence et cette façon de conserver sa cuirasse la plus dure le crucifiait. Pas une fois depuis qu'il s'était enfermé avec lui, le regard du Scorpion n'avait vacillé de l'orange au bleu, et Camus prenait ça comme la confirmation que Milo n'agissait que par devoir, ou pire, par pitié, mais qu'il jugeait sévèrement sa chute. Il devait s'affranchir de sa présence, sous peine de trahir ses propres sentiments, qu'il camouflait difficilement sous l'exaspération.

« Laisse-moi passer.

— Non.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je marche ici ou dans le temple ?

— J'ai dit non.

— Tu es chez moi Milo, chevrota le Verseau, en sentant fondre rapidement le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

— A partir du moment où tu as laissé Zoltan te droguer, tu as perdu le droit de te sentir maître de ce lieu, répondit posément le Scorpion, bien conscient de son injustice et de le meurtrir, mais soucieux avant tout de conserver son autorité.

— Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'ai eu le choix ! » cria Camus, brutalement saisi par ce dérèglement qui le poussait à agir par instinct.

Le grec ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser sur lui son énigmatique regard orangé. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour finir de faire basculer le français dans le désordre émotionnel le plus total, prêt à tout pour obtenir enfin un soulagement aux douleurs qui lui tordaient le ventre, martelaient sa tête et broyaient la plupart de ses muscles et de ses articulations. Rien qu'un tout petit moment de répit, où il pourrait peut-être enfin prétendre à s'endormir, sans claquer des dents ou se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de gémir.

« Tu as dit que tu étais là pour m'aider », plaida-t-il d'un ton radouci, en le dévisageant de manière à la fois malheureuse et inconsciemment séductrice.

L'expression de Milo se durcit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Camus s'y essayait, et il n'aimait pas le petit jeu qui allait suivre. Raffermissant sa volonté, il se ferma aux émotions que suscitait en lui le beau visage implorant et défait. Il avait à la fois terriblement envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer et le rassurer, et celle de le secouer avec violence pour lui remettre une bonne fois pour toute les idées en place. Sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance que l'une ou l'autre marche, il se contenta de répondre le plus calmement possible.

« Et c'est ce que je fais.

— Non, gronda sourdement Camus, à la fois contrarié et cruellement nécessiteux d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Si tu voulais vraiment m'aider, tu sais que tu pourrais atténuer la douleur. Ton venin ne doit pas être si différent de celui de Zoltan.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

— J'ai mal !

— Si tu restais un peu tranquille ça te soulagerait, répliqua le grec en s'exhortant au calme.

— Tu as le pouvoir de me soulager avec ton ongle, insista Camus avec une maladresse agressive.

— Ne me demande pas ça Camus. Je sais que c'est dur. Mais tu vas y arriver. Si quelqu'un le peux, c'est toi. Alors résiste. Bats-toi ! » s'essaya-t-il à une tentative de pédagogie, qui n'excluait pas une fermeté fâchée.

Mais il en fallait davantage pour faire plier un Verseau, que l'effet de manque rendait par moment totalement indifférent à sa déchéance. Les sourcils froncés et les mâchoires crispées, il le regardait avec un regard noir qui refusait de s'avouer vaincu.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas repoussé je n'en serais pas là, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, l'air mauvais.

— Ça tu ne peux pas le savoir, et de toute manière, ce n'est pas une raison », parvint à objecter avec détachement le Scorpion, alors que sa provocation le ravageait à l'intérieur.

Il avait beau savoir que les mots blessants de Camus étaient dictés par son état, le voile des évidences qu'il soulevait était loin de le laisser indifférent. Certes, Zoltan aurait fort bien pu mettre la main sur lui avant que le Sanctuaire ne le retrouve, mais son calvaire n'aurait jamais duré aussi longtemps. Il était bel et bien responsable d'une partie de la tragédie actuelle. Il ne parvenait même plus à comprendre comment il en était arrivé à un tel geste. Il se souvenait de sa rancœur, et de l'immense sentiment d'avoir été trahi qui l'avait saisi, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Il y avait eu d'autres moments où le caractère insaisissable et les manières de faire du français l'avaient fortement agacé, parfois jusqu'à provoquer une irritation véritable. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé un jour le rejeter comme il l'avait fait à l'intérieur de cet ersatz intemporel mis en place par les Dieux, alors que pour une des rares fois de sa vie, le Verseau acceptait de manifester ouvertement ce qu'il ressentait. Les larmes que son âme avait versées en comprenant qu'il ne le rejoindrait pas, il n'avait jamais pu les oublier. Le voir et l'entendre à présent quémander de cette manière l'accablaient profondément, tout en lui redonnant des envies de meurtre sur Zoltan. Et il regrettait de l'avoir achevé aussi rapidement.

Abandonnant la posture maladive qui le recroquevillait sur ses deux bras croisés, Camus se redressa en le bravant. La tête haute et le dos droit, il donnait l'illusion du Verseau altier et courageux, à la puissance déterminée et réfléchie, qui ne laissait jamais personne décider à sa place. Son visage aux joues trop creuses avait presque retrouvé cette expression insondable qui verrouillait ses sentiments, et Milo en fut incroyablement satisfait. Mais déjà, ses paroles le ramenaient à la sombre réalité.

« Fais-le ! l'admonesta-t-il d'un ton fébrile.

— Non.

— Nous ne nous devons plus rien. Alors fais-le !

— Tu te fatigues inutilement. »

Avec un cri de rage, Camus plongea brusquement sur le grec pour lui marteler la poitrine de ses deux poings frappant au rythme de sa demande.

« Fais-le ! Fais-le ! Fais-le ! »

Le Verseau avait beau s'armer de la furie du désespoir, sa tentative pitoyable pour forcer le Scorpion à réagir n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir. Privé de cosmos et à bout de force, sa violence se retournait contre lui-même en l'épuisant davantage. Sans difficulté, Milo interrompit la grêle de coups en saisissant fermement ses poignets. Prenant brusquement conscience de leur rapprochement, Camus s'immobilisa. Le visage grave, le grec ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ses étranges iris orangés le dévoraient d'un regard attentif dont il ne parvenait pas à percer la signification, ce qui renforça sa colère, autant qu'un inopportun sentiment de gêne.

L'armure du Scorpion était sagement retournée sommeiller dans son temple et Milo avait demandé à Hyoga de lui rapporter des vêtements ordinaires. Le Verseau connaissait la grosse veste de laine brute qu'il portait par-dessus sa tunique pour parer aux frimas de l'hiver. Il la lui avait offerte au retour d'une de ses missions en Ecosse. C'était un des rares cadeaux qu'il s'était autorisé à lui faire, et l'entrelacs de ses souvenirs le désorienta autant que la proximité de leurs corps. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, qu'il percevait le souffle et l'odeur rassurante de son ancien amant. Mais il y avait aussi ses mains qui l'emprisonnaient, et s'il se troublait, c'était sous l'assaut de souvenirs déplaisants. Il n'aurait su dire si un éclair de panique traversa son regard, mais instantanément Milo le relâcha.

Reculant avec brusquerie, il s'entrava dans un des tapis épais qui couvraient les dalles de pierre froide autour du lit. Déséquilibré, il se retrouva assis sur le sol. Fâché contre sa maladresse, et dépité de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait, il fut submergé par une rage incoercible. La colère et la frustration redonnant à ses yeux un éclat plus vif, il fixa Milo comme s'il se fut trouvé en présence de son pire ennemi.

« Je te hais ! cracha-t-il à son adresse, avec l'envie évidente de faire mal.

— Je sais », fut la réponse à la limite du désintérêt qu'il reçut.

Aussitôt rattrapé par un immense sentiment de tristesse, il n'en continua pas moins de dédier au Scorpion un regard farouche. Reculant à même le sol, il rejoignit l'angle de la pièce le plus éloigné du grec. Là, il lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et se tassa littéralement sur lui-même. Milo retint un soupir de découragement malheureux en reprenant sa place dans le large fauteuil. C'était cela le plus dur à supporter. Le voir se pelotonner à la recherche d'un réconfort illusoire dans un coin sombre en étouffant ses gémissements.

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Camus refusait obstinément depuis le début de s'allonger sur le lit. Il préférait systématiquement la dureté du sol en pierre, comme s'il se punissait de quelque chose. Ce comportement enrageait le Scorpion, mais il prenait sur lui pour ne pas contrarier sa lubie. S'il essayait de l'approcher avant qu'il s'endorme, le Verseau se braquait en grondant presque comme un animal acculé. Le forcer à quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions n'aurait servi qu'à renforcer sa méfiance tout en usant le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Alors il attendait, allant jusqu'à prier Athéna et tous les Dieux du Panthéon pour que le sommeil le prenne rapidement. Mais Camus était encore capable de garder les yeux ouverts en claquant des dents durant des heures. C'était une des choses qui l'étonnait et l'inquiétait le plus : Camus avait froid.

Lorsqu'enfin il était certain que le Verseau s'était endormi, il venait glisser un oreiller sous sa tête et couvrir ses épaules d'une couverture. Agenouillé près de lui, il utilisait aussi son cosmos pour le réchauffer, provoquant à chaque fois la migration inconsciente du français du mur entre ses bras. Il profitait avec un plaisir coupable de cet abandon non prémédité. Le menton posé sur le sommet de sa tête, il le berçait doucement, tandis que progressivement ses iris reprenaient leur couleur bleue naturelle. Ces gestes tendres semblaient apaiser Camus qui retrouvait un sommeil plus profond. Milo veillait ainsi en prenant garde de ne pas le déranger, les yeux plein de larmes et le cœur rempli de regrets. Il savait reconnaître les prémices du réveil, et il s'écartait généralement une petite heure avant que le Verseau n'émerge réellement. Il regagnait alors le large fauteuil, pour profiter du peu de temps qui lui restait à trouver lui-même un peu de repos.

Il avait profité de ces rapprochements discrets pour soigner la totalité de ses ecchymoses, restreignant ainsi une partie de la douleur qui assaillait le corps torturé. Camus avait beau être doué pour beaucoup de choses, il l'avait toujours largement surpassé dans l'art des soins. Une contrepartie de son don pour tuer peut-être. Hyoga lui avait indiqué où se situait la majeure partie des dommages, et il avait été consterné de constater l'état de son flanc gauche. Certes, Angelo n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais par rapport aux affrontements réels qu'ils avaient dû mener, et que peut-être ils mèneraient encore, c'était une broutille. Sevrer Camus de la drogue de Zoltan serait une chose, en expurger son corps de tous les relents pour éviter que ce genre de blessure se reproduise en serait une autre. Le roumain avait clairement évoqué la possibilité d'effets secondaires avant de mourir. Si celui-ci persistait, Milo allait en suer d'angoisse chaque fois que le Verseau poserait le pied hors du Sanctuaire. La sanction d'Hadès était finalement peut-être une bonne chose, mais ça ne réglait pas la question si Camus était amené à se mesurer à l'un de ses frères d'armes à l'intérieur du Domaine Sacré.

Pour opérer avec le maximum d'efficacité, il avait dû dégrafer sa chemise, et l'éclat insolite de la chainette en or avait tout de suite attiré son attention. Dans l'ombre du temple, il n'avait pas pu identifier ce que le français tenait entre ses doigts. En découvrant qu'il s'était enfin approprié l'anneau qu'il lui avait remis voilà des années, un bonheur indicible l'avait un instant submergé. Vite remplacé par une interrogation insoluble. Pourquoi Camus portait-il ce bijou, alors qu'il lui avait fait remarquer que non seulement il n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui, mais que ses anciens sentiments s'étaient toujours limités à de l'amitié ? Avait-il menti là aussi ?... Qu'il lui en veuille, et qu'il se sente piégé par Zoltan, ça il pouvait le comprendre, mais l'addition de tous ses mensonges qui s'imbriquaient les uns dans les autres finissaient par former une véritable énigme.

Dans l'immédiat, la question la plus délicate se référait à Sergueï. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la filiation de l'enfant, mais bien qu'il en grinçât des dents, contrairement à ses premiers soupçons, il était maintenant convaincu que sur ce plan-là Camus n'avait jamais cherché à mal faire. Sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait provoqué sur ce sujet était sincère. Le Verseau était peut-être devenu un fieffé menteur, mais un fieffé menteur à son corps défendant, qui n'avait rien d'un fou ou d'un comploteur sournois. Milo pressentait qu'il s'était laissé manipuler. Mais la faute était grave. En chevalier loyal et en amant bafoué, il aurait dû le dénoncer et demander le droit de le mettre à mort. Sauf que le passé d'Aslinn était loin d'être clair, et que connaissant une partie de la vérité il savait que le français avait toujours souffert de la décision de son Maître. A l'époque ils avaient beau être les meilleurs amis du monde, Camus était tenu à un devoir de réserve, et Milo ignorait la majeure partie de l'histoire. Il n'avait jamais appris non plus le réel motif de la disparition de la jeune irlandaise. Camus n'avait rien dit, et il avait respecté son silence, mais un temps il lui avait semblé effondré. Cela n'excusait en rien son énorme mensonge par omission, mais il attendrait qu'il lui donne des explications. Avec lâcheté, il refusait d'envisager son attitude future, lorsque Shion ou Athéna découvriraient la supercherie, et que lui-même devrait prendre parti. Il préférait se focaliser sur le présent immédiat. Et le présent se combinait aussi avec les révélations immondes de Zoltan.

Camus n'avait jamais été un être tactile, ce qui n'excluait pas un goût de la volupté que le Scorpion s'était plu à débrider. Si Milo possédait une certaine expérience auprès des femmes, ils avaient découvert ensemble l'amour entre garçons en y allant chacun de leurs initiatives. Par petites touches, en prenant leur temps, par le biais de gestes tendres et d'une énorme confiance partagée. De son tempérament, le Verseau avait conservé sa réserve en public. Au-delà du voile de dissimulation qu'ils devaient alors garder, le grec savait que son caractère et son enseignement s'opposeraient toujours aux démonstrations trop marquées devant les autres. Il respectait cet aspect de sa personnalité, heureux lorsque malgré leur régime de prudence, il lui autorisait un bref effleurement discret du bout des doigts quand ils se croisaient sur un des chemins du Sanctuaire. Or, depuis son retour, l'observation du français lui avait permis de s'apercevoir que Camus évitait encore plus les contacts physiques qu'autrefois. Mis à part avec Sergueï, il s'écartait de tout le monde ou repoussait presque brutalement celui ou celle qui par inadvertance aurait pu le toucher. Milo comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant, et s'il devait juger le résultat de cette série de viols à la hauteur de ses réactions excessives, il sentait instantanément une rage viscérale le saisir.

Songer qu'un autre avait posé la main et laissé son odeur sur ce corps dont la blancheur s'alliait à la musculature fine et au doux velouté de la peau, l'armait d'une jalousie aussi féroce que déplacée. Sa colère se nourrissait de sa haine contre cet inconnu qui s'était aventuré à toucher un Verseau désarmé, sa colère se tournait en frustration, et sa frustration lui donnait l'envie de se réapproprier cet être blessé qu'il devinait pétri de tendresse sous sa fierté. Comme si sa propre marque pouvait effacer celle de l'autre. Il n'osait pas imaginer la révolte et le dégoût de Camus confronté à cette épreuve. Il gardait le souvenir d'un amant à la fois sensuel et pudique, capable des caresses les plus inventives comme des refus les plus fermes, bien loin d'une sexualité animale débridée. Pour le Verseau l'érotisme se conjuguait avec une intimité sereine. Alors penser qu'il avait été soumis aux exigences salaces et sans doute brutales d'un autre, sans avoir le choix de les repousser ou la possibilité de se défendre... Il évacuait mal. Les révélations de Zoltan étaient part trop indigestes.

Camus avait fini par céder au sommeil, et comme il en avait pris l'habitude, Milo se rapprocha pour le recouvrir et lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Recroquevillé sur lui-même il tremblait de froid, et une nouvelle fois la chaleur du cosmos du Scorpion l'attira comme un aimant. S'installant de manière à ce qu'il vienne naturellement prendre appui contre son torse, le grec referma ses bras sur lui pour le caler davantage. Doucement, il entama un lent mouvement de balancement. Progressivement Camus retrouvait un souffle plus régulier tandis que ses frissons disparaissaient. La gorge nouée, Milo posa ses lèvres sur la longue chevelure emmêlée de ne plus connaître de peigne depuis trois jours.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avec un sanglot dans la voix. Vraiment désolé. Jamais je n'ai voulu ça. »

De longues heures plus tard, Camus ouvrit les yeux alors qu'une aube blafarde conquérait progressivement les pierres grises contre lesquelles il se tassait. Un mouvement fit glisser l'oreiller où reposait sa tête, et il s'emmitoufla davantage dans la couverture posée sur ses épaules. L'attention de Milo le touchait, mais invariablement l'idée qu'il ait pu ainsi l'approcher sans qu'il s'en aperçoive étouffait sa reconnaissance. Sa propre faiblesse l'écœurait, et il en oubliait la raison qui l'avait amené à manigancer pour se voir privé de cosmos. Fâché contre lui-même et refusant de devoir quelque chose à Milo, il finit par rejeter à regret la couverture de ses épaules. Aussitôt le froid vif du matin le transi. Par sécurité le Scorpion avait refusé d'allumer la petite cheminée de la chambre, qu'en temps ordinaire le Verseau utilisait d'ailleurs peu. Mais cette nouvelle journée qui commençait était tout, sauf ordinaire. Nauséeux et affaibli, Camus se sentait encore plus malade que la veille. Le simple geste de se tapir davantage contre le mur fit remonter un goût de bile dans sa gorge. Jamais son corps ne l'avait martyrisé à ce point, et la douleur semblait encore vouloir enfler d'un cran. Son entraînement l'avait pourtant préparé à subir les pires tortures, mais sans cosmos il n'avait aucun moyen de palier à certains désagréments. Derrière lui Milo remua, et il ferma les yeux comme un enfant boudeur. Une seule pensée tournait dans son esprit : le Scorpion avait la possibilité de calmer sa douleur et il refusait de l'aider. Le paradoxe de son désir ne lui apparaissait même plus. Colère et rancœur alimentait sa frustration et il se replia encore plus sur lui-même, cédant autant à un sentiment d'animosité irrépressible, qu'a la souffrance qui enflait comme une mer en furie depuis qu'il était réveillé. Un peu plus tard, il entendit avec indifférence le grec déverrouiller la porte pour laisser Hyoga leur apporter un plateau-repas. De toute manière il ne pouvait plus rien avaler et il ne ferait aucun effort dans ce sens. Quelques paroles chuchotées furent échangées puis le battant se referma.

Sans un mot le Scorpion déposa leur déjeuner sur la commode avant de retourner s'asseoir. Il avait lui-même l'appétit coupé. Avec angoisse il observait le français qui recroquevillé contre le mur n'arrivait même plus à se redresser. Il semblait baigné d'une sueur glacée et il ne parvenait qu'imparfaitement à retenir ses gémissements. Milo espérait que son martyre touchait là son apogée. Jamais son corps fatigué ne parviendrait à en supporter longtemps davantage. D'une manière ou d'une autre il fallait que cela cesse.

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, les cris de Camus résonnaient jusqu'à l'intérieur du temple. Dehors, Hyoga essayait vainement de se distraire l'esprit. Il aurait pu s'éloigner un peu sans que Milo lui en veuille. Shion lui avait assuré que sauf urgence, personne ne foulerait le bâtiment tant que le Verseau n'irait pas mieux, et il se doutait que les autres Ors montaient sans doute une garde vigilante. Mais il refusait de l'abandonner. Même si en l'occurrence, mis à part pour la logistique, sa présence était inutile Les accents d'animal à l'agonie de la voix de son Maître lui vrillait le cœur, et il se demandait comment Milo parvenait à rester dans la même pièce sans craquer. Cosmos ou pas cosmos, il était évident que tous les Ors devaient maintenant connaître la gravité de la crise que leur frère traversait. La différence résidait dans leur manière de l'appréhender. En se déconnectant d'eux, Camus se protégeait du risque de leur livrer une part de lui-même trop intime, mais il leur avait aussi épargné l'écho en temps réel de sa souffrance. Et aujourd'hui, elle semblait avoir atteint son point culminant.

Assis sur une marche, il sentit une présence étrangère le rejoindre. Tournant la tête, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir Aphrodite. En tant que voisins directs, Shura et lui ne pouvaient pas être sourds à certains hurlements de Camus, même amoindris par la distance. Pour le moment ses cris s'étaient tus, et il put accueillir son visiteur avec un maigre sourire. Le fait que le chevalier des Poissons qu'on ne voyait pratiquement jamais se soit déplacé, revêtait une importance spéciale. Le suédois vint s'installer à ses côtés sur les marches. La mine défaite du cygne ne laissait guère de place aux illusions, et Aphrodite demanda sans chercher à louvoyer inutilement.

« Il va si mal que ça ?

— Ce n'est rien de le dire, soupira Hyoga en posant un regard malheureux sur le temple derrière lui. Milo m'interdit de lui parler. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ce matin, ça ne servirait plus à grand-chose. »

Durant quelques minutes, les deux hommes s'absorbèrent en silence dans la contemplation du morne paysage hivernal. Dépouillées de la majorité de leurs tâches de verdure, les roches d'un brun ocré répondaient à leur sentiment de désolation. Ouvrant la main, Aphrodite montra une petite fiole qu'il cachait au creux de sa paume.

« Donne-la à Milo, dit-il en lui tendant la flasque. C'est à base de plantes. S'il arrive à faire boire ceci à Camus, ça devrait calmer sa douleur. Dis-lui qu'il n'y a aucun risque que ça interagisse avec le reste. »

Hyoga prit le flacon rempli d'un liquide laiteux avec un sentiment de reconnaissance absolue.

« Merci. »

Le suédois inclina la tête d'un air entendu en se relevant. Il allait s'en retourner, lorsque suspendant son mouvement, il eut encore quelques mots indéfinissables.

« Hyoga lorsque tu pourras parler à Camus, dis-lui que,… Dis-lui,… Non, rien. »

Sa voix semblait attristée et le russe perçut dans son beau regard d'un bleu limpide, comme le voile informulé d'un remords. Mais avant qu'il puisse l'interroger, Aphrodite avait déjà repris sa marche pour s'éloigner.

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, et le Scorpion se sentait gagné par une appréhension sans nom. Cette journée était de loin pire que les précédentes, et il voyait le Verseau s'affaiblir en sachant que personne ne pouvait prendre le relais de ce combat pour lui. Il reçut la médecine d'Aphrodite comme l'espoir de la dernière chance. Alors qu'il s'était toujours méfié de la main verte de son frère d'armes, il n'eut aucune hésitation à diluer la potion dans un peu d'eau pour la faire prendre à Camus. De toute façon, au point où ils en étaient.

S'agenouillant aux côtés du Verseau, Milo approcha délicatement le gobelet des lèvres crevassées par la déshydratation.

« Bois. »

L'estomac noué et les yeux fermés, Camus secoua la tête pour refuser. Il était fatigué de vomir tout ce qu'il avait précédemment essayé d'avaler.

« Il le faut, insista Milo. Tu as besoin de boire, et Aphrodite a apporté ça à Hyoga. Il t'a préparé un analgésique puissant. Il l'a certainement couplé avec un anti-nauséeux, s'avança-t-il pour le convaincre. Tu ne le rejetteras pas. Alors, bois. Je t'en prie. »

Camus ouvrit les yeux. Alors qu'il parlait, le grec avait saisi fermement sa nuque, mais il ne vit nulle envie de violence dans les iris toujours aussi rougeoyantes. Plutôt une immense supplication qui parvint à briser la gangue de colère au sein de laquelle il s'enfermait depuis le matin. Vaincu par la soif, les mots à la fois directifs et doux de Milo, et l'énorme lassitude qui le gagnait, il avala le breuvage pourtant particulièrement amer qu'il lui présentait. A petite gorgée il parvint à vider le gobelet aux deux tiers. Satisfait, le Scorpion allait se retirer pour lui complaire, lorsque Camus eut un geste inattendu en tendant une main tremblante vers lui.

« Milo. »

Son murmure ne se livra pas davantage, mais le Scorpion y vit comme une prière. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée il paraissait lucide, et il se raccrochait ouvertement à lui. Sans hésiter, il serra ses longs doigts entre les siens pour le rassurer. Ils étaient glacés. Crochetant sa main sur la sienne, Camus refusait de le relâcher. Indécis et redoutant de déclencher sa colère, Milo résistait à l'envie d'esquisser un autre mouvement. Livide, la respiration hachée, le Verseau souffrait visiblement beaucoup, mais rattrapé par la composition du chevalier de Glace, son visage fin aux traits tirés parvenait à conserver une immobilité presque parfaite. Le grec aurait sans doute souri à cet héroïsme dicté par l'habitude, si les orbes saphir qui ne quittaient pas son regard n'avaient brillé d'une telle détresse. Le Verseau était un être fier, qui se livrait difficilement. Même blessé, il faisait preuve d'un détachement et d'une endurance rares. L'observation avait appris au Scorpion qu'il ne s'agissait parfois que d'un masque de surface, mais jamais au cours de toutes ces années et des multiples difficultés qu'ils avaient traversées, Camus n'avait montré un tel désarroi. Cédant à cet appel informulé, il finit par poser le godet sur le sol derrière lui, pour l'attirer entre ses bras. Il s'attendait à ce que le français se braque un minimum, mais au lieu de cela il le sentit venir se blottir délibérément contre lui. Resserrant son étreinte, il l'enveloppa de son cosmos.

Le visage enfoui contre sa poitrine Camus referma les yeux en laissant dériver ses dernières forces. A travers le brouillard du sommeil qui se posait déjà sur lui, il entendit encore la voix de Milo, qui tentait de le réconforter.

« Ça va aller. Je reste avec toi. »

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul, et pourtant à cet instant, il était incroyablement heureux.


	33. Chapter : Le voile des faux semblants

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Sonia : **_Merci Sonia. Ce chapitre était en effet triste et éprouvant. Mais le Verseau n'avait pas d'autre solution pour parvenir à briser une de ses chaînes. Reste à savoir s'il va parvenir à se défaire des autres, et si oui, à quel prix._

**Xupz :**_ J'essaye de donner le maximum de la texture à la psychologie des personnages que j'exploite. Dans le cadre du chapitre précédent ça me paraissait incontournable, mais je t'avoue que je n'étais pas totalement sûre de moi. C'était une partie importante, notamment pour mettre en lumière la manière d'agir du Scorpion par la suite. Il y avait plusieurs points que je voulais faire ressortir. Alors merci d'avoir trouvé que je n'avais pas trop mal réussi ^^. Et pour ce qui est du point culminant du sevrage de Camus, tu vas savoir très vite si Camus l'a atteint, puisqu'une partie de ce chapitre en est la suite directe._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Une union de souffrance) : **_Milo prend en charge la désintoxication de Camus. Pour tenir, il se réfugie derrière la partie la plus dure de lui-même, ce qui convainc à tort le Verseau qu'il le juge sévèrement. Confronté à sa propre responsabilité, le Scorpion suit le combat du français avec angoisse. Il se sent responsable, et les éventuels effets secondaires de la drogue, l'énigme Sergueï et les implications du viol de Camus amplifient ses remords et ses interrogations. En découvrant que le Verseau a conservé l'anneau qu'il lui a autrefois offert, il ne sait pas quelle interprétation donner à ce geste. En face de lui, Camus a de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses émotions. Tour à tour prostré ou agressif, il repousse sans cesse Milo, n'acceptant son aide inconsciemment que lorsqu'il dort. Totalement désorienté et souffrant le martyr, il le provoque pour obtenir qu'il le drogue à son tour. La dernière journée est particulièrement difficile, et Aphrodite apporte un calmant fabriqué par ses soins qu'il remet à Hyoga. Le scorpion parvient à faire prendre ce remède à Camus, qui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont enfermés ensemble, se raccroche à lui dans un moment de lucidité._

* * *

CHAPITRE 33 : LE VOILE DES FAUX-SEMBLANTS

Mu sortit de la petite chambre réservée à son apprenti le plus silencieusement possible. Depuis quatre jours, il avait demandé à Kiki de céder provisoirement cette pièce. Relogé dans la grande chambre réservée aux rares invités, l'adolescent n'avait rien perdu au change et il s'était exécuté sans rechigner. Située près de ses propres quartiers, la petite alcôve permettait au Bélier de surveiller plus facilement le sommeil de celui qu'il maintenait dans un état d'endormissent profond, provoqué par ses soins.

Malgré leur accord et un sentiment de prudence qui les poussait à retrouver leurs distances, le Cancer était revenu le voir quelques heures après leur étrange conciliabule. Fâché contre sa nonchalance inconséquente et pestant contre ses initiatives, Mu l'avait rejoint à l'intérieur de son temple avec la ferme intention de le flanquer dehors en bonne et due forme. Outre le profit de l'aider à se calmer les nerfs, tension exceptionnelle chez lui, et qui prouvait la confusion provoquée par les révélations d'Angelo, ça aurait au moins l'avantage de détourner les soupçons d'une éventuelle alliance. Sa contrariété déjà grande avait enflé comme une flamme douchée d'huile lorsque son regard s'était posé sur la petite silhouette qui accompagnait le chevalier. Il avait pourtant été clair. Il voulait s'accorder un moment pour réfléchir sans interférence. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de manifester sa colère, Death Mask avait saisi la chétive personne à moitié dissimulée derrière lui, pour la pousser en avant sans ménagement.

Flageolant un peu sur ses jambes, Sergueï s'était retrouvé devant lui. Le gamin ne savait manifestement pas ce que son Maître attendait de lui, et il l'avait salué avec une once d'inquiétude. Le Cancer avait précédemment été explicite, et Mu connaissait parfaitement le problème actuel de l'enfant. Sans cette information de base, l'atlante aurait néanmoins immédiatement compris que le petit n'allait pas bien. Sa carnation naturellement pâle mais lumineuse cédait à un teint livide, et il portait sur son visage le poids d'une souffrance qui n'était pas la sienne. Il avait beau se tenir héroïquement bien droit devant son Maître, la tête haute et le maintien rigide, l'éclat particulier de ses yeux d'ambre trahissaient les larmes qu'il retenait. L'enfant avait incontestablement besoin d'aide, et le Bélier avait senti son exaspération céder à un sentiment de compassion. Mais il soupçonnait aussi le Cancer d'exploiter la misère de son apprenti pour lui forcer la main, et se fut de manière rude qu'il s'adressa à son frère d'armes.

« Je t'avais dit de me laisser du temps. Et toi tout ce que tu trouves, c'est de l'amener jusqu'ici ?

— Et où veux-tu que je l'emmène ? avait répliquer l'italien sans se troubler. Directement au Palais peut-être ? C'est comme ça depuis hier, et à mon avis, ça ne vas pas s'arranger. Tu es le seul qui puisse le soulager sans poser de questions. Alors, on fait quoi ? »

Avec un soupir exaspéré Mu avait saisi Sergueï par la main, et sans un mot il l'avait entraîné à sa suite. Convaincu que le charme discret de son apprenti avait encore frappé, Angelo avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas les suivre, satisfait que l'atlante se charge de ce délicat problème à sa place. Depuis, le Bélier veillait à son tour sur l'enfant. La plupart du temps il le gardait plongé dans un sommeil artificiel réparateur, qui le préservait de ressentir moralement trop douloureusement les effets du combat qui dévastait le Verseau. Le petit garçon ne lui avait posé aucune question. Dépassé par les événements, sérieusement malmené par son lien avec Camus, incapable de comprendre l'interdiction de rejoindre ce dernier pour le soulager, il semblait malgré tout lui faire confiance, et il avait accepté de boire sans difficulté tout ce que le Bélier lui avait présenté. Mu devait reconnaitre que c'était un enfant particulièrement facile. Plus que son propre disciple, qui au même âge lui réservait parfois des rebuffades qui l'avait contraint à développer son sens de l'autorité. Et il avait beau être remonté contre le Cancer, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était difficile de condamner d'emblée cette petite personnalité singulière une fois qu'on s'y frottait.

D'un pas soucieux, l'atlante traversa la vaste pièce à vivre, qu'il avait transformée en intérieur tibétain coloré et moelleux, pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. A l'extérieur, une pluie fine et froide noyait le paysage depuis le matin, et il trouva que cette grisaille uniforme s'accordait parfaitement bien avec la désespérance de la situation mise en place à son insu. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait pris sa décision, et qu'il avait averti de son choix Death Mask et Saga. Il avait dû se déterminer tout en sachant que son engagement serait irrévocable.

Après l'étrange conciliabule qui les avait réunis tous les trois, il avait d'abord demandé une journée de réflexion avant de donner sa réponse définitive. Face à l'importance de la faute, s'aventurer sur le chemin de la dissimulation était un choix qui ne permettrait aucun retour en arrière. Couvrir un tel manquement ne s'improvisait pas. Il y avait peu de chance qu'une solution existe, et objectivement, il n'avait aucune raison de courir un tel risque. II s'était interrogé autant pour lui-même que pour ses frères d'armes. Après les tragédies des dernières guerres, ils venaient tous à peine de retrouver un semblant d'existence tranquille. Mais pouvait-on vraiment apposer le terme « tranquille » aux événements qui émaillaient le parcours de certains ? Et avaient-ils le droit d'en abandonner un au profit de la tranquillité de surface du groupe ? Impliqués ou non, il semblait évident que si la vérité parvenait aux oreilles de Shion ou d'Athéna, quelques soient leurs efforts pour se détacher du sort du Verseau, ils en seraient tous éclaboussés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Personnellement il n'avait vaincu ses propres fantômes que depuis peu. Il avait beau savoir que sa précédente inquiétude pour Camus en découlait, passé le cap de cette colère incompréhensible qui le dressait jusqu'alors face à Saga, il pouvait à présent s'estimer libre d'esprit. Son allégeance pour Athéna n'avait jamais vacillé et il restait profondément attaché à son Maître, auquel il vouait un respect qui se concilierait mal avec le mensonge. Il était clair que Death Mask l'avait en partie choisi à cause de ces deniers éléments. Logiquement et égoïstement, il n'avait aucune raison d'écouter le Cancer. Tout au plus pouvait-il faire preuve de discrétion en oubliant ses révélations. Ce repli s'alliait à la raison, à un sens du devoir bien ordonné, à l'obéissance et surtout à la prudence. Ceux qui oseraient aider Camus si Angelo avait raison, avaient tout à y perdre. Seulement il y avait les larmes que l'armure avait versées, et l'innocence de l'enfant qui reposait maintenant dans son logis. Dans le cadre d'une telle trahison, les deux formaient une énigme épineuse et paradoxale. L'armure avait prouvé son attachement à son porteur de façon inconditionnelle, alors que par essence elle ne pouvait pas désavouer Athéna. L'ancienne mésaventure de Death Mask, qui avait fini par se répandre parmi les Ors, et qui avait vu sa protection dorée l'abandonner suite à son combat contre Shiryu, en était l'illustration parfaite. L'armure n'aurait jamais manifesté un tel attachement face à un chevalier félon. Quant à Sergueï, difficile de donner tort au Cancer. La nature révélée de l'enfant n'avait rien de l'entité démoniaque traditionnellement admise. Mis à part la puissance impressionnante qu'il posséderait une fois devenu adulte, Mu pressentait que le véritable problème était autre part. Devoir le sacrifier soulevait en lui un panel de questions embarrassantes dont il n'avait pas la réponse.

Au-dehors la pluie se renforçait, amorçant la formation de multiples ruisselets qui dévalaient la pente. Sauf nécessité absolue personne ne monterait aujourd'hui jusqu'aux Douze temples. Mu en était soulagé. Etre en première ligne pour déjouer la curiosité des importuns lui pesait parfois singulièrement. Quoique les ordres de Shion avaient bien réduit les passages depuis les derniers jours. Profitant de la vaste chambre mis à sa disposition, Kiki s'était retiré pour étudier. L'adolescent ne l'avait pas interrogé sur Sergueï, et n'avait émis aucun commentaire sur sa demande de garder le secret de sa présence. Sans en connaître la raison, il avait compris l'importance de ce qui se jouait, et le Bélier en ressentait une satisfaction teintée de fierté. Son apprenti ne lui ferait pas défaut. Néanmoins il se refusait de l'entraîner dans la galère où il avait accepté de se fourrer. Moins Kiki en saurait, mieux il s'en porterait si d'autres découvraient leur dissimulation.

Profitant de la tranquillité qui régnait pour l'heure dans le logis, Mu posa le front contre le carreau moucheté de perles d'eau. Indifférent à la buée que son souffle formait sur la vitre, il laissa dériver ses souvenirs, revenant quatre jours en arrière. Il avait senti que les prises de position commençaient à se mettre en place lorsque qu'Angelo avait accepté de leur livrer le fond de sa pensée. Avec le recul, il devait bien se l'avouer : sa demande de réflexion n'avait été qu'un écran de fumée, car c'était là en fait qu'il avait lui-même basculé.

Une fois encore, la réplique désabusée et d'une adéquation cruelle du Cancer surgit dans sa mémoire.

_« Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'en prendre à Serguei. Quant à Camus, la chasse n'a aucun intérêt lorsqu'il s'agit d'achever une bête blessée. »_

Les mots de Death Mask avaient été suivis d'un long silence. A ses côtés, Saga refusait toujours de manifester ses impressions, figeant les traits harmonieux de son visage en une expression presque dure. Bousculé dans sa loyauté à l'encontre de Shion, Mu remettait difficilement de l'ordre dans ses propres émotions. Fortement perturbé dans le sens profond de ses valeurs, il conservait un air renfrogné qui refusait de s'exprimer ouvertement. Que Death Mask envisage de le dresser contre son Maître le ramenait à des souvenirs particulièrement déplaisants, qu'il avait pourtant cru évacuer. Malgré le sentiment d'injustice qu'il ressentait pour Camus, pour l'instant, il ne s'aventurerait pas davantage dans cet imbroglio hautement compromettant. Un peu lâchement, il laissait à Saga le soin de dénouer cette affaire. Que le Gémeau oppose au Cancer un refus immédiat, et il le suivrait. Mais mettant un coude sur la table pour donner appui à son menton sur sa main fermée, le grec se contenta de poser une question, le regard planté dans celui de son homologue comme s'il le défiait.

« Donne-moi seulement une raison pour que je prenne un tel risque ? »

En face de lui, le Bélier lut un net soulagement dans les yeux gris cobalt de l'italien, tandis qu'il répondait en lâchant une sorte de petit panier à la Prévert d'un ton volontairement anodin.

« C'est pas ça qui manque. Bien que tu aies assumé et assuré ton nom d'emprunt en tant que Pope, si à un moment donné tu n'avais pas merdé quelque part, on aurait peut-être évité l'assaut des Bronzes. Sur ce plan je suis pratiquement certain que Camus s'est douté de quelque chose à la fin. Et bien qu'il soit écorné par tout ce que je viens de dire, tu connais son sens de l'honneur. Admets que sa lamentable prestation devant son disciple a dû te poser question. Si on relie sa première mort avec le cafouillage de Milo, on peut déjà se dire qu'il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance. Sans compter que tu es bien placé pour savoir que notre « allégeance » à Hadès a été loin de se passer dans des conditions idylliques. On en a tous bavé. Rajoute à ça que malgré ses soupçons il n'a rien dit durant les derniers mois de ton règne, ce qui t'a évité de lui réserver le sort d'Aioros, et tu devrais te sentir un brin reconnaissant. Ou responsable, c'est selon. »

Horrifié par la tournure que prenait la fin de son exposé, Mu jeta un regard inquiet du côté de Saga. Mais le Gémeau faisait front tel un roc, et bien malin aurait été celui qui aurait pu dire la manière dont ces paroles l'atteignaient. Malgré tout, rattrapé par le souvenir de sa propre attitude à l'encontre du grec ces dernières semaines, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir comme on cherche à réparer une erreur.

« Ça suffit Angelo. Même si Saga a des torts, il n'a jamais poussé Camus dans le lit d'Aslinn.

— Non, admit le Cancer en comprenant qu'il venait de changer d'adversaire. Mais s'il avait eu quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurions cette conversation.

— Il avait Milo, objecta le Bélier avec sécheresse.

— Oh ! oh ! se moqua ouvertement l'italien, continues comme ça, et je vais croire que tu ne connais rien aux choses de la vie. S'il louchait déjà vers le lit de la belle, il n'allait pas en plus aller lui demander des conseils. A mon avis, il y avait soit déjà un peu d'eau dans le gaz entre eux, soit ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Mais dans les deux cas, l'option Milo était inenvisageable, parce qu'il était trop impliqué.

— D'accord, répondit Mu en passant sur sa rebuffade. Mais tu n'étais pas là toi non plus pour tenir la chandelle. On ne sait pas ce qui a pu se passer. Cette faute-là échoit exclusivement à Camus. C'est à lui, et à lui seul d'en supporter les conséquences.

— Non, répliqua avec fermeté le contrariant Cancer. Pas si l'on considère l'époque à laquelle cela s'est produit. Sergueï a aujourd'hui six ans et demi, sa conception remonte donc a sept ans. Nous avons tous disparus durant quatre ans, mais cinq d'entre nous, dont Camus, ont expérimenté les couloirs de la mort une année supplémentaire. En comptant que nous sommes de retour depuis six mois, ça nous laisse dix-huit mois Mu, dix-huit mois durant lesquels la crise qu'allait subir le Sanctuaire commençait à suer par tous les murs, au point que certains d'entre nous ont dû apprendre à se méfier de leur ombre. Mais ça tu ne peux pas le savoir parce qu'à ce moment-là tu végétais tranquillement loin d'ici. »

Mal à l'aise, le Bélier ne s'avoua pourtant pas vaincu.

« C'est complétement invérifiable, et tes sous-entendus sont fallacieux.

— Attends, intervint alors Saga qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Angelo du regard. Dans l'absolu il n'a pas tort. Tu as beau être totalement dépourvu de sens moral, tu ferais un bon avocat Angelo.

— Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord pour vérifier s'il n'existe pas un moyen d'épargner mon apprenti ? demanda le Cancer sans cacher l'objet de sa priorité première.

— Ça veut dire que je suis d'accord pour accorder une chance au Verseau, s'il a une bonne explication à me fournir, répondit le Gémeau en refusant de s'engager davantage. Mais pour l'instant l'un ne peut pas aller sans l'autre. N'est-ce pas ?

— C'est trop grave Saga. Tu ne peux pas te laisser embarquer là-dedans, maugréa le Bélier.

— On s'embarque dans rien du tout, contrattaqua le Cancer en le dévisageant avec de moins en moins de patience. Pour le moment on se contente de réfléchir et de se taire. Mais s'il existe une solution pour satisfaire tout le monde sans faire de vague, alors oui, j'aimerais assez l'utiliser.

— Vous êtes fous à liés, reprit Mu avec force, pour dissimuler sa propre hésitation.

— Et si c'était Kiki ! retourna Death Mask en tapant du poing sur la table.

— Mais ce n'est pas Kiki ! rétorqua l'atlante avec irritation. Et de toute façon il n'y a pas de danger que ça arrive, Kiki étant mon seul apprenti.

— J'ai dit si ! tonna le Cancer en se levant de sa chaise.

— On se calme, intervint Saga d'une voix tranchante. Angelo rassies-toi. »

L'italien obtempéra en grommelant et en dédiant son regard le plus noir au Bélier.

« Il est clair qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ébruitera cette conversation pour l'instant, trancha le grec une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir leur attention. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point, Camus a assez souffert. Mais je veux d'abord savoir la vérité de sa bouche. S'il s'avère que tu as raison, et qu'il s'est laissé manipuler, nous aviserons. Par contre, s'il a agi en toute connaissance de cause, la seule chose que nous pourrons lui accorder, c'est une mort à l'abri du scandale. Mais si c'est bien ce que nous pensons, dans tous les cas cet enfant devra mourir Angelo. »

Si Death Mask se rembrunit, il eut la sagesse de ne pas répliquer. Le ralliement de Saga ne surprit pas véritablement Mu. Il pouvait comprendre et admettre son besoin de rédemption, même si celui-ci l'amenait à flirter avec une situation réprouvée et dangereuse. Ce qu'il acceptait moins par contre, c'était l'innommable effronterie du Cancer. Collaborer avec un tel provocateur allait être pénible. Après être tombés d'accord sur la conduite à tenir, les deux hommes avaient fini par braquer leurs regards sur lui, et c'est là qu'il avait demandé un temps de réflexion. Même si au fond de lui, il savait déjà qu'il adhérait à leur folie.

Se détournant de la fenêtre aux carreaux à présent voilés de buée, Mu se laissa aller contre le mur de pierre en soupirant. Il savait qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix mais il pouvait difficilement faire autrement. Intérieurement il comprenait d'autant mieux les motivations du Gémeau, qu'il avait lui-même suivi un parcours similaire. Saga semblait encore se reprocher beaucoup de choses. Il en avait d'autant plus conscience, qu'il s'était tout aussi douloureusement heurté au même écueil, alors qu'il pensait à tort en vouloir exclusivement au grec. L'attitude blessante du Verseau lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui présenter des excuses et de lui offrir son aide, lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ce qui le dressait avec autant d'animosité face à Saga, c'était les reproches informulés qu'il détournait de lui-même.

Il avait rapidement suspecté la mort de Shion, au point de s'exiler à Jamir. Trop jeune, il n'avait rien pu faire sur le moment pour démasquer l'imposteur. Ensuite, c'était trop tard. Saga s'était solidement implanté dans la place, et on l'aurait pris pour un fou. Une rancœur inexpugnable avait alors camouflé le regret de ne pas avoir pris les mesures qui s'imposaient à temps. Avec Kanon, il avait été l'un des rares à voir venir le danger. Mais il n'avait rien dit. De crainte sans doute de faire punir l'adolescent pour lequel il éprouvait une admiration et une affection sans limite. Enfant, il adorait Saga. Après son Maître, c'était le premier dont il rejoignait le sillage. Shion était patient et attentif avec lui, mais ses multiples responsabilités lui laissaient peu de temps pour manifester un peu de tendresse au petit garçon qui n'avait jamais connu les bras de sa mère.

Dans ses souvenirs, Saga était à la fois calme, doux et indulgent, et il ne le repoussait jamais lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un câlin. Il tolérait sa présence avec gentillesse, suppléant à son Maître pour l'instruire lorsque celui-ci s'absentait. Shion laissait faire, amusé par cette amitié naissante, et satisfait que son disciple trouve un supplément de réconfort et de tendresse. Par rapport à certains, Mu reconnaissait que ses premières années avaient été assez paisibles et heureuses. Une fois détruite, c'était pourtant l'amertume de la mémoire de cette facilité qui l'avait aveuglé. En tant que futur responsable des armures, le petit garçon n'avait pas été sans remarquer la désolation qui progressivement semblait s'emparer de celle du Gémeau. Son don était encore très balbutiant, mais il percevait parfois d'étranges vibrations, et bien que de manière indistincte, il avait fini par comprendre le déchirement qui animait l'armure de Saga. Sans relier ce sentiment au fait que les armures pouvaient avoir une base de réflexion distincte, il s'était dit que le moral de son porteur déteignait sur elle. Bien qu'il essayât de le dissimuler en sa présence, le caractère du grec changeait. Il se heurtait de plus en plus fréquemment à Kanon, et même le peu soupçonneux Aioros commençait à se poser des questions. Quelque chose obnubilait son esprit, jusqu'à le rendre imperméable à l'inquiétude de ceux qui l'aimaient. Pour une obscure raison, Saga semblait aller droit dans le mur. Mu l'avait vu venir, et il n'avait rien fait. Kanon et Aioros paraissant dépassés, il aurait dû en parler à Shion. Mais il avait eu peur de blesser son grand ami déjà soumis à tant de tension. La suite lui avait donné tort, mais il était trop tard.

Depuis, Mu n'avait cessé de nourrir une chimère empoisonnée. Sa colère contre Saga s'alimentait de ses propres remords. Derrière l'écran de ses reproches, c'était son propre manquement qu'il remettait en cause. A présent qu'il le savait, il parvenait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments. La veille, Shion l'avait instruit d'un souci pouvant toucher les chevaliers d'Or de la Maison du Bélier. Mal canalisée, la culpabilité d'une situation rendait ceux-ci sujets à l'amertume et à l'insatisfaction les plus noires, jusqu'à parfois les amener à agir inconsidérément, en cédant à un sentiment détourné d'injustice aveugle. Avec le recul il comprenait qu'il venait d'y faire face, mais il se doutait aussi que tant que Saga n'aurait pas retrouvé son plein équilibre, il se reprocherait son erreur passée. Il en allait de même pour Camus. Les larmes de l'armure représentaient pour lui un échec cuisant. Et il se demandait avec angoisse comment il parviendrait à gérer ses regrets, si l'un en venait à devoir éliminer l'autre.

Bien plus haut, au onzième temple, Camus renouait difficilement avec le fil de la vie ordinaire. Il venait de se réveiller, la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit embrumé, mais le corps nettement moins martyrisé que précédemment. A comparé de ce qu'il avait auparavant souffert, les quelques douleurs qui assaillaient toujours son dos et sa nuque trop raide, provenaient probablement de son idée fixe de dormir recroquevillé par terre contre le mur. Il s'expliquait d'ailleurs mal cette lubie et il réalisa que le fait de se poser la question sous-entendait qu'il venait également de retrouver sa lucidité mentale. La crise était passée. Il se sentait aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né, incapable de réfléchir plus de trois minutes de façon linéaire, mais il était parvenu à vaincre la drogue de Zoltan. Son corps s'en était affranchi. Il allait survivre et retrouver une certaine liberté de mouvement. Il aurait dû être heureux mais il ne ressentait aucune fierté. La honte d'avoir plié à un tel chantage annihilait tout sentiment de joie, et la simple évocation des problèmes à venir suffisait à le plonger dans un profond sentiment d'abattement.

Engourdi et mal à l'aise, il remua légèrement. Sous ses doigts le grain un peu rêche de la courtepointe en laine lui apprit que bravant son refus, Milo avait cette fois-ci profité de son sommeil pour l'allonger sur le lit, lui évitant des courbatures supplémentaires. Ouvrant les yeux avec lenteur, il attendit que l'image un peu cotonneuse de la chambre prenne de la consistance, puis, avec des gestes précautionneux, il s'assit sur le lit. Le tissu froissé à ses côtés indiquait que le grec s'était étendu un moment auprès de lui, et il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur son abandon de la veille. Il se sentait alors au plus mal et il avait succombé au besoin de se rapprocher de l'homme qu'il aimait. Milo y avait répondu en cédant sans doute à un élan de pitié, mais il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir accordé un temps de réconfort. Cela ne changeait strictement rien à la situation présente, si ce n'était qu'il devrait se méfier encore davantage de ne pas dévoiler ses véritables sentiments.

Un mouvement attira son attention sur sa gauche, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir le Scorpion qui installé dans le grand fauteuil, l'observait avec attention. Ses traits tirés et sa pâleur inhabituelle trahissaient sa fatigue, mais Camus nota surtout que ses iris avaient retrouvé leur douce couleur d'un bleu de ciel d'été, et il en éprouva un sentiment de soulagement, vite remplacé par les balbutiements d'une gêne indistincte. Le grec le regardait de cet air grave qui refusait de se livrer et le Verseau s'appliqua à recomposer l'immuabilité de son propre visage.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Milo en conservant une neutralité prudente.

— Mieux », coassa le français d'une voix encore éraillée d'avoir tant crié la veille.

Un jour blafard s'infiltrait par la fenêtre dont les volets avaient été rouverts, mais le Verseau chercha inutilement un rai de lumière qui l'eut renseigné sur l'horaire. La journée semblait néanmoins être bien entamée. Suivant son regard, le Scorpion précisa.

« Tu as dormi près de quinze heures d'affilé. La médecine d'Aphrodite t'a permis de ne plus souffrir, mais ton sommeil était si profond que j'ai bien cru te perdre », acheva-t-il en refusant de donner une expression particulière à ces derniers mots.

Les yeux de Camus se posèrent à nouveau sur Milo, sans que rien ne vienne livrer son débat intérieur. Que pouvait-il dire ? Merci ? Ce mot ne représentait pas un centième de ce qu'il lui devait. Exprimer sa reconnaissance alors qu'il se mourrait d'envie de retrouver leur ancienne complicité, l'exposait aussi à trahir ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment, et il se mura dans un silence défensif. Son attitude à la limite de l'ingratitude lui pesait, et il chercha à se donner une contenance. Sa gorge desséchée le brûlait. A ses côtés un verre remplit d'eau était posé sur la table de nuit. Sans doute une nouvelle attention de Milo. Il le prit en concentrant toute son attention sur le liquide cristallin.

Heureux de le voir renouer seul avec des gestes ordinaires, le Scorpion ne s'offusqua pas de son mutisme. Bien que la lenteur et la maladresse de ses mouvements trahissent son état d'épuisement, la crise principale était passée, et il retrouvait presque avec amusement l'insupportable froideur du français. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait appris à décoder la moindre de ses attitudes, et il savait qu'il n'était jamais aussi inexpressif que lorsqu'il se sentait personnellement touché. Camus avait beau se comporter comme s'il ne lui devait rien, pour les yeux avertis de Milo son trouble n'était que plus évident. A ce point, c'était même à se demander ce que son précédent dédain à son égard cachait, et à son soulagement s'ajouta une irrépressible curiosité qu'il jugea plus sage de remettre à plus tard

Boire fit du bien au Verseau et surtout lui permit de passer à un autre sujet de préoccupation. En reposant le verre vide, il croisa son reflet dans le grand miroir mural, que pour une raison qui l'avait autrefois fait rougir, le Scorpion avait absolument tenu à accrocher à cet endroit. Sa mine défaite, ses cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements défraîchis parvinrent presque à lui arracher une grimace de dégoût. Il détestait ce genre de négligence. Décidé à reprendre sa vie en main en commençant par son hygiène corporelle, il se leva pour aussitôt chanceler. Pris de vertige, il s'agrippa à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir le pull de Milo, qui en le voyant tituber l'avait rejoint d'un bond.

« Il va falloir que tu manges si tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, commenta sobrement le Scorpion en passant d'autorité un bras sous ses épaules.

— Oui, mais avant j'aimerais prendre d'une douche », plaida-t-il en s'exhortant à faire abstraction de la proximité du grec.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne laissait plus personne l'approcher, que ce geste secourable l'effrayait presque, mais s'il voulait avoir une chance d'atteindre la salle d'eau, il n'avait guère le choix. Dépendre ainsi de son ancien amant l'ennuyait profondément. Néanmoins il devait s'avouer qu'il préférait laisser le Scorpion gérer sa faiblesse plutôt que Hyoga. Il se doutait qu'il aurait déjà suffisamment de difficultés pour reprendre l'ascendant sur le jeune homme. Moins il le verrait aussi vulnérable, mieux cela faudrait. A sa question, Milo l'informa que le Cygne était monté donner de ses nouvelles à Shion, et un peu injustement Camus espéra qu'il resterait absent jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Les vastes bassins thermaux aux eaux chaudes ou froides du Palais accueillaient toujours les guerriers soucieux de se détendre, mais les cabines de douche que Saori avait fait installer dans les temples à leur réfection étaient bien pratiques dans le quotidien. L'esprit volontairement rivé sur les avantages de cette modernité, Camus laissa Milo le conduire jusqu'à la petite pièce en partie carrelée d'une mosaïque aux couleurs mêlant le blanc, le bleu et un vert d'eau du plus pur effet. Tournant les robinets, Milo régla le débit à une température plus chaude que celle qu'appréciait généralement le Verseau. Son cosmos ne lui avait toujours pas été rendu, et il l'avait senti frissonner tandis qu'il l'aidait à gagner la salle d'eau. Collé contre le mur Camus le laissait faire avec une indifférence suspecte. Il semblait avoir repris un peu de force, et soucieux de le ménager, le Scorpion recula dans le couloir en muselant son indécision.

« Je vais te chercher des vêtements. Tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul ? »

Un battement de cils l'incita à quitter la pièce. Resté seul, Camus se déshabilla avec lenteur avant de pénétrer sous le jet vivifiant. L'eau trop chaude ne le gêna pas outre mesure, et il finit par prendre appui sur ses deux bras tendus pour s'offrir davantage aux mille points de martèlement léger. L'eau était son amie. Il la modelait à sa convenance, et aujourd'hui il acceptait de s'offrir à sa caresse tandis qu'il remettait de l'ordre dans son esprit avec difficulté.

La priorité était de retrouver Aslinn et d'essayer de comprendre le plan de la jeune femme. Il avait parfaitement saisi qu'elle tenait à se venger, et que le connaissant elle avait cherché à l'atteindre de la façon la plus cruelle, mais il avait du mal à relier Sergueï à ses manigances. Qu'elle décide de sacrifier son fils était logique. Cet enfant n'aurait jamais dû naître, et il aurait été le premier à vouloir l'éliminer s'il avait été averti plus tôt. Mais elle avait mené à terme sa grossesse pour le laisser ensuite grandir loin d'elle. Camus sentait que des paramètres lui échappaient. Sergueï ne semblait pas se souvenir de sa mère, et Yannis lui avait raconté qu'il l'avait recueilli à deux ans à peine, alors qu'il errait seul dans les sous-sols de Moscou. La coïncidence était trop grosse pour qu'il ne se méfie pas. D'un autre côté, Aslinn n'avait aucune raison de se servir de Zoltan en impliquant Sergueï. Il la savait suffisamment maline pour faire éclater le scandale tout en conservant l'avantage de son anonymat. A moins qu'elle ne veuille avant tout le voir souffrir et non mourir. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi prendre le risque de mêler cet enfant à leur règlement de compte ? Si quelqu'un découvrait la vérité, ils seraient tous les deux immédiatement mis à mort. Il y avait là quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Ou bien elle le défiait de la pire des manières, en lui permettant de conserver la vie sauve en tuant son propre fils. C'était une alternative monstrueuse, qui était pourtant en parfaite adéquation avec son devoir de chevalier d'Athéna. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait retrouvé l'enfant dans les sous-sols de Moscou. Aslinn avait certes un énorme potentiel, mais elle n'avait aucune raison d'agir dans ce sens plus de quatre ans auparavant, alors que lui-même venait de succomber sous les coups de Hyoga. C'était incompréhensible, et quelque part préoccupant.

Camus eut une pensée inquiète pour le petit garçon, qui malgré lui avait dû suivre son combat contre la drogue. Il ne comprenait pas ce lien étrange qui se tissait à sens unique. Il avait eu beau essayer, sa bonne volonté était impuissante à le briser, et si dans un premier temps il avait tenté de barricader son esprit, très vite la douleur et la désorientation s'étaient alliées pour annihiler ses efforts. Sans cosmos, il ignorait d'ailleurs si ses premières tentatives avaient été payantes. L'épreuve était injuste et sans commune mesure avec les forces d'un enfant de cet âge. Comment avait-il pu la surmonter tout en trompant son Maître ? Pour protéger Sergueï il avait déjà dû un peu se découvrir auprès de Death Mask, et il redoutait la réaction de son pair face à des révélations qui ne pourraient que lui déplaire. La réputation d'Angelo n'avait rien de celle d'un être tendre ou influençable, et quoiqu'en dise Milo, il parvenait mal à le dissocier de son image d'assassin. Pourquoi entre tous les signes du zodiaque avait-il fallu que son fils se détermine pour celui du Cancer ?

Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à composer avec l'idée d'être père, bien plus qu'avec celle d'être responsable de l'émergence d'une « monstruosité », mais il était au moins certain d'une chose, il n'abandonnerait pas Sergueï. Prévenu à temps, il aurait fait en sorte qu'Aslinn interrompe sa grossesse sans le moindre état d'âme. Mais l'enfant était né, et il avait acquis une consistance autrement identifiable. Le Verseau reconnaissait que la différence tenait à peu de chose, mais elle était là. Et puis surtout, côtoyer Sergueï lui avait prouvé que l'enfant ne portait aucun mal en lui. Sa décision était prise. Bien que cela soit en contradiction totale avec sa charge, il tenterait de le soustraire aux foudres du Sanctuaire. Restait à trouver comment, et surtout à éloigner Milo de la folie de sa résolution. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, il y avait peu de chance que celui-ci agrée son idée s'il la découvrait, et encore moins qu'il le suive. Il se sentirait certainement trahi. Ce qui ne serait pas entièrement faux, sans être tout à fait vrai.

Et pourtant, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais tout seul. Il avait beau chercher à se convaincre que le Scorpion n'avait veillé sur lui que par esprit de corps, son implication le dérangeait. Se pouvait-il que malgré la façon brutale dont il l'avait rayé de sa vie son intérêt ne soit pas totalement mort ? C'était complétement aberrant, mais la fréquentation du grec lui avait appris que la raison de Milo pliait souvent face à sa passion. Objectivement, et en mettant de côté leur lourd contentieux, Milo était la seule personne à laquelle il accepterait de demander de l'aide. C'était aussi très certainement le dernier auxquel il ferait courir un tel risque. Il n'avait pas redouté les manigances de Zoltan à son égard pour maintenant le faire trébucher à pieds joints dans un tel guêpier.

Camus étouffa un soupir malheureux en posant le front contre le mur. Sa vie entière n'avait été qu'une fuite en avant pour échapper aux points d'attache affectifs qui étaient parfois parvenus à le bousculer. A bon escient lui semblait-il, car les rares fois où il avait accepté de se laisser un peu rattraper, il en gardait le souvenir d'échecs cuisants : la disparition d'Isaak, l'affrontement avec Hyoga, le désaveu de Milo. Auxquels il pouvait rajouter l'incompréhensible manière d'agir de son Maître, les malheurs d'Aslinn et la mort de Kayla. De quoi le dégoûter définitivement de montrer qu'il était lui aussi capable d'aimer. Mais de tous ceux qui avait tenté de l'atteindre par-delà cet écran de froideur qu'il n'avait cessé de renforcer au cours des années, Milo était certainement le seul à avoir réussi à lui donner l'envie véritable de montrer qu'il existait autre chose derrière la carapace. Et aujourd'hui, il s'apercevait que Sergueï agissait un peu de la même manière. Après n'avoir réellement eu qu'une seule personne capable de le rattacher au monde des vivants, voilà qu'il s'en découvrait une seconde, dont le sauvetage avait toutes les chances de mettre en danger la sécurité de la première. C'était totalement insoluble.

Milo le trouva ainsi, les yeux fermés et la tête basse. Le visage en partie dissimulé par sa longue chevelure indigo trempée, il semblait s'abandonner au martèlement de l'eau qui courait sur son corps. En déposant les vêtements propres sur un tabouret, le grec ne put s'interdire d'envier le parcours indécent de ces multiples gouttes. Elles se rassemblaient pour redessiner à l'infini chacun des muscles qui se profilaient sous la peau d'albâtre. Cascadant des épaules que leur frappe rosissait, elles disparaissaient pour se faufiler le long d'un torse mince aux pectoraux bien dessinés, glissant sur un ventre plat et une taille marquée, avant de rejoindre un modèle de chair délicieuse que sa cuisse fléchie dissimulait à son regard gourmand. Leurs sillons humides achevaient d'affirmer leur conquête en dévalant sur un dos souple à la cambrure parfaite, qui menait à des fesses rondes et fermes. Accélérant leur course sur deux hanches étroites, elles dévalaient à l'intérieur de cuisses blanches et fuselées, pour finir par se perdre derrière l'arrondi d'un genou ou le galbe d'une cheville.

Camus n'avait pas perçu sa présence, et il s'offrait dans l'innocence d'un moment de relâchement absolument charmant, et totalement insupportable pour un Scorpion qui résistait à l'appel de la chair depuis maintenant des mois. Le français ignorait la nature de sa sensualité, et Milo se souvenait qu'il s'était une fois étonné de l'addiction qu'il avait de lui, tant au plan sentimental que charnel. La gorge nouée, le grec détacha difficilement les yeux de ce spectacle dont il était le témoin privilégié. Il préféra s'éclipser silencieusement, avant de devoir prendre à son tour une douche en urgence. Glacée de préférence, ce qu'il avait en horreur.

Il décida de se changer les idées en sortant un moment à l'extérieur. Le Verseau semblait aller mieux, et il se doutait qu'il devait avoir besoin de renouer avec un peu de solitude. La mort de Zoltan ne résolvait qu'un point épineux et ne réglait la situation qu'en surface. Que cela plaise ou non à son ancien amant, il n'était pas prêt à abandonner la place. Camus s'était fourré dans un sac de nœuds inextricables, dont il était fermement décidé à s'expliquer la formation. Qu'il lui ait menti en bafouant en plus un interdit millénaire l'irritait profondément, mais avoir redouté de le perdre encore alors qu'il le serrait entre ses bras durant la nuit lui avait aussi ouvert les yeux. Quelle que soit sa faute, la vie du Verseau lui importait énormément. Son désir de se racheter de sa précédente défection entrait certes en ligne de compte, tout comme celui de combler le mal qu'on lui avait fait, mais le besoin qu'il ressentait de l'aider englobait bien davantage. Comme s'il venait de retrouver une partie de lui-même. Et il ne laisserait plus personne la lui arracher. Quoi qu'il doive lui en coûter. Mais pour cela, il devait comprendre, et il se doutait que le silence de Camus serait une des premières difficultés à laquelle il se heurterait.

Songeur il quitta le logis. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de constater que l'amure du Verseau conservait toujours sa position de vigie sur pied à quelques pas de la porte. Sergueï ne représentant aucun danger potentiel d'agression directe, cela ne fit que le conforter dans l'idée que Zoltan n'était pas le seul à laisser planer une menace sur le français. A vrai dire la question lui trottait dans la tête depuis la mort de Kayla. Au début, il avait pensé que l'idée du Cygne pour les débarrasser de son ancien condisciple flirtait peut-être avec la vérité. Faire endosser le meurtre de l'australienne à Zoltan était très crédible. Si elle avait effectivement compris les manigances du roumain, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle ait décidé d'agir. Milo se souvenait d'elle comme d'un petit bout de femme discret, mais attachée à épauler ses amis. Et puis Hyoga avait fini par lui avouer son étrange réaction en découvrant la phrase inachevée inscrite près du corps de Yannis. D'après lui, c'était ce message qui avait tout déclenché. Le Scorpion n'en avait rien montré, mais l'évocation de ces deux mots tracés d'une main sanglante l'avait pareillement remué. Pour que Kayla se soit jetée sur la piste évoquée, et surtout qu'elle n'en soit pas revenue, c'était qu'elle avait sans doute trouvé la bonne.

En traversant le temple désert pour aller respirer un peu d'air frais dehors, Milo se sentit happé par un énorme sentiment d'incertitude mâtiné de colère. Comment les trois chevaliers de glace qu'il avait côtoyés durant son enfance en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

De retour dans sa chambre, Camus fut grée au Scorpion de lui accorder un peu de solitude. Milo avait fait du feu dans la cheminée, et une chaleur agréable l'accueilli. D'une démarche encore un peu hésitante, il s'approcha des flammes. La première impression de bien-être passée, il eut une pensée ennuyée pour son manque de récupération de résistance au froid. Il espérait fortement qu'une fois que Shion l'aurait réinvesti de son cosmos ce genre de désagrément cesserait. Sinon, il allait devoir faire face à une difficulté inattendue et handicapante. Grappillant dans le plat posé à son intention sur la table de nuit, il avala quelques bouchées distraites, jusqu'à ce que saisi par la faim, il ne songe plus qu'à terminer le contenu de l'assiette.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Milo le retrouva assis au bord du lit, en train de brosser avec des gestes d'automate ses longs cheveux encore humides. Heureux de constater que l'assiette était vide, il camoufla un sourire satisfait en entrant dans la pièce. D'autorité il lui enleva la brosse des mains pour prendre le relais. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait plus fait ce geste, mais il le retrouvait avec un plaisir évident. C'était le premier qui lui avait permis de toucher le Verseau en toute impunité lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Camus était d'une telle méticulosité pour supprimer les nœuds de sa chevelure, qu'il avait vite trouvé là un moyen de lui offrir son aide. Pour une fois sans méfiance, le petit français acceptait généralement sa bonne volonté avec reconnaissance, ignorant qu'aux bons services de Milo se mêlaient autant d'utile que d'agréable. A moitié vaincu par la fatigue et l'amorce d'une digestion difficile, Camus le laissa une nouvelle fois agir sans protester, baissant simplement un peu la tête pour lui cacher l'expression de son visage. Cela convenait fort bien au Scorpion, qui put ainsi laisser fleurir son propre contentement, tout en l'informant de sa décision.

« Je m'installerai ici le temps que tu te remettes. Et ce n'est pas négociable. »

Sous ses doigts il crut sentir un léger frémissement.

« Pourquoi ?

— Parce ce que tu n'es même plus capable de démêler seul tes cheveux. »

Comme il s'y attendait, le Verseau redressa la tête en lui dédiant un regard glacial. Satisfait il poursuivit.

« Et parce que je dois être suffisamment apte à te fâcher pour que tu te reprennes rapidement. »

Camus ouvrait la bouche pour contrer ses plaisanteries mi sérieuses, mais devinant la réplique imparable à venir, et désireux d'assurer sa position en dépit de la contrariété qu'elle allait immanquablement susciter, il interrompit son lent mouvement de brossage pour poser avec le plus de légèreté possible sa main libre sur l'épaule du français. Comme il s'y attendait, ce geste déconcentra assez le Verseau pour qu'il puisse amorcer la conversation sur laquelle il refusait de faire l'impasse.

« Je sais que tu es fatigué, attaqua-t-il d'un air austère qui n'entrait pas dans ses expressions coutumières, et ce que je vais faire n'est pas du meilleur goût. Mais il y a une discussion que nous devons avoir Camus. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, car je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me mettre à la porte, et je veux que tu sois conscient de certaines choses. »

Sous ses doigts, il sentit les muscles du français se tendre. Il avait sans doute deviné à quoi il faisait allusion, et il n'était pas prêt. Son état de fatigue sapait encore ses défenses et l'empêchait de s'enfermer totalement dans sa carapace. Milo aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer, mais c'était justement à cause de cette fêlure qu'il tenait à lui parler. Aussi douloureux cela allait-il être, il se devait de mettre les choses aux points. S'il devait traquer Camus dans ses secrets les prochains jours, autant qu'il sache qu'il ne le faisait pas en ennemi.

« Les mots ne pourront jamais expier ce que tu as souffert, poursuivit-il en plantant fermement son regard dans le sien. Mais je tiens à te dire combien je regrette de t'avoir repoussé alors que nos âmes venaient à peine de se retrouver. Qu'elle qu'ait été ma colère à ce moment-là, je n'aurais jamais dû agir ainsi. Je t'ai mis en danger et tu en as payé le prix fort, termina-t-il en maîtrisant mal le tremblement de sa voix au souvenir de tout ce que lui avait dit Zoltan. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. De me détester même. Mais je veux au moins tenter de réparer mon erreur. »

Les yeux rivés aux siens, Camus ne laissaient rien transparaître des émotions qui l'agitaient. Recomposant son masque indéchiffrable au fil de ses paroles, il parvint à faire douter le grec de finalement réussir à l'atteindre, alors qu'intérieurement, la houle de ses désirs et de ses désillusions se heurtait à la grève de sa raison. Milo regrettait. Milo voulait se racheter une conscience. Milo tentait de repartir sur une base neutre, comme si seule leur amitié avait eu une quelconque valeur. Milo n'imaginait même pas combien ces paroles le blessaient, alors qu'en dépit de toute logique son cœur était toujours attaché au Scorpion. Milo cherchait néanmoins à se rapprocher de lui, alors que pour son bien il devait le repousser. Milo le mettait dans une situation impossible.

« Les mots ont au moins l'avantage de me montrer où tu en es Milo, trouva-t-il la force de répondre en dissimulant sa tristesse. Mais face à un tel échec ils ne servent effectivement à rien. Nos sentiments sont morts. Nous avons simplement la chance de ne pas nous haïr, et tu viens déjà de m'aider suffisamment. Nous ne nous devons plus rien ».

Inutilement le Scorpion essaya de décrypter l'immobilité du beau visage. Camus agissait comme s'il n'avait jamais souffert de leur rupture. Qu'il n'ait autrefois éprouvé pour lui que de l'amitié se confirmait, et il en conçut à nouveau un dépit teinté de chagrin. Très égoïstement, il avait espéré que le Verseau ressentirait au moins un peu d'amertume d'avoir perdu cette complicité qui les liait autrefois. Milo ne demandait pourtant qu'à se raccrocher à cette dernière, acceptant de taire l'amour qu'il avait redécouvert si de cette omission dépendait un semblant de paix. Mais le français refusait de montrer autre chose qu'un immense désintérêt. Même mérité, son indifférence lui faisait mal. Néanmoins, elle était justifiée, et il se refusait de l'abandonner une seconde fois. Il boirait la coupe jusqu'à la lie s'il le fallait, mais il tenterait de se racheter.

Les secondes s'écoulaient, lourdes de sens cachés, sans qu'aucun des deux ne cède sous le regard de l'autre. Refusant de s'exprimer davantage Camus s'enfermait dans sa citadelle de silence mensonger, tandis que « jusqu'au boutiste » du dernier espoir, Milo guettait le moindre signe d'indécision dans son attitude. Le Scorpion allait changer de stratégie, lorsque sous sa main, il sentit l'épaule du français trembler brièvement. Il aurait juré que ce n'était pas de froid. Les orbes turquoise demeurèrent inaltérables, mais il nota l'infime crispation qui saisit ses doigts. Devait-il comprendre que jouant à son jeu favori, le Verseau lui mentait en scellant ses véritables sentiments, et que la situation le bouleversait lui aussi même si c'était de manière différente ? Que cachait-il ? Sa colère ? Sa haine ? Sa désillusion ? Sa tristesse ? S'il voulait parvenir à l'aider, il devait savoir. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il arrive à le faire réagir. Que se passerait-il s'il lui avouait qu'il venait de comprendre qu'il l'aimait toujours ? Peut-être alors le Verseau accepterait-il de se livrer différemment. Il se sentait prêt à braver son courroux, mais il gérait mal son insensibilité. Sa décision fut immédiate. Raffermissant inconsciemment sa prise sur son épaule, il prit la parole avec autant de fermeté que ses regrets lui en permettaient.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi simple que tu le dises Camus. J'ai été terriblement injuste avec toi, et rien ne viendra effacer ce qui s'est produit. Tu m'en veux, et je le conçois. Mais la folie dont j'ai fait preuve n'exclut pas les sentiments. Les mots ne sont pas inutiles, même si des excuses ne serviraient à rien à elles seules. Je dois trouver le moyen de réparer le mal que je t'ai fait. Ensuite seulement, je pourrai demander ton pardon. Et là, tu seras en droit de me l'accorder ou de me le refuser. Tu dois trouver cela très égoïste, et tu as raison, car c'est sans doute un moyen d'échapper à ma responsabilité. Je sais que tout est arrivé par ma faute et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Mais les remords sont inutiles. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, crois-moi, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Parce que je m'en veux, que je suis un être imparfait et contradictoire, mais surtout parce que je t'aime encore. »

Milo s'attendait à une réaction plus ou moins bien canalisée, mais pas à l'agressivité désorienté que manifesta le mouvement du Verseau. Faisant appel au peu de force qui lui restait, Camus se releva brutalement, pour se dégager en le bousculant. S'éloignant en chancelant un peu, il marcha jusqu'à la commode devant laquelle il s'immobilisa en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. Inquiet et perplexe, Milo ne chercha pas l'arrêter. Il avait parfaitement deviné le besoin du français de créer une distance entre eux. Ses paroles l'avaient touché. N'aurait-ce été son mouvement de fuite, la pulsation plus rapide de son pouls sous ses doigts l'aurait trahi. Mais dans quel sens l'avait-il atteint ?

Les poings serrés sur le meuble de bois, Camus contrôlait mal sa confusion. L'aveu de Milo était à la fois un baume délicieux et un acide hautement corrosif. Alors qu'il venait très imparfaitement de faire son deuil de leur amour partagé, c'était maintenant qu'il lui disait cela. A présent que les risques qu'il courait étaient si grands, qu'il devait faire le vide autour de lui, qu'il avait appris que les serments les plus sacrés pouvaient être trahis, et qu'il se sentait si sale qu'il refusait de se laisser toucher de manière intime à nouveau. Si le Verseau n'avait pas été aussi en colère, il en aurait pleuré.

« Peu importe que tu m'en veuilles ou que tu n'éprouves absolument plus rien pour moi, insista maladroitement Milo derrière lui, visiblement déconcerté par son attitude. Tu es loin d'avoir retrouvé ta vaillance, et il va falloir que tu répondes à la curiosité des autres. Je ne te laisserai pas seul une seconde fois Camus. »

Milo semblait sincère, ce qui rendit le Verseau encore plus malheureux. Il voulait le croire, mais d'un autre côté son amour bafoué se braquait en le mettant en garde, et un sentiment de prudence instinctive lui dictait doublement de s'éloigner du grec. Ainsi put-il répondre d'une voix dont il n'eut pas à forcer la froideur.

« En souvenir de nos années d'enfance, peut-être pourrais-je un jour retrouver un peu d'amitié envers toi. Mais il faudra du temps, acheva-t-il en refusant de se livrer davantage.

— Ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de « t'aider », répondit le grec, en remplaçant intérieurement une lettre au dernier mot.

Camus se crispa. La situation lui échappait à nouveau, et il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait moins de difficultés à tromper Milo que Zoltan. Il ressentait autant d'agacement contre l'entêtement du Scorpion que contre ses propres mensonges.

« Je n'ai plus le pouvoir de te flanquer dehors, émit-il pourtant d'un ton très calme, alors évites de me demander mon avis. Et si tu tiens à t'installer il faudra que tu prennes la chambre de Zoltan. »

Sa dernière phrase, volontairement désagréable, coupait court à leur conversation, et Milo préféra se retirer pour lui laisser prendre un peu de repos. Après le bonheur de voir son Verseau survivre, les prochains jours s'annonçaient orageux, et il songea très sérieusement à suivre les conseils de Zoltan en allant demander des explications à Shion.


	34. Chapitre : La discorde des Gémeaux

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**Sonia : **_Le rapprochement entre nos deux anciens amants n'a rien de facile. Il y a tellement de non-dits entre eux. Ils vont devoir se donner un peu de temps, sans savoir où tout cela va les mener. Pour l'intervalle entre mes mises en ligne, je pense que je vais conserver celui-ci, soit tous les dix ou onze jours. Ça me laisse une marge pour me relire correctement. Mais ton impatience me fait plaisir ^^._

**Tari : **_Ma démarche tente de vous faire toucher les sentiments de chacun. A travers l'évolution de ceux de Camus et Milo, c'est la résolution d'une situation de crise qui s'achemine. En bien, ou en mal, certains faits de vie ne peuvent pas laisser leurs acteurs indifférents. Je continuerai donc de vous guider parmi leurs réactions, en essayant de vous en faire toucher les points qui me semblent essentiels. Merci pour tes lectures ^^._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Le voile des faux-semblants) : **_A la demande d'Angelo, Mu a pris en charge Sergueï qui souffre de son lien avec le Verseau. Profitant du sommeil de l'enfant, il s'accorde un moment de réflexion sur les derniers évènements. Death Mask est parvenu à convaincre Saga de l'aider, à la condition d'obtenir une confession orale de Camus et de sacrifier Sergueï s'il s'agit bien d'une « monstruosité ». Confronté à la révélation de la dissonance de sa Maison, Mu les a rejoints, en sachant qu'il se trouvera face à un problème si le Gémeau doit en venir à éliminer le Verseau. Pendant ce temps Camus reprendre conscience auprès de Milo. Les deux hommes se tournent autour en verrouillant plus ou moins bien leurs sentiments. Camus s'inquiète pour Sergueï et se pose de nouvelles questions sur l'enfant. Ignorant que Milo a tout deviné, il tente encore de le repousser. De son côté, Milo est maintenant pleinement conscient qu'il aime toujours le Verseau. Désireux d'obtenir son pardon et de l'aider, il finit par lui avouer son amour, ce qui déstabilise à nouveau Camus._

* * *

CHAPITRE 34 : LA DISCORDE DES GEMEAUX

Shun s'éveilla aux bruits d'une dispute. Sa présence rendait les voix assourdies, mais les accents rageurs de l'ancien général des Mers ne laissaient aucun doute sur son humeur. D'un naturel réservé, et sensible à ne pas s'immiscer dans l'intimité des jumeaux, le jeune Bronze s'effaça dans sa chambre, intrigué malgré tout par la persistance des récriminations de Kanon qui lui valurent de sauter le petit déjeuner. Toute la journée, le temple des Gémeaux s'anima sous le signe de cette discorde larvée. Pour le moins observateur, il était clair que l'harmonie gémellaire se heurtait à une opposition, qui pour refuser de s'étaler au grand jour n'en était pas moins palpable. Elle paraissait même nettement plus marquée du côté de Kanon. Depuis leur résurrection, c'était la première fois que les deux frères laissaient deviner un tel désaccord, et celui-ci étonna d'autant plus leurs « subordonnés d'office ».

Hermia, Nephelie et Hyoga arrivèrent de concert un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Aux intonations de voix contrariée de Kanon, eux aussi s'aperçurent qu'ils interrompaient une discussion animée, mais avec un sourire d'ensemble ils pensèrent qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'un de ces accrochages domestiques qui émaillaient la cohabitation des Gémeaux. Entre un Saga, dont le sens de l'ordre et l'application des priorités quotidiennes flirtaient parfois à la limite de la maniaquerie, et un Kanon, nettement moins organisé dans sa façon de procéder aux rangements et bohème sur la gestion de ses journées, les échanges aigres-doux n'étaient pas rares. Leur approche ramena instantanément le calme au logis, ce qui permit à Shun de quitter sa chambre. Mais contrairement à l'habitude, où la bouderie gémellaire cédait vite face à une répartie conciliante de l'un ou de l'autre, chacun continua de camper sur ses position durant les heures suivantes. Il régnait indéniablement un point de désaccord entre les jumeaux, capable de jeter un froid comme aucun n'en avaient jamais connu depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient.

Hermia, Nephelie, Shun, et même le plus silencieux Hyoga, eurent beau s'efforcer de donner dans la jovialité forcée, ils ne réussirent pas à obtenir un armistice entre les deux frères. Plus porté sur la discrétion, Saga donnait le change en demeurant un hôte courtois, s'appliquant à répondre avec amabilité à chacun, et veillant à ne pas les entraîner dans la fâcherie qui semblait l'opposer à son frère. Moins soucieux des convenances, ou plus remonté, Kanon ne se défaisait pas d'un air ronchon et affichait une contrariété franche à l'encontre de son aîné, qu'il ne manquait pas de contredire à la moindre occasion, parfois sans raison valable.

Ce vent de dispute finit par indisposer tout le monde, et Saga écourta leur journée de recherches en renvoyant les plus jeunes bien avant la fin de l'après-midi. Soucieux de leur permettre de régler leur querelle dans l'intimité, Shun raccompagna Hermia et Néphélie, laissant Hyoga dont il sentait toujours l'inquiétude pour son Maître, se rendre rapidement à la Maison du Verseau. Kanon attendit à peine que leurs quatre amis aient mis les pieds hors du temple pour fondre à nouveau sur le chevalier des Gémeaux.

« Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille ! » s'exclama-t-il en refermant brutalement l'épais dossier d'archives sur lequel il travaillait précédemment.

Ravalant une répartie assez vive, Saga nota avec agacement que plusieurs des feuillets du fragile manuscrit allaient être écornés. La conversation promettait d'être aussi houleuse que celle qui les avait opposés dans la matinée. Le grec savait qu'il ne convaincrait pas facilement son frère, mais il ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à un tel déluge de reproches et de mises en garde. Face à la colère de son jumeau, il regrettait d'autant moins son indiscrétion. Désobéissant à ses propres ordres, il avait préféré informer Kanon de la situation de Camus et de sa propre décision, avant que son cadet ne devine tout de lui-même. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé pour l'entraîner à sa suite, mais pour devancer son irrépressible besoin de vouloir le protéger. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'ils aient aussi une discussion à ce sujet. Saga lui était infiniment reconnaissant des efforts qu'il déployait depuis leur résurrection, mais son frère finissait par devenir étouffant.

Poussant un profond soupir, le Gémeau posa sur la table la liasse de papiers qu'il venait de ramasser pour faire face à Kanon. Debout chacun d'un côté de la table, ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, une détermination également farouche au fond de leurs yeux pers. Sentant venir l'escalade, Saga prit sur lui, et une fois encore il essaya de faire entendre raison à son jumeau.

« La question n'est pas de savoir si je peux ou non le faire, répondit-il du ton le plus mesuré qu'il put trouver, mais si toi tu seras capable de rester tranquille le temps que je trouve une solution acceptable.

— Trouver une solution ? Mais dans ce cadre comment peux-tu même imaginer qu'il en existe une ! s'emporta à nouveau Kanon.

— Personne n'a jamais été confronté au problème en ces termes, répliqua Saga en s'admonestant au calme. Jusqu'à présent tous les enfants nés sous cet auspice ont toujours été tués à leur naissance. Il en est allé de même pour leurs parents, ce qui éradiquait les difficultés à la base.

— Et tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était peut-être pour une raison valable ?

—Sergueï ne représente pas la question majeure, et peu importe qu'il soit ou non une menace. S'il s'avère qu'il est véritablement ce que nous redoutons, nous l'éliminerons, quoiqu'il en en coûte à certains, le recentra son frère avec un manque de sensibilité volontaire. Ce point devrait te satisfaire. Le problème porte sur Camus, dont nous devons débattre du cas avant de prendre une décision définitive, et pour cela il nous faut les coudées franches. »

La colère inquiète qui dévorait Kanon se fermait à tout autre paramètre que Saga depuis le matin, mais la brutale prise de conscience des paroles impitoyables qu'ils échangeaient, vint le distraire quelques instants de son obsession. L'ex Dragon des Mers eut une pensée attristée pour le sort de Sergueï. Sa destinée lui rappelait plus ou moins son parcours, et fort inopinément il fut assailli par une bouffée de scrupules. L'enfant n'avait vraiment rien de commun avec une « monstruosité », si tant soit peu que quelqu'un soit encore capable de lui donner une définition exacte de la « monstruosité » en question. D'un côté, sa mise en garde de prudence à Saga était parfaitement fondée, de l'autre, elle s'appliquait on ne peut plus mal au petit russe, qu'il côtoyait lorsque Death Mask demandait à Shun de le prendre sous sa garde. Mais rapidement le grec refusa de creuser plus avant ce terrain glissant et miné par l'injustice. Dans une autre situation, il aurait volontiers tendu la main à l'enfant. Il le trouvait pétri de qualités, tant chevaleresques qu'humaines, et il enviait le Cancer de devoir enseigner à un apprenti aussi calme. Dans ce cadre, Athéna seule savait ce que l'avenir réservait à Saga, et à lui-même s'il trainait encore dans ses pénates. Mais dans ce cas précis, Kanon ne retenait qu'une chose : l'enfant risquait de mettre directement en danger son frère, et qui plus est, de lui faire jouer une très mauvaise reprise. Irrité par le souvenir de ce second élément, il se braqua aussitôt.

« Camus, Angelo, toi, énuméra-t-il en comptant ostensiblement sur ses doigts. Auxquels, si j'ai bien compris, tu vas demander à Aphrodite de se joindre. Et pourquoi pas Shura pendant que tu y es ? ironisa-t-il en plantant de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son jumeau.

— Justement, j'y pense », lui répondit Saga le plus sérieusement du monde.

Pris de court par l'énormité que venait d'énoncer son frère, Kanon eut une sorte de rire goguenard alors que la rage lui nouait les entrailles.

« Dis, tu n'as pas l'impression de nous rejouer quelque chose là ? se reprit-il en plaquant violemment ses deux mains sur la table. En tout cas si ça dérape, j'en connais certains qui vont rapidement prendre le raccourci. Et en plus tu es parvenu à entortiller ce pauvre Mu dans tes manigances. Remarque question stratégie, c'est imparable.

— Je t'interdis de me prêter des vues aussi réductrices, s'impatienta à son tour Saga. C'est vrai que Mu sera particulièrement bien placé si l'on doit contrer Shion. A la base, il est aussi exact qu'Angelo l'a mis dans la confidence pour ça. Mais il a accepté de lui-même. Personne n'a orienté son choix, et je n'aurais jamais été lui demander de me suivre, en me doutant combien il a déjà souffert d'être une première fois opposé à son Maître.

— Ah oui ? se gaussa Kanon. Et que se passera-t-il si vos investigations secrètes doivent vous mener en dehors du sanctuaire ? Tu te rends tout de même compte que mis à part si tu les projettes dans une dimension parallèle, ce qui reconnais-le est une option peu probable, un pied hors du Domaine Sacré, et vous vous retrouvez tous privés de cosmos. Mis à part Mu évidemment. Pauvre Bélier. A mon avis il n'a pas pris la mesure du quoi où vous l'embarquiez. »

Les arguments de Kanon étaient sérieux. Saga y avait déjà réfléchi et il savait que même en s'entourant de discrétion le risque n'était pas minime. Mais il avait fait son choix, Angelo et Mu aussi. Les craintes légitimes de son jumeau ne modifieraient pas leur résolution, mais elles finissaient par lui rappeler que son frère avait toujours été la seule personne que son charisme n'arrivait jamais à faire plier s'il avait décidé de s'y opposer, et cela l'agaçait.

« Il n'y a pas de raison pour que nous soyons amenés à quitter le Sanctuaire, objecta-t-il en se raccrochant aux lambeaux de patience qu'il lui restait.

— Il n'y en avait pas non plus pour que Camus se montre aussi inconséquent ! contrattaqua Kanon avec véhémence.

— Si comme je le pense il s'est laissé piéger, Camus n'a pas mérité ce nouveau coup du sort, répliqua Saga en espérant que livrer son intime conviction obligerait son jumeau à revoir sa position.

— Et Serguei ? se surprit à demander Kanon, intérieurement plus remué par le sort du gamin qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

— S'il existe une solution nous l'appliquerons, répondit son frère en abattant une seconde carte. Mais j'en doute. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré mettre immédiatement Death Mask en face de la pire des alternatives. Il a beau dire, je suis persuadé qu'il s'est attaché à ce gamin.

— Et Milo ? Tu y as pensé à Milo ? renchérit son jumeau toujours aussi peu enclin à lui accorder sa confiance ou à écouter ses objections.

— On avisera pour Milo lorsque le moment sera venu Kanon. »

Kanon se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il avait beau comprendre le besoin d'implication de son jumeau, trop de flou entourait l'évolution de cette affaire. Il ne conservait que peu de souvenirs du petit Camus, et depuis leur retour, il n'avait quasiment eu aucun contact avec l'adulte. Attaquer de ce côté lui sembla plus évident que de s'en prendre à Sergueï.

« Tu ne dois rien à Camus, commença-t-il. Je te rappelle qu'il n'a eu besoin de personne pour franchir le pas avec Aslinn.

— Si j'avais assumé mon rôle correctement, rien ne se serait produit, répliqua Saga, qui avait eu le temps de réfléchir à cet argument déjà avancé par Mu et débattu par Angelo. Tu n'étais pas présent au Sanctuaire pour savoir combien il était devenu difficile à mes chevaliers de se raccrocher à autre chose qu'eux-mêmes les derniers temps. J'avais délibérément manœuvré pour les éloigner les uns des autres. A l'époque, il est évident qu'ils n'auraient demandé conseil à personne. En outre, j'aurais dû m'assurer que cette gamine était bien morte, et dans le cas contraire faire en sorte de brider ses pouvoirs. Cette erreur est inexcusable, car je redoutais déjà que Zoltan soit en liberté quelque part dans la nature.

— Tu veux dire que Shion l'a laissé sciemment rentrer au Sanctuaire en se doutant qu'il était dangereux ?

— Il s'en est toujours méfié, confirma son frère. Et c'était une manière de l'avoir sous la main. »

Kanon n'était pas vraiment étonné. Pour côtoyer régulièrement leur Grand Pope il avait appris à mesurer sa rouerie sous ses airs patelins. Décidemment, la politique du représentant d'Athéna ne s'embarrassait pas davantage de principes qu'il n'en avait eus au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Cela le rendait d'autant plus sympathique que dangereux à ses yeux. L'ancien Marina n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction s'il venait à découvrir que Saga se fourvoyait dans une nouvelle trahison. Et volontairement cette fois-ci. Songer à l'ampleur de la catastrophe le fit frémir. Mais il connaissait suffisamment son jumeau pour savoir que sa décision était irrévocable. A défaut de le contrer, il pourrait peut-être veiller au grain en se chargeant lui-même d'éliminer un des problèmes si cela se compliquait. Rasséréné par cette constatation, il accepta de s'incliner avec un peu plus de calme, sans toutefois tromper son frère sur ses intentions.

« D'accord, je te laisse un peu d'avance et je me tairai. Mais je te préviens, si ça tourne au vinaigre, je tue moi-même Camus. »

Satisfait de cet accord dont il se faisait fort de conserver la maîtrise, le Gémeau se détendit.

« En attendant, laisse passer l'objet du délit, répondit-il avec un demi sourire. Sinon il va finir par se douter que tu as une dent contre lui. »

Remonté contre le Verseau, Kanon avait enflé son cosmos de manière inconsciente alors que celui-ci allait s'engager sous la voûte du troisième temple. Etonné par cette interdiction d'avancer plus avant, le français patientait sur le parvis depuis quelques minutes. Avec un grognement, Kanon baissa sa garde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche par-là aussi, maugréa-t-il. Il existe pourtant des chemins plus directs qui relient son temple aux aires d'entraînement.

— Je pense qu'il cherche à échapper à Milo un moment, répliqua Saga sans cacher son amusement.

— Encore !

— Sur ce point tu ne peux pas lui donner tort. Milo a beau essayer d'y mettre les formes en présence de tiers, tu as vu comme il le cocoone ? Tu serais à sa place, il y a déjà longtemps que tu te serais déchaîné contre le Scorpion. Même toi tu n'es pas aussi protecteur à mon encontre. »

Kanon dut admettre que son frère avait raison. La toute nouvelle cohabitation du Verseau et du Scorpion, et surtout le mode de relation étrange qu'ils entretenaient, étaient en passe de devenir la dernière conversation à la mode. Aux yeux des moins avertis, il semblait évident que le grec surprotégeait le français, à la flagrante colère de ce dernier, dont la fierté déjà bien malmenée s'accordait mal à ce nouvel écueil. La crise qu'avait traversée Camus pouvait expliquer un minimum d'attentions, mais pas une telle ingérence de la part du Scorpion. L'attitude de Milo était d'autant plus dérangeante, qu'elle sapait involontairement la discrétion que les autres Ors entretenaient autour de la mésaventure survenue à leur pair, laissant place à toutes les supputations possibles hors de leurs rangs. Bien que gardant ses conclusions pour lui-même, Kanon reconnaissait que la situation du français n'avait rien d'enviable, mais cela ne l'excusait pas pour autant.

Shion avait rendu son cosmos à Camus voilà cinq jours, et malgré les cernes de fatigue et la pâleur accentuée qui trahissaient encore la difficulté du combat mené contre lui-même, le Verseau avait tenu à reprendre l'entraînement dès le jour même. Cette manière de s'affirmer n'avait surpris aucun des Ors ou des quelques Argents et Bronzes mis dans la confidence. Après la crise qu'il venait de traverser, tous admirent que son égo malmené avait lui aussi besoin de se refaire une santé, et aucun de ceux qui le croisèrent ne se permirent de formuler une remarque. Death Mask lui-même parvint à se taire, un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Aldébaran la première fois qu'il aperçut le français l'y aidant fortement.

Camus conservait ses distances, mais le fait qu'il réintègre la grande arène prouvait qu'il revendiquait sa place. Désolés de ne rien avoir deviné ou tenté pour lui venir en aide, Aioros, Mu, Aldébaran et Shura essayèrent de l'approcher pour lui présenter des excuses, mais à sa mine sévère et comme figée dans un attentisme défensif, ils comprirent au premier mot qu'il était préférable qu'ils s'abstiennent. L'intention y était, et elle suffisait apparemment à elle seule au Verseau, soucieux de tirer un trait définitif sur cette page douloureuse et peu glorieuse. Une sorte de statu quo s'installa, dans lequel Camus semblait vouloir s'ancrer. Tous se plièrent à sa façon de gérer la situation avec plus ou moins de soulagement, d'amusement, d'ironie ou de promesse de vigilance. Mais bizarrement, au sein de ce consensus non concerté et pourtant général, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à tout le monde, Milo refusait d'accéder à son désir informulé. A l'entraînement surtout, où il le choisissait d'office comme adversaire, pour ensuite visiblement retenir ses coups. De son côté, le Verseau répliquait avec une violence rare, fort heureusement amoindrie par la fatigue, comme s'il le sommait de cesser ce jeu. « Jeu » n'étant d'ailleurs pas un terme adéquat, si les observateurs s'en référaient à l'expression presque fâchée qui transparaissait parfois sur le visage encore plus glacial que d'ordinaire. Si un autre membre de la garde dorée tentait d'intervenir pour briser cet engrenage en défiant à son tour Camus, Milo s'arrangeait toujours pour faire capoter le combat, quitte à s'immiscer directement entre deux coups échangés. Il y avait là un mystère qui amusait beaucoup de monde, mais qui posait plus de question aux Ors. Inquiets, perplexes ou agacés, ils surveillaient ce manège sans parvenir à deviner ce qu'il cachait. Une chose leur semblait néanmoins évidente, l'entente cordiale était loin de régner entre les deux… amants ? Ex amants ? Futurs amants ? Amis ? Compagnons d'armes ?... Là aussi le point demeurait opaque, mais mis à part Angelo et peut-être Aiolia, pas un ne se sentait autorisé à s'informer sur la question.

Face à ce curieux appariement, Saga accordait encore un peu de temps au Verseau avant de le sommer de lui donner une explication sur la naissance de Sergueï. La découverte des manigances de Zoltan ne laissait aucun doute sur le temps que le français avait réellement passé entre ses mains, et sa longue détention accréditait la thèse que Camus avait côtoyé l'enfant bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait d'abord admis. Ce qui pouvait masquer la nature réelle de leur rapprochement. Afin de détourner les soupçons de Serguei, Camus avait d'ailleurs avoué à Shion le chantage dont il avait été la victime, révélant du même coup le lien qui le rattachait à Yannis. Il avait aussi pu réhabiliter la mémoire de l'adolescent, et en compensation Irina s'était définitivement vu affectée à l'entretien du cinquième temple. La petite fille pouvait enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles, délivrée de sa peur viscérale, et heureuse de servir deux chevaliers qui la considéraient plus comme une enfant à faire grandir, qu'une simple servante.

Tout en conservant cette affaire sous un voile de discrétion totale pour la majeure partie du Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope avait accepté d'en révéler l'essentiel à la Garde Dorée, qui pour la première fois depuis son retour, avait retrouvé un semblant d'unité pour préserver l'intimité d'un de ses frères d'armes en difficulté. Suite à ces explications, Saga avait la quasi-certitude que si à un moment donné Shion avait nourri des soupçons à l'encontre de Sergueï, ceux-ci devaient s'être considérablement atténués en découvrant que l'enfant et Camus se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour créer une relation, et surtout incidemment imbriquer leurs cosmos, alors balbutiant d'un côté et ne subsistant qu'en l'état de résidus infimes de l'autre. De quoi dresser un écran de fumée si d'aventure Death Mask ne parvenait pas à dissimuler suffisamment longtemps les aptitudes exceptionnelles de son apprenti.

Mais le Gémeau espérait sincèrement ne pas devoir en arriver là. Prendre en défaut l'intelligence ou l'intuition de Shion relevait du tour de force, et le grec allait avoir suffisamment de difficultés à simplement l'écarter le temps qu'il règle la question. En cas de curiosité intempestive, il comptait sur l'affection de Mu pour l'égarer, mais aussi sur Aphrodite, qui travaillant maintenant régulièrement dans les jardins du Palais, s'avérerait un excellent espion des pôles d'intérêts du Grand Pope. Il était parvenu à coincer le suédois à la fin d'un entraînement sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de sa manœuvre. Alors qu'il pensait devoir argumenter finement pour convaincre le chevalier des Poissons de le suivre, celui-ci avait accepté avec une déconcertante facilité.

« Tu es certain que Sergueï est bien l'enfant de Camus et d'Aslinn ?

— Non, avait répondu Saga avec une sorte de contrariété résignée. Pas plus que je ne le suis de la mort supposée de sa mère. Mais Angelo ne nous aurait pas alertés pour rien. Il existe donc de fortes probabilités.

— Qui d'autre est dans la confidence ?

— Mu. »

Le visage un peu triste du chevalier des Poissons s'était un instant animé sous une interrogation de surprise informulée, puis, comme si ce dernier élément achevait d'orienter sa décision, il lui avait donné son accord.

« Je vous aiderai. Si Shion s'intéresse de trop près à Camus ou à Sergueï, vous le saurez immédiatement. »

Saga en avait été doublement satisfait. D'abord pour lui-même et l'élaboration de son plan, mais aussi pour Aphrodite, qui manifestait là le premier signe d'intérêt véritable depuis leur résurrection. Que ce mouvement se réalise au profit de Camus le comblait.

Restait à surveiller le camp adverse, composé de ses frères d'armes tenus dans l'ignorance. Pour cela il pensait fortement à Shura, car il se méfiait principalement de la clairvoyance de Shaka. Mais connaissant l'attachement de ce dernier pour la Vierge, il se doutait que circonvenir le Capricorne risquait d'être un peu plus ardu. Il l'avait approché avec méfiance, sans trahir ses intentions, tâtant le terrain avec d'infinies précautions. L'espagnol semblait se reprocher toujours autant son manque de perspicacité, et se racheter auprès de Camus entrait dans ses objectifs. Sans avoir de certitude sur la décision qu'il prendrait, Saga comprit qu'il pouvait lui parler librement sans courir le risque qu'il trahisse leur conversation. Leur rapprochement involontaire en tant que renégats, et surtout les tortures qu'ils avaient préalablement dû endurer avant cet embrigadement joua aussi en sa faveur. L'épisode Hadès avait incontestablement créé des liens, et se mobiliser pour l'un d'entre eux paru presque naturel à l'idéaliste Capricorne.

« Si ce que tu me racontes est exact, je suis curieux d'apprendre comment il a pu en arriver là. Ca n'entre pas du tout dans sa rigueur habituelle de se conduire de cette façon. Sans compter son aventure avec Milo qui doit remonter à la même période. Tu penses qu'il a pu se laisser… abuser ? »

L'emploi du terme à double étiquette fit sourire Saga.

« Tout dépend ce que tu suggères par « abuser », répondit-il avec amusement. Mais même si ce n'est qu'à travers de rares missions, tout comme moi, tu as suffisamment côtoyé Camus pour difficilement l'imaginer commettre un acte aussi stupide, fomenter un complot, ou tout simplement se laisser manipuler, poursuivit-il plus sérieusement. Une des trois options est pourtant la bonne. Et il nous faut savoir laquelle avant de prendre une décision.

—Tu agiras en tant que chevalier d'Athéna ? demanda le Capricorne comme on sollicite un serment.

— S'il s'avère que Camus a délibérément trahi, il ne lui sera accordé aucune grâce, le rassura Saga. Mais il nous a aussi prouvé son attachement au Sanctuaire. Et plus d'une fois. Je crois que même dans le pire de cas, son comportement passé mérite une mort à l'abri de l'opprobre.

— Et s'il a agi en imbécile, tu penses trouver une solution ?

—Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois que ça vaut la peine qu'on la cherche. Seulement pour y arriver, il faut éviter que la curiosité même innocente des autres n'alerte Shion ou Athéna. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Les deux hommes avaient encore discuté un moment, mais Saga sentait qu'il venait de gagner son adhésion. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Capricorne finit par le rejoindre. A partir du moment où il n'aurait qu'à assurer un rôle de vigie attentive, Shura acceptait de tromper Shaka par omission. Il se faisait par ailleurs fort de l'amener à partager ses vues si jamais celui-ci se doutait de quelque chose. L'indien n'avait-il pas été le premier à lui mettre le nez sur l'incompatibilité de Camus avec Zoltan ? Protéger le Verseau qui s'était retrouvé un peu injustement dans leur groupe et avait été bien trop malmené depuis, tout en délivrant Athéna d'une menace potentielle, entrait tout à fait dans sa vision des choses. Le Gémeau se retira satisfait pour la mise en place de son plan immédiat, mais plus incertain sur la manière dont il parviendrait à épargner Sergueï des foudres de Shura, si l'avenir lui permettait de trouver une solution d'ensemble.

Bien loin de se douter que son secret était éventé et qu'un complot se tramait autour de lui, Camus ralentissait sa progression au fur et à mesure que la façade du onzième temple se rapprochait. Passé la Maison du Capricorne, il se mit même à enfiler les marches comme on monte à la guillotine. Arrivé à mi-parcours, il finit par s'immobiliser totalement en détectant la nervosité du cosmos de Milo qui guettait son retour depuis des heures. Ils s'étaient séparés dans la matinée sur un nouvel éclat de sa part, stigmatisé par un froid polaire qui avait brièvement traversé les gradins, lorsque le grec avait tenté de le rattraper en agrippant sa main. Sa réplique avait été instantanée, et le Scorpion n'avait évité quelques bonnes engelures que grâce à son cosmos. Le message était néanmoins passé, et il l'avait relâché en le laissant s'éloigner sans chercher à le suivre.

Depuis son réveil auprès du grec, et surtout l'aveu inattendu et déstabilisant de ce dernier, Camus se murait à nouveau dans le silence. Jouant de sa carapace de froideur inexpressive, il refusait de tempérer son attitude, en affichant un comportement d'une indifférence qui frisait parfois l'hostilité. Avec une pointe de cruauté qui l'atteignait tout aussi douloureusement, il s'interdisait la plupart du temps de lui adresser la parole ou de répondre à ses questions, croisant son regard comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Mais il avait beau s'ingénier à le traiter en homme invisible, Milo refusait d'abandonner la partie. Pire, il tentait de le protéger en veillant à ce qu'aucune blessure ne lui soit causée lors des entraînements. Camus se doutait que durant un certain temps, les relents du poison de Zoltan qui couraient dans ses veines pouvaient encore s'avérer fatals, information qu'en raison de son affinité avec ledit poison le Scorpion possédait également, mais son honneur de chevalier s'accordait mal aux trésors d'inventivité de Milo pour demeurer son seul adversaire. Si encore celui-ci acceptait de le combattre d'une façon correcte. Mais non, refusant la prise de risque, il retenait ses coups. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen pour fâcher le Verseau, balayant du même coup sa résolution de désintérêt absolu, et régulièrement le onzième temple résonnait de ses accents de rage froide.

Une discussion des plus âpres les avait opposés la veille à ce sujet. Forçant sa mauvaise foi, Camus avait espéré que Milo renoncerait et retournerait s'installer dans ses quartiers. Le Verseau n'avait pas mâché ses mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se sentait maintenant suffisamment solide pour se passer de sa compagnie. Il avait même à un moment donné été si injuste dans ses propos, que Hyoga, qui s'était discrètement éclipsé dans sa chambre, n'avait pas hésité à revenir dans la grande pièce, pour darder sur lui un regard à la fois sévère et rempli d'incompréhension. Mal à l'aise sous la réprobation silencieuse de son disciple, Camus avait tourné les talons, en camouflant sa mauvaise conscience et sa peine sous son air le plus froid pour se réfugier dans sa propre chambre.

Il avait pourtant bien cru que cette fois-ci, découragé par sa dureté et son ingratitude, Milo se détournerait. Mais comme tous les matins, le Scorpion l'avait guetté pour le suivre à l'entraînement. Sans lui laisser le choix, il s'était positionné en face de lui en adversaire incontournable. Fidèle à sa décision de l'aider quoiqu'il lui en coûte, il l'avait défié avec le demi sourire bravache et complice de l'ami d'enfance, alors que derrière ce masque affiché pour la compagnie, le français décelait parfaitement l'intransigeance affectueuse et chagriné qui lui était destinée.

Le visage fermé et le regard plus tranchant qu'une lame, Camus avait verrouillé son cœur, pour lui renvoyer l'image froide et insensible qu'il tentait vainement de se forger à l'intérieur. Pris de colère contre cette faiblesse qui l'avait toujours fait trébucher devant Milo, il avait une fois encore réagi comme s'il se fut trouvé face à un véritable ennemi. Il avait fait appel à son enseignement, qui muselait le temps du combat l'intensité de ses émotions. Passant à l'attaque sans sommation, il n'avait pas hésité à puiser dans la totalité de ses forces encore balbutiantes pour déclencher une Exécution de l'Aurore.

Présents sur le terrain, Aioros et Dohko s'étaient instantanément rapprochés de Milo, prêts à le soutenir si besoin face à ce déferlement d'agressivité. Mais se déplaçant immédiatement entre eux et le Verseau, le Scorpion les avait écartés d'un mouvement agacé. Sans état d'âme, Camus avait attaqué. Nettement plus en forme et se méfiant de ses réactions, le Scorpion avait esquivé son arcane avec facilité.

Essoufflé et fâché de sa pitoyable prestation, qui pourtant avait impressionné plus d'un témoin, Camus s'était soudain senti saisi de dégoût contre lui-même en analysant ce qu'il venait de faire. Se détournant avec superbe, il était parvenu à tromper chacun sur sa confusion et les larmes silencieuses que versait son âme. Tous s'étaient écartés sur son passage, et il n'avait pas douté un instant que dès le soir même, sa réputation d'homme à l'implacable insensibilité allait s'étendre. Qui saurait ce que cachait vraiment le cœur du Verseau ? Assailli par sa peine, il avait eu le tort de relâcher sa garde quelques instants, et il n'avait senti la main de Milo qui saisissait la sienne qu'au dernier moment. La suite avait été dictée par son instinct qui ne supportait plus de se laisser surprendre.

Relevant la tête, Camus ne put retenir un soupir à la fois excédé et désolé en posant son regard sur la bâtisse blanche. Malgré la colère de son orgueil mis à mal, son injustice lui pesait. Il se savait détestable et il n'aimait pas le rôle qu'il s'attribuait. Milo avait beau insister maladroitement, il n'agissait ainsi que pour lui venir en aide. Il se sentait coupable et il reprit l'ascension de l'escalier en se demandant combien de temps il allait encore trouver la force de le repousser. Mais le plus urgent demeurait de retrouver Aslinn, si possible sans éveiller l'attention de personne. La surveillance de Milo le gênait dans ses recherches. La jeune femme devait aussi se méfier, car elle verrouillait de façon parfaite son cosmos. Impossible de mettre la main sur elle par ce biais. Elle parvenait même à diluer l'infime lien qui reliait les chevaliers de Glace entre eux, et lorsqu'il croyait percevoir sa présence, elle s'évanouissait avant qu'il n'atteigne le lieu d'où elle émanait. Pour le moment, toutes ses tentatives se soldaient par des échecs. Paradoxalement Camus s'en sentait presque soulagé. L'histoire qui l'avait amené un jour à céder à cette relation coupable était si complexe et déroutante par son origine, qu'il était incapable d'éprouver une véritable haine contre celle qui avait achevé de saccager sa vie. Il devait la retrouver pour essayer de comprendre, et l'éliminer pour tenter de sauver Sergueï tout en punissant le meurtre de Kayla. Mais il refusait d'agir pour se venger personnellement. Quelque part, elle n'avait fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, même si dans cette affaire, la responsabilité principale incombait à leur Maître. Le pire étant qu'il ne savait pas, et ne saurait sans doute jamais, les raisons qui avaient autrefois poussé le Verseau d'alors à se conduire de manière aussi injuste et irrationnelle.

Arrivé dans son temple, Camus se désolidarisa de son armure qui rejoignit sagement son alcôve taillée à même la pierre. Il n'avait pas été vraiment surpris de la découvrir montant toujours la garde à sa porte lorsqu'il avait de nouveau été en état de poser un pied hors de chez lui. Quelque part, Aslinn représentait un danger aussi grand que Zoltan. La première chose qu'il avait faite lorsque Shion lui avait rendu son cosmos, avait été de la renvoyer. Consciente qu'il était à nouveau apte à assurer sa défense, elle avait docilement obtempéré, et il avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir agir de la même façon avec Milo.

Raffermissant sa volonté, il se dirigea vers le logis. Milo devait l'attendre avec une impatience mâtinée d'inquiétude et il sentait le cosmos de son disciple s'accorder à sa nervosité. Nul doute qu'ils devaient tous les deux débattre de son cas à cet instant précis. Leur inquiétude le touchait et il s'en voulut d'autant plus de ne pas pouvoir le leur montrer.

Installés dans la cuisine où la petitesse de la pièce conservait une chaleur que le Scorpion appréciait, Milo s'était décidé à tromper son attente impatiente en prêtant main forte à Hyoga pour la préparation du repas du soir. Le jeune russe aimait cuisiner, et depuis que Camus avait retrouvé un minimum d'appétit, il s'employait à concocter des plats aptes à satisfaire les goûts de son Maître. Le Verseau avait veillé sur lui pendant des années, et il ne serait pas dit qu'il ne ferait pas à son tour son possible pour tenter de le tirer du marasme où il s'enlisait. Lui permettre de retrouver un peu de poids entrait indirectement dans le résultat qu'il visait. Sa journée ayant été écourtée au temple des Gémeaux, il mettait à profit le temps qui lui restait pour se lancer dans un plat demandant plus de préparation.

Hyoga n'avait pas été vraiment surpris de voir Milo le rejoindre. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas caché le double « incident » de la matinée, et le Cygne savait que derrière son retrait désinvolte il se mourrait d'angoisse. Depuis le terme de la désintoxication de Camus, c'était la première fois qu'il ignorait où se trouvait le Verseau et ce qu'il faisait. Les heures s'écoulaient sans ramener le Maître à son logis, et bien qu'il s'évertuât à le cacher pour ne pas tourmenter davantage le grec, le russe finissait lui aussi par s'inquiéter. L'anxiété du Scorpion était contagieuse.

Hyoga était incapable de dire ce qu'il y avait exactement entre les deux hommes, mais les manières déplaisantes du Verseau l'intriguaient singulièrement. Positionné en observateur privilégié, il aurait juré que l'amitié retrouvée du Scorpion dissimulait un sentiment toujours aussi fort. Quant au repli glacial de son Maître, il masquait une ambiguïté que le regard meurtri du grec n'était plus en capacité de déceler. Une chose était sûre, malgré tout le respect qu'il devait au français et l'affection qu'il lui portait, il trouvait sa dureté déplacée et son indifférence exagérée. Au fil des jours et des mots venimeux de Camus, une sorte de rapprochement improbable s'était opéré. Hyoga n'aurait pas parié que Milo lui avait pardonné la mort précédente du Verseau, mais il semblait à présent accorder un minimum d'excuses à son geste. Le dialogue s'était peu à peu instauré entre eux, jusqu'à évoquer avec franchise les préoccupations qui les agitaient autour de leur souci commun. Comme en ce moment même, alors que l'un épluchait des carottes et que l'autre écalait des œufs. Avec des mots prudents mais porteurs de réflexion, le russe tentait de corriger l'attitude du grec, qu'il comprenait mais qu'il jugeait improductive.

« Je dois être un des seuls à savoir pourquoi tu agis ainsi avec lui. Si je n'avais pas vu ses ecchymoses, pas sûr que j'aie fait le rapprochement. Il camouffle toujours si facilement ses difficultés. Il suffirait de le dire aux autres. Mis à part moi, seuls les Ors le combattent généralement. Vous ne seriez pas nombreux dans la confidence et je suis certain que tous se tairont. Il ne s'agit que d'attendre qu'il finisse de se rétablir en fait.

— Je le pourrais, répondit Milo sans détacher les yeux des petits morceaux de coquille qu'il enlevait délicatement, mais il m'en voudra d'ébruiter cette faille. Personne ne peut savoir combien de temps cet effet persistera, ni s'il est réversible. J'ignore d'ailleurs moi-même s'il est encore sujet à ces saignements. Pour cela il faudrait que je le frappe réellement, et pour le moment je m'y refuse. Il est encore loin d'avoir retrouvé la forme. Alors le mettre en difficulté avec autre chose… Et puis ça a au moins l'avantage de l'obliger de sortir de son silence. Tu m'as expliqué toi-même qu'il n'était pas sain que vous restiez ainsi centré sur vous-même, sans libérer à un moment donné les émotions qui vous animent.

— Certes, dut admettre Hyoga, mais à quel prix. Si tu continues de cette manière, il va finir par te détester.

— C'est un risque à courir. »

Concentré sur l'œuf qui roulait entre ses doigts, le Scorpion conservait des gestes assurés et tranquilles, comme s'il acceptait cette fatalité et s'en détachait. Mais la pointe de tristesse qui venait bien malgré lui de transparaître dans sa voix décida le Cygne à lui donner la solution.

« A défaut de ménager sa fierté, il y a peut-être un autre moyen pour le tirer de son silence, commença-t-il en posant son épluche légumes pour le regarder franchement.

— Lequel ? demanda Milo en lui accordant aussitôt toute son attention.

— Fais-le craquer. Trouve un argument qui le déstabilise suffisamment, pour qu'il ne puisse plus t'opposer une telle indifférence sans se mentir à lui-même. »

Le bruit de la porte extérieure qui se refermait, leur arracha un soupir de soulagement simultané. Le Verseau rentrait enfin. Son cosmos verrouillé ne présageait pas un radoucissement de son humeur, mais au moins il était là. Hyoga réagit le premier avec détermination

« Je suis sûr qu'il s'en veut. Vas le rejoindre, lui souffla-t-il en lui tendant un torchon pour qu'il s'essuie les mains. Et pense à ce que je viens de te dire. »

Avec un sourire, Milo s'exécuta. Décidément, ce « gamin » valait la peine d'être connu. Il avait peut-être eu tort de le juger si vite autrefois.

Il trouva Camus installé dans l'un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée. Il fixait les flammes de cet air indifférent et hautain qui en hérissait plus d'un, et il ne semblait pas disposé à s'apercevoir de sa présence. Mais cette fois-ci, le grec ne le laisserait pas maître de la situation. Hyoga avait raison. Il devait l'arracher à son armure d'insensibilité, et si possible découvrir ce qu'elle dissimulait réellement, quitte à s'en mordre les doigts. Il allait suivre le conseil du russe à la lettre, en commençant déjà par l'agacer. S'avançant à sa hauteur comme s'il recherchait lui-même la chaleur du foyer, il l'aborda d'un ton à la fois mesuré et provoquant tout en tendant ses mains vers les flammes.

« Tu m'as attaqué deux fois en utilisant ton cosmos de manière totalement déployé aujourd'hui. Ça aurait pu mal se terminer.

— Pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour moi ? »

Une réaction ! Milo en jubila intérieurement. La fatigue ou l'énervement rendait l'orgueil du Verseau bien chatouilleux, et le Scorpion décida de poursuivre dans cette voie.

« Tu m'as menacé, mais je n'ai jamais été en danger, affirma-t-il en sachant que sa nonchalante assurance allait lui déplaire.

— Tu es bien sûr de toi.

— Non, observateur. »

Le regard en coin que lui jeta Camus, lui confirma qu'il avait son attention, et il poursuivit sur un ton empreint d'une insupportable fanfaronnade.

« Tu n'aurais jamais été jusqu'au bout en sachant qu'il y avait un risque pour que tu m'atteignes réellement.

— Attends que je me sente mieux, et tu verras si je m'abstiendrais de t'attaquer sérieusement si tu insistes, répliqua le Verseau avec une légère trace d'exaspération dans la voix.

— Donc, tu reconnais que tu ne vas pas vraiment bien, insista Milo en prenant soin d'imbriquer les sujets qui fâchent.

— Je dis simplement que ta présence m'indispose.

— Il faudra pourtant la supporter le temps que tu te rétablisses. »

Fut-ce à cause de cette ironie qu'il s'employait à rendre grinçante, ou parce que le Verseau se sentait véritablement accablé à l'idée de devoir supporter davantage sa présence, mais l'image du détachement absolu vola brusquement en éclat. Saisissant à pleine main les bouts des bras du fauteuil en s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait, Camus lui dédia son regard le plus noir.

« Ça suffit Milo ! Je ne suis pas une fillette chétive ! Pas besoin de me materner ! »

Le visage assombri sous le feu inaccoutumé de ses yeux au bleu profond envahis de rage, la colère le rendait magnifique. Amoureux comme au premier jour, le Scorpion se laissa distraire un instant pour s'abreuver de cette image. Mais conscient de l'ouverture involontaire qu'il venait de lui faire, il se ressaisit rapidement pour dévoiler sa botte secrète. C'était le moment ou jamais de le désorienter. Franchissant la faible distance qui les séparait, il se plaça devant le fauteuil pour interdire à Camus de fuir, et avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de réagir, il plongea la main dans l'échancrure de sa chemise pour en ressortir l'anneau d'or en le serrant entre ses doigts.

« Si ma présence t'indispose autant, que tu n'éprouves aucune hésitation à me repousser alors que je ne cherche qu'à t'aider, et que tu ressentes tant de colère à mon égard, alors pourquoi t'embarrasser de ceci ? l'admonesta-t-il en lui présentant le bijou sous le nez. Tu ne le portais pas lorsque nous étions amants, de cela je suis sûr. Pourquoi Camus ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est un grigri qui te sert à te rappeler combien je te suis devenu détestable ? »

La gorge nouée, Camus se figea instantanément. Milo était dangereusement proche, et plus encore ses questions menaçaient de faire sauter une digue essentielle. Cédant à un affolement peu dans sa nature, il se focalisa brusquement sur son cosmos, qui lui sembla l'unique issue qu'il lui restait. Déjà une onde glacée nimbait ses doigts de givre. Plus rapide, Milo le devança en plaquant fermement ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

« Ne fait pas ça Camus, le stoppa-t-il sans agressivité. Utiliser son cosmos de manière aussi combattive à l'intérieur d'un des temples est interdit, à moins d'être en état de siège. Et je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Tu veux que Shion se mêle de notre problème ? »

L'expression du Scorpion était redevenue sérieuse. Il semblait véritablement s'inquiéter pour lui, et le Verseau baissa sa garde.

« Laisse-moi passer.

— Je veux d'abord une réponse. Pourquoi portes-tu cet anneau ? »

Milo devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour conserver son inflexibilité. Camus avait beau se raidir et lui opposer la vaillance de son port de tête parfait, la glaciale assurance avait fondu. Il semblait effrayé et malheureux et il avait le regard d'une bête aux abois. Quelque chose devait véritablement le remuer en profondeur pour qu'il parvienne aussi mal à lui sceller ses émotions. Vaincu par sa détresse, il insista avec douceur en résistant à l'envie de caresser sa joue.

« Les mots sont si difficiles Camus ? »

Libérant ses bras, il fit un pas de côté avant de s'accroupir en espérant effacer ainsi la menace qu'il représentait. Le contraindre davantage dépassait le seuil de souffrance qu'il acceptait de lui infliger. Il s'avouait vaincu. Au français de choisir de s'enfuir ou de se confier. Suivant son mouvement, les orbes turquoise s'apaisèrent un peu. Ils s'observèrent ainsi durant quelques instants en silence. Une prière muette s'inscrivait sur le visage de Milo, tandis que le Verseau hésitait visiblement. Le Scorpion sentit soudain son cœur se serrer d'angoisse en le voyant enfin ouvrir la bouche. Prenant une inspiration plus forte que les autres, Camus allait se livrer.

« Je…

—Vous bricolez quoi tous les deux ? l'interrompit brusquement une voix importune et curieuse. Je cède au gamin en l'amenant voir son grand copain des glaces, et alors qu'il gambade comme un chevreau qui rejoint sa mère tout le long du chemin, voilà qu'il a l'air soudain plus remonté qu'un coucou suisse en pénétrant ici. »

Tournant la tête avec un bel ensemble, les deux hommes découvrir Angelo qui se tenait derrière Sergueï à l'entrée de la pièce. Depuis combien de temps les épiaient-ils ? Milo se releva en foudroyant le Cancer du regard.

« On frappe avant d'entrer, lui reprocha-t-il sèchement.

— Pas eu le temps. Ce lilliputien a foncé avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. »

A la mine soupçonneuse de Milo il ajouta.

« Il me devançait. Il a pu voir quelque chose d'intéressant ?

— Rien d'important », le rembarra le Scorpion avec rudesse.

Conscient qu'il dérangeait et surtout appelé par ses obligations, le Cancer se détourna en laissant son apprenti planté sur le seuil.

« Bon, je vous le laisse une heure, le temps de régler une bricole au Palais. Renvoyez-le-moi en sentant que je redescends. »

Immobile et le visage à nouveau inexpressif, Camus ne disait rien. C'était la première fois qu'il revoyait Sergueï depuis qu'il l'avait croisé au temple du Cancer. La prudence lui dictait de s'en tenir éloigné, et depuis que son cosmos lui avait été rendu, il s'employait à recréer entre eux une distance qu'il espérait suffisante. Mais l'interrogatoire de Milo l'avait tellement pris au dépourvu, qu'il ne s'était plus méfié. A la mine de l'enfant qui fixait sur lui un regard à la fois heureux et inquiet, il devinait qu'il avait certainement décelé le déchirement intérieur où le plongeait leur duel verbal. Sergueï n'avait pas choisi de vivre cette étrange symbiose. Au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait représenter, ce n'était qu'un enfant, et il avait avant tout besoin d'être rassuré. Faisant fi de la présence de Milo, Camus força le carcan de sa légendaire froideur pour laisser parler sa nature profonde. Un très léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres fines, il l'appela en lui tendant la main.

« Sergueï. »

Répondant à cette invitation avec un sourire lumineux, le petit russe s'approcha en ignorant superbement le Scorpion. S'arrêtant en face du Verseau, il eut pourtant un froncement de sourcils indécis pour demander.

« Tu as encore mal ?

— Non, je vais bien maintenant», mentit Camus avec une assurance qui amusa Milo.

Rassuré, Sergueï émit une sorte de gloussement soulagé, puis, sans hésitation, il monta à cheval sur ses genoux pour venir se lover contre lui. Surpris par son audace, Camus resta un instant pétrifié. La sagesse lui soufflait de le repousser, mais attendri par sa spontanéité affectueuse qui comblait une partie de ce qu'il se refusait de recevoir du côté de Milo, il accepta son étreinte en refermant à son tour ses bras autour de lui. Satisfait, l'enfant se pelotonna davantage, tandis que d'un geste discret le Verseau caressait sa chevelure.

Témoin de ce spectacle incroyable, le Scorpion les observait avec un certain étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait directement à leur manège, et bien que chatouillé par une légère pointe de jalousie, en tout autre circonstance il en aurait été heureux pour le Verseau. Ces deux-là semblaient s'accorder et se comprendre au-delà des mots. Blotti contre Camus le petit ronronnait littéralement d'un cosmos doux et apaisant. Le tableau était incontestablement idyllique, mais dangereux. Comme s'il ressentait sa réserve, les yeux d'ambre de Sergueï se posèrent soudain sur lui. Leur douceur alanguie se teinta immédiatement de méfiance et d'une once de colère tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur le Verseau. Le gamin lui en voulait à juste raison, mais refusant de céder au charme de ce joli visage, Milo lui retourna un regard sans chaleur. Tournant la tête de l'autre côté, Sergueï refusa délibérément d'engager la joute plus avant. Le grec apprécia ce repli, mais fut suffisamment perspicace pour juger qu'il n'agissait ainsi que pour Camus. Les séparer s'avérerait sans doute plus ardu qu'il ne le pensait.


	35. Chapitre : Le retour d'Athéna

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**Choupi : **_Camus et Sergueï sont en effet attendrissants, mais ils sont peut-être en train de créer un lien affectif qu'ils regretteront plus tard. Et Milo ne s'y est pas trompé. Quant à Sergueï, percevant ce qu'il perçoit, il ne sait plus trop s'il doit faire confiance à Milo. Et tu as tout à fait raison pour l'équipe de Saga. Elle paraît soudée, mais son objectif varie en fonction de la personne concernée, ce qui peut finir par créer une situation délicate. L'ancien Verseau n'a pour sa part pas agi au hasard, mais il a sans doute été un peu maladroit, ou trop prudent, ou pas assez méfiant. Tu jugeras lorsque j'exposerai cette partie de l'histoire ^^._

**Sonia : **_Les Gémeaux ont finalement trouvé un accord, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit au réel profit de Camus, car face au danger, Kanon ne fera pas de quartier si son frère venait à être menacé. Et Angelo est vraiment arrivé au mauvais moment. Je crois qu'il a frustré tout le monde ^^ (autant les personnages que les lecteurs). Mais sans le vouloir, il a tout de même servi de bouée de sauvetage à Camus, qui était tout de même bien ennuyé pour répondre avec franchise à Milo._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Le désaccord des Gémeaux) : **_Kanon n'apprécie pas l'implication de Saga pour Camus et le lui laisse clairement entendre. De son côté, le Gémeau parvient à rallier Aphrodite et Shura à sa cause, tout en accordant encore un peu de temps au Verseau pour se remettre, avant de le sommer de lui donner une explication concernant Sergueï. Ignorant totalement ce qui se trame autour de lui, Camus se débat contre ses sentiments pour essayer de chasser Milo de sa vie. Bien décidé à passer outre son mauvais caractère, le Scorpion se rapproche du Cygne, qui lui indique un moyen d'obliger le Verseau à exprimer plus franchement ce qu'il ressent. Mettant le plan de Hyoga en pratique, Milo parvient presque à briser la carapace de Camus, lorsque survient Angelo en compagnie de Sergueï. Témoin pour la première fois du rapprochement entre l'enfant et son ex-amant, le Scorpion comprend que les séparer sera plus ardu qu'il ne le pensait._

* * *

CHAPITRE 35 : LE RETOUR D'ATHENA

L'avion privé de Saori Kido se posa de grand matin, réveillant en sursaut toute une partie du Sanctuaire. Sensible aux convenances et détestant les arrivées en fanfare, la jeune femme ne serait jamais venue d'elle-même aussi tôt, mais Athéna ne lui avait pas donné le choix. Avec gentillesse et autorité, elle l'avait incité à rassembler rapidement ses affaires au Japon pour venir passer quelques jours en Grèce. Accompagnée de Shiryu, le seul chevalier Divin qui pour l'instant restait attaché à sa garde personnelle, elle avait obtempéré, sans cacher sa désapprobation à la déesse qui partageait son enveloppe charnelle. Réveiller toute une île parce que les priorités d'une immortelle oubliaient parfois les contraintes physiologiques des humains était une chose, le faire pour convaincre Shion de mettre en œuvre ses idées sur la manière de contrer Hadès en était une autre. Pour une fois, Saori ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de son illustre personnalité parallèle. Son avis avait peu de poids, mais en tant que vaisseau terrestre et âme réincarnée liée à son auguste Maîtresse, elle savait que ses récriminations seraient malgré tout écoutées. Son rôle faisait aussi d'elle une sorte de conseiller sur les questions humaines, et elle parvenait quelquefois à contrebalancer les décisions divines lorsqu'elle trouvait celles-ci un peu rudes. Athéna était juste et soucieuse du bien d'autrui, mais parfois beaucoup trop pragmatique.

«_ Mon plan te paraît risqué ma douce ? _

— Il me semble surtout dangereux pour les deux cobayes que vous voulez utiliser.

— _Je te rappelle qu'à la base ce sont des chevaliers d'Or. Et tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'ils ont franchi des obstacles autrement plus ardus._

— Oui, mais cette fois-ci vous allez vous en servir comme des chèvres attachées à un piquet pour attirer un loup.

— _La métaphore est amusante. Si ça peut te rassurer, il entre dans mes intentions de demander à deux bergers de veiller sur eux pour réagir en cas d'attaque._

— Vous savez très bien que si celle-ci se produit, les premiers seront totalement désarmés. Pourquoi courir un tel risque alors que Shaka avance à découvert, et que c'est lui le pion véritable ?

— _Tout simplement parce que mon oncle est loin d'être un idiot. »_

Shiryu l'entendit ainsi soliloquer dans l'avion pendant toute une partie du vol. Tenu au secret, et n'ayant accès qu'à la partie orale de la discussion, il n'avait qu'une idée tronquée de ce qui se tramait, mais à en juger par la réaction de Saori, les projets d'Athéna semblaient sujets à caution. Pâle et la mine soucieuse, l'héritière Kido lui dédia néanmoins un sourire rassurant lorsqu'elle prit conscience de sa perplexité. Il n'entrait apparemment pas dans ses projets de lui faire partager son désaccord, et respectueux du secret des Dieux, le chinois ne l'interrogea pas. Moins familier que Shion du caractère fonceur et empreint d'humour caustique d'Athéna, il appréhendait un peu le moment où se produirait le véritable basculement entre les deux personnalités. Devoir gérer une déesse impatiente en plein ciel ne l'attirait que modérément, et il se détendit incontestablement en voyant apparaître le sol de l'île Sacrée.

Heureuse de se rapprocher des humains qu'elle affectionnait, et bien décidée à mettre ses idées en application, Athéna prit le contrôle de sa réincarnation dès que celle-ci posa le pied sur le tarmac. Rassemblée à la hâte, une escorte de gardes sous les ordres de Shaina vint l'accueillir. Décidée à affirmer sa présence, et cédant à Saori pour laisser le temps à ses sujets de mettre en place l'amorce de leurs activités au Palais, elle choisit de monter les marches. Tirée du lit en catastrophe, sa garde dorée l'accueillit avec la rigueur demandée à une élite. Satisfaite de leur représentation parfaite, Athéna prit le temps d'échanger un mot avec chacun de ses chevaliers d'Or.

Elle se plut de constater un certain apaisement chez Mu, même si le jeune atlante paraissait encore soucieux.

S'attendrit sur le bonheur dont rayonnait Aldébaran et bénit Mélina venue elle aussi la saluer.

Sourit à l'harmonie retrouvée entre Saga et Kanon, et trouva touchant le regard de vigilance inquiète dont l'ancien général des Mers couva un instant son frère.

Apprécia les manières plus civilisées de Death Mask, et ne s'étonna pas de ne pas être présentée à son nouvel apprenti à une heure aussi matinale.

Echangea quelques mots avec Aiolia et Marine sur les arrangements pris par le couple pour assumer conjointement leurs fonctions de chevalier.

Pria Shaka de la rejoindre au plus tôt au Palais où elle avait à l'entretenir de la mise en place de ses projets.

Partagea quelques souvenirs avec Dohko.

Hésita à rabrouer Milo redescendu d'urgence pour la recevoir sur l'abandon de sa Maison, car bien que suspectant un rapprochement inattendu, elle n'avait donné aucune autorisation pour son déménagement.

S'assura qu'Aioros vivait sereinement son retour.

Complimenta Shura sur sa reconversion étonnante et réussie en tant que gestionnaire des différents entrepôts.

Tenta inutilement d'arracher plus de deux mots à Camus, et jugea Hyoga bien trop pressé de détourner son attention du Maître des lieux pour ne pas suspecter un maillon faible bien ennuyeux.

S'agaça du manque de dynamisme d'Aphrodite, et décréta que finalement, sa décision concernant les chevaliers d'Or des deux derniers temples était méritée.

L'esprit rasséréné sur la justesse de sa résolution, elle demanda à rencontrer Shion sitôt arrivée au Palais.

Effectuant le parcours inverse, Djamila rejoignit le baraquement des femmes avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Elle avait eu le privilège d'escorter sa déesse, et cela valait bien une nuit écourtée. Elle disposait de deux petites heures pour se rendormir avant de rejoindre sa coéquipière, affectée comme elle à la surveillance de la côte, et malgré son euphorie, elle était bien décidée à profiter du temps qu'il lui restait pour prendre un peu de repos. Refermant le battant du couloir central avec précaution, elle s'engagea en silence dans le bâtiment en bois. La plupart de ses consœurs dormaient profondément, et mis à part un ronflement léger, aucun bruit n'émanait de l'alignement des chambres aux portes fermées. Réprimant un bâillement, la belle arabe entra à pas de loup dans la petite pièce qui lui était réservée. La pluie persistante des derniers jours avait provoqué un glissement de terrain, et le second dortoir avait été suffisamment endommagé pour qu'une partie de ses locataires soit relogée de façon provisoire dans celui-ci. Habituées aux conditions spartiates, les jeunes femmes acceptaient de se serrer et d'encombrer leurs quelques mètres carrés d'un lit supplémentaire, le temps de la construction d'un nouveau bâtiment. La plupart se connaissaient, et les discutions chuchotées le soir ne manquaient pas de charme.

Otant son masque, Djamila commença à se déshabiller dans le noir, quand la lumière diffuse de la lampe de chevet éclaira soudain la chambre. A demi redressée sur sa couche en appui sur ses avant-bras, sa colocataire étouffa un bâillement en clignant des yeux. Avec amusement, Djamila nota que sa mine à moitié endormie donnait à ses traits harmonieux un air presque doux. La jeune femme brune qui partageait sa chambre figeait généralement son expression de manière si sévère lorsqu'elle montrait son visage à découvert, qu'elle décourageait nombre de ses consœurs de lui adresser la parole. Les hommes avaient appris à l'éviter de façon semblable. Sa morphologie fine et délicate en avait pourtant attiré plus d'un, mais ses manières de solitaire dépourvue d'humour et son ton tranchant les avait vite découragés. Friande de compliments et ne dédaignant pas les rapprochements plus coquins, la plantureuse rouquine comprenait mal ce repli volontaire à l'encontre de la gente masculine. Mince et de taille moyenne, une longue chevelure de jais lissée à l'éclat de miroir, une peau sans défaut à la matité dorée étonnante alors qu'elle se disait originaire d'Allemagne, son hégergée avait pourtant largement de quoi faire craquer plus d'un homme, qui n'aurait pu qu'être définitivement séduit en découvrant son visage aux pommettes hautes, son petit nez mutin, et ses grands yeux d'ambre bordés de longs cils noirs. Sans être une réelle beauté, et mis à part une légère claudication, celle qu'elle connaissait sous le prénom d'Hilda bénéficiait incontestablement d'un type de séduction exotique que sa personnalité marquée étouffait. Amie de longue date avec Kayla, Djamila avait fini par découvrir que les deux femmes se connaissaient mieux qu'elles ne le montraient en public. La mort de l'australienne les avait rapprochées, et elle lui avait tout naturellement proposé de l'héberger.

« Je t'ai réveillé ?

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la brune à la voix légèrement rauque en s'étirant. De toute façon ça va être l'heure de prendre mon quart.

— Ils auraient tout de même pu décaler tes horaires, nota la belle arabe en se glissant dans son lit. Tu n'as pas arrêté de déblayer les décombres du terrain toute la journée d'hier.

— Pas de problème, répliqua la frêle allemande en s'extirpant du sien. Ce n'était qu'une façon ennuyeuse de maintenir ma condition physique à son meilleur niveau. »

Cette constatation ne surprit pas vraiment Djamila. Cette fille était d'une résistance incroyable. Elle avait rejoint leur rang il y avait quelques années, et son intégration avait été excellente. Le mérite de l'avoir dénichée revenait à Kayla, qui disait avoir remarqué son potentiel lors d'un combat de rue à Athènes. Sans mettre en doute l'histoire de l'australienne, Djamila avait toujours eu un soupçon sur la véracité de la première fois de cette rencontre. Pour l'amie observatrice qu'elle était, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient à la fois proches et soucieuses de garder leurs distances. Peu importait en fait. L'essentiel demeurait qu'Hilda s'était rapidement révélée une recrue de fort bon niveau. Les premiers mois sa progression avait été fulgurante, comme si elle avait voulu s'assurer une place définitive au Sanctuaire. Acquis qu'elle avait obtenu sans difficulté. Ses aptitudes s'étaient ensuite brutalement stabilisées, faisant néanmoins d'elle une des meilleures pisteuses et attaquantes légères de sa section.

Après avoir versé l'eau d'un broc dans la cuvette posée sur la table à cet effet, la jeune femme procéderait maintenant à une toilette sommaire. Elle s'était dénudée jusqu'à la taille et lui tournait le dos. Djamila l'observait sans vraiment la voir. Elle aurait aimé se laisser bercer par le martellement monotone de la pluie qui frappait les persiennes à l'extérieur, mais brusquement assaillie par sa préoccupation du moment, elle sentait le sommeil la fuir. Se redressant pour prendre une position assise en se calant contre la cloison, elle finit par regarder sa colocataire en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Djamila refusait de passer pour un être faible ou d'ennuyer davantage sa consœur avec son problème, mais depuis la mort de Kayla, celle-ci acceptait de la laisser s'épancher librement sur le sujet, comme on prend le relais pour soulager de l'absence d'une personne disparue, et elle était saisie par l'irrésistible envie d'en débattre une nouvelle fois avec elle.

Hilda parlait peu et se confiait encore moins, mais Djamila l'aimait bien. Surtout depuis qu'elle s'était montrée intuitive en l'incitant à se rapprocher de Milo, alors que depuis leur rupture d'adolescents elle n'osait plus vraiment l'aborder. La mission moscovite avait été une révélation, et elle était maintenant certaine qu'elle avait eu tort de laisser autrefois se dissoudre si facilement leur relation. Ses manœuvres de rapprochement se soldaient jusque-là par un demi-échec, au-delà duquel elle voulait pourtant voir une possibilité de réussite, si elle excluait la discussion qui l'avait opposée au Scorpion le jour du retour du Verseau. Découvrir que Milo s'était détourné d'elle pour un de ses frères d'armes l'avait blessée, et ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, elle avait un peu distendu leurs rapports. Kayla la comprenait, mais ne la soutenait pas. En tant qu'ancienne apprentie liée à la glace, elle avait sans doute deviné l'attirance des deux hommes depuis longtemps, et peut-être soupçonné leur relation. Amie du Verseau et de Djamila, elle refusait de prendre parti. Mais se rapprocher d'Hilda avait mis un baume sur sa blessure. La jeune femme l'avait persuadée qu'elle conservait toutes ses chances, et qu'il ne tenait qu'à elle de conquérir définitivement le grec qui avait ravi son cœur.

« Tu crois que je devrais insister ? », se décida-t-elle en secouant la masse opulente de sa chevelure bouclée d'un auburn flamboyant

Hilda n'eut pas besoin de précisions pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Un sourire satisfait fleurit sur son visage. Djamila et son amour bafoué étaient si faciles à manipuler.

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne le fasses pas, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

— Mais ils vivent à présent sous le même toit, se lamenta presque la rousse.

— D'après la rumeur, c'est exact. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils soient ensemble, répliqua la brune avec discernement.

— Tu sais, il avait l'air bien accroché, atermoya encore la jeune arabe.

— Je doute que le froid Verseau le soit autant », répartit avec conviction la pseudo allemande.

Djamila accueillit les dernières paroles d'Hilda avec un soupir d'espoir reconnaissant. Rien ne remplacerait jamais la solidarité féminine lorsque l'on croyait que tout était perdu. Posant son gant et sa serviette, Hilda fit face à sa malheureuse consœur avec un éclat déterminé particulièrement encourageant dans le regard.

« Les hommes ont parfois besoin qu'on les bouscule un peu avant de prendre les bonnes décisions, poursuivit-elle en rajustant son bustier sur sa poitrine aux formes discrètes. Si tu désires vraiment obtenir que le Scorpion te remarque, et fasse un choix judicieux, il existe un moyen. »

Les yeux de Djamila brillèrent soudain d'espoir.

« Tu as une idée ?

— Oui, mais pour la mettre en pratique il va falloir que tu acceptes de le prendre en traître.

— Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie le procédé, se rembrunit la rousse retenue par une dernière miette de bon sens.

— Ne fronce pas les sourcils. Il te remerciera après. Il a juste besoin qu'on lui montre ce qu'il perd à s'encombrer d'un homme que chacun sait parfaitement incapable d'aimer.

— Et je devrais faire quoi à ton avis ? »

Le sourire d'Hilda, alias Aslinn, s'élargit. Ce glissement de terrain était une aubaine, et elle avait bien fait de sortir de son lit un peu plus tôt que prévu. D'un air complice et amical, elle vint s'asseoir près de Djamila. Elle avait toute son attention, et il lui restait quelques minutes pour détailler son plan à cette idiote.

Bien plus haut, au Palais, confortablement installée sur le sofa moiré du petit salon qui leur servait de quartier général en tant de crise, Athéna rabrouait gentiment Saori qui s'agitait avec consternation dans sa tête, tout en se délectant de la surprise que ses paroles venaient de déclencher chez ses interlocuteurs. Assis en face d'elle sur de petits fauteuils bas dépourvus d'accoudoirs, Shaka et Shion hésitaient visiblement sur l'attitude correcte à observer.

Elle avait commencé par les déconcerter en usant de ses manières peu conventionnelles, pour dédaigner les chaises hautes entourant la table autour de laquelle ils se regroupaient traditionnellement, et privilégier l'aménagement de ce coin plus douillet. Puis, attentivement, elle avait écouté le rapport de Shion sur le piétinement de leurs recherches pour trouver un moyen de contraindre Hadès, sans manifester le moindre mécontentement ou le plus petit début d'impatience. Elle savait que de leur côté ses chevaliers faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour trouver une solution, et elle reconnaissait la difficulté de la tâche qu'elle leur avait confiés. Néanmoins il fallait progresser. Sa chevalerie d'Or lui avait été rendue depuis six mois, et près de la moitié d'entre elle était toujours immobilisée. Elle se doutait que son idée allait déplaire, mais elle ne leur laissait pas le choix. Sans transition elle avait donc exposé sa nouvelle décision.

Fort de son expérience, son Grand Pope parvenait à conserver une façade de détachement empreint de réflexion, qu'elle devinait pourtant à son désavantage, tandis que mal à l'aise sur son assise moelleuse, Shaka s'interrogeait visiblement sur la justesse qu'il pouvait accorder à ses propos. Joueuse, mais aussi déterminée à imposer son autorité par ce flottement, elle prit le temps de terminer la tasse de thé qu'elle avait réclamée, ce qui ne manqua pas de déstabiliser davantage la Vierge. Le chevalier blond conservait les yeux clos, mais une ride légère à la base de son front trahissait le flot des questions qui troublait sa sérénité. Consciente de son incompréhension, elle pensait qu'il romprait le silence le premier, mais l'ancien Bélier le devança, en posant sur la table basse qui les séparait la tasse qu'il tenait entre les mains.

« Vous êtes réellement sérieuse ?

— Penses-tu que je vous aurais tous tirés du lit de si bonne heure pour plaisanter ? » répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un haussement de sourcils amusé.

Shion répondait souvent à ses boutades de manière détournée, mais manifestement cette fois-ci, il trouvait qu'elle allait trop loin, et bien que de façon avenante, il ne lui cacha pas sa contrariété.

« Athéna, loin de moi l'idée de mettre en doute la logique de votre plan, mais il me semble excessivement…

— Dangereux, termina-t-elle en lui épargnant la recherche d'un mot plus diplomatique.

— C'est cela même, approuva Shion en se calant dans son fauteuil sans la quitter des yeux. Dangereux et inutilement aléatoire pour la préservation de la puissance de notre force de frappe. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne disposons que d'unités en nombre limité dans l'immédiat ? Si nous devions subir une attaque massive, il n'est pas certain que nous parviendrions à la repousser. Aucun des Bronzes ou des Argents tombés ne nous a été rendu. L'effectif des Ors est au complet, et vos chevaliers sont parfaitement aptes à remplir leur mission au sein du Sanctuaire. Mais hors de cette enceinte, la vulnérabilité de certains devient par trop hasardeuse.

— Et c'est justement pour ça que je veux leur rendre l'intégrité de leurs pouvoirs, renchérit Athéna. Mais pour y parvenir il me faut trouver un moyen de forcer mon oncle à lever sa sentence.

— Pourquoi tenter Hadès de cette manière ? Shaka est en bonne voie, argumenta l'atlante en donnant implicitement la parole à la Vierge.

— Suivant vos ordres je me laisse plus ou moins traquer au sein de mes méditations, commença celui-ci avec déférence, comme si l'imperméabilité de mon cosmos n'avait pas encore été totalement réparée. Et je projette principalement mon moi subliminal vers les niveaux infernaux. A la manière de quelqu'un qui erre inconsciemment pour retrouver un point d'ancrage qui lui conviendrait. Je suis pratiquement certain d'avoir attiré l'attention d'un des trois Juges. »

Les yeux d'Athéna se plissèrent légèrement.

« Lequel ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant avec attention.

— Rhadamanthe. »

Une ride de contrariété se dessina aussitôt entre les sourcils de la déesse.

« Voilà qui pourrait compliquer notre approche. Je tiens absolument à ce que Kanon t'accompagne lorsque tu prendras véritablement contact. Or ces deux-là se sont affrontés suffisamment longtemps pour que Rhadamanthe se méfie, et qu'il sache que le jumeau de Saga n'est pas un adversaire facile. Il va falloir jouer serrer pour lui faire avaler la couleuvre.

— Peut-être pourriez-vous envisager un remplaçant à Kanon ? avança Shion.

— Non. Les négociations que nous devrons livrer là-bas pourraient s'avérer délicates, et j'ai besoin d'un traître patenté. Auquel j'accorde à présent toute ma confiance, compléta-t-elle en détectant le mouvement de contrariété dans l'esprit de la Vierge. Ils se méfieront. Et Rhadamanthe encore peut-être plus que les autres. Avec Kagaho, il se place directement derrière Cerbère pour servir son Maître. Et il peut avoir la dent dure. De plus, je vous rappelle aussi que pour le moment, si nous savons comment entrer, nous ignorons toujours avec quoi les tromper.

— Les choses seraient sans doute un peu plus simples si vous cherchiez seulement à faire un échange, et non pas à vous venger, se permit d'objecter le Grand Pope en sachant que son rôle lui permettait de la remettre en place.

— Et donner à mon oncle l'illusion de me faire une aumône ? Jamais !. »

Retrouvant une contenance en terminant sa tasse de thé, la Vierge s'abstenait sagement d'intervenir. Il partageait les réserves de Shion, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant la façon dont l'ancien Bélier osait tenir tête à leur déesse. Mais il faillit s'étrangler en écoutant la suite.

« Soit, je ne vaincrai pas votre entêtement qui nous expose à tous les retournements de situations possibles. Ce qui m'amène à vous poser la question qui me tracasse depuis que vous nous avez informés de votre décision. Pourquoi exposer délibérément Camus et Aphrodite aux représailles des Spectres ?

— Parce que j'ai besoin de faire diversion, rétorqua-t-elle calmement, sans prendre ombrage de la franchise de son Grand Pope au grand soulagement de l'indien. Le précédent désistement de Shaka représente une incroyable opportunité. Pour eux, comme pour nous. Mais le leur présenter sur un plateau d'argent comme un énorme bonus, alors que de mon côté je n'aurais pas essayé au moins une fois de tester la solidité du filet de mon oncle, cela paraîtrait très suspect.

— Oui, mais pourquoi eux ? Aucun des cinq ne dispose de cosmos loin du Sanctuaire, mais nous savons que Saga et Angelo ont la possibilité de fuir en se créant des ponts de secours. L'un peut laisser ouverte une porte sur une dimension parallèle qu'il aurait activée d'ici, l'autre peut passer de la même manière par les cercles d'Hadès. Le transfert suffirait à leur rendre leur cosmos à l'arrivée pour que tout se passe bien, et les deux se retrouveraient en sécurité parmi nous en un instant. Mais une fois hors du Domaine Sacré, Aphrodite et Camus seront totalement désarmés. S'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de se protéger par eux-mêmes.

— Justement, Hadès ignore qu'il a oublié de sceller quelque chose du côté des chevaliers des Gémeaux et du Cancer, et je tiens à conserver cet avantage secret. En cas d'urgence il pourra toujours nous servir. Il me semble aussi logique de n'engager dans cette affaire que les éléments dont la perte militaire nous touchera le moins. Tu as d'ailleurs traversé assez de guerres pour savoir que j'ai raison. Et puis de façon plus prosaïque, disons que les chevaliers du Verseau et des Poissons me semblent avoir besoin de retrouver du cœur à l'ouvrage, termina Athéna avec une certaine dureté.

— Vous leur en voulez, constata Shion sans cacher son désaccord, et en affichant clairement son soutien à la totalité de ses troupes.

— De mettre autant de temps à se reprendre ? Certainement. Ils n'ont pas été entraînés pour faire passer leurs soucis personnels avant le bien de l'humanité. Et dans ce cadre Aphrodite a encore moins d'excuses que Camus. Mais je ne suis pas totalement insensible à leur situation. C'est pourquoi la mission que je leur confierai les éloignera peu du Sanctuaire. Il s'agit d'un test, et comme tel je tiens à prendre toutes les précautions possibles. C'est pourquoi Milo et Shaka les accompagneront avec la consigne de veiller sur eux. Par contre Shaka, si comme je le pense, à un moment donné les Spectres de mon cher oncle interviennent, tu feras en sorte de t'interposer en douceur. »

Le terme suscita suffisamment d'étonnement chez la Vierge pour que celui-ci entrouvrît les yeux.

« Vous désirez que je les épargne ?

— S'ils doivent devenir tes futurs alliés, ce serait une bonne entrée en matière », confirma Athéna sans s'émouvoir.

Une expression un peu sceptique sur son visage démasqué, Shion redoutait ce que dissimulait la nouvelle idée divine. Pressentant lui aussi que le plus déplaisant restait à venir, Shaka ne cacha pas sa perplexité.

« Mais si je retiens trop mes coups, cela ne va-t-il pas sembler…

— Suspect ? compléta Athéna, en balayant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. Non, car je demanderai à Milo d'en faire de même. Je suis censée avoir gagné la dernière guerre. Je peux donc vouloir faire preuve de mansuétude. Hadès s'attend à ce que mon bon cœur me perde. Donnons-lui l'illusion que son raisonnement est juste. D'autre part, l'accord qui nous lie stipule qu'il est totalement en droit d'envoyer ses Spectres à la surface pour pourchasser mes cinq chevaliers soumis à sa vindicte, si ceux-ci posent un pied hors du Sanctuaire. Si je veux éviter que d'autres Olympiens s'en mêlent, je dois faire profil bas. »

Quelque chose gênait visiblement Shaka dans son raisonnement, et Athéna s'interrompit pour lui laisser le temps d'exprimer ses arrière-pensées. Mais peu accoutumé à s'opposer directement à sa déesse, il hésitait sur la formulation de ses réserves. Le prenant en pitié, Shion lui vint en aide en exposant clairement ce que lui aussi redoutait.

« Si nous répliquons sans mettre à mal les Spectres, vous ne craignez pas qu'ils se disent qu'ils ont réellement une chance d'éliminer les deux chevaliers privés de cosmos, et qu'ils concentrent alors toutes leurs attaques sur ceux-ci ?

— Si, mais ne pas les tuer ne veut pas dire ne pas protéger nos troupes.

— Pas si simple, répondit Shion en secouant la tête. Aphrodite et Camus n'auront aucune protection. Privé de cosmos, leurs armures ne pourront pas répondre à leur appel à une telle distance. Le moindre coup direct leur sera fatal. Et je ne parle pas des autres risques inhérents à un combat de ce type. Entre les déplacements d'énergie, les failles et les chutes de pierres, aucun humain ne survivrait plus de quelques secondes.

— C'est pourquoi dès que vous sentirez l'amorce d'un cosmos noir, vous les rapatrierez immédiatement, rétorqua Athéna sans se troubler.

— Ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant, intervint Shaka qui évaluait les risques au fur et à mesure de la discussion. Les Spectres sont rapides, malins et certains disposent d'un excellent sens de la stratégie. Si j'étais à leur place, je nous couperai la route.

— C'est donc là qu'il faudra montrer que vous êtes plus intelligents, ou plus forts », rétorqua la déesse avec une fermeté qui coupait court à ses récriminations.

La Vierge baissa la tête en étouffant un soupir. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de discuter un ordre ou de mettre en doute ses propres compétences, mais cette fois-ci, il s'inquiétait pour ses camarades.

« Une dernière chose Shaka, reprit Athéna avec autorité. S'il y a affrontement, et qu'à un moment donné Aphrodite ou Camus se retrouvent directement exposés aux coups de vos ennemis, je veux que tu évites de t'interposer trop efficacement.

— Quoi ? »

En face d'elle, Shaka avait totalement ouvert les yeux et la regardait de manière effarée. Shion conservait encore un air de retenue, mais il semblait évident qu'il n'adhérait pas à ses projets et que ses intentions le dépassait. Consciente de leur réelle préoccupation pour les deux chevaliers qu'elle avait décidé de transformer en souris livrées à la vélocité de chats bien entraînés à la chasse, elle comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle leur révèle la finalité de son plan.

« Ce sera une excellente façon d'attirer une nouvelle fois l'attention sur toi, fit-elle en s'adressant à la Vierge. Les Spectres réagiront à votre manière, en s'interrogeant. Ils suspecteront alors une hésitation, dictée par la rancœur que tu nourris pour ma personne, ou le peu d'intérêt que tu conserves pour tes frères d'armes. Et puis, Milo sera là, termina-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

— Le risque est énorme Athéna, la mit en garde Shion.

— Pas si vous vous arrangez pour les rapatrier à temps. Ce sera à toi de décider du bon moment Shaka. Mais s'il y a combat, je veux que l'issue de celui-ci laisse planer un instant d'indécision.

— Peut-être serait-il alors préférable de me donner un autre coéquipier Majesté, émit la Vierge en refermant les yeux pour donner plus de poids à sa réticence. La sauvegarde d'Aphrodite et de Camus dépendra entièrement de Milo. Je ne mets pas en doute l'intégrité du chevalier du Scorpion, mais que se passera-t-il s'il est amené à faire un choix ? »

A ses côtés, il sentit Shion le foudroyer du regard. Il n'était pas particulièrement fier de ses paroles, mais en tant que participant mis d'office hors circuit, il devait s'assurer qu'Athéna était bien consciente du danger de cet accompagnement particulier.

« J'ai d'autres projets pour les chevaliers d'Or restants, et vous n'êtes pas interchangeables. Mais c'est une question de rhétorique intéressante, admit Athéna. Il est évident que nous allons nous heurter là à l'un des cas de figure que je redoutais. Afin de limiter les risques, vous serez affiliés en binôme. Milo sera plus spécifiquement chargé de protéger Aphrodite, et toi Camus. Connaissant notre Scorpion, je me doute qu'il ne te fera pas suffisamment confiance, et que tout en assurant la sécurité du douzième gardien, il louchera fréquemment vers le onzième. Ce qui devrait lui permettre d'intervenir rapidement en cas de besoin, sans pour autant négliger le chevalier des Poissons sous sa garde. Tu as bien fait de soulever le problème Shaka. Et pour éviter qu'il ne se laisse trop facilement distraire, nous rétabliront l'équilibre en ne l'informant pas de ton manque de réactivité passagère.

— En clair, vous incluez deux tests dans un, maugréa Shion. Je peux comprendre et même approuver. Mais je ne suis pas certain que le moment soit bien choisi. Et si Milo s'aperçoit de quelque chose, il ne va pas apprécier. »

Alors qu'ils gagnaient la pièce où ils se trouvaient, l'ancien Bélier avait sommairement entretenu Athéna des derniers évènements. Il l'avait informée de la mort de Zoltan, du chantage que celui-ci exerçait sur le Verseau, de la crise douloureuse traversée par Camus, et du rapprochement inattendu du Scorpion. Tout comme lui, elle avait semblé satisfaite de l'évolution de la situation, mais il paraissait légitime qu'elle s'interroge sur l'impact de celle-ci. Néanmoins il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se penche sur la question aussi vite. La faiblesse de Camus était encore si évidente, qu'elle pouvait justifier à elle seule que Milo se préoccupe davantage de sa personne. Consciente qu'il la désapprouvait, Athéna s'adressa à son Grand Pope d'un ton qui rendait sa décision irrévocable.

« J'ai besoin de savoir si dans le cadre d'une mission où ils se retrouvent ensemble, Milo est capable de faire totalement abstraction de ses sentiments. C'est ma volonté Shion. Il ne sera pas mis au courant. »

Mal à l'aise, Shaka s'agita sur son siège. Il était responsable de la dernière prise de position de leur déesse, et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pointé l'écueil que représentait le mode de réaction parfois trop passionné du Scorpion. Mais bien qu'il en suive la logique, à l'égal de Shion, il réprouvait la précipitation de cette mise en situation directe. Ennuyé pour le sort de ses frères d'armes, il sortit de sa réserve coutumière.

« Sauf que la simulation sera tout de même un petit peu biaisée, osa-t-il avec courage.

— Si tu préfères que la partie soit plus équitable, je peux remplacer Aphrodite par Shura », lui assena Athéna avec rudesse.

Vaincu, la Vierge s'abstint de tout nouveau commentaire.


	36. Chapitre : Les confessions de Milo

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**Tari : **_Athéna est plus que décidée à briser la sanction d'Hadès, mais le souci c'est qu'elle veut aussi se venger. Et puis, elle reste avant tout une Olympienne, avec une façon de penser qui embrasse différemment les évènements et les sentiments. Elle les aime pourtant ses chevaliers, à sa manière. Je pense que tu vas un peu plus la cerner dans ce chapitre, grâce à Milo. Mais je t'accorde qu'elle est peut-être un peu trop sûre d'elle, et Shion et Shaka ont raison de s'inquiéter. Quant à Milo, je te laisse découvrir sa réaction dans les lignes du dessous. Aslinn est machiavélique, certes, mais elle ignore que d'autres que Camus pourraient bientôt être sur sa piste. Reste à savoir si Milo se laissera si facilement manipuler._

_**Sonia :**__ Athéna a décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de reprendre ses troupes en main, et elle va y aller à « sa » manière. Le plan d'Hilda, alias Aslinn ne va certes pas aider un Camus qui ne sait plus trop comment se positionner vis-à-vis du Scorpion. Mais reste à découvrir la réaction de Milo lorsque Djamila mettra ce plan a exécution. Sinon, pour Shaka je te félicite, tu as très bien vu ^^. Eh oui, la position de la Vierge risque de devenir un peu malaisée, surtout que Milo ne connaitra qu'une partie de la stratégie d'Athéna. Il risque donc d'être très désagréablement surpris si les Spectres attaquent. Et un Scorpion désagréablement surpris on ne sait jamais ce que ça peut donner…_

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Le retour d'Athéna) : **_Plus que jamais décidée à se venger d'Hadès, Athéna revient au Sanctuaire pour préparer sa contre-attaque. Contre l'avis de Saori, elle décide de tester le filet mis en place par son oncle, en envoyant Camus et Aphrodite effectuer une mission à l'extérieur. Ils resteraient sous la garde vigilante de Shaka et de Milo, mais lors d'un briefing avec Shion et la Vierge, Athéna insiste pour qu'à un moment donné Shaka se désolidarise du groupe. Elle exige par ailleurs que Milo ne soit pas informé de sa « défection passagère », désirant profiter de l'occasion pour tester les façons de réagir du Scorpion, confronté à un danger lors d'une mission commune avec Camus. Pendant ce temps, dans les baraquements de femmes, plus que jamais amoureuse de Milo, Djamila écoute les conseils d'Aslinn, qui en « bonne camarade » la pousse à insister auprès du Scorpion._

* * *

CHAPITRE 36 : LES CONFESSIONS DE MILO

Décidée à prendre les opérations en mains, et à tromper Hadès par une implication qui pouvait sembler un peu désespérée, Athèna s'installa quelques jours au Sanctuaire. Elle avait toujours aimé se confronter à l'humanité de ses chevaliers et à celle de la masse des anonymes qui veillait aussi à la bonne marche du Domaine Sacré. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de ses chevaliers d'Or. Il devenait urgent de faire le point avec Shion sur la découverte des nouveaux apprentis potentiels, et de décider où et avec qui, mener de nouvelles recherches pour trouver d'autres candidats. Le nombre des armures orphelines n'avait jamais été aussi grand. Il fallait songer à les doter de porteurs. Dans les années à venir, au-delà des missions spécifiques qui leur échoiraient, les Ors devraient pourvoir pratiquement à eux seuls au renouvellement des rangs des Argents et des Bronzes. Dans des conditions idéales, cela prendrait une bonne décennie, pour ne serait-ce que compléter la moitié de leurs effectifs. Et les conditions étaient loin d'être idéales.

Cinq de ses chevaliers ne pouvaient dispenser leurs enseignements qu'à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire, situation inédite, et qui était bien trop réductrice pour permettre aux postulants d'atteindre le niveau requis. Death Mask et Saga parviendraient encore à contourner cet écueil en transportant directement les apprentis sous leurs responsabilités dans leur domaine de prédilection. Mais Shura devrait se contenter des seules possibilités que lui offrait l'île Sacrée. Et que dire de Camus et d'Aphrodite ? Privé de cosmos à l'extérieur, ils étaient ceux qui pâtissaient le plus de la conjoncture, et ils ne seraient d'aucune efficacité pour fournir un enseignement de valeur aux futurs chevaliers dépendant de leur constellation. A moins de créer un microclimat capable de déclencher une fronde parmi le reste de ses troupes, Athéna voyait mal comment leur fournir les éléments adéquats à la mise en pratique de leur discipline sur place. A la rigueur, le chevalier des Poissons pourrait en partie suppléer à l'absence de conditions favorables en innovant, mais il n'existait aucune solution réelle concernant le Verseau. Nul doute que son oncle devait se plier d'hilarité au fond de son urne. Si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, à l'avenir, c'était tout un pan de savoir de sa chevalerie qui lui ferait défaut.

Concernant son plan, elle demeurait inflexible et sûre d'elle. Elle avait parfaitement conscience des risques que celui-ci faisait courir à deux de ses chevaliers, mais même en leur ajoutant des pénalités, elle restait confiante. La puissance et les manières de réagir différentes de ceux qui les accompagneraient devraient parvenir à les protéger. Elle espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait bien, car elle agissait principalement pour eux. Elle avait certes besoin de récupérer leurs savoirs, mais dire qu'elle se désolidarisait de leur sort était faux. Sa chevalerie avait mainte fois souffert pour elle, et elle avait amplement prouvé sa fidélité. Si elle parvenait à leur offrir un avenir plus doux, elle le ferait. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, ils étaient toujours en alerte, et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas définitivement résolu le problème créé par Hadès, elle se devait d'agir en déesse gardienne de l'humanité avant tout.

Shaka allait devoir se démarquer de façon dangereuse, mais elle ne doutait pas de son intelligence et des précautions dont il s'entourerait pour jouer son rôle en évitant que le chevalier sous sa garde soit blessé. Elle n'avait pas non plus désigné Milo au hasard. La promptitude de ses réactions avait toujours été excellente, et dans ce cadre précis elle était convaincue qu'il ferait preuve d'un maximum d'esprit d'équipe. Découvrir qu'il était capable de se désolidariser du Verseau était important pour leur implication dans d'éventuel combats futurs, mais jouer sur cet attachement pour forcer l'attention préventive du Scorpion sur deux fronts différents allait aussi permettre de renforcer le rôle ambigu de la Vierge. Athéna savait qu'elle prenait un risque en ne le tenant pas informé d'une partie de sa stratégie. Mais tout autant qu'un test, elle donnait de cette façon une meilleure assurance vie au chevalier des Poissons. Elle avait longtemps débattu du péril encouru par le Verseau avec Shaka, et elle avait la certitude que l'indien se débrouillerait pour repousser Camus du côté du Scorpion en cas de besoin.

Si Milo passait l'épreuve, plus rien ne s'opposerait à ce qu'elle officialise leur relation. Ce serait même une juste récompense, et une bien petite compensation pour se faire pardonner sa manipulation. Dans le cadre où cette relation existait encore évidemment. Parce que Shion avait été on ne peu plus flou sur le sujet lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé. L'implication du Scorpion dans les derniers déboires du Verseau était encourageante et venait manifestement du cœur. Les réactions épidermiques et agressives du français à son égard laissaient par contre planer plus de questions. Comme en ce moment même, alors qu'elle ressentait le cosmos troublé du Verseau, sans parvenir à identifier avec exactitude la raison d'une assise émotionnelle aussi étrangement vacillante.

L'aube se levait à peine et l'arène centrale était pratiquement déserte. La grisaille du jour accentuait encore les zones d'ombre, et la fraîcheur de la matinée décourageait les rares désœuvrés de flâner sur les gradins. La pluie tombée en abondance durant la nuit marquait de son humidité froide les pierres, et le sol de terre battue où s'affrontaient généralement les combattants reflétait à l'infini la tristesse du ciel à travers les multiples flaques d'eau. Revêtus de leurs armures dorées que même le manque de lumière ne parvenait pas à ternir, deux hommes traversaient le centre de l'arène. D'une démarche calme et déterminée, le premier s'arrêta près du mur donnant accès aux vestiaires de la structure. Sans un mot, le second se plaça devant lui. Immobiles à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, Camus et Milo se faisaient à nouveau face. Inutilement le français balaya du regard la zone autour de lui. Mis à part deux sentinelles à moitié endormies sur le haut des gradins nord, et un garde insomniaque ou largement en avance qui patientait en attendant Death Mask sous le portique leur faisant face, aucun autre adversaire de son rang n'était présent, et le Verseau regretta d'avoir quitté si tôt ses quartiers.

Comme tous les matins, le Scorpion l'avait suivi, sans prendre la précaution de se dissimuler. Sitôt sorti de son temple, Camus l'avait senti le rejoindre. Marchant quelques mètres derrière lui, il avait pris soin de ne pas le rattraper. Il l'avait accompagné tout le long du chemin en conservant un silence religieux. Le Verseau avait continué de progresser sans un regard en arrière, feignant une indifférence qui était loin de l'habiter. Leur conversation de la veille l'embarrassait et il évacuait mal les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle avait soulevés en lui. Il était incapable de déterminer s'il devait regretter ou non la venue d'Angelo et de Sergueï, qui l'avait brutalement interrompu. La sollicitude vigilante de l'enfant l'avait aidé, tout en ravivant d'autres incertitudes, qui l'éloignaient de manière doublement préventive de Milo.

Camus savait qu'il ferait tout pour préserver son fils, mais existait-il une réelle solution ? Et si par miracle il parvenait à la trouver, ne risquait-il pas de mettre en danger Athéna, et tout ce pour quoi il avait été éduqué ? De tourner le dos à des valeurs pour lesquelles il avait été jusqu'à sacrifier trois fois sa vie précédemment ? Il se sentait comme un survivant en sursis, résigné à faire encore une fois le deuil de lui-même si cela devait permettre d'épargner une autre vie. Mais au milieu de tout ce désordre, il y avait Milo, les sentiments qu'il devait lui cacher, et l'aveu inattendu de l'amour survivant du grec à son égard. Qu'aurait-il répondu sans la venue de leurs deux visiteurs ? Milo l'avait trahi, mais aussi profonde était-elle, il devait reconnaître l'unicité de la blessure. Nette, tranchante, dévastatrice, mais sans récurrence. Elle l'avait atteint de manière aussi brutale qu'elle semblait maintenant susciter de remords chez le grec. Camus ne mettait d'ailleurs pas en doute sa sincérité, ce qui ne faisait que l'enfoncer davantage. Car de son côté, à combien se portaient les secrets qu'il avait dû dissimuler ? Même si la plupart relevaient de la parole donnée à son Maître, il était seul aujourd'hui pour hériter du poids de leur conséquence.

Camus détestait l'injustice et l'obstination de Milo l'obligeait à réviser son jugement. Le Scorpion méritait sa colère, mais pas son dédain. A vouloir passer outre son entêtement agressif ou humiliant, son ancien amant faisait preuve d'une détermination qui forçait son admiration. Il était fatigué de ce jeu cruel, dont chaque jour les règles lui échappaient davantage. A cet instant, ils se dressaient de nouveau l'un en face de l'autre, comme deux étrangers auraient pu le faire. Nulle agressivité du côté du Scorpion, mais toujours cette fermeté à le protéger contre lui-même. Sous le ciel gris, le regard si clair de Milo se nuançait d'un attentisme un peu désabusé qui lui fit mal. Le français savait que la résolution de cet affrontement muet appartenait à lui seul, mais une fois encore les mots s'étouffaient dans sa gorge. Vit-il son hésitation ? Franchissant les quelques pas qui les séparaient, le Scorpion s'approcha si près que le Verseau aurait juré qu'il le mettait à l'épreuve.

« S'il te plait », souffla-t-il alors que d'un mouvement prudent le français reculait en direction du mur qui s'érigeait derrière lui.

Rattrapé par sa fierté, et l'image de force inébranlable qu'il devait donner de lui-même à chacun et à chaque occasion, Camus s'arrêta avant que la dureté de la pierre ne le fasse. Impuissant à colmater cette sensation de déloyauté qui l'étreignait depuis la veille, il se contenta de regarder froidement Milo, en scellant la moindre parcelle émotive à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Soucieux de ne pas lui déplaire, le grec n'esquissait plus un geste. Le silence du Verseau ne trahissait aucune hostilité, et cela faisait des jours que ce n'était plus arrivé. L'expression de Camus demeurait froide, mais son immobilisme retrouvé était annonciateur de réflexions intérieures contradictoires, et l'insondable beauté de ses yeux au bleu profond n'était plus aussi glaciale que lors de leurs précédents affrontements. Milo retint un sourire à la fois triste et amusé. Il faudrait du temps avant que le Verseau ne lui accorde à nouveau sa confiance. Il allait non seulement devoir se racheter au prix fort et faire preuve de patience, mais s'il voulait espérer retrouver ne serait-ce que son amitié, il devrait le reconquérir comme on apprivoise un animal sauvage à la fois farouche et empreint de noblesse. Un élément le consolait pourtant de ce gouffre qui s'était instauré entre eux. Derrière l'insensibilité marquée à son égard et le refus d'accepter son aide, il retrouvait progressivement celui qu'il avait autrefois perdu. La drogue de Zoltan courait peut-être encore dans son organisme, mais elle avait quitté son esprit. Semblant vouloir lui donner raison, Camus sortit de son silence pour lui dire d'un ton uniforme.

« Seulement le temps que je me sente mieux ».

Il acceptait enfin la main qu'il lui tendait. En le suivant des yeux alors qu'il se mettait brusquement en mouvement pour regagner le centre de l'arène, Milo se sentit incroyablement heureux. Il venait de remporter une victoire. Le Verseau avait même renoué avec cette façon informelle qu'ils avaient de se comprendre à demi-mot. Leur façon. Inconsciemment peut-être. Mais il l'avait fait.

Le Scorpion n'eut que le temps de se mettre en garde avant que Camus ne l'attaque. Ses coups manquaient encore un peu de précision, mais ils étaient percutants et la façon dont il tentait de le déséquilibrer ne devait rien au hasard. Se laissant emporter par cet allant retrouvé, le grec répliqua avec fougue, attentif toutefois à ne pas blesser son partenaire. Néanmoins il acceptait de faire preuve d'un peu plus de combattivité qu'à l'ordinaire, et bien que maîtrisant sa puissance, il partit à son tour à l'assaut. D'un mouvement tournant, il força le français à reculer. Cet échange de coups purement physiques désavantageait le Verseau. Le grec était un peu plus corpulent et surtout plus fort. Mais ce que Camus perdait en force il le gagnait en agilité. Leur rapidité étant égale, le combat demeurait équilibré et rapidement un déplacement inattendu mis en difficulté Milo.

Tour à tour inventifs et agiles, ils s'affrontèrent en retrouvant des automatismes anciens, sous les regards à présent parfaitement réveillés et intéressés des trois gardes, auquel Jabu et un nouveau petit groupe de soldats étaient venus s'ajouter. Milo prenait soin de ne pas frapper directement Camus, le repoussant exclusivement dans les endroits dégagés, mais il cherchait visiblement à le plaquer au sol, ou tout au moins à l'immobiliser. C'était la première fois qu'il se comportait de façon à peu près normale lors d'un entraînement, et le français l'en remerciait en répliquant de manière à la fois déterminée et mesurée. Milo se félicita intérieurement. A partir du moment où il acceptait de lui faire courir un risque minimum, Camus semblait s'autoriser à prendre soin de sa propre personne. Le consensus était réussi.

Ils luttèrent ainsi près d'une heure, sans s'apercevoir que les gradins se remplissaient peu à peu. Avec une délectation presque sensuelle, Milo trouvait des gestes de parades et d'attaques adaptés, qui l'amenaient à frôler son partenaire sans que quiconque ne puisse trouver à y redire. Accaparé par son désir de lui prouver qu'il parviendrait dorénavant à se défendre, Camus acceptait ces attouchements comme la juste rançon d'un combat bien mené. Vifs comme l'éclair ils se rapprochaient avant de s'écarter d'un bon, pour ensuite parfois s'immobiliser un instant face à face, dans un statu quo sans vainqueur.

Le Verseau fut le premier à prendre conscience des petits groupes qui lentement s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux. Debout les bras croisés sous l'arche d'entrée, Dohko lui adressa un chaleureux sourire d'encouragement, tandis qu'assis sur le gradin du premier rang près de ses hommes, Angelo le regardait évoluer d'un œil légèrement moqueur. Satisfait d'avoir enfin prouvé qu'il ne se considérait plus comme en convalescence, mais peu désireux d'alimenter la bonne humeur et les idées qu'il devinait déplacées du Cancer, Camus décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter là leur échange. Se présentant spontanément face à une nouvelle charge du Scorpion, il bloqua ses poings de ses deux mains tendues.

Milo comprit trop tard le sens de son geste. Il pensait qu'il allait se dérober à son mouvement comme les fois précédentes, et la surprise le déconcentra suffisamment pour qu'il ne parvienne qu'à maîtriser imparfaitement sa force. Stoppé net dans son élan, il fut d'abord incapable de détourner son regard des deux grands lacs impavides qui semblaient le dévorer en retour, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un liquide chaud et poisseux couler entre ses doigts. Si les gantelets que portait Camus avaient bien amortis le choc, leur meurtrissure lors de l'impact avait provoqué deux longues estafilades, qui courraient le long de ses avant dernières phalanges là où s'arrêtait la protection du métal. Les blessures étaient légères, mais elles commençaient à saigner abondamment. Le français tournait le dos aux deux autres chevaliers d'Or présents, et pour l'instant Milo était le seul à comprendre la portée de l'incident. Un froncement de sourcil sévère le mit en demeure de se taire. Utilisant le froid de son cosmos, le Verseau jugula facilement l'hémorragie, sous le regard à la fois anxieux et contrarié du grec. Ouvrant ses poings, le Scorpion enserra avec douceur les mains blessées entre les siennes.

« C'est trop grave Camus. Il faut le leur dire », murmura-t-il en conservant un sourire de façade pour tromper la Balance et le Cancer dans son champ de vision.

Comme il le redoutait, le français retrouva instantanément son expression la plus glaciale, tandis qu'il arrachait ses mains de son étreinte.

« Non ! Et si tu tiens à ce que je supporte ta présence, cette information doit rester entre toi et moi. »

C'était une mise en garde qui remettait brutalement en cause tout le chemin qu'il venait de parcourir, et sa réponse fut avant tout dictée par son besoin de l'amadouer.

« D'accord, fit-il en parvenant à conserver un visage presque enjoué. Mais tu me réserves tous tes prochains entraînements sans faire aucun caprice. Personne d'autre que moi Camus. Personne. »

Les yeux du Verseau se durcirent un bref instant, puis, vaincu, il inclina la tête d'un geste sec. Camouflant les traces ensanglantées qui maculaient ses doigts dans les pans de sa cape, il s'éloigna en passant le plus loin possible d'Angelo et de Dohko. Perplexes, les deux chevaliers, interrogèrent Milo du regard, mais celui-ci fit mine de ne pas les voir en quittant l'arène à son tour.

Le reste de la journée vit monter au Palais la totalité des chevaliers d'Or. Convoqués tour à tour, isolément ou par petits groupes, ils se rendirent aux ordres de leur déesse en s'étonnant un peu de ne pas être rassemblés en commun. Athéna les rassura sur l'évolution de sa partie contre Hadès, sans véritablement leur donner de raison de pavoiser. Elle les informa aussi de son désir de recentrer prochainement leur rôle sur la recherche et l'éducation d'apprentis de tout niveau. Soucieuse de procéder auparavant à quelques réorganisations, elle attribua ensuite à chacun une mission spécifique, en fonction des capacités pleines et entières des uns, et réduites à ce que pouvait leur offrir le Sanctuaire des autres.

Dans ce cadre, Camus et Milo ne furent pas vraiment surpris d'être convoqués ensemble. Rien n'indiquait que les ordres qu'ils recevraient les amèneraient à collaborer activement, les manières de procéder d'Athéna commençant à être connues pour leur originalité, en dehors de son ancienne garde que représentaient Shion et Dohko. Néanmoins Milo voulait y voir le bon augure qu'il allait pouvoir continuer de veiller sur le français, et il se réjouissait, tandis que Camus redoutait que l'incident du matin ne pousse le Scorpion à le dorloter trop ouvertement, et il se sentait gagné par l'appréhension. La mobilisation de Milo à son égard le touchait proportionnellement à ce qu'elle l'indisposait. Incapable d'exprimer l'un de ces deux sentiments, sans trahir son propre attachement d'un côté, ou faire preuve d'un manque de gratitude mensonger de l'autre, il se résignait en espérant qu'Athéna leur épargnerait l'épreuve de mettre leurs compétences en commun pour la servir.

Ils furent introduits dans la salle du trône dès leur arrivée. Installée en majesté au fond de la grande pièce, dont l'unique décoration se limitait au tapis d'orient d'un rouge soutenu déroulé sur un sol à la blancheur miroitante, leur déesse siégeait sur la haute assise de marbre, en donnant l'exacte représentation de l'autorité suprême qu'elle était. Tenant d'une main volontaire son spectre en appui devant elle, revêtue de la longue robe banche qu'elle portait traditionnellement au Sanctuaire, une tiare dorée dégageant son visage harmonieux de sa chevelure lilas dont la couleur en demi-ton rehaussait les yeux verts de Saori, elle exhalait une impression de puissance mesurée, inébranlable et tranquille. Aphrodite et Shaka se tenaient debout sur sa gauche. Revêtus de leurs armures tout comme les deux arrivants, ils semblaient monter une garde prétorienne, et Camus et Milo suspectèrent une mission d'ampleur, ou tout au moins d'importance.

A la fois bienveillante et sévère, Athéna les accueillit avec un sourire engageant. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent côte à côte jusqu'au pied du trône, où ils s'inclinèrent en posant un genou à terre dans un ensemble parfait. D'un ton affable elle les pria de se relever, et Milo en profita pour échanger un regard avec Aphrodite. Celui-ci lui répondit par un léger haussement d'épaules. Visiblement il n'en savait pas d'avantage et il s'interrogeait aussi. Egal à lui-même, Shaka conservait un air de détachement trompeur, aussi imperméable que pouvait l'être l'expression indifférente du Verseau dans ses meilleurs moments.

Satisfaite de les sentir à la fois attentifs et curieux, tout au moins pour trois d'entre eux, Athéna les informa posément de sa décision de tester l'interdit d'Hadès, en exposant le chevalier du Verseau et celui des Poissons à ses foudres à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire. Agissant comme si elle tentait d'utiliser au mieux les compétences que ses chevaliers punis pouvaient encore lui offrir, elle avisa Aphrodite et Camus qu'elle les envoyait dès le lendemain sur le terrain, pour résoudre une question mineure mais qui l'intéressait. Ils étaient supposés s'introduire au sein d'un complexe industriel récemment implanté sur la côte grecque près d'Athènes, déjouer les systèmes de sécurité et faire la copie d'un dossier confidentiel rangé dans une salle des coffres. Mission délicate lorsque l'on était privé de cosmos, mais pas impossible quand on avait reçu un enseignement spécifique et que l'on possédait un entraînement de haut niveau. En cas de problème, Shaka et Milo ne seraient pas loin pour veiller au grain. C'était une mise en condition déjà intéressante, qui lui permettrait de faire d'une pierre deux coups, car la véritable mission se concentrait sur le temps de réaction d'Hadès. Elle restait persuadée que son oncle avait mis en place un réseau d'espionnage pour l'avertir du moindre faux pas des cinq chevaliers félons, et elle devait mesurer la fiabilité de celui-ci.

Les quatre hommes en face d'elle suivaient ses explications en guerriers disciplinés, et elle acheva son exposé dans un silence religieux. Seul à connaître l'enjeu véritable de ce scénario Shaka ne laissait rien transparaître, mais elle perçut au-delà de l'immobilité de sa stature longiligne une pointe de contrariété. Il lui obéirait sans discuter, mais apparemment, et bien qu'ils en aient longuement discuté précédemment, il redoutait toujours le risque, même minime, qu'il allait faire courir à ses frères d'armes. Les deux concernés l'avaient écoutée sans manifester la moindre réaction face au danger bien réel qui les attendait, comme se devaient de le faire ses chevaliers en sa présence, et elle jugea qu'ils considéraient cette tâche comme parfaitement justifiée et devant leur échoir. Seul Milo montrait une certaine agitation, et fixait sur elle un regard perplexe. Néanmoins, aucun des quatre n'émit le moindre avis. Attachée à les laisser exprimer leurs objections, elle leur tendit une perche.

« Avez-vous des questions ? »

Elle s'attendait à ce que le Scorpion saute sur l'occasion, mais au prix d'un effort qu'elle devina important, il conserva le silence. La proximité immédiate du Verseau semblait y être pour beaucoup, et bien que cette sagesse relative aille dans le sens qu'elle attendait, elle aurait aimé être sûre qu'elle entrait bien dans le cadre qu'elle recherchait. Elle n'avait aucune crainte quant aux manières d'agir du français, sachant que quoiqu'il doive lui en coûter, son enseignement prendrait toujours le pas sur ses sentiments lors des situations de crises. Mais elle augurait de manière incertaine sur celles du grec. Personne ne semblant vouloir s'informer davantage ou émettre un avis contraire, elle les congédia.

« Vous pouvez vous retirer. »

Traînant les pieds, Milo laissa ses frères d'armes le devancer. Comment Athéna pouvait-elle sérieusement mettre en place une telle idée ? Certes, c'était logique et bien pensé, mais au-delà d'une façon de tester Hadès, les risques étaient énormes. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas simplement parce que Camus allait être directement exposé. Il pensait aussi à Aphrodite. Sans cosmos, les difficultés allaient se multiplier pour qu'ils réalisent le travail qu'on attendait d'eux, et ce qui pouvait être motivant pour les deux chevaliers mis un peu à l'écart par la force des choses, et gratifiant en cas de réussite, se révélerait extrêmement dangereux à partir du moment où les Spectres entreraient dans la danse. Leurs fonctions les exposaient continuellement à ce genre d'aléas, sauf que généralement les forces étaient plus équilibrées. La situation serait d'autant plus périlleuse pour Camus, à qui le moindre coup pouvait être fatal. Il fallait qu'Athéna sache pour ses hémorragies. C'était aussi l'occasion rêvée d'essayer de comprendre les paroles de Zoltan. Milo repoussait de jour en jour sa demande d'entrevue auprès de Shion, de crainte de se trahir à propos de Sergueï. Mais leur déesse n'avait aucune raison de se méfier de l'enfant qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Et puis il s'était juré d'obtenir une explication auprès d'elle.

Insensiblement, le Scorpion se laissait distancer, refusant de croiser les yeux de Camus, lorsque celui-ci tourna la tête en arrière pour lui adresser un regard de mise en garde soupçonneux. Peu désireux d'attirer l'attention sur eux, le Verseau poursuivit sa marche.

Ses trois compagnons venaient de franchir la porte, lorsque la voix d'Athéna s'éleva derrière lui.

« Tu désires me parler en privé Milo ? »

Faisant volte-face, le Scorpion la rejoignit d'un pas décidé. S'immobilisant devant le trône dont elle n'avait pas bougé, il planta fermement son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Oui, je crois qu'il faut que vous soyez informée d'un détail concernant Camus. Il se remet à peine du chantage que Zoltan exerçait sur lui. Leur cohabitation lui a fait vivre un enfer, et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui a pu se passer durant sa période de détention, éluda-t-il en tentant néanmoins de la sensibiliser à tout ce que le Verseau avait traversé. Il a beau vouloir tourner la page et garder ses souvenirs déplaisants pour lui, il n'en doit pas moins affronter leur dure réalité, et il est loin d'avoir retrouvé une forme optimale.

— Je suis au courant de tout cela, répondit la déesse d'un ton apaisante. Et aussi du fait que grâce à ton intervention il a pu s'affranchir de la drogue qui l'affaiblissait. Je conçois qu'il ne soit pas encore pleinement remis, mais rien n'indique qu'il ait décidé de se désolidariser temporairement de sa charge ou des devoirs inhérents à son rang. Encore moins de se tenir à l'écart. Si j'en crois la façon dont il t'a attaqué il y a peu, je dirais même au contraire. Il a besoin de se prouver qu'il mérite sa place parmi les Douze. Ce sera un excellent moyen pour l'y aider. Mais je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que tout comme vos quatre autres compagnons, il ne regagnera le faîte de sa puissance que si je parviens à briser la sanction d'Hadès. Il me semble donc tout à fait indiqué pour participer à cette mission.

— Il y a pourtant une chose que vous ignorez.

— Laquelle ?

— Le poison de Zoltan a des effets similaires au mien. Outre sa toxicité, il provoque des hémorragies importantes. A ma connaissance personne n'avait encore utilisé ce venin sur le long terme. Camus le dissimule, mais un des effets secondaires du traitement auquel il a été soumis est de provoquer des ecchymoses au moindre coup, et des saignements abondants en cas de blessure, même légère. »

L'information déstabilisa un instant Athéna. Il était hors de question qu'elle révise son plan, mais il n'entrait pas non plus dans ses intentions d'envoyer un de ses chevaliers à l'abattoir. La révélation de Milo l'ennuyait fortement. Il aurait été fort utile qu'elle la connaisse avant de donner ses dernières instructions à Shaka. Dire la vérité maintenant au Scorpion, en lui révélant que la Vierge se désolidariserait quelques instants de leur groupe ne lui sembla pas une bonne option. Son inquiétude décuplerait, et il n'y avait pas pire moyen de le pousser à la faute. Or, elle désirait le voir montrer le meilleur de lui-même. De même pour Shaka. Averti de la déficience de Camus, il n'était pas évident qu'il joue parfaitement la mascarade, et elle avait besoin qu'il se démarque par rapport aux Spectres.

« Tu es sûr de cela ? insista-t-elle comme on essaye inutilement de détourner une évidence.

— Certain. J'en ai encore eu la preuve ce matin. C'est pour cela que je fais en sorte de demeurer le seul avec lequel il puisse s'entraîner. »

Athéna évacua sa contrariété par une forte inspiration suivie d'un soupir indécis. En face d'elle, Milo la regardait avec une sorte de prière muette inscrite sur ses traits crispés. Il exprimait clairement sa préoccupation de voir le Verseau ainsi exposé, et elle devinait aisément ce qu'il allait finir par lui demander. Tout aussi soucieuse pour l'intégrité physique de son onzième gardien, elle réévalua rapidement les risques qu'elle allait lui faire courir.

« C'est réversible ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, je pense que les effets devraient se résorber. En partie tout au moins. Mais j'ignore dans combien de temps. Pour l'instant il doit demeurer prudent. Je sais que nos vies n'ont que peu d'importance par rapport à leur utilité mise à votre service, mais il pourra vous assister de multiples manières lorsqu'il ira mieux. Je vous en prie, remplacez-le. Shura pourrait très bien prendre sa place. Camus se doutera que le coup vient de moi, et il m'en voudra, mais je commence à savoir comment gérer sa colère. »

Entendre le Scorpion l'interpeler de cette façon pour la sauvegarde du Verseau était quelque chose d'inattendu. Attendrie, Athéna se fit la réflexion que son huitième gardien était finalement parvenu à s'extirper de la dissonance de sa Maison. Mais pour combien de temps ? S'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à Camus, il rebasculerait. Définitivement cette fois-ci. Les enjeux de cette guerre larvée étaient décidemment contradictoires. Tant qu'à passer pour un cœur de pierre, elle ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse sur son plan. Elle en avait déjà laissé échapper quelques bribes à la disposition des espions de son oncle. Revenir en arrière ou le modifier n'était à présent plus une option envisageable.

« Shura n'a pas ses capacités d'infiltration, répliqua-t-elle sans rudesse mais avec fermeté. Et il faut que ce test reste crédible aux yeux d'Hadès. »

Le regard du Scorpion se durcit, et elle crut un instant que cédant à un élan de passion, il allait oser s'opposer ouvertement à elle. Consciente de l'ambiguïté de la situation et de son insensibilité apparente, elle remisa son autorité. Elle lui accordait le droit d'exprimer sa désapprobation, et même sa colère. Mais serrant les poings avec force, le grec prit sur lui. Fermant les yeux un bref instant, il ravala sa colère. Elle lui en fut gréée.

« Je compte sur toi pour être doublement vigilant, s'autorisa-t-elle alors à lui dire, en enfreignant sans en avoir l'air sa propre ligne de conduite. Shaka veillera plus particulièrement sur Camus, mais Aphrodite et lui ne devraient jamais être séparés bien longtemps. Le danger principal proviendra d'une attaque éventuelle des Spectres. Comme Aphrodite et Camus seront privés de cosmos, les hommes d'Hadès se repèreront sur le vôtre en premier. A vous de rapatrier vos frères d'armes sitôt que vous sentirez leur présence. »

Milo hésitait. Dépité par la réaction d'Athéna, il aurait voulu lui exposer clairement son désaccord, quitte à prononcer des paroles désobligeantes. Il comprenait mal son indifférence face aux difficultés rencontrées par un chevalier courageux, qui avait déjà tant souffert à cause d'elle. Leurs multiples sacrifices individuels comptaient-ils donc si peu à ses yeux ? Pour la première fois, sa déesse le décevait, et il dévisageait la jeune femme qui lui faisait face en regrettant que Saori soit tenue au silence. Il avait la certitude qu'elle au moins, percevait ce qu'il ressentait. Mais le problème soulevé par Sergueï l'incitait à la prudence. S'il existait un moyen de sauver le Verseau, il ne devait pas se la mettre à dos. Et puis c'était le moment ou jamais d'obtenir les réponses qui lui manquaient. Changeant délibérément de conversation, il l'interrogea en relevant le menton de façon involontairement provoquante.

« Zoltan m'a soutenu que s'il a ainsi malmené Camus c'était pour se venger de moi. Que notre séparation m'atteindrait au-delà du mal que j'ai déjà pu lui faire lorsque les Dieux nous ont donné le choix, et que je l'ai repoussé. Que cette rupture serait définitive, et qu'elle nous condamnerait tous les deux. »

Posant son spectre sur ses genoux, Athéna prit le temps de l'observer avant de répondre. Elle semblait à la fois satisfaite et inquiète Il y vit la confirmation que ce qu'elle allait lui dire l'aiderait à délivrer Camus de la tristesse silencieuse où il se murait, mais aussi que ses paroles seraient sans doute insuffisantes à elles seules pour régler la question.

« Ce que t'a dit Zoltan est en partie exact, commença-t-elle, et je regrette que ton ancien condisciple ait pu avoir accès à des informations qui apparemment te font toujours défaut. Ton Maître et celui de Camus ont eu grand tort de ne pas vous tenir éloigner l'un de l'autre, en sachant combien votre amitié devenait forte. Et cela, ils n'ont pas pu l'ignorer. Ils auraient au moins dû vous informer du danger que vous ferait courir l'émergence d'un autre sentiment. Mais les années passées avant mon retour ont été sujettes à tant de tensions larvées, de drames et de ruptures dans la transmission de savoirs immémoriaux, que je peux comprendre leur défaillance.

— Qu'auraient-ils dû nous dire ?

— En tant que chevaliers d'Or de la constellation du Scorpion, tu possèdes un concentré des qualités et des défauts liés à ce signe, poursuivit-elle comme on enseigne. Leur quintessence fait ta force, et c'est en grande partie à cause de cela que l'armure t'a choisi. Dans le meilleur des cas, le chevalier reconnu parvient à conserver un équilibre plus ou moins parfait avec ce qui fait de lui « le » Scorpion. Mais il existe un danger redoutable lié à cette puissance : qu'il bascule vers ce que nous appelons la dissonance de sa Maison. Il se laisse alors déposséder d'une partie de son jugement au profit d'un des éléments spécifiques qui définit celle-ci. Il s'y vautre à l'excès, et finit par s'y perdre. Contrebalancer ce risque, c'est trouver un pôle opposé suffisamment fort pour le vaincre et lui résister. Ce que je vais à présent te révéler doit demeurer secret. Ce piège et cet élément existe dans chacune des Maisons du zodiaque, et il est différent à chaque fois, ainsi que la façon de le contourner. Tu n'as pas à savoir ce qui menace tes frères d'armes. Je ne te parlerais que de la dissonance de ta propre Maison, et de celle du Verseau, car sans le savoir vous vous êtes liés de manière à vous protéger inconsciemment de ce fléau.

— Comment ?

— En acceptant de vous aimer à la manière de véritables âmes sœurs. Vous vous êtes choisis alors que vous n'étiez que des enfants, et sans en avoir véritablement conscience, vous avez tissés les bases d'une relation si solide, qu'elle s'inscrivait dans la durée et la sincérité bien plus encore que tu ne l'imagines. »

En voyant le regard de Milo se ternir, Athéna comprit qu'elle venait de lui donner la clé d'une énigme, qu'il avait désespérément cherché à résoudre sans y parvenir durant des années. L'aboutissement de ce constat était d'autant plus cruel, qu'il appartenait maintenant au passé. Le Scorpion avait beau être l'unique responsable de ce gâchis, la punition semblait à la hauteur de la faute si elle s'en référait à son expression ravagée. Désolée pour son chevalier, elle reprit avec une douceur dictée par Saori.

« Il t'aimait. Véritablement. Tout au moins jusqu'à ce que tu le rejettes. De cela je suis certaine. J'ai pu en juger en observant vos âmes à votre insu, alors que vous détruisiez cet amour qui vous rattachait l'un à l'autre. Et c'est toi qui l'as brisé. Volontairement. J'ai instantanément compris que vous alliez immédiatement entrer en conflit avec les éléments dissonants de vos Maisons en renonçant ainsi à ce qui faisait de vous un « tout ». Parce que vous veniez de vous arracher ce qui vous empêchait d'y sombrer. Errer dans les limbes pendant si longtemps a achevé de disloquer ces parties de vous-même. »

Milo la regardait comme un sinistré qui découvre les ravages laissé par un incendie. Bien conscient de l'inéluctable de la catastrophe, mais refusant d'y croire, se raccrochant à l'idée dérisoire que quelque chose, même d'infime, avait dû être sauvé. Sans impatience elle lui laissa le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Qu'avons-nous perdus ? finit-il par murmurer en luttant contre la boule qui s'invitait dans sa gorge.

— Tu y as laissé ton cœur et tout ce qui faisait de toi un individu capable d'éprouver un minimum d'intérêt pour les autres. Depuis ton retour, ta dureté, ton irritabilité et ton insensibilité notable n'ont échappé à personne, si ce n'est à toi-même. Tu aurais fini par faire le vide autour de toi, ne pensant qu'à te mesurer à ceux qui auraient tenté de te barrer la route. Zoltan savait que cette surenchère te serait fatale à un moment donné. Mais par un retour du destin fort heureux, tu as réussi à céder à ton inquiétude pour le Verseau. Comme si tu n'avais pas véritablement coupé tous les ponts qui te reliaient à lui dans cette colonne. Malheureusement, de son côté, c'est tout un pan de son âme que tu as fait chavirer. C'est d'autant plus regrettable, que pour une raison qui m'échappe, il semble qu'il ait été plus ou moins en prise avec la dissonance affectant sa Maison depuis l'enfance. Sans toi, il est incapable d'exprimer les émotions profondes qui l'animent. Tu as toujours été le seul à le rattacher à notre monde et aux autres. Le risque est qu'il s'enferme dans sa coquille jusqu'à ne plus savoir comment la briser. Et il se consumera de l'intérieur. »

Assommé par ses révélations, Milo évitait de faire la somme des tourments que sa réaction impulsive avait engendrée chez son ancien amant. Dire qu'il se voulait le champion d'une existence plus douce pour le Verseau. Et il l'avait détruit. Même dans le meilleur des cas, une vie entière ne lui suffirait pas pour se racheter.

« J'aime toujours Camus, lâcha-t-il comme un enfant, en guettant la confirmation que cet élément pouvait tout arranger.

— Je sais, ton implication me le prouve. Mais si telle est ta question, j'ignore tout des sentiments actuels de Camus à ton égard. Ce que j'ai pu voir autrefois car vos âmes étaient alors à nu, ne m'est plus possible aujourd'hui.

— Mais nous restons liés ? insista-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

— Pas obligatoirement, répondit-elle en secouant la tête avec affliction. Un tel lien d'équilibre ne se créé qu'avec une seule personne. Il est unique, car il repose sur un choix primordial qui engage des éléments bien particuliers, qui se recherchent, se complètent et se nourrissent de façon extraordinairement forte. Mais on peut le détruire. Le faire, c'est se condamner à être progressivement dévoré par le côté sombre de la Maison du zodiaque dont on dépend. C'est ce qu'espérait Zoltan. Mais te concernant il a échoué. En partie tout au moins, car tu tentes maintenant de te rapprocher du Verseau. Tu l'aimes, et s'il parvient à te répondre ne serait-ce qu'en t'accordant à nouveau son amitié, vous arriverez à surmonter l'épreuve. Mais l'idéal serait incontestablement qu'il te retourne un sentiment égal. C'est extrêmement difficile, mais ce lien peut être réparé, en y mettant le prix et en faisant preuve d'énormément d'humilité et de patience. Encore faut-il que les deux intéressés le désirent A présent, il ne te reste plus qu'à espérer parvenir à recréer ce que tu as défait. Si tu y arrives, il se peut même que vous obteniez ma bénédiction. Vous m'avez mise au pied du mur, mais je sais que c'était involontaire. Mais en aucun cas, cette relation ne devra interférer avec vos fonctions premières de chevaliers d'Or. Quoiqu'il se passe, tu survivras Milo. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que le Verseau ait ta facilité s'il continue de s'emmurer ainsi. »

Le Scorpion se sentait honteux et anéanti. Comment avait-il pu ainsi douter de l'amour que lui portait autrefois le Verseau ? Et qu'en restait-il à présent ? Il avait tout gâché.

« Milo, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de parler de ces événements auparavant, mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques une chose. Comment as-tu pu réagir de cette manière lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvés dans cette colonne ? J'admets que vous veniez de vous affronter méchamment, mais tu avais tout de même compris ses motivations à ce moment-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Je veux dire mis à part le fait que vous étiez amants, c'était aussi ton meilleur ami. Et cela depuis l'enfance. Comment as-tu pu le repousser de la sorte, alors que pour une fois il te montrait combien cela le touchait ? »

La question d'Athéna renforça son impression d'avoir agi comme un imbécile. Découvrir qu'elle avait assistée à toute la scène le gênait moins que cette impression de flou indéfinissable qui entourait sa décision.

« Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il avec franchise.

— Comment ça, tu n'en sais rien ? le reprit-elle en haussant ses fins sourcils.

— J'étais en colère. Frustré de n'avoir pas deviné ses motivations et d'avoir dû l'affronter sans pouvoir me retrouver seul un instant avec lui. Je me sentais trahi, et ses silences précédents me sont brusquement devenus insupportables.

— Tu l'as combattu comme l'exigeait ton devoir Milo. Et de son côté il n'a agi que pour me venir en aide. Vous vous êtes tous comportés en chevaliers émérites ce jour-là. Il n'avait aucun moyen de te prévenir, et s'il l'avait fait, tu aurais été le premier à lui reprocher son imprudence.

— Je sais tout cela, répondit le grec en lui retournant un regard malheureux, mais lorsque les Dieux nous ont à nouveau réunis au sein de cette colonne, c'était comme si ma rancœur balayait ma raison. A un moment je suis pourtant allé vers lui. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Son âme s'était endormie. Et la mienne était encore tellement disloquée, que tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était oublier avant de me dissoudre. »

Athéna ne douta pas de sa sincérité. Ces révélations précédentes l'avait tellement abattu qu'il en devenait incapable de lui mentir sur un sujet aussi sensible. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas d'autres justifications que ces explications tronquées. Mais elle restait dubitative. Néanmoins elle ne l'interrogea pas davantage. Pour le moment elle jugea que son chevalier avait été suffisamment perturbé. Il avait besoin de faire le point, ne serait-ce que pour donner le meilleur de lui-même lors de la mission qui l'attendait à partir du lendemain. Ravalant ses craintes, elle se convainquit intérieurement qu'il réussirait à passer l'épreuve qu'elle lui avait préparée. Redressant le buste dans une pose plus hiératique, elle mit fin à l'entretien.

« Mis à part les informations que je t'ai données, je n'ai pas de solution à t'apporter Milo. Mais à présent tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Quant à Camus, lui parler de la dissonance de sa Maison dans l'immédiat ne servirait qu'à l'enfoncer davantage. Il doit se ressaisir par lui-même, comme tu l'as fait, parce qu'il a décidé de se reprendre en main, et non pas simplement pour te venir en aide. Va maintenant, et essaye de réparer ton Verseau Toi seul peux encore le faire. »

Son Verseau. Malgré sa tristesse, Milo se retira le cœur gonflé d'orgueil. Elle le lui confiait. De cette tâche, elle pouvait être certaine qu'il s'acquitterait en y sacrifiant la totalité de son orgueil s'il le fallait. Malgré sa malencontreuse détermination à impliquer Camus dans une mission dangereuse, elle semblait finalement sensible à son sort, et son irritation à son encontre s'atténua un peu. Mais qu'en serait-il si elle découvrait un jour la vérité sur Sergueï ?

Athéna regarda le chevalier du Scorpion s'éloigner d'un air pensif. Il était étonnant que Milo ait réagit de façon aussi exacerbée, et surtout brouillonne, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en face de Camus une fois Hadès vaincu. Aussi vive et attisée par les brandons de la déconvenue sa colère était-elle, cela n'expliquait pas tout. Ainsi remonté, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ait plus ou moins basculé en mode assassin, ce qui paradoxalement le rendait dangereusement lucide. Dans cet état, il maîtrisait généralement sa violence face à Camus, mais la condition latente de cette particularité existait bel et bien. Plus que l'immaturité de ses agissements, l'impossibilité qu'il éprouvait à en préciser la genèse préoccupait Athéna. Cela ne ressemblait pas au Scorpion qu'elle connaissait. Même s'il avait de bonnes raisons, pour le pousser à passer à l'acte de façon aussi désordonnée, il n'existait qu'une seule personne. Mais que serait-elle venue faire là à ce moment précis ? Et pourquoi ? Ou plutôt quel intérêt servait-elle ?


	37. Chapitre : la valse des alliances

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Sonia **_: Milo avait déjà conscience d'avoir mal agi, mais cette fois-ci, il prend véritablement conscience de toute l'ampleur du problème. Les révélations d'Athéna le mettent totalement au pied du mur. Alors oui, il va encore davantage faire profil bas face à Camus. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va rien tenter. Un scorpion amoureux et pris de remords, c'est parfois tout en initiative ^^._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Les confessions de Milo) : **_La conversation interrompue par le Cancer oblige Camus à réviser sa position à l'encontre de Milo. Pour la première fois, il accepte de son plein gré que celui-ci soit son partenaire à l'entraînement.__Leur combat semble même ranimer une ancienne complicité, jusqu'à ce que Verseau soit victime d'une nouvelle hémorragie. Un peu plus tard Athéna expose son plan aux quatre chevaliers qu'elle a choisi, en conservant son optique de passer sous silence la défection temporaire de Shaka. Inquiet pour le Verseau, le Scorpion se débrouille pour rester seul avec elle et il lui avoue le problème du français. Athéna est ennuyée, mais elle refuse de remplacer Camus, ce qui déçoit profondément le grec. Malgré sa déconvenue, il en profite pour l'interroger sur les dernières paroles de Zoltan. Elle lui révèle alors l'existence de la dissonance de sa Maison ainsi que de celle du Verseau, les expliquant ce que tous les deux ont perdu une fois leur séparation consommée. Milo est effondré, car il découvre alors que Camus l'aimait véritablement. Touchée, Athéna essaye de comprendre comment le Scorpion a pu en arriver à abandonner ainsi le Verseau. Milo lui confesse alors qu'il n'en a pas une idée très claire, ce qui ne manque pas d'alerter la déesse sur la responsabilité probable d'une tierce personne. _

**Note **_: Dans ce chapitre, je fais référence à Albior, en me basant sur la partie animée concernant son combat lors de la destruction de l'île d'Andromède, qui est différente de la version manga. _

* * *

CHAPITRE 37 : LA VALSE DES ALLIANCES

Bien loin de se douter des questions multiples que sa confession venait de soulever chez sa déesse, Milo redescendait lentement au temple du Verseau. Il savait que Camus était resté au Palais pour mener à bien son travail auprès de Shion. Il ne rentrerait pas avant le début de la soirée, voire un peu plus tard en comptant le temps passé auprès d'Athéna. Camus avait le sens des responsabilités et le goût des choses consciencieusement menées chevillés au corps. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, et bien que cet aspect de sa personnalité lui interdît souvent de l'entraîner dans ses bêtises lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Milo avait toujours aimé ce petit côté trop sérieux chez le Verseau. Il lui rappelait qu'il avait lui aussi des devoirs à remplir, et qu'il obtenait plus qu'une simple victoire lorsqu'il parvenait à le circonvenir pour le conduire vers les rivages d'une originalité moins productive, mais qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux seuls.

Combien de moues chagrines, de regards suppliants, de propositions plus tordues les unes que les autres, et en désespoir de cause d'aide de bonne volonté mise au profit d'une corvée plus vite expédier à deux, pour obtenir que le petit français se libèrent plus rapidement de ses obligations quand ils étaient enfants ? Camus avait toujours cette expression un peu dubitative et presque inquiète, que Milo trouvait adorable, lorsqu'ils parvenaient à glaner un peu de temps libre pour retrouver des jeux de leur âge. Mais malgré les préjugés et les hésitations troublantes de goûter enfin aux joies simples d'une humanité retrouvée du futur Verseau, il finissait toujours par le convaincre de le suivre dans ses maraudes les longs des vergers, ses explorations des chemins, des grottes ou des coins de rivages les plus oubliés et reculés du Sanctuaire, quand ce n'était pas de partager une simple bataille de boules de neige lorsqu'ils se trouvaient réunis en Sibérie sous l'égide de leurs Maîtres. La grande difficulté de ces rassemblements polaires, en zone hautement isolée et peu propice aux divertissements, étant d'échapper aux demandes de les rejoindre de Kayla ou d'Aslinn, et surtout à celles de Zoltan. Bizarrement pour qui ne le connaissait pas, le taciturne petit Camus les aurait acceptés. Mais Milo le voulait pour lui seul, et il défendait déjà jalousement leurs moments de solitude à deux.

Plus tard, les devoirs de leurs charges respectives leur avaient peu laissé de temps pour s'adonner au simple plaisir de profiter de la compagnie l'un de l'autre, et l'esprit scrupuleux et méthodique de Camus avait encore été renforcé par la prise en charge de ses disciples. Mais quand ils parvenaient à trouver un moment et un lieu pour se rejoindre, les minutes ou les heures passées ensemble valaient toutes les peines et les contraintes qui les enchaînaient. Il en gardait encore aujourd'hui une impression d'émerveillement trop court. Arracher Camus aux soucis de ses obligations était difficile, mais y réussir le comblait par tous ces petits riens émotifs que le Verseau laissait involontairement échapper à son contact. Comme le jour où il avait offert au français l'anneau que celui-ci portait à présent en pendentif autour du cou.

Ce souvenir afficha un sourire empli de nostalgie sur le visage du grec. Leur « séparation » journalière tombait à point nommé. Les révélations d'Athéna le bouleversaient. Milo savait qu'il devait prendre du recul et il ressentait un besoin de solitude inhabituel. Camus l'avait aimé... Comment avait-il pu venir à en douter ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas meilleur que lui pour décrypter l'indifférence de son prince des glaces. Il avait failli. Le fil des années et les difficultés de leur condition qui n'avaient fait que renforcer la carapace du Verseau n'étaient pas une excuse. Camus n'avait cherché qu'à se protéger. Qu'à « les » protéger. Et il avait réagi comme un adolescent blessé rancunier et immature. Pire, il en était venu à s'interroger sur la nature véritable des sentiments que son ancien amant avait nourris pour lui. Il s'en voulait terriblement. De son geste puéril lors de la réunion de leurs âmes, mais plus encore d'avoir douté de son amour, même si aujourd'hui, la question redevenait entière. Qu'éprouvait actuellement le Verseau pour lui ? Après toutes ces épreuves, le fait qu'il portât l'anneau tendait à lui prouver qu'il ne le haïssait pas. Mais ses réactions précédentes mettaient incontestablement en avant une forte méfiance à son égard, ou tout au moins le peu d'envie qu'il avait de renouer une relation aussi forte qu'autrefois. Pour le délivrer du danger que faisait peser sur lui le tourment de sa Maison, il fallait pourtant qu'il parvienne à retrouver ne serait-ce que son amitié. Il en allait aussi de sa propre sauvegarde, mais dans ce cadre, il était prêt à se satisfaire d'un amour sans retour, si au moins il avait la certitude que le Verseau échappe au piège qui peu à peu se refermait sur lui.

Pris dans cet engrenage de confusion, Milo sentit son assurance fondre en songeant à l'énorme difficulté représentée par Sergueï. Les façons d'Athéna face à sa demande justifiée pour remplacer Camus lors de leur prochaine mission, ne lui laissaient aucune illusion sur sa réaction si elle découvrait la vérité concernant l'enfant. Le lien qu'ils avaient tissé pour échapper aux dissonances de leurs Maisons ne serait d'aucune utilité pour atténuer sa colère. Il ne préservait pas Camus sous prétexte que sa chute pourrait nuire à Milo. Elle n'accepterait jamais qu'un élément personnel interfère dans un jugement touchant à l'intégrité de sa chevalerie. Face aux conséquences, elle ne verrait là que la confirmation que deux chevaliers d'Or ne devaient jamais s'unir.

Le mieux serait certainement que l'enfant disparaisse purement et simplement, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne face le rapprochement. C'était cruel et parfaitement injuste, mais l'essence même de Sergueï se heurtait de toute façon à cette prédestination. Sa naissance s'opposait à un interdit millénaire et en faisait une aberration qui offensait Athéna. La difficulté majeure résidait dans la réaction de Camus à cette éventualité. Il aurait pu passer outre, en réglant le problème à sa manière, sans l'informer et en lui demandant encore moins son assentiment, mais c'était prendre le risque de fonder une nouvelle relation en repartant sur une base aussi bancale que celle où ils évoluaient actuellement. Si Camus découvrait ses agissements par la suite, il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il lui en voudrait durablement, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il lui pardonne. La façon dont le français acceptait les marques de tendresse de l'enfant prouvait à elle seule qu'il s'y était attaché. Milo se sentait dépassé. Son objectif était clair, mais il risquait de blesser à nouveau celui qu'il voulait préserver. Malgré la contrariété toujours bien présente que suscitait en lui l'idée que le Verseau ait pu lui cacher qu'il avait succombé à un moment donné aux charmes féminins, la manière dont il découvrait et assumait sa paternité inattendue aurait pourtant eu toutes les chances de l'attendrir dans un cadre normal. Ce nouveau point d'ancrage représentait un moyen inespéré d'obliger le Verseau à manifester ses émotions, et l'affection dont l'entourait Sergueï était d'une spontanéité touchante. Mais malheureusement, dans ces conditions, le maintien de cette relation allait immanquablement finir par s'avérer fatale. Face au danger, le choix était limité. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les séparer. Et pour le cœur décidemment bien plus sensible du français que ne l'imaginait tous ceux qui le dénigraient, le plus vite serait le mieux.

L'expression durcie par ses sombres pensées, Milo traversait à présent le temple des Poissons. Sa démarche inhabituellement ralentie le retenait plus que de coutume au sein du bâtiment, et le bruit de ses pas se répercutait comme un glas funèbre sous la voûte noyée dans la pénombre. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il finit par s'immobiliser les yeux fixés sur le sol. Foutue guerre, et foutu destin qui s'étaient plus à les dresser les uns contre les autres. Une chose lui apparaissait en tout cas certaine : ils en avaient tous suffisamment pâti, et si sauver Camus signifiait écorner l'absolue dévotion qu'il devait à sa déesse en la trompant, il se sentait prêt à le faire. Si demain Athéna demandait à nouveau sa vie pour la sauver, ou protéger l'humanité, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Mais il ne sacrifierait pas Camus sur son autel. Son choix était définitif, et il ne voyait aucune traîtrise dans cette option. Sa loyauté passait malheureusement par un raccourci qui éliminait Sergueï.

Le bruit ténu d'un infime déplacement d'air, l'avertit qu'il n'était plus seul. Au même instant, il sentit la déchirure d'une légère griffure sur sa joue droite, tandis qu'un objet lancé dans sa direction atterrissait avec grâce à ses pieds. Ses réflexes prenant le relais, il fit un saut de côté en se mettant immédiatement en garde. Un rire étouffé et une rose posée sur le sol le renseignèrent sur l'identité de son agresseur.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend te m'attaquer ? l'interrogea-t-il sèchement en ne relâchant qu'à moitié sa vigilance.

— Si j'avais réellement décidé de t'attaquer, tu ne serais déjà plus en position de me menacer. Cette rose était inoffensive. Elle n'a fait que me servir pour attirer ton attention, répondit Aphrodite en sortant de l'ombre.

— Tu pouvais tout aussi efficacement me taper sur l'épaule, répliqua Milo sans répondre au sourire suave du suédois. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, et t'amuser de la sorte avec ceux qui traversent ton temple pourrait très mal finir. Si tu veux en découdre, attend demain. Et je te rappelle que tu as plutôt intérêt à m'épargner. Si ça tourne mal à l'extérieur, tu ne pourras compter que sur moi pour te protéger.

— Et Shaka, lui rappela Aphrodite.

— Shaka sera occupé par quelqu'un d'autre, grinça malgré lui Milo.

— On dirait que ça te contrarie ?

— Je n'aime pas savoir Camus exposé de cette manière alors qu'il se remet à peine de ce que tu sais.

— Et c'est tout ? » insista le chevalier des Poissons en se rapprochant sans perdre son petit sourire, mi engageant, mi narquois.

Conscient qu'il le retenait volontairement en tournant autour de la raison véritable de son intervention, le Scorpion lui demanda en affichant clairement son agacement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Aphrodite ? Tu veux t'assurer que je prendrais véritablement soin de toi demain ? La réponse est oui. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Satisfait ? »

Le suédois ne se formalisa pas de sa rudesse. Il savait que Milo ne l'appréciait que modérément depuis qu'il avait cru bon d'achever Albior à sa place, et bien que le Scorpion lui soit redevable de l'aide apportée à Camus, il n'arrivait pas à lui accorder sa confiance. Aphrodite pouvait admettre la rancœur du grec. Même s'il n'avait fait qu'anticiper la défaite du chevalier de Céphée en obéissant aux ordres qu'il avait reçu, il n'était pas particulièrement fier de cette action dépourvue de bravoure. En l'occurrence, il n'aurait pas non plus aimé se faire filer de la sorte et voir un combat loyal se transformer en exécution sommaire ne laissant aucune chance à son adversaire. Le dérapage de Milo qui avait ensuite dévasté l'île d'Andromède lui devait beaucoup, et leur grand sacrifice commun devant le Mur des Lamentations ne réglait pas toutes les questions. Effectuant encore un pas en avant, le suédois se baissa d'un geste gracieux en s'offrant totalement à sa merci, pour venir cueillir la rose abandonnée sur le sol. Le regard du Scorpion le transperça, mais il n'eut aucun geste d'agression.

« Tu as tort de te méfier ainsi Milo, rétorqua-t-il en se relevant, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Et je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi. Je te fais confiance, ainsi qu'à Shaka. Mais il va falloir que Camus se souvienne que nous formons une communauté. Et toi aussi par la même occasion. »

Le regard du Scorpion s'étrécit, mais il répartit d'un ton calme.

« Mes affinités ne m'ont jamais interdit de collaborer avec mes inimitiés. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir que je sache. Quant à Camus, il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Et il est parfaitement capable d'accomplir une mission en ta compagnie en t'incluant dans ses manières d'agir de façon parfaitement policée, équitable et claire.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je faisais allusion à son secret, riposta tout aussi tranquillement le chevalier des Poissons, en caressant d'un doigt distrait la rose entre ses mains.

— Que secret ? se tendit Milo, visiblement harponné, mais peu désireux de collaborer.

— Celui de sa paternité, lui retourna le suédois en baissant la voix. Angelo nous a prévenus. Ne nie pas Milo, tu es parfaitement au courant. Saga ne t'a pas contacté parce qu'il ignore si tu connais la situation réelle de Camus, mais personnellement je suis convaincu qu'une certaine connexion n'a pas pu t'échapper. J'ai croisé Death Mask ce matin et il m'a parlé d'un lien spécial existant entre son apprenti et le Verseau. Vivant sous son toit, et le connaissant mieux que personne, il est impossible que certaines choses te soient passées inaperçues. Rassures-toi, Saga m'a demandé de surveiller les pôles d'intérêts de Shion, et Angelo devait m'expliquer la nature exacte de cette relation bizarre, pour que je sache exactement sur quoi guetter les réactions de notre Grand Pope.»

Noyé sous cette avalanche de vérités révélées à Aphrodite, les yeux de Milo affichèrent un éclat plus sombre, et il rata une goulée d'air. Entre rage froide devant l'énormité de l'indiscrétion du Cancer et prudence face à l'inattendu des paroles du suédois, il hésitait à lui intimer de se taire et d'oublier jusqu'au moindre mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire sous peine de mort subite, ou l'envoyer balader avec une ironie méchante en le traitant de malade.

« Comment peux-tu proférer de telles allégations à l'encontre d'un de tes frères d'armes ? tenta-t-il finalement de biaiser en se limitant à une question outrée.

— Parce qu'elles sont exactes, répondit son vis-à-vis sans se troubler, que la présence d'Athéna interdit le moindre faux pas, et que je désire sincèrement aider Camus. »

Sa dernière assertion décida Milo à gager sur sa sincérité, mais il ne fit pas l'impasse sur sa colère.

« Foutu Cancer ! Il ne pouvait pas se taire.

— Je crois au contraire qu'il vous a rendu un fier service, répliqua le chevalier des Poissons sans s'émouvoir de l'agressivité plus forte du Scorpion.

— Ah oui ! en allant cafarder ce qu'il a deviné sur tous les toits ?

— En vous obligeant à prendre conscience que vous ne parviendrez pas à vous en sortir seuls », corrigea Aphrodite.

Durant quelques secondes les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence. La pénombre du temple renforcée par la grisaille du jour, modelait les traits du Scorpion d'une dureté attentiste, qui donnait à son regard une fixité dangereuse. Sa méfiance fâchée mâtinée d'inquiétude devenait menaçante, et Aphrodite évitait de manifester le moindre signe d'agacement. Cet affrontement n'avait rien de plaisant et il pouvait à tout moment se retourner contre lui. Mais déterminé à tenter de se racheter convenablement, le suédois était décidé à jouer carte sur table. Son manque de réactivité face à son hostilité manifeste, semblait retenir le grec de libérer davantage son instinct, et Aphrodite poursuivit comme s'il menait une conversation ordinaire.

« Je ne doute pas de ta bonne volonté, mais si un adversaire se met en travers de votre route, Camus et toi n'arriverez à rien seuls, poursuivit-il. Le simple fait qu'il vous démasque, vous condamnera.

— Camus ignore que je suis au courant, l'informa le Scorpion, toujours hésitant à lui accorder pleinement sa confiance,

— Tout comme il ne se doute pas non plus que nous le sommes, répondit le suédois, sans être vraiment étonné par l'aveu du grec.

— Qui ? exigea Milo d'un ton qui n'admettait pas d'échappatoire.

— Avec Angelo, Saga et moi, Mu et Shura. »

Milo eut un sifflement d'ironie.

« Je vois que les erreurs du passé ne vous empêchent pas de continuer de comploter dans le dos des autres », lâcha-t-il comme une insulte.

Malgré son désir de conciliation, Aphrodite se raidit en perdant sa nonchalance.

« Là tu es injuste Milo, car s'il y en a un qui a réellement comploté, il se trouve actuellement sous notre protection. »

D'un mouvement puissant, le grec se propulsa soudain en avant, entraînant le suédois dans son sillage jusqu'à ce qu'il le plaque contre mur. Aphrodite n'avait pas esquissé un geste de défense, ni même de fuite. Les deux bras tendus, Milo le maintenant contre la pierre, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

« Jusqu'à quand ? gronda-t-il comme un fauve bien prêt de déchiqueter une proie offerte. Quel intérêt trouvez-vous à aider Camus ? Il y a peu, il n'était que l'insensibilité incarnée pour vous. Même enfant, vous ne l'avez jamais admis dans l'un de vos cercles. Alors pourquoi ?

— Justement à cause de ce que tu viens de dire. Je ne peux pas parler pour les autres, mais je suis persuadé que rien ne serait arrivé si je m'étais un jour plus rapproché de lui. Appelle ça comme tu veux : des remords, l'envie de ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur, ou celle d'être en paix avec ma conscience, mais je tiens à découvrir ce qui a pu l'amener à commettre une telle stupidité et à chercher une solution. »

Lentement la tension qui animait le Scorpion se relâcha.

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? lui demanda-t-il en le libérant de son étreinte.

— Parce qu'il va bien falloir que quelqu'un informe Camus que nous connaissons la vérité, et que nous avons besoin d'obtenir des réponses. Tu peux l'aider à s'y préparer. Et aussi, car je trouve qu'après tout ce qu'il vient d'endurer, ce rôle te convient mieux qu'à Saga. »

Lentement, Milo recula de quelques pas. Pour le grec toujours un peu méfiant à son égard, c'était une manière informelle de sceller leur alliance, mais Aphrodite voulait davantage. Ce qu'il se reprochait vis-à-vis du Verseau, il désirait aussi l'atténuer du côté du Scorpion. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne parviendrait à retrouver une place pleine et entière au sein de la chevalerie, qu'à partir du moment où il agirait totalement en accord avec lui-même, et il était décidé à s'atteler à la tâche.

« Tu as besoin de te calmer Milo, reprit-il en retrouvant une expression plus affable. Tu devrais m'accompagner jusqu'au Palais au lieu de retourner te morfondre au temple du Verseau. Je dois m'occuper d'une des serres intérieures, mais toi, tu pourrais faire escale aux thermes. Les eaux chaudes du bassin ont toujours su te détendre si mes souvenirs sont bons. »

Un instant dubitatif sur ce que cachait cette offre de paix, Milo finit par agréer son idée. La confirmation que Camus souffrait toujours du poison de Zoltan, la décision à haut risque d'Athéna, ses révélations sur de Camus, et celles que venaient de lui asséner Aphrodite, agissaient sur ses nerfs comme de puissants agents corrosifs, et il aurait besoin de toute sa vigilance pour la mission du lendemain. Et puis, c'était aussi une manière de se rapprocher du Verseau, et de le protéger à son insu. Découvrir qu'ils étaient à présent six à connaître le secret du français l'emplissait d'angoisse, tout en le soulageant d'un poids. Si d'autres acceptaient de se pencher sur son cas sans crier à l'hérésie, c'était qu'à sa manière, ils jugeaient sans doute la punition encourue disproportionnée. C'était un acte à la fois inattendu et courageux, et le grec en prenait la mesure. S'ils venaient à être découverts, les conséquences seraient à la hauteur de leur cachoterie. Se raccrochant à l'espoir qu'entre eux tous ils finiraient par trouver une solution, le Scorpion entreprit de remonter les marches en poursuivant sa conversation avec Aphrodite. Il voulait tout savoir. La façon dont Saga l'avait abordé pour lui exposer le problème, les révélations exactes d'Angelo, les motivations de son engagement. A ce prix là, peut-être, parviendrait-il à absoudre le chevalier des Poissons.

Comme s'il devinait l'importance que revêtait la suite de leur échange, le suédois se plia de bonne grâce à son inquisition, et il lui parla avec franchisse. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent au sein du Palais, les deux hommes se sentaient aptes à faire un bout de chemin en commun. Il n'entrait aucun début de sympathie dans cela. Mais le besoin de se racheter palliait à tous les manques de camaraderie.

Shion avait rouvert les thermes à la disposition de la chevalerie d'Or, comme une récompense justifiée et une marque de prestige. Les douches communes des vestiaires de la grande arène, ou celles plus intimes des salles d'eau installées dans les temples, ne remplaceraient jamais le bien-être éprouvé par un passage dans l'un des grands bassins. Il espérait aussi que la communauté de ces commodités parviendrait à renouer le dialogue entre les plus évasifs. C'était sans compter sur l'asociabilité de Camus, la pudeur de Mu, le manque d'envie de frayer amicalement de Death Mask, l'isolement d'Aphrodite et la mauvaise conscience de Saga qui fuyait ce lieu comme la peste. Pour les autres, le pari était en partie réussi. Aiolia y avait entraîné Aioros, et Shura était parvenu à faire suivre Shaka. Aldébaran, Kanon, Dohko et Milo venaient aussi s'y détendre périodiquement. Ces huit chevaliers s'y croisaient ou partageaient le même bassin en toute décontraction, dans une ambiance propice aux confidences, qui les amenait à se découvrir sous un jour nouveau. Mais cette après-midi-là, lorsque le Scorpion rejoignit les thermes il était encore tôt. Réservées à l'élite de la chevalerie, au Grand Pope et aux invités de marque, elles n'étaient jamais encombrées, et il ne fut pas surpris d'y déambuler seul.

Renvoyant son armure, Milo se retrouva torse nu et en pantalon moulant vert, pour fouler le sol de la vaste pièce d'eau. Impeccablement rangées et ordonnées dans des renfoncements discrets aménagés à cet effet, serviettes et peignoirs demeuraient à la libre disposition des utilisateurs de ce lieu, dévolu au délassement. Pourvu en continu d'une eau chaude et claire, le grand bassin central, entouré de colonnades fines, était de loin le plus apprécié par l'ensemble des méditerranéens, ou des chevaliers originaires de pays où le soleil régnait en maître. Plus loin, dissimulés en parti par une cloison percée d'un haut porche librement ouvert, deux autres bassins plus petits recevaient pour l'un une eau froide, et l'autre une eau tiède. La salle principale était suffisamment spacieuse pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes, et que chacune d'entre elles puisse s'isoler de façon intime si elle le désirait. Le marbre blanc s'agrémentait de mosaïques illustrant les fonds marins dans un camaïeu de bleu, et plusieurs bancs de porphyre au rouge soutenu, si grands que l'on pouvait s'y allonger à l'aise, s'agençaient le long des murs. Eclairé par de vastes ouvertures situées en hauteur, la pièce bénéficiait d'une luminosité optimale en toute saison, et son orientation loin des lieux de passage la préservait de tout bruit inutile.

Satisfait de la désertification de ce havre de paix, Milo eut tôt fait de terminer de se déshabiller. Sans hésitation, il descendit les quelques marches qui menaient directement dans le bassin le plus chaud. Au plus profond, l'eau lui arrivait en haut des cuisses, et il s'y glissa à l'horizontal avec un gémissement de bien-être absolu. L'idée du chevalier des Poissons était excellente. Après avoir effectué quelques mouvements de brasse, il gagna un des angles où l'eau montait le plus haut. Il se calla en tournant le dos à l'entrée. Les deux bras étendus en appui sur le bord carrelé, il se laissait flotter en fermant les yeux. Il allait pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à sa conversation avec Aphrodite et aux suites à donner à celle-ci. Il devenait prioritaire de prévenir Camus de la situation. Outre le fait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé se sentir manipuler, il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour le pousser à l'erreur s'il s'apercevait qu'on l'épiait, sans savoir que les auteurs de cette indiscrétion étaient de son côté. Restait à découvrir pour combien de temps. Ce ralliement providentiel comblait Milo, mais il n'avait pas la naïveté de croire qu'il n'était pas bordé par quelques conditions. Connaissant Saga, elles devaient même être drastiques. Il allait aussi falloir qu'il parle au Cancer. Death Mask lui devait des explications, et de son côté il était bien décidé à lui apprendre la définition du mot « discrétion ». Si Angelo voulait de l'animation virile, il allait être servi. Leur prochain entraînement privé avait toutes les chances d'être musclé, âpre, et sujet à pas mal de bleus et de bosses.

La chaleur un peu moite de l'atmosphère agissait comme un narcoleptique, et Milo perdit peu à peu la notion du temps présent. L'esprit cotonneux et le corps alangui, il finit par sombrer dans une sorte d'engourdissement bienheureux, ou l'image du Verseau accaparait l'essentiel de ses pensées. La tension de la journée se dissolvait dans la réminiscence de souvenirs heureux, et conscient qu'il ne trouverait pas meilleur source d'apaisement, il se laissa doucement envahir par cette quiétude, entre rêve et souvenir. Fut-ce le fait de livrer son corps nu à la légère caresse de l'eau, mais très vite, son imagination l'entraîna vers des rivages où les mains de Camus, la peau de Camus, les lèvres de Camus, finirent pas obnubiler sa conscience et son désir.

Cela faisait six mois qu'il se morfondait dans l'abstinence, malgré les appels du pied de Djamila et d'une ou deux autres demoiselles originaires de Rodorio. Il n'avait jamais cédé à leurs charmes allumeurs, et la durée de la peine commençait à lui peser. Sans compter l'année entière suivant la mort du Verseau, où l'incapacité de faire son deuil le détournait de l'idée même de poser les yeux sur une autre personne. Mais la différence entre les deux périodes était immense. Elle résidait paradoxalement dans le retour du Verseau. Et leur nouvelle proximité n'arrangeait pas les choses. Milo était capable de brider son instinct dans la mesure où il parvenait à sublimer l'amour qu'il portait à Camus, mais pas à faire abstraction de la présence de celui-ci dans la vie réelle. Loin de lui la pensée de se détourner de l'amour de sa vie pour répondre à ses besoins physiques auprès de substituts de bonne volonté. La situation était suffisamment complexe, et il s'en voulait déjà assez pour ne pas courir le risque de tromper Camus, même si en l'occurrence ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Mais il se voyait encore moins aborder le français sur un point que les révélations de Zoltan rendaient délicat, et son manque flagrant d'intérêt amoureux à son égard, plus que scabreux. Mal à l'aise avec une question qui le ramenait des années en arrière, alors qu'il identifiait encore sa sexualité, et surtout qu'il cherchait le courage de se déclarer au Verseau, il endurait sa frustration comme un châtiment justifié, et lorsque l'envie devenait trop forte il se satisfaisait seul. Comme à ce moment précis, où prit dans un demi-sommeil que la chaleur rendait torride, il sombrait sans retenue dans les méandres des souvenirs les plus sensuels de son passé.

Cette fraîcheur au creux de sa nuque, là où l'eau clapotait doucement, c'était la bouche de Camus, qui l'embrassait avec une lenteur calculée. Les mouvements de dérive de sa chevelure flottant autour de lui, c'étaient les doigts de Camus, qui fourrageait d'un geste de passion impatiente dans sa crinière aux lourdes boucles mouillées. Le flux et le reflux léger qui jouaient sur sa peau, c'était les mains de Camus, qui avec hardiesse s'appropriaient chaque centimètres carrés de son corps, pour revendiquer une contre-offensive aussi conquérante en retour. Les sons étouffé du monde aquatique qui l'entourait, c'était la voix de Camus, qui lui susurrait à l'oreille des mots que l'exaltation fébrile du moment rendait impudiques.

Rattrapé par la tension de son entre-jambe qui devenait douloureuse, Milo glissa la main jusqu'à son bas-ventre pour se caresser. Laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir, ce fut à peine s'il perçut le léger remous qui troubla le miroir de l'eau. Pris par son excitation, il lâchait la bride à son imaginaire qui poursuivait sa leçon d'érotisme. Un effleurement discret remontant le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule, puis descendant sur son torse puissant pour venir agacer un de ses mamelon le fit frémir. Toute aussi délicate, une autre main se faufila sur le bas de son dos pour serpenter jusqu'à sa hanche, qu'elle se mit à pétrir doucement. Poussant un nouveau soupir de bien-être, il s'abandonna davantage à l'illusion ondine en étirant son corps, tandis que sa propre main s'activait plus rapidement sur son sexe. Il ne s'étonnait pas vraiment des imperfections que lui renvoyait son fantasme. Camus avait un touché plus franc, et ses longs doigts fins étaient experts pour dénicher les points sensibles qui lui donnait véritablement la chair de poule. Mais l'eau ne pouvait qu'imiter ses mouvements en élève imparfaite. L'eau n'était que chimère. L'eau le trompait sur les effluves d'un parfum qui n'était pas le sien. L'eau s'égarait sur la rondeur d'une poitrine ferme et généreuse.

Une poitrine ferme et généreuse ?... Depuis quand féminisait-il le Verseau ? Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il se trouva nez à nez avec le charmant visage de Djamila. Visiblement heureuse de le voir reprendre ses esprits, et estimant sans doute que le jeu allait devenir plus participatif, la rousse lui adressa son plus radieux sourire, tout en se planquant franchement contre lui.

« Laisse-moi faire. Je me rappelle de ce que tu aimes », murmura-t-elle en mordillant sa clavicule.

Aussi nue que le jour de sa naissance, la belle arabe ondulait à présent contre lui de façon à ce que chaque parcelle de son corps entre en contact avec le sien. Et tandis qu'elle déposait de petits baisers sur le haut de l'épaule à sa portée, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi les instructions d'Hilda à la lettre. Celle-ci se faisait fort de lui indiquer le moment précis où elle pourrait passer à l'attaque. Sa capacité à traquer des cosmos bien plus puissant que le sien pour en situer leurs propriétaires était étonnante, mais bien pratique. C'était un des mystères de plus qui entouraient cette fille étrange.

Pris au dépourvu par la présence inattendue et traitresse de Djamila, tout autant que par sa façon d'agir rusée alors qu'il la jugeait pourtant plus franche dans ce genre d'approche, Milo eut une minute de flottement. Une partie de lui-même avait beau sentir la colère l'envahir, les relents de son désir étaient toujours bien présents. Entretenus par les attouchements de la rousse, le plaisir le retenait de réagir trop violemment. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus partagé ses moments de jouissance avec une personne réelle. Contre lui, le grain de la peau mate se faisait aussi doux que du satin, et il respirait le parfum naturellement capiteux de la jeune femme comme le plus agréable des poisons.

Enhardie par son manque de réactivité, elle en profita pour l'enjamber, afin de venir frotter son bassin contre son membre érigé. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Milo pour se ressaisir. S'il ne l'arrêtait pas immédiatement, il ne répondait plus de sa fidélité au Verseau. L'idée même d'être capable de trahir d'une autre manière Camus, lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Instantanément, il sentit une rage meurtrière le dresser contre la tentatrice. Se redressant brusquement, il repoussa brutalement la jeune femme au milieu du bassin. Déséquilibrée et surprise par sa réaction, Djamila se retrouva sous l'eau, où son cri d'indignation lui valut de boire la tasse. Totalement insensible à sa mésaventure, Milo la regardait se débattre sans esquisser le moindre geste pour l'aider. Toussant et crachant, elle refit surface comme une chatte en colère. Prête à l'agonir d'injures, elle eut l'instinct de se taire en découvrant l'expression sans pitié dont il la toisait. Immobile en face d'elle, avec dans le regard une lueur désagréablement implacable, il lui apparut soudain splendide et terriblement impressionnant. L'eau qui ruisselait de sa longue chevelure redessinait chaque muscle sous sa peau hâlée, et il irradiait d'une beauté à la fois sauvage et dangereuse. Un arrière-goût d'inachevé au font de la gorge, la jeune femme se releva en silence. Sans se soucier de sa virilité toujours dressée, le Scorpion fit quelques pas pour venir l'agripper fermement par un bras, et sans ménagement, il la propulsa sur le rebord extérieur.

« Aie ! » fut la seule expression spontanée qu'elle osa formuler.

Sortant à son tour du bain en l'ignorant superbement, Milo attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de ses reins.

« Et maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ! l'invectiva-t-il en revenant devant elle. Et j'espère pour toi que tu as bu ! Que tu t'es drogué ! Ou tu as reçu un méchant coup sur la tête ! Ces bains sont réservés aux Ors ! Même Aiolia n'aurait pas l'idée d'y emmener Marine. Alors crois-moi, si tu n'as pas une bonne explication, comptes sur moi pour te retrouver salement sanctionnée. Que faisais-tu ici ? »

Assise devant lui, Djamila releva la tête en se massant la hanche sur laquelle elle était douloureusement retombée. Debout en face d'elle, Milo la dominait de sa haute taille, et l'éclat flamboyant de ses yeux dont le bleu se teintait d'orangé le rendait particulièrement sévère. La jeune femme ne s'y trompa pas. Non seulement elle venait d'annihiler toutes ses chances auprès du grec, mais elle avait amorcé le processus du déclanchement de la pire partie de lui-même. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle fixa sur lui un regard mal assuré. Il n'existait pas d'échappatoire. Si elle voulait obtenir la grâce du Scorpion, la franchise demeurait sa seule alliée

« A ton avis ? répondit-elle en repliant ses jambes contre son torse, dans un geste dérisoire de pudeur qui visait plus à l'amadouer qu'à camoufler une gêne réelle.

— Si j'étais toi je n'utiliserai pas l'ironie.

— Ce n'est pas de l'ironie, se défendit-elle avec plus de fougue. Ca fait des semaines que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention. Et toi tu… tu…

— Je ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce.

— Tu ne penses plus qu'à ton ami, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure. J'ai eu tort. Je suis désolée. Mais je voulais simplement que tu saches tout ce que je pouvais t'offrir. »

Consciente de la platitude son plaidoyer, elle baissa la tête, attendant la sanction. A son étonnement Milo ne broncha pas. Elle crut qu'il hésitait à cause de leur amitié, mais en relevant les yeux, elle croisa son regard toujours aussi furieux et accusateur, et elle comprit qu'il ne lui accorderait plus beaucoup de temps avant de prendre une décision qui peut-être briserait définitivement ses rêves d'enfant, en la chassant du Sanctuaire. A la rigueur elle pouvait survivre sans son amour, mais pas en perdant tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Prise de remords, et surtout réalisant enfin l'absurdité de ce qu'elle avait tenté, elle eut une moue de petite fille implorante.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta-t-elle. J'ai agi stupidement. Je n'aurais jamais du écouter… ma jalousie. »

Aussi infime fut-elle, son hésitation n'échappa pas à Milo. Contrairement à l'espoir de Djamila, ce n'était pas l'amitié qui retenait encore la colère du Scorpion de s'abattre sur elle. En franchissant une ligne qui avait failli l'amener à blesser une fois encore Camus, même s'il y avait peu de risques que celui-ci l'apprenne, elle venait définitivement de perdre la sympathie qu'avait longtemps éprouvée pour elle le huitième gardien. Mais il s'interrogeait. Si l'audace de la jeune femme ne l'étonnait pas, sa façon de le prendre en traître, par contre, sonnait faux. Djamila possédait une nature franche, et tant de rouerie ne lui ressemblait pas. Intrigué, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net en poursuivant son interrogatoire.

« Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais là ?

— Je t'ai vu entrer dans les thermes.

— Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est bien toi que j'ai aperçu sur le chemin du versant sud, bien loin en contrebas alors que je pénétrais au Palais. Tu te déplaces drôlement vite. C'est à se demander pourquoi tu n'es pas devenu au moins chevalier de Bronze. Et tu as une sacrée capacité pour exercer un travail de filature au sein d'un bâtiment truffé de sentinelles. »

Djamila ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, et finit par comprendre que si elle ne lui disait pas la stricte vérité, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Rapidement elle évalua le pour et le contre. Hilda ne craignait pas grand-chose. Elle n'avait fait que la conseiller et utiliser un don des Dieux pour l'aider. Si Milo devait punir quelqu'un se serait elle, et non pas une parfaite inconnue qui n'avait agi que par affection et solidarité féminine.

« En fait, j'ai suivi les conseils d'une amie, avoua-t-elle en retrouvant un peu d'assurance. Je ne savais plus comment t'aborder. C'est vrai que découvrir que toi et le Verseau… Enfin, ça m'a fait bizarre. Et puis tu avais tellement tendance à te braquer lorsqu'on parlait de lui aussi. Alors quand elle m'a exposé son idée, je me suis dit que ce pourrait être un moyen de te faire douter de ton choix », acheva-t-elle dans un murmure en redoutant l'effet de ses dernières paroles.

Elle lut clairement le mépris dans le regard braqué sur elle, mais comme elle l'espérait, sa sincérité le retenait encore, et elle poursuivit sa confession avant qu'il ne l'y incite.

« Mon amie arrive facilement à repérer et à identifier les cosmos, lorsque leurs propriétaires ne les camouflent pas. Tu n'avais aucune raison de te méfier, alors ça a été facile de savoir où tu te trouvais. C'est elle qui me l'a dit. Je n'ai eu qu'à faire attention de ne pas me faire surprendre pour te rejoindre. »

Les sourcils de Milo se froncèrent, ce qui était mauvais signe, et elle comprit immédiatement sa circonspection.

« Je te jure que c'est vrai, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Je sais que ça paraît dingue, mais cette fille peut réellement pister les cosmos des chevaliers. Même celui des Ors. »

Avec angoisse, elle guettait un signe qui lui aurait confirmé qu'elle était sur le chemin de l'absolution, sans se douter que ses révélations s'assemblaient sur un autre point de tension dans l'esprit de Milo.

« Et comment s'appelle ton amie ? demanda-t-il soudain d'un ton redevenu neutre.

— Hilda.

— Parle-moi d'elle.

— Mais elle n'a rien fait de mal, c'est moi qui…

— Parle-moi d'elle ! »

Le Scorpion avait parfois des accents autoritaires auxquels il était difficile de résister, et Djamila s'exécuta sans plus tergiverser.

« Hilda est l'une des meilleurs femmes soldats que j'ai rencontré. Elle est adroite, rapide, et sa force est étonnante pour son petit gabarit. C'est une pisteuse exceptionnelle. Elle est intelligente et a beaucoup d'instinct. Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'autre en fait. Tu sais au Sanctuaire, à partir du moment où tu exécutes convenablement ton devoir, les événements de ta vie précédente ont peu d'importance. C'est valable aussi pour les femmes. Elle nous a rejoints il y a quelques années. C'est Kayla qui l'a trouvé. En fait, il y avait une drôle de relation entre elles. Kayla n'a jamais voulu me l'avouer, mais je me suis toujours demandé si elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis plus longtemps. En tout cas depuis la mort de Kayla personne ne m'a autant soutenue qu'Hilda. Bon, elle m'a fait faire une bêtise, mais ça partait d'un bon sentiment, et…

— Décris-la moi, l'interrompit brutalement Milo.

— D'accord, reprit la rousse, intriguée par sa fixation. Elle est de taille moyenne, mince. C'est une brune aux cheveux très longs et à la peau presque aussi mate que moi. Avec son masque elle fait plutôt androgyne, mais pour qui aime ce genre c'est une très jolie femme. Elle a des yeux magnifiques, couleur ambré ce qui est plutôt rare, qui font totalement oublier sa légère boiterie.

— Elle boite de quelle jambe ?

— Euh… gauche. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que si tu veux échapper à ma colère, maintenant tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te demander. Laisse croire à ton amie que son idée a marché. Que tu m'as pris dans tes filets. Invente une histoire pour la faire patienter. Et lorsque je te ferai signe, tu me mèneras jusqu'à elle. »

Si la curiosité dévorait Djamila, elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas poser de question, et pour deviner que sa nouvelle « amie » n'était peut-être pas aussi nette qu'elle le semblait. Pour que le Scorpion l'ait ainsi dans sa ligne de mire, il devait même y avoir un point parfaitement nébuleux dans sa trajectoire, et elle décida de lui obéir sans réserve .Rompant son interrogatoire, Milo se pencha pour ramasser ses vêtements qui traînaient près de ses pieds et les lui jeter à la figure.

« Habilles-toi, et remets ton masque. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir à visage découvert devant moi. C'est clair. »

Djamila inclina la tête. La sanction était sans appel. Jamais Milo n'aurait plus le moindre intérêt pour elle. Elle avait joué, elle avait perdu, et elle avait beaucoup de chance de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Se détournant, le grec entreprit de se rhabiller de son côté. Il serait peu couvert pour regagner le temple du Verseau, mais après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il se sentait apte à affronter les températures les plus hivernales. S'il ressentait encore de la colère envers Djamila, il jubilait aussi intérieurement. Il venait de retrouver la trace d'Aslinn. C'était inespéré. En l'absence de possibilité de discussion sur le sujet avec le Verseau, il ne savait pas trop comment considérer le cas de cette ancienne amie d'enfance. Victime ou coupable ? Mais en imaginant la catastrophe qu'elle aurait pu produire si Camus l'avait surpris avec Djamila, il sentit la rage le submerger à nouveau. Il savait maintenant où elle se cachait et sous quel nom d'emprunt. Ce que Camus ne pouvait pas faire ouvertement, il lui serait plus facile de le réaliser. Il la retrouverait, obtiendrait ses aveux et la châtierait pour la mort de Kayla.

Djamila quitta les thermes sans parvenir à démêler les motivations du Scorpion, mais suffisamment prudente pour comprendre qu'elle devait dorénavant se méfier de celle qu'elle appelait Hilda. Accaparé par ce désagréable retournement de situation, elle ne fit pas attention à l'homme qui s'arrêta au bout du couloir en la voyant sortir d'une zone réservée aux chevaliers d'Or. Pas plus que Milo, qui apparut derrière elle à peine trente seconde plus tard.

Durement interpelé par cette coïncidence, Camus se dissimula derrière une colonne alors que le grec passait près de lui. Il aurait pu mettre cette réunion sur le compte d'un message urgent à apporter au Scorpion, mais la chevelure trempée de la jeune femme ne lui laissait aucun doute sur ses occupations précédentes, tout au moins en partie, et Milo portait sur le visage un petit sourire satisfait qui lui tordit le cœur. Il avait déjà ressenti cette impression fort déplaisante voilà bien longtemps. Ça s'appelait de la jalousie, et ce sentiment très discutable pour la dignité d'un chevalier de Glace, l'avait autrefois amené à commettre la pire stupidité de toute sa vie. Il en payait aujourd'hui le prix, et plus rien ne l'autorisait à juger des agissements de Milo. Mais au-delà de tous les enseignements, de son sens raisonnable et de ses propres résolutions, il vit le Scorpion disparaitre à l'angle du couloir avec l'impression démoralisante que son monde s'écroulait définitivement, tandis qu'une petite voix révoltée lui soufflait de se battre pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.


	38. Chapitre : L'aveu de Camus

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Sonia : **_Milo n'a pas du tout aimé que Djamila essaie de le prendre en traître, et il le lui fait sentir. Et puis je crois qu'il est bon de temps en temps de rappeler que Milo possède aussi un côté « sauvage et dangereux» auquel il vaut mieux éviter de se frotter. Mais tu as raison, cette éprouvante journée pour le Scorpion se termine sur deux points positifs. Reste à les exploiter ^^._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (La valse des alliances) : **_Sa conversation avec Athéna__ achevée, Milo revient lentement au temple du Verseau. Il réfléchit à tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, et prend conscience que quoiqu'il advienne, il aidera Camus envers et contre tout. En traversant le temple des Poissons, il est intercepté par Aphrodite, qui lui révèle que le secret du Verseau est éventé. Milo qui garde un mauvais souvenir du suédois, réagit avec méfiance. Ils parviennent finalement à un accord, et le Scorpion remonte au Palais pour profiter des thermes et se détendre. Pris par un demi-sommeil, il se laisse dériver vers des pensées érotiques en fantasmant sur Camus, jusqu'à ce que Djamila profite de la situation. Malgré son désir, Milo parvient à résister à la tentation, mais furieux que la jeune femme ait tenté de le séduire, il la somme de s'expliquer en la menaçant. Consciente qu'il ne plaisante pas, elle lui raconte comment elle a pu le surprendre grâce à l'aide d'une amie, mettant ainsi le Scorpion sur la piste d'Aslinn. Djamila et Milo se séparent sans s'apercevoir que Camus les observe. Intrigué par le fait que Djamila se soit retrouvée seule avec Milo dans les thermes, le Verseau se sent envahi par la jalousie._

* * *

CHAPITRE 38 : L'AVEU DE CAMUS

Les quatre chevaliers désignés par Athéna pour défier la vigilance d'Hadès avaient quitté le Sanctuaire le matin suivant leur prise d'ordre. Depuis, la déesse prenait son mal en patience. Communiquer à travers l'esprit de Shaka, qui s'était toujours révélé un excellent télépathe, n'entrait pas dans les options envisageables. Le faire, c'était risquer de trop rapidement trahir la localisation du petit groupe qui œuvrait au dehors, et surtout, sa composition. Elle attendait donc en aveugle, confiante dans la réalisation de son plan, tandis que nettement moins optimiste, Shion dissimulait son inquiétude au reste de ses troupes.

Afin de laisser à Camus et Aphrodite toute la latitude pour opérer en se passant des facilités liées à leur cosmos, elle avait demandé à Shaka et Milo de rester dans l'ombre. Ils devaient se contenter de les protéger à une distance raisonnable, tout en surveillant de près leurs arrières. Il fallait qu'Hadès pense qu'elle essayait véritablement d'exploiter les compétences purement humaines de ses chevaliers, et elle devait opérer en toute discrétion. Fanfaronner n'aurait servi qu'à attiser la méfiance de son oncle. Mais elle ne se faisait pas de souci quant à la découverte de « qui » se cachaient derrière cette mission par le Maître des Enfers. Même en agissant avec toute la prudence possible, Athéna savait qu'il finirait par apprendre que deux des renégats châtiés par ses soins avait osé poser un pied hors du Sanctuaire. Il suffisait d'attendre. Le bon déroulement de la suite des opérations reviendrait à ce moment-là aux deux Ors en pleine possession de leurs pouvoirs. Compte tenu des enjeux, elle demeurait persuadée qu'ils agiraient au mieux, et elle se refusait à envisager le pire. Elle était aussi curieuse de voir comment Camus et Aphrodite allaient se débrouiller pour mener à bien le travail qu'elle leur avait confié. S'ils réussissaient, ce serait une preuve de plus de la valeur de sa chevalerie, et une autre manière bien agréable de clouer le bec à Hadès.

Bien loin de l'autosatisfaction divine, les quatre chevaliers envoyés non loin d'Athènes officiaient de la manière la plus effacée possible. A un second niveau, le groupe se scindait entre une performance inventive pour les uns, et une oisiveté forcée pour les autres, selon le rôle attribué à chacun de ses membres. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils s'activaient sur la mission de routine qui leur servait de couverture, et pour deux d'entre eux tout au moins, ce travail s'apparentait presque à une villégiature. Ce prétexte servait d'ailleurs directement d'alibi à Shaka et Milo pour traîner dans l'hôtel en bord de mer qu'ils utilisaient commme base arrière. Et c'était un spectacle particulièrement attractif que de voir ces beaux garçons évoluer dans cette station balnéaire que les frimas dépeuplaient. Si la période hivernale permettait aux quatre hommes d'éviter la horde des touristes affamés de soleil, ils avaient beau se comporter avec modestie, ils passaient difficilement inaperçus aux yeux de la population locale. Leur beauté très différente avait le don d'attirer tous les regards, que ceux-ci soient jaloux ou intéressés.

Aphrodite et Camus évitaient de trop s'exposer à la curiosité en se dissimulant sous le couvert de leurs occupations annexes. Misant sur un gros recrutement, et des curriculum vitae bidons tout à fait élogieux, ils avaient intégré le consortium visé de façon parfaitement ordinaire. Aphrodite avait d'abord rejoint l'équipe qui assurait la sécurité des bâtiments et détournait les curieux de certains points stratégiques du site. Si au départ son physique androgyne avait prêté à sourire, ses aptitudes exceptionnelles au combat avaient rapidement fait pâlir d'envie les autres postulants. Il avait obtenu le poste d'autant plus facilement, qu'il avait accepté sans rechigner les horaires de nuit qui allaient de pair avec celui-ci. Elément qui se révélait d'ailleurs excellent pour la suite des opérations. Camus l'avait suivi deux jours plus tard, en décrochant un emploi qui lui donnait accès aux principales bases de données de l'entreprise. Il devait les encoder avant de les archiver informatiquement. De quoi lui ouvrir largement le système qu'il lui fallait préalablement pirater afin de dérober ce qui les intéressait. Tous les deux étaient censés venir de lieux géographiquement distants, et la logique voulait qu'ils logent provisoirement dans l'hôtel qui les réunissait tous sous des noms d'emprunt, le seul suffisamment proche du site industriel.

Aucun des quatre chevaliers n'était supposé se connaitre, et ils prenaient soin de s'ignorer de façon naturelle en public. La fonction d'Aphrodite lui interdisait de frayer trop ouvertement avec le reste du personnel, et lorsque sa trajectoire croisait celle de Camus, il faisait mine de ne pas le voir. L'un travaillant le jour et l'autre la nuit, leurs horaires décalés facilitait généralement l'absence de contact. Lorsque la surveillance de leurs deux compagnons les ramenait à l'hôtel, Milo et Shaka donnaient le change en s'exposant davantage en compagnie des rares vacanciers présents, ou en pratiquant quelques activités réservées à la clientèle balnéaire. Voir ainsi traîner Milo en jean et basquets n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais observer Shaka dans le même accoutrement, et qui plus est les yeux grands ouverts, valait le détour. Le regard incontestablement amusé que lui décrochait régulièrement le Scorpion lorsqu'il le croisait, rentrait pour beaucoup dans le repli à la limite de la mauvaise humeur de la Vierge à son égard.

Mener la première partie de leur mission à bien sous-entendait qu'ils parviennent à conserver leur couverture le plus longtemps possible. Milo et Shaka s'employaient donc à tromper les résidents de l'hôtel sur leurs occupations réelles. Pour Milo, la difficulté principale résidait dans les journées qu'il vivait en double. Une fois son manque de sommeil compensé par une longue sieste, il s'employait à se donner un semblant d'existence le jour. Il y parvenait en effectuant quelques promenades sur la plage, qui l'éloignait peu de l'hôtel où dormait Aphrodite, ou en traînant un moment au bar de l'établissement, où il acceptait de converser fort civilement avec toutes les autres personnes présentes. Les absences de Shaka durant la journée s'expliquaient plus facilement par une soif inextinguible de visites touristiques. Le soir, une fois Camus rentré, il peaufinait son personnage de vacancier un peu misanthrope en se réfugiant au niveau inférieur où régnaient jacuzzi et sauna, ou bien en s'isolant dans la salle de musique, pour écouter un concerto de piano ou un quatuor sur la chaine stéréo mise à disposition. Aphrodite compensait son manque de possibilité d'activité extérieure en dormant la plus grande partie de la journée, tandis que la froideur affichée de Camus parvenait merveilleusement bien à repousser quiconque de tenter une approche lorsqu'il rentrait le soir. Il s'attardait d'ailleurs peu dans les salons de l'hôtel, négligeant la bibliothèque pourtant garnie, pour regagner rapidement sa chambre sitôt son repas qu'il prenait à une table seul achevé.

Depuis le début, Milo guettait les retours du français comme une lionne l'apparition de son petit perdu dans la savane. Il faisait pourtant entièrement confiance en Shaka. Il ne remettait pas en cause la puissance de la Vierge, ni son implication dans la surveillance du chevalier dont il avait la garde. La Guerre Sainte lui avait donné un bon aperçu de sa valeur et de son sens des responsabilités. Et il aurait parfaitement pu s'accommoder de la frustration de ne pas être celui qui veillait sur le Verseau en temps ordinaire. Mais ce moment précis n'avait justement rien d'ordinaire. Acteur volontaire de la phase aigüe de la désintoxication de Camus, il en conservait un goût amer au fond de la gorge. La souffrance et la désorientation éprouvées par français lors de cette épreuve avaient arraché un masque, et Milo avait fort bien senti la profondeur de certaines blessures que seul le temps permettrait de cicatriser. Le Verseau n'avait sans doute pas conscience de tout ce qu'il lui avait permis de percevoir à ce moment-là, et naturellement il agissait à présent comme si ce fond de tourments n'existait pas. Dans un sens, c'était peut-être mieux. Mais ça n'atténuait en rien les remords du grec, et l'idée qu'il se faisait du gouffre qu'il restait encore au français à remonter. Sans compter les risques encourus en cas de blessures, que mis à part à Athéna il ne s'était permis de divulguer à aucun autre. Il s'était promis d'aider Camus à reprendre sa vie en main, en le protégeant le temps nécessaire. Maladroitement sans doute, mais efficacement. Il était bien placé pour savoir que l'image que le Verseau renvoyait aux autres était faussée, et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais lui faire défaut. Quelle que soit l'efficacité et l'attention de celui qui veillait actuellement sur lui, il n'aimait pas le savoir loin de sa vigilance protectrice. C'était mal, Athéna n'apprécierait pas et Camus certainement encore moins. Mais c'était ainsi, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents regards à sa montre dès que le français prenait un peu de retard, ou de s'ingénier à rester dans un périmètre réduit quand il franchissait la porte de l'hôtel.

L'heure du repas du soir était le seul moment où ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre dans la grande salle de restaurant. Aménagée de façon à disposer ses tables en petits îlots séparés par des bancs de verdure, la pièce permettait facilement de s'isoler, tout en laissant au personnel la possibilité de garder un œil sur l'ensemble de la clientèle. Mais négligeant les possibilités multiples que lui offrait l'absence de fréquentation hivernale de l'établissement, une fois encore, Milo s'était débrouillé pour manger à une table donnant directement en vis-à-vis de celle du Verseau. En observant son manège pour déloger d'un discours charmeur le couple âgé qui se trouvait là avant lui, Shaka n'avait pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, tandis que fort aimablement, le serveur, qui fatalement avait fini par repérer l'objet de sa migration régulière et sélective, écartait le bouquet qui décorait la table pour lui faciliter la vue. Ce geste complice lui valut un nouveau regard appuyé de Monsieur Bouddha qui dînait un peu plus loin. D'un air volontairement outré, la Vierge tenta de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas là pour jouer au séducteur, mais plutôt pour se faire oublier. Se calant avantageusement contre le dossier de sa chaise, Milo lui décrocha une grimace moqueuse. Il n'enfreignait aucune consigne dans le sens où il n'engageait pas directement la conversation, et contrairement à ce que Shaka semblait croire, il n'agissait pas ainsi par jeu ou par ennui, mais parce qu'il était décidé à vérifier quelque chose. Installé un peu plus loin, Aphrodite dissimulait un sourire amusé derrière la carte de son menu. Si Milo y était allé avec d'aussi gros sabots autrefois, il n'était pas étonnant que le discret Verseau ait mis une clause de confidentialité à leur relation. Apparemment indifférent à cette comédie muette dont il était le héros malgré lui, Camus mangeait en refusant visiblement de s'impliquer dans sa façon d'agir de quelque manière que ce soit.

Sagement, Milo attaqua son propre repas, en jetant néanmoins de fréquents regards au convive attablé un peu plus loin. Il avait beau s'installer systématiquement en face de lui, depuis le début de leur mission, le français semblait à nouveau le battre froid. Et comme à l'accoutumé, malgré son insistance, Camus ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Il ne releva pas une seule fois les yeux de son assiette de tout le dîner. Cette attitude, à la limite fuyante, interpelait le grec. Depuis leur départ un élément semblait perturber le Verseau, et si le Scorpion s'en référait à la manière élaborée dont Camus se comportait pour l'éviter, cet élément c'était lui. Il avait pourtant cru regagner un peu sa confiance lors de leur dernier entraînement en commun, et il connaissait suffisamment le français pour savoir que l'histoire de ses hémorragies était un point débattu et donc réglé. Se doutait-il qu'il en avait informé Athéna ? Certainement pas. Face à ce genre d'indiscrétion Camus ne faisait jamais l'autruche, et il aurait déjà affronté sa colère. Alors quoi ? Milo avait beau passer en revue toutes les minutes intervenues avant leur départ, il ne voyait pas où il avait pu se fourvoyer en si peu de temps. Il n'y avait qu'un détail qui pouvait expliquer ce revirement aussi soudain qu'inattendu, mais cet élément était lui-même si déconcertant, qu'il n'osait envisager sa signification réelle. Il fallait pourtant qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Interpellant la serveuse qui venait d'apporter un plat de moussaka à Shaka, il lui réclama un pichet de vin. Bavard et séducteur, il la retint en s'informant sur l'ouverture d'une nouvelle discothèque en ville. Charmée par le sourire enjôleur de son séduisant client, la jeune femme lui accorda volontiers quelques minutes, qu'il mit à profit pour la baratiner de façon suffisamment ambigüe pour la faire rosir de plaisir. Apparemment absorbé par le joli minois de la demoiselle, il n'omettait cependant pas d'observer à la dérobée les réactions du beau ténébreux assis en face de lui. Imperturbable et parfaitement indifférent à ce qui se passait deux tables devant lui, le Verseau poursuivait son repas. D'un geste apparemment anodin, Milo frôla les doigts de la serveuse en racontant une plaisanterie. Le rire perlé qui s'éleva soudain eut le don d'attirer les iris turquoise. Brièvement, comme par mégarde, mais elles se posèrent indubitablement avec hostilité sur la jeune femme. Simultanément Camus repoussa l'assiette de son dessert qu'il venait de terminer. Détourant les yeux le plus tranquillement du monde, il se leva, et sans accorder plus d'intérêt à la discussion qui se déroulait un peu plus loin, il prit la direction des chambres.

Touché, mais pas coulé. Et Milo s'interrogeait encore. Le sens des convenances et le sang-froid du Verseau aurait toujours raison de la spontanéité de ses réactions. Quelque chose venait pourtant incontestablement de le gêner. Mais difficile de savoir si du manque de retenue du Scorpion dans le cadre de leur mission, ou d'une raison plus personnelle, lequel l'emportait. Pourtant, Milo le regarda disparaitre dans l'ascenseur avec un soupçon grandissant sur l'interprétation de ce départ soudain. Remerciant la jeune femme pour lui avoir accordé un peu de temps, il sortit à son tour de table pour emprunter le même chemin que le Verseau. Pour cela il devait passer près de Shaka, qui de façon discrète laissa tomber sa serviette devant lui lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Ravalant un soupir d'exaspération, le grec conserva son rôle serviable pour la ramasser.

« Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, marmonna-t-il à la Vierge en se penchant. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Mais je tiens d'abord à régler un détail. C'est important. Je dois lui parler.

— En privé s'il te plait, répondit le blond en affichant un sourire poli alors que Milo se relevait en posant le carré de tissus sur la table. Tu n'as pas été sans percevoir les remous d'énegie qui nous tournent autour depuis ce matin je suppose. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer. Tes loufoqueries de séducteur risquent d'attirer l'attention sur toi. Les Spectres ne nous ont pas encore repérés, mais ils sont à l'affût. Alors ne leur donne pas le moyen de remonter la piste trop rapidement.

— De toute manière nous ne serons plus là demain, répliqua le Scorpion d'un air entendu. Si la chasse est ouverte, l'incompétence des chasseurs va nous laisser le temps de rapatrier Camus et Aphrodite en toute sécurité.

— Ça c'est ce que tu crois, répondit Shaka en déployant sa serviette d'un geste sec sur ses genoux. Comme tu viens si bien de le dire, les Spectres se doutent de quelques choses, mais ils ne savent pas encore où nous trouver. Nous laisserons donc à Aphrodite et à Camus l'occasion d'accomplir leur mission jusqu'au bout.

— Pardon ?

— Tu m'as fort bien compris. Les Spectres ne sont pas loin, mais en étouffant nos cosmos comme nous le faisons, nous pouvons encore les tromper durant un jour ou deux. Camus et Aphrodite ont bien progressé. La récupération de ce que nous sommes venus chercher est pour demain soir. »

Tant d'assurance de la part de la Vierge surprit désagréablement le Scorpion. Jusqu'à présent la chance avait été de leur côté, et miser sur elle jusqu'au bout pouvait leur permettre de rentrer en grand gagnant au Sanctuaire. Mais la condition de leurs deux frères d'armes lui posait souci, et il ne songeait même pas au double handicap du français. Ils avaient maintenant la certitude qu'Hadès réagissait bien. Abandonner quelques indices derrière eux pour confirmer aux Spectres la composition de leur équipe, aurait dû être suffisant. La position de Shaka était étonnante. Il était pourtant réputé pour être quelqu'un de prudent. C'était comme s'il cherchait à aller à l'affrontement. A la limite, une telle idée aurait dû venir de lui. En tout cas, il n'adhérait pas à son projet et il allait le lui dire. Le plus posément possible, il commença.

« C'est particulièrement imprudent. De plus…

— Inutile de tergiverser Milo, le coupa l'indien sans délicatesse. Je te rappelle que les ordres d'Athéna sont aussi que nous lui rapportions ces documents. A la base, c'est en partie pour ça qu'Aphrodite et Camus nous ont accompagnés.

— On peut très bien le faire à leur place, s'agaça le grec en s'exhortant de parler à mi-voix. On s'introduit dans le bâtiment cette nuit en suivant le plan d'Aphrodite, on gagne la chambre forte, et on repère ce qu'on est venu chercher en demandant à Camus de nous le détailler.

— Et comment feras-tu pour le récupérer ? l'interrogea Shaka de ce ton à la limite supérieur, qui lui donnait parfois envie de le secouer.

— On fracasse le coffre, et basta.

— Je te rappelle que tout est sur informatique. Et qu'à ce niveau Camus est le seul à pouvoir procéder correctement. A moins que tu n'envisages de déménager tout le terminal, ironisa la Vierge en lui décrochant un regard perçant. Apparemment, il est assez conséquent. »

Il y avait effectivement un problème et le Scorpion capitula en soumettant une condition.

« Camus et Aphrodite doivent être avertis du danger. »

Comme il le craignait, Shaka prit une nouvelle fois le contre-pied de sa position.

« Je ne pense pas, ça ne servirait qu'à les déconcentrer, répondit-il en détournant les yeux pour attaquer son dessert avec délicatesse.

— Ce sont des chevaliers d'Or, crut bon de lui rappeler Milo, qui commençait à se demander si la Vierge ne trouvait pas là le moyen de se venger de toutes les fois où il avait eu un sourire moqueur sur son passage depuis leur arrivée.

— Et aussi des hommes redevenus parfaitement ordinaires hors du Sanctuaire, compléta Shaka avec une logique à toute épreuve. Les prévenir ne servira qu'à faire monter la pression. Alors abstiens-toi. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur eux. Va rejoindre Camus si tu y tiens, mais fait en sorte que ça reste discret.

— Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Shaka.

— En l'occurrence si, répliqua l'indien en posant de nouveau les yeux sur lui. Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de te laisser embarquer par tes sentiments personnels. Et ça, Athéna n'appréciera pas. »

Un peu plus loin, Aphrodite parvenait de plus en plus difficilement à ignorer leur échange, et ses coups de fourchette s'accompagnaient d'une expression interrogative et préoccupée. Les deux hommes parlaient trop bas pour qu'il puisse les entendre, mais les poings à présent crispés de Milo ne lui laissait aucun doute sur le manque de convivialité de leur discussion. Le Scorpion et la Vierge semblaient se déchirer. Croisant son regard, Shaka eut un sourire de façade qui se voulut apaisant.

« Laisse-moi terminer de dîner à présent, ou Aphrodite va finir par venir s'en mêler », souffla-t-il à Milo en guise d'au-revoir.

Etouffant un soupir de rage, le grec reprit le chemin qui menait à l'ascenseur. Dans un sens, la Vierge n'avait pas tort, il faisait bien passer ses sentiments personnels au cœur de la mission. Mais pas avant. Il gérait l'ensemble convenablement, à égalité. Là où il n'adhérait pas du tout par contre, s'était sur son idée de maintenir leur objectif encore au moins une journée. D'un autre côté, il savait pertinemment que mis au courant, Camus et Aphrodite auraient été les premiers à demander de poursuivre. Au moins le temps que les Spectres tâtonnaient encore. Mais c'était un pari risqué, et contrairement à Shaka, il n'ignorait pas combien Camus serait désavantagé en cas de conflit ouvert. Ne pas le prévenir de l'imminence du danger était peut-être une bonne solution après tout. Ça éviterait effectivement au Verseau d'anticiper un souci supplémentaire. Mais en cas de problème, Shaka aurait tout intérêt à assurer. Sinon, Athéna risquait fort de se retrouver avec un porteur d'armure à remplacer plus vite que prévu. Néanmoins, s'il voulait mettre toutes les chances du côté du français, il fallait au moins qu'il parvienne à le soulager du nouveau tracas qui semblait le poursuivre depuis leur départ. Il ne doutait pas du professionnalisme et de la concentration du Verseau sur leur mission, mais un esprit plus libre ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique. Déterminer à le pousser dans ses retranchements pour son bien, Milo s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Shaka suivit le Scorpion du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du vestibule qui donnait sur l'accès aux étages. Il ne se sentait pas réellement fier de sa victoire, et encore moins de la façon dont il l'avait acquise. Il servirait Athéna en jouant son rôle jusqu'au bout, mais il se promit d'avoir une explication franche avec Milo une fois que tout ceci serait terminé.

Milo rejoignit l'étage où logeait Camus rapidement. Il disposait d'une petite heure avant qu'Aphrodite ne parte travailler et il comptait bien la mettre à profit. Il souhaitait comprendre et régler ce nouveau point de friction qui semblait avoir jailli entre le Verseau et lui, et plus égoïstement, il désirait profiter de sa présence. Shaka avait tenu à ce à ce que les deux groupes obtiennent des chambres sur des niveaux séparés, et ça, plus le fait que le français l'évitait depuis leur arrivée, le lésait dans son temps de compagnie passé auprès de son ancien amant.

Incapable de deviner avec précision qui lui rendait visite sans son cosmos, Camus déverrouilla sa porte sans méfiance. Milo eut néanmoins la nette impression que sa vue le dérangeait. La chambre, meublée d'un lit, d'une armoire, d'une table de chevet et de deux chaises, était petite, ce qui assurait au Scorpion une prise de contact à son avantage. Mais doué pour louvoyer lorsqu'il se sentait piégé, Camus trouva une échappatoire en s'approchant de la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée, et seul le murmure du vent trahissait une mer houleuse sous un ciel bas. Du paysage, ne survivait qu'une partie du jardin de l'hôtel parcimonieusement éclairé par des lumières falotes, dans la contemplation de laquelle il sembla s'absorber.

« Que veux-tu Milo ? »

Le front appuyé contre la vitre, le Verseau lui tournait le dos. Il n'était visiblement pas décidé à lui faciliter les choses, et le Scorpion prit le parti de l'aborder franchement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

— Rien.

— Alors pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

— Je ne t'évite pas. C'est la mission qui veut que nous le fassions. »

Ce court échange convainquit Milo que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il répondait d'un ton atone, laissant le moins de prises possible à la plus petite interprétation, et surtout, il refusait de le regarder. Il se renfermait sur lui-même comme il savait si bien le faire, et au souvenir des paroles d'Athéna, le grec sentit l'inquiétude prendre le pas sur la curiosité. Au-dehors, le vent fit gémir la toiture, et Camus eut un mouvement instinctif pour croiser ses bras sur son torse. Le tressaillement léger qui accompagna son geste finit de renseigner le grec sur sa signification. La chambre était à peine chauffée et le Verseau ne portait qu'un léger pull noir.

« Tu as toujours froid ? »

Il ne fut pas étonné de ne pas obtenir de réponse. Renouant avec une spontanéité qu'il savait que le français saisirait, il quitta la chambre pour aller chercher un vêtement plus chaud dans la sienne. Lorsqu'il revint, Camus n'avait pas bougé. S'avançant derrière lui, Milo posa le pull mohair qu'il avait trouvé sur ses épaules. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent quand le Verseau prit possession du lainage pour s'y emmitoufler davantage, et ceux du français se rétractèrent immédiatement. Le grec ravala un soupir. En le voyant ramener la chaude étoffe contre son cou, il dut lutter pour ne pas céder au désir de le serrer contre lui pour le réchauffer, autant que pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

« Merci. »

La voix toujours aussi neutre de Camus lui fit mal. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire preuve d'autant d'indifférence envers un allié. S'il était en colère, il aurait dû le renvoyer sèchement. S'il ne lui en voulait pas, deux ou trois paroles supplémentaires lui aurait plus gentiment demandé de suivre la même direction. Mais au lieu de reprendre l'initiative, il semblait perdu dans un univers de solitude, qui le déconnectait en partie de la réalité. L'en déloger s'avérait une urgence, et le Scorpion savait parfaitement comment procéder, quitte à le bousculer un peu.

« Tu devrais profiter de notre séjour pour faire quelques emplettes, commença-t-il d'un ton désinvolte. L'hiver n'est pas fini et j'ai l'impression que des vêtements plus chauds te seront encore utiles. Et une dernière chose. Si tu boudes à cause de la serveuse, tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de t'en faire. »

Comme il s'y attendait, le mot « bouder » fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Faisant un quart de tour, Camus accepta enfin de le regarder. Son air sévère n'avait rien d'engageant, mais c'était déjà mieux que le grand vide où il s'enfonçait précédemment.

« Je ne boude pas Milo. Et tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, avec qui tu désires. »

Il avait une façon tellement hautaine de le remettre en place, que le grec ne put masquer un petit sourire satisfait. Ce dédain, c'était le signe que le sujet l'agaçait sérieusement, et à présent, la véritable raison de son repli lui paraissait évidente. Il fallait simplement qu'il parvienne à ses fins sans l'irriter davantage.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ma conversation avec cette jeune femme t'a contrarié ? répliqua-t-il avec un éclat volontairement malicieux dans les yeux.

— Simplement parce que notre mission demande de la discrétion. Et toi, tu te comportes comme un adolescent attardé.

— La mission, hein. Dis plutôt que tu m'as surpris avec Djamila. C'est ça ? »

Pas un battement de cil ne vint trahir les pensées de Camus, mais il mit une seconde de trop avant de répondre.

« Ça n'a rien à voir.

— Mais tu m'as vu », insista Milo, en martelant le point qu'il jugeait sensible.

En face de lui, le Verseau garda encore le silence quelques instants. Il aurait pu rompre là l'affrontement en se dégageant d'un pas de côté pour briser la tension qui s'instaurait, mais quelque chose semblait le retenir. Entre refus de battre lâchement en retraite, ou conflit intérieur plus profond, le Scorpion hésitait sur la bonne option. Il conservait néanmoins l'avantage de l'obliger à poursuivre la conversation, et il était bien décidé à régler la question.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie Milo, répondit enfin le Verseau d'une voix glaciale, mais il existe des lieux où même un Or peut être sanctionné d'introduire une personne non habilité sans autorisation.

— Si je comprends bien, tu réagis parce que tu n'aimerais pas me savoir en difficulté. On progresse là.

— Je te conserve simplement un peu d'amitié, se défaussa froidement Camus. Il est normal que je m'interroge et que je te mette en garde.

— Les véritables amis se réjouissent en général des bonnes fortunes de leurs propres amis. Ils ne sont pas stupidement jaloux », répliqua Milo en guettant la moindre de ses expressions.

Toujours aussi indéfinissable, Camus tourna la tête pour laisser de nouveau son regard s'égarer à travers la fenêtre. L'établissement venait d'éteindre l'éclairage du jardin, et la nuit noire n'offrait vraiment rien d'intéressant. Mais il parut s'y complaire.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux », répondit-il enfin, sans détourner les yeux du paysage inexistant, si calmement, que tout autre que Milo se serait désespéré de son démenti.

Mais il y avait longtemps que le Scorpion ne se laissait plus berner par la distance trompeuse qu'il adoptait à l'encontre de certains sujets. Devant l'importance de la partie qui se jouait, il n'hésita pas un seul instant à attraper son menton dans sa main, pour le forcer à lui montrer son visage. Camus frissonna, mais il ne chercha pas à se dégager.

« Redis-moi ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux », fit doucement Milo sans le moindre accent de moquerie.

Comme il s'y attendait, rien ne vint. Immobile et immuable dans sa beauté inexpressive, Camus refusait de se laisser percer à jour. Mais pour qui savait le décrypter, son manque de réaction devant la main qui maintenait toujours son menton, était l'aveu d'un trouble intérieur important. Milo s'était promis de ne plus le blesser et il poursuivit en espérant lui interdire de se fourvoyer davantage.

« Il ne s'est rien passé entre Djamila et moi, commença-t-il avec toute la conviction dont il était capable. Et il ne se passera jamais rien. Cette fille ne m'intéresse pas. Je te le jure. Mais de ton côté, s'il existe encore quelque chose d'autre qu'un balbutiement d'amitié, dis-le moi. Je te connais mieux que personne Camus. Mais tu camoufles parfois si bien ce que tu ressens, que même moi je m'y perds. Et je me refuse à te faire souffrir à nouveau. Seulement pour ça, il faut que tu m'aides un tout petit peu. »

Camus conservait toujours le silence. Le visage lisse de toute expression, il le fixait maintenant en toute indifférence, et le Scorpion se sentit étreint par une immense tristesse. Comment arriverait-il à le protéger contre lui-même, s'il ne parvenait plus à l'atteindre ? Il n'avait pas bougé et le Verseau se contenta de réagir en repoussant sa main. Saisi par le découragement, Milo nota à peine la douceur de son geste. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il interrompe définitivement de cette manière leur échange, lorsque mu par une spontanéité inhabituelle, Camus poursuivit son mouvement pour venir caresser sa joue avec lenteur. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas conduit de cette façon, et le Scorpion retint son souffle. Même au temps de la sérénité de leur amour, il agissait rarement ainsi. Encore moins dans un endroit où un de leurs frères d'armes pouvaient les apercevoir en poussant la porte. Surpris et intrigué, Milo laissa la main blanche voyager contre sa peau en conservant une immobilité parfaite. Les yeux plongés dans le regard turquoise, il essayait vainement d'en percer le secret. Si ce n'était cette caresse, rien ne venait trahir la confusion du français. Camus sembla brusquement se rendre compte de la portée de son geste, et il retira sa main comme si la joue qu'il touchait venait de brûler.

« Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il simplement en se reculant légèrement.

Une fois encore, il se dérobait. Ou plutôt, il s'enferrait dans son impassible froideur qui négligeait de s'expliquer. Comme si ce mouvement inhabituel n'avait aucune importance, alors qu'il était tout, sauf anodin. Etouffant un grognement de frustration, Milo prit le parti de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

« De quoi es-tu désolé ? »

A nouveau les grands yeux le fixèrent avec cette indifférence glacée qui décourageait généralement quiconque de poursuivre. Mais Milo s'était endurci à la coupure de cet immobilisme impavide. Et à cet instant, il devinait fort bien l'agitation sous la glace. Quelques secondes encore, le Verseau le regarda sans rien dire. Suffisamment pour que le Scorpion ait la certitude que quelque chose le dérangeait profondément. Puis, plus souple qu'un chat, il glissa de côté pour s'éloigner. Il se dérobait. La discussion était close. Mais Milo ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'ils cohabitaient en s'enfonçant dans les faux semblants. Il y avait personnellement trouvé sa place. Mais il n'était pas aveugle. Même sans les mises en garde d'Athéna, il aurait remarqué que Camus en dépérissait. Alors que son compagnon amorçait un mouvement pour se réfugier à l'autre bout de la chambre, il le rattrapa fermement par un poignet, pour l'obliger à retrouver sa position entre lui et la fenêtre. D'une voix qui ne laissait percer aucune émotion, il réitéra sa question.

« De quoi es-tu désolé ? »

Coincé contre la vitre, le Verseau ne cherchait pas à se dégager. Privé de cosmos il savait que c'était inutile. Il détournait simplement la tête, refusant obstinément de le regarder. De longues minutes ils demeurèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux, s'affrontant pourtant véritablement. Volonté contre volonté. Entêtement contre entêtement. L'un scrutait désespérément chaque ligne du fin profil pour y lire un début de réponse. L'autre jouait de son imparable hermétisme pour s'isoler et le repousser. Mais derrière sa rigidité naturelle de splendide statue vivante, les pensées de Camus s'agitaient follement.

Depuis qu'il avait vu Milo sortir des thermes à la suite de Djamila, il parvenait de plus en plus mal à remettre à plus tard le tri de ses véritables sentiments. Ou plutôt, l'affirmation des plus indifférents d'entre eux. Il se voulait détacher, froid et parfaitement capable de gérer la tristesse de son cœur en lui opposant la rigidité de sa raison. En surface. Parce qu'intérieurement il devait admettre qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de mentir ainsi à quelqu'un sur ce qu'il éprouvait. Autrefois, il misait sur la prudence, son éducation, et son incapacité à formuler de grandes déclarations pour exprimer à Milo ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Il lui restait la sincérité du cœur, à laquelle il s'accordait, en espérant que le Scorpion comprenne. Aujourd'hui, il vivait en essayant d'étouffer cette sincérité. Cela convenait mal à sa nature droite. Milo l'avait fait souffrir, mais il le regrettait, et jamais il n'était entré dans les intentions de Camus de se venger. De l'ignorer, de chercher à l'oublier, certainement. Mais pas de lui jouer une comédie inutile, où il se blessait chaque jour lui-même.

Il était jaloux. La conclusion du grec était exacte. A cet instant il le reconnaissait en son for intérieur. Il devait admettre avoir perdu la bataille contre ses sentiments. Mentir à Milo et se voiler la face ne faisait que l'enfoncer davantage. Malgré sa détermination, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre un point d'équilibre dans la relation ambiguë qui se mettait progressivement en place entre eux à son insu. Il avait besoin de retrouver un peu de paix. Pour aider Sergueï. Pour ne plus se reprocher de mentir encore à Milo. Pour sa propre sauvegarde. Pourtant il devait repousser son ancien amant pour son propre bien. Même dans le meilleur des cas, il ne serait jamais plus capable de lui offrir ce qu'il demandait. Peu à peu, une sorte de compromis s'imposait à son esprit. Forçant son orgueil qui refusait de plier, il accepta finalement de croiser son regard.

« De tenir à toi plus que je ne le devrais », avoua-t-il enfin.

C'était dit. Quelques mots interprétables de multiples manières pour qui le connaissaient mal, mais riche de sens pour un Scorpion expert dans l'art de le définir. La réaction du concerné ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Un sourire tendre et quelque peu victorieux sur le visage, Milo dénoua l'entrave de sa main qui enserrait toujours son poignet en le bloquant contre le mur. S'ouvrant largement, elle glissa quelques centimètres plus haut pour crocheter ses doigts entre les siens.

« Et il a fallu que nous traversions plusieurs guerres, la mort, que je te déchire de la pire des manières, pour que tu te décides enfin à me le dire », murmura le grec sans le quitter des yeux.

Les paroles de Milo ne contenaient aucun reproche, mais une joie proportionnelle à ses regrets. Camus n'eut pas un mouvement pour le repousser, mais il ne referma pas ses doigts sur les siens. Il se donnait encore quelques secondes pour partager ce lien qui les unissait jusqu'à la complétude, bien conscient que ce qu'il restait à lui dire allait briser cette osmose, à laquelle il aspirait pourtant comme un naufragé apercevant la côte dont un contre-courant l'éloignait.

« Ne te méprends pas, répondit-il enfin. Je tenais à ce que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir. Ça ne nous engage nullement. Au contraire. Mais je refuse que nous nous fassions davantage de mal en nous mentant. Si tu n'essayes pas de te servir de mes paroles à ton profit, je peux essayer de demeurer ton ami. En retour, je veux simplement que tu me promettes quelque chose.

— Quoi ?

— Ne te raccroche pas inutilement à moi si à l'avenir tu te sens attiré par quelqu'un d'autre. »

L'incompréhension blessée qui brilla dans le regard de Milo fut rapidement remplacée par un éclat plus fâché, et la main sur la sienne resserra instinctivement sa prise.

« Non mais tu t'entends, protesta le grec. Tu viens de m'avouer que tu m'aimes encore, et tu me donnes ta bénédiction pour aller voir ailleurs. Tu oublies un paramètre Camus. Si pour mon malheur j'ai perdu cet élément de vue un moment, je t'aime également. Et ça, même toi tu ne pourras pas me le retirer. »

Malheureux mais décidé à manier la vérité pour le repousser, le français secoua la tête.

« Ça ne pourra jamais plus marcher entre nous, répliqua-t-il dans une tentative illusoire pour le convaincre. Pas de cette manière.

— Pourquoi ? »

Il y avait un accent de révolte dans la question du Scorpion, et le Verseau eut l'ombre d'un sourire las. Comme il le craignait, Milo refusait de le perdre une fois encore. Il se raccrochait à des chimères. Aux souvenirs sépia qui tissaient leur enfance et leur adolescence. A la mélancolie d'un amour véritable qu'il avait désavoué. Tout cela appartenait à une autre vie. Quitte à se montrer cruel, il devait le mettre en face de la réalité désagréable qu'il avait créée.

« Tu m'as trahi Milo. Je ne peux pas nier ce que je ressens pour toi, mais j'ai la faculté de me rappeler le mal que tu m'as fait, parvint-il à répondre d'un ton parfaitement calme, alors que cette confession le déchirait un peu plus. De mon côté, je n'ai peut-être pas toujours agi comme il le fallait. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Comment veux-tu que je t'accorde à nouveau ma confiance après ça ? »

L'expression de chien battu du Scorpion ne l'aidait pas vraiment, pas plus que sa main qui refusait toujours de libérer la sienne. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il était parvenu à le détester. Mais à l'instar de l'amour, la haine n'était pas un sentiment dont il contrôlait la mouvance.

« J'ai eu tort, je sais, plaida Milo avec une gravité inhabituelle. Et tu m'en fais payer le prix. C'est juste. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-nous au moins une chance de retrouver ce qui nous unissait autrefois. »

Retirant sa main de l'étreinte dont la chaleur annihilait son assurance, le français la glissa prudemment à côté de la première, contre la croisée derrière lui. Si Milo continuait à le regarder ainsi en jouant innocemment de l'ascendance qu'il avait toujours eu sur lui, il ne répondait plus de sa décision de l'écarter du périlleux sauvetage de Sergueï. Et tant pis s'il était ensuite incapable d'assumer les demandes plus physiques du Scorpion. Sentant sa détermination vaciller, il répliqua sans laisser le temps au grec de développer davantage sa défense.

« Tu m'as abandonné au pire moment de ma vie. Te voir sortir des thermes derrière cette fille, en comparaison, c'était une broutille. Je sais, il ne s'est rien passé. Je te crois. Mais ça m'a fait mal. Je ne veux plus souffrir de cette manière. Tenir à toi est trop douloureux. »

Milo l'écoutait avec une sorte de stupéfaction recueillie. Jamais auparavant Camus ne lui avait parlé en formulant aussi clairement son ressenti. C'était un miracle. Un de ceux qui arrivait alors qu'on n'y croyait plus. Un miracle qui se produisait des années trop tard, mais surtout, un miracle qui prenait le contre-pied de ce qu'il aurait voulu l'entendre exprimer. La teneur de son message ne lui laissait guère d'espoir, et il regrettait presque d'en être le témoin éconduit. Il avait pourtant une utilité : celle de le sortir de la mélancolie silencieuse où il s'enfonçait

« Laisse-moi me racheter, souffla-t-il néanmoins comme une prière.

— Ce n'est pas si facile Milo, répliqua le Verseau d'un air étrangement accablé. La vie brouille souvent les cartes. Peut-être que de mon côté aussi, certaines vérités auraient dû être dites.

— Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire.

— Non Milo, c'est inutile. »

Pour une raison qu'il n'identifiait qu'à demi, Camus se refusait à envisager une continuation à leur histoire. Milo n'insista pas. Il était encore trop tôt pour lui révéler qu'il connaissait l'identité réelle de Sergueï. Il avait néanmoins obtenu beaucoup plus qu'il n'espérait en venant ici. Il avait déjà la certitude de ne pas lui être totalement indifférent, ce qui lui donnait l'espoir d'œuvrer correctement pour le soustraire au piège de sa Maison. Mais au-delà de cet élément primordial, même si Camus demeurait méfiant à son égard, plusieurs choses importantes venaient d'être mises à plat. A présent, le Scorpion savait où ils en étaient, et ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il y passerait des années s'il le fallait, mais il n'aurait de cesse de retrouver la confiance du Verseau.

« D'accord, s'inclina-t-il. De toute manière tu as toujours été une tête de mule. Mais je veux que tu sois bien conscient d'une chose : mon amour pour toi est bien réel. Je t'aime. De toute mon âme. De tout mon cœur. Et cela, tu ne me l'enlèveras jamais. »

Renouant avec son maintien rigide, Camus gardait le silence. Il était temps pour Milo de se retirer avant qu'Aphrodite ne parte discrètement à sa recherche dans l'hôtel. Il s'était déjà suffisamment donné en spectacle durant le repas. Il savait que le Verseau n'apprécierait pas un nouvel écart. Insondables mais nullement menaçantes, les orbes turquoise refusaient à nouveau de livrer les secrets de leur propriétaire. Rompant d'un pas en arrière pour ne pas céder à la tentation de l'embrasser, le Scorpion ajouta.

« Garde cette idée ancrée en toi Camus. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Et n'oublie jamais que si tu refuses toujours mon amour, mon amitié elle, te restera éternellement acquise. »


	39. Chapitre : L'attaque des Spectres

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

**Xupz : **_Notre français nationale douche un peu la joie du Scorpion en fin de chapitre, mais Milo progresse, et Camus va avoir du mal à conserver son intransigeance. Même si c'est pour la bonne cause ^^. C'est qu'il a beau avoir de bonnes raisons pour le repousser, il y tient encore beaucoup à son Scorpion. Et on a beau être la personne la plus rationnelle du monde, ne dit-on pas que « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore » (cit. Pascal) Et je comprends ton impatience ^^. J'en profite aussi pour te remercier du commentaire que tu as laissé sur « Parce que je t'aime ». Je me doute que tu espères que nos deux chevaliers parviennent à retrouver cette osmose. _

**Sonia :**_Tu avoueras qu'au jeu du chat et de la souris, Milo se débrouille plutôt bien ^^. Avec Shaka, la relation reste correcte, même si on sent quelques antagonismes. Néanmoins la Vierge a intérêt à bien se tenir, car si pour l'instant le Scorpion «s'amuse » à ses dépens, il pourrait bien faire preuve de beaucoup moins de cordialité si les évènements dérapent._

**Tari :**_ Camus a fini par craquer… un peu. Mais pour lui, c'est déjà beaucoup ^^. Pour un futur à deux, tout dépend de Milo. Il est déjà évident qu'il l'épaulera côté Sergueï. Mais saura-t-il le reconquérir physiquement ? Tout dépend aussi de la façon dont va se passer l'attaque des Spectres. Et je sens que tu ne vas pas aimer le moment où s'interrompt ce nouveau chapitre. _

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (L'aveu de Camus) : **_La première partie de la mission élaborée par Athéna se déroule au mieux, et Aphrodite et Camus sont sur le point de dérober les documents convoités, sous la protection de leurs gardiens de l'ombre. Le repas du soir est le seul moment où ils se retrouvent tous ensemble, et Milo en profite pour draguer une serveuse sous le nez de Camus. Le nouveau repli de ce dernier à son égard ne lui a pas échappé, et le Scorpion tient à vérifier une théorie concernant le Verseau. Mais il doit d'abord affronter Shaka, qui lui confirme que les Spectres sont sur leur piste. Suivant les ordres d'Athéna, la Vierge s'entête à ne pas rapatrier immédiatement les deux chevaliers privés de cosmos malgré le danger. Milo qui ignore tout de son double jeu comprend mal sa stratégie. Le Scorpion décide finalement de tenter d'éclaircir la situation avec le Verseau pour le bien de celui-ci. Si Camus lui oppose au départ une indifférence feinte, contre toute attente, il finit par lui avouer ses véritables sentiments, avant de le mettre en face de son impossibilité de renouer leur ancienne relation. Milo se retire néanmoins avec la satisfaction de savoir qu'il va pouvoir aider le Verseau à agir sur le côté dissonant de sa Maison._

* * *

CHAPITRE 39 : L'ATTAQUE DES SPECTRES

Près de vingt-quatre heures venaient de s'écouler depuis que Milo et Shaka avaient repéré l'énergie sombre des Spectres, et le Scorpion n'était pas tranquille. L'imprudence de la Vierge le souciait, et il avait passé la journée à se faire un sang d'encre pour Camus. Tandis qu'il veillait sur le sommeil d'Aphrodite à l'hôtel, l'aura de leurs ennemis s'était encore rapprochée. Ils ne cherchaient d'ailleurs pas à se dissimuler. Au contraire. Ne parvenant pas à les repérer, ils tentaient de les pousser à la faute en agitant leur fumet sous leur nez. Milo en était donc réduit à étouffer encore davantage son cosmos, perdant du coup la faculté d'étendre son champ de vigilance au-delà de la garde rapprochée qu'il effectuait. Si les Spectres arrivaient à les retrouver, il ne pourrait prévenir le danger que lorsqu'ils seraient déjà sur eux. De son côté, Shaka ne bénéficiait pas davantage de marge de manœuvre. Milo se sentait peu à peu gagné par l'angoisse. C'était beaucoup trop risqué pour Camus en l'état actuel de sa résistance amoindrie aux plus petites blessures. Et il n'avait qu'une hâte, que les prochaines heures s'écoulent en accéléré, que cette mission se termine, et qu'ils puissent rapatrier leurs deux frères d'armes privés de défenses au Sanctuaire le plus rapidement possible.

Installé dans un des fauteuils du hall d'entrée, il avait beaucoup de mal à donner le change sur sa nervosité. Assis au bar, Aphrodite sirotait un verre en attendant l'ouverture de la salle de restaurant. Il paraissait détendu, mais Milo sentait qu'il l'observait à la dérobé. Rongeant son frein, le Scorpion feuilletait d'un air distrait un magazine. Les phares de deux véhicules se garant sur le parking à quelques minutes d'intervalles le soulagèrent, et il accueillit le retour de Camus suivi à peu de distance par Shaka, avec un véritable soupir de soulagement. Aphrodite leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour le renseigner sur le degré de suspicion de ce dernier. Il aurait d'ailleurs été étonnant que le suédois ne réagisse pas à son échauffourée discrète de la veille avec la Vierge. Rassuré dans l'immédiat, le grec répondit par un haussement d'épaule désinvolte, et le petit sourire satisfait de l'homme amoureux qui voit rentrer l'objet de son attente. Sa diversion sembla convaincre le chevalier des Poissons, qui détourna son attention. Milo retint un nouveau soupir. Il aimait de moins en moins le plan de Shaka. Non seulement il les exposait tous à un danger bien réel, mais en plus il l'obligeait à mentir à deux des leurs. Malgré lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge murale. La nuit allait lui paraître longue.

Trois heures plus tard, les quatre chevaliers désignés par Athéna pour défier la vigilance d'Hadès, quittaient définitivement l'hôtel. Aphrodite prit naturellement la porte pour se rendre à son travail. Comme à l'accoutumé, Milo s'éclipsa discrètement à sa suite, tandis que passant par une issue de secours, Camus et Shaka les rejoignaient au cœur de la nuit. Chaque groupe emprunta un itinéraire différent pour se rendre sur le site industriel. Les quatre hommes atteignirent rapidement l'entreprise source de leur intérêt. Aphrodite gagna son poste, pendant que les trois autres se faufilaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment avec discrétion.

Durant la journée, le Verseau était parvenu à s'introduire dans l'ordinateur qu'ils visaient pour désactiver les codes de sécurité. Aphrodite se chargeait maintenant de leur préparer une voie royale pour accéder à la pièce transformée en coffre-fort, où se trouvaient les données qui intéressaient Athéna. Camus ne pouvait les récupérer qu'en entrant directement dans le terminal. La Vierge sur les talons, il progressait furtivement le long des couloirs désertés à cette heure. Le suédois s'occupait de neutraliser les caméras, et le Verseau savait comment forcer les serrures informatiques qui interdisaient l'accès à certaines sections du bâtiment. Rapidement le français atteignit sa cible.

Ils avaient attendu le moment où les collègues d'Aphrodite effectuaient une ronde à l'extérieur. Le chevalier des Poissons se retrouvait seul devant les écrans de surveillance, et Milo en profita pour venir le rejoindre. Il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser d'un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel. Pressentiment qui commençait à clignoter comme une petite lumière rouge dans son esprit, alors qu'il percevait de plus en plus clairement l'aura des Spectres. A force de leur tourner autour, ils allaient fatalement finir par les localiser. En se rapprochant d'Aphrodite, il savait qu'il renforçait sa sécurité, et il pouvait garder un œil sur Camus.

Afin de s'assurer du bon déroulement des opérations, Aphrodite conservait en état de marche les deux caméras placées dans la pièce où s'activait la Vierge et le Verseau. Assis devant les moniteurs, il surveillait en parallèle la progression des agents de sécurité qui se trouvaient dehors. Pour le moment, le timing était parfait. L'écran de contrôle montrait Camus installé devant un ordinateur, dont il forçait les derniers cryptages de sécurité. Immobile derrière lui, Shaka l'observait en silence.

« Ils en ont encore pour longtemps ? demanda Milo en tentant de dissimuler son impatience.

— Tout dépend à présent de Camus, répondit Aphrodite en lui jetant un regard de biais. Mais je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à terminer. Pourquoi ?

— Je n'aime pas les savoir coincés dans cette pièce. Elle ne possède qu'une sortie, et il va encore leur falloir cinq bonnes minutes avant de nous rejoindre quand ils auront fini, détailla le Scorpion en camouflant son véritable souci.

— Et si tu me disais franchement ce qui te tracasse. Depuis hier, j'ai l'impression que tu es sous pression. Les Spectres nous ont repérés ? C'est ça ? » Insista Aphrodite en tournant la tête pour le regarder franchement.

Lui mentir à ce stade aurait été faire insulte à son intelligence, et Milo répliqua sans quitter les écrans des yeux.

« A peu près. Disons qu'ils nous tournent autour.

— Et je peux savoir pourquoi Camus et moi n'en avons pas été avertis ?

— Shaka a trouvé inutile de vous inquiéter inutilement. »

Aphrodite eut un mouvement de menton entendu, entre agacement et amusement.

« Ah, je comprends mieux la discussion d'hier. Tu ne trouves pas que votre rôle vous monte un peu à la tête ? C'est tout de même ce qui était prévu, non ? Camus et moi sommes loin d'être des enfants de chœur. Même privés de cosmos, il nous reste tout de même des automatismes à faire pâlir d'envie le commun des mortels. Et puis, vous êtes là. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça te mets dans tous tes états. A moins que tu ne me caches autre chose, acheva le trop perspicace chevalier des Poissons.

— Rien qui te concerne, se défaussa le Scorpion.

— Alors je te conseille d'éviter d'éveiller la curiosité du principal intéressé. Il déteste que tu le couves de la sorte. Et je le comprends. Sauf si tu as un réel motif de t'inquiéter.

— Parce que tu trouves que le risque qu'un de vous deux tombe nez à nez avec un Spectre n'est pas déjà suffisant ? le contra Milo en s'arrachant à regret des moniteurs pour tenter de donner le change.

— Si, répondit Aphrodite sans se troubler. Mais pour que tu fixes toujours cet écran alors que tu viens de faire deux pas en arrière, je mettrai ma main au feu qu'il y a autre chose. Et si ça engage réellement la sécurité de Camus, j'espère que tu en as parlé à Shaka. »

Prenant appui contre un bureau, Milo croisa les bras sans répondre. Parler à Shaka, il avait été sur le point de le faire cent fois. Et cent fois il avait reculé, en sachant combien la colère de Camus serait grande s'il l'apprenait. Tout était déjà tellement compliqué entre eux. Trop compliqué. Au point qu'il en venait à accepter de le laisser gérer une faiblesse majeure, dont la sous-estimation pouvait lui être fatale.

« Je vois », se contenta de commenter le suédois en saisissant l'ombre de contrariété qui voila un instant son regard.

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent en silence. Avec soulagement, le Scorpion vit Camus récupérer un objet sur le côté de l'ordinateur, puis sortir de la pièce en compagnie de Shaka. D'ici quelques minutes, ils seraient tous réunis et ils pourraient enfin envisager de rentrer. Aphrodite effaçait les dernières sauvegardes vidéo, lorsque Milo commença à donner de réels signes d'inquiétude.

« Presse-toi, ils nous ont retrouvé. »

A la façon dont le Scorpion fixait à présent le mur en face de lui, le suédois ne douta pas un instant de l'urgence de sa demande. Rapidement il acheva ce qu'il lui restait à faire, puis les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Réduisant au minimum son cosmos, le grec l'incita à courir. Privé de son radar naturel, Milo n'avait plus aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec Shaka. Leurs ennemis fouillaient vraisemblablement les bâtiments et l'autre groupe était tout aussi en danger qu'eux-mêmes. Pressant encore Aphrodite, il prit le risque d'arracher une grille pour se retrouver plus vite au-dehors. A présent, ils longeaient les locaux vides en évitant les zones éclairées. Encore un hangar, et ils atteindraient leur point de ralliement. Le cœur étreint par l'angoisse, le Scorpion guettait un signe de vie. Deux silhouettes reconnaissables se manifestèrent soudain à leur approche, et il se propulsa à leurs côtés en entraînant Aphrodite à sa suite. D'un œil acéré, il s'assura rapidement que tout allait bien pour le français, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée, lorsqu'il détecta un mouvement près de hall d'accueil, situé à une centaine de mètres.

« Il faut qu'on les sorte d'ici avant qu'ils ne nous tombent dessus », intima-t-il à la Vierge à mi-voix.

Shaka paraissait tout aussi tendu, et il fouillait du regard l'ombre des bâtiments autour d'eux.

« Combien en as-tu repéré ? demanda-t-il en refermant les yeux, signe qu'il jugeait qu'il était temps de passer à un cran au-dessus.

— Deux.

— Ce qui rééquilibre les forces, conclut fort justement l'indien. Nous allons utiliser nos cosmos pour fuir jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Une fois Camus et Aphrodite en sécurité, nous pourrons nous retourner et leur faire face pour combattre. »

Confiants, les deux autres chevaliers les laissaient décider de leur sort sans intervenir. Le plan d'évasion de Shaka semblait correct, et pourtant, un élément fit tiquer Milo.

« Je croyais que tu étais capable de te déplacer physiquement sur un plan astral. Pourquoi ne te sers-tu de cette faculté pour emmener Camus. J'irais plus vite sans toi en progression linéaire. »

Le Scorpion n'obtint pas de réponse. Profitant du fait qu'un de leurs poursuivants s'avançaient maintenant droit dans leur direction, la Vierge évacua cette question gênante en appelant son armure d'une flambée de cosmos. Instinctivement le grec en fit de même. Simultanément, les deux Spectres en chasse les repérèrent. Mais alors qu'ils fondaient sur eux, Shaka et Milo se saisirent de leurs deux compagnons qu'ils chargèrent sur l'épaule, avant de s'élancer vers le Sanctuaire. La course poursuite était ouverte.

La distance entre cette banlieue d'Athènes et le Domaine Sacré était courte, et le sprint ne dura sans doute pas plus d'une poignée de secondes. Mais pour ses acteurs elles n'en parurent pas moins longues. Les deux chevaliers couraient côte à côte, zigzaguant de concert lorsque les Spectres tentaient de les intercepter. La bonne connaissance du terrain permettait aux Ors de rester hors d'atteinte, et le Scorpion voyait se profiler les côtes du Sanctuaire avec bonheur. Outre le soulagement de savoir Camus en sécurité, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il fuyait ainsi devant un ennemi, et l'exercice lui pesait. Une fois certain que plus rien ne menacerait ses deux frères d'armes mis hors circuit, il se retournerait contre ses poursuivants avec un plaisir rare. Athéna leur avait demandé de les épargner, mais rien ne lui interdisait de leur faire goûter auparavant à quelques coups d'aiguille écarlate bien placée.

Atteindre l'île sans recourir au passeur n'était possible que pour la garde dorée. Le sceau invisible apposé par Athéna en interdisait en outre l'accès à tout étranger non agréé par ses soins. En cas d'urgence, seuls les Ors parvenaient à s'extraire du Domaine Sacré en utilisant leurs pouvoirs. Un chemin invisible joignait les deux côtes par l'intermédiaire de plusieurs barres de roches à fleur d'eau, et cinq ou six petits îlots arides et isolés. Les relier demandait d'effectuer quelques bons aussi prodigieux que précis. Utiliser ce parcours en sens inverse était aussi faisable. La barrière de sécurité divine qui entourait l'île était en théorie inviolable pour tous leurs ennemis, et les Spectres savaient que s'ils voulaient mettre la main sur les deux renégats, ils devaient rattraper les Ors qui les portaient avant que ceux-ci ne foulent le sol du Sanctuaire.

Milo s'engagea le premier sur le périlleux passage. Sur son épaule, le corps d'Aphrodite ne pesait pas plus qu'un fétu de paille. Il jeta un regard derrière lui avec un brin d'inquiétude. Shaka le suivait à peu de distance, utilisant une voie un peu décalé sur sa gauche. Soumis à une telle accélération, leurs compagnons d'infortune devaient se sentir fort mal à l'aise. Il voulut s'assurer que Camus supportait bien le voyage, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser les yeux sur lui. La Vierge fit brusquement un écart que rien ne justifiait. Le Spectre lancé à sa poursuite parut lui-même surpris. L'indien venait de dévier de leur route, s'éloignant de la côte qu'ils avaient pratiquement atteint. Milo fulmina intérieurement. A quoi jouait-il ? L'incompréhensible mouvement de déportation de Shaka venait de permettre à leur second adversaire de leur couper la route.

Bloqués dans leur progression, la Vierge et le Scorpion stoppèrent net. Chacun se trouvait sur une bande de roches étroites, à une vingtaine de mètres l'un de l'autre. Battus par les flots, ces îlots servaient habituellement de nichoirs aux oiseaux marins, et rien ne viendrait protéger Aphrodite et Camus si le combat s'engageait. La nuit rendait les creux des vagues d'un noir d'encre, mais la lumière laiteuse de la pleine lune éclairait suffisamment la mer pour que chaque silhouette soit discernable. A présent qu'ils s'étaient immobilisés, Milo et Shaka identifiaient parfaitement leurs adversaires. Hadès n'avait lésiné ni sur les moyens, ni sur l'originalité, en envoyant à leurs trousses deux de ses plus puissants guerriers, quitte à demander à ceux-ci de déléguer leurs fonctions bien particulières, qui les retenaient généralement aux Enfers. Si d'un certain côté cela ne pouvait que flatter l'orgueil des Ors, à ce moment précis, ils se seraient bien passé de cette reconnaissance tardive et encombrante de leur valeur.

Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, Pharaon se dressait sur un troisième îlot relativement peu éloigné de la Vierge. Le Sphinx était intelligent et les accords de sa harpe redoutables. S'il passait à l'attaque, l'indien devrait le neutraliser rapidement. Mais pour l'instant, la priorité de Shaka résidait surtout dans la façon de protéger Camus, tout en engageant justement le combat. Il se doutait que son attitude avait de quoi déconcerter ses compagnons. Mais les ordres d'Athéna étaient clairs. Il fallait qu'il laisse planer une ombre sur lui-même. S'il s'en référait à l'expression fâchée du Scorpion, c'était chose faite. Le problème, c'était qu'il fallait qu'il instaure ce doute dans l'autre camp.

Incapable de comprendre la stratégie de la Vierge, le grec grimaça en reconnaissant Rock qui leur faisait face. Le Golem n'était pas particulièrement vif, mais sa force était redoutable, et Aphrodite ne survivrait pas si un de ses poings s'abattaient sur lui. A l'exemple de Shaka, il déposa alors son fardeau à terre. Secoué par leur périple, le suédois mis quelques instants avant de s'asseoir sur les rochers. Un peu plus loin, Camus en avait fait de même, et Milo nota avec satisfaction que Shaka déployait à présent son aura devant lui, formant une sorte de bouclier. Cela ne valait pas le Crystal wall de Mu, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Les Spectres engagèrent les hostilités sans sommation. La proximité du Sanctuaire leur interdisait d'ouvrir des pourparlers inutiles. Il fallait qu'ils vainquent avant que des renforts n'arrivent. Soucieux de sauvegarder les deux chevaliers désarmés qu'on leur avait confiés, la Vierge et le Scorpion adoptèrent la même tactique sans se concerter. Ils fondirent sur leurs adversaires en déployant une puissante attaque frontale pour les repousser, et surtout les éloigner suffisamment de leurs deux camarades. Frappant sans relâche, Milo obligea le Golem à reculer en bifurquant vers le large, tandis que Shaka redoublait de rapidité avec le Sphinx pour se placer systématiquement entre lui et Camus.

La côte n'était distante que d'une centaine de mètres. Elle offrait la blancheur nocturne d'une grève étroite de sable fin, délimitée par la masse compacte et sombre de la barre montante de la falaise. Profitant de cette diversion, Aphrodite se laissa glisser entre deux vagues noires. Habitué aux eaux froides, le chevalier des Poissons se mit à nager avec vigueur vers la plage. En prise avec les coups précis du Scorpion, Rock s'aperçu trop tard de son initiative. Grondant de colère, il fit alors appel à sa technique de rolling bomber stones. Inutilement. Se déplaçant plus vite que le vent, Milo parvint à détruire les retombées qui menaçaient directement le suédois de quelques piqûres d'ongle acéré. Plus que quelques mouvements de crawl, et Aphrodite serait en sécurité.

Satisfait, le Scorpion pouvait pratiquement savourer sa victoire. Un regard coulé du côté du Verseau l'alarma. Alors que par sa formation Camus était un de ceux qui maîtrisait le mieux le milieu aquatique, il n'avait pas bougé. Dépositaire de son secret, Milo comprit immédiatement pourquoi. L'îlot où il se trouvait barrait un fort contre-courant, qui brossait les vagues sur le banc de pierres. Aiguisés par des siècles d'usure, les rocs qui affleuraient hors de l'eau à cet endroit étaient plus tranchants que des poignards. Entre le risque de se voir atteint par l'un des Spectres avant que la Vierge puisse le mettre à l'abri, et celui de subir une blessure profonde, il semblait avoir fait son choix. Cloué sur son rocher, il faisait preuve d'un excès de prudence, qui pour une fois préoccupa fortement le Scorpion. Privé d'une partie de ses facultés, Camus n'avait pas pu remarquer l'aspect volontaire de l'écart de la Vierge. Il restait convaincu que celui-ci faisait tout son possible, ce dont finissait par douter le grec. Rageusement Milo repartit à l'attaque du Golem. Il devait le faire reculer davantage, et si possible l'immobiliser, le temps de ramener lui-même le Verseau sur la plage.

Un peu plus loin, Shaka menait son combat en sentant l'inquiétude le gagner. En s'arrêtant aussi prêt du Sanctuaire, il était persuadé qu'à l'exemple d'Aphrodite, Camus allait s'évader vers la côte en nageant. Son immobilisme l'intriguait désagréablement, et l'obligeait à redoubler d'adresse. Evitant de justesse une attaque particulièrement vicieuse de Pharaon qui faillit le déborder par la droite, la Vierge parvint à lui ôter trois de ses cinq sens. Mais dans ce genre d'affrontement, deux suffisaient pour rendre encore l'issue de la lutte incertaine, ou plutôt la survie de la proie que son adversaire visait totalement aléatoire. Shaka savait qu'il devait laisser une ouverture à son ennemi, mais pour une obscure raison le Verseau paraissait s'en remettre à lui seul, et il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. A défaut d'ouverture, il décida de se contenter de former un mur défensif, le temps que le Scorpion outrepasse ses ordres pour voler au secours du français. Il le sentait d'ailleurs particulièrement motivé et devinait sa colère. Son cosmos orageux ne présageait rien de bon, et l'intégrité physique de leurs opposants allait finir par réellement être mise à mal. La situation risquait de lui échapper à tout moment, et Shaka décida d'intervenir en aidant paradoxalement les deux camps. Profitant d'un rapprochement de Rock, il parvint à bloquer Pharaon une-demi-seconde pour se tourner contre le Golem. Avec une facilité déconcertante quand on le voyait se démener en face du Sphinx, il priva l'adversaire du Scorpion du sens de la vue.

Milo jeta un nouveau regard interrogateur vers la Vierge. Son intervention tombait à point nommé pour déstabiliser suffisamment Rock le temps qu'il aille à la rescousse de Camus. Mais suivant l'optique où l'on se plaçait, ce coup de Maître était à la fois au-dessus de son laborieux duel contre le Sphinx, et incontestablement en dessous du seuil de dommages qu'il aurait dû normalement infliger au Golem. Shaka semblait vouloir se démarquer dans une sorte de neutralité mollement à l'avantage du Sanctuaire, que le grec comprenait de moins en moins. Dans l'impossibilité d'obtenir une réponse claire pour l'instant, le Scorpion profita de la surprise de son adversaire, pour se retourner vers le Verseau. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Debout sur l'îlot précédemment occupé par Pharaon, un troisième Spectre se profilait sous le clair de lune. Sa longue chevelure blanche agitée par le vent était tout aussi reconnaissable que les ailes caractéristiques de son surplis. Minos ! Mais d'où sortait-il celui-là ? Milo frémit.

Parfaitement conscient de la désagréable surprise du Scorpion, le griffon se permit un sourire nonchalant. Il se sentait maître de la situation, et il accorda quelques secondes au grec pour se convaincre de sa défaite. Il avait toujours aimé s'imposer à ses ennemis et il se délectait de l'air presque épouvanté de celui-ci. Il s'était tenu jusqu'à présent suffisamment éloigné pour qu'aucun des deux Ors combattant ne le détecte, surveillant à distance le déroulement des opérations. Mais face à l'incapacité manifeste de ses collègues pour atteindre leurs cibles réelles, et à la fuite de l'une d'entre elles qui venait d'atteindre la plage, il avait jugé bon le moment d'intervenir, avant que la deuxième ne leur échappe définitivement. Profitant de l'ardeur du combat, il s'était rapproché en bondissant sur les marches les plus excentrées du chemin marin. Il était maintenant plus proche de Camus que tous les autres, et il le tenait directement dans sa ligne de mire.

Toujours assis sur le socle de roche, le français ne l'avait pas encore remarqué mais quelque chose dans la raideur soudaine du Scorpion l'alerta, et il regarda derrière lui. Découvrir Minos, c'était voir sa mort en face. Comblé par la capture de l'attention de sa victime, le Griffon commença à exécuter son attaque favorite en ralentissant volontairement ses gestes.

« Non ! »

Le hurlement du Scorpion couvrit le bruit du ressac, incitant les trois autres à suivre son mouvement des yeux. Milo fonça sur Minos, en sachant déjà que même s'il arrivait à atteindre le Verseau à temps, il ne parviendrait pas à lui épargner toutes les blessures des fils mortels. Inexorablement, le Griffon déployait son aura. La scène avait beau être rapide, dans son horreur, Milo la voyait se dérouler au ralenti.

Le Verseau demeurait figé. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il était inutile de chercher à fuir. Avec la cosmic marionnetion de Minos, il devinait que sa mort ne serait pas forcément rapide. Tout allait dépendre de l'état d'esprit et de l'envie de jouer de son bourreau. Mais elle serait à coup sûr inévitable et douloureuse. Conservant son sang-froid, il verrouilla davantage son expression. Il avait beau être privé de cosmos, iI ne donnerait pas à son ennemi la joie de lire en lui. Tout comme il se refusait de faire preuve de lâcheté en fermant les yeux. Avec une sorte de fascination morbide, il attendait l'impact, tandis que le cri de Milo déchirait son âme.

* * *

**Note :** _Il est vivement déconseillé aux lecteurs de trucider l'auteur s'ils veulent connaître la suite ^^. Je sais, je coupe au plus mauvais moment, et en plus ce chapitre était relativement court. Mais si vous saviez tout ce qu'il me reste à vous raconter dans le chapitre suivant, vous comprendriez qu'il me fallait reprendre mon souffle. Beaucoup de choses vont bouger suite à l'attaque de Minos._


	40. Chapitre : L'ombre des trahisons

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**Xupz : **_En fan du couple Camus et Milo, tu vas sans doute être satisfaite d'apprendre que la suite m'oblige obligatoirement à resserrer l'histoire sur eux. Les autres Ors auront toujours leur mot à dire et resteront bien présents, mais la partie que j'attaque a besoin de nos deux vedettes ^^. Quant aux Spectres, je n'ai pas encore décidé qui seront les prochains à apparaître. Mis à part Rhadamanthe bien entendu, dont je me voudrais de priver Kanon ^^._

**Tari : **_Les explications vont effectivement être un peu délicates pour Shaka. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'Athéna l'ait aidé sur ce coup-là. Et pour Camus, (que j'aime beaucoup ^^), je lui réserve encore quelques surprises, mais je pense que certaines devraient te satisfaire ^^. En tout cas je suis pratiquement sûre que tu vas aimer le chapitre qui suit directement celui-ci._

**Sonia **_: Oui, j'avoue, j'ai coupé au mauvais moment ^^. Mais en lisant la suite directe, tu vas comprendre pourquoi. C'est assez dense, et il va se passer quelque chose de bien particulier. Milo va en tout cas faire tout son possible pour sauver Camus. Sauf que les choses vont basculer bizarrement. Bref tu vas voir, ça va aller très vite._

**CamusxMilo : **_Coucou, te voici de ce côté ?__^^ Pour répondre à ta question, je mets en ligne souvent le même jour sur les deux sites (normalement tous les dix jours). Eh bien voici la suite que tu attends. Nos trois chevaliers sont mal partis (Camus remportant la palme), et Milo ne va avoir que quelques secondes pour agir._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (L'attaque des Spectres) : **_La mission se poursuit, malgré le rapprochement des Spectres. Milo est inquiet. Aphrodite et Camus parviennent néanmoins à subtiliser les informations qui intéressent Athéna, mais au dernier moment les hommes d'Hadès les repèrent. Arrêtant de jouer au chat et à la souris, Shaka et Milo les chargent sur l'épaule et une course poursuite s'engage jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Les Ors ont presque atteint la côte quand la Vierge dévie brusquement de leur route, laissant leurs deux poursuivants les rattraper. Milo est furieux, mais il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'aider Shaka à combattre pour protéger les deux chevaliers privés de cosmos. Aphrodite en profite pour s'enfuir à la nage, tandis que Camus finit par se retrouver directement en prise avec un troisième adversaire. En découvrant l'identité de celui-ci, Milo est horrifié._

* * *

CHAPITRE 40 : L'OMBRE DES TRAHISONS

Le temple du Cancer n'avait jamais été réputé pour sa quiétude, mais depuis que Death Mask avait accepté de laisser les morts qu'il avait piégés trouver le repos, la macabre décoration des visages torturés de ses victimes n'envahissait plus les lieux, et il devenait un peu plus évident d'y vivre, ou tout au moins de traverser le bâtiment. Néanmoins pour qui possédait ne serait-ce qu'un embryon de sixième sens, l'endroit faisait généralement froid dans le dos. Il respirait la mort dans ce qu'elle avait de plus brutal et de plus effrayant pour la majorité des humains. Le moment du passage d'un monde à l'autre. Cet instant déchirant où une âme était brusquement arrachée à la vie, sans savoir ce qu'elle allait trouver de l'autre côté. Plus souvent dans la souffrance et la terreur que dans l'apaisement. L'ouverture régulière de la bouche des Enfers par le propriétaire des lieux renforçait encore cette impression, et à moins d'y être forcé, personne n'aimait séjourner trop longtemps dans cette Maison particulière.

C'était une des premières choses que Sergueï avait retenu. La singularité de cet endroit, et le manque de discernement de ceux qui ne faisait qu'effleurer le cosmos de son Maître en surface. La peur ou le malaise des non-initiés faussait tout, en leur donnant une impression d'oppression étouffante. Les autres chevaliers d'Or eux-mêmes n'en étaient pas exempts, et ils ne pénétraient généralement ici que pour une bonne raison. Le fait que la traversée des Maisons du zodiaque soit plus facilement accessible depuis leur résurrection avait certes multiplié le nombre de passages, mais sauf obligation, personne ne stationnait jamais dans celle-ci. Sergueï trouvait cela dommage. Par ignorance, les mortels se privaient de la possibilité de se confronter aux mystères d'un voyage sans retour, alors qu'un peu de curiosité aurait pu les y préparer en leur épargnant un effroi excessif. Mais il fallait se frotter directement à l'enseignement d'un Cancer pour s'en rende compte.

Peu loquace de nature, le petit russe évoluait avec une aisance étonnante dans ce monde inquiétant. Attentif et appliqué lors des enseignements dispensés par son Maître, il apprenait aussi beaucoup par l'observation. Il percevait maintenant clairement la façon différente dont la plupart des habitants du Sanctuaire abordaient ce temple, et il comprenait aussi mieux pourquoi. La mort s'accompagnait d'une connotation fortement péjorative, comme le relent d'un mauvais effluve, et la plupart des gens s'écartaient instinctivement de ceux qui le portaient. A la manière dont on se détourne du fossoyeur ou du bourreau, en en faisant des êtres à part. Ces répercutions l'atteignaient pareillement. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans son enseignement, les apprentis l'évitaient, et à part Irina, les autres enfants s'éloignaient de lui.

Habitué à vivre au sein de ses semblables, Sergueï finissait pourtant par trouver un double avantage à son isolement. Le premier s'apparentait à une sorte de repli volontaire, qui lui permettait d'explorer plus avant le territoire parallèle où il apprenait à évoluer en l'absence de son Maître. Satisfait de la façon dont il avait réagi la première fois, Death Mask l'avait emmené deux fois encore à sa suite au Yomotsu Hirasaka. Sans trouver cet endroit attrayant, l'enfant ressentait une irrésistible attirance pour la bouche donnant sur les Enfers. Comme si un élément mystérieux l'invitait au sein de cet autre royaume. Paradoxalement, c'était aussi un appel puissant qui le pressait de quitter l'antichambre des Morts, pour retrouver le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Celui-ci, il l'avait parfaitement identifié. Il venait directement de l'armure de son Maître. Capricieuse à souhait, et sans doute un peu rancunière, la protection dorée semblait parfois se désolidariser de la psyché de son porteur pour effleurer Sergueï d'un cosmos de reconnaissance, à la fois doux et protecteur. Prudemment, l'enfant faisait mine de l'ignorer, d'autant plus qu'il était quasiment certain que le Cancer en titre ne s'apercevait de rien. Et il avait découvert depuis peu, qu'il ressentait le même appel singulier lorsqu'il s'approchait du bord de la mer. Trois lieux différents, trois fascinations identiques. Et une retenue instinctive qui lui dictait de se taire.

Sergueï était jeune, mais il aimait comprendre. Ses promenades vers le rivage étaient réduites. Il savait qu'il obtiendrait difficilement une réponse de ce côté. Alors il profitait des sorties de Death Mask pour fureter au sein du temple. La Mort en marquait chaque pierre. Il en émanait même une étrange résonnance avec les Enfers. Et c'était celle-ci que le petit russe traquait. Parfois, il lui semblait être bien prêt de la saisir, mais ses sens encore trop balbutiants ne lui permettait pas de l'identifier avec certitude.

Le second avantage de son isolement, résidait dans ce qu'il considérait comme une prise de distance indispensable, face à la façon curieuse dont certains Ors le regardaient à présent. Outre l'intérêt suspicieux de son Maître, auprès duquel il avait commis l'erreur de déployer une onde glacée en réplique d'une répartie désagréable concernant le Verseau, il n'avait pas été sans remarquer la nouvelle attention mâtinée de circonspection de Mu, la distance prise par Saga, l'agacement de Kanon, l'hostilité à peine voilée de Shura, les mots étrangement gentils d'Aphrodite et la surveillance à la limite menaçante de Milo. Tout un tas d'éléments parfaitement incompréhensibles, sauf pour Death Mask, et qui lui faisait d'autant plus regretter de ne pas avoir la liberté de se rendre à sa convenance vers Camus. Mis à part Angelo, c'était le seul auprès duquel il se sentait en sécurité. Le lien informel qu'ils partageaient armait Sergueï de la certitude qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Le cosmos rendu au Verseau avait beau l'aider à retrouver une certaine distance, l'enfant n'avait aucun doute sur l'affection qu'il lui portait. Affection partagée, et d'autant plus forte du côté du petit russe, qui avait parfaitement perçu l'inquiétude du français pour lui alors qu'il allait si mal. Les barrières mentales effondrées de Camus avaient plus d'une fois laissé percevoir un être aimant sous ses manières froides, et du haut de ses sept ans, Sergueï se révoltait souvent silencieusement contre l'incompréhension latente qui entourait ce chevalier d'Or.

Death Mask l'avait informé du départ de son ami quelques jours plus tôt, sans lui dire combien de temps durerait son absence. Il ne savait bien évidemment pas en quoi consistait sa mission, mais il avait rapidement découvert que Camus était à nouveau privé de cosmos. Dans ce cas-là, malgré sa volonté, le Verseau parvenait plus laborieusement à distendre le lien qui les reliait, et à brouiller la carte de ses sentiments. Mais Sergueï ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Malgré une tristesse toujours bien présente, le français semblait évoluer avec calme et détermination. Où qu'il se trouvât et quoi qu'il fît, rien ne semblait venir le menacer. Rien, jusqu'à ces dernières heures, où le petit russe l'avait senti plus nerveux et comme soumis à une tension bien particulière. Sondant son esprit, il était parvenu à déterminer qu'il serait bientôt de retour. La joie avait aussitôt remplacé l'inquiétude chez l'enfant. Un temps encore, Sergueï le devina toujours sur le continent, accaparé par une tâche précise qui requérait toute son attention. L'enfant se savait très indiscret, et il se doutait que son ami n'apprécierait que modérément son espionnage, mais il était tellement heureux de bientôt le revoir, qu'une fois couché ce soir-là, il maintint encore avec obstination le contact entre eux. Il l'attendait impatiemment, et il avait du mal à céder au sommeil.

Durant près d'une demi-heure, le petit russe s'agita dans son lit. Le bonheur de revoir bientôt Camus se conjuguait au sentiment diffus que celui-ci restait sur ses gardes, et Sergueï finit par comprendre qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir avant de le savoir en sécurité. Son Maître s'était absenté pour la nuit, comme ça lui arrivait parfois, et l'enfant se releva sans crainte. Il fallait qu'il dépense son surcroît d'excitation, et quoi de plus indiquée qu'une sortie interdite pour évacuer l'adrénaline ? Depuis sa déplorable aventure pour retrouver Yannis, il n'avait pas désobéi au Cancer, et celui-ci ne verrouillait plus la clé de sa chambre derrière lui. Malgré tout, un instinct de prudence lui dicta de passer par la fenêtre, et d'éviter le grand escalier. Il connaissait à présent suffisamment les chemins détournés pour se faufiler en toute discrétion jusqu'à la côte. Il se laissait guider par le lien qui l'unissait à Camus, qui comme une balise, lui signalait la direction par laquelle le Verseau arriverait.

Il était près de minuit. Le vent renforçait la fraicheur de la nuit, et la plupart des habitants de l'île dormaient ou se calfeutraient chez eux. La pleine lune touchait le paysage d'une lumière diffuse, qui noyait tout dans des tons allant d'un gris de cendre au noir charbon. Sergueï avançait le plus silencieusement possible, les yeux posé sur le sentier au sol inégal qui serpentait en pente douce jusqu'à la falaise. Il devait principalement se méfier des gardes. Mais traîner dans les pattes de Death Mask était bien pratique. Même si Angelo ne l'emmenait jamais lors des entrainements matinaux qu'il dispensait aux soldats, il arrivait parfois qu'un de ceux-ci l'accoste à l'extérieur dans la journée. De discussion en échange d'informations, le petit russe avait fini par déterminer la disposition des chemins de ronde. Ce qui en période de paix, n'était pas un secret en soit. Connaître leur parcours permettait à l'enfant de s'en tenir suffisamment éloigner pour relâcher un peu sa vigilance et regarder où il mettait les pieds. C'est ainsi qu'en se faufilant à travers les premiers bouquets de garrigue, il ne prêta pas attention à deux ombres mouvantes qui remontaient d'un chemin sur sa gauche.

La mer houleuse de ces journées d'hiver avait fortement endommagé plusieurs pontons du sud de l'île, et Shun et Hyoga s'étaient portés volontaires pour aider à leur réparation. Le dépouillement des archives au troisième temple ne donnait toujours rien, et Saga avait trouvé que cet incident tombait à point nommé pour venir les distraire d'une tâche ingrate et répétitive. Un peu d'action ne pourrait que remotiver les deux jeunes Bronzes. Après des heures de réparations éreintantes, les hommes de Rodorio qui formaient leur équipe, avaient insistés pour les garder à souper. Le plaisir qu'éprouvait Hyoga à déambuler au sein d'un environnement exceptionnellement froid et déserté à l'extérieur avait fait le reste, et malgré l'heure tardive, ils avaient décidé de retourner au Sanctuaire en empruntant les sentiers tortueux de la côte. Après avoir bavardés un moment, ils cheminaient en silence, et leur démarche instinctivement discrète, leur permis de ne pas éveiller la vigilance de Sergueï. L'esplanade de roche parsemée de buissons bas, que venait de traverser l'enfant devant eux, était suffisamment éclairée pour qu'ils le reconnaissent. Surpris, les deux chevaliers s'arrêtèrent.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? murmura Hyoga en regardant la petite silhouette se diriger vers la falaise.

— En tout cas il n'a pas l'air perdu, chuchota Shun un peu en retrait derrière lui.

— Oui, eh bien si son Maître l'apprend, il va l'étriper. Et je ne pense pas que ça plaira à Camus lorsqu'il rentrera », répliqua le Cygne en amorçant un mouvement pour rattraper l'enfant.

Il allait partir à sa poursuite lorsque Shun posa sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir.

« Attends, j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose.

— Quoi ? On ne va tout de même pas le laisser emprunter le chemin de la falaise en pleine nuit », protesta le russe avec contrariété.

Mais Andromède ne répondit pas à sa question. Le visage tourné vers le large, il semblait guetter un élément encore indiscernable.

« Tu ne sens pas ? » demanda-t-il avec une sorte d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Suivant la direction de son regard, le Cygne perçut à son tour ce qui venait d'attirer l'attention de son frère.

« Maintenant que tu le dis », marmonna-t-il, tandis que Sergueï passait instantanément en second plan dans l'ordre de ses soucis.

Deux cosmos dorés se rapprochaient rapidement de la côte. L'énergie sombre qu'ils drainaient dans leur sillage arracha un double tressaillement aux jeunes hommes, et ils se portèrent immédiatement sur le bord de la falaise. Jetant un regard circulaire un peu plus bas, Hyoga repéra Sergueï, qui fort prudemment empruntait à présent le dangereux sentier qui dévalait à fleur de roche. La force du vent se démultipliait à cet endroit, et malgré sa toute nouvelle préoccupation, le Cygne saisit Andromède par le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite sur le raidillon. Le bruit caractéristique des vagues qui s'échouaient sur le rivage couvrait la chute des quelques cailloux qui roulaient sous leurs pas et l'enfant ne s'aperçut de rien. Respectant la demande de Shun, mais cédant aussi à sa propre curiosité, Hyoga lui laissait suffisamment d'avance pour l'espionner, tout en gardant une marge de manœuvre qui lui permettrait de le rattraper en cas de chute.

Les ombres démesurées des hauts pans de roches masquaient en partie leur progression, et seul le hasard voulu qu'une quatrième personne s'aperçoive de leur présence. Une longue et tardive conversation avait retenu Kanon auprès de Néphélie ce soir-là, et face au plaisir de plus en plus marqué qu'il prenait en compagnie de la jeune femme, l'ancien Marina avait besoin de faire le point sur ses sentiments avant de rentrer au troisième temple. Ses réflexions solitaires l'avaient tout naturellement mené en bord de côte. La mer et son chant immuable avaient toujours eu le don d'apaiser ses tourments et de l'aider dans ses prises de décisions. Son précédent passage chez Poséidon avait peu laissé de place aux rencontres sentimentales, et sa relation avec la jolie grecque était quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu qui le ravissait comme un gamin de seize ans. Réservée et un brin timide, la brune s'engageait à la fois avec modestie et franchise, ce qui à ses yeux, donnait encore plus de profondeur à leur attirance réciproque. Pour le moment ils se tournaient autour avec l'envie gourmande de deux enfants trop sages, et ils en étaient toujours aux préliminaires d'une relation plus poussée. Non pas que Kanon hésitait à passer à la vitesse supérieure, mais en l'occurrence, il craignait de devoir faire un choix. Ou plutôt, de se laisser distraire au plus mauvais moment. Car son véritable problème s'appelait Saga.

La mise en place du plan de son frère pour voler à la rescousse de Camus le faisait grincer des dents. A la rigueur il pouvait comprendre son désir d'accorder une mort honorable à ce dernier, mais il le voyait mal mettre en place une solution pour le sauver. Compte tenu de son statut précédent, c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Athéna semblait peut-être avoir le pardon facile, mais pour s'être heurté à son caractère imprévisible avec Shaka, il devinait avant tout un fort sens pragmatique, doublé d'un esprit stratégique hors pair derrière chacune de ses décisions. Saga était peut-être tout aussi roué en politique, mais là il avait avant tout laissé parler son bon cœur, ce qui n'était pas forcément un avantage. La seule chose qui ennuyait Kanon dans cette histoire, c'était le sort peu enviable du petit russe, auquel bien malgré lui, il s'identifiait. C'était ce qui le retenait de dénoncer une fois pour toute la « trahison » de Camus auprès de Shion, avant que son jumeau ne s'implique de façon irrémédiable dans ce sac de nœuds.

Découvrir l'objet de son incertitude crapahuter en pleine nuit sur la falaise éveilla en lui un fort sentiment de curiosité. Repérer Shun et Hyoga le prendre en filature l'intrigua davantage. Mais la perception de deux cosmos qui arrivaient à grande vitesse, détourna instantanément ses préoccupations. En tant que partenaire de la Vierge, Shion l'avait averti du rôle bien particulier de Shaka, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir les deux chevaliers d'Or s'arrêter à quelques encablures de la plage. De la pierre angulaire en haut de la falaise sur laquelle il se tenait, il avait une vue imprenable sur le mur rocheux et la mer. Le déploiement de l'aura des Spectres qui passaient à l'attaque le renseigna sur leur identité. Il fut un peu surpris par les moyens déployés par Hadès, et son premier réflexe fut d'aller prêter main forte à ses compagnons. Le souvenir de la double mission attribuée à Shaka le retint. En s'arrêtant aussi près des côtes, la Vierge devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il comprit en voyant Aphrodite glisser dans l'eau. Un peu plus loin, la colère semblait rendre le Scorpion particulièrement combattif. Déjà Rock ne barrait plus leur trajectoire. Tout paraissait se passer pour le mieux, sauf que pour une raison inconnue, Camus ne bougeait pas. Ce qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, était le cadet de ses soucis.

Plus bas sur la falaise, les trois « promeneurs » s'étaient immobilisés. Le cœur battant, Sergueï tentait de repérer l'îlot où il sentait Camus piégé, tandis que Shun et Hyoga se retenaient d'intervenir. L'agression et la proximité des Spectres s'apparentaient à une déclaration de guerre, mais Athéna qui les avait conviés un peu plus tôt avait été claire : mis à part les chevaliers d'Or, en aucun cas elle ne tolérerait qu'on s'attaque à un représentant d'Hadès dans les jours à venir, sauf si un de ceux-ci parvenait à poser un pied sur le Domaine Sacré. Ils suivirent donc avec angoisse le déroulement du combat, d'autant plus qu'ils repérèrent avant les belligérants l'arrivée du dernier protagoniste. En reconnaissant l'aura sombre de Minos, Shun eut un cri de stupeur étouffé. Ce Juge était quasiment invincible. Près de lui, il sentit le cosmos de Hyoga s'agiter. Camus se trouvait dangereusement proche du Spectre, et ce dernier amorçait son attaque.

« Non ! »

Le hurlement de Milo leur glaça le sang. Shun réagit au quart de tour, en appelant son armure. Il allait aider son frère à tenter l'impossible pour sauver son Maître, tout en sachant déjà que c'était impossible. Même en déployant ses chaines nébulaires, jamais il ne parviendrait à soustraire Camus à temps à l'impact meurtrier qui le visait. Pour cela il aurait fallu s'interposer, et aucun d'entre eux n'étaient correctement placé pour ça.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Occupé à enfler leur cosmos pour s'élancer à la rescousse de Camus, les deux jeunes Bronze sautèrent sur la plage, tandis que Milo filait comme le vent pour se saisir du Verseau. Rock essayait de le rattraper inutilement, alors que Pharaon redoublait d'adresse pour interdire à Shaka de revenir vers le français. Echoué sur le sable, Aphrodite qui reprenait son souffle parut comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Il abattit son poing de rage sur le sol humide. La sanction d'Hadès le condamnait à l'inutilité de son cosmos retrouvé pour tenter de sauver son frère d'armes. En haut de la falaise, Kanon hésita une seconde de trop. En utilisant un golden triangle, il pouvait se placer en un éclair entre Minos et Camus. Sauf que l'intervention de Minos tombait à pic pour régler définitivement son problème. Il se donna instantanément une gifle mentale à cette pensée, mais l'infime temps perdu avait joué contre le Verseau.

Les chaines d'Andromède filèrent droit devant elles, tandis que Hyoga s'essayait à une poussière de diamant malgré la distance. Avec rudesse, Milo saisit Camus sous les aisselles pour l'arracher à son rocher. Un sourire aux lèvres, le Griffon accéléra son attaque. Faisant demi-tour le Scorpion s'enfuit vers la plage en serrant son précieux fardeau contre lui. Il espérait parvenir assez loin pour relâcher le français dans l'eau avant que les fils du Juge ne l'immobilisent, tout en sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'aucun n'atteigne celui qu'ils visaient. C'est alors que ce que personne n'attendait se produisit.

Venue de la terre, une onde froide se propulsa à une vitesse phénoménale vers le Verseau, pour le dépasser et s'immobiliser en formant barrage. Simultanément quelques vagues grossirent pour venir se fracasser avec violence au pied de Minos, tandis qu'un léger tremblement de terre agitait l'îlot. Ces deux derniers éléments étaient totalement inoffensifs, mais suffisamment incompréhensibles pour permettre au premier de s'interposer avec efficacité. L'effet de surprise déstabilisa assez Minos pour qu'il ne corrige pas le tir, et que son attaque heurte de plein fouet l'armure du Verseau, une fois de plus, majestueusement gardienne de son malheureux porteur. Sifflant de rage, le Griffon l'enserra dans un filet mortel avant de tirer d'un coup sec. L'armure résista quelques secondes avant de commencer à se fissurer. Plus loin, Milo venait d'atteindre la plage, et déposait avec délicatesse Camus sur le sable avant de s'agenouiller auprès de lui. De colère, le Griffon démantibula la protection sacré qui perdait maintenant rapidement l'énergie première qu'elle déployait. Sèchement, il rappela ses hommes. Tournant les talons, il disparut vers le continent. Pharaon et Rock le suivaient de près.

Louant Bouddha pour ce dénouement heureux, Shaka rejoignit à son tour le rivage. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé une telle frayeur. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait assister à la mort de Camus par sa faute. Si cela avait dû se produire, jamais il ne se le serait pardonné. Le regard flamboyant de haine du Scorpion qui l'accueillit à son arrivée, ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Il allait avoir du mal à se justifier. Néanmoins dans l'immédiat, un autre élément le perturbait davantage. Relevant la tête, il n'eut aucune difficulté à dénicher le pan de roche sombre près duquel se terrait le jeune apprenti du Cancer. Adossé contre la paroi, à mi- parcours sur le sentier étroit, l'aura tremblante de l'enfant se faisait fantomatique. Plus que sa présence à cet endroit à une heure aussi tardive, le sillage étrange qui s'en dégageait interpela la Vierge, et ses sens se déployèrent immédiatement pour traquer l'anomalie qu'il ressentait.

Quelques mètres plus loin, sur la plage, les choses se précipitaient. Sans cacher son inquiétude pour son frère d'armes, Aphrodite venait de rejoindre Camus, toujours assis sur le sable.

« Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il en notant avec soulagement que ce dernier ne semblait pas blessé.

— Je crois, oui », répondit évasivement le français sans le regarder.

La franche simplicité de cette réponse prouvait combien il était encore secoué. Pour qu'il ne réagisse pas à la main que Milo gardait posée sur son épaule, il fallait même que quelque chose le perturbe réellement. Le chevalier des Poissons réalisait qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance et le comportement du français ne l'étonnait pas. Les yeux rivés sur le large, Camus se releva lentement, tandis que Milo en faisait de même. Le Scorpion irradiait d'une violente colère, que le suédois devinait toute tournée vers la Vierge, mais pour l'instant, il semblait incapable de détourner sa vigilance du Verseau, qu'il couvait d'un regard préoccupé. Aphrodite sentit le français faire appel à son cosmos nouvellement retrouvé pour rappeler son armure. Surgissant des flots où elle avait sombrée, la protection dorée reprit sa forme de totem pour venir se déposer aux pieds de son légitime porteur.

Camus eut un geste navré pour effleurer le sommet du casque, brisé en son milieu. Une fois de plus, Mu allait devoir faire preuve de son grand talent. Sous sa caresse, l'armure réagit en émettant une douce vibration. Sans son intervention, il savait qu'il serait mort. Mais plus que cette certitude, l'extraordinaire de sa matérialisation l'interpelait. Privé de cosmos, il n'avait rien fait, et il doutait que Hyoga, dont il sentait maintenant la présence derrière lui, ait pu déclencher en plus ces ondes marines et ce léger tremblement de terre qu'il avait ressenti. Ces deux derniers éléments sortaient totalement du champ de son apprentissage. Lui-même aurait bien été incapable de les manier. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible, et elle l'effrayait quant aux conséquences qu'elle allait entraîner.

Se retournant, il posa un regard presque hésitant sur son disciple. Aussi pâle que lui, le Cygne l'observait avec une tension évidente, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Shun fixait avec curiosité le même point sur la falaise que Shaka. Relevant à son tour la tête, Milo eut un tressaillement. Pulsant comme une minuscule étoile presque éteinte, le cosmos de Sergueï essayait de se tendre vers celui du français pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il semblait si fatigué, que Camus accéda à sa demande en le laissant lire en lui un instant pour le rassurer. Puis, le Verseau ferma brièvement les yeux, et Hyoga discerna sur son visage un tel abattement, qu'il réagit par automatisme. Il n'avait pas exactement saisi ce qui venait de se passer, mais une chose était certaine, son Maître avait besoin d'une diversion et il ne lui ferait pas faux bon.

« Je suis vraiment désolé que mon intervention l'ai autant endommagée. Mais si je ne l'avais pas appelé, vous ne vous en seriez pas sorti », mentit-il avec aplomb.

L'esquisse du sourire de reconnaissance du Verseau ne lui échappa pas.

« Merci Hyoga. »

Le message à double sens était parfaitement clair, et sans hésitation le russe poursuivit, avant qu'Aphrodite n'ait le temps de poser la question qu'il voyait venir à l'expression de son visage intrigué.

« C'est une chance que nous ayons suivi Sergueï. Je ne sais pas si ce gamin souffre d'insomnie, ou avait besoin d'une nuit buissonnière après une journée un peu rude, mais sans sa promenade nocturne, jamais je n'aurais eu le temps de réagir. Il serait bon que tu le ramènes au quatrième temple avant que Death Mask ne s'aperçoive de sa sortie », termina-t-il à l'adresse de Shun, pour couper court à une approche de l'enfant par un des chevaliers d'Or.

L'ordre de Hyoga ne souffrait d'aucune discussion, et l'expression étonnée et vaguement réprobatrice que le japonais posa sur lui, se mua en assentiment muet en découvrant l'éclat de supplication qui l'accompagna dans l'œil du Cygne. Sans le savoir, le russe répondait d'ailleurs à un de ses souhaits. Andromède avait perçu quelque chose qui le chiffonnait dans l'onde protectrice déployée auparavant, et il souhait élucider ce mystère avant de prendre une décision embarrassante. Sans protester, il rejoignit en quelques sauts l'enfant, pour le soustraire au plus vite à la curiosité des autres.

Du haut de son rocher, Kanon avait suivi toute la scène, et il comprit que Hyoga allait couvrir l'enfant. Il agissait sans doute ainsi par affection pour son maître, dont il avait deviné l'attachement au petit russe. Sa loyauté fit sourire le grec. Quelque part, il se comportait exactement comme lui avec Saga, et ce paramètre le rendait sympathique, même si en ce qui le concernait, il était évident que l'action de Sergueï était à prendre avec beaucoup plus de distance. Ce qu'il avait ressenti était même inquiétant, et il commençait à envisager sous quel angle l'enfant pouvait s'apparenter à une « monstruosité ». Cela lui donnait d'ailleurs une idée quelque peu tordue, qu'il allait devoir creuser. En tout cas, il ne dirait rien dans l'immédiat. Sa décision prise, Kanon se recula hors de vue. Personne ne l'avait aperçu et il tenait à conserver son anonymat pour mener son enquête.

Comme pétrifié contre la paroi rocheuse, Sergueï vit arriver Andromède dans un demi-brouillard. L'effort violent qu'il venait de faire le laissait à la limite de l'épuisement, et il devait lutter contre l'évanouissement. Il aurait était incapable d'expliquer exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais lorsqu'il avait saisi toute l'horreur de la situation du Verseau, la peur de perdre son ami, et la colère de le voir ainsi exposé sans défense, s'étaient liées pour activer une réaction d'urgence. A l'exemple des autres chevaliers présents, il avait instinctivement puisé dans son cosmos, encore bien trop balbutiant pour espérer réussir quoique ce soit.

Sergueï était parfaitement conscient de son impuissance, et celle-ci était devenu d'autant plus lourde à porter, que totalement subjugué par la mort qu'il voyait arriver en face, Camus ne songeait même plus à lui fermer son esprit. Mais alors qu'il sentait des larmes de rage et de désespoir couler sur ses joues, l'enfant avait ressenti l'appel informel d'une aura glacée caractéristique. L'armure du Verseau affichait son désir d'intervenir. Semblable dans ses grandes lignes, et différente dans ses spécificités de celle du Cancer lorsqu'elle l'effleurait. L'appel était puissant, et dégageait une impression d'urgence. Sergueï y avait immédiatement répondu, sentant dans les pulsations étrangères la même préoccupation désespérée que la sienne. Braquant son maigre cosmos en direction du onzième temple, il s'était soudain senti aspiré par la volonté propre de l'armure qui reposait là. La laissant disposer librement de lui, il s'était ouvert à son essence, et il avait libéré cette aura de glace, que Camus lui demandait de dissimuler. Simultanément, dans le quatrième temple, l'armure du Cancer se mobilisait spontanément en sa faveur, pour se lier à sa compagne du Verseau dans une explosion d'énergie.

Tout était allé si vite, que Sergueï était incapable de se souvenir de qui avait fait quoi. Il avait vaguement eu conscience d'être à la fois le catalyseur de la volonté des armures, et de les guider de manière informelle, tout en pliant à sa volonté leur action en quelque chose de parfaitement inédit. Bizarrement, celle de Death Mask se manifestait en transférant à celle de Camus une force qu'elle puisait directement dans une énergie propre aux Enfers, et il sembla aussi à l'enfant qu'il touchait un élément venu de la mer. Mais c'était tellement ténu, qu'il n'y attacha pas d'importance. La seule chose qu'il retenait, c'était que cette collaboration venait de sauver la vie du Verseau, qu'il était heureux, et totalement épuisé.

« Il faut que tu m'accompagnes Sergueï. »

La voix de Shun l'atteignit comme dans un rêve. Il avait toujours aimé le chevalier d'Andromède, et il lui tendit la main en toute confiance. Ce contact innocent fut porteur d'une confirmation désagréable pour le japonais. Bien qu'infime et se dispersant rapidement, il demeurait un ersatz d'énergie dont Shun n'avait ressenti les effets qu'aux Enfers. Il savait maintenant ce que Sergueï lui évoquait. Et pourtant le petit garçon qui le suivait venait de les aider. Il n'avait pas conscience d'être une aberration, et encore moins du danger qu'il représentait. Se posant mille questions, le jeune Bronze prit le chemin du retour. Il se donnait encore un temps de réflexion avant d'en parler à quiconque.

Plus bas sur la plage, Shaka s'approchait avec circonspection du petit groupe réuni autour de Camus. Sa progression était suivie par un Scorpion au regard meurtrier, qui visiblement n'était pas prêt à écouter ses explications. Privés de cosmos lors de l'écart de la Vierge, Aphrodite et Camus n'analysaient qu'imparfaitement la situation. Tout comme Hyoga, qui n'avait pas discerné l'incohérence dans la déviation de la trajectoire de l'indien. Mais tous percevaient parfaitement la tension manifeste entre ces deux-là. Proche de l'implosion, Milo n'attendit pas que Shaka les ait rejoints avant de réagir. Bousculant le Cygne, il se projeta en avant pour saisir le chevalier blond à la gorge.

« Milo ! intervint Camus en se portant à leur hauteur.

— Reste en dehors de ça Camus, c'est entre lui et moi ! répliqua rudement un Scorpion peu enclin à lâcher sa proie.

— Ça va aller Camus, parvint à articuler la Vierge malgré la prise douloureuse qui broyait presque sa trachée. Laisse- moi régler ça avec lui. »

Shaka faisait preuve d'un sang-froid remarquable, mais le péril était bien réel, et le Verseau hésitait à reculer. Détournant un bref instant son attention des iris orangées qui fixaient ses yeux clos, la Vierge repoussa mentalement le français, en lui laissant clairement entendre qu'il n'admettrait pas d'interférence. A contrecœur, Camus fit trois pas en arrière. Ces deux-là semblaient avoir quelque chose de très personnel à régler, et bien qu'il se doutât qu'il était directement impliqué dans leur désaccord, il comprit que ce problème se résoudrait en privé. Derrière lui, Aphrodite regardait tour à tour les belligérants avec le même souci. Il aurait fallu être sourd et aveugle pour ignorer l'attitude menaçante de Milo, mais la façon dont la Vierge se laissait molester sans répliquer, prouvait qu'il pensait avoir la situation en main.

« Tu es sûr Shaka ? hasarda Aphrodite.

— Certain, croassa l'indien, à présent en manque d'oxygène.

— Que tu crois », gronda sourdement le grec en accentuant sa prise, jusqu'à provoquer un hoquet de douleur chez son adversaire.

Une triple protestation fusa, à la fois indignée et inquiète.

« Milo ! »

Camus et Aphrodite se rapprochèrent spontanément, mais d'un mouvement à la fois brutal et méprisant, le Scorpion relâcha sa prise. Mal à l'aise, les deux chevaliers d'Or voulurent s'interposer, lorsque la Vierge les arrêta en élevant une paume devant lui.

« Non. Repartez avec Hyoga, leur intima-t-il en se massant le cou de sa main libre. Nous vous suivront d'ici quelques minutes. »

Partagés entre la crainte que la situation dérape, et la conviction qu'insister davantage ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses, Camus et Aphrodite échangèrent un regard. Il était clair que leurs frères d'armes ne s'expliqueraient pas devant témoins. Insister était inutile, voire contreproductif. Néanmoins le désaccord semblait majeur, et Milo avait incontestablement basculé de son côté le plus dangereux. Le Verseau fut le premier à réagir. Retrouvant une expression à la neutralité sibérienne, il tourna dignement les talons pour rejoindre son disciple demeuré en arrière. Déconcerté, le chevalier des Poissons le vit amorcer sa retraite. Il comprenait mal cette indifférence soudaine. Camus était pourtant connu pour être le seul à savoir comment calmer l'instinct meurtrier du Scorpion. Mais il se détendit dès qu'il entendit les paroles du français.

« Ne tarde pas trop, Milo. J'ai encore besoin de toi », glissa le Verseau d'un air totalement détaché en passant près du grec.

Seul un grognement contrarié lui répondit. Aphrodite dissimula un sourire. En quelques mots, Camus venait de ligoter Milo à sa personne. Le Scorpion ne tenterait rien d'irrémédiable qui puisse les séparer.

Dans un face à face à l'immobilité parfaite, les deux chevaliers restés sur la plage attendirent que leurs camarades se soient suffisamment éloignés pour exprimer leur différend.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? attaqua Milo d'un ton à la fois hargneux et circonspect.

— Je n'ai fait que nous donner la possibilité de riposter à l'agression de nos adversaires, répondit Shaka en n'avançant prudemment qu'une demi-vérité. Camus et Aphrodite était suffisamment proches de la côte. Un chevalier d'Or ne fuit pas face à ses ennemis.

— C'était stupide et dangereux, répliqua le grec, alors qu'il résistait de plus en plus difficilement à l'envie d'en découdre. Nos compagnons auraient pu y perdre la vie. »

Négligeant son expression menaçante, la Vierge fit preuve d'une sincérité, que dans sa colère, le Scorpion jugea méprisante.

« Et c'est toi qui me dis ça. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu sois le premier à contre-attaquer.

— Ne mélange pas les rôles Shaka, gronda Milo alors qu'il adoptait une position de combat. Faire demi-tour dès que nous aurions mis Camus et Aphrodite à l'abri demeurait la meilleure option.

— Une fois leur gibier en sécurité, les Spectres seraient repartis aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés. Et tu le sais », tenta très maladroitement l'indien pour le ramener à la raison.

Le terme « gibier » fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Comment Shaka pouvait-il se montrer aussi condescendant après l'incident majeur qu'il avait failli provoquer ? Si Milo n'avait pas implicitement promis à Camus de conserver un minimum de sang-froid, il l'aurait tué. D'un élan brutal, il fondit néanmoins sur lui, bien décidé à venger le Verseau en lui faisant goûter à l'aiguille écarlate. En son for intérieur la Vierge reconnaissait que la sanction était amplement méritée. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour présenter des excuses, que le grec n'accepterait probablement pas, et il se défendit de quelques mouvements de parade, qui lui permirent d'éviter quatre des cinq piqûres. La dernière l'atteignit au pli du coude, et il retint une grimace de douleur. La dureté de la paroi rocheuse dans son dos le stoppa brutalement, et il se retrouva avec un Scorpion bouillant de rage qui l'emprisonnait entre son corps et la muraille. Un de ses avant-bras en travers de sa gorge gênait de nouveau sa respiration, tandis qu'un ongle rouge se posait sur sa joue. Contre-attaquer, c'était s'exposer à une réaction encore plus désagréable, et l'indien s'immobilisa. Sa sagesse relative parut calmer son adversaire.

« Comment as-tu pu réagir ainsi ? feula presque Milo dans sa colère. Zoltan avait précédemment injecté suffisamment de poison à Camus pour que n'importe qui d'autre mette des semaines à s'en relever. »

La Vierge parut surpris, comme si le fait qu'il ignore cette information signifiait davantage. Intrigué par sa réaction, Milo desserra son étreinte, sans pour autant abaisser son index menaçant.

« Dois-je comprendre qu'il en garde des séquelles ? demanda Shaka sans cacher une certaine contrariété.

— Tu dois surtout remettre en cause ton sens du discernement, répondit Milo avec rudesse. C'était du poison de Scorpion.

— Et un de ses effets secondaires est qu'il peut entraîner des saignements importants », compléta Shaka, tout en devinant ce que son compagnon refusait de lui dire.

Voilà qui éclairait d'un jour nouveau l'acharnement de Milo à vouloir être le seul à partager les entraînements de Camus. Le Scorpion avait raison. La pertinence de ses déductions se rouillait. Il aurait dû comprendre. La difficulté de sa double mission lui apparaissait sous un jour différent, et il concevait mal le silence de sa déesse à ce sujet. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. L'attente trop prudente du Verseau sur l'îlot s'expliquait. Athéna avait pris un risque insensé. Doutait-elle encore de lui pour ne pas l'avoir mis dans la confidence ? Cette constatation troublée le conforta dans sa décision de jouer la transparence.

« Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres d'Athéna », avoua-t-il.

L'ongle rougeoyant disparut de sa vue, et la stupeur rendit son bleu au regard menaçant.

« Quoi ?

— Je suis désolé Milo, mais je dois avant tout obéissance à ma déesse. Je pensais sincèrement que Camus profiterais de la proximité de la côte pour s'enfuir, comme l'a fait Aphrodite. J'ignorais qu'il puisse être sujet à de tels désagréments. »

Durant une longue minute, seul le bruit des herbes desséchées par l'hiver que le vent malmenait fit écho à la plainte des vagues. Milo était anéanti. Comment Athéna avait-elle pu décider de laisser courir un tel risque à Camus après ce qu'il lui avait révélé ? A ses yeux, cela n'excusait en rien l'imprudence de la Vierge, mais ça lui donnait au moins une raison valable d'avoir agi ainsi.

« Je n'aurais jamais exposé Camus de cette manière si j'avais été au courant, reprit Shaka. Je devais simplement trouver un moyen de me démarquer pour faire croire aux Spectres que mon engagement envers le Sanctuaire demeure encore un peu vacillant.

— Crois-moi, tu as réussi, le conforta Milo sans cacher sa rancœur.

— Athéna avait certainement une bonne raison d'agir ainsi, affirma avec force la Vierge, en cherchant plus à se convaincre lui-même. Néanmoins il me semble devoir quelque chose à Camus. Alors, disons qu'en ce qui concerne celui qui l'a réellement sauvé en appelant l'armure du Verseau, je n'ai rien vu. »

Le regard du grec s'étrécit encore une demi-seconde. Shaka ne tarderait pas à comprendre la véritable nature de Sergueï. Mais la Vierge semblait sincère, et le Scorpion décida de lui faire confiance sur ce point. Sans le savoir, Athéna venait de se couper en partie de deux de ses plus fidèles chevaliers.


	41. Chapitre : La reddition du Verseau

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

* * *

_**Choupi :**__ Sergueï semble effectivement avoir des « possibilités » assez particulières. Mais comme tu le soulignes, cette faculté c'est aussi présentée pour Kanon (et je rajouterai Isaak). Ceci explique pourquoi Kanon commence à comprendre ce que pourrait être Sergueï. Idem pour Shun, qui ne l'oublions pas a tout de même été fort proche d'Hadès, et donc, de certains « savoirs ». Donc Sergueï dangereux ?... Sur ce plan-là je dirai oui et non, parce que le véritable problème est ailleurs ^^. J'aime bien rappeler de temps en temps que sous son air sympathique Milo n'est pas un enfant de chœur (même si c'est un aspect qu'on a envie de passer à la trappe ^^). Quand à Athéna, elle a effectivement un peu mal joué sur ce coup-là, et ce ne sera pas sans conséquences pour l'avenir._

_**Xupz :**__ C'est bon, tu vas pouvoir lire le chapitre que tu visais ^^. Dans un sens, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal pour Camus qu'une bonne partie des autres Ors découvrent son secret. Ça pourrait faire « tampon » si la hiérarchie venait à l'apprendre à son tour. Shion risque de ne pas apprécier les cachotteries, mais c'est surtout Athéna qui est à redouter. Reste à savoir si Saga trouvera une solution avant que sa divine patronne ne découvre le pot aux roses._

_**Sonia :**__ Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que Camus est « aimé », mais plutôt que la découverte de sa récentes mésaventure avec Zoltan a fortement remis en question « l'indifférence »des autres à son égard. Mis à part Saga, qui se reproche de l'avoir entraîné dans sa chute, Shura qui considère que leur parcours aux Enfers les a rapprochés, Aphrodite qui a besoin de se faire pardonner et Aldébaran qui a le cœur sur la main, les autres restent relativement neutres pour l'instant. Néanmoins Shaka fait un geste, et venant de sa part, il n'est pas moindre. Cela montre bien en effet, qu'Athéna a mal jouée. _

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (L'ombre des trahisons) : **_Dans le temple du Cancer, Sergueï a du mal à dormir en ressentant le retour du Verseau. L'enfant finit par se lever, et se laisse guider vers le rivage par le lien qui l'unit au français. Shun et Hyoga l'aperçoivent alors que les chevaliers d'Or en mission atteignent la côte, poursuivis par les Spectres. Avec effroi ils assistent à l'attaque de Minos sur Camus. Venu réfléchir au bord de la mer, Kanon hésite une seconde de trop à intervenir, tandis que les autres réalisent qu'ils sont tous mal placés pour éviter au Verseau d'être blessé. Camus est sauvé in extrémis par l'intervention de son amure, dirigée par Sergueï, qui inconsciemment mobilise alors plusieurs forces appartenant à des éléments très différents. De retour sur la plage, les chevaliers s'interrogent. Comprenant le désarroi de son Maître, Hyoga endosse cet acte de bravoure, et demande à Shun d'éloigner l'enfant. Andromède emmène Sergueï, en réalisant enfin d'où lui vient cette impression de « déjà vu » chez le petit russe. Témoin discret que personne n'a remarqué, Kanon est lui aussi persuadé de l'inquiétant pouvoir de l'enfant, mais il décide de se taire dans l'immédiat. Milo est furieux contre le comportement de Shaka qui a failli tuer Camus, et il lui réserve un accueil musclé. Camus et Aphrodite tentent de s'interposer, mais la Vierge leur laisse comprendre qu'elle souhaite régler le problème seul avec le Scorpion. Une discussion houleuse s'ensuit, durant laquelle les deux chevaliers découvrent qu'ils se sont fait en partie manipuler par Athéna._

* * *

CHAPITRE 41 : LA REDDITION DU VERSEAU

Camus réintégra son temple avec l'impression déprimante que sa vie venait irrémédiablement de basculer. Certes, il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que certaines des singularités de Sergueï soient découvertes, mais pas aussi rapidement. Pour lui venir en aide, l'enfant s'était exposé de manière éclatante. Il l'avait compris en touchant la plage. Son cosmos rendu avait immédiatement détecté l'onde de glace déplacée, et cela malgré le maelstrom de toutes les autres énergies présentes. Le fait que plusieurs chevaliers aient tenté de répliquer en même temps brouillait les pistes, mais pour combien de temps ? Et il y avait pire. Au sein de la formidable explosion d'énergie qui avait guidé son armure, subsistait les traces d'autres éléments, qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver là. Camus était effondré. Qu'avait-il déclenché en permettant à cet enfant de venir au monde ? Et pourtant, il conservait le même désir de parvenir à le sauver.

La diversion de Hyoga ne sèmerait pas longtemps le doute dans l'esprit de ses frères d'armes. Il allait certainement devoir répondre à des questions gênantes. Se défausser par une attitude à la limite de la politesse la plus élémentaire. Alimenter sa réputation d'homme insensible et désagréable. Mentir à nouveau. Et repousser Milo. Encore et toujours. A moins que celui-ci ne soit le premier à lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcis. Que lui dirait-il ? La vérité ? Ce serait la moindre des choses. Mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr que cela aiderait Sergueï. Ni lui non plus. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait aucune solution. Accablé par le poids de toutes les tensions qu'il supportait seul en se taisant depuis sa résurrection, il atteignait le fond de la nasse où il s'était lui-même piégé.

Marchant à ses côtés, Aphrodite ne lui posa pas une seule question, mais il sentit le regard curieux de son camarade peser sur lui tout le long du chemin. Incapable de deviner la portée réelle du mensonge qu'il avait proféré pour voler à son secours, Hyoga ressentait pourtant également parfaitement son désarroi. Et il forçait sa nature peu bavarde pour former un barrage, en entretenant une conversation minimum avec leur voisin des Poissons. Camus savait que le suédois n'était pas dupe, mais pour une obscure raison, il se laissait manipuler.

En fait, tout comme Hyoga, Aphrodite percevait clairement l'agitation interne du Verseau. Et pour qu'il parvienne aussi facilement à le percer à jour, il devait vraiment se sentir mal à l'aise. Le douzième gardien avait sa petite idée sur le sujet des préoccupations du français. Naturellement celui-ci ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il connaissait la vérité sur Sergueï. Le suédois aurait voulu le rassurer, mais la présence de Hyoga lui interdisait de dire quoi que ce soit, et Aphrodite abandonna les deux chevaliers de Glace devant son temple, en espérant que Milo rentre rapidement pour apporter un peu d'apaisement à Camus.

Parvenu au logis de la onzième Maison, Hyoga essaya inutilement de décrocher plus de trois mots à son Maître. Il brûlait de curiosité de l'interroger sur Sergueï, mais l'heure tardive s'y prêtait mal. Camus semblait en proie à un malaise qu'il attribua davantage à l'esclandre du Scorpion. Il comprenait parfaitement son inquiétude, et il n'insista pas. Le Verseau mit d'ailleurs rapidement fin à ses tentatives avortées de conversation en regagnant sa chambre.

La pièce désertée n'avait pas été chauffée depuis une semaine, et Camus frissonna. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à contrôler les réflexes de son corps face aux températures un peu fraîches. Si son état ne s'améliorait pas, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait lorsqu'il retrouverait des conditions extrêmes. Mais à cet instant c'était le cadet de ses soucis. S'approchant de la cheminée, il alluma une flambée avec des gestes mécaniques. Assis à même la pierre devant l'âtre, il tisonna le feu un moment, les yeux dans le vague. L'absence d'explosion de cosmos le rassurait sur le différend entre le Scorpion et la Vierge, mais il guettait le retour de Milo avec une appréhension bien réelle. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? L'aveu de la veille ne l'aidait en rien. Il ne pouvait pas renier ce qu'il ressentait pour le grec, et la peur insidieuse de devoir revivre ce qui l'avait en partie détruit dans la colonne d'airain finissait par le paralyser. Si Milo le rejetait une seconde fois aussi brutalement, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Ils avaient beau ne plus être ensemble, Camus ne pouvait pas désavouer le réconfort secret qu'il puisait dans leur cohabitation houleuse.

Avec lassitude, le français se releva. D'un pas désabusé il retourna dans la grande pièce, pour se saisir d'un verre et d'une bouteille de schnaps, cadeau d'un de ses alliés qu'il avait sauvé lors d'une mission, voilà bien longtemps. Il savait qu'il allait faire une bêtise, mais la tension devenait si forte, qu'il devait trouver un moyen de la noyer. Littéralement. Boire était peu glorieux, mais ça aurait au moins le mérite d'être rapide. Il détestait l'alcool. Il n'en consommait pratiquement jamais, et il s'ingéniait à conserver un verre à moitié plein lorsque ses fonctions se heurtaient à des beuveries. Il s'en sortait généralement très bien, et son esprit clair lui permettait d'agir en conservant un avantage certain. Dans le pire des cas il savait aussi que cela pourrait devenir un handicap, mais jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours réussi à donner le change. Il se doutait qu'il ne lui en faudrait qu'une faible dose pour se déconnecter en partie des pensées douloureuses qui l'assaillaient. Il ne recherchait pas l'ivresse, mais une sorte d'insensibilisant qui lui procurerait une distanciation. Zoltan lui avait appris que ce genre de substance marchait très bien. Il ne songeait plus à Milo qui pouvait rentrer à tout moment. Il ne voulait _**surtout**_ plus songer à Milo. C'était lâche, infantile, contraire à tout ce qu'il était, mais s'il ne faisait rien, il savait qu'il serait incapable de retenir les larmes qu'il dissimulait depuis des mois.

Sa colère expurgée, le Scorpion quitta la Vierge rapidement. Le double jeu dangereux d'Athéna lui laissait un goût amer, mais ses préoccupations immédiates le portaient vers le Verseau. Il avait parfaitement senti sa carapace se fissurer lorsqu'il l'avait déposé sur la plage. La récupération de son cosmos avait permis au français de percevoir l'étrange amalgame qui l'avait sauvé, et surtout « qui » était derrière tout ça. Milo en était lui-même fortement contrarié. L'intervention de l'enfant était à la fois une bénédiction et une catastrophe. Elle prouvait combien il devenait urgent d'agir, avant que d'autres ne découvrent la singularité de Sergueï, et ne se dressent contre Camus. En arrivant au onzième temple, il n'hésita pas une seconde à le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Malgré le sang-froid à la limite du désintérêt dont il avait fait preuve, il savait qu'il avait été plutôt secoué par l'attaque de Minos, et il se doutait que la crainte qu'il nourrissait pour Sergueï devait le ronger.

Uniquement éclairée par les flammes de l'âtre, la chambre était noyée de pénombre, mais Milo n'alluma pas. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Assis au sommet du lit, les jambes repliées devant lui, le Verseau conservait la tête basse, masquant délibérément son visage par sa longue frange. Ses avant-bras reposaient sur ses genoux dressés devant lui, dans une pose à la fois désemparée et défensive. Une de ses mains tenait un verre à moitié vide, tandis que l'autre serrait le goulot d'une bouteille au trois-quarts pleine. Ce détail inquiéta et rassura à la fois Milo. L'odeur caractéristique le renseigna. Le Camus qu'il connaissait ne buvait jamais, et pour qu'il en vienne à goûter à un alcool aussi fort, il était incontestablement nettement perturbé. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en arriver au point d'une cuite caractérisée, et il pourrait peut-être encore s'expliquer.

Le français portait toujours ses vêtements civils. Pieds nus sur le lit, dans un pantalon de toile noire et un simple pull beige, il dégageait une impression de fragilité qui serra le cœur du grec. Pour une fois, l'image qu'il donnait de lui-même semblait en accord avec ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, et c'était loin de ce que le Scorpion aurait voulu lire. Après la mort de Zoltan, il pensait qu'il se ressaisirait plus facilement, ou tout au moins qu'il s'apaiserait. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Les derniers évènements semblaient même de venir lui donner le coup de grâce, et Milo pesta intérieurement contre son impeccable self-control, qui ne lui avait permis qu'imparfaitement de s'apercevoir du gouffre où il s'enfonçait.

Renvoyant son armure, le grec enfila un des sweet-shirt de Camus plié sur la commode. Le vêtement le serrait un peu, mais c'était toujours mieux que de venir frôler torse nu un Verseau aux réactions exacerbées. Il était hors de question qu'il se retire en le laissant dans un état pareil. Il s'approcha du lit avec lenteur pour venir s'asseoir près de lui, sur le côté du matelas. Doucement il lui enleva la bouteille et le verre des mains pour les poser sur la table de chevet. Le Verseau ne réagissait pas, faisant mine de l'ignorer, mais ce désintérêt était lui-même le signe d'une profonde désorientation. Camus lui faisait penser à une petite souris, qui dans la crainte d'un coup de patte du chat se figeait en espérant que celui-ci ne la verrait pas.

« Camus, il serait bon que nous parlions de certaines choses toi et moi, commença-t-il d'un ton volontairement désinvolte. Même si je sais que tu as été secoué par ce qui vient d'arriver. »

Comme il le craignait, le Verseau refusa de modifier sa position pour le regarder. Il semblait tenir à dissimuler son visage, et sa réponse atone lui parvint un peu étouffée.

« Un chevalier ne redoute pas la mort. Minos n'était rien de plus qu'un ennemi comme les autres », dit-il comme on récite une leçon bien apprise.

Sachant que Camus ne le verrait pas, Milo se permit un sourire à la fois attendri et amusé. Orgueil mal placé, ou réel endoctrinement, Camus n'avouerait jamais avoir eu peur.

« Et loin de moi l'idée de mettre en doute ta vaillance, répondit-il avec franchise. Aphrodite et toi venez de prouver vos aptitudes au-delà de ce qu'Hadès pensait possible. Pour dangereux qu'il ait été, ton face à face avec Minos met le panache de ton côté. Tu n'as pas cillé une seule fois, alors que c'est la mort que tu voyais. Il est normal qu'arrivé sur la plage la tension se soit relâchée, et que pour une fois tu aies laissé parler une fraction de tes émotions réelles. »

Milo orientait délibérément la discussion sur ce qu'il redoutait, et Camus comprit qu'il ne lui échapperait plus longtemps. Il allait devoir se défendre, attaquer ou s'en remettre à sa merci, et il se sentait incapable de faire un choix. Le Scorpion réagissait vraiment trop tranquillement. Qu'avait-il deviné exactement ? Déconcerté par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, Camus releva lentement la tête, pour la tourner vers le grec. Il avait beau user de son air le plus glacial, l'alcool donnait un éclat inhabituel à ses prunelles. Presque craintif. Et Milo réalisa qu'il lui ouvrait en réalité un pont sur son âme. Inconscient de la traîtrise de son propre regard, Camus tenta de le décourager de sa manière habituelle.

« Cette discussion est stupide Milo. Je n'ai pas eu peur.

— Même lorsque tu as compris qui venait réellement de t'envoyer l'armure du Verseau ? insista le Scorpion sans se formaliser de sa froideur.

— Je sais, c'est étonnant, mais… il y a certainement… une explication », s'empêtra Camus dans ses éclaircissements.

Décidemment boire était une fausse bonne idée, et le Verseau se jura qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus. Milo trouvait au contraire que la situation tournait à son avantage. Un Camus un peu ivre était un Camus incapable de l'envoyer bouler avec son efficacité coutumière. Attendrissant aussi. Et il poursuivit son interrogatoire avec l'esquisse d'un sourire tendrement moqueur, que dans sa confusion, le français ne remarqua même pas.

« Et tu vas aussi me dire qu'il existe une explication pour les autres éléments que j'ai ressenti ?

— Quels autres éléments ? se renfrogna Camus avec une moue inquiète que le grec trouva adorable.

— Un petit côté « revenez-y » des Enfers. Et étrangement le même en provenance de la mer », lui asséna-t-il en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Visiblement le Verseau réfléchissait au ralenti, et il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'un ton qui se voulait catégorique.

« Nous nous sommes laissé abuser par la proximité des Spectres. Et la mer… c'était… une erreur, acheva-t-il avec un manque total d'arguments recevables, qui donna au Scorpion envie d'éclater de rire malgré la gravité de la situation.

— Et tu as une raison qui expliquerait ce mystère ? l'interrogea-t-il encore, en conservant tant bien que mal son sérieux.

— Oui, parce que c'est une impossibilité », s'obstina Camus, visiblement dépité de ne pas parvenir à lui faire lâcher prise.

A regret, Milo cessa de jouer. Le faire trébucher d'une phase dans son état allait être tellement facile, que le grec en avait honte. Mais s'il voulait parvenir à obtenir des aveux, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Il serait bon néanmoins que Shion soit tenu au courant », glissa-t-il innocemment.

Le regard planté dans le sien s'agrandit sous l'impact d'un affolement à peine dissimulé, tandis que le Verseau ramenait ses mains contre sa poitrine dans un geste de supplication involontaire.

« Ne fais pas ça Milo.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que cet enfant va avoir des ennuis.

— S'il représente un danger pour le Sanctuaire certainement, confirma le Scorpion avec dureté, en espérant en finir au plus vite, tant l'angoisse du français lui devenait insupportable. Mais n'est-ce pas le but de notre raison d'être ?

— Le but ? répéta stupidement Camus, dépassé par cette conversation surréaliste et embrouillé par les vapeurs d'alcool.

— De protéger le Sanctuaire, et donc de dénoncer ce qui pourrait le menacer, précisa Milo.

— Oui… Non !... Enfin je veux dire que nous nous sommes certainement tous trompés. Ça ne vaut pas un tel remue-ménage.

— Tu fais confiance à cet étrange gamin ?

— Je l'ai côtoyé suffisamment longtemps pour te dire qu'il n'a rien de dangereux », plaida Camus avec un air à faire fondre le juge le plus impitoyable.

Une longue minute Milo le regarda en gardant le silence. L'ivresse jointe au trop-plein de tout ce qu'il cachait depuis si longtemps, bousculaient totalement son masque, animant ses traits d'expressions inhabituelles. La lueur des flammes touchait son visage d'ombres douces, qui le rendait encore plus émouvant. Le Scorpion le trouvait beau, et d'une humanité infiniment plus perceptible que celle affichée par certains de ses détracteurs. Il sentait sa tendresse enfler au fur et à mesure que croissait le trouble du français. Il l'aimait, et il ne laisserait plus personne venir le lui arracher. Fut-ce lui-même. A cet instant il comprenait encore moins comment il avait pu se montrer aussi cruel précédemment, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, celle d'abréger son supplice.

Incertain le Verseau attendait sa réponse. Il doutait de l'avoir convaincu. La réplique du grec tomba comme un couperet.

« Tu mens.

— Quoi ?

— Ton dernier argument. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance parce qu'il n'a rien de dangereux, souligna Milo, mais parce que c'est ton fils. »

Le cœur de Camus rata un battement, et il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de contester. Ce n'était pas une question. Mais une affirmation. Pourtant Milo ne lui reprochait rien. Mieux, il ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir. Après tant d'incertitude, c'était un soulagement sans nom, mais aussi le début d'une nouvelle croisade qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter. Sans compter les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit sans qu'il parvienne à les exprimer. Avec une sorte de plainte étouffée, il se laissa aller contre le bois de lit derrière lui. La main de Milo vint aussitôt se poser sur son bras avec délicatesse. Le Scorpion s'attendait à ce qu'il le repousse, mais il semblait tellement obnubilé par ses dilemmes intérieurs, qu'il ne se braqua pas contre cette marque d'affection.

« Je l'ai deviné il y a plusieurs semaines déjà, le rassura-t-il de vive voix. J'ai découvert le lien qui vous unissait par hasard. Sergueï est encore jeune, et il sait mal mentir. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est dangereux. Mais s'il est réellement ce que je pense, alors il va falloir agir rapidement. Tu as eu cet enfant avec Aslinn, n'est-ce pas ? »

Après une dernière once d'hésitation, le Verseau inclina la tête. Voilà qui battait en brèche sa décision de ne pas impliquer Milo. La raison lui dictait néanmoins toujours de le repousser, mais son cœur et la sensation de se noyer dans ses mensonges l'incita à demander presque malgré lui.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Le sourire de Milo avait toujours eut le don de le réconforter, mais celui qu'il lui dédia ce jour-là fut sans doute le plus important de sa vie.

« Je t'ai bien observé, répondit-il. Et je crois que j'ai découvert que Sergueï était ton fils avant que tu ne le saches toi-même. Quoi que tu aies fait, tu ne l'as pas fait sciemment. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre pour t'aider Camus. Il faut aussi que tu saches qu'Angelo a découvert le pot aux roses. Et qu'il en a parlé à certains d'entre nous.

— Qui ?

— Saga et Mu. Et Saga a trouvé bon d'en informer Aphrodite et Shura. »

A la nouvelle de cette cascade de personnes dépositaires de ce qu'il croyait jusqu'alors son secret, Camus se raidit et une indicible tristesse traversa son regard.

« Pour me condamner, murmura-t-il avec fatalisme.

— Pour te protéger », corrigea Milo, en laissant remonter sa main jusqu'à son épaule, pour l'enserrer avec douceur.

Camus ne parut pas s'apercevoir de son geste. Tout au plus eut-il un léger tressaillement que le Scorpion jugea presque inconsciemment quémandeur. Le fait que Camus accepte aussi facilement son contact le préoccupait. Cela prouvait la profondeur de son désarroi et de sa solitude, mais c'était aussi révélateur de la confiance qu'il lui faisait, et il se permit de laisser dériver ses doigts en une légère caresse à la base de son cou. Aucune réaction. Ça en devenait presque inquiétant.

« Je pense que leur but est avant tout de te juger, poursuivit-il en soupesant ses mots. Camus, je ne les laisserai jamais te faire de mal, mais pour cela il faut que je sache ce qui s'est réellement passé. Tu devras le leur dire aussi. Alors il faut t'y préparer.

— Tu veux savoir ?

— Tu n'es peut-être pas obligé d'en parler aujourd'hui…

— Je vais te le dire », le coupa le Verseau avec une sorte de détermination farouche qui n'admettait pas d'objection.

Son regard soudain plus volontaire parut vouloir le sonder, tandis que son visage se refermait à toute émotion. Milo fut à nouveau incapable de déterminer ce qu'il ressentait. Sa prise de décision semblait lui redonner de la force, et il paraissait se ressaisir. S'écartant légèrement, il brisa volontairement le contact avec le grec, puis, très calmement, il tourna la tête pour fixer les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée en face du lit. Le Scorpion ne se formalisa pas, ni ne chercha à l'arrêter. Il savait que c'était inutile. Il était d'autre part curieux de connaître la vérité. Il demeurait simplement attentif au moindre changement d'expression de son profil de médaille. Il était persuadé que ce regain d'énergie cachait des pieds d'argile, et il avait la conviction qu'il allait finir par s'effondrer à un moment ou à un autre. Mais il serait là. Les sourcils froncés de concentration, le français commença son récit d'un ton monocorde.

Camus parla sans s'interrompre durant plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Ce qui pour lui, était en soit un exploit, que Milo mesura à sa juste valeur. Si l'effet de l'alcool le rendait un peu plus loquace, l'enchaînement renouvelé de ses phrases prouvait de façon détournée combien ce secret lui pesait. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, le grec prenait conscience de la complexité de la situation, et du poids étouffant que celle-ci avait dû représenter pour le Verseau. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi il lui avait semblé si abattu peu avant la disparition de son Maître, et surtout il s'expliquait enfin l'incompréhensible tristesse du français lorsqu'il était revenu au Sanctuaire après avoir gagné son armure. Des années de silence et de remords l'avaient rongé, plus sûrement que l'éclat affiché de ce qu'il se reprochait. Vu sous cet angle, sa vie devait lui paraître un échec total. Et connaissant le sens des valeurs et la tendance à l'auto-flagellation de Camus, il avait sans doute toujours abordé la question sous son aspect le plus noir. Jusqu'à laisser son disciple l'achever après lui avoir dispensé un dernier enseignement, comme prix d'un juste châtiment. Et pourtant il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Le Scorpion en avait la nausée.

Le parcours d'Aslinn était tout aussi tragique, et sans la haine qu'elle semblait vouer maintenant à Camus, il aurait presque pu lui pardonner. Deux enfants perdus, manipulés et abandonnés à la dérive, par la faute d'un adulte qui pensait bien faire. Le destin de la petite irlandaise se dessinait comme le fruit d'une injustice flagrante, et la gamine qu'il avait autrefois côtoyé lui faisait pitié. Mais pas la femme qu'elle était devenue. Il découvrait avec déplaisir qu'elle avait été sa rivale insoupçonnée durant des années, et il n'avait rien vu. S'il l'avait su, il aurait pu directement s'attaquer à un des problèmes qui broyait à présent Camus, et le futur du français en aurait sans doute été changé. Il s'en voulait pour son aveuglement, mais plus encore il sentait sa colère enfler contre Aslinn. Profitant du repentir du Verseau, elle avait failli le lui arracher, et Sergueï en était le malheureux résultat. Milo reconnaissait que cet épisode était en grande partie de sa faute, et il rageait de ne rien avoir compris à ce moment-là. Mais ce qu'il n'admettait pas, c'est que le dépit arme maintenant son bras contre celui pour qui elle avait pourtant autrefois tout abandonné, et qui avait été jusqu'à risquer sa position de chevalier en lui permettant de revenir au Sanctuaire. C'était un immense gâchis.

Camus se tut sur la complicité plus ou moins ouverte de la jeune femme avec Zoltan. Mais ça, le Scorpion l'avait déjà deviné. L'armure du Verseau lui avait prouvé qu'il restait un deuxième complice, et le message de Yannis avant sa mort la désignait. Aslinn avait le profil de l'assassin réel de Kayla. La façon dont elle avait poussé Djamila à le séduire le convainquait qu'elle cherchait encore à les séparer, et le fait qu'elle parût ne pas du tout se préoccuper du sort de son enfant était encore plus accablant. Aslinn était devenu un monstre qui se vengeait, et qui n'aurait de cesse de parvenir à ses fins, dut-elle ravager la vie de plusieurs personnes pour cela.

Le rythme un peu syncopé des paroles de Camus s'interrompit. Son aveu achevé, il baissait de nouveau la tête, camouflant son visage derrière sa chevelure, attendant la sentence. Milo était anéanti. Il s'attendait bien à quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire, mais pas à ça. Mais à quoi pensait donc le Maître de Camus en agissant ainsi ? Le Scorpion se souvenait d'un homme juste et généreux dans la vie courante, rigoureux et exigeant dans le travail, mais toujours soucieux du bien-être de tous ses apprentis. Pour finir par les mettre dans une situation pareille, il devait certainement avoir une bonne raison. La malchance avait voulu qu'il meure avant de se décider d'en parler à Camus. Le Verseau s'était donc retrouvé avec un problème insoluble sur les bras. Sergueï en était le résultat direct. Quoi qu'en y regardant bien, le grec devait admettre avoir une part de responsabilité. Camus ne serait jamais tombé dans les filets d'Aslinn s'il ne s'était pas comporté d'une certaine manière à ce moment-là. Cette histoire ne comportait que des victimes, qu'un obscur interdit millénaire risquait de transformer en coupables. En tout cas, il était hors de question que le Scorpion laisse davantage malmener l'une d'entre elle.

Accaparé par ses réflexions, Milo tardait à réagir. Après s'être confié pour la première fois de sa vie, Camus regrettait maintenant amèrement de l'avoir fait. Le silence du grec le crucifiait. Il l'interprétait comme une condamnation. Milo avait honte de lui. Pire, Milo le méprisait. Dans un instant il lui tournerait le dos. Définitivement. Et il allait se retrouver à nouveau seul. Seul et désespéré. Assailli par ses pensées déprimantes que l'ivresse ne faisait qu'accentuer, Camus se sentait submergé par un trop plein de sentiments, qu'il gérait de plus en plus difficilement. Face à ce raz de marée émotif, il était désarmé. Et ce qu'il avait voulu éviter était en train de fondre sur lui. Sans qu'il puisse les retenir, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

La gorge serrée par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le grec prit soudainement conscience des épaules du Verseau qui tressautaient légèrement.

« Camus ? »

Le voile de la longue chevelure indigo s'affaissa d'avantage. Alarmé par ce mouvement, le Scorpion se rapprocha pour glisser une main à travers le rideau de soie. Ses doigts touchèrent une peau douce et fraîche, aux sillons humides. Troublé par ce qu'il découvrait, il se saisit d'autorité du menton fin pour obliger son propriétaire à le regarder.

« Camus, non. »

Son geste ne rencontra qu'une faible résistance, et une figure ravagée par les larmes lui fit face. Milo en demeura un instant figé. Il s'attendait à ce que le Verseau se referme ou tente une nouvelle fois de le repousser. Mais pas à ça. Lui si bavard d'ordinaire, se trouvait épinglé par la réaction qu'il venait involontairement de déclencher. La peine affichée du Verseau le remuait au-delà de ce qu'il pensait possible. Il comprit heureusement rapidement que son silence n'aidait pas le français

« Camus, je ne t'en veux pas. Qui pourrait t'en vouloir d'ailleurs en connaissant la vérité. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, le rassura-t-il, en sachant qu'il allait avoir des difficultés à combattre un tel désespoir.

— Mais je t'ai trahi avec Aslinn », gémit le français d'une voix brisée.

Le grec se sentit fondre. Il fallait vraiment que Camus ne soit pas dans son état normal pour lui avouer ce genre de chose. Par rapport à tout le reste, sa réponse avait quelque chose d'enfantin qui le toucha profondément. Elle traduisait à elle seule l'importance que le français avait toujours accordée à leur relation, et par contrecoup, le sujet majeur de son effondrement actuel. Milo devait pourtant trouver un moyen de stopper cette hémorragie de sentiments affichés. Une fois redevenu maître de lui-même, il allait s'en vouloir, et le Scorpion connaissait trop son caractère contradictoire, pour ignorer qu'il en ferait les frais par un regain de froideur. Il n'avait pas lâché le menton délicat, comme on maintient un oiseau blessé en redoutant sa fuite. Tendrement il laissa glisser son autre main sur une des joues trop pâles, et de son pouce il tenta inutilement d'endiguer les larmes qui coulaient. Ces petites rivières d'eau salée lui tordaient le cœur.

« Nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, l'apaisa-t-il d'un ton doux. Et je t'avais donné toutes les raisons de le faire. »

Mais l'expression malheureuse de Camus ne s'améliora pas, bien au contraire. Il avait même de plus en plus de mal à étouffer les sanglots qui se pressaient sur ses lèvres. Milo se sentait totalement dépassé par la situation. Il se rendait compte que le Verseau essayait de lutter pour se ressaisir sans y parvenir, et il craignait d'agir d'une façon qu'il lui reprocherait par la suite. Si pour le Scorpion il était évident que la cuirasse d'insensibilité glaciale du français cachait une certaine fragilité, celle-ci n'avait rien de péjoratif. Elle s'accordait de son caractère intraitable, et disparaissait derrière son intelligence et la puissance de son pouvoir. Camus n'avait rien d'un être faible. Il détestait montrer ses failles, et il s'arrangeait toujours pour gérer ses problèmes personnels à l'insu des autres. Néanmoins le grec comprenait parfaitement la raison de son effondrement. L'alcool n'expliquait pas tout. Ces larmes, c'étaient toutes celles qu'il n'avait pas versé étant enfant, auxquelles s'ajoutait le poids de tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir durant les derniers mois. En se rappelant qu'il appartenait au groupe des responsables d'un tel désespoir, le Scorpion eut envie de hurler de rage. Il ferait tout pour arracher ce voile de misère aux orbes si bleus. Ils étaient si tristes. Bouleversé par ce chagrin qu'il devinait immense et dont il ne supportait plus la vue, il attira le Verseau dans ses bras.

« Camus, je ne t'en veux pas. Nous trouverons une solution, je te le promets. Mais s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer. »

Mais au lieu de se tarir, la peine du français rompit définitivement sa digue. Soumis à une tension trop grande, il remisa sa fierté et abdiqua ce qui lui restait de retenue face au pouvoir des larmes. Incapable de retenir ses sanglots, il s'agrippa à Milo comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les deux mains accrochées à ses épaules et le visage caché au creux de son cou, il ne niait plus le besoin qu'il avait de lui. Le Scorpion ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou se mettre à pleurer à son tour. Déconcerté et inquiet, il n'osait pas d'autre geste que celui de le garder serré contre lui. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, avant que le Verseau ne parvienne à s'apaiser. Retrouvant enfin sa maîtrise, il attendit encore quelques instants, blotti contre un Milo bien incapable de déterminer l'orientation de son état d'esprit. Il respirait à nouveau normalement, et le grec retrouvait avec délice son souffle doux et régulier contre sa peau. Son calme le rassurait, mais la suite le préoccupait. Comment allait-il réagir face à sa défaillance exposée ? Lui en voudrait-il d'avoir été le témoin de cet accès de désespoir ?

Le Scorpion sentit soudain Camus se raidir, tandis qu'il se détachait un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder. Le grec desserra naturellement son étreinte, sans pour autant le relâcher. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux plongés dans les yeux, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des mois. Milo mesurait combien sa présence physique lui manquait. Il l'avait compris quand il le prenait contre lui pour le réchauffer lors de sa désintoxication. L'abandon du Verseau n'avait alors rien de volontaire, et il en gardait une nostalgie un peu coupable. C'était la tendresse sans calcul de leurs étreintes qu'il regrettait le plus. Davantage que leurs ébats purement sexuels, dont l'absence commençait pourtant à lui peser singulièrement. C'était dire l'importance qu'il accordait à ces moments de quiétude et de douceur. Les rares et les seuls où le français affichait plus ou moins consciemment son affection pour lui.

Camus le fixait en silence, comme il le faisait si souvent. Son visage à nouveau lisse de tout sentiment semblait nier ce qui venait de se passer, interdisant à Milo de lire à présent au-delà de la beauté de ses traits figés. La pénombre dissimulait ses yeux rougis mais son regard assombri gardait l'éclat particulier qui suit les larmes. Son port de tête unique parvenait néanmoins à imposer une sorte de distance, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dans les pires moments il parvenait à retrouver une distinction innée, qui avait toujours fasciné le grec. Malgré tout à cet instant, il aurait bien aimé savoir à quoi s'en tenir, et ce fut avec un peu d'anxiété qu'il lui demanda.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Une petite flamme, infime, mais bien présente, le convainquit qu'il devait changer de sujet. La fierté égratignée du français ne tolérerait pas que l'on vienne l'agacer davantage. Le spectacle affiché des larmes du Verseau ne devrait jamais plus être abordé.

« Nous n'en reparlerons pas », lui promit-il.

Ces paroles de sagesse lui valurent alors une réaction extraordinaire. Rapides et fugaces, les lèvres de Camus vinrent effleurer les siennes, en un remerciement muet et porteur d'émotions secrètes. La surprise laissa un instant le Scorpion sans réaction. Ce baiser si doux n'avait rien de sensuel, mais il n'en était pas moins une porte ouverte. Si Milo en avait douté, le fait que le français demeure confiant entre ses bras en était la preuve. Déjà il avait retrouvé son immobilité parfaite, à la limite de l'indifférence. Mais il ne cherchait pas à se dégager, et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes exigeaient à elles seules une réponse. Décidemment, il les lui ferait toutes ce soir-là. La balle était dans son camp. Devait-il y répondre ? C'était à la fois tentant et risqué.

Milo cessa de réfléchir pour s'emparer du cadeau qu'on lui offrait. Contrôlant tant bien que mal sa gourmandise affamée, il captura la bouche du français en commençant à jouer avec ses lèvres. Par petites touches il les frôlait, se gorgeant de leur saveur de fruit frais, que ne parvenait pas à masquer totalement le goût de l'alcool. Camus se laissa bécoter avant de répondre de la même manière. Doucement le Scorpion approfondit son baiser. Le Verseau y répondit, en permettant à sa langue de venir caresser sa jumelle presque timidement. Il y avait si longtemps que le grec rêvait de retrouver un échange aussi tendre. Plus qu'une porte sur son désir, Camus lui donnait la possibilité de réaffirmer son amour de façon absolue. La confiance qu'il lui faisait le touchait d'autant plus, que derrière ce baiser caressant s'inscrivait un abandon volontaire, et il s'en délecta en tentant de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Progressivement la respiration du français devenait plus lourde, mais mis à part de ce baiser, il demeurait étrangement passif entre ses bras. Milo comprit immédiatement le problème. Pour le bien de Camus ils devaient interrompre là, avant le point de non-retour. A regret il s'arracha de la bouche tentatrice. Il le repoussa légèrement en posant les mains sur ses épaules, s'attirant un regard perplexe.

« Crois-tu que cela soit bien raisonnable Camus ? »

Il n'en revenait pas lui-même de poser une telle question. Mais il était hors de propos qu'il profite de la situation. Le Verseau réagit de manière inhabituelle. Sans doute désireux de se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait se dépasser, il se pencha en avant pour essayer de saisir à nouveau la bouche fugueuse.

« Fais-moi l'amour », murmura-t-il, tandis qu'il plantait un petit baiser à la commissure des lèvres du grec.

L'incongruité de ces mots dans la bouche du français, prononcés sur un ton à la limite de l'inconscience, finit de ramener Milo à la raison. C'était à la fois grisant, totalement inattendu, et ça illustrait parfaitement son égarement. Même si dans l'absolu, ces paroles troublantes ne pouvaient que combler son désir de toucher les envies secrètes de Camus et satisfaire son propre égo, cette perte de contrôle singulière n'avait rien d'anodin. Ce dernier point le décida à réagir fermement.

« Non. »

Ce refus catégorique valut au Scorpion un regard noir, et avant qu'il ait le temps de résister, il se trouva renversé sur le lit par un Verseau qui à présent le chevauchait, bien décidé à jouer avec le feu. Faisant fi de l'air contrarié de son compagnon, Camus s'allongea sur lui pour venir l'embrasser et le mordiller à la base de l'oreille. Milo avait toujours été particulièrement sensible à ce genre d'attention, et il se laissa un instant distraire. Le français en profita pour marquer son territoire. Par sauts de petits baisers légers, ses lèvres dérivèrent jusqu'au creux sous son menton, avant d'essayer une nouvelle fois de s'accaparer de sa bouche, cette fois-ci avec succès. Une main perdue dans la chevelure bouclée du grec se mit à redessiner sa nuque avec douceur, tandis que l'autre crochetait sa jumelle pour amorcer un savant jeu de paumes. Les yeux mi-clos, le Scorpion l'observait. Il se contrôlait de plus en plus difficilement. Il résistait mal à l'envie de s'abandonner à ses caresses, et plus encore d'y répondre avec volupté. Mais cet élan impudique l'émouvait aussi au-delà du simple plaisir des sens. Il le ramenait des mois… des années en arrière. Alors qu'aux yeux de tous ils n'étaient encore que des amis, et qu'ils devaient se cacher pour laisser parler librement leur passion. Respirer l'odeur de Camus, sentir sa peau au grain velouté contre la sienne, profiter de ses lèvres douces qui ignoraient leur réelle adresse, frissonner à la caresse de sa chevelure, autant d'éléments physiques qui renforçaient cette impression de complétude qui l'avait toujours habité en sa présence. Pris dans la spontanéité de leurs élans de plaisirs, le terme commun avait toujours semblé trop terne à Milo. Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour : ils entremêlaient leur amour. Mais il y avait dans la manière de faire de Camus quelque chose de trop impatient. Et même s'il semblait maintenant beaucoup plus entreprenant, le rapprochement de leurs corps ne lui laissait aucun doute sur son manque d'excitation véritable.

Voulant vérifier sa théorie avant de se priver définitivement d'un moment si agréable, Milo se mit à flatter avec douceur les flancs de son partenaire à travers le lainage. Il prenait soin de lui laisser toute la liberté de mouvement possible, en se doutant que cela ne serait pas suffisant. Camus eut un bref tressaillement à son contact, et il lui sembla nettement que sa première réaction avait été de fuir ses mains. Son baiser lui-même s'en ressentait. Accablé par cette attitude instinctive qui dénotait le mal qu'on avait fait à l'homme qu'il aimait, le grec sentit son cœur se serrer. Parviendrait-il un jour à le guérir de cette blessure ? Connaissant le Verseau, même dans le meilleur des cas il se doutait que la cicatrice serait indélébile. Le temps et l'amour qu'il lui portait seraient ses seuls alliés. Dissimulant sa colère autant que sa peine, le Scorpion profita de cet instant de désorientation pour inverser leur position d'un coup de rein puissant. Avec fermeté il le plaqua contre le matelas, en immobilisant ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Comme il s'y attendait, la réaction fut immédiate. Déchirant le voile d'un désir trouble et incomplet, une expression de pure panique traversa le regard aimé. Poussant le test à l'extrême, Milo enfouit son visage contre son cou, pour lui rendre sa première caresse buccale. Sous sa bouche il sentit le pouls de Camus s'accélérer, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec une flambée de désir. Cessant de le torturer, il le relâcha en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue, tandis que son corps qui l'emprisonnait glissait sur le côté.

« Camus, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Et en plus tu es terrifié. Même si je te laisse le contrôle jusqu'au bout, tu n'y arriveras pas. Ce qui ne fera qu'empirer les choses. »

Le cœur battant, le Verseau ne savait pas comment faire face aux paroles du Scorpion. Il se sentait honteux et déstabilisé, et plus que tout il s'interrogeait sur l'étrange clairvoyance du grec. Mal à l'aise il devait reconnaître que Milo venait de lui épargner ce qu'il aurait certainement considéré comme une humiliation cinglante, et surtout, le risque de perdre lamentablement son sang-froid dans un moment intime. Trop de souvenirs parasites et déplaisants interféraient encore avec l'envie plus ou moins forte de redevenir l'amant du Scorpion. Il lui fallait d'abord se réapproprier son corps, et l'exercice précédent venait de lui prouver que la partie était encore loin d'être gagnée. Mais comment le grec avait-il pu le percer à jour aussi facilement ? Son problème était-il donc devenu si évident ?

Incertain, il se tourna du coté de Milo. Allongé près de lui, celui-ci l'observait avec une attention un peu préoccupée. Malgré sa crainte précédente, Camus se sentit instantanément apaisé par sa présence attentive et en retrait. Le grec ne disait rien, le laissant libre de gérer sa première réaction. Le Verseau lui en fut reconnaissant. En croisant les yeux azur qui le fixaient avec amour, il regretta la stupidité de son comportement, qui venait de mettre le Scorpion dans une situation délicate. Il s'était conduit de façon égoïste et totalement déraisonnable, alors que depuis le départ Milo ne cherchait qu'à l'aider en lui apportant un soutien solide. La double inquiétude qui maintenant habitait le regard du grec était parfaitement compréhensible, et le français en oublia instantanément sa gêne pour voler au secours de son compagnon. D'un geste à la fois tendre et spontané, il saisit la main hâlée qui reposait maintenant sagement sur le lit. Le baiser léger qu'il déposa sur ses doigts eut le don de redonner au Scorpion son lumineux sourire, et le cœur de Camus s'allégea. Il restait pourtant une question en suspend qui ne pourrait pas éternellement rester sans réponse. Milo venait de lui prouver son dévouement, l'étendue et la sincérité de son attachement. Cette nuit semblait être celle des aveux. Aussi embarrassant cela allait-il être, c'était donc à lui d'éclaircir le dernier point d'incompréhension. Voilant son regard de ses longs cils, il se lança avec difficulté.

« Me jeter à ta tête n'était pas une bonne idée. J'aurais était incapable de… Si tu veux rester auprès de moi il faut que tu saches que je… j'ai…

— Non, tais-toi », lui intima avec douceur Milo en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

La surprise incita Camus à relever les yeux sur le Scorpion. L'expression redevenue grave et douloureuse de ce dernier le désorienta. Il paraissait presque fâché. Le grec eut conscience de l'étrangeté de son attitude, et ne voulant pas que le Verseau croit que cette dureté s'adressait à lui, il poursuivit du ton bas d'une confidence

« Je sais tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir durant ta détention. Zoltan a été trop heureux de me le révéler avant sa mort. Il ne m'a rien caché. Il m'a parlé des humiliations, des coups, et… des viols. »

Redevenu maître de lui-même, Camus ne montrait rien. Mais Milo n'avait pas besoin de démonstration éclatante pour deviner combien tout cela devait de remuer. Le Verseau reposait pourtant de manière tranquille auprès de lui, et il se permit de lui caresser la joue. C'était un geste de pur réconfort. Il savait que le français n'y verrait aucune équivoque.

« Je suis le seul à le savoir, le rassura-t-il. Et ça restera entre nous. Je t'aime. Tout ce que je demande c'est que tu m'acceptes à tes côtés. Le reste viendra en son temps. »

Un battement de cils sembla lui donner la réponse, mais le Scorpion voulut s'en assurer.

« J'ai gagné le droit de rester dans ce temple ? demanda-t-il, la main toujours posée sur la joue pâle.

— Tu as gagné le droit de t'installer dans cette chambre », corrigea Camus, comme si ce n'était qu'une formalité.

Le cœur du grec fit un bond de joie, tandis qu'il s'allongeait plus confortablement.

« Tu acceptes de te rendre ?

— Je me comporte en opportuniste », se contenta de répondre en dissimulant un bâillement le Verseau, qui considérait s'être suffisamment découvert pour l'instant.

— Dors maintenant, ronronna un Scorpion pas dupe. Demain, nous aviserons. »

Epuisé par la tension, les larmes, l'alcool et la fatigue, le français sombra rapidement dans un demi-sommeil. Trop excité par le déroulement de cette soirée en tout point exceptionnelle, Milo ne le quittait pas des yeux, et il retint un rire, lorsqu'attiré comme un aimant, Camus migra une fois encore en se rapprochant de plus près. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, le grec l'attira doucement tout contre lui. Le Verseau se pelotonna aussitôt comme un chaton avide de chaleur humaine et de réconfort. Le sentir aussi confiant était la fois délicieux et terriblement frustrant. Mais le grec retint un haut-le-corps lorsqu'une des mains de français parvint à se glisser sous son sweet-shirt pour venir se blottir contre son torse.

« Là, tu exagères mon amour », murmura-t-il en ne résistant plus à l'envie de déposer un baiser léger sur sa tempe.

Seul un petit grognement satisfait lui répondit. Le nez enfoui contre son épaule, Camus dormait déjà. Milo passa une partie du reste de la nuit à se gorger de son parfum. C'était la première fois qu'il partagerait le lit du Verseau sans avoir à s'éclipser comme un voleur au matin, et il se jura qu'il ne laisserait personne venir lui voler ses autres matinées.

* * *

**Note :**_ J'avoue qu'il doit être très frustrant, pour vous, lecteurs, de ne pas connaitre exactement les paroles de Camus. J'avais deux solutions. La première laissait Camus tout vous expliquer. Le souci, c'est que même un peu ivre, je voyais mal un Verseau suffisamment bavard pour tout bien conter par le menu. Hors ce qu'a fait son Maître autrefois est primordial. Tout comme la façon dont Milo s'est comporté à un moment donné. Et ça, même si le Scorpion le devine, Camus n'allait pas le lui dire en face. Idem pour le parcours d'Aslinn. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous révéler qu'il y a un secret derrière. Mais pour que vous l'appréhendiez bien, il faut que vous suiviez sa trace de façon précise. Hors l'intérêt du Verseau ici, était aussi d'éluder certaines choses concernant Aslinn. Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi je n'ai pas choisi cette solution. La deuxième, celle qui vous attend, vous permettra de partager tous les souvenirs de Camus dès le chapitre prochain, directement à travers sa mémoire. Je vais ainsi pouvoir conserver un style narratif bien plus large, qui va me permettre d'explorer tous les recoins de cette sombre histoire. En attendant si vous êtes fureteurs, et que vous lisez bien entre les lignes, vous devez déjà pouvoir deviner certaines choses. Les autres sont pour le prochain chapitre. Où tout au moins celles que peut connaître Camus. Car pour découvrir le réel secret de son Maître, il faudra encore attendre un tout petit peu. Mais je pense que l'histoire d'Aslinn et de Camus va déjà bien rassasier votre curiosité ^^._


	42. Chapitre : L'onde des souvenirs

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**Sonia :**_ Il a fallu un amoncellement assez significatif de facteurs pour permettre au froid Camus d'exprimer sa détresse. Sois sûre qu'une fois totalement redevenu maître de lui-même, il se le reprochera ^^. Mais ce moment « d'égarement » aura au moins eu le mérite de dévoiler en partie ce qu'il est vraiment. La froideur et l'indifférence peuvent être des masques extrêmement efficaces pour détourner les autres de soi, reste à savoir si cette manière d'être chez lui relève de l'inné ou de l'acquis. En suivant ses souvenirs, tu devrais te faire une idée plus juste de cette question ^^. Merci pour ton commentaire._

**Xupz :**_ Milo s'en tire avec les honneurs, certes… ^^. Mais lorsque tu dis que Camus a de la chance d'avoir un « amoureux aussi constant et aimant », moi j'aurais peut-être fait partir le balancier dans l'autre sens ^^. Parce qu'à la base, c'est bien Milo qui a réagi de façon inconsidérée. Alors que s'est-il réellement passé ? Rassures-toi, tu le sauras le moment venu. Les souvenirs de Camus sont assez denses, et du coup, je me retrouve obligé de les écrire en deux chapitres (si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne pourrais pas lire celui-ci, car la fin de ce parcours est toujours en cours d'écriture ). Le cheminement entre Camus et Aslinn m'a paru important à développer, car contrairement à Zoltan, Aslinn est loin d'être un monstre à la base, et franchement vu les circonstances, je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Camus lorsque son Maître va le mettre au pied du mur. Ce premier chapitre marque la construction de la relation bancale et totalement faussée qui va se mettre insidieusement en place entre eux, et qui par la faute de Milo, va mener à Sergueï. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (La reddition du Verseau) : **_Après l'attaque de Minos, Camus regagne son temple en ayant le sentiment d'un désastre imminent. Incapable d'affronter la réaction de Milo, il cherche un apaisement dans l'alcool. Le Scorpion le retrouve dans un état second et il en profite pour lui dire qu'il sait que Serguei est son fils, et que certains des autres Ors connaissent aussi son secret. Camus est anéanti. Il explique alors à Milo les évènements passés entre lui et Aslinn. Ces révélations donnent au grec une impression de terrible gâchis. Les effets de l'ivresse finissent par faire basculer le Verseau vers ce qu'il redoutait, et il s'effondre en larmes dans les bras de Milo. Un baiser l'incite ensuite à se conduire de façon encore plus inhabituelle, et le Scorpion se voit obligé de freiner un désir qu'il ne le sent pas vraiment prêt à assumer. Le grec lui avoue qu'il n'ignore aucune des maltraitances auquel il a été soumis durant sa captivité, et Camus accepte enfin qu'il retrouve une place plus officielle à ses côté._

* * *

CHAPITRE 42 : L'ONDE DES SOUVENIRS

Camus s'éveilla alors que l'aube pointait à peine. Durant quelques secondes encore, il se laissa bercer par une douce léthargie. Sa joue reposait près d'une épaule solide. Le corps chaud contre lequel il se serrait lui procurait une sensation de sécurité et de réconfort. La chevelure qui chatouillait son visage le rassurait par son parfum familier, et le bras passé autour de sa taille ne soulevait en lui aucune appréhension. Le dormeur allongé à ses côtés n'avait rien d'un prédateur. En reconnaissant son nounours calorifère, il eut l'ombre d'un sourire tendre.

L'intervention de Minos avait eu de bien curieuses conséquences. La plus singulière étant sans doute sa reddition face à l'amour du Scorpion. Cela ne réglait pas son problème, et la difficulté annoncée des prochains jours serait décisive. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Finalement, il avait trouvé une raison supplémentaire de se battre. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à soustraire Sergueï à l'ire d'Athéna. Ne pas y arriver, c'était suivre l'enfant dans sa déchéance. Et il était clair que jamais Milo n'accepterait un jugement qui le condamnerait. En aucun cas il ne voulait l'entraîner dans sa chute. Et pour cela, il devait survivre.

Même s'il ne doutait plus du réel attachement du Scorpion pour lui, Camus départageait mal la part de remords de celle de l'élan amoureux qui animait le grec à son égard. Mais surtout, une question demeurait. Pourquoi l'avait-il précédemment repoussé avec une indifférence aussi impitoyable ? Ce douloureux mystère le troublait. Il connaissait suffisamment Milo pour savoir que ce n'était pas un être à jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui, encore moins à se montrer cruel ou destructeur en la matière. Après la brutalité de son précédent mouvement de rejet, ce revirement avait quelque chose d'inexpliqué. Qui le comblait certes, mais qui lui laissait aussi l'arrière-goût d'une crainte informulée tenace. L'amour du Verseau n'avait, lui, jamais vacillé. Et il gardait au cœur l'empreinte d'une souffrance, qui malgré le mea culpa du Scorpion qu'il jugeait sincère, l'armait d'une once de méfiance. Le coup terrible que le grec lui avait porté l'obligeait à se préserver. Pourrait-il un jour retrouver l'entière confiance qui le liait autrefois à Milo ? Néanmoins il était heureux, et bien décidé à profiter du sommeil de son amour retrouvé pour s'abandonner contre son corps en toute quiétude.

La main qu'il avait inconsciemment glissée sous le sweat-shirt du Scorpion durant son sommeil, reposait toujours contre le torse lisse et musclé. Lents et réguliers, il percevait les battements de son cœur. Ce geste, dicté par une habitude ancienne, le fit presque rougir, et il retira doucement ses doigts, effleurant la peau douce d'une caresse légère. Dérangé dans son sommeil, le grec se tourna davantage vers lui. Relevant un peu la tête, Camus prit le temps de contempler ses traits à la beauté sans défaut. Milo avait l'air si détendu lorsqu'il dormait. Apaisé, juvénile, et innocent. Qui aurait deviné l'assassin implacable tapi derrière ce visage d'ange ? Les apparences étaient parfois si trompeuses. Encore fallait-il déterminer dans quel sens. En songeant aux secrets qui engluaient son âme, il retint un soupir de découragement presque fataliste. Quelles qu'aient dû être leurs véritables personnalités à la base, ils étaient devenus la somme de ce que l'on avait fait d'eux.

Rattrapé par les aveux de la veille, il se sentit partir sur le chemin de ses souvenirs. Expliquer à Milo avec des mots le périple de sa trahison avait été difficile. Il s'était livré avec sincérité, mais raconter ce qu'il considérait comme « sa faute » et tout ce qui s'y rattachait, ne relaterait jamais complétement la manière dont il l'avait vécu. Dont il la vivait encore. Ni la douleur omniprésente qui en résultait. Gagné par la tristesse qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps, il referma les yeux. Malgré lui, il fut à nouveau entraîné sur les sentiers de sa mémoire.

Camus ne conservait aucun souvenir précis de sa petite enfance. Il savait pourtant qu'il avait eu une mère, et qu'elle devait l'aimer. L'accent féminin d'une berceuse doucement fredonnée, l'étreinte de bras aimants et protecteurs, la caresse d'un baiser accompagné de mots tendres oubliés. Impressions fugaces, en partie perdues. Incapable de déterminer à quoi la raccrocher, il gardait au cœur la nostalgie de l'odeur sucrée du chèvrefeuille en fleur. Elle faisait écho à quelques notes de Chopin jouées sur un piano désaccordé, auquel répondait le chant d'un oiseau qu'il n'avait jamais pu identifier. Maigres moments de bonheur grappillés, s'il les mettait en parallèle de l'oppression étouffante qui les accompagnait. Des voix d'hommes, assourdis ou puissantes, une pièce aux murs tristes et aux volets fermés. La crainte qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'interdit. La solitude de ceux qui doivent se cacher et se taire. Et puis un jour, les hurlements, les rires, une couleur carmin, et les fleurs de givre qui courraient sur ses doigts. Lorsqu'il tentait de les apprivoiser, les images le fuyaient. La seule chose dont il se souvenait précisément, c'était du moment où il se raccrochait avec désespoir au cou de l'homme à la longue natte rouge qui allait être son Maître.

La suite devenait plus claire, mais elle s'accompagnait d'une indicible terreur en découvrant le Sanctuaire. Ou plutôt en percevant un cocktail d'énergie appelé cosmos, qui invariablement le ramenait à ce jour enfoui dans sa mémoire où tout avait basculé. Sans qu'il puisse en déterminer la cause, cet élément l'affolait au point de le tétaniser comme un animal sans défense prisonnier dans un filet. Et il s'était totalement refermé sur lui-même, refusant de communiquer. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour comprendre que le cosmos que dégageait les chevaliers ou les apprentis ne représentait pas un danger immédiat. Il n'avait alors guère plus de quatre ans, mais ce premier contact avec le Domaine Sacré restait particulièrement vivace. Ce monde grouillait de serviteurs et de guerriers aux activités variées, qui le fascinaient malgré sa peur. Il aimait aussi la sensation de liberté qui l'animait lorsqu'il se retrouvait à l'extérieur des heures entières. Mais il ne se mêlait jamais aux autres. La moindre approche le faisait fuir. La spontanéité des enfants lui paraissait étrange, et l'intérêt des adultes l'effrayait.

Il ne savait plus comment, mais il avait appris à ses dépens qu'il devait se méfier des grands, et surtout, ne pas répondre à leurs marques d'affection. C'était un piège pour vous priver de ceux que vous aimiez vraiment. D'où tenait-il cela ? Impossible de s'en souvenir. Mais il avait la certitude que montrer ses sentiments aux rares personnes qui éveillaient sa sympathie était dangereux pour elles. Et par-dessus tout, il fallait qu'il se méfie des femmes. Celles qui vivaient sur l'île portaient pour la plupart des masques. Ça tombait bien. Cet air de mystère lui donnait encore moins envie de les approcher.

Attentif à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il apprenait par l'observation et le désir de comprendre. Avec application il répétait certains gestes lorsqu'il était sûr que personne ne le voyait. A visage découvert, il faisait preuve d'un manque total d'initiatives et il refusait de s'intégrer. Son absence de réactivité et son insignifiance finissaient par décourager les plus persévérants. La plupart l'ignorait, et il refusait de répondre aux autres.

Conscient de son problème, son Maître l'abordait avec une patience exemplaire. Dès le départ, il l'avait identifié comme un enfant dépendant d'une des armures de Glace. En raison de son jeune âge et d'un parcours commun obligatoire, Camus partageait la vie collective du lot des pressentis. Le Verseau était souvent appelé en missions à l'extérieur, mais dès que ses obligations le ramenaient au Sanctuaire, il s'arrangeait pour le prendre un jour ou deux avec lui dans son temple. Remisant volontairement sa fonction officielle, il se comportait alors avec lui comme un père l'aurait fait avec son fils. Tant de douceur avait fini par l'apprivoiser, et Camus montrait sans réticence ce qu'il avait appris en cachette, heureux de découvrir de nouveaux enseignements sous la férule de cet homme attentionné. Il éprouvait un attachement de plus en plus grand pour ce chevalier à la bonté sans fard. Mais la crainte que cette nouvelle affection ne lui soit arrachée, le retenait de s'élancer lorsque le Verseau lui ouvrait les bras. Il ne devait plus jamais montrer qu'il aimait. Vaillamment il résistait au besoin affectif commun à tous les enfants. Et chaque jour il s'enfermait un peu plus dans la solitude qui le stigmatisait.

Il atteignait tout juste ses cinq ans lorsque Milo débarqua dans sa vie. Cet espèce de bébé zézayant avait beau avoir près de neuf mois de moins que lui, il réussit l'exploit de se présenter à tous les pressentis en l'espace de quinze jours. Pour sa part, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il fréquentait les dortoirs et les aires d'entraînement en commun, et il ignorait toujours les prénoms de certains des plus grands enfants qui croisaient épisodiquement sa trajectoire. Rien ne semblait retenir l'audace ou la curiosité de Milo. Et lorsqu'il avait une idée fixe, il était quasiment impossible de l'en détourner. Camus allait rapidement l'apprendre à ses dépens. Le jour où le bambin se planta devant lui en lui demandant comment il s'appelait, il eut beau faire mine de ne pas l'entendre, le petit grec lui mena un siège toute une partie de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que de guerre lasse il lâche enfin son prénom. Il pensait en être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute, mais son repli silencieux semblait intriguer au plus au point le nouvel arrivant. Plus bavard qu'une pie, celui-ci comprenait apparemment mal un tel enfermement et il s'évertua ensuite à essayer de l'aborder dès qu'il l'apercevait. Camus apprenait de son côté à développer l'art de l'esquive, et Milo devait user de ruses élaborées pour parvenir à l'approcher. Un matin, il réussit pourtant à le suivre en cachette. Et alors qu'il reproduisait les gestes d'une attaque frontale avec succès, il eut la stupéfaction d'entendre un applaudissement enthousiaste derrière lui.

« Bravo ! C'était parfait pour un attal…attad… attardé », lui déclara sans penser à mal un Milo au sourire éblouissant.

Difficile de se fâcher contre une franchise aussi désarmante. Camus apprenait progressivement à ne plus se soucier des autres, mais découvrir qu'on le traitait d'idiot égratigna tout de même un peu sa fierté. Néanmoins l'urgence était de trouver un moyen d'obtenir le silence du petit curieux. Il décida de satisfaire à la fois son égo et la préservation de son secret. Ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois de la journée, il prononça plus de mots pour circonvenir Milo, que son Maître n'en avait entendu lors de son dernier passage.

« Je peux te montrer si tu veux. Mais avant il faut me promettre que tu ne diras rien à personne. »

C'est ainsi que débuta l'une des amitiés les plus étranges du Sanctuaire. Très vite, Milo se lia avec d'autres enfants, dont Aiolia, et dans une moindre mesure, Aldébaran et Mu. Mais c'était auprès de Camus qu'invariablement il passait le plus clair de son temps libre. Un Camus étonné d'éprouver du plaisir à son babillage incessant, triste lorsque leur emploi du temps les séparait plus d'une journée, amusé par ses astuces pour le retrouver en dehors de leurs pauses, attendri par sa fougue lorsqu'il prenait sa défense si par hasard une conversation désobligeante portait sur lui. Mais un Camus qui n'aurait avoué un de ces points pour rien au monde. En contrepartie, il lui apprenait les rudiments du combat, et il l'aidait aussi à comprendre les finasseries de la lecture. Le petit Milo ne cachait pas l'admiration qu'il lui vouait, et malgré sa difficulté à répondre aux élans affectifs, Camus savait déjà que ce petit bonhomme avait obtenu une place à part dans son cœur condamné à ne jamais se dévoiler. Il le considérait et l'aimait comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Cinq mois plus tard, l'arrivée d'Aslinn était venue bouleverser les cartes. Du jour au lendemain il s'était retrouvé obligé de cohabiter avec un être de l'espèce dangereuse. Méfiant au départ, il avait finalement compris que la curiosité de cette compagne imposée n'avait rien d'agressif. Bien que de caractère assez piquant, la petite irlandaise semblait presque effrayée par les farces dépourvues de finesse de certains apprentis, machistes dès le plus jeune âge. Ennuyé par la méchanceté dont quelques-uns faisaient preuve à son égard, Camus l'avait acceptée dans son sillage lorsque seule au milieu des autres, la pression devenait trop forte pour elle. Aslinn parlait peu et se contentait de le suivre. Il finissait presque par considérer qu'elle faisait partie des meubles. Ronchon au départ, Milo s'était plié à son désir. Il se montrait aussi désagréable que possible avec la petite fille lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole, mais il ne faisait rien d'autre pour la chasser définitivement. Bien que préférant secrètement lui aussi se retrouver seul avec le petit grec, Camus lui était gré d'accepter l'intruse. La solitude d'Aslinn était l'écho de la sienne avant qu'il ne rencontre Milo, et elle le touchait.

Kayla avait suivi peu de temps après. Douce et timide, l'australienne avait rapidement gagné l'amitié de la brune irlandaise, qui s'ennuyait un peu auprès d'un camarade encore plus silencieux qu'elle-même. Les deux petites filles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et mis à part lorsque Milo le rejoignait, Camus retrouvait une solitude à laquelle, aux yeux de tous, il semblait aspirer de façon naturelle. Mais Kayla était intuitive. A le côtoyer plus intimement lorsque le Verseau les réunissait, elle avait fini par deviner son tourment secret, et elle n'avait pas hésité à essayer de se rapprocher de lui. Sans succès au début. Sur la défensive, Camus se contentait de l'observer en repoussant ses avances. Pour cela, il usait d'une expression aussi froide que celles qui le caractériseraient adulte. Dépitée, la petite fille s'en retournait. Mais sous son air tranquille, elle avait de la persévérance. Autant, sinon plus qu'Aslinn. Sa manière d'être avait en outre quelque chose de sincère et de chaleureux, aux antipodes des façons austères de la petite irlandaise, qu'il était difficile d'ignorer indéfiniment. Vaincu par les francs sourires qu'elle lui dédiait une fois son masque posé lorsque le Verseau les réunissait dans son temple, et son air triste quand il se détournait, Camus accepta de permettre à Kayla de venir s'installer auprès de lui le soir, pour lui raconter ses journées. Les propos de la petite fille restaient succincts, et il se contentait de l'écouter sans parler, mais il ne la fuyait plus.

Face à ce nouveau rapprochement, Camus n'eut aucun mal à deviner la jalousie de Milo. Mais aux premières bouderies, succéda rapidement une sorte de neutralité à l'avantage du petit grec. Kayla s'écartait toujours volontairement lorsqu'elle le voyait arriver. L'australienne avait compris combien cette amitié comptait pour Camus, et elle se retirait de bonne grâce. Il n'en avait jamais eu la confirmation, mais il soupçonna aussi fortement Milo de s'en être fait une alliée, qui l'aidait à connaître avec plus de précision son itinéraire lorsqu'il le recherchait. Le grec s'ingénia en parallèle à tout faire pour approfondir l'amitié entre Aslinn et Kayla, quitte à se montrer un peu plus aimable avec la petite irlandaise. Amusé, Camus le laissait procéder. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il parviendrait à ses fins, et bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, il était lui-même impatient de se retrouver seul avec lui.

L'arrivée de deux autres enfants aurait pu marquer un tournant dans la façon de se comporter du Verseau d'alors. Camus demeurait toujours aussi réservé à son égard, et les nouvelles apprenties ne demandaient qu'à accourir sous son aile. Mais l'affection de son Maître n'en avait pas pâti. C'était un homme qui ne partageait pas les choses essentielles. Il les démultipliait. Néanmoins, la réceptivité plus spontanée des petites filles à sa gentillesse occupait un espace que Camus se forçait à refuser. Et insidieusement, se mettait en place un rituel qui ne faisait que l'emmurer un peu plus dans ses façons détachées, alors qu'il se mourait d'envie d'obtenir quelques câlins à son tour. Milo était le seul dont il acceptait les attentions tendres, dans la mesure où celles-ci ne dépassaient pas le seuil qu'il se fixait comme raisonnable.

La fin des apprentissages communs avait marqué le passage dans un monde plus rude et soumis à des règles strictes. C'était aussi le temps où ils allaient tous être dispersés en différents lieux, en fonction de leurs enseignements et de leurs affinités. Milo avait eu le déplaisir de découvrir que Zoltan le suivrait auprès du Scorpion, et la guerre déjà plus ou moins larvée entre eux deux avait éclaté au grand jour. Conscient de la haine que se vouaient ses apprentis, leur Maître se basait sur leur rivalité pour les stimuler à la course à l'armure. Camus le déplorait. Il aurait voulu consoler Milo en lui disant combien il tenait à lui, mais piégé par des années de silence, et l'idée que cet aveu pourrait défavorablement peser sur le jeune grec, il se contentait de lui prêter un oreille attentive, de le suivre dans ses aventures, et de feindre de s'y prendre mal avec son peigne pour lui laisser le plaisir de démêler sa longue chevelure. Des petits riens qui tenaient à peu de choses, mais qui enchantaient Milo, et qui rassérénait Camus. La chance avait voulu que leurs Maîtres soient des amis proches, et malgré leurs nouvelles obligations les deux enfants continuaient de se voir régulièrement.

Le temps passait. Camus vivait maintenant de façon permanente en Sibérie, en compagnie de ses deux coéquipières. Il y resterait le temps de gagner son armure, d'y mourir, où de retourner dans le rang des sans grades. Kayla se destinait à l'armure du Cygne, tandis qu'Aslinn était devenue sa concurrente directe. La petite fille effrayée du début était maintenant une enfant sûre d'elle, à la musculature fine et bien développée, d'une force peu ordinaire pour un aussi petit gabarit, d'une adresse exceptionnelle, aux stratégies d'attaque redoutables. Elle avait généralement un temps d'avance sur lui lorsque leur Maître leur enseignait de nouvelles techniques, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle parvienne à l'immobiliser lorsqu'ils combattaient ensemble.

L'entraînement des chevaliers de Glace était rude, et de maintes façons dangereux. Mais mené correctement, il n'entrait pas dans les plus meurtriers. Endormie au cœur du glacier, l'armure du Cygne attendait Kayla. Si elle lui faisait honneur et qu'elle parvienne à éveiller son intérêt, l'australienne n'aurait pas à se battre. Orpheline de porteur depuis bien longtemps, la protection sacrée la rejoindrait de son plein gré. Pour les autres, la situation se compliquait un peu, mais elle n'avait rien d'insurmontable. Au sein de ces plaines enneigées et arides, le transfert des fonctions d'un chevalier à son successeur n'entrait que rarement dans un cadre mortel. Il se faisait souvent à la suite d'un combat qui épargnait les deux adversaires. C'était au Maître de décider quand le moment était venu. Il choisissait lui-même son meilleur élève, et il le testait avant de lui abandonner sa charge. La règle ne devenait différente que lorsque le choix était directement laissé à l'armure. S'en remettre à ce choix, comme l'avait fait Milo, s'était s'exposer au risque que l'armure se décide pour le perdant, ou pire, qu'elle ne se révèle au vainqueur que lorsque celui-ci aurait tué son adversaire.

Après le mémorable combat qui l'avait opposé à Zoltan, et fait de lui l'unique aspirant Scorpion, Milo avait disparu de sa vie. Convaincus que cet affrontement comportait des zones d'ombre, leurs Maîtres avaient décidé d'un commun accord de les séparer pour un temps. A son habitude, Camus poursuivait ses activités comme si de rien n'était. Il ne le montrait pas, mais cette longue absence l'affectait profondément. Depuis le début de leur installation en Sibérie les rencontres entre le Scorpion et le Verseau étaient nombreuses et régulières, et il s'écoulait rarement plus d'un mois entre les passages du chevalier et de ses apprentis. Le Maître de Milo poursuivait ses visites, mais il venait dorénavant seul. Malade et fatigué, il s'en remettait quelques jours aux bons soins de son ami qui le dorlotait, avant de retourner donner ses dernières leçons à l'unique élève qu'il lui restait. Jamais il ne parlait de Milo en sa présence, et Camus se sentait doublement puni. Il n'entrait pas dans les manières du Verseau d'adoucir une punition lorsqu'elle lui semblait méritée. Pourtant, lorsque celui-ci s'aperçut de sa peine, il fit en sorte de l'appeler à l'écart un soir, pour lui rappeler que la sanction n'avait rien de définitif. Kayla et Aslinn tentaient à leur manière de le consoler. La première se montrait câline et presque maternelle. La seconde s'évertuait à devenir un peu plus loquace, aimable, et à retenir ses coups sur le terrain. Camus leur en était reconnaissant, mais malgré toute leur bonne volonté, il savait que l'affection des deux petites filles jointe à celle de son Maître ne remplacerait jamais celle de son frère de cœur.

Etre capable de se déconnecter de ses émotions, et de tout l'affectif qui pouvait interférer lors d'un affrontement, voilà quel était la première qualité d'un chevalier de Glace. Jouer de cette façon avec l'émotionnel avait un revers. Il apprenait très tôt à évaluer le poids véritable de ses affections. L'absence de Milo n'empêchait nullement Camus de progresser. Le devoir et la conviction de servir une juste cause servaient d'automatisme. Mais il avançait sans joie, et comme privé d'un élément essentiel. Milo détenait la clé des rares émotions qu'il exprimait. Le manque éprouvé par sa disparition dans son univers, le condamnait à une sorte d'isolement intérieur. Pour qui ne le connaissait que superficiellement, rien ne transparaissait. Au mieux, la plupart de ceux qu'il fréquentait le définissait comme froid et solitaire. Qu'il se replie insidieusement dans son silence ne les effleurerait même pas. Mais il en allait différemment au sein du groupe qui partageait sa vie.

L'absence de Milo marqua l'étape d'une évolution dans ses sentiments, et parallèlement le début de la déclaration de ceux d'Aslinn. Confronté à cette séparation, Camus comprit rapidement que son attachement pour son ami surpassait la simple amitié qu'il éprouvait pour ses deux consœurs. A dix ans, il était encore trop jeune pour parfaitement cerner la définition de cette affection. Mais il savait qu'elle était forte. Trop fort pour son propre bien, et pour son détachement de futur chevalier. Deux paramètres qui le forcèrent à développer encore davantage cette faculté de renoncement, de désintérêt, voire d'indifférence qui le caractérisait déjà. Mais il est toujours plus difficile de tromper ses semblables. Bien qu'il ne dise rien, son Maître semblait s'inquiéter pour lui, et Kayla s'évertuait à tenter de le distraire par des babillages inhabituels. Néanmoins ce fut Aslinn qui trouva le véritable moyen de le soulager.

Par certains côté la petite fille lui ressemblait. Au-delà de ses silences moroses et de son caractère chatouilleux, elle affichait une méfiance innée à l'encontre des étrangers, comme le font souvent ceux qui dissimulent une blessure ancienne. Camus savait peu de choses sur son passé, avant son arrivée dans leur groupe. Elle n'en parlait jamais, et il n'entrait pas dans sa personnalité de l'interroger. Les seuls indices sur ses antécédents, il les avait glanés en surprenant une conversation entre son Maître et le Scorpion, un peu avant que Milo et lui ne soient séparés. Le Verseau déplorait que parmi ses trois apprentis, deux aient dû être arrachés de façon aussi brutale à leur milieu. Malgré ses bonnes manières et la certitude qu'il serait puni s'il se faisait surprendre, Camus avait écouté la suite du dialogue entre les deux hommes. Il était sûr que le second apprenti c'était lui, et il espérait en apprendre un peu plus sur sa propre histoire. Le voile qui obscurcissait depuis toujours les souvenirs de sa petite enfance lui pesait, et il aurait aimé comprendre. Interroger directement son Maître aurait pu être une solution. Sauf que la simple évocation de cette partie perdue de sa vie le muselait littéralement, déclenchant en lui une pulsion proche de la panique animale.

Ce jour-là, les deux hommes se trouvaient sous l'appentis accolé à l'isba, là où l'on remisait le bois. Camus entendit leur conversation totalement par hasard. Dissimulé à quelques mètres par un énorme tas de neige dégringolé du toit durant la nuit, il s'était arrêté pour enlever les écailles de pomme de pin que Zoltan avait trouvé amusant de glisser dans l'une de ses bottes.

« Ces enfants sont en tout point parfaits pour l'avenir qui se dessine devant eux, confirmait le Verseau. Néanmoins je persiste à penser que le drame vécu par Aslinn ne l'affectera pas de la même manière. Si l'on y regarde bien, la façon dont j'ai été amené à récupérer ces gamins est semblable, et pourtant diamétralement opposée. »

Intrigué par ces propos, Camus glissa un œil dans l'interstice entre le tas de neige et le mur. Les bras encombrés d'une lourde brassée de bûches dont le Verseau venait de le charger, le Scorpion écoutait son ami d'un air ennuyé.

« Mais tu n'es toujours pas parvenu à comprendre pourquoi, compléta-t-il, apparemment affligé de voir son ami se débattre depuis si longtemps dans une sorte de problème insoluble.

— Non, soupira l'homme à la natte rouge. J'ai retourné les faits sous tous les angles. Analysé tous les éléments point par point. La conclusion est toujours la même. Bien que le combat engagé m'ait paru identique, j'ai maintenant la quasi-certitude que l'on a cherché à me confier l'un de ces enfants, et à m'arracher l'autre.

— Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de ton intuition, ressassa le brun Si tu ne m'avais pas écouté, tu aurais exposé tes doutes au Grand Pope. Je n'aurais jamais dû interférer.

— A l'époque, je ne pensais pas que cela rejaillirait sur l'avenir, minimisa le Verseau en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Et je peux fort bien m'être trompé, et me fourvoyer encore. »

Le Scorpion eut une moue reconnaissante, et son regard brilla de tendresse. Mais il n'était pas dupe de la tentative de son ami pour dégager sa responsabilité.

« Trop de coïncidences nuisent au hasard, répondit-il. Je n'aurais pas dû te retenir. Tu as cru ressentir quelque chose, et bien que cette possibilité soit fort improbable, il aurait fallu que tu l'exposes.

— Mais je n'en ai jamais été certain. Et si tout cela était une erreur ? Tu n'as agi que pour m'éviter de me ridiculiser.

—Il faudra pourtant que tu en aies un jour le cœur net, insista le Scorpion. Je persiste à dire que tu devrais en parler au Grand Pope. Même si les agissements de celui-ci te paraissent devenir curieux depuis ces derniers mois. Qui sait, ces manières d'agir sont peut-être liées à ce que tu as cru percevoir autrefois. »

Avec un soupir indécis, le Verseau ramassa à son tour une brassée de bois.

« Il faut d'abord que je sois sûr de ce que j'avance. C'est trop grave », acheva-t-il en reprenant le chemin de l'isba, le Scorpion sur ses talons.

Camus n'avait jamais parlé à personne de cette étrange conversation. Mais lorsqu'après sa séparation d'avec Milo, Aslinn avait essayé de se rapprocher davantage de lui, la singularité de leurs parcours l'avait amadoué. Qui sait, la petite fille finirait peut-être par lui confier certaines choses qui l'aideraient à retracer sa propre histoire ? Elle s'était installée dans la place laissée vide par Milo, et Camus avait fini par trouver de l'agrément à sa compagnie. Elle ne comblait en rien le manque qu'il ressentait, mais la présence d'Aslinn le rassurait. Son calme, sa logique, sa force, cette impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, apaisaient ses doutes. Qui se ressemble, s'assemble. Et il appréciait de la voir le rejoindre de plus en plus souvent pour partager ses promenades solitaires ou lui proposer un entraînement en commun. Elle supportait ses silences sans une plainte, et devançait parfois ses questions. Les êtres silencieux ont un langage commun, qui échappe bien souvent aux yeux des autres. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à lui apporter la joie qu'il éprouvait aux côtés de Milo, ou à soulever en lui cet élan de tendresse réservé au seul petit grec, mais elle lui procurait une sorte de sérénité anesthésiante parfaitement efficace.

Cette alliance de deux êtres solitaires, sembla bizarrement poser un problème à leur Maître. Au moment précis où Camus et Aslinn se mirent à évoluer dans une sorte de symbiose pratiquement parfaite, profitable non seulement à l'apaisement de leurs âmes, mais aussi à la progression de leurs apprentissages, il s'appliqua à les séparer. Alors qu'il prônait à l'ordinaire la tolérance, la retenue, le partage et l'entraide, il s'ingéniait désormais à organiser leur emploi du temps de telle sorte qu'ils ne demeurent en contact qu'un temps minimum dans la journée, et il leur trouvait une occupation le soir qui les détournait régulièrement l'un de l'autre. Les deux enfants avaient naturellement été mis au courant de l'interdit particulier régulant les rapports entre deux apprentis Ors de sexe différent de la même Maison. Il n'entrait nulle arrière-pensée de ce genre chez Camus, et il savait intuitivement qu'il n'éprouverait jamais rien de cette sorte pour Aslinn dans l'avenir. Qu'un seul des deux protagonistes fasse défaut, et la combinaison devenait impossible. Il était certain que leur Maître en avait également conscience, et pourtant, il agissait comme s'il voulait également leur interdire l'expression de la plus banale amitié. Meurtri par cette attitude qu'il pensait orientée à son encontre, Camus se tourna de nouveau vers l'immensité désolée de la plaine glacée. La seule à être toujours là lorsqu'il cherchait un élément familier. Il n'était décidemment pas fait pour aimer. Ou tout au moins pas pour le montrer.

Son nouveau repli volontaire ne ramena pourtant pas la quiétude au sein de leur groupe. Leur Maître avait beau essayer de le leur cacher, il demeurait préoccupé. La nouvelle de la mort du chevalier du Scorpion leur parvint au début de l'hiver. Tous en furent affectés, mais le plus touché fut certainement le Verseau. Spontanément, les enfants resserrèrent leurs rangs autour de lui, et durant quelques jours, un étranger aurait pu croire que le cours de leur vie avait retrouvé l'ancien accord qui les unissait. Mais il n'en était rien. Il n'y avait qu'à surprendre les regards assombris par une sorte d'embarras songeur que le chevalier posait désormais sur ses deux apprentis directs pour s'en convaincre. Puis il se mit à disparaitre des journées entières aux confins des étendues froides, sans leur donner la moindre explication. Il arrivait aussi qu'il écourte brusquement leurs exercices pour leur demander de rentrer, comme s'il se sentait guetté. A présent, il paraissait nettement inquiet. Intrigué, Camus déploya son cosmos, mais il ne remarqua rien. Apparemment l'ennemi, s'il existait, était malin et se tenait volontairement à distance. Que percevait le Verseau de si préoccupant que les enfants qu'ils étaient ne parvenaient pas à distinguer ? Durant des semaines, leur Maître sembla aussi hésiter, et remettre sans cesse l'exécution d'un projet. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Enfin un matin, alors que Kayla et Aslinn déneigeaient les chemins d'accès aux appentis extérieurs, il l'appela auprès de lui dans la pièce qui lui servait de cabinet de travail. L'isba en bois était petite mais fonctionnelle, et parfaitement adaptée aux conditions extrêmes de leur vie en Sibérie. La salle centrale où ils se rassemblaient pour manger, ou s'occuper lorsque le blizzard leur interdisait de sortir, conservait la chaleur d'une vaste cheminée de pierre. Un petit vestibule servait de sas lorsque l'on allait dehors, et de dégagement pour remiser les chaussures et les par-dessus mouillés en rentrant. Une échelle menait au grenier où était stockée une partie de leurs provisions non périssables. Trois chambres se répartissaient autour de la pièce à vivre, leur Maître et les deux petites filles occupant les plus grandes. Un couloir isolé par une porte épaisse menait à la buanderie et à la pièce réservée aux ablutions. Une dernière dépendance, plus froide, avait été aménagée en bureau depuis des décennies. Ce bureau était le territoire exclusif du Verseau, qui s'y isolait pour rédiger différents courriers ou pour discuter avec les rares visiteurs appartenant au Sanctuaire. Etre appelé dans ce lieu avait quelque chose de solennel, et signifiait généralement que l'on avait fait une bêtise.

Camus ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi son Maître lui demandait de le suivre dans cet endroit. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir enfreint une règle, et encore moins d'avoir mérité un châtiment par son attitude. Le Verseau le surprit d'avantage en ne s'installant pas derrière son bureau, mais sur la banquette en bois construite près de la fenêtre. L'air grave, il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Debout devant lui, Camus se tenait bien droit, attendant de façon un peu guindée la raison de cette étrange convocation. Après une dernière minute de flottement qui ne manqua pas de l'interpeler, son Maître prit enfin la parole.

« J'ai décidé que tu affronterais demain Aslinn sur le grand glacier. »

Mis à part que le glacier aux crevasses recouvertes de neige était réputé dangereux, il n'y avait rien là d'exceptionnel. Le Verseau leur demandait régulièrement de se combattre pour mesurer leurs progrès, et Camus ne saisit pas immédiatement la portée réelle de ses paroles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute.

« Je veux que vous le fassiez dans le cadre d'un arbitrage de l'armure. »

Malgré sa maîtrise, la surprise et la déception desserrèrent ses lèvres, et il avoua son désarroi.

« Je croyais que ce serait vous qui décideriez Maître.

— Non, l'armure choisira demain quel est l'apprenti auquel elle se destine. Ma décision est irrévocable. J'en informerai Aslinn dès ce soir. »

Cet arbitrage allait à l'encontre de toutes les valeurs d'équité, de pondération et d'absence d'esprit sanguinaire du Verseau. L'enfant qu'il était se sentait trahi. Il savait déjà que ce combat serait cruel et inégal. Cruel, car Aslinn et lui ne désiraient pas se faire de mal. Inégal, car il serait incapable de tout donner pour abattre sa concurrente. Le regard de jade ne quittait pas le sien, et pour une fois, Camus le laissa lire en lui. S'il ne parvenait pas à l'exprimer avec des mots, l'exploration de ses sentiments le ferait peut-être changer d'avis. Le visage du Verseau s'altéra un instant sous l'effet d'un déchirement bien réel, et avec une sorte de soupir il l'attira dans ses bras. Totalement désorienté, Camus se laissa faire. Il sentait son Maître en proie à un dilemme énorme et mis à part en l'écoutant, il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Un moment encore le Verseau le garda serré contre lui. Puis, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, il le repoussa avec douceur pour le regarder à nouveau. Ces manières inhabituelles ne faisaient que l'effrayer davantage. Lorsque le chevalier d'Or reprit la parole, il avait presque un accent de supplication dans la voix qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu.

« Camus, il va falloir que tu te donnes à fond. Aslinn attaquera en fonction de ce que je vous ai appris. Même si elle retient un peu ses coups, elle n'aura pas d'état d'âme. Tu le sais. Tu es aussi fort qu'elle, sinon plus. Tu manques seulement d'agressivité. J'ai la certitude que l'armure t'a déjà choisi. C'est vers toi qu'elle devrait aller. Tu devras simplement tenir, le temps qu'elle se décide à te rejoindre.

— Mais l'amure peut vouloir que nous nous affrontions avant jusqu'au bout, osa-t-il formuler sa crainte la plus grande, sans parvenir à employer un mot plus définitif.

— Et elle le fera certainement, confirma son Maître. Même si elle penche de ton côté, je sais que l'armure n'approuvera pas elle non plus ma décision. A mon avis, elle le montrera en ne vous départageant pas, à moins qu'elle te sente en réelle difficulté. Ce qui serait mauvais pour la suite, car Aslinn pourrait toujours contester sa décision. Par le passé, lorsqu'un apprenti a été évincé par l'armure alors qu'il gagnait le combat de son attribution, ça c'est toujours mal terminé. Il faut que tu vainques.

— Bien Maître, alors je tâcherai de la battre, répondit-il avec un manque total d'enthousiasme.

— Non, tu ne tâcheras pas Tu y arriveras. Et ta victoire sera sans appel. Je veux que tu la tues. »

Camus eut du mal à retenir un mouvement de stupéfaction atterrée. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. C'était un ordre. Mais dans son for intérieur, il savait que même en donnant tout son potentiel et en réussissant à la vaincre, il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à achever sa camarade.

Le lendemain marqua le jour de l'épreuve qui devait être décisive. Les larmes de Kayla n'y firent rien. Tout au plus se vit-elle assignée à l'intérieur de l'isba alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le glacier millénaire. Leur Maître marchait devant portant sur le dos son armure dans son caisson. Un peu en arrière, Aslinn demeurait à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient pas échangé une parole depuis la veille. Ils allaient devoir se battre jusqu'à la mort. En atteignant la vaste étendue blanche aux boursoufflures multiples, Camus sentit la main de sa camarade se glisser brièvement dans la sienne. Tournant la tête, il se heurta à l'énigmatique regard en métal de son masque. Perdu au fin fond de ces contrées sauvages, les fillettes n'arboraient généralement pas cet élément essentiellement féminin. Elles ne le revêtaient qu'en présence d'étrangers. Mais ce jour-là, leur Maître avait exigé qu'Aslinn le porte.

« Mettez-vous en position. »

Sans un mot les enfants se séparèrent. Parvenus à une distance qu'ils jugèrent raisonnable, ils se firent face. La neige était tombée en abondance durant la nuit, et la plaque sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était d'une uniformité presque parfaite. Non loin, le Verseau se tenait sur une protubérance glacée, le coffre de l'armure déposé à ses pieds. Il ne donnerait pas le moment de départ. C'était à eux de se jauger et de décider de se porter le premier coup.

De longues minutes ils s'observèrent en silence. La gorge nouée, Camus se détachait progressivement de tous les sentiments qui le rattachaient à la mince silhouette en tenue d'entraînement d'hiver. Avec sa longue chevelure brune balayée par le vent, son pantalon serré et sa tunique de chaud lainage retenue à la taille par un simple lien, Aslinn paraissait tellement fragile ainsi plantée dans ses grosses bottes fourrées. Il ne fallait plus qu'il songe à cette main qu'elle avait précédemment mis dans la sienne, sinon il n'y arriverait jamais. Concentrant son cosmos sur la myriade de fleurs de givre présentes autour de lui, il attaqua le premier. Soulevant un nuage de neige coupante, il le projeta en avant. Plus vive que l'éclair, la fillette l'évita pour déclencher une onde glacée. De façon fulgurante, elle ondula comme un serpent sur le sol pour se diriger droit sur lui. D'un saut adroit il s'écarta. Les hostilités étaient ouvertes.

Après quelques échanges qui constellèrent le paysage de hautes congères et de stalagmites géantes, ils se trouvèrent suffisamment proches pour entamer un combat plus physique. Rapides et efficaces, les poings et les pieds entrèrent dans la danse. Les coups étaient brutaux. La connaissance qu'ils avaient des techniques de combat l'un de l'autre ne leur permettait de parer qu'imparfaitement, et ils furent bientôt couverts d'ecchymoses. Camus prit brièvement l'avantage, jusqu'à ce qu'Aslinn parvienne à le déséquilibrer d'un habile jeu de jambes. Ecroulé dans la neige, il vit fondre sur lui un manteau de givre épais, aux minuscules particules d'un tranchant meurtrier. Il le contra d'un tourbillon de neige. Elle riposta en matérialisant un froid blizzard, pour tenter de l'immobiliser au sol. Roulant sur lui-même, il ne dut qu'à son agilité d'éviter d'avoir une jambe prise dans la glace. Aslinn privilégiait à nouveau leur cosmos. Il allait devoir répliquer de la même manière. C'était dangereux, et un instant il en oublia la raison réelle de leur combat, pour évaluer la meilleure manière de répondre sans déclencher une attaque irréversible.

Profitant de sa distraction, la petite fille l'aveugla d'une tempête de neige fraîche. A cet instant elle aurait pu aisément le clouer à terre pour lui porter un coup fatal, mais elle eut à son tour une fraction de seconde d'hésitation. Camus en profita pour se dégager de sa ligne de mire. La vue encore brouillée, il ouvrit un peu au hasard une faille en frappant rudement de son poing le sol à ses pieds. Il avait besoin de se reprendre, et il ne cherchait qu'à l'obliger à reculer. La direction donnée à son attaque était correcte, et pour l'éviter Aslinn fit un saut en arrière. C'est alors que quelque chose d'inimaginable se produisit. S'Il ne s'était pas trouvé placé directement en face de son Maître, Camus n'aurait sans doute pas pu s'en apercevoir. Immobile sur son renfort de glace, celui-ci se contentait jusqu'ici d'observer le combat. Mais alors qu'il peinait à rouvrir ses yeux, il eut la nette impression que le Verseau amorçait un mouvement d'attaque. Impression confirmée lorsqu'une nouvelle brèche, infime mais suffisante pour la déséquilibrer, s'ouvrit derrière Aslinn. En posant le pied sur ce qu'elle croyait être un terrain stable, la petite fille sentit le sol s'effondrer sous son poids. Surprise elle dérapa, et avant d'avoir pu rétablir sa position, elle glissa en avant dans la faille créée par Camus. Celle-ci n'était pas très profonde, mais elle se tapissait d'arêtes tranchantes. La disparition d'Aslinn dans la crevasse fut suivie d'un cri de douleur.

Camus réagit comme le Verseau lui avait appris à le faire lorsqu'une vie se trouvait menacée par la plaine sibérienne. Il se précipita pour porter de l'aide à sa camarade. En parvenant sur le bord de la faille, il vit immédiatement qu'Aslinn était en difficulté. Profonde de plus de trois mètres, l'anfractuosité ne lui avait offert aucune prise pour se retenir. La glace épaisse à cet endroit se faisait aussi dure que le marbre, et sa chute s'était interrompue brutalement. Couchée au fond de la crevasse, elle parvenait seulement à redresser son buste en grimaçant. La jambe qu'elle tenait repliée sous elle paraissait intacte, mais la seconde s'étendait dans un angle improbable. Malgré son courage, la petite fille ne parvenait pas à se relever, et le moindre mouvement de bassin semblait la faire souffrir au-delà du supportable. Elle avait vraisemblablement une hanche brisée, et en tout état de cause l'articulation démise. Toute sa bonne volonté ni suffirait pas. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer le combat.

Camus jeta un regard presque hésitant vers son Maître. En temps normal il se serait déjà porté aux côtés de son apprentie blessée. Mais depuis la veille, il n'agissait plus vraiment de façon « normale ». Tout au moins de ce que pouvait en déduire Camus. Il se doutait également que les étranges disparitions des derniers temps de l'adulte ne devaient pas être sans rapport avec la modification de son comportement. Assumant son geste jusqu'au bout, le chevalier conservait une immobilité de statue imprévisible, et dardait sur son élève un regard fâché. Camus espéra un instant que l'armure se manifeste enfin. Pas pour gagner, mais pour que cette parodie d'arbitrage s'achève. Mais sans doute elle aussi fortement contrariée par le cours des évènements, la protection sacrée resta désespérément repliée au sein de son caisson fermé.

Blessée et privée de l'adrénaline du combat, Aslinn ne résisterait pas longtemps à une température aussi froide. Il allait s'élancer pour la rejoindre, lorsqu'un ordre dépourvu d'émotion claqua.

« Tues-la ! »

Camus comprit que son avenir serait déterminé par sa réaction dans les secondes à venir. Obéir, c'était suivre la voie tracée, obtenir la consécration d'un apprentissage difficile, l'assurance d'une position enviée, et surtout la possibilité de retrouver peut-être plus rapidement Milo. Hésiter, c'était mettre en balance l'ouvrage accompli jusque-là, risquer une sanction sévère, dans le pire des cas une rétrogradation infamante, et sans doute se voir séparé plus longtemps de son ami grec. Désobéir, c'était tout perdre. Camus n'eut pas l'ombre d'un doute. A partir du moment où son adversaire ne pouvait plus se défendre, le combat était terminé. Pour la première fois de sa vie il désobéit à son Maître. La traîtrise de ce dernier lui donnait une raison légitime de suivre sa propre décision. L'apprentissage du Verseau comportait la mise en œuvre d'un minimum d'esprit d'analyse personnelle. Face aux situations les plus délicates, il ne devait jamais faire preuve d'aveuglement. Camus préférait croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un test, et il sauta dans la crevasse pour se retrouver à côté de sa camarade.

Aslinn avait besoin qu'on la réchauffe de toute urgence, et malgré le vent glacé Camus ôta sa propre tunique pour la poser sur les épaules de la fillette. Retenant un gémissement elle releva son visage masqué vers lui, et il put voir les sillons des larmes qui se rejoignaient sous son menton.

« Tu as gagné, murmura-t-elle d'un ton sans amertume.

— Non, répondit-il spontanément. L'armure n'a rien décidé. »

L'arrivée de leur Maître le retint de prononcer d'autres mots de réconfort maladroit. Le Verseau ne lui accorda pas un regard, et Camus chercha en vain à lire sur ses traits la confirmation que l'épreuve s'achevait là. Il semblait pourtant redevenu la personne attentionnée qu'il connaissait. La plaine glacée n'offrait rien pour procéder à des premiers soins, et il se baissa pour prendre avec délicatesse la petite fille dans ses bras. Il eut beau agir avec toute la douceur possible, la manipulation de sa blessure arracha à Aslinn un hurlement de douleur, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience comme une poupée de chiffon. Sans un mot, leur Maître prit le chemin de l'isba. La tête basse, Camus lui emboita le pas. Une fois arrivé, le Verseau allongea la petite irlandaise sur un traineau et la recouvrit de chaudes fourrures. Après quelques recommandations d'usage aux deux enfants qu'il laissait derrière lui, il se mit en marche vers la civilisation lointaine, où un traitement adapté pourrait être donné à la fillette.

Camus attendit le retour du Verseau avec anxiété, et il ne fut pas surpris d'être à nouveau convoqué dans le bureau du fond. Cette fois-ci, son Maître l'attendait assis derrière la lourde table de bois encombrée de papiers. Il le toisait sans colère, mais sans indulgence non plus. Camus prit sur lui pour poser directement la question qui le tracassait depuis son arrivée.

« Comment va Aslinn ?

— Elle s'en sortira. »

La réponse laconique de l'homme à la natte rouge indiquait qu'il n'aurait pas davantage de précisions sur ce sujet, et il n'insista pas. Une ride légère marquait le front du Verseau et ce fut avec une certaine brusquerie qu'il lui demanda**.**

« Pourquoi m'as-tu désobéi ?

— Parce que vous nous avez appris à ne pas détruire inutilement une vie lorsque nous avions l'avantage, répliqua Camus en redressant involontairement le menton pour affirmer son bon droit.

— A mes yeux le combat n'était pas terminé », lui asséna son Maître sans manifester la moindre émotion.

Tant de dureté le déstabilisait. Cela ne ressemblait en rien aux manières du Verseau, et il osa mettre cet homme qu'il aimait en face de ses contradictions pour tenter de le comprendre.

« Mais vous avez triché. »

Il s'attendait à ce que son Maître démente énergiquement. Avec colère peut-être. Ou bien qu'il lui explique et lui donne enfin la réponse rationnelle qui manquait. Mais au lieu de cela, il se contenta de le mettre en face d'une réalité dérangeante.

« Je n'ai fait que t'offrir le moyen d'en finir au plus vite. Et tu l'as négligé. Alors qu'il en va sans doute de notre allégeance à Athéna. Croyais-tu sincèrement que mes actes avaient été dictés par le simple plaisir de te voir gagner ? »

Et devant les grands yeux turquoise pour une fois totalement perdus, il ajouta avec une sécheresse que ses paroles contredisaient.

« Je t'aime, oui. Comme si tu étais mon propre fils. Mais j'aime aussi Aslinn. Comme si elle était ma fille. Avec Kayla, vous êtes les enfants que je n'aurai jamais, et mon plus grand désir serait de vous épargner les uns et les autres. Mais les pires complots se cachent parfois derrière l'innocence des enfants. Promets-moi que tu ne la laisseras jamais gagner. En aucun cas. Peu importe le moyen que tu emploieras, mais elle ne devra jamais obtenir l'armure du Verseau. Quitte à ce que vous y perdiez la vie tous les deux. Promets-le-moi », répéta-t-il avec une insistante presque suppliante.

Totalement dépassé, Camus se permit encore de l'interroger.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Il eut la très nette impression que son Maître hésitait. Quel secret se cachait derrière une décision aussi inique ? Quelle menace méritait un tel acharnement ? Quelle peur ? Que redoutait le fier et puissant chevalier du Verseau, qui le ligotait à présent au point de ne pouvoir se confier à personne ?

« Peu importe, répondit-il enfin Pour le moment tu as simplement besoin de savoir que l'armure ne dois pas revenir à Aslinn. Dès que j'aurai vérifié un dernier élément, je t'expliquerai. Mais en attendant j'ai besoin de savoir que tu m'obéiras. »

Camus était effrayé par tout ce que sous-entendait cette promesse. Conquérir l'armure entrait bien dans ses intentions, mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Il allait pourtant devoir se déterminer en aveugle. Refuser, c'était mourir de la main même du Verseau dans les minutes à venir. Il le savait. Mais ce ne fut pas cette crainte qui le décida. Les paroles de son Maître trahissaient l'urgence d'une situation réellement alarmante. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, il inclina la tête pour lui donner son accord. Un soulagement sans nom traversa le regard de jade.

« Il existe une possibilité infime pour que je me trompe, reprit le Verseau avec plus de douceur. Dans ce cas tu devras oublier ce que tu as vu sur le glacier, et cette conversation. Les évènements m'ont malheureusement obligé à prendre des mesures sans avoir tous les éléments en mains. Avant qu'Aslinn ne soit de nouveau parmi nous, j'obtiendrai la réponse qu'il me manque, et tu sauras de quoi il en retourne. Et une dernière chose Camus. S'il devait m'arriver quoi que ce soit, ne cherche jamais à te mettre directement en travers de la trajectoire de notre Grand Pope. Lorsque le temps sera venu, tu comprendras, et je suis sûr que tu agiras au mieux. Mais en attendant, observe, écoute, obéis et tais-toi. »

Camus s'en était retourné avec encore plus de questions sans réponses, et l'impression déprimante que le bon droit du Sanctuaire ne s'embarrassait pas toujours de justice. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à cette réalité dérangeante, et la mise à mal de ses idéaux le gênait. Mais il connaissait suffisamment son Maître pour deviner combien sa décision devait être douloureuse, et qu'il n'aurait jamais agi de cette manière si ses motivations n'étaient pas fondées. Son besoin d'explorer une dernière piste qui lui permettrait peut-être d'épargner Aslinn en était la preuve. En attendant, Camus devait patienter en étant tenu dans l'ignorance, et en sachant qu'il devrait exécuter la promesse qu'il avait faite sans en connaître ni la raison, ni la portée, s'il arrivait quelque chose à son Maître. Il ne pouvait rien dire à Kayla, et de peur de se trahir, il s'ingénia à mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

Deux semaines plus tard, une visite inattendue vint le distraire de sa peine. Après quelques mois passés seul dans l'île dont il portait le nom, Milo avait vu l'armure du Scorpion venir le recouvrir. Il était à présent le gardien en titre de la huitième Maison du zodiaque, et en théorie, plus rien ne s'opposait à ce qu'il se rende librement là où il le désirait, tant que ses décisions personnelles n'entraient pas en conflit avec ses nouvelles fonctions. Milo avait beau n'être encore qu'un enfant, l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu l'avait mûri prématurément, comme il le faisait d'eux tous, et il se sentait prêt à croquer à pleines dents dans l'avenir qui s'offrait à lui. Le Grand Pope l'avait d'ailleurs convoqué pour lui dire qu'il mettait de grandes espérances en sa personne, et il espérait le servir prochainement. Il ne cachait pas sa fierté d'avoir enfin réussi, tout en étant le plus jeune chevalier d'Or de cette génération. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que son ami suive son exemple et qu''il le rejoigne le plus vite possible au Sanctuaire. Pour Milo, après des années d'entrainement difficile et une cohabitation forcée avec Zoltan, la vie au Domaine Sacré avait quelque chose de paradisiaque.

Comme souvent, il le noya d'abord sous son bavardage primesautier, sans dissimuler son désir de demeurer seul avec lui. A son habitude Kayla s'effaça. Pour le Verseau, la mort du précédent Scorpion semblait avoir levé la sanction qui les séparait, et il ne s'interposa pas à leurs retrouvailles. L'absence d'Aslinn fut expliquée par la réalité de sa blessure, et aucun des habitants de l'isba ne s'appesantit sur sa cause. Milo en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un banal accident d'entraînement. Camus était heureux de retrouver son ami pour quelques jours, mais les premières effusions passées, le grec ne manqua pas de remarquer son étrange apathie. Malgré ses efforts, il demeurait trop silencieux, et Milo finit par s'inquiéter. Camus ne parvenait qu'imparfaitement à lui cacher son abattement. Il aurait pu tromper n'importe qui d'autre sur son état d'esprit, mais pas son ami le plus cher. Et l'interrogatoire avait commencé.

« Ton apprentissage se passe bien ?

— Oui.

— Ton Maître n'est pas devenu trop dur depuis la mort du mien ?

— Non.

— Tu n'es pas malade ?

— Non Milo, je vais bien.

— Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe.

— Il ne se passe rien.

— Mais pourtant tu as l'air triste.

— Milo, tu te fais des idées. »

Il y avait des intonations de voix chez Camus qui n'admettaient pas de surenchère. Et Milo comprit clairement que le débat était clos. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il le quitta trois jours plus tard, il n'hésita pas une seconde à l'inclure dans les accolades qu'il distribua aux deux autres, alors qu'il était le premier à savoir combien les manifestations affectives affichées en public lui déplaisaient.

« Je sais que tu es assez fort pour venir à bout des pires difficultés, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille tandis qu'il l'étreignait. Mais n'oublies jamais que je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Apparemment insensible à cette marque de sympathie qui le laissa les bras ballants, Camus n'eut pas un mouvement détectable pour les autres ou un mot en retour. Mais renouant avec le langage secret qu'il partageait avec le grec, il céda pourtant à la douceur de ce contact inhabituel. Brièvement, il posa sa joue contre la sienne, en un remerciement muet pour ces paroles de réconfort. Le dernier regard que Milo riva sur lui avant de s'éloigner ne trahissait aucun dépit. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour avoir perçu son message de gratitude et d'affection. Tout au plus y lut-il la préoccupation soulevée par son étrange attitude, le regret de devoir repartir aussi vite, et une immense tendresse à son égard. Un tel attachement affiché le remua plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et il comprit que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Il fallait qu'il affronte vaillamment son destin. S'il ne le faisait pas pour lui, alors il le ferait pour Milo. C'était la dernière fois que Camus devait le revoir avant qu'il n'obtienne son amure.


	43. Chapitre : Le risque d'aimer

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**Choupi :**_ Tu as parfaitement raison. Camus ne possède malheureusement pas toutes les réponses. S'il les avait eus, cela lui aurait évité de se débattre continuellement avec sa conscience. Le fait que le Maître de Camus ne veuille pas qu'Aslinn devienne la dépositaire de l'armure du Verseau, est en grande partie liée à l'évolution de la situation au Sanctuaire, avec le grand chamboulement popal. En fait, il a cru autrefois déceler quelque chose, qui se confirme avec le temps. Mais ne vas pas trop vite en pensant que Saga est responsable, bien qu'il y soit mêlé d'une certaine manière ce n'est pas ça. Pour le pourquoi du comment de la naissance de Sergueï, je te laisse découvrir la suite ^^._

**Sonia : **_C'est exact Sonia, Camus a tenté de se préserver de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : en se refermant davantage sur lui-même. Lui trouver une enfance puis une adolescence qui collaient avec le personnage devenu adulte m'a permis d'exploiter au mieux les ramifications de cette histoire. Mais j'avoue que ça n'a pas toujours été évident. Je voulais aussi bien poser le personnage d'Aslinn, qui est loin d'être un monstre à la base, et développer la genèse du moment d'égarement de Camus qui mène à la naissance de Sergueï me paraissait important. Le maître de Camus n'a pas réagi ainsi de gaité de cœur. Il aimait tous ses apprentis._

_**Tari :**__ Les révélations se laissent doucement cerner. Et je peux te promettre qu'elles ne s'arrêteront pas aux souvenirs de Camus. Les jours prochains au Sanctuaire s'annoncent pleins de surprises. Je pense qu'arrivé à ce stade, Camus était tellement déprimé qu'il avait besoin de retrouver Milo. Il fallait qu'il renoue avec Milo, ne serait-ce qu'en lui avouant déjà les zones d'ombre de son parcours. Pour obtenir le pardon de Milo, mais sans doute aussi pour se pardonner lui-même, et parvenir à avancer. Quant à Milo, outre l'amour qu'il lui porte, il est parfaitement conscient de ne l'avoir pas aidé précédemment et il ne se leurre pas sur l'impact de la vengeance d'Aslinn. Concernant le rejet de Milo et la méfiance du maître de Camus pour Aslinn, je te répondrai comme pour Choupi lorsque j'ai évoqué Saga : c'est moins évident que ça en a l'air ^^._

**_A TOUS MES LECTEURS :_**_ encore toutes mes excuses pour ces contre-temps dans l'écriture. Merci pour votre patience et votre fidèlité de lecture._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (L'onde des souvenirs) : **_Après sa nuit passée auprès du Scorpion, Camus est le premier à se réveiller. Ses aveux de la veille ravivent ses souvenirs. Il se rappelle de son arrivée au Sanctuaire, marquée par une tragédie que sa mémoire a en grande partie effacée. Celle-ci bouleverse néanmoins son enfance, en le convainquant qu'il ne doit jamais montrer qu'il aime. Pris en charge par un Maître attentionné, il parvient à progresser, jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée de Milo le tire de sa solitude. Malgré une méfiance inexpliquée envers les femmes, il réussit à s'entendre avec Aslinn et Kayla. Mis à part un repli volontaire sur lui-même, ses premières années sont relativement tranquilles. Jusqu'au jour où son Maître l'informe qu'il va laisser l'armure choisir son successeur, et surtout, qu'il lui demande de tuer Aslinn lors de cet arbitrage, sans lui donner plus d'explications. Les deux enfants s'affrontent sur le glacier et Aslinn se blesse grièvement suite à une traîtrise de leur propre Maître. Camus lui porte immédiatement secours et refuse d'obéir au Verseau qui lui ordonne à nouveau de la tuer. Plus tard, ce dernier lui extorque la promesse de ne jamais laisser la petite irlandaise gagner l'armure. Tenu dans l'ignorance de la raison de cette décision, Camus sombre dans un accablement qui n'échappe pas à Milo, de passage en Sibérie._

* * *

CHAPITRE 43 : LE RISQUE D'AIMER

Pour Camus, les mois qui suivirent furent décisifs. Ils orientèrent à jamais la priorité donnée à son devoir, et plus que tout, la morbidité de son caractère. Le premier élément qui ébranla durablement le peu de quiétude qui lui restait fut la disparition de son Maître. Fidèle à sa parole, celui-ci passait le plus clair de son temps à chercher une réponse qui lui aurait permis d'épargner Aslinn. Il s'absentait des jours entiers aux confins des étendues blanches, s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin, au mépris du danger que représentait la fonte des neiges. Lorsqu'il rentrait, ses traits tirés et son air préoccupé renseignaient Camus sur la non résolution de sa quête. Le respect qu'il lui devait, et la crainte informulée de découvrir qu'il allait peut-être falloir qu'il accepte de se plier à une décision arbitraire, le retenaient de l'interroger, davantage que sa propre difficulté à aborder le sujet.

Tenue à l'écart de cette délicate question, Kayla les observait avec une gravité inhabituelle. Camus se doutait qu'elle percevait qu'un élément majeur se dressait entre eux. Les grands yeux pleins de confiance qu'elle posait sur lui le rendaient honteux, et pour échapper au malaise que suscitait cette situation en lui, il se détournait d'elle en passant la plus grande partie de son temps à s'entraîner seul, dans les endroits les plus inaccessibles. Ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à développer la perfection d'un mouvement l'apaisait. Sa force et sa technique s'affinaient. A présent il parvenait à briser la glace millénaire sans effort, et le déploiement de ses attaques frôlait des températures rarement atteintes. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait que peu de choses à apprendre avant que le choix de l'armure soit de nouveau remis en question, et il redoutait le retour d'Alsinn.

Et puis un soir, leur Maître ne revint pas. Le lendemain, les deux enfants furent réveillés très tôt par des coups répétés frappés à la porte de l'isba. Les visiteurs étaient rares, et une personne perdue ou frigorifiée serait entrée sans s'annoncer aussi longtemps. Avant d'ouvrir, Camus échangea un regard lourd d'un mauvais pressentiment avec Kayla. En découvrant deux Blue Warriors sur le seuil, ils comprirent immédiatement qu'ils ne reverraient jamais leur Maître. Ces guerriers mythiques, précédemment en garde de l'urne où reposait Poséidon, ne se manifestaient qu'exceptionnellement et exclusivement aux chevaliers de Glace. Les relations qu'ils entretenaient étaient pourtant bien réelles. Le Verseau leur avait révélé leur existence voilà quelques temps déjà. Il était convenu avec le Sanctuaire qu'en cas de défection de sa part, ces hommes les prendraient en charge. Sans un mot, Camus et Kayla firent leurs paquets avant de suivre docilement les guerriers des neiges. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors là où pour tout humain normal aucune vie ne subsistait. Ils ne resteraient pas livrés à eux-mêmes, mais ils allaient être coupés du monde. Piotr, le dirigeant de cette mystérieuse congrégation, les accueillit avec bienveillance. Habitués aux conditions extrêmes, ils se firent rapidement aux exigences de leur nouvelle vie au sein de la forteresse de Blue Graad. Le guerrier barbu leur apprit que la chute d'un énorme pan de glace avait causé la mort de leur Maître. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire, mais Camus se demanda longtemps comment un homme aussi habitué aux pièges de ces contrées glacées avait pu disparaître d'une façon aussi ordinaire, et quelque part stupide.

Aslinn les rejoignit six mois plus tard. Les progrès de la petite fille lors de sa rééducation avaient été fulgurants, et mis à part une légère claudication, elle ne conserverait aucune séquelle importante. Les Blue Warriors la prirent également en charge, et Camus comprit qu'il n'échapperait pas à la promesse faite à son Maître. Les trois adolescents consolidèrent leurs enseignements sous l'autorité de Piotr lui-même. Le Verseau avait si bien formé ses apprentis, qu'il ne restait que peu de choses au grand guerrier à leur apprendre. Il veillait surtout à ce que leur potentiel s'épanouisse.

Désireuse de prouver sa force et sa vaillance, Aslinn s'entraînait sans discontinuer, obligeant souvent leur nouveau mentor à la rappeler à l'ordre pour prendre un peu de repos. Une telle détermination après la blessure dont elle relevait à peine émerveillait Kayla et démoralisait Camus. Dès le début, il avait décliné ses invitations pour être son partenaire en simulation de combat. A son habitude, il partait s'isoler des journées entières dans les lieux les plus difficiles d'accès, déployant jusqu'à l'épuisement une science et des techniques de plus en plus parfaites, tout en redoutant de devoir les mettre en pratique. Appliqué à respecter la dernière volonté de son Maître, même s'il ne la comprenait pas, il se préparait à ce qu'il pensait être le pire affrontement de toute sa vie. La mort du Verseau ne leur laissait plus le choix. Ils demeuraient deux apprentis que seule l'armure départagerait. Il fallait qu'il s'y prépare, et si possible qu'il vainque. Bien décidé à dépasser ses limites, il se donnait à fond loin des regards de sa concurrente. Ses coups devenaient d'une précision quasiment imparable, et il parvenait maintenant à atteindre le zéro absolu à chaque fois qu'il le sollicitait. Il espérait ainsi devenir suffisamment fort pour battre loyalement Aslinn, sans être obligé de l'achever avant que l'armure ne se décide enfin à le rejoindre. Il savait aussi que si par malchance la protection dorée se posait aux pieds d'Aslinn, il devrait alors faire preuve de félonie pour la tuer au détriment de toutes les lois du Sanctuaire. Il encourrait alors lui-même un châtiment capital.

Si au moins il avait su pourquoi il devait agir ainsi… C'était à en pleurer, mais les motivations du Verseau étaient certainement légitimes et il devait lui obéir. Il passa ainsi des mois à s'endurcir, tant physiquement que moralement, perdant dans la foulée le peu de possibilités d'exprimer les émotions qu'il lui restait. Il finit par devenir parfaitement hermétique pour tout le monde, suscitant l'approbation admirative des Blue Warriors, qui ne voyaient dans cette façade que l'expression maîtrisée d'un enseignement réussi, alors qu'il pataugeait intérieurement entre les questions soulevées par sa conscience et les obligations de son devoir. Jamais la présence réconfortante de Milo ne lui avait autant manqué. Leur amitié et l'espoir de le rejoindre étaient les seules choses auxquelles il pouvait se raccrocher, et il finit par s'apercevoir que ce qu'il ressentait pour le grec s'apparentait à un sentiment amoureux. Cette découverte l'effraya dans le sens où il craignit aussitôt d'y perdre Milo si celui-ci le décelait. Avec un accablement qui frisait le désespoir, il comprit qu'il devrait dorénavant faire preuve d'encore plus de retenue vis-à-vis du nouveau Scorpion lorsqu'il le reverrait. Jamais Camus ne s'était senti aussi seul et désenchanté.

Il avait atteint ses douze ans lorsque l'armure commença à donner des signes réels d'impatience. Dissimulée quelque part dans la plaine, la protection sacrée ressentait la progression de ses deux prétendants malgré la distance. Comme un phare veillant dans la tempête, elle se manifestait de plus en plus souvent par de brèves bouffées de cosmos. L'effleurant d'une caresse, elle semblait le presser de prendre une décision. Jusqu'à présent il avait évité d'y répondre, mais combien de temps encore pourrait-il l'ignorer ?

Un soir d'été, alors qu'il était sorti pour s'isoler sur les remparts déserts et glacés, Aslinn le rejoignit. Debout entre deux merlons sur le chemin de ronde, il se tenait immobile devant le vide d'un créneau de pierre grise. Silhouette insignifiante face à l'immensité blanche qui se déployait à perte de vue, il dominait un paysage uniformément plat et désespérément vide. Enserrées à même la barre rocheuse de la montagne qui délimitait la plaine, les murailles de la forteresse confondaient leurs alignements avec les failles naturellement créées par le gel dans les rochers. Il était près de minuit, mais la nuit ne tomberait pas durant des jours, et une aurore boréale parait d'un voile vert pâle l'étendue neigeuse dans un halo de lumière au piquetage doré.

Camus laissa sa camarade approcher sans se retourner. La citadelle était grande, et cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés. Il savait que son attitude distante intriguait et peinait Aslinn, mais s'ils devaient prochainement s'affronter à mort, mieux valait qu'il limite les contacts. Il n'aimait pas imaginer qu'il allait peut-être devoir tuer une personne pour laquelle il ressentait une amitié réelle. Aslinn avait su lui tendre la main dans les jours sombres, et il lui était redevable de bien des façons. Il avait besoin de se préserver. Pourtant ce soir-là, il ne tenta pas de se soustraire à sa présence. L'aura de l'armure s'était fait pressante une grande partie de la journée, et il se doutait qu'elle avait dû assaillir de la même manière la jeune irlandaise. La gorge nouée il lui permit de venir s'installer à ses côtés. Durant de longues minutes, elle se contenta de regarder à son tour le paysage glacé. Finalement, ce fut lui qui tourna le premier la tête vers elle.

Depuis leur installation à Blue Graad, Kayla et Aslinn portaient leurs masques en permanence, et Camus n'avait jamais revu sa concurrente directe à visage découvert. Cet élément froid et impersonnel le gênait tout en le rassurant. Il serait tellement plus simple et facile de ne pas être confronté aux traits à la fois sévères et patriciens de sa compagne lorsque le moment serait venu. Même si d'ordinaire celle-ci était aussi peu expressive que lui-même, elle n'avait jamais totalement appris à voiler les infimes modifications de son magnifique regard d'ambre. S'il ne le voyait pas, peut-être parviendrait-il ensuite à se pardonner ? Et pourtant quelque part, ce masque lui donnait l'impression de tricher.

En sentant ses yeux se river sur elle, elle prit la parole d'un ton volontairement neutre.

« Tu l'as sentie toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Difficile de ne pas comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion, et Camus répondit sans chercher à se cacher derrière un démenti mensonger.

« Oui. Elle devient chaque jour un peu plus présente.

— Elle veut que nous nous affrontions », corrigea Aslinn calmement, en tournant son visage de métal vers lui.

Elle parlait d'une voix naturellement basse au timbre étrangement grave et presque sensuel pour une personne aussi jeune. Camus se dit que si l'avenir lui permettait de vivre, cet élément lui donnerait un fort pouvoir de persuasion tout autant que de séduction. Joint au mystère qu'entretenait son masque, ce serait un atout supplémentaire. Mal à l'aise, il songea que finalement cet équipement barbare représentait peut-être un avantage pour les femmes. Ces pensées le confrontèrent immédiatement à la barrière opaque de sa mémoire, et il dut lutter contre une sorte de bouffée de panique parfaitement inexpliquée, mais véritablement dérangeante. Pour sa propre sauvegarde, il y avait heureusement longtemps qu'il avait appris à se méfier de ce genre de réaction irrationnelle, et il se reprit instantanément, sans que sa camarade perçoive sa défaillance.

« C'était aussi le désir de notre Maître, compléta-t-il avec une feinte indifférence.

— Je sais. Mais je n'ignore pas non plus qu'il désirait bien davantage. J'ai parfaitement entendu ce qu'il t'a dit lorsque je suis tombée au fond de la crevasse que tu avais ouverte, acheva-t-elle sans que rien ne laisse deviner le cours réel de son état d'esprit. Il t'a demandé de me tuer. »

Camus conserva le silence. Il n'y avait rien à objecter à cela. C'était la pure vérité, et dans un sens cela le soulageait presque qu'elle ait connaissance de cette information. Il se sentait moins sale. S'il devait agir, peut-être comprendrait-elle ?

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? » demanda-t-elle sans colère.

Sa question était légitime et il y répondit avec franchise.

« Parce que j'ai considéré que notre combat s'achevait là. L'armure n'avait pas bougé. Tu ne pouvais plus te défendre et s'il avait réellement voulu nous départager, il était encore là pour le faire. J'ai pris ça pour un test.

— Et si c'était à refaire ? insista-t-elle avec un détachement totalement hermétique.

— Nous nous devons d'agir en fonction des attentes d'Athéna, se défaussa-t-il.

— Ça ne répond pas à ma question, objecta-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

— Je ferai ce que mon devoir m'impose.

— Donc il te l'a encore demandé », en déduisit-elle avec justesse.

La froideur de ses propos était en parfait décalage avec le thème abordé. Camus l'admira. Elle possédait une maîtrise absolue de ses émotions les plus profondes. Elle semblait également capable de lire en partie en lui, car elle parvint à le surprendre en ajoutant.

« Mais tu t'en voudrais si cela devait arriver. »

Démentir ne correspondait pas à sa nature droite, et il préféra garder le silence.

« Tu m'as épargné une première fois alors que tu pouvais facilement gagner, reprit-elle en comprenant qu'il ne se livrerait pas davantage. Pour cela tu as dû désobéir à un ordre, et bien peu aurait réagi ainsi. Alors je peux au moins te promettre une chose. Personnellement, je te combattrai toujours loyalement. »

Camus dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour conserver son immobilité inexpressive. La reconnaissance d'Aslinn le crucifiait. Sans le savoir, elle ne faisait que l'enfoncer davantage dans le mauvais rôle. Si par la suite il devait frapper parce que l'armure la choisissait, l'obligation de réussir son coup le forcerait certainement à user de traîtrise. Et elle venait de lui offrir sa loyauté. En plus d'être incompréhensible, la demande de son Maître était cruellement injuste. Au-dessus d'eux, les derniers voiles de l'aurore boréale se déchiraient, et la clarté de la blancheur qui les entourait semblait vouloir les mettre à nus. La prudence et la pudeur dictaient à Camus de s'écarter pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la forteresse, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Aslinn le retenait. Elle se contrôlait à la perfection, et pourtant il aurait juré qu'à l'instar de lui-même, son esprit de pure analyse cachait plus d'une émotion secrète.

« Penses-tu que tu pourras un jour aimer une personne plus que toutes les autres réunies ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudain à brûle-pourpoint.

L'étrangeté de cette question le troubla, et il eut du mal à retenir un tressaillement malgré son imperturbabilité.

« Tu me connais suffisamment pour en avoir une idée, éluda-t-il.

— Réponds, insista-t-elle.

— Cette capacité ne présente aucun intérêt, et je n'en ai que faire, tenta-t-il encore de se dérober.

— Ce qui veut dire ? »

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, mais qui semblait primordiale aux yeux de sa compagne, elle était déterminée à obtenir une réponse complète. Il connaissait suffisamment Aslinn pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait plus prise. A moins de la planter là de façon totalement cavalière, il n'éviterait pas à sa curiosité. Sa reconnaissance valait sans doute qu'il lui accorde au moins un peu de franchise sur cet étonnant sujet, et il se décida à la satisfaire a minima.

« En tant que chevalier de Glace j'ai choisi de me consacrer à ma tâche avant de m'occuper de mes désirs personnels. Notre enseignement m'a appris à renoncer. Et il est de mon devoir de me tenir éloigné de ce genre de sentiment pour conserver l'équilibre nécessaire au bien de tous, se confia-t-il à demi, en sachant qu'en vérité sa décision ne visait qu'à épargner un seul être.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je finirai par m'y brûler les ailes si un jour je devais affronter ou perdre l'objet d'un tel amour, avoua-t-il franchement. Ce qui va à l'encontre de tout ce que l'on m'a appris. Donc ça n'arrivera jamais, parce que je m'y refuse, acheva-t-il en se blindant dans une indifférence si parfaite, qu'une aussi froide détermination paraissait parfaitement naturelle.

— Donc tu te sens incapable de ne jamais rien ressentir de plus que de l'amitié pour de rares élus, résuma-t-elle.

— C'est exact.

— Même pour ton ami Milo ? »

Il bénit le froid qui accentuait naturellement sa pâleur. Aslinn parlait-elle au hasard ou avait-elle deviné quelque chose ? En tout état de cause cette information devait rester d'ordre privé. Et puis sous sa question, il crut percevoir la trace d'une sorte de jalousie féroce qui ne lui plut pas. Une prudence instinctive lui dicta sa réponse.

« Encore moins pour mon ami Milo, mentit-il avec aplomb. C'est un chevalier d'Or », ajouta-t-il comme si ce constat établissait une ligne infranchissable.

Il réalisa ce que sa dernière justification avait de maladroit en voyant de nouveau Aslinn pencher la tête sur le côté. Ce geste trahissait généralement une intense réflexion, ou une observation pointilleuse, et il regretta de ne pas savoir comment faire passer un peu de candeur dans l'indifférence reflétée par ses orbes turquoise. Mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas éludé la réponse sembla la convaincre.

« Je te crois, finit-elle par dire avec lenteur. Et je t'envie. Tu as su endurcir ton cœur. Et pourtant tu n'as rien d'un être insensible. »

Tournant à nouveau son visage vers la plaine, elle poursuivit d'un ton plus bas.

« Je n'ai pas ta force de caractère, ni ta sagesse pour me détacher de certaines émotions trop fortes. Et celles-ci sont en train de se retourner contre moi. Je ne désire pas te combattre Camus. Pas de manière aussi définitive en tout cas. Egoïstement je pense que tu as fait le bon choix. Parce que seule l'amitié a le droit d'exister entre nous. Je regrette simplement que quelle que soit ma décision, un interdit millénaire faussera toujours ce qui aurait pu exister. »

La teneur de ses propos ébranla davantage Camus. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il se tenait éloigné de sa camarade qu'il n'aurait jamais songé que ses sentiments puissent ainsi évoluer à son égard. Toute en retenue et en pudeur, sa confession n'en était pas moins claire. Qu'un être aussi secret accepte de se dévoiler signait sa sincérité. S'il avait voulu n'y voir que la manifestation d'un trop grand attachement purement amical, l'allusion faite à l'interdit régissant les rapports entre deux apprentis Ors de sexe différent l'aurait édifié. Leur Maître les avait informés très tôt de cette défense. Les enfants qu'ils étaient alors en avaient presque souri. A sept ans, l'amour semblait un sentiment tellement gérable. Ah ! ils étaient beaux les chevaliers de Glace cinq ans plus tard. Entre l'un qui jurait qu'il n'aimerait jamais, alors que son cœur était déjà secrètement tout entier obnubilé par un seul être, et le second qui avouait un amour impossible en admirant le détachement du premier, il y avait de quoi susciter la colère post mortem de leur Maître.

Camus se sentait méprisable. Non pas à cause de ce sentiment inavoué et bien réel qui stigmatisait sa faiblesse, mais du mensonge de son apparent détachement. Aslinn le prenait pour un être accompli, alors qu'il se protégeait comme un vil menteur. Lui aurait-il révélé sa propre impuissance à contrôler son cœur si Milo avait été une fille ? Peut-être pas. Mais pour lui, ça aurait au moins eu le mérite d'être plus simple. La gorge serrée, il se forçait à conserver une rigidité que rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer. La tête haute et le regard bien droit, il se donnait l'apparence d'un être digne et parfaitement insensible au monde émotionnel. Le manque d'expressivité de son visage n'avait plus rien à envier au masque d'Aslinn. Il savait aussi que l'imperméabilité de son regard le rendait sévère et presque dur. Courageusement il se blinda à l'idée que dorénavant, cette carapace devrait camoufler en totalité ses sentiments réels. Tous ses sentiments. C'était déjà ce qu'il faisait depuis des années, mais jusque-là, une infime partie de lui-même luttait en conservant l'espoir secret de parvenir un jour à libérer ouvertement ce besoin de tendresse qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps. Cette partie-là devait mourir. Elle n'entraînerait que des complications, le risque de faire souffrir et de confronter à une réalité peut-être dérangeante celui qu'il aimait, et pire que tout, de le perdre.

Echoué aux confins de ces terres arides, il ne lui restait plus que l'assurance de l'importance de son devoir, auquel il se jura de se consacrer en priorité quoiqu'il advienne. Fort de ce serment personnel, il retournait à Aslinn l'image qui allait faire de lui ce chevalier que certains n'hésiteraient pas à qualifier de monstre froid. Il savait qu'elle n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part et il se contenta de laisser son regard s'appesantir sur elle. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, elle se tourna totalement pour lui faire face. Avant qu'elle n'ouvrît la bouche, il comprit à sa manière de redresser le menton que qu'elle qu'ait pu être la force de son dérapage émotionnel précédent, elle venait elle aussi de se ressaisir, et qu'elle n'admettrait pas qu'il revint sur ses propos.

« Je pense que tu es certainement celui auquel l'armure se destine, énonça-t-elle calmement. De nous deux, tu es en tout cas celui qui la mérite le plus. Tu feras un Verseau admirable. »

Son intonation froide et sans passion semblait dresser un constat purement clinique, et il fut incapable de déterminer la signification véritable de ses paroles. Lui adressait-elle un encouragement méritoire pour l'inciter à donner le meilleur de lui-même lors de leur prochain combat ? L'absolvait-elle des conséquences qu'entraîneraient celui-ci ? Ou bien essayait-elle de lui dire autre chose ? Aslinn ne lui donna pas le temps d'approfondir la question. Mettant fin à leur échange de façon parfaitement claire, elle lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers l'escalier de pierre qui la ramènerait dans la citadelle. Camus la vit s'éloigner sur le chemin de ronde avec un soulagement proportionnel à son accablement. Il ne comprit réellement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire que le lendemain matin.

Lorsqu'il se leva, une tempête de neige puissante soufflait sur la plaine. Le blizzard semblait vouloir ébranler les fondations de la forteresse elle-même, et tous les vaillants guerriers s'étaient vus consignés à l'intérieur. Piotr était le seul à avoir pris le risque de s'aventurer dehors. Camus ne fut pas surpris d'essuyer les regards légèrement hostiles de certains des autres résidents ce jour-là. Anxieusement, les Blue Warriors attendaient le retour de leur chef, qui mettait sa vie en péril à cause de leurs présences étrangères. Profitant des prémices de l'intempérie qui menaçait, Aslinn s'était enfuie durant la nuit. Sans être « prisonniers », les trois adolescents étaient tenus de renseigner leurs hôtes sur le moindre de leurs déplacements, et il était exclu qu'ils regagnent de leur propre initiative la civilisation. Le territoire demeurait vaste et dangereux. Il était contre-indiqué d'y circuler seul. Camus avait obtenu ce droit en ne se rendant qu'à des endroits bien précis, peu éloignés, et pour indiquer que tout allait bien il laissait toujours derrière lui l'ouverture d'un léger cosmos. De plus, il n'était pas question qu'ils signalent incidemment leur présence aux quelques rares scientifiques qui traversaient parfois la plaine. Enfreignant toutes les règles, la jeune irlandaise avait brisé son serment, entraînant malencontreusement Kayla qui l'avait aidée à préparer sa fuite dans sa déchéance.

Camus devina aussitôt qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier son avenir par amour pour lui. C'était inespéré, et lâchement il en éprouva une sorte de satisfaction immédiate. Mais très vite, cette réaction purement égoïste céda devant l'abîme qui s'ouvrait maintenant sur le chemin de ses deux camarades. Si elle le soulageait, cette défection engageait leur destinée de façon irréversible. Aslinn allait tout perdre. Si on la retrouvait, elle serait jugée et vraisemblablement sévèrement châtiée pour son double manquement aux règles les plus élémentaires. L'abandon de son apprentissage était déjà infamant, mais la violation de sa parole donnée aux Bleu Warriors aurait pu avoir des répercutions bien plus lourdes. Considérée comme lâche et parjure, elle risquait dans le meilleur des cas de se retrouver emprisonnée à vie dans un lieu connu du seul Sanctuaire. La situation de Kayla avait beau être moins grave, elle n'était guère meilleure. Aslinn avait pourtant été prudente, et Camus se douta que l'implication de son amie n'avait été découverte que par malchance. Mais le mal était fait. La jeune australienne n'obtiendrait jamais l'armure du Cygne, et ça, c'était d'une injustice totale.

Ligoté par le serment fait à son défunt Maître, Camus ne pouvait rien expliquer sans courir le risque que cette étrange histoire remonte jusqu'aux oreilles du Grand Pope. Or le Verseau l'avait clairement mis en garde en lui demandant de se méfier de cet homme. Songer qu'Aslinn avait dû se décider à agir en se basant sur l'admiration qu'elle vouait à son détachement émotionnel lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que son mensonge allait avoir de telles conséquences ? Même si cette fuite éliminait d'office sa concurrente, elle l'épinglait dans le rôle du « tricheur-menteur ». Il n'avait pas fait mieux que son Maître. Il avait même fait pire. Aslinn ne se doutait pas que leur ancien mentor était l'unique responsable de son accident, alors que lui-même avait obtenu son retrait en affichant une contrevérité qui le faisait passer un être exceptionnel aux yeux de sa camarade. S'il devait un jour de nouveau croiser la route de la brune irlandaise, jamais il n'aurait le courage de la regarder en face en songeant à Milo.

Vaincu par la violence de la tempête, Piotr revint quelques heures plus tard. Les bourrasques de vent glacé modifiaient sans cesse le paysage, et même pour un pisteur aussi aguerri que lui, il ne subsistait aucune trace capable de le mener jusqu'à la fugitive. Il fallut attendre neuf jours avant que le pouvoir des éléments déchaînés s'apaise. Aussitôt plusieurs équipes furent envoyées aux quatre coins de la plaine. Le signalement d'Aslinn fut donné aux premiers et lointains villages. En vain. La distance était telle et les conditions rencontrées tellement difficiles, qu'il parut rapidement impossible qu'elle ait réussi à survivre. Les recherches furent abandonnées et le décès de la fugueuse officiellement annoncé au Sanctuaire.

Camouflant son profond malaise, Camus fit une tentative pour tenter d'atténuer la sanction contre Kayla. Pour la première fois de sa vie il utilisa ses talents cachés de stratège oratoire, pour brosser un portrait tout en retenue élogieuse qui appelait à l'indulgence pour l'australienne. Sa diatribe, courte mais adroite, eut le don d'arracher un sourire à Piotr malgré sa contrariété. Néanmoins elle ne parvint pas à amadouer le chef de la forteresse de Blue Graad. Par la faute de cette écervelée leur secret millénaire aurait pu être découvert, et ses hommes attendaient de lui un châtiment adapté. Kayla fut renvoyée en Grèce, où le jugement du Grand Pope l'attendait.

Quelques jours plus tard, Camus quittait à son tour la forteresse. Bien que la honte l'ait retenu de l'appeler, l'armure l'avait rejoint spontanément alors qu'il traversait la grande cour centrale. Témoins de cette reconnaissance incontestable, les guerriers des neiges l'avaient salué d'une acclamation enthousiaste qui lui avait donné envie de courir se cacher. Après ce qu'il considérait comme une traîtrise de sa part, il aurait presque trouvé normal que la protection sacrée se détourne de lui. La voir le recouvrir le surprit cependant moins que de sentir son aura dorée tenter d'apaiser son âme en souffrance d'une caresse diffuse, à la fois affectueuse et consolatrice. Non seulement l'armure le légitimait, mais elle ne paraissait pas lui en vouloir. Ebranlé par cette reconnaissance, il songea que la promesse incompréhensible arrachée par son Maître valait sans doute sa forfaiture, et il retrouva un peu d'assurance pour assumer son devoir.

Après des années passées loin de la Grèce, retrouver le Sanctuaire n'avait rien d'émouvant. Mis à part avec Milo il n'avait tissé aucun lien durable. A la limite, la beauté sauvage de certains des paysages de l'île le touchait plus que ses habitants. Il y avait précédemment vécu en marge des autres, et il y revenait en étranger, plus seul que lors de son départ, alors qu'il intégrait encore l'étrange fratrie des chevaliers de Glace. Celle-ci venait de se dissoudre, et il lui fallait enfouir dans son cœur ses décombres. Il ignorait ce qui l'attendait. Piotr l'avait simplement informé qu'il devrait rejoindre le Palais du Grand Pope dès son arrivée

En apercevant son ami Milo qui l'attendait pour l'accueillir au débarcadère, il eut pourtant un élan de joie, qui le poussa à sauter de la barque avant que celle-ci n'ait totalement accosté. Le rire du grec répondit à son impatience, et il ne chercha pas à se dégager lorsque celui-ci le serra un instant dans ses bras. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il accepta de recevoir ce genre d'accolade en public. Elle lui paraissait bien trop intime, et il redoutait d'y laisser échapper un mouvement ou un mot qui aurait trahi la réalité de son cœur. Car en revoyant son ami qui rayonnait de fierté et de bonheur dans son armure d'or, il sut qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à refouler cet amour incongru qui le dévorait.

Sa visite au Palais ne fit que gonfler ses incertitudes, mais dans un tout autre domaine. Il n'avait précédemment que fort peu aperçu Shion, et toujours en tenue d'apparat. Une nouvelle fois le représentant d'Athéna sur Terre le reçut masqué, mais il fut frappé par l'incroyable impression de force et de dynamisme que dégageait sa présence. Il paraissait… rajeuni. Le souvenir de la méfiance de son Maître le retint de manifester un quelconque étonnement, et ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'il apprit qu'on lui confiait la formation d'un apprenti du nom d'Isaak. Un enfant déjà bien dégrossi, en tout point apte à briguer l'armure du Cygne à nouveau disponible.

Camus se sentait épié. Sous un vernis de bonnes manières policées, la défiance était apparemment réciproque. Le Grand Pope aurait voulu l'éloigner qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Mais il était là pour servir et il s'inclina sans une récrimination. Le Basileus parut se détendre, et les soupçons de Camus grandirent. Quoiqu'ait pu entrevoir son Maître autrefois, il existait sans doute un lien avec l'homme qui lui faisait face aujourd'hui. C'était d'autant plus bizarre, qu'il ne se souvenait pas que l'ancien Verseau ait nourri une quelconque suspicion vis-à-vis du Grand Pope du temps où il vivait encore au Sanctuaire. Au contraire, il le portait même en haute estime, et il louait souvent sa sagesse. Camus n'y comprenait décidément plus rien, mais la prudence lui dictait d'observer, d'obéir et de se taire, comme le lui avait recommandé son mentor. L'heure de vérité viendrait sans doute bien assez tôt, et il suspectait déjà qu'elle ne lui plairait pas vraiment.

Son obéissance joua en sa faveur. Satisfait de sa docilité, le Grand Pope finit par l'employer au mieux de ses capacités. Les mois et les années qui suivirent le virent effectuer un va et vient régulier entre la Sibérie et le Sanctuaire, où il venait ponctuellement prendre ses ordres de mission ou rendre compte de celles-ci. Le plus souvent il se voyait confier un travail d'espionnage, mais il lui arrivait aussi de devoir représenter une délégation officielle. La vivacité de son esprit d'analyse et la rationalité de ses avis palliaient à sa jeunesse et à la brièveté de ses prises de parole. Malgré son implication, la finalité des opérations auxquelles il participait lui échappait la plupart du temps. Le Maître du Sanctuaire semblait toujours se méfier de lui. Intrigué et un peu mortifié, Camus se jura de percer le mystère de celui qui se cachait derrière le masque popale. Néanmoins il devait convenir que les prises de position de cet homme semblaient servir au mieux les intérêts du Sanctuaire, et il le représenta fidèlement les premières années.

Son obéissance n'empêcha pas le Grand Pope d'user à son égard d'un moyen de coercition étonnant. Comme si un apprenti n'était pas suffisant pour limiter sa liberté de mouvement et lui compliquer la vie pour organiser ses multiples absences, il lui en flanqua un second dans les pattes alors qu'il atteignait tout juste ses quatorze ans. Etre responsable de deux gamins de six et huit ans faisait de lui un des chevaliers les plus occupés du Sanctuaire, et surtout celui auquel il était le moins facile de bénéficier de temps personnel. S'il pesta intérieurement contre cette surenchère à la longue épuisante, il admit bien volontiers qu'il retrouvait un havre de paix inespéré auprès des deux enfants confiés à sa garde. Isaak faisait preuve d'une endurance et d'une volonté à toute épreuve qui lui rappelait sa propre enfance. Son tempérament volontaire, sa force et ses indéniables dispositions aux enseignements les plus difficiles, le désignait comme le candidat idéal à l'obtention de l'armure du Cygne. Le petit Hyoga aurait beaucoup de mal à l'égaler, mais Camus ne désespérait pas de parvenir à lui apprendre quelques arcanes spécifiques qui avec un peu de chance le positionneraient pour une autre armure, plus accessible.

Isaak lui vouait un respect et une admiration sans faille. Il semblait aussi l'avoir percé à jour, et il se laissait rarement intimider par son apparente sévérité. Il le secondait spontanément dans toutes les tâches domestiques quotidiennes, et il avait très vite appris à prendre en charge Hyoga lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. La sensibilité à fleur de peau du plus jeune n'allait pas sans inquiéter Camus, qui décelait là le problème majeur à la mise en avant du cosmos de l'enfant. Il pressentait qu'il faudrait un jour qu'il s'y attaque de front, et il redoutait ce moment. Son but n'était pas de briser la faculté d'aimer de son apprenti. Il souffrait trop lui-même de ne pas savoir comment mettre en avant ses émotions pour agir de cette manière. Mais le petit russe allait devoir apprendre à canaliser ses sentiments, et à les mettre de côté le temps d'un combat. En attendant, il décida de le laisser grandir sans le brusquer, et il força sa retenue naturelle pour offrir à l'enfant un minimum de réconfort lorsqu'il détectait que celui-ci cédait au chagrin d'avoir perdu sa mère.

La disparition d'Isaak lui porta un nouveau coup brutal, et il prit un peu de distance avec Hyoga. Il n'entrait nul esprit de revanche, et encore moins de colère dans ce repli. Les évènements semblaient simplement lui donner raison lorsqu'il pensait porter malheur à ceux qui l'aimaient. C'était totalement irrationnel, mais il avait besoin de se raccrocher à un élément pour protéger l'enfant tout autant que lui-même. Il ne supportait plus de perdre ceux auxquels il tenait, et il tenta d'ignorer les trésors de gentillesse et de bonne volonté que son dernier apprenti se mit à déployer à son égard. Le fait que Hyoga soit bourrelé de remords n'empêchait pas une affection véritable, et Camus finissait par se sentir très mal à l'aise dans son rôle de Maître froid et faussement indifférent. Il ne parvenait plus à être réellement lui-même qu'avec une seule personne, et encore, ce n'était pas celle auprès de laquelle il aurait aimé se laisser aller avec naturel.

Il avait eu la joie de retrouver Kayla parmi le corps des gardes du Sanctuaire. Le jugement du Grand Pope avait été pondéré par son esprit pratique. Il avait certainement pensé qu'il serait dommage de se couper d'un tel élément d'élite, et il avait transformé son bannissement en une peine plus douce. Malgré son potentiel incontestable, la faute de Kayla lui interdisait de prétendre à une armure, mais elle pourrait néanmoins servir utilement le Sanctuaire. C'était auprès d'elle que Camus parvenait dorénavant à exprimer en partie sa nature profonde. Le secret qui les liait à travers la véritable raison de la disparition d'Aslinn les avait rapprochés, et ils appréciaient autant l'un que l'autre de se retrouver un moment ensemble.

Camus ne se confiait jamais, et à son habitude il parlait peu. Habituée à ses silences Kayla ne se formalisait pas. Elle commençait par le renseigner sur les petits riens de la vie de l'île advenus depuis son dernier passage, puis elle évoquait sans tristesse quelques souvenirs communs, ou bien ils partageaient un moment d'apaisement et de communion simple dans la contemplation muette d'un coucher de soleil. Kayla le réchauffait par sa gentillesse. Elle ne lui posait jamais de questions. Elle ne le jugeait pas. Et pourtant, elle fut sans doute la première à deviner la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour Milo. A sa manière, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il se posait peut-être trop de questions, qu'il était évident que le Scorpion l'appréciait énormément, et qu'elle n'imaginait pas leur ami d'enfance si étroit d'esprit pour qu'il le rejette brutalement et définitivement s'il osait se déclarer. Elle le défiait presque de le faire. Or le problème était là. Camus n'osait pas. Déjà, il était moins confiant que Kayla quant à la réaction de Milo, et il ne pouvait pas envisager de le perdre. Il se doutait aussi que cette décision engagerait leur avenir, et il savait que ce genre de relation ne serait pas facilement gérable en tant que chevaliers d'Ors. Les règles d'Athéna semblaient strictes en la matière, et dans le meilleur des cas, ils devraient vraisemblablement se cacher. Or il ne voulait pas condamner Milo à une vie de mensonges. Et puis surtout, il finissait par se faire une opinion nettement défavorable de toute tentative dans ce domaine en observant la manière de vivre de son ami.

Milo… La force de leur amitié mettait un baume sur la souffrance et la honte qui l'habitaient depuis la disparition d'Aslinn. Mais elle l'exposait aussi de plus en plus souvent aux affres de la jalousie. La solidité du lien qui les unissait enfants était toujours là, et Camus savait que le Scorpion guettait ses retours de missions avec une réelle impatience. Il n'était pas non plus en reste pour inventer des prétextes pour le visiter en Sibérie, et il s'ingéniait à le rencontrer fréquemment au Sanctuaire. Camus en était secrètement ravi, mais il appréciait de moins en moins le cours des confidences intimes de son ami. Celui-ci ne semblait avoir attendu ses quinze ans que pour tester son pouvoir de séduction auprès de quelques-unes des plus jolies jeunes femmes du Sanctuaire ou de Rodorio. Il avait beau afficher une indifférence qu'il espérait sans ambiguïté à ces paroles, Milo trouvait bon de lui égrener la liste de ses conquêtes par le menu. Comme s'il cherchait un assentiment que malgré toute sa bonne volonté le Verseau se sentait incapable de lui donner. Il lui semblait parfois aussi que le grec l'observait d'une drôle de manière, alors qu'il lui contait la progression de sa dernière tocade. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle au point de ne pas soupçonner une minute que Milo était exactement confronté au même problème que lui ? Certes, le Scorpion mettait certainement trop d'emphase à le provoquer de la sorte, mais sa maladresse avait au moins le mérite d'exister. S'il avait été un peu plus réactif, jamais le cours des évènements ne se serait ensuite aussi étrangement infléchi.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de sa fausse indifférence, frappa l'onde immobile de son amour secret alors qu'il avait dix-sept ans. Il supportait vaillamment les frasques de Milo depuis déjà plus d'un an, et s'il vivait de plus en plus mal ses rapprochements multiples, l'incapacité manifeste du grec pour se fixer définitivement le soulageait. Il guettait avec angoisse le moment où son « ami » lui apprendrait qu'il venait enfin de rencontrer une personne avec qui il envisageait une relation plus stable, et il frémit lorsque le Scorpion se mit à lui parler régulièrement de Djamila. Bien que toujours aussi méfiant vis-à-vis de la gente féminine, Camus devait reconnaître que la plantureuse arabe avait de la répartie et du charme, une générosité véritable, et ce qui ne gâtait rien, une certaine finesse d'esprit. Il ne pouvait guère concevoir pire rivale, et il eut du mal à conserver sa neutralité coutumière, lorsque ce soir-là Milo lui vanta pour la troisième fois les qualités de la demoiselle. Mais plus il s'enfermait dans un silence maussade, et plus le Scorpion devenait insistant et dithyrambique. Au point qu'il finit par mettre en balance le plaisir de sa compagnie et le désir de le flanquer rapidement hors de son logis. Obnubilé par la volonté de ne rien montrer, il commit l'erreur de se laisser brièvement distraire par son indécision. Le grec profita de ce moment de flottement intérieur pour dévier sournoisement la conversation, et sans qu'il sache exactement comment Milo s'y était pris pour enchaîner de cette manière les sujets scabreux, il dut affronter une question totalement inattendue.

« Vois-tu, Djamila est de loin la fille qui sait le mieux embrasser, exposa le Scorpion avec une satisfaction qui lui donna envie de rayer de la carte certains pays arabes. Mais objectivement je me demande si nous n'avons pas tous une vision sectaire pour établir une échelle de valeur au niveau des baisers. Parce que si on y réfléchit bien, on ne se base en général que sur les aptitudes du sexe qui nous intéresse. La curiosité voudrait que l'on fasse au moins une fois la comparaison avant de se déterminer. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Planté devant le fauteuil où il était assis, le grec le regardait avec une insistance qui n'avait d'égale que l'apparente innocence de son expression pour une fois étonnamment solennelle. Confronté à l'énormité de la question, Camus se retrouva pour une des rares fois de sa vie totalement privé de réflexion logique. Milo ne pouvait tout de même pas l'interroger sur un sujet aussi sensible. C'était quoi cet espèce d'esprit d'analyse soudain, bizarre et totalement déplacé ? Mais en face de lui, les grands yeux clairs qui le dévoraient paraissaient on ne peut plus curieux, sérieux et déterminés à obtenir une réponse.

« D'accord pourquoi ? s'avança-t-il prudemment.

— Pour embrasser au moins une fois dans sa vie une personne de son propre sexe. Tu l'as déjà fait ?

— Non ! » s'exclama-t-il en ne parvenant à pas à retenir un battement de cil.

Sa réponse avait fusé beaucoup trop rapidement et il savait que Milo avait dû percevoir son malaise. Pourtant celui-ci poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

« Non pourquoi ? Pour embrasser un autre garçon ? Ou non parce que tu ne l'as jamais fait ? »

Totalement déstabilisé, Camus se laissa déborder par la crainte de se trahir, et il répondit spontanément en mélangeant le mensonge à la franchise.

« Les deux.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais », répliqua un Scorpion nullement découragé par la brièveté de sa répartie glaciale.

Et avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste pour se dégager, Milo se penchait sur lui pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne. La surprise tout autant que la main ferme qui emprisonna sa nuque, empêchèrent Camus de résister. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte, il sentit deux lèvres douces épouser les siennes d'une caresse légère et pourtant bien réelle. Déconcerté mais aussi comblé par cet attouchement inhabituel, il n'eut pas davantage de réaction lorsqu'une langue mutine partit à la recherche de la sienne. L'étrangeté et la gêne de cette situation disparaissaient derrière l'identité de la personne qui osait ainsi le contraindre. C'était son premier baiser, et il le partageait avec le garçon qu'il aimait. Cet instant exauçait ses rêves les plus fous. Refusant de réfléchir, il se laissait emporter par ses sentiments et les sensations surprenantes qui en découlaient. La bouche de Milo avait un goût acidulé agréable, et la langue qui se lovait contre la sienne éveillait en lui une chaleur inconvenante et délicieuse. Il se savait maladroit et sans doute trop timide mais enivré par l'euphorie de ce moment inespéré, il répondait à la demande sensuelle du grec avec une application studieuse, que Milo lui définit plus tard comme adorable et touchante.

Il y … répondait ? La constatation de son abandon et de l'aveu informulé qui risquait d'en découler, lui firent l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Instantanément il se raidit, prêt à repousser son tendre agresseur avec une dureté fâchée totalement mensongère. Mais Milo guettait la moindre de ses réactions, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se débattre, il le relâcha.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, commenta d'un ton tranquille un Scorpion décidemment machiavélique en se redressant, mais en tout cas pour moi, c'était une expérience très intéressante. Bonsoir Camus. »

Et tournant les talons comme si la soirée s'achevait de manière habituelle, il le planta là. Camus resta plusieurs minutes à fixer bêtement la porte qui venait de se refermer. En prenant conscience qu'il passait rêveusement son index sur ses lèvres maintenant légèrement gonflées il eut un mouvement de tête presque excédé. Il avait la nette impression de venir de se faire royalement manipuler, et ce qui l'agaçait encore plus, il était incapable de déterminer dans quel sens. Ce baiser inconsidéré le faisait passer de charybde en Sylla. Certes, il avait bien noté que ces derniers temps Milo agissait bizarrement à son égard. Mais que devait-il en déduire ? Pourquoi encenser Djamila pendant presque une heure pour ensuite lui arracher un baiser ? L'idée de servir de faire-valoir à la jeune femme était très déplaisante, et Camus n'y comprenait plus rien. A quoi jouait réellement Milo ? Leur amitié était forte, et il ne pouvait pas croire que le grec s'amusait à le tourner en ridicule. Camus en déduisit qu'il avait probablement simplement besoin de dépenser son taux d'hormones galopantes. Cette constatation déprimante le laissa encore plus déboussolé, et le cœur tout tourneboulé. Il sentait aussi une jalousie féroce le saisir contre Djamila. Il fallait qu'il prenne du recul, et si possible rapidement. Il anticipa donc son départ pour Moscou, où une nouvelle mission l'attendait. Après des années passées en Sibérie, il parlait à présent couramment le russe, et le Grand Pope l'employait fréquemment lorsqu'il s'agissait d'intervenir dans un des pays de l'Est. Camus ne prit pas de repos cette nuit-là. Il fit son sac, et sans aucun au revoir au Scorpion, il partit pour le continent. Rien ne le préparait à la rencontre qu'il allait y faire quelques jours plus tard.

Sa mission fut un succès, mais elle s'acheva par une course-poursuite délicate. Le Sanctuaire soupçonnait à juste titre certains chevaliers noirs d'être impliqués dans l'histoire, et sous peine de les alerter, il ne devait pas utiliser son cosmos. Des nettoyeurs allaient prendre le relais, mais en attendant il ne fallait pas effaroucher le gibier. Suivant le plan mis en place, Camus savait qu'il pouvait compter sur des alliés de dernière minute en cas de problème, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir les portes arrières d'une fourgonnette s'ouvrir près de lui alors qu'il s'enfuyait à travers les rues de la ville. Sans hésiter il bondit dans le véhicule, attrapant pour ce faire la main fine qu'une personne lui tendait. En relevant les yeux sur sa propriétaire pour la remercier, il eut une seconde de stupéfaction qui lui arracha une répartie incomplète.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Déjà les portes du fourgon claquaient et le véhicule démarrait sur les chapeaux de roues. Rapidement il se perdit dans la circulation d'une sortie de bureau en semaine, sur l'un des boulevards les plus empruntés de la capitale. Assis sur l'une des banquettes, Camus observait en silence celle qui l'avait soustrait à ses poursuivants. Il aurait reconnu ses yeux d'ambre et la caractéristique racée et un peu dédaigneuse de sa physionomie n'importe où. Installée en face de lui, Aslinn lui adressa l'ombre d'un sourire fugace avant qu'il ne détourne la tête pour observer leur itinéraire.

Parfaitement conscients de leur rôle, ils s'ignorèrent en présence du chauffeur. Mais lorsqu'arrivés dans les faubourgs de la ville ils se séparèrent, Camus revint sur ses pas pour la suivre. Après s'être assuré que personne ne les épiait, il la rejoignit franchement alors qu'elle atteignait le hall d'un vieil immeuble. Sans un mot Aslinn lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans un escalier sombre, jusqu'au petit appartement sobrement meublé qu'elle louait. Tout en quittant sa parka épaisse et en débarrassant Camus de son manteau, elle l'informa en quelques mots qu'elle avait survécu au blizzard grâce à la découverte d'une sorte de grotte, creusée dans une congère si épaisse qu'elle formait à elle seule une colline naturelle. Des chasseurs avaient précédemment vu l'intérêt qu'ils pouvaient en tirer, et elle y trouva un nécessaire de survie et un peu de nourriture prête à l'emploi. Une fois la tempête passée, elle avait méticuleusement détruit les traces de cet abri et de son passage, avant de poursuivre son périple vers la civilisation.

Ces explications données, ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence debout l'un devant l'autre. La jeune femme lui arrivait à l'épaule, et elle devait légèrement relever la tête pour conserver les yeux plantés dans les siens. Vêtue d'un pantalon de toile noire épaisse et d'un gros pull rouge à col roulé, elle n'affichait aucune coquetterie féminine. Son corps mince et musclé conservait une part androgyne, accentuée par la beauté régulière de son visage aux traits volontaires et aux pommettes hautes dépourvu de toute trace de fards. Elle disciplinait sa longue chevelure brune qui lui tombait en bas du dos en la coiffant simplement en catogan, et rien dans son apparence ne trahissait la force, l'assurance et la détermination qui la caractérisaient en vérité. De prime abord elle semblait fragile, et Camus prit presque en pitié tous ceux qui s'étaient fiés à cette image trompeuse lorsqu'ils avaient dû l'affronter. Cette constatation le ramena à ce qui lui posait souci, et il demeura sur ses gardes lorsqu'il lui demanda.

« Tu travailles pour une organisation déterminée ?

— Je travaille en freelance. Mais je choisis mes employeurs en fonction de causes qui me paraissent justes. Tu ne diras rien ?

— Non. »

Il avait répondu sans hésitation, et elle savait qu'il tiendrait parole. Un sourire léger vint adoucir ses traits sévères, donnant à ses yeux d'ambre des reflets presque tendres. Camus dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas montrer le malaise profond qui le gagnait. Elle pensait certainement qu'il agissait encore en preux chevalier, alors qu'il n'était aiguillé que par le remords du premier mensonge qui l'avait amenée à tout abandonner pour lui. Songer à Milo le remplit de colère autant contre lui-même et la stupidité de son amour impossible, que contre l'aveuglement du grec et son incompréhensible conduite des jours derniers. Ses regrets et sa honte à l'égard d'Aslinn ne firent que grandir.

« Parle-moi de toi ? »

La question de la jeune femme le ramenait des années en arrière, lorsque au-delà des mots ils partageaient néanmoins tant de choses. Se laisser aller à la nostalgie des regrets était dangereux. Il savait qu'il aurait dû partir, couper court à ces retrouvailles étranges, ensevelir au fond de sa mémoire ce nouveau secret, et franchir la porte sans se retourner. Mais il y avait une étincelle de joie si inhabituelle dans le regard d'Aslinn, qu'il comprit immédiatement que s'il devait le ternir d'une ombre de tristesse, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Il n'y a rien à dire », répondit-il du ton le plus neutre possible.

Il s'appliquait à conserver ce regard glacé qui déroutait et démotivait les plus entreprenants, en souhaitant qu'elle se détourne la première. Mais c'était oublier qu'Aslinn partageait le même enseignement, et avait appris à décoder la plus infime de ses attitudes. Il la vit s'avancer pour réduire la faible distance qui les séparait jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se frôlent. Les yeux toujours rivés aux siens, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, avant de se hisser sur pointe des pieds pour venir lui déposer un baiser très doux sur la joue. Ce geste inattendu provoqua chez lui un léger mouvement de recul, et surtout déverrouilla un instant les lacs d'un bleu insondable de son regard. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'elle lise en lui avec justesse.

« Tu n'es pas heureux, énonça-t-elle avec une sorte de colère, qu'il devina entièrement tournée vers le Sanctuaire.

— On ne nous a pas choisis pour égayer nos vies, mais pour servir, se justifia-t-il sans chercher à nier son intuition.

— L'un pourrait aller avec l'autre », répliqua-t-elle avec le même mordant.

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Que pour prétendre à un peu de bonheur il aurait dû étouffer sa conscience et son cœur ? Il avait pris le mauvais coche des années plus tôt, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne parvenait plus à retrouver la destination menant à un minimum de sérénité. Faisant écho à ses tourments secrets, elle reprit avec une sorte de flamme passionnée qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout sacrifié pour que tu te complaises dans ton malheur. Et cela quel qu'il soit. Je sais que tu as juré de toujours te tenir éloigné des faiblesses du cœur. Mais rien ne t'interdit de céder à la douceur d'une étreinte partagée, qui ne t'engagera pas le lendemain. Si cela peut t'apporter un peu de réconfort, sache que je suis prête à partager ces moments avec toi, en ayant bien conscience que je n'aurai jamais rien à attendre en retour. Si ce n'est ton amitié, et la fierté de te voir évoluer en Verseau accompli et irréprochable. Nous sommes toujours amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa proposition le bouleversait moins que sa dernière question. Ses sentiments et son engagement pour lui n'avaient pas variés d'un iota, et lui, il étouffait littéralement sous le poids de son hypocrisie et du mensonge qu'elle avait provoqué.

« Aslinn, murmura-t-il en essayant inutilement de détacher ses mains de ses épaules.

— Chut, souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant davantage à lui. Dis-toi que c'est un revers favorable du destin. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir, mais je me suis jurée de faire au moins une fois l'amour avec toi si cela devait arriver. Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça.

— Nous n'en avons pas le droit. Tu connais l'interdit qui régit nos rapports, lui rappela-t-il en espérant ne pas la blesser.

— Nous n'avons pas le droit de procréer. Je ne te demande pas de me faire un enfant, mais de me faire l'amour. Si la malchance voulait que je sois enceinte, soit assuré que je prendrais mes dispositions, et tu n'en entendrais jamais parler. Il n'y a rien pour nous retenir. Une fois, une seule fois Camus. »

Son insistance et sa facilité à parler de ces choses-là le gênaient, mais derrière sa façon trop rationnelle et détachée d'aborder le sujet, il percevait un vide si désespéré qu'il n'osait pas la rembarrer brutalement.

« Aslinn, tenta-t-il encore de la raisonner avec douceur, nous venons à peine de nous retrouver. Tout cela est vraiment trop soudain. »

Il sentit nettement ses mains se crisper sur ses épaules, mais au lieu de le relâcher comme il l'espérait, elle se mit à amorcer un mouvement en le poussant fermement en arrière.

« Nous venons de nous retrouver, mais qui sait quand nous nous reverrons, répliqua-t-elle en le forçant à reculer vers la petite chambre dont la porte était restée entre-ouverte. S'il ne doit en résulter aucun mal, les lois peuvent parfois être bafouées. Nous avons suffisamment donné et prouvé notre fidélité au Sanctuaire. Quelques heures de répit, c'est tout ce que je demande. Tu en as besoin. Autant, sinon plus que moi. Je t'aime Camus, et même si tu as décidé de vivre loin de ce genre de sentiment, tu n'es pas obligé de refuser de partager simplement un peu de plaisir. »

La conversation prenait un tournant qui ne lui plaisait pas, et usant d'autorité il s'immobilisa brusquement à deux pas du lit, en saisissant les poignets d'Aslinn pour détacher ses mains de ses épaules. Elle eut un regard surpris, presque peiné, et puis brusquement son expression se figea dans un éclair de suspicion alors qu'elle lui demandait.

« Tu n'aimes pas les femmes ? »

L'incongruité de cette question le désorienta. Décidemment la sage petite Aslinn avait bien grandi, et elle maîtrisait apparemment mieux certains sujets que lui. Un battement de paupières vint le trahir et il la vit se renfrogner.

« C'est ça ? » insista-t-elle avec une curiosité inhabituelle qu'il jugea déplacée.

Et puis brusquement elle ajouta avec une grande froideur.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as découvert que tu pourrais peut-être te rapprocher davantage de ton ami Milo ! »

Décidemment, elle avait un sixième sens bien développé. Vraiment. Sa première question n'était d'ailleurs pas dépourvue d'intérêt. Car aimait-il ou non les femmes ? Difficile de le savoir sans y avoir goûté. Et puis Milo ne venait-il pas précédemment de lui faire la démonstration qu'il serait bon de comparer au moins une fois avant de se déterminer ? Certes, il n'avait pas poussé son exposé aussi loin, mais l'idée y était. Battant en brèche son esprit rationnel, sa prudence et la pureté de l'amour qu'il nourrissait pour le grec depuis des années, la colère emporta sa décision. Ravagé par une sorte de rage froide insaisissable extérieurement, il se mit à reconsidérer la proposition d'Aslinn. La jeune femme le désirait, et elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il n'existerait pas de lendemain dans ce domaine entre eux. C'était l'occasion rêvée de mettre en pratique les leçons du Scorpion. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance se découvrirait-il incontestablement hétéro après cette expérience ? Quelque part une petite voix lui criait qu'il était en train de céder stupidement à des années de tension accumulée, qu'il agissait à l'encontre de toutes ses valeurs de réflexion et de logique dépassionnées, et qu'il ne pourrait que s'en vouloir davantage par la suite. Mais aspiré par la spirale infernale de ses remords et de son chagrin de sentir Milo lui échapper, il se laissa déborder par ce monde émotionnel qu'il redoutait plus que tout.

Aslinn perçut immédiatement son indécision. D'une torsion adroite, elle libéra ses poignets qu'il enserrait toujours pour venir les glisser derrière son cou. Avec une sorte d'indifférence fataliste, Camus la laissa faire. Il ne chercha pas à se dégager lorsqu'elle colla son corps contre le sien. Pas plus qu'il ne tenta de lui résister lorsqu'elle se haussa de nouveau sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était étrange. Il avait beau répondre à la demande de la jeune femme en participant à ce baiser, une partie de lui-même se déconnectait progressivement et retrouvait sa froideur analytique coutumière. A ce moment précis il sut que Milo avait raison. Que la valeur d'un baiser ne reposait pas sur des critères moraux, mais sur la force des sentiments qui l'animait. Paradoxalement ce fut ce deuxième élément qui l'empêcha de repousser Aslinn. Il était à présent convaincu qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ce qu'il ressentait pour Milo, à la différence qu'elle reconnaissait cette impossibilité. Cette lucidité valait bien qu'il lui accorde au moins une fois ce qu'il n'obtiendrait sans doute jamais.

Emportée par un élan de fièvre bien peu dans sa nature, la jeune femme se recula pour enlever son pull qui vola dans la pièce. Habituée aux températures les plus froides, elle ne portait rien en dessous, sa poitrine menue se passant fort bien d'entraves. Camus pensait qu'elle allait de nouveau se coller contre lui, mais au lieu de cela elle s'immobilisa un instant, avec une expression inusitée de prédatrice gourmande et tentatrice sur le visage. Elle s'offrait à son regard. D'un geste plus dicté par la curiosité que par un véritable désir, il posa ses mains sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme. Sa peau si mate par rapport à la sienne avait la douceur du satin, et poursuivant son exploration il suivit lentement la ligne des muscles qui roulaient sous ses doigts pour remonter plus haut. Lorsqu'il frôla ses seins il la sentit frémir. Il se ferma encore davantage au monde émotionnel pour laisser parler son instinct. Il ne devait plus penser. Le faire c'était admettre qu'il n'éprouvait rien d'autre que l'attrait de la découverte, et c'était tout interrompre dans la foulée. Or il devait poursuivre. Pour elle. Une fois, une seule, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Ensuite peut-être pourraient-ils se reconstruire chacun de leur côté tous les deux. Il agissait en somnambule, pris par une sorte de distance élémentaire qui faussait tout.

Sa légère absence avait interrompu son mouvement, et reprenant le contrôle, elle mit les mains sur les siennes pour l'obliger à poursuivre sa course jusqu'aux renflements de ses seins. Sous ses doigts le cœur d'Aslin se mit à battre plus fort, et il s'attira un soupir satisfait lorsqu'il commença à la caresser avec douceur, brossant de ses pouces les deux petites pointes érigées. Elle se donnait. Percevait-elle la différence qui l'animait ? En rencontrant son regard étrangement voilé, il en douta. Un a un elle déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise avant de s'attaquer à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Sa hardiesse l'étonnait. Où avait-elle appris des gestes d'une telle assurance ? Il soupçonna fortement de ne pas être sa première expérience. Dans un sens c'était beaucoup mieux. Elle menait incontestablement la danse, et en observateur cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas à craindre de la brusquer ou d'hésiter sur la marche à suivre.

La poitrine d'Aslinn était si menue qu'il la couvrait de ses paumes. Curieux de goûter à la saveur de sa peau, il goba délicatement le bout d'une de ses oreilles. Cette attention parut électriser la jeune femme. Le repoussant légèrement pour reprendre ses lèvres, elle se mit à les mordiller, tandis que ses mains fines partaient à l'assaut de son dos sous sa chemise ouverte. Elle semblait vouloir redessiner chacun de ses muscles et y prendre un grand plaisir. Sous son touché à la fois ferme et caressant, Camus ne put retenir un frisson de bien-être. Approfondissant son baiser, elle exécuta soudain un mouvement tournant, avant de basculer en arrière sur le lit pour l'entraîner avec elle. Elle avait un parfum suave, un peu sucré, qui n'avait rien de désagréable, et il se surprit à batailler pour reprendre une sorte de dominance dans leur baiser interminable. Elle finit par accéder à sa demande en s'abandonnant sous son poids. S'éloignant enfin de sa bouche, il traça un long sillon humide qui le mena jusqu'au bouton rosé d'un de ses petits seins dressé. Le cajolant du bout de la langue, il fut récompensé par un gémissement étouffé. Le souffle de sa compagne se précipitait et le sien semblait lui répondre. Il la sentit soudain onduler avec souplesse pour venir frotter son bassin contre son entrejambe. Son application eut raison des dernières miettes de sens commun qu'il lui restait encore, et il laissa parler ses pulsions primaires pour lui donner ce qu'elle désirait.

Pour lui, cette nuit-là devait rester gravée au fer rouge. Il eut beau s'appliquer à la ranger dans une case isolée de sa mémoire, elle le narguait. Quelque part, c'était la démonstration éclatante qu'il n'avait rien de l'être au détachement exceptionnel et aux décisions infaillibles qu'encensaient quelques rares personnes, et encore moins du monstre froid incapable de céder à la plus petite émotion humaine que stigmatisaient les autres. Mais le poids d'une de ces assertions, n'équilibrait pas celui de l'autre pour autant. Au contraire, les deux ne faisaient que l'enfoncer davantage en lui rappelant que des pans entiers de sa vie se bâtissaient sur des mensonges, auxquels s'ajoutait maintenant un manquement inexcusable à l'un des interdits les plus sacrés du sanctuaire.

Il lui restait un peu plus de deux ans à vivre, avant que son destin ne le dresse en face de son disciple. Ce temps, il le passerait fort ironiquement auprès de Milo, à mentir d'une autre manière. L'angoisse de sa fuite avait finalement décidé le grec à se déclarer. Pour Camus, le bonheur de savoir son amour partagé, se heurta presque simultanément à la découverte des manigances de Saga. L'usurpation d'identité de ce dernier lui apparut clairement quelques mois avant sa chute, avec toutes les zones d'ombre et le danger qui allait avec. A ce moment-là, tout sembla s'emballer et tourner autour d'une lutte de pouvoir dont l'analyse lui plaisait de moins en moins. Protéger Milo devint sa priorité, et il s'ingénia à lui cacher ses doutes et son sentiment d'insécurité. Il ne pouvait rien prouver, mais il était certain que confronté à ce qu'il avait découvert, le Scorpion n'hésiterait pas une seconde à aller demander des comptes, ce qui inévitablement aurait signé son arrêt de mort. L'apparition de Saori et la mise en place de l'étonnant tournoi galactique lui ouvrit enfin totalement les yeux. Il comprit qu'il s'était lui-même gravement fourvoyé, et il décida d'aider Athéna à sa manière.

L'idée de venir indirectement en aide à son disciple germa naturellement. S'il ne le sentait pas assez fort pour venir à bout de sa juste croisade il lui épargnerait une mort infâmante en l'arrêtant lui-même. Sinon, il n'hésiterait pas à le pousser dans ses retranchements pour lui donner la dernière leçon qu'il lui manquait. Celle qui débarrasserait son cosmos de toutes émotions parasites le temps d'un combat. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'il y perde la vie lui-même, mais le fait de devoir se sacrifier lui paraissait le juste prix à payer pour ses erreurs passées. Sans Milo, il aurait presque attendu ce moment avec joie. Mais leur union secrète lui avait appris que l'amour du grec était tout aussi fort que le sien. Bien que refusant de le porter par mesure de sécurité, lorsque personne ne pouvait le voir, il manipulait souvent l'anneau que son amant lui avait offert en gage d'attachement. A lui seul, ce cadeau prouvait la profondeur de ses sentiments, et il appréhendait la douleur que leur séparation causerait au Scorpion. Il se raccrochait à l'idée que Milo avait des amis qui l'aideraient sans doute à franchir ce cap difficile, et il espérait sincèrement qu'il retrouve un jour le bonheur auprès d'une autre personne sincèrement aimante. De toute manière, il se sentait devenu indigne de son amour. La présence d'Aslinn de retour au sein du Sanctuaire ne faisait que l'en convaincre chaque jour davantage.

Camus pensait ne jamais la revoir, et il crut d'abord à une hallucination provoquée par sa mauvaise conscience, lorsque dix-huit mois après leur rencontre à Moscou, il lui sembla la reconnaître parmi les sentinelles postées sur l'esplanade du Palais. Malgré l'impossibilité de la chose, l'attitude de l'inconnue lui parut très familière, et pris d'un doute il en parla à Kayla. Face à la gêne de l'australienne il comprit que ses sens ne l'avaient pas trompé. Penaude, la jeune femme lui confia qu'elle avait retrouvé la trace d'Aslinn lors d'une de ses sorties sur Athènes et qu'elles s'étaient ensuite revues plusieurs fois. Aslinn lui avait avoué combien la vie du Sanctuaire lui manquait, et Kayla en avait déduit qu'elle enviait sa chance de servir. L'idée de la faire revenir sous une fausse identité avait germé, et deux mois plus tard Aslinn intégrait officiellement le rang des gardes sous le nom d'Hilda.

Pas une seconde Camus ne mis en doute la sincérité de Kayla, mais les motivations d'Aslinn le laissèrent dubitatif. Elle risquait infiniment gros si elle se faisait prendre, et elle semblait satisfaite de sa vie de mercenaire à l'extérieur lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. Pour une raison inconnue, elle les mettait tous en danger, accumulant surtout les risques sur la tête de Kayla, qui une fois de plus s'était laissée embarquer dans l'illégalité pour l'aider. Si l'avenir et la sécurité de l'australienne n'avaient pas été engagés, il se serait probablement tenu à l'écart. Mais là, le risque était omniprésent, et les sanctions qui tomberaient seraient à la hauteur des cachotteries pour les deux jeunes femmes. Il consolida donc la fausse identité d'Aslinn autant qu'il le put, mais il refusa de répondre à ses sollicitations pour reprendre avec elle une relation quelconque.

Une chose lui semblait pourtant étrange. Le cosmos d'Aslinn restait en berne. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait sollicité à aucun moment à Moscou, il avait néanmoins pu ressentir toute la force dissimulée de celui d'un apprenti Or. Un tel potentiel aurait pu la trahir sur l'île. Or, depuis qu'elle fréquentait le Sanctuaire il n'en sentait plus la trace. Il ne subsistait que la légère empreinte commune à tous les chevaliers de Glace. Peu désireux d'entrer directement en rapport avec elle, il ne l'interrogea pas, mais cet élément ne manqua pas de l'intriguer.

De son côté Aslinn recherchait visiblement sa présence. Il ne parvint à l'éviter que pris par l'emballement de ses obligations, et la mise en garde de prudence transmise par le biais de Kayla, suivant laquelle il lui demandait de ne pas fouler son temple. Sans doute dépitée par l'échec de toutes ses tentatives précédentes, Aslinn finit pourtant par braver son interdit. Elle le rejoignit un jour à l'improviste dans son logis, alors qu'il attendait la venue de Milo. Devant l'expression pour une fois franchement mécontente qu'il lui dédia, elle s'excusa en lui promettant qu'elle ne recommencerait pas, mais qu'avant de s'en retourner elle avait une chose importante à lui révéler, et que ses façons de l'éviter ne lui avaient guère laissé le choix. Camus accepta de l'écouter, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se confier. Le Scorpion s'annonçait à son tour. Ça aurait pu être l'occasion rêvée de tout révéler à Milo, mais Aslinn décida pour lui en se dissimulant précipitamment dans l'une des chambres, après lui avoir adressé un regard presque suppliant. Quoiqu'elle ait à lui dire, il fallait apparemment qu'il l'entende en privé.

La visite du grec fut courte, mais malgré la froideur dissuasive du Verseau et l'étonnement du Scorpion à cette incompréhensible et subite distance prise par son amant alors qu'il les croyait seuls, suffisamment expressive pour qu'Aslinn devine aussitôt les sentiments et la relation réels qui liaient les deux hommes. Camus ne fut pas surpris de la voir sortir comme une furie de sa cachette lorsqu'enfin il réussit à mettre Milo dehors. Elle se sentait trahie et bafouée, et elle avait de quoi. Elle découvrait avec stupeur que non seulement le cœur de l'inaccessible Verseau battait bel et bien au rythme d'un sentiment amoureux, mais suite à une répartie taquine et particulièrement claire de Milo, que cette inclination ne datait pas d'hier. Sa déception devait être à la hauteur de sa colère et de son dégoût, et il la laissa l'insulter sans répliquer. Elle réalisait qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour une chimère, et que l'expression accomplie du chevalier exceptionnel, droit et digne de confiance qu'elle avait cru lire en lui, n'avait jamais existé en réalité. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle égrenait ses griefs, il sentait l'équilibre précaire qu'il était parvenu à rebâtir avec Milo partir en déconfiture. Sa vie n'était qu'un amoncellement de mensonges, auquel il ne savait plus comment échapper. La bataille du Sanctuaire allait les frapper de plein fouet quelques semaines plus tard. Sans le savoir, elle venait de définitivement l'engager sur le chemin d'une rédemption suicidaire.


	44. Chapitre : Les révélations de Shun

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**Choupi : **_Egoïste Aslinn ? Moi je dirais amoureuse, et aveuglée par son amour. Elle s'est néanmoins toujours méfiée du lien très fort qui unissait Camus à Milo (à juste titre). Pour l'enfant, tu as raison. Elle venait en parler au Verseau lorsque le Scorpion les a interrompus. J'expliquerai pourquoi elle l'a gardé, et surtout comment elle l'a abandonné un peu plus loin. En tout cas je suis satisfaite. Personne ne semble considérer Aslinn comme un monstre à la base. C'était le but ^^. Elle va changer certes, mais comme tu le soulignes sans leur embrigadement de chevaliers, les évènements auraient sans doute été moins tragiques. L'ancien Verseau est mort en emportant ses secrets. Ils demeurent néanmoins deux personnes au Sanctuaire qui peuvent encore savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé lors de la petite enfance de Camus. Je te laisse chercher lesquelles ^^._

**Xupz : **_Pour le premier baiser reçu par Camus, j'ai trouvé Milo tout à fait dans son rôle ^^. Même si involontairement il a fait basculer la suite des évènements du mauvais côté. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut à Choupi, le mystère de la petite enfance de Camus, mais aussi l'origine de la crainte de son Maître, ne pourront être connu que si deux personnes au Sanctuaire réfléchissent « correctement ». Concernant Aslinn, un amour bafoué (surtout lié à un gros sacrifice), peut retourner la personne la plus raisonnable. Et puis… il y a autre chose ^^. Tu en apprendras plus lorsque quelqu'un aura enfin réussi à mettre la main sur elle ^^._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Le risque d'aimer) : **_La mort du Verseau en titre laisse Camus dans l'ignorance de la raison qui l'oblige à empêcher Aslinn d'obtenir l'armure. Pris en charge par les Blue Warriors, les trois adolescents terminent vaillamment leur apprentissage. Camus redoute le moment où il devra combattre sa concurrente directe, car il sait que si l'amure la choisit il devra la tuer en traître. Il est d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'Aslinn lui avoue sa reconnaissance pour l'avoir épargnée une première fois, mais aussi son amour. Secrètement épris de Milo, Camus se blinde alors dans une fausse insensibilité du cœur qui attire l'admiration de la jeune irlandaise. Persuadée qu'il fera un Verseau accompli, elle lui abandonne l'armure sans combattre, en sacrifiant en parallèle son avenir au Sanctuaire. La fuite d'Aslinn a beau résoudre le problème, elle plonge Camus dans un profond dégoût de lui-même. De retour au Sanctuaire, il se méfie immédiatement du Grand Pope qui de son côté s'acharne à limiter sa liberté de mouvements. Incapable de comprendre que Milo est aussi amoureux de lui, Camus découvre les affres de la jalousie. Un baiser arraché par le Scorpion dans des conditions particulières le désoriente, et la rencontre inopinée d'Aslinn lors d'une mission finit de le déstabiliser. Bourrelé de remords envers elle et convaincu qu'il va perdre Milo, il cède à sa proposition._

* * *

CHAPITRE 44 : LES REVELATIONS DE SHUN

Shaka devança le désir de Milo d'épargner à Camus une entrevue trop rapide avec Athéna, en s'autoproclamant rapporteur de mission, et en se rendant de sa propre initiative d'assez bon matin au Palais. Plongé dans une méditation d'introspection pour une fois toute personnelle, il avait eu le reste de la nuit pour reconstituer les évènements suivant l'attaque de Minos et prendre une décision. Il était à présent certain de la singularité de Sergueï, et il n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce qui le définissait. Le fait que l'enfant ait pu agir en manipulant aussi facilement l'armure du Verseau pointait Camus comme responsable et fautif de l'apparition d'une « monstruosité », terme qui ne manquait d'ailleurs pas d'interpeler la Vierge.

Passant outre le désagrément de se heurter à la colère du Cancer, il avait profité du manque de vigilance nocturne pour briser de son cosmos le sceau que ce dernier maintenait généralement sur son temple. Il avait ensuite facilement étendu son pouvoir jusque dans la chambre où Sergueï dormait d'un sommeil profond. L'absence du Maître des lieux facilitait son indiscrétion, et il put en toute tranquillité se glisser dans la psyché du petit russe. Soucieux de ne pas attirer l'attention mais aussi désireux d'éviter de le blesser, il procéda avec douceur. Il savait qu'il intervenait de façon totalement fourbe sur plusieurs plans, et ses agissements en auraient étonné voire choqué plus d'un. Mais l'urgence et la gravité de la situation dépassaient son sens des valeurs. Il considérait pour sa part qu'en mettant de côté le code de l'honneur le premier, Camus avait signé un blanc-seing qui l'exposait à ce genre de désagrément.

Incapable de se verrouiller à cette espèce de contact intime, car trop jeune et surtout épuisé par l'effort qu'il avait soutenu précédemment, l'enfant eut à peine conscience de sa présence au sein de ses rêves et des sentiments qui élaboraient sa personnalité. Shaka se retira au bout de quelques minutes sur la pointe des antennes de son esprit, encore plus déconcerté que lorsqu'il s'interrogeait sur la plage. La « monstruosité » inscrite au fronton des pires dangers pour le Sanctuaire par Athéna, correspondait en tout point à la définition d'un enfant de sept ans, passablement doué certes, et plus malin que beaucoup pour son âge, mais avant tout animé par le besoin de se rendre utile, la curiosité, et un immense sentiment de tendresse pour celui qu'il ignorait être son père. Il n'avait rien d'agressif, il n'était poussé par aucune soif de vengeance, de pouvoir ou toute autre motivation inavouable, et aucune entité annexe ne le possédait en se dissimulant dans les tréfonds de sa conscience. Bref, si l'on exceptait l'incroyable déploiement de talents divers et variés dont il avait brièvement fait preuve, il semblait parfaitement inoffensif.

Après avoir bien soupesé toutes les données du problème, Shaka avait décidé de se positionner dans l'immédiat en spectateur attentif, discret, mais aussi prêt à frapper sans la moindre pitié à la première manifestation hostile. La défiance incompréhensible qu'Athéna avait montrée à son égard jouait également en faveur de Camus. Un Camus que la Vierge avait eu le temps de bien observer durant leur mission. Malgré le double danger auquel il s'exposait, pas un instant le sens du devoir du Verseau n'avait failli. Shaka avait néanmoins fini par le sentir presque aussi désemparé qu'il l'était lui-même quelques temps plus tôt, et la détresse que le français s'appliquait héroïquement à masquer l'avait touché. Et puis il y avait l'étrange et inexplicable sentiment de gêne qu'il ressentait chez Shura depuis peu, et qui brusquement prenait toute sa signification. Le secret du Verseau n'en était apparemment plus un pour tout le monde, et l'espagnol s'était de toute évidence trouvé embarqué dans cette galère avant lui. Vraisemblablement du côté de ceux qui désiraient laisser une chance à Camus. La cachotterie du Capricorne méritait tout de même une punition, et il se ferait un plaisir de lui tirer les vers du nez… à sa manière. Il était curieux de voir combien de temps Shura lui résisterait et comment il allait se justifier.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de tenir Athéna éloignée de Camus, il ne fut pas étonné de sentir Aphrodite le rejoindre en traversant le temple des Poissons. Le suédois n'avait pas eu l'air plus surpris que ça de l'extraordinaire déploiement de forces en faveur du Verseau, et une fois les pièces du puzzle assemblées, Shaka le soupçonnait fortement d'appartenir au camp de Shura. Les prochaines heures risquaient d'être intéressantes de non-dits, de sous-entendus, de fausses pistes et d'allusions innocentes. De la part d'Aphrodite, il s'attendait plutôt à des appels du pied. Le douzième gardien était aussi intelligent qu'intuitif, et la Vierge jugeait qu'il serait le premier à lui faire suffisamment confiance pour le mettre ouvertement dans la confidence. A moins que Shura ne le batte à plate couture en faisant amende honorable rapidement. Le jeu aurait pu être amusant, si la vie d'un chevalier et d'un enfant n'en avait pas été la mise. En attendant, ils allaient tous devoir demeurer extrêmement prudents dans leurs propos.

Arrivés au Palais, ils furent pris en charge par un des secrétaires qui les précéda jusqu'au bureau de Shion. Le Grand Pope s'entretenait déjà avec Athéna et ils furent introduits immédiatement. Après les salutations d'usage, Shaka commença sobrement son rapport. Comme il s'y attendait, Aphrodite le seconda spontanément dans son entreprise. Pas un instant Shion ou Athéna ne soupçonnèrent la raison véritable de sa diligence. Il parvint à soustraire Camus de leurs investigations avec d'autant plus de facilité, que le suédois le suppléait parfaitement pour rendre compte de la progression du second groupe lors de leur mission, autant que de la façon dont un chevalier pouvait procéder sans cosmos à l'extérieur. Mais Shaka attendit vainement que sa déesse lui donne au moins une justification concernant sa rétention d'informations sur le dangereux handicap du Verseau. Elle avait pourtant nettement perçu la présence des Spectres la nuit précédente, et la multitude des cosmos qui s'étaient entrecroisés ne devait lui laisser aucun doute sur le combat qui s'en était suivi. Fort heureusement pour Camus et Sergueï, cette brève cacophonie d'auras différentes les avait protégés de la curiosité divine. Mais pour Shaka, cela pointait le rôle difficile et presque méprisable où elle le reléguait. Etait-elle si confiante en ses capacités et sa fidélité, qu'elle se rassurait en l'utilisant comme un élément tellement fiable qu'on pouvait en oublier de le prévenir d'une faille qui pouvait s'avérer mortelle pour un allié? Ou bien conservait-elle un souvenir à ce point défavorable de sa défection précédente qu'elle se méfiait encore de ses réactions ? Il avait beau se dire que quoiqu'il en soit il lui devait une obéissance aveugle, il ne put éviter de laisser son attention s'appesantir sur elle quelques secondes de trop. Le regard qu'Athéna lui retourna alors demeura énigmatique, mais Shion qui suivait avec intérêt leur échange muet, intervint mine de rien en faveur de la Vierge.

« Une chose est en tout cas certaine, déclara-t-il d'un ton tranquille. Nous avons ferré Hadès. Il doit être à présent convaincu que nous n'abandonnerons pas la partie aussi facilement, quitte à y laisser des plumes », acheva-t-il en se tournant délibérément vers sa déesse.

Assise dans l'un des deux fauteuils qui lui faisaient face, celle-ci eut un sourire entendu à l'adresse de son Grand Pope. Dès le départ il n'avait pas cautionné la dernière partie de son plan, et à sa manière il le lui faisait encore sentir. Elle trouvait leur divergence de point de vue regrettable, mais elle appréciait sa franchise.

« Je ne demanderai à aucun des chevaliers privés de cosmos de s'exposer de nouveau à l'extérieur, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand calme. Ai-je répondu correctement à la véritable question ?

— A une partie tout au moins », insista Shion avec une irrévérence qui désorienta un peu Aphrodite.

Des quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce, il était la seule à ignorer en quoi consistait le véritable problème de Camus. S'il s'en référait au bref échange qu'il avait eu avec Milo avant que les Spectres ne les prennent en chasse, il se doutait néanmoins qu'il devait être de taille, et que l'altercation sur la plage entre Shaka et Milo en découlait. Ce qu'il comprenait moins par contre, c'était l'espèce d'instabilité qu'il sentait croître dans le cosmos de la Vierge. Debout près de son compagnon, il lui adressa un regard en biais interrogateur. Mais ignorant sa sollicitude, Shaka se reprit instantanément en colmatant la moindre émanation de lui-même. Consciente de son repli, Athéna entrevit enfin l'incompréhension où il s'enlisait.

« Disons que je considérais qu'il était nécessaire de compartimenter certains points bien spécifiques de cette mission. Mais j'ai peut-être eu tort de ne pas informer l'un des principaux intéressés d'un certain élément ennuyeux », admit-elle en dévisageant la Vierge.

Avec satisfaction Shion perçut un infime relâchement dans l'attitude rigide de Shaka. Mais pour le coup, ce fut Aphrodite qui ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Vous avez compartimenté quoi ? demanda-t-il piqué par la curiosité.

— Rien qui ne te concerne. Mais si tu es curieux, tu peux interroger Shaka », acheva-t-elle à la grande satisfaction de Shion.

L'atlante respectait profondément sa déesse, et admettait ne pas devoir être tenu au courant de tous ses secrets, mais il n'aimait pas qu'elle agisse en se coupant ainsi de l'assentiment d'une partie de sa chevalerie d'Or. Ce genre de cachotteries ne pouvait que nuire à la cohésion de leur groupe. Fort heureusement, elle semblait enfin l'admettre.

« Nous allons dorénavant pouvoir nous concentrer sur la manière dont tu vas approcher les Enfers, poursuivit Athéna à l'adresse de la Vierge. Même si Kanon et son équipe piétinent, il est temps que tu me renies plus ou moins officiellement. »

Shaka lui fut grée de ne pas ajouter « à nouveau », mais dans son esprit les excuses masquées d'Athéna ne levaient pas l'incertitude d'avoir ou non regagné son entière confiance.

Plus bas au onzième temple, Camus et Milo terminaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner en compagnie de Hyoga. Lorsque le jeune homme les avait vus apparaître ensemble dans la cuisine, une expression presque béate s'était inscrite sur son visage. Détestant se sentir ainsi le centre d'intérêt, cette marque de satisfaction affectueuse avait donné au Verseau envie de renouer avec des méthodes autoritaires pour rappeler le russe à plus de retenue. Il avait décidemment dû rater quelque chose dans l'éducation de son disciple. Naturellement Milo avait répondu à sa bonne humeur curieuse en se mettant immédiatement à papoter avec lui. Fataliste, le Verseau s'était assis à table en faisant mine de s'absorber dans la préparation d'une tasse de thé.

« Tu vas t'installer de façon réellement permanente ici ? demanda soudain Hyoga, en ignorant le léger froncement de sourcils que son Maître se sentit cette fois contraint de lui adresser.

— Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, le renseigna Milo le plus naturellement du monde, en grappillant dans la corbeille de fruits secs.

— Milo ! »

L'exclamation outrée de Camus laissa le Scorpion la main en l'air, une figue confite immobilisée entre la corbeille et sa bouche.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié combien tu pouvais te montrer prude sur certains sujets, répondit-il au bout de deux secondes en engloutissant le fruit sec. Excuse-moi. Mais en tout bien tout honneur, je précise », acheva-t-il en se tournant vers un Hyoga qui dut quitter la pièce précipitamment en marmonnant une excuse, pour éviter de froisser son Maître par la vision de son hilarité mal contrôlée.

« Milo, mais enfin comment peux-tu te montrer aussi infantile ? » répliqua Camus à mi-voix dès que le Cygne eut disparu, désorienté par les manières de goujat du Scorpion après la délicatesse de la nuit, voire des semaines écoulées.

Sa question sans colère lui valut un sourire enjoleur.

« Pas plus que toi tu peux te montrer faussement désagréable en refusant de laisser les autres exprimer leur joie de te voir heureux.

— Mais je n'ai pas…

— Ose dire que tu n'as pas eu envie de gronder Hyoga comme un gamin, simplement parce qu'il a compris que nous nous étions remis ensemble, l'interrompit Milo avec tendresse. Quand vas-tu admettre que tu as le droit d'être heureux, mais aussi celui de le montrer ? » ajouta-t-il en redevenant sérieux.

Face à cette question existentielle toute simple, et pourtant si lourde de vérités complexes pour lui, Camus préféra se taire. Milo qui l'observait avec attention nota l'éclat plus terne qui assombrit un instant son magnifique regard et il eut un pincement au cœur. Camus avait beau avoir appris à se blinder extérieurement, toutes ces histoires l'avaient rongé et profondément marqué. Et aujourd'hui, la statue du commandeur avait des pieds d'argile. Se sachant épié, le Verseau chercha inutilement à lui échapper en saisissant sa tasse de thé, dont il se mit à absorber le breuvage à petites gorgées. Mais son air sévère n'avait aucune chance de tenir le Scorpion à distance. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne se laissait plus intimider par la beauté glaciale des orbes turquoise. Sans hésiter il fit les deux pas qui les séparaient, pour venir s'adosser contre la table à ses côtés.

« J'adore te taquiner, s'excusa-t-il. Mais si tu trouves que Hyoga est parfois un peu trop expressif, dis-toi que concernant la façon dont je viens de parvenir à te faire sortir de tes gonds, pour un chevalier de Glace, ça craint. »

Pris en faute par cette accusation fondée, Camus se troubla sous le regard clair qui refusait de le lâcher. Une légère rougeur rosit ses joues. Milo jubila intérieurement. Même s'il n'aimait pas le déstabiliser, il adorait plus que tout observer la manifestation des sentiments véritables qui l'animaient. Mais en ce moment il y arrivait décidément beaucoup trop facilement. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Repris par son inquiétude, il passa un bras devant le Verseau, pour enfouir sa main dans le doux rideau de soie de sa chevelure déjà impeccablement brossée. Le rapprochement de la nuit lui permettait ce geste, et si le français frémit en sentant ses doigts se poser sur sa nuque, ce fut plus sous l'assaut d'un effet de bien-être. Vaincu par sa caresse légère, Camus reposa sa tasse pour se laisser faire. Ça aussi ce n'était pas normal. Les redditions du Verseau étaient habituellement plus lentes. S'accroupissant à ses côtés, Milo l'obligea alors à se pencher jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Le regard plongé dans le sien, il aurait aimé pouvoir arracher cette tristesse qu'il sentait dissimuler à fleur d'eau du bleu des iris turquoise. Effleuré par le souffle doux du Verseau, il dut résister à l'élan qui le poussait à le serrer entre ses bras. Mais Hyoga demeurait dangereusement proche, et même dans les meilleures conditions, il y avait des choses que Camus n'accepterait jamais.

« Nous sommes deux à présent Camus, murmura-t-il avec conviction. Sans compter le soutien d'un certain nombre. Je suis sûr que d'autres encore te rejoindront. Ça va aller. »

Il martelait ses mots avec douceur, bien conscient que malgré la force de son engagement, ils ne suffiraient pas à apaiser le Verseau.

« J'aimerais avoir ton optimisme », chuchota Camus d'un ton presque désabusé.

Son désarroi fit mal au Scorpion. Resserrant son étreinte sur sa nuque, il tenta de lui transmettre une part de sa force.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas cette fois-ci », souffla-t-il comme un serment.

La réponse du Verseau jaillit à la manière d'un aveu.

« Je refuse que tu plonges avec moi ».

Ces paroles pointaient sur ce qui perturbait le plus Camus, et s'il en avait encore douté, elles venaient confirmer à Milo la priorité où il le plaçait. Déposant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez du français, il n'en affirma pas moins sa volonté de rester à ses côtés.

« Je t'aime, et je ne laisserai plus rien nous séparer. Fais-moi confiance. »

Vaincu par sa tendresse, Camus ferma les yeux en glissant davantage son visage contre le sien. Ils seraient sans doute restés ainsi plusieurs minutes, si un toussotement en provenance de la grande pièce à vivre ne les avait avertis que Hyoga revenait terminer son petit déjeuner. Ils s'écartèrent vivement, et lorsque le Cygne pénétra dans la cuisine, rien ne venait trahir l'abandon de l'un réconforté par l'autre dans les deux convives sagement assis qui se faisaient face.

Au même moment, huit temples plus bas, Shun attirait Sergueï dans le petit jardin bordant le logis des Gémeaux. Sous couvert de lui faire découvrir l'un des plus vieux cadrans solaires de l'île, taillé à même la roche par un artiste inconnu voilà plusieurs siècles, il entraînait l'enfant au plus profond du jardinet, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. A son habitude Death Mask était passé le déposer un peu plus tôt avant de rejoindre le groupe de soldats qu'il endurcissait ce matin-là, et il restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant que Hyoga, Hermia et Néphélie ne rejoignent leur équipe sous l'égide de Saga. Installé dans la salle à manger, le premier Gémeau se concentrait déjà sur un texte ancien. Quant à Kanon, il n'en ressentait nulle trace dans les parages, et il supposait qu'il devait profiter de cette matinée d'hiver exceptionnellement ensoleillée pour faire une promenade d'agrément en solitaire le long de la côte, comme il les appréciait.

Le petit russe le suivait sans méfiance. Il lui était redevable de l'avoir raccompagné la veille. Il était tellement fatigué, qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait réussi à regagner le quatrième temple tout seul. Et puis Shun était resté discret. Lorsqu'il était venu le réveiller, son Maître ne semblait pas au courant de son escapade nocturne, et rien que pour avoir pu bénéficier d'encore quelques heures de tranquillité, Sergueï bénissait son ami le chevalier d'Andromède. Il se doutait néanmoins que le remue-ménage sur la plage aurait des répercutions, et il ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsque le japonais lui demanda.

« Tu sais ce que tu as fait exactement hier soir ? »

Agenouillé devant la pierre gravée avec précision qu'il contemplait, Sergeï releva la tête pour poser les yeux sur Shun. Le jeune homme à la longue chevelure vert sombre le regardait avec bienveillance, et l'enfant décida de lui faire entièrement confiance.

« Oui, j'ai aidé Camus.

— C'est vrai, admit Andromède en souriant. Mais comment as-tu fait ?

— L'armure était avec moi.

— L'armure du Verseau ?

— Non, d'abord celle du Cancer. »

Cela correspondait parfaitement à ce que Shun avait cru percevoir, et il en fut désolé pour l'enfant. Bien que rien ne vienne corroborer ce fait, il devina aussi que cette étrange symbiose ne devait pas dater d'hier, et il eut une pensée amusée pour Death Mask. Le Cancer ne se doutait certainement pas des nouvelles facéties de son armure, et Sergueï était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas avoir fait état de celles-ci au principal intéressé. Dans l'absolu, une telle alliance pouvait naturellement découler d'un rapport particulièrement fort avec un apprenti en qui la protection sacrée percevait un potentiel exceptionnel. Elle le validait en quelque sorte avant l'heure de cette façon. Mais dans le cas du petit russe, Shun était convaincu que le rapport était autrement plus complexe. Néanmoins, il devait s'en assurer avant de décider de ce qu'il allait faire.

« Tu peux contrôler l'armure de Death Mask ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le muret de pierre mal dégrossi qui délimitait le jardin.

— Oui, mais tu ne lui diras pas hein ? Il déteste prêter ses affaires. »

Andromède eut un rire complice, mais il se garda bien de promettre quoique ce soit. Si les événements devaient se compliquer, il savait qu'il serait de son devoir de mettre en garde les chevaliers d'Or, Shion et Athéna elle-même. Il espérait simplement que le mystère qu'il entrevoyait ne porterait pas un préjudice trop sévère à l'enfant. Il fréquentait Sergueï depuis suffisamment longtemps pour attester du manque de méchanceté, d'hypocrisie ou de calcul de celui-ci. Il avait réellement bon fond. Il s'était attaché à ce tranquille petit compagnon, qui n'aspirait qu'à découvrir, apprendre, et rendre service aux autres. S'il le fallait, il le défendrait. Et dans ce cadre, il était sûr que le Cancer et le Verseau le seconderaient.

« Et tu peux agir aussi sur celle du Verseau ? l'interrogea-t-il à nouveau

— Elle me parle aussi de temps en temps, avoua Sergueï avec une simplicité déconcertante. Cette nuit sur la falaise elle m'appelait. Elle sentait que Camus était en danger. Elle voulait que je l'aide à intervenir. Mais je n'ai pas encore assez de cosmos. Seul, je ne serais jamais arrivé à lui permettre de faire ce qu'elle a fait.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es servi de l'énergie que t'envoyait l'armure du Cancer », compléta Shun sans laisser paraître son souci.

Heureux qu'un adulte parvienne à le comprendre si facilement sans porter de jugement de valeur, Sergueï opina de la tête avec un sourire. Pour lui, les évènements de la nuit s'étaient enchaînés comme si les armures avaient réagi de façon totalement autonome. Ce qui était inexact sans être tout à fait faux. Si l'armure du Verseau s'était avant tout mobilisée spontanément pour son porteur, elle n'avait rejoint celle du Cancer que pour se plier au profond désir de Sergueï de vouloir mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour sauver Camus. Bien que chacune d'entre elles aient su conjuguer seules une sorte de stratégie d'urgence, qui leur avait permis de pallier au manque d'expérience de l'enfant pour utiliser au mieux les énergies qu'il sollicitait sans en avoir conscience, c'était néanmoins bien lui qui puisait dans des strates de cosmos différents à travers l'une des armures, pour le rediriger ensuite sur l'autre .

« Et sais-tu d'où l'armure du Cancer tirait son énergie ? » s'informa Andromède en souhaitant ardemment que le petit russe cale sur la question.

Sergueï hésita un instant. Non pas parce qu'il ignorait la réponse, comme l'espérait Shun, mais à cause de ce que Death Mask lui avait appris sur le cosmos. L'enseignement de son Maître lui permettait d'appréhender que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas tout à fait normal. Même si en l'occurrence, les chevaliers proches du Cancer flirtaient souvent allégrement avec certains éléments infernaux.

« Elle est allée la chercher au fond du puits de âme », dit-il enfin d'un ton un peu penaud, redoutant la réaction du japonais.

A son grand soulagement Shun conserva son expression rassurante, même si au fond de lui-même le chevalier d'Andromède se sentait parfaitement démoralisé par la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait. Il ne voulait simplement pas inquiéter l'enfant. Il n'y avait plus à tergiverser. Sergueï était… ce que certains Dieux redoutaient eux-mêmes. En face de lui, le petit russe irradiait pourtant d'innocence. Ses grands yeux d'ambre rayonnaient de reconnaissance affectueuse, et Shun sentit son malaise s'accentuer. Il n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qu'il allait devoir faire. L'enfant n'avait absolument pas conscience d'avoir lui-même provoqué ce maelström énergétique. Et plus que tout, il ignorait ce qu'il était réellement. Comme devait l'ignorer tous les habitants du Sanctuaire d'ailleurs. Mis à part Athéna, et peut-être Shion, il voyait mal qui ici pouvait être dépositaire d'un tel secret. Sans le savoir acquis par l'intermédiaire de sa possession par Hadès, il n'aurait lui-même jamais eu accès à une telle information.

Le bruit ténu d'une brindille écrasée raviva sa vigilance et il darda vivement ses yeux verts vers le large pilastre d'une colonne dorique qui agrémentait le jardin, un peu en contre-bas de l'allée centrale. Derrière celle-ci, une ombre inhabituelle s'inscrivait sur le sol. Se sachant découvert, Kanon sortit de sa cachette. Depuis quand les espionnait-il ? Il avait habilement dissimulé son cosmos, et pris par les révélations de Sergueï, Shun ne s'était plus méfié. Nullement honteux de s'être laissé surprendre, le second Gémeau s'avança vers eux avec nonchalance. Avisant le regard inquiet de l'enfant, Shun lui ordonna gentiment.

« Rentre à l'intérieur Sergueï. Il y a des muffins qui t'attendent à la cuisine. »

Ces petits gâteaux moelleux étaient les préférés de Sergueï, et Andromède savait qu'il allait s'exécuter avec la célérité gourmande de son âge. En passant près de Kanon l'enfant fit néanmoins un écart significatif sous l'œil amusé de ce dernier. D'un pas tranquille le grec finit de rejoindre Shun, mais il attendit que la longue crinière brune aux chauds reflets roux ait disparu pour demander.

« Il te racontait des choses intéressantes ?

— Rien qui te concerne en tout cas », répondit le japonais d'un air angélique.

Kanon eut presque un sourire indulgent. Il en fallait davantage pour le faire renoncer. Habile lui aussi au jeu de la séduction, mais passé maître dans celui de la manipulation, il vint s'asseoir auprès d'Andromède de telle sorte qu'il puisse dévisager son fin profil, et comme on poursuit une conversation anodine il enchaîna.

« J'étais en haut de la falaise hier soir, lorsque vous avez organisé votre petite sauterie.

— Ah , fut la seule réaction qu'il obtint, tandis que les grands yeux candides se tournaient vers lui avec une note qui lui parut pourtant un peu méfiante.

— C'était très noble, et presque héroïque la manière dont ce gamin a volé au secours d'un des chevaliers d'Athéna, continua-t-il d'un ton léger. Le problème, c'est que ledit chevalier va y risquer sa tête si Athéna l'apprend justement. »

Devant le regard à présent plus interrogateur que suspicieux de Shun, il poursuivit en retrouvant un sérieux apte à accrocher définitivement l'intérêt du plus jeune.

« Bon écoute, je sens que tu te méfies et j'ai besoin d'informations pour y voir plus clair. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais te dire tout ce que je sais, et toi de ton côté tu jugeras si tu peux m'apporter des compléments d'informations. Mais avant, il faut que tu me jures de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te révéler en premier lieu. Il s'agit d'un interdit frappant les Ors. Eux seuls en ont normalement connaissance.

— Je suppose que tu as bénéficié d'une exception gémellaire, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Shun.

— Et toi tu vas en profiter par extension, admit Kanon sans se vexer. Mais il faut que tu me promettes que ça s'arrêtera là.

— Tu as ma parole. »

Satisfait, l'ancien Marina définit en quelques mots la « monstruosité » formellement interdite par Athéna, signalant dans la foulée la possibilité ouverte au Verseau lors de cette génération, et la réalité de la faute commise. Il parlait en guettant chacune des réactions d'Andromède, et il fut tout de même un peu étonné de ne voir aucun indice de surprise se peindre sur le doux visage. Il eut nettement l'impression de ne lui apprendre quelque chose que quand il évoqua la paternité de Camus et la sévérité du châtiment encouru par tous les protagonistes.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, commenta Shun. Sergueï semble tellement attaché à Camus. Mais le Verseau cache si bien son jeu.

— Sergueï ignore que Camus est son père, précisa Kanon.

— Dans un sens c'est peut-être mieux, soliloqua presque Andromède. Et même si je n'approuve pas la sévérité de la sanction, je comprends qu'Athéna veuille se protéger.

— Toi, tu savais déjà ce qu'est une « monstruosité », commenta le grec d'un air entendu.

— J'ignorais que vous la définissiez sous ce terme, répondit Shun sans plus chercher à biaiser. Et je n'avais aucune idée des représailles prévues par Athéna. Mais continue. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui à la base est censé éveiller mon intérêt. »

Décidément la possession divine avait plutôt réussi à l'innocent petit Shun. L'assurance rusée qui se cachait sous ses airs de gentil chaton n'avait rien à envier à la sienne. Pris à son propre piège, Kanon s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

« Sergueï a utilisé les pouvoirs de deux de nos armures d'Or hier, commença-t-il. Mais j'ai eu la nette impression que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu en appeler une troisième issue directement du fond de l'Océan. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, mais certains d'entre nous ont la faculté d'obtenir des armures appartenant à des Sanctuaires annexes. Ça s'est produit pour moi, mais aussi pour Isaak. Et il semblerait que Sergueï ait cette faculté. Sauf que pour Isaak et moi, les armures d'Athéna ne nous avaient pas encore effleurés de leur cosmos lorsque les Ecailles nous ont recouverts, et qu'une seule d'entre elles s'est manifestée à chacun d'entre nous.

— Je sais tout cela, répondit Andromède d'un ton serein.

— Et bien malheureusement pour moi, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire avec certitude », admit le second Gémeau, en reconnaissant sa défaite d'un sourire charmeur.

Durant quelques secondes Shun se contenta de le regarder d'un air paisible. Il était loin le temps du petit garçon indécis et prévisible dans la moindre de ses réactions, et Kanon se dit qu'il était bon que le jeune homme ait conservé cette douceur dépourvue d'esprit de conquête qui le caractérisait. Ambitieux, revanchard ou séditieux, il aurait fait un ennemi redoutable.

« Tu ne m'as rien véritablement appris, répliqua enfin le japonais sans pour autant mettre fin à l'entretien. Pourquoi devrais-je te dire ce que moi je sais ?

— Parce que pour que je t'en parle, tu dois te douter que le secret de Camus risque de remuer une boue, qui éclaboussera tous ceux qui chercheront à prendre sa défense si Athéna découvre le pot aux roses, reprit Kanon avec espoir. Nous sommes déjà quelques-uns à savoir que le Verseau est loin d'être aussi irréprochable qu'il s'en donne l'air. Personnellement je m'en tape, et je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt si demain Shion devait envoyer sa garde au onzième temple. Mais va savoir pourquoi, mon frère a décidé de l'aider. Et pour ça, il va falloir qu'il étudie le cas de Sergueï. Or le problème, c'est que si nous connaissons le terme, aucun d'entre nous ne sait ce que cache exactement une « monstruosité ». D'accord, Sergueï cumule les savoirs de ses parents, il fait preuve d'autres pouvoirs plus ou moins étonnants, il semble capable de solliciter des armures appartenant à différents Sanctuaires, et une fois adulte sa puissance sera colossale. Mais il est où le véritable problème ? Parce que même si tous ces dons réunis chez une seule personne peuvent se révéler dangereux, bien dirigés, ils représenteraient néanmoins un sacré avantage pour celui qui en disposerait. Alors pourquoi Athéna tient-elle tant à empêcher la venue au monde de ce genre d'enfant ? J'aimerais beaucoup obtenir la réponse avant que mon frère ne se place entre Camus et sa colère lorsqu'elle découvrira que le Verseau lui a désobéi. Parce que là vois-tu, je me sentirai obligé d'intervenir. Alors maintenant à toi de voir si tu as envie de nous aider. »

Shun l'avait écouté sans manifester la moindre contrariété à l'annonce de ses motivations. Durant ces quelques mois, Kanon avait appris à le connaître. Ce genre de franc-parler lui convenait. Néanmoins, il ne fut pas surpris de déceler la trace d'une hésitation infime dans son regard. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas être confronté à certains de ses souvenirs. D'autant plus qu'il le soupçonnait d'avoir conservé une partie de ceux d'Hadès, ou tout au moins de quelques éléments propres au seul domaine infernal. Et en l'occurrence, c'était ceux-ci qui l'intéressaient. Le silence s'établit entre eux. Un instant Shun baissa les yeux, comme s'il se perdait dans une intense réflexion. Lorsqu'il les releva, Kanon put voir avec soulagement que sa décision était prise.

« Le royaume d'Hadès est plus vaste que beaucoup l'imagine, commença-t-il, et il y a des lieux où lui seul est admis. A Elysion, il y avait une sorte de bibliothèque camouflée par un champ d'invisibilité. Il l'a frôlée à un moment donné, et son attention s'est brièvement concentré sur cet endroit.

— Suffisamment pour que tu puisses y lire quelque chose ? demanda Kanon avec intérêt.

— Ça ne marche pas comme ça, précisa Shun. C'est un savoir immémorial, qui se ravive instantanément comme un souvenir dans l'esprit de celui qui y a accès lorsque l'on touche le support.

— Et qu'as-tu pu apprendre ?

— Différentes choses. Mais notamment qu'Hadès est parfaitement au courant de ces histoires d'armures qui cherchent leurs porteurs en ne tenant pas compte du lieu d'entraînement de l'apprenti qu'elles visent. Par contre, contrairement à Poséidon, il s'en méfie comme la peste, et il s'est ingénié à verrouiller la possibilité qu'un de ses Surplis cède à cette tentation de son côté. A juste raison peut-être, parce qu'en fin de compte la nature première de ton cosmos t'a poussé à te rallier à Athéna.

— D'accord, admit Kanon. Mais alors pourquoi Serguei est-il parvenu à susciter l'armure du Verseau à travers celle du Cancer, alors que celle-ci puisait son énergie directement en passant par le puits des âmes ? Elle provenait bien des Enfers cette énergie. Ne me dit pas le contraire, je l'ai ressentie.

— On l'a tous ressentie, confirma Andromède. Enfin, tout ceux qui en avaient la capacité. Disons que Sergueï est à part. En raison de la particularité de sa naissance, il a la possibilité de choisir entre six armures, et cela dans chacun des Sanctuaires divins.

— Deux armures dans chacun des trois Sanctuaires ! s'exclama le grec, stupéfait par l'information.

— Non, corrigea Shun. Une dans chacun des six Sanctuaires créés aux origines.

— les six ? » répéta Kanon avec un certain effarement.

Il ne regrettait pas le choix de son informateur. Et Shion avait raison de soupçonner le chevalier d'Andromède d'en savoir maintenant autant, sinon plus que lui-même. S'il le désirait, sa relève était même toute assurée.

Shun prit le temps d'apprécier l'expression de surprise inscrite sur le visage du second Gémeau. Il ne trahissait là aucun secret. Il se contentait de ramener à la surface tout un pan méconnu de l'histoire de la chevalerie et de celle des Dieux qui la jalonnait. Il faisait preuve d'un rappel utile, et en aucun cas Athéna ne pourrait lui reprocher ces révélations qui ne touchaient aucun secret, mais qui avait été simplement oubliées.

« Oui, affirma-t-il. Celui d'Athéna, de Poséidon, d'Hadès, d'Apollon, d'Artémis et d'Arès. Avec le temps, certains de ces lieux sont devenus totalement inaccessibles à nos perceptions humaines. Ils sont aussi quasiment désertés. Mais quelque part, les armures forgées pour leurs protecteurs demeurent endormies en leur sein.

— Attends, l'interrompit brusquement Kanon en levant la main en signe d'incompréhension. Sergueï a bien manipulé deux armures d'Athéna. Celle du Verseau et celle du Cancer. Or d'après toi, il ne devrait pouvoir compter que sur l'intervention d'une seule armure dans chacun des Sanctuaires.

— C'est exact. En fait, il n'a fait que s'allier à l'armure du Verseau pour sauver Camus, expliqua Shun. Par les pouvoirs hérités de ses deux parents, il a la capacité de communiquer avec cette armure dans le cadre d'une intervention d'urgence. D'autant plus qu'il semblait aussi préoccupé par le sort de Camus que la protection sacrée elle-même. Mais la véritable armure avec laquelle il entretient un lien privilégié, c'est celle du Cancer. Car s'il la choisit, elle lui reviendra d'office.

— Donc Sergueï ne maîtrisait véritablement que l'armure du Cancer, résuma Kanon. Mais cette énergie, on peut savoir d'où elle la tirait exactement ?

— D'un surplis, lâcha Andromède d'un ton laconique. L'armure du Cancer est allé puiser des forces auprès de son homologue prêt à servir Sergueï, parce qu'en l'occurrence c'était la seule source de pouvoir qui puisse aussi lui donner un avantage contre Minos. On s'attend rarement à devoir se battre contre son propre camp. Quant à l'onde venue de la mer, c'était trop ténu, et je n'ai jamais été un spécialiste du monde marin pour savoir quelle Ecaille ça concernait. Mais c'était aussi une façon de déstabiliser l'adversaire. Sergueï n'a pas eu conscience de ce qu'il faisait, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il menait bien le tout en sous-main.

— C'est effrayant, constata Kanon en tournant la tête vers la porte par ou l'enfant avait précédemment disparu. Le pouvoir de ce gosse est tout simplement… monstrueux. »

Shun eut un soupir de contrariété. Rien qu'à l'énumération de ses pouvoirs, Sergueï faisait déjà peur. C'était d'autant plus injuste que rien ne venait étayer un danger réel du côté de l'enfant. Andromède songea qu'en fonction des circonstances ou des personnes, les réactions des autres pouvaient être parfaitement contradictoires. Car en matière de pouvoirs, les siens s'étaient aussi passablement renforcés. Athéna était parfaitement au courant, et il se doutait que Shion, les Ors et Kanon ne se leurraient pas sur le « faux Bronze » qu'il était en réalité. Sans vantardise, il se sentait capable de tenir tête à la garde Dorée au grand complet et à la mettre sérieusement en difficulté pour parvenir à le vaincre. Mais parce qu'il s'appelait Shun, qu'il avait grandi en affichant un caractère timoré, qu'il refusait de se battre à moins d'y être contraint et qu'il appartenait au clan des vainqueurs, on lui faisait confiance. Sergueï n'avait pas eu le temps de s'affirmer, et bien que le terme rebutât Andromède, de se créer une sorte de couverture de respectabilité. Ce point agaçait d'autant plus le jeune japonais, qu'il savait que le véritable danger était ailleurs. Il ne put donc pas s'empêcher de prendre sa défense avec une certaine fougue, et ce, malgré la réalité des difficultés qu'il souleva.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, sache qu'en acquérant la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, Serguei devra malgré tout faire un choix. Deux armures seulement parmi les six lui seront définitivement acquises. Ce qui, je le reconnais, pourrait poser un réel problème à l'un des Sanctuaires, si celui-ci n'était pas l'allié du Dieu ou de la Déesse qu'il choisira de servir en priorité. Car si on le laisse vivre, Serguei devra se fixer dans un des six Domaines, et faire allégeance à son Dieu. En attendant qu'il se détermine, les six armures peuvent répondre ponctuellement à son appel, allant jusqu'à abandonner temporairement leurs porteurs légitimes si elles en ont un. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Dans le cas où il fasse un choix définitif, ce qui est le but, il conservera encore la main sur les quatre autres armures dans un cas très précis.

— Lequel ? »

Shun eut un soupir d'incertitude.

« Kanon, je crois que ça, c'est un secret divin.

— Alors avec un peu de chance c'est celui que nous tait Athéna, renchérit le grec. Je n'ai rien contre cet enfant Shun. Et si nous nous en donnons les moyens, nous arriverons à le sauver. Mais il faut que j'aie toutes les cartes en mains. J'ai besoin de savoir. Dis-moi ce que recouvre réellement le terme de « monstruosité ».

— C'est une sorte de serrure, qui s'ouvre une fois les clés que représentent les six armures rassemblées, se décida Andromède

— Une serrure ?

— Ne m'en demande pas plus. Plonger dans l'esprit immuable du savoir divin est particulièrement difficile, et demande un effort intense. Hadès a parfaitement senti ma curiosité lorsque j'ai découvert cette pièce, et il a repoussé ce qui restait de ma psyché. Pas suffisamment vite pour que je ne puisse rien lire, mais suffisamment tôt pour m'empêcher de m'imprégner de trop de choses.

— Et cette serrure, tu n'as absolument pas idées sur quoi elle peut ouvrir ? » demanda Kanon avec dépit.

Il savait qu'il lui manquait là une information essentielle.

« Non. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle est répertoriée sous le nom de « serrure des clés de la haine ».

— C'est pas bon ça », commenta l'ancien marina en se frottant le menton.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, plus lourd, bien que cette fois-ci presque complice. Du Sanctuaire qui s'éveillait leur parvenait des échos de voix lointains. Les ombres étirées du matin se jouaient des rayons du soleil qui filtraient entre les branches du vieil if sous lequel ils se tenaient. Trois silhouettes mouvantes s'agitèrent soudain derrière les fenêtres du logis. Les éléments manquants de l'équipe venaient d'arriver. Il était temps qu'ils rentrent à leur tour, avant que la durée de leur conversation n'intrigue leurs compagnons. S'ils s'en référaient à la nouvelle mouvance d'une chevelure bleutée à travers le carreau, Saga devait d'ailleurs déjà se poser des questions. Se relevant du muret d'un mouvement gracieux, Shun prit le chemin du retour. Kanon lui emboita le pas en adressant un signe d'innocence ingénue à son frère, qui s'incrustait avec suspicion derrière la vitre.

« Kanon , Sergueï n'est pas un enfant mauvais, lui souffla Shun avec un sourire à l'adresse de Saga, lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur.

— Je sais. Mais je crois que le problème n'est pas ce qu'il est, mais ce qu'il peut faire, répondit Kanon en raccourcissant imperceptiblement ses pas.

— Il y a une dernière chose que je dois te dire, poursuivit le plus jeune en faisant mine de ralentir pour regarder quelques perce-neiges qui bordaient l'allée. Pour une raison qui m'échappe un enfant comme Sergueï intéresse grandement Hadès. La nature de ses Spectres les empêchera toujours de procréer, et ses Juges sont exclusivement de sexe masculin. Or seul des sangs liés au plus haut niveau peuvent conduire à ce genre de résultat, avec toutes les contraintes qui vont avec l'obligation que les parents visent la même armure. La singularité de la transmission des Surplis aux Enfers empêchera éternellement la venue au monde d'un tel enfant. Les écailles de Poséidon sont seulement au nombre de huit, et la possibilité que l'une d'entre elles hésite au départ sur un couple mixte est encore plus réduite. Le Sanctuaire d'Artémis n'admet que des femmes, et celui d'Arès des hommes. Reste Apollon, mais il se tient actuellement si éloigné de notre Sphère, que je doute qu'il dote encore ses armures de porteurs humains. La seule qui ait vraiment à craindre cette possibilité, c'est Athéna. Et contrairement à Hadès, elle la refuse.

— Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? demanda un second Gémeau qui entrevoyait enfin une possibilité de satisfaire sa déesse

— Oui, répondit Shun en se penchant pour cueillir une fleur délicate. Mais je doute qu'elle accepte de faire un tel cadeau à son oncle. Et ça n'absoudra pas Camus. »

La porte du logis qui donnait sur le jardin s'ouvrit sur Néphélie. Immédiatement Kanon se porta vers elle avec un sentiment d'allégresse nullement feint. Les jours prochains allaient certainement lui donner du fil à retordre mais rien n'empêchait qu'il passe un agréable moment en attendant.


	45. Chapitre : De l'amour à la haine

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**Choupi : **_L'intérêt d'Hadès intéressera-t-il Athéna malgré le fort apriori de cette dernière à l'encontre d'une « monstruosité » ? Peut-être. Mais compte tenu de l'enjeu réel qui se cache derrière Sergueï, rien n'est encore acquis (d'autant plus qu'Athéna ignore toujours cette épine dans son Sanctuaire). Je n'avais pas envisagé l'égoïsme d'Aslinn à l'encontre de Kayla dans ma réponse, et tu as tout à fait raison. Pour les potentiels candidats à l'élucidation du morceau de mémoire perdue de Camus, tu as trouvé l'une des personnes ^^. La seconde est à la fois plus et moins évidente ^^._

**Sonia : **_La mort du Maître de Camus n'est en effet peut-être pas aussi accidentelle qu'elle en a l'air. J'y reviendrai. Kanon a effectivement évité à Shun de parler trop rapidement à Athéna. Shun aimerait avant tout trouver une solution « pacifique ». Milo a bien l'intention de soutenir Camus jusqu'au bout, et il veut y mettre les formes ^^. Quant à Aslinn, si elle venait révéler sa paternité à Camus, c'était pour une raison un peu particulière (réponse dans ce chapitre)._

**Xupz : **_N'oublie pas que concernant Sergueï, tu ignores pour le moment sur quoi la « serrure » qu'il représente ouvre. Le nombre de ceux qui connaissent le secret de Camus s'accroît, mais tous ne sont pas forcément dans son camp. Kanon lui en veut à cause de l'engagement de Saga, et Angelo pense avant tout à son disciple. Les autres lui semblent plus ou moins acquis, mais je te rappelle que Saga envisage un jugement à huit-clos tout de même. J'ai une approche identique à la tienne concernant la personnalité profonde de Shun. En tout cas, après sa possession divine, je ne pouvais pas envisager une seconde qu'il n'en ait rien conservé ^^._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Les révélations de Shun) : **_Shaka finit par comprendre qui est Sergueï et il se présente avec Aphrodite comme rapporteurs de mission à Athéna pour soustraire le Verseau à sa curiosité. Si Athéna s'excuse en partie de ne pas l'avoir prévenu du handicap de Camus, il demeure malgré tout indécis sur la confiance qu'elle lui porte réellement. Camus et Milo réapprennent les gestes simples de la vie à deux sous l'œil attendri de Hyoga, bien que le Scorpion s'inquiète de la tristesse latente du Verseau. Les confidences qu'obtient Shun de Sergueï sur la façon dont il a aidé Camus lui confirment que ses pires craintes étaient fondées. Désireux d'obtenir à son tour des informations, Kanon lui livre ce qu'il sait lui-même sans cacher le souci que lui pose l'engagement de Saga dans cette affaire. Héritier d'une partie de la mémoire d'Hadès, Shun finit par lui révéler ce que cache le terme exact de « monstruosité ». Il en est d'autant plus désolé pour l'enfant, que celui-ci n'a rien d'un être mauvais. Pour sa part, ces révélations donnent une idée à Kanon._

* * *

CHAPITRE 45 : DE L'AMOUR A LA HAINE

Debout face au Scorpion, Djamila attendait ses ordres avec une impatience mâtinée d'angoisse. En recevant le message codé qu'il lui avait transmis par l'intermédiaire de Shaina dans la matinée, la rousse arabe avait frémi d'anticipation. Plus que tout elle désirait se racheter. Mais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait faire preuve d'aptitudes à la hauteur de la colère que Milo avait précédemment ressentie à son égard, et elle appréhendait un peu ce qu'il allait lui demander. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la vaste oliveraie qui jouxtait le Sanctuaire, près des ruines d'un petit temple autrefois dédié à Asclépios et depuis longtemps totalement abandonné. Le soleil éclatant de cette journée d'hiver se frayait un passage entre les branches centenaires, mais la persistance annuelle de la multitude des petites feuilles vert pâle les préservaient des regards indiscrets, tout autant que le pan de mur délabré derrière lequel ils se retranchaient.

Le grec avait revêtu son armure, et depuis qu'il était arrivé aucune expression amicale n'animait son beau visage. Mal à l'aise sous le regard clair qui la transperçait, Djamila comprenait mieux la crainte qui saisissait la plupart de ceux qui se retrouvaient en face de l'animosité de ce chevalier d'Or. Jusqu'à sa déplorable prestation aux thermes, ils étaient amis, et Milo avait toujours fait preuve d'un minimum de délicatesse avec elle. Même quand les recherches du Verseau piétinaient, et qu'il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement sa tentative de séduction. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, et elle déchiffrait enfin les propos teintés de sagesse la mettant en garde que lui avait tenus Kayla. Apparemment l'australienne savait, et si elle l'avait écoutée elle n'en serait pas là en ce moment. Djamila ressentait toujours une pointe de jalousie et d'amertume à l'encontre du Verseau, mais elle s'inclinait sous le poids de la force et de la longévité des sentiments du Scorpion. Le jeu d'Hilda restait flou, mais sa fausseté et son manque de scrupules titillaient son désir de revanche, tout autant que son désir de regagner les bonnes grâces du grec.

« Je veux que tu te débrouilles pour envoyer ton amie Hilda patrouiller seule au Cap Nord », lui dit soudain le Scorpion.

Sa voix chaude avait claqué sur un ton de commandement, et elle se raidit instinctivement davantage, comme il convenait à un soldat en présence d'un supérieur.

« Je ferai mon possible, répondit-elle. Mais elle va tiquer. C'est un des rares lieux où il nous est demandé de nous rendre obligatoirement à deux au minimum. »

— Je ne veux pas le savoir, répliqua Milo en se détournant. Je l'y attendrai dans trois heures. A toi de trouver un moyen. »

Malgré son envie de suivre du regard le plus longtemps possible la haute silhouette qui s'éloignait, elle n'attendit pas de voir disparaître la cape blanche entre l'enchevêtrement des arbres. Il venait de lui confier une mission, elle était délicate et elle n'avait que peu de temps pour réussir. Fort heureusement, elle avait été affectée de tour de garde avec Hilda ce jour-là, ce qui allait simplifier en partie les choses.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Djamila se traînait sur le sol en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir les gémissements de douleur qui l'assaillaient. Elle était parvenue à convaincre Hilda de dévier de leur route, en arguant avoir repéré un intrus imaginaire. Après avoir inspectée les environs avec soin, la brune avait bien essayé de lui démontrer qu'elle se trompait, mais Djamila s'était faite si insistante, que vaincue par son assurance sa compagne avait fini par accepter de faire un détour. Le Cap Nord près duquel elle patrouillait était un endroit réputé dangereux, mais Hilda devait admettre que c'était aussi un excellent coin pour se cacher. Les chemins qui menaient à la pointe de l'île s'étayaient à flanc de falaise, quand ils ne disparaissaient pas complètement pour céder au vide des précipices qu'il fallait sauter. Djamila n'avait pas eu le choix. Convaincre Hilda de la suivre avait déjà été difficile, mais la pousser à poursuivre seule sans éveiller ses soupçons passait par une raison imparable. Puisant dans ses réserves de courage et son désir de regagner la confiance de Milo, la jeune femme avait volontairement dérapé lors de son dernier saut. Le résultat était sans appel. Une magnifique foulure, si ce n'était pas une cheville brisée. Mais en tout état de cause, elle n'irait pas plus loin. En entendant son exclamation de fausse surprise, suivi d'un cri de réelle douleur, la brune revint sur ses pas avec un certain agacement.

« Mais enfin comment t'es-tu débrouillée, maugréa-t-elle à s'accroupissant près de sa compagne. Appuie-toi sur moi, je vais te ramener.

— J'y compte bien, gémit Djamila en se redressant en position assise pour se caler le dos contre la roche dure. Mais avant ce serait idiot que tu n'ailles pas jeter un œil à la pointe de l'île. Qu'on n'ait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

— C'est ridicule, la contra Hilda en passant d'autorité son bras sous ses épaules. Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien. Si tu m'avais écoutée, tu serais toujours sur tes deux pieds. »

Et au grand désespoir de Djamila, la jeune femme commença à faire levier de son corps pour la relever en douceur. Au même moment, une pierre roula d'un surplomb au-dessus d'elles, tandis qu'une ombre rapide balayait leur champ de vision. Instantanément Hilda laissa sa camarade retomber à terre, insensible au sourd geignement de celle-ci. Leur gibier fantôme prenait soudain de la consistance, et la brune n'était pas du genre à laisser courir une personne si peu disposée à s'identifier.

« On dirait que tu as eu du flair, lui lança-t-elle en s'élançant sur les rochers en hauteur. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviens. »

Djamila la vit disparaître sur la pente presque abrupte avec un soupir de soulagement. Pour sa part, elle était certaine que Milo avait pris le relais. Ce qui la rassurait quant à la bonne marche de son plan. Elle espérait simplement que le Scorpion ne pousse pas ensuite la rancune jusqu'à l'abandonner là.

Hilda, alias Aslinn, prit en chasse l'intrus avec un plaisir évident. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de mettre à profit son ancien enseignement. Celui ou celle qui filait maintenant devant elle était rapide et s'arrangeait pour se dissimuler derrière les multiples obstacles du terrain pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'identifier. Mais elle avait l'oreille fine, et elle repérait le moindre éboulis malgré le bruit du ressac de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle approchait de la pointe Nord de l'île. Ce rôle de chasseur lui convenait parfaitement et elle traquait sa proie avec une délectation véritable. Qu'elle qu'était la personne qu'elle poursuivait, elle ne lui échapperait pas. Certaine de sa supériorité, elle fut un instant déconcertée en arrivant sur la plateforme longue et étroite qui marquait le bout de l'île. Devant elle, une langue de roches nues encadrées par deux fosses profondes se déroulait. Ensuite, la falaise plongeait directement dans la mer sur plus d'une centaine de mètres. Mis à part le ballet mécontent de quelques mouettes qu'elle avait dérangées dans sa course, elle était seule. Intriguée elle s'approcha du bout de terre en regardant avec circonspection autour d'elle. Les failles à droite et à gauche étaient désertes. Arrivée à la limite de la pointe de roche, un vide vertigineux s'ouvrait à ses pieds. En découvrant les vagues qui se fracassaient sur les rochers tranchants bien plus bas, elle comprit que seul un individu exceptionnellement endurant, doublé d'un excellent nageur, pourrait survivre à un tel plongeon.

« Tu me cherches ? »

L'inflexion d'une voix masculine au timbre chaud, inconsciemment séducteur et incontestablement ironique, la fit se retourner vivement. A quelques mètres devant elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les jambes légèrement écartées, se tenait un chevalier d'Or. Et pas n'importe lequel. En reconnaissant le Scorpion, elle retint un mouvement de rage. Il lui barrait le passage. Debout à l'extrémité de cet étroit surplomb rocheux, elle était piégée. Elle hésita un instant à adopter une position de combat. L'avait-il reconnu ? Leur dernière confrontation directe remontait à la disparition de Zoltan enfant. Elle avait changé, elle portait un masque, elle était elle-même censée être morte, mais surtout, elle savait que contre un tel adversaire, elle ne faisait plus le poids.

« Je pensais avoir affaire à un intrus, tenta-t-elle de biaiser en évitant toutefois de s'approcher de lui.

— Bien essayé Aslinn. Mais ça ne marchera pas. C'est moi qui t'es sciemment attirée dans cette souricière.

— Et je suppose que cette garce de Djamila t'a donné un coup de main.

— Elle me devait un service. Grâce à une de tes initiatives », précisa le grec en la sachant suffisamment intelligente pour deviner à quoi il faisait allusion.

Le regard bleu clair la fixait sans aucune indulgence, et elle comprit qu'il serait inutile de mentir. Dans un sens ça lui convenait parfaitement. Elle allait enfin pouvoir régler ses comptes. En partie tout au moins.

« Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, se contenta-t-elle de menacer sa malencontreuse camarade immobilisée un peu plus bas.

— Tu la laisseras tranquille, répliqua Milo d'un ton calme mais catégorique, en dépliant ses bras croisés avec une fausse nonchalance. Parce que je doute que tu ailles ensuite où que ce soit », ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de quelques pas.

Instinctivement Aslinn se raidit, prête à un affrontement qu'elle savait ne pouvoir que perdre. Malgré l'ombre d'une crainte, son orgueil refusait de montrer profil bas.

« C'est lui qui t'a demandé de me traquer ? attaqua-t-elle d'un ton venimeux en relevant le menton. Il n'est même plus capable de faire son sale boulot lui-même ?

— Il ne m'a rien demandé du tout, répliqua le Scorpion d'un ton sec. J'ai considéré que tu lui avais fait assez de mal comme ça, et que j'étais tout aussi concerné. Donc je prends la relève.

— Il ne va pas aimer, le brava-t-elle avec justesse.

— Tu t'es véritablement conduite comme une chienne avec lui », répliqua-t-il en ignorant volontairement l'objectivité de sa remarque.

La froideur du ton du Scorpion accentuait encore son insulte, et malgré sa maîtrise, elle serra les poings.

« Tu ne sais rien du tout, gronda-t-elle sourdement à travers son masque.

— Détrompe-toi, il m'a tout expliqué, répartit Milo en se contraignant à conserver son sang-froid. Il m'a parlé de l'étrange demande de votre Maître, de la façon dont tu t'étais retirée de la course à l'armure, et de celle dont tu l'avais incité à te céder à Moscou. Je sais même que vous vous retrouvez les heureux parents d'un enfant maudit. Tu imagines peut-être qu'il a agi avec un parfait détachement, mais il en a énormément souffert. La seule chose que j'ignore, c'est ce qui a pu te passer par la tête pour en arriver à lui infliger ce que tu lui as fait. Je sais que tu étais la complice de Zoltan, acheva-t-il sombrement.

— Oh ! monsieur se confie maintenant, railla-t-elle avec une sorte de jalousie dans la voix. Tu es vraiment un privilégié. Tu as bien fait d'en profiter, car de la façon dont le vent tourne, je doute que tu savoures encore longtemps sa présence. Athéna ne va pas du tout apprécier le cadeau que je lui ai glissé dans les pattes.

— Tu es vraiment devenue un monstre Aslinn ! tonna le Scorpion en déployant son index meurtrier. Et tu agis en parfaite égoïste. La rancœur t'aveugle. Pour moi tu n'as plus eu aucune excuse à partir du moment où tu as tué Kayla. Tu n'es qu'une garce, et une meurtrière. Tu n'as même pas une pensée pour ton enfant.

— Parce que toi tu vas me dire que ce gamin t'apitoie ? répondit-elle dans une sorte de rire cinglant de pure indifférence. Allons Milo, il est le couperet qui cisaillera la vie de Camus. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu une seule fois l'idée de t'en débarrasser.

— Je te l'accorde. Mais moi, je ne suis pas sa mère. Et lui au moins, il s'en soucie.

— C'est vrai, admit Aslinn avec mépris. Je reconnais que sur ce plan là il m'a surprise. Il semble réellement attaché à ce gosse. Alors qu'il n'est là que pour lui rappeler qu'il a trahi tout le monde, et qu'il va probablement le condamner à mort.

— Cela prouve qu'il a du cœur, riposta le grec. Chose dont tu sembles maintenant totalement dépourvue.

— Faux ! s'indigna-t-elle. Mon cœur, il me l'a volé et détruit en mentant effrontément. J'avais foi en lui. Je lui ai tout sacrifié, et il a abusé de mon amour pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait sans prendre aucun risque, comme le lâche qu'il est ! Il n'a eu aucun scrupule à me laisser croire qu'il serait éternellement incapable d'aimer, alors qu'il a toujours été attiré par toi. »

Milo n'avait qu'une envie : lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Après la confession bouleversante du Verseau, il supportait mal qu'elle parle de lui ainsi. Mais il lui manquait un élément, et il musela le tueur sans état d'âme qui menaçait de briser ses chaînes.

« Si j'avais suivi ton principe, j'aurais dû le repousser lorsque j'ai compris qu'il avait eu une aventure d'un soir avec toi, répliqua-t-il avec un humour grinçant.

— Mais je l'espérais bien à la base, se plut-elle à avouer.

— Tu as vraiment changé Aslinn. Mais sais-tu ce qui me déçoit le plus, c'est ton manque de parole. Dans mes souvenirs, tu étais pourtant une personne qui ne revenait jamais sur une promesse. Alors pourquoi as-tu gardé l'enfant alors que tu lui avais dit que tu réglerais ce genre de problème s'il survenait ? Non seulement haineuse, mais parjure », lui décocha-t-il perfidement.

Touchée dans sa fierté, Aslinn réagit comme il l'espérait.

« Tu te trompes, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Je respecte mes engagements moi. Sergueï n'aurait jamais dû naître. Lorsque j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai immédiatement songé à l'avortement.

— Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

— Parce qu'on m'en a empêché.

— Qui ?

— Une amie, lâcha-t-elle après une brève hésitation

— Oh, et tu penses que je vais te croire ? Tu savais que cet enfant était un interdit. Tu n'ignorais pas la sanction que vous encourriez tous les deux si on le découvrait. Tu n'as rien d'un être influençable Aslinn. Il aurait vraiment fallu que cette personne ait des arguments imparables.

— C'était le cas. »

Ouvrant ingénument les yeux, Milo l'incita à poursuivre.

« Parce qu'elle m'a convaincue que cet enfant me rapprocherait de Camus, sans pour autant faire courir un risque au Sanctuaire.

— Comment ?

— Elle me débarrassait d'une grande partie de mon cosmos si je lui abandonnais Sergueï à sa naissance. Je pouvais ainsi revenir sans courir le risque d'être immédiatement démasquée en tant qu'ancienne apprentie Or. Apitoyer Kayla n'a pas été difficile, mais atteindre Camus s'est révélé plus difficile que je le croyais.

— Tu espérais le séduire ?

— Exactement, le nargua-t-elle. Mais j'ignorais encore qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes. Néanmoins je n'ai jamais voulu trahir le Sanctuaire. Je savais que cet enfant perdu dans la nature représentait un danger. Je désirais simplement le prévenir pour qu'il nous en débarrasse. Seulement ce jour-là, tu l'as rejoint, et j'ai enfin compris à quel menteur j'avais affaire. Je n'imaginais pas que l'insensible Verseau avait alors un amant auquel il offrait tout ce qu'il me refusait, et surtout pour lequel il ressentait des sentiments qu'il m'avait juré ne jamais éprouver pour personne. Et je pouvais encore moins deviner que des années plus tard, il reviendrait d'entre les morts accompagné par son propre fils. Zoltan n'a jamais compris qui était réellement Sergueï. Je ne lui ai rien dit car je voulais garder ce joker au cas où il échouait dans la mission que je lui avais fixée. Prévenu, Zoltan se serait débrouillé pour l'utiliser à son profit. J'ignore comment il est possible que Camus l'aie retrouvé dans les sous-sols moscovites, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit un hasard. Fort ironiquement c'est lui qui l'a ramené au Sanctuaire. Ce qui le rendra responsable de sa propre chute. Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur revers pour lui. »

Sa longue chevelure brune balayée par le vent, Aslinn se tut. Malgré sa colère, Milo devait reconnaitre qu'elle faisait preuve d'un certain panache. Son arrogance haineuse n'avait rien à envier à son désir de les débarrasser définitivement de cette ennemie, mais le Scorpion se contint encore pour demander.

« A qui as-tu remis Sergueï lorsqu'il est né ?

— Ne compte pas que je te le dise. Ma position a changé depuis que je sais que vous fricotez ensemble. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas certaine de connaître son identité exacte.

— Tu te fies à une inconnue maintenant toi ?

— Lorsqu'elle m'a pratiquement servi de marraine à la naissance, oui », répliqua Aslinn d'un ton étrangement doux.

Frustré de ne pas obtenir d'autre explication que ces mots énigmatiques, Milo devint plus menaçant en la bousculant d'une simple onde de cosmos. Il admettait mal qu'elle lui tienne tête alors qu'elle était en tort, et plus encore il ne supportait pas l'acharnement cruel qui la dressait contre le Verseau. Comme elle le lui avait fait remarquer plus tôt, Camus n'apprécierait peut-être que modérément qu'il règle ce problème à sa place, mais connaître la profondeur du désarroi actuel du français l'obligeait à prendre en partie les choses en mains. Et puis, si Aslinn se vengeait en priorité de Camus, indirectement elle l'atteignait aussi. S'arc-boutant sur place, la jeune femme dut mobiliser la totalité des forces qu'il lui restait pour ne pas reculer.

« Comment as-tu pu être aussi abjecte avec lui ? ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander avec écœurement.

— Il m'a volé l'amure, répondit-elle en se redressant, comme si à lui seul ce constat absolvait tout.

— Tu la lui as abandonnée.

— Parce que je croyais qu'il était vraiment un être exceptionnel.

— Il l'est, affirma Milo sans l'ombre d'un doute.

— Parce qu'il a accepté de coucher avec toi ? Ne me fais pas rire. »

Sa répartie haineuse eut le don de provoquer un froncement de sourcils franchement agressif chez le grec. Il ne la laisserait plus salir davantage le Verseau.

« Si tu crois que l'amour se limite au sexe, c'est que tu n'as vraiment rien appris de la vie, la rembarra-t-il avec dureté.

— Il était censé fermer son cœur, pas te l'offrir, le contra-t-elle froidement. Ce qui me console, c'est que je suis pratiquement certaine de t'avoir volé sa première expérience.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance. L'essentiel c'est que nous voyons l'un en l'autre un pilier auprès duquel trouver un peu de repos ou de réconfort, et énormément de tendresse, de complicité et d'amour. Et ça, il ne te l'a jamais proposé.

— Oh, riposta-t-elle à la limite du sarcasme, parce qu'il arrive encore à te faire des câlins ? »

L'ironie cruelle de sa question orienta subitement le Scorpion sur une piste très déplaisante, qu'il n'avait jamais explorée, parce que trop monstrueuse à ses yeux.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ces viols, feula-t-il presque comme un fauve en colère.

— Il fallait bien que je le punisse, répliqua-t-elle froidement, sans tenir compte de l'air qui se chargeait de rage autour du grec. Zoltan me tenait régulièrement au courant de tout ce qui se passait. Son amnésie était vraiment un cadeau des Dieux. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien il a souffert d'ignorer qui il était, et de se trouver condamné, torturé et apparemment rejeté par tous sans connaître son crime. Il était réellement persuadé que tout le monde l'avait abandonné à ce moment-là, et j'ai bien cru que le désespoir allait le rendre fou. Mais ça, ce n'était encore rien par rapport à l'impact des viols qu'il subissait. C'est moi qui ai demandé à notre ami roumain de mettre en place ce traitement de faveur. Ilya savait se montrer particulièrement brutal, imaginatif et avilissant. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il arriverait parfois à lui arracher du plaisir malgré lui. Ça aurait été drôle. Mais apparemment il ne réagit qu'a ta touche, et… »

La brutalité de la poussée qui l'amena à deux doigts du bord de la falaise ne la surprit pas outre mesure. Elle venait de le jeter hors de lui, et elle l'avait fait délibérément. Elle était surtout étonnée d'avoir pu parler aussi longtemps. L'impulsivité du Scorpion s'amendait avec le temps. C'était en tout point un adversaire redoutable, et mourir de sa main sonnait comme un privilège. Le regard zébré de lueurs orangées de plus en plus soutenues et la pointe de son index rouge emperlée de poison, il l'avait décollée du sol d'une main en la tenant fermement par le haut de sa tunique. Son visage à hauteur du sien irradiait une férocité rarement égalée. Elle eut l'esquisse d'un sourire satisfait derrière son masque. Le pouvoir des mots surpassait parfois la force des poings. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle l'avait profondément blessé, et son amour pour Camus en garderait une marque indélébile. Près de son cou l'ongle meurtrier s'agrandit encore. Il s'apprêtait à frapper, lorsqu'un ordre sec claqua.

« Milo, non ! Repose-là ! »

Le son de cette voix habituellement si posée vibrait d'un accent d'urgence, qui interpela le Scorpion tout en lui arrachant un frémissement de contrariété. Depuis combien de temps Camus était-il là ? Et surtout pourquoi intervenait-il en faveur de sa tortionnaire ? Interrompant son geste sans dissimuler son mécontentement, il relâcha légèrement sa pression sur la tunique de la jeune femme. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle laisse transparaître un minimum de soulagement, mais en percevant son indécision elle eut un petit rire de gorge parfaitement irritant.

« Tu lui obéis comme un petit toutou », railla-t-elle.

Les yeux étrécis de colère, il raffermit sa prise. Derrière lui, le Verseau intervint à nouveau.

« Milo ! »

Même s'il était en droit de considérer qu'il lui avait ravie sa proie, l'insistance du Verseau avait quelque chose d'inhabituel, et il obtempéra. Sous son masque, il aurait juré qu'Aslinn souriait.

« Ne tires pas trop sur ta chance », la mit-il en garde en la reposant sur le sol.

Plus haut, perché sur l'une des énormes pierres menant à la plateforme rocheuse battue par les vents, Camus se détendit imperceptiblement. En voyant Milo saisir Aslinn il avait bien cru que cette fois-ci il ne parviendrait pas à l'arrêter. Son intervention était pourtant légitime, même si elle plaçait Milo dans une position délicate.

Un peu plus tôt, le Verseau avait croisé Shaina dans l'environnement du temple des Poissons alors qu'il rentrait du Palais. Rencontrer la jeune femme en ces lieux n'avait plus rien d'étonnant. Elle semblait y trouver un pôle d'intérêt puissant, et les après-midi qu'elle passait avec Aphrodite se multipliaient. Si elle n'avait pas eu aussi mauvais caractère, les moins timorés lui auraient demandé depuis longtemps avec malice pourquoi elle s'incrustait ainsi. Camus n'était pas du genre à se soucier des commérages, mais il avait des yeux pour voir et un esprit pour analyser. Même en évitant de tomber dans les rapprochements faciles, il constatait simplement que son voisin redevenait un peu moins sauvage, et qu'il semblait apprécier ces visites. Elles allaient donc dans le bon sens, et il aborda la jeune femme avec une sorte de bienveillance froide pour lui demander si elle savait où se trouvait Milo.

Shion tenait à approfondir un ou deux détails suite au débriefing de Shaka et Aphrodite. Il y était lui-même passé dans la matinée. Simple formalité, mais qui lui donnait l'occasion de croiser son amant dans la journée sans paraître rechercher sa présence. Le chevalier de l'Ophiuchus avait paru lui adresser un regard étrange sous son masque. Et lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de se rapprocher de Djamila auprès de laquelle le Scorpion l'avait envoyée plus tôt porter un message, il avait aussitôt suspecté une machination. Sous un voile de jalousie léger, il imaginait surtout le grec en train d'essayer de le prendre de vitesse pour retrouver Aslinn. Ça partait incontestablement d'un bon sentiment, mais il n'était pas certain qu'un tel déploiement de soutien protecteur en sa faveur facilite la poursuite de leurs rapports. Si Camus reconnaissait ne pas être au meilleur de sa forme, tant physique que morale, il avait toujours réglé seul ses problèmes, et affronter celui-là lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Et puis il redoutait ce qu'Aslinn pourrait dire au Scorpion. La concernant, il était resté minimaliste. Tant pour éviter de blesser l'amour et l'orgueil de Milo, que dans un réflexe de pudeur sérieusement mis à mal touchant le rôle de la jeune femme lors de sa captivité avec Zoltan.

Négligeant de revêtir son armure, il était immédiatement parti du côté du baraquement des femmes. Retrouver la piste de Djamila avait été plus difficile qu'il l'imaginait. Découvrir qu'elle et sa compagne s'étaient détournées de la route régulière de leur tour de garde pour se rendre à la pointe Nord avait rallumé toutes ses alarmes. En apercevant la jeune arabe apparemment blessée qui se morfondait assise entre deux rochers, il avait poursuivi son chemin sans se faire remarquer. Repérer une émanation agressive du cosmos de Milo l'avait fait bondir en avant. Ignorant la sente qui zigzaguait entre les pans de pierre, il avait coupé au plus court pour arriver par le sommet rocheux. En contrebas, Milo et Aslinn s'affrontaient déjà verbalement sur le surplomb étroit. Il allait manifester sa présence, lorsqu'il avait entendu les explications de celle-ci sur la raison qui l'avait poussée à mener sa grossesse à terme. Intrigué, il avait préféré ne pas l'interrompre. Jusqu'à ce que la conversation dévie sur le rôle de la jeune femme lors de sa détention. Rattrapé par une pléiade de mauvais souvenirs, il avait commis l'erreur de se laisser déborder par ceux-ci. Une faute de débutant, qu'il aurait certainement sévèrement sanctionnée chez Hyoga. La honte de se découvrir si marqué et influençable par ce passé douloureux l'avait désorienté une seconde de plus. Lorsqu'il avait enfin réagi, le Scorpion était prêt d'en terminer avec Aslinn. Il n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour la jeune femme, mais il entrevoyait une manière de se reconstruire en s'occupant lui-même de son ancienne concurrente. Et puis une idée un peu folle qu'il serait peut-être intéressant de vérifier lui traversait l'esprit.

« Ecarte-toi Milo, c'est à moi de décider de son sort », fit-il en atterrissant gracieusement sur l'esplanade de roche.

A contrecœur, le Scorpion obéit. Glissant d'un pas sur le côté, il laissa une ouverture à Camus. Le Verseau faisait maintenant face à Aslinn. Une onde froide envahit soudain la plate-forme. Crépitant doucement, le cosmos amorcé du français agitait sa chevelure d'un bleu lagon à contre-courant du vent. S'avançant d'une démarche tranquille Camus matérialisait lentement son aura glacée entre ses doigts. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que le détachement mis en place pour l'exécution d'une sanction méritée. Le regard redevenu d'un bleu limpide, Milo l'observait avec une ombre d'inquiétude. Camus n'était pas un tueur. Au-delà de ses réflexes acquis de chevalier de Glace, cette façon déterminée et insensible de procéder avait quelque chose de surfait. Pour le bien du Verseau il brûlait d'intervenir à nouveau, mais l'effleurement d'une aura glacée le retint. Apparemment Camus percevait son indécision, et il ne tolérerait pas une nouvelle ingérence.

Devenue totalement incapable de lire ce genre de subtilité à travers ce qu'il lui restait de son cosmos tronqué, Aslinn le bravait d'une attitude fière. Nullement effrayée par cette confrontation, elle conservait un port de tête altier. Parvenu à moins de trois mètres d'elle, Camus la mis en demeure de se défendre.

« Mets-toi en garde Aslinn. Cette fois-ci nous allons avoir le combat que nous avons voulu éviter il y a des années.

— Tu oserais tuer la mère de ton propre fils dans ces conditions ? le défia-t-elle d'un ton froid.

— Tu es beaucoup de choses Aslinn, mais tu n'as rien d'une mère », répliqua le Verseau sans se laisser perturber.

Il maintenait à présent entre ses doigts une sphère de glace parfaite, qui n'attendait qu'un lancer de sa part pour se propulser en avant dans un déploiement de lames tranchantes et meurtrières. Prudemment, Aslinn porta ses mains devant elle dans un mouvement de garde dérisoire. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de le provoquer d'une autre manière.

« J'ai perdu la majeur partie de ma puissance, exposa-t-elle calmement. Tu as beau vouloir te donner le meilleur rôle, ce ne sera pas un combat, mais une exécution. Ce qui ne devrait pas te gêner outre mesure. Tu as reçu des ordres, n'est-ce pas ? »

La boule de cosmos glacée ne perdit rien de sa stabilité, mais sa structure se rétracta légèrement. Attentif au plus petit détail, Milo se sentit obligé d'intervenir. S'il n'adhérait pas au désir de Camus d'assumer le rôle du bourreau, il n'envisageait pas non plus que leur ennemie leur échappe.

« Elle essaye de s'en tirer », grommela-t-il en réactivant sa propre énergie.

Contre toute attente, le Verseau hésitait toujours. Milo sentit qu'un élément lui échappait, mais désireux avant tout d'aider son amant, il jugea le moment opportun pour reprendre les choses en mains. L'expression dépourvue de la moindre pitié il se tourna vers la jeune femme, lorsque Camus s'interposa de nouveau verbalement.

« Elle n'a pratiquement plus de cosmos Milo. Elle ne peut plus rien contre nous à présent. »

La réplique de Camus le contraria fortement et pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il haussa le ton à son encontre.

« Elle est dangereuse ! »

A travers son masque, il aurait juré qu'Aslinn lui dédiait un regard à l'ironie méchante. Milo frémit de colère. Camus se laissait tout bonnement guider par sa mauvaise conscience. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Mais le contrer dans cette situation sans prendre le temps de poser des jalons, c'était encourir son courroux, et surtout le risque de le déstabiliser davantage. Aslinn l'avait parfaitement compris. De rage, une goutte de poison suinta au bout de l'ongle rouge, mais le grec parvint à se contenir. Le français était trop désorienté pour qu'il contrecarre sa décision, mais personnellement il la traquerait sans répit et il ne l'épargnerait pas lorsqu'elle retraverserait sa route. La jeune femme saisit d'ailleurs parfaitement le message implicite. Avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, il la vit amorcer un mouvement de retraite sur sa droite. Cette mesure de prudence n'échappa pas à Camus. Avec une insistance presque vexante, ce dernier le mit une nouvelle fois en garde.

« Milo.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je respecterai ta décision, l'apaisa le grec. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté cette île », acheva-t-il avec une résolution dangereusement ferme en fixant Aslinn.

Derrière lui, Camus eut une sorte de soupir qu'il jugea presque soulagé. Le Scorpion ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux, et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le cosmos du Verseau se dissoudre. Autour d'eux l'air redevint presque doux. A contrecœur le grec abandonna à son tour sa posture agressive. Mais il demeurait vigilant. Aslinn était suffisamment retorse pour tenter de profiter de l'occasion pour essayer de blesser le français sans armure, et il aurait aimé que Camus s'écartât. Au lieu de cela, il parut la mettre au défi de prendre une décision impossible.

« Va-t-en », dit-il simplement d'un ton bas tout en continuant de lui boucher le passage.

Milo retint son souffle. Une seule option s'offrait à la jeune femme. L'accepter, c'était se condamner elle-même, et il accentua sa surveillance, prêt à intervenir si elle faisait mine de s'élancer en avant. Mais au lieu de cela, la jeune femme porta la main à son visage. D'un geste tranquille, elle ôta son masque. Sans doute pour leur offrir la dureté de son regard méprisant. En se posant sur Camus ses yeux d'ambre se chargèrent d'une telle haine, que Milo ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait attaquer, et il se préparait à s'interposer, mais Aslinn le surprit en effectuant un pas en arrière.

« Profite bien de ce répit Camus, lui dit-elle en jetant son masque à ses pieds. La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, je m'arrangerai pour que tu te retrouves à ma place. Et il n'y aura personne pour te sauver. »

Sur ces paroles totalement hermétiques pour Milo, elle se laissa chuter en arrière. Avalé par le vide, son corps disparut sans un cri. Stupéfait par sa décision, le Scorpion se tourna vers le Verseau.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement excédé.

— Regarde », se contenta de répondre Camus en faisant les quelques pas qui le séparaient du bord de la falaise pour se pencher en avant.

S'approchant aux côtés du français, le grec perçut immédiatement l'anomalie qui déjà se résorbait au pied de l'escarpement. En contre-bas, les vagues attaquaient toujours avec autant de sauvagerie les rochers bas qui se déployaient en leur sein. Pour un néophyte, Aslinn n'avait eu aucune chance d'échapper à sa chute vertigineuse. Pour les sens surdéveloppés des chevaliers d'Or par contre, l'intervention était évidente. Discrète, invisible à l'œil nu et pratiquement indécelable au milieu de la furie marine, mais bien réelle. Un infime ralentissement au milieu du moutonnement de l'écume, un mouvement inversé des courants marins, et la naissance d'un rideau de brume inhabituel à cette heure de la journée. Le tout orchestré par une volonté qui demeurait minimaliste, mais qui malgré ses précautions apposait une signature qui n'avait rien d'humain.

« La garce ! Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, s'exclama le Scorpion. Comment as-tu pu deviner qu'une entité extérieure interviendrait ?

— Je n'avais aucune certitude, répondit Camus en se redressant. Je me suis simplement basé sur ce que j'ai entendu précédemment. Elle a raison sur un point Milo. Ma rencontre avec Sergueï au fond des sous-sols de Moscou ne devait rien au hasard. C'était le moyen d'essayer de découvrir qui se cache réellement derrière elle.

— Oui, mais pour cela tu as dû la laissé s'échapper, regretta le grec.

— C'était notre seule chance de nous assurer de la réalité de pans d'ombres inquiétants derrière cette histoire, pour prouver à Athéna qu'un complot existe

— Tu oublies que tu ne peux rien dire à Athéna sans te trahir, répliqua Milo en reportant son attention sur le Verseau.

— Pour l'instant oui, admit Camus les yeux perdus sur l'horizon. Mais si nous parvenons à résoudre cette énigme, peut-être acceptera-t-elle de me pardonner et épargnera-t-elle Sergueï ».

Pour une fois, le Scorpion était beaucoup moins optimiste que le Verseau, et il augurait mal du souhait de celui-ci concernant son fils. Pour sa sécurité, il aurait préféré que Camus se détourne totalement de l'enfant. S'ils parvenaient déjà à faire admettre à Athéna que le français avait une excuse, elle lui laisserait peut-être la possibilité de s'expliquer. Et pour les explications, Milo saurait se faire le champion toute catégorie des avocats de la défense. Que cela plaise ou non à l'accusé. Mais ses chances de réussir à amadouer sa déesse passait par un sacrifice nécessaire. Et Sergueï semblait tout désigné dans ce rôle. Après avoir maugréé pendant des années contre le manque de réactivité émotive du Verseau, voilà qu'il allait devoir se battre contre l'expression de celle-ci. Sagement, il préféra garder ses pensées pour lui. Néanmoins Camus venait de faire preuve d'une initiative intéressante, et une fois de plus il s'inclinait devant la subtilité de son esprit. Si véritablement un complot se tramait dans l'ombre depuis des années, son idée avait une chance de marcher.

« Quelles sont tes conclusions ? demanda-t-il en parvenant enfin à capter son regard.

— Le peu d'aura que j'ai perçu n'a rien à voir avec l'empreinte d'Hadès, affirma Camus.

— Elle ne correspond pas non plus à celle de Poséidon », le renseigna le grec.

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Quel autre Olympien pouvait bien désirer s'immiscer dans les affaires du Sanctuaire ? Ils regagnèrent la sente à peine marquée qui serpentait à travers les roches en silence. Milo marchait devant Camus. Perdu dans ses réflexions sur le mystère qu'il entrevoyait, le Verseau faillit heurter le Scorpion lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement avant de se retourner. Interpelé par l'expression tendue du grec le français s'immobilisa à son tour.

« Je peux te demander une faveur ? le pria presque Milo.

— Laquelle ?

— J'aimerai que tu me permettes de brosser ta chevelure chaque soir, comme il m'arrivait de le faire lorsque nous étions enfants. »

Les sourcils du français s'arquèrent légèrement d'incompréhension. Décidémment la faculté de Milo pour sauter du coq à l'âne le surprendrait toujours. Ils venaient peut-être de mettre à jour une menace importante, et tout ce qui importait au Scorpion c'était de renouer avec un geste totalement hors de propos. Cette sorte de frivolité insouciante le dépassait.

« Quoi ? » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répliquer devant la nouvelle lubie de son amant.

Face à lui le grec parut hésiter, et Camus se demanda ce que pouvait réellement cacher cette demande incongrue. Le regard de Milo le couvait de cette attention tendre qu'il lui destinait souvent lorsqu'il était sûr qu'ils étaient seuls, mais le Verseau le devinait préoccupé. Il comprit que qu'elle que soit la raison de cette étrange question, elle tenait à cœur au Scorpion. Patiemment il attendit qu'il devienne plus explicite, tout en refoulant son premier réflexe pour lui rappeler qu'ils avaient à envisager des actes autrement importants.

« Camus, tu es si braqué contre le fait que l'on te touche, que même si tu me fais confiance les gestes les plus simples te paraissent parfois insurmontables, se décida enfin Milo. Tu as besoin de réapprendre le langage de ton corps lorsque l'on t'effleure. Et moi… moi, il faut que je sois celui qui chasse cette crainte de tes yeux », acheva-t-il avec difficulté en repensant aux dernières paroles d'Aslinn avant l'arrivée de Camus.

Touché et mal à l'aise, le Verseau préféra se blinder dans son rôle d'insensible pour répondre.

« Tu auras intérêt à ne laisser aucun nœuds dans mes cheveux », le mit-il simplement en garde avec une expression volontairement sévère.

Habitué à son attitude qui refusait de se laisser percer à jour, et conscient que cette fois-ci sa demande avait tout pour déstabiliser Camus, Milo se contenta de lui adresser un sourire complice et reconnaissant. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour s'étendre sur cette première victoire, et il se remit en chemin d'un pas plus léger. Ils atteignirent rapidement l'endroit où Djamila attendait en évitant de remuer sa cheville douloureuse. Le Scorpion passa auprès d'elle sans lui jeter un regard. Elle s'était acquittée de sa mission et il lui enverrait des secours, mais il était hors de question qu'il s'apitoie sur son sort. Derrière lui, une exclamation incrédule retentit.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser là ? »

L'ignorant superbement, il poursuivit sa route sans se retourner. Une boule d'angoisse au fond de la gorge, la jeune femme le vit franchir la passe où elle s'était blessée d'un saut adroit. Ravalant sa fierté, elle allait réitérer son appel, cette fois-ci nettement plus plaintivement, lorsqu'elle se sentit saisie par deux bras puissants qui la décolèrent du sol comme si elle n'avait pas pesé plus qu'un fétu de paille. Un cri de surprise lui échappa. Levant les yeux elle croisa ceux d'un bleu si particulier du Verseau. Comme à l'accoutumé son visage n'exprimait aucune douceur, mais elle crut déceler un éclat amusé derrière la froideur des orbes turquoise et elle jugea son premier réflexe de protestation malvenu. Elle aurait été particulièrement stupide de repousser ce secours inattendu. Malgré tout un peu embarrassée, elle préféra reporter son attention sur le paysage. Se retrouver blottie contre le torse du Verseau qui ne portait pas son armure avait quelque chose de surréaliste. L'échancrure de sa tunique laissait deviner une musculature fine et bien dessinée, à la peau d'une blancheur étonnante et au parfum incroyablement doux. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment Milo pouvait préférer un homme à une femme, mais indubitablement, il avait bon goût.


	46. Chapitre : Le jugement des Ors

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

_**Choupi : **__Les scènes entre Camus et Milo participent à la tentative de résolution d'un autre problème. Celui de la reprise d'une vie de couple plus épanouie pour le Verseau. D'un côté ça peut rendre les évènements plus optimistes, oui. Tout comme le final avec Djamila. Disons que ça correspond aux petites embellies qui permettent à Camus d'avancer et de se reconstruire dans la vie, malgré la tempête qui le menace par ailleurs. Aslinn n'a fait que confirmer les révélations de Shun, à une exception près, qui comme tu l'as notée pourrait s'avérer décisive. Athéna n'est vraiment pas dotée d'une famille sympathique ^^. Sans trahir la suite, je ne peux guère t'en dire plus pour le moment._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (De l'amour à la haine) : **_Milo demande à Djamila d'isoler Aslinn, afin d'avoir une explication avec la jeune femme avant de la tuer. Se sachant découverte, cette dernière ne cache pas sa haine pour Camus et accepte de lui révéler pourquoi elle a gardé Sergueï malgré la promesse faite au Verseau. Décidée à faire mal, elle révèle aussi à Milo son implication dans les viols de Camus. Fou de rage, le Scorpion va se débarrasser d'elle, lorsque l'intervention du Verseau suspend son geste. A contrecœur il laisse le français prendre en mains la suite des opérations, mais il a beaucoup de mal à ne pas réagir lorsque celui-ci semble donner une chance à sa tortionnaire. Profitant de l'aubaine, Aslinn se jette du haut de la falaise et disparaît dans la mer. Camus explique enfin à Milo la raison de son étonnante clémence. Il se doute maintenant qu'une entité se cache derrière la jeune femme, et avec l'aide du Scorpion, il veut essayer de la percer à jour en espérant que s'il démasque un complot, Athéna acceptera de lui pardonner._

* * *

CHAPITRE 46 : LE JUGEMENT DES ORS

La séance d'entraînement de ce matin-là fut parsemée de tout un tas de petits évènements inhabituels, bien trop anodins pour être notés par la plupart, mais qui n'échappèrent pas à l'œil avisé d'Aioros. Fidèle à son ancienne image de sérieux et de serviabilité, le Sagittaire poursuivait sa reconquête du temps perdu en inscrivant son emploi du temps dans la majorité des occupations qui rassemblaient ses frères d'armes. L'entretien de leur condition physique en faisait partie, et il ne ratait jamais une matinée aux arènes. Sa bonne volonté et son esprit ouvert n'étaient pourtant pas exempts d'un voile de dissimulation.

Aioros souriait à tous et à l'exemple d'Aldébaran il se posait souvent en conciliateur. Pourtant, sa propre réintégration demeurait singulièrement fragile. Etre propulsé dans le monde des vivants avec un corps d'adulte et un esprit qui gardait la fraicheur de ses quinze ans n'avait rien d'évident. Si les évènements précédents sa mort l'avaient marqué en modérant son enthousiasme, il conservait néanmoins de grands idéaux. Imaginer que leur résurrection marquerait la fin de leurs divergences et du manque de communication entre eux en était un. Près de huit mois après son retour à la vie, il devait bien admettre que même si la majorité des résidents du Sanctuaire paraissaient sincèrement heureux de le revoir, malgré ses efforts, son intégration au sein de la garde dorée n'avait rien d'éclatant. Vis-à-vis de quelques membres de leur groupe, elle demeurait même inexistante. Il avait pourtant sincèrement cru que quelques mises à plat et un réel intérêt pour le bien-être des autres suffiraient à renouer les liens brisés, et à amorcer le tissage de ceux qui n'existaient pas encore avant sa mort. Mais excepté avec Aiolia, ses initiatives se soldaient au mieux par l'apparition d'une sorte de neutralité bienveillante, au pire par un retournement complet.

Après son frère, Aldébaran était celui avec qui il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Le soutien amical du grand brésilien ne se démentait pas, et souvent ils combattaient ensemble, ou ils se rejoignaient pour bavarder quelques minutes lorsque leurs emplois du temps s'y prêtaient. Mais la sympathie affichée du Taureau se heurtait au même élément de partage que celle du Lion : leurs compagnes étaient devenues des parties incontournables d'eux-mêmes. Mélina et Marine l'appréciaient pourtant énormément, et il aurait pu s'incruster auprès des deux couples sans soulever de vagues. Mais bouleverser l'intimité des autres n'entrait pas dans son caractère, et il préférait se retirer sur la pointe des pieds. Il le faisait si naturellement, qu'aucun des quatre ne suspectait sa mélancolie de devoir s'éloigner seul

Dohko et Shion se démarquaient par leurs manières pragmatiques. Ils l'avaient immédiatement intégré au suivi de la bonne marche des affaires courantes. Cela lui avait permis de retrouver un semblant d'utilité, aussi efficace pour l'aider à asseoir son équilibre, que pour masquer sa solitude et son désarroi face à la perte physique d'une partie de sa jeunesse. Il leur était également grée de l'avoir promus d'office à la place de Camus, le temps que celui-ci demeure privé de son comos à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire. Les missions hors du Domaine Sacré le distrayaient et permettaient de structurer sa fausse maturité. Mais bien que les deux doyens y fassent attention, il se sentait exclu lorsque ceux-ci évoquaient des évènements lointains, ou même de plus récents, précédents le retour d'Athéna.

Quant aux autres… Malgré sa bonne volonté, Aioros ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire à Death Mask, et Shaka demeurait une énigme pour lui. Il côtoyait ces deux chevaliers dans la plus parfaite indifférence, ce qui n'allait pas sans compliquer ses rapports nouvellement rétablis avec Shura. Leur réconciliation passait par une entente cordiale mais distante, qui menaçait de s'effriter insensiblement en raison d'une petite pointe de culpabilité et de gêne toujours présente chez l'espagnol, auquel se couplait son propre manque de spontanéité à l'encontre de la Vierge, qu'il devinait lié d'une manière ou d'une autre au Capricorne. Aphrodite ne se laissait réellement approcher que par Shaina, et s'il souriait avec satisfaction à la réussite de son plan, il n'en retirait aucun bénéfice. Camus se comportait de façon encore plus sauvage, tandis que le dévouement du Scorpion à son Verseau le détournait de toute autre question, chose qu'Aioros admettait avec indulgence.

S'il était faux de dire que toutes ces petites désillusions ne l'atteignaient pas, il s'en serait aisément accommodées, allant même jusqu'à fournir de nouveaux efforts pour les dépasser, si les trois derniers éléments de leur groupe n'avaient pas représenté le cœur du problème. L'ambiguïté des liens qui s'étaient insidieusement mis en place entre eux le blessait. Il aurait pu facilement désamorcer la crise du côté de Mu, en se rapprochant du Bélier. Bien que cultivant une certaine réserve, le jeune atlante versait vers l'honnêteté et la courtoisie, et il aurait sans doute aisément accordé plus d'intérêt au Sagittaire à la demande plus ou moins explicite de celui-ci. Mais le jeu des Gémeaux le désorientait profondément, voire le heurtait. Car bien qu'il cherchât à se le nier, son intérêt réel pointait vers le troisième temple.

Le fait que Kanon remise leur ancienne amitié au profit de l'équilibre et du confort moral de Saga ne l'étonnait pas. Pour avoir grandi auprès des deux frères, il savait combien leur lien gémellaire était fort. La tragédie qui avait brisé celui-ci en lui coutant la vie, cimentait paradoxalement maintenant leur retour à une relation forte. Aioros en était sincèrement heureux pour les deux hommes, même s'il jugeait ce rapprochement un peu trop fusionnel du côté de Kanon, et qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir s'inscrire dans l'embellie. Mis à part durant une période assez brève qui précédait son assassinat, il n'avait pas eu à souffrir des manigances et de la dureté d'un Saga transformé en despote dépourvu de sentiments, est son ancien meilleur ami lui manquait.

La majorité de ses souvenirs pointaient sur l'expression d'une amitié complice et tendre, où tout pouvait se dire et où un certain avenir se bâtissait en commun. Le mouvement qui l'avait poussé à braver Kanon pour arracher Saga à sa dépression partait de cet attachement sincère. Pour voir progressivement le premier Gémeau reprendre son assurance et son ascendance tranquille sur son entourage, il savait qu'il avait forcé la porte de sa chambre avec succès. Il ne regrettait pas non plus d'avoir poussé le grec à se rapprocher du Bélier. Il connaissait la tendresse qui animait autrefois l'adolescent à l'égard du petit atlante, et il se doutait que tant que ces deux-là n'auraient pas apuré l'énorme différent qui semblait les séparer, son ami se sentirait mal. Mais il n'aurait jamais songé que le poids des affections s'inverserait ainsi.

Pour une raison qui suscitait en lui une sorte de jalousie pourtant bien peu dans sa nature, Saga ne délaissait son temple, son équipe et la mission que lui avait confiée Athéna, que pour rejoindre l'antre du Bélier ou son propriétaire. Pour être juste, Aioros devait reconnaître que le Gémeau en titre échangeait à présent aussi étonnamment quelques mots avec Death Mask, qu'il parvenait également à retenir l'attention d'Aphrodite plus de deux minutes, et qu'il paraissait en meilleur terme avec Shura. Comme ce matin-là, alors que paresseusement installé au soleil sur les gradins de la grande arène, le Sagittaire l'avait vu aborder brièvement ces trois homologues, dont deux d'entre eux ne semblaient être là que pour cet étrange conciliabule. Que tramaient-ils tous les quatre ? En lui, la curiosité le disputait au dépit d'être tenu à l'écart.

Saga était arrivé par une travée relativement éloignée de celle où il se trouvait, et à sa façon de se tenir en retrait, Aioros devina qu'il ne désirait pas participer aux combats. Il s'était néanmoins assis sur les gradins de pierre, et depuis quelques minutes il avait l'air de s'intéresser à l'affrontement que son frère venait de commencer avec Dohko. Sans doute pour donner le change. Du coin de l'œil, le Sagittaire surveillait tous ses faits et gestes, un peu contrarié qu'il ne l'ait pas encore salué. Se sentant épié, Saga tourna enfin son visage vers lui. Le sourire qui accompagna sa brève inclinaison de tête était à la fois chaleureux et dépourvu de la moindre invitation à venir le rejoindre. Malgré son désappointement, Aioros y répondit d'un air affable. Pris par l'envie de franchir la distance qui les séparait, il amorça un mouvement pour se relever interrompue par l'arrivée de Mu. Avec une pointe d'agacement, il vit ce dernier rejoindre le Gémeau auprès duquel il s'assit. Visiblement soucieux, les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots avant de se lever pour quitter de concert le lieu d'entraînement. Attentif, le Sagittaire ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard lourd d'une sorte de mise en demeure que Saga porta sur Death Mask avant de remonter l'une des travées centrales. Mais enfin que trafiquaient-ils ?

Chassant pour un moment son dépit personnel, il reporta avec curiosité son attention sur le Cancer. Cela lui permit de noter un élément plus étonnant encore. Alors que depuis plusieurs semaines Milo se braquait obstinément contre tous ceux qui tentaient d'approcher Camus pour un entraînement, il s'effaça presque de bonne grâce à l'arrivée de la Vierge, adressant au passage au Verseau une sorte de signe d'assentiment muet. Et voilà qu'à présent Shaka entrait dans le cercle très restreint de ceux que le possessif Scorpion laissait approcher du français, autour duquel il montait jusque-là une garde farouche. Ils n'avaient pourtant jamais été en très bon terme, et Aioros doutait qu'une simple mission commune ait révélé d'incontournables atomes crochus en quelques jours. De plus en plus curieux.

Intrigué au plus haut point, il nota que la Vierge retenait à son tour volontairement ses coups et qu'il évitait soigneusement de bousculer brutalement son adversaire. Le Verseau serait-il devenu si fragile que la moindre attaque un peu appuyée risquait de le blesser ? C'était ridicule. À moins que sa dramatique cohabitation avec Zoltan ne se soit soldée par des dommages toujours d'actualité ? Préoccupé par ce nouvel élément, il faillit ne pas faire attention au signe de tête rapide du Cancer pour inviter le Scorpion à le suivre dans les vestiaires, alors que l'isolement de leur position respective leur permettait d'avoir une discussion tranquille au sein même de l'arène. Qu'est-ce qui justifiait tant de précaution qu'une parole au tout venant était exclue ?

A la fois curieux et de plus en plus contrarié, Aioros décida que puisque personne se semblait disposé à lui expliquer tous ces mystères, il allait faire en sorte de trouver les réponses lui-même. Et quelle personne pouvait être plus indiquée que Shion pour l'aider à tirer le fil de cette pelote. Oh, bien sûr, il ne l'interrogerait pas de but en blanc. Il connaissait suffisamment le Grand Pope pour savoir qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui arracher une information s'il ne désirait pas la donner. Mais s'il laissait tomber comme par inadvertance de petites allusions dans la conversation, l'atlante se sentirait libre de l'informer ou non des raisons qui motivaient l'attitude étrange de certains. Shion représentait l'autorité supérieure. Il gardait le souvenir d'un homme auquel peu de choses échappaient, et il ne pouvait pas envisager qu'il soit tenu dans l'ignorance de remous aussi suspects. Il se passait incontestablement quelque chose, et pour que ça affecte autant plusieurs de ses camarades, ce devait être de première importance. Sous couvert de se rendre utile à son tour, peut-être pourrait-il enfin se rapprocher de Saga ? Fort de sa nouvelle détermination, il se releva pour monter au Palais.

Retranchés derrière les murs épais des vestiaires antiques, Angelo délivra son message à Milo sans fioriture.

« Saga a décidé que nous nous réunirons ce soir pour délibérer du sort de Camus et de celui du gosse. Rendez-vous chez Shura. La proximité de son temple évitera déjà que les mouvements d'Aphrodite et de Camus soient repérés. Pour les autres, cosmos en berne et petit détour obligatoire pour brouiller les pistes. Ça te concerne aussi. Saga a accepté que tu fasses partie du jury. »

Pâle et crispé, le Scorpion émit un léger soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa pas au Cancer.

« Pas la peine de te réjouir trop vite, poursuivit-il presque durement. Même si nous savons tous que ta voix lui est acquise, nous sommes encore cinq qu'il va devoir convaincre. Et il n'obtiendra la vie sauve que s'il réussit à avoir l'unanimité.

— Autant dire que vous réduisez encore ses chances, gronda le grec en serrant les poings.

— C'est ça où je le précipite tout de suite au fond du Puits de Morts. Dis-toi qu'il a déjà un sacré pot que certains acceptent de se mouiller pour lui. Alors soit on est tous d'accord et on le couvre, soit un seul d'entre nous refuse de fermer les yeux et il tombe. De toute façon dans ce cadre, un désaccord ne peut pas être envisageable. C'est tout ou rien.

— Et pour le gamin ?

— Là, ça risque de devenir plus problématique, grinça presque Death Mask, qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il risquait de perdre dans cette histoire la seule personne pour laquelle il souhaitait véritablement trouver une solution.

— Camus va vouloir se battre pour lui, remarqua Milo en secouant la tête d'un air soucieux.

— Personnellement je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Et c'est peut-être ce qui lui vaudra ma voix. Saga saura faire la part des choses. Pour Mu et Aphrodite je ne sais pas, mais Shura ne va pas aimer. Alors si j'étais toi, je lui dirais de la fermer sur ce sujet. »

Sa dernière répartie lui attira un regard surpris du Scorpion.

« Je croyais que tu tenais à ce gosse ?

— Disons que je n'aime pas voir gâcher de bonnes capacités, admit Angelo à demi-mots. Mais depuis le temps que ton glaçon connaît le problème, il patine singulièrement pour y remédier. S'il existe une solution, elle viendra à mon avis de Saga, et je ne voudrais pas que ton handicapé de la prise de parole vienne saboter ses efforts par ses maladresses verbales. »

Milo eut un sourire presque condescendant. Il n'aimait généralement pas que l'on s'en prenne ainsi à Camus, mais le dédain insultant du Cancer risquait d'essuyer une sacrée surprise si le Verseau décidait d'utiliser sa botte secrète. Et le grec se régalerait d'être aux premières loges. La réserve impénétrable et les énigmatiques silences de son amant savaient s'effacer lorsque les circonstances s'y prêtaient. Pour avoir eu une fois l'occasion de l'observer lors d'une mission commune, il gardait le souvenir ébahi d'une prise de parole certes rapide, mais diplomatiquement incroyablement structurée et habile. Ce jour-là, il était resté scotché par le sens imparable de ses réparties dans un cadre officiel et tendu. Si au naturel Camus avait accepté d'exprimer ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ses sentiments par ce biais, Milo y aurait incontestablement gagné en compréhension lors des situations de crises. Mais pour le Verseau il ne s'agissait là que d'un enseignement acquis, sans réelle affinité avec son caractère, et même si la finesse et l'érudition entraient en grande partie dans sa personnalité il refusait de les exposer. Le Scorpion ne l'avais jamais vu utiliser un tel arsenal dans la vie privée. La difficulté de la nouvelle épreuve qui l'attendait, et surtout l'implication de Sergueï, l'obligeraient peut-être à faire une exception. Milo l'espérait.

« Tu serais surpris de ses qualités réelles, retourna-t-il à l'italien sans se fâcher. Il cache des trésors inexploités vraiment surprenants pour qui les connait. Et puisque Saga était celui qui l'employait au mieux lors de ses missions, il ne peut pas ignorer son potentiel.

— Peut-être, répliqua le Cancer sans s'attarder sur les paroles du grec, mais je lui conseille fortement de ne pas saborder les chances du gamin s'il ne veut pas que je le force à couler avec lui. Pour le reste, à Saga de voir, et de gérer. Sur ce… »

Levant la main d'un signe désinvolte, Death Mask tourna les talons pour s'éloigner.

« Attends ! »

La voix étonnamment directive de Milo l'arrêta alors qu'il n'avait pas fait trois pas. Etonné, il se retourna.

« Quoi ? »

Malgré la pénombre il distinguait clairement le regard étincelant du Scorpion, et il n'avait rien de chaleureux.

« Je te dois quelque chose », dit celui-ci en se rapprochant.

Et sans autre explication, il lui décrocha un magnifique crochet du droit en plein mâchoire.

« Ça, c'est pour t'apprendre à la fermer. Je t'avais demandé de me laisser un temps d'avance lorsque j'ai croisé Sergueï la première fois. Pas d'aller tout cafter à Saga ! »

Et sans rien ajouter, il le dépassa. Tout en frottant son menton endolori, Death Mask le regarda disparaître au détour du couloir en grommelant une insulte inintelligible. L'envie de le rattraper pour laver cet affront dans la violence le démangeait. Avalant deux grandes goulées d'air frais, il parvint néanmoins à se contrôler. Il l'avait mérité. Il avait effectivement failli à sa parole et les représailles de Milo étaient même singulièrement indulgentes. Mais derrière son coup de poing vengeur, il devinait une menace autrement plus dangereuse. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre pour trouver un compromis acceptable pour sauver le Verseau, alors ils auraient tous à redouter la colère du Scorpion.

Cette pensée, taraudait toujours le Cancer de longues heures plus tard, alors que les membres de leur petit groupe venaient de se réunir à la faveur de la nuit. Ombres discrètes, ils avaient remisé sans se concerter les capes blanches qui aurait pu les trahir pour atteindre la dixième Maison. Tous portaient leurs armures, signe de la pesante solennité du moment. Mis à part pour Camus et Milo, ils étaient arrivés les uns après les autres par des chemins différents, rejoignant silencieusement le fond du temple du Capricorne. Saga avait tenu à ce que ce qu'ils se regroupent dans ce cadre, à la fois dépouillé de trop d'humanité et hautement symbolique. En songeant que du coup, fort ironiquement, leur tribunal se tenait sous l'égide de la grande statue d'Athéna qui trônait dans l'antre de l'espagnol, Angelo ne put retenir un sourire grimaçant. Il ne croyait pas à une coïncidence. Les choix de Saga étaient rarement dictés par le hasard, et celui-ci certainement moins que les autres. Cette idée lui fut soudain fort désagréable. Se pouvait-il que sous son air impartial le Gémeau ait déjà choisi son camp ? Depuis qu'il était venu lui demander indirectement son aide, jamais le grec n'avait laissé transparaître le fond de ses pensées véritables sur le sujet, et Death Mask avait fini par interpréter favorablement sa réserve pour la survie de son apprenti. A présent, il en était beaucoup moins sûr, et il tourna un regard presque intéressé vers Camus. En fait, tout allait dépendre de lui.

Camus était arrivé le dernier. Un pas derrière lui, Milo l'accompagnait, tel un gardien non déclaré mais bien réel. La tension déjà présente monta aussitôt d'un cran. Le temple demeurait dépouillé de tout ameublement de confort et les chevaliers se tenaient debout. Aligné sur un rang devant la statue d'Athéna, ses cinq juges faisaient face au Verseau. Légèrement en avant, Saga se trouvait entre Mu et Aphrodite sur sa droite, et Shura et Angelo sur sa gauche. Le Gémeau n'avait pas cherché à occuper cette place centrale, mais les autres l'avaient naturellement entouré de cette manière. Il renouait ainsi avec sa position de leader, que dans ce cadre précis Death Mask ne lui contesterait pas. Si les délibérations pour décider du sort du français se feraient à haute voix, Saga était bien conscient que ce serait à lui d'annoncer la décision finale : la vie, ou la mort.

Quatre grands flambeaux sur pied avaient été allumés. Le Verseau s'était arrêté quelques mètres devant eux, à la limite du cercle de lumière. Animée par le reflet mouvant des flammes, seule son armure dorée paraissait douée d'expression. Immobile et fidèle à lui-même, Camus ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Ni défi, ni crainte, ni repentir. Un insondable sang-froid dépourvu d'impatience pouvait seulement se lire au fond de ses iris bleu sombre. Malgré la distance, Angelo perçut parfaitement le faible soupir de contrariété d'Aphrodite. Il avait raison. A ce jeu, le Maître des Glaces allait avoir intérêt à se montrer un peu plus ouvert. Mais dans l'immédiat, ce qui intéressait le Cancer, c'était plus l'insubordination manifeste de Milo à l'égard de Saga. Bien que toujours dans la pénombre, le regard que dardait le Scorpion sur le Gémeau exprimait clairement vers qui allait son soutien. C'était prévisible, mais face à cette attitude nettement solidaire, Death Mask voyait ses pronostics les plus pessimistes balayés et largement dépassés. Le Scorpion les défiait tous ouvertement, et plus particulièrement Saga. Sans être pour l'instant une menace, il se posait en élément incontournable qu'il leur faudrait gérer avec le Verseau. Il n'avait aucune chance de les influencer, mais au moins les enjeux étaient clairs.

D'un ton sans bienveillance mais dépourvu de dureté, Saga le rappela à l'ordre.

« Milo, tu dois te trouver de notre côté. »

Sa phrase à double sens interpela apparemment davantage Camus, qui eut un mouvement de tête presque ennuyé sur sa gauche, comme s'il prenait brusquement conscience de ce qui se passait véritablement derrière lui. Aphrodite en profita pour laisser son empathie s'engouffrer dans la brèche ouverte que lui offrait la psyché malmenée de son camarade. Il n'eut aucun mal à percevoir son désarroi. Camus semblait déchiré par la situation. Précédemment il avait certainement fait la morale à Milo et il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que le Scorpion réagisse avec autant de provocation. Dans un sens, c'était plutôt positif, et le chevalier des Poissons se demanda si le grec n'agissait pas ainsi sciemment, afin de forcer son amant à manifester autre chose qu'une indifférence consciencieuse. Il en eut la certitude lorsqu'il vit Milo poser brièvement une main apaisante sur l'épaule du Verseau, avant de franchir la distance qui le séparait de ses pairs. Aphrodite retint un nouveau soupir. Cette stratégie allait incontestablement perturber les défenses déjà affaiblies du Verseau. C'était habile, mais aussi excessivement risqué, tant pour Camus que pour la maîtrise de l'esprit protecteur du Scorpion.

Le suédois sentit nettement la tension qui habitait le grec lorsque celui-ci passa près de lui. Milo les avait rejoints, mais il refusait toujours ostensiblement de se mêler à eux. Au lieu de se positionner aux côtés d'Aphrodite, il dévia un peu sur sa gauche pour aller s'adosser contre l'une des colonnes.

« Pour ma part je connais déjà ce qui a motivé la faute de Camus, se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton calme. J'ai pu en juger et je lui ai pardonné. Je pense que mon vote est clair », acheva-t-il avec une inflexion de voix plus douce alors qu'il plongeait les yeux dans ceux du français.

Tracassé par la façon dont les autres devaient percevoir l'attitude du Verseau, le chevalier des Poissons nota que rien ne vint trahir le trouble réel de Camus à ces paroles, si ce n'est qu'il détourna un peu rapidement son regard pour le reporter sur ses juges. Les mots du grec semblaient le traverser sans l'atteindre, alors que tous ses sens en éveil, Aphrodite aurait juré du contraire. Si seulement le Verseau pouvait accepter au moins une fois de manifester ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de cette marée houleuse, vibrante, vivante et terriblement humaine qu'il sentait pulser derrière son imparable froideur. Pour des raisons différentes, Death Mask, ou Saga n'y seraient peut-être pas véritablement sensibles, mais il suspectait Mu et Shura de ne pas arrêter leur jugement sans en tenir compte. Et ils auraient raison. Sans parvenir à les lire, Aphrodite ressentait à présent si fort les tourments enfouis qui agitaient l'esprit en apparence lisse et immuablement indifférent du français, qu'il en était presque gêné. Incontestablement, sa faute était liée à un élément qui le dévorait. Littéralement. La mort pour lui serait presque la bienvenue.

Et brusquement, le suédois réalisa ce qui dans sa concentration lui avait échappé jusque-là. Ce n'était pas à travers son empathie qu'il percevait le douloureux combat moral de Camus. C'était le cosmos du Verseau qui fuyait de façon de plus en plus importante. Leur frère d'armes en était arrivé à un tel point de tensions accumulées, qu'il laissait échapper de véritables bouffées de désarroi. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Milo savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Par curiosité, Aphrodite jeta à un coup d'œil à son voisin immédiat. Mu semblait impassible, mais une ride légère entre ses deux points de vie trahissaient de vives interrogations.

« J'en prends note, répondit Saga au Scorpion sans se retourner. Mais je pense que tu conçois que nous ayons besoin d'un peu plus d'éléments pour nous prononcer. »

Seul un grognement indéchiffrable lui répondit. Saga décida de l'ignorer. Le Scorpion avait suffisamment monopolisé l'attention, même si c'était pour la bonne cause. Le Gémeau n'était pas dupe de sa façon d'agir. La réceptivité involontaire de Camus à ses provocations et les effets dévastateurs qu'elles engendraient, l'intriguaient par contre davantage. Il percevait parfaitement le trouble inhabituel de son jeune pair. Une telle perte de sa maîtrise émotionnelle habituelle dépassait le simple cadre de sa présence devant eux. II était en proie à une véritable débâcle affective qui sapait toutes ses défenses, et il n'en avait même pas conscience. Avec inquiétude Saga se demanda depuis combien de temps cet état d'esprit perdurait. Ce n'était pas sain, et le meilleur entraînement de chevalier de Glace ne justifiait ni un tel repli, ni une telle souffrance. Entre la façade affichée et la réalité révélée, il y avait un gouffre, que visiblement personne n'avait jamais suspecté jusque-là. A part peut-être Milo. Et encore, mis à part ces derniers jours ce devait être à minima, sinon le connaissant, Saga se doutait qu'il aurait réagi depuis longtemps. A ses côtés le grec sentait le malaise qui touchait aussi tous les autres. Même Death Mask, pourtant si prolixe en réparties acides lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de s'engouffrer dans une brèche pour atteindre l'un d'entre eux ne pipait mot.

Le rôle du Gémeau s'en trouvait compliqué d'autant. Il était pourtant bien décidé à faire parler son sens des valeurs et respecter les règlements du Sanctuaire avant ses sentiments personnels. Après tout il avait exercé sa charge de Grand Pope en sachant qu'il faisait bien pire. Mais les difficultés éprouvées par Camus le ramenaient directement à un épisode connu de seulement cinq d'entre eux, qui lui laissait le goût amer de l'impuissance, de la colère et du dégoût, alors qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter à ses camarades la violence des Spectres. Ceux-ci auraient aimé les convaincre plus rapidement de rejoindre leurs rangs, et ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens de persuasion. Après avoir dû assister à leurs tortures, il s'était juré qu'il s'arrangerait dorénavant pour les protéger. Et voilà qu'il se posait en juge face à Camus, et qu'il allait peut-être devoir prononcer une peine capitale à son encontre. Si ça devait arriver, il en ferait certainement des cauchemars jusqu'à sa mort. Ce ne serait pourtant pas faute à Kanon de l'avoir mis en garde.

Refusant de se laisser distraire davantage, le Gémeau s'adressa alors directement au Verseau, en refoulant sa compassion et sa mauvaise conscience.

« Chevalier du Verseau, tu es ici pour répondre d'un acte qui, à cause des conséquences qu'il risque d'engendrer, s'apparente à de la haute trahison. Tu t'es également parjuré envers Athéna en enfreignant une loi que tu avais juré de ne jamais bafouer. Tu connais les règles. Tu n'ignores rien de la sanction. Pour l'instant seuls les membres présents dans cette assemblée sont au courant de ta faute. Nous aurions dû immédiatement te dénoncer auprès d'Athéna. Mais en souvenir de ce que nous avons vécu, il s'avère que nous pensons tous que tes sacrifices précédents justifient que ta réputation soit au moins préservée. En contrepartie, nous exigeons une explication détaillée. Sache que nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser nos cosmos pour déterminer si tu es sincère ou non. Une fois ta confession achevée, si ta faute nous paraît impardonnable, nous t'accorderons une mort honorable et personne ne saura jamais que tu as succombé à une exécution. A moins que tu ne parviennes à nous convaincre que ton erreur est excusable, ce dont je doute. Sans compter que pour obtenir notre clémence, tu devras faire l'unanimité. »

Ces paroles dures eurent un effet inespéré. En face de lui, Camus parut se ressaisir. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que le flot confus de détresse qu'il livrait en continu sans en avoir conscience, se réduise à de brefs et légers effleurements, beaucoup moins dérangeants, bien que tout aussi poignants. Soutenant son regard depuis le début, le Verseau l'avait écouté sans ciller une seule fois. Plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, il n'en conservait pas moins sa prestance altière qui en imposait à tous ses ennemis. Après ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur sa personnalité véritable, Saga savait cette noblesse innée, et il devait reconnaitre qu'elle était toute à son honneur en de telles circonstances. Il aurait aimé pouvoir user de clémence, et le rassurer pour l'aider à endiguer cette marée d'amertume où il le sentait en danger de se disloquer. Mais il ignorait comment allait tourner la suite des évènements. Le réconforter s'il devait ensuite le condamner serait d'autant plus cruel. Pour tous les deux. Se barricadant à toute indulgence, le grec se contenta de lui accorder quelques secondes supplémentaires pour préparer sa défense. Camus fit alors une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, et qui ébranla le Gémeau. Il s'inclina avec respect en englobant tous ses pairs dans son geste, avant de poser un genou à terre et de conserver la tête basse.

Milo eut un mouvement de stupeur qui faillit le porter aux côtés du Verseau pour le relever. Un regard appuyé d'Aphrodite parvint à le contenir, tandis que Shura et Angelo échangeait un coup d'œil incrédule. A la connaissance du Capricorne, c'était une première dans la chevalerie d'Or. Un chevalier de leur rang ne s'inclinait que devant Athéna et éventuellement devant son représentant sur Terre, le Grand Pope. Il n'y avait aucun lien de subordination entre eux et la fierté d'occuper le premier plan les détournait de ce genre de facéties. Au moins, Camus reconnaissait déjà implicitement avoir commis une faute, et il s'en remettait de son plein gré à leur jugement.

« Je n'ai aucune excuse », commença celui-ci avec un manque si flagrant de combativité que le Scorpion en frémit.

C'était exactement l'effet pervers de sa petite machination qu'il redoutait. Mais apparemment les autres le subissaient aussi de plein fouet, et il se mordit la langue pour retenir les mots qui le portaient au secours du Verseau. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Camus se laisse ainsi totalement abattre avant même d'avoir tenté de se défendre. Pas après la fuite étrange d'Aslinn qui les mettait sur la voie d'une piste inquiétante. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour espérer une part de stratégie derrière cette humilité soudaine. Mais cela lui faisait mal de voir le fier Verseau s'incliner de cette manière, d'autant plus qu'il le sentait sincère, et que cet acte ne faisait que renforcer la détresse que tous avaient perçu précédemment.

« J'accepte de m'en remettre à votre jugement, poursuivit Camus d'une voix volontairement forte. Et je me plierai à votre volonté qu'elle que soit votre décision. »

L'ambiance était lourde. Légèrement décalé du rang que formaient les cinq autres chevaliers, le dos en appui contre la colonne où il se retranchait, Milo conservait une vue parfaite sur le profil de ses compagnons d'armes. Il vit leur expression se refermer davantage, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. L'attitude de Camus les déstabilisait autant, sinon plus que lui-même. Ils se protégeaient. Death Mask paraissait même particulièrement soucieux, et le grec songea qu'il devait se demander comment son apprenti réagissait et résistait aux ouvertures involontaires du cosmos de Camus. Ce lien était une vraie malédiction. Pour leur sécurité à tous, il était à espérer que le Cancer ait pensé à enfermer Sergueï à double tours dans sa chambre. Milo regretta de ne pas lui avoir carrément conseillé de l'assommer. Si le gamin déboulait au milieu de leur assemblée, il ne donnait pas cher de la clandestinité de leur rencontre.

« Es-tu prêt à nous raconter pourquoi tu en es venu à te conduire aussi stupidement ? demanda Saga d'un ton néanmoins plus doux.

— Oui. »

La voix du Verseau n'était plus qu'un murmure. Milo dut se mordre les lèvres pour réprimer un gémissement. Camus allait devoir leur livrer quasiment les mêmes informations qu'à lui-même. Pour le commun des mortels c'était déjà se mettre à nu. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela représentait pour un être comme le français. Plus que son orgueil, sa retenue et sa pudeur, c'étaient les fondements même de sa personnalité qui risquaient de voler en éclat. Et cette fois-ci, malgré sa bonne volonté, Milo n'était pas certain de savoir comment réparer les dégâts. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Ils en avaient longuement parlé durant les heures précédentes. Camus s'y était préparé et il semblait même l'accepter plus facilement que lui-même.

S'accrochant à son courage et au peu de dignité qui lui restait, le Verseau releva la tête. Le jeu des ombres masquait en partie les traits de son visage de cire, et l'éclat de ses orbes à l'expression glacée en paraissaient presque noirs. Il puisait maintenant dans les bases fondatrices de son enseignement pour se blinder face à l'épreuve qui l'attendait et il parvenait à afficher un calme trompeur.

En le voyant ouvrir la bouche, le Scorpion retint son souffle. Cette fois-ci, les dés étaient jetés. Le Verseau ne ressortirait vivant du temple du Capricorne, que s'il réussissait à les convaincre de fermer les yeux sur une faute inqualifiable qu'il avait bien commise.


	47. Chapitre : Délibération et sentence

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**Xupz : **_Si ce chapitre avait relaté la totalité du jugement de Camus, il n'aurait jamais été prêt à temps et il aurait été beaucoup trop long (vois la longueur de celui-là ^^). Bon cette fois promis, pas de __cliffhanger ^^._

**Choupi :**_ L'absence de Shaka au jugement s'explique par le fait que bien que la Vierge ait deviné pour Sergueï, il a préféré ne rien dire pour conserver un rôle de libre observateur, capable d'intervenir si besoin dans l'un ou l'autre camp. Kanon n'est pas censé être au courant (Saga l'a mis dans la confidence, car le connaissant il se doutait qu'il aurait du mal à lui mentir). Mais Kanon est beaucoup moins franc avec son frère. Il ne lui a rien dit des révélations de Shun. Ce qui va rapidement poser un problème, suite au jugement justement. La bourde d'Aioros était vraiment involontaire. Quant à l'espion, je te le laisse découvrir…_

**Aleia **_: Répondre à un tel commentaire alors que je ne peux pas passer par MP est un véritable défi ^^. Déjà je te dis merci, et comme il me faut rester relativement concise sur cette page, je vais cibler ton « reproche »^^. J'écris depuis longtemps, et j'ai commencé par des manuscrits originaux. Avec toute la facilité de relecture et de redécoupage globale qui vont avec. La fanfiction est pour moi quelque chose de nouveau, dont le principal inconvénient, lorsque l'on veut écrire une histoire construite, est de ne pas avoir la possibilité de poser un regard sur un récit achevé. A moins de choisir de l'écrire en totalité avant de le présenter. Mais ce n'est pas mon option. J'aurais l'impression d'y perdre en spontanéité avec les lecteurs qui commentent. Et c'est ce que je recherche. J'ai la totalité de la trame de cette histoire en tête depuis le départ. Elle n'a jamais variée, mais je remplis les vides au fil de l'eau. J'avais deux ou trois chapitres d'avance au début. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, où je livre un texte achevé dans les deux ou trois jours avant la mise en ligne. Ce n'est pas du tout évident, mais c'est aussi ce que j'aime dans cette façon d'écrire. Le défi que ça représente. Ensuite, je suis parfaitement consciente qu'il existe parfois quelques « longueurs » que j'aurais peut-être éradiquées, ou tournées autrement dans un autre cadre. __Ce qu'il me manque ici, c'est un réel temps de "décantation" d'écriture. __Mais je reconnais que j'accorde aussi de l'importance à laisser certaines plages de flottements volontairement, pour m'accorder un second souffle. A moi, mais aussi à mes lecteurs. L'ennui, et tu l'as bien souligné, c'est le temps d'attente entre deux mises en ligne. Et là, à moins de tout mettre en ligne en une seule fois (encore faudrait-il que cela soit écrit ^^), je n'ai pas vraiment de solution. Pour supprimer ces « temps morts »(en partant de l'idée qu'ils gênent la progression de lecture en mode fanfic à épisodes réguliers), il faudrait que je les repère plus rapidement, et avec cette écriture au fil de l'eau, c'est le chien qui se mord la queue ^^. Mais je conserve ta remarque dans un coin de ma tête, au cas où j'écrirais à nouveau un jour un fanfic aussi longue ^^. J'aurais volontiers évoqué d'autres points avec toi, mais sur cette page, je ne peux pas (en théorie on doit éviter de répondre aux commentaires anonymes sur le texte). Merci encore pour les points décortiqués. J'espère parvenir à capter ton intérêt jusqu'au bout ^^._

**Sonia :**_ La rencontre Aslinn/Milo/Camus m'a permis de pointer plusieurs éléments importants. Et pour la scène finale avec Djamila, c'est une sorte de clin d'œil qui inverse les rôles. Milo en parfait gougea (mais il a ses raisons), et le froid Camus qui joue au gentleman (alors qu'il pourrait garder une pointe de jalousie envers Djamila). Pour la suite, désolée d'avoir interrompu « le jugement », mais il le fallait. Camus n'est d'ailleurs pas au bout de ses peines, et cette fois-ci il va bien être obligé de s'expliquer un minimum. Pas facile pour le Verseau._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Le jugement des Ors) : **_Aioros a beau donner le change, sa réintégration au sein des chevaliers d'Or est loin d'être aussi réussie qu'elle y paraît. Il ressent surtout du dépit de voir Saga oublier leur ancienne amitié au profit du Bélier. Son intérêt contrarié pour le Gémeau finit par l'amener à s'apercevoir de l'étrange manège qu'entretiennent plusieurs chevaliers entre eux. Curieux et désireux d'apporter son aide à Saga, il décide de se rapprocher de Shion pour obtenir des réponses, sans se douter que sa manœuvre risque de porter préjudice au Verseau. Dans le temple du Capricorne, les Ors qui connaissent le secret du Verseau se réunissent en secret pour décider de son sort. Milo, que Saga a autorisé à rejoindre leur jury, commence par ouvertement défier Saga et son groupe. Atterré par son attitude, Camus cède aux tensions qui l'assaillent de toutes parts, et sans s'en rendre compte il laisse échapper une partie de sa détresse par le biais de son cosmos. Déstabilisés par ce qu'ils découvrent, Saga, Aphrodite, Mu, Shura et Angelo attendent à présent la confession du français qui déterminera de son avenir_

* * *

CHAPITRE 47 : DELIBERATION ET SENTENCE

Milo rongeait son frein avec un stoïcisme qui s'effritait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Cela ferait bientôt une heure que Camus était soumis à la curiosité de ses pairs. Une heure qu'il répondait aux questions précises des uns et des autres, en tentant tant bien que mal de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Une heure qu'il se livrait, avec une sincérité aussi manifeste que la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à retracer son passé peu glorieux. Une heure d'un exercice hautement rédhibitoire pour un Verseau qu'il sentait parfois prêt à céder à la panique, lorsque l'exploration d'un événement trop intime, ou la mise à plat d'un élément essentiellement affectif le heurtait brutalement, et le laissait littéralement muet durant une ou deux minutes. Une heure de crucifixion mentale, par le biais d'un questionnement sans concession et d'une prise de parole beaucoup trop exposée à un monde émotif dont il ne possédait pas les clés. Une heure que le Scorpion souffrait avec lui à chacun de ses silences, à chacune de ses phrases faussement détachées, au souffle qu'il sentait se suspendre dans sa gorge, au battement de cils à peine marqué qui masquait la ternissure de son regard.

Avec une appréhension qui ne cessait d'enfler, Milo envisageait toutes les conséquences désastreuses que cet interrogatoire intime risquait à terme de déclencher. Pour connaître Camus mieux que tous les autres, il mesurait combien cet exercice d'équilibrisme intellectuel le blessait, et la honte qui devait être la sienne. S'il était parvenu un moment à colmater la fuite de son désarroi précédent, son cosmos pulsait à nouveau faiblement malgré lui une détresse qui ne savait plus comment s'évacuer. Inconscient des signaux de perdition qu'il envoyait, il conservait extérieurement ce calme à la limite de l'insensibilité qui le caractérisait. Un genou toujours posé à terre, les deux mains rassemblées sur la cuisse qu'il gardait à l'horizontale, il parvenait à demeurer d'une immobilité parfaite malgré l'inconfort de sa position. Son beau visage dévoré par les ombres de sa chevelure semblait se complaire loin du rideau de lumière, et sans l'éclat particulier de son regard figé, on aurait pu le croire pétrifié d'indifférence. Sa défense s'effectuait d'une voix atone, presque désintéressée pour une oreille étrangère. Mais ici, il ne trompait plus personne. Retracer son odyssée moscovite avait été difficile, mais ce n'était rien face à la culpabilité qui le dévorait pour la façon dont il avait obtenu son armure. Si Camus devait redouter la férule d'un juge impitoyable, c'était lui-même.

Inutilement, Milo avait tenté de capter son regard à plusieurs reprises. Le Verseau l'évitait délibérément. Tout comme il n'avait à aucun moment tourné les yeux vers Aphrodite, Mu, Shura ou Angelo. Le seul qu'il dévisageait, c'était Saga. Et encore, pouvait-on parler de point focal pour ce regard qui semblait passer à travers de ce qu'il voyait ? Le Scorpion résistait de plus en plus mal au besoin qui finissait par démultiplier son désir de sauver l'homme qu'il aimait. Soustraire Camus à cette torture, l'arracher aux souvenirs de son passé, l'emporter loin de cette assemblée qui achevait de le détruire, forcer cette douleur à s'évacuer par la violence s'il le fallait. Mais ne plus subir sans pouvoir y répondre ce regard éteint et pourtant non pas mort, car enchaîné à sa propre souffrance.

Sans le soutien discret, inattendu et bienvenu d'Aphrodite, qui le baignait d'un cosmos l'incitant au calme depuis bientôt une heure, le Scorpion se serait senti incapable de s'opposer à la pulsion qui le poussait maintenant à s'interposer entre le Verseau et ses juges. Toute sa détermination de chevalier d'Or n'y suffisait plus, et il étouffa un grognement nettement irrité lorsque pour la seconde fois Shura revint sur la question du « comment Camus avait-il pu céder aussi facilement au désir d'Aslinn ». Camus avait pourtant été clair. Il s'était senti floué à cause de ce stupide baiser qu'il lui avait volé. Vu comme ça, ça paraissait un peu court. Mais Saga n'avait pas hésité à l'interroger avec précision sur les sentiments réels qu'il lui portait, le forçant à découvrir une partie de ses incertitudes, de ses interrogations sur la justesse de ses sentiments pour un autre homme, et de sa jalousie face à la pléiade de conquêtes que collectionnait Milo à l'époque. Le Scorpion s'en était senti misérable. Le Gémeau avait ensuite embrayé sur sa relation avec Aslinn, mettant à nu son écrasant sentiment de culpabilité né de la promesse arrachée par son Maître, et du mensonge d'un cœur insensible qui avait forgé leur destin. Par petites touches, il était parvenu à forcer malgré lui Camus à retisser la trame des fils de sa vie.

Milo avait beau en grincer des dents, il ne pouvait que saluer l'initiative de Saga. Seul, le Verseau ne serait jamais parvenu à leur exposer la face cachée de certains évènements. Mais la vérité se livrait au prix d'une telle souffrance. Alors si l'espagnol était trop obtus pour comprendre, il allait finir par lui donner un cours de rattrapage particulier définitif. Le toucher décrispant d'Aphrodite s'accentua, et il réussit encore une fois à se contenir. Renfrogné, il se tassa davantage contre la colonne près de laquelle il stationnait toujours, sans parvenir à détacher les yeux de son amant malmené.

Mu se détendit légèrement lorsqu'il ressentit le succès de l'effort que faisait le Scorpion sur lui-même pour ne pas intervenir intempestivement dans le cours des débats. Qu'il soit rongé d'inquiétude pour le Verseau n'échappait à personne. Compte tenu de leurs véritables rapports et des accusations qui menaçaient Camus, il reconnaissait qu'on l'aurait été à moins. Mais la situation était déjà suffisamment délicate pour qu'ils n'aient pas en plus à gérer la colère du huitième gardien. Ce genre d'incident risquait d'ailleurs plus de nuire à Camus qu'autre chose. Et il était gré au chevalier des Poissons de son intervention discrète et efficace. Il la percevait essentiellement en raison du rapprochement de leur position, et il se demanda si une telle marque d'intérêt bienveillant ne trahissait pas d'une certaine manière de quel côté irait son vote. Pour sa part il ne parvenait toujours pas à se déterminer, et cette indécision l'engluait dans la toile d'un malaise de plus en plus dérangeant.

Sa raison et son sens personnel de ce qui était ou non acceptable, le poussaient à condamner Camus. Mais derrière l'impardonnable simplicité des faits qu'on lui reprochait, la dramatique genèse de ceux-ci lui rappelait qu'il avait lui-même suivi le sentier tortueux de ses sentiments trahis pour autrefois s'opposer à Saga. La chance avait voulu qu'il ait choisi le bon camp, et il avait vu son insubordination oubliée, sans avoir à remettre en cause la justification profonde des motivations réelles de celle-ci. Or, il n'était pas certain que si le geste qui avait porté Saga à tuer Shion avait été dicté par leur déesse elle-même, il n'aurait pas agi de façon identique. S'il voulait rester honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre que sa vendetta personnelle était passée avant son engagement pour Athéna.

La récente remise en ordre de l'élément dissonant de sa Maison l'amenait aussi à ouvrir les yeux sur une autre réalité. Saga ne se pardonnerait jamais la mort de Camus, et il se sentait incapable de vivre avec de nouveaux remords informulés sur la conscience. Dans ce cadre, les réactions incompréhensibles de l'armure lui posaient un problème depuis le début. Elles allaient dans le sens d'un soutien inconditionnel à son porteur, qui convenait mal avec une suspicion de trahison à l'encontre d'Athéna. Shion lui avait récemment appris que les armures jugeaient les êtres et les éléments qui gravitaient autour d'elles de manière entière. Aussi imparfaites étaient-elles, elles ne pouvaient pas mentir. Si le Verseau ne s'était pas laissé aveugler par la culpabilité, il aurait été le premier à s'apercevoir que son armure l'avait bel et bien choisi. Lui, et personne d'autre. Aslinn aurait eu du mal à l'acquérir. Elle protégeait Camus de sa propre volonté. Comme si elle tentait vainement de rétablir une vérité ignorée depuis des lustres, pour l'imposer et ouvrir les yeux aux hommes qu'elle servait. Irrité par cette énigme qu'il ne parvenait pas à percer, le Bélier reporta son attention sur le Verseau.

Camus n'allait pas bien. Tous pouvaient s'en apercevoir. Malgré tout, c'était bien la découverte de sa personnalité véritable qui les interpelait davantage. Entre ce qu'il ressortait de ses aveux, et la lecture d'une partie de ce qu'il éprouvait véritablement, et qu'il livrait par intermittence à son insu, l'atlante savait qu'aucun des participants présents ne porterait plus jamais le même regard sur lui. Même si pour ménager sa fierté, la plupart feraient sans doute mine de rien, ou de pas grand-chose. Mais Mu était suffisamment fin pour deviner que ce déballage intime n'était pas suffisant pour expliquer à lui seul la somme des difficultés que semblait éprouver le français. Les cicatrices laissées par Zoltan demeuraient fraîches. Elles pouvaient cacher d'autres blessures secrètes encore vives. Mais au-delà de cette éventualité embarrassante, l'atlante percevait la trace d'une marque beaucoup plus ancienne, qui paraissait creuser le repli affiché du Verseau depuis des années de façon indélébile. Tous ces éléments mêlés finissaient par l'inciter à l'indulgence, et il émit le souhait que cet interrogatoire s'achève rapidement.

Statique de l'autre côté de Saga, Shura écoutait la réponse de Camus avec un intérêt qui excluait toute miséricorde. Cette histoire l'ennuyait profondément. Elle bouleversait quelque part la simplicité de ce qu'il pensait juste ou condamnable. Son propre chemin de croix après l'assassinat d'Aioros lui avait appris combien il était douloureux de devoir se remettre réellement en question, et depuis, il évitait tout ce qui ce qui pouvait le faire trébucher à nouveau. Sauf qu'il s'était laissé aveugler une seconde fois lors de l'attaque des Bronzes contre le Sanctuaire. C'était d'autant plus rageant qu'il avait depuis longtemps compris que le Verseau, lui, avait basculé du mauvais côté pour finalement défendre les bons idéaux. La logique et la justice auraient voulu qu'il en soit à présent remercié. Pas qu'un nouveau coup du sort le cloue au pilori.

Après leur embrigadement forcé et d'autant plus cruel pour Camus parmi les Spectres, le Capricorne avait décrété que s'il pouvait un jour lui tendre une main secourable, il le ferait. Mais cette situation bousculait tous ses repères. Il lui aurait été bien plus facile de prendre parti si le nom d'Athéna n'avait pas été mêlé à ses tribulations. Devoir se décider en fonction de ce qu'exigeait son sacerdoce et de ce que lui criait sa conscience était fort déplaisant. S'il voulait faire preuve de clémence, il fallait qu'il trouve un compromis acceptable. Alors il se fermait à la pitié que suscitait en lui la position de Camus pour l'interroger. Encore et encore. Sur les plus petits détails. Malgré son désir, il ne pourrait pas pardonner des actes mettant en avant des raisons trop humaines. Camus était un chevalier d'Or. Il devait savoir dépasser sa condition première. Il aurait dû !

Bien conscient du mécontentement affiché par le Scorpion, Shura ne s'y attardait pas. Milo pouvait se faire encore plus menaçant, ce n'était pas ça qui l'influencerait. Le seul qui serait peut-être parvenu à plier son intransigeance morale était Shaka. Mais Shaka n'avait pas été convié à juger Camus, et le Capricorne se surprit à le regretter. En son for intérieur il se savait trop rigide. Néanmoins les valeurs du Sanctuaire devaient être défendues. D'un autre côté il ne voulait pas être celui qui condamnerait Camus. Or depuis un moment Aphrodite et Mu lui paraissaient bien silencieux. Malgré son air impartial Saga n'avait pas cessé d'aider le Verseau à mettre des mots sur ses souvenirs. Quant à Death Mask, son manque d'agressivité pouvait être interprété de multiples manières, mais en aucun cas comme le prélude à une prochaine descente en flammes de leur malheureux compagnon d'armes. S'il voulait conserver l'estime de lui-même, le Capricorne devait trouver une raison valable pour excuser le Verseau. La nécessité d'explorer toutes les pistes l'amena à poser une question que les autres avaient négligée jusque-là.

« Qu'est devenue Aslinn ?

— Elle s'est enfuie », répondit Camus de façon laconique, sans daigner tourner la tête de son côté.

Ce comportement indifférent finissait par avoir quelque chose d'exaspérant. Comme les autres, Shura se doutait qu'il était induit par la désespérance qui semblait peser sur le français et il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Mais sans la traîtrise de son cosmos qui livrait par intermittence ses états d'âme, il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de le percer à jour. Bien décidé à lui mettre le nez sur le danger de sa conduite, le Capricorne allait le rappeler à l'ordre un peu sèchement, lorsque le Cancer le prit de vitesse.

« Tu l'as laissée s'enfuir ? s'exclama-t-il avec une justesse incrédule.

— C'était le seul moyen pour moi de déterminer ce qu'elle cachait réellement avec Sergueï.

— Et ? » l'incita à poursuivre Saga avec une froideur attentive.

Camus hésita imperceptiblement. Milo eut la nette impression qu'il désirait conserver cette information le temps de mener sa propre enquête. Mais faire l'impasse sur une telle révélation risquait de nuire au Sanctuaire tout entier s'il ne ressortait pas libre du temple du Capricorne. Prenant une inspiration légère, il leur raconta toute l'histoire. Comment Milo avait pris en chasse Aslinn. Les révélations intrigantes qu'il était parvenu à lui soutirer Et enfin, la confirmation qu'une main divine étrangère se profilait bien derrière la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il se tut, un flot de questions sans réponses assaillait les chevaliers d'Or. Le délicat problème du devenir de Sergueï s'amorçait aussi par ce biais et Milo se crispa. Camus avait beau savoir qu'il devait se désolidariser de l'enfant pour s'en sortir, jamais il n'accepterait de l'abandonner sans combattre. Le moment le plus délicat approchait et à juste raison le Scorpion redoutait son entêtement.

« Je n'ai aucune preuve, reprit Camus sans qu'on l'y incite, mais je suis quasiment certain que cet élément est lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'étrange demande que mon Maître m'a fait autrefois concernant l'élimination d'Aslinn.

— Il y a des chances », répondit Saga comme en écho.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son jugement, un éclair d'intérêt traversa le regard éteint du Verseau. Ravivées par les flammes des torches, ses prunelles reprirent une acuité à la fois détachée et investigatrice pour se poser réellement sur le Gémeau. Les autres ne pouvaient pas s'en rendre compte, mais une sorte d'ombre douloureuse ternissait à présent la pureté des iris bleu vert de Saga.

« La disparition de ton Maître a été maquillée en accident, reconnut celui-ci avant que Camus ne pose une question précise. Et je suis celui qui a ordonné sa mort. »

Le Gémeau sentit l'attention plus ou moins effarée de ses cinq autres compagnons se focaliser sur lui.

« Pourquoi ? »

La simplicité de la demande de Camus paraissait froide et à la limite de l'indifférence. Mais Milo le connaissait trop pour ne pas y déceler un étonnement chagriné.

« Il devenait trop curieux, répondit le grec en acceptant que le cours de l'interrogatoire s'inverse. Une partie de moi-même refusait que de vieilles histoires remontent à la surface. Il fallait qu'il disparaisse, acheva-t-il comme si cette constatation expliquait tout.

— Mais pourquoi ? insista encore le Verseau avec un impalpable soupçon de colère dans la voix.

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua Saga sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Je me souviens simplement qu'à ce moment-là, celui que j'étais agissait sur une impulsion qui lui paraissait alors réellement importante. Laisser vivre ton Maître menaçait ma quiétude. Mais je suis à présent incapable de te dire exactement pourquoi. Savoir qu'il avait entrepris de découvrir les circonstances de certains évènements oubliés dans les annales du Sanctuaire, paraissait alors inacceptable à l'autre part de moi-même. Je devais l'éliminer. »

La même pensée traversa l'esprit de tous les chevaliers présents. Se pouvait-il que la prise de pouvoir déplorable et désastreuse de Saga ait été dictée par un élément plus ancien et différent d'une simple perte de contrôle de son individualité ? Et si les deux affaires étaient liées ? L'idée faisait froid dans le dos, mais elle valait d'être creusée. Un silence particulièrement pesant et embarrassé s'installa, que le Bélier brisa en s'approchant du Verseau.

« Cela prouve en tout cas que tu n'as pas agi de façon préméditée contre la sécurité d'Athéna, commença Mu. C'est un véritable faisceau de circonstances qui t'y a poussé. Pour ma part, il est indéniable que tu as été manipulé. Cela n'excuse en rien ta naïveté, mais ça lui ôte toute idée de machination personnelle. Je pense que tu as déjà suffisamment souffert de tout cela, pour savoir ce qu'il en coûte de trahir un interdit millénaire. Ta mort ne servirait qu'à nous priver d'un élément de valeur. Je vote pour que tu vives », acheva-t-il en passant une main sous le bras du Verseau pour l'obliger à se relever.

Un peu indécis Camus suivit le mouvement que l'atlante lui imposait. Une fois redressé, il croisa brièvement son regard. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait depuis le début de sa mise en accusation, et il fut étonné de constater combien se plonger dans les profondeurs du doux regard vert le soulageait. De tous ses juges, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Bélier soit le premier à lui pardonner. Mu eu l'ombre d'un sourire bienveillant qui le fortifia, et il lui adressa le balbutiement d'un remerciement silencieux par le biais de son cosmos.

D'une démarche volontaire, Aphrodite s'avança d'un pas.

« De mon côté, si j'avais été moins lâche, je n'aurais jamais refusé de me pencher sur ce que je ressentais en m'approchant de toi. J'ai souvent eu conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque je côtoyais l'enfant que tu étais. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu en tenir compte. Plus tard, j'ai surpris une conversation entre ton Maître et celui de Milo qui aurait dû m'inciter à t'accorder encore plus d'attention. Je n'en ai non seulement rien fait, mais quand je suis revenu au Sanctuaire avec mon armure, je me suis ingénié à tous vous ignorer. Pour me protéger. Te pardonner ne servira qu'à m'aider à réparer ma propre faute, et je suis honteux de me servir de toi une nouvelle fois à mon profit », termina-t-il sans chercher à dissimuler l'expression de tristesse presque repentante peinte sur son visage délicat.

Cette fois-ci le français posa les yeux sur le chevalier des Poissons avec un peu moins de difficulté. Milo sentit poindre sa reconnaissance étonnée avec un soulagement mâtiné d'amusement. Camus ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un tel mouvement de mansuétude à son égard. Lui non plus. Pas de façon aussi rapide et déterminée en tout cas. Et c'était une délivrance d'autant plus jouissive.

Le Verseau reprenait progressivement l'emprise de lui-même. Peu à peu l'étau qui oppressait sa poitrine se desserrait. Il ne redoutait pas la mort, mais il appréhendait l'opinion que ses pairs allaient porter sur lui. Qu'ils le jugent coupable lui semblait presque inévitable, mais il craignait qu'ils ne le définissent que comme un être insensible et froid, incapable de de se laisser abuser par ses propres sentiments, et donc sans scrupules. Qu'ils lui dénient la possibilité d'avoir commis une erreur involontairement. Qu'ils ne conservent de lui que l'image d'un traître parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il avait fait, guidé par un orgueil obscur et égoïste dépourvu d'émotivité. Or, deux de ses frères d'armes venaient non seulement de lui prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas entièrement dupes de son insensibilité affichée et de l'idée de raisonneur infaillible qu'on se faisait de lui, mais ils lui accordaient également la vie sauve. Trois devaient encore se prononcer, mais même si le vote d'un seul d'entre eux le condamnait, il mourrait avec le sentiment de ne pas avoir été totalement incompris. Et pour cela, il leur serait éternellement reconnaissant.

A l'autre bout du rang, Death Mask s'agita pour se manifester avec son manque de délicatesse habituelle. Cette fois-ci le Verseau reporta instantanément son regard sur lui. Ce mouvement d'intérêt parut satisfaire le Cancer, et ses lèvres s'animèrent sous l'effet d'un demi-sourire en coin. Néanmoins, son expression partagée entre la sévérité et la goguenardise ne donnait aucune indication sur sa décision réelle. Durant quelques secondes, il se contenta de fixer Camus comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu cruel, et Milo sentit son exaspération remonter d'un cran. Une injonction muette de Saga, força l'italien à prendre la parole.

« Je dois dire que l'idée d'épingler ta tête sur l'un des murs de mon temple me plait assez, attaqua-t-il en louchant ostensiblement du côté de Milo. Tu ferais un trophée magnifique. L'ennui, c'est que je vois mal comment je vais expliquer cette originalité à Shion. Et je n'aime pas avoir le vieux renard sur le dos. Et puis dans le cadre d'une exécution sommaire, je doute que tu te battes avec tout le mordant requis. Ce qui enlèvera beaucoup à l'attrait de la chose. Tout compte fait, la satisfaction d'être celui qui clouera définitivement ton imbuvable supériorité ne compensera pas les emmerdes que ta mort risque de m'amener. D'autre part je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas parvenir à t'accommoder de ta culpabilité. Dans le sens large. Parce qu'il va bien falloir que tu serves Athéna en sachant que quelque part tu l'as trahi. Ça pourrait vite devenir intéressant. Je vote donc très égoïstement pour que tu vives. »

Toujours adossé contre sa colonne, les bras croisés et le visage fermé, Milo se félicita de ne pas avoir répondu à sa provocation. Mais il jugea que son coup de poing de la matinée avait été beaucoup trop magnanime. Angelo venait peut-être d'absoudre Camus, néanmoins il se promit de lui faire regretter sa nonchalance, et quelque part, sa vantardise. Ses mots volontairement désagréables semblaient heureusement couler sur le Verseau, qui était redevenu l'énigmatique chevalier que rien ne paraissait atteindre. Mais le Scorpion n'aimait pas le silence que le Cancer laissait maintenant s'éterniser entre eux, et bien qu'il redoutât son verdict, il fut presque rassuré de voir Shura se tourner franchement vers le français pour intervenir. Mais il déchanta rapidement aux premiers mots prononcés.

« Ton acte d'insubordination est inqualifiable Camus, assena durement l'espagnol en captant à son tour l'insondable regard bleu marine. Et il me déçoit profondément. De tous nos frères, tu es sans doute celui que j'aurais définitivement cru à l'abri d'un tel manquement. A partir du moment où tu as accepté de te dépasser pour l'obtention d'une armure, tu savais que ta vie personnelle ne t'appartenait plus. Et même si cela ne s'est pas fait de ton plein gré, entrer dans le cercle très restreint des chevaliers d'Or a définitivement fait de toi un être à part. En tant que chevalier de Glace, tu étais d'autant plus qualifié pour gérer ce genre de situation. Revoir Aslinn entrait dans un cadre où tu devais te départir de tes sentiments. Ne faire aucune concession. Rayer tes émotions. La repousser ou l'ignorer, mais en aucun cas répondre à sa folie. N'es-tu pas justement celui qui doit faire abstraction de son cœur et de toutes les faiblesses humaines qui s'y rattachent si son devoir le lui commande ? Tu devrais être capable de tuer père et mère sans l'ombre d'une hésitation si leur mort se justifiait aux yeux d'Athéna. Aslinn est au moins pardonnable sur un point. Entre ce qu'elle a cru voir en toi et ce que tu es véritablement, le mensonge est flagrant. Je ne comprends même pas comment l'armure a pu te choisir. »

Luttant de plus en plus difficilement contre la colère qui le gagnait, Milo ne put retenir une exclamation indignée.

« Shura, tu vas trop loin ! »

— Que ça te plaise ou non, il entendra ce que j'ai à lui dire ! » répliqua le Capricorne sans quitter le Verseau des yeux.

Apparemment indifférent, Camus ne bronchait pas. Il subissait la tempête la tête haute mais sans chercher à s'en protéger. Mal à l'aise, Aphrodite regretta d'être trop éloigné de son désagréable camarade pour modérer son ardeur d'un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, et il jeta un regard interrogateur vers Saga. Pâle et attentif, celui-ci ne semblait pas disposé à intervenir. Tout juste joignit-il ses efforts à ceux du suédois pour tenter de contenir l'irritation du Scorpion à travers un écran de cosmos apaisant. Demeuré auprès du français, Mu fut le seul à s'apercevoir de l'infime tremblement qui saisit le bout de ses doigts, et il résista au désir de poser une main réconfortante sur l'un de ses poignets. Ils avaient beau être compagnons d'armes, il connaissait trop peu le Verseau pour se permettre un tel geste. De plus il savait le français fort peu tactile et il avait remarqué ses manières encore plus fuyantes depuis son retour. Contrarié par son impuissance, il tenta de capter l'attention de l'espagnol pour le prier à plus de retenue, mais celui-ci refusait de lâcher le regard de Camus.

« Tu es pourtant l'un de ceux qui ont servi le plus fidèlement notre Déesse en face de l'adversité, reprit Shura avec moins de rudesse. Et comme tu ne te doutais apparemment pas encore que la conséquence de tes actes avait un extrait de naissance, on ne peut pas te suspecter d'avoir agi ainsi simplement par remords. Mais que tu aies culpabilisé à un moment donné d'avoir cédé à cette coucherie stupide, ça je l'espère bien ! Reste que tu as su assumer tes autres responsabilités en véritable chevalier d'Or, et que tu viens de nous révéler que la mise en scène de toute cette affaire est peut-être reliée à une machination autrement plus dangereuse que celle que l'on serait en droit de te reprocher. Si tu me jures que tu passeras le reste de ton existence à te dévouer à Athéna en reléguant ta vie privée constamment au second plan, et que tu n'hésiteras pas à te sacrifier de nouveau s'il le faut pour élucider le mystère qui entoure Aslinn, alors je suis prêt à oublier ce que tu as fait.

— Tu as ma parole, répondit le français en sachant qu'il s'engageait définitivement sur ces deux points précis.

— Dans ce cas, je vote pour que tu vives », déclara Shura en tournant brièvement les yeux vers Saga, comme pour le mettre en demeure d'exécuter un autre point important, dont eux seuls auraient délibérés précédemment.

Le Gémeau n'avait encore rien dit, et Camus n'aima pas le mouvement de tête entendu entre les deux hommes. Il écouta avec une attention d'autant plus circonspecte l'intervention du grec.

« Je considère également qu'il n'existe aucune préméditation de ta part dans cette affaire, commença Saga d'un ton beaucoup plus modéré. Certes, tu as inconsidérément cédé à des émotions contre les ravages desquelles tu devrais pourtant être totalement immunisé. Mais il s'avère que tu as agi sous le coup de graves tensions accumulées depuis de longues années, qui en auraient rendu fou plus d'un. Pour avoir suivi ton parcours et vécu à tes côtés en temps de guerre, j'atteste que tu n'as jamais renié sciemment ta foi en Athéna. Tu as toujours cherché à défendre sa cause. Tu as souffert pour la mener à la victoire, allant jusqu'à te sacrifier trois fois pour elle. En conséquence, et en accord avec mes cinq autres frères d'armes ici présents, je décide que nous scellerons ton secret au fond de nos mémoires. Tu vivras chevalier du Verseau. A une condition. L'enfant doit mourir. Tu es responsable de sa venue au sein du Sanctuaire. Tu devras donc nous en débarrasser toi-même. Tu as trois jours pour le faire. Au-delà, ton crime et son existence seront rendus public. »

Ce jugement à la Salomon figea chacun des participants dans l'observation de la réaction des uns et des autres. C'était cruel, mais prévisible. La désapprobation fâchée de Death Mask était palpable. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, ses yeux cobalts passaient du Gémeau au Capricorne en se demandant visiblement lequel allait hériter de sa rancune. Shura semblait satisfait, et Saga attendait avec patience la réponse du Verseau. Apparemment désolés, Mu et Aphrodite se contentaient d'envelopper leurs voisins directs, à savoir Milo et Camus, dans un halo de cosmos réconfortant.

L'irritabilité du Scorpion s'était littéralement décomposée en entendant la sentence, pour faire place à un déchirement alarmée. La décision de Saga pointait dans le sens qu'il espérait, mais pas la façon dont il voulait la faire appliquer. Camus allait avoir du mal à exécuter cet ordre. Et s'il y arrivait, il en resterait marqué à jamais. Le grec se serait bien proposé pour prendre le relais, mais il se doutait que son « dévouement » ne serait pas accepté. Et il connaissait suffisamment Saga pour savoir qu'il veillerait personnellement à ce que la peine soit bien réalisée par la bonne personne. C'était un cauchemar. Avec inquiétude, il dévisagea son amant. Camus refusait toujours de le regarder et par un effort méritoire, il parvenait encore à maîtriser son cosmos. Mais Milo n'avait pas besoin de cet indice pour deviner combien cette sanction le remuait. Le mouvement effectué pour se relever avait amené son visage en plein lumière. Il était d'une pâleur de cire et le grec pouvait noter une tension inhabituelle qui crispait ses mâchoires. Son silence prolongé finit par inquiéter Saga lui-même.

« Tu as bien compris ce que je te demande ? » insista-t-il comme s'il avait affaire à un enfant.

La précaution de ce ton à la douceur décalée intrigua le Scorpion. Au lieu de se raidir sous cette étrange sollicitude un peu apitoyée, Camus paraissait hésiter. Et brusquement, Milo prit conscience du message à double sens que transmettait le Gémeau au Verseau, et qui était en train d'échapper à tous les autres. Saga offrait une chance de salut inespérée à Sergueï. Trois jours, c'était largement suffisant pour que Camus puisse s'enfuir avec l'enfant s'il le désirait. Mais pour quel avenir ? Parias et pourchassés, ils auraient beaucoup de chance s'ils échappaient aux limiers du Sanctuaire plus que quelques mois. La clémence du Gémeau était à double tranchant. Ce n'était pas la vie sauve qu'il offrait à Sergueï. C'était un sursis qui permettrait à Camus d'assumer un temps minimum son rôle de père. Un sursis qui finirait par condamner le Verseau à un mort indigne, mais librement consentie.

Milo sentit la rage le submerger et il serra les poings si fort que ses ongles transpercèrent la peau de ses paumes. Il était hors de question que Camus s'engage sur cette voie sans issue. Il le séquestrerait dans son temple s'il le fallait, et il trouverait un moyen pour les débarrasser de Sergueï contre son gré. Il y perdrait peut-être l'amour du Verseau, mais au moins le français serait sauf. En songeant que s'il agissait ainsi les dissonances de leurs Maisons se retourneraient fatalement contre eux, le grec dut lutter contre des larmes de frustration et de désespoir. Il ne voulait pas vivre le moment où Camus allait devoir choisir.

Lorsqu'au bout de quelques secondes il parvint enfin à dissiper le flou qui embrumait son regard, il eut la surprise de croiser les yeux pour lesquels il se serait damné. Camus avait perçu son désarroi et il lui offrait le seul réconfort à sa portée : le refuge de ses iris d'un bleu aux reflets insaisissables et à la beauté pourtant ardente pour qui savait la déceler. Leur échange ne dura qu'un bref instant, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Milo s'immerge dans la réalité cachée de leur profondeur impavide. Et il y lut un tel amour dévoré de chagrin qu'il eut honte de sa réaction purement égoïste. Si Camus choisissait de partir, alors il abandonnerait tout et il le suivrait.

Déjà le Verseau reportait son attention sur Saga. En l'entendant prendre la parole, le Scorpion sentit son souffle se figer dans sa gorge.

« La mort de cet enfant est inévitable en ce monde », fut la réponse étonnante et en apparence dénuée d'émotion qu'il lui retourna.

Death Mask eut un geste de surprise dicté par le désagrément, et il sembla reporter sa vindicte silencieuse sur le Verseau. Shura par contre lui accorda un sourire satisfait et ce fut avec un réel soulagement qu'il avoua.

«Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te montrerais aussi raisonnable Camus. »

La mort dans l'âme, Mu se permit de lui donner un conseil qui lui déchirait le cœur.

« Plus vite tu appliqueras la sentence, mieux cela sera pour tous les deux. Nous veillerons à trouver une sépulture convenable pour l'enfant. »

Le Verseau se tourna vers lui d'un air calme et comme indifférent. Accroché à chacun de ses gestes, Milo pressentit la catastrophe avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

« J'ai dit que la mort de cet enfant était inévitable en ce monde, pas que je l'acceptais », répliqua-t-il avec une expression lente, qui jeta un instant d'incompréhension confuse parmi les cinq autres chevaliers.

Saga fut le premier à se ressaisir.

« Refuser la sentence, c'est lier ton sort au sien, insista-t-il lourdement en dévisageant presque avec supplication son jeune pair.

— Je sais, fut la seule justification tranquille qu'il obtint.

— Tu veux mourir ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le Gémeau incrédule.

— Non ! »

Le cri de Milo résonna à la fois comme un déchirement et une menace. Aphrodite et Mu échangèrent un regard incertain, tandis que le grec se décollait de sa colonne pour adopter une position beaucoup plus agressive. Il était visiblement prêt à en découdre avec quiconque essayerait de s'en prendre au Verseau. Apparemment insensible à ce qui se passait, Saga continuait de l'ignorer pour concentrer toute son attention sur Camus. Il lui tournait dangereusement le dos et Shura se porta instantanément entre le Scorpion et lui. Incapable de prendre parti, mais bien conscient qu'une intervention d'urgence d'un côté ou d'un autre n'était pas à exclure, Death Mask gonfla à son tour son cosmos. La tension était à son comble. Camus était le seul qui puisse la faire redescendre, mais il semblait engagé dans une sorte de duel intérieur avec le Gémeau qui les isolait.

Aphrodite et Mu s'évertuaient maintenant à faire barrage de leur cosmos pour contenir et masquer l'agressivité de celui des autres, et les secondes leur paraissaient des heures. Si leurs compagnons ne se reprenaient pas rapidement, tout le Sanctuaire allait finir par découvrir leur réunion secrète. Le Verseau parut enfin s'apercevoir de la tempête qu'il avait déclenchée, et son aura glacée se déploya vers le Scorpion en un effluve à la fois inébranlable, et étrangement doux. Le cosmos du grec tenta de résister, puis rapidement, comme à regret, il reflua.

« Oh, Camus », gémit Milo en s'affalant contre la colonne qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt.

Saga ferma les yeux. La douleur du Scorpion était palpable. Sa reddition inattendue était aussi terriblement révélatrice. Mais personne ne pouvait y répondre. Si Camus ne se reprenait pas, tous devrait subir la souffrance du grec comme le châtiment incontournable de la punition justifiée du Verseau et paradoxalement franchement imméritée. Le Gémeau ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour été en prise avec un tel casse-tête. En comparaison, certaines de ses décisions pourtant dramatiquement arbitraires et lourdes de conséquences durant son intérim de grand Pope, pouvaient passer pour une partie de plaisir. En face de lui, Camus accepta enfin de livrer sa conviction profonde.

« Saga, si tu le veux, tu peux nous aider. »

Après une première déglutition difficile, l'expression crispée du Gémeau se détendit enfin. Il venait de comprendre. Une sorte de soulagement traversa alors le regard du français qui poursuivit avec une ferveur rarement exprimée.

« Il faut que tu l'envoies dans une autre dimension. Dans un endroit où il pourra survivre sans faire de mal à personne.

— Tu te rends compte que je vais devoir choisir un endroit pas forcément des plus agréables ?

— Peu importe. Il est jeune. Il a des capacités exceptionnelles. Il saura s'adapter, allégua Camus en refoulant ses légitimes craintes paternelles.

— C'est la meilleure solution », approuva Angelo en défiant Shura de le contredire.

Sagement, l'espagnol s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« S'il te plait, rajouta le Verseau si bas que seuls Saga et Mu l'entendirent.

— Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénients, alors c'est d'accord », accepta de Gémeau d'une voix plus forte.

Ne recevant aucune objection, il enchaîna avec un soulagement partagé plus ou moins secrètement par tous les autres.

« Dans ces conditions, j'entérine définitivement le jugement qui vient d'être porté. Camus verra sa faute oubliée et il vivra à nos côtés pour se consacrer à sa condition de chevalier d'Or. Serguei sera exilé dans une autre dimension choisie par mes soins et dont je serai le seul à connaître la destination. Angelo, c'est à toi qu'échoient dorénavant les trois jours pour simuler sa disparition.

— Comment ça à moi ? râla l'italien pour la forme.

— Parce que tu es son Maître, répliqua Saga d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de contestation. Quant à toi Camus, je t'interdis de t'approcher de près ou de loin de cet enfant durant cette période. »

Le Verseau opina de la tête. Milo respirait et il se promit de tout faire pour adoucir la déception douloureuse de Camus de ne pouvoir rencontrer son fils une dernière fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, le temple du Capricorne retrouvait sa solitude tranquille. A une exception près.

Dissimulé dans un coin d'ombre, barricadé derrière un solide mur de cosmos qui l'avait camouflé à tous les participants, Shion se laissa enfin aller à pousser un énorme soupir, où se mêlaient consternation, incrédulité, colère, et une immense inquiétude. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre dépassait tout ce que son imagination fertile lui avait suggéré lorsque le Sagittaire était venu lui rendre visite. Il avait immédiatement détecté le jeu d'Aioros. Dans son innocence, le grec ne cherchait d'ailleurs pas vraiment à dissimuler ce qui l'amenait, car il n'imaginait pas un seul instant que Shion ne puisse pas être au courant de ce que tramaient Saga et son équipe.

A vrai dire, l'atlante avait mis du temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'il existait un groupuscule étrangement discret, tant ses protagonistes s'entouraient de précautions avant de se réunir, ou simplement pour échanger quelques mots lors de rencontres « fortuites ». Aphrodite l'avait aussi parfaitement bien berné, et il n'avait dû qu'à son sens aigu de l'analyse de détecter certaines anomalies. Le repli plus ou moins marqué de Mu à son égard étant certainement la plus grosse. Curieux et un peu contrarié, il attendait patiemment que l'un d'entre eux se trahisse. Ce qui lui aurait permis de fondre sur le reste du groupe comme un aigle sur sa proie. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que les informations viendraient du Sagittaire.

Le fait qu'elles ciblent Camus l'agaça fortement sans l'étonner. Il y avait longtemps que l'observation des étoiles lui affirmait qu'une ombre malveillante dévorait la constellation du Verseau. Le problème étant que le français paraissait lui-même subir cette attaque, sans qu'il puisse parvenir à déterminer s'il en était conscient ou non, et plus précisément responsable ou victime. La difficulté soulevée par le lien entre les dissonances des Maisons du Scorpion et du Verseau brouillait encore les cartes, et le déplorable comportement de Zoltan n'avait fait que semer davantage le trouble. Shion en était réduit à toutes les supputations possibles concernant Camus, et il n'aimait pas ça. Son sens moral et un début d'intime conviction l'avaient jusque-là empêché de confier à Athéna son dilemme, et après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il se félicitait de son silence.

Le Verseau méritait certainement la pire remontée de bretelles qu'il aurait à donner de toute sa vie, mais pas les foudres d'Athéna. L'esquisse de vie brossée lors de son jugement le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, tout en ravivant de vieux souvenirs. La façon dont Camus avait intégré les apprentis avait toujours soulevé en lui une interrogation, qu'il aurait certainement creusée à l'époque, si le Verseau d'alors ne s'était pas montré aussi prudent. Mais plus que tout, dans le cadre d'une véritable trahison de Camus envers Athéna, même involontaire, la fidélité inconditionnelle de son armure était un véritable non-sens. Comment un élément indéfectiblement loyal à sa déesse pouvait-il prendre aussi franchement parti pour un chevalier qui aurait commis une faute réellement impardonnable ? Ou plutôt pourquoi ? Sans avoir la réponse, Shion suspectait Sergueï de la détenir. Le problème, c'est qu'il était loin de posséder toutes les informations concernant « une monstruosité ». Athéna s'était toujours montrée particulière avare de renseignements sur le sujet. Sur ce point, Saga et lui devaient être à égalité.

Sans le savoir, Camus et Saga venaient pourtant de lui donner un début de piste à creuser. Il ne mettait pas en doute la sincérité du français sur la manipulation d'Aslinn par une main étrangère. Et cette donnée le faisait frémir, car elle expliquait à elle seule une partie des parcours chaotiques, non seulement du Verseau et du Gémeau, mais aussi de trois autres chevaliers qui n'avaient apparemment pas le moindre soupçon d'avoir été manipulés dans un cadre bien précis. Si ses doutes s'avéraient exacts, ils avaient affaire à un complot particulièrement sournois et de grande envergure. Et si c'était le cas, il était inacceptable que Camus en paye les pots cassés. Le jugement de ses pairs allait dans le bon sens, mais il ne le mettait que fort imparfaitement à l'abri. Il fallait qu'il se plonge de toute urgence dans les archives, avant qu'Athéna ne découvre à son tour l'existence de Sergueï. S'il se fiait à la connaissance qu'il avait de sa déesse, elle devait déjà flairer quelque chose. La durée de son séjour au Sanctuaire n'était pas normale. Le travail de recherche était gigantesque, et Shion songea immédiatement à demander de l'aide à son ami Dohko. Il savait pouvoir lui faire confiance et exiger son silence envers Athéna, au moins le temps qu'il trouve la réponse qu'il cherchait.

Contrairement à ce qu'espérait Milo, Camus ne remonta pas l'escalier pour se réfugier au sein de son temple, là où il lui aurait été plus facile de tenter de le réconforter. Obliquant par le premier sentier de traverse, il se dirigea droit vers la côte. Situés à une hauteur déjà impressionnante, les chemins détournés à partir du temple du Capricorne n'offraient que la trace infime de sentes étroites, glissantes et accrochées à flanc de falaise, tout juste empruntées par quelques chèvres sauvages. La noirceur de la nuit à peine éclairée par un mince croissant de lune rendait le parcours particulièrent dangereux, même pour un chevalier d'Or, et le grec dut se mordre la langue pour retenir un avertissement inquiet. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Camus se confronte aux pires difficultés lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas ? A vrai dire il en avait bien une petite idée, mais il préférait ne pas y songer. Pour l'heure le français tolérait sa présence, et c'était cela le plus important.

Marchant à la suite du Verseau en refusant de laisser une trop grande distance entre eux, le Scorpion s'engagea sur le raidillon. Camus se dirigeait sans hésitation dans la nuit, preuve qu'il ne devait pas en être à sa première imprudence, et le grec ravala un mouvement d'humeur. L'habitude ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de trébucher à la réception d'un saut particulièrement risqué, et Milo mesura combien toute cette histoire devait le perturber. Ils parvinrent néanmoins sans incident majeur jusqu'en bas, là où le paysage de la côte, invisible à cette heure, se découpaient en multiples criques et en escarpements marqués. Camus rejoignit la plage la plus proche. S'approchant à quelques mètres de l'eau, il s'immobilisa face au large couleur d'encre noire.

Toujours silencieux, Milo s'arrêta quelques pas derrière lui. Camus conservait une immobilité de pierre qui fondait presque sa silhouette mince aux contours sombres de ce décor minéral. Il se contenait de fixer la mer, et d'écouter le ressac qui exerçait sa danse immuable sur les rochers délimitant la petite anse. Le grec le regardait avait inquiétude. Que se passait-il derrière ce front si lisse et comme déconnecté des réalités du monde ? Il n'aimait pas ce détachement. Il le sentait s'éloigner de lui pour s'isoler derrière le rideau d'indifférence qui masquerait la réalité de ce qu'il ressentait. Il fallait qu'il le ramène avant qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de forcer sa citadelle d'insensibilité.

« Rentrons.

— Je n'ai pas sommeil. »

Pourquoi la réponse du Verseau ne le surprenait-il pas ?

« Et moi j'ai besoin d'une épaule pour m'assoupir », insista-t-il.

Avec lassitude, Camus se retourna. Sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère tombait à plat, mais au moins le Verseau ne le repoussait-il pas. Le français allait s'engager sur la même sente que celle qu'ils avaient empruntée pour arriver, lorsque le Scorpion posa la main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

« Par le chemin normal… S'il te plaît. »

Le ton bas et grave, Milo ne cherchait plus à cacher sa préoccupation. Camus parut en prendre conscience, et son regard que la nuit rendait d'autant plus insondable, s'attarda un bref instant sur le visage soucieux qu'il devinait à peine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », se contenta-t-il de lui glisser en se retournant pour emprunter le chemin de la plage.

Milo étouffa un soupir qui n'avait rien de soulagé en le voyant s'éloigner. Si, justement, il s'inquiétait.


	48. Chapitre : La colère de Kanon

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**Choupi :**_ Shion a du pain sur la planche. Car même avec l'aide de Dohko ce sont plusieurs dossiers qu'il va devoir rouvrir. Et pour le moment il vaut mieux qu'il évite de se renseigner auprès d'Athéna. Pour les réactions lors du jugement j'ai essayé de rester logique avec les caractères de chacun et Shura me paraissait naturellement le plus difficile à convaincre. L'idée de Camus va permettre à Sergueï de survivre, mais elle risque de fortement contrarier quelqu'un._

**Xupz :**_ Camus à certainement trouvé ce qu'il pense être le meilleur compromis pour Sergueï. Il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à être condamné à ne plus le revoir, mais entre ça ou la mort… Death Mask perd un apprenti de valeur, mais quelque part a la satisfaction de savoir qu'il vivra. Il demeure dur envers Camus (avec qui il n'a aucun atome crochu, si n'est Milo), mais il l'absout quand même. Ce qui est tout de même révélateur Pour moi le Cancer reste un personnage complexe, et je me voyais mal le transformer en bisounours . Quand à Milo, il suit tes conseils ^^._

**Sonia :**_ L'exil de Sergueï peut paraître cruel, mais c'était la moins mauvaise solution, et Camus en a conscience. Shion est humain, et quelque part aussi peut-être humaniste. Il sait aussi ce que ses troupes ont précédemment souffert. Il est conscient que si une fuite survient, il demeurera le dernier rempart entre Athéna et Camus._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Délibération et sentence) : **_Le jugement de Camus se poursuit, et il amène une révélation inattendue, faisant de Saga le commanditaire de la mort du précédent Verseau. Tous s'interrogent alors sur la possibilité d'un lien entre les deux affaires. Les Ors finissent par donner leur verdict. Même Shura, le plus remonté, accepte de se ranger à l'avis des cinq autres pour accorder la vie sauve à Camus. Néanmoins une condition accompagne cette décision : le Verseau devra tuer lui-même son fils. Milo est effondré à cette sentence, et lorsque Camus refuse de s'en prendre à la vie de Sergueï, il adopte immédiatement une position menaçante. Le Verseau parvient à le calmer avant de proposer une alternative en demandant à Saga d'exiler Sergueï dans une autre dimension. Les sept chevaliers se séparent sans se douter qu'ils ont été espionnés durant toute leur réunion par Shion, prévenu involontairement par le Sagittaire. Celui-ci n'est qu'à moitié surpris par les tribulations du Verseau, et il prend très au sérieux la piste évoquée d'une ancienne machination divine. Il sent aussi Camus en danger par rapport à Athéna, et il décide de mener sa propre enquête._

* * *

CHAPITRE 48 : LA COLERE DE KANON

Bloqué dans la salle de bain par son jumeau qui stationnait délibérément dans l'encadrement de la porte, Saga posa son rasoir pour se pincer l'arête du nez, signe chez lui d'un début de réelle crispation. Kanon était bien l'un des seuls à susciter ce geste rarement usité, et il pourrait se vanter d'être parvenu à suffisamment le déconcentrer pour qu'il s'inflige une légère coupure près de l'oreille droite. Le Gémeau se rasait à l'ancienne, avec une lame aussi affutée que précise, pour peu que son impossible frère ne vienne pas le distraire par des récriminations qu'il trouvait exagérées, et à la limite vexatoires, lorsqu'il se pliait à cet exercice matinal. Posant sa lame sur le rebord du lavabo, il prit le temps de débarrasser de toutes traces de savon son visage à l'eau fraîche, avant de daigner accorder son attention à son insupportable cadet.

Un coup d'œil dans le miroir accroché en hauteur lui confirma que cette stratégie ne calmait en rien les ardeurs du plus jeune. Une épaule en appui contre le chambranle, Kanon adoptait une fausse position décontractée. Son visage fermé et le pli amer de ses lèvres trahissaient à eux seuls son état d'esprit réel. Apparemment, son jumeau s'impatientait. De quoi rendre un minimum de sérénité à Saga. Les colères de Kanon pouvaient être redoutables, et impressionnantes pour tout autre que lui, mais elles avaient l'avantage de priver son double d'une partie de son sens de la répartie acérée. Au jeu du plus « fin », Kanon se laissait souvent déborder par son impulsivité lorsque la rage le saisissait. Saga était d'autre part déterminé à ne pas revenir sur sa position, et cet élément l'avantageait.

Se tournant enfin vers son cadet, le Gémeau s'adossa contre le lavabo pour affronter son regard noir.

« Ne cherche pas à me faire changer d'avis. C'est inutile. Le jugement est clos, et j'ai engagé ma parole.

— Tu ne savais pas alors ce que je t'ai divulgué, aboya presque Kanon.

— La faute à qui ? Si tu avais été un peu plus réactif, nous n'en serions pas là. »

L'ancien Marina eut une moue contrariée. Certes, il avait commis l'erreur de conserver trop longtemps pour lui les révélations de Shun. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que son frère profiterait du seul soir de la semaine où il sortait avec Néphélie pour réunir les Ors directement concernés par le jugement de Camus ? Si ça, ça ne s'appelait pas un coup en douce ! C'était indigne de sa part. Une mini trahison qu'ils payaient maintenant tous les deux par la mise en place d'une situation impossible. Fort injustement, Kanon oubliait que son manque de spontanéité partait du désir de garder l'information pour lui, le temps de mettre en place une parade pour obliger son frère à se sortir de ce guêpier, quitte à faire capoter le sauvetage du Verseau s'il ne trouvait pas d'autre alternative. Il n'avait simplement pas prévu que leur tribunal se réunirait aussi vite. Cela faisait deux jours que la sentence avait été décidée. Et depuis deux jours, il s'escrimait en vain à faire revenir son frère sur sa parole donnée.

«Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser du danger que représente Sergueï sans l'éliminer définitivement, scanda-t-il en pestant intérieurement contre le sort qui l'obligeait à s'acharner ainsi contre ce malheureux gamin.

— Si je le confine dans un monde totalement archaïque, si, s'obstina Saga visiblement peu disposé à entendre raison.

— Non mais tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ! s'emporta Kanon. Si ce gosse représente une serrure, que crois-tu qui se passera s'il parvient à réunir les clés qu'il lui manque ?

— Ouvrir sur quelque chose ne veut pas dire que l'on puisse se glisser dans ce que l'on a ouvert, répliqua son aîné presque sentencieusement.

— Tu n'en sais rien ! tonna Kanon.

— Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faudrait pour ça qu'il réunisse six armures dispersées dans six sanctuaires différents. Et je peux te promettre que je veillerais à ce qu'il n'en existe aucun là où je vais l'envoyer. »

Kanon eut une moue dubitative.

« Tu n'étais pas là lorsque Sergueï a réussi à contrer l'attaque de Minos, tenta-t-il encore. Elles sont encore balbutiantes, mais ce gamin peut compter sur des facultés que même les chevaliers d'Or sont en droit de lui envier. Il a pu remuer simultanément au moins trois éléments appartenant tous à des environnements différents. Contrairement à nous, je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'autorisation spéciale, ou de savoir se téléporter pour passer d'un domaine à un autre. Imagine ce que ça va donner dans quelques années. Il était à la limite d'un déplacement physique Saga.

— Ça, j'ai du mal à le croire, répliqua son frère sans plus prendre de gants. Tu m'as dit toi-même que l'attaque a eu lieu en une fraction de seconde. Dans la panique, vous avez tous plus ou moins mêlés vos cosmos. De manière spontanée, et totalement aléatoire. Je ne dis pas que Sergueï n'ait rien fait. Mais il est plus probable que certains d'entre vous ont amorcé des effets qui en se combinant ont donné une réaction totalement inattendue.

— Tu sous-entends que j'aurais aidé Camus sans m'en rendre compte ?

— Dans la confusion du moment, oui, c'est possible.

— Ben voyons ! se vexa le second Gémeau.

— Je ne doute pas des informations de Shun; tempéra Saga. Que Serguei soit la serrure pouvant ouvrir sur un élément qui contrarie notre déesse expliquerait même bien des choses. Mais de là à ce qu'il puisse passer en toute impunité d'un monde à l'autre, là, tu m'excuseras. Les Dieux eux-mêmes ont veillé à mettre des sceaux sur leurs différents domaines. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que tu n'as pu franchir ceux de Poséidon que parce que ton Ecaille t'y avait invité.

— C'est exactement ce qu'a fait Segueï, répliqua l'ancien Marina.

— Pas précisément, le contra son jumeau qui l'attendait sur ce point bien précis. En admettant qu'il ait bien réussi à manipuler plusieurs armures appartenant à des Sanctuaires distincts en même temps, il l'a fait à distance. Entre agir de loin sur des éléments normalement régis par une volonté étrangère, et passer physiquement d'un monde à l'autre, il existe une différence majeure je te rappelle. »

Une fois de plus, la discussion achoppait sur ce détail, qui aux yeux de Saga pointait le défaut principal du raisonnement de son cadet. Effectivement, Kanon n'avait aucune preuve. Mais il jugeait son instinct infaillible pour soulever ce genre de lièvre, et la logique de Saga ergotait trop en refusant de confondre les fortes présomptions et une démonstration irréfutable. L'ancien Marina comprenait d'ailleurs mal comment une personne aussi intuitive et intelligente que son jumeau pouvait soudain se montrer aussi frileuse à envisager le pire sans démonstration incontestable. Saga ne lui donnait apparemment pas le fond de sa pensée, et rien que cela le mettait hors de lui. A bout d'arguments logiques, le second Gémeau s'emporta à nouveau.

« Eh bien tu as tort ! Où que tu l'envoies, je suis pratiquement certain que ce gosse trouvera un moyen pour réapparaître s'il le désire. Et là, tu ne seras pas dans la merde !

— Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision Kanon, s'entêta son aîné.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as donné ta parole ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu la reprendrais. Et cette fois-ci ce serait pour la bonne cause, corrigea Kanon devant l'expression franchement indignée de son frère.

— Il n'en est pas question ! refusa d'un ton encore plus catégorique le Gémeau.

— Mais bon sang, puisque je te dis que rien ne certifie que cet exil sera efficace !

— Tu n'en sais rien. D'autre part Shun n'a pas été clairement capable de t'expliquer sur quoi ouvrait véritablement Sergueï. Et si le pire devait se produire, alors nous aviserons à ce moment-là.

— Nous aviserons à ce moment-là, le singea Kanon sous le coup d'une rage froide. A quel moment ? Lorsque vous passerez tous pour des conjurés, et qu'à cause de ton passé tu seras le premier dans la ligne de mire d'Athéna ? Oh ! et puis tiens, tu es trop con ! »

Et s'arrachant brutalement au chambranle, l'ex Dragon des Mers se détourna brutalement en claquant la porte derrière lui. Saga étouffa un soupir désolé tandis qu'il baissait la tête. Le visage masqué par sa longue chevelure bleue, il prit le temps de laisser redescendre la pression avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Kanon était vraisemblablement allé se calmer les nerfs dehors, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils s'affrontaient verbalement, de plus en plus violemment. S'il continuait comme ça, ce pugilat allait finir par dégénérer en combat physique. Et il n'avait pas envie d'être celui qui lèverait la main sur l'autre le premier. D'autant plus qu'objectivement son frère n'avait pas totalement tort. Le risque existait bien. Si le revirement de sa décision n'avait engagé que le destin de Sergueï, il n'aurait pas hésité un instant à suivre son avis. Mais l'enfant charriait dans son sillage Camus, et il savait que le Verseau n'accepterait jamais de l'abandonner à son sort en cas de volteface inexpliquée. Or il ne pouvait pas décemment révéler ce que son frère lui avait appris. C'était un secret des Dieux. Il y aurait donc aussi l'incompréhension des autres à gérer. Le désespoir de Milo. La colère de Death Mask. La déception d'Aphrodite. L'inquiétude de Mu. Même Shura dans ce cadre serait capable de lui poser des questions gênantes. Alors il prenait un pari avec l'avenir, quitte à se fâcher avec Kanon. Fort heureusement il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée à tenir. Avant minuit, les dés seraient définitivement jetés. Il espérait simplement que d'ici là, la colère et l'angoisse de leur devenir ne pousseraient pas son frère à un coup d'éclat dont il avait le secret.

Kanon quitta le temple des Gémeaux en proie à une agitation si vive, qu'il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment Shura accompagné de Shaka qui descendaient le grand escalier dans sa direction. Voir ces deux chevaliers dans l'environnement l'un de l'autre était devenu courant, mais apercevoir l'indien autre part que dans l'arène d'entraînement, ou lors d'une réunion au Palais sous l'égide de Shion, l'était beaucoup moins. Débusquer Shaka supposait généralement interrompre une de ses interminables séances de méditation au sein de son temple, et à moins de s'appeler Shura, très peu s'y risquait. Il n'y avait qu'une raison qui pouvait amener les deux hommes de si grand matin aux abords du troisième temple, et Kanon souhaita bien du plaisir à son frère.

Athéna l'avait convoqué voilà quatre jours pour l'entretenir plus précisément de la façon dont elle envisageait de mener sa vendetta contre Hadès. Mis à part qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de plan précis pour obtenir que le Dieu des Enfers lève sa sanction contre les cinq renégats, elle avait décidé qu'il était temps que Shaka passe plus ou moins officieusement à l'ennemi. La contreperformance de la Vierge qui avait failli livrer Camus pieds et poings liés à Minos avait déjà dû faire le tour des strates infernales, et Athéna savait que le manque de ferveur qu'elle lui avait ordonné de conserver face au plus grand nombre était espionné depuis longtemps. La plongée aux Enfers de la Vierge avait une chance de marcher. Pour Kanon, ce serait plus aléatoire, mais elle accordait un grand crédit à son passé de traître patenté et à ses dons de comédien. Il ne serait jamais parvenu à tromper tout le Sanctuaire sous-marin aussi longtemps sans avoir un minimum de talents, n'est-ce pas ?

Kanon l'avait laissé dire en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lui faire part des révélations de Shun concernant Sergueï. Il était sûr qu'il y avait une idée à creuser de ce côté-là. Mais vu l'enjeu contradictoire pour Saga il avait préféré ne pas s'y risquer. Il devait trouver la bonne méthode, et surtout le bon moment. Il ignorait alors que la réunion du tribunal secret mis en place par son frère allait le prendre de vitesse, faisant involontairement capoter de cette manière son projet. Il avait donc écouté Athéna sans manifester la moindre impatience, bien que très dubitatif intérieurement, et il avait dû retenir un sourire en se laissant envahir par une idée totalement décalée. En gros, il serait le serpent et Shaka la pomme, dans un univers miroir où Athéna revisitait l'histoire de telle sorte que cette fois-ci les Enfers et son Dieu seraient dans le collimateur. Tant faire se peut que l'on puisse comparer le Paradis au Sanctuaire, idée dont malgré tout son respect pour sa déesse, Kanon doutait fortement.

Une fois entrés dans la place, ils devraient se débrouiller en fonction des évènements, ce qui supposait une mission de longue durée. D'autant plus que pour être crédible leur traîtrise ne se ferait pas ouvertement. Ils continueraient de vaquer au Sanctuaire normalement. Les contacts infernaux devraient demeurer tout ce qu'il y a de plus discrets, mais efficaces. De vrais agents doubles. Athéna prévoyait certainement de déployer prochainement son offensive aux Enfers. La veille, elle avait convoqué à son tour la Vierge au Palais, et Kanon se doutait qu'il venait s'informer auprès de Saga des dernières avancées des recherches de son groupe. Que Shura l'accompagne n'avait rien d'étonnant. L'inquiétude du Capricorne était palpable plusieurs mètres autour de lui.

En tant que partenaire officiellement officieux de Shaka, Kanon aurait dû faire demi-tour pour se joindre à leur petite délégation. Et en théorie, il aurait aussi été normal qu'il prenne au moins la peine de l'interroger sur les dernières décisions d'Athéna. Mais la colère qu'il nourrissait envers Saga était trop forte. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Ils se croisèrent donc tous les trois au milieu de la volée de marches sans qu'il daigne leur accorder plus qu'un regard en biais, en marmonnant une salutation à peine audible.

Interloqué, Shura s'arrêta pour le regarder s'éloigner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

— A mon avis, il vient de se brouiller avec Saga, répondit tranquillement Shaka en poursuivant sa route sans même se retourner.

— Je me demande bien pourquoi ? poursuivit le Capricorne après l'avoir rejoint en quelques enjambées rapides.

— Et c'est à moi que tu poses la question, répondit la Vierge avec une inflexion de voix légèrement grondeuse qui interpela Shura. Je pensais que tu te passais parfaitement bien de mon analyse.

— Tu as toujours été de bons conseils, répliqua l'espagnol un peu surpris en sachant pourtant que la flatterie n'avait aucune chance de l'amadouer.

— Alors si tu le penses vraiment, retiens celui-ci : si j'étais toi, je méditerais sur les vertus de la communication face aux ravages de la désinformation. Sans compter que trop de secret finit toujours par nuire au secret. »

Shura s'engagea sous le péristyle du temple des Gémeaux la gorge un peu plus sèche. Se pouvait-il que Shaka soit déjà au courant de leur petite réunion privée remontant à deux jours ? Dans un sens cela le soulageait, car plus le temps passait, et moins il se sentait le courage d'aborder le sujet avec la Vierge. Et cette lâcheté lui pesait. Conscient de l'importance de sa participation à ce jugement due à l'ambiguïté même de sa relation avec Shaka, il n'avait pas cessé de marcher sur des œufs depuis que Saga l'avait mis dans la confidence. Esquivant, dissimulant, surveillant. Or, une fois le jugement passé, il n'entrait pas dans ses intentions de mentir davantage à l'indien. Leur visite au Gémeau terminée, il allait falloir qu'il aborde franchement le sujet.

Kanon demeura invisible une bonne partie de la journée. Bravant le maquis sauvage qui dissimulait de multiples failles traîtresses, il s'engagea sur le plateau granitique qui menait au pied de Star Hill. Rares étaient les intrus à s'approcher de ce lieu déserté et à l'accès secret, et il foula la garrigue sans crainte de voir ses sombres pensées dérangées par une rencontre inopportune. Il savait que le soir même son frère exilerait Sergueï. Il le ferait après que Death Mask ait mis au point les derniers éléments de la fausse piste qui accréditerait la disparition de son apprenti lors d'un accident fatal. Il avait beau s'exhorter au calme, il ne parvenait pas à évacuer la colère inquiète qui le dévorait, et il laissa passer l'heure du repas sans se manifester.

Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, la faim finit par le ramener du côté de la cantine des gardes. Il était coutumier de ce genre d'excentricité lorsque le torchon brûlait au troisième temple, et personne ne trouva sa présence étrange. Rassasié et toujours aussi irrité contre son impuissance, il s'engagea ensuite sur l'un des sentiers qui descendaient vers la côte. Il avait passé des années solitaire, à se suffire du mouvement des vagues pour unique compagne. Depuis, seule la mer semblait parvenir à vraiment le comprendre, ou tout au moins à l'apaiser en période de crise. Il avait besoin de retrouver son murmure. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, incapable de s'arracher à l'enchaînement de ses pensées pessimistes. Le bruit assourdi de quelques phrases échangées en contrebas du chemin rocailleux qu'il suivait raviva son attention. Quelle ne fut pas sa contrariété en apercevant Camus et Milo apparaître à un détour, une vingtaine de mètres devant lui. Le français était certainement la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir pour le moment. Mais à moins de s'évader en empruntant la voie des parois pratiquement abruptes qui les entouraient, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les croiser.

Finalement, c'était peut-être l'occasion de mettre une bonne fois pour toute le Verseau en face de ses responsabilités. Milo n'allait pas apprécier, mais il n'avait que faire des états d'âme du Scorpion. Au jeu de la mise à l'abri des êtres chers, tous les coups étaient permis. Le regard soudain durci que le huitième gardien posa sur lui prouvait que le Scorpion s'accordait à sa manière de penser. Kanon trouva regrettable qu'ils ne concourent pas au sauvetage de la même personne. Ils auraient certainement fait une équipe imbattable. Milo avait été un des premiers à lui tendre la main lors de leur résurrection, et il s'était ensuite ingénié à le faire accepter par les autres. Sans la présence accaparante du Verseau, ils seraient sans doute devenus amis. Cette idée ne fit que le conforter dans sa décision d'exposer clairement ses doléances au français. Poursuivant sa progression d'une démarche inconsciemment menaçante, il s'arrêta en face des deux hommes, forçant ceux-ci à en faire de même.

« Je suppose que tu es fier de toi », attaqua-t-il sans préambule en s'adressant à Camus.

Comme il s'y attendait, ce dernier se contenta de le regarder d'un air parfaitement hermétique. Et il patienterait visiblement jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un peu plus explicite avant d'exprimer des dénégations éventuelles. Milo par contre manifesta immédiatement son agacement mâtiné d'humeur.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend Kanon ?

— Il me prend que mon jumeau pouvait difficilement me celer certaines choses, et que je suis en droit de m'inquiéter. D'autre part ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse Milo.

— Tu n'as pas à parler à Camus de cette manière.

— Laisse », intervint alors le Verseau en s'interposant d'un mouvement vague de la main.

Plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, il ne portait pas son armure et Kanon nota son air fatigué. Vêtu de la tunique usuelle du Sanctuaire devenue trop large pour ses épaules amaigries, il semblait presque vulnérable.

« Tu es prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ? »

Une inclinaison de tête dépourvue d'expressivité fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Ignorant l'éclat de mise en garde à la limite de l'hostilité qui brilla dans les yeux de Milo, Kanon se ferma à la pitié que suscitait en lui la situation de son jeune pair pour continuer.

« N'ayant jamais été officiellement un chevalier d'Or, je n'ai pas à interférer dans le jugement que tes frères d'armes ont porté sur toi. Mais je ne laisserai pas ta conduite mettre la sécurité de mon frère en danger.

— Il n'a jamais été question de mettre en danger qui que ce soit Kanon, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Milo.

— Ah oui ? Alors comment avez-vous pu accepter la proposition de Camus concernant l'exil de Sergueï ?

— Cet enfant n'est pas responsable de la faute que j'ai commise, répliqua le Verseau. Contrairement à sa dénomination, il n'a rien d'un monstre. Son seul tort est de posséder de grandes capacités. C'était la meilleure solution. Pour tout le monde.

— Ravi de t'entendre capable de défendre quelqu'un avec autant d'emphase, railla presque le second Gémeau. Mais tu te démènes pour la mauvaise personne. Ce gosse te parait peut-être inoffensif maintenant, mais peux-tu jurer qu'il ne représentera pas une menace dans l'avenir ?

— C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Saga de l'envoyer dans une autre dimension. Je sais que ton frère la choisira avec discernement. Il trouvera un endroit où il ne pourra ni faire de mal, ni revenir.

— Il reviendra Camus. Il en a le pouvoir. Et au fond de toi, tu le sais.

— Et on peut savoir ce que tu préconises ? grinça Milo en se rapprochant du Verseau.

— Avoue ton crime à Athéna, répondit Kanon en refusant de détourner les yeux qu'il avait plantés dans ceux du français. Elle seule est capable de réellement bannir ce danger. Je suis sûr que dans une certaine mesure, elle est aussi apte à te comprendre et à te pardonner. »

Venant d'un homme qui avait lui-même échappé au courroux divin alors que la trame de ses actions précédentes concourrait à le condamner à une mort immédiate et infamante, le conseil pouvait paraître avisé. Le Scorpion en redouta immédiatement l'impact sur le Verseau, déjà bien trop ébranlé pour réagir avec son discernement coutumier.

« Ne fais pas ça Camus », s'interposa-t-il avec une inquiétude qui n'échappa pas à l'ancien Marina.

La colère du Scorpion était palpable, et Kanon savait qu'elle ne tarderait plus à se retourner contre lui. Redevenu totalement inexpressif, le Verseau se retranchait derrière son immobilité observatrice. Mais sous la froideur à la limite de la dureté de son regard difficilement soutenable, le second Gémeau aurait juré qu'il hésitait. Il s'engouffra immédiatement dans la faille.

« Tu comptes te cacher éternellement derrière tes mensonges ? le morigéna-t-il. Ce gosse est un danger, mais c'est peut-être aussi la solution à nos problèmes, à ceux d'Athéna et aux tiens. C'est ton unique chance. »

Seul le cri d'un goéland solitaire lui répondit. Enigmatique et apparemment intouchable dans son silence, le français semblait changé en statue de sel. Milo le foudroyait du regard, et Kanon comprit qu'il ne retenait une répartie cinglante que pour complaire à son amant. L'ex général des Mers ne tenait pas à déclencher un combat aussi peu discret qu'inutile. Il venait de dire ce qui lui pesait, mais il ne se leurrait pas. Il y avait peu d'espoir pour que ses paroles fassent rapidement leur chemin dans l'esprit du Verseau. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir le traîner lui-même aux pieds d'Athéna, il préféra reprendre sa route avant que la situation ne se gâte véritablement entre le Scorpion et lui.

« Réfléchis bien Camus », ajouta-t-il simplement en bousculant légèrement le français toujours figé pour s'ouvrir un passage.

Milo regarda disparaître Kanon au détour du chemin qu'ils avaient précédemment emprunté en frémissant de colère. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il venait à peine de parvenir à arracher plus de dix mots à Camus depuis le rendu de la sentence, réussissant de surcroît l'exploit de capter son intérêt sur un sujet totalement différent de celui qui le rongeait, et voilà que cet inconscient venait de flanquer tous ses efforts par terre. Camus avait besoin de décompresser. Pas qu'on l'enfonce à nouveau. Et encore moins qu'on lui rappelle qu'il allait incessamment sous peu être séparé de son fils à jamais. Kanon ne perdait rien pour attendre, mais dans l'immédiat, il devait s'assurer que ces mots durs n'avaient pas fait trop de dégâts.

« Ne l'écoute pas, commença-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché alors qu'ils reprenaient aussi leur marche. Il est simplement frustré de n'avoir pas pu prendre part au débat.

— Il a raison, fut la réponse fortement désenchantée qu'il obtint.

— Il s'inquiète pour son frère, tenta encore Milo sans lâcher des yeux le fin profil qui refusait de se tourner vers lui.

— Comme tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

— Ça n'a rien à voir. »

Pour la première fois depuis l'intervention de Kanon, Camus tourna légèrement la tête pour accrocher son regard. Comme toujours, le Scorpion se sentit fondre sous l'infime sourire qui ourla ses lèvres. Il était l'un des rares pour lesquels le Verseau acceptait d'adoucir son expression sévère, et savoir qu'il le faisait pour le réconforter alors qu'il était lui-même au plus mal le bouleversait.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner Milo ».

Bien plus bas sur le sentier, Kanon atteignait enfin les rochers côtiers. Totalement inhospitalier à cet endroit, le rivage s'étendait sur une bonne centaine de mètres dans un enchevêtrement de récifs plus ou moins dissimulés, de gros blocs de roches brunes qui se succédaient sans la moindre logique entre des tas de galets de tailles variées, et de multiples chenaux profonds où les vagues étroitement contenues se brisaient avec fracas. Par-delà ces remous agités, la mer retrouvait un aspect d'huile au bleu délavé à peine remué, tout juste touché par le rose printanier d'un ciel où le soleil déclinait. C'était ce paysage contrasté et changeant que l'ancien Marina était venu trouver. Il reflétait parfaitement le bouillonnement furieux de son esprit, et le relâchement d'une force tranquille à laquelle il aspirait.

En mars la nuit s'installait vite. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant que Saga n'exécute la sentence qui exilerait Sergueï. Son frère avait certainement déjà choisi la destination où il emprisonnerait l'enfant. Kanon comprenait son désir de demeurer le seul dépositaire de ce lieu précis. Ce n'était pas d'être tenu à l'écart de cette information qui l'ennuyait, mais la conviction que cette action s'avérait hasardeuse, voire dangereuse pour leur futur à tous, et plus particulièrement pour l'avenir de son aîné. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de prouver à Saga que cette idée était mauvaise. Et vite. S'il parvenait à démontrer à son jumeau que Sergueï était tout à fait capable de se déplacer d'un Sanctuaire à l'autre sans invitation précise, il ne pourrait plus nier l'évidence. Mais comment ?

La mine sombre, Kanon envoya du bout du pied un galet se perdre dans la mer. Après un vol en arc de cercle parfait, la petite pierre ronde suivit la gravité pour couler sans laisser de trace. En la voyant disparaître, le second Gémeau eut soudain une révélation. Un grand sourire illumina pour la première fois de la journée son visage. Elle était là la solution. Entre ses eaux traîtresses.

Rapidement il analysa les tenants et les aboutissants de son idée. Son plan n'avait que deux inconvénients majeurs. S'il échouait, Sergueï y perdrait la vie. Ce qui en soit réglerait définitivement le problème, mais le placerait dans une situation impossible face à son frère, et accessoire à sa conscience aussi. S'il réussissait, Camus avait toutes les chances de se voir découvert par Athéna et d'être promptement condamné à une mort certaine également. D'un autre côté, une catastrophe à venir serait évitée, et en y mettant du sien, il obtiendrait peut-être que leur déesse lui accorde la grâce du Verseau lorsqu'il lui exposerait son projet. De toute manière il ne pouvait pas épargner les deux. S'il avait à choisir, il reconnaissait avoir un petit faible pour le sort de l'enfant. Cela lui donnait au moins un point commun avec le français, qui prêchait l'innocence de son fils et qui semblait déterminer à lui obtenir la vie sauve. Et quitte à condamner l'un des deux, autant que ce soit celui qui avait réellement commis une faute.

Décidé à agir au plus vite, il repéra sans difficulté le cosmos du Cancer, qui avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à entraîner son apprenti du côté des falaises nord, près de l'une des criques les plus dangereuses du Sanctuaire. Le soir tombait, et la nuit écarterait bientôt les rares curieux du chemin que choisirait Death Mask pour rentrer avec son apprenti. Il fallait qu'il les intercepte avant qu'ils ne rejoignent Saga. Dissimulant sa propre aura, il fonça dans cette direction.

Parvenu au temple du Verseau, Camus s'isola presque immédiatement dans sa chambre, sous couvert de pouvoir lire tranquillement. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'installer dans la grande salle, où Hyoga et Milo avait pris l'habitude de converser à mi-voix lorsqu'il se plongeait dans un livre. Son prétexte ne trompait personne, mais le grec fit signe au plus jeune de se taire quand celui-ci voulu retenir son Maître. Camus avait besoin d'évacuer leur désagréable rencontre avec Kanon, et Milo désirait lui accorder un moment de solitude avant d'aller le rejoindre. Renouant avec ses plus mauvais réflexes, Camus ne dîna pas avec eux ce soir-là. Le souper expédié, le grec regagna à son tour la chambre avec la bénédiction du Cygne.

Camus avait rapproché son fauteuil favori près de la cheminée. Installé dans le lourd meuble tapissé de rouge, il lisait, apparemment indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Milo remarqua qu'il avait entretenu une petite flambée dans la cheminée. Les nuits devenaient pourtant nettement moins fraiches, et même le Scorpion aurait pu se passer de ce surcroît de chaleur. Ce geste était-il dicté par l'habitude, le soin qu'il prenait du confort du grec, ou par l'aveu informulé d'un état toujours aussi problématique de la régulation de sa température corporelle ? Bien que cette question lui posât un réel souci, Milo préféra ne rien demander. C'était le meilleur moyen de renforcer le mutisme de son amant ou de le faire fuir, et il semblait déjà suffisamment secoué par sa rencontre avec Kanon.

D'un geste naturel, Milo ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour prendre la brosse à cheveux au manche en corne qui s'y trouvait. C'était certainement devenu l'objet le plus important pour lui, et il le remisait presque religieusement après son utilisation. Chaque soir, le brossage régulier de la chevelure du Verseau par le Scorpion se transformait en une sorte de rituel. D'un air naturel, il s'approcha du français pour se positionner derrière lui. Saisissant à pleine main une brassée soyeuse il se mit à démêler la somptueuse chevelure en commençant par les pointes. Instinctivement, Camus se déplaça légèrement pour lui laisser davantage de champ libre. Le grec retint un sourire. Le Verseau ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il semblait éprouver un réel plaisir à se laisser ainsi manipuler. C'était innocent, et à la fois terriblement sensuel. Amusé, Milo se promit de faire durer ce jeu au-delà de son utilité première.

Au premier coup de brosse plus appuyé de Milo sur sa tête, Camus perdit le fil de sa lecture. Bien qu'il mît un point d'honneur à ne rien en montrer, il se complaisait à sentir le grec glisser ses doigts dans la masse mouvante de ses longues mèches. Il avait une façon qui n'appartenait qu'à lui pour les séparer et les démêler, alliant le touché d'une caresse à la précision mécanique d'un mouvement précis. Ses mains s'activaient avec adresse, attentives à ne pas le contraindre, et pourtant soucieuses de créer un contact à la fois fugace et insistant. Le Scorpion avait beau y mettre déjà beaucoup de cœur lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, le Verseau ne se souvenait pas qu'il faisait preuve d'une telle maestria à l'époque. Au point qu'il sentait parfois une once de jalousie mal placée le chatouiller sur l'origine de ce savoir, vite effacée par l'idée que la somme de ces aptitudes lui était désormais réservée. En tout cas, il ne regrettait aucunement d'avoir cédé à sa demande, même si celle-ci devait le placer dans une position un peu délicate si les autres chevaliers venaient à l'apprendre. Le froid Verseau se liquéfiant sous la touche d'un simple brossage de cheveux, aussi irréprochable et amoureusement exécuté fut-il, il y avait de quoi remettre sérieusement en question son image d'insensible définitivement hors d'atteinte. Image qu'il tenait à entretenir malgré les incompréhensions qu'elle suscitait, ne serait-ce que pour la tranquillité qu'elle lui apportait.

Apaisé par les gestes doux et réguliers de Milo, Camus laissa dériver ses pensées. Il voulait se noyer dans cette quiétude que le Scorpion lui prodiguait avec art. Loin des vicissitudes. Hors du temps. Il en avait besoin. Mais très vite, les paroles de Kanon l'obnubilèrent. Leur légitime dureté réveillait en lui de cruelles blessures. Une phrase surtout l'accablait.

_« Tu comptes te cacher éternellement derrière tes mensonges ? »_

Kanon était injuste. La singularité de sa situation l'avait obligé à s'exposer comme jamais auparavant. Ses erreurs, ses mensonges ses vérités enfouies avaient été déterrés. Sa vie privée disséquée. Ses secrets mis à nus. Pour l'essentiel. Car il en demeurait un derrière lequel il se retranchait comme un enfant apeuré. Les mots qu'Aslinn avait échangés avec Milo avaient cruellement ravivé cette plaie avilissante qu'il avait réussi à panser sans véritablement soigner. Celle relative à ses viols. A la fois latents et à vifs, ces souvenirs suscitaient en lui de véritables bouffées de sueur froide lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à en bloquer l'accès à sa mémoire.

Jusqu'à présent, les remous qui jalonnaient son retour, et l'existence menacée de Sergueï, l'avaient fort à propos détourné des séquelles de cette blessure. Peu disposé à s'apitoyer sur lui-même, et encore moins à affronter la question, il avait fini par apprendre à louvoyer suffisamment avec sa conscience pour ne plus être amené à y faire face. Sa réconciliation avec Milo était le seul moment où il avait dû arracher le voile qui masquait cette déchirure. Pour se retrouver confronté à un échec qui n'avait fait que le conforter dans son besoin de fuite en avant. Depuis, il vivait dans le déni. Un refus viscéral de se confronter à ce problème dont les miasmes l'éveillaient parfois en sursaut en plein cœur de la nuit.

La douceur de Milo endormait son angoisse. La confiance qu'il lui portait évacuait d'office toutes idées de devoir repousser des caresses trop intimes. Jamais le grec ne lui ferait mal de cette manière. Auprès de lui il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Leur récente remise en couple et le plaisir de pouvoir simplement s'étreindre satisfaisaient encore mutuellement leur plaisir d'être enfin réunis. Du moins voulait-il le croire.

Le refuge d'une épaule, les battements d'un cœur, la possessivité d'un bras, la douceur d'un baiser. Camus s'y complaisait. Il s'endormait généralement dans les bras de Milo pour se réveiller au matin en le tenant serré conte lui. Leurs rôles qui maintenant s'inversaient invariablement au cours de la nuit, en mêlant leurs souffles et leurs membres endormis, étaient pourtant révélateur. Milo puisait sa force à le défendre au sein du réconfort que lui apportait sa présence. Plutôt que de se ressourcer, il avait besoin d'être rassuré à son tour. Le Verseau s'éveillait généralement le premier, et il s'attendrissait secrètement de le voir ainsi se raccrocher à une de ses mèches de cheveux, comme au temps où l'innocence de leur enfance les amenait à partager le même lit en Sibérie.

Mais le français ne se leurrait pas. Milo acceptait pour lui un sacrifice peu ordinaire. Pour le moment, le Scorpion ne paraissait pas en souffrir, mais à terme, comment arriverait-il à gérer la frustration de son désir pour lui ? Le sien aussi s'éveillait parfois, le forçant à s'éclipser discrètement dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il devenait trop fort. Il se savait puéril d'agir ainsi, quand il partageait l'ordinaire d'un homme tendre et attentionné qui ne demandait qu'à le soulager. Ils vivaient leur amour comme des adolescents pré pubères, alors qu'ils en avaient largement dépassé l'âge. Camus devait se ressaisir. Mais comment surmonter la crainte de se laisser à nouveau déborder par ses souvenirs ?

La présence de Milo rendait ses cauchemars moins fréquents, mais elle ne parvenait pas à elle seule à en étouffer toutes les résurgences. Et sa faiblesse incontrôlable lui faisait honte. Milo avait beau faire de son mieux et bien le connaître, il ne pourrait s'affranchir de ses chaînes qu'à travers des mots, qui permettraient à son amant de le cerner davantage pour l'aider à progresser. Or la simple évocation de ce qu'il avait vécu le paralysait. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Comment expliquer la terreur qui l'étreignait lorsqu'il se réveillait dans la nuit, et qu'il devait se convaincre que personne n'allait pousser la porte de sa chambre pour sauvagement abuser de lui ? Comment avouer à Milo que dans ces instants de panique, il confondait le souffle doux et régulier de son sommeil, avec celui puissant et rapide de l'homme qui l'avait brutalement chevauché ? Comment lui faire comprendre que le simple fait d'être effleuré par un autre à l'improviste, le mettait immédiatement sur la défensive, et lui donnait parfois des envies de meurtres ? Comment lui avouer que les odeurs mêlées de sueur des vestiaires après les entraînements le faisaient maintenant littéralement fuir avec la peur au ventre ?

Son amnésie n'avait fait que réactiver les entraves inconscientes qui le retenaient d'avouer son amour au Scorpion durant son adolescence. Jointe à la perversion d'Ilya qui avait réussi à le braquer contre le moindre contact physique, c'était un miracle qu'il parvint encore à accepter celui de Milo. Mais malgré tout l'amour et la confiance qu'il éprouvait pour le grec, il rejetait avec effroi l'idée de se laisser toucher trop intimement. Les derniers jours passés auprès du Scorpion l'obligeaient pourtant à admettre que sa libido n'était pas morte. Mais jusqu'où pourrait-il aller ? Paradoxalement, sa peur se nourrissait de son appréhension pour Milo. Que se passerait-il si pris dans l'engrenage de ses souvenirs, il se déconnectait de la réalité, et laissait son instinct réagir avec violence ? Il n'aimait pas ce bourbier fétide où il s'enlisait. Mais le mal était là. Et s'il ne réagissait pas, celui-ci allait finir par gâcher leurs deux existences. Kanon avait raison. Se cacher derrière certains mensonges n'avait non seulement rien d'héroïque, mais ne servait qu'à aggraver une situation déjà bien délicate. Il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui pour trouver une solution. S'il n'y parvenait pas, alors Aslinn, et à travers elle aussi Zoltan, auraient gagné.

Milo perçut nettement le changement d'état d'esprit de Camus. Après un début d'alanguissement presque prometteur, la brutale crispation de ses muscles l'alerta. Un coup d'œil sur le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains lui confirma que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le français demeurait sur la même page depuis bien trop longtemps. Progressivement Milo se déplaça pour se porter à sa hauteur. Ralentissant ses mouvements, il tenta vainement de capter son attention en dégageant de façon beaucoup trop accentuée le côté de la longue frange qui balayait sa tempe. Il avait ainsi une vue imprenables sur les courbes à la fois fermes et délicates de son profil de médaille. Mais il refusa de se laisser distraire par la grâce de cette beauté tentante. Le pli légèrement amer qui s'invitait au coin de la bouche fine le préoccupait davantage. Il fallait qu'il arrache le Verseau au déferlement de sombres pensées qui semblait le submerger. La douceur n'y parvenant pas, il opta pour une manière plus directe.

Passant la main derrière son cou de façon naturelle, il la referma sur l'épaisseur soyeuse de sa chevelure. Il immobilisa ainsi suffisamment sa nuque pour le forcer à relever un peu la tête en la tournant vers lui. Il voulait simplement l'obliger à croiser son regard, mais il comprit immédiatement qu'il venait de faire une erreur à la crispation de ses épaules et à la raideur de son cou. Surpris par son geste, Camus eut un frisson de pur dégoût qui l'orienta instantanément en direction de la source de son problème. Sans attendre il le relâcha. Déjà les pupilles dilatées retrouvaient leur aspect normal au calme insondable. Il allait malgré tout lui demander pardon pour sa maladresse, lorsque Camus le prit de vitesse.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai eu un moment d'absence. »

Voilà qui était inattendu. Le français semblait lui laisser une ouverture et Milo s'engouffra dans la brèche.

« Tu n'en parles jamais », répondit-il en se gardant bien de donner un ton de reproche à sa voix.

Le Verseau semblait hésiter, luttant visiblement contre lui-même. Son expression conservait une indifférence tranquille, mais ses doigts se crispaient si fort sur les pages de son livre que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Quelques secondes interminables passèrent, durant lesquelles le grec espéra qu'il se confie.

« Il n'y a rien à en dire », finit-il par se décider, tandis qu'il rompait la communion de leurs regards.

Fermant son ouvrage, Camus eut un mouvement pour se relever. Milo réagit instinctivement. Décidé à exploiter son indécision, il posa sa main libre sur son épaule pour le forcer à demeurer assis. Les iris d'un bleu sombre se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, sans colère, mais avec une sorte de mise en garde imprécise qu'il choisit d'ignorer. Prenant le livre entre ses mains, il le posa ainsi que la brosse sur le rebord la cheminée. Il avait pris soin de s'avancer pour se placer devant lui, anticipant de cette manière tout mouvement de fuite, et se fut le plus simplement possible qu'il essaya de le raisonner.

« Je sais que tu as été forcé de dire plus de choses ces derniers jours que dans ta vie entière. Je comprends ton désir de conserver une part d'intimité. Mais tu devrais en parler.

— Ne me demande pas ça Milo », répliqua le Verseau en tentant inutilement de se dérober à la main qui effleurait sa joue.

Sous ses doigts, le Scorpion le sentit à nouveau frémir, mais ce frisson était très différent du premier. Il ne trahissait aucune crainte, mais plutôt une immense agitation intérieure qui ne fit qu'accroître l'inquiétude du grec. Désireux de le rassurer, il finit par poser entièrement sa main sur sa joue, l'enveloppant d'une conque douce et chaude qui se voulait protectrice.

« Camus », insista-t-il gentiment en retenant son regard captif.

Le Verseau semblait se débattre de plus en plus violemment contre lui-même, et il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre le murmure de sa réponse s'interrompre.

« Non Milo, c'est trop… »

Patiemment le grec attendit. Il refusait d'interrompre le contact que sa main conservait sur sa joue. Malgré l'enjeu de la bataille qu'il se livrait, il sentait confusément qu'à cet instant Camus en avait besoin. Il vit nettement le regard du Verseau se voiler à nouveau sous le coup d'un souvenir, et il redouta qu'il le repousse brutalement. Au lieu de cela, ses traits figés s'animèrent sous l'expression d'une sorte de détermination quémandeuse, tandis que l'onde froide de ses yeux se troublait de façon douloureuse. Incapable de lire davantage en lui, Milo retint son souffle. Et soudain, il lui fit une demande étrange.

« Milo, embrasse-moi. »

Le grec ne s'y trompa pas. C'était un appel de détresse maquillé sous un geste tendre. Camus cherchait à lui dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Avançant davantage, il ne put faire autrement que d'emprisonner ses jambes entre les siennes avant de se pencher sur lui. Redevenu totalement hermétique, le Verseau ne bronchait pas, se contentant de le laisser manœuvrer. Avec délicatesse il prit la pointe de son menton entre ses doigts pour doucement relever sa tête. Son autre main ne quittait pas sa joue, qu'elle caressait imperceptiblement. Approchant ses lèvres, il frôla celles du français sans véritablement les toucher. Il se contentait de mêler leurs souffles en ménageant le désir qu'il avait de goûter à cette bouche tentatrice. Camus ferma les yeux. Il demeurait parfaitement immobile. Il semblait attendre qu'il se décide à capturer ses lèvres dans une sorte de transe fuyante que le Scorpion n'aima pas. Il avait besoin de le savoir parfaitement consentant et non en proie à des réminiscences sournoises qu'il analysait mal. Au bout d'une minute de ce jeu de cache-cache un peu cruel, il se recula légèrement pour demander.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce baiser ? »

Le français rouvrit les yeux, et les orbes bleu sombre plongèrent immédiatement dans leurs jumelles, avec un reproche à la limite de l'insatisfaction incomprise parfaitement discernable. Malgré l'importance du moment Milo retint un rire. Lorsqu'il parvenait suffisamment à le déstabiliser, Camus avait parfois ce genre d'expressions enfantines outrées, qui cadrait mal avec sa réputation de détachement incapable d'expérimenter le domaine émotif. Personnellement il trouvait cela parfaitement adorable. Il était le seul à avoir eu le privilège de les observer. Mais il était aussi le seul à oser fortement le contrarier. Et là, apparemment, quelque chose coinçait bel et bien. Milo lisait clairement l'importance que revêtait ce baiser pour Camus, mais aussi son désir et sa peur. Il semblait à deux doigts de se confier, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots. Soucieux de l'aider, le grec s'obstina en maintenant son visage prisonnier entre ses mains

« Je veux savoir pourquoi ce baiser est si important pour toi. »

Avec difficulté, le Verseau se livra enfin.

« Malgré… malgré tout le reste,… c'est une chose qu'il n'a jamais faite. Je… Tu es le seul homme qui m'aie jamais embrassé, et… »

Milo avait compris. Et tandis qu'une partie de lui-même fondait sous cette confidence, l'autre sentait une haine sauvage lui nouer le ventre en songeant à son agresseur. Zoltan parvenait encore à le frustrer en ayant éliminé aussi rapidement ses hommes de mains. Si la justice céleste existait, il retournerait aux Enfers alors que ces salauds s'y trouvaient encore. Dut-il se traîner aux pieds d'Hadès, il obtiendrait le droit de compter parmi leurs tourmenteurs. Et il serait le pire. Mais pour l'instant, une mission autrement importante lui incombait. Interrompant cette confession douloureuse, il accorda enfin au Verseau le baiser auquel il aspirait. Ses lèvres épousèrent celles de son compagnon en une douceur qui céda rapidement à la fièvre qu'il contenait depuis trop longtemps. Attentif à ne pas le brusquer, il n'en exprimait pas moins une possessivité avide. Une main perdue dans sa chevelure, l'autre redescendit le long de son dos pour se caler avec une sagesse toute relative au creux de ses reins. Il souhaitait faire de ce baiser un moment de communion inoubliable.

A son grand plaisir il remarqua vite que Camus n'était pas en reste. Ses lèvres minces s'animaient sous les siennes avec adresse. Accroché d'une main à son épaule, l'autre saisit fermement sa nuque pour sceller leur bouche encore plus étroitement. Déséquilibré par sa brusque emprise, Milo ne put faire autrement que de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, il s'immobilisa un instant. Mais sa position ne paraissait pas déplaire au Verseau, qui se laissa aller contre le dossier de velours pour l'attirer plus confortablement contre lui. Ce baiser n'avait plus rien de sage. Et Camus y répondait avec confiance. Mieux, c'était sa langue qui forçait à présent sa bouche tandis que ses mains froissaient le tissu du dos de son tee-shirt. La fougue de cet échange ravivait en lui des braises, que le grec allait prendre le plus grand plaisir à entretenir.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent enfin. Le teint rosi et une lueur trouble au fond des yeux, Camus laissa courir ses doigts sur l'arête de son nez avant de rapprocher son visage du sien pour embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres. Répondant à son tour par un petit baiser tendre, le grec en profita pour laisser dévier sa bouche jusqu'au cou d'albâtre. Progressant avec prudence, presque religieusement, il promena le bout de sa langue sur le chemin de l'artère vitale qu'il sentait palpiter sous la peau douce. Le col de la chemise gêna rapidement sa progression, et il déboutonna le premier bouton.

« Je peux ? demanda-t-il comme un adolescent inexpérimenté en interrompant son geste.

— Continue. Ne t'arrête pas », répondit le Verseau en renversant la tête en arrière pour lui présenter sa gorge.

Milo n'avait jamais pu résister à cette colonne de chair pâle et il y posa à nouveau ses lèvres, se rassasiant de son léger goût de sel. Il n'était pas dupe de l'abandon du Verseau. Il testait avant tout sa vaillance et la marge que sa sensualité éprouvée acceptait de lui céder. Mais un tel test valait bien toutes les contraintes. Pour l'instant, Camus se laissait porter par une vague d'érotisme confortée par la connaissance confiante qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Enivré par le parfum de sa chevelure qui se mêlait à celui de sa peau, Milo glissa une main dans l'échancrure de sa chemise, tandis qu'il faisait sauter un nouveau bouton.

Après avoir failli se laisser submerger par la cruauté de ses souvenirs, Camus refusait à présent de réfléchir. Les mains chaudes qui parcouraient ses épaules et son torse lui arrachaient de brefs frissons de plaisir, qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de contrôler. Décidé à l'attaquer sur tous les fronts, Milo s'attarda à butiner une de ses oreilles délicatement ourlées. S'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas bientôt, le Scorpion savait qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à freiner ses ardeurs.

« Tu tiens à jouer avec le feu ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

— Je tiens à redevenir celui que j'étais, répondit Camus en glissant à son tour les mains sous son tee-shirt. Mais je ne sais pas jusqu'où je serais capable d'aller, acheva-t-il sincèrement en laissant son souffle se perdre dans son cou.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. On s'arrêtera si tu le désires », le rassura le grec en priant intérieurement pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire.

Reconnaissant, Camus frôla son abdomen d'une caresse légère avant de laisser ses doigts remonter le long de ses flancs. Milo savoura son toucher à la fois précis et délicat, et son regard chercha celui de son amant. Camus l'observait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Ses yeux mi-clos qui se voilaient sous ses longs cils, s'ombraient d'un mystère qui ne devait plus rien à une quelconque froideur, et sa beauté retrouvait là son essence réelle. Une fois de plus cette vision qu'il savait être le seul à partager bouleversa le grec, et il resserra son étreinte.

« Je t'aime », avoua-t-il avec sa spontanéité habituelle.

Comme à l'accoutumé le Verseau ne répondit pas, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui masquer le sourire discret qui entrouvrit ses lèvres alors qu'il enfouissait son visage au sein de ses boucles marine. Attendri par cette pudeur qui le retenait de totalement exposer ses sentiments même après ce qu'il avait été forcé de révéler, Milo ne résista pas à la tentation d'embrasser l'arrondi nacré de l'épaule qu'il venait de découvrir, avant de partir explorer le haut de l'omoplate. Serré contre lui, le corps de Camus s'arqua légèrement. Le Scorpion était aux anges. Son amant ronronnait littéralement entre ses bras. Il avait toujours préféré éviter de le lui faire remarquer, mais pris dans les rets du désir, il finissait par émettre une sorte de faible grognement régulier et doux, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'émettaient les petits félins qui chassaient les souris du Sanctuaire en cas de forte satisfaction.

La joue que Camus frottait contre la sienne pivota légèrement et le grec reprit ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Leurs cœurs s'affolaient. Leurs souffles s'emballaient. Milo perçut pourtant nettement un moment de flottement, alors que le visage toujours pressé contre le sien le Verseau se mit à redessiner ses traits avec douceur. Bridant la force de son propre désir, le Scorpion répondit en lui administrant d'innocentes petites caresses circulaires dans le dos. Malgré son impatience, il appréciait sa délicatesse, et il suivait avec une sorte de fascination le trajet des longs doigts fins sur sa figure. Camus se montrait généralement toujours très tendre lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, profitant sans doute de ce moment privilégié pour renouer avec une partie de sa personnalité enfouie qu'il n'afficherait jamais autrement. Mais là, il agissait avec la lenteur parfaitement insupportable d'un novice effrayé, qui inconsciemment s'arrangeait pour ralentir les préliminaires. C'était frustrant, mais parfaitement compréhensible, et Milo s'exhorta à la patience. Il ne devait pas songer à satisfaire son propre désir, mais bien à conforter celui du français. Et tant pis si sa libido depuis trop longtemps privée de tout rapprochement satisfaisant trouvait ces longs détours assez excessifs.

Il fut le premier étonné lorsque le Verseau glissa un doigt taquin entre ses lèvres. Ravi de son initiative, il se mit à le mordiller. Un regard appuyé lui apprit que les jeux plus sérieux pouvaient reprendre. Le grec s'écarta un instant pour enlever son tee-shirt qu'il envoya valser dans la pièce. Lorsque Camus s'attaqua à ses mamelons dressés, il ne put retenir un gémissement rauque. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement sensible à cette caresse, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ainsi été aussi agréablement malmené qu'il en rêvait. S'abandonner aux caresses du Verseau était un pur plaisir. Remuer des hanches pour mettre en contact leurs deux érections toujours camouflées aussi. Il savait qu'en progressant trop vite il courrait le risque de le braquer, mais il ne put résister au désir d'ouvrir totalement sa chemise pour se repaitre du contact de leur deux peaux nues.

Parfaitement conscient de sa progression, Camus ne résista pas. Milo ne cherchait pas à le contraindre, il acceptait de le laisser mener la danse à sa manière, il ne s'offusquait pas de ses hésitations, à aucun moment il n'avait essayé de franchir manuellement la ligne symbolique délimité par le bas de ses reins ou de son ventre. Pour un Scorpion passionné et tactile, c'était un exploit que le Verseau reconnaissant mesurait à sa juste valeur, et qu'il se jura de récompenser par la suite au centuple. Mais il fallait avant qu'il parvienne lui-même à assouvir les besoins de son corps jusqu'au bout. Et malgré la chaleur de son désir, le Verseau doutait d'y arriver. Au fur et à mesure que leurs caresses se précisaient, il se sentait menacé par la résurgence de certaines images et de sentiments qui le ramenaient à ces moments avilissants où on le déchirait. Que Milo se laisse ensuite entièrement dominer n'y changerait rien. Inconsciemment, et même si dans ce cadre cela n'avait aucune raison d'être, il savait qu'il se refuserait à lui infliger le mal qu'on lui avait fait. C'était encore trop tôt. Cette crainte le poussait pourtant paradoxalement à se perdre sous les caresses de son amant. Quelle que soit sa déception, il savait que le Scorpion trouverait la force de tout arrêter s'il le lui demandait. Et de façon totalement irrationnelle, il espérait encore parvenir à vaincre ses démons. Par amour pour le grec.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux du Verseau, Milo venait de terminer de déboutonner sa chemise. D'un battement de paupières Camus l'autorisa à s'attaquer de façon plus sérieuse à son ventre plat et à son nombril. Les doigts du grec frôlaient tout juste la bordure de son pantalon, lorsqu'un embrassement inattendu et violent de cosmos emplit soudain la pièce. Interrompus dans leurs ébats, les deux hommes restèrent figés un instant, avant que brutalement repoussé par le Verseau Milo ne se retrouve par terre. Saisi par l'urgence affolée de ce cosmos, le français se releva d'un bon en formulant l'objet de son alarme.

« Sergueï ! »

Déjà Camus traversait son appartement en courant pour se précipiter dehors, le Scorpion sur les talons. Aucun des deux ne songeait à s'agacer d'avoir été interrompus dans un moment si chargé émotionnellement et important pour la reconstruction de leur relation. Nul doute que tout le Sanctuaire avait dû percevoir ce formidable appel de détresse. C'était une catastrophe.


	49. Chapitre : Réactions et conséquences

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

_**Xups **__:Kanon est bien conscient des risques de son plan (enfin, de certains), mais il pense agir « pour le mieux ». Qui sera sacrifié ? Réponse dans les lignes qui suivent. Merci d'avoir vibrée avec Camus et Milo ^^. C'était un passage important, mais je me sens toujours un peu empêtrée dans ce genre de scène. Qui comme tu le soulignes, garderont toujours ma patte personnelle (on ne se refait pas ^^)_

_**Choupi **__:Kanon privilégie Saga mais il n'en souhaite pas moins que Sergueï réussisse l'épreuve qu'il lui réserve. Bien qu'il se protège en refusant de l'admettre ouvertement, l'enfant l'a touché. Bonne pioche pour le lieu où il compte entraîner Sergueï ^^. Du côté de Camus c'est en effet un réel pas en avant qu'il vient d'accomplir. Même s'il est encore loin d'être totalement « guéri », cette fois-ci il n'est plus dans le déni._

_**Sonia**__ : Ton impatience va trouver sa réponse dans ce chapitre. Et Kanon ne va sans doute pas y apparaître sous son meilleur jour. Pour Camus, même si sa séance de câlins n'avait pas été interrompue, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu aller jusqu'au bout (mais il a progressé). Et face à une urgence de ce genre, il ne pouvait que réagir dans ce sens._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (La colère de Kanon) : **_En apprenant que Saga va exiler Sergueï dans une autre dimension pour lui laisser la vie sauve, Kanon comprend qu'il a trop attendu pour lui parler des révélations de Shun. L'ancien Marina est persuadé que l'enfant à le pouvoir de se glisser d'un monde à l'autre, mais son frère refuse de revenir sur sa décision. Inquiet pour l'avenir, Kanon quitte le temple des Gémeaux en furie. Il croise Shura et Shaka sans leur accorder d'attention, alors qu'il sait que le plan prévu par Athéna pour infiltrer les Enfers se prépare. Le Capricorne s'interroge sur ses étranges façons, et la Vierge en profite pour évoquer ses cachoteries. De son côté Kanon passe la journée seul, à essayer de se calmer. En fin d'après-midi il a le déplaisir de croiser Camus et Milo. Il n'hésite pas à prendre le Verseau à parti, avant de rejoindre le bord de mer, toujours à la recherche d'une solution pour convaincre Saga de son erreur. Il finit par avoir une idée et décide d'intercepter Sergueï avant qu'il ne rejoigne son jumeau. Il croit tenir la solution, même si l'appliquer signifie sacrifier Sergueï ou Camus. Réfugié dans son temple, le Verseau subit le contrecoup de paroles dures de Kanon. Tandis que Milo essaye de le détendre à travers le brossage de sa chevelure, il se perd en sombres pensées. Un geste maladroit du Scorpion l'oblige à se livrer, et malgré son appréhension il se met à l'épreuve pour accepter les caresses de son amant, jusqu'à ce que l'explosion du cosmos de Sergueï l'appel à l'aide._

* * *

_**NOTE :**__ ATTENTION, ce chapitre comporte une scène difficile entre Kanon et Sergueï. Voire dérangeante. C'est sans doute un des plus noirs de la série. _

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs pour leur fidélité, ainsi qu'aux nouveaux qui ont accroché en chemin ^^._

* * *

CHAPITRE 49 : REACTIONS ET CONSEQUENCES

Kanon découvrit le lieu où Angelo entraînait Sergueï sans difficulté. Le Cancer n'avait aucune raison de se méfier. Au contraire. Pour mettre en place la thèse de l'accident, il devait plutôt convaincre tout le monde qu'il se trouvait bien dans cette portion inhospitalière de l'île. L'endroit était d'autant plus judicieux qu'il était pratiquement inaccessible. Indiquer sa position en sachant qu'il ne serait pas dérangé tenait de l'idée de génie, et Kanon salua l'intelligence de l'italien. Il lui fallut franchir deux profonds ravins et se frayer un chemin parmi des roches aux aspérités tranchantes, avant de rejoindre l'étroite crique battue par les vagues où il entraînait Sergueï depuis plusieurs heures. Rattachée à flanc de falaise, la plate-forme rocheuse sur laquelle ils évoluaient ne présentait aucune surface plane, mais un terrain en forte pente, sur lequel se succédaient de multiples creux dans la roche qui ouvraient directement sur la mer. Arriver jusqu'ici en un seul morceau était difficile. Trouver la force de s'y maintenir pour combattre relevait d'une performance exceptionnelle. Et Kanon mesura l'étendue des progrès parcourus par Sergueï.

Discrètement, le grec se fondit au paysage pour rejoindre l'une des extrémités de la crique rocheuse. Death Mask avait beau ne pas être sur ses gardes, avec lui, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Dissimulé derrière une haute roche accolée à la falaise, il avisa une faille étroite mais suffisante pour qu'il puisse regarder ce qui se passait devant lui. Il n'avait aucun plan précis pour soustraire Sergueï au Cancer, et il allait devoir agir avec discernement. Il était d'autre part évident que s'il intervenait trop tôt Angelo se méfierait. Saga était trop organisé pour ne pas avoir prévu un horaire précis. Il devait l'intercepter au moment où il s'apprêterait à rejoindre son frère. Un temps d'observation s'imposait.

Kanon n'était qu'à une quinzaine de mètres de sa cible. L'entraînement dispensé par Death Mask semblait être particulièrement rude. Après des heures d'exercices et de confrontation non-stop, l'enfant paraissait épuisé. Sa tunique trempée prouvait qu'il avait atterri au moins une fois au creux des vagues, et Kanon se demanda s'il était parvenu à s'extraire seul du contre-courant particulièrement vicieux qui balayait cet endroit, ou si le Cancer avait dû l'aider. L'information aurait été intéressante pour la suite de son projet, mais à moins que le petit ne tombe une nouvelle fois à l'eau, il se contenterait de suppositions. Malgré la fatigue, Sergueï trouvait encore la force de tenir une position correcte en face de son Maître. Une simple ficelle rassemblait sa longue chevelure mouillée au milieu de son dos, dégageant en partie son petit minois aux traits fins. L'enfant avait beau avoir hérité ses yeux d'ambre et la couleur foncée de sa chevelure de sa mère, il ressemblait incontestablement à son père. C'était un miracle que personne autre que le groupe mis dans la confidence n'ait encore fait le rapprochement. Sa tunique déchirée sur une épaule découvrait un torse encore un peu maigre où fleurissaient quelques jolies ecchymoses. Des traînées de poussières brunes détrempées et de petits morceaux d'algues collaient à sa peau humide, le maculant tout autant que les multiples traces de sang séché qui apparaissaient sur son corps. Tel quel, il avait l'air misérable. Pour son dernier entraînement le Cancer n'y était pas allé de main morte. Même si c'était pour le préparer à sa prochaine vie d'orphelin rejeté de tous dans un monde hostile, Kanon jugea qu'il valait mieux que le Verseau ne le voit pas dans cet état. Il n'aurait que moyennement apprécié.

La nuit tombait rapidement. Mis à part eux trois, il ne devait rester plus personne sur cette partie isolée du littoral. Malgré le danger supplémentaire que représentait l'obscurité, Death Mask continuait d'attaquer l'enfant pour le forcer à parer ou à répliquer. Kanon nota pourtant qu'il retenait de plus en plus ses coups. Mais il n'en diminuait pas la fréquence. A bout de force, Sergueï finit par s'écrouler à quatre pattes. Haletant et la tête basse, il semblait attendre un reproche qui ne vint pas. Immobile à quelques pas de lui, Angelo le toisait en silence. Le second Gémeau comprit que l'heure approchait. C'était le moment de passer à l'action. La nuit lui facilitait les choses, et il sortit naturellement de sa cachette, comme s'il venait d'arriver en descendant de la paroi.

« Bonsoir Angelo. »

Death Mask le regarda approcher sans marquer de réelle surprise, mais sans faire preuve d'un manque totale de suspicion non plus. Kanon n'avait pas besoin de la lumière du jour pour deviner le pli méfiant qui rapprochait maintenant ses deux sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna le Cancer sans amabilité.

— Je viens chercher Sergueï », répondit le plus tranquillement du monde l'ex Dragon des Mers en s'arrêtant à deux pas de l'italien.

Le Cancer mit un temps avant de répondre. Ce qui était tout à fait logique puisque théoriquement Kanon n'était pas au courant, et encore moins impliqué dans cette affaire.

« Pourquoi ? finit-il par s'enquérir en se déportant pour se mettre entre son apprenti et lui.

— Saga me l'a demandé.

— Vraiment ? Et depuis quand tu lui sers de coursier ?

— Depuis que la singularité de certaines situations l'oblige à prendre des décisions dangereuses, répliqua-t-il en conservant sa nonchalance. Difficile de taire ses préoccupations profondes à son jumeau. Jumeau qui en tant que tel saura rester un puits de silence. Dévouement et discrétion à la demande. C'est toujours mieux d'avoir un pion supplémentaire dans son camp que de devoir jouer contre. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Le Cancer évaluait visiblement sa sincérité. Mais au jeu du menteur Kanon savait comment gagner. L'effronterie, la confiance en soi et un petit air d'innocence provocatrice étaient des alliées imparables. Sergueï avait profité de leur échange pour se relever. Petite silhouette frissonnante dans la nuit qui se dissimulait en partie derrière son Maître, il osa exprimer une récrimination liée à sa fatigue.

« Il faut vraiment que je retourne au troisième temple ce soir ? »

A son habitude, Death Mask le rembarra sèchement, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

« Tais-toi vermisseau. Les adultes discutent. Alors comme ça Saga t'a demandé de jouer les baby sitters ?

— Il m'a informé de votre projet, oui.

— Oh. Et ben moi j'aurais bien aimé qu'il m'informe du changement d'horaire. On avait dit pour vingt-deux heures. Pas vingt et une.

— Ça n'a pas changé, mentit Kanon avec aplomb. Il veut simplement vérifier s'il ne peut pas poser des verrous supplémentaires. »

Ce dernier argument finit de convaincre Angelo. Il était bien placé pour se souvenir que si Shura avait tué Aioros, c'était en partie parce que Saga l'avait manipulé en utilisant sur lui son Illusion Démoniaque. Qu'il cherche à entortiller de cette manière l'esprit de son apprenti n'avait rien d'étonnant. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, si le petit subissait les effets secondaires de cette attaque c'était aussi risquer de le rendre véritablement agressif. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas la meilleure option. A moins que… Saga avait-il projeté de le laisser éternellement dériver entre les mondes, et non de l'isoler sur l'un d'entre eux ? En fait Camus n'avait pas songé à exiger qu'il renonce à cette option. Ni aucun d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Si telle était l'intention véritable du Gémeau, c'était cruel, mais prudent, radical, et dans une certaine mesure en accord avec sa promesse : il l'enverrait bien dans une autre dimension. Death Mask ne voulait pas en savoir davantage. De toute manière il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ecœuré malgré tout, il s'écarta.

« C'est bon. Emmène-le. Moi je reste là jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait terminé. »

Satisfait, Kanon fit signe à Sergueï de le suivre. Sagement l'enfant lui emboîta le pas. En passant près du Cancer il eut pourtant un mouvement d'hésitation. Cette conversation à laquelle il ne comprenait rien semblait fortement contrarier son Maître, et même susciter une sorte de chagrin chez lui. Or, peut-être en réaction de toute celle que n'avait pas pu lui cacher Camus, Sergueï n'aimait pas ressentir de la peine chez les autres. Redressant la tête avec une sorte de bienveillance interrogative, il chercha à capter le regard d'Angelo. Mal lui en prit. Réagissant comme s'il se sentait agressé, l'italien le rabroua presque avec colère.

« Allez, disparais ! »

La tête basse, Sergueï reprit son chemin. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Son Maître pouvait se montrer dur et désagréable, mais jamais il ne réagissait de façon injustifiée. Or là, l'enfant avait la nette impression d'être la cause d'une forte contrariété qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Le cœur lourd, il suivit Kanon. Le fait de devoir accompagner le second Gémeau ne lui était pas particulièrement agréable non plus. Il n'y avait jamais eu de réels atomes crochus entre eux. Au début, le frère de Saga se montrait pourtant relativement accueillant. Il bavardait rarement avec lui, mais il était arrivé qu'il le corrige une ou deux fois sur l'apprentissage d'un mouvement de combat. Il ne lui avait néanmoins jamais manifesté l'intérêt de son jumeau, qui lui, avait toujours un mot gentil, et n'hésitait pas à le prendre à part pour lui expliquer les phases de la lune ou le pourquoi de la différence des couleurs entre les pierres. Sergueï adorait Saga. Après Camus bien sûr, mais presque à égalité avec Shun, qui racontait de merveilleuses histoires axées sur la mythologie. A côté d'eux, Kanon faisait pâle figure. Jusqu'au jour où Sergueï avait senti le vent tourner. Sans qu'il puisse en analyser la cause. Si depuis ce moment la plupart des adultes se contentaient de le regarder parfois bizarrement, les façons de Kanon trahissaient presque de l'animosité.

Sergueï avait eu beau s'interroger et passer en revue les rares bêtises qu'il avait pu commettre, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui lui valait la méfiance dont on l'entourait à présent. Et encore moins le courroux du frère de Saga. Il y avait bien eu la manière peu orthodoxe dont il était venu en aide au Verseau, mais un : mis à part Shun personne ne lui en avait jamais reparlé, et deux : cette sorte de mise à l'écart remontait à bien avant. Il ne restait plus que Camus pour lui manifester une réelle tendresse. Malgré ses propres soucis et le chagrin qui sourdait encore parfois de son inconscient, Sergueï savait qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui, et qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre sous son aile. Leur lien ne pouvait pas mentir. Mais voilà que depuis quelques jours on lui interdisait à nouveau de le rejoindre. Et ça, c'était vraiment injuste.

Penaud, intrigué, mais aussi un peu angoissé, Sergueï se pressait derrière Kanon qui allait de l'avant sans souci de ses petites jambes. Comme à l'accoutumé le second Gémeau prenait le parti de l'ignorer, convaincu qu'il le suivrait sagement. Progressant rapidement, il ne lui venait pas à l'idée que l'enfant puisse avoir besoin d'aide, et Sergueï étouffa un gémissent en rouvrant les écorchures de ses genoux lors d'une mauvaise réception. Les dents serrées sous la concentration et l'effort, il parvint avec difficulté à franchir les pièges qui ponctuaient leur retour vers un chemin plus accessible. Il était si fatigué. Ses membres lui faisaient mal, sa tête le lançait là où il s'était cogné contre un gros rocher un peu plus tôt. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver son lit. Mais devant lui Kanon progressait sans se retourner, et il éprouva un réel soulagement en atteignant le sentier côtier tracé en haut de la falaise. Il aurait voulu avoir le courage de lui demander de ralentir, mais le sentiment que l'ex Dragon des Mers était à nouveau en proie à une sorte de colère rentrée à son égard le retenait. Il avait bien compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose de grave entre les grands. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi Saga tenait à le voir aussi tard. Ils se croisaient tous les matins. Qu'est-ce qui était donc si important que cela ne pouvait pas attendre ?

Un peu plus loin devant lui, Kanon s'arrêta brusquement avant de se retourner. Il parut enfin prendre conscience de l'écart qui se creusait entre eux et il l'attendit. Trottant aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient Sergueï le rejoignit. Face à ce petit bout qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, Kanon se sentit un peu coupable, et il lui accorda une minute avant de repartir. Malgré sa fatigue, l'enfant parvint à se ressaisir assez rapidement et il en profita pour poser la question qui l'intriguait le plus entre toutes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut Saga ?

— Il te le dira lui-même lorsque nous l'aurons rejoint, répondit le grec en se remettant en marche pour obliquer vers une sente qui descendait vers le rivage.

— Alors pourquoi on prend le chemin qui retourne à la Mer ? »

Ce gamin avait décidément oublié d'être bête et Kanon dut se battre contre une pointe de regret face à ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Par son côté curieux et un peu méfiant, il lui rappelait beaucoup l'enfant qu'il était au même âge. Camus avait raison sur un point. Le petit n'avait rien demandé. Il semblait même d'une douceur confondante. De quoi finir de le mettre réellement mal à l'aise.

« Je voudrais d'abord te montrer quelque chose », répondit-il d'un ton un peu moins rude.

Et sans lui accorder davantage d'attention, le second Gémeau se mit à dévaler la pente en accélérant à nouveau le mouvement.

Etroit et zigzagant, le chemin de sable se perdait à travers les hautes herbes sèches épargnées par l'hiver. La lune n'était qu'à son quartier, et les ombres brouillaient tout. Mais Kanon savait où il allait. Il connaissait ce sentier par cœur. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il se perde. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient, l'air marin retrouvait l'odeur légèrement iodée qu'il aimait. Entendre le bruit du large le décompressait. Il avait besoin de se distraire. D'oublier la petite silhouette qui trébuchait parfois de fatigue à sa suite. Il détestait la décision qu'il avait prise. Et lorsqu'il atteignit enfin les rochers à fleur d'eau qui délimitait l'extrémité de la côte accessible à pied, il serra les poings.

Le bruit du ressac se faisait plus fort. Agitée par la présence de multiples récifs cachés par les courants, la mer se parait d'écume battante que la nuit ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Comme il s'y attendait, le fanal lunaire éclairait d'un gris argenté la sombre masse rocheuse située un peu plus loin. Suffisamment pour que l'entrée d'une grotte qui disparaissait peu à peu sous les flots soit discernable. La marée déjà haute l'isolait à cette heure, et les vagues qui s'engouffraient en grondant à l'intérieur maintenaient ouverte une sorte de porte faite de barreaux métalliques. Malgré sa maîtrise, le ventre de Kanon se contracta sous l'afflux de souvenirs désagréables. Autant il aimait la mer, autant il haïssait ce minuscule bout de côte. Mais s'il devait tester Sergueï il ne connaissait pas de meilleur endroit.

Se frayant un passage parmi les roches ruisselantes, le petit russe se porta à sa hauteur en silence. Les yeux toujours fixés sur l'ilot menaçant, l'ancien Marina retint un soupir. Il lui restait un peu plus d'une demi-heure pour agir. Largement le temps de mettre son plan à exécution avant que Death Mask ne retourne dans son temple, et ne se heurte immanquablement à l'étonnement de Saga. Il fallait simplement qu'il ferme son cœur et qu'il s'arme de courage. Son existence précédente l'avait pourtant amené à ôter de nombreuses vies, mais il ne s'en était jamais pris directement à un enfant de sept ans. Comment Diable avait fait le Cancer à qui on avait parfois demandé d'éliminer des familles entières ?

La brise marine se renforça, et une longue mèche échappée de la chevelure de Sergueï vint s'enrouler autour de sa main. Surpris par le toucher de cette caresse soyeuse, Kanon accorda enfin un regard au petit. Calé sur ses deux jambes, celui-ci levait vers lui un museau interrogateur. Immobile et silencieux il se voulait stoïque, mais en réalité, après de longues heures d'entraînement intensif, il était plus faible qu'un chaton. Ce constat ennuyait Kanon. Il avait besoin d'un Sergueï avec un minimum de répondant pour réagir à ce qu'il lui réservait. Sinon, il mourrait.

Durant quelques secondes il se contenta de fixer les yeux d'ambre qui accrochaient les siens. Habitué aux étranges réactions de son Maître le petit garçon se bronchait pas. Son air sérieux et sa patience finirent par faire chavirer le cœur de Kanon. Si cette assurance tranquille et douce s'expliquait un tant soit peu par un trait de paternité et que Camus dédiait parfois ce genre d'expression à Milo, alors il commençait à comprendre ce que le bouillant Scorpion voyait derrière le froid Verseau. Voilà qui ne l'aidait pas du tout à affirmer sa résolution. Et pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il brise au plus vite cette tentative de séduction qui s'ignorait. D'une chiquenaude il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant, en sachant que ce geste trop intime allait lui déplaire. Comme il s'y attendait Sergueï recula d'un pas avec une moue désapprobatrice. Il trouva néanmoins dans ce comportement l'ouverture qui lui donnait l'autorisation de parler.

« On est où ? demanda-t-il en élevant un peu la voix pour couvrir le bruit des vagues.

— Au cap Sounion.

— C'est le nom de la grotte qui est là-bas ? poursuivit l'enfant sans méfiance, en se tournant vers le monticule à moitié sous les flots.

— Exactement.

— Pourquoi il y a une porte ?

— Pour cacher des secrets, parvint à répondre naturellement le second Gémeau, en ignorant le frisson désagréable qui lui remontait le long du dos.

— Et tu voulais me montrer quoi ? lui rappela Sergueï en croisant à nouveau son regard.

— Ça », répliqua mystérieusement Kanon sans rien désigner de particulier.

Et en prononçant ce mot, il se saisit de Sergueï à bras le corps pour plonger dans la mer. L'eau était froide et à cet endroit les vagues particulièrement houleuses. Transi et pris par surprise l'enfant se raccrocha immédiatement à lui en passant les bras autour de son cou. Kanon ne chercha pas à s'en défaire. Au contraire, remontant rapidement à la surface pour lui permettre de respirer, il le fit passer sur son dos pour se mettre à nager d'un mouvement de crawl puissant jusqu'à la grotte battue par les flots. Il savait qu'il pouvait l'aider jusqu'à ce que Sergueï franchisse le sceau de Poséidon. L'épreuve véritable et le danger réel ne débuteraient qu'après. Il espérait sincèrement que le petit russe parviendrait alors à se débrouiller pour lui échapper.

Agrippé à ses épaules l'enfant ne manifesta aucun mouvement de crainte, même lorsque la violence du ressac sous-marin les ballotta dans tous les sens alors qu'ils approchaient de leur but. Ce dernier obstacle franchi, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grotte à demie submergée. La marée n'ayant pas atteint son point culminant, Kanon nagea jusqu'au fond, là où il savait pouvoir se redresser sur une roche élevée. Malgré sa carrure, l'eau lui arrivait déjà à la taille et les coups de béliers des vagues qui s'engouffraient par paquets menaçaient à chaque fois de le déséquilibrer. Il préféra garder Sergueï dans ses bras. Le petit russe ne paraissait pas lui tenir rigueur du désagrément de ce bain forcé. Il semblait avoir décidé que malgré leur manque d'intérêts réciproques il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, et il s'accrochait à lui avec une prudence instinctive. Les mains solidement crochetées sur ses épaules, il se serrait contre son torse en gardant une joue posée près de son cou. Trempées et dégoulinantes, leurs deux longues chevelures s'emmêlaient pour égoutter leur eau glaciale sur le corps de l'enfant. Kanon comprit qu'il avait froid, et d'un geste instinctif il se mit à lui frotter le dos. Sergueï nicha davantage son petit nez glacé contre sa clavicule.

« Il y a quoi ici ? » chevrota-t-il

Sans lui répondre, Kanon pivota légèrement sur le côté. Dissimulé par les aspérités de la paroi et l'obscurité, une sombre galerie s'ouvrait quelque part. Comme il s'y attendait une lueur d'un bleu clair et limpide commençait à se propager à l'intérieur. Qu'il le veuille ou non, le grec s'accordait toujours à l'harmonie du Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Sa présence offrait même une immunité de passage au petit russe qui l'accompagnait. Restait à savoir si celui-ci parviendrait à en revenir.

Intrigué par cette lumière diffuse, Sergueï se détacha un peu de lui pour l'observer.

« C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, aiguillé par la simple curiosité.

— Respire », lui retourna simplement Kanon, en les maintenant encore quelques secondes à la surface.

Sergueï comprit qu'il avait tout intérêt à suivre ce conseil. Il avait à peine terminé d'avaler une grande goulée d'air frais, que le second Gémeau plongeait pour les entraîner au fond de la grotte. Là où l'étrange lueur bleutée était apparue. Là où à présent s'ouvrait un passage qui les aspirait vers le bas. Toujours plus loin. Toujours plus profond. Vers les abysses. Le couloir rocheux était étroit, et Kanon gardait l'enfant serré contre lui. Il suivait le courant en nageant vigoureusement d'un seul bras. Même s'il s'aidait de son cosmos il savait que les poumons de Sergueï seraient rapidement à cours d'oxygène, et il atteignit la barrière bouillonnant de bulles derrière laquelle se retranchait le Temple de Poséidon avec soulagement.

Un éclair de lumière particulièrement vif força Sergueï à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait au cœur d'une masse d'eau étonnamment plus calme, singulièrement éclairée par une sorte de grande arche posée sur le sol marin en contre-bas. En son sein il pouvait voir de multiples allées de pierre bien dessinées, qui reliaient des temples et d'autres bâtiments disséminés entre de gigantesques colonnes brisées. Des coraux géants et des algues étranges apportaient de somptueuses couches de couleurs aux espaces vierges de constructions, tandis que les coquilles vides des coquillages qui s'incrustaient sur les murs formaient des tableaux à la gloire de la vie marine ou semblaient régner des êtres mi-hommes mi- poissons. Ce décor sous-marin était gigantesque, et même en le regardant d'en haut, l'enfant n'en voyait qu'une toute petite partie.

En apercevant en contre-bas la silhouette réduite par la distance d'un homme bizarrement casqué qui marchait avec un trident à la main, Sergueï comprit que ce domaine extraordinaire possédait une atmosphère respirable. Rassuré et curieux, il voulut s'extraire des mains de Kanon pour nager jusqu'à cette source vitale. A sa surprise, les bras que le grand chevalier passait autour de sa taille se refermèrent davantage sur lui, à la manière d'un étau. Il songea qu'il le retenait pour le protéger d'un danger, mais en regardant autour de lui il n'aperçut rien d'autre qu'un congre qui poursuivait un banc de daurades grises. Incompréhensiblement, Kanon se contentait de quelques battements de pieds qui ralentissaient considérablement leur descente vers le fond. Il ne cherchait pas non plus à se dégager du léger courant qui les éloignait à chaque instant un peu plus de la cité sous-marine. La masse épaisse de sa chevelure déployée en corolle ondoyante autour de son visage, il l'immobilisait en se contentant de le dévisager presque sévèrement. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Sergueï avait beau passer en revue toutes les techniques apprises par son Maître, aucune ne convenait dans un milieu aquatique. Cela faisait près de quatre minutes qu'ils devaient être sous l'eau, et bien que le petit russe utilisât intelligemment son cosmos pour ralentir son métabolisme, il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de respirer. Il avait déjà relâché une bonne partie de l'air que contenaient ses poumons, et ceux-ci commençaient sérieusement à le brûler. Implorant, il adressa un regard parfaitement explicite à Kanon en tournant la tête vers l'étrange domaine marin. Sa prière muette n'obtint aucune réaction. Le frère de Saga semblait figé en statue de pierre. L'étreinte de ses bras ne se desserrait pas, et l'expression des traits de son visage à la virilité majestueuse demeurait parfaitement insensible. Pourtant Sergueï savait qu'il le voyait. Son regard assombri par l'opacité de l'eau se faisait même particulièrement scrutateur, et l'enfant sentit la peur l'envahir.

Pris par un début de panique, il commença par se tortiller en posant ses deux bras tendus contre le torse du grec pour essayer de se dégager. A son grand désespoir, celui-ci ne réagit toujours pas. Une nouvelle goulée d'air lui échappa et il ne dut qu'à un geste de survie de ne pas rouvrir la bouche à la recherche de l'oxygène qui lui manquait. Il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps. Il devait s'extraire coûte que coûte des bras qui le retenaient. La masse d'eau ne lui offrait aucun élément pour se défendre, rien à quoi se raccrocher, et à moins de relever la tête, personne ne les apercevrait de la cité. Le besoin d'air se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Luttant contre son instinct, il contractait héroïquement sa gorge qui réclamait une inspiration salvatrice. Kanon ne plaisantait pas. Pour un raison qui lui échappait, l'ancien Marina semblait bel et bien décidé à le noyer. Incapable de comprendre pourquoi le grec lui faisait ça, il s'arma du peu de cosmos qu'il lui restait pour trouver la force de frapper son aîné avec violence. Mais amortis par l'eau de mer ses poings et ses pieds n'égratignaient même pas le puissant chevalier.

Au prix d'une volonté farouche, Kanon refusait de libérer sa proie. Si Jamais Thétis passait par là et qu'elle s'apercevait de ce qu'il faisait, elle allait fondre sur lui sans sommation pour lui crever les yeux. La sirène avait toujours eu un fort instinct maternel. Elle ne s'interrogerait pas de savoir si son acte était correctement motivé ou pas. Et elle aurait peut-être raison. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, le grec sentait un profond malaise l'envahir. Si Sergueï ne parvenait pas à se libérer alors véritablement il ne représentait pas un danger là où Saga voulait l'exiler. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il se serait trompé et le transformerait en assassin de la pire espèce. Jamais Kanon ne s'était senti aussi honteux et prêt à renoncer.

Entre ses bras le petit corps s'affaiblissait rapidement. Les coups qu'il lui portait n'avaient plus aucune force et ils cessèrent même totalement lorsque l'enfant se remit à se tordre comme une anguille. Avec angoisse, le grec nota qu'il se débattait maintenant pour éviter d'ouvrir la bouche plus qu'autre chose. S'il le faisait, il se noierait. Le courant les avait trop éloignés du Sanctuaire marin pour que Sergueï puisse le rejoindre en nageant. Ils étaient à présent plus proches de la côte. Mais même s'il le relâchait, il n'atteindrait jamais la surface. Ils étaient trop prêts du domaine de Poséidon pour ne pas en subir le contre-champ. Et c'était ce qu'avait voulu Kanon. Le royaume sous-marin ne conservait pas le secret de son existence depuis des siècles sans que de puissants verrous n'aient été mis en place. Une fois la cité découverte, il était impossible de s'en soustraire, à moins de disposer d'un pouvoir spécial. Par son ancien statut, l'ex Dragon des Mers conservait la faculté d'aller et de venir librement. Sa position lui permettait même d'entraîner une personne étrangère avec lui. Mais ses prérogatives avaient été scellées dans l'autre sens. Il ne pouvait pas la ramener. Même s'il le désirait il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il fallait que Sergueï trouve en lui le moyen de se libérer seul. Mais face à ses tentatives désespérées et illusoires pour lui échapper, Kanon doutait maintenant de plus en plus qu'il y parvienne. Il allait perdre sur tous les plans. Saga le haïrait. Camus voudrait le tuer et se placerait donc à nouveau d'office face à la justice d'Athéna. Milo suivrait certainement son amant. Et il allait sacrifier la vie d'un enfant innocent pour rien. La mer avait cela de bien qu'elle dissimulait les larmes de frustration douloureuse qu'il ne cherchait plus à retenir. Sentir les mouvements inutiles de Sergueï lui déchirait le cœur. Le voir se débattre comme un oisillon pris au piège par un chat cruel finissait de le dégoûter de lui-même. Il s'était condamné à demeurer le spectateur impuissant de ce qu'il faisait, et c'était pire que tout.

La poitrine en feu, la tête douloureuse, les oreilles bourdonnantes, la vue brouillée et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sergueï savait qu'il allait mourir. Il avait tenté tout ce qu'il pouvait mais sa volonté farouche ne suffirait pas à l'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche d'ici quelques secondes. La colère qu'il éprouvait à présent contre Kanon n'avait d'égale que l'immense sentiment d'injustice et d'incompréhension qui l'accompagnait. Affolé, son esprit tournait en boucle sans parvenir à trouver une issue, de plus en plus vite, de façon de moins en moins cohérente. Lorsqu'enfin vaincu par le manque d'air il sentit l'eau salée envahir ses poumons, il tourna spontanément sa dernière pensée vers la personne qu'il avait décidé de ne pas impliquer jusque-là. Parce qu'il savait que cet « incident » ne pouvait que dégénérer entre les grands, et aussi parce qu'il avait compris que le lien qui les reliait ne marchait que dans un sens. S'il avait été jusque-là conscient de l'inutilité de son appel, la douleur fulgurante qui accompagna l'absorption du liquide, joint à l'oppression insoutenable de l'étouffement le poussa à agir totalement instinctivement. Et tandis qu'il se cabrait littéralement entre les bras de Kanon la bouche grande ouverte, il appela le Verseau à l'aide dans un dernier cri d'agonie muette.

Durant le bref parcours qui les mena jusqu'au rivage, Milo tenta en vain de rattraper Camus pour l'arrêter. Plus vif que le vent, le Verseau courait droit devant lui, sautant les obstacles et dévalant les pentes les plus risquées sans souci d'assurer ses prises. Négligeant sa propre sécurité, il coupait au plus court pour rejoindre son fils. Bon gré, mal gré, le Scorpion le suivait. Après un premier réflexe dicté par le désespoir de l'appel au secours qu'il avait lui aussi ressenti, le grec mesurait maintenant toute la gravité de la situation. Athéna n'avait pu que percevoir cette énorme vague d'énergie, qui mêlait un cosmos balbutiant sur le point de s'éteindre, au déploiement d'une aura qui n'avait rien de celle généralement admise au Sanctuaire. Que Camus y réponde avec un tel empressement ne pouvait que le trahir. C'était du suicide.

Milo ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait exactement s'il était parvenu à le retenir, mais au moins aurait-il essayé de l'empêcher de se rendre sur les lieux. En voyant se profiler sous la lune les contours du cap Sounion, il comprit qu'il n'aurait malheureusement pas cette opportunité. Et pour compliquer les choses, il sentait distinctement l'arrivée de plusieurs autres personnes. Death Mask semblait le plus proche. Saga qui piquait un sprint à la manière du Verseau ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre. En voisin concerné, Shura faisait aussi mouvement de ce côté. Plus gênant, Shaka l'accompagnait. Un peu à la traîne, Hyoga, qui les avait vus avec effarement quitter leurs chambres précipitamment et à moitié nus, s'était lancé à leur poursuite.

Alors qu'il franchissait les derniers rochers qui le séparaient du rivage, Milo sentit que d'autres Ors bougeaient, pour rapidement refluer vers les bas quartiers du Sanctuaire. Il n'était pas besoin d'être devin pour se douter que Shion ou Dohko devaient s'interposer, et leur ordonner d'aller rassurer les Argents et les Bronzes sur la non pertinence d'une attaque. Mais que l'un ou l'autre, voire les deux, réagissent ainsi, n'avait rien d'encourageant pour la suite des évènements. Un instant immobile devant lui, le Verseau sonda du regard les flots faiblement éclairés par la lune. Et soudain il plongea sans hésitation. En songeant aux multiples pièges tranchants dissimulés par la mer, Milo frémit.

« Camus attend ! » s'écria-t-il en se précipitant pour le retenir.

Sa main se referma sur le vide.

« Camus ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »

Sans l'écouter, le français nageait en direction de la grotte. Il semblait avoir repéré quelque chose que le grec ne parvenait pas à distinguer. Milo surveillait sa progression avec appréhension. Camus avait beau être un excellent nageur, la force du courant mêlée à la violence de vagues rendait cette baignade des plus périlleuses. Le suivre dans l'eau n'aurait servi qu'à les exposer tous les deux, et il préférait observer la progression de son amant, prêt à lui venir en aide à la moindre difficulté. Camus s'approchait beaucoup trop des récifs. Le Scorpion avait beau savoir que ses hémorragies devenaient de plus en plus rares, il redoutait qu'il se blesse. Le bruit d'un galet retourné l'avertit qu'il n'était plus seul.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! »

Entendre la gouaille du Cancer lui fut presque agréable. Lui au moins faisait partie de leurs alliés. En théorie.

« J'en sais rien. Apparemment Sergueï a eu un problème », répondit le Scorpion sans lâcher des yeux le Verseau.

Suivant son regard, le Cancer avisa à son tour Camus. A ses côtés, Milo émit soudain un grondement involontaire. Sans tenir compte du danger, le français venait de plonger au cœur du ressac qui agitait l'entrée de la grotte. N'y tenant plus, le Scorpion allait le rejoindre, lorsque l'italien le retint en agrippant fermement son poignet.

« Attend ! Il remonte. »

Effectivement, la masse sombre de sa chevelure réapparaissait déjà au milieu de l'écume argentée. Il tenait un corps inerte serré contre lui. Balloté dans tous les sens par la furie des flots, il parvint à s'extirper non sans mal du chenal étroit qui précipitait les vagues dans la grotte. Rapidement il regagna ensuite le rivage. Il ramenait Sergueï. L'enfant était inconscient et il lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau. Death Mask voulut l'aider en le déchargeant du petit corps le temps qu'il remonte sur la rive, mais Camus refusa de le lâcher. Son cosmos habituellement si lisse se convulsait sous la colère et l'inquiétude, et le regard de pure menace qu'il lui dédia montrait clairement qu'il s'attaquerait à celui qui essayerait de lui arracher son précieux fardeau. Angelo ne s'en formalisa pas. Lui-même préoccupé par le sort de son apprenti, il aida Milo à les remonter sur la berge. Sans s'occuper d'eux, Camus coucha Sergueï sur le sol de roche pour entreprendre de le réanimer. Petit pantin désarticulé, l'enfant semblait plus mort que vif. Bien conscients de leur impuissance, ses deux compagnons restèrent à genoux auprès de lui tandis qu'il enchaînait respiration artificielle et massage cardiaque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans la flotte ? demanda le Cancer au Scorpion.

— On n'en sait rien. Et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas toi qui étais censé t'en charger avant que Saga ne l'exile ? Tu devais simuler un accident. Pas le noyer, lui retourna-t-il d'un ton suspicieux en le dévisageant soudain de façon peu sympathique.

— Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fais du tout. C'est cet enfoiré de Kanon qui est venu le chercher tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit que Saga lui avait demandé de lui amener le gosse un peu plus tôt.

— Et tu as cru mon frère ? »

L'accent particulièrement sec et mécontent de la voix grave qui tonna derrière eux les fit presque sursauter. Les dominant de sa haute taille, Saga, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver, se tenait debout à quelques pas. Il avait revêtu l'une des longues tuniques qu'il affectionnait du temps de son règne, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement imposant, tout en rappelant aux deux autres qu'ils défiaient l'autorité du véritable Grand Pope. Refusant de se laisser distraire, Camus poursuivait de prodiguer ses soins d'urgence en guettant désespérément un battement de cœur. Il décelait encore une infime trace de cosmos chez son fils auquel il influait doucement le sien. Il voulait croire au miracle.

« Ben disons qu'il avait des arguments convaincants, se défendit mollement l'italien qui savait avoir commis une faute.

— Kanon trouve toujours des arguments convaincants, répliqua le Gémeau d'un ton tranchant qui récusait clairement cette excuse. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? »

Cette question, nullement inquiète mais plutôt lourde de menaces, trouva sa réponse lorsque une gerbe d'eau qui ne devait rien à la houle vint éclabousser près d'eux les roches plates déjà détrempées. Guidé par le rassemblement de tous ces cosmos agités, Kanon surgit à son tour de la mer. Mais pas de sa manière conquérante habituelle. Barbotant maladroitement comme un chiot qui prend son premier bain, il but la tasse trois fois de suite avant de pouvoir enfin se raccrocher à l'un des gros rochers du rivage. A moitié sonné, il subissait le contrecoup de l'explosion précédente du cosmos de Sergueï.

L'enfant avait réussi à monopolisé ses dernières parcelles d'énergie pour les combiner avec celles si caractéristiques des Marinas, alors même que la mort commençait à refermer la main sur lui. Comme le soupçonnait Kanon, il possédait bien ce pouvoir. Mais il l'avait laissé surgir au dernier moment, sans contrôle, pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la surface. Le domaine sous-marin tout entier avait dû en être secoué, et lui, il s'était fait éjecter si brutalement, qu'il avait violemment heurté la barre rocheuse sous-marine sans pouvoir amortir le choc. A présent, il peinait lamentablement pour s'échouer sur une des roches plates. C'était tellement étrange de le voir se débattre ainsi aux milieux des vagues, tel un phoque trop lourd qui ne parvenait pas à se hisser, que les spectateurs en restèrent un instant médusés.

Kanon sentit soudain une main accrocher le haut de sa tunique sans douceur pour le tirer hors de l'eau. Elle le relâcha sur le sol sans aucune précaution, comme un paquet ordinaire et peu fragile. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, il se laissa aller de tout son long sur la terre ferme, avant de lever des yeux malgré tout reconnaissants vers son sauveur. En croisant le regard meurtrier de son frère il eut un sourire pâlot.

« Tu me crois maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un essai de conciliation qui tomba à plat.

— Je crois surtout que tu as perdu la raison », siffla froidement Saga en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

La colère du Gémeau avait beau être rentrée, elle n'en était pas moins terrible. Sous la visée de cette férule accusatrice et furieuse, Kanon se sentait redevenir un tout petit garçon. Le fait d'avoir raison et de paye sa folie par un état pitoyable n'attendriraient pas Saga. Il le savait. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

Un faible gémissement vint à propos délivrer Kanon de l'attention fort déplaisante de son jumeau. Tournant la tête en direction du reste du groupe, les deux hommes éprouvèrent le même soulagement en voyant Sergueï remuer faiblement. Kanon, pour l'enfant. Saga, pour Camus.

Sous les mains appliquées, attentionnées et prudentes du Verseau, le petit garçon avait trouvé la force de se raccrocher au cosmos réconfortant et protecteur de son père. La détermination de celui-ci l'avait aidé et guidé pour ranimer la dernière étincelle de vie qui demeurait en lui. Son père… Dans la précipitation du moment, Camus n'avait pas songé à museler ses pensées. Vibrantes de désarroi, d'inquiétude et de tendresse refoulée, elles se tournaient toutes vers le désir de le sauver. Sergueï accueillit ce secret comme le plus doux des baumes sur la blessure ouverte par la trahison de Kanon. Il ne pouvait rêver père plus à sa mesure. Mais le bonheur suscité par cette révélation avait un revers. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Camus s'était promis de ne rien lui dire, malgré la peine qu'engendrait cette décision dans son cœur. Les adultes étaient décidément des êtres incompréhensibles.

Toussant et crachant, il ouvrit enfin les yeux, pour poser un regard trouble sur ce qui l'entourait. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, et sa gorge le brûlait. Le goût saumâtre de l'eau de mer tyrannisait toujours sa bouche et lui donnait la nausée. Le Verseau l'aida à se tourner sur le côté alors qu'un spasme violent le saisissait. Il vomit une grande quantité d'eau en ayant l'impression qu'on lui lacérait l'estomac. La douleur lui arracha un sanglot, et se fut sans honte qu'il se recroquevilla ensuite contre le torse de Camus qui l'avait repris dans ses bras. Sous ses doigts gourent, la peau nue du Verseau dégageait une chaleur bienvenue. Il était transi de froid, et il claquait des dents.

Milo eut l'ébauche d'un mouvement qui n'échappa pas au Cancer, mettant en évidence la nudité de sa musculature. La chemise ouverte et trempée du français ne serait pas non plus de grande utilité.

« Mais enfin, vous faisiez quoi tout le deux quand vous avez été dérangés », ne put s'empêcher de les brocarder l'italien en quittant sa propre chemise.

Le Scorpion le foudroya du regard en prenant le vêtement qu'il lui tendait. Sans un mot, Camus finit de déchirer la tunique trempée de son fils avant de l'envelopper dans l'étoffe sèche. Le peu de lumière nocturne ne lui permettait pas d'identifier d'autres blessures, et il s'aida de son cosmos comme d'un radar pour vérifier que l'enfant n'avait rien de cassé. Il nota avec mécontentement les ecchymoses et les écorchures qui parsemaient son corps. Toutes n'étaient certainement pas dues à son périple sous-marin et il tiqua. Mais le plus urgent était de le réchauffer, pas de le stresser davantage par des récriminations stériles. En fonction des explications d'Angelo, il réglerait plus tard ses comptes. Par contre il parvenait beaucoup plus difficilement à conserver son calme légendaire en présence de Kanon. Incidemment leurs regards se croisèrent et Camus eut besoin de toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas faire chuter la température.

L'ancien Marina s'était relevé mais il demeurait sagement à distance, un peu en retrait de son jumeau qui s'était rapproché. N'aurait-ce été par respect pour Saga, Camus l'aurait renvoyé illico faire trempette d'une salve gelée qu'il se serait plu à rendre vicieusement active dans la mer environnante. Kanon ne semblait pas particulièrement fier, mais il ne manifestait pas de regrets non plus. Le Verseau pouvait même lire une sorte de demande de prise en compte au fond des yeux braqués sur lui qui renforça sa rage. Son esprit logique avait déjà parfaitement analysé la situation. Il se sentait traitreusement acculé par une évidence à laquelle il refusait de se plier. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il n'était pas disposé à donner raison à son adversaire. Même si c'était pour le bien du Sanctuaire. Kanon avait dépassé les bornes. Il trouverait un moyen de sceller les pouvoirs de Sergueï, mais il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Et tandis qu'il frottait le dos de l'enfant pour le revigorer, il resserra farouchement son étreinte sur lui, dans un geste de défi parfaitement discernable. La réaction de Kanon ne se fit pas attendre. Exhalant un profond soupir, il leva les yeux au ciel. L'impudence du second Gémeau n'avait définitivement pas de limites et Camus ne put se contenir davantage.

« Comment as-tu pu ! s'écria-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, et il ne s'en est jamais pris à personne ! Tu pouvais exposer tes doutes, mais pas le traiter de cette manière ! »

Le Verseau exsudait de colère. S'il n'avait pas serré son fil entre ses bras, il aurait sans doute immédiatement engagé le combat. Conscient qu'un tel dérapage ne pourrait qu'être néfaste pour tout le monde, Saga refusait de prendre parti, mais ne s'en tenait pas moins prêt à intervenir. Moins pragmatiques, Angelo et Milo se voyaient plus soutenir le Verseau, au moins dans un premier temps, avant que les choses ne dégénèrent vraiment. Ils restaient néanmoins sur leurs gardes, mesurant tout de même le risque que Camus évite les hors-d'œuvre pour passer directement à une attaque sérieuse. Ce fut le moment que choisirent Shaka et Shura pour les rejoindre.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils se tenaient non loin, préférant éviter de semer davantage de trouble par leur arrivée. La présence de Shaka surtout pouvait paraître inopportune. Il s'était spontanément arrêté à la limite du champ de roches délimitant le rivage et malgré ses exhortations silencieuses pour qu'il se rapproche davantage des autres, Shura l'avait imité. Par remords et solidarité. Ils s'étaient expliqués tous les deux un peu plus tôt, et malgré la mansuétude compréhensive de la Vierge, le Capricorne se sentait honteux. A la fois amusé et ennuyé, Shaka mesurait combien l'espagnol restait encore soumis à l'emprise de ses désillusions. Il était pourtant bien placé pour savoir que les crises de conscience de Shura pouvaient se transformer en véritables chemins de croix, et il se promit de ramener le sujet sur le tapis avant la fin de la nuit pour apaiser son compagnon.

Shaka désirait conserver son statut d'observateur neutre, se réservant le droit d'intervenir comme il lui convenait en fonction de la tournure que prendraient les évènements par la suite. Mais le mouvement d'humeur de Camus le précipita en avant. C'était si rare de voir le Verseau exprimer une émotion, et le sentir aussi remonté n'avait rien de rassurant. En l'occurrence, l'indien craignait plus pour le français qu'il sentait soumis à de fortes tensions, que pour Kanon qui se remettrait vite de ses meurtrissures et qui aurait sans doute encore assez de répondant pour faire face à la colère de son frère.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Camus », intervint-il en enveloppant le Verseau d'une aura à la fois ferme et calme.

Cette rationalité tranquille, qui évaluait un ordre de priorité, était ce qu'il fallait pour ramener Camus à son impassible froideur coutumière. Ou tout au moins pour en poser le masque, et Milo remercia Shaka d'un signe de tête discret. La présence et les paroles du sixième gardien rassérénaient le Scorpion. Son intervention ne pouvait pas être dictée par le hasard. Elle prouvait qu'il ne leur était pas opposé. Il s'en doutait un peu depuis leur conflit sur la plage, mais là, il en avait la démonstration.

Décidé à jouer franc jeu, Shaka se pencha sur Sergueï toujours pelotonné contre Camus. Tous savaient qu'il possédait quelques notions de médecine indienne traditionnelle, et ils restèrent suspendus à ses lèvres le temps que sa main glissa sur la tête et les épaules de l'enfant comme une caresse.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, rassura-t-il le Verseau au bout de quelques secondes. Il vivra et il n'aura pas de séquelles. Son… « cosmos » l'a protégé. »

Ce mot qui en cachait un autre, permit à Camus de comprendre à son tour que l'Indien ne lui était pas défavorable. Dans la bataille qui menaçait de s'engager c'était un allié de poids, et il lui souffla avant qu'il se redresse.

« Merci Sahka. »

Bousculant presque Shura qui approchait à son tour, Hyoga fut le dernier à arriver. En voyant le Verseau assis par terre entouré par six de ses compagnons d'armes, dont Death Mask et Milo à genoux auprès de lui, il pressentit immédiatement une catastrophe. Depuis la mort de Zoltan, il suivait avec une discrète attention la progression du français. S'il avait d'abord cru que la mort du roumain sonnerait le glas des ennuis de son Maître et le ramènerait vers une vie normale, son installation prolongée au onzième temple l'avait vite fait déchanter. La santé de Camus semblait certes s'améliorer, bien que pas assez rapidement à son goût, mais il aurait parié que derrière son air froid il était loin d'avoir retrouvé la tranquille assurance qui le caractérisait autrefois. A moins que celle-ci n'ait été elle aussi qu'un leurre durant toutes ces années, tout comme la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve lors de leur affrontement au Sanctuaire. Le pire défaut de la glace n'était-il pas de cristalliser tout ce qu'elle touchait en le conservant parfaitement intact, pour le camoufler sous des couches successives inviolables aux yeux des profanes ? Des couches qui au moindre dégel risquaient de libérer des secrets profondément ensevelis. Si tel était le cas, alors les émotions enfouies du Verseau étaient en train de se retourner contre lui.

Bien sûr la présence aimante et attentionnée de Milo l'aidait considérablement, mais Hyoga le connaissait trop pour ne pas deviner que l'insensibilité qu'il opposait aux autres n'était qu'une façade. Il aurait même juré que son Maître partageait désormais un sombre secret avec le Scorpion, et que d'autres tourments le rongeaient. L'abattement dont il avait été victime en début de soirée n'avait fait que raviver son inquiétude, mais malgré son insistance Milo n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Alors quand il les avait vus sortir en trombe de leur chambre, il avait tout de suite compris qu'une des raisons des étranges agissements de Camus devait être liée à la manifestation de ce cosmos anormal qu'il venait de ressentir. Et pour que le Verseau se précipite dehors aussi peu vêtu, il devait véritablement y avoir urgence. La curiosité et le désir de soutenir celui qui l'avait élevé, l'avaient précipité sur ses traces.

En découvrant Sergueï entre ses bras il eu un instant de soulagement. Le Verseau ne paraissait pas blessé, chose qu'il avait crainte en le voyant à terre. Mais la tension qui régnait entre les sept chevaliers ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Brisant une ligne hiérarchique informelle, il s'imposa dans le groupe pour se porter aux côtés de Camus.

« Que s'est-il passé Maitre ? »

La présence du Cygne eut un effet inattendu. Visiblement le chevalier Divin s'inquiétait pour le Verseau, et depuis qu'il l'avait reconnu aussi pour Sergueï, qui semblable à un petit chaton mouillé demeurait roulé en boule dans les bras protecteur qui tentaient de le réchauffer. Mais il n'identifiait apparemment pas l'enfant comme le responsable de l'anomalie du cosmos précédent. L'information était intéressante, et ils virent tous l'intérêt qu'ils pourraient en tirer, à des niveaux différents.

Camus fut le premier à se ressaisir. Un vent frais se levait, et les tremblements de Sergueï s'intensifiaient. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen plus efficace pour le réchauffer. Tenant fermement son fils serré contre lui, il se redressa.

« Ce n'est rien Hyoga. Un simple accident, fit-il d'un ton à présent dénué d'émotions Ça va aller maintenant. »

Mentir à son disciple l'ennuyait, mais il ne tenait pas à l'impliquer davantage devant les autres. Avec autorité il passa devant Death Mask sans laisser la possibilité à ce dernier de le décharger de Sergueï. Le petit garçon avait d'ailleurs si fermement crochetées ses mains autour de son cou, qu'il doutait qu'il le lui aurait permis. Camus refusait qu'un autre que lui prenne soin de l'enfant. Après ce qu'il venait d'arriver, il semblait évident que son exil se voyait repoussé au moins d'une journée. Le temps que le petit russe retrouve des forces et qu'il se remette de sa frayeur. Ils disposaient d'une nuit entière. Et cette dernière nuit, Sergueï la terminerait auprès de lui. Déterminé, il s'immobilisa quelques secondes pour englober ses frères d'armes d'un regard circulaire. Aucun n'émit de protestations, pas même Kanon. En face de lui, Saga lui donna son accord d'un léger signe de tête.

« Rentrons, il est temps que le Sanctuaire oublie cette histoire », fit Milo d'une voix forte en passant devant son amant pour ouvrir la marche.

Toutes réponses paraissaient superflues, ainsi tout le monde fut-il surpris lorsqu'une objection formulée sur un ton tout aussi haut et clair contredit le Scorpion.

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Le son juvénile de cette voix féminine figea toute l'assemblée. Il n'existait qu'une seule personne pour parvenir à s'approcher aussi près des Ors sans qu'ils détectent sa présence. Et c'était celle qu'ils souhaitaient éviter entre toutes. Auréolée de son cosmos divin, Athéna apparue au sommet d'un surplomb rocheux juste derrière eux. Plusieurs gardes armés l'accompagnaient. La plupart semblaient fort gênés de se retrouver là. Respectueusement ils se tenaient quelques pas derrière elle, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible sous le regard acéré du Cancer.

Aucun des chevaliers présents ne bougeaient plus. Ils auraient voulu faire un pas qu'ils ne l'auraient pas pu. Athéna les écrasait littéralement du rayonnement de son cosmos et ils devaient lutter pour conserver un maintien droit et digne devant elle. Camus qui partageait le sien avec Sergueï pour le protéger de cet effet pernicieux, ne devait qu'au soutien du Scorpion et de la Vierge de ne pas s'écrouler. Il ne restait rien à la jeune femme de la mansuétude de sa nature humaine habituelle. Saori n'avait aucune chance de reprendre le contrôle pour s'opposer à une telle force. La pauvre devait elle-même se ratatiner dans un coin de son esprit. La colère de la déesse était palpable. Elle ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie, et ce n'était visiblement pas le moment d'essayer de la contrarier. Prises en flagrant délit de lèse divinité, jamais la présence de Shion n'avait paru plus désirable à ses troupes. Mais l'atlante demeurait invisible.

« Emmenez-les ! »ordonna-t-elle en désignant Camus et Sergueï.

Effrayé par l'aura franchement hostile et puissante qui se dégageait de la jeune femme, Sergueï se raccrocha désespérément au col de la chemise ouverte de Camus.

« Séparément ! précisa-t-elle en repérant le mouvement du petit garçon. Enfermez le Verseau dans l'un des cachots du Palais, et mettez l'enfant dans l'une des chambres. Sous surveillance tous les deux. »

Mal à l'aise, quatre gardes rejoignirent les deux prisonniers. Parfaitement conscient qu'on allait l'arracher au Verseau, l'enfant se recroquevilla davantage contre lui en étouffant des sanglots malheureux.

« N'aies pas peur, chuchota Camus à son oreille. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu vas te retrouver dans un endroit chaud où tu pourras dormir. Il faut juste que tu me promettes que tu ne t'opposeras pas à elle. »

Pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de l'eau, le petit garçon releva la tête pour plonger son regard noyé de larmes dans celui de son père. Impatiemment, les gardes attendaient que le français le persuade de venir avec eux.

« Fais-le pour moi », insista Camus en détestant devoir se servir d'un tel argument.

Un peu indécis, Sergueï céda à contrecœur

« D'accord, accepta-t-il en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de la main. Mais toi il faut que tu me promettes qu'ensuite on pourra être ensemble. »

Le regard du Verseau eut beau ne pas vaciller, le petit russe comprit à son silence qu'il se heurtait là à une difficulté majeure.

« Au moins un tout petit peu, supplia-t-il en se remettant à pleurer.

— Je ferai mon possible, biaisa le Verseau en bridant fermement ses émotions. Va maintenant. »

D'un baiser rapide il effleura la tempe de l'enfant avant de le remettre à deux des gardes. Malgré sa colère, Athéna lui avait au moins permis de convaincre son fils. C'était une victoire amère qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Fataliste, il se mit en marche à son tour, étroitement encadré par les deux autres hommes en armes. Satisfaite, Athéna s'adressa alors aux chevaliers restants.

« Quant à vous, considérez-vous comme consignés dans vos temples jusqu'à ce que je vous donne la permission d'en sortir. »

Révolté par cette injustice, Milo se contenait de plus en plus difficilement. Il allait émettre une protestation virulente, lorsque la main que posa Shaka sur son bras l'arrêta.

« Si tu veux avoir une chance de l'aider, alors ne t'interposes pas, murmura-t-il. Tu lui seras plus utile libre dans ta Maison que dans un lieu inconnu derrière des verrous. »

La gorge sèche Shura hésitait entre partir d'un rire de dérision ou verser des larmes de rage. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il se fourvoie aussi régulièrement sans raison. A l'avenir, si leur Déesse leur en laissait un, il écouterait plus consciencieusement les histoires de karma de Shaka. Death Mask préférait se faire oublier. Il trouvait l'histoire passionnante, mais il aurait voulu éviter de faire partie des protagonistes. Totalement dépassé par les évènements, Hyoga se sentait piégé et pourtant il demeurait solidaire du Verseau. Même s'il ignorait ce qu'on lui reprochait vraiment, l'homme qu'il devinait derrière la carapace de glace, celui qui n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour l'aider à secourir Athéna, ce chevalier-là ne pouvait pas être un traître. Parfaitement lucide sur l'ambigüité de la situation et les implications plus que gênantes que celle-ci faisait peser sur leurs têtes à tous, Saga marmonna à l'adresse de son frère.

« Satisfait ? »

Kanon préféra ne rien dire. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cela tournerait au vinaigre à ce point. La partie qu'il lui restait à jouer serait décisive, mais il était beaucoup moins certain de la remporter.


	50. Chapitre : Un courroux divin

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi _

**Choupi : **_Kanon a été très impulsif, mais il a le mérite d'avoir fait bouger les choses. En lisant ce chapitre, tu vas comprendre que Sergueï est encore moins anodin qu'il l'imaginait, et que donc, il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas le laisser courir dans la nature. Mais néanmoins il a bel et bien provoqué la colère d'Athéna contre tout le groupe, qui va en subir les conséquences. Sergueï et Camus quant à eux, n'ont pas fini de se faire ballotter par des évènements qui les dépassent, et leur humanité pétrie de sentiments bien réels va se heurter à plusieurs volontés divines. Pour le meilleure ou pour le pire._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Réactions et conséquences) : **_Bien décidé à mener son plan à terme, Kanon parvient à soustraire Sergueï au Cancer pour l'emmener au cap Sounion. Plongeant dans la Mer, il entraîne l'enfant avec lui au royaume de Poséidon, mais il l'empêche de pénétrer dans la cité sous-marine pour respirer. Il cherche à obliger Sergueï à se servir de son pouvoir de passer d'un monde à l'autre pour ne pas se noyer, espérant ainsi faire la démonstration à Saga de l'inutilité d'un exil dans un monde parallèle. L'enfant parvient à s'échapper au dernier moment, en dégageant une décharge d'énergie qui inquiète tout le Sanctuaire. Camus qui a compris que son fils était en danger se précipite suivi de Milo, et sort de l'eau le petit garçon inconscient. Il parvient à le réanimer, tandis qu'attirés par tout ce remue-ménage, Angelo, Saga, Shaka, Shura et Hyoga les rejoignent. Tous espèrent encore régler discrètement la situation suscitée par Kanon, lorsque qu'Athéna apparaît entourée d'hommes armés. Furieuse de ce qu'elle découvre, la déesse ordonne l'arrestation du Verseau et de son fils en exigeant qu'on les sépare._

* * *

CHAPITRE 50 : UN COURROUX DIVIN

Recluse dans ses appartements depuis son retour du cap Sounion, Athéna se tenait devant l'une des hautes fenêtres qui éclairaient le vaste salon où elle se trouvait. Malgré la fraîcheur de la matinée, elle avait ouvert le battant. Insensible au froid, elle laissait son regard errer sur le Sanctuaire depuis près d'une heure. Culminant au point le plus haut de cette partie de l'île, le Palais lui donnait une vue imprenable sur les douze temples qui s'étageaient en contre-bas. Une chape de lourde inquiétude pesait sur chacun d'entre eux, et elle se félicita d'avoir donné des ordres qui épargnaient aux autres habitants de son domaine des questions inutiles. L'accès aux temples des Ors était temporairement interdit. Pour tous, une réunion de crise visant la sécurité du Sanctuaire se mettait en place. La récente apparition des Spectres lui donnait un prétexte imparable. Dans un sens ce subterfuge n'était pas entièrement faux puisqu'elle avait bien l'intention de s'attaquer à ce problème aussi. Son oncle avait profité suffisamment longtemps de sa quiétude narquoise.

Les douze Maisons et ses occupants s'en trouvaient un peu isolés, mais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pris une décision définitive concernant les événements de la nuit, ce nuage de fumée s'imposait. L'affaire était trop grave. Elle impliquait la fine fleur de sa chevalerie et elle mettait en avant quelque chose qu'elle avait formellement défendu. Après un premier mouvement de colère qu'elle jugeait légitime, elle voulait se donner le temps de la réflexion. Les enjeux et leurs conséquences dépassaient ce qu'imaginaient les inconscients qui avaient tenté de la tromper. Dans sa tentative stupide pour contrer son frère, Kanon se rapprochait d'une des vérités qui l'obligeaient à tant d'intransigeance. Cette bouffée de clairvoyance était d'ailleurs étrange. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre sur la voie de la possibilité de passer impunément d'un monde à l'autre que possédait Sergueï ? Il faudrait qu'elle l'interroge sérieusement.

Dans l'immédiat, le premier et le seul qu'elle avait convoqué était Saga. Elle se doutait que les autres l'avaient positionné à la tête de ce complot et elle l'avait sommé de s'expliquer. En apprenant qu'outre la Vierge et le Cygne qui les avait rejoint spontanément, le Bélier et les Poissons faisaient aussi partie de la bande, elle avait immédiatement comprit que si elle voulait sévir sans perdre le dévouement d'une bonne partie de ses troupes d'élite, elle allait devoir jouer serré. Elle avait pourtant toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter. Sergueï n'aurait jamais dû naître. Ou tout au moins ne jamais survivre. Les rares fois où un incident similaire était arrivé par le passé, l'enfant et ses parents avaient immédiatement été mis à mort. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu à s'en mêler, ses précédents Grands Popes prenant l'affaire en main alors qu'elle-même n'était pas incarnée. L'interdit qu'elle avait mis en place était si clair et si sévèrement puni, que généralement il se suffisait à lui-même.

Ce malheureux dérapage s'était produit relativement peu de fois. Deux en tout et pour tout. Trois maintenant avec Sergueï. Sauf que Sergueï avait largement dépassé le stade du nourrisson, sur lequel on pouvait laisser planer tous les doutes de devenirs possibles, et agiter en guise de chiffon rouge le spectre d'une « monstruosité ». C'en était bien une en quelque sorte, mais pas dans le sens démoniaque du terme. Le peu qu'elle avait pu en voir lui laissait supposer un enfant doux et affectueux, dépassé par la cruauté dont on venait de faire preuve à son égard, épuisé, effrayé, et triste d'être séparé de la seule personne en qui il semblait encore avoir confiance. Malgré sa mauvaise posture, Saga n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur lui, et elle avait cru comprendre que Death Mask l'appréciait beaucoup. De quoi saper encore un peu plus son image de déesse juste et bienveillante. Toute cette histoire finissait par fragiliser sa détermination. Le seul qui demeurait inexcusable à ses yeux, c'était le Verseau. Celui-là avait agi en sachant pertinemment qu'il franchissait une ligne. Et toutes les demandes de clémence de Saga ne suffiraient pas à l'excuser.

Avec agacement elle laissa une fois encore son regard glisser sur les douze temples qui s'égrenaient à espace régulier le long du cordon de l'escalier en marbre vieilli. Dans sa tête, le dialogue passionné qui l'opposait à Saori depuis le départ de Saga reprit. L'âme qui animait son enveloppe corporelle tentait désespérément de s'interposer depuis la veille. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était de mauvais conseil, mais là, Athéna avait besoin de digérer sa colère. Alors elle l'avait muselée durant la nuit. Revenue à plus de modération, elle acceptait depuis quelques heures qu'elle participe à son débat intérieur. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Saori était bel et bien une partie d'elle-même. C'était elle qui avait décidé de s'en dissocier pour l'abandonner à l'humanité. Elle représentait sa part la plus proche des hommes. Et peut-être aussi la plus apte à comprendre leurs faiblesses. Dans sa tête, un véritable débat contradictoire se tenait.

« _Ils n'ont pas agi pour vous desservir, ils cherchaient simplement un moyen d'aider un de leurs frères,_ plaidait Saori.

— _Ça je le sais, mais pour cela ils étaient prêts à couvrir un acte que j'ai rigoureusement proscrit_, répliqua-t-elle avec fermeté.

— _Certes, mais l'acte en lui-même entre en totale contradiction avec la personnalité du coupable_, répondit son incarnation avec discernement, bien décidée à prendre la défense du Verseau.

— _Et tu peux comprendre et admettre que leurs efforts aillent en priorité à la sauvegarde d'un parjure et d'un traître_ ? interrogea-t-elle la partie humaine d'elle-même avec curiosité.

— _Je les comprends d'autant plus que je mesure aujourd'hui la portée de votre colère. Soyez assurée que tous vos Chevaliers d'Or vous respectent et vous aiment. La preuve en est qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a hésité à se sacrifier pour vous face à l'ultime épreuve. Et je les connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils seraient prêts à recommencer si vous le leur demandiez. Ils sont braves et pétris du sens de leur devoir. Quelles que soient les erreurs de leur passé, la dernière Guerre Sainte et leur retour à la vie les arment de la volonté de bien faire. En cas de véritable danger ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde. Et malgré les apparences, le Verseau est un de ceux qui vous a le plus fidèlement servi. Depuis toujours_, s'enflamma Saori.

— _Eh bien il a des manières singulières de me le prouver_, se braqua Athéna.

— _Si l'on considère le parcours d'Aslinn son erreur entre dans un cadre particulier_, reprit son incarnation sans se laisser intimider. _Et d'après ce que Saga nous a rapporté, il a réagi à des conditions bien précises. Il a commis une faute et il est en tort, et je conçois que vous devez le punir. Mais il n'a jamais cherché à attenter à votre honneur où à nuire à votre souveraineté. Vous le savez. Prenez en compte tous les paramètres, et modérez votre jugement. Vous n'en sortirez que grandie._

— _Je vais finir par croire qu'il y a trop longtemps que nous avons été séparées_, répliqua la Déesse d'un ton à la fois légèrement amusé et plus indulgent. _Mais tu accomplis ton rôle à merveille. Tu fais une excellente ambassadrice humaine._

— _Merci Athéna. »_

Saori lui adressa un sourire mental auquel elle répondit par une bouffée de cosmos affectueux. Même si ses réincarnations successives effaçaient à chaque fois une partie de sa mémoire, sa personnification humaine la connaissait bien. Mais l'esprit divin englobait un autre niveau d'implications potentielles et de futurs possibles, et malgré son envie de faire plaisir à son incarnation, elle savait qu'elle devait tenir compte d'éléments qui lui échappaient. De plus, elle se refusait de plier sans faire preuve d'un minimum d'autorité. Bien qu'elle perçût sa réticence, Saori posa la question la plus épineuse.

« _Acceptez-vous de reconsidérer le sort du Verseau_ ? »

Exhalant un profond soupir, Athéna posa un regard lourd de ressentiment sur le onzième temple. Rongé d'inquiétude, elle y sentait s'agiter le cosmos du Cygne, auquel se joignait celui du Scorpion qui n'avait pas hésité à la braver en exécutant sa peine dans la Maison de son amant. Elle devinait que le sort de ces deux-là risquait de demeurer intimement lié à celui du Verseau. Et le cas du français lui posait un véritable problème. Athéna avait érigé un interdit en énonçant clairement les sanctions en cas d'infraction. Elle pouvait se montrer magnanime devant les humains en commuant la peine de mort en bannissement, mais elle n'ignorait pas que l'assemblée de Dieux stigmatiserait cette faiblesse. Il y en avait déjà trop qui lui reprochaient son indulgence à l'égard de ces êtres souvent défaillants et influençables. Certains n'attendaient qu'un faux pas de sa part pour demander à Zeus la permission de la seconder dans sa tâche de gardienne de l'humanité. Et elle savait qu'ils n'auraient pas les mêmes visées qu'elle-même.

Quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte lui évitèrent une réponse qui aurait peiné sa partie humaine. Une seule personne avait assez de pouvoir et de courage pour se permettre de la déranger alors que sa mauvaise humeur de la veille avait fait le tour du Palais, et elle lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

« Altesse.

— Approche Shion, l'incita-t-elle à pénétrer dans la pièce sans pour autant quitter la fenêtre. Je suppose que toi aussi tu m'as trahi ?

— Je ne vous ai pas trahi, répondit avec tranquillité l'Atlante derrière elle. J'ai préféré approfondir une information pour vous permettre d'en juger en toute connaissance de cause. »

Intriguée, la déesse se retourna. Fidèle à lui-même, son Grand Pope s'inclina devant elle avant de soutenir son regard. S'il portait une des lourdes robes brocardées liées à sa charge, il n'était ni casqué ni masqué, et elle lisait dans les yeux parme une assurance respectueuse qui finit par lui arracher l'esquisse d'un sourire. Elle aimait qu'on sache lui tenir tête avec intelligence.

« Je pense que la lecture de ces registres vous intéressera, poursuivit-il fort civilement en déposant deux gros ouvrages reliés de cuir sur la table. Reportez-vous plus particulièrement aux informations relatives à Aslinn, Zoltan, Camus et Milo. »

Athéna reconnut les répertoires ou les Grands Popes en service notaient les origines et la façon dont avaient été détectés les nouveaux apprentis.

« Il y a aussi ceci, qui devrait vous permettre d'étayer votre jugement, continua-t-il en déposant trois minces dossiers scellés à côté des gros livres. »

De plus en plus curieuse, la jeune femme identifia parfaitement ces nouveaux documents. Il y en avait des centaines rangés dans une section spéciale des archives. La vie de chaque chevalier s'y trouvait résumée en quelques pages. Ceux qui concernaient les Ors demeuraient sous la responsabilité exclusive du Grand Pope. Ils étaient dans des pochettes scellées et seul le représentant d'Athéna y avait directement accès. Ponctuellement, il était là pour rajouter diverses informations, anodines ou essentielles, qui dressaient le parcours à la fois officiel et officieux de la vie de ces hommes. En cas de nécessité, il était aussi l'unique personne à avoir l'autorisation d'ouvrir les dossiers des Ors, avec elle naturellement.

« Il m'a fallu un peu de temps avant de retrouver ces dossiers, reprit-il. J'avais même commencé à en mettre en place de nouveaux pour les concernés. Du temps de son règne, Saga éliminait apparemment tout ce qui aurait pu le trahir. Mais il n'a pas osé détruire ces maillons essentiels à la bonne compréhension de l'histoire du Sanctuaire. Il s'est contenté de les perdre sous des tonnes d'autres papiers.

— Et pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé de t'aider à les chercher ?

— Parce que vu ce que je soupçonne, je suis pratiquement certain que celui qu'il était alors, lui avait suffisamment embrouillé l'esprit pour qu'il soit incapable de se souvenir où il les avait mis. Ces deux-là font référence aux Maîtres d'Angelo et d'Aphrodite. Le dernier concerne Saga lui-même. J'en ai rédigé moi-même la plus grande partie. L'ancien chevalier des Poissons était encore vivant lorsque je suis mort, mais j'avais déjà archivé ou noté l'essentiel de ce qui nous intéresse. A l'époque je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Ce n'est qu'en apprenant incidemment qu'Aslinn est vraisemblablement sous la coupe d'une autre divinité, que j'ai enfin relié tous ces éléments ensemble. »

Le regard rivé sur les documents, Athéna fronça les sourcils. Saga lui avait fait part des doutes de Camus lorsqu'Aslinn avait sauté de la falaise. Elle avait tout de suite compris que l'intuition du Verseau était la bonne. Mais là, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

« Et qu'as-tu « incidemment » appris d'autre ? demanda-t-elle à son plus fidèle limier.

— Que la vie de Camus n'a été qu'une suite d'évènements douloureux, dont les enchaînements prennent un tout autre visage lorsqu'on les relie correctement. Il en va de même pour Saga ou Angelo, et dans une moindre mesure Aphrodite et Milo. Le pire, c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais été personnellement visé. C'est vous qui l'étiez.

— C'est bien, laisse-moi à présent.

— Je vais me retirer pour que vous étudiiez tout ça tranquillement, répondit Shion en s'inclinant. Mais avant j'aimerais vous présenter une requête.

— Laquelle ?

— Prenez en compte le poids de tout ceci avant de condamner le Verseau. »

Deux heures plus tard, Athéna quittait ses appartements pour se rendre d'un pas décidé dans la chambre où était détenu Sergueï. Elle était à la fois curieuse et préoccupée de faire la connaissance de celui qui pourrait un jour se révéler comme l'un de ses pires cauchemars. De ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre en lisant les archives, ou de la réalité de ce mythe millénaire, elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus ennuyeux. Une chose était en tout cas certaine. Les deux éléments n'étaient pas liés. Son ou ses ennemis n'en avaient vu l'intérêt qu'en découvrant la grossesse d'Aslinn. Et encore, ils ignoraient certainement ce que cachait réellement Segueï. Si tous les Olympiens connaissaient la nature du marché qu'elle avait passé voilà des temps immémoriaux, et qui expliquait en partie l'ire profonde et inaltérable de ses oncles Hadès et Poséidon, très peu mesurait la réalité dangereuse qui se dissimulait derrière. Malgré sa colère, Zeus avait conservé le secret. Pour la protéger. Avertie, l'assemblée des Dieux se serait sans doute montrée moins magnanime. Elle aurait dû faire face à une coalition prête à la balayer, et avec elle, le libre arbitre de la race humaine tel qu'elle le concevait. Son père s'était incliné devant son audace, lui faisant néanmoins promettre qu'elle s'opposerait éternellement à la matérialisation de ce danger, quitte à guerroyer contre sa parenté, s'il survenait dans un des autres Sanctuaires menacés par son apparition.

Elle devinait aussi que l'enfant n'avait pas été abandonné au hasard dans les sous-sols de Moscou. Il y avait été déposé là sciemment. Pour faire trébucher le Verseau et lier le petit au parcours de son père qui devait logiquement revenir au Sanctuaire. Deux cosmos aussi proches, même si celui du français était alors réduit à un résidu infime, ne pouvaient que s'attirer inconsciemment. Mais pour programmer le retour du Verseau aussi précisément et à si longue échéance, il fallait une personne bien informée de sa détermination à arracher ses chevaliers d'Or aux courroux des Dieux. Une personne capable d'anticiper la perversité de son oncle, qui n'avait pas hésité à ressusciter les renégats qui l'avaient trahi au plus proche de leurs pires ennemis. Une personne qui, à l'affut d'une âme à corrompre, les avait espionnés pour se repaître de la colère haineuse et désespérée du Scorpion. Autant de pistes qui ramenaient Athéna à ce premier élément troublant, qui avait vu Milo rejeter cruellement Camus avant qu'ils ne soient tous exilés dans les limbes. Or si elle savait « qui » avait manœuvré le Scorpion, en profitant de sa forte instabilité que n'avait pour une fois pas pu contrer Camus puisqu'il en était la cause, elle était aussi consciente que cette entité n'avait pas l'envergure suffisante pour orchestrer le tout. Elle avait agi sur demande, et elle ignorait toujours l'identité de son commanditaire.

Les archives tenues un moment par Saga expliquaient comment celui ou celle qui était derrière tout ça avait pu cibler aussi bien Moscou. Ce qui renforçait l'idée que cette machination méticuleuse s'échelonnait sur des décennies. Athéna sentit l'amertume l'envahir. Après des millénaires de patience, ses ennemis la cernaient lentement. A l'usure, par traitrise ou d'un coup fulgurant, ils finiraient par l'atteindre. Demain, dans dix ans, ou dans cent, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et qu'est-ce que le temps lorsque l'on dispose de l'immortalité devant soi ? Ils ne reculeraient devant aucune bassesse pour parvenir à leurs fins. Fut-ce au détriment des restes de puissance de Zeus. La vigilante Héra veillerait à leur servir de bouclier. Sa haine à l'encontre des enfants adultérins de son époux ne connaissait aucune limite. Elle ne la modérait que le temps d'une alliance, qui bien évidemment visait un des nombreux demi-frères ou une des nombreuses demi-sœurs qu'elle exécrait. Athéna savait pourtant qu'elle n'était pas l'instigatrice du complot. Haineuse et manipulatrice, elle manquait néanmoins de patience et de dissimulation pour mener un tel projet sur le long terme.

Ce constat douloureux l'amenait à porter un regard plus indulgent sur la « monstruosité » tant honnie. S'il parvenait à l'âge adulte, en se renforçant, les pouvoirs exceptionnels de Sergueï le classeraient presque dans le rang des demi-dieux. Ce qui en soit ne pouvait que favoriser tout Dieu ou Déesse qui le recruterait à son service. Athéna avait souvent dû essuyer les quolibets à peine voilés de ses pairs, qui ne comprenaient pas qu'elle se prive d'un tel avantage. Seuls quelques rares Immortels connaissaient le revers de la médaille. Zeus n'avait pas pu sceller la vérité à ses deux frères, qui bien que furieux, avaient sagement préféré conserver le silence sur l'inconséquence de leur nièce et ennemie, en mesurant la convoitise que représenterait cette arme redoutable si elle venait à être connue. Fort prudemment Poséidon se défiait d'une recrue de cette sorte, tandis que faisant fi du danger, Hadès ne cachait pas son envie d'en acquérir une. Sa motivation résidait principalement dans le désir de la retourner contre Athéna, tout convaincu qu'il était de parvenir à contrôler le coté obscure d'un tel élément. Tenus dans l'ignorance, elle savait qu'Artémis et Arès pestaient de ne pas pouvoir obtenir ce genre de génération orientée en raison de l'unisexualité de leurs troupes. Quant à Apollon, elle le suspectait de connaitre la vérité, mais de s'en tenir éloigné pour des motivations propres à son esprit tortueux.

Objectivement, Athéna devait reconnaître que mis à part ses potentialités réelles, cet enfant n'était qu'un catalyseur qui deviendrait ce que l'on ferait de lui. Les intentions d'Hadès qui espérait parvenir à utiliser ses pouvoirs tout en le contrôlant étaient peut-être raisonnablement pensées. Après tout, tant que Sergueï ignorerait sa fonction véritable les risques demeuraient minimes. Au point qu'elle en arrivait à songer qu'en dernier recours, il représentait sans doute l'arme ultime pour se défendre contre l'ingratitude de sa famille.

Encore un angle de couloir, et elle atteindrait enfin son but. Révérencieusement le garde en faction s'écarta et elle pénétra dans la pièce. La chambre où était retenu Sergueï servait généralement pour accueillir les hôtes des délégations étrangères. Meublée de façon à la fois sobre et élégante, elle alliait le confort d'une vaste pièce et la luminosité exceptionnelle d'une exposition plein sud, qu'une terrasse aménagée en jardin d'été protégeait des fortes chaleurs. A genoux sur le lit, un plateau repas posé à ses côté où il picorait dans un grand bol de céréales, le petit garçon la regarda rentrer sans manifester de réelle surprise. Les serviteurs qui s'étaient occupés de lui l'avaient traité comme un enfant ayant avant tout besoin de soins, et elle leur en fut gré. Sa longue chevelure, encore humide du bain qu'il venait de prendre retombait correctement coiffée sur la tunique propre dont on l'avait revêtu. Les manches courtes du vêtement lui permirent de vérifier qu'on avait soulagé ses écorchures les plus profondes. Couvert de plaies et de bosses, il n'en demeurait pas moins un bel enfant, à la peau très pâle et aux traits fins, qui posait sur elle un regard doux et brillant d'intelligence. Bien consciente qu'elle allait peut-être signer son arrêt de mort dans les heures qui suivraient, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Refusant pour le moment de réfléchir à cette question cruciale elle s'approcha de lui sans dissimuler son aura caractéristique.

« Bonjour Sergueï. Tu sais qui je suis ?

— Oui, vous êtes Athéna », répondit le petit garçon en se levant pour la saluer respectueusement comme il savait que les grands le faisaient.

Cette marque de déférence spontanée toucha la déesse. Après la manière fort peu affable dont elle avait ordonné qu'on l'arrache aux bras du Verseau, le petit aurait pu lui en vouloir. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. L'air grave, il paraissait plutôt s'inquiéter de la suite des évènements, et elle aurait juré que ce n'était pas pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

— Tu n'en as pas la moindre petite idée ? »

Debout devant elle, l'enfant secoua la tête.

« Tu te souviens comment tu es parvenu à échapper à Kanon ? tenta-t-elle de le mettre sur la voie.

— Non. Je me souviens d'avoir eu très mal lorsque j'ai voulu respirer sous l'eau. Puis il y a eu une grande lumière. Et puis, plus rien. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Pas de mal, mais de peu ordinaire, répondit Athéna sans lui donner plus de précisions.

— Alors si c'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose, pourquoi ne relâchez-vous pas le chevalier du Verseau ? l'interrogea-t-il avec espoir. Il n'a rien fait du tout lui.

— Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. »

Dépité, le petit garçon répliqua avec la franchise de son âge.

« Parce que c'est mon père ? C'est pour ça ? »

Athéna laissa passer une seconde de flottement. Saga lui avait pourtant assuré que Sergueï ignorait tout de sa filiation. Ce qui dans un sens aurait facilité son jugement.

« Il te la dit ? demanda-t-elle soudain avec une certaine sévérité.

— Non, répondit l'enfant en comprenant qu'il venait de commettre une erreur. Je l'ai compris lorsqu'il m'a sorti de l'eau. »

Sergueï baissait maintenant la tête, et Athéna devina sans difficulté qu'il cherchait à lui dissimuler quelque chose.

« Comment ? » exigea-t-elle de savoir.

Etouffant un soupir, le petit garçon releva le nez. Visiblement il la jaugeait, et elle décida de faire preuve de patience. Indécis, l'enfant hésitait entre se confier en toute sincérité à la gardienne du Sanctuaire que l'on disait bienveillante, et sa crainte d'attirer de nouveaux ennuis au Verseau. Le petit russe avait beau penser qu'avec toutes les histoires qu'on racontait sur elle, Athéna ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne, la déesse qui le dominait dans une somptueuse robe blanche au drapé antique avait tout de même un petit côté intimidant. Et puis surtout, il ne comprenait pas sa colère de la nuit précédente. En croisant à nouveau son regard, il lut dans les yeux verts braqués sur lui une sorte de clémence, mais surtout, que sa réponse serait déterminante. Oui, mais dans quel sens ?

« C'est à cause du lien, finit-il par avouer.

— Quel lien ?

— Celui qui nous relie. Enfin, moi. Mon Maître m'a expliqué que comme tous les chevaliers Camus peut percevoir mon cosmos, mais il ne peut pas savoir exactement ce qui se passe là, ou là, précisa-t-il en posant sa main sur son front, puis sur son cœur.

— Et toi tu peux ? fit Athéna sans cacher sa surprise.

— S'il ne fait pas attention, oui. Mais même s'il fait attention je sais toujours qu'il est là. Quelque part. »

L'information était déconcertante et bonne à connaître. Athéna savait que les facultés de Sergueï pouvaient se manifester de multiples façons, mais ce trait particulier risquait de lui poser un problème si elle décidait d'épargner l'un d'entre eux. Il venait aussi de lui donner une idée parfaitement incongrue, en lui soufflant un châtiment peu ordinaire qui lui permettrait de punir l'un de ses chevaliers cachotiers. Car même si elle passait l'éponge, ils allaient tous apprendre à leurs dépens qu'on ne se rebellait pas contre son autorité sans un minimum de conséquences. Dut-elle se creuser les méninges pour leur trouver une pénitence adaptée, ils en paieraient tous le prix. Attisée par la curiosité elle demanda.

« Tu peux savoir ce qu'il ressent exactement en ce moment ?

— Non, déplora Sergueï visiblement très concerné par le sort du Verseau. Il se méfie.

— De quoi ? insista la déesse déterminée à savoir

— De moi. Il ne veut pas que je lise en lui. Il sait que je n'aime pas quand il a de la peine. Mais il a beau fermer son cosmos, il y a des moments où il est… es... ens…

— Instable, corrigea Athéna de plus en plus intéressée.

— Oui, instable, confirma Sergueï en la remerciant d'un sourire timide. Il l'a toujours été depuis que je le connais. Je crois que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent pas parce que c'est un chevalier d'Or. Même mon Maître ne me croit pas quand je lui dis qu'il est gentil et qu'il a du chagrin. Je crois que c'est parce qu'on lui a fait du mal. Beaucoup, ajouta-t-il sombrement sans parvenir à échapper aux réminiscences de leur parcours avec Zoltan. Mais je sais qu'il est inquiet.

— Et il a raison de l'être, commenta la jeune femme avec humeur.

— Il ne l'est pas pour lui, la détrompa l'enfant avec un regard de reproche. Il vous a toujours beaucoup aimé. Même s'il s'accuse d'avoir fait quelque chose qui l'ennuie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que ça a un rapport avec moi. C'est parce qu'il m'a ramené ici avec lui ? Si c'est ça il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il ne se souvenait de rien à ce moment. Et puis ce n'est pas lui, c'est Zoltan qui m'a obligé à le suivre.

— Les évènements sont parfois moins simples qu'ils n'y paraissent Sergueï », répliqua Athéna sans répondre directement à sa question.

En face d'elle, le petit garçon ne sembla pas goûter son intransigeance et il secoua la tête d'un air buté. Il devinait qu'elle en voulait au Verseau, et avec une obstination affective touchante, il vola de nouveau à son secours.

« Non, persista-t-il en plissant les yeux de contrariété. Vous êtes comme mon Maître. Pourquoi refusez-vous de comprendre ? Il serait incapable de vous faire du mal. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à son armure. Elle me l'a dit », termina-t-il presque timidement en désespoir de cause.

Vaillamment Sergueï soutenait toujours le regard de la Déesse. La petite lueur qui traversa celui-ci ne lui échappa pas, mais il fut incapable de mettre une orientation dessus. Depuis son étrange conversation avec Shun, il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Sa confiance envers le jeune Bronze demeurait intacte, mais son instinct lui soufflait de garder dorénavant le genre d'informations qu'il lui avait confié pour lui. S'il avait accepté de dévoiler une seconde fois son contact direct avec l'amure, c'était parce que l'attitude d'Athéna lui paraissait vraiment obtus. Il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse encore du mal au Verseau. Elle passait pour une personne juste et bonne. Elle devait l'aider, pas le condamner.

Sans qu'il le sache, son dernier argument venait de faire mouche. Il pointait dans une direction que la Déesse ne pouvait pas négliger. La foi des armures en leurs porteurs était déterminante. Si elles toléraient les incontournables errements dont les humains faisaient preuve en cas de doute, elles se désolidarisaient systématiquement de ceux qui s'écartaient trop de leur engagement envers elle et les idéaux qu'elle défendait. L'exemple précédent de Death Mask en la matière était plus que parlant. Or, malgré les exactions dont il s'était rendu coupable, exactions en partie ordonnées par un autre, il n'avait jamais mis en péril l'existence même du Sanctuaire. Certes, il n'aurait pas pu le faire, étant le seul apprenti Or de son Maître. Mais cet épisode prouvait que les intentions du Verseau demeuraient pures à la base. Comme le soulignaient Saori, Saga et Shion, il avait agi stupidement, mais loin de toutes idées de trahison. C'était un dérapage à la fois humainement compréhensible, et part la spécificité de son enseignement de chevalier de Glace totalement inadmissible. Il était en fait coupable d'avoir du cœur, et Athéna n'aimait pas devoir le condamner sur cet unique critère.

« Eh bien je vais suivre tes conseils Sergueï, finit-elle par déclarer en conservant la plus grande neutralité. En attendant repose-toi. Tu as vécu quelque chose de difficile et je tiens à ce que tu demeures encore quelques temps dans cette chambre. »

Mais l'enfant ne fut pas dupe de sa tentative de diversion. Fort intelligemment il résuma.

« Je suis toujours votre prisonnier.

— En quelque sorte, oui, admit-elle.

— Je peux voir le Verseau ?

— Non.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai d'abord des choses à régler avec lui. Et souviens-toi, il ignore que tu sais qu'il est ton père. A l'avenir, j'aimerais qu'il continue d'en être ainsi. »

En face d'elle, le petit garçon eut un battement de cils désagréablement surpris. Athéna refusa de fléchir. Elle savait que sa demande pouvait paraître injuste et cruelle, mais elle entrait dans l'ordre d'un jugement réfléchi. Quel que soit l'avenir qu'elle leur accorderait, moins ils se rapprocheraient, mieux ils s'en porteraient. Si elle les condamnait tous les deux, les mots de réconforts mutuels qu'ils emploieraient vraisemblablement ne serviraient qu'à leur faire miroiter un espoir impossible, doublement douloureux dans les dernières heures. Si elle épargnait l'enfant et sacrifiait le Verseau, il n'était pas souhaitable que le petit puisse avoir de plus grands regrets. Et si par extraordinaire elle décidait de leur accorder la vie sauve, Sergueï ne pouvant pas être dissocié du danger qu'il représentait, il n'était pas envisageable que le Verseau prenne davantage d'ascendant sur lui. Il semblait déjà avoir une emprise bien trop importante à son goût. La partie qui lui restait à jouer ne devait pas s'embarrasser des alternatives du cœur. En aucun cas.

« Tu me le promets », insista Athéna.

Sergueï n'avait aucun mal à comprendre que cette demande recouvrait en fait un ordre explicite. Incapable d'en deviner la portée, mais bien conscient de son importance, il finit par incliner la tête signe d'assentiment.

« Je ne lui dirai rien, la conforta-t-il avec un regret évident.

— Bien, dans ce cas je vais voir ce que je peux faire », répondit évasivement Athéna avec le désir sincère de trouver une solution.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'engageait dans l'escalier menant aux prisons installées sous le Palais. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher de l'armure pour savoir ce que celle-ci avait à lui dire. Un simple effleurement de cosmos avait suffi pour lui certifier que Sergueï avait raison. L'armure restait parfaitement fidèle à son porteur. Pire que ça. Dans les tréfonds d'embryon de conscience dont elle était forgée, elle avait depuis longtemps compris « qui » se dissimulait derrière Aslinn, alors qu'Athéna commençait tout juste à identifier ses ennemis. Malgré son dévouement, elle n'avait pas été suffisante pour éviter la mort au Maître de l'actuel Verseau, mais depuis, elle se démenait de façon à la fois informelle et réfléchie pour protéger son successeur. C'était une brave petite guerrière, attachée à l'essence même d'Athéna, qui ne se serait jamais laissé tromper. Malgré les espoirs de celui ou celle qui l'avait manipulée, Aslinn ne serait jamais parvenue à l'acquérir. Quitte à passer pour une indécrottable cabocharde, l'amure aurait préféré se cadenasser pour des décennies dans son urne. Elle avait fort heureusement pu recouvrir celui qu'elle considérait comme son porteur légitime, et depuis, elle tentait par son inquiétude ou ses façons inattendues de se mettre en travers, de démontrer qu'elle s'était mise au service de la bonne personne.

Elle ne paraissait pas non plus craindre Sergueï. Ce qui était tout à fait logique lorsque l'on savait que le mythe qu'il recouvrait était directement issu de la création de ses propres armures. Athéna mesurait aussi un peu tardivement la puissance véritable de l'entité primordiale à laquelle elle s'était adressée lorsqu'Héphaïstos lui avait ri au nez. Zeus n'avait peut-être pas tort de s'en méfier. Compte tenu de ce qu'il représentait, même la Pythie ou les Parques ne seraient pas capables de lui pronostiquer un avenir possible si en dernier recours elle s'adressait à elles. Chronos lui-même aurait était plus facile à percer à jour.

Avec un souci réel elle s'engagea dans la longue galerie éclairée de flambeaux au fond de laquelle se trouvait la cellule où était détenu le Verseau. Quelque part celui-ci n'était que le malheureux jouet des circonstances. Mais il lui fallait un coupable, et il allait avoir du mal à la convaincre de lui accorder sa grâce.

* * *

Note :_ Oui, je sais, par rapport à mes prévisions, c'est un « petit » chapitre de transition qui est loin d'aborder tous les points que j'avais prévu (mais ça va venir ^^). La raison tient dans le fait que j'ai dû pratiquement totalement le réécrire il y a deux jours après m'être interrogée sur la lourdeur de mon premier jet. Après l'avoir soumis à un lecteur extérieur, c'était apparemment pire que je le craignais. Cinq paragraphes surtout m'ont posé problème, mais arrivée à cette partie de l'histoire, ces cinq paragraphes, je ne pouvais plus les enlever. Pour les conserver tels quels, il m'a donc fallu "aérer" tout le reste, et donc, tout réécrire en insérant davantage de dialogues. Mais il vous apporte quand même pas mal de révélations. Certes je ne dis pas tout (depuis le temps vous me connaissez ^^), mais je vous aiguille sur ce que je tais encore. La suite devrait être un peu plus conséquente, puisque Athéna va passer en revue chaque cas de ses chevaliers « désobéissants ». Et je peux vous promettre que certains « châtiments » vont être à la hauteur (mais ça, c'est peut-être pour un peu plus tard, suivant la façon dont va s'orchestrer le prochain chapitre, et sa longueur). Une pensée amicale à tous et désolée pour ne pas être parvenue à en écrire davantage. _


	51. Chapitre : Prise de conscience

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**Xupz : **_Ma représentation d'Athéna est sans conteste la plus grande liberté que j'ai prise avec le manga original. Je l'assume entièrement. Ma formation d'historienne s'est toujours un peu hérissée face à cette incarnation très pâle par rapport à la véritable Athéna de la mythologie. Et dans cette histoire, j'avais besoin du caractère bien trempé et parfois un peu rancunier de cette dernière. Par contre, je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec toi sur la manière dont tu me vois interpréter cette « incarnation ». Si l'on regarde bien, que ce soit dans la version Manga ou Vidéo, on a bien un gouffre entre Saori, petite fille écervelée, égoïste et un brin cruelle de la fondation Kido qui exige de faire du poney sur Seiya, et la jeune fille qui brusquement s'auréole d'un cosmos divin au tournois galactique. Pour moi c'est bien la même personne (et là, je pense te rejoindre), mais avec quelque chose en plus. Si tu relis bien le début du chapitre précédent, j'y adhère d'ailleurs, en évoquant le fait que Saori est bien une partie de la Déesse qui se réincarne dans cette enveloppe qu'elle a laissé volontairement devenir humaine. Une essence unique au départ, qui s'est volontairement scindée en deux personnalités différentes pour le bien de l'humanité, mais qui procède de la même entité. Ce qui est une vision personnelle, je l'admets, mais qui dans mon esprit lie bien leurs deux personnalités en une seule à la base. C'est un élément très complexe, et comme il n'est pas indispensable à la bonne marche de mon histoire, je ne me suis pas appesanti dessus^^. _

_**Sonia :**__ Sergueï est loin d'avoir la partie facile, et son statut d'enfant heureux de se découvrir un père, va se voir totalement nié face à ce qu'il représente. Il fait peur, et certains (les Dieux notamment), ne voient plus en lui qu'un objet de convoitise pour tout un tas de raisons. Depuis la découverte de sa véritable nature, il ne reste plus que Camus, mais aussi Death Mask, pour se rappeler qu'il s'agit avant tout d'un petit garçon. Sa différence le met trop à part, et tous les autres le considèrent bien comme une « monstruosité », même inconsciemment. Athéna pour sa part commence à être partagée. Sergueï peut l'intéresser, mais le cas du Verseau lui pose un véritable problème._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Un courroux divin) : **_Sa colère de la veille calmée, Athéna accepte d'entendre le plaidoyer de Saori en faveur de ses chevaliers, mais elle refuse de se prononcer sur le sort du Verseau. Shion lui apporte alors certains documents faisant état de la manipulation subie par une partie de ses troupes et il lui demande également d'être clémente. Afin de se faire une idée objective de la situation, Athéna décide de rencontrer Sergueï. Elle découvre ainsi le lien qui le relie à son père tandis qu'elle prend conscience que l'enfant pourrait finalement lui servir dans la querelle qui l'oppose à une partie de sa famille depuis des millénaires. Elle ne se sent néanmoins pas prête à accorder son pardon au Verseau sur ces simples éléments, et elle part l'interroger à son tour dans la cellule où il se trouve._

* * *

CHAPITRE 51 : PRISE DE CONSCIENCE

Il était rare de voir le chevalier du Verseau dans un état aussi pitoyable, et Athéna mesura combien sa colère de la veille avait verrouillé chez elle le plus élémentaire réflexe de compassion mais aussi de prudence. Les cheveux détrempés par l'eau de mer du français avaient perdu leur lustre et leur légèreté, pour retomber en mèches compactes sur ses épaules. La marque à peine esquissée d'une barbe naissante ombrait ses joues, soulignant désagréablement les cernes profonds qui fragilisaient son regard. Ses vêtements encore humides ne devaient guère le réchauffer, et bien que sa condition le rendît normalement insensible à une fraîcheur si peu marquée par rapport aux températures affichées du Grand Nord, elle avait eu la mauvaise surprise de le surprendre assis en position fœtale. Recroquevillé sur la paillasse dont était équipée la cellule, il gardait les bras frileusement refermés sur lui-même. Le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu arriver évoquait aussi une singulière baisse de vigilance, qui achevait de dresser un tableau peu glorieux. Lorsqu'il avait relevé sur elle ses yeux inexpressifs que la pénombre moirait d'un velours noir, pour un peu, elle se serait presque laissée attendrir. Ainsi privé de tous les attributs de son pouvoir il paraissait très jeune, et sa ressemblance avec son fils la frappa. Il serait d'ailleurs plus aisément passé pour son grand frère que pour son géniteur. Mis à part pour Shion, Dohko et Aioros pour lesquels elle avait négocié, Hadès avait renvoyé ses chevaliers à l'âge de leur mort effective, ce qui faisait à présent de lui le plus jeune de tous ses chevaliers d'Or. Et un père extrêmement précoce pour celui qui ignorait les années d'immobilisme du décompte divin.

Son état déplorable incitait à l'indulgence. Coupable ou non, le Verseau demeurait une des figures maîtresses du Sanctuaire, et il n'était pas souhaitable que les gardes se murmurent la détresse perceptible de celui qu'elle n'avait toujours pas jugé. Camus ne devait pas non plus acquérir le rang de victime. Encore moins si les derniers éléments qu'elle désirait recueillir l'amenaient à le condamner. Dès qu'elle en aurait fini, elle se promit de lui permettre de faire un brin de toilette. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle autorise son armure qui se morfondait depuis son arrestation au fond de son temple à le rejoindre. La journée promettait d'être longue, mais cette affaire se réglerait avant qu'elle ne s'achève. Ils n'étaient pas bon que ses Ors ressassent. Les coupables risquaient de s'enferrer dans l'ombre de la rancœur, ce qui n'irait pas sans susciter une multitude de questions chez ceux qu'ils avaient tenu à distance. Pour les diviser davantage dans le meilleur des cas, ou les pousser à prendre désastreusement le même parti contre elle dans le pire.

Elle rendrait sa sentence avant le coucher du soleil. Et elle serait définitive. Le Verseau ferait alors face à son jugement auréolé de son éclat de guerrier de premier plan. Parce qu'il n'entrait pas dans ses intentions de passer pour un tyran insensible, et encore moins de l'humilier. Mais pour l'heure elle était ici dans un but bien précis, qui excluait qu'elle prenne en compte la moindre excuse formelle exprimée par le français. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'elle devine son repentir. Elle le jugeait sincère, mais compte-tenu des conséquences engendrées, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il lui fallait autre chose. Un élément suffisamment solide pour clouer le bec à l'opposant le plus obstiné de sa famille si elle devait lui accorder sa grâce.

Usant de son cosmos pour ouvrir la cellule, elle avait exigé qu'il se plie à sa volonté. Agenouillé devant elle, une de ses mains enserrée entre les siennes et le visage tourné vers elle, il subissait l'épreuve qu'elle lui imposait sans faiblir. Elle utilisait son pouvoir divin pour fouiller les tréfonds de sa mémoire sans lui laisser la moindre possibilité de dissimuler quoi que ce soit. C'était une expérience à la fois moralement et physiquement douloureuse pour celui qui la subissait. Méticuleusement, elle remontait le cours de ses souvenirs. Elle ne s'attarda que brièvement sur sa vie de chevalier, plus curieuse de vérifier les éléments de celle de son apprentissage. Puis elle reflua enfin aux premières années de sa vie. Bribes par bribes, elle se mit à arracher des images, des mots, des émotions, si profondément enfouis qu'il les avait oubliés. Elle était consciente qu'il se rappelait à son tour de chaque détail au fur et à mesure qu'elle les extirpait. Cette partie de sa vie était ancienne, mais à la base, c'était lui-même qui avait voulu l'occulter. Il était donc d'autant moins préparé à sa résurgence brutale. Il en souffrait probablement. Mais elle devait savoir.

En consultant les registres recensant l'entrée des apprentis au Sanctuaire, elle avait aisément mis le doigt sur les détails qui avaient rétroactivement frappés Shion. Dissociées de tout le reste, ce n'était que des coïncidences. A l'époque, rien ne justifiait que son Grand Pope se méfie. Il arrivait parfois que l'intégration de jeunes enfants se fasse dans le cadre de véritables batailles rangées. Certaines familles évoluaient dans une illégalité si complète, que les vendettas entre clans rivaux devenaient monnaie courante. Néanmoins l'agressivité de simples humains gênait peu l'intervention du chevalier chargé de récupérer le futur apprenti. Mais l'enfant était toujours susceptible de prendre un mauvais coup avant d'être mis à l'abri. Il arrivait aussi parfois que des chevaliers félons se cherchent un successeur. Dans le genre, les chevaliers Noirs étaient une véritable plaie. Malgré leurs efforts, ceux du Sanctuaire n'étaient jamais parvenus à totalement les éradiquer. S'en suivait de temps à autre des combats mortels qui n'épargnaient pas toujours le principal petit centre d'intérêt. Or, si Zoltan et Aslinn avaient été découverts et presque poussés en avant par un hasard bienheureux, Camus et Milo avaient failli périr le jour de leur admission.

Zoltan avait bénéficié des ravages du bouche à oreille. A trois ans, sa renommée de tueur d'insectes volants et rampants en tout genre, mais aussi de chatons, d'oisillons, et de tout autre créature suffisamment faible ou confiante pour ne pas parvenir à échapper rapidement à son instinct de prédateur, était déjà ronflante. A croire qu'une âme dévouée lui servait des victimes sur un plateau d'argent pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Le Maître de Milo n'avait plus eu qu'à suivre le vent de cette réputation naissante. Il n'avait rien vu là de suspect, tant le caractère du petit garçon devait se révéler conforme à ces débuts prometteurs en grandissant.

A l'instar de Camus, la petite Aslinn avait fait preuve du don peu commun de tout recouvrir de givre lorsqu'elle était très jeune. Mais contrairement au petit français, qui s'était vu calfeutré au fond d'un appartement d'où il ne sortait pratiquement jamais, elle avait bénéficié d'une tutrice étonnamment conciliante. Celle-ci lui avait donné la permission de transformer le bassin de la grande maison bourgeoise où elle demeurait en patinoire autant qu'il lui plairait, pour peu qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer. Le cosmos de l'enfant était néanmoins si peu discret, que s'en était naturellement suivi le repérage intéressé d'un groupe qui semblait apparenté à des chevaliers Noirs au féminin. Le Maître de Camus était intervenu le jour où deux de ces dames avaient décidé d'enlever le petit prodige. Il avait dû engager le combat, mais il était parvenu à les mettre en déroute très facilement. Trop peut-être.

Le cas de Milo était autrement tragique. Il avait commencé à émettre inconsciemment un cosmos balbutiant empreint d'inquiétude et de révolte, lorsqu'il avait compris que la maladie rongeait la mère qu'il adorait. Son Maître n'avait eu aucun mal à le repérer à la rage douloureuse et impuissante qu'il diffusait parfois autour de lui. D'un commun accord avec son ami du Verseau, il avait décidé de lui accorder de vivre encore quelques moments de bonheur auprès de la jeune femme blonde qui se mourrait, se réservant le droit de le lui enlever d'un commun accord avec elle juste avant que la mort ne lui ferme définitivement les yeux. Il espérait éviter ainsi un arrachement trop douloureux à l'enfant qu'il sentait déjà malmené par certaines pulsions caractéristiques du Scorpion. Mal lui en avait pris. Le jour où, après un dernier baiser accordé par sa mère, il avait pris part la main le petit Milo en lui promettant que sa maman allait doucement s'endormir très profondément pour ensuite veiller sur lui là où il l'emmenait, il avait dû contrer l'attaque de chevaliers félons surgis de nulle part. Le premier mouvement de surprise passé il les avait combattus tout en protégeant son nouvel apprenti des coups étonnamment maladroits que lui portaient ses adversaires, alors que l'enfant aurait dû logiquement les intéresser vivant. Non sans difficulté, il avait réussi à les éliminer. Et alors qu'il allait rassurer le petit garçon, la maison en contrebas de la colline couverte de vignes où ils se trouvaient, là où la maman de Milo attendait de s'éteindre doucement, s'était brusquement embrasée sans raison apparente. Impuissants, ils avait vu la chaumière aux murs blancs dévorée par les flammes, consumant sa malheureuse propriétaire par la même occasion.

Milo n'avait jamais reparlé de cet épisode, allant même jusqu'à faire preuve d'un tempérament remarquablement ouvert et sémillant à son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Mais derrière tant de turbulence curieuse et avide de découvrir les autres, son Maître savait que ces évènements l'avaient profondément marqué. Il n'avait véritablement commencé à ne plus faire de cauchemars et à enfin pouvoir poser son attention plus de deux minutes, que lorsqu'il avait rencontré et surtout réussi à apprivoiser le si sauvage petit Camus. Il reportait sans doute inconsciemment sur lui son besoin de protéger quelqu'un de quelque chose, et si possible, le plus efficacement possible. Le destin du petit français allait lui donner toutes les occasions d'agir ainsi, même si rapidement, un sentiment plus fort était venu renforcer ce premier désir un peu égoïste. Il en demeurait d'ailleurs certainement une trace aujourd'hui.

Zoltan était mort, Aslinn en fuite, quant à Milo, bien que frontale, l'attaque subie avait été le fait d'hommes masqués. Il ne pourrait donc identifier personne. Les preuves, Camus les dissimulaient sans le savoir au fond de ses souvenirs, car celles qui par deux fois s'étaient opposées au Verseau lorsqu'il avait trouvé ses apprentis l'avaient fait à visages découverts. Au fur et à mesure que les images s'assemblaient dans la mémoire de son chevalier, Athéna cernait de mieux en mieux la personne qui avait tenté de s'interposer entre elle et le tout jeune enfant qu'il était alors. La détermination revancharde de sa famille l'excédait, et elle se sentit de nouveau submergée par un accès de colère divine. Entre ses mains, celle du Verseau trembla subitement. Sans le vouloir, elle venait de pousser l'extraction de sa mémoire au-delà de supportable pour un humain. Le visage emperlé de sueur et la respiration hachée, il luttait visiblement pour ne pas ployer sous la douleur violente qui lui transperçait le crâne, et elle relâcha sa pression mentale. Désolée, elle lui accorda quelques secondes de répit, qui permirent à son regard voilé de souffrance de retrouver son insondable polarité coutumière. Puis, les images s'égrenèrent à son propre rythme.

Les premiers souvenirs de Camus se paraient du parfum d'un grand jardin en fleur, que le chant des bergeronnettes d'un bois voisin animait d'un doux brouhaha. Un escalier gigantesque menait à une vaste bâtisse blanche mangée de vigne vierge. Il n'en franchissait les portes qu'entre les bras d'une frêle jeune femme, dont les traits fins empreints de tristesse ne s'animaient d'un sourire très doux que lorsqu'elle le regardait. Une fois le monstre aux marches de pierre bordées de chèvrefeuille vaincu, il lui était permis de courir librement dans les larges allées ombragées, frangées de tapis multicolores. Régulièrement il s'enfonçait entre deux hauts bosquets de rhododendrons pour rejoindre une mare envahie par les grenouilles, quelques roseaux, des nénuphars et surtout trois vieilles, énormes et majestueuses carpes grises, qu'il lui était permis de nourrir de gros morceaux de pain s'il donnait prudemment la main à celle qui l'accompagnait. Curieusement il aimait côtoyer ces animaux à la fois placides et puissants, qui sans aucune crainte laissaient le bout des doigts du tout jeune enfant qu'il était frôler leurs écailles brillantes. Jusqu'au jour où il échappa à la surveillance de la mélancolie de sa mère, pour revenir seul sur ses rives dangereuses et glissantes. Tenaillé par l'envie de tout bambin de trois ans de toucher l'objet de son intérêt, il tomba dans l'eau.

La mare était profonde et ses bords taillées pratiquement à la verticale. Il avait beau se débattre, tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire, c'était de s'enfoncer à chaque fois un peu plus sous les eaux boueuses. Et pourtant il n'avait pas peur. Ce domaine liquide éveillait presque un sentiment de plénitude en lui. La certitude qu'ici plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre, qu'il existait une manière d'y évoluer en toute sécurité, et qu'une multitude de choses l'y attendait avec lesquelles il pourrait jouer et distraire sa solitude. La douce aura qui l'appelait le rassurait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler tous ses mouvements désordonnés. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente plusieurs masses mouvantes et sinueuses le repousser vers le haut. Intriguées ou décidées à lui venir en aide, ses vieilles amies les carpes le remontaient à la surface. L'attrait de l'eau agissait sur lui comme un puissant calmant, ainsi ne paniquait-il pas. Néanmoins il pataugeait toujours, et sa situation une fois à l'air libre ne s'était guère améliorée. Ce furent paradoxalement les appels inquiets qui résonnaient un peu plus loin qui l'obligèrent à monopoliser une force qu'il savait déjà exister en lui mais qu'il préférait garder secrète. En s'appliquant beaucoup, et en dépensant une énergie qui finissait par le plonger dans un sommeil réparateur, il avait découvert que ses doigts pouvaient créer une matière très froide. Et certains soirs, il s'amusait à parer son ours en peluche de petits cristaux de givre pour qu'il brille comme une étoile.

A cet instant précis, il aurait volontiers répondu à sa mère, mais bien plus près, il entendait claquer la voix sèche et mécontente de son grand père. Le vieil homme ne l'aimait pas et il ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire comprendre. Prudent et peu enclin à révolutionner le monde autour de lui, le petit Camus s'ingéniait généralement à se tenir loin de cet homme désagréable et de ses regards qui le fustigeaient. Alors il n'était pas question que ce soit ce vieillard effrayant qui le retrouve. Il le punirait d'une manière certainement bien pire que sa mère et celle-ci aurait encore ses grands yeux verts remplis d'eau. S'abandonnant à son instinct, il libéra son pouvoir étrange pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Quel ne fut pas son émerveillement en sentant soudain un sol dur se matérialiser sous lui. Il était épuisé, mais il venait de créer sa première couche de glace. Peu épaisse et réduite à un mince petit plot, certes, mais suffisamment solide pour regagner la rive.

Trempé et penaud de sa mésaventure, il allait utiliser ses dernières forces pour courir retrouver sa maman, lorsqu'une grande main osseuse l'emprisonna par la peau du cou pour le décoller du sol sans la moindre délicatesse. La suite demeurait confuse, car en le secouant de cette manière le vieil homme avait failli lui briser la nuque. Il se souvenait d'avoir hurlé de douleur avant qu'une forme frêle ne déboule par derrière pour bousculer violemment son grand-père. Déséquilibré, celui-ci le relâcha, avant de chuter à son tour dans la mare traîtresse. Sanglotant et incapable de se remettre sur ses jambes, Camus se réfugia à quatre pattes sous un buisson de berberis tout proche, où il se tassa malgré les longues épines. Pelotonné dans son coin, il se perdit derrière le voile de la terreur et des larmes. Cris, insultes, et grandes éclaboussures s'entrecroisèrent, avant qu'un calme étrange n'envahisse à nouveau ce coin reculé du parc. Des mains douces vinrent ensuite à sa rencontre pour l'arracher à son refuge épineux. Puis, plus rien. Epuisé et tremblant, il s'était endormi entre les bras protecteurs de sa mère.

La vaste demeure où il se perdait parfois fut brusquement remplacée par un petit appartement, cerné par des voisins bruyants et querelleurs. Le parfum des fleurs céda à celui des pots d'échappement et d'une huile de friture rance, dégagée par le troquet situé directement sous leur logement. Le chant des oiseaux fut remplacé par celui d'une rue passante, et seul le son du piano désaccordé qui fut un jour livré lui rappela bientôt ses premières impressions de vie. Monotones et solitaires, ses journées s'écoulaient désormais entre quatre murs aux papiers défraîchis. Son horizon se limitait à un tout petit coin de ciel affiché par la fenêtre, entre les deux pans des murs des immeubles d'en face. L'amour de sa mère résumait son univers. Elle lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais se resservir de son étrange pouvoir, et de ne parler à personne de ce qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant. Peu bavard et attentif à s'occuper de façon non bruyante, il aurait eu du mal à les trahir auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune femme s'enfermait le jour pour étudier dans de gros livres et écrire sur des cahiers. A la nuit tombée, elle lui demandait de regagner sa chambre, d'où elle lui interdisait de sortir. S'ensuivait le passage successif de deux ou trois hommes qu'il ne rencontrait jamais, mais qu'il devinait tous différents au son de leurs voix, ou plutôt de leurs gémissements et de leurs soupirs qui lui laissaient une impression fort déplaisante. Lorsqu'il faisait beau, parfois elle l'emmenait se promener dans un petit square où il se heurtait à la vitalité des autres enfants. Assis sagement dans son coin, il se contentait de les observer malgré son envie de se mêler à eux. Le regard vert qui se posait sur lui était toujours aussi tendre, mais en dépit de l'affection que sa mère lui portait, depuis son plongeon accidentel dans la mare, il lui semblait parfois qu'elle se méfiait de lui. Et cela le peinait énormément. Alors il se faisait encore plus silencieux et discret, au point qu'il en devenait insignifiant. Véritable petite éponge émotive comme tous les enfants de son âge, il s'enfonçait insidieusement dans la propre mélancolie désabusée et farouche de la jeune femme.

Et puis il y avait eu ce fameux soir. Couché dans son petit lit, son nounours, Monsieur Câlin, serré entre ses bras, il essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les halètements ponctués de grognements en provenance de la chambre de sa maman. Il détestait ce défilé continuel et il remonta son drap contre son oreille. Malheureusement le tissu n'était pas insonorisé. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui lui permit d'entendre un bruit suspect en provenance du séjour qui leur servait aussi de cuisine. Lorsque la lumière crue du lampadaire qui éclairait sa chambre de l'extérieur lui permit de voir la poignée de sa porte s'abaisser à demi, il eut la certitude qu'une tierce personne était entrée dans l'appartement. Il comprit enfin l'intérêt que trouvait sa mère à l'enfermer tous les soirs, et il en fut presque satisfait. Mais ça, ce n'était pas normal. Depuis leur installation dans ce petit appartement et la manie bizarre de la jeune femme de recevoir le soir des messieurs différents, celle-ci lui avait fait promettre que si un jour quelqu'un essayait de s'introduire dans cette pièce, il filerait se dissimuler dans le placard. Là, une sorte de grand carton avait été aménagé. Une fois refermée, la décoration de cette boite se confondait si bien avec le papier-peint de la penderie, qu'il fallait y regarder à deux fois pour déterminer sa forme et sa grandeur réelle.

Le petit Camus ne s'était pas plutôt recroquevillé dans sa cachette, que des inflexions de voix féminines assourdies mais parfaitement menaçantes lui parvinrent. S'ensuivit une courte discussion inintelligible dans laquelle il reconnut les intonations de sa mère, puis quelques cris et le hurlement unique mais puissant d'un homme sous des rires insultants. Effrayé, il écoutait à présent les pleurs étouffés de sa maman, et il hésita un seconde à sortir de son refuge pour lui porter secours. Il se souvint à temps qu'il était enfermé et qu'il avait fait une promesse. Tapis au fond de la grande boite d'où il ne voyait rien, il n'eut aucun mal à suivre la suite des événements. La porte de sa chambre fut brutalement enfoncée et il devina que plusieurs personnes y pénétraient. Toujours des femmes s'il se référait à l'accent dépité de leurs voix en découvrant la pièce vide. Le petit lit défait qui trahissait sa présence les intéressa, et il eut conscience qu'elles se mettaient à fouiller méticuleusement la pièce. Le placard ne fut pas épargné, mais l'aspect en trompe l'œil de sa cachette leur échappa. Le cœur battant, Camus n'osait plus faire un geste.

« Où est-il ? claqua avec autorité une voix jeune.

— Il n'est pas là, répondit sa mère d'un ton étrangement hachée.

— Tu penses me faire avaler ça ! Je vais te le faire sortir du nid moi ! »

Un cri de douleur déchirant suivi, qui arracha le cœur de l'enfant. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il laisserait ainsi faire du mal à sa maman. Il allait jaillir de sa cachette ses petits poings en avant, lorsqu'entre deux sanglots sa mère eu la force de lui ordonner.

« Ne bouge pas ! »

Sa répartie ne fut pas du goût de ses agresseurs, qui lui tirèrent aussitôt un autre cri d'agonie. Les deux mains plaquées sur les oreilles, Camus sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Celle qui martyrisait sa mère, tenta alors une autre approche.

« Montre-toi petit. Si tu le fais, il ne lui arrivera plus rien. Je te le promets. »

Le petit garçon ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. D'après son expérience, ce genre de paroles engageait véritablement celui qui les prononçait. Sa mère le lui avait dit. Son grand-père aussi avait un jour été catégorique sur la question. Pour que deux grandes personnes aussi opposées soient d'accord sur un tel sujet, il devait donc être universellement respecté. D'un autre côté, sa maman lui avait fait promettre de ne pas bouger. Elle venait en plus de le lui redemander. La prudence le fit alors simplement pousser du bout du doigt l'ouverture du carton. Tout juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur sans être aperçu. La porte du placard était maintenant grande ouverte, et il n'eut aucun mal à repérer ses adversaires.

Elles étaient trois, toutes habillées d'étranges costumes verts moulés prêt du corps, sur lesquels se superposaient des pièces en métal, qui lui rappelaient les morceaux des vieilles armures qui décoraient le salon de la maison de son grand-père. Mis à part que ceux-ci se déclinaient sur tous les tons de bleu. A la fois minces et athlétiques, les deux plus jeunes se ressemblaient comme des jumelles, sauf que l'une était brune et l'autre blonde. Elles affichaient de jolies figures d'adolescentes tout juste sorties de l'enfance et semblaient obéir à la troisième. Plus charpentée, cette dernière dardait un regard presque noir dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Elle était grande et son visage de chat s'accordait à ses longs cheveux d'un miel moiré de roux, qui s'échappaient d'une sorte de casque où figurait une biche. C'était aussi celle qui retenait sa mère en la maintenant fermement par un poignet. Vêtue d'un simple peignoir mal ajusté, celle-ci tremblait sans chercher à dissimuler sa peur. Son maquillage ravagé par les larmes marbrait ses traits délicats de trainées noires disgracieuses que dissimulait en partie sa longue chevelure d'un bleu lagon alors qu'elle conservait la tête basse. Sa main libre pressée contre son flanc droit, elle semblait souffrir et avait des difficultés à respirer. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la brune de lui administrer un coup de poing particulièrement violent à cet endroit. Au hoquet de douleur de sa mère répondit soudain un cri de surprise de son agresseur, tandis que la température se rafraîchissait dans la pièce.

« Aie ! »

La main gelée, la petite brune reculait avec une grimace de souffrance incrédule au fond de la pièce.

« Mais c'est qu'il serait dangereux le microbe ! s'éxclama la blonde en se dressant devant sa compagne pour la protéger.

— Ça suffit maintenant ! Sors de ta cachette et approche si tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse plus de mal », aboya la plus grande, en saisissant sa mère à la gorge pour la soulever d'une seule main en lui coupant la respiration.

Incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Camus croisa le regard toujours conscient de sa mère. Malgré la terreur inscrite au fond des yeux verts qui se ternissaient rapidement, il lisait clairement qu'elle lui interdisait d'obéir. La blonde au joli visage prit soudain un sourire engageant, et tourna sur elle-même pour essayer de deviner sa localisation.

« N'est pas peur, minauda-t-elle tandis qu'une étrange fleur aux pétales plus noir que la nuit se matérialisait dans sa main. Astéria et ma sœur sont généralement désagréables avec tout le monde. Mais si tu nous obéis, alors tout se passera très vite. Et tu pourras rejoindre ta mère. »

Elle repéra soudain quelques traînées de givre qui disparaissaient rapidement au fond du placard. Tétanisé et épuisé par la brutale aura glacée qu'il avait brièvement sentie pulser autour de lui comme le jour où il s'était sorti de la mare, le petit Camus conservait ses mains étendues devant lui en un geste qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir amorcé. L'étrange jeune fille se rapprochait dangereusement de sa cachette, mais malgré la fleur bizarre qui ondulait à présent sur ses doigts, elle conservait un sourire bienveillant et n'esquissait aucun mouvement agressif. Quelques pas plus loin, sa mère venait de fermer les yeux et la passivité de son corps mou qui se balançait au bout du bras de la grande brute ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La jeune guerrière blonde paraissait presque gentille et surtout elle cherchait à le rassurer. Ces trois éléments finirent de brouiller son esprit d'enfant, car à ce moment précis, il avait besoin de savoir que sa maman allait bien, de gentillesse et qu'on le rassure. Alors il poussa ses mains droit devant lui pour écarter l'ouverture de son refuge de carton.

La fatigue le fit tomber à quatre pattes et il dut faire un effort pour ne pas fermer les yeux à son tour. En relevant son petit minois sur la jeune fille, il n'eut que le temps de voir croître démesurément la fleur noire devant lui, avant de se sentir saisi à bras le corps par un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver. Celui-ci l'écarta rapidement de la corolle, qui dégageait à présent une sorte de long pistil tentaculaire au bord tranchant. Son geste ne fut pas du goût des trois amazones qui lui firent immédiatement face avec des visages clairement menaçants. Toujours aussi vif, l'homme qui portait une longue natte rouge déposa Camus derrière lui avant de se dresser devant elles. Dans un mouvement de rage, la plus âgée projeta sa mère contre la cloison, si brutalement que celle-ci se fissura. La jeune femme retomba comme une poupée désarticulée, tandis qu'une grande tâche rouge se formait sur le parquet autour de sa tête. Camus eut l'impression que son monde s'écroulait à cet instant.

« Maman », gémit-il en rassemblant ses dernières forces pour la rejoindre.

Indifférent au danger qui rodait autour de lui, il se rapprocha du corps inerte de sa mère en traversant la pièce sur ses genoux et ses mains. Autour de lui, chocs, cris et imprécations s'entrecroisaient à une vitesse folle, le tout noyé dans un maelstrom d'auras très différentes, dont l'une ressemblait en tout point à celle qui le soutenait lorsqu'il se débattait dans l'eau. Il se sentait parfois frôlé par un coup que le chevalier inconnu interceptait à chaque fois. Il était terrifié, mais ce qui lui importait, c'était de parvenir jusqu'auprès de la jeune femme dont la longue chevelure indigo se teintait de carmin. Il l'atteignit alors qu'un calme étonnant était revenu dans la pièce. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il l'observa quelques secondes avant de tendre une main hésitante pour lui frôler la joue. Il eut beau insister en appuyant sa caresse, il n'obtint aucune réaction. Plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, elle paraissait dormir profondément, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour deviner qu'il y avait autre chose, sur laquelle il se refusait à mettre un nom. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, il s'accrochait à l'expression presque apaisée de ses traits figés, et il tenta une approche différente.

« Maman », l'appela-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. L'homme à la natte rouge venait de s'agenouiller près de lui, et il lui tendait les bras.

« Viens. »

Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il n'avait aucune raison de faire davantage confiance à cet inconnu, même s'il s'était interposé et battu pour lui. Mais il possédait un regard de jade de la couleur de celui de sa mère, où il lisait une gentillesse et une compassion qui semblaient sincères. Il se dégageait de cet homme une détermination puissante et douce, et surtout, il pulsait de cette aura si particulière qui le rassurait et l'englobait d'une sorte d'amour infiniment tendre auquel il aspirait désespérément sans le savoir. C'est sans doute ce qui le décida à répondre au geste de celui qui allait devenir son Maître. Tendant les bras à son tour, il se raccrocha à son cou sans plus retenir les sanglots qui le secouaient. Ce serait les dernières larmes affichées qu'il verserait avant de s'abandonner bien plus tard une seconde fois entre les bras de Milo.

A présent, Athéna savait exactement qui se dissimulait derrière Aslinn. Qu'elle ait voulu ainsi pousser en avant une fillette aussi douée était parfaitement logique. Qu'elle la protège encore également. Aslinn avait un potentiel exceptionnel, et si demain son adversaire décidait de lui rendre son cosmos, elle deviendrait une gardienne redoutable. En extrapolant, elle venait aussi de comprendre qui avait voulu favoriser Zoltan. Mais celui-là avait été trop sûr de lui, en pensant que le caractère de graine de tueur combattif et rusé de l'enfant parviendrait sans difficulté à éliminer le petit Milo, dont le meurtre avait précédemment échoué. Deux. Ils étaient au moins deux à s'être traîtreusement ligués contre elle, convainquant une troisième entité au champ d'action bien spécifique de travailler pour eux, et elle comptait bien leur faire rendre gorge.

Devant elle le Verseau demeurait agenouillé. Cette introspection l'avait visiblement épuisé, et dès qu'elle avait relâché sa pression mentale il s'était effondré. La tête basse et les épaules voûtées, il peinait visiblement à reprendre suffisamment d'ascendant sur lui-même pour se redresser comme il convenait à un chevalier devant sa déesse. Elle se doutait que l'évocation de ces souvenirs tragiques l'avait remué, mais à aucun moment il ne s'était révolté ou il n'avait même tenté de lui limiter l'accès à certains évènements de son passé. Avec confiance, il l'avait laissé circuler librement dans sa mémoire, assumant son aveuglement et partageant l'essence la plus secrète de lui-même. Ses doutes, ses erreurs, sa colère, mais aussi ses regrets, son chagrin, ses remords, un ensemble tellement humain, dont l'amalgame esquissait la réalité d'une personnalité attachante, à l'émotivité définitivement contenue mais bien réelle. Sa tendresse envers ceux qu'il aimait, sa force de caractère, sa droiture vis-à-vis d'elle-même, le tout noyé sous la douleur de s'être involontairement et constamment fourvoyé en pensant bien faire. La facilité avec laquelle il avait accepté de la laisser lire en lui s'apparentait à un gage d'amour et de fidélité. Malgré son ressentiment, Athéna en fut émue. D'un geste presque maternelle, elle passa la main dans sa chevelure emmêlée pour venir lui caresser la joue.

Etonné, il releva un visage aux traits tirés sur elle. Il attendait visiblement un verdict qu'Athéna avait de plus en plus de mal à mettre en place. Entre la résignation douloureuse de son chevalier, et les supplications de demande de grâce d'une Saori bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, la priorité de sa logique guerrière et politique se trouvait soumise à rude épreuve. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa famille à tenir en laisse par l'étalage d'une volonté impitoyable, elle aurait déjà fléchi. Aucun homme ne méritait de souffrir de cette façon à cause des caprices des Dieux. La manipulation dont étaient en grande partie issues les enchaînements malheureux de sa vie excusait amplement le Verseau, mais la naissance de Sergueï compliquait tout. Elle allait pourtant devoir rapidement trancher. Et elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la sanction qu'elle avait mise en place. Si elle voulait l'absoudre, elle devait trouver un autre élément que celui de la compréhension purement bienveillante vers laquelle la poussait Saori.

Devant elle, l'expression figée de Camus se craquelait sous la fatigue, et elle devinait l'effort qu'il fournissait pour lui accorder encore son attention. Se fermant à la pitié, mais aussi aux exhortations de son double mortel, elle ordonna au français de se relever. Péniblement, le Verseau se redressa.

« Tu as quelque chose à ajouter pour ta défense ? demanda-t-elle du ton le plus neutre qu'elle put trouver, en relevant à présent la tête vers son chevalier plus grand qu'elle.

— Non, répondit-il sans cacher sa lassitude. Je sais que ma faute est impardonnable, mais si ce n'est pour moi, j'aimerais malgré tout vous demander quelque chose. »

Il était si rare de l'entendre solliciter quoi que ce soit, qu'elle accepta de l'écouter.

« Que veux-tu ?

— Simplement savoir si Milo va bien ? »

Leur relation rendait sa question légitime, et pourtant Athéna la sentait décalée. Comme s'il s'évertuait à en dissimuler pour l'instant le véritable motif. Sans doute voulait-il prendre le pouls de son humeur à l'égard du Scorpion.

« Je pense que oui, répliqua-t-elle avec circonspection. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il exultait de colère contre moi. Il a d'ailleurs trouvé bon de demeurer auprès de ton disciple alors que je lui avais demandé de regagner son temple. J'en déduis qu'il se sent prêt à braver pour toi des tempêtes. Ce qui entre nous soit dit, n'est pas très prudent de sa part. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, le regard impassible se troubla, et il se décida à lui révéler son réel souci.

« Si je dois mourir, j'aimerais que vous souteniez Milo.

— C'est une requête que j'accepte de prendre en compte », répondit-elle sans hésitation, en voyant elle-même une raison double à son intervention.

Car elle redoutait moins l'emportement prévisible du Scorpion à son encontre si elle condamnait le Verseau, que le retour désastreux de la dissonance de sa Maison. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir si le grec avait informé Camus de l'existence de cet élément d'équilibre vital, qu'ils avaient instauré entre eux en consolidant le lien de leur passion. Mais qu'il l'ait fait ou non, son silence ne le protégerait pas de l'effet pernicieux d'une nouvelle séparation. Et Athéna ne put réprimer un pincement de lèvres plus sévère. Elle le savait bien que l'apparition d'une relation amoureuse entre ses chevaliers d'Or était une très mauvaise idée. Pour certains plus que d'autres d'ailleurs. Et dans ce cadre, elle aurait dû instaurer une restriction incontournable entre les Scorpions et les Verseaux. Mais à moins de leur imposer une vie d'abstinence en les châtrant, ou de demander à Aphrodite de lui prêter Eros pour orienter de façon contrainte leurs amours, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Et même en agissant de façon aussi extrême, elle n'était pas certaine que cela suffirait à briser les élans tendrement passionnés de deux cœurs comme ceux qui unissaient à présent les deux hommes. Les yeux rivés sur elle, Camus se méprit sur la modification de son expression. Croyant déceler l'objet de son irritation dans le rappel que d'autres l'avait soutenu, et il se permit d'intervenir comme on formule une supplique.

« Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Ils ont agi en tenant compte de leurs fonctions. Ils m'ont avant tout jugé, et ils auraient aussi bien pu m'exécuter.

— Certes, objecta Athéna qu'il venait involontairement de ramener vers son second problème. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Non seulement ils se sont appropriés deux de mes prérogatives en montant ce procès et en t'accordant la vie sauve, mais ils ont trouvé bon de se laisser attendrir par l'enfant encombrant dont tu es le père. Et en plus, tout ce petit monde semblait bien décidé à conserver indéfiniment le silence, termina-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

— Ils m'ont jugé par esprit de corps. Parce que c'est un élément que nous avons appris à nos dépends à considérer comme indissociable de votre service. Il n'entrait aucun irrespect dans leur démarche, encore moins de révolte. Leur décision leur semblait légitime. Et bien que refusant qu'ils s'exposent pour moi, je n'ai pas pu m'y opposer, tenta-t-il encore de les disculper.

— Les lois et les désirs humains s'effacent devant les raisons divines », le tança-t-elle avec une rudesse qui s'adressait plus aux absents, mais qu'il prit de plein fouet.

Bien conscient de l'inutilité de son intervention, cette fois-ci il ne répliqua pas. Il se maintenait debout par miracle, et Athéna décida d'interrompre là cette douloureuse entrevue. Elle avait obtenu les informations qu'elle cherchait, et elle ne tenait pas à l'accabler davantage.

« Est-ce tout chevalier ? s'enquit-elle avec plus de douceur.

— Non, l'étonna Camus en rassemblant ses dernières forces pour l'interpeler dans une posture irréprochable. Je sais que mon insistance va vous paraître impertinente, mais je vous supplie de reconsidérer le sort de mon fils. »

Son courage et sa façon de ne s'inquiéter que du sort des autres l'impressionnaient. Mais ce fut sans le lui montrer qu'elle répondit.

« C'est bien imprudent de ta part chevalier du Verseau de me rappeler que tu as un fils, et qu'il est responsable de ce qui pourrait bien devenir ton arrêt de mort.

— N'y voyez aucune offense, insista-t-il, tandis qu'il se blindait contre la fatigue pour ne pas vaciller. Mais si je ne le fais pas, personne ne prendra sa défense. Ce n'est pas un enfant mauvais.

— A la base, les pousses de lierre ne le sont pas non plus, se contenta de répondre Athéna avec sévérité. En grandissant elles finissent pourtant par étouffer le plus puissant des arbres. Mais si tu te soucies pour lui, sache qu'il va bien, et que malgré les apparences je n'ai pas encore statué sur son sort. Je ne te cache pas que le tien est plus aléatoire », termina-t-elle en se détournant pour franchir la porte.

S'aidant de son cosmos elle referma la serrure derrière elle avant de s'éloigner. Camus n'attendit pas qu'elle ait quitté ces sombres quartiers avant de s'effondrer contre les barreaux qui délimitaient sa cellule. Une violente migraine lui battait les tempes, et il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Mais plus que tout, il s'inquiétait pour Milo, Sergueï et tous ceux qui avaient tenté de l'aider. La gorge serrée, il s'appesantissait sur un sentiment d'échec. Il ne voulait entraîner personne dans sa chute, mais il ne voyait pas de quelle manière il allait parvenir à convaincre Athéna de sa seule culpabilité.

Un peu plus tard, Kanon testait le désagrément de se retrouver en face d'une déesse d'humeur massacrante. Il avait beau se rendre compte que ce débordement d'irritabilité n'était pas tourné contre lui, l'expérience n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il venait déjà de subir les foudres de son frère une bonne partie de la nuit, et il n'aspirait plus qu'à la tranquillité, au moins le temps de décider d'un nouveau plan d'action. Il savait aussi qu'il allait prochainement devoir affronter la rancune de ses pairs, ce qui lui présageait un avenir un peu houleux. En traversant les neufs temples qui le séparaient du Palais pour se rendre à la convocation d'Athéna, il avait bien senti une pointe de contrariété plus ou moins marquée sur son passage, alors qu'il venait à peine de regagner la considération de certains Ors à la méfiance endurcie, à défaut de la rancune. Et cette fois-ci, pas question de compter sur l'aide de Milo pour convaincre les autres de ses bonnes intentions. Elles l'étaient pourtant à la base, mais il devinait qu'il aurait du mal à le leur faire admettre. Franchir la onzième Maison pour arriver jusque-là s'était d'ailleurs avéré épique. Milo ne s'était pas montré, mais il avait saturé la travée centrale des miasmes d'un cosmos franchement agressif et venimeux, dans le sens propre du terme. Kanon ignorait qu'il possédait cette capacité, mais il avait nettement ressenti la brûlure caractéristique du poison du Scorpion qu'il connaissait bien, lorsqu'il avait dû franchir l'espèce de brouillard rougeâtre qui était étrangement apparu à son arrivée. Il en conservait les marques cuisantes sur le visage et ses avant-bras découverts, ce qui lui avait valu un haussement de sourcils pas vraiment étonné d'Athéna, qui n'avait pas fait de commentaires.

Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était bien la réaction apparemment épidermique de sa Déesse. En procédant de cette manière pour démasquer Sergueï, il se doutait bien qu'il existait un risque qu'elle soit alertée. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'exposition du cosmos métissé de l'enfant soit d'une telle ampleur. Pour une fois, il s'était fait battre à son propre jeu. Les pouvoirs du petit russe allaient bien au-delà de ce qu'il imaginait. Certes, il prévoyait la manifestation d'une énergie issue du fond des océans, qui lui ouvrirait le passage du retour. Mais pas d'une telle puissance. En monopolisant ses dernières forces, Sergueï avait prouvé qu'il était non seulement en capacité de se déplacer impunément d'un Sanctuaire à l'autre, mais aussi qu'il possédait un embryon de pouvoir impressionnant et exceptionnel. Le dépositaire d'un tel potentiel devrait parvenir à se glisser d'un monde à l'autre sans difficultés si tel était son désir, dès que les années lui aurait permis d'acquérir la maturité nécessaire. Si la preuve était faite que l'idée de Camus ne servirait pas à éliminer définitivement le danger, cette démonstration éclatante plaçait aussi Saga dans le collimateur immédiat de sa déesse. Elément qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Son premier réflexe en rencontrant Saori, et il espérait qu'elle se trouvait bien là, cachée quelque part sous l'air revêche d'Athéna pour prendre son parti, avait donc été de défendre celui qu'il venait si malencontreusement de présenter à sa vindicte. Et afin de dissiper au plus vite le voile menaçant qui s'amoncelait, il évoqua rapidement l'idée un peu folle qui l'avait d'une certaine façon poussée à entreprendre sa délicate opposition à Saga. Sans se trahir, il étaya prudemment un argumentaire qui pointait dans le sens que les facultés extraordinaires de Sergueï « pourraient », « éventuellement », intéresser Hadès, toujours à l'affût de la façon de renforcer ses troupes, « d'après les dire de Saga, ancien Grand Pope ». Envisager un échange pour récupérer l'intégralité de l'utilisation du cosmos des cinq renégats et l'abandon des poursuites contre eux, serait sans doute envisageable. Bien entendu, compte tenu du danger représenté par un tel transfert, il était sans doute souhaitable de mettre en place un plan qui élimerait ensuite définitivement l'enfant.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il eut la satisfaction de voir Athéna cesser de déambuler dans la pièce comme elle le faisait depuis son arrivée, pour finalement venir se poser dans un grand fauteuil en face de lui. Ses deux mains enserrant ses jambes croisés dans une position fort peu divine, elle semblait lui accorder toute son attention. Une fois son premier mouvement d'humeur digéré, elle paraissait disposée à considérer Sergueï sous tous les angles. Il soupçonnait un élément autrement important d'en être la cause, mais l'essentiel, c'était que non seulement elle l'écoutait, mais qu'il avait la quasi-certitude qu'elle adoptait son idée. Au-delà de sa satisfaction première, il en fut d'ailleurs fortement interpelé. C'était comme si elle n'attendait que la proposition d'une tierce personne pour accorder un sursis à Sergueï, ou plutôt, se servir de lui. Le subterfuge qu'il lui présentait permettait certes de proposer une monnaie d'échange à Hadès, mais derrière cet avantage, il la soupçonnait d'élaborer une planification plus complexe. Intrigué, il aurait aimé pousser son avantage jusqu'à l'interroger. Son humeur redevenue plus accorte l'y incitait, mais le plus urgent demeurait de sauver la tête de Saga, et il attaqua avec autant de déférence que d'audace.

« Reconnaissez que sans l'initiative de mon frère, la mise en lumière des pouvoirs de Sergueï n'aurait pas été aussi évidente.

— Sans l'initiative de ton frère, je ne me retrouverai pas avec sept chevaliers à châtier sur les bras, doucha-t-elle son assurance. Neuf en rajoutant Shaka et Hyoga.

— Ils ont agi ainsi parce qu'ils considèrent que Camus ne mérite pas un tel sort, prit-il indirectement la défense du Verseau en tentant d'alimenter le moulin du raisonnement de Saga.

— Et depuis quand des chevaliers outrepassent-il ma volonté sous prétexte des états de service d'un des leurs ? répliqua-t-elle sans colère, piquée au jeu, et curieuse de voir jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller pour la contrer.

— Vous savez qu'il ne s'agit pas que de ses états de service, répondit-il en ayant bien conscience d'être jaugé. Apparemment le jugement leur a montré une autre facette du Verseau, beaucoup moins aride d'après Saga. Mais même si j'ai tendance à croire qu'ils ont été victimes d'une illusion d'optique, si vous aviez condamné manu militari Camus et son fils, vous seriez passé à côté de la possibilité que vous offre le potentiel de Sergueï auprès d'Hadès.

— Ainsi selon toi je devrais les remercier de leur sollicitude. Et ton frère plus particulièrement pour l'initiative malheureuse qu'il allait prendre je suppose ?

— L'idée de l'exil revient à Camus, lui rappela Kanon peu scrupuleux quant au fait d'enfoncer maintenant davantage le Verseau.

— Peu importe, le résultat aurait été le même. Soit comme tu sembles l'avoir compris, une catastrophe à venir. »

Pour une fois à bout d'arguments, le second Gémeau ne savait plus trop quel point avancer sans risquer de nuire à son aîné. Consciente de son inquiétude qu'elle s'évertuait à entretenir depuis le début pour le percer à jour, Athéna finit par avoir pitié de l'aveuglement de son amour fraternel.

« Néanmoins je reconnais que ma justice aurait sans doute été trop expéditive. Sous le coup de la colère, j'aurais pu me priver de l'atout que tu me fais miroiter depuis tout à l'heure. Et à cause de ça, je veux bien prendre en considération le désir de juste conciliation, que tu espères que je vais offrir à ton frère et ses complices. »

Kanon sentit un poids immense soulager sa poitrine, et il se permit un sourire lumineux qui l'amena inconsciemment à bomber le torse. Mais Athéna n'était pas décidée à le laisser pavoiser. Ni lui, ni aucun de ses chevaliers rebelles. Elle se doutait que l'initiative de Kanon n'avait rien à voir avec un rapprochement de sa personne, mais bien seulement avec le besoin de protéger Saga des retombées éventuelles de sa colère dans l'avenir.

« Comment as-tu deviné que Sergueï parviendrait à revenir du Sanctuaire sous-marin en se passant d'autorisation spéciale ? »

Kanon réfléchit rapidement. Lui mentir ne le servirait pas. Il avait besoin de s'en faire une alliée pour préserver Saga. De plus, elle devait plus ou moins se douter qu'il avait bénéficié de certains renseignements. Mais il ne voulait pas trahir Shun pour autant.

« Quelqu'un m'a mis sur la voie, s'avança-t-il prudemment.

— Je suppose que c'est Shun, le délivra-t-elle de son dilemme en énonçant ce nom précis. Je sais qu'il a conservé une partie de la mémoire d'Hadès, poursuivit-elle. Mais j'ignorais qu'il avait pu avoir accès à une telle information. T'a-t-il dit autre chose ? »

Sa question ne tolérait aucune échappatoire, et il y répondit sur des charbons ardents.

« Il n'ignore pas que Sergueï est capable de développer certains pouvoirs étonnants, et qu'il a la faculté de passer d'un monde à l'autre ainsi que de manipuler différentes armures. Il sait qu'Hadès est intéressé par un enfant comme celui-là depuis très longtemps. Mais il ignore pourquoi », biaisa-t-il en omettant délibérément de ramener à la surface l'histoire de la serrure et des clés.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais rien qu'à l'évocation de ce dernier élément, son instinct lui criait « danger ». Lorsqu'il se tut, il crut lire du soulagement dans le regard de sa déesse, et il se demanda ce qu'elle cachait. Sur quel élément si exceptionnel ouvrait donc Sergueï, qu'Athéna semblait si soucieuse que Shun ou lui aient connaissance de ce secret ?

Rassurée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Athéna donna congé à Kanon. Elle avait été heureuse d'apprendre qu'il ignorait ce que dissimulait véritablement l'enfant, et sur quelle réalité déplaisante il menaçait d'ouvrir. Finalement, l'héritage de Shun pourrait s'avérer très utile. Bien qu'il la dissimulât, sa puissance était au moins égale à celle que Sergueï développerait avec les années. Si Hadès décidait de lui créer des ennuis avec son nouveau jouet avant qu'elle ne puisse agir, ce serait un excellent contre-pouvoir. Shun avait tout pour devenir le pendant de Sergueï. Car elle ne doutait pas que son oncle accepte le marché qu'elle allait lui proposer. Il était trop imbu de lui-même pour se méfier, et il y avait trop longtemps qu'il rêvait de posséder une telle recrue. Il ne se douterait jamais de la surprise qu'elle lui réservait au final.

Oui, après des siècles de guerres ouvertes et de complots larvés, Athéna venait de prendre sa décision. Elle lui permettrait à la fois de se venger et de la débarrasser d'une bonne partie de ses ennemis. L'Olympe avait besoin d'être purgé. Avec un peu de chance, Zeus la comprendrait et lui pardonnerait. Sans le savoir le Verseau lui avait fait un cadeau inestimable. Cela méritait peut-être un brin de clémence. D'autant plus que Sergueï semblait aimer Camus. Ce qui pourrait s'avérer une excellente porte de sortie en cas de problème à venir. Et vu ce qu'elle prévoyait pour l'avenir, il n'était peut-être pas très prudent qu'elle se sépare d'un des éléments de la fine fleur de sa chevalerie.


	52. Chapitre : Le défilé des rebelles

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Prise de conscience) : **_Athéna plonge dans la mémoire enfouie du Verseau pour l'obliger à se souvenir de la façon dont son Maître l'a recueilli. De plus en plus remontée contre sa famille, elle sait à présent qui s'en est pris à ses jeunes chevaliers pour la déstabiliser. Epuisé par cette introspection, Camus lui demande de venir en aide à Milo si elle devait le condamner, avant d'essayer de prendre la défense du groupe qui l'a soutenu et de son fils. Athéna rencontre ensuite Kanon, qui lui expose enfin son idée d'échanger Sergueï contre le cosmos tronqué des cinq renégats, et la cessation des poursuites d'Hadès contre eux. Il demeure néanmoins dubitatif sur l'intérêt réel qu'elle manifeste, et il la suspecte aussitôt de dissimuler d'autres motivations à l'utilisation du petit garçon. Prudemment il s'abstient de la questionner, parvenant aussi à éviter de révéler tout ce que Shun lui a dit concernant la finalité d'une « monstruosité ». Athéna sait parfaitement qu'Andromède conserve une partie de la mémoire du Dieu des Enfers, et que ses pouvoirs se sont démultipliés. Le jeune Bronze pourrait même s'avérer essentiel dans la partie qu'elle projette. Mais elle est soulagée lorsque les propos de Kanon lui laissent croire qu'il ignore, ainsi que Shun, ce que cache réellement Sergueï._

* * *

CHAPITRE 52 : LE DEFILE DES REBELLES

Athéna ne s'accorda aucun temps mort ce jour-là et Saga suivit son frère dans l'ordre des audiences programmées. Bien que l'aîné des Gémeaux se soit précédemment expliqué et excusé, l'interroger une fois encore lui permettrait de mettre au point ses représailles. C'était aussi le seul à avoir été directement manipulé par ses ennemis de l'ombre, et elle ressentait un immense sentiment de gâchis en comprenant que les combats fratricides qui avaient opposé ses chevaliers au Sanctuaire auraient pu être évités. Quelqu'un avait réussi à approcher suffisamment sournoisement un membre de la garde dorée pour qu'un pan entier de son esprit sombre dans une sorte de mégalomanie meurtrière, que la partie intacte de lui-même n'était pas parvenue à contrôler, et encore moins à vaincre. Lorsque la mort avait emporté Saga la première fois, elle avait parfaitement perçu cette sorte de conscience gangrenée par la haine, la démesure et la cruauté qui le quittait. Réelle émanation de son esprit piégé qui s'était peu à peu laissé dévorer, ou implantation extérieure d'une sorte d'embryon démoniaque qui avait cru démesurément, le résultat final était tout aussi tragique.

Au départ, personne n'avait semblé s'apercevoir de la gravité de la situation. Mis à part peut-être le petit Mu, d'après ce que Shion lui avait rapporté des récents problèmes soulevés par les dissonances des douze Maisons. Mais qui à l'époque aurait pris au sérieux de telles mises en garde de la part d'un enfant de même pas sept ans ? Connaissant la finesse de Shion et son sens aigu de l'observation, elle ne lui jetait pas la pierre. Tout avait été si bien orchestré, que lorsque le Grand Pope, âgé et fatigué, avait commencé à noter la modification du comportement de Saga dans les documents destinés aux archives, au point de remettre sérieusement en question la transmission de sa charge au chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux pour se tourner vers Aioros, la mort l'avait fauché dans les heures qui suivaient. Ici encore, malgré les précautions prises, une fois le voile des coïncidences écarté, Athéna reconnaissait dans cette façon d'agir une patte familière. Et elle suspectait la rancœur de Kanon d'avoir bénéficié d'un petit coup de pouce de la même personne.

Pris en traître, Saga n'avait rien vu venir. Une fois le mal implanté en lui, il avait été trop tard pour qu'il puisse échapper à son emprise. Il n'avait pu que se débattre inutilement, au risque de basculer véritablement dans la folie. Et malgré tout, il était parvenu à se rallier à elle une première fois, n'hésitant pas à tromper Hadès lorsqu'une seconde chance lui avait été offerte. A cause de tout cela, Athéna lui accordait une tendresse particulière, qu'elle s'employait généralement à dissimuler. Le chevalier des Gémeaux s'admonestait encore tellement lui-même, que cette absolution affectueuse l'aurait plus gêné qu'autre chose. Mais pour l'instant, l'heure n'était pas à l'attendrissement. En acceptant de protéger Camus de la sorte, il s'était laissé aller à une sorte de conciliation sentimentale parfaitement incompatible avec sa fonction, et plus encore avec celle qu'il avait précédemment exercée. Avant de sévir, elle désirait comprendre pourquoi. Il avait d'ailleurs parfaitement conscience de son mécontentement persistant, si elle se référait à ses paroles sans illusions.

« Je sais, je suis inexcusable.

— Non, pas inexcusable, le reprit Athéna avec un manque d'expressivité que n'aurait pas renié le Verseau. Mais étonnamment imprudent.

— Camus mérite votre clémence, essaya-t-il encore, en ignorant la froideur de sa réplique.

— Le Sanctuaire est un ordre guerrier, répondit la jeune femme en conservant sa neutralité. Il est régi par des lois élémentaires qu'il n'appartient à aucun d'entre vous de transgresser. En tant que membre d'une élite, Camus n'a aucune excuse. Le fait de l'avoir couvert te place directement sous le feu de ma justice. Et il en sera de même pour tes compagnons.

— Camus n'a pas mérité une telle colère, persista-t-il sans se laisser troubler. Il a toujours cherché à vous servir au mieux, et le sort a été particulièrement cruel envers lui. Nous avions tous plus ou moins quelque chose à nous reprocher lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés entre les mains d'Hadès. En tout cas en ce qui concerne notre aveuglement coupable lors de votre retour. Ce n'était pas son cas. Il a laissé passer Seiya, Shiryu et Shun, et il a favorisé son disciple à sa manière pour qu'il vous aide. Je n'ai fait que désirer réparer une injustice. Et je ne suis pas le seul. »

Athéna dut reconnaître intérieurement qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé les événements vus sous cet angle. Afin de préserver son intimité, elle n'avait fouillé que ce qui l'intéressait sur le moment dans la mémoire du français. Mais ce genre de sacrifice correspondait bien au chevalier du Verseau.

« Si je comprends, tu as agi pour le protéger en décidant que son passé effaçait amplement la portée de son acte, résuma-t-elle.

— C'est exact.

— Tu pars donc du principe que rien de malencontreux ne peut survenir si nous prenons les mesures qui s'imposent concernant Sergueï, et que Camus ne pourrait jamais me trahir.

— Il l'a maintes fois prouvé, s'obstina Saga le visage grave, d'un ton qui sollicitait sa mansuétude tout en réaffirmant sa solidarité au Verseau.

— Les actes du passé ne présagent pas toujours de l'avenir, objecta Athéna avec une sagesse difficile à contredire. Il a beau passer pour un être insensible, c'est aujourd'hui un père aimant. Nous le savons tous les deux. Et l'attachement pousse parfois à l'erreur. Tu es bien conscient que si je me ralliais à votre décision, le moindre dérapage futur engagerait votre responsabilité. Et plus particulièrement la tienne, puisque tu sembles décidé à endosser le rôle de coordonnateur.

— Si la situation devait devenir critique, je m'efforcerai alors de la rectifier, s'avança-t-il sans parvenir à deviner exactement où elle voulait en venir.

— Alors je ferai en sorte que tu t'en souviennes. »

Et sur ces paroles sibyllines, elle le pria de regagner son temple.

Le suivant était de loin celui qui, après le Verseau, l'avait mise la plus en colère. Et pourtant il n'appartenait pas au groupe direct de ses dissidents cachotiers. Dans un sens c'était pire. Son ralliement à la cause du français passait par un temps d'observation et de réflexion intenses, qui le plaçait d'office dans un rôle de contestataire. D'un calme Olympien par rapport à l'agitation intérieure qu'elle avait précédemment senti vibrer chez Saga, la mine presque compassée, Shaka se tenait debout devant elle. Les yeux clos et l'air tranquille, il avait retrouvé cette assurance un brin condescendante qui le caractérisait autrefois. Depuis sa tentative pour se désolidariser de sa charge, Athéna savait qu'à l'instar du Verseau il s'agissait davantage d'une carapace. Mais ce n'en était que plus agaçant à cet instant précis. Même pour elle, Shaka demeurait en un sens une énigme.

Le chevalier de la Vierge n'avait pas eu besoin d'un coup de pouce de ses ennemis pour s'égarer dans des considérations bassement humaines après la destruction du Mur des Lamentations. Ce qui n'enlevait rien au formidable élan de clairvoyance qui lui avait permis d'être le premier à comprendre la façon dont elle pourrait vaincre Hadès. Shaka l'avait toujours servie avec une abnégation admirable. Et ceux qui se gaussaient de ses façons prétentieuses, voire infatuées, oubliaient qu'il émanait d'une essence divine différente de la sienne, et sans doute plus complète. Bien qu'instruit d'un savoir et pénétré d'une sagesse d'un autre niveau, il acceptait de se mettre à son service en toute humilité. Ce paradoxe échappait à beaucoup. Il ne l'avait jamais trahi. Son égarement passager révélait simplement l'ascendant de la réalité de sa nature humaine. Le fait qu'il soit parvenu à le corriger prouvait la valeur de son engagement auprès du divin. Et c'était vers elle qu'il s'était retourné, lui demandant de l'accueillir à nouveau. Et non vers ce qui préfigurait Bouddha. Cet attachement la flattait secrètement. Elle y voyait une sorte de prééminence qui la confortait dans sa mission auprès des humains. Et elle saurait exploiter les avantages qu'elle pourrait tirer de sa fausse démission.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se dressait en face d'elle avec toute la fermeté et la hardiesse reconstituées de son statut divin. Il n'avait pourtant pas pris part au jugement de Camus. Il possédait encore la possibilité de se défausser en se présentant devant elle. De jouer le jeu de l'implication accidentelle, à laquelle dans un souci d'efficacité harmonieux, ils auraient fait mine de croire tous les deux. Au lieu de cela, il venait clairement de lui exposer son désaccord face à son intransigeance affichée. Et il insistait en plus.

« Tes pairs t'ont évincé d'office du jugement porté sur le Verseau, ne put-elle se retenir de lui lancer perfidement. Tu n'as pas eu droit de te prononcer dans cette affaire. D'autre part tu n'as jamais entretenu aucune relation avec le gardien du onzième temple. Si ce n'est pour le combattre de manière fratricide durant la dernière guerre. Alors de quel droit te sens-tu investi pour te soucier du sort de Camus, et ainsi t'opposer à moi ?

— Je considère que vous m'y avez-vous-même autorisé, en ne me tenant que partiellement informé des problèmes de Camus lors de notre mission extérieure, répondit-il sans tenir compte de sa rudesse ni se troubler. A cause de cela, j'ai failli le tuer. Si j'avais été prévenu, je n'aurais jamais agi en l'exposant de façon aussi inconséquente. Cela m'a au moins permis de me souvenir qu'avant de juger d'un problème, il vaut mieux prendre en compte tous ses aspects, jusqu'aux plus minimes. Et vous savez pertinemment que le cas de Camus est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. »

Si cette bravade prouvait que son sixième gardien avait retrouvé toute son assurance, elle lui déplaisait. Peut-être parce qu'il marquait un point en dénonçant la manière dont elle avait agi précédemment. En tout cas une chose était certaine. Elle savait exactement de quelle manière elle allait mettre en pratique ses bonnes paroles. A l'exemple de Saga, il allait devoir pleinement assumer son engagement.

Autant les façons hautaines de la Vierge l'avaient agacée, autant l'air contrit du Capricorne parvint à l'émouvoir. Shura avait toujours cherché à se positionner pour elle et pour la justice. Et il souffrait à chaque fois qu'il se trompait. Et là en l'occurrence, il s'admonestait doublement. Il savait que le cas du Verseau l'indisposait. Mais son implication lui avait permis de juger en son âme et conscience, et il reconnaissait des circonstances atténuantes à son camarade. Sa position l'éloignait d'autant de ce qu'il considérait comme un service irréprochable, et il s'inquiétait parallèlement des retombées pour la Vierge, qu'il avait brièvement croisé en arrivant. Ce dernier ne lui avait rien dit, se contentant de lui adresser un petit sourire d'encouragement. Mais il aurait juré sa sérénité trompeuse. Il le connaissait trop bien à présent pour ne pas percevoir un léger point de tension qui ne pouvait que trahir un désaccord avec Athéna. Et un désaccord avec une déesse, même quand on était soi-même proche d'une émanation divine, ce n'était jamais bon.

Athéna l'observait en adoptant un détachement trompeur. Il s'excusa longuement, sans pour autant renier sa position. Malgré sa colère de la savoir capable de la duper, elle devait admettre que l'ensemble de sa chevalerie conservait fierté et courage chevillées au corps dans sa manière d'assumer ses actes.

« Je vous prie de me pardonner, termina-t-il sa diatribe, mais la justice exigeait que je tende la main à Camus. »

Il s'inscrivait dans la droite ligne de Saga, et elle n'en fut pas surprise. Shura demeurait néanmoins aveuglé par la foi qu'il plaçait en elle. Il voulait croire en une justice unique et restrictive qui établissait un ordre du monde. Qu'elle soit humaine ou divine, ce mot se conjuguait pour lui d'une manière unique, dont elle était la garante bienveillante. Or Athéna avait des siècles d'expériences porteuses de désillusions amères derrière elle. Qu'était la justice en réalité ? Un idéal qui virait au mythe en fonction du point de vu où l'on se plaçait, et qui pouvait prendre de multiples visages suivant les situations. L'humanité du Capricorne lui interdisait d'appréhender la vérité d'une justice tout aussi subjective chez les Dieux que chez les mortels. Et elle lui envia cette sorte d'innocence qui le faisait la porter aux pinacles. Il n'était pourtant pas question qu'elle l'absolve entièrement. Mais dans son cas, sa relation particulière avec Sakha suffirait à elle seule à le mettre en face de sa responsabilité. En sachant qu'il ne pourrait qu'être affecté par ce qu'elle allait demander à la Vierge, elle le renvoya presque avec gentillesse.

Comme elle le prévoyait, Death Mask se présenta devant elle avec beaucoup moins d'humilité. Une prudence instinctive le retenait d'user des réparties trop acides dont il était coutumier, mais elle voyait clairement luire une pointe d'effervescence au fond de ses yeux cobalt. Cette réserve toute relative l'amusait et l'irritait à la fois. Saga avait beau se positionner en leader et désirer assumer la responsabilité des actes du groupe, elle supputait que la révélation de la singularité de Sergueï et de son véritable lien avec Camus n'étaient pas le fruit d'une brusque et hasardeuse révélation. Le Verseau avait certainement brouillé les cartes. Et qui d'autre, mieux que la personne devenue la plus proche du petit garçon, avait pu en premier percer son secret ? Si elle en avait douté, l'insistance du Cancer à réclamer indirectement que lui soit rendu son apprenti l'aurait éclairée.

« C'est vous qui voyez, mais se priver d'un gamin avec de telles capacités, c'est du pur gâchis, souligna-t-il pour la seconde fois.

— Dans ce cas je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'adresses pas directement tes récriminations à Saga et à son flair. Ta retenue m'étonne.

— C'est moi qui est déballé toute l'affaire à Saga, l'interrompit-il avec son franc parlé habituel.

— Tu prends la défense du chevalier des Gémeaux ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

— Non. Je dis simplement qu'il n'est pas responsable de tout ce merdier. Je l'ai prévenu parce qu'il me paraissait le plus apte à trouver une solution. On vient juste d'échapper à une catastrophe, et je suis d'accord pour en éviter une seconde. Mais j'aurais aussi aimé conserver mon apprenti, avoua-t-il avec une franchise mâtinée de provocation.

— Oh ! et pour Camus ?

— Lui c'est votre problème, se défaussa-t-il sans état d'âme. Moi la seule chose que je vois, c'est que ma relève semblait assurée de façon magistrale. Jamais vous ne retrouverez un tel élément. Bon, j'admets qu'il est un peu spécial. Sa puissance future a même de quoi effrayer. Mais si vous acceptiez d'en faire un allié au lieu de l'éliminer, vous y gagneriez un sacré avantage. Et puis ce gosse n'est pas méchant. Il semble même particulièrement attaché à défendre ceux auxquels il tient, ajouta-t-il d'un air plus renfrogné, en se souvenant des réactions exacerbées de Sergueï lorsqu'il s'en prenait au Verseau. Tout ce qu'il demande, c'est d'apprendre, et qu'on lui fiche la paix. Ça devrait être facile de vous l'attacher », termina-t-il avec une conviction qui espérait contagieuse.

Elle devait convenir que sous son attitude revêche, Angelo était certainement celui qui, après Kanon, venait de lui opposer l'argumentaire le plus judicieux. Direct, constructif, et bien qu'intéressé, il pointait essentiellement sur les éléments positifs de la situation. Sans la brutalité de son Maître, il n'aurait sans doute pas développé ce caractère à la limite du supportable. Une fois de plus elle sentit l'aiguillon de la colère la taquiner. La lecture des documents remis par Shion ne laissait aucun doute. L'accumulation de catastrophes affectives et de coups du sort en tout genre qui avaient jalonné la vie de l'ancien Cancer, confirmaient un plan orchestré. Une main habituée à la destruction s'était ingéniée à faire couler le sang autour de ce chevalier, allant jusqu'à le laisser suspecter de crimes qu'elle savait à présent qu'il n'avait pas commis. Le résultat s'était avéré désastreux pour son apprenti. Dénigré et apportant apparemment la poisse à tous ceux qu'il approchait, l'ancien chevalier d'Or du Cancer, déjà connu pour son manque de sociabilité, sa violence et ses propos injurieux, avait fini par sombrer dans la cruauté et la brutalité les plus absolues. Pas étonnant que le petit garçon confié à ses soins en ait été marqué jusqu'à reproduire le même schéma.

Les premières années qui suivirent la prise de l'armure par Death Mask en avait été les dignes héritières. Il n'avait pas remis en question une seconde l'imposture de Saga lorsqu'il l'avait découvert. Il se pliait d'autant plus volontiers à la loi du plus fort, que l'esprit dominé par la haine et le besoin de vengeance de son Maître l'avait enseigné de cette façon. Athéna y avait perdu d'entrée de jeu un chevalier qui, de par son intelligence et son caractère curieux et entreprenant, tout autant que le rôle d'assassin qui l'amenait régulièrement à servir, aurait pu aisément démasquer au grand jour les manigances de Saga. Au lieu de cela il s'était opposé aux chevaliers Divins en toute connaissance de cause, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son armure l'abandonner. Un lent travail de remise en cause s'était alors opéré en lui. Mais pour Athéna, c'était bien un des Douze que ses ennemis s'étaient plus à écarter de sa garde rapprochée, espérant qu'elle trébuche ainsi plus facilement lorsque la Guerre Sainte éclaterait quelques mois plus tard. Angelo s'était largement amendé depuis, et elle savait qu'elle aurait pu à présent remettre sa vie entre ses mains. Mais ce ralliement bienvenu n'excluait pas le droit à l'erreur, qui pour le Cancer passait par le sort d'un petit garçon auquel bien malgré lui il semblait réellement attaché.

« Le destin de Sergueï échappe aux règles communes, finit-elle par répondre évasivement. Mais je prends en compte ta demande d'investissement dans la formation de nouvelles recrues de qualité », acheva-t-elle en mettant de la sorte fin à leur entretien.

Cette dernière phrase laissa un arrière-goût de méfiance chez le Cancer. Lorsqu'il se mit à redescendre le grand escalier, un pli de contrariété profond barrait même son front, et se fut à peine s'il salua le chevalier des Poissons qui montait à son tour les marches.

Athéna accueillit son douzième gardien avec la même réserve que ses autres chevaliers. Elle savait pourtant que lui aussi comptait plus d'un élément d'excuse à son actif. Son cas se rapprochait singulièrement de celui du Cancer, par le biais de l'enseignement d'un Maître perturbé. Mais l'embrigadement avait ici été plus sournois, et Athéna y reconnaissait la signature prudemment discrète de celle qui souhaitait pousser Aslinn en avant. Le Maître d'Aphrodite adorait son élève, et les premières années de l'apprentissage qu'il lui dispensait, s'étaient égrenées sous la douceur d'une affection partagée. L'ancien chevalier des Poissons étaient un Maître exigeant, mais juste, attentif et dominé par une affectivité bienveillante. Il n'éprouvait aucune honte à manifester son attachement en réconfortant Aphrodite enfant lorsque celui-ci pleurait, ou à le prendre dans ses bras pour le récompenser d'un baiser. Il le poussait à donner le meilleur de lui-même tout en veillant à lui offrir un environnement épanouissant et aimant. Et cela marchait. Malgré les difficultés d'un apprentissage qui le laissait parfois couvert d'égratignures, de piqûres d'épines et d'ecchymoses, le petit Aphrodite progressait rapidement.

Et puis brusquement, alors que le suédois atteignait ses neuf ans, sans que rien en apparence n'expliquât ce retournement, son Maître avait instauré entre eux une distance parfaitement insupportable et incompréhensible. A Shion que ce changement intriguait, il avait répondu que son apprenti devait apprendre à se distancier des autres, afin d'assumer sa part d'empathie en toute sérénité. Il ne devait plus accorder d'importance qu'à lui-même, et à la tâche de gardien pour laquelle il le formait. A tout autre que Shion, l'explication aurait pu sembler valide, même si un tel revirement avait tout de même de quoi interloquer. Mais la longévité du Grand Pope lui avait permis de côtoyer plusieurs représentants de la douzième Maison. Un tel retrait volontaire n'entrait pas dans leurs obligations, bien au contraire. Le cas d'Albéfica, que le sang totalement vicié par le poison de ses roses avait poussé à un isolement dramatique, lui pesait encore sur la conscience. C'était un accident, qui ne survenait fort heureusement que rarement lors de la transmission de l'armure, mais l'atlante suspectait qu'une trop forte tension émotive à ce moment précis avait été la cause de ce désastre. Devait-il supposer que l'actuel chevalier des Poissons désirait éviter cet écueil à son apprenti ? Ses nouvelles méthodes avaient plutôt toutes les chances de le déstabiliser et de l'exposer à cet effet pervers. Inquiet, Shion avait passé les mois qui lui restaient à vivre à s'interroger, tout en surveillant l'évolution de cette situation troublante.

Athéna n'avait eu aucun mal à deviner la suite. La transmission de l'armure avait eu lieu dans les plus mauvaises conditions possibles. Aphrodite avait été poussé par son Maître à l'achever, ce qui avait bien failli déclencher le fameux effet pernicieux dévastateur. Le sang du suédois avait fort heureusement été épargné, mais pas sa joie de vivre, ni son incontournable besoin de veiller discrètement sur les autres. Blessé et malheureux, il n'avait pas pu se ressaisir car il ignorait tout de la manipulation dont avait été victime son propre Maître. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, n'acceptant plus que d'afficher une dureté égoïste. Durant tout le règne de Saga il avait ainsi rempli à la perfection son rôle de diplomate mâtiné d'assassin, tout en refusant d'accorder d'importance aux multiples tensions qu'il ne pouvait que ressentir chez ses compagnons. Il avait ainsi été insidieusement et fort intelligemment éloigné de son rôle de veilleur et de garant de l'esprit de corps du groupe. Il en conserverait sans doute des traces indélébiles, que seul le temps et sa timide tentative de réouverture vers les autres parviendraient à atténuer. Qu'il ait voulu aider Camus n'avait rien d'étonnant. La souffrance de ce dernier n'avait pu qu'entrer en résonnance avec ce qu'il éprouvait lui-même, tout en ravivant ses remords de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt.

Athéna ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir finalement pris le parti du Verseau. Il n'avait fait que remplir un rôle pour lequel il était formaté. Mais si elle lui accordait toute son indulgence pour son ralliement à la détresse du Verseau, elle excusait plus difficilement sa position d'espion et de brouilleur de pistes vis-à-vis de Shion.

« Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'avais accompli mon rôle en me fiant à mes intuitions, s'accabla-t-il soudain en fixant obstinément les lignes du carrelage. Si seulement j'avais informé Milo du danger que représentait leur liaison. Au lieu de cela, je me suis lâchement détourné de leur problème.

— Tu n'aurais fait que précipiter Camus plus durablement dans les bras d'Aslinn », tenta-t-elle de le consoler.

Avec inquiétude, elle prenait conscience que derrière sa timide reprise de vie sociale, son douzième gardien était encore loin d'avoir cicatrisé de ses blessures. Les retombées de la dissonance de sa Maison le terrassaient toujours. Shion avait raison. Il fallait qu'il se secoue. Ce qui réduisait d'autant sa marge de manœuvre entre sa détermination à le punir et celle de l'aider à se ressaisir.

« Ou Milo aurait véritablement pris la mesure de leur attachement, et il aurait veillé à se déclarer à Camus plus tôt, se désola-t-il encore.

— Il existe un dicton français qui dit qu'avec des « si », on mettrait Paris en bouteille. Tu as des torts, mais tu n'es pas responsable des choix de tes camarades, répliqua-t-elle.

— Mais je n'ai pas non plus réagi alors que je ressentais le mal-être de Camus enfant, s'obstina-t-il en lui accordant un regard malheureux.

— Aphrodite, ça suffit ! T'accabler ainsi ne réécrira pas l'histoire. Il est temps de regagner ta place. Tu y obtiendras plus facilement le pardon que tu recherches, crois-moi.

— C'est justement parce que j'ai écouté ce que me soufflait ma position que je me retrouve maintenant opposé à vous. Je devais aider Camus. »

On y était.

« Et mentir aussi à Shion ? demanda-t-elle avec plus de rudesse.

— Je ne lui ai pas menti, se défendit Aphrodite. Je n'ai fait que veiller à ce qu'il reste éloigné de cette affaire.

— En distrayant son attention. Merci, j'avais compris, lui retourna Athéna.

— Pardonnez-moi, mais vous ne pouvez pas me demander d'un côté d'exercer ma fonction dans sa plénitude, et de l'autre de fermer les yeux sur la souffrance d'un de mes compagnons. Camus a désobéi, mais ne pas considérer ce qui l'a amené à le faire serait une injustice.

— Je te préfère nettement ainsi Aphrodite. Même si la manière dont tu t'es impliquée me semble discutable. Et pour te prouver que je t'ai compris, je vais accéder à ton souhait. Laisse-moi à présent », acheva-t-elle en ignorant délibérément la mine interrogative du chevalier des Poissons.

Mu la rejoignit ensuite en camouflant difficilement son manque d'enthousiasme. Avoir dû en quelque sorte trahir Shion le perturbait véritablement. Il avait beau savoir que son Mentor lui accordait l'absolution, tout ce remue-ménage bouleversait le bon ordonnancement de sa vie. Il n'avait compris et assumé la dissonance de sa Maison que depuis peu, et bien qu'il se méfiât de cet élément, c'aurait été renier son caractère que de se détacher totalement de ce qu'il considérait de sa responsabilité. Son état de fatigue manifeste ne l'aidait pas non plus à aborder ce problème dans les meilleures conditions. Il venait tout juste de terminer de remettre en état la totalité des armures, l'attaque de Minos l'obligeant à recommencer son ouvrage pour celle du Verseau, et il semblait épuisé par tant d'heures de labeur. Plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, les traits tirés, il se présentait devant elle presque comme un coupable. Néanmoins la lassitude de son regard vert n'affichait aucune hésitation quant au camp où il se positionnait.

Athéna hésitait encore sur la punition qu'elle allait lui imposer. Plusieurs paramètres l'ennuyaient. Shion avait beau lui être dévoué corps et âme, il n'en conservait pas moins une individualité forte, qui verrait d'un mauvais œil qu'elle châtie trop durement l'élève qu'il avait pardonné. Mais à moins de faire preuve d'un favoritisme malvenu, elle pouvait difficilement l'écarter de son courroux. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, Mu finit par s'admonester durant quelques minutes, un peu à la manière d'Aphrodite.

« J'aurais dû parler à mon Maître de ce qui arrivait à Saga autrefois, finit-il par lâcher avec sévérité pour lui-même.

— Je doute que cela l'ait arrêté, répondit-elle presque par automatisme, toute occupée à rechercher la façon la plus appropriée d'agir avec lui.

— Mais nous n'en savons rien, la contra-t-il avec honnêteté. Lorsque j'ai compris ce que Saga avait fait, ma fuite n'a servi qu'à nier davantage le problème. Résultat, je n'avais aucun moyen de le démasquer une fois adulte, et encore moins de l'aider.

— Tu n'étais qu'un enfant Mu. Et ta fuite était très judicieuse. Ce que tu soupçonnais aurait obligé Saga à prendre des mesures radicales. Nous y aurions non seulement perdu un des Douze, mais celui sans qui les armures gémiraient encore. »

Elle pensait le rasséréner, mais à sa surprise elle le vit baiser le nez.

« Même ça je n'ai pas été capable de l'assumer correctement, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— L'armure de Camus. Elle s'est manifestée étrangement lorsque Zoltan le retenait prisonnier. Mais je n'ai pas été capable de réagir avant de la voir verser de véritables larmes. C'est seulement là que j'ai prévenu Shion.

— Oh ! je comprends mieux », marmonna-t-elle en dénouant les motivations de son implication.

Ainsi il admettait que sa formation demeurait incomplète. Connaissant l'orgueil des Béliers, elle eut l'esquisse d'un sourire à la fois amusé et intéressé.

« Mais au-delà de son erreur, je ne pense pas que Camus mérite la mort, poursuivit-il en plantant à nouveau avec fermeté ses yeux dans les siens. De notre groupe, je fais partie de ceux pour qui l'excuser n'entrait pas dans les évidences. Si je ne m'en était tenu qu'aux faits, j'aurais aisément pu le condamner. Parce qu'il fait partie de ceux pour lesquels une telle faute semble inconcevable, et qu'il s'est effectivement parjuré. Mais agir ainsi, c'était nier sa valeur réelle et le poids de toute la souffrance qu'il a déjà accumulé. Dans cette affaire il est davantage victime que coupable, et l'enfant aussi. »

D'un geste neutre, elle le pria de se taire. Elle se doutait de l'implication de son âme généreuse. Mais elle venait de découvrir l'élément qui lui manquait le concernant, et elle ne voulait pas en entendre davantage sur les deux principaux accusés. Le sort de Camus et Sergueï appartenaient à elle seule. Celui de l'enfant parce qu'il dépassait l'entendement de simples mortels. Celui du Verseau parce qu'il était le vecteur d'une tempête annoncée. Les autres Dieux le foudroieraient eux-mêmes s'ils l'identifiaient comme le père d'une « monstruosité » et qu'ils suspectaient la moindre indulgence de sa part. Si elle décidait de le gracier, elle allait devoir directement le placer sous sa protection, par l'intermédiaire d'une peine paradoxalement exemplaire, qui satisferait la colère de tout autre Dieu trop curieux.

Indécis, le jeune atlante la fixait intensément. Refusant de lui accorder dans l'immédiat plus d'explications, elle le renvoya avec la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle tenait le moyen de le punir tout en satisfaisant son Grand Pope.

Hyoga se présenta devant elle avec toute la déférence propre aux Saint de Glace, mais sans cacher sa forte prise de position pour le Verseau. Il demeurait incontestablement attaché au charisme de son Maître et le traumatisme lié à la bataille du Sanctuaire ne s'effacerait sans doute jamais. Jusqu'à présent, il n'était au courant de presque rien. Mais Milo avait eu toute la nuit pour l'informer de la réalité de la situation, et il ne comprenait même pas comment Athéna pouvait tenir rigueur au français. Il avait obéi à sa propre demande lorsqu'à l'écoute de Saori, elle s'inquiétait de l'étrange attitude du Verseau à son retour au Sanctuaire. Il avait été aux premières loges pour évaluer les dommages causés par Zoltan. Il constatait depuis les difficultés que son Maître éprouvait pour se reprendre. Tout cela le désolait d'autant plus, qu'il s'était juré que dorénavant, il ferait tout pour le soutenir en cas de besoin.

Son statut de chevalier Divin rendait sa situation particulière, et Milo avait jugé qu'il était en droit d'être informé de l'interdit touchant les Ors dans le choix de leurs partenaires pour fonder une famille. Il n'avait pas non plus hésité à évoquer le parcours hérissé d'épines de Camus, sachant que jamais le jeune homme n'en parlerait à quiconque. A vrai dire, le Scorpion se reprochait en grande partie cette débâcle tout en remâchant sa contrariété contre Athéna, et le Cygne avait passé la majorité de la nuit à tenter de le calmer et de le rassurer sur l'esprit éclairé de leur Déesse. Quelque part Camus s'était laissé piéger, et il envisageait mal qu'elle fasse preuve de justice aveugle. Mais maintenant, il en était beaucoup moins sûr. Elle le regardait avec un visage si dur lorsqu'il prenait sa défense. Qu'elle s'occupe du cas de Sergueï avec insensibilité passait déjà difficilement, mais qu'elle puisse rendre une justice aussi abrupte à l'encontre de son Maître qui a avait déjà tant souffert bouleversait une partie de ses valeurs. Camus avait été jusqu'à donner trois fois volontairement sa vie pour elle, la première lui laissant encore un goût de cendre dans la gorge lorsqu'il y songeait.

« Il m'a tout sacrifié pour que je puisse vous aider, insista-t-il avec colère. Sans sa décision de laisser passer mes frères, nous aurions encore perdu du temps pour vous secourir. Et il n'est pas certain que je sois parvenu à déployer convenablement mon septième sens sans son intervention. Il est froid et il ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent, mais il est capable des actes d'amour les plus absolus. Quant à la valeur de son engagement il n'a jamais faibli. C'est l'être le plus noble que connaisse.

— Inutile de t'enflammer de la sorte Hyoga. Il a commis une erreur, et je compte bien le lui rappeler.

— Mais vous ne pouvez pas passer sur tout ce qu'il a déjà accompli et souffert pour vous ! » se braqua-t-il soudain face à tant d'insensibilité avec un froncement de sourcils significatif.

Athéna ne s'en offensa pas. Elle se contenta de l'observer durant quelques secondes sans rien laisser paraître. Sa fougue à défendre celui qu'il considérait comme un père ne l'étonnait pas. Le contraire l'eut plutôt surprise. Ce débordement incontrôlé lui donnait même le moyen de le châtier d'un ralliement qu'elle jugeait un peu trop inconditionnel. De par son rang, et même si ses faits de guerre le plaçaient dans une position un peu particulière, Hyoga ne pouvait pas assister au jugement définitif du Verseau. Seuls les Ors, Shion et Kanon, y seraient conviés dans le plus grand secret. Elle allait donc pouvoir exercer immédiatement la répression qu'elle envisageait contre lui. Sa punition serait de courte durée, mais largement suffisante pour l'atteindre avec justesse. Son inquiétude enflerait d'autant plus d'être ainsi tenu à l'écart, et elle allait faire en sorte de l'y laisser mariner, le temps qu'il admette qu'elle demeurait Maîtresse des décisions exceptionnelles.

« Tu retournes dès ce soir au Japon », lui assena-t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

Devant elle, le jeune homme blond tressaillit d'indignation et de déception mêlée.

« Mais…, commenca-t-il en osant la braver.

— Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupa-t-elle pour éviter de devoir alourdir la sanction. J'ai déjà demandé que l'on affrète l'avion. Saori ne devrait plus tarder à rejoindre sa fondation et la tête de l'empire terrestre que je l'ai obligé à trop longtemps négliger. Tu l'y attendras là-bas. Je te promets une chose, ajouta-t-elle vivement en le voyant rouvrir la bouche. Tu seras personnellement tenu informé de mon verdict dès demain matin. Il va sans dire que nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation, et que quelle que soit ma décision concernant le Verseau, pour tes frères ou tes amis, tu ignores totalement ce qui aurait pu lui valoir ma colère. »

Vaincu et amer, Hyoga se retira pour aller faire ses bagages. Elle le plongeait dans les affres de l'attente et de l'éloignement. Il était mort d'inquiétude.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Scorpion la fixait avec une hostilité à peine voilée. Elle avait tenu à ce que cette rencontre soit la dernière, car elle se doutait qu'elle serait loin d'être la plus facile. Et l'ire du grec pourrait fort mal à-propos réactiver sa propre colère. Sans surprise, Milo venait de lui dresser un portrait tout en nuance du Verseau et il la priait instamment de lui accorder sa grâce. Elle devait reconnaitre que malgré le repli émotionnel du français il le connaissait bien. Après la confession intime de celui-ci par le biais de sa mémoire, elle pouvait dresser un parallèle précis, et il s'accordait en tout point à ce que le Scorpion voyait en son compagnon. Ils s'étaient non seulement choisis, mais ils étaient véritablement fait l'un pour l'autre, ce qui ne fit que la conforter dans sa manière de punir le grec.

La passion donnait à Milo des accents de grand ténor du barreau, et elle accepta de l'entendre sans interruption jusqu'au bout de son plaidoyer. Il était évident que le Scorpion ne pouvait pas envisager d'être définitivement séparé du Verseau, et que si elle en condamnait un, elle en perdrait automatiquement deux. Malgré tout elle tenait à le mettre en face de ses responsabilités de chevalier d'Or, et lorsqu'il se tut enfin, elle objecta en prenant soin de camoufler ses sentiments réels.

« Te rends-tu compte que si je condamne Camus à mort, je pourrais t'ordonner d'être celui qui exécutera la sentence ? »

Les mâchoires crispées, il accusa le choc en serrant les poings, tandis que par un effort de volonté surhumain il chassait l'éclat soudain plus orangé qui menaçait d'envahir son regard.

« Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne lui ferai plus jamais le moindre mal, répliqua-t-il en contenant sa colère.

— N'est-ce pas ce que tu pensais déjà avant de devoir t'opposer à lui lors de l'attaque des Spectres ?

— Je ne faisais que vous protéger, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Et il n'y a aucune commune mesure entre cet affrontement qui nous a tous surpris, mais contre lequel nous nous devions de répondre, et l'application d'une telle sentence.

— C'est exact, admit-elle en se levant du fauteuil où elle était assise, pour venir se planter droit devant lui en accusatrice inflexible. Et c'est aussi parce que tu sais faire ce genre de distinction que je comprends toujours mal ce qu'il t'a pris lorsque vos âmes se sont toutes retrouvées enfermées dans la colonne d'airain. Votre précédente confrontation l'avait anéanti. Tous les autres ont deviné qu'il s'effondrait, alors que votre réunion devant le Mur des Lamentations aurait dû le rasséréner. Il n'a jamais eu autant besoin de toi qu'à ce moment-là. Besoin de savoir que tu avais réellement compris ses motivations. Sans ton rejet, il serait vraisemblablement passé à travers les mailles du filet que lui tendait Zoltan. Sa faute envers Aslinn demeurerait identique, mais il aborderait ce bourbier avec plus d'opiniâtreté pour y survivre. A l'heure actuelle, c'est à peine s'il est capable de m'opposer un semblant de défense à travers lequel il ne se bat même pas pour lui-même. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de protéger ceux qui l'ont aidé. Il est désespéré, et pourtant, il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

Milo recevait chacune de ses paroles comme autant de coups de poignards. Il savait tout cela. Il se l'était reproché maintes et maintes fois. Il se le reprochait encore, et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais pourquoi l'accabler de la sorte à cet instant précis. Tentait-elle de le mettre à l'épreuve ? De l'obliger à mesurer la force de l'amour qui le soudait à présent au Verseau ? De valider sa décision de conserver son sort lié au sien ? Non, pas seulement. Il y avait autre chose. Bien qu'il perçût cette remise à plat comme une juste punition, elle cherchait à évaluer un élément qui lui échappait. Bourrelé de remords et d'autant plus déterminé à servir de bouclier à son amant, il parvint à lui répondre sans trahir la fébrilité fâchée qui l'habitait.

« Nous en avons déjà précédemment parlé. Je lui en voulais. Il m'avait blessé et j'avais besoin de punir quelqu'un pour tout ce gâchis. De le voir souffrir autant que je souffrais. Me retourner contre lui de cette manière était puéril, et je n'ai pas aimé les larmes que son âme a laissé couler ce jour-là. Je me haïs toujours pour ça. Mais d'un autre côté, la rage qui m'habitait annihilait mes sentiments et le bonheur de le sentir aussi proche de moi. Je connais bien cet état. C'est celui qui me saisit lorsque je cède à mon instinct de prédateur. Je n'y peux rien. Même si ça me détruit. Il a toujours été le seul à parvenir à apaiser le monstre qui sommeille en moi. Mais ce jour-là, c'était comme si la moindre parcelle de logique avait cédé à une colère démesurée par rapport à la réalité de notre victoire. Sa trahison m'obsédait. Oui, je voulais le punir. Mais jamais je n'ai cessé de l'aimer. Même si je m'en convainquais à ce moment-là. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer. En temps normal, même dans le pire des cas, j'aurais pu lui faire mal, mais je l'aurais rejoint. Seulement je ne l'ai pas fait. Et ça me hante. Il me semble pourtant m'être étendu auprès de lui à la fin, mais tout demeure si confus. Croyez moi ou non, et ne prenez pas ceci pour une excuse, mais j'étais vraiment déconnecté ce jour-là. En vérité, j'ignore ce qu'il m'a pris, parvint-il à s'expliquer avec un calme tout relatif.

– Eh bien moi, j'ai une petite idée sur ce qui s'est réellement passé », répliqua-t-elle en se détournant pour aller reprendre d'un pas tranquille sa place dans le fauteuil.

Milo la regardait sans dissimuler son intérêt fâché, et un froncement de sourcil menaçant durcissait l'habituelle urbanité de ses yeux azur. Qui que fut celui ou celle qui avait osé interférer pour qu'il se dresse ainsi contre Camus dans un tel moment, allait tâter de son courroux venimeux. En face de lui, Athéna resplendissait d'une force déterminée contenue qui augurait de lendemains de batailles. Toujours aussi sévère dans sa façon de le recevoir, son visage affichait pourtant maintenant une expression à la fois satisfaite et soucieuse.

« Ça ne t'excuse que partiellement, le sermonna-t-elle néanmoins encore durement. Parce qu'à la base, cette colère était la tienne. Tu as réagi sous le coup de l'impulsivité d'un orgueil trop chatouilleux et froissé, que ton côté sombre a encore battu en brèche. C'est bien toi qui a refusé d'admettre qu'à aucun moment Camus n'avait bafoué vos sentiments. Mais en niant ton amour pour lui, en minimisant sa douleur et en refusant de le rejoindre, tu as été délibérément aveuglé.

— Par qui ? demanda-t-il, prêt à tout pour se venger au plus tôt de cette attaque sournoise.

— Pour l'instant tu n'as pas à le savoir, le modéra-t-elle prudemment. Tu aurais d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal pour t'en prendre directement à cette personne, et je doute que l'issue du combat soit en ta faveur.

— Ne sous-estimez pas la colère du Scorpion, la défia-t-il presque en lui opposant un sourire sinistre.

— Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pourrais pas te venger, corrigea-t-elle sans s'offusquer de son audace. Il faudra seulement que tu patiente et que tu obéisses à mes ordres. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Milo pour lui confirmer qu'il avait été manipulé par une entité divine. A sa connaissance, il n'en existait pas trente-six pour manœuvrer si bien la colère. Son œil bleu se fit interrogatif.

« Oui, c'est bien elle ? confirma Athéna qui savait qu'il était inutile de chercher à le tromper plus longtemps. Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi je te demande de patienter ? Je ne mets en doute ni ta valeur, ni ton courage, et encore moins ton désir de venger le mal qu'on t'a poussé à faire au Verseau. Mais nous obtiendrons une meilleure efficacité si nous le faisons ensemble, exposa-t-elle avec fermeté, ses yeux verts plantés dans les siens. Néanmoins si ça peut te servir de leçon, apprends à te méfier doublement de cet état qui t'a vu te retourner bien injustement contre ton amant. Parce que si je devais lui accorder sa grâce, ta vie entière suffirait à peine à combler le mal que tu lui as fait. Tu l'aimes, mais tu as aussi le pouvoir de le détruire, et il n'est pas revenu indemne de cet épisode.

— Vous allez lui pardonner ? osa-t-il l'interrompre avec espoir.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça Milo. Tout ce que je me contente de faire en ce moment, c'est d'essayer de vous mettre en face de vos responsabilités respectives. Et si Camus survit à ce gâchis, les tiennent se verront démultipliées en ce qui le concerne.

— J'en ai conscience, et je vous jure que je ne l'abandonnerais plus jamais. Cette fois-ci, la mort elle-même ne sera pas suffisante pour nous séparer », acheva-t-il son serment dans une mise en garde à peine voilée pour le cas où elle déciderait d'exécuter le Verseau.

Athéna ne se froissa pas. Bien au contraire.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu es déterminé à lier ton sort au sien ?

— Absolument, totalement, et de façon définitive », répondit-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Vu ce qu'elle lui réservait pour l'avenir, il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Retrouvant une pose plus alanguie sur son siège, elle lui signifia que l'entretien était terminé. Le Scorpion demeura immobile, et elle devina sa question avant qu'il ne la pose.

« Puis-je le voir ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix légèrement suppliante.

Sa retenue et sa sincérité méritait qu'elle fasse preuve d'un minimum de mansuétude, et elle accepta avec d'autant plus de facilité, que cette visite ne pourrait que réconforter le Verseau, qu'elle ne tenait pas à torturer davantage quelle que soit sa décision.

« Oui, mais ne t'attarde pas trop longtemps. D'ici deux heures je vous réunirais tous pour exposer ma sentence. Et le connaissant, il va sans doute avoir besoin de se préparer en se retrouvant seul un moment avec lui-même.

Milo s'inclina devant elle d'un mouvement un peu guindé, mais l'élaboration de ce geste, plutôt rare chez le Scorpion, était en soi un remerciement. Elle attendit une minute que le bruit de ses pas pressés décrût dans le couloir, puis elle abandonna son enveloppe charnelle pour se transporter sur l'Olympe. Elle se matérialisa au sein du grand temple blanc érigée sur une colline verdoyante et dédiée à sa personne, là où aucun autre Dieu ne pourrait se glisser sans qu'elle en soit immédiatement informée. Resplendissante dans sa robe à la blancheur rehaussée de lisérés dorés, les bras nus et sa poitrine menue mise en valeur par un savant plissé, elle appela son casque, son bouclier et sa lance, exactes répliques de ceux qui sommeillaient quelque part au Sanctuaire. Ainsi harnachée, elle semblait redoutable. Mince et nettement plus grande que Saori, son visage à la beauté classique, encadré d'une longue chevelure brune simplement attachée sur la nuque, affichait une expression des plus déterminées, tandis que ses yeux pers flamboyaient de colère alors qu'elle appelait celle par qui Milo avait été abusé.

« Eris ! Je sais que tu épies tous mes faits et gestes depuis quelques jours. La peur n'évite pas le danger. Alors montre-toi ! Tout de suite ! »


	53. Chapitre : Le jugement d'Athéna

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**Xupz : **_L'Olympe comptait de multiples divinités annexes dont il serait dommage de se passer ^^. Surtout qu'Eris a plutôt le profil de l'emploi. Mais elle n'a pas agi seule. Elle était en service commandé. En tout cas c'est parti pour connaître les punitions des Ors. Tu vas savoir les notes du juy ^^. Sauf une, mais celui-là, je le réserve pour la bonne bouche._

**Sonia : **_Les chevaliers restent soudés, et ça c'est nouveau par rapport à tout ce qui se passait avant. Donc les erreurs de Camus ont eu du bon en ce sens. Reste à savoir si Athéna le reconnaîtra._

**Choupi : **_Tu as parfaitement raison, chaque chevalier va se voir puni en fonction de son implication pour Camus. Le Verseau demeure néanmoins celui à qui Athéna en veut le plus. Elle est effectivement très partagée. Elle aime ses chevaliers, leur est reconnaissante et voudrait pouvoir se montrer plus indulgente. Mais elle a une position à tenir, et la faute de Camus peut bousculer beaucoup de choses dans l'avenir._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Le défilé des rebelles) : **_Avant de porter son jugement final, Athéna reçoit individuellement les chevaliers qui ont tenté d'aider Camus, pour déterminer la sanction qu'elle portera à l'encontre de chacun d'entre d'eux. Si tous reconnaissent son autorité, ils conservent néanmoins leurs positions. En les interrogeant, Athéna met en évidence leurs motivations. Elle en prend note pour les punir ensuite en fonction de leurs implications. Milo qu'elle rencontre en dernier finit par comprendre qu'il a été manipulé par Eris. Il désire se venger mais Athéna lui demande de patienter, et l'autorise à faire une brève visite au Verseau. Son enquête terrestre achevée, elle se rend ensuite sur l'Oympe où elle somme Eris de se présenter devant elle._

* * *

CHAPITRE 53 : LE JUGEMENT D'ATHENA

Milo rejoignit les prisons aussi rapidement que l'obligation de paraître le lui permettait. Négligeant l'étiquette il aurait volontiers employé la vitesse de la lumière, mais une prudence élémentaire le retenait de contrarier davantage Athéna. Sauf urgence, celle-ci ne tolérait pas que ses chevaliers utilisent leurs pouvoirs à des fins personnelles. Il lui fallut donc franchir dignement les différents postes de gardes, sans manifester d'autre impatience que celle d'une démarche rapide. Son expression fermée et tendue eut au moins l'avantage de lui éviter toute interruption malvenue. Vêtu de son armure et auréolé de la prestance de sa charge il était impressionnant de puissance. Tous ceux qu'il croisa s'écartèrent sur son passage. Il ne put néanmoins éviter d'accélérer le pas en approchant des geôles. Un escalier de pierre brute le mena droit à l'intérieur des sous-sols du Palais, et il franchit la dernière porte qui le séparait du Verseau le cœur étreint par l'angoisse.

Deux nouveaux gardes stationnaient de l'autre côté. Ils le saluèrent en adoptant un maintien irréprochable. Sans leur accorder plus d'attention Milo s'engagea dans le long couloir qui se déroulait devant lui. Bordé de cellules à droite et de flambeaux accrochés à espaces réguliers à gauche, il n'atteignait pas moins une vingtaine de mètres. Toutes les geôles étaient vides, hormis celle du fond. Une silhouette haute et mince se dressait derrière ses barreaux dans une immobilité parfaite. Il aurait reconnu sa longue chevelure indigo entre mille. Camus le regardait approcher sans un mot. Il portait à présent son armure qui chatoyait faiblement sous les reflets de la lumière diffuse. Tout comme lui il arborait son casque, et ainsi paré il dégageait une impression d'invulnérabilité trompeuse. D'aussi loin qu'il le put Milo capta son regard. Ses iris étranges l'ensorcelaient. Enigmatiques dans leur froideur, ils ne se teintaient de turquoise qu'au soleil, pour se moirer d'un bleu profond et envoutant au moindre jeu d'ombre.

Autour de lui l'air était sec mais la température demeurait fraîche, et le grec s'inquiéta soudain en constatant que mis à part une paillasse propre, les cellules ne disposaient d'aucune couverture. Camus ne se plaignait jamais, et il aurait aimé croire que la résistance au froid de son amant était à nouveau optimale, mais ses façons de se blottir contre lui certains soirs le préoccupaient. Il se doutait que cette nuit avait dû être particulièrement désagréable. Et pas seulement en raison du froid. Le maintenir dans de telles conditions ne pouvait qu'éveiller en lui les pires souvenirs. Athéna ignorait en partie les épreuves qui avaient jalonné sa captivité, mais il lui en voulait. Il avait beau se répéter depuis la veille que Camus était un chevalier d'Or, et qu'en tant que tel il était taillé pour supporter bien pire, ce manque de tact de la part de leur Déesse lui déplaisait. Après ce que le français avait vécu, il aurait voulu que chacun s'accorde à lui faciliter la vie.

Debout maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, ils se taisaient toujours. Il y avait longtemps que Milo avait appris à décoder ce langage silencieux. Il en usait aussi parfois, lorsque les mots peinaient à exprimer les émotions qu'il ressentait. Et là, il avait clairement l'impression d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il avait eu si peur de ne pas le revoir. Il craignait tellement que la colère d'Athéna les sépare à nouveau. Il refusait de le perdre. Le regard du Verseau s'adoucit brusquement et un infime sourire anima ses traits fins. Avec émotion, le Scorpion savoura cette tendresse voilée qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui. La lumière vacillante des torches éclairait suffisamment la cellule pour que Milo remarque les cernes sous ses yeux et ses joues creusées de fatigue. Le cœur serré, il eut un soupir douloureux. On menaçait non seulement de lui arracher une fois encore son amour alors qu'il venait à peine de le retrouver et de parvenir à le serrer entre ses bras, mais on continuait de lui infliger une souffrance inutile. N'y tenant plus, il passa la main entre deux barreaux pour venir frôler la joue trop pâle. Conscient de la présence des gardes un peu plus loin, Camus eut un mouvement de recul pour se soustraire.

« Ne fais pas ça, murmura Milo en se collant contre la grille. Tout le monde sait que j'ai rejoint ton temple. Nous pouvons enfin vivre ensemble au grand jour Et moi je veux le crier au monde. »

Après une seconde d'hésitation, la joue fugueuse revint docilement se blottir contre sa main. Comme par enchantement. Et le grec en redessina avec bonheur la douceur de l'arrondi, avant de prendre la mesure inquiétante de cet abandon inhabituel. Glissant deux doigts sous son menton, il obligea le Verseau à tourner davantage son visage vers la lumière. Sa fatigue évidente se teintait d'une résignation de mauvais aloi pour qui savait décrypter l'immobilité trompeuse de ses traits. Athéna avait raison. Mis à part pour aider les autres, il ne se défendrait pas. Il lui restait d'ailleurs peu de marge de manœuvre et le Scorpion dut s'avouer impuissant à trouver un nouvel angle d'attaque. Aborder la question ne servirait donc à rien, et bien qu'il détestât le voir dans un tel état, Milo décida de passer outre.

« Tu n'as pas dormi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

— Toi non plus.

— J'avais un Cygne pour me babiller dans les oreilles. Et crois-moi, quand il s'agit de monter aux créneaux pour prendre ton parti il est intarissable. Athéna a d'ailleurs dû en faire les frais.

— Elle ne va tout de même pas le punir ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement le Verseau.

Milo inclina la tête avec circonspection, bien conscient qu'il ne servirait à rien de lui mentir, mais aussi décidé à le ménager le plus possible.

« Je pense que c'est déjà fait, répondit-il avec franchise. Mais rassures-toi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant son regard se ternir. Nous nous sommes croisés brièvement avant que je ne prenne sa place sur la sellette. Elle lui a juste demandé de retourner au Japon. C'est une manière de lui rappeler qu'elle doit conserver une place importante entre vous deux, tout en lui imposant une attente difficile concernant le jugement qu'elle va porter.

— Tu crois qu'elle va vous punir en fonction de votre implication pour moi ?

— Il y a de fortes chances, oui. »

Camus fit un pas en avant pour saisir les barreaux à pleine main.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Milo. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela.

— Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas à te reprocher l'implication des autres. Tous ceux qui t'ont suivi l'ont fait de leur propre volonté. C'est une très bonne chose d'ailleurs, parce que je vois mal notre Déesse se séparer de plus de la moitié de ses Ors dans cette affaire. Et si elle nous conserve, il vaudrait mieux que nous la servions en lui accordant un minimum d'estime.

— C'est une Déesse Milo, elle ne peut pas se plier à de simples considérations humaines.

— Tout à fait d'accord, mais ça ne lui interdit pas de montrer un peu plus de reconnaissance pour tout ce que tu as déjà accompli pour elle », trancha le grec.

Camus n'insista pas. Il était inutile qu'ils s'affrontent stupidement sur ce sujet. Milo respectait sa déesse, mais il l'aimait davantage. Et rien que ça, c'était déjà un sacrilège. Il valait mieux ne pas en débattre devant les gardes. D'autant plus qu'en la matière, le Verseau se serait senti bien hypocrite. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il savait qu'il aurait réagi exactement de la même manière. Athéna avait au moins permis à Milo de le rejoindre, et cela le soulageait énormément. Malgré l'angoisse qui le rongeait, son amant parvenait à lui offrir son merveilleux sourire, et c'était le plus beau des cadeaux.

« Milo, promets-moi de prendre soin de toi s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose. »

Sans surprise, Camus sentit la main qui avait fini par se perdre dans sa chevelure se crisper sur sa nuque, tandis que le grec posait l'autre sur l'une des siennes qui enserraient toujours les barreaux. L'expression plus grave, le Scorpion se taisait, et le français comprit qu'il refusait de s'engager formellement dans ce sens.

« Milo, insista le Verseau dans un murmure plus touchant qu'une supplique.

— Je te jure de faire en sorte de veiller à ne jamais faiblir jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions », s'engagea-t-il en évitant de préciser le cours réel de sa pensée.

Mais l'ombre farouche qui s'alluma dans son regard ne laissa à Camus aucune illusion. S'il le fallait il se battrait pour lui, allant jusqu'à s'opposer directement à Athéna. Le Verseau sentit un immense découragement le saisir. L'amour inconditionnel que lui portait son amant le réchauffait de l'intérieur, mais il aurait voulu le soustraire à toute cette gabegie et surtout ne pas l'entraîner dans sa chute. Le moment était néanmoins mal choisi pour s'engager dans un combat verbal, qu'il savait ne pouvoir que perdre contre la passion d'un Scorpion déterminé à ne pas l'abandonner. Seul un léger souffle inquiet s'échappa de sa bouche entre-ouverte. Sa lassitude flagrante tordit le cœur de Milo, mais il refusait de le réconforter en lui mentant.

« Il y a autre chose que je voudrais te demander Milo.

— Tout ce que tu voudras.

— J'aimerais que tu aides Kanon à expliquer la raison de son acte et à conserver sa position parmi vous. »

Milo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et il eut besoin d'une demi-seconde avant de réagir.

« Tu veux que je quoi ! s'écria-t-il en s'emportant, tandis que son expression se refermait franchement.

— Son intervention était maladroite, et je ne lui pardonne pas sa manière d'agir avec Sergueï. Mais tu ne peux pas nier la pertinence de son initiative, insista Camus sans s'émouvoir de son mouvement de colère.

— Comment peux-tu prendre la défense de ce fils de…

— Milo !

— Tu n'en serais pas là s'il s'était abstenu.

— Peut-être, mais même involontairement, je serais responsable d'une nouvelle menace pour le Sanctuaire. Et quelque part je préfère avoir les coudées franches avec Athéna. »

Autant habituellement le grec admirait et respectait la rationalité et la droiture de son amant, autant à ce moment précis il regrettait l'ingérence de ces deux vertus. Décidément, il n'y avait que son Camus pour prendre ce genre de décision et le mettre par la même occasion dans une position impossible. Mais il pouvait difficilement lui donner tort sans se déclarer en franche rébellion contre Athéna. Et puis il avait l'air de véritablement y tenir.

« Milo, je ne veux pas que ma situation entraîne une nouvelle zizanie entre vous. Rappelle-toi ce que le plongeon d'Aslinn au bas de la falaise nous a permis de découvrir. Si un Dieu manigance avec malveillance contre le Sanctuaire, ce serait l'avantager que de créer de nouvelles scissions entre vous. Dis ce que tu en penses à Kanon si tu veux, mais fais en sorte d'éviter qu'il se retrouve isolé. Fais-le pour moi.

— En tout cas, si j'en avais douté, je saurais maintenant pourquoi je t'aime, répondit Milo en retrouvant son calme Tu es vraiment unique tu sais.

— Tu le feras ?

— Je m'y emploierai. Mais je ne te promets pas de n'utiliser que la manière douce. »

Cet engagement était suffisant pour Camus et ses mains crispées sur les barres de fer se détendirent. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils rapprochèrent leurs visages de la grille sans se concerter, et ce fut dans un ensemble parfait que leurs fronts touchèrent les barreaux qui leur interdisaient de se rejoindre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, mêlant leur souffle et goûtant une proximité enivrante et pourtant incomplète. Infiniment douce, la main du Scorpion caressait le cou du Verseau en un geste apaisant. De son côté, le français avait saisi celle que son amant avait posé sur la sienne. Les paumes jointes et les doigts entrecroisés, ils réaffirmaient physiquement le lien qui les unissait.

Milo fut le premier à rompre le contact. Sans quitter le français des yeux, il recula d'un pas. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, d'ici quelques minutes il ne serait plus parvenu à s'arracher à la présence de celui qui avait ravi son cœur. Faisant fi des gardes qui pouvaient les voir, il porta à sa bouche la main blanche. Il y déposa un baiser suffisamment rapide pour interdire au français de s'y soustraire.

« Aie confiance », murmura-t-il avant de se détourner brusquement pour s'éloigner d'une démarche raide.

Au même moment sur l'Olympe, Athéna s'apprêtait à mener le début de sa contre-offensive. Une partie de sa famille avait tenté de la détruire en venant indirectement en aide à ses oncles, et elle était bien décidée à leur montrer qu'elle ne se laisserait pas abattre aussi facilement. Une chose était en tout cas certaine. Pour une fois, la responsabilité de Poséidon ou d'Hadès n'était pas engagée. Ils n'avaient fait que bénéficier de la sournoiserie malintentionnée d'un de leur neveu et d'une de leur nièce, qui avaient fort intelligemment employé les talents d'une tierce personne pour encore brouiller les pistes. Si leur plan avait marché, elle se demandait d'ailleurs où se serait arrêtée l'ambition de ces deux-là. Athéna savourait pleinement l'ironie de la situation. Leurs efforts pour l'anéantir se soldaient non seulement par un échec, mais en pensant l'affaiblir, ils s'étaient ingéniés à mettre Sergueï sur son chemin. Contrairement à son oncle ils ignoraient les potentialités dangereuses d'un tel enfant. Cette faille allait non seulement lui permettre de négocier avec Hadès, mais surtout de se venger. Et grâce au petit russe, elle le ferait dans les grandes largeurs. Ils allaient tous regretter de s'en être pris à elle.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à son prochain plan de bataille, Eris, déesse de la Discorde et grande pourvoyeuse en calamités en tout genre, se matérialisa soudain devant elle. Sa façon de se présenter dans un mouvement théâtral de drapés savamment remués, prouvait sa contrariété. Peu aimée des autres Dieux, elle préférait généralement se montrer en territoire neutre, ou sous la protection d'Arès, qui appréciait sa façon de transformer une broutille en véritable bain de sang. Mais là, Athéna ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Son appel avait claqué comme un véritable coup de tonnerre. Se défiler aurait été une très mauvaise idée. En voyant la déesse armée de pied en cap elle tiqua, et son air renfrogné se teinta de prudence. Plus petite qu'Athéna, blonde et pulpeuse, elle aurait pu séduire sans l'expression revêche qu'elle adoptait en permanence. Les lèvres pincées, une ride profonde creusée entre ses fins sourcils qui soulignaient un regard vert étincelant, elle adopta l'attitude interrogative de ceux qui n'ont rien à se reprocher. Athéna eut un sourire méprisant face à cette piètre défense

« Tu as l'air aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison », l'accueillit-elle sans aucune courtoisie.

Vexée, Eris redressa le menton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grinça-t-elle.

— La vérité », se contenta de répondre Athéna, que sa journée marathon n'inclinait guère aux passes verbales.

Devant elle, la jeune femme blonde se raidit davantage dans un simulacre de résistance.

« Ne m'oblige pas à faire preuve de fermeté, ajouta-t-elle en tapotant négligemment sa lance du bout de ses doigts. Je déteste la violence. »

Athéna avait beau passer pour une déesse urbaine, pour l'avoir côtoyée sur certains champs de bataille Eris connaissait sa valeur réelle. Si son enveloppe humaine avait fini par grignoter ses aptitudes à l'art du combat au point de la rendre presque inoffensive et de prêter à sourire lorsqu'elle devait guerroyer sous les traits de Saori, sa partie divine pleinement révélée, elle, n'était jamais à prendre à la légère. Un grognement d'irritation plus tard, Eris se rendait.

« D'accord, admit-elle avec mauvaise grâce. Lorsque tu as été séparée de ton élite, je reconnais que j'ai légèrement manipulé ton chevalier du Scorpion pour qu'il ne rejoigne pas sa moitié.

— Et pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

— Parce qu'attiser la colère sous l'effet de la passion a toujours été une de mes récréations favorites », répondit-elle d'un air suffisant.

Cette fois-ci, la lance effilée fut franchement pointée vers elle en un geste menaçant. Les yeux flamboyants et les mâchoires serrées, Athéna n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Eris fit un pas en arrière. Elle ne l'avait plus vu aussi fâchée depuis son intervention désastreuse aux noces de Pellés et de Thétis. Malgré sa mauvaise posture, ce souvenir arracha un sourire de fierté à la Discorde. Les prémices de la Guerre de Troie… Un de ses plus beaux ouvrages en vérité. Et qui lui avait valu le plaisir de voir Aphrodite, Héra et Athéna se déchirer par simple vanité. Aphrodite et Héra passe encore. Mais Athéna, qui affichait déjà ses grands airs de sagesse… Eris en gardait un enivrant sentiment de puissance. Sauf que cette dernière ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Officiellement, Athéna lui reprochait d'avoir déclenché par jeu une guerre qui avait décimé l'élite des plus grandes familles grecques et troyennes. Officieusement, elle lui en voulait surtout de s'être montrée pour une fois sous un jour assez futile lorsque la pomme d'or avait roulé à ses pieds. Depuis, les deux Déesses s'évitaient comme la peste. L'une pour résister à l'envie de céder à la tentation de se venger. L'autre par prudence élémentaire. Et là, tout de suite, Athéna lui faisait peur. Difficile d'oublier qu'à l'égale de Zeus, elle était une des rares à pouvoir se servir de la foudre et du tonnerre. De quoi la transformer en petit tas de charbon totalement inutile.

La main blanche sur la hampe de l'arme affermit encore sa prise, et Eris déglutit difficilement.

« C'est bon, s'affola-t-ellle en agitant vivement les mains devant elle dans un geste à la fois d'apaisement et de dénégation. Je n'ai pas remis le nez dans tes affaires par simple désir de me faire plaisir. J'ai peut-être été un petit peu sollicitée.

— Par qui ?

— Enfin ma chère, tu sais bien que ce genre de chose reste généralement secret, tenta encore de tergiverser Eris, effrayée par la possible réaction de ses commanditaires. A la limite il se monnaie.

— Le seul élément que j'accepte de monnayer avec toi, c'est de t'éviter les bons soins d'Asclépios durant les dix prochaines années après que je me sois défoulée sur ton imbuvable personne, répliqua froidement Athéna. Si ça peut te rassurer, je sais déjà qui. Tu ne les trahiras donc pas. Mais je veux t'entendre me confirmer leurs noms. »

La bouche tordue par un rictus à la fois inquiet et rageur, Eris calculait le risque que ses deux complices lui tombent dessus à bras raccourcis face à la promesse d'Athéna. Celle-ci l'emportait largement. Elle ne plaisantait jamais sur ce genre de question. Or Eris avait beau adorer semer la zizanie et la violence autour d'elle, elle détestait prendre des coups.

« Artémis, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents en lui adressant un regard noir.

— Bien, l'encouragea Athéna avec un grand sourire de prédatrice. Et qui d'autre ? »

Avec délectation elle vit sa consœur jeter un regard rapide et presque apeuré autour d'elle. C'était vrai que celui-là l'employait plus souvent et qu'il la considérait même comme une alliée incontournable. Il serait un tantinet fâché d'apprendre qu'elle pouvait se montrer si déloyale.

« Qui ? tonna la déesse sans la moindre pitié.

— Ares, avoua si bas Eris, qu'Athéna dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

— Eh bien voilà. Tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile », se détendit-elle en relevant nonchalamment sa lance pour la reposer auprès d'elle.

Trompée par cette fausse impression de conciliation, Eris commis l'erreur de croire Athéna suffisamment sotte pour la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Se redressant inconsciemment avec plus d'assurance, elle eut un petit regard sournois qui n'échappa pas à son adversaire.

« Je peux m'en aller ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir

— Mais bien sur ma chère cousine. Comment pourrais- je t'en vouloir ? Tu étais en service commandé n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec la satisfaction infatuée de ceux qui se croient plus malins que les autres Eris inclina la tête.

« Comme c'est dommage de devoir toujours se plier aux désirs des autres, poursuivit Athéna d'un ton moqueur. Vois-tu, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence entre une déesse majeure comme moi, et une petite divinité inférieure comme toi. A présent je vais pouvoir rencontrer Artémis et Ares en les informant que tu m'as confirmée avoir reçu directement tes ordres auprès d'eux. Ils vont adorer ton sens étendu de la communication. Parce que regarde-toi. Je ne t'ai même pas touchée. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à leur faire croire que je t'ai extirpé ces renseignements par la force. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir ma chérie. Artémis monte dans des aigus difficilement supportables lorsqu'elle crie. Et une fois partie, tu la connais. Elle est capable de t'agonir d'injures durant des jours. Quant à mon frère, tu es bien placée pour savoir que c'est loin d'être la douceur incarnée. Au fait, il paraîtrait que tu as des vues sur lui pour remplacer Aphrodite dans son cœur. Alors après ça, je crois que tu vas devoir ramer doublement pour évincer celle qui a remporté ton trophée. Bon courage. Compte sur moi pour suivre votre rapprochement avec intérêt. »

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Eris se décomposait. Athéna buvait du petit lait. Avant que La Discorde ose de nouveau s'attaquer à ses troupes, elle allait devoir s'armer d'un sacré courage. Et le courage, c'était l'élément qui lui avait toujours fait défaut. Le teint plus verdâtre que blanc, Eris ramena un pan du large plissé de sa robe sur son épaule dans le geste grandiloquent dont elle aimait caractériser ses sorties.

« Ah ! une dernière chose, la retint Athéna comme par inadvertance. Si par hasard il te prenait l'envie de t'attaquer de nouveau à mes chevaliers, réfléchis-y à deux fois. Mon Scorpion te conserve une rancune tenace et il se fera un plaisir de t'affronter. Or ses attaques sont particulièrement désagréables, venimeuses, et douloureuses. Naturellement tu comprendras que dans le cas où un combat s'engagerait entre vous, je devrais le seconder pour équilibrer la balance. Mais je lui laisserai porter tous les coups. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies l'impression que je triche. »

Une expression de rage craintive déformant son visage, Eris disparut dans une sorte de brouillard noir sous le rire d'Athéna. Cette dernière venait d'achever la partie la plus facile, mais elle restait confiante pour la suite. D'une humeur presque sereine elle se transporta aussitôt sur le domaine réservé à Artémis. Les deux déesses s'appréciaient peu, et la sauvagerie de la Chasseresse aidant elles ne se croisaient qu'accidentellement. Mais si leurs rapports demeuraient inexistants, Athéna ne sous-estimait pas le potentiel réel de sa sœur. Moins puissante qu'elle, elle pouvait néanmoins s'avérer dangereuse. Celle-ci ne se déplacerait pas non plus au moindre claquement de doigts, et en prenant l'initiative de la rencontrer sur son terrain, Athéna espérait la surprendre. Arès n'était pas présent pour l'instant sur l'Olympe, et elle n'avait pas le temps de partir à sa recherche. Se mesurer à un des deux comparses suffirait. Elle savait qu'il préviendrait rapidement le second de ses intentions. Elle avait surtout besoin de les neutraliser avant de régler le cas d'Hadès.

Elle se matérialisa au sein d'une vaste et sombre forêt. Construit sur un carré d'herbes fines, un temple très simple se dissimulait en partie sous les branches basses d'un arbre gigantesque. Aucun sentier, mais un tapis de mousse qui serpentait jusqu'aux premières pousses d'un vert plus tendre. Un ruisseau clapotait tout près, auquel répondaient divers trilles de chants d'oiseaux. Trois biches détalèrent à son approche, mais de présence des servantes attitrées à ce lieu, point. Artémis exigeait que celles-ci se fondent dans le paysage, et avec amusement Athéna sentit leurs regards inquiets qui suivaient sa progression entre les arbres.

Trois marches menaient au petit édifice à l'entrée seulement soulignée par deux minces colonnades. Athéna s'arrêta à leurs pieds. Si personnellement elle appréciait le marbre et la démesure, elle devait admettre que le manque total de réalisation tape à l'œil chez sa sœur ne cachait aucune fausse modestie architecturale. Artémis était dotée d'un orgueil chatouilleux et d'un caractère de chien, mais elle n'avait aucune ambition civilisatrice et ressentait encore moins le besoin d'affirmer sa position par l'édification de bâtiments somptueux. Elle avait d'ailleurs depuis longtemps abandonné ceux que les humains lui avaient dédiés en pensant bien faire. L'humanité la révulsait. Ça ne datait pas d'hier, mais elle avait véritablement commencé à tordre le nez au début de l'ère industrielle et de tous les bouleversements naturels que celle-ci avait engendrés. Depuis, l'emballement de la modernité agissait sur elle comme un puissant stimulant d'irritabilité, et les récentes catastrophes écologiques l'armaient d'une haine tenace contre le genre humain. Ceci expliquait en grande partie sa tentative avortée pour évincer Athéna du monde terrestre, tout autant que sa rage de voir les femmes occuper encore trop de portions congrues.

Bien que le temple semblât désert, Athéna n'eut pas à chercher la Chasseresse. Les incursions de sa part sur son domaine étaient rares, et comme elle s'y attendait, la curiosité fit immédiatement sortir sa sœur du bois. Alors que tout autour respirait le calme apaisant d'une nature libre de toute contrainte, elle sentit soudain une présence agressive derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit la maîtresse des lieux qui la dominait du haut d'un pan de roche moussu. Une flèche encochée dans son arc, sa sœur la visait d'un air farouche.

Grande et svelte, Artémis possédait un corps sculptural fait pour la course, le saut et les jeux qui alliaient agilité et souplesse. Elle laissait volontiers sa peau brunir au soleil, et sa matité de brune s'accordait à la beauté de ses yeux bruns en amande bordés de longs cils noirs. Elle s'habillait habituellement fort court, protégeant ses longues jambes de sandales équipées de jambières qui la gainaient jusqu'aux genoux afin de pouvoir se glisser sans entraves dans les lieux les plus reculés. Bien qu'appréciée d'une partie des autres Dieux, elle se mêlait peu à eux, et ne répondait généralement qu'aux sollicitations de son frère jumeau Apollon. Elle préférait nettement la solitude des grands espaces encore vierges ou celui de son Sanctuaire oublié. Mais malgré ses manières de sauvage invétérée, ce n'en était pas moins une guerrière accomplie, et Athéna ne ferait pas l'erreur de la sous-estimer. Aussi belle que ténébreuse, elle la dévisageait sans aucune aménité et sa visiteuse prit sur elle d'amorcer la conversation.

« Eh bien dis-moi, non seulement tu manques à tous tes devoirs d'hôtesse, mais ta cordialité laisse plutôt à désirer, attaqua-t-elle avec le mordant qui seyait à leurs rapports.

— Je déteste les visites surprises, répondit Artémis sans baisser son arme. Et tu le sais. Si tu t'étais annoncée, tu aurais peut-être eu droit à un autre accueil.

— Si je m'étais annoncée tu te serais méfiée, et tu aurais d'abord voulu savoir ce qui m'amenait.

— Et j'aurais eu raison si j'en juge à ta panoplie de va-t'en guerre. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Athéna ?

— Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ? Pour quelqu'un si sourcilleuse sur le sens de la propriété, tu es très douée pour te faufiler chez les autres à leur insu. Ça valait bien une visite en retour. »

Les deux déesses s'observèrent quelques secondes en silence. Chacune soutenait le regard de l'autre avec arrogance, mais Athéna nota qu'Artémis relâchait la tension de son arc.

« C'est Eris qui a craché le morceau ? finit par demander la Chasseresse en baissant enfin son arme.

— Eris est prévisible, répliqua Athéna mi-figue, mi-raisin. Lui demander de manipuler un de mes chevaliers après la bataille, pour que j'en perde à nouveau un autre si je parvenais à obtenir leur pardon était très intelligent. Toi et ton complice ne manquez décidément pas d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agit d'affaiblir mes défenses.

— Mon complice ? feinta sa sœur.

— Arès, précisa Athéna. Que tu te sois alliée avec un tel machiste est d'ailleurs assez curieux.

— La fin justifie les moyens, répliqua sa vis-à-vis avec une sèche sincérité. Il déteste ta façon de laisser son libre arbitre à l'humanité. Et lorsqu'il pourrait y trouver un profit en déclenchant une guerre d'envergure, tu t'ingénies à éteindre les incendies qu'il a allumés.

— Et tu souhaitais l'aider à semer le trouble en espérant ensuite parvenir à modeler le monde à ta convenance ? Avec un tel complice tu aurais du mal à trouver un compromis, railla Athéna.

— Contrairement à ce que tu crois nous pouvons nous entendre. Il aime armer le bras des peuples, et moi je ne demande que leur annihilation.

— Et après ? l'interrogea fort justement Athéna. Si vous aviez réussi à m'évincer, vous auriez sans doute eu la bénédiction d'Hadès pour vous défouler sur les hommes. Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant. Parce qu'une fois le monde tel que moi je l'entends détruit, je doute que vos idées se soient coordonnées pour la mise en œuvre d'une reconstruction concertée et unanimement choisie. Arès adore les nouveaux jouets que lui procure la technologie moderne, et toi tu rêves de ramener l'humanité à l'époque de Cro-Magnon. »

Un froncement de sourcils chez son adversaire lui indiqua qu'elle venait de marquer un point. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se complaire à la mettre en face de son manque d'anticipation de l'avenir.

« Je dois tout de même reconnaître que vous avez de la suite dans les idées, enchaîna-t-elle. Votre échec pour affaiblir mes troupes avant une nouvelle Guerre Sainte ne vous a pas suffi, il a fallu que vous introduisiez Sergueï dans mon Sanctuaire. Sérieusement, vous pensiez vraiment qu'une fois mon oncle vaincu, j'allais m'effondrer aussi facilement ?

— On utilise les pions que l'on a, répliqua Artémis un peu piquée par le détachement ironique de sa sœur. Pour une raison qui nous échappe, tu sembles considérer la naissance de ce genre de gamin comme une malédiction. Lorsque je t'ai jeté dans les pattes la petite Aslinn, honnêtement je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'offrirait un tel cadeau. Elle était destinée à rejoindre mes Amazones, mais la source de son pouvoir faisant appel à la glace, il a été facile d'induire en erreur le chevalier qui l'a découverte. J'ai simplement scellé en elle la résonance qui m'était destinée. Je savais que ta propre armure ne la reconnaîtrait jamais. Mais Aslinn était forte, et en grandissant j'espérais qu'elle parvienne à éliminer son véritable destinataire. Le temps de découvrir un nouveau postulant, tu aurais ainsi été privé de ton Verseau lors de la Guerre Sainte. Comme nous avons aussi essayé d'écarter quatre autres de tes gardiens. Avec plus ou moins de bonheur. Si elle ne l'a pas tué, Aslinn a néanmoins réussi à obtenir de son rival un bonus inattendu. Le problème, c'est que je l'avais laissé évoluer dans l'ignorance de sa véritable affinité. Elle t'était donc fidèle, et la première chose qu'elle a voulu faire en découvrant sa grossesse c'était d'avorter. Heureusement je m'étais arrangée pour garder un contact avec elle. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de garder cet enfant. Ce jour-là je me suis en partie dévoilée à elle pour lui proposer un marché. L'enfant contre un moyen de retrouver le père de celui-ci dont elle était stupidement tombée amoureuse. Je pensais bien m'en servir contre toi, mais il était encore trop petit pour m'être utile lors de la Guerre Sainte.

— Comment as-tu fait pour savoir où Hadès renverrait mon Verseau ?

— J'ai simplement demandé à mon frère de me prêter sa Pythie. Tes chevaliers étaient alors morts, et tous prisonniers des limbes sous le coup de la colère des Dieux. Mais tu t'agitais tellement pour obtenir leur grâce que j'ai pensé que ton obstination finirait par aboutir. Il fallait que je réagisse. Personne ne s'est intéressé à ma démarche à ce moment-là et Apollon ne m'a posé aucune question. L'oracle m'a révélé que ton Verseau serait ramené à la vie au plus proche de ses ennemis. Il m'a suffi de mener une enquête sur sa précédente existence pour deviner exactement où. Sergueï avait alors trois ans. Je l'ai déposé dans les sous-sols de Moscou pour qu'il se fasse à son nouvel environnement et que leur rencontre ait l'air naturelle.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir élevé l'enfant toi-même ? s'étonna Athéna d'une telle mise en scène. Tu connaissais parfaitement son potentiel supposé. Entraîné dans de bonnes conditions il représente une arme parfaite.

— Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est un mâle, répliqua Artémis avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Et puis tu manifestes toi-même une telle répulsion à l'égard de ce genre de naissance, que je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça cachait réellement. Et je n'avais pas envie d'introduire le loup dans ma bergerie. »

Athéna retint un sourire. Pour une fois sa sœur s'était montrée fort judicieuse. La surprise aurait pu être de taille.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » reprit Artémis après un silence.

Sa question concernait autant le sort de l'enfant que les sanctions éventuelles qu'elle lui réservait. Elle tombait à point pour exposer sa stratégie.

« Eh bien disons que la logique et l'esprit de revanche voudraient que je vous dénonce tous les trois au Haut Conseil Divin. L'atteinte à ma personne est indiscutable et j'ai le droit de réclamer justice. Mais c'est aussi une sédition en bonne et due forme que vous alliez commettre, contre l'ordre du Monde décidé par Zeus. Et votre misérable tentative risque fort de se transformer en haute trahison. »

Avec satisfaction, elle vit sa sœur pâlir.

« Mais sans le savoir, vous m'avez rendu un énorme service, poursuivit-elle. J'ai l'intention de me servir de Sergueï comme monnaie d'échange pour obtenir la levée de la sanction d'Hadès contre mes chevaliers.

— Quoi ? Si tu penses que nous allons te laisser faire, tu…

— Oh, mais vous le ferez, la coupa Athéna avec dureté. Et pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est que sinon je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à faire intervenir le Haut Conseil Divin. Et compte tenu des ennemis qu'Arès s'y est fait, je doute de son équité à votre égard. La deuxième, c'est parce que cet enfant va m'aider à soulever un raz de marée qui incontestablement balayera la monotonie de vos existences. Ce qui entre nous soit dit, entre en droite ligne dans vos projets de restructuration. La troisième, c'est simplement pour éviter que je réduise immédiatement en fumée ton si joli domaine. Je te laisse le temps de sauver les meubles, avant le branle-bas de combat final. Et crois-moi, si Sergueï est bien ce que je pense, l'Olympe va devoir sérieusement se remettre en question. »

La bouche ouverte sur une nouvelle contestation qui ne venait pas, Artémis analysait avec méfiance les propos de sa sœur.

« Tu as décidé de bouleverser l'ordre établi toi aussi ? finit-elle par demander avec incrédulité.

— D'une certaine manière oui. La répétition de vos attaques stupides m'a lassée. Tant qu'à répliquer, autant le faire en atteignant tous ceux qui ont un jour tenté de me détruire. Ce qui m'amène à une quatrième raison, nous pouvons fort utilement nous allier. Mon silence et la promesse d'un renouveau dans l'ordre divin, contre plus aucune ingérence de votre part avant que Sergueï ne soit apte à provoquer la catastrophe que j'envisage, et quoi qu'il advienne, la libre disposition du sort de l'humanité.

— Tu sais très bien que si je t'ai attaquée c'est en raison de l'arrogance de cette espèce nuisible, s'offusqua immédiatement Artémis.

— Je te demande simplement de ne pas chercher à anéantir les hommes. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais contre certains réajustements. Mon plan ne peut que te séduire. Parce que que je le veuille ou non, il aura sans doute de nombreuses répercutions sur l'humanité, ce qui obligera celle-ci à des prises de consciences radicales. »

Abasourdie, la Chasseresse mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Si tu acceptes de faire aussi le ménage chez toi, je veux bien te promettre de ne pas bouger avant de voir comment tu comptes t'y prendre. Mais je ne t'assure pas de demeurer ton alliée par la suite. Tout sera fonction de l'enchaînement des événements. J'accepte de retenir Arès. Mais je serais curieuse de savoir à quoi tu songes.

— Ça c'est mon secret. Je compte sur toi pour convaincre notre frère. »

Et sur un sourire presque charmeur, elle disparut pour réinvestir son enveloppe charnelle. De son côté Saori n'avait pas perdu de temps. Elle avait ordonné le déploiement de nombreux gardes pour interdire toute incursion vers le Palais, congédié la totalité du personnel pour le reste de la soirée, fait amener Camus dans une petite pièce proche de celle où Athéna officierait, trouvé quelques minutes pour apporter un peu d'encouragement et de réconfort au Verseau en l'assurant de son soutien, et terminé de convoquer ses chevaliers d'Or au grand complet. Tout était mis en place pour que l'intervention d'Athéna se passe loin d'oreilles malencontreusement indiscrètes.

Rassemblés dans la grande salle des audiences, chacun attendait la manifestation divine avec appréhension. Jamais un jugement d'une telle envergure n'avait auparavant été porté au Sanctuaire, et Shion lui-même était nerveux. Installé sur son trône, Saori tentait vainement de meubler la conversation pour dissiper la tension. Debout à ses côtés, son Grand Pope répondait de manière évasive. L'expression soucieuse, Dohko l'avait rejoint, brisant sciemment la ligne de conduite qui lui imposait de demeurer en retrait du trône en cas de réunion officielle. Saori ne s'en formalisait pas, et elle savait que la réaction d'Athéna serait identique à la sienne. L'exceptionnel de la situation méritait quelques petits aménagements. Si les deux hommes ressentaient le besoin de se soutenir en exprimant clairement l'engagement de leur amitié l'un envers l'autre, elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Ce qui la gênait davantage, c'était l'importance du malaise que trahissait leur attitude.

Camus n'était pas là et son absence accentuait encore l'inquiétude ambiante. Mu, Angelo et Aphrodite entouraient Saga qui refusait obstinément de se tourner vers son frère depuis leur arrivée. Kanon se tenait d'ailleurs prudemment à l'écart de tout le monde, et plus particulièrement des regards assassins de Milo, qui à l'étonnement de tous parvenait néanmoins à se contenir en sa présence. Shura et Shaka demeuraient proches du petit groupe, comme si leur implication coupable les stigmatisait par rapport aux autres. Aldébaran se retrouvait donc solidaire d'Aiolia qui comme lui avait raté le train en marche, et il montrait un visage véritablement désolé et quelque peu anxieux pour la suite des événements. Aiolia pour sa part surveillait avec une attention inquiète son frère Aioros, qui à l'instar de Kanon s'était réfugié dans un coin isolé de la pièce. Son aîné l'avait attendu pour rejoindre le Palais, et au plaisir de cheminer avec lui avait vite succédé l'atterrement de la confession rapide qu'il lui avait faite sur sa précédente démarche auprès de Shion. L'atlante avait beau eu le rassurer en lui disant que son intervention n'était en aucun cas responsable de la découverte de la faute du Verseau par Athéna, et qu'elle lui avait même été fort utile pour lui permettre de trouver des éléments à décharges, il se sentait coupable.

La conversation de Saori ayant fait les frais de la morosité environnante, la pièce était maintenant plongée dans un silence que seul le frôlement des armures troublait parfois. Le retour d'Athéna fut presque accueilli avec des soupirs de soulagement. Tout, plutôt que l'insupportable de cette attente. La puissance de son cosmos envahit instantanément les lieux, et les treize hommes se tournèrent aussitôt avec respect vers elle pour la recevoir. Chacun ayant eu largement le temps de s'imprégner de la situation, elle attaqua sans préambule.

« Saori vous a réuni afin que vous preniez tous connaissance de mon verdict. Compte-tenu de l'importance de la dissidence qu'a suscité cette affaire, il touchera non seulement le Verseau et l'enfant né de ses amours coupables, mais plusieurs d'entre vous. Il va de soi que rien de tout ce qui va se dire à présent ne doit filtrer à l'extérieur. Je pense que vous en comprendrez aisément la raison en écoutant mes décisions. Shion, il est temps que Camus nous rejoigne. Va le chercher. »

Sans un mot l'ancien Bélier s'exécuta. Deux minutes plus tard, Camus traversait à son tour la grande salle pour se rendre devant sa déesse. L'arrivée du Verseau sous l'escorte du Grand Pope avait quelque chose de solennel et de déplacé. Revêtu de son armure et blindé dans un reste d'orgueil, il avançait en donnant l'illusion d'une force dont la fatigue et les coups du sort incessants l'avaient dépouillé. Sans arrogance mais la tête haute, il franchit le groupe de ses frères d'armes sans leur accorder un regard. Derrière lui, Shion marchait comme à regret. Ses yeux parme cherchèrent en vint à attirer l'attention d'Athéna. Rigide et sévère, elle s'attachait obstinément à suivre la progression du français, qui se serait sans doute bien passé d'une telle revue de détails.

Arrivé devant le trône majestueux, Camus s'inclina devant elle, puis d'un mouvement devenu étrangement familier depuis quelques jours, il posa un genou à terre, tandis que Shion retournait à sa place en adressant à la jeune femme un regard soutenu, lourd de reproches informulés. Il ignorait encore tout de son plan, et elle se doutait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à prendre le parti de ses hommes si elle se montrait trop dure. C'était un risque à courir, quitte à se séparer cet élément d'exception s'il refusait d'admettre ses raisons et de se plier à sa volonté, qui pour une fois dépasserait largement le cadre ordinaire. Il était temps pour elle d'imposer sa décision, et se fut sans aménité qu'elle porta les yeux sur le reste de ses chevaliers. Immobiles quelques pas en arrière du Verseau, ils la dévisageaient avec gravité, anxiété ou confiance, mais tous reconnaissaient implicitement son autorité. Retrouvant une attitude moins rigide, elle s'adressa à eux en ignorant délibérément le Verseau.

« Connaissant la célérité avec laquelle vous parvenez à échanger des informations via votre cosmos, je pense que vous êtes maintenant tous au courant des détails de l'affaire qui nous vaut ce soir d'être réunis », commença-t-elle en laissant errer son regard plus particulièrement sur Aiolia, Aldébaran et Aioros.

A l'inclinaison de tête plus ou moins gênée de ceux-ci, elle poursuivit, sans s'attarder sur l'illégalité de ce téléphone arabe performant.

« Bien, dans ce cas venons-en à l'essentiel. Mon verdict concernant l'inqualifiable conduite du Verseau et les sanctions qui risquent de tomber sur les têtes des imprudents qui ont décidé de le juger à ma place. Mais avant, je veux d'abord vous informer du sort que je réserve à l'enfant que vous avez tenté de soustraire à ma vigilance. »

A ses pieds l'expression impavide du Verseau se troubla. Curieuse de voir jusqu'où il oserait la braver, elle lui accorda quelques secondes mais il eut l'intelligence de ne pas l'interrompre.

« Vous êtes tous en charges de responsabilités et de devoirs écrasants, et je vous suis redevable de vos engagements, poursuivit-elle. Dans la mesure du possible je peux vous accorder certaines compensations. Mais il existe aussi des interdits bien spécifiques. Deux apprentis Or pour la même armure de sexe différent ne doivent jamais avoir de relations intimes. J'ai formellement proscrit ce genre de rapport pour une unique raison. Elle peut déboucher sur une naissance que je qualifierai à risque. Vous avez tous pu plus ou moins vous en apercevoir récemment. Les pouvoirs étonnants dont a fait preuve Sergueï le place bien au-dessus d'un simple apprenti, fut-il un Or. Et je vous laisse imaginer son potentiel une fois entraîné et adulte. Certains d'entre vous comprennent apparemment mal que je n'utilise pas cette puissance à mon profit, continua-t-elle en fixant Angelo. Je n'ai pas à vous en livrer la raison. Sachez simplement qu'elle découle d'un problème majeur lié à nos armures, qui dote un tel enfant d'une… possibilité dont la prudence voudrait que l'on s'écarte. Néanmoins, les récentes incursions de membres de ma famille dans mes affaires m'ont déterminée à répliquer une bonne fois pour toute. Je suis d'autre part lasse des Guerres Saintes, et de l'ouvrage sans cesse à remettre sur le plan terrestre. Mon premier réflexe était de faire exécuter Sergueï, pour nous mettre tous à l'abri de l'éventuel danger qu'il représente. Et quand je dis tous, c'est tous. Olympiens y compris. Mais Kanon a su me rappeler que mon oncle Hadès est suffisamment arrogant pour espérer se servir des pouvoirs d'un tel enfant sans courir de risque. Il rêve d'obtenir une recrue de ce genre depuis qu'il sait que cette possibilité existe. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et j'ai décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Dans un premier temps, je vais lui proposer un échange. Cet enfant, contre la restitution pleine et entière du cosmos de tous mes chevaliers, et l'abandon des poursuites concernant cinq d'entre vous. »

A l'écoute de cette décision, le Verseau releva la tête vers elle en frémissant.

« Tous les Spectres ont intégré leurs surplis à l'âge adulte, s'insurgea-t-il. Les Enfers ne sont pas adaptés pour un enfant. Surtout si celui-ci a vécu auparavant sous la douceur du soleil. Qu'il ait des affinités avec le Puits des Morts et un des surplis n'y changera rien. Perséphone elle-même n'a jamais pu s'y accoutumer. Sergueï n'est pas un pion ! »

Forte et claire, sa voix sonnait comme un défi. Milo se mordit les lèvres tandis que tous les regards se braquaient sur Camus avec plus ou moins de stupeur et d'appréhension. Le Scorpion savait pourtant que dans son état il résisterait mal aux tensions. Il aurait dû demander à Shaka de le priver discrètement et momentanément du sens de la parole. Mais il était trop tard.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce dont ton fils est réellement capable, lui retourna Athèna sans la moindre indulgence. Alors si j'étais à ta place, je me tairais. Je te rappelle que je ne me suis toujours pas prononcée sur ton sort. »

La menace était claire, mais révolté par l'avenir qu'elle envisageait pour Sergueï, Camus refusa de baisser les yeux sous les iris pers chargés de colère. Aussi cruels et injustes qu'étaient parfois les apprentissages, aucuns n'avaient jamais cumulé les difficultés qu'elle envisageait pour Sergueï. Il n'avait pas pleuré secrètement la mort d'Isaak et tout abandonné pour Hyoga pour demeurer les bras croisés alors qu'elle bradait la vie de son propre fils. Dans un coin de sa tête il sentait Milo, qui par le biais de son cosmos s'agitait pour l'exhorter au calme. Mais même par amour il ne pouvait pas se résigner à abandonner Sergueï. Agir ainsi pour se préserver des foudres d'Athéna aurait été la pire des lâchetés et totalement opposé à ce que lui soufflait sa nature profonde. Amorçant une légère bouffée de cosmos, il laissa dériver une pensée triste et forte jusqu'à son amant.

_« Pardonne-moi Milo »._

Puis, sans manifester la moindre crainte, avec déférence mais fermeté, il répondit à Athéna.

« Ce n'est pas tant que vous souhaitez vous servir de Sergueï comme monnaie d'échange qui m'ennuie. Mais le fait que vous semblez déterminée à laisser votre oncle le manipuler comme il le désire ensuite. Saga m'a autrefois trop employé à surveiller des situations de ce genre pour que je n'y voie pas l'amorce d'un plan d'une autre envergure. J'ignore ce que vous envisagez réellement, mais cela m'effraie pour le bien de cet enfant, qui pour l'instant n'a pas d'autres torts que celui d'être né. »

Il s'opposait clairement à elle, et l'expression fermée de la jeune femme n'avait rien de rassurant. Redoutant qu'elle ne le foudroie sur place, Milo voulut se précipiter en avant. La poigne de fer de Death Mask l'en empêcha.

« Je dois dire qu'il m'impressionne ton morceau de banquise ambulante », lui souffla-t-il simultanément à l'oreille.

Ses paroles plus que son geste retinrent le Scorpion de se débattre. Si Angelo admettait son admiration pour le Verseau, c'est qu'il se ralliait plus ou moins ouvertement à lui à sa manière. Il demeurait peut-être un espoir. Sur sa gauche, le mouvement de Saga qui s'avança près du français lui prouva que tout restait encore possible. Négligeant le haussement de sourcils à la fois surpris et contrarié d'Athéna, le Gémeau s'agenouilla près du Verseau à la grande inquiétude de Kanon.

« Je ne cautionne pas les paroles de Camus, mais je veux que vous sachiez qu'à partir du moment où vous accordez la vie à cet enfant pour l'utiliser malgré tout le danger qu'il semble représenter, je considère qu'il serait regrettable pour votre image de condamner son père. Pour ma part je pense m'être déjà suffisamment exprimé sur tous les éléments de cette affaire pour réclamer votre indulgence. Quelle que soit votre décision, je juge que le Verseau ne doit pas mourir, et je veux que vous sachiez que je ne me désolidariserai pas de sa personne. »

Effaré, Kanon allait à son tour intervenir, lorsque la main d'Aldébaran s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Attend, lui intima à voix basse le brésilien. Ce n'est pas en jetant de l'huile sur le feu que tu parviendras à sauver ton frère. S'il met sa tête dans la balance, c'est qu'il est sûr de lui. Regarde. »

Au même instant, Aphrodite rejoignait Camus et Saga pour poser à son tour un genou à terre devant sa déesse.

« Il en va de même pour moi, déclara simplement le chevalier des Poissons, tandis que Mu se mettait en mouvement, suivit de près pas Shura et par Shaka.

— Je ne sais pas s'ils se sont concertés, mais Athéna va devoir assumer son verdict à l'encontre de Camus avec toutes les conséquences qu'il entraînera », murmura encore Aldébaran.

Se dégageant de la poigne du Taureau, Kanon franchit à son tour la courte distance qui le séparait du groupe. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour voir Saga se sacrifier. Athéna paraissait l'apprécier. Alors autant qu'il leur fasse profiter de sa faveur. Sans hésitation il prit place à côté de son frère, s'attirant pour la première fois de toute la journée l'ébauche d'un sourire et un regard reconnaissant de la part de celui-ci. Avec un grognement agacé, Angelo lâcha Milo pour s'avancer à son tour avant de fléchir comme les autres un genou devant Athéna. Abasourdi par un tel élan de solidarité, le Scorpion fut le dernier à les rejoindre. Il s'inséra avec résolution entre Aphrodite et Camus, profitant de la manœuvre pour effleurer les doigts de son amant de façon rassurante. Dépassé par l'ampleur du mouvement en sa faveur, Camus parvenait pour une fois difficilement à museler l'émotion qui l'étreignait, et il dut détourner les yeux sur les marches menant au trône pour ne pas se trahir. Une expression plus que satisfaite sur le visage, Shion agrippa le poignet de Dohko pour lui interdire de se déplacer auprès de ses frères d'armes. Il était préférable d'éviter de trop froisser l'orgueil divin, et pour cela il fallait que certains d'entre eux se tiennent à l'écart.

Apparemment hermétique à ce manège, Athéna laissa planer un regard lourd de mécontentement sur ses chevaliers, tandis qu'une indicible tendresse la gagnait intérieurement. Ils étaient valeureux et fiers, et pourtant à cet instant précis ils acceptaient de s'incliner devant elle pour sauver l'un des leurs. La tête basse, ils lui témoignaient le plus grand respect en s'en remettant à sa clémence. Mais tous savaient que leur attitude s'apparentait à une fronde. Elle conservait leur dévouement, mais ils revendiquaient leur libre arbitre. Huit d'entre eux, dont Kanon, l'instigateur de la chute du Verseau, se ralliaient en toute connaissance de cause au sort du français. Et si elle en jugeait à l'air atterré des autres, il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'ils finissent par les rejoindre. Shion avait beau conserver un immobilisme parfait à ses côtés, elle se doutait qu'il leur défendait du regard de s'approcher. Il n'y avait qu'à considérer l'air malheureux du Sagittaire qui éprouvait visiblement la plus grande difficulté à demeurer en place.

Cet élan de fraternité discutable avait au moins le mérite d'exister, et son estime pour ses troupes se renforça. Ses hommes étaient non seulement braves au combat, mais courageux dans la vie ordinaire, et capable de lui tenir tête sans la renier. D'un côté plus pragmatique, elle ne pouvait pas non plus se payer le luxe de se priver de la majorité des piliers de sa garde dorée. Les remplacer prendrait des années. Si elle épargnait Sergueï, le panorama de ses ennemis allait se modifier dangereusement. Avec Hadès, elle connaissait les règles. Elle avait tout à découvrir de l'adversaire qui se profilait. Ce constat ne fit que la conforter dans sa décision. Glissant sur les neuf chevaliers à ses pieds, ses yeux finirent par se fixer avec sévérité sur le Verseau.

« J'accepte d'écouter la requête de tes pairs, et je reconnais que ta faute va me servir, attaqua-t-elle avec une dureté qui n'admettait aucune interruption. Ta stupidité va me permettre de négocier vos cosmos tronqués. Je vais ainsi retrouver l'intégralité de mes forces tout en parvenant à me venger de mon oncle. Je devrais donc logiquement te remercier. »

Progressivement tous les visages se relevaient sur elle, mais elle refusait de lâcher les orbes bleus du Verseau. Son châtiment devait être à la hauteur de la protection que celui-ci accorderait à Camus, au cas où son nom serait par la suite découvert. Il fallait que les autres Dieux y décèlent le poids d'une sanction divine, qu'elle ne tolèrerait pas de voir balayée quelle que soit l'ingérence. Mais elle tenait aussi à le punir pour son inconséquence. Elle ne ferait donc preuve d'aucune retenue à son encontre.

« Mais je n'oublie pas que tu as été capable de braver un des interdits les plus sacrés du Sanctuaire, enchaîna-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi sévère. Même si des circonstances bien particulières s'y prêtaient, ta position te mettait normalement au-dessus de telles considérations. Tu as reçu un entraînement bien spécifique, tu es un Or, tu as juré de me servir et de respecter mes règles. D'autre part tu es le Verseau. Celui qui doit savoir faire abstraction de ses émotions et n'écouter que la logique de sa raison en situation de crise. Et ceci, quels que soient les évènements Tu avais pourtant réussi à te fondre dans cet enseignement au-delà des espérances de ton Maître, puisque pour beaucoup tu représentes ici celui qui n'a pas de cœur. »

Positionné directement à côté de Camus, elle vit Milo se raidir sous le coup de la colère.

« Néanmoins je te suis redevable, poursuivit-elle sans se laisser distraire. Alors voici donc mon verdict : je t'accorde la vie sauve. Tu conserveras ton rang et les obligations rattachées à ta charge. Le secret sur ta paternité sera préservé et Hadès lui-même ignorera lequel des Douze a trébuché. Artémis est la seule à le savoir et je sais qu'elle conservera le silence. Mais je n'accepterai plus aucun autre manquement de ta part. Dorénavant, la faute la plus infime sera sanctionnée. Je veillerai à laisser des consignes à Shion, et s'il ne les applique pas, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas pour te punir sévèrement lorsque je m'en apercevrais, mit-elle implicitement en garde son Grand Pope contre toute tentation de laxisme. A l'avenir, je ne te ferai grâce de rien. La moindre erreur de stratégie, le plus petit défaut de jugeote, l'hésitation la plus brève, ou toutes autres faiblesses qui mettraient en balance la réussite d'une de tes missions, et tu seras durement châtié. Dis-toi qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus aucune indulgence pour toi. Quant à Sergueï, ose encore évoquer une seule fois son nom devant moi, et c'est la mort assurée. Tu n'as pas idées du potentiel réel de cet enfant, et encore moins de ce qu'il représente véritablement. Sans la duplicité d'Artémis, tu ne saurais même pas que tu as un fils. Le temps que je rencontre Hadès, et il sera transféré aux Enfers dès demain. Il est hors de question que tu le revois d'ici là, où que tu prennes contact avec lui de quelle que manière que ce soit. Et si l'avenir t'amène à croiser de nouveau sa route, il sera préférable que tu ne vois plus en lui qu'un adversaire. Tu n'étais pas censé avoir un enfant avec Aslinn. Alors, suis mon conseil : oublie-le. »

Les poings serrés, Milo écoutait ce jugement sévère qu'il trouvait particulièrement injuste en réfrénant sa rage. Si Camus avait encaissé sans sourcilier la première partie de celui-ci, il avait parfaitement vu ses épaules s'affaisser à la seconde. Personnellement le Scorpion réagissait inversement, mais il pouvait parfaitement comprendre que le Verseau soit attaché à son enfant. Néanmoins Athéna lui permettait de demeurer au Sanctuaire, et le grec n'avait plus à craindre le spectre de la séparation tant redoutée. Ravalant ses récriminations, il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : que cette réunion se termine rapidement, pour enfin se retrouver seul avec son amant et déposer un baume sur son âme endolorie.

Relâchant un peu la tension qui l'habitait, Shion soupira intérieurement. Connaissant les rares mais violentes colères de sa Déesse, Camus s'en tirait presque bien. La suite l'inquiétait pourtant quelque peu, et ce fut d'une oreille extrêmement attentive qu'il prit note des intentions d'Athéna.

« A présent je vais rétribuer ceux qui se sont permis de s'immiscer dans mes affaires à la hauteur de leur engagement. Angelo. La privation de ton apprenti est un mal nécessaire. Que tu aies essayé de le défendre est tout à ton honneur. Mais pas de me dissimuler sa nature réelle. Or je suis persuadée que tu as été l'un des premiers à te douter de l'identité cachée de cet enfant. J'en déduis que ton désir d'enseigner surpasse ta prudence. Mais je te suspecte aussi d'avoir pris goût à l'élitisme. Les rangs de nouveaux apprentis se renforcent chaque jour. Aldébaran ne peut plus y suffire. Surtout lorsqu'il doit gérer des niveaux totalement différents et qu'un cas particulier suscite constamment son attention. »

Avec intérêt elle voyait le regard cobalt s'étrécir au fur et mesure qu'elle parlait. Death Mask fréquentait trop assidûment les arènes pour ignorer le souci du brésilien. Le Taureau avait beau adorer les enfants et faire preuve d'une patience d'ange pour les dégrossir avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leurs Maîtres respectifs, il était connu de tous qu'il se plaignait régulièrement de sa plus récente recrue. Et qui plus est, avec une sorte de désespoir teinté de résignation qui en disait long sur le cas dudit apprenti. Le petit grec en question était pourtant un enfant bourré de bonnes intentions et d'un cosmos très prometteur, mais plus maladroit que lui ne devait pas exister. Que ce soit en actes ou en paroles, il cumulait catastrophe sur catastrophe. Au point qu'Aldébaran passait la majorité de la journée à réparer les erreurs qu'il avait faites. Mélina elle-même commençait à regarder le gamin de travers, et tous les chevaliers qui avait essayé de le soulager en prenant le petit sous leur responsabilité quelques heures, y avaient renoncé. Athéna enfonça donc le clou avec une sorte de délectation.

« Ce sera donc une punition suffisamment importante pour toi d'apprendre que dès demain, le petit Yanos remplacera Sergueï à tes côtés.

— Quoi !

— Je n'accepterai pas la moindre protestation Angelo. Alors garde ta salive pour t'excuser auprès des autres des bêtises que va te faire ce gamin. Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi fâchée, l'indignation affichée de son Cancer l'aurait faite rire. La punition serait amère. Après l'enseignement d'une perle comme Sergueï, récupérer le pire de tous allait vite se transformer en véritable calvaire.

« Ah ! une dernière chose, ajouta-t-elle devant la lueur soudain malsaine de son regard. Il est évident que je n'accepte pas que tu t'en débarrasses accidentellement. Ce petit doit rentrer tous les soirs. A toi de te débrouiller pour lui éviter les écueils trop définitifs. Et crois-moi, ils ne manqueront pas. D'autre part, en tant que gardien du Puits des morts, je veux que tu rendes cette zone aussi imperméable que la frontière la mieux surveillée, poursuivit-elle avec plus de sévérité. Si Sergueï décidait de nous rejoindre, il emprunterait ce passage. Quoi qu'il fasse ou te dise, tu devrais le lui interdire. »

L'évocation de l'enfant suffit à faire retomber l'esprit de rébellion du Cancer. A la manière d'une douche froide elle le glaçait, parce qu'elle le plaçait face à un manque d'alternative effrayant. Il avait voulu sauver Sergueï. Non seulement il le perdait mais peut-être devrait-il s'opposer à lui dans un proche avenir. Sa véritable punition se trouvait sans doute ici et il préféra montrer profil bas. Se faire oublier et acquiescer dans le bon sens lui laisserait peut-être le temps de trouver une parade. En tout cas il devait admettre qu'il comprenait un peu mieux la mine défaite du Verseau.

Satisfaite de le voir rentrer dans le rang, Athéna se tourna vers le deuxième sur sa liste.

« Mu. J'ai été particulièrement étonnée d'apprendre que tu avais pris part à cette mascarade. J'aurais pu concevoir que tu te préoccupes du sort de Camus, mais que tu te dresses ainsi en paravent entre ton ancien Maître et les autres est plus discutable. Par contre, tes propos concernant la réaction de l'armure du Verseau et ton manque de réactivité à ce moment-là m'ont ouvert les yeux, exposa-t-elle avec une sorte de discernement décalé qui alerta le jeune Atlante, sans qu'il parvienne à deviner où elle voulait véritablement en venir. Il semblerait que tu aies encore besoin d'apprendre. Ce qui sera également bon pour te rappeler le sens du respect que tu dois à tes aînés. En conséquence j'ai donc décidé de te placer de nouveau directement sous la responsabilité de Shion, et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu maîtrises parfaitement le langage des armures. L'incident précédent nous prouve qu'une telle faille est préjudiciable. Il ne doit donc pas se reproduire. »

A ses côtés, elle sentit nettement son Grand Pope se détendre. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion, Mu porta un regard presque timide sur son ancien Maître. C'était une sanction à la fois inattendue, contrariante et constructive. Même si mis à part ses frères d'armes directs personne ne serait mis au courant, ça n'en demeurait pas moins une régression un peu humiliante, mais tout compte fait relativement modérée, et surtout apte à combler un enseignement trop tôt interrompu. Par rapport à Angelo, Mu s'en tirait plutôt bien. Les craintes légitimes de son Grand Pope apaisées, Athéna appela le suivant.

« Aphrodite. Ton cas s'apparente à celui du chevalier du Bélier, dans le sens où tu as fait preuve d'un double jeu encore plus marqué. Le point positif, c'est que tu viens de nous prouver que tu peux parfaitement donner le change, et ce, malgré les difficultés qui semblent les tiennes depuis ton retour parmi nous. Contrairement à ce que laissent supposer tes façons, tu peux évoluer à l'aise au sein d'une société multiple et quelque peu hostile. Alors plutôt que de voir ce talent se tourner contre moi, il me semble naturel d'en profiter à mon tour et de l'exploiter au maximum de ses capacités. Initialement, il était prévu que Kanon infiltre les Enfers avec Shaka pour trouver un moyen de contourner la condition d'Hadès. La particularité de Sergueï nous offre une solution inattendue. Il devient donc inutile que deux de mes chevaliers se frottent à ce jeu dangereux. Concernant Kanon tout au moins », appuya-t-elle en dévisageant l'ancien Marina à ses pieds.

Sans surprise, le cadet des Gémeaux comprit que son ralliement de dernière minute à Saga avait un prix. Elle l'évinçait de la course. Cela ne le gênait pas véritablement. Il obtenait ainsi une latitude plus importante pour agir en cas de besoin plus tard, et surtout, il venait de se réconcilier avec son jumeau.

« Quant à toi, poursuivit-elle en plantant de nouveau son regard dans celui si bleu du suédois, ton attrait pour t'investir dans la surveillance et le détournement d'attention va te valoir une promotion. Il est hors de question que je perde l'évolution de Sergueï de vue une fois qu'il aura rejoint les troupes infernales. Cela, Hadès peut le comprendre. Il s'y attendra même. Je te nomme donc officiellement ambassadeur auprès du monde infernal. Mon oncle demeurant coincé dans son urne, c'est toi qui sera chargé de remettre Sergueï à ses Juges. Et je compte bien que tu te débrouilles pour venir régulièrement prendre des nouvelles de cet enfant après. Cela te pose un problème ? » acheva-t-elle devant la mine soudain très sombre du chevalier des Poissons.

Oui, cela lui posait un problème. Il allait y perdre sa quiétude à peine retrouvée et devoir renouer avec une hypocrisie qu'il croyait derrière lui. Mais surtout, l'idée d'être confronté à Minos ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça. Il avait pris l'aulne du personnage lors de leur dernière mission, et celui-ci le révulsait. Mais la prudence lui soufflait de se taire, et d'un mouvement résigné il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Bien, ronronna presque Athéna parfaitement conscience des réticences de son douzième gardien. Poursuivons. Shaka. Alors toi, tu as été la mauvaise surprise à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Ceci dit je salue ton courage, mais j'avoue que je désapprouve entièrement ton implication. Non seulement tu n'étais pas concerné mais on ne t'avait rien demandé. Apparemment tu aimes faire cavalier seul et te fier à ton raisonnement sans passer par la concertation. Je vais donc te donner l'occasion unique de prouver la pertinence de tes décisions. Contrairement à Kanon, je veux que tu poursuives ta descente aux Enfers. Sois terne, doute, utilise la philosophie d'Hadès, fais en sorte que ses Spectres t'approchent pour essayer de te circonvenir. Une fois dans la place, tu deviendras mes yeux et mes oreilles. En cas de problème, Aphrodite sera ton relais sur le terrain. Rien que de très honorable pour notre cause me diras-tu. Sauf que je veux que tu manœuvres pour les pousser à commettre certaines erreurs irréparables avec Sergueï. Cet enfant ne doit en aucun cas trouver une place stable parmi eux, et encore moins s'y sentir heureux. Il ne doit accorder sa confiance qu'au Surplis qu'il aura choisi. Et si le dépit finit par le pousser à faire ce que je souhaite, tu devras l'éliminer sitôt que tu percevras un grand bouleversement cosmique. Sergueï est la tête de pont qui me servira à venger le Sanctuaire de la fourberie d'Hadès. Mais nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque de l'affronter lorsque les éléments se déchaîneront. Suis-je assez claire ? »

Si malgré ses réserves la Vierge parvint à opiner silencieusement de la tête en conservant une expression insensible, Camus eut un mouvement de révolte qui n'échappa pas à l'œil d'Athéna. Sans le réflexe de Milo qui avait franchement saisi sa main et la serrait maintenant à l'écraser, il se serait déjà opposé à elle. De son côté Angelo conservait un calme tout relatif, qui ne devait de ne pas voler en éclat que grâce au soutien discret d'Aphrodite à ses côtés. Le malaise était palpable, et Shion retenait son souffle. Mais l'heure n'était plus à la contestation et pour le bien de tous, ses chevaliers préférèrent adopter profil bas. Athéna savait que cette partie de son plan serait incomprise et qu'elle semblerait même d'une cruauté peu ordinaire. Mais à moins de leur dévoiler la réalité complète qui se cachait derrière Sergueï, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. C'était encore beaucoup trop tôt. Le passé lui avait appris que l'avenir demeurait toujours incertain, et peut-être trouverait-elle une autre solution. En attendant, l'ignorance les protègerait. Elle préférait courir le risque de passer pour une manipulatrice sans cœur que de les voir tous décimés par des Dieux étrangers à la recherche d'informations. A l'instar de Saori elle reconnaissait la valeur, la gentillesse et l'innocence du petit garçon qu'elle venait de condamner, mais un complot politique à l'échelle planétaire ne souffrait pas de sensiblerie individuelle.

« Shura, enchaîna-t-elle pour couper court au désenchantement des réflexions de chacun. Il me faut compter sur toutes les compétences pour entraîner au mieux les soldats et les chevaliers qu'il nous reste, car nous serons malheureusement sans doute confrontés à de nouveaux combats dans les prochaines années. Angelo fait de l'excellent travail, mais il ne peut pas être sur tous les fronts. Je sais que tu supervises la reconstruction du Sanctuaire en t'occupant de la gestion courante des denrées et des matériaux qui transitent jusqu'à nous. Tu as remis de nombreuses choses en place, et à présent tu devrais pouvoir déléguer facilement une partie de cette tâche. De quoi te dégager du temps pour prendre en mains nos troupes. Jusqu'à maintenant, ton… amitié avec Shaka m'interpelait. Je me demandais si tu serais capable de déployer le maximum de ton potentiel en son absence. La façon dont tu as su te désolidariser de lui en faveur de Camus me prouve que oui. Je t'assigne donc en outre la charge de demeurer au Sanctuaire à temps plein, comme garant de sa sécurité. Et pour que la couverture d'isolement de Shaka soit solide chez les Spectres, vous allez faire en sorte de réduire vos rapports au minimum. »

Un peu abasourdi, Shura ne savait pas s'il devait remercier sa Déesse pour la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait, ou lui en vouloir pour le séparer ainsi de l'homme qui au fil des mois avait fini par devenir tout aussi important qu'elle dans son univers. Sans lui laisser le temps de démêler son dilemme elle se tourna vers l'aîné des Gémeaux. Patiemment celui-ci qui attendait son tour, avec autant de curiosité que Kanon manifestait de circonspection.

« Saga. Je n'oublie pas l'engagement exceptionnel dont tu viens de faire preuve. Sans ta pugnacité, il n'est pas certain que j'aurais épargné la tête de Camus. Il te doit la vie, insista-t-elle en tournant brièvement les yeux vers le Verseau qui avait retrouvé un air glacial et inexpressif. Tu t'es aussi engagé envers moi en te portant garant de sa bonne conduite pour l'avenir. Or la réaction immédiate de Camus à l'écoute de mes projets pour son fils prouve qu'il peine à se détacher du destin de Sergueï. J'espère pour vous deux que ce comportement n'est qu'un malencontreux dérapage qui n'aura pas lieu de se reproduire. Parce que je considère que tu es dorénavant responsable de ses agissements. Tu devras non seulement m'en rendre compte, mais les corriger. Au moindre nouveau faux pas du chevalier du Verseau en faveur de l'enfant qu'il doit oublier, ma clémence sera balayée. Et je veux que tu sois la main de ma justice. »

Si Saga ne paraissait pas particulièrement surpris par la sanction qui l'atteignait, Milo eut un haut-le-corps qui en disait long sur son engagement personnel. Chevalier des Gémeaux, ancien Grand Pope et combattant à la force et aux techniques extrêmes ou non, celui qui chercherait à s'attaquer au Verseau le trouverait d'abord en travers de son chemin. Avec un soupir excédé d'Athéna reporta son attention sur lui. Il n'avait pas lâché la main du Verseau, mais cette fois-ci elle eut la conviction que l'incitation au calme venait de l'autre côté.

« Milo, énonça-t-elle comme si elle remettait un enfant turbulent et particulièrement agaçant en place. L'attachement qui te lie à ton compagnon est touchant et j'avoue qu'en d'autres circonstances vous auriez eu toute mon indulgence. Mais là, je dirais que l'amour t'aveugle. Te concernant, j'ai longtemps hésité sur la meilleure punition possible. Or si j'ai désigné Saga comme exécuteur de ma volonté pour le cas où Camus trahirait ma confiance, il ne pourra pas surveiller tous ses faits et gestes au quotidien. De plus nous savons tous que Camus est le roi des dissimulateurs. Pour accomplir cette tâche, il me faut quelqu'un qui le connaisse bien. Une sorte de geôlier sur mesure en quelque sorte. »

Milo l'écoutait avec une méfiance grandissante. Il était où le piège ? Parce que pour l'instant, elle le brossait plutôt dans le sens du poil, et elle n'était tout de même pas assez naïve pour croire qu'il agirait contre son amant. Eviter qu'il ne commette une bêtise en tentant d'entrer en contact avec Sergueï certes, il s'y emploierait même avec un zèle certain. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il lui raconterait par le menu les initiatives du Verseau, si jamais Camus avait ce genre de mauvaise idée. Sa méfiance se teinta d'une légère inquiétude, lorsqu'il vit l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Athéna. Elle lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert et apparemment son esprit de résistance ne l'impressionnait pas du tout.

« Tu auras tout le loisir de veiller sur Camus Milo. Sans doute bien davantage que tu ne le souhaites. Que vous ne le souhaitez tous les deux, poursuivit-elle en les englobant du même regard. Ton châtiment étant un peu spécial, je vais te demander de me suivre. Relevez-vous à présent, et retournez dans vos temples vaquer à vos occupations habituelles. Et toi Milo, lâche la main de Camus et viens avec moi. »

Après un dernier regard qu'il voulut rassurant pour son amant, le Scorpion lui emboita le pas. Interloqués, les autres les suivirent des yeux en silence avant que Shion n'ose interpeler Athéna.

« Majesté, pouvons-nous au moins savoir ce qui attend le chevalier du Scorpion ?

— Absolument pas, répondit-elle sans se retourner. Cela doit rester d'ordre privé entre Camus et Milo. A moins que vous ne teniez une fois de plus à mettre le chevalier du Verseau dans une situation délicate. »

Une fois la porte refermée, tous se retournèrent vers le français qui leva les épaules d'un air de pure ignorance. Une nouvelle attente commençait.


	54. Chapitre : le châtiment de Milo

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précautions prises pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama – Yaoi_

* * *

**Xupz : **_Tu vas enfin connaître le sort de Milo, que fais d'ailleurs appel à un élément bien ennuyeux pour Athéna et que la plupart semble avoir oublié ^^. Mes représentations divines se désolidarisent totalement du manga, et c'est voulu. Et non, je n'ai pas lu « Next Dimension », donc je ne peux pas vraiment me positionner sur cette Artémis là ^^. Fin avancée, mais fin que j'ai tenu à soigner pour au moins vous en offrir une. J'espère qu'elle répondra à une partie des questions que tu te poses peut-être encore. _

**Choupi : **_Tu as su lire les indices pour Artémis, mais je ne suis pas surprise que tu aies pensé que je lui adjoindrais Apollon. Si l'on reprend la mythologie (la vraie), ces deux-là ont pourtant eu de multiples aventures séparément. Ici Arès me semblait plus logique. Quant à Eris, dans l'antiquité elle lui était presque systématiquement associée. Je pense que tu as deviné qu'elle sera la punition de Milo ^^. Si oui, tu es une des rares a avoir pensé à « l'élément bancal », bravo ! Pour l'armure, je pars du principe que même si Aslinn était à la base destinée à devenir une amazone, elle a montré des dispositions pour celle du Verseau. L'armure ne l'aurait pas accepté car elle était la seule à deviner le piège contre Athéna. Néanmoins Aslinn a bien été une apprentie Or, baignée dans un cosmos particulier. Pour ce tour de passe-passe je me suis basée sur Isaak. A la base il vise l'armure du Cygne, et il se retrouve avec une Ecaille. Il a pourtant bien bénéficié d'un enseignement et d'un cosmos athéniens. _

**Sonia : **_Athéna semble effectivement impitoyable avec Sergueï, mais elle a ses raisons. Elle sait aussi que sur cette question elle sera incomprise, et elle l'accepte. Les punitions des Ors sont plus ou moins sévères. Shaka et Aprhodite vont devoir se confronter directement aux Spectres. Mais je pense que la punition de Saga est aussi difficile. Il va devoir vivre en permanence avec la crainte que Camus ne fasse une bêtise. _

_**A toutes les trois**__ merci, votre soutien régulier m'a fait beaucoup de bien, surtout ces derniers temps._

* * *

**Résumé du précédent chapitre (Le jugement d'Athéna) : **_Milo rejoint Camus pour une courte entrevue dans les prisons afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Contre toute attente, celui-ci lui demande d'aider Kanon à retrouver sa place parmi les Ors. Pendant ce temps Athéna se confronte à Eris sur l'Olympe. Après avoir obtenu l'aveu de cette dernière de la participation d'Artémis et d'Arès dans le complot qui la visait, elle la neutralise en la menaçant de sévères représailles. Elle rejoint ensuite le domaine d'Artémis pour négocier une sorte de paix basée sur la neutralité, après avoir révélé à sa sœur qu'elle désire se servir de Sergueï pour bouleverser l'Olympe. De retour au Sanctuaire, elle est prête à porter son jugement contre Camus, Sergueï, et les Ors qui ont tenté de les aider. En apprenant qu'elle souhaite se servir de son fils comme monnaie d'échange avec Hadès, pour mettre fin à « la condition » qui prive la garde dorée d'une partie de ses forces, Camus se révolte contre le sort qu'elle assigne à son enfant. Il ne doit d'échapper au courroux d'Athéna qu'à l'intervention de Saga, suivi par la majorité des autres Ors. Athéna énonce alors son verdict : Camus vivra, mais le moindre faux pas dans l'avenir lui vaudra une sanction sévère, et s'il essaye de se rapprocher de son fils, il sera exécuté. Chacun des Ors ayant pris parti pour lui se voit ensuite châtié par une sanction proportionnelle à son engagement. Sauf le Scorpion, à qui, à l'étonnement de tous, elle demande ensuite de la suivre. Sans succès Shion cherche à savoir quelle sera la punition de Milo._

* * *

CHAPITRE 54 : LE CHATIMENT DE MILO

Le départ précipité de Hyoga laissait un temple vide et Camus le rejoignit sans se presser. Il avait beau être connu pour rechercher la tranquillité et le silence, il n'appréciait la solitude absolue qu'à petite dose. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup imaginaient, percevoir le brouhaha incessant d'un Sanctuaire qui grouillait de vie derrière l'épaisseur de ses murs le rassurait. A bien y regarder, ses années d'apprentissage en Sibérie se conjuguaient avec la présence d'un Maître attentif et d'autres enfants qui ne demandaient qu'à partager avec lui. Ensuite, il avait pu compter sur la vivacité de ses apprentis pour adoucir les années sombres et meubler les absences de Milo. Si bien souvent il ne savait pas comment y répondre, il aimait sentir la vie couler autour de lui. C'était aussi un des moyens qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas totalement s'y soustraire. Et ce soir, la nécessité de ce réconfort lui apparaissait doublement. Après les évènements éprouvants des dernières vingt-quatre heures, retrouver un logis vide s'apparentait à une épreuve supplémentaire.

L'absence de Milo le perturbait et ne l'aidait pas à se ressaisir. Plus que son besoin de se ressourcer auprès de l'amour que lui portait son amant, il s'inquiétait de la sanction de leur Déesse à son encontre. Qu'avait-elle pu imaginer qui ne souffrait d'aucun étalage devant les autres ? Camus avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait aucune réponse satisfaisante. Rien ne servait d'ailleurs de se torturer l'esprit. Il le saurait bien assez tôt. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de parvenir à soulager Milo de son fardeau. S'armant de patience, il s'installa dans un des fauteuils de la salle à manger sans allumer de lumière. Le noir lui convenait parfaitement.

La décision d'Athéna de l'épargner le surprenait. Mais il ne se leurrait pas sur le pragmatisme de ses motivations. Son exécution aurait immanquablement provoqué une scission dans le rang des chevaliers d'Or, sans compter la réaction de Hyoga, qui aurait fini par en entraîner quelques autres dans son sillage. Elle pouvait difficilement se séparer de ses meilleurs éléments dans la contre-offensive qu'elle planifiait. Malgré tout, elle lui avait montré des signes de réel intérêt, et il lui était reconnaissant pour sa mansuétude. Sa vie était un désastre et elle venait de lui donner une nouvelle chance. Il s'emploierait donc à redresser le cours de son existence autant que faire se peut. En la servant fidèlement, comme il avait pourtant essayé de le faire auparavant, et comme il s'y était engagé envers Shura. Il s'appliquerait à ne plus la décevoir… dans la mesure du possible. Il souhaitait simplement ne jamais être obligé de s'opposer à son fils.

Songer au sort de l'enfant le bouleversait. Sa fonction de chevalier l'amenait à comprendre les raisons d'Athéna, mais son cœur d'homme se révoltait contre le sort injuste réservé au petit garçon. Quant à ses sentiments de père, mieux valait ne pas y songer. C'était certainement par ce biais que leur Déesse l'atteignait le plus douloureusement. Sa véritable punition se trouvait là en fait. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier les supplications de Sergueï de la veille. Le petit garçon semblait tellement tenir à ce qu'il se retrouve ensemble encore une fois. Lui aussi l'aurait aimé. Il s'était engagé à faire son possible, mais malgré sa bonne volonté, il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse. Défier Athéna sur ce plan-là aurait été suicidaire, et il refusait de choisir entre Sergueï et Milo. Avec un peu de chance Sergueï lui en voudrait suffisamment pour se détacher de lui. Il y perdrait l'amour d'un fils, mais il y conserverait la vie de deux êtres chers. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que l'enfant perçoive son désarroi, et il blinda sa douleur de l'intérieur.

Lorsque Milo poussa la porte du logis une heure plus tard, il trouva Camus toujours assis dans le noir. Les volets ouverts laissaient entrer suffisamment de lumière pour qu'il devine sa silhouette, et il prit à peine le temps d'allumer la lampe avant de parcourir la courte distance qui les séparait. Immobile, silencieux, pâle et défait, le français l'attendait. Il ne tentait même pas de lui camoufler son inquiétude, et le cœur du grec se serra. Saisissant à pleine main les deux accoudoirs, il planta les yeux dans ceux du Verseau avec gravité, puis, sans un mot, il déposa un baiser rapide et tendre sur ses lèvres glacées. Camus y répondit en nouant ses bras autour de son cou avant de laisser son visage se perdre sur son épaule.

« Que t'a-t-elle dit ? » lui demanda-il en refusant de le laisser s'échapper.

A cette question Milo se figea un instant, et Camus dénoua leur étreinte pour voir sa figure. La pâleur du Scorpion était inhabituelle, tout comme son mutisme, et une angoisse de mauvais aloi submergea le français.

« Réponds-moi Milo », insista-t-il en enserrant délicatement le visage du Scorpion entre ses mains.

A sa grande inquiétude, le grec se dégagea pour reculer de quelques pas. Son regard était fuyant. Il semblait même en proie à un tourment immense. Décidé à forcer sa froideur pour lui venir en aide Camus se releva, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Milo le prit par la main pour l'entraîner vers leur chambre.

« Viens, nous serons mieux pour parler. Je ne veux pas courir le risque d'être interrompu par quelqu'un », fit-il alors que la porte se refermait sur eux.

L'heure tardive éliminait pratiquement ce péril, et le Verseau n'en fut que plus anxieux. Qu'avait bien pu demander Athéna à son compagnon qui méritait de telles précautions ? En face de lui Milo refusait toujours de le regarder. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit comme une âme en peine, il finit par tapoter le matelas à côté de lui en demandant d'une voix éteinte.

« Assieds-toi.

— Milo, et si tu me disais clairement ce qui se passe », répondit Camus en s'installant près de son amant.

Relevant les yeux sur lui, le Scorpion ouvrit la bouche, la referma et prit soudain un air franchement malheureux. Camus ne l'avait pas vu aussi troublé, indécis et en prise au chagrin, depuis la décision commune de leurs Maîtres de les séparer après la disparition de Zoltan. Milo n'était pourtant plus un enfant. Et voilà que les iris clairs se mouillaient d'eau.

« Je suis désolé Camus », murmura-t-il alors que deux larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Atterré par ce spectacle, le Verseau ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté son cœur lui soufflait de consoler de grec d'un geste tendre, de l'autre sa raison lui enjoignait de trouver l'explication d'un tel débordement, et au milieu, son inexpérience de l'équilibre des situations émotives le paralysait. Se raccrochant à l'attitude froide qu'on lui avait appris à conserver en toutes circonstances, il parvint à demander d'un ton très calme.

« Mais enfin Milo, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Mais au lieu de lui donner une réponse logique, le Scorpion le dévisagea avec une attention étrange, avant de fondre franchement en larmes

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé, se mit-il à égrener telle une litanie. Je ne voulais pas. Ça je te le jure. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. »

Incapable de comprendre à quoi il se référait, mais bouleversé par la douleur exprimée par ses paroles, Camus finit par l'attirer spontanément entre ses bras. Après tout, même s'il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les autres, il avait eu deux apprentis pour faire ses armes. Milo ne devait pas être pire à gérer que Hyoga. Il fallait simplement qu'il l'aide à reprendre pied. Une main caressant sa chevelure et l'autre son dos, il opta pour se laisser guider par son instinct.

« Là, ça va aller, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser comme on console un enfant. Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait autant de mal, mais tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur mon aide. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je suis incapable de t'en vouloir.

— Tu devrais, fut la nouvelle réponse incompréhensible qu'il obtint, alors que Milo se reculait pour relever un regard coupable sur lui.

— Voyons Milo, qu'est-ce que tu aurais bien pu faire de si terrible ?

— Je t'ai abandonné. »

Légèrement interloqué, Camus mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que son amant parlait de son attitude après la Guerre Sainte. Pourquoi diable le grec ramenait-il maintenant ces mauvais souvenirs sur le tapis ?

« Milo c'est épisode est derrière nous. Je t'en ai un peu voulu au début, minimisa-t-il, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant il faut aller de l'avant. Oublie ce que j'ai pu te dire lors de notre mission. Je t'ai pardonné et je …, et tu m'es vraiment très cher. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se livrait à demi au Scorpion, les images de ces longs mois de misère défilaient dans sa mémoire. Il serait sans doute toujours incapable d'en parler ouvertement, parce que trop d'éléments douloureux demeuraient et que les mots lui pèseraient toujours, mais il avait véritablement pardonné à Milo, et après avoir douté un moment de parvenir à lui accorder à nouveau une confiance pleine et entière, il s'en remettrait à présent à lui corps et âme. Milo avait cessé de pleurer, mais aucun sourire ne fleurissait sur son visage. Il se contentait de l'observer avec une intensité sérieuse inaccoutumée. Habitué à décrypter facilement ses expressions, Camus s'étonnait du mélange de chagrin et de bonheur qui alternait sur ses traits. Ces deux sentiments fluctuaient par vagues, à la manière de ses réflexions intimes. C'était déconcertant.

« Tu ne dois plus t'en vouloir, reprit-il d'un ton ferme. Tu as mal agi, mais tu t'es excusé, et tu m'as prouvé plusieurs fois combien tu regrettes. Il semblerait que l'on nous ait tendu des pièges, et j'ai moi-même des choses à me reprocher.

— Camus, surtout ne penses plus à rien. »

La réplique du Scorpion le laissa un instant surpris, et puis brusquement, il comprit.

« Elle n'a tout de même pas fait ça ! »

Penaud, le grec avoua.

« J'ai bien peur que si. »

La brutalité de la découverte de leur nouvelle situation, et surtout tout ce qu'elle impliquait, sciaient la réactivité et l'esprit d'analyse du Verseau.

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? se lamenta-t-il presque.

— Tu le sais déjà pourquoi mon Camus, répondit avec le plus de douceur possible le grec. Elle tient à ce que j'ai un œil sur toi. Et quelle chaîne plus solide aurait-elle pu nous imposer que le lien qui te reliait à Sergueï ? Elle ne pouvait pas non plus concevoir que ton fils rejoigne Hadès en conservant un tel avantage. Or détruire un tel lien est apparemment impossible. La seule possibilité qu'il lui restait, c'était de le transférer. Et ça aussi, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'était pas gagné.

— J'aurais aimé qu'elle se plante, déplora le français avec un peu d'irrévérence.

— Moi aussi. Et je t'assure que Sergueï était loin d'être emballé par son projet. Il t'aime véritablement ce gosse, et il a appris à vivre avec cette partie de toi-même. Mais elle ne nous a pas laissé le choix. »

Les larmes taries du Scorpion menaçaient de réapparaitre, et passant par-dessus son premier mouvement de colère, camus prit la main de son amant dans la sienne.

« Dis-moi comment elle a fait », exigea-t-il en muselant ses émotions.

Posément Milo lui raconta le déroulement des opérations : sa brève confrontation avec un Sergueï tout aussi étonné que lui, les explications rapides d'Athéna et leur mise en pratique imparable.

« Lorsque je me suis remis du coup de massue qu'elle nous a asséné, je me suis tout de suite senti habité par un élément supplémentaire », termina-t-il avec un peu d'hésitation.

Une brève crispation des mâchoire du français l'alarma.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il en se rapprochant de lui. Je pense que ça se passe pour moi comme pour Sergueï. Si tu me fermes ton esprit, je ressens toujours ta présence, mais rien de plus.

— Et Sergueï ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le Verseau.

— Lorsque je l'ai quitté il était inconscient. Mais je suis sûr que Saori a pris le relais auprès de lui, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter face au regard soudain un peu plus terne du Verseau. Camus, je sais que c'est cruel, mais tu dois oublier cet enfant.

— Je sais. »

La tête basse, le Verseau assimilait toutes ces informations avec plus ou moins de facilité. Le plus difficile serait dorénavant de faire abstraction de son fils. Les bras de Milo se refermèrent sur lui, et il s'y abandonna avec confiance.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? chuchota le grec à son oreille.

— Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu ne pouvais pas te soustraire à la volonté d'Athéna. Les pouvoirs de Sergueï ont façonné cette singularité. Mais rien ne serait arrivé s'il avait été un enfant ordinaire. Le seul responsable, c'est moi.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Milo en percevant parfaitement son chagrin même s'il n'en distinguait pas les détails. Il est tard, et la journée a été éprouvante. Athéna a cherché à me punir, mais ça va aussi me permettre de mieux veiller sur toi. D'abord, tu vas te reposer, acheva-t-il en l'allongeant d'autorité auprès de lui sur le lit.

— Milo…

— Dorénavant, il faudra aussi que tu te nourrisses convenablement

— Milo…

— Et plus question de lire jusqu'à l'aurore.

— Milo ! »

Se redressant d'un coup de rein, le Verseau faisait à présent face au Scorpion avec son air le moins engageant.

« Je ne fais que prendre soin de toi mon amour, susurra le grec en retrouvant un sourire espiègle.

— et moi j'ai besoin de respirer. »

Absolument pas intimidé par son regard noir, le grec enchaîna.

« Un petit sablé ? Un baiser dans le cou ?... Bon d'accord, j'arrête. A la condition que tu viennes te pelotonner là, indiqua-t-il en frappant le matelas près de lui. Pour que tu n'aies pas fr…

— Milo ! »

Ce nom claqua de façon clairement menaçante, mais les yeux du Verseau s'adoucirent, et docilement il vint se rallonger entre les bras du Scorpion. Immédiatement celui-ci l'emprisonna dans une étreinte chaude, aimante et silencieuse. Milo n'essayait que de le divertir à sa manière. Mais derrière ce regain de bonne humeur, le français devinait qu'il angoissait pour lui. Après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, il était peut-être temps de le rassurer au moins définitivement sur un point. Forçant sa réserve naturelle, Camus s'ouvrit alors à lui. Durant quelques secondes, il libéra la force de ses sentiments profonds. Avec honnête et confiance, il accepta de dévoiler la réalité de son amour pour le Scorpion. Sans restriction ni hésitation, il exposa la dimension de la réalité de ce qu'il éprouvait réellement, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais traduire avec des mots. Milo accueillit ce cadeau inattendu avec une reconnaissance émue. Lorsque le livre ouvert du cœur du Verseau se referma, les larmes aux yeux, il posa un baiser sur son front.

« Oh, mon camus, tu es tellement…

« Je préfère que tu t'abstiennes de commentaires, l'interrompit le français en reprenant le contrôle de sa froideur habituelle. Et tu n'y as eu droit que parce que nous traversons des moments exceptionnels. En temps normal, il est hors de question que je te laisse accéder aussi facilement aux réponses que tu cherches.

— Je vais presque souhaiter que nous traversions d'autres temps de crise », susurra le Scorpion en plaisantant.

Avec une fermeté farouche, Camus verrouillait à nouveau ses émotions, et Milo ne doutait pas qu'il allait s'employer à le faire encore plus scrupuleusement que précédemment. Le cœur du Verseau était quelque chose de trop précieux pour s'exposer à tout moment. Mais il percevait sa présence aimé et familière dans un coin de son âme, et il comprenait pourquoi Sergueï avait paru si réticent à lui abandonner son fardeau. Si le Verseau refusait de se livrer, il était incapable de savoir avec exactitude ce qu'il ressentait et encore moins de connaître ses pensées précises, mais c'était bel et bien une part de son amant qu'il transporterait désormais partout et à tout moment. Il avait toujours conservé sur lui le médaillon légué par sa mère, d'une valeur encore plus inestimable depuis qu'il enfermait une des mèches de cheveux de Camus, mais par rapport à ce présent, le châtiment d'Athéna, pour difficilement gérable qu'il serait, le comblait de bonheur. Le français avait beau se barricader derrière son cosmos, ce qu'il en percevait suffisait à l'armer de tous les courages pour affronter l'adversité et le protéger de la colère des Dieux. C'était chaud, c'était doux, c'était tendre, et bien que « ça » se serait coupé un doigt plutôt que de l'admettre, ça pensait énormément à lui. Et ça, plus personne ne pourrait jamais le lui enlever.

Bien plus bas, au premier temple, Mu conservait une immobilité parfaite dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il venait d'entre-ouvrir. La pièce devant lui était plongée dans le noir, mais il parvenait malgré tout à distinguer la silhouette du dormeur allongé dans le lit qui lui faisait face. Sa respiration régulière soulevait doucement son torse, tandis qu'un rayon de lune filtrant par les volets grisait le désordre de sa chevelure répandue sur l'oreiller. Regarder dormir Kiki apaisait ses doutes. L'adolescent avait souffert de leur séparation après la Guerre Sainte, mais Athéna soit louée, il n'avait jamais dû combattre comme lui l'avait fait. Et tout ce que souhaitait le Bélier, c'était que le sort épargne indéfiniment le jeune atlante qu'on avait remis à ses soins.

Les années auraient beau s'écouler, Mu n'oublierait jamais les tragédies qui jalonnaient sa vie d'avant. Aucun d'entre les Douze ne le pourrait. Ils avaient soigné leurs blessures, mais les cicatrices demeureraient comme un rappel de leurs erreurs. Et ce constat le poussait à envisager l'avenir avec beaucoup plus de réserves que l'adolescent roux qui sommeillait avec confiance à quelques pas. Kiki n'était plus un enfant. Si un nouveau conflit devait survenir, il serait certainement impliqué de manière plus combative. Il ne doutait pas de la valeur de celui qu'il avait formé, mais il ne sous-estimait pas non plus celles des adversaires qui croiseraient sa route. Aurait-il alors la possibilité ou même l'autorisation de le défendre si les événements menaçaient sa jeune vie ?

Mu referma la porte avec un soupir incertain. Il reconnaissait la justesse de la sanction qui le touchait. Une fois la légère égratignure de son orgueil refermée, il était même heureux de se retrouver sous l'autorité directe de Shion. Ce retour en arrière allait lui permettre de compléter une formation brutalement interrompue. II y trouverait son compte et il savait que Shion l'enseignerait en toute discrétion. Mais le jugement d'Athéna envers les deux principaux accusés le laissait mitigé. Etre parvenu à sauver la tête de Camus s'apparentait à une victoire, mais les décisions de leur Déesse à son encontre demeuraient lourdes de conséquences. Quant au sort de Sergueï… Il l'attristait. Il lui semblait avoir totalement échoué sur ce point, et il n'enviait pas du tout le sort de Shaka, qui se transformerait en bourreau à un moment donné.

Tout aussi tourmenté, Aldébaran n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Serrée entre ses bras comme un petit oiseau dans son nid, Mélina avait fini par s'endormir. La jeune femme l'avait accueilli un peu plus tôt avec son sourire et sa gentillesse habituels, mais derrière ses paroles de réconfort, il avait deviné comme une appréhension pour l'avenir. Elle ne lui dirait rien, car elle était incapable de s'en souvenir, mais le Taureau avait la conviction que durant son absence elle avait eu une de ces prémonitions si troublantes. Comme à chaque fois elle en conservait inconsciemment la trace. Quoi qu'elle ait vu, il préférait ne pas le savoir. A chaque jour suffisait sa peine, et il venait de se prendre une claque plutôt violente. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté du drame que vivait Camus ? Et que dire du sort qui attendait le petit garçon sacrifié par Athéna ? Son aveuglement le démoralisait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'ils s'étaient tous réunis pour anticiper, peut-être auraient-ils pu trouver une meilleure solution Et dire qu'il se targuait de faire refleurir l'harmonie entre ses frères d'armes. Il se sentait pitoyable et ce fut pour combattre ses yeux humides qu'il ferma les paupières.

Les mâchoires crispées et les poings serrés Death Mask frappait avec violence le fût d'une colonne millénaire qui n'en demandait pas tant. Fissurée et constellée d'impact plus ou moins profonds, celle-ci serait vraisemblablement à remplacer dès le lendemain matin. Shura en charge des autorisations pour ce genre de réparations plisserait sans doute le nez, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il regrettait surtout de devoir se défouler seul. Quiconque traverserait son temple à cet instant devrait d'abord partager cet entraînement spécial en l'affrontant, avant d'espérer en ressortir en un seul morceau. Ses voisins du dessous étaient malheureusement passés avant son arrivée, et la morosité ambiante n'incitait guère aux visites de courtoisie.

Le Cancer enrageait. Devoir se charger du petit Yanos dépassait ses pires cauchemars. Et pourtant il en faisait encore parfois d'effrayants. Si seulement il avait eu la possibilité de détourner les yeux dans un moment d'inattention malencontreuse lorsque le gamin se heurterait à une réelle difficulté. Mais non ! Non seulement il lui faudrait supporter ce porte-poisse ambulant, mais en plus il devrait lui servir de nounou dévouée. Comme si la poisse, il ne l'avait pas déjà assez lui-même comme ça ! Athéna exagérait ! Et d'une frappe transversale brutale, il finit de briser en deux la vétuste colonne dont la partie haute chut avec fracas. Le bruit des petits fragments de pierre qui retombait autour de lui le ramena à la raison. Le regard toujours aussi farouche mais les muscles un peu moins contractés, il prit une grande inspiration avant de se porter sur le parvis extérieur de son temple. La fraîcheur de la nuit finit de lui rendre son calme, et il s'assit sur la première marche. Il ne rentrerait pas dans son logis ce soir. Pousser la porte pour affronter sa solitude était au-dessus de ses forces. La présence tranquille de Sergueï lui manquait.

Qui aurait dit qu'il s'attacherait autant à un gamin ? Quelques mois en arrière il aurait été le premier à en rire. Mais au-delà d'un mystère à résoudre, l'enfant lui avait apporté une stabilité reposante et presque bienvenue, à laquelle il n'avait jamais goûté auparavant. Qu'il soit une « monstruosité » doublée du fils du Verseau, n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il appréciait son apprenti pour de multiples raisons. Ne plus le revoir serait difficile, mais il l'acceptait. Compte-tenu des enjeux, il finissait aussi par admettre que l'avenir imposerait sans doute son élimination. Mais devoir être celui qui risquait de lui barrer la route un jour… Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que si cette éventualité se réalisait ce serait dans plusieurs années. Le temps que Sergueï grandisse et perde cette expression de petit chevalier au grand cœur. Qu'il ait pris suffisamment de coups pour abimer son âme généreuse. Qu'il leur en veuille et qu'il soit prêt à les affronter sans hésitation. Alors là oui, il réagirait de façon impitoyable. Dans le cas contraire, s'il devait s'opposer aux grands yeux d'ambre d'un Sergueï enfant qui le suppliait de le laisser passer pour quitter le sombre royaume, il savait qu'il y perdrait à nouveau son âme.

Assis l'un près de l'autre sur un rocher plat, Kanon et Saga se confrontaient à l'immensité liquide qui charriait son écume jusqu'à leurs pieds. En quittant le Palais, Kanon avait spontanément emprunté un des chemins qui descendaient vers la côte. Même si Athéna leur avait demandé de regagner leur temple elle avait levé la consigne, et la nuit était maintenant suffisamment avancée pour qu'il ne croise personne. A sa surprise, Saga s'était engagé sur la sente derrière lui. Il n'avait rien dit, mais cette initiative le soulageait et le rendait heureux. Arrivé près de l'étendue d'eau salée, son frère s'était porté à sa hauteur et ils avaient échangés quelques mots presque anodins. Mais il n'en fallait pas davantage pour exprimer tout ce que leur fierté leur interdisait de présenter avec des mots. Depuis, immobiles et silencieux, ils fixaient la mer et son mouvement immuable.

Kanon retrouvait une liberté de mouvement qui lui permettrait d'intervenir plus facilement auprès de Shaka si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. La décision d'Athéna à son encontre ne le désolidarisait pas pour autant des rebondissements qui risquaient d'assaillir les chevaliers d'Or. Son retour à leurs côtés par contre, se heurterait certainement à un vent de fronde méfiante. Les dernières traces de brûlures, produites par le brouillard acide rependu par le Scorpion dans le temple du Verseau, étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Il ne regrettait pourtant rien. Son initiative éloignait Saga des foudres de leur Déesse, et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais il avait beau se blinder dans son bon droit et la satisfaction d'être parvenu à ses fins, il n'aimait pas le sort réservé à l'enfant. La douleur du Verseau à l'énoncé du jugement qui touchait son fils lui était aussi apparue dans toute sa plénitude. Et pour la première fois, il le comprenait. Il assumait ses actes, mais s'il existait une possibilité d'influer sur le sort de Sergueï, il la trouverait. Et cette fois-ci, il ne cacherait rien à son aîné.

Après les dernières tensions de la journée, Saga goûtait un sentiment d'apaisement bienvenu aux côtés de son imprévisible jumeau. Leur réconciliation tombait à point pour adoucir le souci de savoir la vie du chevalier du Verseau entre ses mains. Il s'attendait à une sanction de ce genre, mais il aurait aimé que Camus s'abstînt de réagir à l'écoute du destin de son fils. Au moins aurait-il eu l'illusion qu'il acceptait totalement la situation. Imaginer qu'il devrait peut-être exécuter celui qu'il venait de sauver, le plaçait dans une position peu enviable. Même s'il savait qu'en cas de besoin, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Et il le ferait avec d'autant plus de détermination, qu'il se doutait que face à un dilemme mettant en balance son fils et le Sanctuaire, ce serait une délivrance pour Camus. Mais il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir à en arriver là. En attendant, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une autre pensée inquiète. Pour Aioros cette fois. Son mal-être ne lui avait pas échappé durant le jugement, et il n'était pas simplement dû à la portée de celui-ci. Il se reprochait visiblement son implication maladroite, à la manière de l'adolescent trop tôt grandi qu'il était encore quelque part. Personne n'avait véritablement fait attention à ce paradoxe. Lui encore moins que les autres, alors qu'il était certainement celui qui connaissait le mieux la sensibilité généreuse mais sujette à de fréquentes remises en cause du Sagittaire. Un peu honteux, il se promit de se rapprocher de celui qui, durant de longues années, avait été son meilleur ami.

Cette journée était décidément bien sombre, et d'un mouvement spontané, Saga laissa aller son épaule contre celle de Kanon. Sans rien dire, ce dernier tourna son visage vers lui en passant le bras autour de sa taille. Cette fois-ci, les Gémeaux resteraient unis contre vent et marée.

La joue caressée par les boucles auburn de Marine, Aiolia conservait les yeux grands ouverts. Après plus de deux heures de longue discussion, la jeune femme avait fini par s'endormir. Bien sûr il ne lui avait livré que les éléments qu'il savait ne pas être confidentiels. Soit, très peu de choses. Mais Marine partageait sa vie depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et elle avait été le témoin direct de l'isolement des Douze Maisons sacrées durant quelques heures. Contrairement à Mélina elle percevait le cosmos guerrier d'Athéna, et elle avait été l'une des premières à suspecter les difficultés vécues par Camus. De plus elle était proche des apprentis. Elle avait plus ou moins deviné qu'une sanction particulière frappait le Verseau, et si elle en jugeait à la mine sombre du Lion, plusieurs des Ors convoqués au Palais avaient dû essuyer un orage sévère.

Avec prudence, le grec lui avait appris que Sergueï quitterait le Sanctuaire dès le lendemain, sans rien préciser de sa destination, et encore moins de sa filiation. Et même s'il l'avait pu, il n'aurait pas eu le cœur de lui dire ce qui attendait le petit russe. Elle s'était déjà tellement attachée à la petite Irina. Lui-même sentait comme une boule lui nouer l'estomac à l'évocation du sort de l'enfant. Les probables questions de la fillette qui partageait désormais leur vie seraient sa punition pour ne pas avoir été suffisamment réactif. Au moins protégerait-il Irina. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour son frère. Aioros ne se pardonnait apparemment pas son manque de discernement. Que celui-ci ait été en faveur du Verseau n'y changeait rien. Et le Lion redoutait l'avenir.

Assis sur son lotus de pierre dans une position du vajra parfaite, Shaka tentait en vain de méditer. L'esprit assiégé par mille pensées parasites, il buttait lamentablement sur le plus basique des enseignements bouddhistes qui exigeait un lâché prise total, qu'il effectuait pourtant jusque-là d'instinct. Il avait déjà traversé des crises, mais jamais aucune ne l'avait atteint à ce point. Avec résignation, comme on accepte un juste châtiment, il finit par ouvrir les yeux. En face de lui, plusieurs bougies flottaient dans une vasque en entretenant une lumière douce. Il était peu habitué à exposer ainsi ses iris clairs, et après un clignement de paupières, il fixa les flammes de manière presque hypnotique.

Les ordres d'Athéna ne souffriraient d'aucun aménagement et il en reconnaissait le bien-fondé. Sergueï représentait un danger potentiel pour le Sanctuaire. Une fois adulte, sa puissance serait bien trop grande pour qu'ils prennent le risque d'en doter l'ennemi. Il devait mourir. Et pourtant, Shaka ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction de ce qu'il avait cru percevoir lors de ses pérégrinations dans des dimensions spirituelles parallèles. Si ce qu'il avait ressenti était vrai, alors la véritable nature de l'enfant englobait d'autres domaines. Mais derrière ce qui pouvait passer pour un bouleversement apocalyptique annoncé, il existait aussi autre chose. C'était la caresse étonnamment douce d'une chose si grande, si pleine, entière et fondamentale, que malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait à en saisir qu'une infime fraction à chaque fois. Cet élément était bien supérieur aux Dieux eux-mêmes et il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier.

Athéna n'avait sans doute pas conscience que sa singularité lui permettait de naviguer aussi loin, et qu'il avait en partie saisi l'enjeu véritable qu'elle visait. Leur déesse désirait se venger, et pour cela elle n'hésiterait pas à se servir de Sergueï pour ouvrir des vannes dévastatrices. Mais si elle se trompait ? Si au lieu de libérer un pouvoir destructeur Sergueï touchait en fait à un bien absolu ? Comment pourrait-il vivre ensuite avec sa mort sur la conscience ? S'il parvenait à suffisamment frustrer le petit garçon pour qu'il se tourne vers cet élément étonnant, Shaka savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de juger de sa nature réelle avant de passer à l'acte. Eliminer Sergueï à ce moment-là rentrerait dans les actions dictées par une prudence élémentaire. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que l'enfant commette avant une faute suffisamment impardonnable pour justifier son crime. Faire un mal pour un bien… Athéna venait de l'investir d'une des plus grandes contradictions des Dieux. Et il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de l'assumer. La présence du Capricorne à ses côtés lui manquait terriblement.

Silhouette invisible au cœur de la nuit, Dohko se tenait immobile sur l'un des promontoires qui entouraient le Palais. D'une série de sauts acrobatiques et précis, il s'était ainsi mis à l'écart. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de prendre du recul, de mesurer la juste valeur des décisions prises par Athéna. Shion lui-même s'interrogeait. Il le savait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son ami désapprouvait en partie leur déesse, mais jamais auparavant il n'avait fait preuve d'une telle hésitation sur la conduite à tenir. Il le sentait indécis face à l'avenir, et cela l'inquiétait plus que si l'ancien Bélier s'était opposée franchement à Athéna. Ils allaient entrer dans une ère inconnue, avec tous les dangers et les surprises que cela sous-entendaient. Et il n'était pas sûr que tous soit capables de s'y adapter et d'y survivre.

Avec angoisse, il laissa planer son regard en contre-bas. Le long versant rocheux où s'étageaient les douze Maisons n'était qu'une masse compacte et sombre. Aucune lumière n'émanait d'un des logis. Le temple de la Vierge lui-même se dissimulait dans les ténèbres, alors que généralement des lueurs falotes trahissaient l'exercice des méditations de son occupant. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Avec délicatesse il tenta d'entrer en contact avec les cosmos de ses pairs. L'heure était grave. Ils devaient s'entre-aider et rester soudés. Mais mis à part Aldébaran qui lui retourna un sentiment de désolation préoccupée, tous les autres se calfeutrèrent derrière l'inertie d'un sommeil qu'il devina feint. Cela ne fit que renforcer son inquiétude. Par rapport à ses camarades il possédait l'expérience et la sagesse des anciens. Certains décideraient sans doute de s'en passer, mais il les mettait dès à présent au service de ces hommes déjà trop malmenés.

Recroquevillé au plus profond de son temple, Aioros pleurait comme un enfant. Il avait tout raté. Athéna n'aurait jamais dû le ramener. Il les avait quittés voilà bien trop longtemps. Il ne réussirait jamais à rattraper le temps perdu. Sa bonne volonté ne pallierait pas ce qu'il n'avait pas vécu. Il se montrait bien trop naïf. Ses efforts ne servaient à rien. Sa délation involontaire auprès de Shion lui laissait le goût de l'erreur et d'un échec cuisant. Certes, sans le vouloir il avait permis au Grand Pope de dénicher des documents excusant en partie le Verseau. Du moins était-ce ce que l'ancien Bélier lui avait confié alors que huit de ses camarades se morfondaient au fond de leur temple en attendant le jugement de Camus. Mais le Sagittaire n'en tirait aucune consolation. Le hasard avait simplement bien fait les choses. Car dans son accès de curiosité un peu aigrie il aurait tout aussi bien pu aller trouver directement Athéna.

Aioros se demandait comment il arriverait encore à croiser le regard de l'aîné des Gémeau après ça. Il n'avait rien compris et il venait sans doute de se couper à tout jamais de l'amitié de Saga. Alors à quoi bon s'entêter à bien faire ? Sa place était ailleurs.

Debout devant la statue d'Athéna qui trônait en majesté entre deux hautes colonnes de son temple, Shura ne parvenait pas à se recueillir comme il le faisait habituellement. La représentation de sa Déesse ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. L'incarnation divine avait pourtant fait preuve d'une grande mansuétude à son égard, et il ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissant de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Former et entraîner un nouveau corps de défense, et surtout se voir investi de la sécurité du Sanctuaire, le récompensaient au centuple de la foi qu'il avait toujours mis en elle. Mais au-delà de sa personne, il ressentait le désarroi de Shaka. Malgré la distance et l'attention que portait toujours la Vierge à ne pas laisser deviner son état d'esprit, à cet instant précis, il percevait son agitation. Son cosmos d'ordinaire si calme et lumineux vacillait, et il enrageait de ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre. C'était suffisamment inhabituel pour l'alarmer. Et la sanction qui le frappait en le séparant de cet homme lui apparaissait dans toute sa sévérité.

Avec un peu d'étonnement, Shura prenait enfin conscience de la place majeure que l'indien occupait véritablement. De thérapeute, Shaka était passé à confident, pour devenir un ami fidèle, avant de se transformer en compagnon encore plus intime. L'ambiguïté complexe de leur rapprochement les plaçait à la marge des rapports ordinaires, là où le sens commun des mots cachait une autre réalité. Et la Vierge tenait à présent un rôle indispensable dans sa vie. Alors il respecterait les ordres d'Athéna autant qu'il le pourrait, mais si Shaka persistait à douter de la sorte, il trouverait un moyen pour le rejoindre afin de l'aider à retrouver sa quiétude.

Réfugié au plus profond de son jardin, camouflé par une végétation épineuse qui déployait ses pousses printanières, Aphrodite cherchait consolation auprès du premier bouton formé de ses roses. Précoce et fragile, le tendre renflement laissait déjà entrevoir un pétale à la blancheur parfaite, reconnaissable sous les rayons de lune. D'un doigt délicat et précis, le suédois frôlait les feuilles encore tendres des rosiers gorgés de sève. Devoir les abandonner pour rejoindre le sombre royaume le déprimait. Bien sûr il n'y demeurerait pas à temps plein. Il s'ingénierait même à faire de fréquents aller et retours. Mais ses séjours aux Enfers, aussi courts seraient-ils, n'auguraient rien d'agréable. Surtout lorsqu'on passait du statut d'ancien résident forcé et renégat patenté, à celui d'ambassadeur officiel de la partie adverse. Il y avait gros à parier que ses tractations se heurteraient à une certaine hostilité et peut-être à un petit esprit de revanche. De quoi déployer au maximum ses talents de séducteur qui ne s'en laissaient pas compter.

En tout cas une chose était certaine. Cette fois-ci il aiderait ses compagnons d'armes à franchir l'obstacle. Il suivrait avec attention le parcours de Shaka et il tacherait de se rapprocher de Death Mask qui redoutait visiblement de devoir un jour barrer la route à son ancien apprenti. Le souvenir de Sergueï lui arracha un soupir de désolation. D'ici quelques heures il devrait remettre le petit garçon entre les mains de leurs ennemis. La décision d'Athéna était certainement motivée, mais c'était de loin une des missions qui lui pesait le plus. Camus avait raison sur un point. Un tel environnement ne convenait pas à un enfant. Ses sentiments paternels l'honoraient, et sans désobéir aux ordres d'Athéna, Aphrodite savait déjà qu'il s'emploierait à adoucir la condition de Sergueï autant qu'il le pourrait. Après tout, si leur Déesse avait chargé Shaka de mener un travail de déstabilisation en règle, elle n'avait rien dit le concernant. Et il était bien décidé à interpréter ce silence à sa manière.

Installé à son bureau de travail, Shion retranscrivait scrupuleusement les évènements de cette journée peu ordinaire. D'une écriture fine et déliée, il écrivait ce que personne ne devrait jamais lire. Une fois son témoignage achevé, il demanderait à Athéna de sceller elle-même le dossier où il le rangerait. Comme quelques autres avant celui-ci, il rejoindrait ensuite la partie la plus secrète des archives du Sanctuaire. C'était un travail fastidieux, et qui ne l'aidait guère à prendre le recul nécessaire pour analyser la nouvelle situation. Mais il était conscient que le sommeil le fuirait jusqu'au matin, et il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit.

Posant sa plume un moment, l'ancien Bélier porta une main fatiguée à son front. Athéna avait été parfaite, alliant autorité, clémence et intransigeance, dans un mélange savamment dosé. Le Grand Pope admirait une fois de plus le caractère en acier trempé de sa déesse. Mais l'atlante en lui doutait. Pour la première fois depuis sa prise de fonction à ses côtés, elle s'engageait sur le sentier d'une rébellion personnelle. Il n'en augurait rien de bon. Comment réagirait Zeus à cette invraisemblable vendetta ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il advenir des chevaliers qui la servaient ?

Couchée dans le grand lit à baldaquin qui meublait la chambre de ses appartements au Palais, Saori gardait les yeux ouverts. Malgré la fatigue et les tensions supportées durant cette journée exceptionnelle, elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir. Athéna l'avait quittée dès qu'elle en avait eu fini avec Milo. Sa partie divine était retournée de ce pas sur l'Olympe négocier avec Hadès. Saori n'avait aucun doute sur la réussite de ces pourparlers. Dès le lendemain, ses chevaliers d'Or retrouveraient l'intégrité de leur force et la liberté pour tous de circuler où ils le désiraient. Mais à quel prix ? La victoire lui semblait amère. Camus avait fort heureusement échappé à la mort, et elle veillerait à adoucir sa condition auprès de son terrible complément de personnalité. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle lui mènerait un siège pour l'inciter à réviser un jugement qu'elle considérait comme trop sévère. Mais dans ce cadre précis, elle comprenait la dureté d'Athéna. Dans un sens, son intransigeance protégeait le Verseau. Rien que ce paradoxe effrayait Saori. Le terme de la Guerre Sainte la laissait espérer une accalmie bien méritée, et voilà qu'une nouvelle menace se profilait. Encore plus redoutable et imprévisible.

Une fois encore la jeune femme se retourna dans son lit. Accrochée à son oreiller comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle recherchait en vain un réconfort illusoire. Elle enviait sur un point le sort du Verseau, qui en ce moment-même devait trouver un soulagement bien doux entre les bras du Scorpion. Même si dans un premier temps la découverte de la sanction d'Athéna avait dû le déstabiliser, et peut-être le mécontenter. Il était clair qu'il aimait trop le grec pour détourner sur lui sa rancœur. Athéna lui avait expliqué que ce lien étrange n'avait rien à voir avec le cosmos. C'était quelque chose d'aussi ancien, mais de bien plus élaboré, et qui faisait appel à un mythe oublié. Inconsciemment l'humanité et les Dieux eux-mêmes en rêvaient encore, alors que mal équilibré, cela pouvait se comparer à une véritable malédiction. C'était le cas pour les deux amants dont un seul était le dépositaire de ce vieil héritage. Mais Saori demeurait confiante. La force de leur amour les soudait déjà véritablement, et la puissance de son cosmos permettrait à Camus de sceller en partie son esprit.

Le souvenir du transfert de ce lien étrange lui arracha des larmes. Athéna n'avait que trop imparfaitement préparé Sergueï à cette épreuve. Le temps lui manquait, certes, mais Saori aurait aimé qu'elle prenne quelques minutes pour le rassurer. En apprenant qu'il allait être privé de la connexion qui le reliait malgré lui au Verseau, l'enfant avait pâli. Après toutes les difficultés endurées par le français, et dont il avait été le témoin bien involontaire, il aurait dû être heureux de se voir délivrer de ce fardeau. Mais Sergueï avait appris à évoluer en ressentant dans un coin de son esprit cette présence aimante et somme toute rassurante. Il affectionnait Camus, et quelque part il se sentait comme investi de la mission de le protéger. La découverte récente qu'il s'agissait en fait de son père renforçait encore sa détermination, et il n'était pas du tout décidé à abandonner sa position à qui que ce soit. Et encore moins au Scorpion, avec lequel il s'était toujours senti en compétition.

Athéna avait procédé de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse pas protester. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche sur une objection qu'elle usait de sa volonté pour effectuer le transfert. Milo lui-même avait dû se raccrocher en vacillant au meuble le plus proche, pour ne pas s'écrouler sous un vertige brutal et douloureux. Sergueï, lui, avait perdu connaissance. Milo renvoyé auprès de Camus et Athéna volatilisée sur l'Olympe, Saori avait pris sur elle de s'occuper de l'enfant. Le petit garçon avait rouvert les yeux avec une expression malheureuse. Elle avait tenté de le rassurer. En vain. Le petit russe ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et réclamait Camus. Elle avait été incapable de lui dire qu'il ne le reverrait pas, et que dès le lendemain, il les quitterait définitivement.

Quelque part, dans les tréfonds de l'univers, l'entité nommée Chaos exultait. Par rapport à Sergueï, la boite de Pandore n'était qu'un inoffensif jouet. Oui, vraiment. Sergueï par contre s'apparentait à un cataclysme cosmique. Un enfant doté d'un pouvoir hautement explosif, et pourtant, d'un autre côté, dépositaire d'une surprise inattendue. Athéna pensait naïvement qu'à travers un déploiement d'éléments agressifs, il finirait par marquer son retour, forçant ainsi l'Olympe et l'humanité à se remettre en cause. Grossière erreur. Tout ce que souhaitait le Dieu primordial, c'était la réapparition d'une seule et unique personne, bien différente de lui-même. Et si elle se montrait, les véritables bouleversements commenceraient alors. Et ils iraient bien au-delà de ce que prévoyait l'imprudente Athéna. Il en riait déjà.

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN :**_**(pour ceux qui auraient envie de faire un tour dans les coulisses et de savoir si « les clés de la haine » auront une suite):**_

_« Les clés de la haine » s'achèvent sur cet épisode, et bien que j'aie fait mon possible pour parvenir à créer une unité d'ensemble, qui permette de boucler cette histoire sur la résolution de « la condition d'Hadès », je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. Mais c'était ça, ou laisser mes lecteurs en attente illimitée sur le précédent chapitre. A l'origine, ce récit comportait pourtant trois parties bien distinctes :_

_- Le retour de Camus et les vengeances croisées de Zoltan et d'Aslinn_

_- La découverte de la véritable identité de Sergueï et la colère d'Athéna_

_- La contre-offensive aux Enfers et ce qui s'en suit._

_Comme vous le constatez, j'ai amputé ce texte de sa troisième partie. J'avoue que par rapport à la mouture originale, j'avais déjà envisagé de réduire un peu le scénario. Sinon, je vous embarquais pour une histoire peut-être un peu trop longue^^. Mais même en comprimant un peu le récit, initialement, il n'entrait pas dans mes intentions de supprimer la troisième partie. Le dernier chapitre vous en livre néanmoins les grandes lignes à travers les questions de chacun, et je vous dévoile « qui » attend que Sergueï passe à l'action. Cela donne une fin très ouverte (beaucoup plus que ce que celles que j'écris habituellement), et j'ai conscience que certains d'entre vous peuvent se sentir frustrés. Mais sachez néanmoins que le terme normal de cette histoire s'accordait mal avec une fin figée. A moins de programmer la destruction totale du monde et la mort de tous les personnages, ceux qui restent auront toujours « une vie » après._

_Alors pourquoi me suis-je arrêtée là ? Ça n'a rien d'un caprice, et j'ai énormément hésité avant de le faire, cherché la meilleure solution, pris conseil auprès de certains d'entre vous. Mais il arrive parfois que dans la vie certains évènements nous placent dans des situations difficiles, qui obligent à totalement revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. Je traverse une très mauvaise période depuis le mois de mai, et celle-ci va malheureusement se prolonger encore assez longtemps. En outre je vais devoir faire face à un chantier d'envergure de restauration, qui m'éloignera de mon chez moi et de mon petit cocon d'écriture durant quelques temps. Le fait que celui-ci ait pris un peu de retard m'a heueusement permis d'achever « les clés de la haine » de cette manière._

_Pour en rester «aux clés de la haine», sachez simplement que j'écris sans discontinuer sur cette histoire depuis dix-huit mois maintenant (sans compter le fait que j'ai enchaîné presque directement sur « le secret du silence » qui m'avait déjà occupé de longues semaines). J'adore écrire, et j'écris depuis très longtemps. Mais ça doit demeurer avant tout un loisir. Je suis venue à la fanfiction « sur le tard » par rapport à tout ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant. Or la régularité de mes mises en ligne est très lourde à gérer dans le contexte actuel. C'est une contrainte. Une contrainte librement choisie, mais une contrainte qui m'oblige à tout sacrifier « aux clés de la haine », alors que jusqu'ici j'écrivais en parallèle des textes originaux ou d'autres OS. J'avoue que ceux-ci me manquent. Et si je ne peux pas évoluer librement dans le domaine créatif, fatalement mon écriture s'en ressentira. _

_Dans ces conditions, interrompre "les clés de la haine" m'est apparu indispensable. Cette histoire me demande beaucoup d'énergie que je dois malheureusement réserver à d'autres soucis. D'où la mise en place de cette fin avancée. Je ne le fais pas de gaité de cœur, et je sais qu'il reste des questions en suspens. La relation entre Camus et Milo demeure notamment incomplète par rapport à l'évolution que j'avais imaginée. C'est ce qui m'ennuie certainement le plus pour les lecteurs attachés à ce couple. Le cas de certains chevaliers ne sera pas examiné (mais ça se voit peut-être moins). Et même si je vous révèle « qui » se dissimule derrière Sergueï (ou tout au moins en partie), je n'entre pas dans les motivations réelles de l'entité en question. _

_Deux raisons à ce manque de précisions bien peu dans ma nature. La première, et je l'ai déjà dit, c'est que la clôture des deux premières parties forment une unité avec « la résolution de la condition d'Hadès ». En tant que telle, elle ne demande pas un nouveau développement. Elle appelle une suite. La deuxième, c'est que cette suite existe déjà en partie, à travers la troisième partie, résumée sur fiche dans ses grandes lignes. Elle n'attend que je l'écrive. Et je pense que je l'écrirais, ne serait-ce que pour achever cette histoire comme je l'entends. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas vous révéler la totalité de l'intrigue. D'où mon dilemme, et ma façon d'équilibrer au mieux tout ça. _

_« Les clés de la haine » auront donc bien une suite. Par contre, il est fort probable que cela se concrétise par une histoire indépendante. Sous forme de longue séquelle. Enfin, je pense. Et c'est là que j'ai un problème, car je suis dans l'incapacité totale de savoir quand j'aurais la possibilité de l'écrire. Ca peut-être dans quelques semaines, dans quelques mois, ou dans un an (voire plus). Je sais que beaucoup d'auteurs parviennent à s'interrompre sur un récit durant de longs mois avant de redémarrer sans que cela se sente. Je les envie. Personnellement je suis incapable d'écrire une histoire longue en pointillés. Il faut que je m'immerge en permanence ou presque dedans. Et je n'ai malheureusement plus la possibilité de soutenir le rythme « des clés de la haine », qui en temps normal me convient pourtant très bien. Reste ensuite la pertinence d'une mise en ligne sur la continuité d'une histoire qui sera certainement oubliée d'ici là. Voilà en gros pourquoi j'ai tenu à vous donner malgré tout « une fin ». Pour que la partie pour l'instant accessible sur internet ne demeure pas indéfiniment inachevée._

_Une chose est en tout cas certaine. Je continuerai dans l'intervalle d'écrire ponctuellement pour la fanfic dans les moments de libre qu'il me restera. Je terminerais « la chute de l'ange » (beaucoup moins long et plus facile à gérer, même si j'appréhende un peu de le reprendre à cause du délai avec le chapitre précédent) et j'achèverai sans doute quelques OS déjà « en fiches »._

_Merci en tout cas à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici. Beaucoup font partie des « lecteurs de l'ombre » mais ils m'ont été fidèles si j'en crois la régularité du nombre de lecture. Et un Grand Merci à ceux qui se sont exprimés en reviewant. Cela m'a beaucoup encouragée lorsque je prenais peur devant l'ampleur de la tâche, et surtout aidé dans ces derniers temps de crise. Alors à vous tous, de gros bisous de reconnaissance._

_Newgaïa_


	55. Chapitre : Note d'information

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Auteur :**_ Newgaia_

**Rating : **_M (précaution prise pour certains chapitres)._

**Genre : **_Angst – Drama_

* * *

**La suite 'des clés de la haine" est actuellement disponible sur ce site sous le titre "le vent du chaos".  
**

**Note d'information ****: **Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre, mais d'une annonce qui permettra à ceux qui désirent connaître ce qu'il advint de Sergueï, de la vengeance d'Athéna, de la relation entre Camus et Milo, de celle entre Shura et Shaka, du spleen d'Aioros, du bonheur d'Aldébaran , de celui d'Aiolia, des bêtises de Mu (ça va venir), de la position peu enviable de Saga, de celle encore moins joyeuse de Shion, des réactions des Spectres, des différends ou rapprochements touchant les autres chevaliers, du véritable destin de Shun et du Panthéon grec dans sa totalité, de le savoir.

Bien que « les clés de la haine » forme à mon avis un tout par la résolution de la condition d'Hadès, la suite que je suis en train d'écrire s'inscrit directement dans les deux parties réunies de ce premier texte. J'ai hésité un moment à rattacher directement la suite «aux clés de la haine », en rajoutant simplement les chapitres à venir. Mais le fait que je considère que cette histoire forme un ensemble avec une fin ouverte m'en a dissuadée. De plus le récit enchaîne trois ans plus tard, ce qui à mon avis justifie amplement une reprise indépendante.

La suite paraîtra donc sous le titre **« le vent du chaos ».**

Pour ceux que l'histoire intéresse toujours, attendez-vous à une longue séquelle (pour l'instant j'ai écrit six chapitres, et je ne désespère pas d'achever le septième avant la fin du mois). Je n'ai pas varié d'un iota la fin que je prévoyais, mais ayant eu amplement le temps de cogiter pendant que je me mettais à cette rédaction, forcément une ou deux idées nouvelles sont venues se greffer sur le scénario. Si vous suivez ce dernier opus, au minimum vous vous embarquez pour quinze à vingt chapitres, voire plus, mais je ne pense pas moins. Par contre, pour le moment, ces chapitres sont nettement moins longs que les derniers « des clés de la haine ». Environ de moitié.

Ce chapitre qui n'en est pas un conservera sa place à la fin « des clés de la haine », ne serait-ce que pour informer les personnes qui les liraient encore que la suite existe bel et bien. En espérant retrouver certains d'entre vous, je vais de ce pas écrire la suite de ces aventures. A bientôt peut-être et merci à tous ceux qui suivent mes histoires^^.

Newgaïa


End file.
